Fe: Sky's Fate
by YueTian
Summary: Everything seemed to have finally settled down since the war against the Silent Dragon. Two years have passed and everything is finally running smoothly as the children grow older. However, it would seem some won't let them rest. Another chapter is starting for them and the new generation must step up as well. How will everyone bring back the lost order and uncover their secrets?
1. Chapter 1: What's Left of Our Home

What's Left of Our Home

Once upon a time was it?

Well, let's just cut it down to this! Since young, my cousin and I lived in another world. Cool, right? Not really. All we ever did there was play, learn, and meet with the villagers. Our mothers and fathers are always away from home at their world. Our life is pretty hard to explain, you see. Our parents grew up in a world of trouble and a lot of fighting. To keep us safe, mama and papa had to send us to another world. That's all we could understand that time. My papa is a really strong fighter and mama is a great singer! I love them both a lot, a lot! Kana, my cousin, also has a really strong mama and a cool papa! They're cool too, but I like my papa and mama better! So, the two of us lived in this large house in a village far away from them. We don't get to see our papa and mama often because of all the fighting. We were there for a long, long time. But, all that changed one day when my papa and Aunty was coming over to visit us. We were both barely teenagers by then, and Kana and I were both really, really excited! We were going to get a lot of food to celebrate, but then, a bunch of bad guys came out to hurt us! We were both saved by our papa and mama, but they both got hurt really, really bad. I didn't know what happened then, but I had a strange dream that I became a _huge_ dragon! So cool! Then, when Kana and I woke up, our papa and mama said that we really became dragons and get this! They can become dragons too! Cool, right?! So, a lot of things happened, but now, Kana and I can both use our dragon powers and help our papas and mamas! We even get to be with our parents! We helped protect people in this frontline place for a long time before we had to stop this bad dragon! He was so mean! Papa and Aunty are better dragons than him! He was really creepy and gigantic too! But, papa and Aunty stopped him! Anyway, that was two years ago! Now, I live in a castle the dragon nearly destroyed. I'm fifteen now, but it's hard for me to act that age. I tried really hard too, but it's just not easy to be "Mature" and all that. Sometimes, Kana and I don't get to play all that often and we don't get to sleep in the same room anymore. We get our own rooms! Still, now, papa and mama wants us to act like grown-ups, but it's so hard and really frustrating. Even now, they just went ahead and got me and Kana retainers without letting us pick. I really hate that, but, at least, they're not bad. Kana and I really like them too! Oh, right! I guess I should be introducing myself too. My name is Ahna and my papa is King Kamui and my mama is Queen Azura! I also have a big brother who's also really good at singing and can do a lot of cool things, like drawing and helping others, but he's gotten really busy too. My other cousin, Midori, is a really great apothecary, but she's always busy gathering herbs and studying. So, we always hang out on our own really often. Our family now lives in the castle in Valla and there's very little things to do. On occasions though, our retainers would plan a picnic with us and, sometimes, my brother would join us! However, one day, something happened…

* * *

"Come on, Feather! Ciel! We want to go play outside now! I wanna go make some flower wreath for mother and Aunty"

"What~?! But, I want to go sparing today! We've been stuck in the library for so long already. I want to stretch out more!"

"B-but…"

The little blue bun hair girl started to sniffle, "I-I want to go see the flowers…"

Suddenly, the little green spiky-hair boy looked around nervously as a young man slightly older than them with long sliver hair tied to the back with a white ribbon and a young woman around his age with long straight silver hair hurried to the two fretting nervously too while the silver hair boy said, "Then, I'll spar with you in the flower field today, Prince Kana!"

"And I'll help milady make some flower wreaths!" the silver hair woman added nervously, "So, let's dry up those tears, Lady Ahna, all right? We will all go to the flower field today."

With that, the silver hair woman gently wiped away the child's tears with her white handkerchief as the princess slowly nodded with a sniffle, "A-All right… Thank you, Feather…"

"Please, milady." Feather said with a small relieved smile, "All we did was give a suggestion so you can still spend time with your family while outside."

"We know, but…" Kana pouted, "All we've done as of late is just argue. And we even know that it's bad to argue amongst families… If only, we were like you and Ciel… You're even twin siblings, like mother and Uncle Kamui, and you get along so well!"

Ahna frowned in confusion, "D-Do you think it's because we're only cousins that we don't get along anymore?"

"That's not true!" Ciel spoke up with a frown, "Even now, Feather and I don't get along every now and then. It's just that we don't argue as much anymore than we use to as children."

Feather nodded with a grin, "Of course we're still children in the eyes of society, but we've at least learnt to be more patient with one another. It was just something our parents taught us when we were growing up."

Ciel nodded, "Yes, and… our situation wasn't too good when we were growing up with our parents. However, that changed for the better or worse."

Hearing the words, Ahna looked up in confusion, "Huh?"

Ciel shook his head, "I-It's nothing, milady. Just some left over thoughts."

Feather looked up with a thought, "Lady Ahna, Lord Kana, how about we make it a short picnic. Seeing you've done nothing but study for the last few days, shall we have you stay outside a bit longer today?"

Ahna gasped in delight with eyes shining, "Yes! Oh, yes!"

Kana frowned before he nodded, "Mother and Aunt Azura would be in the castle today, so it shouldn't be much of a problem… I'll go let them know anyway before they worry of our absence."

Once gone, Ahna looks to her retainers with eyes shining, "Can we have your homemade sandwiches today, Feather? Pretty please~? I promise to eat whatever our cooks prepare for us too…"

Feather smiled nervously, "Well, if that's what milady wants…"

"Yay!" Ahna jumped with glee as her blue bandana around her neck flies up and down with her, "I'll go get my dragonstone, then! Come on, Ciel!"

"R-right away, milady!"

As Feather watches her older twin hurries after the blue hair princess, she slowly began to make her way to the Mess Hall with a small smile.

* * *

A silver hair man with strange silver armor, slightly pointy ears, blue cape and a gold blade walked through the corridors as he spoke with a woman around the same age with the same red eyes, Slightly pointy ears, silver armor, blue cape and longer silver hair. His eyes widen in disbelief as he spoke, "One of the villages on the borders disappeared?!"

The woman nodded with a grimace, "I'm afraid so, Brother. It vanished right before our eyes. Kaze had checked the perimeters, but it was not an illusion."

The man grimaced as she suggested with a grimace, "Should we speak with our siblings about this, Kamui? It's been going on for a couple days now."

Kamui nodded, "If this continues on, it may even spread to the other kingdoms too. Not to mention, the people are already starting to catch on to this event reoccurring as of late. But, just what could be causing all this from happening?"

"We should probably ask Nyx to investigate into this matter for us. If it's a type of dark magic, she'll know if it is." the sister said with a grimace, "Perhaps, Leo would know something regarding this matter as well."

Kamui nodded, "True. But, I'm worried it might drag him into this as well, Corrin."

Corrin sighed, "That's true too, but, at this rate, it may also pass into the other kingdoms. We can't let all three kingdoms fall into the chaotic state it was in two years ago."

Kamui grimaced before he sighed in defeat, "You're right. I'll have my retainers send a message to our siblings. We'll hold a council at the Bottomless Canyon away from our kingdoms. While this is happening, we'll ask if Feather would be able to find a safe location for the people to flee to in case the disappearance starts to occur in the capitol as well. But, the villages living around the borders…"

Corrin nodded, "We gave them a warning of the situation and had designated them a refuge area. I've notified the guards there to notify us as soon as the disappearance starts to occur in their area as well. I know we can't spark panic in the people, but we can't just leave them to fall victim to it too, Kamui."

"That may be the best move we can make so far." the man nodded with a frown, "It'll spread rumors and fear, but we can't leave them be. We need to get to the bottom of all this and fast."

As she nodded, sounds of footsteps could be heard as they turned and saw the little green hair boy running over to them with a bright smile. He stopped before them with a look of surprise and said, "Oh, Uncle Kamui! Welcome back!"

The man grinned and patted the boy's head, "I'm glad to be back. Is something the matter, Kana?"

Corrin sighed before a smile came on her face, "You know you can't run through the halls like that, Kana. You'll bump into the knights and servants."

"S-Sorry, Mother." Kana responded with a grimace, "Ahna and I will be going to the flower fields today with Feather and Ciel. Feather is making the sandwiches right now."

The two siblings looked to one another as Kamui asked, "So, where is the flower field?"

Corrin frowned, "Is it the one by the castle walls?"

Kana nodded with a smile, "Yeah! Ciel said that I can spar with him today and Feather will be with Ahna."

The man's eyes widen before he nodded, "I see. But, if you two are going to go outside, make sure that Shigure comes with you two, Kana. He should be in his room today."

"Really?" Kana said with a look of confusion but nodded with a bright smile, "Well, all right! We'll be back soon!"

Corrin nodded with a smile and waved, "Be careful and listen to what Shigure and your retainers say, Kana!"

She sighed, "Again, he's running in the halls…"

With the boy soon out of sight, Kamui frowned thoughtfully before he turned to his sister, "I think Shigure should be free today as well. I don't want to ask him to put aside his hobbies, but, with the situation, I suppose I'd have to ask him anyway. He would probably enjoy a breather today as well."

Corrin nodded, "I'd ask Midori to join them, but she's currently outside gathering herbs with Caeldori and Asugi today."

Kamui smiled nervously, "It looks like everybody have been spending the day outside today."

Corrin sighed, "We'll have to make sure to warn everyone before they go out again, then."

Kamui nodded, "Perhaps today after dinner, I'll speak with the kids."

His sister grinned, "I had the same idea as well. I should probably have the other children escorted back to their parents tomorrow too. With the situation, we should be more cautious not to let anything happen to them."

"Then, they would be escorted by the messenger tomorrow as he sends the letter?" Kamui said with a worried expression, "It would benefit both sides, so it should be all right."

Corrin nodded in agreement, "I'll tell them after the return to the castle. By the way, how was the situation in the surrounding capitol, Brother Kamui?"

Kamui smiled weakly as he spoke dryly, "Better. The construction is moving along smoothly, and business is slowly beginning to prosper again. It's thanks to our younger brothers that we were able to get things running again with foreign trade. The people brought back after the death of Anankos is settling back down quite well and it seems the kingdoms are finally getting the connection we need with the other kingdoms. Of course, there's still other who refuse to cooperate, but I hope they'll be willing to open up to them, eventually."

Corrin sighed, "And just when we're making progress… It's taken everyone in the castle to help persuade the people for two years now to get this far with the other kingdoms. Why do things have to happen as soon as everything starts to get better?"

Kamui shook his head, "You know as well, that neither of us know the answer, Corrin. But, we have to get to the bottom of this before things start to grow as dire as it already is. It's not just the building that are disappearing, after all. _People_ are also vanishing along with their homes. If only we can get at least some leads to what is going on…"

Corrin grimaced in silence at their own inability to stop the situation from growing.

* * *

"Hah!"

Sounds of wooden sticks could barely be heard through the large field of wild flowers as the young prince and one of their retainer fought. The young prince charged into their retainer with his wooden blade as the man simply stepped aside and stopped the blade of his wooden sword just above the prince's tilting head. Seeing this, the child groaned upon his situation and stepped back with his blade forward, "One more time! I'll beat you for sure this time!"

Ciel nodded with a smile, "Understood. Prince Kana, keep your eyes on your opponent and not just his blade."

"R-right!" Kana shouted before steadying himself once more and the battle started once more.

Not far, sounds of a giggling little girl could be heard as a cool wind blew through the girls' hair. The young princess revealed the crown of yellow dandelions in her hands to the other retainer as the silver hair woman clapped and voiced her amazement before gingerly placing it onto the child's head. The silver hair woman praised the child's appearance before she began to teach the princess how to make one out of the surrounding Lavenders much to the child's amazement.

"How did you do that?" Ahna said with a gasp.

Feather smiled softly as she showed the princess a couple of freshly picked Lavenders, "See this, milady? The stems are certainly sturdy, but they still provide a certain degree of flexibility."

After seeing her bind the two stems together, the princess went ahead to try it for herself only for it to snap at just the slight bend of her two stems. The princess sighed in frustration and disappointment before she pouted angrily and looked to her retainer pleadingly. Feather gave the girl a soft smile and carefully showed the girl how to bind the stems once more, "It's all right, milady. Practice would make it easier for you to carefully control your strength when bending the stems."

The girl pouted as she wiped away a tear, "How long did you practice before you got it right, Feather?"

"I wasn't able to get it till I was old enough to leave my home." the retainer wore a nostalgic smile as the wind ruffled her white skirt, "I believe I was a little younger than milady was. Before my mother used to do it for me when I was younger."

"Wow…" Ahna looked to the girl in amazement, "You speak quite often about your parents a lot, Feather. What are they like?"

"Ahna…"

Upon the scolding voice, they turned and saw the crown prince walking over to them. He had short blue hair much like his mother, Queen Azura, and wore white armor and blue clothing. He glanced over to his sister with gold colored eyes, much like his mother, and warned his younger sibling, "It's impolite to question such personal topics, Ahna."

The princess pouted, "B-but…"

Shigure sighed and smiled, "Shall we start having some lunch now?"

Hearing this, Ahna's eyes lit up as she jumped to her feet, "Oh, yes! I'll go call Kana!"

Seeing this girl dash off, Feather jumped to her feet nervously, "L-Lady Ahna, please be careful or you'll-"

As if on cue, the girl slipped. However, she didn't touch the ground as she feared. She had felt an arm grab hold around her waist as she looked up. It was Feather! The silver hair retainer let out a sigh of relief before setting her liege safely back on the grass and fretted, "I-is Lady Ahna unharmed?!"

Instead, the little girl spoke, "That… was so cool!"

She then looked up to her in admiration, "How did you get here so fast?! You must tell me how you did that!"

Shigure sighed, "Ahna… Weren't you going to call Kana for Lunch?"

The child gasped upon realization, "Th-that's right! Thank you, Feather. Kana! Ciel! It's time to eat!"

With that, the child hurried to the two sparing combatants with hurried strides, rather than a run. Shigure smiled nervously, "My apologies, Feather. My little sister can become quite curious whe something interests her."

The retainer shook her head nervously, "No, no. It's something to be expected as my liege is still growing. It's our job to care and educate her as their retainers."

Shigure nodded with a smile, "You and your brother have only been serving them for a year, yet it's plain to see how much you care for them. I hope you continue watching over them."

Feather nodded with a smile, "Of course, Lord Shigure. Ah! Milady!"

As she turned, she saw the princess trip again as she raced against her cousin. However, this time, the black clothed mercenary caught hold of the girl in time. As Feather hurried by her brother and one of her charges' side, Shigure let out an amused sigh, "This is why I questioned coming to the flower field. She always end up finding a way to trip when it comes to this place. If no one is by her side, something would've happened to her by now…"

As he said this, a petal drifted past his face as he lifted up his palm and gently caught it. He turned and saw the tree where their blanket laid and his white Pegasus was stationed under with the tree covered in flowers of white. He grinned softly, "To think we would find such a beautiful place here amongst the damages the Silent dragon dealt on these lands. It's like a gift from nature itself… Such a place would need a name at least… I wonder what shall it be named?"

* * *

The sun was starting to set when they arrived back to the castle. However, upon the first step, Ciel and Feather immediately stood in front of their charges focusing at the castle's wide-open doors as their actions confused the younger prince and princess. Shigure grimaced, "Something's wrong… Where are the guards?"

As he focused into the darkness of the castle, he saw something move and immediately pulled out his lance into a fighting stance.

"Prince Shigure, be careful." Ciel warned with a calm expression as he stared into the darkness, "I sense something unnatural up ahead."

"Milady, Lord Kana," Feather said as she glanced to them from behind, "stay with us. We'll protect you."

Ahna nodded nervously as Kana frowned, "No, I want to help too!"

Ciel shook his head, "Milord, now isn't the time to play. This is not like our spar."

"Kana, watch over my sister." Shigure said with a frown, "She'll need someone by her side."

Reluctant, Kana slowly nodded as he saw the familiar exprerssion his oldest cousin wore when in battle during the war two years ago and hurriedly rushed over to his cousin's Pegasus with Ahna behind him. Timidly, Ahna called out, "B-big brother? Where's mother and father? Are they still inside?"

"I don't know, Ahna." Shigure admitted with a grimace, "But something doesn't feel normal right now. Stay with Kana."

Seeing that the two children were by the prince's mount, Feather carefully stares into the castle before she grimaced, "Lord Shigure, there's too many enemies for us to take on by ourselves. I-I don't sense anyone living inside…"

Saying this, Feather grimaced and looked to her brother and the confused prince as Shigure spoke, "'can't sense anyone living inside'? What do you mean, Feathe-"

Suddenly, they heard a groan as they focused back to the invisible foes slithering in the dark. Without a notice, something unhuman shaped being dashed straight at them with inhuman speed. As the Pegasus knight jumped back in shock, Feather jumped in and cut down the being with her black katana as Ciel hurriedly took down the next one that came at them. The crown prince reeled back in horror as Kana quickly muffled his little cousin's scream while biting back his own. There on the ground sprawled what looked to be a horribly modified version of a human body. However, the body have become deathly pale with claws for nails, fangs for teeth, tiny red eyes, incredibly thin body from any normal human being, snake like tongue, and cold, pale skin. As the being jolted frantically screaming, it grasped onto Feather's leg and bit into it! The retainer screamed before the crown prince rushed in and finished it off with a blow to the head at the end of his naginata. It give out a shrill before releasing the mercenary's leg leaving a bloody bite and claw marks on her bare leg. Doing so, Ciel immediately jumped in front of his younger twin before cutting down two of the beast in one movement. Feather bent down and grimaced in pain before slowly getting back to her feet. However, Shigure pulled the woman back, "Stay with my sister and Kana, Feather. Ciel and I will take care of this."

Hearing this, Feather nodded knowing better than to argue and retreated back to where her lieges were. Ahna hurried over to her retainer near to tears and a overly concerned expression, "F-feather! Does it hurt really bad?"

The merecenary smiled dryly before she nodded and patted the child's head, "I'll be all right, milady. It's just a scratch. I'll treat it myself and we'll bring you to safety immediately."

"B-but…" Kana spoke with a pale look over his face.

Feather grinned as best as she could through the pain, "You forget, milord, that I can use healing magic."

She quickly pulled out a bottle of antiseptic medicine made from the herbs Princess Corrin's daughter, Midori made and poured it over her wound before chanting something with her hand over the bleeding wound. Slowly, the marks began to close up leaving a bit of scar behind. She looked to them with a soft smile, "See?"

The complexion on their young lord's face begin to regain its color as Ahna sniffled worriedly. However, before she could get back to the front, Ahna frowned with sparks of anger shining in her eyes. Feather's eyes widen in horror as she hurried to the girl, but it was too late as she rushed up to the front and screamed, "I-I've had enough!"

With that scream, a bright light lit up their surroundings as water floated in the air. Feather gasped, "No, no, no! Lady Ahna!"

Despite her hurry, she was too late as she watched the little girl slowly transform into a deer-like dragon with large, silver plate scales like the child's unusual silver armor, some type of transparent blue scale over her silver dragon' face, large while leather wing, silver antlers and a long tail plated with silver armor plate ending with few leaf-like plates like a branch. What was hands and bare feet became long, slender claws. What was blue clothing under armor became leather skin. Her silver armor changed into smooth, impregnable scales of armor. When the light died out, only water floated around the dragon as she charged at the monsters. Like an actual deer, the dragon charged into the monsters with her antlers first before chucking them up in the air like leaves as her retainer hurried after her screaming with terror and anxiety in her eyes. Was she afraid of this change in the child? No, she certainly wasn't in the slight bit fearful of it as many probably would. She was already told of the child's abilities and had little problems adjusting to her role as their retainer. However, she feared for the child's safety through her reckless behavior. Feather grimaced as she sped through a group of monsters ahead cutting them down in one swoop like her twin brother. Her twin brother called out, "Lady Ahna! We need to retreat right now!"

The dragon screeched as a familiar voiced echoed in the air, "B-but, Father and Mother-!"

Out of the blue, familiar female voice cried out, "Our parents and the castle staff have already evacuated out of the castle, Ahna!"

The dragon turned and saw a silver pigtails hair young woman in green and white dress with a black and white symbol apron tied to her belt, a large black box on her back, black shoes, and held a large bow in her hand. Next to her was a woman with long red hair and wore red armor, white and red dress and boots, and wore a silver headband tipped with wings on both sides.

"Midori! Caeldori!" Ahna cried out as she reared and jumped up joyfully, "Are they all really safe?!"

"Yes, Lady Ahna!" Caeldori called out.

Feather glanced back to the dragon, "Please, Lady Ahna, we must fall back or we'll be over runned!"

The dragon looked in slight confusion before she finally turned around and trotted back to her family and friends. Seeing this, Feather and Ciel continued to fight back against the oncoming hordes of monsters while Shigure placed his younger cousin onto Caeldori's white Pegasus before mounting on his own. The pale silver hair girl jumped up behind the red knight and his little brother before they took off into the air. Both Shigure and his little sister took to the skies before turning around to the castle.

"Ciel! Feather!" the dragon child cried out.

The two quickly glanced up before jumping onto the dragon and the pegasus' back.

* * *

The four flew high into the sky again following behind the red knight as they were led into the woods where a ninja with green hair like Kana's and green clothing hurried up to them with a tired grin as they landed onto the solid ground, "You're back! That's a relief!"

As everyone got off, the two children ran up to the man as Ahna returned into her human form with a flash of light and jumped, "Uncle Kaze!"

The two nearly tackled the man as he straightened himself and sighed in relief as he placed the two on to the ground with a smile, "King Kamui and Corrin are waiting for the three of you."

Kana nodded before he looked around, "Father, is Asugi here too?"

Kaze shook his head, "No, he's currently with Prince Shiro."

"Shiro is here too?!" the boy said in surprise, "Then…"

Kaze frowned, "Kana, you need to go see your mother. They want to see you as soon as possible."

Kana stayed silent at his Father's stern look and nodded before he turned to his cousins, "Well, let's go! You too, Ciel! Feather!"

As Ahna chased after her cousin in the direction her uncle gestured to, the retainers nodded and hurried after the two while the crown prince and Midori followed in silence. As they hurried through the dark forest, they finally came upon a large tree where the children's parents and other families were with their children in small groups not too far from the rulers. In the center, they could see the King speak in private with ten other people. At one side, there was a red armor samurai that stood out amongst his side with long spiky hair, old Japanese style armor, and a katana in its white sheathe. He listened intently with his arms folded with a firm expression as another young man beside him also listened with a frown. The man also wore an old Japanese-style of clothing of blue with a cloth made with the fur of some type of animal tied to his waist with a red belt, a long silver ponytail tied up with a red string, and a string less bow held in one hand. Next to him stood a timid young woman with short pale red hair, wore a priestess clothing accompanied with while gloves, a white and red embroidered ribbon tying her hair back like a headband and held a gold and silver staff with a strange type of round glass on the top of it partially surrounded with gold. On Corrin's side stood a blonde hair black armored western-style knight with a black circlet and purple cape. On his belt hung a large blade in its black sheathe. The man also had an air of importance around him as he listened to each other's reports of the situation with a red armored woman wearing old Japanese style red and white clothing, light armor similar to Caeldori, short red flaming hair, and held a naginata in her hand. Next to her stood a younger man around the archer's age with short blond hair, black armor, purple cape with a black exterior like the older man's, and held a purple book in one of his arms. On the other side stood a woman around the red hair woman's age with long wavy purple hair, light black armor, a black hair band with stranger looking black designs on it, and an axe hanging from her belt behind her. Next to her stood a younger woman, who looked to be of the same age as the pale red hair woman, have long curly blond pigtails streaked with dyed purple strands and tied up with black ribbons. She wore a gothic black and white dress with pink ribbons, silver upper armor, and held a silver staff with a curved trident-like shape on top only without the pointy tips. As they listen to each other speak, Corrin noticed the four. Her eyes widen before she quickly turned to her brother and a woman in a white and blue ribbon dress and headdress white long blue hair the same shade as the crown prince, and a gold and blue pendant around her neck, then said in relief, "Kamui, Azura, Shigure and the children are back."

Feather and Ciel remained behind their charges as both Corrin and Azura hurried over to the children. The King sighed in relief as he swiftly walked over to them, "Shigure, Ahna! You're safe!"

The blue hair nodded with a relieved smile, "Yes, Father. I'm relieved to see that you and mother are safe as well."

He then frowned as he continued with anxiously, "But, what has happened while we were gone? The capitol is deserted, and the castle is overrun by unusual life forms. Our uncles and aunts are here as well..."

Hesitantly, Kamui nodded with a grimace, "Ah, right… Not long after you left, reports came of monsters suddenly appearing from the castle dungeons. We tried to tackle down the problem ourselves, but we were easily outnumbered and had to pull back. Silas has gone to check on our men, but we already know that some have fallen during our retreat. Then, we came across my siblings here."

Corrin added, "I've already sent soldiers to evacuate the people to a safer place not far from here. Guards have been sent to protect them and provisions have been distributed at the moment."

Azura nodded, "I've sent Caeldori and Midori to search for you at the field, but it would seem that they found you back at the castle. Were any of you hurt?"

Shigure shook his head with a small smile, "We're unharmed. The retainers warned us of the danger before we took a step further into the castle."

"Is that so?" Kamui smiled as he glanced over to the two, "Its seems we were right to ask them to become Ahna's and Kana's retainers."

The two only gave a curt bow silently as Shigure nodded, "But, Father, why is our uncles and aunts here as well? …Unless…"

Kamui nodded with a grimace as the red samurai answered with a frown, "It would seem that all three kingdoms have been under the same conflict. Monsters have also taken over our castles and capitols as well."

"That and villages near our borders have also been vanishing as of late." the black knight added.

"And everything was starting to get better too…" the long pigtails woman pouted in disappointment.

The pale red hair woman nodded with a sad frown as the archer scowled, "All of them started from the dungeons too… Just where did they come from?!"

The red hair knight grimaced, "At this rate, they could even spread outside of the capitols…"

The younger bond hair man shook his head, "Not even our mages could tell if they were also made similar to the facelesses. We can't even tell if they're alive or dead."

The purple hair knight grimaced in disgust, "However, I've witness them consume living people from the skies… They could be a type of flesh eating monsters from what I can assume. We… We couldn't save some of our people from the attacks…"

Kamui grimaced, "That much I've already seen to our fallen soldiers as well… I don't think any of us can do much for them now, but to stop the creatures from spreading any further than they've have now. We've spoke with Lilith and we've decided to bring everyone to that castle for now."

Azura nodded, "However, we need to see if that place is also over ridden by monsters as well. Otherwise, it would put everyone of us in danger."

In agreement, Corrin suggested, "Then, I'll lead a group and investigate the place first."

"What?!" the king spoke in disbelief, "No! What if your group gets ambushed when you get there?"

"It's all right. You don't have to investigate any further, though you can if you like."

Much to their surprise, the sudden voice echoed around them. Kamui looked up with a wide smile as a bright light flashed, "Lilith!"

As he spoke, the light dimmed out and a cute golden eyes lizard appeared with small claws and curled over a transparent orb. It had a koi-like tail and back fin much like a carp while wearing what look to be a cute little bonnet tied back into an adorable bow. Feather and Ciel had seen the little lizard before in the castle talking with the royal family at times. The lizard, Lilith, grinned, "I've already checked the castle starting from the dungeons and I've yet to see any monsters there!"

As did a few of his siblings, Kamui let out a sigh of relief as he spoke, "That's good to hear. Then, would it be a problem sending everybody to the astral realm?"

Lilith shook her head, "It wouldn't be much of an issue. However, what are we to do with the people? The castle won't be able to hold everybody from three different kingdoms…"

Corrin frowned in thought, "What if… What if we set up temporary camps outside of the castle walls and create a barrier with the dragon veins? It should work till we can help the people create temporary homes."

The archer frowned, "I suppose it's fine if there's no monsters there, but we should make certain that there're no monsters there."

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious in this situation." the younger black knight concurred, "Besides that, the plan doesn't sound bad."

The black knight nodded, "It could suffice for a while. Nohr shall assist in this project, then."

The red samurai nodded, "So will Hoshido."

Kamui smiled, "Then, we've all concluded that we'll bring the people to the astral realm."

* * *

As the meeting came to a close, Feather and Ciel followed their charges as a couple of the royal families' children walked up to them while one with black armor and curly red hair called out to them with a relieved smile, "Good evening, Prince Shigure! I'm glad to see that you and Kana are safe. Ahna, did you get hurt?"

The little princess shook her head, "Nope! I turned into a dragon and beat them up!"

"Yeah!" Kana added with a grin, "You should've seen her, Seigbert! She actually plowed into them and threw them away like nothing!"

A young man with brown hair and wore red and white old Japanese-style clothing laughed, "I thought so! Ahna and Kana are strong. Still, we should be careful with those monsters. I've seen them chuck away a boulder when we were leaving the castle!"

Seigbert grimaced, "They've torn down the wall surrounding the castle. It was because of that damage that Father and I were able to make our escape from the castle. We only sustained a couple scratches, but we've lost a small portion of our people… Lives that can't be replaced."

"It was the same for us." the brown hair man nodded with a frown, "We've lost some of our citizens too. Because of that, Father rushed everyone to see Uncle Kamui when Aunt Hinoka showed up. It's a good thing that the damage here wasn't as severe as ours."

Shigure nodded with a frown, "But, I wonder why did they start appearing in the dungeon of all places?"

"This was something our parents tried to figure out earlier as well…" Seigbert replied with a frown, "Father and Uncle Leo doesn't believe that there would be anything that would attract nor create such creatures after my father's coronation. What of you, Prince Shiro?"

The brown hair man sighed and shook his head, "I don't know much about our dungeons, but Father doesn't think that there should be anything that would cause the monsters to come out of nowhere like that. Everyone was wondering if it was orchestrated by someone behind the scenes again like before with the silent dragon."

Shigure grimaced, "Oh god. I certainly hope that isn't the case… But, if it was all we'd have to do is stop the one responsible again. However, that was rather difficult as with our previous battle against the Silent dragon two years ago."

Shiro grimaced, "That's true. Hey! But, we'd just be working together to bring them down!"

Seigbert sighed as he shook his head, "If the effort we put in were as simple as our plan looked, perhaps it would be easier. Do you recall how big the monster was?"

"I do!" Kana spoke up, "It was so big. Like twice-no, three times the size of our castle!"

Ahna nodded with a shudder, "If Father didn't have the Fire Emblem with him, we probably wouldn't even have the chance to stop him… That was really scary. It was the first time my dragon form couldn't do a thing…"

Shiro patted the girl's head, "Hey, now! That battle has long been over and we all came out in one peace. We just need to figure out what's going on this time and solve it like before!"

Seigbert nodded, "For now, I should go help bring the people of Nohr together. We shouldn't leave them out here for long with those monsters on the move."

The brown hair man let out a sigh, "I really should be doing the same and bring the people of Hoshido together too… Well, we'll see you later then!"

"See ya!" Kana shout out as they waved and watched the two princes go in their separate directions.

Shigure frowned, "Then, I'm going to help Father gather the people."

Kana's older sister nodded with a smile and added, "Then, I'm off to help Caeldori distribute vulnaries and medicines."

Ahna jumped to her feet, "Then, I'm coming too! I want to help!"

"No." Midori shook her head, "I'm going to be helping the healers with Caeldori. The two of you will help Shigure gather the people. There's going to be as many people to guide than there are to heal, so Uncle Kamui and Shigure would require your help."

Ahna pouted, but nodded reluctantly, "I'll help Father and Shigure, then…"

"You can count on us, Midori!" Kana called out to her with a wave as she began to walk back to where they came.

"Well, shall we go?" Shigure spoke with a smile and gestured for the two children to follow.

The two children obediently followed the eldest sibling as Ahna said with a frown, "Why did all this have to happen while we were gone?"

Kana grimaced, "If we had known this would happen, we wouldn't have gone on that picnic…"

The knight shook his head, "It's not possible for us to have known about this before it happened. So, don't put the blame on yourselves, Kana, Ahna. Right now, we should think of what we need to do in regards to the people's safety."

The two nodded as they pass the guards to where their parents were.

* * *

It's been a couple days since the attack on the all three kingdoms. Though the people are finally settling down well in the Astral realm, Prince Shigure and the entire royal family continues to examine the lands of their kingdoms from afar, assessing what progress their enemy have done on their precious lands. Many wanted nothing more, but to regain what peace and rights they earned from their previous war. However, all were restricted much actions from fear of losing more people and their hide out. Though life for their people is reassured with the support of the castle and their new lands, it would've been a lie for them to say that it was so simple. Despite a majority's acknowledgements of their rulers' decision, there were still those who disliked the idea of leaving their birthplace, their home, and the place they grew up knowing their entire lives. It took much persuasion before many have decided to leave with them for the new lands. However, there were still those who refused to leave stubbornly. Many of which were elders and older adults. Even now, the three rulers have placed guards to protect the people while providing aid outside of the astral realm. The Vallite young royal children have gone to visit these people often in worry of their safety with the monsters still roaming about. As the third day came, a sudden report came to them in the war council room that morning from three of the guards in a rush as one struggled to breath, "Y-y-your majesty! Those creatures have made it to the campsite!"

Kamui jumped with wide eyes of disbelief, "What?!"

Kana and Ahna looked to the king in worry as the tall black knight narrowed his eyes, "What is the situation?"

"All three refugee camps have been ambushed by the monsters from both sides." a female knight reported, "The Sky knights have already begun intercepting them in Hoshido! They're barely starting to push them back."

"The soldiers and Wyvern knights have already started clashing against them in Nohr!" a black armored soldier reported with a grimace, "But the monsters are starting to become too powerful against us!"

Everyone finally glanced over to the last mercenary in black and blue armor as he reported, "Our men have already clashed against them. Though we're pushing them back as well, it's becoming a slow progress, but we're still outnumbered!"

Kamui grimaced, "All three camps are being attacked with Nohr been the hardest fight back and Valla is short of soldiers at the moment as well… We need to protect the people outside of the realm, so we need to split into three different groups…"

The red samurai nodded, "In that case, Hoshido maybe able to send some reinforcement to Nohr and Valla. Only our kingdom seem to be able to fight back against the enemies."

The black knight nodded, "Then, I shall lead my men to Nohr. Kamui, what do you plan to do?"

The Vallite king nodded, "I'll bring some soldiers with me back to Valla and help fight back against the enemies. Corrin, help Xander and our other siblings in Nohr."

"Got it." The princess nodded with a firm expression.

As everyone began to hurry off, Shigure and the younger three royal children hurried the Vallite king, his sister, and Azura as the crown prince spoke, "Father, Mother, let me help, please."

"No." The queen immediately spoke with a frown, "You and the children shall remain here with your cousins."

Kamui nodded, "Three camps have been attacked around the same time. It's pretty unusual if you ask me. Like as if it was orchestrated. So, I need you four and your cousins to remain here and watch the castle. It's possible that they may be trying to come across the realm to attack us."

Ahna's eyes widen in horror, "I-is that really possible, Father?"

Azura shook her head, "We don't know. We don't know anything about our enemies right now."

Kamui nodded, "Which is why we need to be extremely cautious. They appeared out of thin air without any known methods. They may have been sent to our dungeons by some unknown magic. If so, we need to be extremely cautious."

The three grimaced, but they finally nodded as the eldest spoke, "I-I understand, Father, Mother. We shall remain here, then."

Kamui nodded as Azura smiled, "Be good while we're away, you four."

Corrin patted her children on the heads, "We'll be back soon."

The king turned to the two younger retainers, "Ciel, Feather, I'm counting on the two of you to keep them safe."

The twins bowed as Ciel spoke, "Of course, your majesty."

"We'll protect the princes and princesses with our lives." Feather added solemnly.

The king nodded before the three turned and hurried to the battle fields.

* * *

It has been hours of nothing, but the clashing of blades against nails and teeth. Screams and screeches filled the morning sky as the scent of metallic blood filled the air as a replacement for the damp morning dew. The king continued to fight off against their enemies with his friends by his side as his golden blade burned an aura of flaming red against the morning sun's light. For the past few hours, he and his comrades have done nothing but cut, casting, and biting away at their enemies barely pushing the oncoming hordes of monsters further back from the campsites, where healers are already present with their staffs to heal the injured and calm the children who have stayed with their guardians crying in shock and fear. Suddenly, a black knight with dark silver hair, on a horse, and held a lance rushed up to them while slicing down his opponents along the way, "King Kamui!"

Weary, the king looked up after his wife took his place in the current fight and sliced down the monster's head, "S-Silas? You were sent to fight alongside Xander. What happened? Were they able to push back the enemies?"

The knight nodded, "Yes, our majesty. They're making their way here as we speak!"

Hearing the news, the king felt slightly hopeful as he nodded with a weary grin, "That's good to hear. We just need to hang in there a bit longer now."

As he said this, he swung down his blade at an incoming monster and cut off its head. As this occurs, he noticed something green coming out of the ground, "Wha-?"

He was cut short when he heard a scream. He turned and saw a maid in black and white gothic dress with a hairband thrown across the field as a large white fox with nine red-tipped tails dashed across the field before a flash of light surrounded it. In its place, man with blond hair, blue Japanese clothing, and with fox ears and tail appeared catching the woman before they both crashed into Kaze.

"Felicia! Kaden! Kaze!" Kamui cried out as he tried to make his way to them.

However, another monster suddenly rushed up at him with inhumane speed and tackled him a few meters back.

"King Kamui!" he heard his other knight retainer call out to him in shock, "Queen Azura!"

Hearing this, he looked up and saw his wife being strangled by the hand of on of the monsters. His eyes widen in horror before he jumped to his feet and dashed across the field. However, he was tackled back once again by the monsters' incredible strength. This time, the monster jumped onto his while he was down as the heavy strength of the monster pinned him down with a claw above its head. He grimaced and was about to raise his blade in one hand. A flash of light blinded him as he closed his eyes from the intense light. As it died away, the heavy weight on his stomach was gone and he opened his eyes to find that the creature had vanished into dust. He quickly sat up and saw that all the green fume and monsters, but their corpses, had vanished as well. He soon saw his wife coughing on the ground gasping for air and hurried over to her. He knelt down next to her with a hand on her back, "Are you all right, Azura?"

"Y-yes…" the queen responded as she slowly breathed in the air.

Hearing her speak brought great relief to him as she spoke, "W-what happened? There was a sudden flash of light, th-then…?"

The ruler glanced around before shaking his head with the same look of confusion, "I don't know. But, it seems that everyone is all right. I'll have Silas and Kaze give me a report of the damages later. I also need to check on the remain people here. Can you stand?"

The blue hair queen nodded and slowly got to her bare feet with his support. As they were about to return another flash of light occurred before them. Many of their men raised their blade in alarm as the light soon faded and there stood star with numerous edges. It glowed with an unusual light. Kamui frowned in confusion, "What is that?"

Azura shook her head, "I don't know… but…"

She softly let go of his arm and cautiously approached the star much to everyone's surprise.

"Lady Azura!" they heard the ninja cry out.

As some were about to hurry to them, Kamui raised his arm. At his signal, they stopped as he spoke, "Don't. It's fine. If Azura is willing to approach it, then it should be all right."

Seeing this, Azura continued to walk forward. It wasn't long before she came face to face with the structure and carefully raised a hand to touch it. Immediately, the aura grew more intense as it flowed across the blood-stained ground. Everyone was stunned and watched the light on the ground continue to radiate till it finally faded and only the structure remained sticking out of the ground. Suddenly, they heard footsteps hurry from behind them as they turned and saw another gothic dressed maid much like Felicia, but with a blue ponytail rather than her straight pink hair.

"Your majesty!" She cried out before stopping before her, "Something occurred and all the injured victims have been miraculously healed, even those close to death! I-It's a miracle!"

"Is that true?" Kamui said with wide eyes and turned to his wife.

The two then glanced to the structure as it faded from their view. Her eyes widen in shock, "Wha-?"

She touched where one of the edges one was before her eyes widen in surprise, "It's still there…"

"What?!" Kamui said in disbelief as he hurried over to her and touched.

There was a cool glass under his hands sticking out to his palm as his eyes widen in surprise, "Why is it here?"

He shook his head and turned to his retainer, "Kaze, go see how many have survived the attack. Silas, go see how many of our men have survived the battle and the casualties."

The two retainers nodded and hurried to their task immediately. The queen held her hands together calmly with a frown on her face, "I wonder what has happened…"

"I don't know…" Kamui answered with a frown, "But the monsters are finally gone for the time being. We need to see the situation back at the castle as well. Hopefully, things didn't go as we fear."

* * *

Corrin, her Nohrian siblings, and Hoshidan sisters were hurrying on their way back to Valla. The battle itself had been tough on all of them with the enormous amount of monsters and their speed in their land of darkness where only the moon and the stars shine. As they got closer to the Bottomless Canyon, a loud screech could be heard and numerous shuffling across the dying grassy plain. Immediately, Corrin pulled out a glistening blue stone in her hand as Xander pulled out his blade while staying on his war horse. The Vallite princess called to him, "Big Brother, this…!"

The king nodded, "I know, Corrin. More of those creature have appeared."

The younger knight grimaced as he opened his glowing purple book, "Of all times for it to return."

Now on her white Pegasus, the red knight grimaced, "Xander, our men are already exhausted from our last battle…"

"I know, Hinoka." The king nodded, "But, we can neither fall back nor continue forward."

The younger blond pigtail woman crept closer to a man with flashy yellow and gray clothing, short blond hair, and a glowing book in his hand standing next to the younger knight. The purple hair woman pulled out her axe and got on her black wyvern as a woman with blue hair and black armor did the same next to her. It wasn't long before they could see the black shadows of a slumped over figures creeping closer to them surrounding the entire army. Suddenly, one of the figures jumped forward and began to tackle them. Suddenly, a bright flash of light lit up the entire forest followed by a loud scream and a sound of wood snapping. As it died down, a white figure stood before them glowing gently with white rays around her. The suppose woman had an unusual looking white one-piece dress, white-silver straight ponytail down to her waist tied with a white ribbon, and held a long silver spear in hand with an unusual crescent-like symbol tipped with a long spear tip. She stood with her back to them as the Nohrian king called out with caution, "Who are you?..."

The woman turned around revealing a complete blank white mask over her entire face and a strange looking snake-like dragon pendant around her neck. They were unable to see the woman's eyes as it even covered that, making many wonder how the person could see where she was going. The woman neither spoke nor showed any movements of reassuring them of her presence. Rather, she just looked back to the monster, who had crashed into numerous dead trees before them. As she did so, her figure soon disintegrated into flakes of snow as another being took her place. Everyone took a step back as a wolf with pure white fur stood before them radiating under the light of the full moon. Before anyone could say a thing, the monsters around them stirred chaotically screech and screaming as the other one jumped to his feet. Corrin immediately reached out her hand in an attempt to stop it, however, the monster was much quicker and dashed across the plains as all the others followed suite. Corrin's eyes widen in horror, "Watch ou-!"

They were soon met with a bloody red glow as she and many other looked up and saw what was a pure white moon had been was dyed bloody crimson. Out of the blue, a scream brought back their attention to what was before them showing the wolf smaller than their companion's werewolf form standing before them unmoved from her positions as numerous of monsters lay on the ground dying the snowy ground to a horrifying bloody shade of red. The corpses wore torn from limbs to face as the wolf's pure white fur was painted in a tainting shade of red.

"Oh…Oh, god…" Hinoka breathed under her gasp of horror and awe.

They were all taken aback much like the monsters before those creatures jumped at her daringly as others retreated. They watched as the bloody wolf started taking her first step and vanished in a streak of white light. They could barely keep their eyes on her as she jumped from one monster to the next and dashing between their legs tearing them as she passed by. Those who were barely standing collapsed screaming before she silenced them with her bloody jaws and claws. Those who ran fell dropped dead like dolls with their strings cut. When she was done, all was silent and she gently landed on the white snow as a crimson flower bloomed like a painting under her paws. No body dared to mutter a word. None _could_ mutter a word under their breath. The wolf turned her head to them causing a black were-wolf to lunge in front of their group growling at the new comer as he stood between her and the royal families. The bloodied red wolf showed no signs of change in her expression as she cut through them with silver rippling eyes. Still, the black werewolf showed no signs of budging as the purple hair woman muttered with a look of concern, "Keaton…"

The wolf turned to them and sat in the pool of blood as a sudden gust of wind blew carrying fresh white snow with it and blinding them all as they braced themselves. When it was over, the carefully looked back up and saw the woman standing before them once more; However, her hands and dress were dripping with the enemies blood as her lance was drenched in blood trickling down to the tip of her blade much to one of the cavalries glee. Ignoring on of his retainer's joy at the sight of blood, Xander grimaced and turned to his younger sibling, "Leo…"

The younger knight nodded and raised his hand at the woman while casting a spell. Suddenly, branches grew out of the ground in an attempt to wrap around her. Much to their surprise, the woman raised a hand to it waved gently waved it by as the plant detoured around her and passed by.

"What?!" Leo gasped in disbelief before casting another spell creating vines.

However, his effort proved in vain as it brushed past her once more. Seeing this being useless, Keaton growled once more. The woman remained silent with unseen expressions before she finally turned to the chaos she had created. As she walked closer, something shifted around the corpses as balls of shifting light appeared from them. Soon, many more appeared around them until it resembled something similar to numerous galaxies. Despite the situation, many watched in awe at the scene as other shifted uncomfortably with uncertainty. Finally, the orbs rushed into the woman's body as she took it all in silence. Out of the blue, deep buts and gashes appeared on her body as more rushed into her. Unable to take it anymore, Corrin rushed over to her, "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself more!"

However, the woman remained silent as a thin layer of ice wall emerged between the two stopping the princess from taking a step forward. When all the orbs have vanished into her, she was clearly horribly injured as her white dress become one of a crimson color and part of her beautiful silver hair grew sticky with her own and her victims blood. The corpses all turned to ashes once the orbs left their place and continued to join with the woman much to their confusion. Corrin turned to her siblings with an anxious expression, "Elise… please."

The pigtail woman nodded and hurried over to her sister before a soft wind blew into her face making her take a step back as the ice barrier came down. Xander frowned as he call out, "You… Tell me. Are you of the Ice Village or a stray Wolfskin?"

Keaton growled, "Your majesty, she's clearly not of my pack. She clearly doesn't have a tail or ears like us."

"Then, is she from the Ice Village, like Felicia and Flora?" Corrin questioned in confusion before shaking her head, "No. More importantly, you're hurt. Please-"

Suddenly, white radiating orbs flew out of her body and dispersed into the sky as she turned around to them after. Much to their shock, her cuts and gashes began to heal under the light of the cleansed moon. Their eyes widen in either disbelief or horror as the woman turned her head and disappeared into a gentle white light. With the woman and the monsters gone, murmurs broke through the men as Corrin turned to her siblings, "Wh-what just happened?"

With a frown, Leo groaned, "I-I don't even know what's going on anymore…"

Xander shook his head and turned to a man with pale silver hair, "Laslow, bring some men and return to the camp. We need a report on the situation of the campsite, including the people. We'll be returning to Valla at once."

"Of course, your majesty." The man said with a smirk and a bow before he turned around and hurried off calling out to some soldiers with him.

With the man gone, he turned to Corrin, "Let's hurry. Kamui is still waiting for us. We'll speak of this with them later."

With a goal agreed upon by all the siblings, they made their to the deep, deep ravines of the Bottomless Canyon.

* * *

As they made their way back to the Bottomless Canyon through the forest, a ninja with red hair and red and black ninja clothing appeared before them. The archer showing confusion looked around them with a frown. The battle against the monsters weren't as terrible as they feared and none were lost with little casualties. However, it didn't felt right as if it were too easy for them. He then noticed something in the shadows of the trees as he took a step back, "Something's here!"

As he said this, numerous of the pale body monsters appeared in the shadows of the trees. As they appeared green fumes began to rise out of the ground causing many to take a step back. The green gas surrounded their surroundings fogging the forest as it got thicker. The archer grimaced, "Is this poisonous?!"

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm and was yanked back. It was the red samurai. The swordsman grimaced, "Get on one of the pegasus with the sky knight, Takumi!"

The archer looked at him in confusion, "What? But-"

The samurai turned to the red ninja, "Saizo, get him out of here."

The ninja nodded and grabbed the archer's arm and pulled him along in a hurry as the samurai turned to another ninja with long brown ponytail and chestnut colored clothing, "Kagero, take Mozu and Orochi out of the forest. I'll follow after."

The ninja bowed in silence and disappeared from her spot.

The archer grimaced as he rode on the back of one of the Pegasus behind a sky knight with long red hair in a ponytail and wore blue and white armor. Along with him was the pale red hair woman, a brown hair village girl with a bow, and a woman in white omnyouji dress with purple-brown hair, like Shiro, only tied up with a long hairpin. They watched the green gas swirl below them heinously as they noticed the monsters dashing through the forest outside of the barrier of it. They couldn't see much in through the gas as Takumi scowled, "Don't tell me Big brother is still in there?!"

They remained silent as Takumi cursed under his breath, "Damn it! Where is he?"

The onmyoji frowned as she continued to stare into the pool of green gas with a grimace, "Just what is this?"

"I don't know…" Takumi frowned, "Saizo thought that it might be poison gas. I am starting to feel a little dizzy, but not enough to just collapse…"

The pale red hair woman gasped, "Takumi, are you all right?"

The archer only nodded and glanced back to the gas as the woman whispered nervously, "I hope Big Brother gets out of there soon."

Something than flew past the corner of his eyes as he saw a bright figure drop down from the sky, "Wha-?!"

The red samurai have turned from left to right as he rushed through the forest leading other samurai soldiers with him. As they cut more monsters down, he started to notice a woman with blue hair and orange clothing starting to wobble with her naginata in hand. As he predicted, the woman collapsed to her knees as a samurai with brown hair tied up in a bun caught her in one arm, "H-hey! Are you all right, Oboro?!"

The woman nodded weakly as she slowly got back to her feet, "Y-yeah. We'll make it back to lord Takumi, for sure…"

"Uh… That's not what I said…" the samurai said with a look of confusion, "Oboro?"

The red samurai frowned, "This isn't good… the gas is getting into our heads…"

Suddenly, the ground shook and cracks form in the ground spewing more of the horrifying gas into the air. The king scowled as he looked around, "An earthquake?!"

However, the quake didn't last long as a bright light shined behind them. Many turned and saw the gas getting pulled into the source of light. As this occurred, the fog slowly began to disperse and thin out revealing thousands of monsters waiting on the sidelines for an ambush. Many drew out their blades and readied themselves for their ruler's next order for battle. However, there kneeled on one knee was a woman before them with wavy blond hair and wore a one-piece red dress. Her hands and feet were burning with a golden flame that seem to be the same color as her hair with the sun's light shining down on her. The girl got to her feet and stretched her arms as she let out a sigh of relief, "Phew! Finally!"

She laughed and glanced around before noticing the group behind her. She grinned and waved childishly to them as she tilted her head, "Oh, Hi~!"

She giggled at their shocked and jaw dropped expressions as she looked around again and hummed to herself, "Huh… You got a lot on your hands, don't you? Well, now I see why I got dragged here~!"

She grinned before she began flailing her arms in another stretching manner. The Hoshidan soldiers all watched in disbelief and deep confusion while others lowered their weapons at her sudden bright, cheery manner. Suddenly, the loud sound of flapping wing could be heard above as they glanced up. The woman gasped with a bright smile at the sight of the sky knights with their passengers on their pegasi's back.

"Big Brother Ryoma!" the archer called out, "What just happened? The gas just suddenly vanished and… Who is she?"

Before the ruler could even reply, the woman squealed in delight, "A Pegasus! Oh my gosh! It's a real Pegasus! It's like right out of a story book! Can I-!"

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew into their face as the pegasi attempted to land. The woman groaned as she moved a strand of here glittering blond hair away from her mouth as she rolled her eyes, "Aw… Fine…"

Takumi jumped down as the pale red hair woman hurried over to their older brother, "Big Brother, who is she?"

The king grimaced as he shook his head in confusion, "I don't know… She just appeared out of nowhere after there was a quake…"

Takumi's eyes widen in disbelief as he shouted, "That's it! I saw her! I saw her fell from the sky! It must've been her! B-but wouldn't she have been dead at that height?... O-orochi?"

The purple-brown hair woman frowned and narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "You… you're not really human, are you? There a sort of unearthly presence coming from you…"

Hearing this, murmurs spread through the army as many returned to a battle stance. The girl froze. Aside from her smile, no one could tell what her expression was as she wore a partial red mask with yellow designs on it. They were even unable to tell what her eye color was less for the outline of her eyes. Suddenly, the girl laughed before she smiled widely to them, "So, this world have Onmyoujis this powerful! This is getting even more interesting! But, you're right. I'm not human."

She hummed thoughtfully with a finger under her chin as she spoke, "If anything, I suppose you would be referring our beings to something similar to a-"

Out of the blue, a monster suddenly appeared behind her and much to their shock so did many around them began to luge forward as if restless from waiting. As many prepared themselves for the attack, a voice shouted, "Really?!"

Suddenly, a bright light shined around them all embracing them before it vanished. At the sight, everyone gasped seeing that all their enemies have also vanished along with it. The woman sighed with a pout, "Now, that was just plain rude!"

Ryoma grimaced as Takumi said to the onmyouji, "So, you're saying that she's some divine being?! A goddess?! That's crazy!"

To their surprise, the onmyouji stepped infront of the archer as if shielding him as she spoke with a grimace, "Haha… I apologize for that, but may I ask what is someone like you doing here? Very few people ever seen a celestial being before, so seeing one now out of all the other times is very unusual…"

The woman tilted her head in confusion before she smiled, "Well, it's true that I have a long life span, but I'm not really a goddess. I'm no immortal, after all… Oh, but your celestial being did ask for our assistance. I think he's name was Moto? No, no… I think it's actually, um… Mo..ro?"

"Moro?" The pale red woman said with a look of surprise, "Isn't that what Lilith prayed to for help in the previous war?"

The woman suddenly clapped her hands with a smile, "Oh, that's right! Yup, it's Moro! He said something about something foreign and an infection? I don't know too much, but he was able to persuade us to help you all one time… However… this does seem rather deep…"

Suddenly, Oboro started coughing in a fit much to their shock before the woman frowned as she saw her. Before anyway could say anything, The woman suddenly appeared by the soldier's side examining her face with a grimace before she turned to them, "How long have you been exposed to the gas?"

Some were taken aback by her sudden stern curt question as the ruler answered, "It's probably been about an hour and a half by now. So, it was poisonous, then…"

The woman frowned without answering back and placed a hand on the soldier's forehead. The soldier, being too weak to fight back, allowed the woman to continue as the woman's hand glowed like a burning fire. Finally, a green gas surfaced from Oboro's body and disappeared into the woman much to their surprise.

"What…What is that?!" Takumi inquired with a scowl, "Oboro, are you okay?!"

When it was over, the female soldier slowly got back to her feet as her eyes widen stunned, "Y-yeah… That was so strange… I don't feel so nauseous anymore…"

The woman wore a small smile, "Well, that's great and all, but it seems a lot of people here would need some extraction as well, especially that archer there."

Takumi jumped in shock, "M-me? What are you?"

The woman sighed, "She better not yell at me when I get back. Phew! Okay, let's start!"

Without an explanation, the same green gas came flowing out of everyone in the area and drifted to the woman disappearing into her. To their surprise, the event was as quickly over as it had begun. The woman grinned triumphantly, "Well, it looks like that was really quick, but do try to keep your emotions in check for the next couple of days, especially you two."

As she said this, she pointed to the archer and Oboro as she continued, "Extracting the gas is only the first step. Like you said, the gas is poisonous, but it requires another factor to let the poison trigger in you. Just don't start exploding and letting you emotions go out of control or you could die a painful and torturous death… Oh! And I'm not joking about it either. You really can die if your emotions go out of control."

Many of the soldiers looked at each other and the woman in confusion and suspicion before Ryoma spoke, "Then, can you tell us your name?"

The woman frowned in confusion as if slightly troubled with her head tilted in her hand, "I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, I'm in a contract with Moro. As long as I'm here to help you this one time, I'm forbidden of giving away my name. Otherwise, I'll disappear as punishment for breaking the natural law and this world could fall apart."

"N-natural law?" the pale red hair woman said with a look of confusion.

The woman nodded with a friendly smile, "Don't you know? Crossing to different dimensional worlds that aren't related is considered a taboo. This law is needed, so that the worlds don't end up merging with one another and chaos wouldn't occur as simple as we feared. However, if you make a contract with the being in charge of all the worlds and dimensions, then it's an exception. Like walking around the problem itself."

Stunned, Orochi's eyes widen in disbelief, "Th-then, you're saying that you're not even a being of this _dimension_?! Just what is this problem that we're facing against to ask the help of another dimension's powerful being?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew around everyone blinding them as the woman's voice could be heard, "What is it now? …And why can't I tell them this? …And? You… Wouldn't you want them to live too? Nope! Don't give me another silence. Hehe… I know that you don't plan on letting them get hurt not when it's them. …Argh! Fine! Fine! I'm coming! I'm coming, okay?! So… Stop… pulling…! Hey! Let go of my arm! I can walk by myself! Wait! I still want to see the Pegasus! C-come on! Just one second! You know our world doesn't have many of them! But-!"

The wind soon died down and when they looked up the woman was gone.

"W-where did she go?" the pale red hair woman said in surprise.

"I don't know, Sakura." Takumi responded with a grimace, "She just vanished…"

The king shook his head and glanced around before he nodded, "For now, let's return to Valla. Kamui and Azura are waiting for us."

Everyone nodded before they continue to make their way back to the Bottomless Canyon.

* * *

It was night by the time they all made it back to the astral realm. Ahna and Kana had gone to see them with her brother once they've returned. Everything was pretty much normal, but it seems that everyone had something to say according to their aunts. Since nobody seemed too injured, Kana and Ahna didn't feel that it should be too bad, but they certainly were interested in what had happened. Once everyone had their injuries treated, they decided to call a war council meeting. However, it would seem that the two younger cousins had a much harder time understand the contents than their older siblings. They try to make the most of it by listening more, but kept getting really confused. By the time it was over, Kana and Ahna left the room as their retainers followed. Ahna grimaced nervously, "Kana, do you understand what they were talking about?"

Kana thought hard before she muttered nervously, "U-um… something about very powerful people…A-and, u-um… Th-they were helping our Uncles and Aunts…"

Ahna nodded, "I thought I heard that too… Something also saved Father and Mother too. Shigure, what were they actually talking about?"

The Sky knight glanced over to his siblings and hesitated, "It would seem someone very powerful is helping our parents and our Uncles and Aunts right now. Right now, only our Uncles and Aunts have seen two of them personally. Father is wondering if they have any connections with the structure that saved them, so they're going to have Aunt Orochi examine it."

"Oh…" Ahna nodded finally piecing together the information between his words and theirs.

Kana frowned, "Then, what are we going to do while Aunt Orochi checks on it?"

"Continue to watch over the people here and in the camp?" Ahna suggested with uncertainty, "I don't know…"

"Um… Apparently, we're going to continue watching over the people." Midori answered with a nod, "Mother and Uncle Kamui said that they want to go see the astral dragon, Lilith. They want to see if she could communicate with Moro… Shigure, do you think Moro is one of the first dragons? When I asked our mother about it, she wasn't too sure about it herself."

Shigure frowned, "I think so. According to the stories, not many were left in this world after the first war amongst the first dragons. We were only lucky enough to meet with the rainbow sage. However, I'm not too sure about the others. Not much is mentioned about them in the three kingdoms, but it seems that Moro is also aware of the situation here if he asked for help from another world. However, that would also mean that this isn't a situation that he could take on with our world."

Kana grimaced, "D-does this mean that it's something that even he isn't strong enough to take on?"

Shigure grimaced as he shook his head, "I don't know… But, let's not give up just yet. Remember? Uncle Ryoma and Uncle Takumi was able to gather some information from the person who came to help them."

"Yeah. It makes me wonder why the woman decided to talk with my father and uncle, but the other wouldn't even speak a world to Aunt Corrin and King Xander…"

They looked up and saw a young man around Midori's age wearing clothes similar to the archer, a silver bow in hand, and brown hair tied up. Next to him was a person in pretty pink and white clothing and with a tome in her arm. Behind them was a samurai with short grayish-blue hair and brown armor, a sorceress with blond bair and yellow-brown clothing, and a female archer with dark brown long twin braids and wore a small red cape and blue clothing.

Kana called out with a bright smile, "Kiragi! Forrest!"

The two ran up to them as Midori attempted to stop them, but failed as they slipped past her fingers. Midori sighed, "Didn't mother and Uncle Kamui told you not to run in the halls?"

As they greeted their cousins, Ahna pouted, "Y-yeah… but we don't really see Kiragi and Forrest that often…"

Kiragi laughed awkwardly, "But, we just met yesterday."

The woman looked to Feather with narrowed eyes, "Hm… Excuse me, but have you taken the exams for the enrollment to Nohr's military before, by any chance?"

The female archer looked to her in shock, "M-milord, you don't mean that this is…"

Feather looked to him in surprise and nodded, "Y-yes, Lord Forrest. I took that exam a little over a year ago before I was brought to Valla by Lady Corrin. However, I've only served as a Nohrian knight for only a week. For Lord Forrest to recall that event… Did I really cause so much ruckus during then? I deeply apologize if I di-"

"No." the Nohrian prince shook his head with a smile, "That's not what we've heard. During the examinations, Father continued receiving reports of a silver hair swordswoman who wield a blade as black as the night and continued to rise to the top through her efforts. We were there when the examination took place in Windmire. Many of us were rather taken by your battles, though. It was much like a dance of blades rather than a fight to win. Those words we continued to hear from Sir Odin and Ophelia here doesn't seem to be exaggerations when we saw you fight. We had heard that you left a not long after you were enrolled into a platoon and wondered what happened. But to think that you were scouted by Aunt Corrin herself to be our cousins' retainers… Now, it makes sense. Even the timing coincides perfectly now that I think about it."

"Really?!" Kana said with eyes looking to his retainers in awe, "Wow! That's so cool! I didn't know that you took that test! You and Ciel are the coolest retainers! Can you train me too?!"

"Kana…" Midori spoke with a warning tone before she shifted her eyes back to Feather impressed, "Really? No wonder Mother insists that you serve under my little brother. So, you and Ciel are from-"

"Ahh!"

They looked to the dumbfounded looking Kiragi with shocked expressions.

Shigure frowned, "Is something wrong, Kiragi?"

"S-sorry… Gods, I sounded like Shiro…" the Hoshidan prince said awkwardly before he looked to the retainers with a wide grin, "Anyway, I wondered where I heard that name. Ciel, right? I recall Father kept receiving reports of a silver hair swordsman who's incredibly strong and breathed through our exams as well! Was that you?"

"I certainly did take the exam as well…" Ciel admitted with a grimace and a nod, "However, I don't know about incredibly strong and breathing through those exams… They were anything, but that simple…"

"I thought so!" Kiragi smiled triumphantly regardless of what the silver hair retainer said, "Father had always thought of challenging against you before he found out that you were gone. Did Aunt Corrin take you to the castle too?"

Ciel shook his head, "No, milord. It was his majesty, King Kamui, who brought me to the castle."

"Father?!" Ahna looked up in surprise, "Now that you said it, I recall Father and Aunt Corrin going to visit our Uncles and Aunts for some sort of event."

Shigure nodded, "Yes. It was the Knighthood examinations of both kingdoms: Nohr and Hoshido. I knew that they came here at a rather unusual time, but I never thought that the two of you were only trainees, then. The way you fight seemed like experienced mercenaries rather than trainees."

Midori frowned in confusion, "But, why were the two of you from different kingdoms? I thought the two of you were twins."

"Twins from two different kingdoms?" Forrest frowned in suspicion, "Didn't Uncle Kamui and Aunt Corrin check their background before appointing them as retainers for Kana and Ahna?"

Shigure nodded, "They did. Apparently, Ciel and Feather are from a foreign kingdom that's neither Nohr or Hoshido. Ciel, Feather, I'm sorry, but can you provide us the full story of what occurred?"

"Of course, Prince Shigure." Ciel gave a curt bow, "My sister and I lived in another kingdom far away from here. After both of our parents left our home when we were sixteen, we were left with instructions to find their friends located in Nohr for help. However, when we arrived and finally found their whereabouts, it seems that they didn't recognize who we were, and so my sister and I decided to pick which kingdom to travel to on our own when we heard that both Nohr and Hoshido were going to hold a knighthood examination. I decided to go to Hoshido because it's terrain and custom looked similar to my father's homeland."

Feather nodded, "And I chose. I was very fond of the snowy terrain and night skies. So, it was a lucky coincidence that we found each other again here in Valla after the examinations."

Ciel continued, "Neither of us expected to suddenly become retainers to the royal family. I thought that we were going to become Vallite soldiers before King Kamui and Queen Azura asked if we could become Lady Ahna's and Lord Kana's retainers and mentors."

Feather frowned with slight confusion, "I too thought that I'd be here as a soldier when King Kamui offered me a job here in Valla. It was the first time I've heard of this kingdom during then and I was curious based on the description I've heard of floating islands and the entrance being at the bottom of a ravine. As far, this is the most interesting kingdom we've ever been to. I also enjoy serving under my charges."

"I agree." Ciel said with a small smile, "This certainly wasn't what either of us expected to be the outcome of our journey, but, as far, I'm satisfied serving under Lord Kana and Lady Ahna."

Their eyes widen in surprise as Forrest spoke with narrowed eyes full of suspicion, "These friend of your parents… Do you knew who they were and are you certain they are located in Nohr?"

Ciel nodded, "According to the letter, yes. But, in truth, we've never seen them before. Only that it sounds like our parents have met one another through their colleagues…"

Feather added with a small smile, "Yes. We don't know many of our parent's friends, though. We were told that they worked for the military of our homeland, but those who knows them and raised us after didn't seem to want to explain anymore details after."

She looked to her brother with a strained grin, "But it doesn't seem to matter much to us anymore. We've thought of asking to give those people our parents' names, but we couldn't even get past the guards, obviously."

Shigure frowned, "So, you decided to give up and go on another path?"

"Yes, milord." Ciel answered, "We needed a source of income in a place we know nothing about and our best option was to become mercenaries till we find them. After we discovered that it was also a dead end, we decided to go on our separate ways because being mercenaries can't easily support the two of us and working as soldiers seemed to have been the best options as far during the time."

Ophelia grimaced before she spoke, "I see... If you like, I can speak with my father about this? My name is Ophelia Dark, Lord Forrest's retainer and one chosen by the stars. I can try asking the stars above to see what I can find to help you."

Nina sighed and shook her head with a hand on her forehead as she muttered exasperately, "Ophelia…"

In contrast, Feather's smile grew softly woder and shook her head, "Thank you very much for the offer, Ophelia, but we're happy enough serving under our lady and lord."

"A-all right." The sorceress said with a look of confusion before she nodded and glanced to her liege with uncertainty.

Forrest smiled, "I see. So, that's what happened… But, to think that the two of you came from another land…"

Kana frowned, "But is it all right if Ciel and Feather continue being our retainers? Please?!"

Ahna looked to her brother with puppy eyes, "Please?..."

Shigure sighed and finally replied, "As long as Feather and Ciel decides to continue working here as your retainers, then it's fine. I doubt Father or Mother would be against it, even after hearing their backstory."

Midori nodded with a shrug, "If our mother heard this, she'd probably ask for them to stay as their retainers."

As the two children hugged Feather triumphantly, Forrest chuckled as he spoke, "I thought the same. Aunt Corrin has always been nice to the people of Nohr as well as her own."

"Uncle Kamui too." Kiragi said with a grin, "He's always really nice to everyone and listens to what others say. Just the other day, he helped me hide from my mother when she came looking for me to study arithematics and then bought me a roasted sweet potato!"

The Nohrian prince sighed in dismay, "You're only going to pile up more of your studies if you keep doing this, Prince Kiragi."

The Hoshidan prince grimaced, "I know, I know… But I really don't want to waste the time I could be using to hunt."

Ahna jumped, "Are you going to catch a deer this time?! Are you?"

As the children enthusiastically talked with their cousins, Shigure watched on in silence as his thoughts returned to the meeting. Although the idea was to let their aunt examine the invisible structure and Lilith attempting to speak with the dragon god who bestowed her power and form of an astral dragon, many of his closer relatives plan to sneak back into the castles and browse through the archives. Shigure grimaced. The castles were still overrun with monsters and they still have to figure out what has happened with the missing villages. He worried if things was going to become much worse than they are now.

* * *

 **YueTian: …Did… did I make it?... I did? I did! Hooray! I finally found the ending of chapter one! Thank god! T-T This wasn't what I was expecting for it to have this ending, but it shouldn't be a problem. Improvise. Improvise. And moderation… XD Lol! That sounds so funny! Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story! This was so much fun! I'll only be updating this occasionally though, I'm afraid. I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I'll probably be binge typing this, since I wanted to try something not cross over related. If you're all curious of my other stories, I have three. However, only two of them are having any bit of progress. Fe= Fire Emblem. Fe Awakening with Blossoms tells of how the young Sakura Kinomoto from CardCaptor Sakura (not Clear) is brought into the world of Fe Awakening and also encounters characters from Fe Fates (post-game). She has to defeat the Grima who has escaped his fate and find her way back to her world with all her new friends by her side. Fe Fates of the World tells of how ten or eleven young adults have been forcefully brought into a world of magic of Fe fates rather than one of high technology in the mask of the Taisho era of Japan where they use to live. Separated, three girls of the group have to figure out their purpose to have been brought into the bizarre world and regroup with the help of Kamui and Corrin as they experience the war of revelation and struggle to live through that age. The last is also of CardCaptor Sakura (NOT CLEAR) and the post games of Fe Awakening and Fe fates all brought into the world of Awakening as they try to figure out what's occurring to their world and wrecking their order of nature followed by the appearance of people from another world. (Because this was my first real cross over, I have to admit that it was really, REALLY bad.) Well, I hope everyone enjoys this as I… try to figure out what to call this story and chapter… Yes, I normally don't do this till I finish a chapter…**

 **April of 2018**

* * *

 **EDIT:**

 **Apparently, the chapter was too long so now I'm cutting the chapter in half. There was a lot of complaints about it. The other half will be in the second chapter. There will also be a poll going onto the next month and I'll be putting the other chapters from sixty pages into two thirty pages chapters. I hope you all like this story and choose to continue reading it. It won't exactly reach thirty pages, but I know that some of you don't want that long of a chapter, so I'm going to leave it at that. See ya!**

 **2/9/2019 8:50 PM**


	2. Chapter 2: What's Left of Our Home 2

What's Left of Our Home 2

It was the dead of night after the battles that occurred that morning and Vallite Crown prince have decided to go by the lake near the castle. It has been a while since he have been by the lakeside and recalled the time he spent with his mother singing and chatting peacefully by it during the times of war. Even now, he would bring his younger siblings with him to the lake when time permits it. However, this time he was alone as he walked past the blooming Sakura trees. Queen Azura was now very busy with their family in regards to the situation of the three kingdoms. It's been a while since they've faced such a difficult situation before. As he ponders of the future of the problem, a soft melody flowed into his ears forcing him to look up in surprise. That was not his mother's song. In fact, he's never heard of such a melody before. He cautiously walked closer to the lake till he arrived by the side of the lake and, to his surprise, he saw that it was none other than the rumored silver hair swordswoman sitting by the lake as she sang what sounded like a soft hymn. To his surprise, her brother was nowhere to be seen as he usually see the twins together when they're not at work. However, her melody was very gentle as it stretched out to the lake. It wasn't long before he soon realized that he wasn't the only ones present. He soon took notice of other eyes glowing in the dark by the light of the full moon. He had thought that it was monsters who had made their way past the castle walls, but realized upon closer inspection that it was the deers and other animals of the forest that had gathered around the lake side behind the trees and bushes. His eyes widen upon seeing this rare occurrance. He recall there being a buck drawn by his mother's song once, but it was only that one time and it was just a buck. Here, it would seem that she had somehow attracted more than just a single deer. As he listened, he soon realized that the song sounded to be a hymn of some sort. More importantly, he soon realized that he looked like a person eavesdropping hiding behind the trees like an idiot. He sighed slightly embarrassed and dismayed in his own action before deciding to walk out and greet the retainer. It was just his sibling's retainer, after all. Suddenly, the song was interrupted by a high pitched meow. A cat? He watched as a large white cat with long white fur came striding in gracefully. He recognized the cat. It was with Feather when she first arrived in the castle. He recalled her brother also have a shorthair black cat with a white sock on one of its front paw. They had said that they brought them along after their parents left. The woman turned at the sound of the cat as a soft smile appeared on her lips, "Evol?"

The large cat leaped into her arms as she petted the cat.

"That song…"

He nearly chocked on air as he heard a deep male voice coming from the cat's mouth. Never in the past year had he ever heard the cat speak before! He had recall seeing his younger sister and cousin watching over the cat whenever they were gone on their duties.

"That song. Your mother sang it before." The cat continued much to his surprise.

Her mother? One of their parents who left them? Shigure frowned before he grimaced as he realized with shame that he was still eavesdropping.

"Yeah…" Feather answered with a small smile and a nostalgic expression, "We ended up meeting the third prince of Nohr today and had to retell our background to our charges in order to explain how we got there. It made me think back of home for a bit. The night sky was like this too, remember? Mother would start telling us of where the stars were and the stories behind them from her homeland."

"Well, she was always fascinated by stories and legends growing up." The cat muttered with a snort, "It would seem that you and your brother take after her as well."

The woman laughed, "And if I didn't?"

The cat growled, "If you took after _him_ instead-!"

Not wanting to wait another second, Shigure finally took a step out of the trees and walked over to them, "My apologies for eavesdropping, Feather…"

The cat gave out a hiss before Feather accidentally dropped him and gasped, "E-Ev! I-I'm so sorry!"

As she scooped the cat up into her arms, she glanced up to him, "P-prince Shigure! My apologies. I didn't see- Wait? You were listening?"

"Y-yes…" he admitted feeling rather ashamed for his actions, "My apologies. I decided to come here tonight for a breather too, but then I heard your song. I was really listening into it that I've forgotten I was still behind the trees, then I saw your cat. I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop like that…"

"N-no! No!" the retainer waved her hand with a small smile, "It quite all right, milord. Things like this happen sometimes. I'm quite all right with it. Honestly! You really don't have to apologize. I was just surprised that you were among those who came tonight."

His eyes widen in surprise, "So, you know there were animals listening to your song?"

Feather nodded, "Yes. This always happens wherever I go. Apparently, they all really like my songs. Well, my mother's, actually."

"Those songs…" the prince said, "They're hymns, correct?"

Feather nodded, "Yes. They came from my mother's homeland. I don't really know much as to what they mean. Only small phrases of it would stick out in my head."

The large cat sighed, "As long as they're not bothering you, it's fine. So, don't try researching about it like before. You'll only lose sleep."

Shigure turned to the cat, "Ah… I had no idea that you could talk till now."

"What are you talking about?" Evol yawned, "I've always been able to talk like this, human."

"Ev!" Feather scolded the cat, "Can't you address Lord Shigure more formally?"

Despite her lecture, the cat just yawned and curled up in her arms as she turned to him and bowed, "M-my apologies, milord. He's never been one to treat others with much respect."

Shigure grinned, "It's fine, Feather. If he doesn't want to, he doesn't need to. I'm not really seeking that from him, after all. Still, I can see why you would leave them with Kana and my sister now."

Feather nodded, "Yes. Evol and Lief have been caring for my brother and me as long as we can remember. They seem to be rather old cats living for so long starting my parent's time around our age, but they don't really act nor sound like one."

Shigure looked to the cat in awe, "That certainly is a long time… Uh… I'm only curious. But, why has he never spoken till now?"

"Because I don't want to…" Evol grumbled as he tiredly blinked his eyes, "And you can't make me. Hmph!"

"Evol!" Feather silently hissed nervously before the cat yawned, "M-my apologies, milord! I-I'll leave you to your rest, then! Good night!"

Before the prince could stop her, the woman quickly hurried back into the woods. Once she was gone, Shigure noticed the small creatures that had also disappeared for the night. All except for a deer. He looked around slightly unsure of what to do besides his plan to just rest and spend some time thinking by the lake. It wasn't long before the doe finally decided to walk up to him and nuzzle her nose into his shoulder. Shigure smiled and cautiously petted it on her soft nose, "I wonder if I should've stayed hidden… Then again, I'd probably be hearing some more things I shouldn't be listening to…"

He then turned to the lake as he thought aloud, "Homesick, huh…?"

* * *

Azura walked into the garden with the original idea of taking a short break from her duties only to hear a beautiful melody flowing into her ears. Curious, she had gone to the lake side to see who it was only to come across her daughter's and nephew's retainer, Feather. She was about to approach the woman before she noticed a white cat tread across the grassy field and leapt into the woman's arms. She then saw her son suddenly stumble out from the bushes and, as the two children interacted, the mother slowly giggled at his awkward greeting before she decided to leave the area be. After walking out of the dark path, she was then greeted by her husband as the Vallite king said curiously, "Azura? Is something the matter? You seem awfully happy."

"Ah. I did?" she said with a small smile, "Sorry about that. I just saw something I didn't think I'd get a chance to see at all."

As Kamui gave her a look of confusion, she giggled, "Don't worry about it, Kamui. It's really nothing big."

"All right?..." He said with uncertainty, "Anyway, Corrin, our older brothers, and I have spoken with Lilith. She said that she had already spoke with Moro."

From the news, Azura's eyes widen as she frowned, "Still, the astral dragon has never spoken with her unless there's something wrong. So, it was right to assume that there's something big going on, after all?"

Kamui nodded firmly, "It would seem so. According to what he told Lilith, these creatures are beings from another world. He doesn't seem to know how they've arrived in this dimension or so, but it would seem that the world they come from is in charge by another divine being much stronger than him. Something along that line… It's still a bit hard to comprehend."

"Stronger than him?" Azura said with a frown, "Then, wouldn't they be able to remove these monsters?"

Her husband nodded with a grimace, "That's why he told them of the situation and, according to Lilith, it would seem that he knew that they were responsible for this problem because nobody in our world brought those creatures over in the first place and that it came from their world. However, it looks like he also doesn't even know how they came here in the first place at all."

Azura grimaced, "Then, that would mean that this was an out of the world attack? Still, from what Ryoma told us, dimensional crossing between different worlds looks to be illegal unless they're under the same being. If our world didn't bring them here, wouldn't it make their world responsible for this, then? How will they be able to stop these creatures? There's so many of them…"

Kamui nodded, "That's true. However, responsible or not. Cleaning up a mess like this can't be as easy as they made it look like for them, which is why if they need any assistance we'd be willing to help. At least we have to do something for saving us during the battles."

"That's understandable." Azura said with a smile, "As long as they have a solution, I'll be willing to help as well. Has Orochi returned from inspecting the statue today?"

Kamui nodded as they took a seat on the cool grass, "Yes. She believes whoever have saved us was on another level than the one Ryoma and Takumi met. That statue there seems to be creating a barrier around the three kingdoms and keeping the monsters at bay for the time being."

Azura's eyes lit up, "Then-!"

Kamui frowned and shook his head, "It won't send them back to their world nor would it demolish them. The only places where the monsters won't be able to reach are where there are strong rays of light. Apparently, that's their weak spot. The light from the sun or the moon both are effective against them apparently."

The queen gasped, "So, that's why the attack wasn't as heavy in Hoshido as it was in Nohr!"

Kamui nodded with a grimace, "Nohr is where only the moon and stars shine. It's always dark there making it a perfect place for them as their first target…"

Azura grimaced, "Then, how are we going to regain Nohr with such a disadvantage?"

The king nodded, "Xander and Ryoma have both agreed that we use this chance and take back Hoshido first because it's one of the places where the sun shines. However…"

Azura nodded, "When it becomes night, we could become potential targets for them and they could regain the castle with more reinforcements..."

Kamui nodded, "That's true. But, I was wondering just what are these creatures to begin with? Where they come from, I mean. The only enemies we've ever faced with human forms were the soldiers controlled by the Silent dragon. However, these being are alive with disfigured human shape…"

Azura shook her head, "Not many are able to use the souls of the dead such as the Silent Dragon could. The only thing we humans have ever created with any human figures have only been the Faceless and Xander have made sure to discard every single one of them. All of their creator's records of the project have been safely discarded as well and all projects related to it have been under tight surveillance since then. So, neither of those options could be possible."

Her husband nodded, "You're right. I wonder what had allowed them to come to our world, though…"

As they took in the night view of the small Hoshidan garden care for by the staff and his family, they noticed the silver ray of the moon light hitting against the leaves began to turn gold. Kamui narrowed his eyes and glanced up only to see the moon high in the sky and yellow, "A yellow moon?"

His wife looked up with a frown, "Well, we don't see that too often. Is what Xander told us still bothering you?"

Kamui replied, "I'm afraid so… I've read in book that a red moon only appears once every few decades, but the last one has appeared seemed to have been a few years ago according to Leo. It's too early for another one, so the only conclusion to draw from would be that the masked woman has some relation to this."

Azura nodded, "I can see that. The moon only turned a shade of red when she was there and was gone before she left. Kamui, I fear something bad would come soon."

The king nodded, "I know, Azura…. I hope the allies of another world can stop this before the situation continues to worsen…"

* * *

It has been three days since the battle. There has been no changes to the situation at all. In addition, there has been no attacks from the monster nor has there been any sightings of them. Plans have been made to sneak back into the castle for information regarding the astral dragon, Moro, and other worlds. Today was the supposed day that they make their first attempt into the Nohrian castle. Those in the squad consisted mostly of the royalty of Nohr, Kamui, Azura, and a few retainers or soldiers. Once again, Shigure and the next generation was left to protect the astral realm during their absence. Kana had pouted at the news of his parents departure to the mission as did his younger cousin begin to tear up worriedly. Despite their parents' words, Kana looked ready to argue back till Kamui and Corrin finally settled with bringing one of their retainers with them, Feather. Though it made the two a little more worried, they've finally agreed when she offered to bring her cat as a form of messenger if anything should occur.

It was dawn on the fourth day when they finally left. Despite their timing, it was dark as usual back in the Nohrian territory with nothing, but the moon and stars shining. It hadn't been long before they were soon lead by Prince Leo and his retainers through a hidden passage that ran through the aqueducts under the castle. Not many were too happy with the situation, despite some trying to sound as optimistic as they can. They've already traveled for hours now and not even a single one of the monsters have shown up before them. They already knew that something was off and hesitated in continuing forward.

It hadn't been long before they finally made it into the castle and found themselves in the supposed end of a dark, messy corridor.

"We made it…" Leo said with a small smile before he glanced around the deserted hall and abandoned doors, "We've yet to encounter even a single one of them… Somehow I have a bad feeling about all this…"

Kamui nodded, "I know. So, the faster we get this done, the sooner we can leave."

As they were leaving, the king' ninja retainer looked back and saw his son's retainer glancing around nervously with a hand on the hilt of her black sword hanging by her leather belt, "Feather? Is something wrong?"

Hesitantly, she looked between them and the ceiling before she answered nervously, "It's… well… I've been hearing heavy shuffling and other noises above us…"

The Nohrian king raised a brow, "But, it's not that easy to be able to hear noises coming through the ceilings… Perhaps there's been a scuffle between the monsters elsewhere?"

Corrin grimaced, "Regardless, we should get a move on fast before any monsters do catch us by chance."

Though uncertain, everyone followed the Nohrian prince in silence and caution as Hinoka whispered to Corrin, "You two seem to trust Feather completely, even though she's only been with you for a year."

The princess nodded, "I know it may sound strange to you, Hinoka. However, that day we found Feather amongst the trainees who came for the exam here. She was the one that struck me as most peculiar."

"Peculiar?" her sister said with a look of confusion, "I'm not too sure. I recall her explanation for being able to pass the last examination so easily was because she noticed our soldiers lurking through the trees, but it was pitch black that day with no moon. Even Kaze had little trouble navigating through the darkness that day."

Corrin nodded, "That's right. However, she was able to pull an ambush of on a ninja serving under our brother, who's a king now, so easily. It was as if their roles have changed. That's why, when I heard her explanation, I knew she had something we don't have and, with it, we hope they can protect Kana and Ahna, who are the only ones who can transform aside from us."

"Really?" Hinoka said with a look of confusion, "Then, you believe what she says too?"

Corrin nodded and continued to whisper, "During the year she served under us, Kaze and Kaden have figured out that she actually has more acute senses than a normal human, which would explain how she had been able to track down your soldiers' every move that day. Even now, it has saved us and the children numerous times. Also, I don't think of her as they type to lie after they continued to serve under the children for this long."

The Sky knight's eyes widen in disbelief before she nodded, "If that's really the case, then it does make some sense now… It really makes me wonder where she comes from now…"

Corrin whispered, "That's true. Not many have such characteristics or talent as she and her brother…"

* * *

As they carefully turned the corner, Leo stopped at the double doors and gestured Keaton over with a wave. The wolfskin nodded and hurried over to the prince. He listened intently by the doors before he nodded. Carefully and swiftly, they opened the two doors with everyone prepared for a fight. Luckily, there was no monsters that popped out in front of them as they saw the rows of large book shelves before them with a couple of tables in front. Cautiously, the group made their way in and a couple of retainers closed the doors shut behind them after taking a quick look around. There before them stood columns and columns of books that would quite possibly fulfill the dream of most bookworms. Immediately, Leo got to work as Takumi took over the other side of the room with Corrin and their retainers with them. With them, many got to work as well with some taking the second level of book shelves covered. Feather was given the order to assist Leo and Xander on the second floor of book shelves as Kamui went to help the Hoshidan King and Orochi. Her job was simple. She, the ninjas, Jakob, and Oboro would be keeping guard looking out for any signs of those monsters from each group as the others searched. Leo scanned the area in hopes of finding books relative to that of the ancient dragons only to pull up more books on magic, history, and such. Whenever they did find something related to the first dragons, Leo carefully tucked them into a sack, so to not damage the pages of the old books. Every once in a while, Feather would notice an interesting book title they nearly miss from the top to her surprise. However, rather than reaching out to them, she remained silent and kept her eyes and ears out for the enemies. It wasn't long before they soon reached into the corner before Feather froze. As Leo reached out to inspect another book, a shadow suddenly lunged at him, "Wha-?!"

"Lord Leo!" they heard the yellow mage cry out as blood spilled over his liege.

"Leo!" Xander pulled out his blade with a grimace at the sight and fear in his eyes.

However, the monster that landed on top of the prince soon toppled over as a hand pushed it aside. Trails of blood came flowing out revealing a bloodied, but unharmed prince as he slowly got up, "Ugh… Thank god."

"Lord Leo, are you all right?" an eye-patched retainer with a bow questioned with a frown before looking around.

"I-I'll go call the healers at once!" The yellow mage shouted before his charge stopped him.

"No. No. I'm fine. Thank you though." Leo said with a sigh of relief as he slowly got up, "That monster came out of nowhere. Thankfully, Xander stopped it before he could try to kill me…"

Xander frowned in confusion, "I wasn't the one who killed it. Laslow, go warn the others of any monsters hiding in the shadows."

As the retainer left, Leo raised a brow and glanced over to the dead monster, "It wasn't you? But, then who… No, wait. This cut is really clean… the head wasn't cut off when I saw it fall to the ground…"

"U-um…"

They all turned and saw Feather standing behind Leo as she spoke with a bow, "I-I-I was the one who killed it! M-my apologies for not stopping the monster before it attacked you, milord. Had I been more attentive, I would've-"

"It's fine, Feather." Xander interrupted with a frown, "But you say that you were the one who killed it? Well… Your current physical position does support your words… Regardless, if you see anything, let us know immediately."

"Y-yes, sir!" Feather said as she stood straight nervously.

As she returned to trailing behind the group and Laslow returning with a cloth for the prince, they continue inspecting the bookshelves in silence. Once in a while, she would receive glances from a couple of the retainers and ignored it as she focused intently at her task at hand. Hoping not to mess up again.

It wasn't long before they had just finished going through the entire area they were in charge of before they soon met up with everyone else by the tables. Takumi and Hinoka jumped at the sight of the bloody Leo only to be relieved after hearing that it was just the monster's. Finally, they've found that everyone was accounted for. Some had little wounds, which Feather healed immediately before they've decided to make their way back to the Vallite castle. Cautiously, they made their way out of the room and into the halls from where they came. Luckily for them, the monsters were not found along their path as they returned back to the secret entrance. Once there, Leo looked around before he saw a torch holder and turned it. Suddenly, a part of the stone wall began to push back and move as Xander smiled nervously, "Who'd have thought that there were more of these secret passages lying in the castle than I had thought…"

Leo smiled, "Well, it was Camilla and Elise, who told me that we had these things."

Xander raised a brow and turned to his sister, who gave a small smile, "Things happened in the past, brother… Now, they have much better uses given to our younger siblings than to us presently…"

Hearing this, Xander had a stern expression as he nodded, "I see… Regardless, let's move on."

As they began to descend into the passages, Takumi looked back making sure that everyone was following when he noticed the silver swordswoman's alarmed expression, "Feather-"

"We need to run…" She whispered.

Takumi's eyes widen as he realized what she had caught on and shouted, "Everyone! They're coming! Hurry!"

"What?!" They heard Leo shout in disbelief.

Ryoma grimaced, "Hurry! To the exit!"

Takumi grabbed the silver hair retainer by the arm and pulled her along before he realized that the woman was beginning to outpace him quite a bit and let go, "Go check on Kamui and Corrin! We'll be fine!"

As he ordered this, Feather nodded hesitantly and quickly disappeared into the darkness as the sight of her silver hair trailing behind her vanishes.

Without looking back, they quickly made their way through the aqueducts before finally arriving outside. Despite being sent to her superiors, Kamui sent her to check on Prince Leo, then to Camilla, and then Hinoka. She was unsure as to why they continue to be sent around the group so many times, but she was thankful that her errand was over by the time they made it to the campsite of the refugees. Along the way, she had taken part in the battles of ambushing enemies. When they finally decided to look back, many were relieved to see that the monsters were nowhere to be seen as they made their way to the Bottomless Canyon after making sure to increase the numbers of guards at the refugee camp.

* * *

Upon their return to the astral realm, Sakura nearly had her life scared out of her at the sight of her bloody husband before they quickly sent some to the medical clinic and Leo to the spa house. Feather was also reunited with her charges and her twin brother. Almost immediately, they began tasking each other with work as some finally get to take a break.

As Kamui made his way through the corridor that night with his sister and wife by him, they soon saw Xander and Leo talking just outside of the library.

"Big Brother Xander!" Corrin called out to the Nohrian king as she waved.

Seeing her, he smiled, "Good evening, little Princess."

As they walked up to them, Kamui asked with a look of confusion, "Is something wrong? You looked like you were having a serious conversation. I hope we aren't bothering you."

Xander shook his head, "No. Not at all, Kamui."

Leo nodded, "We were just wondering about your children's retainer, Feather."

Kamui raised a brow, "Oh? Did something happen?"

"Well…" the Nohrian king spoke, "We were wondering after witnessing her skills in combat. She seemed to be really skilled and attentive."

Leo nodded, "It seemed like as if whatever she demonstrated to us at the exam was only half of what she's capable of."

Kamui nodded with a smile, "Haha… I understand now. She really is a mystery. We don't know for sure where she came from, but I had a duel with her one time in all seriousness as well and she had me pinned to the ground in a split second when I rushed at her."

Corrin giggled nostalgically, "That's right. It impressed my husband so much so that he wanted to see if she was willing to become a ninja instead."

"Really?" Xander said with a raised brow, "One of the Ninjas that serves under Hoshido's royal family? Haha… I can actually see that happening, no doubt. She should consider it if she likes. She was much faster at attacking the enemy before I had my blade completely pulled out. By the time we saw her, she was already behind Leo and the monster as if she only passed by them."

Azura smiled, "Well, that sounds a lot like Feather."

Corrin nodded with a wider grin, "You know, she and her brother are really interesting. Despite having nearly no background, they're both so educated and strong. There was that one time we were all in town shopping and a robber appeared. The moment they pulled a blade at my son, they were already down on the ground in ropes before Ahna and I could even transform. Whoever trained them must be really skilled to teach them to fight like that."

After some thought, Leo finally spoke, "You know, I was told by my son that those retainers had told them that they were from a far away land, like Laslow and Odin were from. However, neither of them ever recalled such an incident occurring before till now nor do they recognize the two."

"Really?" Kamui said with wide eyes, "They told us that they were from another faraway kingdom and were traveling together before separating for personal reasons."

Corrin nodded, "I was told that she left on a journey not long after their parents left their home and that her brother must've been taking the exam in Hoshido by that time."

Azura frowned as she spoke carefully, "What a coincidence… It's almost as if they were fated to meet back together eventually…"

Kamui chuckled, "That might be true. But, I would reall like to know who their mentor was?"

Suddenly, they heard a voice in the distant, outside of the opened windows, as the wind blew into the corridor and, with it, a melody. Azura giggled, "Hehehe… speaking of the devil."

Leo raised a brow, "Wait. That's _Feather_ singing?"

Azura nodded, "Just the other day, I caught her singing by the lake where I usually visit. She's a wonderful singer."

Leo chuckled, "Isn't that what you usually do as well, Azura?"

Kamui laughed, "That's right. It was just like the first day we met you back in Shirashi castle."

Corrin looked outside thoughtfully, "I wonder if something is troubling her tonight…"

Azura frowned, "I don't know. She's never been one to complain before. Neither was her brother. They've always been really patient with our children, which was one of the reasons that led us to ask of them to become their retainers. With their current growth, they need someone with patience and a good temper to watch over them whenever we can't."

Kamui nodded before turning to Leo, "By the way, Leo. In regards to the study, were you and Takumi able to find something?"

Leo frowned before shaking his head, "I'm afraid not, Brother Kamui. We've gone through quite a few already, even ones I already know of. However, we've yet to find anything. Still, we have some books we've yet to touch on. So, there's still some chances that what we're looking for lies in there."

Corrin nodded, "I see. Well, try not to push yourself too hard… And is Takumi still…"

"Hm? Oh, he's gotten himself immersed in one of the books again." The Nohrian prince answered, "By the time, I finished reading, he was still going through the books. I only got out just now for a breather."

Azura's eyes widen in disbelief, "What? You guys, couldn't have missed your meals as well, did you?"

Leo shook his head, "It's all right, Azura. Our retainers brought our meals here. We didn't really have the time to notice that it was already dinner, so they brought it in for us, thankfully."

Corrin frowned, "You two better not lose your sleep by reading all day as well."

The dark mage sighed, "We know, Sister Corrin. Do you really have to keep treating me like a child as well?"

Kamui laughed, "We know you're no longer a child, Leo. But, there are somethings that are harder to grow out of."

Azura giggled, "Oh. I can name a couple from the both of you as well, Kamui. Corrin."

At her words, Corrin groaned, "Really, Azura? Please don't…"

Leo grinned mischeviously, "They continue to oversleep, like usual?"

Kamui sighed, "Right… Let's talk about this another day. I'm going to make sure that Kana and Ahna are in their rooms sleeping and not planning another escape."

Corrin nodded with a frown, "It seems that the two have started to grow more mischievous by the day. At this rate, we may have to ask Feather and Ciel to consider a night shift for them as well and they've already have their hands full teaching and caring for them in the day when we're not there."

"Gods… I hope Kiragi wasn't the one that taught them that…"

They turned and saw a weary looking Takumi walking through the doorway, "Good evening."

"Good evening, Takumi." Azura said with a smile, "Taking a breather as well?"

Takumi shook his head, "Actually, I plan to get some sleep for tonight before I come back here in the morning. Mozu would lecture if I don't anyway. I've already gone through the majority of my portions of books, but I still have yet to see any information in regards to other worlds or Moro."

Leo sighed, "I'm guessing that all it mentioned was that he is one of the First Dragons again?"

Takumi nodded with a grimace, "That's right. It was practically one of the first paragraph in every book I read. Well, the books in Nohr is quite interesting."

Xander chuckled, "Well, you're welcome to come by our castle whenever you like. However, after we take care of this problem first."

Leo sighed, "Of course."

* * *

It's been another two days before everyone prepared to make their way to the Vallite castle for the next morning. This time, Ciel and the royal family have decided to come in from the top with their wyverns and pegasi. After seeing that the group has left, the children were left to watch over the Astral realm once more. That day they soon returned without as much injuries or casualties much to their surprise as more people spent their time in the castle's library scanning through the books and old scrolls. As the days continue to go by, the attacks from the monsters lessen.

One night, Kamui and his wife decided to take a breather and go down by the small lake. It wasn't long before there ground beneath them shook as the queen and the king dropped to the ground looking around in fear.

"Wh-wha?" Kamui gasped.

"An earthquake?!" Azura grimaced as she clung to the wet grass.

Once it was over, Corrin and Lilith were seen running over to them in panic.

"Kamui! Azura!" his sister shouted, "Are you all right?!"

The two nodded and slowly got up as Kamui spoke, "We're fine, Corrin. Is everyone else all right?"

Corrin nodded as Lilith spoke, "This is bad, Lord Kamui! I've received a message from Moro just before this quake!"

"From the astral dragon?" Kamui said with a raised brow, "What's wrong?"

Lilith frowned with slight fear reflecting off her dragon eyes, "Our allies of another world seem to have been under attack and the allies fending off the monsters in Valla and Nohr have fallen in their world!"

"What?!"Corrin gasped in shock, "So that quake… You mean, all that was from the hordes of those things?!"

Lilith nodded, "Yes. The barriers have fallen and they're using this chance to further invade all three kingdoms right now!"

"This…" Kamui grimaced before he looked back up, "What of Hoshido? What about the woman that saved my siblings or that structure?"

Lilith frowned, "Lord Moro said that she's alive, but critically injured and won't know how long she will continue to live on. We don't know much of the others."

Azura grimaced, "And we have yet to find any information on our situation or the enemy…"

Corrin shook her head, "I'm afraid we don't have the time to think about that. We need to protect the refugee camps! We have to find our siblings!"

"There's no need."

They turned and saw their siblings hurrying over to them as Xander spoke, "Our retainers seemed to have predicted this and have already brought all the refugee back to the castle."

Elise jumped happily, "Yeah! You should've seen them! Laslow and Selena was already bolting outside like as if they knew that this would happen!"

Leo sighed, "Elise, that's making them sound very suspicious… Though I wonder how they were already prepared for something like this…"

Camilla shook her head, "Let's put that aside, then. Right now, those cannibals are on their way to those camp as we speak."

Kamui nodded in concur, "I agree. But, how are we going to start fight back?"

Nervous, Corrin grimaced, "If it only it was day time, then we could try bring back Hoshido."

"Mother! Uncle Kamui!"

They all turned and saw the pig tail apothecary run over to them in her sandals. When she finally stopped in front of them, she stuttered, "M-mother! I-I-It's…"

The princess placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Take a deep breath, Midori. Now, tell us what's wrong?"

Midori took her deep breath before she looked up in alarm, "I-It's Kana and Ahna! They're not in their rooms or the castle!"

"What?!" Azura gasped.

Stunned, she turned to Kamui, "They can't have snuck out to the home realm, could they?"

Kamui frowned, but turned to his niece calmly, "What of Shigure? Is he in the castle?"

Midori nodded, "Y-yes. He was there with me. He's gone to look for them right now. Their retainers have gone missing too. A-also…"

Corrin raised a brow, "What is it, Midori?"

"Kana's and Ahna's rooms were a mess and tattered…" She replied nervously.

Xander frowned, "Then, it was a kidnap?"

Takumi grimaced, "And what perfect timing… You don't think something as planned, right? I mean, the timing was a little too good."

Leo nodded in agreement with his friend, "Same. Something sounds rather off."

Despite their voices, Kamui could only nod in acknowledgement of their words and spoke, "However, the children are missing and the refugees must be escorted to this world. Lilith?"

The little dragon nodded, "I've already channeled my powers into the dragon gate. With that, the people would be able to pass through without any problems. However, the power will fade after a while or the monsters would use that chance to come inside too."

Corrin nodded, "Then, let's split up and take on each of the job. I'll go find-"

Azura shook her head, "It maybe best that you and Kamui go escort the people. The two of you are the only ones capable to persuading them to come here."

Kamui nodded, "Then, we need you and the rest of the children to stay here and keep watch of the castle."

Defeated immediately, Corrin sighed and spoke, "Then, we should send a search party for Kana and Ahna… But… who are we-"

"Can I go search for them?" the apothecary spoke with a tight lip, "I-I'll be able to help find them for sure."

As expected, her mother lips formed a grimace, and, as she spoke, Kamui interrupted, "You can't Midori. You need to stay here with Azura and your cousins. We'll be back soon."

He then turned to Corrin, "Then, I'll send Kaze and Jakob as part of the squad."

Their Nohrian big sister nodded, "We still have our duties as part of the royal families during situations such as this… Beruka."

Then, a blue short hair woman walked up to the princess's side in black armor and a black head band, "Milady?"

"I need you to help find my dear nephew and niece with the search squad." The princess ordered firmly, "I'll be with my siblings and Selena should return momentarily, so you don't have to worry about me. Just help find the children."

The woman bowed, "Understood."

She then vanished into the darkness of the trees with her dark battle axe slung to her back.

Suddenly, Hinoka turned around and spoke, "Setsuna."

Another blue short hair woman in blue archer clothing and a bow stood there before blinking, "Yes, Lady Hinoka?"

"Help Kaze and Jakob with the search. They'll need an archer to help them." Hinoka spoke her command.

The archer yawned, but nodded, "Yes, milady…"

She too walked through the dark forest before disappearing into the shadows.

Seeing this, Kamui nodded, "Thank you, Camilla, Hinoka. I understand that you're all busy with the current situation as we are."

Corrin nodded as well, but Camilla just smiled, "It's no trouble searching for children that are in trouble. I'm even happier to help our little Kamui and Corrin."

Hinoka grinned, "Well, it's not a problem with either of us. Just let us know if you need help."

The red samurai spoke, "Since we have that situation in check, I believe that it's our turn as well."

"Yes." The Nohrian king nodded in agreement.

The Vallite king nodded with a firm look, "Let's hurry!"

Feather had only gotten closer to the lands of the capital of Hoshido before she suddenly collapsed to the ground on one knee.

"Feather!"

A firm hand grabbed her arm as she glanced up with a small smile and managed, "I-I'll be all right… Just a bit tired."

Ciel knitted his brow. Despite her words, he could tell otherwise. His younger twin was already bleeding from her head. There are cuts and gashes along her arms and legs, and her long silver hair was sticky with the blood of their enemies and her own. And, she was pale. Really, really pale… Despite his grimaced, Ciel nodded as he placed a hand on his white sword hilt, "Fine. But, let me know when you need to rest."

The woman nodded with a thankful grin before she carefully treaded after her brother through the dark forest. They need to find their lieges. If things come to worst, they may have no choice, but to use them…

* * *

It's only been half an hour since Kamui had made certain that both Valla's and Nohr's citizens were safe in the world of the astral realm before he decided to fall back and let the white globs of monsters slowly take over what used to be a refugee camp, now a deserted campsite devoid of life. Once he stepped back into the astral realm with the rest of his troops, Lilith hurried over to them, "L-Lord Kamui!"

"Lilith?" the king said with an anxious look at the alarmed dragon, "Is something wrong?"

"A-A report from the search squad came back!" the dragon replied.

"Really?!" Corrin shouted with a nervous tone, "W-what did they say? Did Kaze and the others find the children?"

The dragon continued with a frown, "They found a trail."

"A trail?"

They turned and saw their Nohrian eldest sibling walk up to them as Lilith nodded, "Yes. There's been a trail of really long silver strands of hair that led from the children's windows."

Speechless, Corrin's eyes widen in shock and turned to her siblings, "That would mean-…"

"It would have to be their retainers' hair."

They all looked up and saw the Vallite Queen quickly hurry over to them. She then stopped and held up a hand as they noticed the couple strands of long silver hair dangling from it. The queen grimaced, "Neither of the children have long silver hair and Midori has been by my side since you left. Not to mention, her hair just can't be this long."

Corrin looked at it and frowned, "Feather…"

Azura nodded, "Kaze and the others are following after the trail and have already found that they're in Hoshido right now. King Ryoma and our other siblings have begun to set out search for them."

Lilith nodded, "Yes, Lady Hinoka."

Azura turned to Kamui with a grimace, "They also think Shigure and Forrest had followed after them. A large white feather and pink cloth was found in an area nearby."

"What?!" Leo cried out with wide eyes, "Forrest too?!"

"We have to go after them."

They turned to Kamui as Corrin nodded, "I agree. I know this may not be a good time, but we need to find the children."

"Yes." Kamui continued, "Ryoma and Takumi have also gone to find the children and now we find that one of our nephew have also gone with them. It's not day out and they could get into danger. Not to mention the trail could also get tampered with by the wind if we wait till tomorrow morning."

"That's true…" Xander frowned as he weighed the choices with a grimace knowing that in the end they were all lives that could be in danger.

Corrin turned to Lilith, "Lilith, how long would the portal to Hoshido last?"

Lilith frowned, "At least for another fifteen minutes, Lady Corrin. The other portals have already closed when you returned. If you plan on leaving after them, just call for me and I shall bring you back to the astral realm."

Kamui nodded with a smile, "Thank you, Lilith. So, should we go? We still need someone to remain here and watch the castle and the refugees."

There was a few seconds of silence before the Nohrian king spoke, "Then, Camilla and I shall remain here. Elise, you as well. Those monsters entered this realm that's only accessible if Lilith is present, so it's only a matter of time before they try to attack the castle and the people as well. Leo, you can go with Kamui and Corrin."

The prince turned with a look of surprise. Camilla smiled and petted his head, "Just be careful out there and make sure that all of you return safely. I'll watch over the other children while you're all away."

Leo thought for a bit, then nodded, "All right, then. Niles, Odin, Let's go!"

As the three began to make their way through the gate, Kamui turned to his Nohrian siblings, "Thank you! We'll be back soon!"

With that Kamui, Corrin, and Azura jumped ran into the unusual looking stone door as their retainers followed suite. Once gone, Camilla asked with a frown, "Why do you think those monsters would kidnap our nephew and niece?"

Hinoka's eyes widen in surprise, "Not that you mention it, out of everyone they could've targeted, they snuck into the deepest parts of the castle to only kidnap our younger sibling's children… They've even left Midori and Shigure behind."

Xander remained silent as his sister watched him before he frowned, "I don't know… Those creatures… they've never shown any form of strategy till now. So, someone must have orchestrated it. Regardless, it seems that those otherworld allies have fallen, so it's up to us now to stop them."

Camilla and Hinoka nodded in silence as they could already start to understand the weight of the situation weighing on all of them, especially all the rulers.

Out of the blue, Elise's gasp interrupted that silence, "Look!"

They turned and saw their younger sibling point up into the night sky. As they followed her finger, Hinoka gasped, "W-What?!"

Camilla grimaced, "The moon… The stars! It's disappearing?!"

It was as she said. The moon which was full that night with a shad of yellow as slowly disappearing into the darkness as if time had sped up and the tiny spots of light slowly vanished as it there was some form of mechanism shutting them each off. Xander frowned, "I've never seen anything like this occur before… Hinoka, Elise, the two of you need to go back and check on the castle. Camilla and I shall go check the state of the people. Laslow, Peri, examine the state of the refugees. Make sure that they're not in a state of chaos!"

Neither one of them objected as they hurried to their stations and tasks with the other retainers trailing behind their lieges.

* * *

Kamui and the others had been following after the line of silver hair for a while since landing in Hoshido with Lilith's help. Leo sighed, "I don't get it. Why did Forrest went after the two? He's never done anything this reckless."

Corrin nodded in agreement, "He rarely ever done anything like this before. What could've made him decide to go after them like this?"

The king shook his head, "We'll get our answers when we find the children. I just hope nothing have happened to them yet…"

 _Meow…_

Kamui looked ahead at the tall lush green grass though the darkness. It moved as Leo raised a brow, "A cat… or perhaps a trap…"

"No." Azura spoke as she took a step forward, "It's their retainer's cats. I'm certain. Evol? Lief?"

Though some gave the Vallite royals a look of confusion, Corrin clarified, "They are cats trained to be messengers and guard cats from Ciel's and Feather's homeland, it seems…"

 _Meow…_

The grass shuddered as a sleek black figure slipped out. It was a cat, for certain. The black cat walked up to the Vallite princess and jumped into her outstretched arms. It placed its black paw and white sock on the woman's shoulder and turned to them, " _Meow…"_

Leo frowned upon examination, "You say that it's trained to be a messenger, but I don't see a note on it anywhere. Big Brother?"

Uncertain, the prince turned to the king as Kamui nodded with a hand on his chin, "You're right… Normally, we'd find a letter tied around her neck with a string or ribbon."

"They weren't able to."

Leo nearly choked out a cough as his older sister nearly dropped the black cat. Kamui's eyes grew large as he stared at the cat, who continued, "I was sent to find your majesty by my masters."

"Oh gods." The yellow mage gasped, "Of what form of sorcery is this?! I must kno-"

"Odin, be quiet." The archer spoke bluntly as the mage's mouth came shut instinctively.

"'Your masters'?" Leo raised a brow and ignoring his retainers, "Ciel and Feather?"

"Yes, milord." The cat replied staring at the prince with her blue and green eyes, "Evol and I have followed Lord Kana and Lady Ahna back to Hoshido's castle."

"The castle?" Kamui raised a brow, "Let's hear the situation as we continue then."

"Right…" his wife concurred as the other began their way to the castle.

As they hurried, Corrin hugged the cat as she spoke, "Lief, can you tell us what happened?"

"Understood." She replied as the shadows of the trees passed by them, "Lady Ahna and Lord Kana were having some trouble sleeping tonight, so our masters decided to have us accompany them. I was with Lady Ahna in her room. She was too scared to go to sleep and continued looking out the window. I didn't know if she heard it or not, but, by the time she had finally fallen asleep, those monsters broke through the windows and got inside."

She paused before continuing in a low tone, "Ashamed am I to say this… but I was tossed aside like a rag doll when I tried to rush Princess Ahna out the door. They grabbed her and I called for my master, but he didn't get there in time. So, I grabbed Lady Ahna's dragonstone and ran after her. That was where we ran into Evol and Lord Kana."

"Does Princess Sakura and her brothers know?" the Nohrian prince questions.

"They do, Lord Leo. They've told me to come notify King Kamui and Queen Azura. I've also told Sir Kaze's and Jakob's group." Lief spoke with her eyes fixed on what's before them and ears twitched before she jumped to the ground, "This way…"

With one look back, she turned to the left and rushed off pausing a couple times to make sure they follow. Kamui nodded and the group hurried after, "What's wrong?"

"I heard monsters, your majesty." The cat replied, "They've taken over that part of the path, it seems."

Leo frowned, "Is this why Feather was able to pass the exam like so?"

"No." the black cat responded, "She was able to achieve such senses because she trained herself to do so since young."

"Since young?" Corrin frowned then shook her head, "More importantly, why didn't you ever spoke till now? Kana never mentioned a word that the two of you speak."

"We could." Lief confirmed as she slowed down after another curve to the right this time, "However, Evol-… Let's just say he finds it unfitting and believes that I should follow after him being younger than him… Pardon me, but please excuse him. He's doesn't take well to humans that isn't our masters. But, if our masters give an order, he'd sure to follow."

"Is that how it is…" Kamui spoke with a nod, "There…"

As he said this, they came to a stop as a couple buildings could be seen in the distance a rock-throw away. Azura nodded, "It's amazing how we made it without running into more of those monsters."

"Ha. That's only because they don't have any reason to come this far. Just wait till you enter the castle."

"What-!?" Kamui and the other glanced around before finally looking up.

There sat a large white cat licking the back of his paw. He glanced over to them from above, "Typical…"

Before anyone of their group could respond, Lief hissed, "Didn't Feather asked for you to be more respectful, Evol?! More importantly, Lady Ahna's dragonstone-"

"Sent." The cat replied before gracefully jumping off the branch and looked to Kamui and Corrin, "Feather and her brother are already inside. The children are located in King Kamui's room. The search team is scouting out the area. King Ryoma and your other kid is waiting for you."

"Shigure?!" Azura jumped with relief in her eyes, "He's here?"

Leo turn to him, "What about Forrest?"

The cat yawned, "That kid is here too."

Reluctantly, the cat walked up to the cold empty capitol as he grumbled, "Come on. I'll take you there…"

They looked to one another before they soon followed after the cat through the bare streets of what once bustled with its citizens and stalls. Leo turned to the white cat, "Perhaps you can tell us why you're speaking to us now?"

The white cat gave him a quick stink eyes before Lief swatted him in the face with a hiss, "What's so hard about telling the humans, mooncalf?!"

The white cat growled, "I know what I'm doing so quit it!"

Lief turned to them, "Feather and Ciel ordered it. Because we left without much preparations, they want us to use our voice, so you better be grateful-! Pft! Stop it! Respect your elders!"

" _Mrow-!_ Then, respect _them_ first." The cat returned a hiss after batting him across the face once more, "If you're so knowledgeable as you say, then you should be able to do that little bit, right?!"

Corrin stifled back her laugh and whispered to her siblings, "I've always wondered what cats say that would get them to fight like this…"

Suddenly, the white cat's voice growled at them, "I heard that!"

The white cat grumbled silently before they stopped in front of a recently abandoned inn. He cried out a couple times and scratched on the wooden doors with his front paws. The door soon opened revealing it to be Oboro much to each of their surprise.

"King Kamui and Queen Azura!" the lancer gasped, "Quick. Come in!"

She ushered the group in as the king thanked her and entered before Hinata escorted them to their siblings, who were seated in wooden chairs around a large wooden table.

"Leo a-and Big Brother Kamui!" The pale red hair healer cried out with a bright smile as she jumped out of her seat, "Thank goodness you're here!"

They stood up as Leo sighed in relief with a grin, "I see that you're all safe."

Then, the Nohrian prince frowned, "So, is Forrest here with you?"

She nodded as Takumi sighed, "Yeah. We found him and Shigure in the forest a little while ago. He's currently tending the other soldiers with my wife."

Leo nodded with a wider grin, "I see. At least, he's safe. I rushed here with our siblings the moment I heard that he disappeared after the other children. I need to have a word with him when we return."

As they all left their seats to greet the newcomers, Azura gasped, "Shigure!"

The man got out of his chair next to his uncles as his mother rushed over to him and tightly embraced him.

"Thank god, you're safe!" She said and let go of him, "Are you all right?"

The prince smiled bitterly, "Yes, Mother. I'm unharmed. I deeply apologize for worrying you and Father so."

Their gaze soon shifted to his father nervously as Kamui walked over to him. However, the ruler sighed in relief, "At least, you're safe… We'll speak of this further after we save your sister and Kana."

Knowing this, Shigure nodded firmly, "I understand. Uncle Kaze has yet to return from scouting. He should be back soon."

"I see." Kamui said with his hand on his chin before he turned to his other siblings, "Xander and Hinoka is back at the castle with Camilla and Elise. With the sighting of those monsters, they plan to keep guard while we're all here. The Refugees from Nohr and Valla has all made it to the astral realm."

After hearing his report, their eldest sibling nodded, "We were about to pull back as well. However, we saw the children's retainers and followed them. When they were giving us a report, we were suddenly ambushed by the monsters and got separated."

Takumi grimaced, "When we got here the cat there found us and brought us here. Then, we were told everything. It's been hours since they've gone in there, Brother Kamui, Sister Corrin."

"What?" Corrin gasped, "Kamui-?"

The king nodded, "When Kaze returns with report of the situation, we'll think of a plan to get in."

"Your majesty!"

A man with armor similar with Shigure, but with red hair tied into a ponytail, came rushing in, "Jakob is back!"

They all turned as a man dressed much like a butler with long darker silver hair tied back in a ponytail dashed the room nearly out of breath. Corrin's eyes widen at the sight of her retainer's injuries as her brother spoke, ", what happened?"

"Feather and Ciel was spotted fleeing the castle with Lady Ahna and Lord Kana!" The butler retainer spoke with a grimace, "Kaze and the others are helping them flee."

"What?!" Takumi's eyes widen in shock.

"They did it…" Shigure held his breath as a smile slowly came to his lips.

The Hoshidan king nodded and turned to the retainer, "Jakob, where are they now?"

"Just outside the castle walls." The man reported, "That was where I last saw them. Those monsters were tailing them and scurrying over the walls, your majesty."

Ryoma grimaced, "The castle are surrounded by cliffs."

Kamui grimaced, "We'll go aid them. We'll also need the sky knights with us… However…"

"We only have a few…" Takumi finished with a grimace.

Corrin nodded, "Perhaps, we'll just have to go at them like this, then. As far as we've seen, none of the enemies are capable of shooting down our sky knights and we just need to pull the children out of there."

Catching on, Kamui spoke with a triumphant grin, "Then, we'll create a distraction and have Subaki and the sky knights bring them back."

"When they return, we'll all start to pull back." Ryoma nodded in approval, "That would work for now."

Corrin smiled, "Then, let's hurry!"

* * *

Hiding in the shadows of a large bonsai tree sat a young blue hair girl and a green hair boy around her age. A woman with silver hair rushed over to them and spoke, "Lady Ahna, Lord Kana, the coast is clear. Let's hurry."

Nervous, the two children nodded and crawled out from under the tree. The girl sniffled, "F-Feather. When are we going to get back to the castle?"

The woman gave her a nervous frown, "It won't be long, milady. We won't be able to get back to the castle as soon as you like, but we should be able to meet up with his majesty and Queen Azura. Sir Kaze said that they'll arrive soon."

They had seen those monsters break her window and taken her into their cold thin arms before carrying her away. The princess had been so scared that she had fainted the moment she was carried away while the prince had been restrained after struggling to fight them off with his own fist failing terribly in the process. When they had awoken, the two found themselves in the Vallite King's former room from when he was younger and, then, when he returned from Nohr. Helplessly, Ahna was ready to bawl her eyes out as Kana struggled to keep his in. However, it was then when Evol came in and handed Ahna her dragonstone and the prince a blade. Though the two had wanted to leave the empty room immediately, The white cat kept pushing them back inside. They were confused, but the two decided to follow what they think and hid in the room as the cat left. Thankfully, neither had long to wait when both Feather and Ciel came rushing into the room. Together they slipped past the monsters and escaped the castle. That was till they got to the gates and was spotted. Despite their problem, they were saved when Kana's father and the search team arrived at the scene and helped them get out as they distract the enemies.

Though she was trembling in fear, Ahna looked up to her retainer, who stood by her side as they cautiously walked down the slope, with admiration. When they came to a stop behind some large debris of what use to be part of the castle walls, they finally sat down as the swordswoman remained on guard and waiting for her brother to return. Finally, the princess spoke, "F-F-Feather, aren't you scared that they'll catch us? I-I mean, they could eat us alive… I-I-I don't want to be eaten…"

As she spoke, images of the desceased Hoshidan corpse torn apart replayed in her head causing tears to form in the corners of her eyes once more while she recalled the bad gash on her retainer's leg. Feather looked to the two with a smile and nodded, "In all honesty, I am, milady. I am truly terrified of the monsters and what we are dealing with."

Kana jumped up, "Then, you should just let Ciel and I take care of this!"

However, Feather shook her head firmly, "Please, you must not, milord."

"B-but-" Kana gritted his teeth in frustration and helplessly.

Finally, Ahna whined, "I-If only I was as strong as Father and Mother, then I wouldn't be so scared… I'm really sorry, Feather…"

A couple seconds passed before the woman finally opened her lips, "Princess Ahna, Prince Kana, shall I tell you a story?"

The two looked to her as she continued with her mysterious gentle smile.

"A story?" Kana frowned in confusion, "Is about when Ciel got chased by a stray dog? He's told us that before?"

Feather's eyes widen as she stifled back her laughter, "Haha…. No, Lord Kana. I am surprised that he would tell you that tale, though. However, the story I want to tell you is about when I was a child. You see, much like Lady Ahna… or worse. I was known to tear up at everything that was bad or sad, even in the slightest. I'd cry and cry. My eyes were constantly red and painful because I always continued to rub them. It was always Ciel, who had to step in and save me. I've hardly done anything for my own self-defense. Even now, many things still scare me in truth."

"R-really?" Kana's eyes widen with uncertainty, "But, you never look scared before."

The retainer nodded, "Perhaps not. One day, some bullies in our town decided to pull a prank on me and persuaded me to join them on their little expedition through the woods far from our town. They told me that they would catch up with me there behind a certain tree that day after they borrow their father's swords and hatchets."

"That sounds really exciting." Kana said with a wide grin before he frowned, "Wait… Didn't you say that they were bullies, though?"

Feather nodded, "Yes. I was naïve and thought that they had decided to open up to me. However, I waited till night and they never came. When I finally decided to return home, I then found myself lost in the dark forest. Since I had yet to begin my own training, I could not see the dangers in the forest or a path back home and, like that, I walked into a cave home to some bandits rumored to have taken resident in that forest. Like that, I was kidnapped and plans to sell me off were made."

"What-?" Ahna's eyes widen, "B-but you must've gotten out of there right?! I-I mean, you're right here with us, so-"

"I did." Feather grinned wider, "You see, before I could be sold to complete the transaction. The bandits had captured another woman. She was also worried and uncertain as I was. However, unlike me sobbing my eyes out again, she remained calm and was very attentive to our surroundings. She figured out on her own how to escape from the bandits undetected and even set up dummies in our place."

Kana's smiled with excitement, "That's so cool! So, she not only escaped, but also fooled the bad guys…"

Feather nodded, "When we were finally safe, it turns out that she had also signaled the army stationed in our hometown and they raided the hideout while we were gone."

The princess gasped, "That's amazing. She's really smart… But, wasn't she scared."

Their retainer nodded, "When I asked, she told me that she has never been so terrified in her life. However, what kept her to remain calm was a word from a former close relative. 'There's never been a time when a leader is not afraid in the face of danger. However, what keeps them going is knowing that there is something more important than fear and that is the things that you fight to protect from that danger. Those close to you and those you love. Rather than showing fear, think. What options are there for you to take?' Then, she told me, 'So, no matter what don't lose yourself, Faura.'"

"Wow…" Ahna spoke in awe.

"Faura?" Kana raised a brow, "Why did call you Faura?"

"That was the nickname our parents used when we were younger."

They looked up and saw their other retainer walk behind the debris to them, "So, that woman was actually our mother."

"Your mother?!" Kana jumped enthusiastically and hurried over to him, "Really, Ciel?!"

Ahna tilted her head as she looked to him, "Then, what did she call you?"

Hesitantly, Ciel thought for a bit before he sighed reluctantly, "If milady wishes… They used to call me… Well, Tsu or Tsubasa…"

Kana frowned, "Huh? Isn't that a bit long to be a nickname?"

Ciel shrugged, "True… However, that's what they been calling me since young. So, I don't know. Regardless, I've received word from Sir Kaze that th-"

A loud screech was heard as they all jumped to their feet.

"It's those creatures again…" Feather grimaced.

They quickly got up and rushed away from the debris and to the ledge as the stone was crushed by the incoming monsters. At the same time, cries could be heard as Ahna turned and shouted, "Father! Uncle Ryoma!"

They all glanced over and see that two kings dashing over with friends and family from behind already fighting of the monsters.

"Ahna! Kana!"

The children turned around and see a couple sky knights in the sky as Ahna cried out, "Big Brother!"

Ciel smiled, "They're here…"

The prince quickly gets closer to the four, "Quickly! The sun will rise soon, so hang in there, everyone!"

Feather nodded and helped Kana onto Subaki's Pegasus and was about to do the same with her lady when she noticed something shined in the corner of her eyes.

"Argh!"

It was the Hoshidan king. He had taken a critical blow and had flung close to the edge with his blade knocked out of his hand and over the ledge. He quickly got up and noticed that his weapon was gone with wide eyes before his retainer's flying shuriken barely stopped a blow from the enemy. Quickly, the samurai tackled it back before more took its place causing him to take a step back with frustration displayed across his face. Without a second thought, Ciel immediately disconnected his white hilt blade and sheathe then tossed it to the samurai, "King Ryoma!"

The samurai looked up with a shocked expression before he grabbed the sword by the sheathe in one hand and pulled out the blade with the other cutting down multiple humanoid monsters all together as electricity singed in the air. With his enemies dead, he sighed in relief and looked to the blade before he froze. Stunned, he raised the blade closer in bewilderment, "This… But, Raijinto fell! How?"

When he turned to the retainers, he realized that the monsters had already started coming at them.

"Kamui!" he shouted as he rushed over to them.

At the sound of his brother's voice, the Vallite king turned from his felled enemy and grimaced at the scene Ryoma was running to. He too started dashing across the battle field as he watched in confusion as Ciel took on a silver blade from his nephew on Subaki's Pegasus and Feather suddenly collapsed on the ground in a coughing fit. He hollered, "Ciel! Feather!"

However, the monster had already reached them and parried at the brother as Feather grabbed her princess and tossed her to the crown prince shouting, "Get all of them out of here!... Hurry!"

To their surprise, the two Pegasus immediately parted from them startling their owners in the process and began to fly back to the army's black line as sky knights pulled the reins to no avail and rays of light finally began to shine from the hills in the distance. Suddenly, Feather fell to the ground again.

"Feather?!" Kamui shouted in disbelief and brought down one of the humanoids as he continued forward.

Suddenly, the ground trembled and everyone was forced on to the ground. Kamui looked up in horror as he saw the ground shift and cracks form between them and the retainers.

"No…" Kamui scrambled to his feet only to be brought back down again from another quake and watch the scene unfold.

As he feared, the land the twins stood on suddenly lowered and began to tilt bringing the two and the monsters down with them. Kamui heard a screech from beside him and his brother as they turned and saw a couple of monster about to pounce on them.

"STOP!"

Out of the blue, the humanoid froze in place… Literally. Kamui looked in surprise as he glanced around in disbelief, "What?"

Aside from his family and soldiers, he could see that everything had frozen over. The monsters stood from their positions like marionettes and those that had lunged like his looked like puppet hung by its strings. The leaves that floated down from the tree at the ledge above them froze in place like a painting. Kamui whispered, "It… stopped?"

"Father!"

He turned and saw the owner of the same shouting voice, "Shigure!"

As he landed, he hurried over to his son, "What happened? Is Ahna and Kana alright?"

The young man nodded, "Yes. I don't know what happened with him back then, but Kana and Ahna are back with Uncle Kaze and Aunt Sakura."

"That's a relief." Kamui said with a smile, "Good work, Shigure."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared before them as the sun continue to rise curiously. The light of the sun merged with the light and, slowly it began to dissipate leaving a girl around probably Midori's age with long wavy blond hair, one-piece red dress, and a cracked mask floating in the air holding a small white bundle in her arms. To their surprise, she suddenly collapsed forward to the ground. Startled, Kamui and Shigure rushed over to her as the father called out, "Hey! Are you all right?!"

As they shook her shoulder, Kamui noticed that it was rather wet and let go as blood remained on his palm. They then noticed a deep gash stretching from her shoulder and all the way under the son's eyes widen, "Oh no… I-I'll go fetch Aunt Sakura or a healer!"

"Shigure, that's enough."

The prince froze as he turned and saw Leo walk over to him with his wife. The man spoke, "It's all ready too late."

After taking a closer look, Sakura bit the bottom of her lips together and spoke softly with a small tear by her eye, "S-s-she's not going to make it. I-I can't do anything… The injury is too deep. I think it broke her spine… I-I-I can try, but…"

"No…" Kamui grimaced.

Suddenly, there was a weak cough as the girl suddenly turned her head to them, "Th-… The ch-child…"

"The child?" Sakura repeated in confusion.

Her eldest brother, however, immediately helped the woman sit up. As he did so, the small white bundle hung loosely from her arms. Watching from afar, Orochi, however, catches on and hurried over to help as she quickly picked up the bundle into her arms. Immediately, she uncovered it as fast as she could revealing a sleeping little infant fast asleep in her arms with tufts of orange hair sprouting from the child's head.

"Hey!"

At Takumi's shout, they turned and saw the girl slowly become transparent and losing her form. She looked to the sleeping bundle with a grimace, "Don't let them get her…"

Takumi turned to her, "What?"

"Don't… let them… catch her…" She clarified weakly with a shudder, "Don't let… them get… their dirty… hands.. on Ryn…"

Suddenly, the girl faded away leaving nothing behind as if she had never been there, aside from the infant. Kamui grimaced, "She's… She's gone."

Azura glanced to the onmyouji, who finally shook her head in disappointment much to their disappointment. Leo frowned, "This girl… she's the one left, correct? …Just what are we going to do now? They're all gone…"

During the short silence, a whine broke out.

"Oh!" Orochi gasped in surprise as she glanced back down to the infant, "She's awake…"

"R-r-really?" Sakura spoke up before hurrying over to her sister-in-law's side and glanced at the baby girl, "Wow… her eyes look like silver… I wonder where's her family? They must be very worried about her."

"Only that girl would know." Takumi said with a sigh, "I recall she told us to keep her safe. But just who are we protecting her from? Also, why us? We're part of an army fighting against monsters. Perhaps, we should bring her to one of the worlds in the astral realms?"

"It'd be a lot safer than here…" Leo agreed.

"Uncle Kamui! Uncle Ryoma!"

Kamui jerked his head around and saw his twin's child dash over to them. As he was about to greet him with a smile, the boy shouted with saucer-like eyes, "C-Ciel and Feather! They're frozen!"

"What?!" the Vallite king grimaced as the image of the two defending retainers popped into his head.

He had nearly forgotten about them! Quickly, he rushed back to the ledge that broke off from their path. His eyes widen as he held back a breath. The land that was suppose to have fallen froze mid-fall and on it stood the older retainer grabbing onto the ground with his hand tightly hold onto his sister around the shoulders as she looked to be covering her mouth with a hand.

"What in the world…" Corrin gasped as the scene came before her.

The retainers remained glued to their position as if frozen and ocntinue to stare at what was in front of them. Leo, who was the last to arrive, grimaced as he spoke, "It's be best not to let Ahna here…"

Azura nodded, "I'll break the news to her. She's really close to them, after all…"

Kamui added softly to his wife, "I'll go check in on her later."

Once she had gone, a cry broke out.

"I-I-It's all right… Oh my… I'm sorry, Orochi."

"It's fine, Lady Sakura." Orochi replied.

They heard Takumi sigh as they turn around and the archer spoke, "Ugh… why? Let me see, then… The last time I did this was when Kiragi was still small…"

Out of the blue, the cries only intensified as the Hoshidan prince clearly expressed his panic across his face with a grimace and wide eyes. Kana turned around curiously as he watched his uncle gingerly places the infant back into Orochi's arms. As if on cue, the child stopped and a short giggles broke out followed by incoherent mumbling. As murmurs broke out among the siblings, a bright light broke out once more before them till it died away leaving a koi-like dragon on a blue sphere floating there as the appearance of the other Nohrian royal family and the children followed. The dragon turned to the Vallite king, "King Kamui! Princess Corrin!"

The Vallite Princess looked up, "Lilith? W-what happened? Why is everyone here?"

Out of the blue, The blonde pig tail girl jumped into her older sister's arms filled with excitement and laughed, "Corrin! Corrin! You won't believe what happened!"

Corrin looked to her curiously, "Wh-what's going on?"

She turned to her older sister as Hinoka spoke up, "Well… a lot has happened after you left."

Xander nodded as he sees little Kana reaching over to see the infant in his aunt's arms and smiles, "Well, it seems a lot has happened here as well."

"But, it's wonderful to see my little nephew back safely." Camilla says with a smile before she tilted her head, "But, where's your daughter, Kamui? Oh, please tell me that our little niece is safe too…"

Kamui nodded, "She's back as well, Camilla. Azura has gone back to see her. Their retainers however…"

With a grimace, he glanced back to the twins behind them as his siblings soon followed. Camilla and their younger sister gasped as Elise hurriedly held to Corrin tightly. Xander grimaced, "So here as well…"

"What?" Kamui turned to them with wide eyes, "No, then- Don't tell me the people-"

Hinoka nodded with a grimace as Xander explained, "Not long after you left, the moon and stars vanished. The people taking refuge outside the castle walls have been petrified as well."

Hinoka quietly added solemnly, "Yukimura as well… Only we and the children remained unharmed."

Elise nodded with a grim frown before she looked up as if something dawned on her, "Oh! But. But, Lilith here said that Moro have spoke to her again!"

Lilith nodded with a grimace as all eyes turned to her, "Lord Moro spoke to me shortly after we discovered the state of the people. He said that he used the powers gifted from our allies and stopped our world's time."

"What?!" Takumi shouted in clear disbelief.

"No…" Corrin grimaced and looked to Lilith, "Why?"

Lilith frowned, "It's because… there were sign of monsters invading from the south of the astral realm and, to stop their invasion from proceeding, he has little but to freeze time to stop their attack from occurring. He said that our dimensions were going to collapse if this continues on any further. He's done the same here for probably the same reason. He only spared all of us to save the people."

Ryoma nodded, "Then, we go and attack them while time has froze."

Lilith shook her head, "That's not possible. Even now, those creatures are being brought over from another place. Also, the power gifted to him would only allow around five years."

Xander frowned, "Then what shall we do? Say, that we do search the entire realm for the portal. It could take months or years before we finally find it."

Kamui nodded and turned to Lilith, "Lilith, does the astral dragon know what we should do? If this is his realm that he cares for, then he must also be thinking of a way for us to live through this."

Though hesitant, Lilith nodded her head with a grimace, "He… does…"

"Oh?" the Hoshidan king frowned, "Is something the matter?"

The little dragon took a deep breath and looked to them firmly, "He has decided to send all of you to another world in search for the source of these monsters."

"What?!" Leo's eyes grew wide in disbelief, "In another world as in another dimension?!"

Lilith nodded slowly as murmurs broke through the army. Kamui grimaced, "Then what of the people petrified back in the astral realm? You say the monsters are still coming into this world. They could invade the people if they're not petrified with all the rest."

Corrin nodded, "Not to mention the refugees. They've just entered into the astral realm."

"I understand." The dragon spoke firmly, "Which is why I shall remain in the astral realm with the people and create a barrier, as Lord Moro advises."

"Wha-?!" Corrin gasps, "But what if they attack you, Lilith?!"

"They will not." Their dragon friend spoke firmly, "Lord Moro will assist me in creating a barrier around the castle and the people outside. I'll keep the barrier up with my abilities as an astral dragon and await your return."

Elise cried out, "But, ten years is a long time, Lilith!"

The dragon smiled, "Perhaps for Lady Elise and my lieges. However, I'm an astral dragon now, milady. I'll live longer than most humans. Ten years is similar to a year for me."

Suddenly, the light begin to grow dimmer. Everyone immediately began looking around in confusion before Xander and Kamui immediately turned to the sky in fear. As if it was coming true, Corrin gasped as everyone turned to the sky. The sun, shining brilliant and bright was slowly dimmed and fading away as a pitch black sky began to overtake them. Lilith grimaced, "You must hurry, King Kamui. Lady Corrin! We don't have much time now! This world will begin to collapse if you remain here. Because Lord Moro spared you and your allies, this dimension is unbalanced! You must hurry!"

"Lilith! But-!" Sakura protested.

Corrin grimaced as Kamui frowned, but turned to her with a nod, "Then, how do we reach this world?"

Lilith nodded, "We need an artifact from another world. Something that could be seen as a guide."

"Father!"

Kamui turned at the familiar voice and saw his daughter hurrying over with her mother, "Ahna!"

Corrin quickly hurries over and stopped the child from advancing any further before turning to her twin. Kamui nodded with a grimace, "But, we don't have an artifact like that anymore. The structure is gone and we weren't gifted with anything else."

Lilith grimaced, "We just need to get you to another world in a better condition than this…"

"Wait!"

At the familiar voice, they all turned and saw Odin and a silver hair mercenary in blue walked up to them. The mage spoke up with a unusually stern frown, "You beckon for an ancient artifact of another world?"

"Odin?" Leo grimaced anxiously in bewilderment with gritted teeth, "What are you doing?"

"Laslow?" Xander spoke with a raised brow.

Lilith nodded, "Yes. As long as there is an item or something related to another world, it would suffice."

Odin nodded, "Then, how about a symbol or what remnants of one?"

Lilith frowned before her eyes widen, "'You can't be…"

Laslow grinned, "Hey, we only need to be in a safer place than here, correct, Lilith?"

Lilith pursed her lips, "But, that won't be the world they can find the source?"

"It won't." Laslow admitted then pointed out, "However, it would shelter milord and the royal family from the collapse."

Odin smiled his confident smile once more, "Also, we may know someone who _can_ get us there."

Lilith frowned before she finally sighed, "Fine. Is that all right with you, Selena?"

The red twin hair mercenary in red and brown nodded immediately, "As long it will protect milady and everyone, then we'll bring them there."

She smirked, "The curse is not in effect anymore, after all. So, what's the harm?"

"Selena?" Camilla calls to her retainer in confusion, "What are you saying?"

Laslow grinned, "If we need a place to escape to temporarily, then we'll bring you to our homeland."

Leo's eyes widen in disbelief, "What?!"

However, Lilith nodded, "Then, do you have something that would have a connection to that world?"

Laslow nodded, "Our birthmarks are gone, but there should be something left of it if our children has inherited it. It was once in my right eye."

Odin nodded, "And was once on my left arm."

Lilith nodded, "I suppose it would be acceptable, if there are two of a remnant…"

Out of the blue, there was a tremor causing some to fall while Corrin and Takumi held on tight to the younger princesses. Lilith shouted, "Hurry, there's not much time! Get over here!"

Immediately, Odin and Laslow scrambled to the dragon. Lilith closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, flashes of light shined before it surrounded them in a blanket of white.

"Lilith!" Kamui and Corrin cried out at what remained of the little astral dragon in the midst of blinding white light.

The dragon only turned around with a smile as her dragon form became human. A young woman with blue and red tipped hair, blue and white maid dress, white hairkerchief bonnet, and bright yellow eyes. The woman gave them a soft smile and spoke, "I'll wait for you. I promise the people you wish to protect will be safe from harm till then. I know the two of you can do it, Kamui, Corrin."

To their dismay the image was soon blinded away by the light as she slowly disappeared.

* * *

 **YueTian: Here's the missing chapter. I'll reorganize the other chapters as well. See ya!**

* * *

 **2/9/2019 9:47 PM**


	3. Chapter 3: The New World?

The New "World"?

"Lo… Shi… re… Shigu… Lord Shigure!"

The prince snapped open his eyes. There in front of him with a field of flowers of lavenders and such. The birds were chirping and a soft wind blew. Then, he saw his younger sister busy making one of the pretty wreaths she always makes for their mother and Aunts. Kana looked like he was practicing his swings cutting the air like so. He smiled softly. If he had his equipment, he would love to paint the scenery right now.

"Lord Shigure."

At the sound of the voice, he turned and sees the twin retainer with a smile, "Ciel. Feather. Is something the matter?"

He raised a brow as he noticed something was off about them. Finally, Feather last out a sigh and looked to him firmly, "Don't be fooled, milord. Your sister, his majesty, and the queen awaits you. They're _all_ waiting for you."

"What?" the prince gaped in bewilderment.

This was not what he expected coming from the two. However, Ciel grimaced, "Milord… You must wake up. Lady Ahna and Lord Kana would be saddened if you left their side too…"

Shigure frowned, "What do you-"

Suddenly, flashes of images appeared before him as he recalled that fateful night.

* * *

Faint sounds of shouts passed through his ears. Shouts… of anger, confusion… and agony. Slowly, he forced his eyes to open and was greeted by a blurry black clouds and the cold ground below him. Where was he? He carefully sat up and grimaced as his head throbbed. Instinctively, he placed a hand to his head and bit his lip. It felt like as if something had bashed into his head. Carefully, he breathed in breaths of air before finally feeling the pain leave. With it gone, he finally took the chance to look around only to become even more bewildered. He seemed to be lying in the middle of some sort of tower. It was dark and the air being stagnant. He heard a groan as he jerked his head around and saw his younger sister and his mother by him unconscious. He jumped to his feet and shook his sister's shoulder, "Ahna… Ahna!"

As the girl finally started to stir, he breathed a sigh of relief and looked to the woman beside her, "Mother… Mother?"

As she didn't stir, he started to shake her shoulder as well, "Mother!"

Finally, he heard a groan as the queen slowly blinked open her eyes and looked up.

"Shi-gure?"

Slowly, the woman sat up as did her daughter, who rubbed her eyes and grumbled, "Huh? Where is this place… Shigure?"

The sky knight shook his head, "I don't know, Ahna. But, it looks like we've been caught up in the middle of something big…"

Azura looked around as did they and saw their families and allies lying on the ground. Suddenly, their mother got up and rushed to one of them. She knelt down by their father and shouted, "Kamui! Kamui!"

Her shout slowly brought her husband to as the man grimaced in pain, "A-… Azura?"

He slowly sat up as did the others from her cries. Takumi grimaced as he slowly got up with the help of a brown hair woman in plain brown and white village clothing and a bow, "W-where are we?"

As they got up, Leo slowly got to his feet with his hand on his head painfully as his wife rushed over to him. He grimaced, "I don't know… Wait. Odin! Odin! Where are you?!"

"H-here, milord!"

They all turned and saw two unfamiliar mercenaries get to their feet cautiously as the blue haired one groaned, "Ugh… You think she'd be able to give us a better landing than this…"

Elise gasped, "Woah! Laslow, Odin? What happened to you two? It's like you had a complete make over!"

As she giggled, Leo frowned, "Odin? This better not be another one of your tricks that you messed up on."

The brown hair mercenary gave a weak chuckle as he grimaced, "I-I promise, milord. This is not one of those. In all seriousness, it's not."

"Oh?" Xander raised a brow, "Then, explain to me where are we and why are you dressed like this? Laslow, this better not... Hm? Laslow, there's something in your eye…"

"Oh, this?" Laslow laughed weakly, "It's a birth mark, milord. Nothing too surprising about it… though It may be best if we best explain ourselves better… And the sooner the better."

He gulped as he noticed the eyes of his wife, Beruka, glaring at him while his daughter stared in awe at her father's attire and appearance. But, as he glanced around, he grimaced and took a step back, "H-hold on… This… This is the Dragon's Table!"

"What?!"

They turned and saw a silver twin tail woman spring to her feet in brown mercenary clothing and wide eyes in horror as she looked around, "Oh gods! This… This is bad… We're in Plegia!"

"Plegia?" Ryoma raised a brow, "I've never heard of such a kingdom. However, we are in another world… King Xander, your retainers come from another world?"

Xander sighed and shook his head with a frown, "I'm afraid that none of us knew where they came from… till now. Laslow!"

"Y-yes!" Laslow jumped, "I-I promise to explain everything! B-but, we must leave this place first! Please…"

As the mercenary begged, Xander continued to frown as Kamui spoke, "Let's follow their suggestion, Xander. It seems they know something about this place very well that we don't."

Knowing the same, the king nodded, "Very well. But, I expect the three of you to tell us everything once we are out."

Laslow and the other two retainer nodded before they hurriedly rushed to the opened double door unharmed by the surrounding debris. Laslow called to them, "Let's hurry and leave this place."

Selena nodded, "And don't pick up anything you see here… Just don't."

Despite her overly strict warning, the group followed after the three as they rush out the doors without even the slight temptation to stoop to the ground and pick something up, but more to ask of the situation with bewilderment or suspicion. Corrin shouted as they ran through the deathly empty corridors, "So… where is this place?!"

"The castle of Plegia, milady!" Odin answered, "Former nemesis of Ylisse. The Plegian kingdom is surrounded by a large desert and is under the rule of the Plegian royal family."

Laslow grimaced as he shouted during their dash, "After the war, they had to change their ruler due to tyranny and dark schemes… twice!"

Selena scowled, "They were once a kingdom that house those who prayed under a god of destruction, Grima! After the war, many of the dumb followers scattered! But that was a few years ago."

"Then, why are Peri and everyone running out of here if it's taken care of?" a bright blue and pink hair girl called out to them with confusion.

Laslow turned his head slightly, "That's because, not only are we magically in their castle, but that those dark clouds and the damaged place we were in… That's where he was once sealed, Peri! If-If that place is damaged…"

"Something must've happened while we were gone!" Selena finished with a grimace, "I swear, if I see that stupid lizard, I'll… I'll-"

Seeing the anger across her face, Camilla spoke, "I take it that this place is not your kingdom, then?"

Laslow shook his head, "No, milady. Our homeland is the Halidom of Ylisse, neighboring kingdom of Plegia! After the war had ended, we received a distress call during our journey on another continent."

"A distress call?" Ryoma frowned.

Selena nodded, "Yeah… it was from this powerful mage from the kingdom of Valla."

"What?!" Kamui's eyes widen in shock, "Someone was still alive in my kingdom?"

Laslow nodded, "Not just alive, milord. He jumped in between worlds in search of help and he found us when he heard of our involvement with the war against Grima."

"You fought off a death god?" Elise's eyes sparkled in awe, "That's so cool!"

Odin chuckled lightly, "Th-thank you, milady. But, that credit should go to my uncle and his troops. They were the one that actually killed him."

"And my father." Selena added, "If not for him, Grima would be resurrected again one thousand years later. He disappeared for two years after he figured out a way to stop that Fell dragon."

Laslow nodded, "But, because of that, the mage was able to find us a couple years later. He didn't tell us anything, but…"

"But, these guys had been so naïve and accepted to help him!" Selena sighed, "Then, he teleported us all to the kingdom of Valla!"

"Then, we did you come with us?" Laslow grimaced nervously at the blunt criticism she was hurling at them.

"Because if I didn't make sure you and Owain were safe, Lucina would be extremely upset and don't make me start talking about the khans and your mothers, Owain, Inigo!" The mercenary scolded the two.

Takumi sighed, "Uh…"

Selena frowned, "Anyway, so he changed our looks and gave us new names. My original name was Severa before he gave me the name Selena."

"Severa?" Camilla said with a nod and a smile, "I see now…"

Xander grimaced, "So you knew of the situation from the start."

Laslow grimaced, "We did. My apologies, milord. But, since everything took place in Valla under the Silent dragon, we were unable to speak of it nor dare to due to the curse…"

Xander shook his head, "What's done is done. Continue."

"Understood, milord." Laslow continued, "My real name is Inigo. Odin here is Owain. In truth, he is my cousin."

"Cool!" A long blue hair girl in brown and white mercenary clothing spoke up with an excited smile, "Then, Ophelia and I are cousins?"

"Soliel!" Beruka scolded her daughter, "Quiet down. This is serious."

"I-I'm sorry, Mother…" the girl whispered.

Her father gave her a small smile before he continued, "We tried to help the mage defeat the dragon with powers he granted us, but that was proved useless. So, we escaped. We were dumb enough to think that we could take on the dragon with our new powers. But, when we left the castle, there was an ambush that costed the mage's life."

Corrin's eyes widen before she grimaced, "So, he died…"

Inigo grimaced, "M-my apologies, Lady Corrin, King Kamui. With the last of his powers, he sent us to Nohr to ensure the safety of someone with Valla royal lineage and to do that he told us to become retainers of the royal family."

Xander's eyes widen as he spoke, "So, that's why…"

Inigo laughed weakly, "Yes… But, somewhere along the line, we kind of gotten ourselves attached to the kingdom and serving under our lieges, so we never left them, even when that person left Nohr to Hoshido or when the war was over."

Leo sighed with a small grin, "Well, that explains things… But, someone with Valla's royal lineage in them… Wouldn't that have been Azura during that time?"

Surprisingly, Owain spoke, "Actually, during the ambush, we learned that those destined people were taken to Nohr from Hoshido where Queen Mikoto was, which was why we were sent on a mission to ensure that they were well and in safe hands…"

Inigo shrugged, "Which they are. In fact, they have another _family_ around them."

"Wait!" Takumi grimaced, "Then, that would mean…"

Inigo nodded and glanced over to the Vallite King and princess. Their eyes widen in shock as Corrin gasped, "Us?!"

There were sounds of gasps and bits of murmurs behind them of either shocks or disbelief. However, he ignored it, then nodded and continued nervously, "Seeing that you were well and not by yourselves as he feared, the three of us decided to continue our jobs as retainers, even after you left Nohr. We never imagined that Queen Azura was descended from Valla's royal family, though."

"Then, you already knew of everything…" Ryoma spoke with a frown, "So, the problem was so large that we had to find help from another world…"

Inigo chuckled, "Believe me, your majesty. Compared to our fight against Grima, your war had yet to escalate to the point of being unable to readjust."

Owain nodded with a grimace, "Yes…"

"What do you mean?" Xander questioned with a frown.

"Inigo!" Severa shouted and pointed at the sighe of double doors drawing near, "Look!"

Owain gasped, "Is that it?!"

Their friend nodded, "Through that door should be the entrance hall!"

"All right!" Inigo shouted with a triumphant grin, "Let's hurry!"

Inigo and Owain rushed forward and pulled the doors open as the other run through. Selena continued to lead the group down the steps from one side of the double sets of stair case and green carpet till they were out of the structure and out in the unusual cool desert with nothing, but sand as far as the eye can see and, with it, a large army camp stood before them consisting of many classes and, possibly, origins followed by foreign flags. Their eyes widen as Ryoma spoke, "What's going on?"

As he prepared to pull out his stringless bow, Takumi grimaced, "Don't tell me we fell right into a trap…"

"No…" Inigo spoke as his eyes widen in shock, "This… This is my Father's army! The Shepherds!"

"The what?" Leo raised a brow.

Inigo grimaced, "My father is the captain of a troop he personally manages under our kingdom's militia, since the former ruler's rule. He called themselves the Shepherds… But, why are they here in Plegia? No, wait! Hold on! I need to check on something. I'll be right back! I promise!"

With that, the man rushed off past the stunned looking "Shepherds" as he shouted, "Lucina! Father?! Mother?!"

Severa grimaced and turned to the yellow mercenary with a scowl, "Stay here and make sure nothing goes on. I need to see what's going on here. I'll be right back."

Leo turned to his retainer, "Odi- I mean, Owain. What's going on?"

The mercenary turned around with a nervous frown, "Oh, well. It's just very confusing at the moment. The Dragon's Table is in ruins, the sky is dark, and my Uncle's militia is here like it did back in the war against Grima… But, since the war, my uncle still remains weary of Plegia's royal family, so it's very peculiar seeing them here now of all times. Right now should be an era of peace and all of the kingdoms on both continent should be recovering from the war a few years ago."

"It did…"

They all looked away from the mercenary and saw another man a little older than Owain probably by a few years, dressed much like him with shaggy brown hair, and two swords on his belt like Owain. The retainer jumped, "F-Father!"

"Father?!" Leo gaped upon seeing the stern-looking mercenary as did almost everyone else, "O-Owain, you're joking around again, right?"

The man raised a brow as Owain looked to with a nervous smile, "M-my apologies, Prince Leo. There was some magic involved in this confusion."

He looked back to his father, "But, Father, what are you doing here? Where's mother?"

The man sighed placing his finger on the bridge of his nose, something Leo wanted to do as well, before glaring at him as he spoke in a warning tone, "And why can't I be here, Owain? It's been four years since I last saw you, young man. More importantly, who are these people? You haven't gotten yourselves into something catastrophic again, have you?"

Owain chuckled weakly, "N-No. Of course not, Father…"

The man just sighed and shook his head before he spoke, "So… Where's the prince and the other one?"

Owain nodded, "They've gone in search of Prince Chrom, Father."

The man frowned, "Might as well leave this with him, then. More importantly, go see your mother, Owain. She's gotten herself into another depression after our Owain also vanished recently and it's a serious matter without question."

Though they were all confused, Leo could tell that his retainer understood every word coming out of the man's mouth as the mercenary's eyes widen in disbelief, "W-w-w-what?! Oh, gods. Mother…"

Kamui frowned, "Owain, go see your mother… it seems she may need you more than we do right now."

"That's right, Owain…" Leo added with a frown, "We'll wait here for Inigo and Severa."

Owain looked to the Vallite king hesitantly before he bowed, "Thank you, Lord Leo, King Kamui."

"What?!" The man's eyes widen in shock.

Despite his father's look of shock, Owain turned to the man with an unusual serious look, "Father, where is mother right now?"

The man grimaced, but replied, "She's healing Morgan right now over in that direction."

As he pointed, Owain nodded, "Got it. I'll be right back!"

As he ran off, the man stared at the group with a frown. However, rather than speaking, he just stared in silence before he huffed and walked away. Takumi raised a brow, "Huh. Not much for words, is he?"

Leo nodded with a raised brow, "Yeah…"

Kamui frowned, "Wait… Did Owain just said that they've gone to look for a 'Prince'?..."

Ryoma frowned, "He did… But Severa had gone to gather information it seems and Inigo has gone to look for the captain of this army…"

"Greetings!"

Kamui turned around once more as did the other and came across a man with blue hair much like their friend, but with blue clothing, a shoulder plate and a white cape around his shoulders. The man walked to them as he waved his arm with a smile. Following close behind him is a tall man in blue armor and brown hair. In front of Inigo stood a tall woman with long blue hair up to her elbow, blue eyes like the waving man, dressed in blue clothing as well but with blue and interior red cape from her shoulders, and a sword much like the one the man had on his belt. Kamui smiled and walked up to them as with his elder brother, "Greeting, sir. Are you the captain of this troop?"

"Yes." The blue hair man said and extended his hand which Kamui took, "My name is Chrom. Captain of the Shepherds and the current Exalt of Ylisse. My son spoke of how he has friends that was brought here with him to these lands without knowledge. I take it that's your group."

Kamui nodded, "Yes. My apologies for suddenly intruding in this place. I see we must have disturbed something major occurring… You see, something out of the ordinary occurred, then we found ourselves inside this 'Dragon's Table'… Inigo and his friends were the one who led us out of there in fear that something has occurred."

"Really?" Chrom said with a grimace, "It's a good thing that you left there as soon as you did, then…"

"Milord." The brown hair man spoke, "These people have not given any exact details of what circumstances they were in to lead them here. Lon'qu have also told me that they may be of royalty as well, just now. Honestly speaking, I find this very suspicious, milord."

"Is that so?" Chrom said with a frown.

As Kamui nodded, a shout could be heard as Corrin spoke up, "I remember now! Chrom! Remember us? Back when uh… when the invisible animals attacked your lands a few years ago?!"

"What?" Ryoma raised a brow in confusion.

After a look of confusion for a couple seconds, Chrom suddenly gasped and patted his head, "That's right! You were there the day we found our tacticians!"

"What?" Inigo raised a brow stupefied as he could no longer follow their conversation.

Chrom grinned wider, "It's a surprise to see you again, Kamui, Corrin."

Kamui's eyes widen as he smiled as well and laughed, "Haha… It's great to see you again as well. I'm honestly surprised my sister remembered that encounter. To be honest, I almost forgot. My apologies, Prince Chrom."

The man laughed and waved his hand, "It's fine, Kamui, and there's no need for honorifics, remember? It's good to see a couple of old friends during grim times like this."

Xander raised a brow, "That's right. I recall Inigo saying how neither him nor the others understand the current situation."

The blue armored knight frowned, "Pardon me. But, I believe that neither have you-"

Chrom shook his head, "Peace, Frederick. I know that you're only wary of them for the Shepherds' and our sake, but we know Kamui and Corrin. They also helped protect my people from harm those animals."

The Exalt grinned before Peri spoke up, "Wait, but if Inigo's daddy is a prince, then won't that make him and Owain a prince too?"

"Uh…" Takumi's jaw nearly dropped as before he turned to his friend, "Hey, Leo… I take it that neither one of you know about this, right?"

Leo sighed with his finger on his temple and grimaced, "No… Oh, gods… Owain, what else have you three been hiding from us?"

Chrom frowned, "Oh gods… Inigo, what did the three of you do during your absence… That young man there certainly does not seem to happy hearing of your lineage…"

Kamui chuckled nervously before the retainer could answer and Xander sighed, "My apologies for that, Prince Chrom. We've just had a bunch of surprises ourselves ever since our arrival here. You see… He's been with us for the past few years and have not told us a word of where he hail from or his lineage."

Ryoma nodded, "It was only when we were having some immediate problems in my kingdom that they decided to bring us here for shelter through magic."

Chrom sighed, "I see. I assumed that he must've gotten himself into something with his friends… Looks like I was correct. Regardless, I'm afraid that these lands are unable to provide you and your allies the shelter you seek, umm…"

"King Xander of Nohr." The Nohrian king said and held out a hand.

As Chrom nodded and shook his head with wide eyes, the Hoshidan king held out his, "King Ryoma of Hoshido."

Clearly stupefied now, Chrom just instinctively shook his hand, then turned to his son, "Inigo…"

As the man chuckled nervously, Chrom sighed and shook his head, "Well, this may just as well be the most bizarre thing you've done as far… I hope…"

He turned to them, "I suppose, I'll introduce myself more clearly, since it seems my son and his friends has been hiding things from you… I'm Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisstol and captain of the Shepherds. Rulers of Ylisse are given the title of Exalt when they inherit the throne and our family's heirloom together. This here is my daughter."

The woman walked up and bowed, "Greetings. I'm Lucina, former princess of Ylisse."

"Hold on a second…" Leo frowned in deep confusion, "I'm sorry, but may I ask why 'former'? Also, you look to be around your father's age. Inigo, that includes you too."

Lucina sighed and nodded with a small grin, "I thought you would say that… This may sound hard to believe, but the truth is we all came from the future five years ago when the world showed signs of Grima's return with undead soldiers."

"The future?!" Sakura gasped in disbelief.

Lucina nodded with a grimace, "In our timeline, our parent were all killed by Grima when we were young and, not long after I was crowned the exalt, he had invaded my kingdom and laid waste to what was left of humanity. Inigo, our friends and I were what's left of that timeline. We were the only humans who survived his attack."

"That's…" Corrin grimaced.

Ryoma frowned, "So that's what he meant…"

Lucina nodded, "I see that my little brother have told you a bit of our past. We had to go see the Divine dragon, Naga, to seek help. However, Grima was too powerful for her then. So, our only hope was to travel to the past, which was a few years ago of this timeline. From there, I tasked myself to warn my father and the Shepherds of Grima's resurrection. Surprisingly, we ended up killing the God of Destruction rather than prerventing his resurrection."

Chrom nodded, "It turned out that my tactician, who had lost his memories when we found him, recalled every crucial parts of the past. He had recalled that he was the vessel needed to bring back the Fell dragon and was the son of the former king of Plegia who only sought of bringing back the monster rather than to rule his kingdom. So, we devised a plan together and killed him before that could occur. However, our efforts had been in vain then and Grima was resurrected through another vessel."

"Another vessel?" Kamui said with wide eyes as he seemed to be the one taking all of this in faster than the others.

Chrom nodded, "It was our tactician who had been controlled by the Fell dragon from my daughter's time. He came here to this time when he saw my daughter travel to the past. So, we searched for a way to acquire the power we needed from the divine dragon to stop him. However, when the last blow came, my tactician killed that vessel and they both vanished as a result, and Grima was finally killed. No resurrection could bring him back to this world."

Lucina grimaced, "That's correct. It had taken us two years before we could finally find your tactician again."

She looked to Chrom, who chuckled, "Well, he always seemed to like sleeping on the ground in South Town rather than in the barracks. So, I just guessed."

Then, he frowned again, "However, something has occurred during the period of time my son joined you and your friends, Kamui, and, by the sound of it, I assume that it's the same for you?"

Kamui nodded with a sigh, "We had the war against a dragon of our own and won only two years ago. Everything went well till monsters began to appear and taken over all three of our kingdoms: Hoshido, Nohr and Valla. Then, last night, we had a kidnap incident occur and traveled to my brother's kingdom where they were using as one of their bases. The other being our other kingdoms."

Corrin sighed, "Right after we had saved them, our only mysterious allies, who were aiding us, also fell to them. Then, one of the first dragons gave our friend enough power to send us to a safer place when our land started to fall apart."

Chrom nodded, "And that's when my son and his friends have decided to bring you here thinking it would be safer."

Ryoma raised a brow, "Correct. Is it not?"

Chrom frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but, like I said, something major has occurred. Grima is back."

"Why?"

They all turned to look behind the new royals and see Severa standing there as she catches her breath with a disturbed look, "I heard everything from the other Shepherds… Is that mad dragon really back?"

Inigo and everyone turned to Chrom as Lucina slowly nodded, "Yes… Grima is back."

Severa's eyes widen in horror before she grimaced, "Where's my father and Aunt Robin?"

Chrom grimaced, "We heard from the new vessel. He's imprisoned both of our tacticians. We've only realized their disappearances recently…"

The woman looked like she was about to shout something out loud like before, but bit back her lips and remained silent. Lucina pursed her lips before taking a step further as Owain also suddenly appeared running up to their friend and looking around nervously, "Y-yeah… Mother told me what happened…"

Chrom sighed and scratched his head before he shook his head before he turned to them, "How about we set up a council tent and speak in there, instead? A _larger_ tent. I believe that Severa would like to hear about this too…"

Kamui and the others nodded as the Vallite king spoke, "We understand."

Kamui and the royal family gave their retainers instruction to settle inside the temporary camp with the Shepherds before following the Exalt and his family inside.

"Father!"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Kamui turned and see Shigure and his older cousins hurrying over behind him, "Shigure?"

The man stood before him and spoke, "Father, please let us come to the meeting with you."

"We wish to learn of the situation better. Please, Father!" Seigbert pleaded to Xander desperately.

"I want to see what we should do in these situations and what's going on." Shiro said to Ryoma.

Kamui frowned deep in thought before another voice sounded, "How about you let them watch for now, Kamui?"

He turned and saw Azura walking over to them with their youngest child. The woman smiled, "You know as well as I do, that Shigure don't always eagerly participates in these meetings so often and that follows with his cousins as well. It would be a good learning experience, wouldn't you say?"

Kamui thought for a bit before they heard one of his brothers spoke up, "That's true… All right. Shiro, you can join us."

The red armored lancer smiled triumphantly and nodded, "Thanks, Father!"

Xander smiled, "This does go without saying. Seigbert, you are free to join our meeting as well."

As the prince thanked his father, Kamui looked to Azura, then to Shigure before he nodded, "You're right. You can come with us, Shigure."

Shigure nodded with a grin, "Thank you, Father."

He smiled as well and looked to Azura, who was grin widely and said, "The two of us will bring Orochi to see a healer. She still has that child with her."

Kamui nodded, "All right. We'll see you later, then."

After seeing the two walk away, Kamui turned around to see Chrom smiling nervously, "I take it that there was a similar situation, then?"

"Huh?" Kamui frowned in confusion before following his gaze to his son and chuckled weakly, "Something like that?"

Lucina groaned, "F-Father…"

Chrom chuckled, "Now, Lucina. You know, I was only joking…"

The woman grimaced as her brother sighed, "Father… If Mother hears about this…"

"R-right." The exalt responded with a nervous smile and turned to see his retainer hurrying back, "No more of this talk, then. Frederick, is the tent set?"

The retainer nodded, "Yes, milord."

* * *

The retainer then led his liege and his friends to the large grey tent pinned down by stones. He then pushed aside the cloth and allowed the rulers inside. The interior was simple. A green tent with a green leather on the ground for a mat. A table stood in the center followed by many wooden chairs around it as lamps stood on each corners lighting up the area. Each sat in their seat around the round table. Finally, Chrom spoke, "So we've heard of your current situation, it's time we spoke of ours."

Kamui nodded as an approval. Chrom continued, "It started out of the blue. Three years ago, we've received word that towns of Ylisse of started to vanish in states of mist that won't let up and people started to vanish in the capitol."

Sakura gasped, but Ryoma nodded as Chrom continued, "In response, I've sent Shepherds and my tacticians to estimate the situation. I've also gone to see it for myself the majority of the time. It was bizarre. Everyone that went in only walked out as if they were turned around. Then, we received word from the current ruler of Plegia. Son of a general we fought with far better leadership and morality than we or their people could ever ask for. He called us for help with the same report as we did. In response, my tacticians and I hurried over to the castle and left things to my wife and the rest of the Shepherds back in Ylisstol. We shared what we could and discovered that there was no way around it. It wasn't just us, either. The other kingdoms: Regna Ferox, Chon'sin, Rossanne, Valm, _even_ Archanea far up north have been suffering under the same problem. All of us started exchanging information of the situation."

"All the kingdoms?" Leo raised a brow, "That's an amazing number of kingdoms to be working together…"

Lucina gave him a small smile, "Our relation only improved after the war, of course…."

Chrom nodded, "Some we had connection with from the start. Archanea, Regna Ferox, Chon'sin, and Rossanne were allies we gained through the two wars we had in the Plegian war and the Valmese War. Plegia and Valm were supervised by our kingdoms to be sure that they don't start acting up again till they find another ruler. It's not what we enjoy doing, but, after Plegia's attack and Valm's invasion we really can't continue taking up more chances than we have with Plegia former ruler, even though we do understand the state their kingdoms are in."

"I see…" Corrin said with a frown.

"I then negotiated with the current queen on Chon'sin, the duke of Rossanne, and the Khans of Regna Ferox." Chrom continued.

"I've heard Severa mention that once." Takumi said with a frown, "I'm assuming the Khans are rulers, then?"

"That is correct, sir." Frederick replied with a curt nod, "Regna Ferox lies north of Plegia and Ylisse. They are known to be a nation of strong warriors raised in harsh winter climates. Due to the size of the kingdom, it is split into two: East and West. North of Plegia is the West side ruled by the West Khan, Basilio, and the East is ruler by the East Khan, Flavia."

"Two rulers…" Xander frowned, "Wouldn't there be a problem when you negotiated with them, then?"

Takumi nodded, "You'll need to have both present for there to be something passed through them."

"That's not how it goes there, Lord Takumi." Owain answered with a grin, "Every few years, there is destined to by a tournament going about. There, two powerful representatives chosen specifically by the Khans would come and represent their side. These representatives are required to be outsiders only to prevent war and grief among those who lost from each side. Both sides would clash against each other and whoever's side wins the corresponding Khan would become the leading Khan and all decisions would go through them. So, uh… Lucina, who won the last tournament this time?"

"Father won again." The future former princess spoke, "He fought against your father again and won."

"Huh?" Elise tilted her head, "The ruler took part in the tournament?"

Chrom chuckled, "Yes. Well, I would certainly like to stretch out every now and then, so, whenever Flavia asks for me to be her representative, I would take part in it."

Elise frowned curiously, "Then, Lucina said 'your father'…"

Leo sighed, "She must mean Owain's father. The man we met earlier."

"That guy?!" Elise gasped, "That's amazing! Now, I see why Owain dresses like him."

Owain strained a tight laugh, "A-actually, my father from the future trained me to use dual blades, so I became a myrimidon after my training. Their sort of like samurais who does mercenary jobs, I guess…"

"Cool…" Elise said in awe.

Leo frowned, "But, why outsiders?"

"If they had their own people or even relatives fight for them, there would be blood spilt if either one of them dies during the tournament. They don't use wooden weapons." Lucina answered with a grimace, "It may not be idea as much, but it is effective in preventing wars and anarchy."

Chrom nodded, "And, as of late, it's always been me and Lon'qu chosen to fight. So, there hasn't been any blood spilt between us, even when we fight using all of our strengths."

"I see." Kamui said with a nod.

Lucina frowned, "However, even after negotiating with everyone, including Plegia's and Valm's representatives, none of us can think of anything to counter against the sudden mist and disappearances."

Chrom nodded, "The best we could do is focus on how to prevent the problem from spreading. However, two years ago, something… happened…"

As he grimaced, Lucina looked up, we woke up the next day and found ourselves back to when my father first found his tacticians as if they still had amnesia while I woke up and found myself running through the very same portal I had used to come to this time."

"What?" Severa gasped, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Luce?" Inigo turned to his sister, "That incident was years ago. Naga should still have been recovering her powers during that time."

Lucina nodded, "That's right. However, neither of us has realized it. It was as if our memories had returned to that day when we first arrived here. What's more, the person accompany Aunt Lissa and father was not Reflet, Severa."

"It wasn't?" Severa questioned in disbelief.

Chrom shook his head, "It wasn't. Rather it was another woman who ended up taking your aunt's name, Robin."

"Huh?" Severa could only give them a look of confusion as the others grew to be more bewildered than her.

Seeing this, Inigo explained, "A few years ago, our father found Severa's father outside inside the borders of Ylisse. He had no knowledge of anything related to himself, but Severa's aunt's name and my father's. Beyond that he knew nothing of them."

Chrom nodded, "At first, he mistaken it to be his name and that's what we've called him till we found his sister during the Plegian war when she was helping one of our Shepherds escape from Grimleal, who tried to sacrifice our Shepherd to their God of Destruction, and helped clear our other Shepherd's name. She too knew very little due to an accident from her pursuers. She was able to verify that Severa's father was a Plegian mage hiding from the royal family and the Grimleals, that we later learn wants to use him as a vessel, and that their mother's personal maid spent her last breath sneaking him inside. Both of their guardians died by their father's hand and, since then, she had been wondering around on her own till we found her. However, the woman we found was not her. Even though, they both have the same robes. Everything else was different. She seemed to be able to devise strategies more efficient than them, however, with the cost that she stands in the front with us and takes the most life-threatening risks. If my tacticians were there when she planned it, we all would have rejected the plan when we fear that she could get killed following such a plan."

"However, that does not mean she wasn't a good tactician nor a poor Shepherd." Lucina spoke with a nod, "When I rejoined my father for what would be my second time, I discovered that she was always fast on her feet. She had swift and precise movements, but… they were impossible to achieve without breaking a bone or twisting a joint. Not just that, but I think it was then that I noticed something was off about her health."

Chrom nodded with a grimace, "Not long before our second final battle against the former ruler of Valm, my sister discovered that she was extremely weak health-wise, but, with her actions and conversation, it was hard to tell that she was sick at all."

Lucina grimaced, "Then, after the battle, she went missing after the battle. At first, my father feared that she had fallen in battle. However, I and another Shepherd refused to believe so. She did not seem to be the kind that would fall so easily."

"And they were right." Chrom concurred with a frown, "Not long after we returned to Ylisstol, I received a message on my table in my room."

"It was from her, then?" Ryoma concluded with a frown.

"It was." Chrom nodded, "She had written for me to be wary of our entire surroundings and to think carefully to remember our past up to now."

Takumi frowned, "It seems she was finally trying to confess to you of something she did, then?"

Frederick frowned, "Confessing, perhaps. But not of what she did wrong."

"Oh?" Camilla looked to him with interest.

Inigo's eyes widen, "If Frederic the wary actually agrees, then…"

Chrom nodded, "She did not intentionally came to us to harm us in the first place, which is why Frederick the wary also trusts in her."

"Ahem…" the retainer cleared his throat before he smile in a manner none of them understood but made both father and son jump back, "Shall we continue with the discussion, milord?"

"R-Right…" Chrom grinned back before turning to them, "On the note was instructions of who we were to meet and how to avoid it just as if Reflet and Robin would do so. It would seem the woman knew of everything about our wars and tactics, like the back of her hand. Thanks to that we were able to breath through it easily and arrived back at the Dragon's table where we fought to prevent Grima's resurrection. However, the new former king wasn't there like he had before. Instead Grima was there already awakened to his true form."

"What?" Severa grimaced.

Owain frowned, "But that can't be, Lucina! We all saw the Chaotic Dragon fell and rot away in the lands of Plegia! Severa's father had even nearly killed himself just to kill the other vessel from our time!"

"We know, Owain… We know that very well... But, it was as if that was all just a lie when he stands right there towering over our head!" Lucina's eyes widen upon realization at the sight of the younger royals jump then sighed and sat back down, "M-my apologies for the outburst… As if fear was the key, we all began to recall everything that actually went on a few years ago and knew that something was off, but, by then, 'Robin' stood before us and summoned chains of many sizes from her. She then bound Grima and the vessel to the ground before summoning a cage with some sort of magic that none of our mages could decipher. It was unbelievable… Grima was sealed away in a cage…"

After some hesitation, she continued, "However…"

"However, the base of the seal became 'Robin'." Chrom finished and nodded to his future daughter, "She became the seal. We've begged for her to just give it up and return with us. We would think of another way to go around this, but she didn't accept our hand and told us that we aren't strong enough to stop _this_ Grima, even with all our resources. Instead, she gave us a riddle and told us that, by the time we learn the answer to the riddle, we would be strong enough to go against Grima."

"A riddle?" Xander raised a brow.

Elise jumped, "Oh! Oh! Let me try! I love these kinds of games!"

Leo sighed, "Elise, I don't think it would be a simple answer as we think. Just what sort of riddle did she tell you?"

Frederick grimaced, "When do the wolves howl? Why does the bird sing? Why do dogs choose to stay by our side?"

Takumi frowned, "That's not how a riddle works…"

Lucina chuckled softly, "But that is the way she is. She loves confusing us sometimes, which is what separates herself from Reflet and Robin."

Severa frowned, "Don't tell me… You plan to let her join the Shepherds after she is freed, am I right?"

Chrom chuckled, " _That_ is up to her to decide _after_ we save her."

The mercenary sighed and shook her head in defeat, "Why did I even bother to ask?"

Finally, Severa strained a smile, "Fine. It's not like I'm going to be returning here permanently."

Lucina grinned before turning to her little brother and cousin with a frown, "Now, if only the two of you had notified me when you returned, like Severa had when she first visited."

Upon her scolding, Inigo and Owain sighed as the blue mercenary spoke, "W-we get it, Luce. Really. I already apologized to you, didn't I? Also, how could I have known that you left to live with Gerome in Wyvern Valley? You _know_ how I am with wyverns after Minerva gnawed at my arm back at the Harvest Festival. Also, traveling through space can really mess up the time. One moment, only a year passed, the next? three! Now's what? The fifth?"

Lucina sighed and shook her head before turning to her cousin, who jumped back, "W-well, a warrior of light would have to hide back into the darkness, of course! You know that's how it goes, Luce!"

This time, Chrom sighed, "Owain, please. Lissa cried for hours after you pulled that stunt on her. We know that's not your intention, you even witnessed it."

Owain grimaced, "Y-yes… It had been a while since I saw her cry that much before then. My apologies, Luce, but I had something personal to do. Honest!"

Chrom shook his head, "Anyway, putting family issues aside. What do you plan to do now, Prince Kamui? We've heard your situation already. Have you thought of what steps to take from here?"

Despite his son's gaze, Kamui shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Chrom. However, Inigo and Owain here believes that there is some way for us to pass through worlds."

"Pass through worlds?" Frederick raised a brow.

Xander nodded, "Yes. It would seem that the monsters that attacked us originated from another world. One of the First Dragons spoke that we would need to find the source of it and gave a friend powerful magic to bring us to another world. However, the magic required an item of some sort and she had told us that a human would not fit the category."

Inigo nodded, "So Owain and I decided to try what had been left of our Mark of the Exalt because when we arrived in the realm of the three kingdoms, we were given new attire, appearances and name. Of course, our marks had vanished as well, but bits of it began to return around a year ago."

"Mark of the Exalt?" Xander raised a brow.

Inigo chuckled, "Well… Lord Xander, do you recall when I spoke of any trait that only the Nohrian royal family would have and spoke of a birthmark in the eye?"

Hearing this, Xander's eyes widen, "Inigo. Then, those 'birthmarks' you spoke off…"

Chrom sighed and shook his head, "Inigo, you never explained anything to them when you joined did you?"

As Inigo grimace bitterly, Chrom turned his shoulder to them showing a circular mark on his arm, "This is the Mark of the Exalt. This mark can only appear on those descended from Ylisse's royal family. Hence, also confirming that Lucina and Inigo are my children from the future and Owain, Lissa's son. It was what confirmed when Lucina first told me that she was my future daughter and Inigo my son. Of course, it doesn't really matter if they don't have it as some are born without one on them. But, now I see how that got you here. And what of your friend?"

Corrin grimaced and shook her head, "She was given the task by the astral dragon to help maintain a barrier against the monsters back in our world."

"And, I assume that these 'First Dragons' are your diety as ours is the Divine Dragon, Naga?" Frederick questioned with a frown.

"That's right, Frederick." Inigo spoke up, "Also, the reason why I thought of bring them here is to see Lady Tiki."

Chrom nodded, "I see. So you want to meet the Voice of Naga… However, I'm afraid I don't know if she is still here right now. You see, after we broke through Grima's illusion, we've discovered that everyone in the castle had vanished without a trace and we were just reexperiencing the past all over again."

"Books and papers were scattered on the floor. Food that had disappeared over time or gone bad on the tables. Laundry strewed across the floor. It was as if they had vanished over the course of one night and never returned." Frederick report with a grimace, "Due to this, the Khans who had been with us had been forced to return to Ferox and check on the situation from their side."

Selena grimaced, "So then, she may have disappeared too? Just when we need her."

Inigo shook his head, "No… It's not confirmed yet. Father, have you tried to send scouts to check her shrine?"

Chrom nodded, "Just a while ago, I've sent some Shepherds to investigate if it has affect her too. However, I fear that the mist has also affected her as well…"

Inigo grimaced before his eyes widen, "Then, have you already tried to speak with the divine dragon, Naga, at the shrine?"

Owain's eyes widen, "Right… Uncle Chrom has the Shield of Seals and Falchion with him. With the heirlooms, you should have a chance to speak with her."

Lucina frowned and turned to her father, "Father, I think the idea is rather sound. Shall we give it a try?"

Chrom grinned, "It's been a while since we had real contact with the Divine Dragon, but I suppose, at desperate times like these, it would make sense to try regardless."

The exalt turned to their friends, "There a shrine dedicated to the divine dragon, but it would require us to journey further east from here to reach it."

Leo frowned, "But, what if it is also consumed by the mist?"

Lucina shook her head, "For now, let's just pray that didn't happen and her powers are strong enough to fight back against Grima's powers."

Chrom nodded, "And if we can speak with her, then perhaps she can also help you and your friends, Prince Kamui."

As Kamui nodded, Elise tilted her head in confusion, "Um… Chrom?"

"Hm?" the exalt looked to her with a nod, "What is it, uh…"

"I'm Elise!" the girl said with a quick smile before turning back to confusion, "Anyway, Big Brother Kamui is actually a king now, you know!"

Stunned, his eyes widen in surprise, "H-huh?! He is?"

He looked to Kamui with clear confusion strewn across his face, "But… King Ryoma is ruler of Hoshido and King Xander is ruler of Nohr…"

Lucina smiled with a chuckle, "I see, that would make you King Kamui. Valla's ruler, am I correct?"

Kamui grinned nervously from the attention, but nodded, "That is correct. Aside from the children, these are my siblings. My apologies for not telling you about it sooner, Chrom."

Chrom chuckled, "We all made a mistake. I should be the one apologizing. Lucina, go check to see if Lissa thinks we can set out for Naga's shrine today. If not, we'll have to camp here for the night."

"Got it." the princess nodded with a smile and rushed out of the tent.

Chrom turned to Owain and his son, "Inigo, Owain, I can imagine that you and your friends have important things to do, but can the two of you at least go see your mothers? Please. Lissa has been out of it since discovering the Owain of our time has disappeared."

"I know, Uncle." The myrimidon replied with a grimace, "I've gone to see her the moment Father told me what had occurred to her. She's now back on her feet like always. Hehe…"

Owain sighed with a frown, "And she's only had my kid self for a few years…"

Inigo had a look of concern as he said, "Father… what are you saying about mother? Don't tell me…"

Chrom nodded with a frown, "It wasn't just you or Owain, but all of the Shepherds' children had vanished as well. If not for you and your friends being here, many of our soldiers wouldn't have been able to continue moving to bring them all back. Also, neither of the Khans are here to help your mother with their duties, which must come first."

Frederick bowed, "If I may, from what I've witnessed, Lady Olivia had to take this the hardest after learning that the prince and crown princess has vanished."

Chrom nodded, "Perhaps, she would… No, she _will_ regain herself if she sees you again. She done nothing, but think of the three of you since we returned from the Dragon's Table ourselves. Lucina had been by her side for a while, but we even need her assistance more often. Without our tacticians, we had been more busy trying to fill in their shoes."

Severa grimaced, "Morgan and Marc couldn't have ever dealt with anything this important before, either."

Frederick nodded, "Of course, it would be impossible for anyone to be given the task of being the Shepherd's tactician as easily."

"Your younger sister and cousin are talented tacticians in their own right, Severa." Chrom grimaced, "However, they lack the experience in actual war tactic and combat that Reflet and Robin had. That could only be achieved through actual battles. However, I fear that they could get hurt more than them being unable to stand in as tacticians of their own place in the Shepherds. Reflet and Robin would zap me if they learnt I've sent their children to their deaths while they're missing in action."

"They'll what?!" Takumi said with a raised brow.

"Milord and our tacticians have been very close friends since the Plegian War." Frederick explained with a sigh, "Though there are many the twins would accept of milord's flaws, they do have their limits that even they would disregard their position for."

"Really?" Ryoma raised a brow, "I do hope their reasons are justified to go against their own superiors."

The knight chuckled with that unusually bright smile of us glancing back at his liege, "Oh, I assure you that all of which are completely justified. Milord just has some _issues_ regarding his manners, which is why I strongly recommend that he tries retaking a course… in etiquette, or Lady Olivia would be displeased again with… the way you address the other Shepherds. I recall that only Robin was kind enough to toss stones at you rather than her magic, like Reflet had."

"What?" Kamui's eyes widen with horror before he glanced over to their friend, "C-Chrom, what did you do to get stones and magic thrown at you?"

Chrom sighed and shook his head, "Let's just say I am not very good when it comes to etiquette and this is the consequences of focusing more on training than on studying… Frederick, please. It's enough to just point it out, won't it? You really didn't have to go into details."

The retainer just grinned, "Of course not. However, if this is what it takes to make certain that you live a life without further harm…"

"I think we get the point, Frederick the Wary." Chrom interrupted with a grimace, "Now-"

"Chrom!"

Out of the blue, a man with chestnut color hair and green armor charged in gasping as Chrom immediately jumped up and hurried over, "Stahl! What's the matter? Has Grima done something?"

"N-no…" the knight answered catching his breath, "It's Nowi… and her daughter… Nah had gotten herself trapped inside a dry quicksand… and she can't herself out of there!"

"What?!" Chrom's eyes widen in alarm and turned to them, "I'm sorry, Kamui, but I have to hurry!"

The king nodded, "No, let us help too."

As the others nodded, Chrom smiled gratefully as he said, "Thank you very much. Stahl, take us there right now!"

The knight nodded and quickly ran outside as the others followed and headed outside.

* * *

After some grabbed their mounts, they all hurried out into the desert. Doing so, Chrom called out to the knight on the war horse, "Stahl! Give us a report of what has occurred."

"Right!" the knight replied firmly, "The medical team was in need of more herbs, so Gregor and his family had volunteered to help. I went along because I had nothing else to do. But, at some point, Nah slipped into a quicksand and can't get out."

"What of their dragonstones?!" Inigo shouted, "If they can turn into their dragon form then the problem would've been easily solved, right?"

"I wish it was." The knight grimaced, "Nowi and Nah had dropped their stones into the quicksand earlier."

"What?!" Corrin shouted in disbelief, "They can turn into dragons too?!"

Chrom turned to him with wide eyes, "That's right… Kamui, Corrin, the two of you are manaketes, right?"

"What?" Kamui frowned.

Inigo grimaced, "Oh gods… Of all times for this to happen, if only this didn't happen… my apologies for not explaining, King Kamui. We have people who are descended from a tribe of dragons and can turn themselves into divine dragons, much like your majesty and Lady Corrin can turn into the dawn dragon! They don't require to be descended from the royal family for that ability."

"There are also many other characteristics they have, but we'll explain them when we get there." Owain quickly added.

Kamui nodded, "Well, we can turn into dragons…"

Chrom grinned, "That might make the work easier. Stahl, do you have a rope?"

"I have one, milord!" the retainer responded.

The exalt nodded, "Kamui, Corrin, can you and your sisters help us pull them out? We would need people with flying mounts."

"All right!" the Vallite princess shouted in response.

"Wait!" Shigure shouted, "I have a Pegasus! Let me help too!"

Kamui nodded, "All right. The more help the better."

Out of the blue, a scream broke out. Immediately, Stahl shouted, "Nowi! Gregor! We're coming!"

Then, a large figure appeared with his back to them with tufts of orange hair sticking up.

"Gregor!" Chrom shouted.

As they made it, the man turned around as his eyes widen, "Ah, Stahl! Chrom! Uh… Gregor don't know these people…"

Chrom nodded, "I'll explain later. For now, they're here to help. Where's Nah and Nowi?"

"W-We're over here!"

They looked behind the tall hero mercenary and see the two girls clawing at the sand before them as they were nearly buried in from chest down, especially one with orange braided pigtails and a small pink and red cape. That child cried out, "H-Help!"

Immediately, the mercenary grabbed both of their hand and began trying to pull them out. However, the quicksand seemed to stubborn refuse to release his victims and tried to pull him along too dragging him forward. Chrom grimaced, "Gregor, stop! Frederick, the ropes!"

"Right away!" he retainer responded as he got off his brown warhorse pulled out a long rope from a pocket in his saddle.

He then hurried over and tossed one end of it to the girls, "Hurry! Grab on to it!"

Needless of his instructions, the girls was already grabbing on to it as Chrom quickly turned to Kamui and Corrin, "Kamui, can you and your sisters help us pull them out with their flying mounts? The quicksand here are known to expand, so we can't be near as I hope as we could."

Kamui nodded and the two pulled out his stone hiding in his pocket. The stones grew bright as their body quickly began to morph, much like the little Valla princess did. Soon, there was two deer-like dragons before them as they shrilled a roar. One of the dragon turned to Chrom as an echo pulsated in their heads, "Chrom, the ropes."

At the sound of the princess's voice, Chrom nodded and held out each part of the rope to each of the five. Corrin and Kamui grabbed the ropes in their jaws under the metal plate on their dragon head and the five began to take flight as Chrom shouted, "Everyone, fall back!"

Chrom and Gregor quickly led the group back a few meters before the exalt turned around and waved his arm in the air. On cue, the group quickly began to pull back on the ropes. With three people on wyverns and Pegasus plus two dragons, the job was easily done as the two children slipped out of the sand as more began to slide through the tunnel around the whole perimeter. Leo grimaced, "So, this was why you told us to stay this far."

Chrom nodded, "We've begun to experience problems like this shortly after arriving in Plegia. The new king had warned us of increase in these 'quicksand' before we were tricked by illusions. The 'Robin' who was with us had saved us many times till now. Without her, it has been a bit difficult for us to navigate back to Ylisstol so soon, so we remained stationed in one place since this morning."

"Which was why you were all outside of the kingdom when we came out of the castle." The Hoshidan king concluded, "I see now."

As they watch the children dangle freely on the end of the rope with one of the dragons now bringing the two over to them, Chrom nodded with a small smile at the sight of the two. Carefully, the dragons brought the manaketes to the ground, as their eyes widen and Takumi grimaced, "They're… They're both just children! Chrom, do you also enlist children into your army?!"

The braid hair child sighed as she answered while brushing the sand off her skirt, "I'm sorry, but, in truth, we're actually older than we look."

"Yeah!" the other child with green-yellow hair and scale like clothing pouted, "And here I was about thank you for saving us too! That was mean!"

Inigo sighed, "Pardon me, Mrs. Nowi. I really _really_ don't want to sound disrespectful, but I think you're supposed to think of that as an insult to your age if they say that you're older than you look."

"'Mrs'?" Kamui echoed in disbelief before he was engulfed in light and returned to his human form along with his twin as they saw the hero-mercenary give the two a bear hug and a relieved smile.

Owain nodded with a wide grin and cleared his throat, "These here are Mrs. Nowi, mother of our old friend, Nah!"

The green-yellow hair girl giggled childishly, "And just so you know, Nah and I are both manaketes!"

Gregor nodded with a knowing smile, "Right, right. Gregor knows too. They grow slower than Gregor."

"Wait… Is that little Owain and shy Inigo?! Wow! They're so big!" Nowi said in astonishment, "Where were you two?! Anyway, now we can play!"

Though also surprised, Nah sighed at her parents' speech before turning to them and bowed formally, "It's great to see the two of you again, Owain, Inigo. Also, thank you very much for saving us, sir. My name is Nah. As my mother said, we're manaketes, though only half of me is. So, we age slower than humans do."

"Uh… I don't mean to sound rude…" Sakura spoke up nervously, "But, if you're not as young as you say, then how old are the two of you? I-I-I'm sorry. I'm just really curious…"

Nowi jumped and laughed, "Well, that's a great question! According to our dragon age, I'm still just a kid, but, according to others, I'm actually about… a thousand years old now? Yeah!"

Kamui gaped at those words as he muttered, "A t-t-thousand?!"

Nah nodded with a sigh, "Correct. Also, I'm around the same age as Inigo and Owain, but, according to manaketes, I'm no different to a mewling infant."

Stupified by the words coming from their mouths, Leo turned to Owain, "Owain… Tell me this in another elaborate joke of yours?"

Hearing this, Owain grimaced hesitantly as he dragged his words out, "I… wish I could, milord. But, it's the truth."

"Yeah!" Nowi pouted, "I'm not making any of this up! Oh… If only I have my dragonstone… I'd show you that I'm not lying…"

Gregor frowned and patted the girl on the shoulder, "It's okay. Gregor know Nowi isn't making it up. Also, they're just shocked."

"It's not that I don't believe you, but…" Leo grimaced and turned to Kamui.

Kamui nodded, "As part of the royal families, we're all descendant from our countries' respective dragon diety by blood. But, none of us, especially me and my family who can turn into dragons, have lived through thousands of years to become adults…"

Nah nodded, "I see. I don't know about you for certain, but it's understandable if it's the rest of you, who can't turn into dragons."

Ryoma nodded, "It's due to our dragon blood being insufficient, am I correct?"

Nah nodded as Nowi smiled, "Bingo! If your dragon parent is your great-great-great gramps or granny and the rest are humans, then it seems to be harder for you to become dragons, like us!"

Leo sighed, "I'm glad that one thing doesn't change. But, won't that make you royalty?"

"Not in this world, milord." Inigo answered, "I don't know as much as Frederick, but the manaketes of this world are not of royalty. Although there is only one…"

Chrom nodded, "The Voice of Naga, Lady Tiki."

Takumi frowned, "That's the second or third time you mentioned her. Just who is she?"

Frederick shook his head, "I'm afraid not much is written in our record of the Voice. For all we know at the moment is that she is Naga's daughter by blood with the powers of a pureblood divine dragon and have lived for over a million years, including the years of the Hero-king, King Marth of Archenea."

Nah nodded, "We encountered her once before and she told me of our history as manaketes. She is really strong too."

Corrin chuckled, "It would seem that this world is also full of history as well."

Chrom laughed, "Well, if our tacticians were here, they would love to give you a quick course over it. However, you may just have to settle with Frederick's lessons and our library's books for now till we bring them back."

Takumi frowned, "Huh? What about Leo's and King Xander's retainers?"

At his suggestions, Inigo chuckled weakly, "Haha… My apologies, Prince Takumi. But, Owain and I were more educated in the arts of battle than we did with history and the latter. For us, our tutors didn't think it made sense for us to learn other things aside from Literature and Arithmetic during a time when Grima could attack us each day. So, we only learnt what Sir Frederick and our family from our timeline taught us, which was enough for us to go by during those times."

"Is that so?" Xander raised a brow.

Frederick grinned, "Which is why I suggested giving them proper tutors and such. However, milord…"

Chrom sighed, "We can't force them to learn stuff like those at a time like that was my opinion. Of course, they can choose to if they wish, but both of them had vanished from the castle overnight as soon as we killed Grima. So, it was never fully considered. Now, how about we all return back to camp and talk there if we like, otherwise, my wife will probably start to worry over our disappearances too. We should also put hold on anymore expeditions since we're in the middle of the desert."

Upon the exalt's dramatic sigh with a hand on the back of his blue head, Kamui nodded, "Right. Then, let's return, shall we?"

The others nodded and then began to walk back to camp.

* * *

It wasn't long before they made it back to the camp entrance when Nowi shouted with glee, "Yay! We're back! Now, I want to find little Nah!"

"Uh…" Kamui turned to Chrom.

The exalt shook his head with a grimace, "I really don't understand this one, I'm afraid. It just happened. Also, Nowi, I'm sorry, but we'll have to wait till we reach back to the castle. Then, we'll figure out what we would do to solve this. I don't want to sound mean or rude, but your family isn't the only one troubled by this incident."

Nah sighed and turned to the Vallite king, "Just don't think too much on it. I already gave up on that a long time ago."

"I-I see." Kamui nodded.

Nowi frowned in thought before she nodded, "All right… Then, I'll go get us another spare dragonstone! Let's go, Nah!"

"Ah! Wait for me, Mother!"

They watched as the family of three began to walk back along with the other soldiers.

"Inigo!"

Many turned as they saw a graceful pink hair woman with dancer clothing come running up to them followed by Soliel and suddenly hugged the blue mercenary in tears. Xander grimaced, "Let me guess. Inigo..."

The mercenary's eyes widen at his superior's words as he responded, "H-hold on, Lord Xander. I-I can explain. This is-"

"This is my wife and Inigo's mother, Olivia." Chrom finished with a sigh, "and, I'm going to assume that my son still has the habit of flirting, then. My apologies if he has been of trouble to you and your friends, King Xander."

"Huh?!"

Some looked to the dancer in surprise as others looked to the mercenary.

"Wow…" Soliel said with a small awkward smile, "I knew it! She really is as beautiful as Father said…"

Chrom raised a brow, but, letting go of her future son, his wife spoke up still in tears and sniffles, "Oh, just where have you been, Inigo?! …We've been so worried ever since we couldn't find the younger Inigo and Little Lucina!...L-L-Lucina told me that you returned, but I couldn't find you anywhere! I-I was so afraid that we'd lose you too!"

As she looked ready to start crying again, Chrom grimaced, "I-I'm really sorry, Olivia. I thought of sending him your way immediately knowing you'd be cheered up at the sight of him, but Nowi and Nah had an emergency situation with the quicksand."

"O-Oh my…" the dancer gasped in surprise and grimaced, "So, that's what happened! I-I'm so sorry! I really didn't know!"

It was then that she noticed some figures standing behind her son and husband that she jumped and ducked back behind her own son while nervously fretted with a deep shade of red across her cheeks, "E-Eek! Oh. U-Um, I-I-I'm so sorry! I've forgotten that we had guests… Soliel, are these your friends?"

The girl grinned, "Yeah! They're also my superiors!"

"Superiors?!" Olivia's eyes widen in shock and turned to them, "U-Um… H-hello! I'm Olivia. W-wait, shouldn't I have introduced myself sooner? O-Oh, dear! I'm really really sorry!"

Chrom sighed with a small smile, "Again, Olivia. You don't have to be so nervous. Gods, I'm just relieved you're feeling better now. Hmm… Excuse me, Soliel, correct?"

As the girl nodded with a bright smile, Inigo's eyes widen in shock, "O-Oh gods… I forgot…"

As Kamui raised a brow, Corrin frowned, "Inigo, what's wrong?"

Camilla frowned, "Inigo, tell me you didn't mention a word of your own family to your parents? Not even your own daughter?"

"D-daughter?!" Chrom gaped and turned to his son, "Inigo, why did you leave something this important out during our last conversation?"

Inigo grimaced, "I'm really sorry. I came with the intention of telling during our last conversation, but I forgot when it was interrupted."

The exalt sighed and shook his head, "We're going to have a private negotiation after this, young man."

Seeing his future son nod with a grimace, he turned to the young girl looking at him in awe as he sighed with a small smile, "Well, I guess we'll have to have a proper introduction later. But, it would seem that you already met… Olivia?"

The dancer just froze with confusion on her face as she seemingly tried to process all the information. Chrom groaned, "I really should have predicted this… Olivia?"

The woman jumped back at the sight of her husband's hand slightly waving in front of her, "Huh? O-oh! M-My apologies! I just didn't think we'd have a grandchild this soon…"

Chrom nodded, "It's all right, Olivia. For now, how about you and Inigo go have a talk and catch up. Is Lucina back in the council tent?"

The dancer nodded, "Yes. She returned to the tent as soon as I went to go look for you. Lissa wanted me to tell you that everything looks to be just fine, in case I found you first. Then, would we be departing in the afternoon?"

Chrom thought for a bit before he nodded, "It would be best. According to Plegia's new king, he had advised that we travel by afternoon due to the desert heat. However, there's no sun with the clouds blocking the sky, so we should move as soon as possible. Frederick, have Miriel finished creating the spell for communication?"

Frederick bowed, "From her report, it would seem she's very close. Her future son is assisting her in the project since our return. I assume you wish to contact the messengers regarding the current situation?"

The exalt nodded with a smile, "Exactly. If possible, I'd like to use the magic soon."

"I understand." The retainer said before he hurried off.

Chrom nodded seeing that part of the situation in progress and turned to them, "Well, I'll return back to the tent and see to the preparations. Kamui, would your siblings like to come and see the situation as well?"

"Of course." Kamui finished before he froze and looked around the group upon the sudden feeling of eyes on him, "Huh?"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Chrom raised a brow.

Kamui frowned and shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Really?" Chrom frowned as the king nodded, "Well… All right…"

As they continued back to the tent, his son, however, frowned as his daughter walked over to him with a grimace and whispered, "F-Father? I feel like people are watching us… I can't tell if it's good or bad too."

Hearing this not too far from them, Xander frowned, "So, I was right…"

Inigo grimaced before his eyes lit up and he turned to them, "Pardon me, your majesty. I need to go speak with King Kamui and Lady Corrin, if that's all right?"

Xander continue to frown, but nodded, "All right, then. But, please let it be reasonable."

The retainer bowed with a confident smile. Before he was about to run up to them, he froze and turned to Severa not too far off from their position, "Oh! Severa!"

The red mercenary turned to him with a frown, "What?"

Inigo grinned, "Is it possible to borrow your sister's and cousin's time really fast?"

She raised a brow, but nodded, "If it's all right with them, then sure…"

"Thanks!" the mercenary grinned before he hurried up to the Vallite siblings.

Seeing this from afar, Seigbert raised a brow before he turned to his own retainer, "Soliel, may I ask what Sir Las- Inigo is thinking?"

However, she grinned widely, despite with further confusion than him, and responded, "I'm sorry, milord. But, I'm afraid I don't know what my father is thinking. However, I do know that look and it seems like he has a really good plan up his sleeve."

* * *

With the sky still dark by the clouds, everyone have already started to move out through the dry, cool desert. Things were certainly unsettling with some of the people among the two groups, but that quickly began to show signs of dying down the moment Ahna and Kana came running up to a couple figures with purple and gold-trimmed coats. The brown eyes girl have shoulder-length red hair and held a tome in hand as the other was a young brown eyes boy around her age with orange hair, held a tome in hand, and silver blade in his belt.

"Marc! Morgan!" Kana called out to them with a wide grin, "Wait for us!"

The two suddenly turned around as they both smiled. Morgan giggled with glee, "Ahna! Kana! What did your mother and father say?"

Ahna jumped excitedly, "Mother and Uncle Kaze doesn't mind us playing with you two!"

As the two girls cheered, Kana turned to Marc, "So what about those taking care of you?"

The man nodded, "They said that it's fine as long as our cousin thinks so too."

As the four new friends begin to chat away, the tension between the group began to dissipate. From afar, Chrom smiled and turned to Inigo, "It was a great idea to have the younger children get to know each other, Inigo. Right now, Morgan and Marc also affects the Shepherd's mood just as Lissa does."

He then turned to Kamui with a grimace, "My apologies for not noticing the tension between our armies earlier, Kamui."

"It's quite all right, Chrom." Kamui waved it off with a smile.

Takumi frowned, "But, Chrom, you're the captain of the Shepherds. How could have not noticed how your army has been feeling about having so many new comers amongst them?"

Chrom sighed, "Though I do try to take the Shepherds' opinions and beliefs into account, I would usually have our tacticians help me out and pick up on things that I was missing. They are my right hand men and close friends, after all. When they disappeared, the 'Robin' took on the role of the two by herself quite well, so, in truth, I was never the only one keeping an eye on my soldiers' conditions."

"So you had help." Ryoma nodded, "I'd like to see these tacticians one day, if possible. They seem very close to you and very talented from your words."

"Haha…" Chrom grinned, "I'm glad you think so too. They're close friends of mine and the Shepherds. We are all connected a strong bond amongst us."

Corrin smiled, "That sounds a lot like our army. Everyone is held together by a strong bond."

Suddenly, Frederick hurried over to them, "Milord, Miriel have successfully established communication with the messenger group. They've agreed to meet at Naga's shrine upon their return. The Khans have also been contacted and they spoke of wishing to speak with you of the situation in greater details back in Ylisstol."

"I see." Chrom nodded, "Good work, Frederick."

Suddenly, he frowned, "Wait. What of Cordelia? Surely, she would think of coming back with Severa here."

Suddenly, there was a sigh and then turned in surprise to see that it came from the red mercenary with a grimace, "That's… not possible… Mother has always placed her mission first."

She then folded her arms and continued with a frown, "She is the Shepherd's Knight Paragon, after all."

"Severa…" Corrin grimaced worriedly.

The mercenary shrugged, "She probably expects me to watch over Marc and Morgan while she's gone any how."

"I see…" Lucina frowned as she walked up to them, "Well, it would seem that, thanks to your appearances with our three friends, many of the Shepherds have regained the hope they lost, and, for that, you have our gratitude."

"Please, Lucina, all we've done is come to this world in search of temporary shelter." Corrin smiled, "Honestly, I feel like we should be thanking you for taking in us and our friends with you."

Lucina smiled, "Well, if you say so."

As they walked on taking many detours around the quicksand, they soon came across an enormous stone hill. Sakura suddenly took a step back with a shudder, "Wh-what's that?"

Takumi grimaced, "This place feels rather omnious…"

Ryoma frowned and turned to Chrom, "I feel it too. Chrom, perhaps, you would know where this place is?"

"This is where the remains of the Fell Dragon, Grima, is suppose to rest." Frederick answered.

Upon their looks of confusion, "Chrom sighed and nodded, "I understand that you're confused. So, are we. This is what happened to him after we first slayed him in the past. As for how he came back when he's remains are here, I'm afraid that we don't know that ourselves."

Lucina grimaced, "When Reflet first slayed the vessel who followed us, we were told that, by his own vessel killing his future self, he have killed Grima completely from any further existance. Meaning, he has no chance of ever coming back to life in other possible timelines because, when he killed one, he killed all of them like a chain effect."

"However, he's back." Xander spoke up.

Chrom nodded, "And, this time, he's taken Reflet and his twin sister, the real Robin, hostages."

Frederick nodded, "Milord, I advise that we move along before one of our soldiers get trapped in another quicksand."

Chrom grimaced, but nodded, "You're right about that, Frederick. Let's continue moving, then."

As he led the army out of the area, Takumi spoke up, "So, what is the story behind this dragon? It seems like you know your nemesis a little too well."

Wary as usual, Frederick frowned, but he spoke, "The history of the Fell dragon falls back to the start of the Halidom of Ylisse. In the past, Grima appeared causing destruction on the land and the one who brought him down was the first Exalt."

"That's a long time ago, then?" Camilla questioned.

Chrom nodded, "It was thought that, with the power of Ylisse's royal heirlooms, Grima fell and would be gone forever till it was discovered that his defeat was only temporary. A thousand years later, he threatened the people with his return with undead soldiers we called 'Risens' and his followers, Grimleal, who resided in Plegia till the reign of Plegia's new king."

"He had followers?" Corrin frowned in bewilderment, "But isn't he the god of destruction?"

"Even their idea does not fit with our logic, Lady Corrin." Frederick nodded, "However, there are those who want to serve others stronger than them."

"That's…" Kamui frowned.

Chrom gave them a small smile, "However, not all Plegians are followers of Grimleal. Reflet and his sister were born into a family of Grimleals, who intended to use him as a vessel and his sister as a sacrifice. If not for their mother, their father, who had been the former king, would have succeeded in doing so and we'd not have any better tacticians during those warring years."

"To the point that they'd sacrifice their own lives to protect their comrades…" Frederick finished with a firm expression, "Perhaps, it's because this new Grima knew of their strong belief that he feared it would put an end to him."

Leo frowned, "Do you remember what your tacticians have been doing before they vanished?"

Frederick nodded, "I've spoke to their family, especially their spouses. It seems that Robin was spending some time sharing tactics with her family. Reflet was doing the same with his daughter while his wife was putting the younger kids to bed with Stahl. According to their spouses, they all went to bed, but woke up in another place a few years back as if time rewinded. It was the same for many of us."

"Many?" Leo frowned catching on to something.

Lucina nodded, "Though we were all misplaced, it would seem that some of our Shepherds did not fall under his hallucination as we did."

Frederick nodded, "We've discovered that there were two that did not fall victim to the spell. Priam, a stray mercenary we came across during the Valmese war, and Yen'fay, older brother of Queen Say'ri of Chon'sin from another parallel timeline."

"Another parallel what?" Elise frowned in confusion, "Owain, what are they talking about?"

The yellow myrmidon answered, "During the war, the Yen'fay of this world was the ruler of the small Kingdom of Chon'sin. There resides warriors descended from heroes and-"

Inigo sighed, "Simply put, milady, Chon'sin resembles the kingdom of Hoshido in terrain and culture alike. However, during the conquest of Valm, their kingdom fell and their new ruler, Yen'fay, took control after their parents fell under the former emperor. However, under a bargain we were never aware of he worked under Valm to protect his sister, current Queen Say'ri, all the while my father helped her rebel against Valm."

Chrom nodded, "The Yenfay of our time never told us the situation to his death and died. The current Yen'fay amonst our Shepherds came from another timeline where he lived... and we fell instead. Under some strange occurrences, he appeared before us in the catacomb where her brother rests."

Frederick spoke, "Under Robin's advice, Lord Chrom recruited him as a Shepherd, since he had no wish to take the throne of his kingdom and did not wish to let their people know of his presence."

"So, he gave the responsibility of the kingdom to his sister?" Ryoma frowned.

Chrom frowned, "If that is what you're worried about, you should consider to speaking about this to him yourself. We don't know what he thinks aside from Say'ri's safety."

Lucina nodded, "Until recently, he doesn't speak very much, even to Lady Say'ri. It wasn't till this 'Robin' came by that he and Priam began to speak to us more."

Her father nodded, "Aside from her, they've spoke only to our tacticians from time to time, I heard."

"When this 'Robin' came about, they continued talking about how she wasn't the tactician they were looking for and such. Then, when it looked that they were finally getting along with her, she vanished and they continue to leave us subtle hints of Reflet and Robin, but I'm afraid we had never caught on till now either."

Takumi raised a brow, "Have you ever thought of the possibility that they may have taken part in her disappearance, then?"

Chrom frowned, but Frederick spoke with a sigh, "Milord and the other Shepherds did not, but the possibility did come to some of us. However, it did not fit through as their attention was more on their own skills or family affairs. Aside from those, they have no other interests, it would seem."

"I see." Kamui nodded before they come to notice something from afar, "Huh? Is that…"

As they all looked to what seemed to be a fort, Chrom smiled, "That's the border of Ylisse."

Frederick frowned, "This… Milord, it maybe just as we feared. The guards are nowhere to be seen from their positions."

Chrom nodded, "So, we were right… Now, I worry about seeing what remains of the capitol..."

Corrin frowned, but nodded as he patted Chrom on the shoulder, "We'll go see what your divine deity can do to help us."

* * *

As they continued past the empty forts and to the other side, the place turned into a terrain of lush green field, tall trees and glistening rivers. Something, Nohr would've been with a bit of sunlight. It wasn't long before they soon came across their first town with buildings similar to that of Valla's building structure. Frederick looked to his liege, who nodded, and immediately ordered for Stahl and a few other Shepherds to inspect the place as they call out for any survivors in the deserted ghost town. However, the result was the same as Chrom grimaced in frustration while his future daughter shook her head and suggested that they continue to the capitol where the khans said they'd be waiting.

Though reluctant, Chrom continue to lead the group forward through the night till they came to a much larger ghost town, which Chrom frowned as he turned from side to side while walking through the streets towards a large castle that could be seen from afar. As they walked through the empty cold streets, Kamui frowned as he looked from one empty stall to another empty cottage, "This place is…"

"It was the market street, milord." Inigo responded, "Normally, it would be bustling with people crowding the streets, but I'm afraid that today is just not one of those days that would be possible."

Behind the group, Sakura stood closer to her brother as she whispered tearfully, "I-It's so empty and cold… The people are nowhere to be seen too…"

"Yeah…" Said a blonde hair girl slightly older than them with pig tail hair and yellow dress.

The girl sighed with an expression of fear over her blue eyes, "I hope the people are still safe though…"

"Huh?" Elise tilted her head before she perked up with a smile as the girl looked to her, "Oh! I'm Elise, princess of Nohr, and this is my best friend!"

Sakura jumped at the sudden sight of the older girl and quickly bowed, "H-hello! My name is Sakura. I'm a princess from Hoshido and this is my older brother, Takumi."

The girl gasped and jumped on her toes with glee, "Wow! Princesses and a prince from the mystical Kingdoms! Hi! I'm Lissa!"

"Lissa?" Takumi frown, "Why does that ring a bell…? Wait! Aren't you-?"

Lissa tilted her head with a grin, "I guess my brother must have told you about me? My big brother is Chrom. Meaning…"

She stuck out her tongue a bit, "I'm his little sister and Lucina's aunt!"

She giggled at the bewildered expression across the Hoshidan prince's face as he was soon taken a back by her behavior. Leo sighed, "Wouldn't that also make you a princess of Ylisse too?"

The girl groaned, "Oh, god. You're going to start a lecture about my behavior too, huh?"

"That's up to your brother and Frederick, wouldn't it?" Leo sighed.

Lissa sighed as Elise jumped up with a giggle, "Well, I think it's fine!"

As Sakura and Elise began to chat with the princess, Leo sighed and shook his head, "Well, there certainly wasn't any harm in fooling around for a bit."

Suddenly, he paused with a frown, "Wait… Lissa… Wouldn't that be…"

His eyes widen and turned to one of his retainers, "Owain? Is she-?"

Owain looked up and grinned, "Mother of Owain, of course!"

Leo sighed as Takumi frowned in confusion, "Then, that would also make you a prince of this kingdom too. Inigo did mention that the two of you were cousins and so did Peri…"

Owain frowned, "Haha… True. However, my mother has decided to live with my Father in the cold regions of Regna Ferox and would sometimes come to visit my uncle's family in the castle."

Leo raised a brow, "Is that so…?"

"Eh? So, then you're-?!"

At the Ylissean princess's cry, Leo sighed as Takumi turned to them, "Okay. What is it now?"

Elise turned to the two friends, "Leo! Leo! She's Owain's mother! Wouldn't that make her my mother-in-law, then?"

With wide glistening eyes, Lissa gasped, "Wow! Owain had told me that he was married to a woman name Elise. So, you really are his wife!"

"Yeah!" Elise jumped on her two little feet, "It's great to finally meet you!"

"Same!" the girl responded.

Thrown out of the loop as soon as they were in, Takumi sighed at the sight of the exchange and muttered awkwardly, "This maybe the most easy-going in-law meeting I've seen... not that I've seen many…"

Leo sighed as he nodded, "I know… If you and Hinoka weren't present at mine, it would've been a lot harder for me…"

"Well, we're good friends, so I knew that you needed help there." Takumi responded, "However, if Sakura is with you, then it shouldn't really be too hard. But, won't you have to worry about your sister's father-in-law?"

"Well, he certainly didn't look too cooperative when we first came across him." Leo frowned, "Then, when we passed by him, he seemed to be giving our sisters a harsh glare…"

Owain sighed, "I-If I may, milord… My father most certainly didn't have problem with Elise and my marriage. As for his glares… well, it's only something more personal that he doesn't like to share…"

"Is that so?" Leo frowned.

Takumi sighed as the retainer nodded. The Hoshidan prince spoke, "All right... Well, I'll be returning to check on my son now."

As he left while they waved, Leo immediately turned to one of his retainers, "Owain, is something the matter?"

He and a man with a blue cloak and black eye patch on his right eyes glanced over to the yellow myrmidon with a look of confusion as Leo continued, "You're not using that theatrical speech of yours like usual…"

Clearly nervous, the myrmidon grinned as he shook his head, "No. Nothing's wrong, milord. It's just there's something I need to do when I'm back in my hometown…"

"Is that so…" Leo sighed, "Well, we'll just leave the matter like this, then. Speaking of which…"

He looked up to the now brown hair man with a frown, "You did tell your family of Ophelia at the very least?"

Hearing this, Owain continued his nervous smile with beads of sweat starting to slide from his forehead as he stammered, "Well, I certainly did, milord…"

Under his liege's stare, Owain sighed and continue, "Only my mother know I have a daughter, milord."

"Did you just say that you have a daughter?"

Suddenly, the myrimidon froze before slowly turning around and seeing another myrmidon standing before him with wide eyes. Leo raised his brow at the sight of his retainer's father. It wasn't eyes of disbelief or disappointment, but… fear? Concern? Leo didn't know what to make of this as he watched the color on the man's face drain. The warrior gulped before turning to his son and struggled to voice his words before he clarified himself, "I-I'm assuming that's she's with you as well?"

Owain nodded as he stammered in shock, "Y-yes, Father…"

The man sighed, "Make sure that you introduce her to your mother and I later."

"Y-yes, sir." Owain spoke as nervous as his own father before they watched the man walk away.

Once gone, Leo turned to Owain in bewilderment from the sight, "What… just happened?"

Owain sighed, "My apologies, milord. The reason why I chose not to speak of this with my father is because well… his personal fears. Mother and I were worried that he would act like so if he heard of this."

Leo raised a brow, but nodded, "I see… Well, we're not going to push this conversation any further than I already have. It's clear that you now have something to speak with your family later because of it."

"It's no problem, Prince Leo." Owain grimaced, "I'd have to introduce my daughter sooner or later now that we're all here…"

Leo sighed, "All right. Just make sure to let me know when you would need some help, though I won't know how much I can help with…"

He turned to the three girls still chatting away with a smile, "It would seem that Lissa and my sister are already getting along just fine."

"True…" Owain nodded with a grin, "So, perhaps nothing should go wrong-"

"Took you long enough!"

They all looked up and saw a couple of dark skin colored people. One was a tall buff man who had a large axe on his back, wore, white armor plates, darker clothing, and was bald with an eye patch over his left eye. The other beside him was a swordswoman with wavy, blond hair tied into a pony tail, red armor, dark clothing, and had a sword tied to her belt. They stood in front of the castle entrance, which had their gates opened wide much to some of the soldiers' and friends' astonishment. The woman shouted with a wide grin, "We've been waiting for you to return for a while now, Chrom! You really could start giving us our pay for keeping guard of your castle too! Ha!"

The man sighed and shook his head as they arrived. Chrom walked up to the two with a smile, "Haha… Well, my apologies for keeping you waiting by our, uh… unguarded castle gate."

Frederick grimaced, "If only the guards hadn't vanished as well. I'd have made certain that the castle would at least be insured of its safety, milord."

Chrom smiled, "It's only to be expected that they'd have disappeared as well, Frederick. There's nothing that can be done."

"Hm…" Basilio turned to the people behind them with a frown, "So, the message of the three legendary kingdoms are true…"

"'The three legendary kingdoms'?" Takumi frowned, "What is that about?"

Chrom turned to the families with a grin, "Well, it's expected that you'd be confused, Prince Takumi. You see, the kingdoms of Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla are kingdoms that was said to once exist before the beginning of the other kingdoms and, due to it's uncertainty of their existence, it was seen as a fairytale in this world."

"So, you already knew about our kingdoms?!" Corrin gasped in shook, "Now that I think about it, I feel like you've mentioned something about the three mystical kingdoms…"

Lucina nodded with a sigh, "Even I did not hear of this till I settled in this timeline. Apparently, we were too busy in our time to learn of this tale. Now that I think about it, I don't think Inigo knows about it…"

"Of course, I don't!" Inigo grimaced in shock, "Luce, why didn't you tell this to me before?"

"My apologies, Inigo. But, by the time I learnt of the tale from the residents in Wyvern Valley, you and our friends had already vanished." Lucina replied, "We just never thought of the possibility that you've gone to those places."

Leo sighed as he concluded, "So, you already knew that we aren't from this world, then…"

Chrom grimaced, "That is correct. However, the situation may be more _different_ than you assumed…"

Upon their confused looks, he sighed, "How about let's first speak inside the castle? Standing out here in the empty streets may not be the best idea."

As they nodded, Chrom turned to his retainer, "Frederick, send a search party around the city. There has to be some survivors in the capitol."

Frederick nodded and began to hurry to the back and form the search party before Chrom glanced over to them, "Oh, I also need to introduce you to them."

The woman grinned, "Oh! So, you've also forgot the most basic thing. Regardless, my name is Flavia, East Khan of Regna Ferox and the current ruling Khan. This oaf here is Basilio, the West Khan."

The group quickly exchanged each others' name before Chrom and Frederick led them inside the empty halls.

* * *

As they walked across the red carpet to a large double doors, Frederick and Sully, a red hair and armor cavalry, pushed it open as they enter. Along the red carpet of the large room sat an empty throne with rays of the early morning light just peeking through the windows and entrances to the balcony outside. With much to do, Frederick sent Stahl and his wife, Cherche, to escort the rest of the Shepherds and their new allies to the barracks that should be entirely empty with the soldiers gone missing and to direct the troops to the garrison as according to the Exalt. With Lissa begging to stay, the princess was allowed to remain with her brother and hear of the situation with the other younger princesses and the retainers. The khans turned to the exalt and his new allies as Flavia spoke, "I get it that you're all confused, but it maybe better to speak about other matters first..."

Basilio nodded, "Such as the state Regna Ferox is in…"

Chrom grimaced, "So it's the same, I assume…"

Basilio nodded with a grim expression, "It's not just the soldiers who have gone missing… the citizens as well. What little of the livestock we have has either perished with the cold and starvation or ran loose into the forest. Materials were left lying on the ground till they became too old or damaged to be of any use now."

Flavia nodded, "Of course, our castle and fort remains safe and it seems all possible invaders that could have intruded went along with our people."

Kamui frowned, "So, all three kingdoms have lost their people as well…"

Chrom nodded firmly, "It would seem so…"

Lissa's eyes widen with horror before she cried out desperately, "Wait! What about Em?! Please don't tell me that she's gone too! Yen'fay and Priam are still here, so… so…"

At her cry, Frederick stepped to her side and remained silent as Owain frowned and turned to the Khans, "Lord Basilio, I recall my aunt residing in your lands. I understand that it may not be the best situation to answer my question, but, if possible, could you please tell us if she still remains?"

"Owain!" Lucina snapped at her cousin who bit his lip shut much to their surprise.

There was a moment of silence before Flavia sighed and turned to the West-Khan who began to clear his throat, "You may want to see the balcony, then…"

Suddenly, the Ylissean siblings' eyes slowly widen in clear shock before the two dashed outside as their retainer and Lucina followed with apparent looks of disbelief across their face. In confusion, the Norian king turned to the khans, "Khan Flavia, this person is another one of their siblings, I assume?"

Slowly but surely, a smile rose from the ruler's lips as she chuckled, "Yes, she is. Though was once a princess, she was only referred as the former Exalt of these lands."

" _Former Exalt?!_ " Leo frowned in bewilderment.

The East-Khan nodded, "During her reign before the Plegian war began, she sent Chrom, who was only a prince then, to us to speak of an alliance in her stead. Things happened and Ylisse got their alliance with us. However, when the first former Plegian king, Gangrel announced war against Ylisse and us, Ferox, the mad king invaded this kingdom and took their sister hostage when she sent her siblings to us with the Shepherds."

Basilio nodded with a sigh, "Of course, the original plan was that the lad and his Shepherds escort her to one of the fortresses, but, when the woman heard their kingdom and capitol was invaded by the man…"

He shook his head as he continued, "She stopped and sent the prince to us instead while she return to her castle…"

"And that's when things went from bad to worse." Flavia frowned, "The mad man wasn't just satisfied with her imprisonment. On the same day, our spies came back with word that Gangrel had decided that she would be executed within a matter of days."

Hinoka frowned, "But, if she's here, then she must've escaped."

Flavia shook her head, "We tried. Everything went according to Robin and Reflet. However, Gangrel had a Grimleal tactician who created a squad of undead archers and shot our Pegasus squad down like birds. Then, he ordered for the Ylissean heirlooms in exchange for her life. Of course, knowing that man, he wouldn't let her go that easily, but Chrom agreed."

Basilio sighed, "And that's when things went down hill for Chrom and his sister."

Corrin frowned before her eyes widen in disbelief, "You can't mean…"

Kamui grimaced, "From what you tell us, I can already assume what happened… Chrom and Lissa are safe, so I'm going to guess... She supposedly killed herself, didn't she?"

Flavia nodded with a grimace, "Hell, she did! Her execution was needed for her to fall from a ledge like all executed prisoners of Plegia have gone through. As cruel as it may sound, it was his favorite way to execute his prisoners... So, she jumped... on her own accord. Then, we took that chance to drag the prince back to Ylisse whether they wished for it or not. She gave us all a fright seeing her lying down like that on the ground. But, it would seem that she must have been barely alive or so. Not the kind of luck many comes across, I tell you. We didn't have the time to retrieve her body then. If we had, we'd have known that she was alive, but we'd died the moment we did."

Basilio nodded, "After we thought she 'died' and the war was over when we killed Gangrel, Chrom was next in line and he became the new Exalt. Then, by the end off the Valmese war two years later, we found her on our way back from Valm. However, she have lost her memory and could barely speak a sentence."

"That would mean that she was in no condition to rule, then…" Ryoma concluded with a grimace.

The West-Khan nodded, "Which was why we took her in to our lands and hid her, so she could recover what we believe she was able to."

He then smiled, "However, it would seem that we have underestimated what she could remember."

Flavia grinned, "You see, when we arrived at her cottage, she was already gone as we feared. However, we found her back in the throne room of our castle with all her memories and with this cat and dog she won't let go of."

"A cat?" Kamui frowned and glanced to his siblings before he questioned with a raised brow, "Was it this black cat or a large white cat?"

Leo groaned, "Why another cat? No wait. Why another pet?"

"I don't know…" Basilio grumbled with a shrug and a sigh, "But it has more than one color that's for certain."

"A Calico." Flavia smiled with a chuckle, "The oaf is just grumbling his head off because it simply doesn't like him. It's well-taken with the former Exalt though."

"The cat had the guts to scratch my face off and you know our size comparison!" the West-Khan shouted with a look of disbelief, "All I did was tried to put it down and… I swear, that dog was more cooperative than it!"

"Right. Right." She chuckled before turning to them with a frown, "But, Emmeryn didn't tell us what had happened to her during the two years we were trapped in that illusion. Instead she told us that she would tell us everything when she sees the current exalt and their sister with all of us present."

"That's correct."

They all turned at the sound of a steady calm voice. Standing beside the smiling exalt and the Ylissean princess was a young woman with long curly blond hair that reached her waist, wore a green robe and slender white dress with long sleeves that reached to her palms, a gold ring shaped decoration from the back of her head, and had a smaller symbol of the Mark of the Exalt on her forehead. In her arms lay a calico cat who looked to them with blue eyes and, on the ground next to her feet obediently sat a large dog with silver and white fur. With a calm air around her, she looked at them with a serene smile, "I see, my younger siblings have brought new companions once again. Greetings. My name is Emmeryn. I'm the former Exalt of Ylisse and their eldest sibling."

She then glanced over to Lucina with a wider grin, "And Lucina's and the children's aunt, if I may add."

"Greetings, Lady Emmeryn." Kamui spoke with a smile, "I'm Kamui and these are my siblings."

The woman nodded with a smile to the others behind them, "I've heard of your arrival from the Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio, themselves. Greetings, royal families of the three mystical kingdoms."

Flavia frowned, "Now, can you tell us what occurred during the past two years when we were under the illusion spell, Emmeryn?"

Emmeryn nodded with a firm expression, "When I came to that day two years ago, I had found myself imprisoned in my room at this very castle. I wasn't certain what had occurred, but I knew that something wasn't right when I saw this woman whose name was 'Robin'. However, she was nothing like them and I found myself moving and speaking against my will. That was when I knew that I was under a spell. I spent for nearly a week, perhaps more, trapped in the binding state. Then, when the night came for my attempted assassination 'Robin' suddenly appeared into my room and freed me with magic that I know not of."

Emmeryn frowned as she continued, "I didn't understand the situation and collapsed as soon as I was free. When I came to again, I found myself beside the Voice of Naga."

Lucina gasped, "Lady Tiki?!"

The exalt nodded, "Yes. It was one of the most unusual occurrence that have occurred to me. The tactician was no longer there. I also found myself being able to speak. However, I was surrounded by these two children followed by many of other human children and infants led by a young blue hair girl, who looked to be in charge of them under the Voice's care."

Suddenly, she grinned and turned to Chrom, "When I asked for her name, she stated that she was Lucina and said that she is the eldest daughter of Chrom and Olivia."

As she chuckled, her siblings and their retainer's eyes widen in disbelief. Lucina gasped as her father laughed weakly and continued to grin wide in relief, "So that's where they have been the entire time… Lucina and Inigo are safe…"

Lissa, now comforted by Sakura and Elise shouted, "L-l-little Owain is safe! Thank god!"

Emmeryn nodded with a small giggle, "With a very strong young leader as well."

She turned to them, "However, Lady Tiki had spoke of the situation with me. It was seem that the tactician had not regained her memories entirely and had been following her instincts to guide herself through the illusion. I do not know how powerful she was till the Khans spoke of how she have temporarily restrained the Fell Dragon."

She continued, "Lady Tiki have told me how she had also been saved by our new companion and brought us to her Shrine. Since I left the children in her care as we agreed, she said that she would speak with the divine dragon, Naga, as I return to Ylisse to tell you the news."

Lissa gasped, "Then, why weren't you back during the two years you were gone?"

The former exalt shook her head, "I was unable to enter the outside world. Lady Tiki and I feared that, if either were to leave the Shrine, he would find us and dispose of us sooner than we could find you and expose him."

"Expose?" Xander frowned.

The former exalt nodded, "The Grima my siblings and their companions defeated is truly gone. But, Lady Tiki told me that this Grima we are facing against now seem to have done something with this 'chain of events' and avoided dying. So, he came from another timeline."

"What?" Lucina grimaced, "But, will we be able to face him again?"

Hearing this the exalt frowned, "Lady Tiki hopes so because she had been told that there were two Fire Emblems here in this time."

"Two Fire Emblems?!"

There was a sudden mixtures of gasp and cries of bewilderment as Khan Basilio groaned, "And the next thing we hear would be that Naga herself have returned to life."

Flavia laughed with a wide grin, "Oh. You better take that back soon, you oaf! The last time you said that, Chrom defeated your champion rather quickly, didn't he?"

The West-Khan's lips twisted as he scowled, "However, Lon'qu was able to keep him off for another hour, in case you've forgotten! Far longer than all the other candidates who tried to challenge him before the tournaments!"

Flavia sighed, "Yes. Yes. Something that is considered illegal in the tournament. But, we all know that Chrom wouldn't fall against those sore losers, now would he?"

Basilio grimaced as he muttered, "Just you wait. One of these days, Lon'qu will be able to fight him and beat him in the tournament. He is a prodigy I've chosen as my right hand man after all!"

Flavia sighed and shook her head, "Yes. Yes… It's been a while since we've had this argument, haven't we?"

Despite the newcomers' look of confusion and bits of smiles themselves, Emmeryn chuckled quietly upon their usual bickering and turned to them with a stern expression, "Lady Tiki told me that the king of one of the three kingdoms hold the Fire Emblem in its form before it was reforged by Naga herself with one off her fangs to become strong enough to seal Grima."

She turned to Kamui and his siblings, "She said to me that the Fire Emlem was in the form of a sword, am I correct?"

Hesitant and confused, Kamui nodded, "That's… correct."

She smiled in relief, "That's a relief… Chrom…"

The exalt nodded and raised an arm strapped with a golden shield that was embedded with five different orbs.

"This is the Shield of Seals." Chrom explained, "Though that is supposedly its former name, we call it the Fire Emblem in this time."

Suddenly, the shield glowed in a flaming golden aura.

"Wh-what?!" Chrom gasped nearly taken aback by the scene.

At the same time, the golden sword on Kamui's belt glowed in a similar but flaming red aura. Kamui's eyes widen as he drew out his gold blade with a pointed flame like tip.

"Th-This…" Kamui's eyes widen as he turned to his siblings and found that the kings' and princes' weapons have also glowed as well, "This is just like when we unlocked the Fire Emblem! Could it be responding to the shield form of the Fire Emblem?"

Corrin grimaced, "Does this mean that it has unlocked a new power again?"

Kamui and Chrom glanced over to the former exalt, who could only shake her head with an anxious expression on her face, "I'm sorry. But, even I do not know what is happening right now…"

Chrom grimaced as he glanced over to his unusual blade, "It doesn't seem like Falchion is reacting with the Fire Emblem."

Finally, the glow died down as the weapons soon grew silent. It took a while before Lissa spoke up with a sigh of relief, "Boy, am I glad that was over. I was so worried that something out of the world was going to happen again! Though that would sound fun, by I don't think my kid would want me away from them for so long…"

Emmeryn nodded and petted the girl on her shoulder with a reassuring smile before turning to her younger brother, "Chrom?"

The young man shook his head with a smile, "I'm all right, Em. Just a little shaken, that's all."

"Kamui?" Camilla called out with an anxious expression as his twin sister glanced to him worriedly as well.

The king strained a smile, but nodded, "I'm okay too. It just surprised me, that's all. But, what was that?"

Chrom frowned before he opened his mouth, "How about we check with Naga's shrine. I'm certain at this point Naga would be willing to speak with us."

He turned to his son and his friends, "And, with your dilemma, it only raises the possibility that she would answer our plea."

They nodded firmly with a new goal ahead of them and a clearer direction of their destination.

"Captain!"

Suddenly, Cherche came rushing in with Stahl carrying a small bundle wrapped in a ragged brown leather cloth.

"Chrom!" Stahl shouted at the top of his lungs gasping for air as he quickly straightened himself next to the pink long hair wyvern knight with silver armor, "W-w-w-we found a child!"

"What?!" Sakura gasped.

Immediately, Chrom rushed over and shouted, "Lissa!"

"C-coming!" the healer shouted as she drew up her staff.

Kamui spun around and hurried to the two with some of his siblings following as Leo called out, "Sakura! Elise!"

Carefully, Stahl gingerly placed the child into Lissa's arms as the leather gave way and revealed a red hair toddler lying limp in the healer's arms. Her eyes widen in horror at the sight of the young boy's skinny arms and thin body.

Their elder sister, who had rushed over as well, gasped, "This is…"

Still in a bit of stupor, Lissa shook her head with a frim frown, "He's extremely malnourished. Sakura, Elise, can you please help me in the medical clinic?"

The two healers nodded without much thought as Lissa smiled, "Thanks!"

She turned to the green knight, "Stahl, we'll need some food!"

"R-right! I thought you'd say that." the knight stammered before handing her a bag in his hand.

Lissa nodded with a smile and turned to her friends and family, "We'll need something the child can consume without much effort. His too weak to use his jaws."

Camilla nodded, "Then let me do it."

Before a person could protest, Camilla grimaced, "I'm afraid we don't have the luxury to decide who gets to do the job. The poor boy won't last for the next couple hours without food."

Chrom nodded, "That goes without saying…"

He turned to his retainer, "Frederick take her to the Mess Hall and help her with the cooking. I take it that some of the utensils may need to be replaced, but try to make do for now."

The blue knight bowed and quickly guided the princess out the door in a rush.

"Then, I shall go help them bring some of our cooking ware!" Cherche suggested and left as soon as Chrom nodded.

Lissa quickly turned to the open door and said, "Let's hurry to the clinic."

The two girls nodded before they follow her out the door. Anxiously, Emmeryn frowned, "We should bring some blankets for the child as well."

"I'll go get it!" Lucina spoke up and rushed out the door.

Kamui frowned, "Was that child left behind when his parents vanished?"

The exalt shook his head, "I don't know. However, it's a good thing we found him when we did."

"He's not out of the woods yet." Leo reminded them with a grimace, "However, with our sisters, he should make it."

Chrom nodded, "I wonder if he's the only one who made it past the illusion… Somehow, I'm glad that Lucina and the children are with Lady Tiki."

"But, it is strange." Takumi spoke up with knitted brow, "Why are the children of the Shepherds the only ones, who remained untouched in this situation. And that kid…"

Kamui frowned, "That does seem suspicious."

"You're right." Corrin concurred, "But I'm glad they're unharmed."

Chrom nodded with a grimace, "Grima… what is he up to?"

Emmeryn spoke softly, "Though we're still uncertain, we believe that it maybe to ensure his survival while destroying all of humanity… That was the only logical reason Lady Tiki and I could come up with."

She then looked out to the balcony to the rising sun peeking out from behind the thin clouds with a frown, "This… Could this be due to Grima's power receding?"

They all looked outside as Flavia smiled, "Like what do you know… The first sunshine we've had for days now!"

"Perhaps we can see this as a good sign, then" the Hoshidan king spoke with a smile.

"Perhaps…" Chrom nodded in agreement before turning to them, "I'll go ask Miriel if she is able to connect with my messengers and perhaps see if they'll be able to return in the next couple of days. When we've confirmed that we'll head out to Naga's shrine. I can ask Olivia to bring you to the guest rooms here in the castle."

Kamui nodded, "I appreciate your help, Chrom. Let us know if you need any help."

Emmeryn smiled and patted her brother on the shoulder, "Chrom, let me do that. You still have other things to worry about, I assume."

"Are you certain about this, Em?" Chrom raised a brow in surprise.

His sister nodded, "Yes. Though I may not be the exalt anymore, I still have a role to play as part of this halidom's royal family."

Chrom frowned, but nodded, "All right, then… Just please don't push yourself too much. You only just got your memory back and out of Grima's spell. Lissa and I are here in the castle if you need help. The layout of the castle and rooms have remained unchanged since you've left, Em."

Emmeryn nodded with a chuckle, "All right. Thank you, Chrom. I'll be sure to come for help when needed."

She turned to Kamui and his siblings, "Now, shall we go?"

As they began to leave, Chrom called out, "Inigo! Owain! I still need to speak to the two of you, if possible."

The two retainers frowned in confusion before Xander nodded, "Peri and Niles are here with us. Just be sure to report to us later."

* * *

The two nodded and remained with their relative as the others took their leave out of the room with the khans. Leo frowned as soon as they got out, "Is it just me or does Owain is more quiet than normal?"

Flavia laughed as Basilio sighed and answered, "That's because the princess and my right hand man have scolded him time and time again for it. I was present in one off them before as well."

"Oh, I sure that they'll have to give up on that soon." Flavia grinned, "If you have seen his toddler self, he's done the same and driving the two nuts! Ha!"

Basilio shook his head, "The new prince as well."

Xander sighed with a small chuckle, "I don't think I want to know what he is like."

Peri gasped and jumped on her two feet, "Peri do! What was the little Inigo like as a kid?! Was this when he started flirtin-!"

"Peri." Xander called abruptly with a frown of disapproval.

Emmeryn giggled as they continue through the empty, dusty corridor and spoke, "I'm glad to see that my future nephews came across such caring companions along the journey. I was told that my siblings were very worried after Lucina and the other children vanished."

Kamui frowned, "But why did they leave their home here? It's clear that Chrom and Lissa wished for them to stay…"

"Then, what? Ask for the princess to inherit the throne?" Basilio spoke with a sigh, "It's apparent why they left."

Flavia nodded with a frown, "Even if they are their kids and they treat them like theirs, it does not change the fact that their children of this time would be born one day. What doo you think will occur if there are two Lucinas?"

Corrin's eyes widen upon revelation, "That's…"

Flavia sighed, "It's cruel. But, it's the truth. So, we can already assume the reason why they did what they did."

Basilio sighed, "However, it seems that Grima's thought to bring them back to him isn't entirely bad. It would seem that whatever went on between them is already patched up and now it's their turn. Speaking of which, just how did they come across the royal family of the three kingdoms?"

Leo sighed, "They just showed up at our castle's throne room through magic and asked to become our family's retainer, believe it or not."

Xander nodded, "Back then, our father just agreed to it without much thought."

Kamui chuckled, "However, it seems there had been a reason why they did that…"

Suddenly, Basilio burst out laughing, "By the gods! You must've been thrown into a loop, then!"

Flavia chuckled, "Those boys are always causing trouble and would sometime drag others into it."

Ryoma smiled, "Only this time, it seems that they are the reason why we were able to escape with our lives."

"Really?" Flavia raised a brow, "Perhaps, they've improved a bit."

Takumi sighed, "Well, they still have their families to worry about too."

Basilio laughed, "Well, it seems that they're really attached to your time, then!"

Corrin frowned before she grimaced, "Wait… Don't tell me… you never knew that they're married with kids of their own too, right?"

"Huh?" the West-khan froze with jaw dropped, "Wait. What…"

Flavia laughed, "It seems that he's going deaf with his age! Have the thought really not come across, you oaf! How many years has it been since we've seem the trio? They're bound to have kids of their own eventually!"

Emmeryn chuckled silently at the sight of the scene before her before Corrin spoke to the former exalt, "Lady Emmeryn, how did you come to know your nephews and niece?"

The eldest sister smiled, "Well, during that time, she appeared one day during my attempted assassination and guard my door. If not for her, my brother would receive an injury that would affect him to this day from what I've heard, and I would've been lost, it seems. After the war and I was saved by some kind plegian villagers, I reunited with my siblings and met Lucina and my nephews. Of course, I had no memories and couldn't speak properly, so I wasn't sure how to feel. However, I was happy to be back with my family that looked to have grown quite a bit."

Suddenly, they stopped after turning the corner leading to a long hall way, "Since we use to always have visitors, I've decided to leave the rooms in this hall and the one directly below vacant for guests. You may use it for your stay."

The hall was long with many rooms from what they could see. Corrin nodded, "This is enough already. Thank you, Lady Emmeryn."

She turned to Felicia, "Felicia, can you and your sister escort the children to the rooms below, then?"

The maid bowed, "Yes!"

She then turned around and swiftly walked away through the halls. Emmeryn frowned, "Oh! I just remembered that its possible that nobody has used the rooms for two years now, so it could be really dusty. I'm sorry, but we don't have any of the servants present. Let's see…"

Silas smiled, "Then, just leave it to us."

Emmeryn looked to the knght, "Are you sure?"

The man nodded, "Of course."

Kamui smiled, "Thank you, Silas, Kaze."

"We'll get it done as soon as possible, milord." The ninja smiled.

Emmeryn smiled, "I see. Please let Frederick know if there is anything you need. The kitchen is on the first floor to the left of the stairs and through the double doors."

* * *

Kamui was walking through the empty halls now light up with the rays of the sunlight. With his retainers' preference for him to leave the job to them and the other retainers, they were given time to explore the castle for a bit. As he strolled along, he noticed some small things, such as how the building structure reminds him of Valla and Nohr. The halls felt lived in despite being empty for the majority of the time and the red carpet was filled with dust as the servants have gone missing due to Grima's magic. As he walked along, his mind soon drifted to the three retainers. This was their home and it's in another time in the future… He's glad that they're no longer keeping such secrets from him anymore and thanked them for all they've done for him and his family, even if he and his sister never knew. Does his mother know about this, though? Even if she wasn't the one who sent them to check on their well-being, he was grateful to whoever it was. At least, he now know that there are still more people outside who care for him, even when he has never met them before. That mage… He would've like to have gotten to know him better, even if it was just a little bit, and thanked him for caring about them, even if it was due to their royal lineage to Valla's royal family…

Out of the blue, he heard some laughter outside. Curious, he walked over to the window and soon came to the sight of his daughter and nephew playing with Severa's little sister and cousin out on the lush green grass. The boys looked to be sparing while his daughter and Morgan looked into the spell book the girl have been carrying around him. He was startled upon seeing that the girls had accidentally created a small explosion, but sighed in relief upon seeing the two emerge safely with dirt all over them and laughing it off. It didn't take long before the silver hair mercenary showed up running to the girls and began scolding at Morgan. Azura also appeared as she began to pacify the situation followed by his teenage son. He smiled as he watched the children resume playing once more. It didn't take long before he noticed a small quick movement from the corner of his eye and saw that Kana had knocked the wooden sword right out of Marc's hands. Kamui's eyes widen in surprise. Had he been able to perform this well before? With interest, he watched the boys intensely as Kana helped the young tactician back to his feet and the two spared once more. This time, Marc's face looked a little more determined as he went against the young prince.

"Kamui!"

He looked up and saw his twin sister walk up to him with a smile. He grinned, "Ah, Corrin. Just in time."

As she tilted her head in confusion, she looked outside and saw her son sparing against Marc. Her eyes widen in surprise, "Is that Kana?"

"I was surprised as well." Kamui nodded with a grin, "He seemed to have knocked Marc's blade out of his hand earlier."

The two siblings watched as Marc swung his wooden blade, but Kana quickly ducked and, to their surprise, took a step back.

"What is he planning?" Corrin frowned in confusion as she watched her son's movements.

It was then that he suddenly made a dash at the tactician. In response, Marc tried to swing his sword down, but Kana quickly locked it with his wooden blade and slid across before his blade was now at the end of the other. They watched as there was a swift movement and the blade was flocked out of Marc's hand again!

"Wait! What was that just now?!" Corrin shouted in disbelief.

However, Kamui chuckled, "I see now…"

As his sister glanced to the Vallite king, Kamui explained, "You see, that move was something their retainer liked to use. Ciel used it on me once… remember?"

She frowned before her eyes widen in shock, "I remember now!"

Kamui nodded, "I recall it being the snap of a wrist or something like that. It seems that he's taught it to Kana now… However, it looks a little off…"

Corrin frowned, "Perhaps…"

After seeing the prince help the tactician up and Marc probably began inquiring to know what he'd done enthusiastically, Kamui turned to his sister, "So, shall we see how that boy is doing right now?"

Corrin nodded, "Right, I was going to ask if you want to go check on the toddler."

Unbeknownst to them, as the children played, a young child came out from behind the trees and ran over to them with a bright smile across his face."

It didn't take the twins long before the arrived at a room on the first floor with a room tag stick out above with the word, "Clinic", on it. Outside stood Beruka, a tall blond man with silver armor and blue-red suit, and a woman in pink and white clothing and armor with wavy chestnut color hair, who bowed upon their arrival as Kamui spoke up, "Good afternoon. Is our sisters still treating the child?"

The woman shook her head with a smile, "Our lieges have finished treating the boy and Princess Camilla is now inside with the food for the child."

"Lady Olivia and Lady Lucina are in there as well." Beruka spoke bluntly, "King Xander and Prince Leo left after seeing that the child survived."

"I see." Corrin nodded with a smile, "Thank you, Beruka, Hana."

"Then, I'll go notify milady of your arrival!" the blond man announced proudly.

Corrin jumped, "No! Wait!"

It was already too late as knocked on the door only for it to fall off its hinges.

Inside stood the three healers as Elise gasped, "Arthur?"

"M-my apologies, milady!" the panicked man shouted, "I-I was just going to tell you of your siblings' arrival!"

Then, on cue, the twins stuck their head inside. Elise cheered with a big smile, "Kamui! Corrin!"

The two nodded and walked inside as Kamui smiled, "Hello, Elise, Sakura."

As Arthur began lifting the door back up against the wall, Corrin smiled, "Good morning. How has the child been? Your retainers told us that he's all right now…"

Lissa smiled, "He's doing fine! Olivia is feeding him some food right now."

Sakura then sighed, "W-we couldn't stay around him since he looked to nervous to eat just now."

Lissa giggled, "You should've seen Olivia. She offered to feed the boy and it worked like a charm! He didn't respond to us as well when we tried to feed him his food."

"Yeah. But, he's still to nervous to speak to us right now…" Elise pouted in disappointment.

Lissa nodded, "So, we still don't know his name right now."

Kamui nodded, "So where is he child?"

Sakura glanced over to the white screen behind them as a voice called over to them, "He's over here."

They could recognize the timid voice of the dancer before they walked around the screen. Next to the pink hair dancer with a bowl of soup in her hand sat the spiky red hair boy, who stared at them with striking yellow eyes. Camilla stood not too far away with the empty bowls in her hands, which she passed to her now-silver hair retainer. Corrin spoke up, "So, how is he?"

Camilla grinned, "He's doing a lot better, no doubt."

The purple hair princess chuckled as she glanced over to the empty bowls, "I'd say two bowls is enough to fill a little boy's stomach. But…"

Olivia smiled, "He must've been famished… So, Lady Camilla has prepared extra for him."

Kamui looked to the boy, who looked a bit shaken, and smiled, "Hello."

However, the boy remained silent much to their surprise.

"He doesn't seem to like to talk at the moment…" Olivia spoke with a frown, "He has yet to respond to either one of us so far. But, it does seem that he can understand what we're saying at least."

Kamui smiled, "As long as he's all right."

Camilla nodded, "Lissa told us the child still needs some fluids, but, other than that, he's on his way to recovery… I do wonder what had happened to him though…"

"How is the toddler?"

They turned at the sound of the familiar voice. It turned out to be none of than the Exalt and his family, aside from Inigo. Lissa got to her feet from her chair and smiled, "He's fine now, but he still needs fluids and food to recover."

Sakura nodded sheepishly, "H-he must've been starving for months before he was found."

"I see." Emmeryn said with a nod.

"Chrom!" Kamui called out to him.

The exalt looked and smiled, "Kamui, Corrin, you're here as well."

They began walking to them before Chrom turned and saw the boy. Upon seeing him, Chrom's smile widen with relief from his eyes, "I see you're up. Good. How are you feeling?"

The boy just stared at him wordlessly before he nodded slowly. Olivia shook her head, "I'm afraid he's been unable to speak words, but he does seem to understand what we are saying."

Lucina frowned, "He's not-"

Camilla shook her head, "Your aunt has checked, Lucina. He can speak. He's just unable to do so right now, it seems. However, the cause is unknown."

Chrom nodded, "I see. I'm glad the child is alive, regardless."

He turned to them, "The search team returned not too long ago."

Upon his expression, they could already assume the results of it. With a smile, Chrom glanced over to the boy, "My name is Chrom. What's your name?"

When he says this, the boy glanced up to him and opened his mouth. Rather than a voice, he suddenly began coughing, Olivia quickly patted the toddler on the back frantically trying help him stop coughing.

"Sh-"

They all looked to him with wide eyes and listened intently to his small voice.

"Xi…n…." the toddler speaks with a cracked voice as he finally started to settle down then looked up to him, "Xing…"

Chrom smile grew as he nodded, "It seems you finally found your voice now. That's good."

He turned to Olivia, "I think we'll ask him a bit more when he's recovered."

The dancer nodded and asked, "Then, what shall we do till we find his parents? Should we bring him with us?"

Hesitantly, Chrom frowned, "It's what I hope we can do. Nobody else is in the capitol or this continent. Not to mention, we would be leaving in two days. I've already confirmed with Sumia and Henry that they'd be able to arrive in two days. It seems that they've just made it to the Shrine and found Lady Tiki and the children, just like Em said."

Olivia gasped, "And what of Lucina and Inigo? Are the children all right?"

Chrom chuckled, "They are. Inigo is still as quiet as ever."

Kamui raised a brow upon hearing of the blue retainer's child self. He then turned to the little boy, "Sh-Xing… how old are you?"

The boy frowned in confusion before he stuttered in a cracked voice, "…One?"

"One?" Corrin frowned in confusion, "He looks a little big to be one, though…"

Camilla nodded, "Not to mention, it's been two long years before you've broke through the illusion."

"Oh!" Olivia started with a blush upon the eyes, "U-Um… maybe he was told that he's one? I-I mean, we had to tell our little Lucina that she was two before she seemed to understand that it was her age…"

Upon that memory, Chrom nodded with a nostalgic smile and turned to the boy, "Xing, do you remember who told you that you were one?"

The boy frowned as he remained silent and still before finally shaking his head. Chrom hummed in thought with a hand on his chin before he spoke, "So, you don't remember…"

Upon seeing the boy looking down to his cracked hands, Chrom then nodded and went over to the boy. He gently patted the boy on the shoulder with a grin, "It's all right, if you don't remember."

Chrom turned to them, "Then, let's say that he's three… Still, it's a miracle that he's lived on his own for two whole years starting from such an insanely young age…"

Camilla nodded, "You don't think that he could've also lost some of his brain cells in the process of starvation, right? If so, we'll have to find someone who understand that field to check on him…"

Then, from behind the white screen, a head popped out revealing it to be Elise, who glanced over to them, "Oh! I don't think we have anyone like that, but I think we can give him a quick check on that."

Then, the blonde hair Ylissean princess walked out, "Well, we're not professionals, but we can give him a quick check."

Suddenly, Sakura's voice spoke up from behind the screen, "U-Um… I don't think there's anything wrong, but it wouldn't hurt checking…"

Chrom chuckled, "Right. But, let's put that a little later. I don't think the boy would be able to keep up with all the things going on around him. I really don't want to overwhelm him with more events."

Kamui nodded, "Agreed. I believe he's gone through a lot for two whole years without his parents. We could ask him more when he's recovered a bit. Seeing that he's gotten his voice back is already a tall obstacle overcome."

Olivia nodded with a smile and turned to the boy, "Do you want some more soup?"

Xing nodded slowly, "Y-yes, please… Thank you…"

Emmeryn chuckled as she pointed out softly, "He's a very well-mannered child."

Chrom laughed, "Yes. It kind of reminds me of the younger Lucina now… Were you also so well-mannered when you were small, Lucina?"

The future former princess shook her head with a slight blush, "I-I don't think so. At least, I do think I tried to…"

Her voice receded into little embarrassed grumbles as her relatives and friends could only smile or stifle back a chuckle or two.

* * *

It was night when Corrin and her older Nohrian brother was walking through the hallway now lit by torches on the stonewall. With the night drawing close, Frederick enthusiastically offered to light up all the torches in the hall with the help of a red shoulder-length hair mage wearing a pair of glasses called Miriel and Corrin's butler retainer, Jakob. However, somewhere along the way, it became a competition between the two retainers as they raced to see who could finish their task quickly and perfectly much to their liege's worry. With that scenario over, Corrin was now chatting with her brother of what had occurred that morning with her son and their visit to see the child.

"He spoke?" the king questioned with a raised brow.

The Vallite princess nodded with a smile, "Yes! It's still a bit shaky, but Elise and the other healers believe that he should be able to begin speaking normally in a matter of days at this rate."

Her brother nodded with a smile, "That's good to hear. During our visit, he had tried to speak, but his coughing seemed to have intensified so we stopped it there."

"Elise told me what happened." Corrin replied, "The boy seemed quite attached to Inigo's family after that. But he seemed to be really nervous the entire time. Probably due to being in a new environment and people from being alone for two years. It's a miracle that he's survived for this long without a guardian to care for him."

The latter nodded and was about to the turn at a corner when the princess accidentally kicked something that skidded across the floor.

"Oh!" Corrin looked in surprise and glanced down, "Huh? What's this?"

She walked over to the brown object and picked it up.

"A toy sword?" Her brother spoke with a raised brow at the sight of the item.

The two looked up and saw the hallway before them remain unlit as it remained dark with dust on the floor. Corrin moved the little wooden sword in her hand around till she saw some scribbles on the edge of the hilt followed by many others. Some of which were scratched out.

Corrin knitted her brow in confusion as he tried to read the words a loud, "'Fal…chion'… 'Blade… of light'… 'Blade of'… huh? That sounds a bit like somethings Owain would do... 'Inigo, prince of Ylisstol'?"

She looked up to her brother, "Perhaps this belong to the younger Inigo? Maybe, we should hand this over to your retainer, Xander."

The king nodded before he looked up, "Wait… Do you hear that?"

The two remained silent before Corrin could hear soft murmurs ahead and nodded, "It sounds like whispers… Is someone there?"

The two looked to one another as there was no response before they began to walk into the darkness. Following the voices as the voice grew a little bit louder till they realize that it was actually more sounds of shuffling than voices. They finally came to a wooden door slightly opened ajar with light piercing through the darkness from inside. Corrin frowned before watching her brother walk up to it and knocked on the wooden surface of the decorated door. The sounds of shuffling continued despite it. Corrin looked to her brother once more before slowly pushing the door wider using one hand with the other tracing around a cold jewel in her pocket.

"Pardon us." the manakete princess spoke out, "Is someone here?"

With the door wide open now, they could see the fluttering of transparent cloth followed by the glittering of gold bangles. It turned out to be the pink hair dancer moving along the bed room with grace and swift movements. Corrin's eyes widen in surprise as did her sibling. She muttered in shear amazement, "L-lady Olivia?"

As if snapped out of a hallucinating spell, she seemed to have missed a step with a short shriek and nearly took a tumble on the ground had Corrin not begun to walk up to her beforehand. Corrin quickly caught her arm and slowly helped the dancer back to her feet, "I'm sorry for surprising you, Lady Olivia."

Xander hurried over, "Are you all right?"

"Y-Y-Yes… O-Oh! Princess Corrin and King Xander!" the dancer stuttered with her face completely red, "H-H-Have you two been watching my dance all this time? I-I'm so sorry you had to see that! The dance isn't really complete, yet. S-So-"

"It's fine, Lady Olivia." Xander spoke with a reassuring smile, "We've only just entered. Also your performance was amazing. I can see that you're the one who taught Inigo how to dance, then? His dancing style is nothing like any my family have seen in Nohr or the other surrounding countries."

Olivia looked to him in surprise, "Inigo still practices his dancing skills in the other time? Is that true?"

Corrin nodded with a smile, "Yes. Of course, I thought your dance was a wonderful performance as well, Lady Olivia. My apologies. We've knocked and called to see if anyone was inside earlier since we were curious who could be inside."

The dancer jumped, "O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I-I'm afraid I was so into my practice that I wasn't paying attention. I would've placed more effort into it if I had learned that I had an audience!"

Out of the blue, Xander chuckled, which caused her to look to him in shock, "Oh god! Was it really bad? I've always thought I danced like a ham someone rolled down a hill…"

The king shook his head regaining himself, "No. That wasn't it. My apologies, but it was just that they way you act is similar to when we catch your son practicing secretly."

"Inigo?" Olivia raised a brow, "Really? Is that possible? I know he was an awfully shy child since he was young, but for him to take after me this much…"

She smiled as the red cheeks turned into a faint blush, "Somehow, I'm really relieved to hear that. I've tried teaching our younger Lucina who to dance, but she always prefers to practice swordplay with her father."

Corrin raised a brow, "W-wait… Inigo as a shy child?"

She looked to her brother, "But, he's always been known to flirt with woman, so… Oops!"

She covered her mouth as soon as the words accidentally slipped out. However, Olivia didn't seem to be as oblivious as her husband had been at times and her eyes widen in shock, "Still? But, he's married, isn't he?"

"Y-yeah." Corrin nodded, "Apparently, his wife allows him to have tea with the girls, but I think she's gotten him covered in that aspect. He doesn't get into as much trouble as he did before and he doesn't seem to head out to town as often without his daughter or Beruka."

"In other words, she's keeping a better eye on him than I can as his charge." Xander nodded with a smile.

"Is that so…" Olivia breathed a sigh of relief before she looked to them in surprise, "Wait, 'his charge'?"

Xander raised a brow, "Had he not told you that he and his friends became retainers under my family for the last few years?"

"Oh my! No, he certainly did not!" Olivia spoke with wide eyes, "All he told us was that he was now working in another land far away and had married a beautiful woman there. He did tell us of the war he had to take part in and how they won with their new comrades… Wait, that must've been You and your army! M-My apologies! Oh gods! I had no idea that you are his superiors! Thank you very much for watching over him and his friends. The boy can seem like a handful, but he usually does things with the thoughts of other people-"

"Calm down please, Lady Olivia." Corrin spoke with an awkward smile upon the dancer's agitated scramble of words, "No one said that he's not a hard worker. Right, Big Brother Xander?"

The king nodded, "He's a hard worker for certain and does his job well. Since one of my two retainer can only do certain things such as patrol and training, I would need his help to assist me with my other tasks that doesn't require as much labor, but more thinking. They're both strong soldiers, which is what I look for in them. So, you don't have to be as worried about him as much."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief before she smiled, "I see now. Thank you very much. I can see now that he and the children have made a lot of really good friends and why he wishes to remain in your time rather than return."

"Of course." Xander nodded with an awkward smile before his eyes widen and he pulled out the small toy blade in his hand, "My sister and I found this in the hall way earlier. We're certain that it belongs to Inigo's child self?"

The exalt's wife took the toy blade with a look of surprise, "This certainly is his! So, that's where it's been! I've been searching all over the castle for it! Thank you very much for finding it!"

She then hurried over to a box lying along the wall. Corrin looked up in surprise, "Wait, this is his room?"

"Well, this is my son's room." The exalt's wife replied with a smile, "I wanted to practice my dancing, but there's been more people around then usual, s-so I came over to his room. I've always taught him to dance here, so it just felt a bit more comfortable."

So, shall we go back outside now?" she said with a smile, "I have something scheduled tonight with Chrom and our family."

"Of course." The king nodded and the siblings followed the woman out the door after she had put out the candle on the wall.

* * *

As they walked out to the lit hallway, a blue hair girl ran up to them waving her hand, "Olivia!"

Once there, she looked up in surprise, "O-Oh! Good evening, your majesty! Lady Corrin!"

As the king nodded, Corrin smiled, "Good evening, Soliel. Is something the matter?"

The girl grinned widely, "Not much! Chrom and father are waiting in the dining room with mother, so I came to find Olivia."

Olivia gasped, "D-Did I miss the schedule?"

"No, Lady Olivia."

They looked up and saw Frederick walk over with a nod to the siblings, "Good evening, King Xander, Princess Corrin. Soliel just couldn't wait for the meeting, so she rushed out to find Lady Olivia."

Soliel grinned, "Yeah! This is the first time I get to see my grandparents! I wonder if Ophelia's family is going to be there too…"

"Ophelia?" Olivia questioned in confusion, "Isn't she Lissa's friend?"

Corrin smiled, "She's Owain's daughter. Like Soliel before you, she was raised in a place where time passed by faster as a method to protect them from the war that was occurring, so she's older. One of my friends have the ability to travel to different worlds, so we used that to our advantage to protect our kids."

The retainer's eyes widen before he sighed and groaned, "First, an amnesiac who only remembers milord's name, then time travel, and now space travel… Is there any logic in life anymore?"

Olivia smiled nervously, "W-well, I suppose it does make sense in the end. I bet Lissa would be very happy to learn that Ophelia is actually her granddaughter. I'm just worried about Lon'qu…"

"Lon'qu?" Corrin frowned, "I feel like I've heard that name from somewhere before…"

Frederick nodded, "Lon'qu is Lissa's husband, so he's also Owain's father."

Suddenly, the image of the brown hair man, who first greeted them, reappeared in their head. Corrin frowned, "I see… Is he overly strict? I don't mean to sound rude, but it's just I had gotten that impression when he first came up to us."

Olivia frowned and shook her head, "No. He's not overlystrict. However, he does have a trauma which leaves him to keep his distance from women."

"Oh, I see now. So that's why he was staring at me earlier…" Corrin nodded with a grimace before turning to Xander, "Xander, Elise and her daughter will be just fine, right?"

The king nodded, "We just had a spar this afternoon. He doesn't strike to me as the kind who would push away someone just because of who they are. Elise will be just fine. Owain is there too and I recall Olivia say that his mother and Ophelia got along very well."

As the dancer nodded in confirmation, Frederick nodded with a sigh, "You do not have to worry of milady and her family. If she's present, I'm certain that everything will run smoothly. I do recall Lady Elise and Lady Lissa getting along very well today in the clinic with Lady Sakura. Milady is the one who can also affect the mood of our militia. As you can already tell, she is always on her feet and trying to make friends wherever she goes. Though, it does cause some worry at times."

Corrin sighed as well, "Well at least, now I understand why Owain was so relaxed in speaking with by brothers and sister now."

* * *

Seeing that Frederick and the others have left, Xander chuckled, "Well, there certainly was a lot going on these past couple of days."

Corrin nodded with a smile, "I agree. But, I think Soliel and her friends are very happy to be here. I had thought that Inigo's and his friends' parents were gone, but it turns out there's more to it than that. Their children are just brimming with excitement too."

Xander nodded before he sighed, "Now, there's just _that_ problem."

Corrin raised a brow, "Now that's rare. You don't usually sigh often, though I suppose we can't really say anything about it with this situation. Is something the matter?"

The king frowned as he nodded, "There's been a strange occurrence recently during our training this afternoon…"

Corrin frowned, but nodded for him to continue.

"King Ryoma and I encountered a samurai swordmaster Chrom called Yen'fay this afternoon." The king spoke, "He was training against a mercenary name Priam."

Corrin's eyes widen in surprise, "The ones Chrom and Lucina spoke about yesterday?"

Xander nodded, "They are certainly skilled fighters. However, there was something we noticed when I decided to spar against Yen'fay."

Corrin frowned, "What happened?"

"When I cross swords with him, I noticed something particular about his blade." Xander spoke cautiously with a grimace, "It took a while, but King Ryoma and I realized that he was wielding none other than one of the four divine weapons, Raijinto, that your brother currently has on him."

Corrin's eyes widen in disbelief as she shouted, "What?!"

* * *

Kana and Ahna was following Shigure through the halls as Ahna yawned, "Big Brother, are we there yet?"

The prince nodded, "Almost."

" _Meow…"_

The three stopped and turned around. As they thought, Lief walked up to them in strides before she brushed up against Ahna's legs."

She meowed a couple times before Ahna bent down and picked the feline up in her arms, "Lief! You're here too!"

The princess brushed her cheek against the black cat before brushing along her back with another hand. Shigure's eyes widen in surprise till Kana turned to him, "Shigure? Is something wrong?"

The man shook his head, "N-no. I was only surprised to see that your retainers' messengers had followed us here as well."

The cat meowed before snuggling up against the princess. Ahna giggled, "Now, I don't have to worry about the dark! Thanks, Lief!"

Shigure smiled and began to resume leading the two to their rooms. It was only when he got to their door, did he notice his aunt's butler, Jakob, and a female knight with black armor and short silver hair. Shigure raised a brow, "Jakob? Sophie?"

The butler and the knight bowed as Jakob spoke, "Lady Corrin wished to have someone guard the children tonight after the incident that night. I've already tidied their rooms."

Sophie nodded, "His majesty and father wanted for me to guard Lady Ahna tonight."

"I see." Shigure smiled, "Thank you, Jakob, Sophie."

He turned to his siblings, "My room is next to Ahna's room, so you know where to find me if anything happens."

"Got it!" the children replied with a smile before they rushed into their individual rooms.

The butler and knight followed after their assigned prince and princess. Shigure let out a small sigh as soon as the door was closed behind them and smiled, "Well, that's it for today."

He turned and began walking to his door.

" _Meow."_

He froze with his hand on the door knob before turning his head. He chuckled, "Well, speak of the devil. Do you want to come inside, Evol? There some things I'm curious about, if that's all right?"

The cat turned his head away from him. Shigure sighed before he decided to open the door to his room. As he took a step inside, the white cat slipped in by his feet. The prince only shook his head with a grin before walking into the room. The room reminded him a bit of the guest room of Valla's castle. There was a large bed with a decorated wooden frame, a decorated wooden table with a small bottle of ink and a fountain pen on it, a chair, and a couple windows along the walls next to the table. He walked up to the candle on one of the tables along the bed and pulled out a box of matches from his pocket. After lighting up the candles in the formerly dark room and closing the curtains, he turned around and saw the white cat sitting on one of the pillows. He sat along the other side of the bed, he spoke, "After we were teleported, where were you and Lief? My sister was worried that you two didn't make it out of the mess."

The cat stared at him with yellow eyes, _"Meow…"_

The cat yawned and curled back into a large bun. Shigure strained a smile as thoughts of the words of his sister's words returned to him. This cat really doesn't like him at all.

"Would you know if the retainers are all right back in our time?" He said with a frown as thoughts of the frozen retainers reappeared in the back on his head.

The cat's ears perked up and lifted his head before staring at him. Finally, much to his relief, the cat let out a sigh, "I do not know of their conditions at the moment, and, since you left us behind, we had to follow your scent to follow after the army, which isn't hard when a majority of your soldiers stinks of sweat. _Blech_! As for our masters, we may be connected, but, not as connected as their mother."

He frowned. Again, the cat was speaking of the retainers' parents. He ignore the latter, not wishing to dive too deep into their family relationship, and said, "I see. My apologies for leaving you behind like that."

"Don't be." The cat yawned as his tail swished about, "It's clear that you've forgotten about us in the state of panic and only thought of yourself. Aren't humans all the same?"

Shigure chuckled nervously as what he said was partially true. He could already tell that the cat is irritated. It's very clear that he really hates humans, which makes him curious why he followed after Feather as such.

"We met with Lief earlier outside of our rooms. I know you don't like humans and Feather is your master, but could you pass along a message to her and tell her that I'm grateful to her for staying by my younger sister tonight?" Shigure said with a grin, "She doesn't like the dark as much."

Lief's tail now only twitched as he spoke, "Perhaps, I would. Why should I follow what you say?"

"I understand. You don't have to if you don't want to. I can't force you to do so, after all." He nodded, "But, I am curious as to why you still came looking for us…"

The cat yawned, "Thank Feather and Ciel, then. They're the ones who gave us the order to remain by those kits."

Kits? He frowned before his eyes lit up upon realization. Ah, he must mean the children. He smiled, "I see now. I'll make sure to do so when we return."

The cat turned to him, "And what makes you so certain that we would make it back? Did a rock break open your head when we transported? The ground was ready to fall apart when we left."

Shigure nodded, "It did, but we don't know for sure. So, Ciel and Feather could be still waiting for us to save them."

He slowly smiled, "My Father have told me time and time again the importance of my friends as I grew up. Ciel and Feather aren't just my sister's retainers, but they're also one of my friends and comrades, who have fought alongside me during battles. We'll make it back after we get to the source of our problem and stop it. They'll be all right."

The cat stared at him causing the man to grimace nervously, "My apologies. I must've sound a little weird, don't I?"

The cat continued to stare at him before he huffed a sigh and got off the pillow and to the foot of the bed, "Nah… You sound a lot like someone I know very well. That's all. Dumb."

He turned his head to the prince with something similar to a small smile on a cat, in possible, and spoke, "You're quite interesting for a human, though. Your father too."

He sat down and continued, "Perhaps, I'll follow along and see how you'll return, after all. _Meow…_ "

As he said this, he curled back into a ball and slowly sleep came to the 'young' cat. Shigure sighed as another smile began to form on his lips in relief before reaching over and petting the cat's head. He then got off and prepared himself for bed.

* * *

 **YueTian: No! I didn't get to where I want to end! X'( This was not where I hoped to end, but the story was getting long. So, I have no choice, but to stop here and start a new one. I'm really hating writer's block. It's hard to continue my other stories when I have nothing to put in or interests. Maybe, I should move around more? I still need to think about getting a job for the summer and study for the GRE exams. Really though, I just want to do what I want, but then there's finals and drafts and, well, I'll just leave it there. Working on my stories really help me get by anything that happens a lot. I'd be very happy if I can still continue this without encountering these writer's block though. At least, I learnt not to be so hard on myself.**

 **Lief: Shh! Milady, is asleep and so is Jakob…"**

 **YueTian: Right… Well, I'll see everyone next time, then!**


	4. Chapter 4: The New World Part 2

The New "World"? Part 2

As they continued past the empty forts and to the other side, the place turned into a terrain of lush green field, tall trees and glistening rivers. Something, Nohr would've been with a bit of sunlight. It wasn't long before they soon came across their first town with buildings similar to that of Valla's building structure. Frederick looked to his liege, who nodded, and immediately ordered for Stahl and a few other Shepherds to inspect the place as they call out for any survivors in the deserted ghost town. However, the result was the same as Chrom grimaced in frustration as his future daughter shook her head and suggested that they continue to the capitol where the khans said they'd be waiting.

Though reluctant, Chrom continue to lead the group forward through the night till they came to a much larger ghost town, which Chrom frowned as he turned from side to side while walking through the streets towards a large castle that could be seen from afar. As they walked through the empty cold streets, Kamui frowned as he looked from one empty stall to another empty cottage, "This place is…"

"It was the market street, milord." Inigo responded, "Normally, it would be bustling with people crowding the streets, but I'm afraid that today is just not one of those days that would be possible."

Behind the group, Sakura stood closer to her brother as she whispered tearfully, "I-It's so empty and cold… The people are nowhere to be seen too…"

"Yeah…" Said a blonde hair girl slightly older than them with pig tail hair and yellow dress.

The girl sighed with an expression of fear over her blue eyes, "I hope the people are still safe though…"

"Huh?" Elise tilted her head before she perked up with a smile as the girl looked to her, "Oh! I'm Elise, princess of Nohr, and this is my best friend!"

Sakura jumped at the sudden sight of the older girl and quickly bowed, "H-hello! My name is Sakura. I'm a princess from Hoshido and this is my older brother, Takumi."

The girl gasped and jumped on her toes with glee, "Wow! Princesses and a prince from the mystical Kingdoms! Hi! I'm Lissa!"

"Lissa?" Takumi frown, "Why does that ring a bell…? Wait! Aren't you-?"

Lissa tilted her head with a grin, "I guess my brother must have told you about me? My big brother is Chrom. Meaning…"

She stuck out her tongue a bit, "I'm his little sister and Lucina's aunt!"

She giggled at the bewildered expression across the Hoshidan prince's face as he was soon taken a back by her behavior. Leo sighed, "Wouldn't that also make you a princess of Ylisse too?"

The girl groaned, "Oh, god. You're going to start a lecture about my behavior too, huh?"

"That's up to your brother and Frederick, wouldn't it?" Leo sighed.

Lissa sighed as Elise jumped up with a giggle, "Well, I think it's fine!"

As Sakura and Elise began to chat with the princess, Leo sighed and shook his head, "Well, there certainly wasn't any harm in fooling around for a bit."

Suddenly, he paused with a frown, "Wait… Lissa… Wouldn't that be…"

His eyes widen and turned to one of his retainers, "Owain? Is she-?"

Owain looked up and grinned, "Mother of Owain, of course!"

Leo sighed as Takumi frowned in confusion, "Then, that would also make you a prince of this kingdom too. Inigo did mention that the two of you were cousins…"

Owain frowned, "Haha… True. However, my mother has decided to live with my Father in the cold regions of Regna Ferox and would sometimes come to visit my uncle's family in the castle."

Leo raised a brow, "Is that so…?"

"Eh? So, then you're-?!"

At the Ylissean princess's cry, Leo sighed as Takumi turned to them, "Okay. What is it now?"

Elise turned to the two friends, "Leo! Leo! She's Owain's mother! Wouldn't that make her my mother-in-law, then?"

With wide glistening eyes, Lissa gasped, "Wow! Owain had told me that he was married to a woman name Elise. So, you're his wife!"

"Yeah!" Elise jumped on her two little feet, "It's great to finally meet you!"

"Same!" the girl responded.

Thrown out of the loop as soon as they were in, Takumi sighed at the sight of the exchange and muttered awkwardly, "This maybe the most easy-going in-law meeting I've seen, not that I've seen many…"

Leo sighed as he nodded, "I know… If you and Hinoka weren't present at mine, it would've been a lot harder for me…"

"Well, we're good friends, so I knew that you needed help there." Takumi responded, "However, if Sakura is with you, then it shouldn't really be too hard. But, won't you have to worry about your sister's father-in-law?"

"Well, he certainly didn't look too cooperative when we first came across him." Leo frowned, "Then, when we passed by him, he seemed to be giving our sisters a harsh glare…"

Owain sighed, "I-If I may, milord… My father most certainly didn't have problem with Elise and my marriage. As for his glares… well, it's only something more personal that he doesn't like to share…"

"Is that so?" Leo frowned.

Takumi sighed as the retainer nodded. The Hoshidan prince spoke, "Well, I'll be returning to check on my son now."

As he left, Leo immediately turned to one of his retainers, "Owain, is something the matter?"

He and a man with a blue cloak and black eye patch on his right eyes glanced over to the yellow myrmidon with a look of confusion as Leo continued, "You're not using that theatrical speech of yours like usual…"

Clearly nervous, the myrmidon grinned as he shook his head, "No. Nothings wrong, milord. It's just there's something I need to do when I'm back in my hometown…"

"Is that so…" Leo sighed, "Well, we'll just leave the matter like this, then. Speaking of which…"

He looked up to the now brown hair man with a frown, "You did tell your family of Ophelia at the very least?"

Hearing this, Owain continued his nervous smile with beads of sweat starting to slide from his forehead as he stammered, "Well, I certainly did, milord…"

Under his liege's stare, Owain sighed and continue, "Only my mother know I have a daughter, milord."

"Did you just say that you have a daughter?"

Suddenly, the myrimidon froze before slowly turning around and seeing another myrmidon standing before him with wide eyes. Leo raised his brow at the sight of his retainer's father. It wasn't eyes of disbelief or disappointment, but… fear? Concern? Leo didn't know what to make of this as he watched the color on the man's face drain. The warrior gulped before turning to his son and struggled to voice his words before he clarified himself, "I-I'm assuming that's she's with you as well?"

Owain nodded, "Y-yes, Father…"

The man sighed, "Make sure that you introduce her to your mother and I later."

"Y-yes, sir." Owain spoke as nervous as his own father before they watched the man walk away.

Once gone, Leo turned to Owain in bewilderment from the sight, "What… just happened?"

Owain sighed, "My apologies, milord. The reason why I chose not to speak of this with my father is because well… his personal fears. Mother and I were worried that he would act like so if he heard of this."

Leo raised a brow, but nodded, "I see… Well, we're not going to push this conversation any further than I already have. It's clear that you now have something to speak with your family later because of it."

"It's no problem, Prince Leo." Owain grimaced, "I'd have to introduce my daughter sooner or later now that we're all here…"

Leo sighed, "All right. Just make sure to let me know when you would need some help, though I won't know how much I can help with…"

He turned to the three girls still chatting away with a smile, "It would seem that Lissa and my sister are already getting along just fine."

"True…" Owain nodded with a grin, "So, perhaps nothing should go wrong-"

"Took you long enough!"

They all looked up and saw a couple of dark skin colored people. One was a tall buff man who had a large axe on his back, wore, white armor plates, darker clothing, and was bald with an eye patch over his left eye. The other beside him was a swordswoman with wavy, blond hair tied into a pony tail, red armor, dark clothing, and had a sword tied to her belt. They stood in front of the castle entrance, which had their gates opened wide much to some of the soldiers' and friends' astonishment. The woman shouted with a wide grin, "We've been waiting for you to return for a while now, Chrom! You really could start giving us our pay for keeping guard of your castle too! Ha!"

The man sighed and shook his head as they arrived. Chrom walked up to the two with a smile, "Haha… Well, my apologies for keeping you waiting by our, uh… unguarded castle gate."

Frederick grimaced, "If only the guards hadn't vanished as well. I'd have made certain that the castle would at least be insured of its safety, milord."

Chrom smiled, "It's only to be expected that they'd have disappeared as well, Frederick. There's nothing that can be done."

"Hm…" Basilio turned to the people behind them with a frown, "So, the message of the three legendary kingdoms are true…"

"'The three legendary kingdoms'?" Takumi frowned, "What is that about?"

Chrom turned to the families with a grin, "Well, it's expected that you'd be confused, Prince Takumi. You see, the kingdoms of Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla are kingdoms that was said to once exist before the beginning of the other kingdoms and, due to it's uncertainty of their existence, it was seen as a fairytale in this world."

"So, you already knew about our kingdoms?!" Corrin gasped in shook, "Now that I think about it, I feel like you've mentioned something about the three mystical kingdoms…"

Lucina nodded with a sigh, "Even I did not hear of this till I settled in this timeline. Apparently, we were too busy in our time to learn of this tale. Now that I think about it, I don't think Inigo knows about it…"

"Of course, I don't!" Inigo grimaced in shock, "Luce, why didn't you tell this to me before?"

"My apologies, Inigo. But, by the time I learnt of the tale from the residents in Wyvern Valley, you and our friends had already vanished." Lucina replied, "We just never thought of the possibility that you've gone to those places."

Leo sighed as he concluded, "So, you already knew that we aren't from this world, then…"

Chrom grimaced, "That is correct. However, the situation may be more different than you assumed…"

He sighed, "How about let's first speak inside the castle. Standing out here in the empty streets may not be the best idea."

As they nodded, Chrom turned to his retainer, "Frederick, send a search party around the city. There has to be some survivors in the capitol."

Frederick nodded and began to hurry to the back and form the search party before Chrom glanced over to them, "Oh, I also need to introduce you to them."

The woman grinned, "So, you've also forgot the most basic thing. Regardless, my name is Flavia, East Khan of Regna Ferox and the current leading Khan. This oaf here is Basilio, the West Khan."

The group quickly exchanged each others' name before Chrom and Frederick led them inside the empty halls. As they walked across the red carpet to a large double doors, Frederick and Sully pushed it open as they enter. Along the red carpet of the large room sat an empty throne with rays of the early morning light just peeking through the windows and entrances to the balcony outside. With much to do, Frederick sent Stahl and his wife, Cherche, to escort the rest of the Shepherds and their new allies to the barracks that should be entirely empty with the soldiers gone missing and to direct the troops to the garrison as according to the Exalt. With Lissa begging to stay, the princess was allowed to remain with her brother and hear of the situation with the other younger princesses and the retainers. The khans turned to the exalt and his new allies as Flavia spoke, "I get it that you're all confused, but it maybe better to speak about other matters first..."

Basilio nodded, "Such as the state Regna Ferox is in…"

Chrom grimaced, "So it's the same, I assume…"

Basilio nodded with a grim expression, "It's not just the soldiers who have gone missing… the citizens as well. What little of the livestock we have has either perished with the cold and starvation or ran loose into the forest. Materials were left lying on the ground till they became too old or damaged to be of any use now."

Flavia nodded, "Of course, our castle and fort remains safe and it seems all possible invaders that could have intruded went along with our people."

Kamui frowned, "So, all three kingdoms have lost their people as well…"

Chrom nodded firmly, "It would seem so…"

Lissa's eyes widen with horror before she cried out desperately, "Wait! What about Em?! Please don't tell me that she's gone too! Yen'fay and Priam are still here, so… so…"

At her cry, Frederick stepped to her side and remained silent as Owain frowned and turned to the Khans, "Lord Basilio, I recall my aunt residing in your lands. I understand that it may not be the best situation to answer my question, but, if possible, could you please tell us if she still remains?"

"Owain!" Lucina snapped at her cousin who bit his lip shut much to their surprise.

There was a moment of silence before Flavia sighed and turned to the West-Khan who began to clear his throat, "You may want to see the balcony, then…"

Suddenly, the Ylissean siblings' eyes widen in clear shock before the two rushed outside as their retainer and Lucina followed with apparent looks of disbelief across their face. In confusion, the Norian king turned to the khans, "Khan Flavia, this person is another one of their siblings, I assume?"

Slowly but surely, a smile rose from the ruler's lips as she chuckled, "Yes, she is. Though was once a princess, she was only referred as the former Exalt of these lands."

"Former Exalt?" Leo frowned.

The East-Khan nodded, "During her reign before the Plegian war began, she sent Chrom, who was only a prince then, to us to speak of an alliance in her stead. Things happened and Ylisse got their alliance with us. However, when the first former Plegian king, Grangel announced war against Ylisse and us, Ferox, the mad king invaded this kingdom and took their sister hostage when she sent her siblings to us with the Shepherds."

Basilio nodded with a sigh, "Of course, the original plan was that the lad and his Shepherds escort her to one of the fortresses, but, when the woman heard their kingdom and capitol was invaded by the man…"

He shook his head as he continued, "She stopped and sent the prince to us instead while she return to her castle…"

"And that's when things went from bad to worse." Flavia frowned, "The mad man wasn't just satisfied with her imprisonment. On the same day, our spies came back with word that Grangel had decided that she would be executed within a matter of days."

Hinoka frowned, "But, if she's here, then she must've escaped right?"

Flavia shook her head, "We tried. Everything went according to Robin and Reflet. However, Gangrel had a Grimleal tactician who created archery risens and shot our Pegasus squad down like birds. Then, he ordered for the Ylissean heirlooms in exchange for her life. Of course, knowing that man, he wouldn't let her go that easily, but Chrom agreed."

Basilio sighed, "And that's when things went down hill for Chrom and his sister."

Corrin frowned before her eyes widen in disbelief, "You can't mean…"

Kamui grimaced, "From what you tell us, I can already assume what happened… She supposedly killed herself, didn't she?"

Flavia nodded with a grimace, "Hell, she did! Her execution was needed for her to fall from a ledge like all executed prisoners have gone through. So, she jumped on her own accord. So, we could take this chance to drag the prince back to Ylisse whether they wished for it or not. She gave us all a fright seeing her lying down like that on the ground. But, it would seem that she must have been barely alive or so. Not the kind of luck many comes across, I tell you. We didn't have the time to retrieve her body then. If we had, we'd have known that she was alive and died the moment we did."

Basilio nodded, "After we thought she 'died' and the war was over when we killed Gangrel, Chrom was next in line and he became the new ruler. Then, by the end off the Valmese war two years later, we found her on our way back from Valm. However, she have lost her memory and could barely speak a sentence."

"That would mean that she was in no condition to rule, then…" Ryoma concluded with a grimace.

The West-Khan nodded, "Which was why we took her in to our lands and hid her, so she could recover what we believe she was able to."

He then smiled, "However, it would seem that we have overestimated what she could remember."

Flavia grinned, "You see, when we arrived at her cottage, she was already gone as we feared. However, we found her back in the throne room of our castle with all her memories and with this cat and dog she won't let go of."

"A cat?" Kamui frowned and glanced to his siblings before he questioned with a raised brow, "Was it this black cat or a large white cat?"

Leo groaned, "Why another cat? No wait. Why another pet?"

"I don't know…" Basilio grumbled with a shrug and a sigh, "But it has more than one color that's for certain."

"A Calico." Flavia smiled with a chuckle, "The oaf is just grumbling his head off because it simply doesn't like him. It's well-taken with the former Exalt though."

"The cat had the guts to scratch my face off and you know our size comparison!" the West-Khan shouted with a look of disbelief, "All I did was tried to put it down and… I swear, that dog was more cooperative than it!"

"Right. Right." She chuckled before turning to them with a frown, "But, Emmeryn didn't tell us what had happened to her during the two years we were trapped in that illusion. Instead she told us that she would tell us everything when she sees the current exalt and their sister with all of us present."

"That's correct."

They all turned at the sound of a steady calm voice. Standing beside the smiling exalt and the Ylissean princess was a young woman with long curly blond hair that reached her waist, wore a green robe and slender white dress with long sleeves that reached to her palms, a gold ring shaped decoration from the back of her head, and had a smaller symbol of the Mark of the Exalt on her forehead. In her arms lay a calico cat who looked to them with yellow eyes and, on the ground next to her obediently sat a large dog with silver and white fur. With a calm air around her, she looked at them with a serene smile, "I see, my brother and my sister have brought new companions once again. Greetings. My name is Emmeryn. I'm the former Exalt of Ylisse and their eldest sibling."

She then glanced over to Lucina with a wide grin, "And Lucina's and the children's aunt, if I may add."

"Greetings, Lady Emmeryn." Kamui spoke with a smile, "I'm Kamui and these are my siblings."

The woman nodded with a smile to the others behind them, "I've heard of your arrival from the Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio, themselves. Greetings, royal families of the three mystical kingdoms."

Flavia frowned, "Now, can you tell us what occurred during the past two years when we were under the illusion spell, Emmeryn?"

Emmeryn nodded with a firm expression, "When I came to that day two years ago, I had found myself imprisoned in my room in this very castle. I wasn't certain what had occurred, but I knew that something wasn't right when I saw this woman whose name was 'Robin'. However, she was nothing like them and I found myself moving and speaking against my will. That was when I knew that I was under a spell. I spent for nearly a week, perhaps more, trapped in the binding state. Then, when they night came for my attempted assassination 'Robin' suddenly appeared into my room and freed me with magic that I know not of."

Emmeryn frowned as she continued, "I didn't understand the situation and collapsed as soon as I was free. When I came to again, I found myself beside the Voice of Naga."

Lucina gasped, "Lady Tiki?!"

The exalt nodded, "Yes. It was one of the most unusual occurrence that have occurred to me. The tactician was no longer there. I also found myself being able to speak. However, I was surrounded by these two children followed by many of other children and infants with a young blue hair girl, who looked to be in charge of them under the Voice's care."

Suddenly, she grinned and turned to Chrom, "When I asked for her name, she stated that she was Lucina and said that she is the eldest daughter of Chrom and Olivia."

As she chuckled, her siblings and their retainer's eyes widen in disbelief. Lucina gasped as her father laughed weakly and continued to grin wide in relief, "So that's where they have been the entire time… Lucina and Inigo are safe…"

Lissa, now comforted by Sakura and Elise shouted, "L-l-little Owain is safe! Thank god!"

Emmeryn nodded with a small giggle, "With a very strong young leader as well."

She turned to them, "However, Lady Tiki had spoke of the situation with me. It was seem that the tactician had not regained her memories entirely and had been following her instincts to move through the illusion. I do not know how powerful she was till the Khans spoke of how she have temporarily restrained the Fell Dragon."

She continued, "Lady Tiki have told me how she had also been saved by our new companion and brought us to her Shrine. Since I left the children in her care as we agreed, she said that she would speak with the divine dragon, Naga, as I return to Ylisse to tell you the news."

Lissa gasped, "Then, why weren't you back during the two years you were gone?"

The former exalt shook her head, "I was unable to enter the outside world. Lady Tiki and I feared that, if we leave the Shrine, he would find us and dispose of us sooner than we could find you and expose him."

"Expose?" Xander frowned.

The former exalt nodded, "The Grima my siblings and their companions defeated is truly gone. But, Lady Tiki told me that this Grima we are facing against now seem to have done something with this 'chain of events' and avoided dying. So, he came from another timeline."

"What?" Lucina grimaced, "But, will we be able to face him again?"

Hearing this the exalt frowned, "Lady Tiki hopes so because she had been told that there were two Fire Emblems here in this time."

"Two Fire Emblems?!"

There was a sudden mixtures of gasp and cries of bewilderment as Khan Basilio groaned, "And the next thing we hear would be that Naga herself have returned to life."

Flavia laughed with a wide grin, "Oh. You better take that back soon, you oaf! The last time you said that, Chrom defeated your champion rather quickly, didn't he?"

The West-Khan's lips twisted as he scowled, "However, Lon'qu was able to keep him off for another hour, in case you've forgotten! Far longer than all the other candidates who tried to challenge him before the tournaments!"

Flavia sighed, "Yes. Yes. Something that is considered illegal in the tournament. But, we all know that Chrom wouldn't fall against those sore losers, now would he?"

Basilio grimaced as he muttered, "Just you wait. One of these days, Lon'qu will be able to fight him and beat him in the tournament. He is a prodigy I've chosen as my right hand man after all!"

Flavia sighed and shook her head, "Yes. Yes… It's been a while since we've had this argument, haven't we?"

Despite the newcomers' look of confusion and bits of smiles themselves, Emmeryn chuckled quietly upon their usual bickering and turned to them with a stern expression, "Lady Tiki told me that the king of one of the three kingdoms hold the Fire Emblem in its form before it was reforged by Naga herself with one off her fangs to become strong enough to seal Grima."

She turned to Kamui and his siblings, "She said to me that the Fire Emlem was in the form of a sword, am I correct?"

Hesitant and confused, Kamui nodded, "That's… correct."

She smiled in relief, "That's a relief… Chrom…"

The exalt nodded and raised an arm strapped with a golden shield that was embedded with five different orbs.

"This is the Shield of Seals." Chrom explained, "Though that is supposedly its former name, we call it the Fire Emblem in this time."

Suddenly, the shield glowed in a flaming golden aura.

"Wh-what?!" Chrom gasped nearly taken aback by the scene.

At the same time, the golden sword on Kamui's belt glowed in a similar but flaming red aura. Kamui's eyes widen as he drew out his gold blade with a pointed flame like tip.

"Th-This…" Kamui's eyes widen as he turned to his siblings and found that the kings' and princes' weapons have also glowed as well, "This is just like when we unlocked the Fire Emblem! Could it be responding to the shield form of the Fire Emblem?"

Corrin grimaced, "Does this mean that it has unlocked a new power again?"

Kamui and Chrom glanced over to the former exalt, who could only shake her head with an anxious expression on her face, "I'm sorry. But, even I do not know what is happening right now…"

Chrom grimaced as he glanced over to his unusual blade, "It doesn't seem like Falchion is reacting with the Fire Emblem."

Finally, the glow died down as the weapons soon grew silent. It took a while before Lissa spoke up with a sigh of relief, "Boy, am I glad that was over. I was so worried that something out of the world was going to happen again! Though that would sound fun, by I don't think my kid would want me away from them for so long…"

Emmeryn nodded and petted the girl on her shoulder with a reassuring smile before turning to her younger brother, "Chrom?"

The young man shook his head with a smile, "I'm all right, Em. Just a little shaken, that's all."

"Kamui?" Camilla called out with an anxious expression as his twin sister glanced to him worriedly as well.

The king strained a smile, but nodded, "I'm okay too. It just surprised me, that's all. But, what was that?"

Chrom frowned before he opened his mouth, "How about we check with Naga's shrine. I'm certain at this point Naga would be willing to speak with us."

He turned to his son and his friends, "And, with your dilemma, it only raises the possibility that she would answer our plea."

They nodded firmly with a new goal ahead of them and a clearer direction of their destination.

"Captain!"

Suddenly, Cherche came rushing in with Stahl carrying a small bundle wrapped in a ragged brown leather cloth.

"Chrom!" Stahl shouted at the top of his lungs gasping for air as he quickly straightened himself next to the pink long hair wyvern knight with silver armor, "W-w-w-we found a child!"

"What?!" Sakura gasped.

Immediately, Chrom rushed over and shouted, "Lissa!"

"C-coming!" the healer shouted as she drew up her staff.

Kamui spun around and hurried to the two with some of his siblings following as Leo called out, "Sakura! Elise!"

Carefully, Stahl gingerly placed the child into Lissa's arms as the leather gave way and revealed a red hair toddler lying limp in the healer's arms. Her eyes widen in horror at the sight of the young boy's skinny arms and thin body.

Their elder sister, who had rushed over as well, gasped, "This is…"

Still in a bit of stupor, Lissa shook her head with a frim frown, "He's extremely malnourished. Sakura, Elise, can you please help me in the medical clinic?"

The two healers nodded without much thought as Lissa smiled, "Thanks!"

She turned to the green knight, "Stahl, we'll need some food!"

"R-right! I thought you'd say that." the knight stammered before handing her a bag in his hand.

Lissa nodded with a smile and turned to her friends and family, "We'll need something the child can consume without much effort. His too weak to use his jaws."

Camilla nodded, "Then let me do it."

Before a person could protest, Camilla grimaced, "I'm afraid we don't have the luxury to decide who gets to do the job. The poor boy won't last for the next couple hours without food."

Chrom nodded, "That goes without saying…"

He turned to his retainer, "Frederick take her to the Mess Hall and help her with the cooking. I take it that some of the utensils may need to be replaced, but try to make do for now."

The blue knight bowed and quickly guided the princess out the door in a rush.

"Then, I shall go help them bring some of our cooking ware!" Cherche suggested and left as soon as Chrom nodded.

Lissa quickly turned to the open door and said, "Let's hurry to the clinic."

The two girls nodded before they follow her out the door. Anxiously, Emmeryn frowned, "We should bring some blankets for the child as well."

"I'll go get it!" Lucina spoke up and rushed out the door.

Kamui frowned, "Was that child left behind when his parents vanished?"

The exalt shook his head, "I don't know. However, it's a good thing we found him when we did."

"He's not out of the woods yet." Leo reminded them with a grimace, "However, with our sisters, he should make it."

Chrom nodded, "I wonder if he's the only one who made it past the illusion… Somehow, I'm glad that Lucina and the children are with Lady Tiki."

"But, it is strange." Takumi spoke up with knitted brow, "Why are the children of the Shepherds the only ones, who remained untouched in this situation. And that kid…"

Kamui frowned, "That does seem suspicious."

"You're right." Corrin concurred, "But I'm glad they're unharmed."

Chrom nodded with a grimace, "Grima… what is he up to?"

Emmeryn spoke softly, "Though we're still uncertain, we believe that it maybe to ensure his survival while destroying all of humanity… That was the only logical reason Lady Tiki and I could come up with."

She then looked out to the balcony to the rising sun peeking out from behind the thin clouds with a frown, "This… Could this be due to Grima's power receding?"

They all looked outside as Flavia smiled, "Like what do you know… The first sunshine we've had for days now!"

"Perhaps we can see this as a good sign, then" the Hoshidan king spoke with a smile.

"Perhaps…" Chrom nodded in agreement before turning to them, "I'll go ask Miriel if she is able to connect with my messengers and perhaps see if they'll be able to return in the next couple of days. When we've confirmed that we'll head out to Naga's shrine. I can ask Olivia to bring you to the guest rooms here in the castle."

Kamui nodded, "I appreciate your help, Chrom. Let us know if you need any help."

Emmeryn smiled and patted her brother on the shoulder, "Chrom, let me do that. You still have other things to worry about, I assume."

"Are you certain about this, Em?" Chrom raised a brow in surprise.

His sister nodded, "Yes. Though I may not be the exalt anymore, I still have a role to play as part of this halidom's royal family."

Chrom frowned, but nodded, "All right, then… Just please don't push yourself too much. You only just got your memory back and out of Grima's spell. Lissa and I are here in the castle if you need help. The layout of the castle and rooms have remained unchanged since you've left, Em."

Emmeryn nodded with a chuckle, "All right. Thank you, Chrom. I'll be sure to come for help when needed."

She turned to Kamui and his siblings, "Now, shall we go?"

As they began to leave, Chrom called out, "Inigo! Owain! I still need to speak to the two of you, if possible."

The two retainers frowned in confusion before Xander nodded, "Peri and Niles are here with us. Just be sure to report to us later."

* * *

The two nodded and remained with their relative as the others took their leave out of the room with the khans. Leo frowned as soon as they got out, "Is it just me or does Owain is more quiet than normal?"

Flavia laughed as Basilio sighed and answered, "That's because the princess and my right hand man have scolded him time and time again for it. I was present in one off them before as well."

"Oh, I sure that they'll have to give up on that soon." Flavia grinned, "If you have seen his toddler self, he's done the same and driving the two nuts! Ha!"

Basilio shook his head, "The new prince as well."

Xander sighed with a small chuckle, "I don't think I want to know what he is like."

Peri gasped and jumped on her two feet, "Peri do! What was the little Inigo like as a kid?! Was this when he started flirtin-!"

"Peri." Xander called abruptly with a frown of disapproval.

Emmeryn giggled as they continue through the empty, dusty corridor and spoke, "I'm glad to see that my future nephews came across such caring companions along the journey. I was told that my siblings were very worried after Lucina and the other children vanished."

Kamui frowned, "But why did they leave their home here? It's clear that Chrom and Lissa wished for them to stay…"

"Then, what? Ask for the princess to inherit the throne?" Basilio spoke with a sigh, "It's apparent why they left."

Flavia nodded with a frown, "Even if they are their kids and they treat them like theirs, it does not change the fact that their children of this time would be born one day. What doo you think will occur if there are two Lucinas?"

Corrin's eyes widen upon revelation, "That's…"

Flavia sighed, "It's cruel. But, it's the truth. So, we can already assume the reason why they did what they did."

Basilio sighed, "However, it seems that Grima's thought to bring them back to him isn't entirely bad. It would seem that whatever went on between them is already patched up and now it's their turn. Speaking of which, just how did they come across the royal family of the three kingdoms?"

Leo sighed, "They just showed up at our castle's throne room through magic and asked to become our family's retainer, believe it or not."

Xander nodded, "Back then, our father just agreed to it without much thought."

Kamui chuckled, "However, it seems there had been a reason why they did that…"

Suddenly, Basilio burst out laughing, "By the gods! You must've been thrown into a loop, then!"

Flavia chuckled, "Those boys are always causing trouble and would sometime drag others into it."

Ryoma smiled, "Only this time, it seems that they are the reason why we were able to escape with our lives."

"Really?" Flavia raised a brow, "Perhaps, they've improved a bit."

Takumi sighed, "Well, they still have their families to worry about too."

Basilio laughed, "Well, it seems that they're really attached to your time, then!"

Corrin frowned before she grimaced, "Wait… Don't tell me… you never knew that they're married with kids of their own too, right?"

"Huh?" the West-khan froze with jaw dropped, "Wait. What…"

Flavia laughed, "It seems that he's going deaf with his age! Have the thought really not come across, you oaf! How many years has it been since we've seem the trio? They're bound to have kids of their own eventually!"

Emmeryn chuckled silently at the sight of the scene before her before Corrin spoke to the former exalt, "Lady Emmeryn, how did you come to know your nephews and niece?"

The eldest sister smiled, "Well, during that time, she appeared one day during my attempted assassination and guard my door. If not for her, my brother would receive an injury that would affect him to this day from what I've heard, and I would've been lost, it seems. After the war and I was saved by some kind plegian villagers, I reunited with my siblings and met Lucina and my nephews. Of course, I had no memories and couldn't speak properly, so I wasn't sure how to feel. However, I was happy to be back with my family that looked to have grown quite a bit."

Suddenly, they stopped after turning the corner leading to a long hall way, "Since we use to always have visitors, I've decided to leave the rooms in this hall and the one directly below vacant for guests. You may use it for your stay."

The hall was long with many rooms from what they could see. Corrin nodded, "This is enough already. Thank you, Lady Emmeryn."

She turned to Felicia, "Felicia, can you and your sister escort the children to the rooms below, then?"

The maid bowed, "Yes!"

She then turned around and swiftly walked away through the halls. Emmeryn frowned, "Oh! I just remembered that its possible that nobody has used the rooms for two years now, so it could be really dusty. I'm sorry, but we don't have any of the servants present. Let's see…"

Silas smiled, "Then, just leave it to us."

Emmeryn looked to the knght, "Are you sure?"

The man nodded, "Of course."

Kamui smiled, "Thank you, Silas, Kaze."

"We'll get it done as soon as possible, milord." The ninja smiled.

Emmeryn smiled, "I see. Please let Frederick know if there is anything you need. The kitchen is on the first floor to the left of the stairs and through the double doors."

* * *

Kamui was walking through the empty halls now light up with the rays of the sunlight. With his retainers' preference for him to leave the job to them and the other retainers, they were given time to explore the castle for a bit. As he strolled along, he noticed some small things, such as how the building structure reminds him of Valla and Nohr. The halls felt lived in despite being empty for the majority of the time and the red carpet was filled with dust as the servants have gone missing due to Grima's magic. As he walked along, his mind soon drifted to the three retainers. This was their home and it's in another time in the future… He's glad that they're no longer keeping such secrets from him anymore and thanked them for all they've done for him and his family, even if he and his sister never knew. Does his mother know about this, though? Even if she wasn't the one who sent them to check on their well-being, he was grateful to whoever it was. At least, he now know that there are still more people outside who care for him, even when he has never met them before. That mage… He would've like to have gotten to know him better, even if it was just a little bit, and thanked him for caring about them, even if it was due to their royal lineage to Valla's royal family…

Out of the blue, he heard some laughter outside. Curious, he walked over to the window and soon came to the sight of his daughter and nephew playing with Severa's little sister and cousin out on the lush green grass. The boys looked to be sparing while his daughter and Morgan looked into the spell book the girl have been carrying around him. He was startled upon seeing that the girls had accidentally created a small explosion, but sighed in relief upon seeing the two emerge safely with dirt all over them and laughing it off. It didn't take long before the silver hair mercenary showed up running to the girls and began scolding at Morgan. Azura also appeared as she began to pacify the situation followed by his teenage son. He smiled as he watched the children resume playing once more. It didn't take long before he noticed a small quick movement from the corner of his eye and saw that Kana had knocked the wooden sword right out of Marc's hands. Kamui's eyes widen in surprise. Had he been able to perform this well before? With interest, he watched the boys intensely as Kana helped the young tactician back to his feet and the two spared once more. This time, Marc's face looked a little more determined as he went against the young prince.

"Kamui!"

He looked up and saw his twin sister walk up to him with a smile. He grinned, "Ah, Corrin. Just in time."

As she tilted her head in confusion, she looked outside and saw her son sparing against Marc. Her eyes widen in surprise, "Is that Kana?"

"I was surprised as well." Kamui nodded with a grin, "He seemed to have knocked Marc's blade out of his hand earlier."

The two siblings watched as Marc swung his wooden blade, but Kana quickly ducked and, to their surprise, took a step back.

"What is he planning?" Corrin frowned in confusion as she watched her son's movements.

It was then that he suddenly made a dash at the tactician. In response, Marc tried to swing his sword down, but Kana quickly locked it with his wooden blade and slid across before his blade was now at the end of the other. They watched as there was a swift movement and the blade was flocked out of Marc's hand again!

"Wait! What was that just now?!" Corrin shouted in disbelief.

However, Kamui chuckled, "I see now…"

As his sister glanced to the Vallite king, Kamui explained, "You see, that move was something their retainer liked to use. Ciel used it on me once… remember?"

She frowned before her eyes widen in shock, "I remember now!"

Kamui nodded, "I recall it being the snap of a wrist or something like that. It seems that he's taught it to Kana now… However, it looks a little off…"

Corrin frowned, "Perhaps…"

After seeing the prince help the tactician up and Marc probably began inquiring to know what he'd done enthusiastically, Kamui turned to his sister, "So, shall we see how that boy is doing right now?"

Corrin nodded, "Right, I was going to ask if you want to go check on the toddler."

Unbeknownst to them, as the children played, a young child came out from behind the trees and ran over to them with a bright smile across his face."

It didn't take the twins long before the arrived at a room on the first floor with a room tag stick out above with the word, "Clinic", on it. Outside stood Beruka, a tall blond man with silver armor and blue-red suit, and a woman in pink and white clothing and armor with wavy chestnut color hair, who bowed upon their arrival as Kamui spoke up, "Good afternoon. Is our sisters still treating the child?"

The woman shook her head with a smile, "Our lieges have finished treating the boy and Princess Camilla is now inside with the food for the child."

"Lady Olivia and Lady Lucina are in there as well." Beruka spoke bluntly, "King Xander and Prince Leo left after seeing that the child survived."

"I see." Corrin nodded with a smile, "Thank you, Beruka, Hana."

"Then, I'll go notify milady of your arrival!" the blond man announced proudly.

Corrin jumped, "No! Wait!"

It was already too late as knocked on the door only for it to fall off its hinges.

Inside stood the three healers as Elise gasped, "Arthur?"

"M-my apologies, milady!" the panicked man shouted, "I-I was just going to tell you of your siblings' arrival!"

Then, on cue, the twins stuck their head inside. Elise cheered with a big smile, "Kamui! Corrin!"

The two nodded and walked inside as Kamui smiled, "Hello, Elise, Sakura."

As Arthur began lifting the door back up against the wall, Corrin smiled, "Good morning. How has the child been? Your retainers told us that he's all right now…"

Lissa smiled, "He's doing fine! Olivia is feeding him some food right now."

Sakura then sighed, "W-we couldn't stay around him since he looked to nervous to eat just now."

Lissa giggled, "You should've seen Olivia. She offered to feed the boy and it worked like a charm! He didn't respond to us as well when we tried to feed him his food."

"Yeah. But, he's still to nervous to speak to us right now…" Elise pouted in disappointment.

Lissa nodded, "So, we still don't know his name right now."

Kamui nodded, "So where is he child?"

Sakura glanced over to the white screen behind them as a voice called over to them, "He's over here."

They could recognize the timid voice of the dancer before they walked around the screen. Next to the pink hair dancer with a bowl of soup in her hand sat the spiky red hair boy, who stared at them with striking yellow eyes. Camilla stood not too far away with the empty bowls in her hands, which she passed to her now-silver hair retainer. Corrin spoke up, "So, how is he?"

Camilla grinned, "He's doing a lot better, no doubt."

The purple hair princess chuckled as she glanced over to the empty bowls, "I'd say two bowls is enough to fill a little boy's stomach. But…"

Olivia smiled, "He must've been famished… So, Lady Camilla has prepared extra for him."

Kamui looked to the boy, who looked a bit shaken, and smiled, "Hello."

However, the boy remained silent much to their surprise.

"He doesn't seem to like to talk at the moment…" Olivia spoke with a frown, "He has yet to respond to either one of us so far. But, it does seem that he can understand what we're saying at least."

Kamui smiled, "As long as he's all right."

Camilla nodded, "Lissa told us the child still needs some fluids, but, other than that, he's on his way to recovery… I do wonder what had happened to him though…"

"How is the toddler?"

They turned at the sound of the familiar voice. It turned out to be none of than the Exalt and his family, aside from Inigo. Lissa got to her feet from her chair and smiled, "He's fine now, but he still needs fluids and food to recover."

Sakura nodded sheepishly, "H-he must've been starving for months before he was found."

"I see." Emmeryn said with a nod.

"Chrom!" Kamui called out to him.

The exalt looked and smiled, "Kamui, Corrin, you're here as well."

They began walking to them before Chrom turned and saw the boy. Upon seeing him, Chrom's smile widen with relief from his eyes, "I see you're up. Good. How are you feeling?"

The boy just stared at him wordlessly before he nodded slowly. Olivia shook her head, "I'm afraid he's been unable to speak words, but he does seem to understand what we are saying."

Lucina frowned, "He's not-"

Camilla shook her head, "Your aunt has checked, Lucina. He can speak. He's just unable to do so right now, it seems. However, the cause is unknown."

Chrom nodded, "I see. I'm glad the child is alive, regardless."

He turned to them, "The search team returned not too long ago."

Upon his expression, they could already assume the results of it. With a smile, Chrom glanced over to the boy, "My name is Chrom. What's your name?"

When he says this, the boy glanced up to him and opened his mouth. Rather than a voice, he suddenly began coughing, Olivia quickly patted the toddler on the back frantically trying help him stop coughing.

"Sh-"

They all looked to him with wide eyes and listened intently to his small voice.

"Xi…n…." the toddler speaks with a cracked voice as he finally started to settle down then looked up to him, "Xing…"

Chrom smile grew as he nodded, "It seems you finally found your voice now. That's good."

He turned to Olivia, "I think we'll ask him a bit more when he's recovered."

The dancer nodded and asked, "Then, what shall we do till we find his parents? Should we bring him with us?"

Hesitantly, Chrom frowned, "It's what I hope we can do. Nobody else is in the capitol or this continent. Not to mention, we would be leaving in two days. I've already confirmed with Sumia and Henry that they'd be able to arrive in two days. It seems that they've just made it to the Shrine and found Lady Tiki and the children, just like Em said."

Olivia gasped, "And what of Lucina and Inigo? Are the children all right?"

Chrom chuckled, "They are. Inigo is still as quiet as ever."

Kamui raised a brow upon hearing of the blue retainer's child self. He then turned to the little boy, "Sh-Xing… how old are you?"

The boy frowned in confusion before he stuttered in a cracked voice, "…One?"

"One?" Corrin frowned in confusion, "He looks a little big to be one, though…"

Camilla nodded, "Not to mention, it's been two long years before you've broke through the illusion."

"Oh!" Olivia started with a blush upon the eyes, "U-Um… maybe he was told that he's one? I-I mean, we had to tell our little Lucina that she was two before she seemed to understand that it was her age…"

Upon that memory, Chrom nodded with a nostalgic smile and turned to the boy, "Xing, do you remember who told you that you were one?"

The boy frowned as he remained silent and still before finally shaking his head. Chrom hummed in thought with a hand on his chin before he spoke, "So, you don't remember…"

Upon seeing the boy looking down to his cracked hands, Chrom then nodded and went over to the boy. He gently patted the boy on the shoulder with a grin, "It's all right, if you don't remember."

Chrom turned to them, "Then, let's say that he's three… Still, it's a miracle that he's lived on his own for two whole years starting from such an insanely young age…"

Camilla nodded, "You don't think that he could've also lost some of his brain cells in the process of starvation, right? If so, we'll have to find someone who understand that field to check on him…"

Then, from behind the white screen, a head popped out revealing it to be Elise, who glanced over to them, "Oh! I don't think we have anyone like that, but I think we can give him a quick check on that."

Then, the blonde hair Ylissean princess walked out, "Well, we're not professionals, but we can give him a quick check."

Suddenly, Sakura's voice spoke up from behind the screen, "U-Um… I don't think there's anything wrong, but it wouldn't hurt checking…"

Chrom chuckled, "Right. But, let's put that a little later. I don't think the boy would be able to keep up with all the things going on around him. I really don't want to overwhelm him with more events."

Kamui nodded, "Agreed. I believe he's gone through a lot for two whole years without his parents. We could ask him more when he's recovered a bit. Seeing that he's gotten his voice back is already a tall obstacle overcome."

Olivia nodded with a smile and turned to the boy, "Do you want some more soup?"

Xing nodded slowly, "Y-yes, please… Thank you…"

Emmeryn chuckled as she pointed out softly, "He's a very well-mannered child."

Chrom laughed, "Yes. It kind of reminds me of the younger Lucina now… Were you also so well-mannered when you were small, Lucina?"

The future former princess shook her head with a slight blush, "I-I don't think so. At least, I do think I tried to…"

Her voice receded into little embarrassed grumbles as her relatives and friends could only smile or stifle back a chuckle or two.

* * *

It was night when Corrin and her older Nohrian brother was walking through the hallway now lit by torches on the stonewall. With the night drawing close, Frederick enthusiastically offered to light up all the torches in the hall with the help of a red shoulder-length hair mage wearing a pair of glasses called Miriel and Corrin's butler retainer, Jakob. However, somewhere along the way, it became a competition between the two retainers as they raced to see who could finish their task quickly and perfectly much to their liege's worry. With that scenario over, Corrin was now chatting with her brother of what had occurred that morning with her son and their visit to see the child.

"He spoke?" the king questioned with a raised brow.

The Vallite princess nodded with a smile, "Yes! It's still a bit shaky, but Elise and the other healers believe that he should be able to begin speaking normally in a matter of days at this rate."

Her brother nodded with a smile, "That's good to hear. During our visit, he had tried to speak, but his cough seemed to have intensified so we stopped it there."

"Elise told me what happened." Corrin replied, "The boy seemed quite attached to Inigo's family after that. But he seemed to be really nervous the entire time. Probably due to being in a new environment and people from being alone for two years. It's a miracle that he's survived for this long without a guardian to care for him."

The latter nodded and was about to the turn at a corner when the princess accidentally kicked something that skidded across the floor.

"Oh!" Corrin looked in surprise and glanced down, "Huh? What's this?"

She walked over to the brown object and picked it up.

"A toy sword?" Her brother spoke with a raised brow at the sight of the item.

The two looked up and saw the hallway before them remain unlit as it remained dark with dust on the floor. Corrin moved the little wooden sword in her hand around till she saw some scribbles on the edge of the hilt followed by many others. Some of which were scratched out.

Corrin knitted her brow in confusion as he tried to read the words a loud, "'Fal…chion'… 'Blade… of light'… 'Blade of'… huh? 'Inigo, prince of Ylisstol'?"

She looked up to her brother, "Perhaps this belong to the younger Inigo? Maybe, we should hand this over to your retainer, Xander."

The king nodded before he looked up, "Wait… Do you hear that?"

The two remained silent before Corrin could hear soft murmurs ahead and nodded, "It sounds like whispers… Is someone there?"

The two looked to one another as there was no response before they began to walk into the darkness. Following the voices as the voice grew a little bit louder till they realize that it was actually more sounds of shuffling than voices. They finally came to a wooden door slightly opened ajar with light piercing through the darkness from inside. Corrin frowned before watching her brother walk up to it and knocked on the wooden surface of the decorated door. The sounds of shuffling continued despite it. Corrin looked to her brother once more before slowly pushing the door wider using one hand with the other tracing around a cold jewel in her pocket.

"Pardon us." the manakete princess spoke out, "Is someone here?"

With the door wide open now, they could see the fluttering of transparent cloth followed by the glittering of gold bangles. It turned out to be the pink hair dancer moving along the bed room with grace and swift movements. Corrin's eyes widen in surprise as did her sibling. She muttered in shear amazement, "L-lady Olivia?"

As if snapped out of a hallucinating spell, she seemed to have missed a step with a short shriek and nearly took a tumble on the ground had Corrin not begun to walk up to her beforehand. Corrin quickly caught her arm and slowly helped the dancer back to her feet, "I'm sorry for surprising you, Lady Olivia."

Xander hurried over, "Are you all right?"

"Y-Y-Yes… O-Oh! Princess Corrin and King Xander!" the dancer stuttered with her face completely red, "H-H-Have you two been watching my dance all this time? I-I'm so sorry you had to see that! The dance isn't really complete, yet. S-So-"

"It's fine, Lady Olivia." Xander spoke with a reassuring smile, "We've only just entered. Also your performance was amazing. I can see that you're the one who taught Inigo how to dance, then? His dancing style is nothing like any my family have seen in Nohr or the other surrounding countries."

Olivia looked to him in surprise, "Inigo still practices his dancing skills in the other time? Is that true?"

Corrin nodded with a smile, "Yes. Of course, I thought your dance was a wonderful performance as well, Lady Olivia. My apologies. We've knocked and called to see if anyone was inside earlier since we were curious who could be inside."

The dancer jumped, "O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I-I'm afraid I was so into my practice that I wasn't paying attention. I would've placed more effort into it if I had learned that I had an audience!"

Out of the blue, Xander chuckled, which caused her to look to him in shock, "Oh god! Was it really bad? I've always thought I danced like a ham someone rolled down a hill…"

The king shook his head regaining himself, "No. That wasn't it. My apologies, but it was just that they way you act is similar to when we catch your son practicing secretly."

"Inigo?" Olivia raised a brow, "Really? Is that possible? I know he was an awfully shy child since he was young, but for him to take after me this much…"

She smiled as the red cheeks turned into a faint blush, "Somehow, I'm really relieved to hear that. I've tried teaching our younger Lucina who to dance, but she always prefers to practice swordplay with her father."

Corrin raised a brow, "W-wait… Inigo as a shy child?"

She looked to her brother, "But, he's always been known to flirt with woman, so… Oops!"

She covered her mouth as soon as the words accidentally slipped out. However, Olivia didn't seem to be as oblivious as her husband had been at times and her eyes widen in shock, "Still? But, he's married, isn't he?"

"Y-yeah." Corrin nodded, "Apparently, his wife allows him to have tea with the girls, but I think she's gotten him covered in that aspect. He doesn't get into as much trouble as he did before and he doesn't seem to head out to town as often without his daughter."

"In other words, she's keeping a better eye on him than I can as his charge." Xander nodded with a smile.

"Is that so…" Olivia breathed a sigh of relief before she looked to them in surprise, "Wait, 'his charge'."

Xander raised a brow, "Had he not told you that he and his friends became retainers under my family for the last few years?"

"Oh my! No, he certainly did not!" Olivia spoke with wide eyes, "All he told us was that he was now working in another land far away and had married a beautiful woman there. He did tell us of the war he had to take part in and how they won with their new comrades… Wait, that must've been You and your army! M-My apologies! Oh gods! I had no idea that you are his superiors! Thank you very much for watching over him and his friends. The boy can seem like a handful, but he usually does things with the thoughts of other people-"

"Calm down please, Lady Olivia." Corrin spoke with an awkward smile upon the dancer's agitated scramble of words, "No one said that he's not a hard worker. Right, Big Brother Xander?"

The king nodded, "He's a hard worker for certain and does his job well. Since one of my two retainer can only do certain things such as patrol and training, I would need his help to assist me with my other tasks that doesn't require as much labor, but more thinking. They're both strong soldiers, which is what I look for in them. So, you don't have to be as worried about him as much."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief before she smiled, "I see now. Thank you very much. I can see now that he and the children have made a lot of really good friends and why he wishes to remain in your time rather than return."

"Of course." Xander nodded with an awkward smile before his eyes widen and he pulled out the small toy blade in his hand, "My sister and I found this in the hall way earlier. We're certain that it belongs to Inigo's child self?"

The exalt's wife took the toy blade with a look of surprise, "This certainly is his! So, that's where it's been! I've been searching all over the castle for it! Thank you very much for finding it!"

She then hurried over to a box lying along the wall. Corrin looked up in surprise, "Wait, this is his room?"

"Well, this is my son's room." The exalt's wife replied with a smile, "I wanted to practice my dancing, but there's been more people around then usual, s-so I came over to his room. I've always taught him to dance here, so it just felt a bit more comfortable."

So, shall we go back outside now?" she said with a smile, "I have something scheduled tonight with Chrom and our family."

"Of course." The king nodded and the siblings followed the woman out the door after she had put out the candle on the wall.

As they walked out to the lit hallway, a blue hair girl ran up to them waving her hand, "Olivia!"

Once there, she looked up in surprise, "O-Oh! Good evening, your majesty! Lady Corrin!"

As the king nodded, Corrin smiled, "Good evening, Soliel. Is something the matter?"

The girl grinned widely, "Not much! Chrom and father are waiting in the dining room with mother, so I came to find Olivia."

Olivia gasped, "D-Did I miss the schedule?"

"No, Lady Olivia."

They looked up and saw Frederick walk over with a nod to the siblings, "Good evening, King Xander, Princess Corrin. Soliel just couldn't wait for the meeting, so she rushed out to find Lady Olivia."

Soliel grinned, "Yeah! This is the first time I get to see my grandparents! I wonder if Ophelia's family is going to be there too…"

"Ophelia?" Olivia questioned in confusion, "Isn't she Lissa's friend?"

Corrin smiled, "She's Owain's daughter. Like Soliel before you, she was raised in a place where time passed by faster as a method to protect them from the war that was occurring, so she's older. One of my friends have the ability to travel to different worlds, so we used that to our advantage to protect our kids."

The retainer's eyes widen before he sighed and groaned, "First, an amnesiac who only remembers milord's name, then time travel, and now space travel… Is there any logic in life anymore?"

Olivia smiled nervously, "W-well, I suppose it does make sense in the end. I bet Lissa would be very happy to learn that Ophelia is actually her granddaughter. I'm just worried about Lon'qu…"

"Lon'qu?" Corrin frowned, "I feel like I've heard that name from somewhere before…"

Frederick nodded, "Lon'qu is Lissa's husband, so he's also Owain's father."

Suddenly, the image of the brown hair man, who first greeted them, reappeared in their head. Corrin frowned, "I see… Is he overly strict? I don't mean to sound rude, but it's just I had gotten that impression when he first came up to us."

Olivia frowned and shook her head, "No. He's not over strict. However, he does have a trauma which leaves him to keep his distance from women."

"Oh, I see now. So that's why he was staring at me earlier…" Corrin nodded with a grimace before turning to Xander, "Xander, Elise and her daughter will be just fine, right?"

The king nodded, "We just had a spar this afternoon. He doesn't strike to me as the kind who would push away someone just because of who they are. Elise will be just fine. Owain is there too and I recall Olivia say that his mother and Ophelia got along very well."

Frederick nodded with a sigh, "You do not have to worry of milady and her family. If she's present, I'm certain that everything will run smoothly. I do recall Lady Elise and Lady Lissa getting along very well today in the clinic with Lady Sakura. Milady is the one who can also affect the mood of our militia. As you can already tell, she is always on her feet and trying to make friends wherever she goes. Though, it does cause some worry at times."

Corrin sighed as well, "Well at least, now I understand why Owain was so relaxed in speaking with by brothers and sister now."

* * *

Seeing that Frederick and the others have left, Xander chuckled, "Well, there certainly was a lot going on these past couple of days."

Corrin nodded with a smile, "I agree. But, I think Soliel and her friends are very happy to be here. I had thought that Inigo's and his friends' parents were gone, but it turns out there's more to it than that. Their children are just brimming with excitement too."

Xander nodded before he sighed, "Now, there's just that problem."

Corrin raised a brow, "Now that's rare. You don't usually sigh often, though I suppose we cant really say anything about it with this situation. Is something the matter?"

The king frowned as he nodded, "There's been a strange occurrence recently during our training this afternoon…"

Corrin frowned, but nodded for him to continue.

"King Ryoma and I encountered this samurai swordmaster Chrom called Yen'fay this afternoon." The king spoke, "He was training against a mercenary name Priam."

Corrin's eyes widen in surprise, "The ones Chrom and Lucina spoke about yesterday?"

Xander nodded, "They are certainly skilled fighters. However, there was something we noticed when I decided to spar against Yen'fay."

Corrin frowned, "What happened?"

"When I cross swords with him, I noticed something particular about his blade." Xander spoke cautiously with a grimace, "It took a while, but King Ryoma and I realized that he was wielding none other than one of the four divine weapons, Raijinto, that your brother currently has on him."

Corrin's eyes widen in disbelief as she shouted, "What?!"

* * *

Kana and Ahna was following Shigure through the halls as Ahna yawned, "Big Brother, are we there yet?"

The prince nodded, "Almost."

"Meow…"

The three stopped and turned around. As they thought, Lief walked up to them in strides before she brushed up against Ahna's legs."

She meowed a couple times before Ahna bent down and picked the feline up in her arms, "Lief! You're here too!"

The princess brushed her cheek against the black cat before brushing along her back with another hand. Shigure's eyes widen in surprise till Kana turned to him, "Shigure? Is something wrong?"

The man shook his head, "N-no. I was only surprised to see that your retainers' messengers had followed us here as well."

The cat meowed before snuggling up against the princess. Ahna giggled, "Now, I don't have to worry about the dark! Thanks, Lief!"

Shigure smiled and began to resume leading the two to their rooms. It was only when he got to their door, did he notice his aunt's butler, Jakob, and a female knight with black armor and short silver hair. Shigure raised a brow, "Jakob? Sophie?"

The butler and the knight bowed as Jakob spoke, "Lady Corrin wished to have someone guard the children tonight after the incident that night. I've already tidied their rooms."

Sophie nodded, "His majesty and father wanted for me to guard Lady Ahna tonight."

"I see." Shigure smiled, "Thank you, Jakob, Sophie."

He turned to his siblings, "My room is next to Ahna's room, so you know where to find me if anything happens."

"Got it!" the children replied with a smile before they rushed into their individual rooms.

The butler and knight followed after their assigned prince and princess. Shigure let out a small sigh as soon as the door was closed behind them and smiled, "Well, that's it for today."

He turned and began walking to his door.

"Meow."

He froze with his hand on the door knob before turning his head. He chuckled, "Well, speak of the devil. Do you want to come inside, Evol? There some things I'm curious about, if that's all right?"

The cat turned his head at him. Shigure sighed before he decided to open the door to his room. As he took a step inside, the white cat slipped in by his feet. The prince only shook his head with a grin before walking into the room. The room reminded him a bit of the guest room of Valla's castle. There was a large bed with a decorated wooden frame, a decorated wooden table with a small bottle of ink and a brush on it, a chair, and a couple windows along the walls next to the table. He walked up to the candle on one of the tables along the bed and pulled out a box of matches from his pocket. After lighting up the candles in the formerly dark room and closing the curtains, he turned around and saw the white cat sitting on one of the pillows. He sat along the other side of the bed, he spoke, "After we were teleported, where were you and Lief? My sister was worried that you two didn't make it out of the mess."

The cat stared at him with yellow eyes, "Meow…"

The cat yawned and curled back into a large bun. Shigure strained a smile as thoughts of the words of his sister's words returned to him. Th cat really doesn't like him at all.

"Would you know if the retainers are all right back in our time?" He said with a frown as thoughts of the frozen retainers reappeared in the back on his head.

the cat's ears perked up and lifted his head before staring at him. Finally, much to his relief, the cat let out a sigh, "I do not know of their conditions at the moment, and, since you left us behind, we had to follow your scent to follow after the army, which isn't hard when a majority of your soldiers stinks of sweat. Blech! As for our masters, we may be connected, but, not as connected as their mother."

He frowned. Again, the cat was speaking of the retainers' parents. He ignore the latter, not wishing to dive too deep into their relationship, and said, "I see. My apologies for leaving you behind like that."

"Don't be." The cat yawned as his tail swished about, "It's clear that you've forgotten about us in the state of panic and only thought of yourself. Aren't humans all the same?"

Shigure chuckled nervously as what he said was partially true. He could already tell that the cat is irritated. It's very clear that he really hates humans, which makes him curious why he followed after Feather as such.

"We met with Lief earlier outside of our rooms. I know you don't like humans and Feather is your master, but could you pass along a message to her and tell her that I'm grateful to her for staying by my younger sister tonight?" Shigure said with a grin, "She doesn't like the dark as much."

Lief's tail now only twitched as he spoke, "Perhaps, I would. Why should I follow what you say?"

"I understand. You don't have to if you don't want to. I can't force you to do so, after all." He nodded, "But, I am curious as to why you still came looking for us…"

The cat yawned, "Thank Feather and Ciel, then. They're the ones who gave us the order to remain by those kits."

Kits? He frowned before his eyes lit up upon realization. Ah, he must mean the children. He smiled, "I see now. I'll make sure to do so when we return."

The cat turned to him, "And what makes you so certain that we would make it back? Did a rock break open your head when we transported? The ground was ready to fall apart when we left."

Shigure nodded, "It did, but we don't know for sure. So, Ciel and Feather could be still waiting for us to save them."

He slowly smiled, "My Father have told me time and time again the importance of my friends as I grew up. Ciel and Feather aren't just my sister's retainers, but they're also one of my friends and comrades, who have fought alongside me during battles. We'll make it back after we get to the source of our problem and stop it. They'll be all right."

The cat stared at him causing the man to grimace nervously, "My apologies. I must've sound a little weird, don't I?"

The cat continued to stare at him before he huffed a sigh and got off the pillow and to the foot of the bed, "Nah… You sound a lot like someone I know very well. That's all."

He turned his head to the prince with something similar to a small smile on a cat, in possible, and spoke, "You're quite interesting for a human. Your father too."

He sat down and continued, "Perhaps, I'll follow along and see how you'll return, after all. Meow…"

As he said this, he curled back into a ball and slowly sleep came to the 'young' cat. Shigure sighed as another smile began to form on his lips in relief before reaching over and petting the cat's head. He then got off and prepared himself for bed

* * *

 **End of that. Now onto the Next!**


	5. Chapter 5: The End Before The Beginning

The End Before The Beginning

Shigure looked up as he saw the same scenery before him. It was the same flower field. The same cool breeze. However, before him sat two women chatting away followed by a samurai with spiky black hair that reminded him of his uncle, Ryoma, under the shade of the trees. The three sat on a large picnic blanket as one of the woman in a white dress and long black hair spoke with a soft smile, "Oh, I don't know about that, Arete. The twins have this habit of oversleeping all the time. If none of us go in to wake them, they could possibly sleep till afternoon."

The other woman with short blue hair and a slender black dress chuckled with a similar soft smile, "My, they do resemble their biological father in that very aspect. My daughter seems to enjoy telling these ghost stories and can become very mischievous when your not looking. Well, she continues to take after her biological father. To make matters worse, it would seem my husband enjoys listening to them when it clearly makes it harder for little Leo to sleep at night."

The black hair woman chuckled, "Ah. I think we've already seen that from her too, sister. One time, she was spending the night in my room with Sakura and decided to tell us ghost stories. I do find them very interesting, but our Sakura was so scared that night. I was worried that it may have been a little too much for her. But, perhaps, Ryoma and the other children would enjoy listening to her tales. They are very well thought out."

The samurai chuckled, "That does sound like Sakura… Perhaps, she was not ready to hear such stories, yet."

Shigure frowned in confusion. It sounded like the three were speaking of his parents and relatives. Shigure frown became a grimace as he muttered to himself, "More importantly, aren't they my grandparents? But, who is that woman in the black dress? She reminds me of my mother…"

As if on cue, the woman looked up and saw him with wide eyes in surprise, "My! It looks like we have a guest!"

The other two looked up to him as the black hair woman's eyes widen in surprise, "Oh, you're right! Would you like to join us?"

The samurai chuckled, "Always open to others are we, Mikoto? However, that does sound like a good idea. Care to join us, young man?"

The blue hair woman nodded with a smile, "Yes, I agree. Come have a seat besides us.

Hesitant, Shigure looked between the three people before them, "W-well…"

Out of the blue, he felt something grab his arm and jerk him back. The sky knight spun around in surprise before seeing that it was someone he knew very well.

"Ciel!" He gasped in surprise, "Wha-?!"

"Don't, milord." The silver hair mercenary spoke with a frown, "Please don't forget where you are, Prince Shigure. Isn't this your subconscious mind, milord?"

The crown prince frowned, but slowly nodded, "This… It is a dream, after all. I recall falling asleep in the castle of another time… But…"

He turned to them, "Who is that lady with the black dress? I know those are my grandparents, Mikoto and… Sumeragi, if I recall correctly? So, I should know them, but the other…"

"Well, how about we introduce ourselves, then?" the black dressed woman said with a smile, "Please have a seat and we'll be able to have a conversation."

Suddenly, a silver hair woman walked out from behind her brother as if gliding and faced the prince before covering his ears gently as her voice flowed out, "Lord Shigure, don't let their voice and appearance fool you."

Ciel nodded, "Open your eyes and ears. The truth is standing right before you, milord. Listen to them."

Suddenly, he heard a small popping noise in his ears as her hands over his ears tighten. Finally, she lets him go and looks to her in surprise, but the retainer shook her head with a sad frown as her brother glanced behind the prince. He followed his gaze and was nearly taken back upon the sight. The three were no longer sitting on the picnic blanket, but on the grass as strands of light binds them to the ground.

Shigure grimaced, "What… What has happened?!"

Mikoto looked up to him with a sad frown, "Can you finally see us now?"

The black hair woman strained a smile as her eyes soften, "It would seem so. Thank god…"

Sumeragi nodded as he struggled to escape his binds, "Damn it… Listen to me. Shigure, was it? Don't come any closer. Don't even think of sitting anywhere around here. If you do, you won't be able to wake up again."

"He speaks the truth." The woman nodded with a frown, "Listen to us, Shigure. You must not stay here. The mad man is after you and my daughter. You must escape."

"Your daughter?" Shigure frowned in confusion, "Wait. Don't tell me-"

"They're after your father, Kamui, and your mother, Azura." Mikoto spoke up with a grimace, "You must leave this place immediately."

As she said this, the woman looked to her with wide eyes before she nodded, "As ridiculous as this may sound, you must take your family and friends then leave your world."

Shigure nodded with a grimace, "I understand what you're saying now, but we've already left out world. One of the first dragon have stopped time in our world. My uncle, Odi- I-I mean, Owain, and his friends have taken us to their homeland called Ylisse. I'm afraid our time in our time froze when monsters have invaded the astral realm where we took refuge."

"Time was stopped." The blue hair woman's eyes widen in disbelief.

The samurai grimaced, "Were we too late, then?"

Mikoto shook her head, "No. Shigure, what of Ryoma and the children? Your uncles and aunts?"

Shigure nodded, "They came with us to the future. My Nohrian and Hoshidan families are both safe alongside us. However… Yukimura was left behind with Lilith, who serves under the astral dragon and my parents."

The samurai frowned as Mikoto gasped, "No…"

"He's safe for now." Ciel spoke with certainty, "He's currently shielded under a barrier along with all the citizens of the three kingdoms constructed by Moro, the astral dragon. Lilith is the only one still unaffected by the frozen time."

"Ciel…" Shigure frowned, "How did you know that?"

The man bowed, "Though we may not be able to move, my sister and I can hear you well. Also, our bodies were brought to the astral realm with Lilith. So, we know what has happened."

Shigure raised a brow before the woman spoke, "Regardless, as long as everyone is safe that's good news. However, you must stop the situation before it gets any wor-"

Suddenly, the strings of light around them suddenly pulled them down to the ground causing them to look down with a start. Mikoto grimaced, "Oh no… Sister."

The woman nodded and turned to the crown prince, "Listen well, Shigure. We overheard that a member of your family holds an artifact from the world where these beings are coming from."

"What?!" the prince frowned, "But, who would have it? And why did they not tell us beforehand?"

The samurai spoke up, "We do not know who has the artifact in their possessions, but it's clear that, due to it being present, those monsters may attempt to come after your family once more."

Mikoto nodded, "However, please do not blame them, Shigure. It would seem that they do not realize that they have such an artifact on them."

Shigure nodded, "I understand, grandmother. I also do not plan to place any blame on anyone. It would seem vital that we find the artifact, then. Grandmother? Grandfather?"

He looked up in surprise as more strings sprouted from the ground and bounded around them pulling them closer to the ground. Around then, the prince starts to feel an ominous air about them as he pulled back instinctively. The samurai turned to him, "Damn it… Shigure, go! Get out of here! You must warn them! Now!"

The prince flinched back as he looked to them hesitantly. The retainers frowned before Ciel ran up. He turned to the prince, "Lord Shigure, go! Feather! Take him out of here! I'll catch up!"

His sister's eyes widen as her jaw dropped, "B-But-"

"Go!" he interrupted, "I'll catch up to you later! I promise!"

Shigure bit the bottom of his lip before he opened his mouth. Suddenly, he felt a hand wrap around his arm and was jerked back. He turned his head as his eyes widen in shock, "F-Feather?"

The woman grimaced before she shouted, "SHADE!"

Suddenly, her shadow grew darker before it lifted and formed into a slender, tall man with a black hood over his face. The man smiled under his hood as he spoke with a deep voice, "Milady! So, you and your brother are safe!"

Feather nodded, "Yes. I apologize for making you so worried. Also, I would wish to speak with you more of the situation and how you are, but I desperately need your help! Please! I'm unable to use my magic as often I'd like."

The man frowned, but nodded, "I understand. There's no need to beg for assistance, Feather. What is it that you wish for me to do?"

"Take Lord Shigure and bring him back to reality!" The woman spoke hurriedly as she took quick glances behind her where the others were, "Something dark wants him and the royal family. Please continue to protect milady and milord too…"

The man nodded and cautiously placed a hand on Shigure's shoulder with a grimace, "As per milady's wishes, I'll bring milord back to reality."

Feather nodded and quickly took something from around her neck and placed it into his open palm, "Take this and keep it with you, milord. If you have it, it would be enough to protect you from harm as it had for us."

The prince's eyes narrowed in confusion upon seeing the unusual looking clear crystal pebble in his palm attached with a string like a pendant. Suddenly, his eyes widen in shock before he looked up, but it as already too late. Space was already warping around them as the vision of his two retainers began to vanish along with the three people.

"Feather! Ciel!" The prince cried out with an out stretched hand in futile.

"Shigure! You have to tell Azura everything!" the woman's voice called out to him, "If they question such fact, tell her… Tell her that Arete was among the people who's told you this!"

"Arete…" the prince echoed with a grimace, "I-!"

* * *

" _Mrow!_ Wake up already, you stupid use-! _MROW!"_

He jumped up with wide eyes as the hiss reached his ears and the heavy load on his chest disappeared followed by a thud and a clang of metal. He crouched over in his bed catching his breath as his heart pounded like crazy.

"Th-this…" he looked around his surround and found that it was his own room before letting a sigh of relief, "I-It was… just a dream? ...Thank god"

As his lips trembled into a slight curl of a smile, his eyes soon settle on his armor that he placed on his table in front of his bed. His eyes widen in surprise upon the messy pile of plates and equipments followed by a tuft of white fur under the blade of his naginata. He gasped as he recalled the night before, "Evol!"

He jumped out of his bed and hurried over to his belongings. He carefully placed his weapon against the stone wall and removed the remaining equipments before a head stuck out knocking the rest of his things to the ground as the cat hissed, "What was that for?! You could've killed me, you know!"

The man let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the unharmed feline and chuckled, "My apologies, Evol. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

The cat slipped off the table and hopped onto the bed as Shigure began picking up the pieces of armor off the ground. The cat sat on the bed and began to groom himself as he muttered, "Well, you should've been having a nightmare… I woke up before you did and you were stiff as a log! I swear! Feather would lecture my ears off if you suddenly dropped dead on me!"

Shigure froze, "Huh? Was it really that difficult to wake me up?"

He looked to the cat, who began to lick his paws now as he spoke, "Of course! Forget stiff! I couldn't even feel your breath for the last hour or two! Geez, just what was that?! Did the dead offer you a seat besides them or something?! You know, you should really…"

The cat's voice faded as he turned and saw the pale expression on the prince's face. As Shigure pursed his lips, the cat sighed and placed his paw down, "Kid, take a seat and tell me all of this dream of yours. _Don't_ leave a single detail out. Get it?"

The man nodded stiffly before slowly walking over and taking a seat besides the cat on the bed. It was a bit difficult to speak your troubles with a cat, but it got easier as the feline nodded on wordlessly and listened intently to his story. It felt rather tranquil knowing that he had someone to confide his trouble with and won't judge them for what has already occurred, even if it was about their close friends. Finally, when he finished what he wanted to say, he finally let out a deep breath as a load lifted from his shoulders. He then turned to he cat, "That was all that has happened in my dream."

After a moment of silence, the cat closed his eyes and let out a slowly steady breath before he spoke, "That… was no ordinary dream, prince…"

Shigure frowned, "How so?"

Evol looked up to him with gold eyes and replied, "First off… Have you even check what yourself in the mirror when you got up? Of course not, cause you accidentally flung me into your stuff."

He turned to the closed curtains, "It's no real mirror, but it should work for now."

Azura gritted his teeth before slowly getting out of his bed. He carefully walked over to the curtains. With caution, he moved away the curtains revealing the large window with the view of the vast blue sky, green hills, and the empty city behind the walls of the castle. Nothing seemed to be out of place as the sun light shined through the opening. As he took a step back, something glinted on his chest. He raised a brow and looked down before drawing a breath. It was the pendant Feather had given him in his dream. Against the sunlight, it softly shined with numerous colors like a piece of broken glass. He gaped, "It… It was real?"

"It's the pendant Feather kept with her at all times."

He turned around from the window and saw the cat staring back at him with a nod as he continued, "It's a protective charm given to her from their mother. Keep it with you, human. It will keep the bad energy away from you."

"I see…" The man nodded as he softly touched the pendant.

He slowly turned around and walked back to the bed as the cat continued, "Also… If someone you know is dead asks for you to take a seat by them, _do not_ listen to them."

As the prince raised his brow, the cat continued, "From another land, the dead are said to tempt the living to their death by drawing the living closer and when you sit down next to them to talk or enjoy yourself with a chat. However, when you do, you end up joining them and never wake up again. It would seem that this being was trying to do something and your grandparents were held by had tried to trick you into dying an early death. You were lucky that our masters were there that time and your grandparents' message got to you safely without the need for you to join them."

Shigure nodded wordlessly unsure of what to say at this time. Should he believe such said omen that could rarely have an effect in reality or should he just ignore it? However, he really did nearly join his grandparents during that time had Ciel or Feather not been there for him. He frowned and wanted to sigh, but held back as he spoke, "What of Feather or Ciel, then? If they were really there in my dream, then…"

The cat shook his head as his tail waved in the air, "I don't know… However, you better keep that pendant with you. If you lose it, nothing as good as that will be able to protect you completely."

The prince nodded with a frown, "Well, if you say so…"

The cat sighed before he turned to the man, "Hey, kid, don't you have something to tell your mother?"

"Ah, that's right!" the man nodded with a grimace, "I have to tell Mother!"

He then hurried to his table and prepared himself for the morning as the white cat sat there on the bed watching his every move, like what most cats do…

* * *

It was morning when Kana and his cousin ran into a large bed room with Sophie holding a tray of what looks to be a plate of pancakes and a couple slices of cured dried meat on the side. On the bed sat a very gloomy looking Shiro, who looked to them with wide eyes upon their arrival and a bright smile, "Hey! Kana! Ahna! What are you two doing here?"

Ahna jumped on her two feet, "Father and Aunt Oboro said that you might need our help with your work today! So, we're helping you today!"

Kana nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

Sophie chuckled nervously, "My father asked that I accompany them for the time being."

Suddenly, the man raised a brow with a frown, "W-wait… Did they tell you what to help me with specifically?"

Ahna tilted her head in confusion, "Well, not really…"

Shiro sighed with a grimace, "I thought so."

Sophie frowned, "Um… Lord Shiro, what is this thing that they want us to help you with?"

Hesitantly, the prince strained a smile as he answered, "W-well…"

He sighed and got off his bed then moved over revealing a large clean sheet of cloth spread out on the bed behind him. Kana raised a brow as he questioned in confusion, "Uh… Shiro?"

As they turned to him, they could see the prince's jaw drop with wide eyes before pulling himself back as panic ran across his face.

"Oh god! Oh god!" He mumbled as he rushed around his room and began checking under the bed and around the other furnishing in his room, "Wh-where did she go?"

"S-she?" Sophie questions with wide eyes, "Lord Shiro, what is the problem?"

The man let out a sigh and closed his eyes before turning to them as he groaned, "Rin is missing…"

"Rin?" Ahna frowned in confusion and turned to Kana who shook his head in confusion.

Shiro sighed, "The baby girl that our parents found back in Hoshido…"

"What?!" the knight gasped with wide eyes and nearly dropped the plates of food to the ground had the Hoshidan prince not reacted sooner, then swooped in for the catch.

The prince let out a sigh of relief and placed the tray on the table next to him as he turned to back to investigate the bed.

"She can't have gone far. Heck, she doesn't even seem old enough to walk!" The prince grumbled, "Just where did she go?"

Ahna's eyes widen in shock as Kana frowned and spoke, "Maybe…"

He looked around till he noticed something as he continued, "Maybe she left through the open door?"

They turned to the wide open doors of the room as Shiro grimaced with a mutter, "That's… Oh god… Father and Mother are going to be furious when they find out about this…"

"Then, we'll help you find her!" Ahna offered with a big smile.

"Yeah!" Kana replied with a nod, "Count me in too!"

Sophie nodded with a frown, "I'll help too. I don't want to sound selfish, but I wouldn't want the baby to suddenly get hurt while we're suppose to watch over her too."

The prince nodded with a small smile, "Thanks, guys. Now, let's go look for the kid!"

With that, the group of four immediately went outside of the room with the child's blanket in the Hoshidan prince's hands as he slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *

The four decided to split into two groups with Sophie and Kana investigating the west side from the prince's room, and Shiro and Ahna checking the right. As Ahna followed after the prince, Shiro grumbled as he scratched the back of his head, "Dang it… She can't have gone far. She must've crawled off while I wasn't looking. But, how did she get off the bed? It's not like she got up and flew off…"

Ahna gasped, "What if she was this manakete like me and Kana! That'd be so cool! Another manakete!"

The prince grimaced, "No, that would not be as cool as you think. I don't want to bring up bad memories, but do you remember what happened when you first turned into a dragon, Ahna?"

The princess immediately frowned, "That… really wouldn't be a good idea, after all…"

Shiro gave her a small smile and patted her head, "Well, at least you were still a bit conscious when you became a dragon. I bet if it was a infant, they wouldn't have been able to control themselves at all."

Ahna gasped, "That's be really chaotic. B-but, maybe my mother and Father can help calm her down like they did with me and Kana."

Shiro nodded, "Then we'll depend on you guys when that happens. But, the kid can't have turned into a dragon, so she must be around here somewhere…"

As they walked along the hallway lit by the light of the morning sun, Ahna halted in her tracks as a worried expression came across her face and she tugged on her cousin's shirt, "S-Shiro, I think I hear your Father coming in this direction from ahead in the corner…"

"What?!" Shiro grimaced before quickly scanning his surroundings and grabbed her hand, "Q-Quick through the double doors!"

After finding it unlocked, the two raced inside and hid behind the two doors as they locked it from the other side. The two stood behind the door and held their breath as they waited in silence. The heavy footsteps drew closer as voices followed echoing through the halls. Ones they knew of quite well.

"So, what did you think about Lady Emmeryn's explanation, King Ryoma? Personally, I find it ridiculous, but I can't refute the evidence that lie right before us."

"I agree in what you say, King Xander. It certainly sounds crazy, but they do have evidence that we can't find contradiction in. However, neither do they."

"That's true." The Nohrian king responded as they drew closer to their door and much to their horror stopped before it, "Ah. Is this the library, Inigo?"

Suddenly, the retainer answered, "Yes, milord."

Ahna gasped and the two spun around before finding themselves in a large room full of wooden columns of books. Suddenly, they heard the door knob shake before them. Ahna gasped before she was immediately clamped shut by her cousin's hand.

"Huh?" the retainer frowned in confusion, "M-My apologies, milord. It looks like the doors are locked. This is unusual. It's never locked before? Perhaps someone is on the other side…"

Suddenly, there was a sudden couple knocks on the door as Inigo's voice could be heard, "Hello?! Is somebody there?!"

Panic stricken, Shiro and Ahna quickly looked around the library as Ahna whispered, "W-We have to find a way out of here, Shiro!"

"I know just quiet down." He replied with a grimace, "It'll be hard to hide in here… Let's check the windows. Quick!"

The princess nodded as they silently dashed away from the door and to the back of the gigantic room where there were large windows with cushioned seats under the sills of it. Shiro quickly pushed it open and the two looked down. The two royal children were two floors away from the grassy ground surrounded by overgrown rose bushes along the walls. Shiro frowned and turned to his cousin, "Ahna, tell me you have your dragonstone with you…"

Hesitantly, the girl answered with a fearful expression and a squeak, "N-no…"

Shiro frowned as he placed a hand on his head as he sighed, "Okay, then. Time for plan B."

"Plan B?" Ahna questioned with a frown, "What's plan B?"

Shiro gave her a strained smile, "Y-You'll see…"

Suddenly, they heard a shout from the doors far away behind them, "I'm back with the keys, milord! My apologies for the wait!"

"Uh oh…" Shiro grimaced and turned to Ahna, "Wait here. After I get down, you jump after me. I'll catch you."

Without waiting for a response, the Hoshidan prince jumped down from the window and landed in the bushes as he desperately stifled back a scream. Quickly and painfully, he crawled out of the bush unharmed and looked up just in time to see Ahna jump off the window. Panic flew across his face as he desperately rushed forward and caught the girl in his arms before she could come close the to bushes. Like that, the prince immediately dashed along the bushes and hid behind the corner of the castle. He then peeked his head out from the wall of the building and looked up to see the window still opened wide before a neon blue and pink hair head stuck out and looked around curiously, "Huh? Inigo, has this window always been opened before? Ooh! Rose bushes. That one looked like it could've been a bloody mess if Peri stabbed it a few more times."

"What?!" her co-worker exclaimed in disbelief voice.

"Peri, please get back inside. The last we need is for someone to fall out of the second-floor window." They heard the Nohrian king call to the knight.

"Got it, Xander!" the retainer replied before shutting the window closed.

Finally, the prince let out a sigh of relief before setting his cousin down to the ground with a wide grin on his face, "See no broken bones!"

"Maybe not. But, you are covered in quite a few cuts and bruises."

They heard a sigh and spun around only to find Caeldori and a brown hair ninja with brown and white clothing. With a wide grin, Ahna jumped on her feet, "Caeldori! Asugi!"

"Hey, Kana." The ninja waved before turning to the prince with a sigh, "She pulled you into a game of hide and seek too?"

"Nah, we were hiding." The princess replied bluntly.

The prince gaped, "Wha-?! A-Ahna-"

"Hiding?" the sky knight frowned, "And from who were you hiding from if I may ask?"

"Uncle Ryoma." The kid replied as Shiro only groaned and sighed in defeat.

Caeldori grimaced, "Right…"

She sighed before pulling out a small leather bag from her belt, "Let's hear of the whole thing while I patch you up. It's a good thing I've thought of carrying these with me as of late."

Ahna giggled, "Yay! Caeldori to the rescue!"

The sky knight chuckled, "Right. Asugi, can you help me make the prince stay still?"

The ninja sighed, "Right. Right."

Shiro raised his arms in defeat with a grimace, "I get it. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"You what?!"

"OW!" The prince grimaced as the cotton ball of disinfecting liquid was stamped against the small cut on his cheek.

"Oh! My apologies, Lord Shiro." The sky knight began with a grimace.

The ninja groaned as he pushed back his hair with a hand, "Forget that, Caeldori. More importantly, this idiot here left a baby move around in the castle!"

Ahna frowned, "So, Caeldori and Asugi have not seen her either?"

Asugi grimaced, "Nope. If we had, we'd have brought it to Lady Oboro already."

Caeldori frowned, "Let's not start pinning blames. Right now, if we don't find the infant, she could get herself badly injured or worse. This place isn't a playground for children, remember?"

Shiro nodded, "Yeah. Kana and Sophie had gone to check the west wing of the castle. We had just finished the right when my father and King Xander appeared. Also, she wasn't in the library or I wouldn't be here already."

"We've also checked the stairs first." Ahna added, "We didn't want her to suddenly be climbing down the stairs where she could easily get hurt. That's what Sophie said."

Asugi nodded, "Then, that would leave what? Outside? But, that can't be right. How did the kid run off so far when she could barely even sit up? Did you check your room over again?"

The Prince nodded, "Yeah. I checked everywhere, but I can't find her. We only have her blanket here."

The ninja frowned, "Maybe we should ask Velouria or Selkie for help…"

As Caeldori placed a bandage over the last of the cuts, she sighed, "Well, that's true, but I heard the two had gone treasure hunting in the forest behind the castle with their fathers, though I don't think Sir Kaden likes it one bit..."

Finally, Shiro sat up from the steps leading up to the back entrance of the castle, "Well, I guess we should probably go check up on the Shepherd's garrison first. Their doors are always open, right? I wouldn't be surprised if she somehow magically ends up in the garrison."

Asugi sighed, "It's a wonder how she ran off in the first place. How old did they assume she was again? One and a half week? Two?"

Shiro shook his head, "No, she'd be around the same appearance as when we first saw Kana and Ahna, remember? Aunt Sakura and Aunt Elise said that she is around one and a half month old."

"What?!" the sky knight gasped in bewilderment, "Then, it can't be possible for her to start moving around yet! She's too young to start walking, much less crawl."

Ahna frowned in confusion, "But, Mother told me that I started crawling not long after I could see and hear."

"Well," the ninja answered, "I guess that some of us are just an exception, then. Forget it. Let's just go check the garrison before King Ryoma and Lady Oboro discovers that she's gone missing."

"Agreed." Caeldori nodded, "Oh, and Prince Shiro."

"Yeah?" the man looked up.

"Please don't jump out of the window again like that, unless real emergency arises." The sky knight said with a frown, "If something were to happen to you, I'm certain his majesty and Queen Oboro would be more that just furious that you lost the infant."

The prince sighed, "Right. I'll refrain from jumping out of anymore windows."

The group then made their way to the stone building with wide open wooden doors as they walked in. There was no guards much to their surprise as they continue through the empty room. Ahna tilted her head in confusion, "That's strange. Where is everyone?"

"They're still training." Caeldori answered, "With the sudden appearance of a dragon, everyone has started to train more for these two days before the messenger squad returns."

The prince and ninja have already begun to look behind and inside boxes of supplies as Shiro grimaced, "Dang it… Just where did she go?"

He was just about to turn once more when he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"Huh? Has the door to the weaponary room always been-" He suddenly held back his breath before he quickly charged inside just in time to see the familiar looking orange hair baby touch the prince's naginata leaning against the wall along with the other lances, spears and naginatas. The weapon suddenly began to tilt as it slowly began to move forward to the infant.

"Rin!"

Without a second thought, the man leapt in and pulled the infant into his arms just in time as the weapons all toppled onto the ground where the kid use to be.

"Shiro!"

At the sound of the ninja, he looked to the door way and saw Caeldori and Ahna rush in through the open door.

"Prince Shiro, are you unharmed?!" the sky knight rushed in next to the prince lying back on the ground with the child in hand, "This!"

"Yay!" Ahna jumped and hugged the man around the neck, "You found the baby, Shiro! That's great!"

Asugi let out a sigh as he join them in the room, "Good thing we found her sooner than we thought."

Shiro slowly got up as the silver eye baby laughed with a wide grin on her little pudgy face. The prince sighed and patted the girl on the head, "And you need to stop running off like that."

Then, he lifted the baby up and sighed, "Really… That was a big mess…"

Caeldori nodded, "And you also have to apologize to Soliel's grandparents for that rose bush."

"Oh? And how is he going to do that?" Asugi asked with a grimace, "Is he going to go up to them and say that he landed in the rose bush when he jumped out of the window? Yeah, I don't know if they'll be fine with just that. Well, Shiro?"

The prince groaned as he got back on his feet, "Well, I'll have to think of something…"

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted as the baby, Rin, began to giggle and grabbed hold of the prince's cheek.

" _Wra…!"_ the prince's eyes widen in shock.

As she tugged at it with surprising strength, Ahna laughed, "Shiro's face look so weird!"

"Prince Shiro! H-here, let me help!" the sky knight rushed over to him as Asugi only stifled back his laughter, "Eh?"

As she tried to remove the child's fists from the prince's clothing, she found it tightly grasped on to his red clothing. Cealdori frowned in confusion as she gingerly tried to untangle the infant's fingers from his clothe, "Now, come here, Rin."

As she whispered this, Ahna gasped with an anxious face, "C-Caeldori?"

Right on cue, the clinging infant started to bawl leaving the prince and knight quite flustered as Asugi helped place all the equipment back in place and sighed, "How about let's just leave this place first?"

"Y-Yeah…" the prince nodded in agreement before following the others out of the building.

As they made it out into the open garden, the baby started to wave her hands to the ground. Ahna looked with a curious expression, "It looks like she wants to be on the ground…"

Shiro sighed, "Right… I'll put her back down when we get back to my room."

As if she could understand, the baby starts to bawl once more.

"Okay, okay!" the price groaned before setting her back down on the dirt ground and sighed, "There happy now? Geez, you're a really stubborn one…"

Despite his complaints, the child was more interested around her surroundings as she picked at the bits of sand before her with her small hands… then, puts it into her mouth.

"Wah!" Shiro shouted as he immediately grabbed her hand out of her mouth, "What in the world are you doing?!"

"L-let me help!" Caeldori hurried over and wiped the infant's lips with a handkerchief.

When she was done, the baby got onto her tiny hands and started to wobble as the agitated prince watches, "H-hey!"

Breathless, they watched with anticipation as the child slowly gets to her two small feet and begins to waddle her way on the sandy floor.

"H-Hold on!" Shiro scrambled after with unease behind her.

"H-How did she-?" Caeldori said with wide eyes, "Is she really a month and a half?"

Asugi shrugged, "It's different for all kids."

"Yay! I'm going to let Kana and Sophie know!" Ahna shouted with a grin and ran back into the building.

Shiro sighed and finally picked up the girl once again, "Now, how about we bring you back to the room before mother begins to worry."

The girl crawled up to his shoulder from his arms and began to grab his ear lobe as the prince grimaced, "O-OW! Ow! L-let me go now… Geez, just how strong are you?!"

As the other two decided to follow after them, Asugi sighed, "How did I get myself into this again?"

Caeldori chuckled softly as she folded her dirty handkerchief and placed I back into her pocket, "It's not that bad if you think about it. We could take a bit of a breather, I suppose. The monster incident have left us all on edge for the last few weeks."

Seeing this, the ninja and the samurai both mustered a grin. The baby giggled as the previous tense atmosphere began to lighten. Suddenly, Ahna popped her head back out, "Oh! I forgot to tell you! Shiro! We're going to meet up back in your room!"

"Got it!" the man grinned widely as the baby continues to pull on his lobe, "Ow! I said let go already!"

Despite his cries, he continues to let the infant hold on to his ear as he sighed in defeat with a small smile.

* * *

"And Former King Sumeragi and Lady Mikoto was the one who told you this?"

Shigure nodded to the current Hoshidan queen's inquiry, "Yes, Aunt Oboro. However, there was also another person. It was a woman with blue hair, like mother, and a black dress."

"Blue hair and black dress?" Azura frowned in confusion.

Shigure nodded. After having his breakfast, the prince immediately went to see his parents only to run into his aunts, Queen Oboro and Queen Hinoka, along the way in his parent's room. Despite this, his father and mother decided to let their son proceed in telling them what he wished to speak to them about. One word of the former Hoshidan king and queen brought all eyes to him as he continue to explain all that he saw and heard. Of course, he had to speak of the retainer's appearances in the dream and their decision to remain by them. It was a mystery how he returned, but he believed that it may be due to this pendant he now carries. He made sure not forget to bring Evol with him, which surprised his parents and relatives more than it did with his words. Shigure opened his mouth, "That's right."

To his confusion, his families looked to one another as his mother's eyes narrowed in possibly suspicion, "Who… No, did she say anything?"

Her son nodded, "She told me to say her name if there was some suspicions in me words?"

"Her name?" Kamui raised a brow.

Shigure nodded, "I think… I think it was Arete or something similar to it…"

"Arete?!" Azura gasped as she slowly sat back in a chair, "N-no…"

"Azura…" Hinoka looked to her anxiously.

Oboro frowned with a look of confusion, "Queen Azura, have you ever told Prince Shigure of her?"

Azura shook her head with a grimace, "No. I've never… Actually, I was never able to bring myself to speak much about her, not her name at least…"

"Neither have I." Kamui added with a frown, "We've only spoke of my mother and father."

Shigure raised a brow upon their conversation, "Mother? Father? Who is Arete? It sounds like you and my aunts know her…"

Kamui opened his mouth.

"No." Azura stopped him, "Let me tell him, then. He has all the rights to know more about her. It's irresponsible of me not to tell him as his mother, especially at his age."

He turned to her son.

"Mother?" Shigure frowned slightly uncomfortable at the stern expression on her face.

"Shigure, do you recall our conversation of my mother?" Azura questioned.

He nodded, "Yes. I recall that she was also the one who gave you the pendant."

He glanced at the blue jewel ornament still hanging around his mother's neck. She had never gotten around to tossing it into a lake as she said she would during the war two years ago. Though he couldn't really blame her as it was something his grandmother gifted to her and the responsibility of their new roles that swamped them and their families. Suddenly, his eyes grew large as it dawned on him.

"Wait… That hair color…" he grimaced, "Why have I not thought about this before?"

The Vallite queen nodded with a frown, "That's correct, Shigure. Arete is the name of my mother. Your grandmother. I'm truly sorry, Shigure. I was never able to speak much about her, even when the war was over."

Shigure nodded, "So, when Former Queen Mikoto called her her sister-"

"She was also your grandmother's elder sibling." Kamui clarified with a frown.

Azura nodded, "To protect us, their children, our mothers escaped from Valla that was once conquered by the Silent dragon and separated to find help from both kingdoms: Nohr and Hoshido. To seek an audience with the former King Garon, who had yet to become the Silent dragon's puppet, she performed on the stage where he would be watching."

"So that was how she became a queen of Nohr…" the prince said with a nod, "Then, she passed from illness after telling mother about Valla, right?"

"Yes." Azura replied, "However, a few days before we let you join the army, the Silent dragon brought her back as a servant, so your father and I had to free her from him."

"What?" Shigure grimaced, "B-but, then you'd have to…"

His voice faded as images of how his father had little choice but to end his parents in order to free them flashed in the back of his head. Kamui nodded as Azura continued, "That's correct. However, there was no longer anything that should've stopped me from telling you more about her. Not even her name."

"No, Mother. You don't have to blame yourself for this." Shigure interjected with a frown, "It couldn't have been easy to speak about it in the beginning. But, it does clarify why I had this familiar feeling when I met her. So, she was my grandmother."

Kamui nodded and placed his hand on his chin, "However, to think that someone may have an artifact on them from another world without knowing…"

Hinoka frowned, "Still, who would have such an item on them? Also, would we still need it when we've already arrived in this time?"

Kamui shook his head, "I don't know, but it would probably be best to speak with our siblings. However, I don't know if they would believe in it…"

"They would." Azura replied with a smile, "They've believed in your words during the war. It's hard to think that they'd disregard them."

Hinoka nodded with a grin, "I believed your words back then too. So, I just know that our siblings will listen if you speak with them. In fact, I'll go with you and try to convince them for you too."

Suddenly, the white cat jumped into the songstress's lap and yawned as it began to curl up in ball, "Typical humans…"

"What was that?!" Hinoka scowled as she glared at the white cat, "More importantly, is the retainers really unharmed?"

The cat flicked his tail, "I don't know. We're connected, but not that deeply connected."

"Not as deeply connected?" Oboro narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Kamui strained a smile as he continued, "Well, how about we go speak with Chrom after and see if the squad will be able to arrive on time. I'm curious about their deity of this time and what has occurred to the First Dragons."

"Me too." Hinoka nodded, "If we're in the future, the First dragons should still be around. Instead, we have manaketes and they're the only thing close to the dragons they have now."

Kamui frowned, "I don't know. We don't have anything like a dragon tribe back in our time."

Oboro shook her head with a frown, "Everything here is just too different in comparison to our time."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"King Kamui." Silas's voice rang out, "King Xander and King Ryoma has arrived to speak with you."

The king raised a brow, but smiled, "Well, what a coincidence. Here we were ready to speak to them as well."

Azura nodded with a soft chuckle, "But, I do think that it would become quite crowded in here if both of them arrive, don't you?"

Kamui nodded, "That's true. Silas, let them know that we'll be right out!"

"I understand." The retainer replied before they heard his footsteps walk away on the stone ground.

* * *

As Shiro trained with some of the Shepherds in the early afternoon, Cordelia and Ahna stood on the side lines watching the battle as they also watch over the young Rin. As Kana watched the battle intently, Ahna decided to busy herself playing peekaboo with the baby much to the infant's delight. As the sky knight smiled from the infant's laughter on her lap, she suddenly heard a mumble and looked up only to find a young orange hair manakete staring at her while a blond hair noble in fancy clothing looked to her with a small dignified smile on her face as she nodded to her in greeting. Caeldori strained an awkward smile and returned a nod back surprising the young manakete, who decided to do the same in return with an uncomfortable look across her face. Clearly unable to cope with this sudden attention she was receiving from the sidelines, she shuffled in her seat for a bit as her arms around the child slightly tightened. Out of the blue, she felt a hand on her shoulders and looked up in surprise as she saw a war cleric with orange hair and a scar on his face, who sat down on the bench next to her and the kid, "Ya feelin' all right there?"

"Y-yes…" she replied nervously at the sight of the man.

"Uh huh…" the man glanced over to the other shepherds with a raised brow and sighed, "Well… of course, somethin' like this will happen'."

Caeldori frowned, "So, you already know what's going on?"

"Well, yeah…" the man replied with a curt nod, "Don' think too much about it."

"I don't know…" Caeldori frowned as she took a hesitant glance over to the shepherds as the infant's laughed began to intensify a bit from playing with the princess, "I wonder if it's because I'm from the past?"

"Nope. We're already out of that stuff a lon' time." The man replied as his eyes was glued to the duel and grimaced as he watched his masked comrade clash against the prince, "Well, this is a sight to see and his opponent is just using a lance."

Caeldori wanted to reply, but she continued shifting her eyes the moment she felt eyes on her again. Finally, the man sighed, "Well, there is two reasons why the other keep gawking at ya."

"So, there was a reason, after all…" the sky knight frowned, "Can you tell me why?"

The man nodded with a sigh, "Well, the big one now is how ya match with Cordelia."

"Cordelia…" she repeated with a frown.

The man nodded, "Yeah. Your grandma."

Finally, she nodded, "Really? Well, I was told by my mother that I look so much like her from time to time. I wonder what she's like if she's one of the Shepherds, but do I really look so much like her?"

The man chuckled, "Oh, you'll see. She's the Knight Paragon, after all."

"The Knight Paragon…" Caeldori repeated with a smile, "I really can't wait to meet her. I've been admiring her for so long now. It's hard to believe that I will finally get to meet her when my mother told me that she passed away in battle."

The man chuckled, "Ya don't say."

" _B-Brady!"_

The man suddenly turned as did the children to the echoing voice. It didn't take long for them to see a gigantic brown and slightly blond fur rabbit dashing across the empty field and over to them. Ahna gasped as she jumped on her feet with wide eyes, "A rabbit? It's sooo big!"

"It looks so cool!" Kana exclaimed in disbelief, "Do you think they're like Velouria and Selkie?"

The man, Brady groaned as he got up from his seat and mumbled under his breath, "Gods, just what is it now?"

The red eyes rabbit sprinted forward to them as he screamed, " _Help! Those girls are going to kill me! EEEK!"_

"Huh? Girls?" Brady looked in confusion as the rabbit got closer, "Damn it! Yarne, don't tell me ya got Kjelle angry again?!"

To their surprise, the rabbit suddenly glowed midair and reappeared in the shape of a human in dark leather armor, holding a shiny beast stone, a streak of blond in his dusty brown hair, and two long brown rabbit ears tied with his hair. The man suddenly jumped behind the war cleric as the demi-human shouted, "O-Of course not!"

"Well, then what is it?" the cleric shouted with a grimace.

" _This way, Velouria! He went this way! Wheee!"_

Upon the sound of the gleeful shouts, the demi-human screamed as he ducked behind his comrade, "Oh gods! They're here… They're here! Help me, Brady!"

"Damn it. What can I do?! Swing my staff at them?!" the cleric shouted with a scowl, "I only have my staff on me, ya dumb rabbit!"

Suddenly, out of the nearby bushes jumped out a couple of beast. One that looked like a yellow nine-tail fox and the other a white werewolf. Suddenly, another femine voice screamed, " _Found him! Haha!"_

The two beasts charged down the dirt field as the cleric took a step back with a grimace, "By the gods… Yarne, a little help here!"

Out of the blue, Ahna popped out as she waved her arms around with a bright grin as she shouted from the top of her lungs, "Hi, Selkie! Hi, Velouria!"

As if it was a stop sign, the fox came to a skidding halt in front of the princess before a bright light shined, then a young woman with short blond hair followed by a streak of pink, long fox ears, red and white Hoshidan clothing, and a beaststone in hand appeared infront of her with a bright smile in return, "Hi, Ahna!"

Behind her, the white werewolf also came to a stop, then became girl with silver hair, a streak of purple in it, a long red hood and white clothing, beaststone in hand, and two large wolf ears drooping down from under her hood. The wolf girl tries to catch her breath as she says with a frown, "Wh-Where's the bug?"

Ahna frowned in confusion, "Bug?"

Despite striking up a conversation, the fox girl had already popped her head behind the cleric much to the rabbit-man's horror as she reached over and patted him on the back with a playful grin, "Tag! You're it!"

"Huh?" he looked up with wide eyes as the fox soon darted out of his view. Sneakily, the man poked his head out from behind his comrade's shoulder and saw the girl already running back where they came as she shouted, "You can't catch me~! Haha!"

Before they could see the look of bewilderment across his face as the wolf girl's ears perked up and immediately appeared next to him before examining his back. Finally, she sighed with her ears back into its drooping position, "The centipede disappeared…"

"C-centipede?!" the rabbit jumped in shock.

"Yarne!"

They looked up and saw another woman with the same dusty hair tied into two braids with her long ears and leather armor walked over to them with a couple woven baskets on her back. Oblivious to her furious expression and stomps, the man's ears shot up as a relieved smile appeared on his face, "M-mother! Thank god you're- Ow!"

His sentence was interrupted as the woman grabbed his arm and dragged him aside. After making him stand straight, she crossed her arms and began to inquiry the man before breaking into a scolding as a couple other demi-humans appeared behind her. One was a black and white hair man with black wolf ears from the side of his head, a black and white tail, and clothing with similar colors. The other was a dusty blond hair man with long brow-tipped fox ears on top of his head similar to that of the fox girl, and wears a blue clothing with a black and brow stripped scarf. The two took a quick glance at the scene before seeing the girls. The fox-man sighed and walked over to the girl as did the wolf-man at the sight of the wolf-girl. Kana tilted his head, "Isn't that Selkie's and Velouria's fathers? I wonder what they were doing out here…"

Ahna frowned and shook her head, "I don't know… But, I want to play tag with them too."

"No way." Kana said with a frown, "It's no fun when you start to turn into your dragon form. That's totally breaking the rules."

"But, I can't help it when you're so fast." Ahna pouted before she sighed, "I wish our retainers were here with us…"

"Same here…" Kana responded with a frown.

The war cleric sighed before turning to them with a raised brow, "Retainers, ya say? Are ya kids of those royal family Owain and the two serve or something?"

Caeldori nodded, "Yes. They're the youngest children of Valla's royal family."

The boy grinned widely, "Hi! I'm Kana! My mother is Corrin!"

"And I'm Ahna! My mother is Azura and my Father is Kamui!" she said as she attempted to bow like a lady before failing, "Oof!"

Instead, she landed on her bottoms as she frowned, "Aww…"

"Hey, are ya hurt?" the cleric questioned with a frown, "Try not to get injured before something suddenly happens."

As she nodded in understanding, he gave them a small smile and said, "The name's Brady. I'm a friend of three retainers of yours. So, are those two out there."

He glanced over to the wyvern knight and the pointy-ears girl.

"See that man there. He's Gerome. Not much for social interaction and keeps the damn mask. In fact, he likes em'. And she's Nah. She's a manakete, so she can turn into a dragon, uh… Like ya, Ahna."

"Really?" the girl looked up with wide eyes to the girl, "Do you think she'll play tag with us?"

Kana frowned, "But, I don't want to play tags. We're not little kids and you keep turning into a dragon."

The princess looked him with confusion, "Then, why don't you become a dragon too, Kana? You have your dagonstone with you too?"

"I don't wanna." He responded with a grimace, "It's nice to turn into a dragon, but I prefer staying in my human form."

Cordelia frowned with uncertainty as she suggested, "How about playing with my aunt and her cousin?"

Kana shook his head, "Soliel's grandpa said that they're busy till in the afternoon…"

"Oh…" Cordelia grimaced.

It was then that a heard the clashing of metal gradually growing. Kana turned as he jumped to his feet excitedly, "Yes! You can beat him, Shiro!"

He cheered on the sideline and watched as their cousin finally brought the man to the ground with a smirk on his weary face. As their attention was drawn to the fight, a small voice ran out.

"Fee…ro, Fee…ro!"

As the infant bounced up and down repeating those words, Caeldori looked to her with wide eyes, "Huh?"

Suddenly, there was a thud as Caeldori looked away from the child to the battlefield to see the man, "Gerome", fall back on the ground as Shiro stood there breathing heavy, but with a wide grin as he said, "Phew! That was rather difficult."

"Yes!" Ahna jumped up as her elder cousin went over to help the man back up, "He did it!"

"Yeah!" Kana cheered, "Now, it's my turn to give it a try!"

"You can't, Kana."

They turned around and saw the Vallite king, his sister, and the Hoshidan rulers walk over to them. Kana pouted as his mother continued with a soft chuckle, "We've already seen your skills, Kana. But, I don't think we'd want you to start sparing with the other soldiers, yet."

"Aww…" the young manakete child groaned as he mother pats him on the head with a small smile.

Oboro walked over to the sky knight and held the infant back in her arms as she smile, "Thank you for helping Shiro watch over Rin here. It's too bad we weren't there when she first sat up like that just now…"

The Hoshidan king nodded, "Well, we were all busy with our work as well."

He turned to the battle field as he watched the prince return with a wide grin.

"Though it does seem that we were in time to see something else." He continued with a nod.

"You're back!" Shiro said as he stopped before them, "So, what do you think?"

Before the king could reply, the queen spoke up with a raised brow, "I'm thinking of how much you have sparred against our new allies to have gotten so many bandages and bruises all over you. Though we do appreciate that the child is safe, but, Shiro, just what have you been doing?"

The queen chuckled softly, "All we've asked was for you to watch over the baby, not go on and hurt yourself like this."

As the queen began to examine the bruises and bandages over the prince, Caeldori stifled back a giggle as the Prince scratched the back of his neck nervously, but with a grin as he answered, "Well, let's just say that we ended up running all over the castle."

His father raised a brow upon his answer, but went without question as Kamui spoke to his daughter, "So, what have you gone through today, Ahna? I've see that you've all made a new friend today too."

The little dragon princess smiled widely as she answered energetically, "Yeah! First, we went running all over the castle! Then, I played with the baby, and… and, just now, we saw Selkie and Velouria playing with this man with rabbit ears, and… and-"

"Haha…" Kamui strained a chuckle at the sudden barrage of activities the little girl took part in, "I-I see that you've done a lot today."

He then turned to Brady with a smile, "I see that you've made a new friend as well. My name is Kamui. I'm Ahna's father."

The cleric chuckled, "The name's Brady. I'm a friend of ya retainers."

He then glanced over to the masked man walking over to the cleric with a masked expression as his wyvern follows faithfully besides him.

"So is he." Brady said with a sigh, "Try not to judge would ya? He just has a thing for masks."

As if ignoring his acquaintance's words, the brown hair man nodded curtly in greeting, "I'm Gerome."

"Gerome…" Corrin tilted her head before her eyes widen in surprise, "That's right. I recall Inigo saying something about his sister being with someone by that name. It's nice to meet you. My name is Corrin. I'm Kamui's younger twin and Kana's mother."

The man remained silent with another curt nod before he spoke, "That's only because-"

"Oh gods. Can it, will ya?" the cleric snapped, "The last time you said that we've ran all over Ylisstol because of it!"

In the end, the man only pursed his lips as he remained silent again and his wyvern began to make some growling noises. Though agitated, Brady sighed weakly before the wyvern knight shook his head and turned to them, "There's one other thing. You said that you are King Kamui of the hidden kingdom of Valla, correct?"

"Yes? Is that what they call Valla during this time?" Kamui nodded with a raised brow and continued when the knight nodded, "I see. So, is there something you need?"

Gerome folded his arms, "Yes. Lucina wished to tell you that she wishes to thank your brother for taking up the position as the army's temporary tactician while Reflet and Robin are absent. She wished to tell him in person but has some other urgent issues to take care of with the current Exalt."

Brady chuckled, "Is that what's happened? Hopefully, this will help Marc and Morgan with their load. It's no simple task to be given the position of tacticians overnight, after all."

The Hoshidan king raised a brow, "So you know the two children as well?"

Gerome nodded, "They are from another future timeline different from ours. In our timeline."

Brady sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "An easy way of sayin' this is that we've lost them back in our time when they were small. Before Severa left, she left their care to Noire and me, if something like this were to happen."

"Needless to say, Lucina also kept watch of them, since the two are close friends." Gerome added.

Brady grinned, "Well, I admit. With their parent's connection with the Shepherds, it's easier to say that we're all worried about those kids because they were strongly attached to those two."

Gerome nodded, "However, none of us can take up our former tacticians' position and they're still training, but those two are the best tacticians we currently have. They've been taught and trained under their parents, after all."

"I see." Corrin nodded with more understanding of their situation, "I had no idea that they'd have such a great impact in your militia. Then, I'll let my brother know. He's already quite interested with what those two can strategize."

Brady chuckled, "Right. Just let him know to be careful. Sometimes, they can still get into a bit of trouble."

Kamui grimaced, "If… If it's about Morgan's magic experiments, we already know about that one… Her last explosion wasn't too far from our rooms."

From the expression on their faces, the cleric laughed a loud, "So, you already saw? Haha… Well, as long as you're not in the field she is usin', nothin' bad will happen. But, if somethin' does happen, my ma and I will be in the clinic for tonight's shift."

Gerome sighed, "I'll speak with Laurent to assist her in her experiments if she plans to do so again in the morning, and a word to her."

Brady shook his head with a sigh, "Well, I'm going to check on Yarne and see what in the world is goin' on with his head before Kjelle comes by and goes after him again. See ya!"

He waved and walked away to the empty field. Gerome soon went the other direction as his wyvern faithfully follows after him every step of the way. Corrin smiled nervously, "Well, that's a very faithful wyvern. It does reminds me a bit of our sister's wyvern, doesn't it?"

"It does." Kamui responded with a nod before turning to the kids, "How about we go have lunch right now? I'll be a bit busy later."

"Yeah!" the two shouted as they hurried into the castle before their parents could call out to them.

Kamui sighed, "There they go again. It's a mirace how Ciel and Feather have been able to handle them when they're together like this."

Corrin laughed before turning to her nephew, "Shiro, you should probably see a healer about those cuts too."

"I-It's fine." The prince replied as he tried to laugh it off, "I'll go to the clinic later."

"Shiro…" his father warned with a frown.

"Hiro… Hiro…"

Startled, the group looked down and see the infant grin with little white buck teeth barely jutting through her pink gums. Caeldori gasped, "That's right! I thought I heard her say something when Prince Kana and Lady Ahna cheered on Prince Shiro!"

"Really?!" Shiro looked to the sky knight with wide eyes before turning back to the baby in her mother's arms, "But, 'hero'?"

As the adults chuckled, the queen laughed, "Shiro, I believe that she was trying to call your name the whole time. Hahaha…"

"W-what?!" the prince exclaimed in a dumbfounded expression, "Did she ever say any other words before?"

Knowing the Hoshidan Queen had spent more time than anyone else with the infant, they turned to her. To their surprise, Oboro shook her head, "I don't recall her ever saying anything coherent before."

"Really?" the prince said with a hand on his chin before taking a closer look at the infant.

Oboro's eyes widen, "Oh! Shiro, watch ou-!"

As if on cue, the infant reached over and grabbed his nose.

"Gah!"

The prince tried to step back, but, to as he suspected, the infant's strength refused such actions and he was left standing there like that before she finally let go of him with a laugh as she voiced, "Hiro! Hiro!"

"Ow…" the prince groaned as he rubbed his red nose, "I totally forgot about that…"

"I'm sorry, Shiro…" The queen said with a strained grin, "I forgot to tell you about her insane strength."

Ryoma chuckled, "Well, at least we get to see why that woman wanted to keep her protected. She is a very special girl and it would seem that she's gotten rather attached to a certain person."

Corrin giggled with a grin, "Great job, Shiro! You've made a new friend."

"About that…" Ryoma interrupted with a stern expression and turned to the prince, "Shiro, your mother and I would like to have a word with you later."

Upon his unusual change in mood, Shiro nodded slowly with confusion, "Okay?"

His father nodded as Kamui spoke up, "Well, we'll see you in the Mess Hall after you get cleaned up."

"I got it, Uncle Kamui." The prince replied with a grin, "I'll see you there, then!"

With that, he hurried back to his quarter with thoughts of what his parents' discussion playing in his head.

* * *

It's been a while as Morgan and Marc gathered around a large board on the table with little pieces of black and white pieces on the board. The Nohrian prince sat on the other side waiting for their next move till he took a quick glance outside and noticed the setting sun across the horizon of trees. He sighed and stood up, "Marc, Morgan, let's put this game off till next time. It's starting to get rather late."

"Aw. Really?" Morgan pouted.

Marc took a quick glance at the clock on the wall and frowned, "No. It's already pretty late. If we don't hurry, we might miss dinner too."

His cousin grimaced, "And then, Sev would come yelling at us again. I got it…"

Leo nodded before taking another quick glance back on their board in the dusty room covered with maps of the continent. It wasn't how he planned to train them, but he did find their parent's little board game to be rather interesting and a good way to teach these teens how to strategize better in different situations. In a way, it reminds him very much like the game of chess back in their time only with a large landscape rather than a black and white board, so there were more things to consider. The Ylissean archer, who had taught him this game, seemed to have some skills in strategizing tactics as well, but he could tell why the man decided to follow rather than lead a strategy like he had. It didn't take long before they were soon out the door that Marc turned to his cousin with a stern expression, "Morgan…"

Leo sighed, "What is it this time, you two?"

Marc sighed, "She hid my book in her bag."

Morgan groaned as she pulled the book out of the leather bag, "Again? You're like Aunt Robin. She always knows where we hide her stuff."

Leo watched the two and their little antics as he frowned. Perhaps it really would've been better to bring his son here with him as well. It wasn't like this children were too distracted, rather they were really motivated students that a tutor would enjoy to have. But, sometimes, they can become really overwhelming where he gets bombarded with questions and suggestions. As he was getting closer to the Mess Hall, a thought came to him. If Severa's father was a tactician, why is it that the retainer not know as much of it as them? He shook his head as he put down that thought. Some children just don't take to their parent's talent as much, instead they appear with others rather the parents like it or not. Then, from the entrance of the Mess Hall stood his best friend along with the Ylissean princess, Lissa. He raised a brow, "He's yelling at her?"

"Prince Leo?" Morgan called out to him.

The prince turned with a small smile, "How about the two of you go ahead? I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and Morgan please don't start experimenting your magic in the morning. Today's explosion was not exactly… pleasant."

"Yes, sir!" the girl grinned before she and her cousin hurried into the hall, "See you tomorrow, Prince Leo!"

He waved as the two vanished behind the double doors before walking over to the other two.

"Prince Takumi!" he called out as he came closer, "Is something the matter?"

The archer sighed, "It's just resolved actually."

"Yeah!" the princess replied with a bright smile, "We're going to have some tea now."

"Okay?" Leo frowned in confusion.

"Oh! Hold on! I'll be right back!" Lissa replied as she magically pulled out a couple frogs out of nowhere, "Let me put these guys back in the pond!"

"F-Frogs?!" Leo exclaimed in disbelief as they watched the princess run off in the hall.

He turned to the fellow prince, who held tight to his bow and sighed, "Let's just say she's quite a handful with her pranks."

Leo grimaced, "So, that's what happened…"

Takumi nodded with a sigh, "Anyway, I'm going to the kitchen and boil some water for the tea. I'll ask if my wife wishes to join us. Oh, that's right. Prince Leo, have they told you anything about this time yet?"

"Well, other than that this is the future, I don't really know anything else." He replied with uncertainty, "Is there something else going on?"

"It seems our elder brothers finally got the reason why that samurai has my brother's exact sword." The archer said with a frown, "It turns out that it's because he and his sister are descended from my brother's family."

"What?!" Leo's jaw dropped before catching himself and grimaced, "How can that be? No, wait. We're in the future, so, of course, the sacred weapons would still be around in someone else's hands. But, to be this close to us?"

Takumi nodded with a frown, "I agree. We've only just established that this was the future, but we haven't even thought of what happened with our weapons. Now, I'm worried about where the Fujin Yumi ended up in."

"Well, it's in safe hands, though not in really capable ones in all honesty."

They turned and saw the archer, who taught Leo how to play their tacticians' game.

"Virion, was it?" Leo nodded with a small smile, "Good evening."

"Good evening to you, milords." The archer replied with a smirk before he frowned once again, "My deepest apologies for listening in on your conversation like this. Though I can assure you that Fujin Yumi is in a safe place."

"You know about the Fujin Yumi?" Takumi raised a brow.

"Of course." Virion replied with a smile, "It's not none to many in my homeland, but the family of the status of a noble should at least hear of the divine weapons. The kingdom I hail from, Rosanne, holds the divine weapon and is safe guarded by the ruling duke for generations. Despite being unable to hold the ability to wield the weapon, it is protected by the family as the heirloom due to the family's lineage to Prince Takumi."

"So, that's where it was." Takumi frowned before he raised a brow, "But, Virion… You said that you were from a noble family of Rossanne. Then, what are you doing here with the Shepherds of Ylisse? Chrom told us that Rosanne is on another continent and everyone was brought here by Grima's illusion, which meant that you took part in the wars too."

"Alas…" the Rosanne archer grimaced, "The conquering of my kingdom led me to seek aid from the Exalt and the Shepherds years ago. I couldn't leave the effort to Lord Chrom and my comrades, so I joined them to try and save my kingdom."

"I see…" Takumi nodded with a frown, "Virion, I'd like to speak to you a little more about Rosanne if that is all right? Actually, I've just invited Lissa to have tea with me and my wife. Would you like to join us?"

The fellow archer strained a smile, "Well, I'd be delighted to, if you don't really mind me joining."

"Great." The prince nodded with a small smile, "Then, I'll go get the kettle ready. I'll have my retainer guide you to our room later. Prince Leo, can you give me a hand? I'm afraid I don't know where the kettle is."

Leo nodded, "All right. I did use it to make the coffee this morning, after all."

As they dismissed themselves and enter the Mess Hall, they headed straight for the empty and clean kitchen. Leo raised a brow as he spoke, "Well, it's great that your divine weapon is safe guarded back in Rosanne-"

"He must've been lying." Takumi interrupted with a grimace as he leaned back against the edge of the kitchen table, "He knows more than that…"

"What?" Leo frowned in bewilderment.

"My brother told me this morning about the lineages." The archer explained, " _Nobody_ , but the royal families and their closest retainers know about the sacred weapons. That's what Lady Emmeryn had told our brothers. Not only that, but, when we were speaking earlier. Prince Leo, you didn't mention my name at all nor did you introduced us, remember?"

"That's… true." The prince's eyes widen upon realization, "But, could he have seen you from afar and heard about you?"

"That can't be right." Takumi shook his head, "All the Shepherds we met so far are the royal family, Frederick and those we know so far today, which isn't a lot since it doesn't seem that some still doesn't trust us that much."

Leo frowned, "Then, is he part of this royal family of Rosanne, then? Are was the sacred weapon being protected by them false?"

"I don't know." Takumi said with a frown," However, I've gotten him to accept my invitation for tea. I'll ask him about it. It's fine, if he just told me that they have it, but can't use it anymore. However, it's another issue if they lie about not having it in front of me."

Leo shook his head, "Well, just be careful not to suddenly corner him."

"I get it." The Hoshidan prince nodded, "I'll have my retainers stand outside instead. It would only cause greater concern for him if he sees them stand inside."

Leo frowned, "Gods, now, I'm worried about where this time's Brynhildr is."

"Hopefully, it isn't as hard as finding th Fujin Yumi." His friend said with a frown before scanning around the kitchen, "Now, that kettle."

The Nohrian prince nodded, "Right. Hang on."

It took a while, but the Nohrian prince was able to finish helping his friends and had his dinner with his retainers and some of their new allies. It wasn't long as he just finished checking in on his family at the clinic that he decided to stop by the castle's library and continue reading of their kingdom's history with a sense of renewed curiosity, especially after reading a story book of their times' kingdoms.

"Leo!"

Upon the familiar voice, he turned around and sees his eldest sibling walking over to him. Leo smiled, "Big Brother Xander? Good evening."

"Good evening, Leo." He replied with a returned smile, "There's something I'd like to speak to you about."

Leo nodded, "I'm going to assume that it's about the sacred weapons."

Xander nodded with a frown, "That's correct. So, you heard about it already?"

The Nohrian prince shook his head, "I've only heard part of it from Prince Takumi. You and King Ryoma had talked with Lady Emmeryn about it and that only the royal families of the kingdoms knows about the lineages."

"That's correct." Xander said with a grimace, "However, there was a bit more than that."

As Leo nodded, the king continued, "It turned out that Prince Chrom and his family are descended from Kamui's and your family, Leo."

"What?!"

Including one of his retainer, Leo's jaw dropped as the words slowly settled into his head, "W-wait. So, Prince Chrom and his family are my descendants? _And_ Big Brother Kamui?! H-how- No. I mean, how do they know about this?"

Xander sighed as he answered, "It would seem that Chrom's and Emmeryn's ancestor has been keeping close records of their lineages, even after the big natural shift after our time. Also, it turns out that Owain's mother is the one who has inherited Brynhildr and is the only one who can use it. That's if she wishes to."

"What?!" Owain's exclaimed as he heard this with eyes wide like saucers and began to mumble to himself, "Th-that's can't be… I've never heard about this before."

Leo nodded upon seeing his retainer's confusion. The man wasn't the type to lie that easily, even, if he tries, they'd know that he's lying. However, to think that his mother would never tell him of his lineage. He sighed and shook his head before turning to his brother.

"What do you mean?" Leo frowned, "Are you trying to say that she doesn't want to wield Brynhildr?"

"We don't know…" Xander replied, "It was a couple weeks after she received it from her sister when she decided not to wield it. She never told Chrom the reason why she chose not to."

Leo sighed once more and muttered with a grimace, "Well, I know where I'm going next. I am curious to hear the reason why she chose not to wield Brynhildr, though."

"Same." The king nodded with a frown, "However, I'm more worried about the fate of my sacred weapon."

"That's right…" Leo said with a raised brow, "So, do they know where your descendants are?"

His brother nodded with an uncomfortable sigh, "The last of my descendants perished during the Plegian war. It turned out to be the very person who had instigated it years ago."

"I see…" Leo nodded with a grimace, "I suppose things change when our family are no longer present in this time… Then, that would mean that Siegfried is also lost, I assume?"

"I do not know… Lady Emmeryn doesn't know what happened to Siegfried after Gangrel fell."

"That's right…" Leo nodded, "That's because by then she was already taken in by the Plegian people, who took her side, according to Chrom… Perhaps, you should speak with Chrom. He should've been present during that period of time."

"That's true…" the king nodded as he concurred with his sibling.

"Xander!"

The king turned around as they saw Camilla run up to them with her retainers right behind.

"Camilla?" Xander narrowed his eyes, "Did something happen?"

"I-It's Marc!" the princess replied with a grimace, "Severa's cousin has your sword!"

Leo's eyes widen with disbelief as the words sank into his ears and turned to his brother, who grimaced, "Where is he right now?"

"On the training grounds!" Severa answered as she drew back a big breath with panicked eyes darting at them.

As if on cue, Leo and his brother's weapon glowed brightly much to their shock.

"What?" Xander frowned, "It's glowing…"

"No…" Severa gasped, "B-but, I told them not to spar yet!"

Leo grimaced, "I'm not surprised, if they've already done so. They're still too inexperienced to know of patience…"

Xander looked to his blade once more before he said, "Let's hurry before he gets hurt or worse!"

Camilla nodded and turned to his retainer, "Beruka, take Severa to her quarter, then see us at the training ground."

She then hurried over to the blue hair retainer and whispered, "And try not to run into her daughter on the way. Children wouldn't wish to see their parents in such a state as she's in. Let her regain herself in her quarter."

"I understand, milady." Beruka replied with a curt nod and began to quickly guide the bewildered silver twin hair mercenary to her quarter.

Once gone, Leo turned to his myrmidon retainer, "Owain, go find Subaki. You know the rest."

The man nodded with a solemn look before hurrying down to the clinic, where the Nohrian prince's wife would be. Once done, they quickly left to the training grounds as they ran through the empty lit halls.

Xander grimaced, "Of all times to tell them…"

"Xander…" Camilla raised a brow, "Where's Las- Inigo and Peri? Aren't they with you?"

The king shook his head, "No… It would seem that even he was shocked upon hearing what his aunt and Chrom said. I had sent Peri to check on him in his quarters a while ago."

Leo frowned with confusion, "I don't get it. Why didn't they ever tell them about this before?! It's fortunate that Owain is still able to keep his composure about him, but the other two…"

"I'm not surprised that they'd be unable to hang in there like that." His brother said with a sigh.

Their sister nodded, "Bring us during a time like this have never been their intention, then to hear their wretched enemy is back while learning that there was a connection their family has with our time would be to much for any of us to handle."

As he nodded, they drew closer to the entrance as there was a familiar voice that called out.

* * *

Shigure walked through the empty halls with his cousin, Seigbert, The two had agreed to do some training together since it's been a while that they've spar against one another. However, as they drew close to the training ground lit by torches they notice two figures already there dashing around the area with a blade and the other throwing lightning with a tome in hand. Shigure looked up in surprise, "Someone is still training at this time of night?"

"And here I thought that there won't be anyone else." Seigbert said with a chuckle before narrowing his eyes, "Shigure? Aren't those two the children your little sister's and our cousin's friends?"

Shigure frowned and they walked closer as his eyes widen in surprise, "It is them! I believe their names were Marc and Morgan. Why would they be training this late at night?"

The two approached the battle arena as Seigbert grimaced, "What an intense match… It'd be hard to call them to stop."

"I agree." Shigure frowned with a nod and sighed, "But, it must be done. It's starting to get a bit late for them. Marc! Mor-"

Just as he shouted, Morgan pulled out a jagged looking blade with sparks flashing from it and brought it down to her cousin by the blunt. The young man reacted quickly and brought his blade before him as he blocked it. Suddenly, the entire arena was filled with lightning and thunder forcing the two bystanders to take cover behind the benches in futile attempt as the children screamed.

"Marc! Morgan!"

"F-Father?!" Seigbert shouted from the voice of his Father is heard.

They turned and saw Shigure's uncles and aunt in front of the entrance. Before the Nohrian crown prince could stand, Shigure tugged on the young man's cape with a grimace, "It's too dangerous to go out there right now. You'll get shocked if you leave!"

The red hair prince bit down his lip and remained quiet as he stayed down. Xander frowned, "Just where is this lightning coming from? Leo!"

"I know! I've already pinpointed the location!" the brother nodded and raised his hand, " _Brynhildr!"_

Suddenly, vines appeared from the ground and wrapped around the two blades that have fallen to the ground before the children. Soon, the static vanished as the prince cautiously got up from their hiding place.

"Seigbert! Shirgure!"

They were soon enveloped by a tight embrace from Camilla before she released them and questioned, "Are the two of you hurt anywhere?"

"We're all right, Aunt Camilla." Shigure answered with a sigh of relief.

His cousin nodded with a frown, "What about Father?"

The princess looked up from them as they followed suit. The king and his brother had gone to check on the two children as Camilla spoke with a grimace, "It's something rather important… We only got here just in time when my retainer notified us immediately."

"Huh?" the Nohrian crown prince frowned, "Aunt Camilla? What do you mean?"

The princess sighed before petting the two on the head as if they were still children, "Has Xander or Hinoka told you about this time?"

Seigfried nodded, "That we're in the future and the royal family of Ylisse is Uncle Leo's descendants, correct?"

Camilla nodded, "It turns out that Marc has possession of a Siegfried of this time."

"What?!" Seigbert's jaw dropped.

Shigure grimaced, "Then, should we continue and say that they have the weapon, but not of their lineage?"

Camilla frowned, "I don't know, but it does sound like the best choice right now. You'll have to speak with Xander about this after. Right now, the children's safety is more important. Remember, not a word to Soliel and the other children. Only the royal family and our retainers can know of this."

Solemnly, the two men nodded and watched as the Nohrian king and his brother brought the kids to the bench with the blade in each of their hands. It wasn't long before the two sat down that Beruka soon returned. Camilla walked over with the princes behind her, "Xander, how are the kids? Are they hurt anywhere?"

Leo placed the jagged blade back in the girl's sheathe, then knelt down to their level and questioned, "Marc, Morgan, are you able to hear me?"

The two teens sat there as they either groaned or rubbed their eyes while trying to steady themselves on the bench. Leo grimaced and placed a hand on each their shoulder with a small shake as he called out a little louder, "Marc! Morgan!"

It took a while before the girl finally came to and looked up to him slowly, "Prince… Leo?"

"H-huh?" the boy said as he tried to focus at what's in front of him with a grimace, "P-Prince Leo?... What just happened? Ugh… So dizzy…"

The prince sighed in relief and looked to his siblings, "I think they're just a little lightheaded from all that light just now and maybe overused their magic. I still think we should bring a healer over an-"

"Lord Leo!"

They looked up and saw the myrmidon return with a scary looking cleric and a blond noble woman in pink behind him as he shouted, "I brought over Lady Maribelle and Brady. They're both healers."

Leo sighed in relief, "Good work, Owain."

At one glance, the scary looking man immediately got to work as the woman looked up to them and snapped, "Just what was going on here?! The place is a mess as well!"

"We saw Marc and Morgan sparring against each other on the training grounds when we arrived." Seigbert answered with a grimace, "When we were about to stop them, their last clash caused lightning to shot out everywhere."

Shigure nodded, "My uncles and aunt arrived shortly after and put a stop to the source of the problem."

She grimaced, "They were _sparring_ and an accident occurred? Oh my… Not again…"

"'Again'?" Xander frowned, "Pardon me, but what do you mean?"

"Right. I'll explain that to you later." She replied before turning to going to the children's side, "Brady, how are their conditions?"

"Morgan seems a little faint. She can walk just fine, but she need someon' to guide her. Their eyesight are a little blurry. So, they could take a few hours before they can actually focus at whatever's in front of them." The cleric reported with a grimace, "However, Marc seems to have used up a lot of magic that Morgan. He didn' react when I waved my hand. It could take longer for him. He'll needs to have someon' carried back to the clinic."

"So, it's just as I speculated…" Maribelle frowned and nodded, "All right, then. Let's bring them to the clinic first and let them rest there. Then, we'll ask for someone to help carry them back to their quarters."

Brady nodded with a grimace and began to help carry the boy before Owain frowned with a trouble glance, "Uh… Brady, don't tell me you're planning to carry Marc on your back, right?"

"Of course, I am!" the cleric snapped, "There's no way in hell am I going to leave them out here like this!"

Immediately, a pink umbrella hit the cleric on his head as the woman snapped back, "Watch your language, young man!"

"Argh…" the man groaned as he rubbed the top of his head with a look of confusion, "Really, Ma? At a time like this?"

"I'll carry him back."

The clerics turned around and saw the blue hair retainer running up to them followed by Peri. Xander raised a brow, "Inigo, are you sure?"

The mercenary nodded, "Yes, your majesty. My apologies for troubling you and Peri with my personal matters, King Xander. I'm feeling steadier on my feet now. Brady, I get what you're trying to do, but you'll only hurt your back more that way. I'll carry Marc to the clinic and bring him back to his quarter when you're done. So, can you help guide Morgan to the clinic instead?"

The cleric raised a brow, but nodded, "Well, if ya say so."

Inigo turned to his cousin, "Owain, we need to tell Frederick and my father about the situation or someone is going to mistake this mess as an attack of some sort again."

Upon seeing their charges' nods of approval, the myrimidon sighed, "Right… I notify Frederick the wary of the damages before he starts his notorious examination of the castle."

Peri then helped get the older tactician on to Inigo's back as Brady helped the younger to her feet and began to bring them back to the clinic. As they did this, Xander walked over to Seigbert, "Seigbert, Shigure, are the two of you safe?"

The Nohrian prince nodded with a grin, "We're unharmed, Father. Hiding behind a bench wasn't the best idea for shelter, but we didn't get hit by the lightning, nonetheless."

"That's good to hear." The king smiled in relief and turned to the Vallite prince, "Shigure, is it possible to set aside your training with my son for another time? The training grounds doesn't seem to be in the proper condition to be used."

"It's fine, Uncle Xander." Shigure smiled, "It'd be best if I returned to my quarters, regardless. Evol probably won't be too happy if I go missing for too long while he watches over Kana."

Xander chuckled, "I've heard. Well, I'll leave that to you, then. Seigbert, could you tell your mother that I'll be a little late to bed and to go ahead first, then go back to your quarter for tonight? I've spoke with Chrom and it would seem that the squad he sent out would arrive by tomorrow morning. So, we would probably have to rise earlier than usual."

"I understand, Father." Seigbert replied with a nod, "Good night, then."

"Good night." He replied before his son and Shigure began to leave back into the castle and head for their floor.

Then, he followed after his retainer to the clinic.

* * *

It wasn't long after they entered the now-doorless clinic that the group soon came across Chrom and his wife, Olivia. The exalt's and his wife's eyes widen in horror at the sight of their young tacticians before Chrom quickly allowed them by and turned to the Nohrian king, "King Xander, just now…"

Olivia held her breath, "A-A accident? Were they training? At this time of night? B-b-but that the sword- ."

Xander nodded with a grimace, "I'm afraid so."

He then showed them the black double blades sword to them as he continued, "When Severa saw this blade, she came running to my sister and notified her immediately. When our weapons glowed, we feared they've ignored her words and went to train with it. Chrom, if I may, why didn't you tell us of the location of our other weapons in this time? Not even Lady Emmeryn knew that the location of my weapon would be in the hands of a child. Did you not know?"

Chrom looked to the blade with wide eyes before turning to him solemnly, "We knew where the blade was. At least, we thought we did."

Before Xander could speak up, Chrom continued, "Let me explain to you in better details. You and your siblings have every right to now, after all. Let's take a seat inside first. This will take a while, but it's important."

Hearing his words, it wasn't hard for the king to understand that the Exalt wasn't trying to hide anything or that he was plotting something. Not with how he's willing to speak with everyone at a time like this wearing a solemn expression. Still, Xander nodded and walked inside with the blade back in its sheathe.

After taking a seat, Frederick soon arrived fully armored in the dead of night with his wife, Cherche, Lissa, and Owain. Together, he and Cherche, guarded the screens separating the large lit room as Chrom began with a frown, "King Xander, are you familiar with the awakening of the sacred weapons?"

The king frowned and shook his head, "No. From the way you speak, was there a period of time that they were sealed?"

Chrom nodded, "We were told by Emmeryn that they had their powers sealed away because the sacred weapons fell into the wrong hands before and now would only be awakened by someone the weapons chose for themselves with the requirement that they are descended from the royal families of the three kingdoms. Siegfried was originally in Gangrel's possession for a long period of time as he was descended from your family. However, the sword seemed to have never awakened before him before and it drove him mad at his final breath. Had he had the power to use the sword, we'd all be slain by him not long after the war began."

Xander raised a brow, "But, what of Brynhildr? Surely, it must've awakened for your sister?"

Lissa frowned bitterly in the chair next to them as she pouted, "Well, Em said that I awakened it when I was little- B-b-but, by accident. I didn't get the book for a long time till the war began."

Chrom nodded, "True. However, I am curious as to why you decided against bringing it to the battle or training. Do you want to remain as a healer?"

Lissa grimaced as she spoke, "That's one of it… W-well…"

She finally sighed, and she muttered, "I can't really use the book. It won't work whenever I tried to cast a spell."

"What?" Leo raised a brow in disbelief, "Can you please clarify it a bit more, Lissa?"

The princess groaned as she said, "D-Did you see all those trees outside over at the… training ground?"

Thought uncertain, they nodded. Lissa grimaced as she continued with a sigh, "Well, you see~… I tried to conjure up a spell for some vines to pop up, but I kept getting those dumb apple trees. I thought I messed up, but Miriel, Robin, and Reflet couldn't help me at all. So, I practiced by myself over again and… well… we have an orchard now…"

Despite some stifling back laughter, Chrom raised a brow, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to at least tell us of this before, Lissa."

"I know…" The princess pouted with slight frustration, "But it's so annoying. I just can't get it right! Then, when I heard that Leo has the book on him, I didn't want to get laughed at, so I hid it in my room…"

Finally, she sighed with a frown, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that it'd cause such a big mess."

"So, that's it…" Leo groaned with a sigh, "At least, now I know what happened to it."

Camilla narrowed her eyes in thought, "Then, why not ask my dear little brother to tutor you? Instead of avoiding him like you've been doing so, why not ask for him to tutor you how to use the sacred weapon? Surely, he would not refuse helping a junior use the tome. Right, Leo?"

The prince sighed and nodded, "As long as it would make her from keeping it hidden in a room, fine. But, I'm not going to go easy."

Lissa frowned in confusion, but nodded, "F-Fine."

Chrom nodded with a grin and turned back to them, "Now, for the other weapons. As you already know, Raijinto is in Yen'fay's possessions. For the Fujin Yumi, I only know that it's in Rosanne."

Leo nodded with a frown, "Chrom, do you know that the sacred weapons are all in the care of the royal families? Your older sister seemed to have told my brothers about that."

Chrom raised his brow with a grimace, "Wait, what?!"

Xander nodded, "Lady Emmeryn told us that all the sacred weapons are in the possessions of the royal families."

Chrom sighed, "Well, that'd make sense. But, she never told us that before. I'll take to her about that later. However, the only person that we know are from Rosanne's ruling family is Virion…"

Leo raised a brow, "Well, it seems Takumi was right on track…"

"What do you mean?" his brother questioned.

"I was going into the Mess Hall today with the younger tacticians and found Takumi and Lissa outside the Mess Hall." Leo started.

Lissa gasped, "That's right! Takumi had invited me to have some tea with him. It was great! Virion was there too! We talked a lot! Like how Hoshido is just covered with those flower trees that Chon'sin has and how only the royal family have this ability to-"

"Right." Leo interrupted with a short nod, "That did happen as well, but, shortly after, Virion appeared while we were discussing about where Fujin Yumi would probably be. Virion told us that it was cared for by the royal family of Rosanne and that he knew about that seccret because he was from the noble family of a higher status. Takumi already seem to know that something was and he was invited to have tea as well."

"Really?" Lissa's eyes widen in honest surprise, "So, that's why he was there? But, he never asked when we left."

Leo sighed, "I guess he really let him go in the end."

Chrom shook his head with a sigh, "Virion isn't just from the ruling family. He's the current duke and the representative of Rosanne for our summit."  
"Summit?" Camilla frowned in confusion.

"That's what we call our meetings and gathering." Chrom explained, "Why he chose to never tell us, we don't know. But, I wouldn't dwell on it too much. Despite his personality on the outside, he certainly does his job as a duke well. Frederick's wife, Cherche, can prove that. She is his vessel. Whatever reasons he has for not using it is probably personal, so I'm not going to press him about it. Now, for Siegfried-"

Xander nodded as he took a quick to the duplicate weapon.

"As I said, it was originally in Gangrel's possession till his death." Chrom explained solemnly, "Minutes before he was killed, the blade awakened in one of my tactician's hand that day. Siegfried had chosen Morgan's father, Reflet, to be its wielder."

"What?" Xander's eyes widen in bewilderment, "Then, your tacticians-"

Solemnly, Chrom nodded with a frown, "During the Valmese war two years later, we realized that the formerly new Plegian king was our tactician's biological father and the leader of the Grimleals. Despite knowing this, our tacticians stayed with us and, when we learned that he was the one with the capabilities to summon the undead we called Risens, we've sent a couple of our Shepherds to check on my daughter back home and find out more about Validar. That's when we learnt more about our tactician's origin."

"So, they were descended from the Plegian royal lineage." Leo concluded.

Chrom nodded, "Our spies brought to us the entire story. Their mother was the first princess of Plegia, but was adopted by another noble family due to her and her family's ideas of how to treat their people. From there, she was made to give birth for the purpose of finding a vessel that would bring back our Grima. Though they succeeded, their mother took them and fled from the capitol with her personal maid. Using her maid's family relation, she separated the two and brought Reflet to Ylisse and raised by her family till the day Plegian spies came and assassinated her entire family. My tactician fled from the place and arrived outside of South Town where we found him unconscious and amnesiac."

Xander raised a brow, "Then, why not become the next king of Plegia after the war? You killed his father, correct? Isn't it also part of their heritage for the next in line with royal blood to become king?"

"I asked him the same." Chrom nodded with a grimace, "Though it does sound like a good idea, he feared that the position would put his family at risk rather than not wanting to. Also, he and his sister feared that their blood would bring about more disaster as Grima's resurrection took place in Plegia and there were still remains of Grimleal strewn about the land."

"I see…" Leo nodded with a grimace, "They want to prevent any chances for there to be another incident like before."

Xander nodded as well, but frowned as he voiced his thoughts, "Then, why not give their new king the sacred weapon?"

Chrom shook his head, "With their new king, we've concluded that Siegfried stay in Ylisse with Reflet's and Robin's family. The reason that drove Gangrel insane wasn't just from his desire for the Fire Emblem we possess, but the fact that the sword did not choose him. Because of this, we've decided to have our tactician's manage the weapon here."

He then grimaced and continued, "However, the sword had never left Reflet's side. Even to the day he vanished, his sword also disappeared. In fact, when we face Gangrel again, he held the Levin blade the original Robin held. So, we believed that Siegfried had gone missing since that day. We never knew that it'd be in their children's hands."

Xander nodded as he folded his arms and sat back in his chair a little, "I see now… So, I'm going to assume that this accident happened before as well?"

Olivia nodded with a frown, "Yes. Reflet and Robin discovered that the sword was able to emit a flame like magic and tried to do the same by training with Robin. But, they had a really hard time getting that to happen and it would only shot out lightning, just like the Levin Sword."

"Lightning?" Leo raised a brow, "But, isn't that something Raijinto is known to have?"

Chrom nodded, "That's right. Yen'fay was able to achieve that power. However, no matter what we did, Siegfried would only emit lightning. Miriel, our scholar mage Shepherd, theorized that this could be due to his proficiency in Lightning magic. Then, in one of their training sessions, an accident occurred that nearly sent Reflet blind and almost made Robin to lose feeling in her entire body."

"What?!" Xander's eyes widen like saucers with disbelief, "How did this happen?"

Chrom grimaced, "According to eyewitness, the two were training and tapped into their weapons. Miriel and her son believed that it was because of their element being stronger than the other that the Levin sword nearly snapped and Siegfried's power gone berserk at that moment."

Olivia nodded with a troubled expression, "It took them a couple months and a lot of encouraging before they could use their weapons again after that."

Camilla grimaced, "With that firework display those poor children pulled, I could only imagine."

Inigo spoke up, "But, Father, if you knew about this and Lord Xander's sword disappeared, then how could Marc and Morgan gotten their hands on it?"

The exalt shook his head with a frown, "We don't know. In fact, we never knew that the two had it till now. Not Siegfried, not Levin."

Inigo sighed before he spoke up with a sense of baffle, "Knowing those two, it could be anything…"

Owain nodded with a frown, "Ah…"

"Milord."

They looked up as the Ylissean retainer appeared from behind the screen and continued, "Morgan has come to her senses and is fully awake now."

Chrom nodded, "Then, I'll go speak with her."

"No."

As a voice replied, the slightly couched over cleric walked through the screen door besides Frederick.

"She's still a little unsure of what's happened. If ya ask her all those dumb questions now, she could freak out, ya hear?" Brady grumbled with a grimace.

Hesitantly, Chrom nodded with a frown and sighed, "Well, if you say so, then I'll drop by tomorrow when I come to check in on Xing. Would that be all right?"

"Sure." Brady responded with a nod.

"How are the kids, right now?" Leo questions anxiously, "Any injuries to take note of?"

The cleric shook his head, "Nothing as bad as their parents, accordin' to ma. Just some cuts and bruises. Only the bright lights got the better of them. Marc got up once, but is asleep again. He's eyes seem to be gettin' better already."

"That's great!" Elise said with a bright smile, "At least, he showed signs of recovery already and the girl is going to heal up fast."

Chrom nodded with a returned grin and turned to the Nohrian King with a stern face, "King Xander, could you hold on to our tactician's Siegfried for them? I'm afraid that Marc is a little inexperienced to use it yet."

"Of course." He replied with a solemn nod, "I'll keep it with me for the time being. We can't let the same incident happen for the third time."

"Thank you." The exalt replied with small smile of gratitude.

Camilla turned to the cleric, "Is it possible for me to see the children? Dear Severa isn't here currently, so-"

"Well, sure." Brady replied with a curt nod, "It'd go without sayin' that she'd be in panic. We've never seen anythin' like this before in our life. It was probably a good thin' ya got the Pegasus knight when ya did. It's real freakin' annoyin' when she tries ta be stubborn while ya work."

Before they could respond, the cleric turned around and walked behind the curtains as he grumbled incoherent words. Camilla raised a brow, "Um…"

Owain cleared his throat as he spoke up, "He's just saying that it's hard to be of help when she's putting up a strong façade, milady. Our good friend, Brady, does the same, so please don't worry about his words too much. He actually means the best for our friends."

"Yeah!" Lissa giggled mischeviously, "Did you know that, during the real war, he kept chucking stones at the enemies who came behind one of the Shepherds, then lied and said that it wasn't him for weeks? That was so cute. I had to tell Maribelle about it."

Chrom sighed, but held a smile and said, "Lissa, let's not talk behind people's backs now."

"Aww. B-but that wasn't my intention…" the girl pouted as her brother glanced to her and she sighed, "A-Alright. I'll stop. Sheesh!"

Camilla chuckled, "Well, if that's how it is, then I shall keep that in mind. Thank you."

Then, the princess and her retainer also disappeared behind the screen. Chrom turned to them with a faint smile, "I suppose we should call in a night, then? It's already getting late and we still have the aftermath of our training grounds to take care of tomorrow."

The retainer bowed with a weary grin, "Yes. A _lot_ of work, if I may add."

Chrom nodded with a chuckle, "Yes… To think that this is something Reflet and Robin would handle everyday… Now, I'm wondering how this 'Robin' handled it as well?"

"The imposter took care of them too?" Leo raised a brow, "Like playing the role of a parent?"

Chrom shook his head, "No. During the illusion, we had thought about bringing them to a nearby town. Thankfully, this 'Robin' came in and suggested that I recruit them with a lot of persuasion. It was like she was about to fight to keep them with us."

"It was a good thing she did." Olivia replied with a sigh, "Otherwise, something bad could've happened to them if they left our group."

Chrom nodded before he raised a brow, "Now that I think about it, perhaps she had something to do with the children holding their parent's weapons. She had told me plans of becoming their guardian when I questioned her decision of bring the children into the war. She was also very close to them like a big sister figure to them sometimes in our eyes. A little like Em…"

"Is that so…" Leo frowned and placed a hand on his chin, "It seems like this 'Robin' have already began to start orchestrating some things around this point in time, then…"

"N-Now that you said that…" Olivia stammered nervously, "I do recall that around that time she was also starting to seem a little withdraw from us. Even with Priam and Yen'fay. She was quite close with those two warriors aside from our family and Gerome till we met Kjelle shortly after."

"Really?" Elise gasped in surprise, "That sounds really suspicious!"

Olivia nodded nervously, "Y-yes. So, I-I tried to talk to her, but she kept telling me that nothing was wrong… M-Maybe if I tried to talk with her a bit more-"

Chrom placed a hand on his wife and spoke, "We all did. It was just you who spoke with her, Olivia. I did as well."

"As did I, milady." Frederick added with a grimace, "Whatever she was doing seemed to require all her focus and attention. Regardless of what it was, she gave us some time to formulate a plan against Grima, no matter how short it is."

Leo nodded with a frown and, with slow hesitation spoke, "Excuse me, Chrom. I understand that you and the Shepherds trust the woman despite her secrets, but I'm curious. What makes you trust her to such an extent? Was it because she kept you all safe when she could've left you all from the start or is it that she stopped Grima that you trust her?"

Xander nodded in thought, "That's true. My family and allies have heard a lot about this 'Robin' from you and your friends, Chrom. But, even after she played as your tactician and disappeared on you, what made you and your friends believe in her so much?"

Smoothly, the exalt grinned slowly as he glanced over to his retainer, "Well, Frederick had asked me the same not too long ago. But…"

He turned to them with a look of confidence, "I believe that it's the bond that she built with us before she withdrew and disappeared on us. Perhaps it sounds naïve as Reflet and Robin would say, but we really do believe that whatever she's doing have always been about her friends and comrades. Of course, I believe that there are some flaws in her idea, but he does these things because she cares about the bonds we built."

"Is that how it is?" Leo hummed to himself before he slowly nodded, "Well, I suppose I can come to accept that kind of thought. But, these flaws you speak of…"

Frederick nodded with a grimace, "This 'Robin' always puts herself at risk and is overly obsessed in protecting her friends and comrades, even if it meant throwing away her own life."

Chrom sighed, "Something our tacticians would not do when they also know that our battle can be altered when they're present on the field or not. My tacticians would've done the same. However, they've always kept it to a minimum as I'd hope. So, her thinking is a little reckless."

His retainer also joined in with a sigh, "Compared to when she first arrived, I'd say it has improved a little. She has learnt to depend on us more than to rely solely on herself. Not to mention, she finally stopped wearing her mask in the end."

There was a sudden burst of cough as they turned and saw the king's blue hair retainer turned slightly pink, "U-Um… M-My apologies for interrupting your conversation."

Some raised a brow, but Leo nodded and turned to Frederick, "A mask?"

Chrom nodded with a chuckle, "You could say that."

Lissa giggled, "You should've seen Big Brother and Frederick! They did everything and no matter what, the mask just wouldn't fall off her face! She tried to take it off too and we all helped her, but it was so difficult."

She then pouted, "Then, she had to sleep with it for so long too… It must've been so hard for her, especially since it seems she's a restless sleeper with the mask on."

Leo groaned, "Seriously?... What's going on with people in masks?"

Chrom raised a brow before Xander spoke, "Our allies, who fell in their own worlds, wore masks and hid their identities from us as a price for crossing dimensions, they said."

Chrom nodded, "I recall Kamui and King Ryoma have told me the details of their side. An mysterious bright woman with hair like flames? She was the one who brought the infant, Rin, that they chose to care for now, correct?"

Leo's eyes widen upon disbelief. However, his brother nodded solemnly, "Yes. She wished that we kept her protected from this enemy they've encountered. So, he believed that it would be best to take her in as their new daughter with a false background."

Chrom raised a brow and nodded, "It would probably be the best choice."

"If I may, milord." Frederick spoke up with a frown.

His charge nodded, "Yes, Frederick?"

"Instead of taking care of an infant themselves, why not allow the retainers to do so for them? Surely, they must be busy with many other tasks." The retainer reasoned with a frown.

"That'd be impossible." Lissa spoke with a grimace, "We've tried watching over Rin yesterday and this morning, but, the moment either Queen Oboro or King Ryoma vanished, she started crying in all of our arms. So, they've decided to let their son babysit him today and, guess what?! She didn't cry in his arms!"

"That's a little unusual…" Leo raised a brow.

"Really?" Elise giggled, "Sakura and I thought that it was really cute. She was also _really_ strong for a baby too! In fact, we gave her a little wooden plank we found today and she broke that with two small hands!"

Chrom sighed, but grinned nervously, "She really is an unusual child, but she still seems to behave like a normal infant. I wouldn't worry to much. I'm just glad that we've found a solution for her in the end. Since, she supposedly came from the same world as the masked woman, I can only assume that something are a bit different between us. But, I was told that you met a different woman with Corrin?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, a woman with silver hair and a white mask. However, she was very quiet and, in all honesty, a little disturbing."

Leo nodded as well with a grimace, "Yes… She dyed Nohr's white snow in a dark shade of red from the monsters that ambushed us. This would sound crazy to some, but some of us feel a little sad for our enemies rather than being saved. We've also concluded that she also have the ability to turn the moon red or an illusion of it."

Chrom grimaced, "That's… It really is a bit disturbing, I agree…"

Lissa bit the bottom of her lips and murmured nervously, "So, then, you're still going to go to their world?"

Xander nodded, "We have to. The source of the monsters are said to be in that world and we were told that, if we destroy the source, the monsters would vanish as well."

"Of course, we don't know if it's as simple as that." Leo added, "If it were so easy, then a lot of things would be, but we won't know the details of it till we get there."

"I understand." Chrom nodded, "Then, I hope the Divine Dragon has the ability to send you all to that world."

"Oh! Xing! Is something the matter?"

Hearing the sound of the sound of Sakura's voice, Olivia glanced to her husband, who gave her a nod, and got up.

"I'll go check on the child. I-I'll see you tomorrow, then." The dancer spoke as she was about to walk past the screen.

"I'll go see the damage on our training ground before calling it a night." Chrom said as he finally got up from his wooden chair.

"Then, we shall see you tomorrow." The king nodded with a weary smile, "I'll keep an eye on this Siegfried."

The exalt nodded before he disappeared out the open doorway with his retainer close behind followed by Cherche. As they too left the room to their youngest sibling and her new co-workers, the Nohrian siblings also left the room. Leo frowned, "That certainly was quite a history lesson there… So, it seems that Marc and Morgan are your descendants. It's a good thing we got to the training ground before things escalated."

"Yes…" the king replied as he examined the black blade that still looked to be a duplicate of his own, "To think that it would be in the hands of children, I had to train all day and night before I could wield Siegfried. Now, I can see why."

Leo nodded with a grimace as images of the bright light replayed in his head, "That was really dangerous. I'm glad that nothing serious occurred to Lissa, then. However, I'm curious as to know if she still has the determination to learn how to wield her Brynhildr. I suppose I'll have to see tomorrow."

As they drew closer to their hall, sounds of running footsteps could be heard as they looked for the source of it. Out of the blue, a tall blond hair man in dark brown mages clothing and glasses rushed past them nearly crashing into them.

"P-Pardon me!" the man called out to them before hurrying through the halls quickly.

As he disappeared down the steps, Peri pouted, "Hey! What was that for?! He nearly knocked Peri over!"

Inigo nodded with a grimace, "Please forgive him. That was Laurent. He's Miriel's future son and another close friend of ours. Like Lady Miriel, he too is a scholar and a mage. Hm…"

He turned to Owain, "I'm going to guess that you told him about this, Owain?"

Owain grimaced, "Well, I told Lady Miriel as I was passing by in a hurry. I just couldn't find him in the studies. So, low and behold, I was fortunate enough to come across his mother and informed her of the news."

Leo grimaced, "I hope you didn't go and inform all of the Shepherds, Owain?"

Owain shook his head, "OF course not, milord. I've only shared it with Lady Miriel and Sir Gregor."

Xander raised a brow, "Only Gregor and this woman name Miriel?"

"Aye." Owain nodded firmly, "You see, our good friends, Laurent and Nah, are really close to Severa's younger sister and her cousin. Though I do not wish to make them worried, not telling them is asking for Nah to eat us alive…"

As he finished with a grimace, Leo sighed, "Well, if you can not help it, then you don't have to worry about it. Just try not to make everyone get up and out of the castle just for this. Marc and Morgan are alive, thankfully."

"I understand, Lord Leo." Owain responsed with a curt bow.

Xander nodded before they resumed to return to their individual rooms.

* * *

Everyone was already outside the castle walls awaiting the arrivals of the messengers. Shigure and Midori awaited for their younger sibling and cousin before the two children rushed out as one carried the black cat and the other a long wrapped bundle. Midori grinned widely at the sight of the two as she called over to them, "Did you get everything, Ahna, Kana?"

"Yes!" the two nodded with smiles in return.

Shigure raised a brow at the sight of the wrapped bundle in his sister's arms, "Ahna, what is that you're holding? A sword?"

Ahna nodded, "Yeah. Back in our time, Feather gave me her sword before she threw me onto your Pegasus."

Shigure's eyes widen in shock as he muttered in disbelief, "H-How did I not see that?"

"Don't yourself over it, kid." The white cat purred as he groomed his paw, "Milady, only casted an invisibility spell on it, so only your sister could see it. It's something her mother taught her, after all."

Again, her parents… Shigure could only nod with a frown as he remained confused upon their retainer's relation to her parents, but he decided to remain silent as they made their way to the castle walls' entrance.

"Are you sure, Em?"

As they were about to join their cousins, the voice off the Exalt forced them to stop in their tracks and turn to see their parents and uncles with the Exalt and his eldest sister.

"Our people would be overjoyed to see you again and the title of the Exalt was originally yours to begin with." Chrom said solemnly, "Moreover, it could be dangerous to join us on our journey to the shrine. You should stay with the Khans in the castle."

However, the former exalt shook her head with a gentle smile as she carried the two tail cat in her arms, "I understand your worries for me and our people, Chrom. I do not intend to run from my duty as the former exalt. However, I've seen our people, even if afar. They have regained the smiles they've lost from the Plegian wars and are recovering well under your rule. I understand that word of my death had affected them greatly. But, they've recovered from the hardships they faced. If I reappear once more, I fear that the connection our people hold with Plegia will began to waver."

"But-!"

However, the exalt shook her head firmly, "I understand your worry, Chrom. However, I've already decided this for the last two years. The former exalt is dead, Chrom. From this day forward, I shall live as Emmeryn, a sage and your sister. So, allow me to join you and the Shepherds on your travels. My abilities as a sage will allow me to support you and your friends."

Chrom grimaced hesistantly as Shigure walked over to one of their cousins who was already there.

"Good morning, Shiro." He said quietly, "Can you tell me what is going on right now?"

"Morning, Shigure." The Hoshidan crown prince sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it looks like Soliel's grandpa doesn't want his sister to join us and wants her to take their throne, but she keeps refusing to. Honestly, I don't see any point in making her do so. However, they are siblings and there's no guards in the castle."

Shigure nodded, "I see now…"

Hesitantily, he turned to his older cousin, "Midori-"

"Take Kana and Ahna to the wagon, right?" the apothecary said with a wide grin, "I got it!"

She quickly took the two younger prince and princess back to the wagon.

"All right." They heard the voice spoke, "Just let Lissa and I know if there's anything you need and be careful. We don't know if Grima can still summon Risens like he did before."

As the exalt said this, the former exalt smiled, "Thank you, Chrom."

Kamui grinned as he said, "Don't worry, Chrom. Our siblings are here as well. Your sister will be safe."

Though hesitant, Chrom nodded, "You're right…"

Suddenly, a familiar red appeared from the corner of the Vallite prince's sight as he glanced up and muttered, "Caeldori?"

"Huh?" his cousin frowned in confusion before looking up squinting his eyes, "What? Why is Caeldori up there? And who's that next to her?"

Shigure frowned before turning to his parents, "Father, some people are coming this way from the sky. It looks like Caeldori."

"What?" Azura frowned before they all looked up.

"Ah…" Chrom grinned widely, "It's all right, everyone. It's the squad I sent out."

Before they could say anything in response, there was a sudden gust of wind as two white Pegasus landed before them followed by a flock of black crows as they braced themselves from the flurry of white and black feathers.

"Haha! Well, that was a pretty good landing!"

They looked up as two pegasus knights was there before them. One was a woman with wavy brown hair and the other was a very familiar red hair woman. A silver hair man hopped on the Pegasus and laughed as he brushed himself off, "Haha! It looks like our long travels are over! Finally, we can take a beak! Get it?! Hahaha!"

As one of the crows landed on his shoulder, the brown hair woman giggled, "That does sound funny. But, more importantly, we should give our report to-"

"Oh, but I think your friend here has got that covered, Sumia." The silver hair man with the tome grinned as they turned to see the woman with the long red hair and Ylissean Pegasus knight armor get off her Pegasus and made her way to the exalt.

"Prince Chrom, Lady Emmeryn, we've returned from our mission." The red hair woman bowed deeply.

"Welcome back." Chrom nodded with a grin, "So, what did Lady Tiki say, Cordelia?"

"Cordelia?" Shiro muttered quietly, "Isn't that Caeldori's grandmother?"

Shigure nodded with a small grin, "Well, that would certainly make a lot more sense now. She looks exactly like her."

The Pegasus knight straightened herself as she reported with a grimace, "I've spoke with Lady Tiki and requested that she joins us to help. However, I'm afraid that she refused. According to the Voice, she is given a role by the Divine Dragon, Naga, to remain and protect the children from the Fell Dragon, milord."

"I see." Chrom nodded before straining a smile, "It would be for the best, then. We can't just leave the children in the castle without anyone there. But, will Lady Tiki be alright taking care of all of them on her own?"

"Haha!" Henry chuckled with a bright smile, "With the princess and the older kids, it'll be a _breeze_. Haha! Get it?"

As Takumi and his friend groaned, Sumia walked up to them with a strained smile, "Pardon him, Chrom sir. I think he's starting to feel a little light headed from all the flying."

Chrom sighed, but nodded, "It's fine. As long as the children aren't too much for her, then it shouldn't be a problem. More importantly, did you give her the orb for the communication magic?"

"Yeah."

They turned as some gasped. An orange hair man walked up in dark brown and white clothing with some pockets filled with sweets as a dagger hung from his belt. He muttered with a lollipop stick in his mouth, "She took the orb, so everything is finished there. Now, the amount better be worth that trip, Blues."

Chrom nodded as he pulled out a bag and handed it over to the thief as he said, "Right. Here."

The thief grinned bitterly, "Thanks!"

He then turned around as he opened the bag and tossed what looked to be a couple of caramels into his mouth with the lollipop still stuck in his mouth. As soon as he did, he glanced back to them and said with a frown, "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention this, but it seems that everyone on the other continent have also disappeared. That Voice told us that too."

Corrin grimaced, "So the other people on the other continent has vanished as well."

The thief turned to the princess with a look of surprise, "Huh? These the so-called nobles of the fairytales?"

Before they could reply, Frederick cleared his throat, "Ahem! Yes, Gaius. These are the three rulers of the mythical kingdoms of the past and their siblings."

"Right. Right." The thief cut in with a wave of his hand, "The three kings: Ryoma, Xander, and Kamui, right? I've heard the stories so many times already stuck in my head."

Like many, Chrom's eyes widen in surprise as he said, "Huh? Gaius, how did you know their names?"

Gaius frowned, "Well, there's no way. I'm going to answer that, unless you sweeten the deal."

Chrom sighed, "More candies? Fine. I won't ask."

"Great." The thief replied with a curt nod before scanning the area, "Huh. Now, where's the boy…"

"Boy?" Elise replied with a tilt of her head, "Do you mean Xing? He's in the wagon, since he doesn't have the energy to walk yet."

"Who?" Gaius frowned.

Frederick frowned, "Pardon me, Lady Elise. He means Marc."

"Marc?" She looked with confusion.

Chrom sighed and said the thief, "He's in the wagon, Gaius."

"Got it." The thief replied with a small grin before he turned around and began to take his leave.

"Oh, Gaius!" the Ylissean prince called to him, "There's something I'd like to speak with you later."

"Huh?" the thief turned around with a raise brow and popped out his lollipop, "Is it another job or something?"

"Actually, it's about your son." Frederick replied with a frown, "There was an incident in the training ground last night."

The thief sighed, "Were the two playing with magic again last night? I thought I told the boy-"

"Actually," Chrom said with a grimace, "It's something else."

Xander raised a brow, "Chrom, is this man-?"

Chrom nodded and turned to the thief, "Last night, your son and Morgan was training last night and the children somehow had acquired their parent's swords."

The thief's eyes grew wider as the lollipop slipped out of his fingers; However, he didn't curse at his own carelessness or even glanced at it. Chrom frowned upon the man's reaction as he continued, "Of course, there was no major injuries and the two are healing, but-"

Before he could continue, the thief was already dashing to the back of the group where the wagon was with great speed. Chrom grimaced, but turned to Cordelia, "Morgan had the least amount of injuries and the two are already healed up without any problems, it seems. You should go see her, then."

Taking the cue, Leo spoke, "She's with your daughter and Caeldori tending to her Pegasus."

Cordelia nodded with a grimace ad was already away before they could direct her where. Sakura looked to the direction the two disappeared anxiously, "Will they be all right?"

Chrom frowned, "I'm afraid I don't know. They already seem a bit shaken when they realized that Reflet and Robin was taken hostage."

"I'll go check on Cordelia, then." Sumia suggested nervously, "She was so eager to return to see the kids. I'm afraid she'd go back to being depressed again…"

Emmeryn nodded with a frown, "Please do. I recall that the two of you are close friends. She would need an emotional support."

The Pegasus knight bowed before she glanced over to Henry and rushed off to her Pegasus as well. Chrom sighed before he suddenly raised a brow and turned to the mage, "Henry, where's your daughter and Say'ri?"

"Hmm…" the mage hummed with a hand on his chin and looked back up, "Well, they were ahead of us at first… Now, where could they be?"

As if on cue, there was a sudden scream followed by a shout, "Coming in~!"

There was a sudden dust storm with the addition of white feathers as a silver pigtail woman landed before them with another woman with straight black hair flowing behind her as she wore a samurai armor and dual blades.

As the black hair woman groaned, the other cheered with a bright grin, "Pegasus knight, Cynthia, has returned from her journey!"

Henry cackled, "That was great, Cynthia!"

As the mage laughed, the woman, Cynthia, giggled, "Thanks, Father!"

Everyone tried to catch their breath from the sudden dust storm as Inigo shouted, "You know you can pull back from the crash, right? Cynthia?"

"Inigo?" Cynthia perked up and turned to them before she squealed with glee and jumped off her mount, "Inigo! Owain!"

She tacked hug the two much to their surprise before letting go and looked to them with sparkling eyes, "I heard everything from Mother! You and Severa went to the past and became retainers of the royal family of Nohr! I can't believe that the three of you went on such a big adventure without me! You've got to tell me everything!"

Take aback, Owain chuckled nervously, "Of course, Cynthia. We would for certain-"

"But we're in the middle of work." Inigo replied and glanced behind the woman to where the royal families stood as the queen got off the pegasus, "A-Also, if you want, Severa is with Morgan taking care of her sister's Pegasus."

"Ooh! That's right!" the knight said as she jumped onto her feet, "I'll go ask her, then!"

Before the two could stop her, the knight was already on her mount and off to the back of the army. Takumi grimaced as he spoke with a little cough, "Are… Are your other friends like this?"

Inigo chuckled nervously, "Of course not, milord. We've known her since we were kids. She's always this energetic, while our other friends are a little more unique in their own right."

Chrom nodded and turned to the black hair woman before them, "Say'ri, these are the three rulers of the mythical kingdoms and their families."

She turned to them with wide eyes in astonishment, "Aye. They are as legends would have it… Rulers of the three kingdoms: Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla…"

Leo groaned, "So, it seems we're now well-known through out the world…"

"Aye!" Say'ri replied with a deep bow, "I am called Say'ri. I would say that I am the current Queen of Chon'sin; However, my people…"

Ryoma nodded, "We've heard already."

Takumi thought carefully, "Hm… Say'ri, huh? Then, wouldn't she be…"

At his brother's glance, the Hoshidan king nodded, "Yes. Chrom and Lady Emmeryn have told us everything."

"I see." The queen grimaced, "However, I've given the heirloom to my brother of another parallel dimension. I fear that another war may occur if it continues to stay in my kingdom."

Lucina nodded as she begins to explain, "Lady Say'ri is the second person to have awakened the sword after her brother's death, King Ryoma."

"What?!" Takumi's eyes widen in shock.

"Aye." The queen nodded in confirmation, "However, I fear the dangers of having such a powerful blade in my kingdom would bring along future wars. Chon'sin is no large kingdom; However, regardless of our size, our people are descended from heroes and are trained warriors. Each and everyone of us. Though we are not a military kingdom, we take pride in our lineages."

"That's quite a custom, I must say." Camilla spoke with a smile.

Say'ri returned a smile, "Aye. Thank you, milady."

Chrom sighed and turned to them, "I'm sorry, Sayri, but we don't have all day to spare sadly. We'll take everyone to Naga's shrine. Hopefully, she has the answers we need."

The queen nodded solemnly, "Aye, I agree. I want to hurry and save my people as well."

Chrom nodded and glanced over to his retainer, "Frederick, gather the Shepherds."

The retainer bowed, "Right away, milord!"

As they were dispersing to their positions, Kamui and Azura walked over to Shigure.

"Shigure, have you seen any more dreams after yesterday?" his mother asked anxiously.

The man smiled softly and shook his head, "No, Mother. I didn't dream of anything last night, so I slept well."

"I see." Kamui grinned in relief, "Let us know if something is bothering you again, all right?"

Shigure nodded, "I understand. Thank you, Father, Mother."

* * *

Kana and Ahna remained in their seats quietly as they glanced over to their tactician friends next to them. It wasn't too long ago when the thief that looks exactly like their ninja friend hurried into the wagon with an outburst before checking on Marc's condition. The two cousins didn't know the situation too well besides that something happened last night when they were training and their new friends had gotten themselves injured. At first, the appearance of the boy's father was so intense that they feared Marc would get hit by the man, but was relieved to see that everything worked out and that he was here to check on his condition with relief that he would heal, rather than scold him. However…

Ahna quietly glanced over to her ninja friend. He was side glancing at the older man, who looked exactly like him only taller and with orange hair. From being jaws dropped to staying quiet and eating his candies, the ninja looked to be trying his best or so to remain undisturbed by the sight of another person like him. Amongst all this, Caeldori was chatting very pleasantly with her newfound grandmother and her mother. Luckily with the top of the wagon off, the two began to immerse themselves with the landscapes of the scenery before them.

"Look! Look! That hill is covered with trees from top to bottom!" Kana shouted to her in awe.

"That's so cool!" Ahna concurred with a bright smile, "Do you think Morgan's black Pegasus would be able to reach there too? Marc?"

The tactician looked over and glanced to the hill. He frowned with a hum, "I don't know. Those trees could prevent a safe landing…"

"That's true…" Ahna frowned.

"But I wonder what its like there…" Kana thought aloud with enthusiasm as his imagination began to take its course, "Maybe if I turn into a dragon, then I can get a better landing than a Pegasus or wyvern can!"

"Maybe…" Marc said thoughtfully, "Nah's scales did protect her from the enemies weapons before and your scales are more like plates than scales. But, what about your wings? Would they be strong enough?"

"I don't know…" Kana frowned.

As they chatted on, the older tactician's father watched on carefully as the boy continued to speak with them in a bright manner.

"It's as if nothing happened, huh?" he frowned.

The thief and checked to small cuts and bruises the boy got and was thankful that it didn't came out as badly as it had with the boy's uncle. The thief sighed as he muttered quietly, "Blues better tell me what's happened clearly. He's all that's left now…"

He then strained a small smile as images of the little bundle with orange hair in the arms of the Voice appeared in his head. At least, the other Marc is still safe from all the dangers they would be going through to bring their mother back.

As if realizing the stare all this time, he turned to the brown hair ninja sitting next to the Hoshidan queen playing with an infant in her arms.

"What?" He called out to the young man with a frown, "Is there something you need? You know you can start better than just stare all day."

The ninja glared at him as Orochi looked to the two with a look of confusion.

"It's nothing." The ninja began with a grimace, "I'm Asugi."

"Asugi, huh?" the man replied with a curt nod, "The name's Gaius."

The ninja nodded silently before glancing back to the two manaketes and the tactician as Morgan began to join them. Gaius sighed as he turned to his future kid, "Not much for word, is it? Oh, well…"

Like this, the two remain awkwardly quiet as the chatters between the two armies continues. Suddenly, there was a bit of a cough as the thief turned and saw their dancer patting the back of an unfamiliar little boy.

"Hey, babe. Is that the kid that survived?" Gaius said to his comrade.

Olivia nodded, "Yes… He's still recovering and we can't leave him in the castle or with the Khans. For the time being, my husband and I can take care of him, since everyone else is really busy."

"Is that so?" Gaius responded as he glanced over to the boy, "Hey, kid. What's your name?"

Hearing this, the boy looks up from his white and brown clothing as he muttered, "M-My… name is Xing."

Olivia smiled, "He's gotten a lot better at speaking now and Lissa said that he's on his way to recovery now."

Gaius watched the boy with a hand on his chin before he noted, "Still as thin as sticks, he could use some food to get him back on his feet."

The dancer nodded, "That's what we thought so too. But, he is starting to get back up on his own again. He was able to eat on his own a few hours after he came to before then we had to spoon feed him for a while."

"Is that so…" Gaius said with a small grin, "Sounds like he's a real trooper, then."

Suddenly, the wagon came to a halt as Sully's voice called out to them, "We're here! Naga's Shrine! Now, be careful not to trip when you get out of the cart, Queen Orochi and Xing. Ya too, Marc! You're still gettin' better, after all!"

The tactician nodded as they all began to get off the wagon and take in their surroundings. They were on top of a tall mountain with green grass, Evergreens and a large view of the lands before them including the kingdoms of Ylisse. Before them stood a large altar of stone and marble. Full of curiousity, Kana turned to their friends, "Marc? Morgan? What is this place?"

"This is Mount Prism, Kana." Morgan replied with a bright smile, "Storm loves to graze of the grass here, so we come here as often as we can! Right, Marc?"

Her cousin nodded with a smile as he slowly walked over to them steadying each step, "A bit random, but that's right. This altar is where the exalt and the first exalt awakened the Fire Emblem, so we could take down Grima."

"It's too bad that we can't do that again." Morgan groaned as she kicked the dirt before her feet, "Then, we can be done with this and Storm can just graze on the grass here. Father and Aunt Robin would be back too…"

Gaius walked up to them, "Marc, I'll be going to talk with Blues. Stay with Morgan and your friends, got it?"

"Okay." Marc replied with a curt nod before he watched his father disappear amongst the Shepherds and their comrades.

Ahna whispered to the boy, "Your father looks a lot like Asugi, Marc."

The boy sighed, "Yeah. That's why I was so confused in the first place."

* * *

Kamui and Corrin examined the shrine with great interest.

"This place reminds me of the that island where the Rainbow Sage use to live, remember?" Corrin said with a bright smile, "The air is so calm. It feels like as if this whole place could be a dragon vein!"

"Ah." Kamui nodded, "I wonder what kind of person the Divine Dragon is…"

"Oh, look! Look, Sakura!"

"This is such a big waterfall… Oh my, that rainbow!"

The twins chuckled at the sound of their younger sisters' voices.

"The divine dragon's power flows through every blade of grass here."

They turned and saw Lucina, their siblings, and her father approach them with wide smiles on their faces, "Perhaps as you are descended from dragons, you can feel this place similar to that of the 'Dragon Vein' you speak of."

Chrom scanned the area carefully before he nodded, "It would seem that 'Robin's' seal was able to hold back Grima's powers as well."

"If so, she is a powerful mage to stop a death god's influence like this." Leo said with a frown, "I've read the books in your castle's library and the records. Grima is no easy figure to go against if so much preparation is needed against him."

Frederick nodded, "True, Lord Leo. All she had done was walk before us and casted her spell with much ease."

"I don't know…" Lucina said with a frown, "What can look to be a simple process can be quite difficult in reality. We've been through that before."

Chrom nodded, "She's right. For now, let's hurry in before Grima can pull through from her seal."

They nodded and follow the group into the white shrine. As they walked through the large double doors, they soon came upon a white alter with a form of a dragon statue above it down the long empty room. Elise gasped in awe, "It's so big!"

Sakura nodded quietly as Corrin said, "So, this is Naga's shrine…"

Chrom nodded, "Now, I just have to call out to the Divine Dragon…"

As he let out a deep breath, there was a sudden bright flash of light engulfing the room in a bath of white flames and startling everyone before it.

"What's going on?!" The Hoshidan king shouted.

"Chrom!" Kamui called out to their friend.

The Exalt bit his lips and then spoke with disbelief, "This… this is the Divine Dragon's flames!"

"What?!" Leo grimaced in shock as he tried to look up while shielding himself from the flames.

The light intensified as the Fire Emblem on Chrom's arm glowed like a wild fire. It soon died down revealing a woman before them glowing white and green with long green hair swept by the upward wind of the fire, pointy ears, and long flowing pink and white dress and sash.

"Children of man and descendants of our people…" the woman spoke with calm eyes as her voice echoed through the halls, "Be welcome. I know what you seek, awakener."

Kamui gasped, "Such… powers…"

"This is…" his elder Hoshidan brother grimaced in disbelief, "So this is the Divine Dragon, Naga…"

"Incredible…" Leo gasped upon the sight of the flames as his younger sister and wife grasped onto his cape.

"Please," Chrom said solemnly, "Tell us. Do you know of a way to defeat Grima? Is awakening the Fire Emblem still the only way to stop him again?"

They were soon crestfallen as the woman before them shook her head.

"I possess not the powers to stop Grima of the another timeline." The goddess answered solemnly.

Chrom grimaced, "Then, what can we do to stop him?"

"I shall bring thou to the source of what brought him here and saved him from vanishing with all the other."

"The source?" Lucina repeated with a grimace.

"Yes…" Naga replied with a nod and turned to their friends, "The source is located in the same world as the descendants of my people."

"What?" Lucina's eyes shot wide as the goddess said this.

"Huh?" Corrin looked to her in surprise, "Descendants of her people?"

Naga frowned and looked to them with gazes of lament shining in her blue eyes, "I see, the dear child did not have the time to speak to thou of thou ancestor's names nor past. Xane…"

She turned to the Nohrian siblings, the Hoshidan siblings and, then, the Vallite siblings, "Children of Idunn, Children of Sophia, and Children… of my dear friend, thou arrive for the power to traverse space, correct?"

They looked to one another before Kamui spoke, "That's correct. Our time has fallen apart and our friends brought us to theirs for shelter from the chaos."

"Please," Corrin pleaded, "Do you have the ability to bring us to that world? We must stop the monsters from conquering our kingdoms and save the people."

"I do possess such powers that thou desire for." Naga responded, "However, there is just one requirement."

"A requirement?" Chrom frowned, "What is it?"

"I require an artifact or essence of that world to guide thou safely through the passage of space and time." The Divine dragon answered, "Without it, I fear thou will be taken to an undesired world."

Kamui grimaced, "But, that's…"

"That's what the wolfdog is here for!"

"Lady Tiki?!" Chrom gasped in shock.

They suddenly turned and saw Miriel run up to them with an orb in her hand. In it shone the image of a woman with long green hair, gold crow, red dress with a pink sash tied around her waist, and carry an orange hair toddler in her arms. She shouted, "Mother! The little one by the former Exalt's feet had told me that he was raised by a powerful mage of that world and came to help them enter that world as the artifact!"

As the dog barked, the Divine dragon suddenly looked up to them, "Are thou certain?"

Eyes soon fell on the dog as it ran up to the woman. It barked, growled, and whined before her till a white light surrounded it as a rough voice echoed through their head, " _I'm not too sure about what's going on. But, my master told me that they want our help to protect their friends. Since their so close to them, I'll do anything to help them!"_

The dog barked louder. Their eyes widen in surprise as the Voice, Lady Tiki, explained, "This is magic that is from that world. Though born to be a normal wolfdog, this little one have been raised around a powerful mage long enough to be influenced by their magic. Mother, would this be enough to bring them to that world?"

They all glanced over to the goddess, who slowly nodded, "It would suffice the requirement."

Leo called out, "Would the requirement also need for the living presence to give up their life in doing so?"

The Divine Dragon shook her head, "No. All that would be needed is the magic this child has taken on. Not their life."

Emmeryn grinned softly, "You have my gratitude, Divine Dragon Naga."

The woman nodded with a soft gaze and turned to them, "What is required of thou is to seek the cause of Grima's arrival and survival. In that world, it is believed to exist ways in this field. Thou must seek this path."

Chrom nodded before he grimaced, "Then, what of this world and the children? Will the tactician who accompanied us be able to hold down Grima for long?"

Naga shook her head, "I know not of the woman's strength for she is much more powerful than I."

Lucina gasped as murmurs spread throughout the armies, "What?! More powerful than _you_? This 'Robin'?"

Naga nodded, "It's true. Thou must seek this danger. However, you must be wary. I had been informed of by its guardians that the culprit can blend in with their society well…"

"So, we'll have to blend into their society…" Takumi concluded with a grimace, "Undercover work, then?"

Hinoka looked to the army behind them with a grimace and hesitation, "For all of us?"

Chrom grimaced, "This is going to be difficult…"

Leo sighed as he rubbed his temple, "We're going to have to inspect the type of society they are before we can think of a plan."

Kamui nodded, "I agree."

"Are thou prepared?" the goddess said.

"I am!" Nowi's voice echoed through the room.

Sully chuckled, "Well now, this is goin' ta be excitin'."

"Us too! Us too!" Selkie's voice echoed.

Her father sighed, "Well, we've already made it this far with King Kamui. If they require our help, then we'll do what we can to pay them back our debt!"

"We, retainers, shall follow our lieges every step of the way, of course." Inigo said with a chuckle followed by a curt bow.

"It better not be the women that you're actually after or Beruka would be very angry." Severa warned with a scowl.

Upon the intense stare from his wife, the mercenary grimaced nervously, "O-of course not!"

He sighed, "I can be pretty serious too, you know…"

Slowly, the siblings smiled as Xander turned to Kamui, "It seems we're all ready to go to this world as well."

The Vallite king looked back to the others before he slowly grinned as well, "It seems so."

He glanced over to Chrom, who nodded and said to the goddess, "I still have one question."

"Yes?"

"How long can you assume we have before 'Robin's' seal is unable to contain Grima?" the exalt questioned solemnly.

Naga remained silent for a short while before she finally opened her lips, "I can only assume two months. However, the passage of time between our worlds differ. While thou are of this world, thou shall grow as according to our world. The time of the world flows faster than this and so thou shall age slower than many of their residents. Such if a year pass in that world, an hour has passed here."

"What?!" Lucina gaped, "Such a difference…"

"Then, it would mean we can't stay in one place for long."

They turned as a young child in sorceress clothing walked up to them with a tome in hand and curled brown hair. Leo's eyes widen before he nodded, "That's right. Nyx, do you know how to go about this, then?"

The girl nodded, "It would be difficult despite the lot of time available to us. However, we can make do, but we must always be on the move. Otherwise, the native residents would come to suspect something is amiss if we don't age normally as their people."

"I see." Corrin nodded with a grimace, "Would that mean that we'd have to be nomads, then?"

"I know not." Naga shook her head, "However, this is the law of the natural worlds. There are very few exceptions to the laws of the worlds and times."

"I see." Chrom nodded, "If being on constant travel is what it takes to stop Grima and bring back our people, then we shall take on this challenge. We are ready, Naga."

The woman nodded and raised up her arms above her head as light began to surround the white fluffy dog. Suddenly, the light began to burn in the bodies as well as they began to float in mid-air. Kamui gasped and turned around to see everyone beginning to disappear in a flash at a time and said, "This is-!"

He turned to the goddess, who gave the king and his siblings a small smile, "Be brave, children of my people. I pray that thou bonds and determination protects thou from harm, Children of the Divine Dragons."

Hearing this, Corrin gasped and reach out to her, "Wait, what do you mean-?!"

However, her question was cut short as the image of the woman soon vanished before them in another bright light. The goddess was gone… And so was her sad smile.

* * *

"-in!"

They struggled to open their eyes as the woman's voice screamed in their ears. They were able to open their eyes slightly before being stung by something blurry gray. They coughed as the disturbing stench of smoke and ashes filled their lungs.

"Ti-!"

To their surprise, their eyes were forced to open against the stings of the ashes. They held a breath in bewilderment as they descended a lit set of stairs with alarming speed against their will. Their eyes widen as the sight displayed before them. Bright flames surrounded all sides persistently staying as they felt their arms waved for it to vanish in vain. To their surprise, they continued forward jumping through the fingers of the blaze as their lips parted, "Tian!"

They jolted from the sound of the feminine voice coming from their lips as a scene laid out before them. Two men had collapsed on the ground. One dressed like a mercenary of black and blue with silver hair partially dyed red with blood that had split on the ground before them. The other was a man slightly taller with brown hair, and wore black and white clothing that also of a mercenary. The two bodies rested on the cold floor motionless as the disturbing feeling of horror bled into their chest. However, they rushed over to the two uncording to their will. Two blades laid between the two. One of gold, the other a white silver. It wasn't like any other they've seen before. However, their sight shifted to the two as slender arms reached out to the brown hair man and shook his shoulder as her screams were engulfed by the collapse of a nearby pillar. Where are they?!

They wanted to look around, but their sight was focus on the two before them as the woman shook the silver hair man's name, "Tian! Tian!"

However, the man remained motionless as did the other. The painful tears of grief crawled into their chest as it throbbed unsteadily. This wasn't normal. They know the feeling of such grief, but it wasn't suppose to hurt this bad before. Before they could process what was occurring there was a slight sound of footsteps above them as their gaze suddenly shifted back to the steps of stair behind them revealing the shadow of a tall man as the pain intensified. They involuntarily let out a cough as a tang of metal burst from their throat. They looked down and saw the tip of a lance pierce through their chest making the pain all the more real. Sounds of claps can be heard as a voice echoed and blurred by the collapse of pillars and boards all around them, "What wonderful display we have here?! The fleeting beauty of a butterfly eagerly here before us! Is she to enchant us with her beauty and warn us of the monarch that's to come? Or…"

The gleaming white of his smile brightened through the darkness, "Has she finally succumbed to the end of her short life of suffering and pain?"

They gritted her teeth behind their lips and held a steady gaze at the man through their pain. Seeing this, the man laughed, "Still? Please, I've seen it all. Your sadness, your pain. Do you still plan to hold them tightly to your _chest_?"

He cackled, "Oh, that's right. There's a hole in it now, so I don't think you have anyway of holding it."

To their surprise, they forced themselves up as a snap of the metal was heard. A strange feeling welled up in them as a white light shined before them. To their relief, the man's smile vanished as he stammered, "Wh-what are you trying to do?"

Their lips strained to a grin as the white light became longer and they slammed it into the ground as a magic circle appeared under their feet. To their shock, the circle grew wider as they feel the energy drain from their body.

"Stop! Don't you dare!"

However, they knew they've already done so as a bright light flashed before them. The man screamed before vanishing before their eyes as strings attempted to reach out to him, but they knew he had escaped from their clutches. To their shock, images floated in their minds full of blurry figures as innumerable amount of voices echoed through their head. After a while, it finally settled down and vanished leaving the figure of a few final images. They involuntarily let out a small grin as their hand gripped tightly on a piece of rock strayed into the room till the pain in the chest and hand grew numb.

"-ue!"

They looked to the stairs and see the masked woman with flame-like hair on the top of the stairs catching deep breaths of air and smoke. They see her grimace before she rushed down the stairs only to be stopped short by a collapsing pillar that crashed down the remaining steps down.

The woman screamed out to them incoherently, but a couple dark figures rushed in. They froze at the sight before they visibly grimaced under the darkness of their own shadows and reached down to grab the woman by her arms. As she struggled, they dragged the woman out of the room as one of them looked back with gritted teeth reveal a terribly injured eye to the right. Before they could make out more of the figure, the ceiling collapsed in the area blocking the door completely as their view soon tilted and blurred and their senses slowly grew numb. _So this is death…_

Their view slowly focused on the men lying before them as their blood soon joined them. Slowly, the pain in her chest began to dull as they stared at the blurry sight before them. However, a new pain began to rise in it's place. One the person seem to know too well.

* * *

"Sir!"

His eyes snapped open as he see the unfamiliar face of a young woman with green eyes and pink hair tied back into a puffy ponytail and a bonnet on her head. The woman gasped and turned to what seemed to be the wooden ceiling as she shouted, "Dear, one of them's awake! Dear! Doctor!"

The woman hurriedly rushes out of his view and, in it's place was the face of his mother and a tall white coat man with black hair and spectacles over his grey eyes. The blue hair woman looks to him anxiously, "Shigure! Are you all right?"

He nodded and attempts to get up as the man helps him followed by another with well-groomed brown hair and wearing strange clothing that looked like those used for canvases of Nohr's art.

"Careful now." The white coat man said, "Don't try to get up too quickly. One of your friends did that and nearly strained his spine."

Shigure grimaced as he slowly sat up and scanned around his surroundings carefully, "Wh-where are we?"

His mother turned to the people with a frown as the other man answered, "You're in Origin Inn of Percia Town."

"Per…cia?" the prince raised a brow and turned to his mother, "Mother, are we-?"

Azura nodded, "Yes. We've made it."

The brown hair man sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Well, your parents have told us a lot of things, young man. For now, I say that you and your friends just rest for now. Our Inn is closed for the next couple of weeks after all. Maintence and all that. I'll go call the rest of your friends."

As the man left, the woman nodded with a bright smile, "Just stay here and recover for the time being. You and your friends must've had quite a fall in the mountain from the magic you used to get here."

Shigure looked to her in shock, "P-pardon me, b-but how-?"

"Your father and I told them." Azura said with a strained smile, "We were worried that they wouldn't believe us, but…"

The woman laughed, "Yes. Well, things like this tends to happen in this world every now and then. We'll explain everything after a good majority of your friends are awake. For now, just rest up. Ryan should be back with your family and friends."

The tall man with a white coat walked up to them and stretched out a hand, "Hello. I'm Roger Schwanard. I'm the sole doctor in this town."

Shigure took the hand with a smile, "My name is Shigure. U-Um, what's a doctor?"

"Oh!" the 'Doctor' looked up in realization and hummed to himself before he said, "Let's see. According to your aunt and uncles, I'm like one of the healers you have in your world, but I don't use magic to heal just plain old diagnosis and medicines with a lot of research. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Shigure nodded slowly as the man let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god. My apologies, I have only been working in this town for a few months and this is my first time taking in patients of another world. I may need some time to get use to it."

"I… see…" Shigure strained a smile and nodded slowly as he processes what he said through his head, "What happened to us?"

"Apparently, when we arrived in this world, some of us nearly fell into a ravine in the mountains while others had hit their heads on the rocks or branches, like you had."

They looked up as Shigure's eyes widen in surprise, "Father!"

"Yay! Shigure's up!"

Suddenly, his younger sister rushed and hugged the man around his neck as his younger cousin crashed into him. He looked to them in surprise as Kamui chuckled, "Some things have happened while you were unconscious."

* * *

 **YueTian: So sleepy… I had typed out the author's note here, but my laptop's battery came loose (again….) and I had to retype this. Anyway, a lot of things are happening and I still have to get a part-time job over the summer. I hope you all like this story as I had writing it. I really want to sleep in the lounge of my college cause that's where I am. But, I still want to type too… It's so hard to choose. I may have to sleep in the end, but oh well. I'm going to put on the title which you'll see when you get this update. I'm thinking of working on this fanfic for a while before going back to the others. So, have fun reading and see ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6:The End Before the Beginning 2

The End Before The Beginning 2

Shigure walked through the empty halls with his cousin, Seigbert, the two had agreed to do some training together since it's been a while that they've spar against one another. However, as they drew close to the training ground lit by torches they notice two figures already there dashing around the area with a blade and the other throwing lightning with a tome in hand. Shigure looked up in surprise, "Someone is still training at this time of night?"

"And here I thought that there won't be anyone else." Seigbert said with a chuckle before narrowing his eyes, "Shigure? Aren't those two the children your little sister's and our cousin's friends?"

Shigure frowned and they walked closer as his eyes widen in surprise, "It is them! I believe their names were Marc and Morgan. Why would they be training this late at night?"

The two approached the battle arena as Seigbert grimaced, "What an intense match… It'd be hard to call them to stop."

"I agree." Shigure frowned with a nod and sighed, "But, it must be done. It's starting to get a bit late for them. Marc! Mor-"

Just as he shouted, Morgan pulled out a jagged looking blade with sparks flashing from it and brought it down to her cousin by the blunt. The young man reacted quickly and brought his blade before him as he blocked it. Suddenly, the entire arena was filled with lightning and thunder forcing the two bystanders to take cover behind the benches in futile attempt as the children screamed.

"Marc! Morgan!"

"F-Father?!" Seigbert shouted from the voice of his Father is heard.

They turned and saw Shigure's uncles and aunt in front of the entrance. Before the Nohrian crown prince could stand, Shigure tugged on the young man's cape with a grimace, "It's too dangerous to go out there right now. You'll get shocked if you leave!"

The red hair prince bit down his lip and remained quiet as he stayed down. Xander frowned, "Just where is this lightning coming from? Leo!"

"I know! I've already pinpointed the location!" the brother nodded and raised his hand, "Brynhildr!"

Suddenly, vines appeared from the ground and wrapped around the two blades that have fallen to the ground before the children. Soon, the static vanished as the prince cautiously got up from their hiding place.

"Seigbert! Shirgure!"

They were soon enveloped by a tight embrace from Camilla before she released them and questioned, "Are the two of you hurt anywhere?"

"We're all right, Aunt Camilla." Shigure answered with a sigh of relief.

His cousin nodded with a frown, "What about Father?"

The princess looked up from them as they followed suit. The king and his brother had gone to check on the two children as Camilla spoke with a grimace, "It's something rather important… We only got here just in time when my retainer notified us immediately."

"Huh?" the Nohrian crown prince frowned, "Aunt Camilla? What do you mean?"

The princess sighed before petting the two on the head as if they were still children, "Has Xander or Hinoka told you about this time?"

Seigfried nodded, "That we're in the future and the royal family of Ylisse is Uncle Leo's descendants, correct?"

Camilla nodded, "It turns out that Marc has possession of a Siegfried of this time."

"What?!" Seigbert's jaw dropped.

Shigure grimaced, "Then, should we continue and say that they have the weapon, but not of their lineage?"

Camilla frowned, "I don't know, but it does sound like the best choice right now. You'll have to speak with Xander about this after. Right now, the children's safety is more important. Remember, not a word to Soliel and the other children. Only the royal family and our retainers can know of this."

Solemnly, the two men nodded and watched as the Nohrian king and his brother brought the kids to the bench with the blade in each of their hands. It wasn't long before the two sat down that Beruka soon returned. Camilla walked over with the princes behind her, "Xander, how are the kids? Are they hurt anywhere?"

Leo placed the jagged blade back in the girl's sheathe, then knelt down to their level and questioned, "Marc, Morgan, are you able to hear me?"

The two teens sat there as they either groaned or rubbed their eyes while trying to steady themselves on the bench. Leo grimaced and placed a hand on each their shoulder with a small shake as he called out a little louder, "Marc! Morgan!"

It took a while before the girl finally came to and looked up to him slowly, "Prince… Leo?"

"H-huh?" the boy said as he tried to focus at what's in front of him with a grimace, "P-Prince Leo?... What just happened? Ugh… So dizzy…"

The prince sighed in relief and looked to his siblings, "I think they're just a little lightheaded from all that light just now and maybe overused their magic. I still think we should bring a healer over an-"

"Lord Leo!"

They looked up and saw the myrmidon return with a scary looking cleric and a blond noble woman in pink behind him as he shouted, "I brought over Lady Maribelle and Brady. They're both healers."

Leo sighed in relief, "Good work, Owain."

At one glance, the scary looking man immediately got to work as the woman looked up to them and snapped, "Just what was going on here?! The place is a mess as well!"

"We saw Marc and Morgan sparring against each other on the training grounds when we arrived." Seigbert answered with a grimace, "When we were about to stop them, their last clash caused lightning to shot out everywhere."

Shigure nodded, "My uncles and aunt arrived shortly after and put a stop to the source of the problem."

She grimaced, "They were sparring and an accident occurred? Oh my… Not again…"

"'Again'?" Xander frowned, "Pardon me, but what do you mean?"

"Right. I'll explain that to you later." She replied before turning to going to the children's side, "Brady, how are their conditions?"

"Morgan seems a little faint. She can walk just fine, but she need someon' to guide her. Their eyesight are a little blurry. So, they could take a few hours before they can actually focus at whatever's in front of them." The cleric reported with a grimace, "However, Marc seems to have used up a lot of magic that Morgan. He didn' react when I waved my hand. It could take longer for him. He'll needs to have someon' carried back to the clinic."

"So, it's just as I speculated…" Maribelle frowned and nodded, "All right, then. Let's bring them to the clinic first and let them rest there. Then, we'll ask for someone to help carry them back to their quarters."

Brady nodded with a grimace and began to help carry the boy before Owain frowned with a trouble glance, "Uh… Brady, don't tell me you're planning to carry Marc on your back, right?"

"Of course, I am!" the cleric snapped, "There's no way in hell am I going to leave them out here like this!"

Immediately, a pink umbrella hit the cleric on his head as the woman snapped back, "Watch your language, young man!"

"Argh…" the man groaned as he rubbed the top of his head with a look of confusion, "Really, Ma? At a time like this?"

"I'll carry him back."

The clerics turned around and saw the blue hair retainer running up to them followed by Peri. Xander raised a brow, "Inigo, are you sure?"

The mercenary nodded, "Yes, your majesty. My apologies for troubling you and Peri with my personal matters, King Xander. I'm feeling steadier on my feet now. Brady, I get what you're trying to do, but you'll only hurt your back more that way. I'll carry Marc to the clinic and bring him back to his quarter when you're done. So, can you help guide Morgan to the clinic instead?"

The cleric raised a brow, but nodded, "Well, if ya say so."

Inigo turned to his cousin, "Owain, we need to tell Frederick and my father about the situation or someone is going to mistake this mess as an attack of some sort again."

Upon seeing their charges' nods of approval, the myrimidon sighed, "Right… I notify Frederick the wary of the damages before he starts his notorious examination of the castle."

Peri then helped get the older tactician on to Inigo's back as Brady helped the younger to her feet and began to bring them back to the clinic. As they did this, Xander walked over to Seigbert, "Seigbert, Shigure, are the two of you safe?"

The Nohrian prince nodded with a grin, "We're unharmed, Father. Hiding behind a bench wasn't the best idea for shelter, but we didn't get hit by the lightning, nonetheless."

"That's good to hear." The king smiled in relief and turned to the Vallite prince, "Shigure, is it possible to set aside your training with my son for another time? The training grounds doesn't seem to be in the proper condition to be used."

"It's fine, Uncle Xander." Shigure smiled, "It'd be best if I returned to my quarters, regardless. Evol probably won't be too happy if I go missing for too long while he watches over Kana."

Xander chuckled, "I've heard. Well, I'll leave that to you, then. Seigbert, could you tell your mother that I'll be a little late to bed and to go ahead first, then go back to your quarter for tonight? I've spoke with Chrom and it would seem that the squad he sent out would arrive by tomorrow morning. So, we would probably have to rise earlier than usual."

"I understand, Father." Seigbert replied with a nod, "Good night, then."

"Good night." He replied before his son and Shigure began to leave back into the castle and head for their floor.

Then, he followed after his retainer to the clinic.

* * *

It wasn't long after they entered the now-doorless clinic that the group soon came across Chrom and his wife, Olivia. The exalt's and his wife's eyes widen in horror at the sight of their young tacticians before Chrom quickly allowed them by and turned to the Nohrian king, "King Xander, just now…"

Olivia held her breath, "A-A accident? Were they training? At this time of night? B-b-but that the sword- ."

Xander nodded with a grimace, "I'm afraid so."

He then showed them the black double blades sword to them as he continued, "When Severa saw this blade, she came running to my sister and notified her immediately. When our weapons glowed, we feared they've ignored her words and went to train with it. Chrom, if I may, why didn't you tell us of the location of our other weapons in this time? Not even Lady Emmeryn knew that the location of my weapon would be in the hands of a child. Did you not know?"

Chrom looked to the blade with wide eyes before turning to him solemnly, "We knew where the blade was. At least, we thought we did."

Before Xander could speak up, Chrom continued, "Let me explain to you in better details. You and your siblings have every right to now, after all. Let's take a seat inside first. This will take a while, but it's important."

Hearing his words, it wasn't hard for the king to understand that the Exalt wasn't trying to hide anything or that he was plotting something. Not with how he's willing to speak with everyone at a time like this wearing a solemn expression. Still, Xander nodded and walked inside with the blade back in its sheathe.

After taking a seat, Frederick soon arrived fully armored in the dead of night with his wife, Cherche, Lissa, and Owain. Together, he and Cherche, guarded the screens separating the large lit room as Chrom began with a frown, "King Xander, are you familiar with the awakening of the sacred weapons?"

The king frowned and shook his head, "No. From the way you speak, was there a period of time that they were sealed?"

Chrom nodded, "We were told by Emmeryn that they had their powers sealed away because the sacred weapons fell into the wrong hands before and now would only be awakened by someone the weapons chose for themselves with the requirement that they are descended from the royal families of the three kingdoms. Siegfried was originally in Gangrel's possession for a long period of time as he was descended from your family. However, the sword seemed to have never awakened before him before and it drove him mad at his final breath. Had he had the power to use the sword, we'd all be slain by him not long after the war began."

Xander raised a brow, "But, what of Brynhildr? Surely, it must've awakened for your sister?"

Lissa frowned bitterly in the chair next to them as she pouted, "Well, Em said that I awakened it when I was little- B-b-but, by accident. I didn't get the book for a long time till the war began."

Chrom nodded, "True. However, I am curious as to why you decided against bringing it to the battle or training. Do you want to remain as a healer?"

Lissa grimaced as she spoke, "That's one of it… W-well…"

She finally sighed, and she muttered, "I can't really use the book. It won't work whenever I tried to cast a spell."

"What?" Leo raised a brow in disbelief, "Can you please clarify it a bit more, Lissa?"

The princess groaned as she said, "D-Did you see all those trees outside over at the… training ground?"

Thought uncertain, they nodded. Lissa grimaced as she continued with a sigh, "Well, you see~… I tried to conjure up a spell for some vines to pop up, but I kept getting those dumb apple trees. I thought I messed up, but Miriel, Robin, and Reflet couldn't help me at all. So, I practiced by myself over again and… well… we have an orchard now…"

Despite some stifling back laughter, Chrom raised a brow, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to at least tell us of this before, Lissa."

"I know…" The princess pouted with slight frustration, "But it's so annoying. I just can't get it right! Then, when I heard that Leo has the book on him, I didn't want to get laughed at, so I hid it in my room…"

Finally, she sighed with a frown, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that it'd cause such a big mess."

"So, that's it…" Leo groaned with a sigh, "At least, now I know what happened to it."

Camilla narrowed her eyes in thought, "Then, why not ask my dear little brother to tutor you? Instead of avoiding him like you've been doing so, why not ask for him to tutor you how to use the sacred weapon? Surely, he would not refuse helping a junior use the tome. Right, Leo?"

The prince sighed and nodded, "As long as it would make her from keeping it hidden in a room, fine. But, I'm not going to go easy."

Lissa frowned in confusion, but nodded, "F-Fine."

Chrom nodded with a grin and turned back to them, "Now, for the other weapons. As you already know, Raijinto is in Yen'fay's possessions. For the Fujin Yumi, I only know that it's in Rosanne."

Leo nodded with a frown, "Chrom, do you know that the sacred weapons are all in the care of the royal families? Your older sister seemed to have told my brothers about that."

Chrom raised his brow with a grimace, "Wait, what?!"

Xander nodded, "Lady Emmeryn told us that all the sacred weapons are in the possessions of the royal families."

Chrom sighed, "Well, that'd make sense. But, she never told us that before. I'll take to her about that later. However, the only person that we know are from Rosanne's ruling family is Virion…"

Leo raised a brow, "Well, it seems Takumi was right on track…"

"What do you mean?" his brother questioned.

"I was going into the Mess Hall today with the younger tacticians and found Takumi and Lissa outside the Mess Hall." Leo started.

Lissa gasped, "That's right! Takumi had invited me to have some tea with him. It was great! Virion was there too! We talked a lot! Like how Hoshido is just covered with those flower trees that Chon'sin has and how only the royal family have this ability to-"

"Right." Leo interrupted with a short nod, "That did happen as well, but, shortly after, Virion appeared while we were discussing about where Fujin Yumi would probably be. Virion told us that it was cared for by the royal family of Rosanne and that he knew about that seccret because he was from the noble family of a higher status. Takumi already seem to know that something was and he was invited to have tea as well."

"Really?" Lissa's eyes widen in honest surprise, "So, that's why he was there? But, he never asked when we left."

Leo sighed, "I guess he really let him go in the end."

Chrom shook his head with a sigh, "Virion isn't just from the ruling family. He's the current duke and the representative of Rosanne for our summit."

"Summit?" Camilla frowned in confusion.

"That's what we call our meetings and gathering." Chrom explained, "Why he chose to never tell us, we don't know. But, I wouldn't dwell on it too much. Despite his personality on the outside, he certainly does his job as a duke well. Frederick's wife, Cherche, can prove that. She is his vessel. Whatever reasons he has for not using it is probably personal, so I'm not going to press him about it. Now, for Siegfried-"

Xander nodded as he took a quick to the duplicate weapon.

"As I said, it was originally in Gangrel's possession till his death." Chrom explained solemnly, "Minutes before he was killed, the blade awakened in one of my tactician's hand that day. Siegfried had chosen Morgan's father, Reflet, to be its wielder."

"What?" Xander's eyes widen in bewilderment, "Then, your tacticians-"

Solemnly, Chrom nodded with a frown, "During the Valmese war two years later, we realized that the formerly new Plegian king was our tactician's biological father and the leader of the Grimleals. Despite knowing this, our tacticians stayed with us and, when we learned that he was the one with the capabilities to summon the undead we called Risens, we've sent a couple of our Shepherds to check on my daughter back home and find out more about Validar. That's when we learnt more about our tactician's origin."

"So, they were descended from the Plegian royal lineage." Leo concluded.

Chrom nodded, "Our spies brought to us the entire story. Their mother was the first princess of Plegia, but was adopted by another noble family due to her and her family's ideas of how to treat their people. From there, she was made to give birth for the purpose of finding a vessel that would bring back our Grima. Though they succeeded, their mother took them and fled from the capitol with her personal maid. Using her maid's family relation, she separated the two and brought Reflet to Ylisse and raised by her family till the day Plegian spies came and assassinated her entire family. My tactician fled from the place and arrived outside of South Town where we found him unconscious and amnesiac."

Xander raised a brow, "Then, why not become the next king of Plegia after the war? You killed his father, correct? Isn't it also part of their heritage for the next in line with royal blood to become king?"

"I asked him the same." Chrom nodded with a grimace, "Though it does sound like a good idea, he feared that the position would put his family at risk rather than not wanting to. Also, he and his sister feared that their blood would bring about more disaster as Grima's resurrection took place in Plegia and there were still remains of Grimleal strewn about the land."

"I see…" Leo nodded with a grimace, "They want to prevent any chances for there to be another incident like before."

Xander nodded as well, but frowned as he voiced his thoughts, "Then, why not give their new king the sacred weapon?"

Chrom shook his head, "With their new king, we've concluded that Siegfried stay in Ylisse with Reflet's and Robin's family. The reason that drove Gangrel insane wasn't just from his desire for the Fire Emblem we possess, but the fact that the sword did not choose him. Because of this, we've decided to have our tactician's manage the weapon here."

He then grimaced and continued, "However, the sword had never left Reflet's side. Even to the day he vanished, his sword also disappeared. In fact, when we face Gangrel again, he held the Levin blade the original Robin held. So, we believed that Siegfried had gone missing since that day. We never knew that it'd be in their children's hands."

Xander nodded as he folded his arms and sat back in his chair a little, "I see now… So, I'm going to assume that this accident happened before as well?"

Olivia nodded with a frown, "Yes. Reflet and Robin discovered that the sword was able to emit a flame like magic and tried to do the same by training with Robin. But, they had a really hard time getting that to happen and it would only shot out lightning, just like the Levin Sword."

"Lightning?" Leo raised a brow, "But, isn't that something Raijinto is known to have?"

Chrom nodded, "That's right. Yen'fay was able to achieve that power. However, no matter what we did, Siegfried would only emit lightning. Miriel, our scholar mage Shepherd, theorized that this could be due to his proficiency in Lightning magic. Then, in one of their training sessions, an accident occurred that nearly sent Reflet blind and almost made Robin to lose feeling in her entire body."

"What?!" Xander's eyes widen like saucers with disbelief, "How did this happen?"

Chrom grimaced, "According to eyewitness, the two were training and tapped into their weapons. Miriel and her son believed that it was because of their element being stronger than the other that the Levin sword nearly snapped and Siegfried's power gone berserk at that moment."

Olivia nodded with a troubled expression, "It took them a couple months and a lot of encouraging before they could use their weapons again after that."

Camilla grimaced, "With that firework display those poor children pulled, I could only imagine."

Inigo spoke up, "But, Father, if you knew about this and Lord Xander's sword disappeared, then how could Marc and Morgan gotten their hands on it?"

The exalt shook his head with a frown, "We don't know. In fact, we never knew that the two had it till now. Not Siegfried, not Levin."

Inigo sighed before he spoke up with a sense of baffle, "Knowing those two, it could be anything…"

Owain nodded with a frown, "Ah…"

"Milord."

They looked up as the Ylissean retainer appeared from behind the screen and continued, "Morgan has come to her senses and is fully awake now."

Chrom nodded, "Then, I'll go speak with her."

"No."

As a voice replied, the slightly couched over cleric walked through the screen door besides Frederick.

"She's still a little unsure of what's happened. If ya ask her all those dumb questions now, she could freak out, ya hear?" Brady grumbled with a grimace.

Hesitantly, Chrom nodded with a frown and sighed, "Well, if you say so, then I'll drop by tomorrow when I come to check in on Xing. Would that be all right?"

"Sure." Brady responded with a nod.

"How are the kids, right now?" Leo questions anxiously, "Any injuries to take note of?"

The cleric shook his head, "Nothing as bad as their parents, accordin' to ma. Just some cuts and bruises. Only the bright lights got the better of them. Marc got up once, but is asleep again. He's eyes seem to be gettin' better already."

"That's great!" Elise said with a bright smile, "At least, he showed signs of recovery already and the girl is going to heal up fast."

Chrom nodded with a returned grin and turned to the Nohrian King with a stern face, "King Xander, could you hold on to our tactician's Siegfried for them? I'm afraid that Marc is a little inexperienced to use it yet."

"Of course." He replied with a solemn nod, "I'll keep it with me for the time being. We can't let the same incident happen for the third time."

"Thank you." The exalt replied with small smile of gratitude.

Camilla turned to the cleric, "Is it possible for me to see the children? Dear Severa isn't here currently, so-"

"Well, sure." Brady replied with a curt nod, "It'd go without sayin' that she'd be in panic. We've never seen anythin' like this before in our life. It was probably a good thin' ya got the Pegasus knight when ya did. It's real freakin' annoyin' when she tries ta be stubborn while ya work."

Before they could respond, the cleric turned around and walked behind the curtains as he grumbled incoherent words. Camilla raised a brow, "Um…"

Owain cleared his throat as he spoke up, "He's just saying that it's hard to be of help when she's putting up a strong façade, milady. Our good friend, Brady, does the same, so please don't worry about his words too much. He actually means the best for our friends."

"Yeah!" Lissa giggled mischeviously, "Did you know that, during the real war, he kept chucking stones at the enemies who came behind one of the Shepherds, then lied and said that it wasn't him for weeks? That was so cute. I had to tell Maribelle about it."

Chrom sighed, but held a smile and said, "Lissa, let's not talk behind people's backs now."

"Aww. B-but that wasn't my intention…" the girl pouted as her brother glanced to her and she sighed, "A-Alright. I'll stop. Sheesh!"

Camilla chuckled, "Well, if that's how it is, then I shall keep that in mind. Thank you."

Then, the princess and her retainer also disappeared behind the screen. Chrom turned to them with a faint smile, "I suppose we should call in a night, then? It's already getting late and we still have the aftermath of our training grounds to take care of tomorrow."

The retainer bowed with a weary grin, "Yes. A lot of work, if I may add."

Chrom nodded with a chuckle, "Yes… To think that this is something Reflet and Robin would handle everyday… Now, I'm wondering how this 'Robin' handled it as well?"

"The imposter took care of them too?" Leo raised a brow, "Like playing the role of a parent?"

Chrom shook his head, "No. During the illusion, we had thought about bringing them to a nearby town. Thankfully, this 'Robin' came in and suggested that I recruit them with a lot of persuasion. It was like she was about to fight to keep them with us."

"It was a good thing she did." Olivia replied with a sigh, "Otherwise, something bad could've happened to them if they left our group."

Chrom nodded before he raised a brow, "Now that I think about it, perhaps she had something to do with the children holding their parent's weapons. She had told me plans of becoming their guardian when I questioned her decision of bring the children into the war. She was also very close to them like a big sister figure to them sometimes in our eyes. A little like Em…"

"Is that so…" Leo frowned and placed a hand on his chin, "It seems like this 'Robin' have already began to start orchestrating some things around this point in time, then…"

"N-Now that you said that…" Olivia stammered nervously, "I do recall that around that time she was also starting to seem a little withdraw from us. Even with Priam and Yen'fay. She was quite close with those two warriors aside from our family and Gerome till we met Kjelle shortly after."

"Really?" Elise gasped in surprise, "That sounds really suspicious!"

Olivia nodded nervously, "Y-yes. So, I-I tried to talk to her, but she kept telling me that nothing was wrong… M-Maybe if I tried to talk with her a bit more-"

Chrom placed a hand on his wife and spoke, "We all did. It was just you who spoke with her, Olivia. I did as well."

"As did I, milady." Frederick added with a grimace, "Whatever she was doing seemed to require all her focus and attention. Regardless of what it was, she gave us some time to formulate a plan against Grima, no matter how short it is."

Leo nodded with a frown and, with slow hesitation spoke, "Excuse me, Chrom. I understand that you and the Shepherds trust the woman despite her secrets, but I'm curious. What makes you trust her to such an extent? Was it because she kept you all safe when she could've left you all from the start or is it that she stopped Grima that you trust her?"

Xander nodded in thought, "That's true. My family and allies have heard a lot about this 'Robin' from you and your friends, Chrom. But, even after she played as your tactician and disappeared on you, what made you and your friends believe in her so much?"

Smoothly, the exalt grinned slowly as he glanced over to his retainer, "Well, Frederick had asked me the same not too long ago. But…"

He turned to them with a look of confidence, "I believe that it's the bond that she built with us before she withdrew and disappeared on us. Perhaps it sounds naïve as Reflet and Robin would say, but we really do believe that whatever she's doing have always been about her friends and comrades. Of course, I believe that there are some flaws in her idea, but he does these things because she cares about the bonds we built."

"Is that how it is?" Leo hummed to himself before he slowly nodded, "Well, I suppose I can come to accept that kind of thought. But, these flaws you speak of…"

Frederick nodded with a grimace, "This 'Robin' always puts herself at risk and is overly obsessed in protecting her friends and comrades, even if it meant throwing away her own life."

Chrom sighed, "Something our tacticians would not do when they also know that our battle can be altered when they're present on the field or not. My tacticians would've done the same. However, they've always kept it to a minimum as I'd hope. So, her thinking is a little reckless."

His retainer also joined in with a sigh, "Compared to when she first arrived, I'd say it has improved a little. She has learnt to depend on us more than to rely solely on herself. Not to mention, she finally stopped wearing her mask in the end."

There was a sudden burst of cough as they turned and saw the king's blue hair retainer turned slightly pink, "U-Um… M-My apologies for interrupting your conversation."

Some raised a brow, but Leo nodded and turned to Frederick, "A mask?"

Chrom nodded with a chuckle, "You could say that."

Lissa giggled, "You should've seen Big Brother and Frederick! They did everything and no matter what, the mask just wouldn't fall off her face! She tried to take it off too and we all helped her, but it was so difficult."

She then pouted, "Then, she had to sleep with it for so long too… It must've been so hard for her, especially since it seems she's a restless sleeper with the mask on."

Leo groaned, "Seriously?... What's going on with people in masks?"

Chrom raised a brow before Xander spoke, "Our allies, who fell in their own worlds, wore masks and hid their identities from us as a price for crossing dimensions, they said."

Chrom nodded, "I recall Kamui and King Ryoma have told me the details of their side. An mysterious bright woman with hair like flames? She was the one who brought the infant, Rin, that they chose to care for now, correct?"

Leo's eyes widen upon disbelief. However, his brother nodded solemnly, "Yes. She wished that we kept her protected from this enemy they've encountered. So, he believed that it would be best to take her in as their new daughter with a false background."

Chrom raised a brow and nodded, "It would probably be the best choice."

"If I may, milord." Frederick spoke up with a frown.

His charge nodded, "Yes, Frederick?"

"Instead of taking care of an infant themselves, why not allow the retainers to do so for them? Surely, they must be busy with many other tasks." The retainer reasoned with a frown.

"That'd be impossible." Lissa spoke with a grimace, "We've tried watching over Rin yesterday and this morning, but, the moment either Queen Oboro or King Ryoma vanished, she started crying in all of our arms. So, they've decided to let their son babysit him today and, guess what?! She didn't cry in his arms!"

"That's a little unusual…" Leo raised a brow.

"Really?" Elise giggled, "Sakura and I thought that it was really cute. She was also really strong for a baby too! In fact, we gave her a little wooden plank we found today and she broke that with two small hands!"

Chrom sighed, but grinned nervously, "She really is an unusual child, but she still seems to behave like a normal infant. I wouldn't worry to much. I'm just glad that we've found a solution for her in the end. Since, she supposedly came from the same world as the masked woman, I can only assume that something are a bit different between us. But, I was told that you met a different woman with Corrin?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, a woman with silver hair and a white mask. However, she was very quiet and, in all honesty, a little disturbing."

Leo nodded as well with a grimace, "Yes… She dyed Nohr's white snow in a dark shade of red from the monsters that ambushed us. This would sound crazy to some, but some of us feel a little sad for our enemies rather than being saved. We've also concluded that she also have the ability to turn the moon red or an illusion of it."

Chrom grimaced, "That's… It really is a bit disturbing, I agree…"

Lissa bit the bottom of her lips and murmured nervously, "So, then, you're still going to go to their world?"

Xander nodded, "We have to. The source of the monsters are said to be in that world and we were told that, if we destroy the source, the monsters would vanish as well."

"Of course, we don't know if it's as simple as that." Leo added, "If it were so easy, then a lot of things would be, but we won't know the details of it till we get there."

"I understand." Chrom nodded, "Then, I hope the Divine Dragon has the ability to send you all to that world."

"Oh! Xing! Is something the matter?"

Hearing the sound of the sound of Sakura's voice, Olivia glanced to her husband, who gave her a nod, and got up.

"I'll go check on the child. I-I'll see you tomorrow, then." The dancer spoke as she was about to walk past the screen.

"I'll go see the damage on our training ground before calling it a night." Chrom said as he finally got up from his wooden chair.

"Then, we shall see you tomorrow." The king nodded with a weary smile, "I'll keep an eye on this Siegfried."

The exalt nodded before he disappeared out the open doorway with his retainer close behind followed by Cherche. As they too left the room to their youngest sibling and her new co-workers, the Nohrian siblings also left the room. Leo frowned, "That certainly was quite a history lesson there… So, it seems that Marc and Morgan are your descendants. It's a good thing we got to the training ground before things escalated."

"Yes…" the king replied as he examined the black blade that still looked to be a duplicate of his own, "To think that it would be in the hands of children, I had to train all day and night before I could wield Siegfried. Now, I can see why."

Leo nodded with a grimace as images of the bright light replayed in his head, "That was really dangerous. I'm glad that nothing serious occurred to Lissa, then. However, I'm curious as to know if she still has the determination to learn how to wield her Brynhildr. I suppose I'll have to see tomorrow."

As they drew closer to their hall, sounds of running footsteps could be heard as they looked for the source of it. Out of the blue, a tall blond hair man in dark brown mages clothing and glasses rushed past them nearly crashing into them.

"P-Pardon me!" the man called out to them before hurrying through the halls quickly.

As he disappeared down the steps, Peri pouted, "Hey! What was that for?! He nearly knocked Peri over!"

Inigo nodded with a grimace, "Please forgive him. That was Laurent. He's Miriel's future son and another close friend of ours. Like Lady Miriel, he too is a scholar and a mage. Hm…"

He turned to Owain, "I'm going to guess that you told him about this, Owain?"

Owain grimaced, "Well, I told Lady Miriel as I was passing by in a hurry. I just couldn't find him in the studies. So, low and behold, I was fortunate enough to come across his mother and informed her of the news."

Leo grimaced, "I hope you didn't go and inform all of the Shepherds, Owain?"

Owain shook his head, "OF course not, milord. I've only shared it with Lady Miriel and Sir Gregor."

Xander raised a brow, "Only Gregor and this woman name Miriel?"

"Aye." Owain nodded firmly, "You see, our good friends, Laurent and Nah, are really close to Severa's younger sister and her cousin. Though I do not wish to make them worried, not telling them is asking for Nah to eat us alive…"

As he finished with a grimace, Leo sighed, "Well, if you can not help it, then you don't have to worry about it. Just try not to make everyone get up and out of the castle just for this. Marc and Morgan are alive, thankfully."

"I understand, Lord Leo." Owain responsed with a curt bow.

Xander nodded before they resumed to return to their individual rooms.

* * *

Everyone was already outside the castle walls awaiting the arrivals of the messengers. Shigure and Midori awaited for their younger sibling and cousin before the two children rushed out as one carried the black cat and the other a long wrapped bundle. Midori grinned widely at the sight of the two as she called over to them, "Did you get everything, Ahna, Kana?"

"Yes!" the two nodded with smiles in return.

Shigure raised a brow at the sight of the wrapped bundle in his sister's arms, "Ahna, what is that you're holding? A sword?"

Ahna nodded, "Yeah. Back in our time, Feather gave me her sword before she threw me onto your Pegasus."

Shigure's eyes widen in shock as he muttered in disbelief, "H-How did I not see that?"

"Don't yourself over it, kid." The white cat purred as he groomed his paw, "Milady, only casted an invisibility spell on it, so only your sister could see it. It's something her mother taught her, after all."

Again, her parents… Shigure could only nod with a frown as he remained confused upon their retainer's relation to her parents, but he decided to remain silent as they made their way to the castle walls' entrance.

"Are you sure, Em?"

As they were about to join their cousins, the voice off the Exalt forced them to stop in their tracks and turn to see their parents and uncles with the Exalt and his eldest sister.

"Our people would be overjoyed to see you again and the title of the Exalt was originally yours to begin with." Chrom said solemnly, "Moreover, it could be dangerous to join us on our journey to the shrine. You should stay with the Khans in the castle."

However, the former exalt shook her head with a gentle smile as she carried the two tail cat in her arms, "I understand your worries for me and our people, Chrom. I do not intend to run from my duty as the former exalt. However, I've seen our people, even if afar. They have regained the smiles they've lost from the Plegian wars and are recovering well under your rule. I understand that word of my death had affected them greatly. But, they've recovered from the hardships they faced. If I reappear once more, I fear that the connection our people hold with Plegia will began to waver."

"But-!"

However, the exalt shook her head firmly, "I understand your worry, Chrom. However, I've already decided this for the last two years. The former exalt is dead, Chrom. From this day forward, I shall live as Emmeryn, a sage and your sister. So, allow me to join you and the Shepherds on your travels. My abilities as a sage will allow me to support you and your friends."

Chrom grimaced hesistantly as Shigure walked over to one of their cousins who was already there.

"Good morning, Shiro." He said quietly, "Can you tell me what is going on right now?"

"Morning, Shigure." The Hoshidan crown prince sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it looks like Soliel's grandpa doesn't want his sister to join us and wants her to take their throne, but she keeps refusing to. Honestly, I don't see any point in making her do so. However, they are siblings and there's no guards in the castle."

Shigure nodded, "I see now…"

Hesitantily, he turned to his older cousin, "Midori-"

"Take Kana and Ahna to the wagon, right?" the apothecary said with a wide grin, "I got it!"

She quickly took the two younger prince and princess back to the wagon.

"All right." They heard the voice spoke, "Just let Lissa and I know if there's anything you need and be careful. We don't know if Grima can still summon Risens like he did before."

As the exalt said this, the former exalt smiled, "Thank you, Chrom."

Kamui grinned as he said, "Don't worry, Chrom. Our siblings are here as well. Your sister will be safe."

Though hesitant, Chrom nodded, "You're right…"

Suddenly, a familiar red appeared from the corner of the Vallite prince's sight as he glanced up and muttered, "Caeldori?"

"Huh?" his cousin frowned in confusion before looking up squinting his eyes, "What? Why is Caeldori up there? And who's that next to her?"

Shigure frowned before turning to his parents, "Father, some people are coming this way from the sky. It looks like Caeldori."

"What?" Azura frowned before they all looked up.

"Ah…" Chrom grinned widely, "It's all right, everyone. It's the squad I sent out."

Before they could say anything in response, there was a sudden gust of wind as two white Pegasus landed before them followed by a flock of black crows as they braced themselves from the flurry of white and black feathers.

"Haha! Well, that was a pretty good landing!"

They looked up as two pegasus knights was there before them. One was a woman with wavy brown hair and the other was a very familiar red hair woman. A silver hair man hopped on the Pegasus and laughed as he brushed himself off, "Haha! It looks like our long travels are over! Finally, we can take a beak! Get it?! Hahaha!"

As one of the crows landed on his shoulder, the brown hair woman giggled, "That does sound funny. But, more importantly, we should give our report to-"

"Oh, but I think your friend here has got that covered, Sumia." The silver hair man with the tome grinned as they turned to see the woman with the long red hair and Ylissean Pegasus knight armor get off her Pegasus and made her way to the exalt.

"Prince Chrom, Lady Emmeryn, we've returned from our mission." The red hair woman bowed deeply.

"Welcome back." Chrom nodded with a grin, "So, what did Lady Tiki say, Cordelia?"

"Cordelia?" Shiro muttered quietly, "Isn't that Caeldori's grandmother?"

Shigure nodded with a small grin, "Well, that would certainly make a lot more sense now. She looks exactly like her."

The Pegasus knight straightened herself as she reported with a grimace, "I've spoke with Lady Tiki and requested that she joins us to help. However, I'm afraid that she refused. According to the Voice, she is given a role by the Divine Dragon, Naga, to remain and protect the children from the Fell Dragon, milord."

"I see." Chrom nodded before straining a smile, "It would be for the best, then. We can't just leave the children in the castle without anyone there. But, will Lady Tiki be alright taking care of all of them on her own?"

"Haha!" Henry chuckled with a bright smile, "With the princess and the older kids, it'll be a breeze. Haha! Get it?"

As Takumi and his friend groaned, Sumia walked up to them with a strained smile, "Pardon him, Chrom sir. I think he's starting to feel a little light headed from all the flying."

Chrom sighed, but nodded, "It's fine. As long as the children aren't too much for her, then it shouldn't be a problem. More importantly, did you give her the orb for the communication magic?"

"Yeah."

They turned as some gasped. An orange hair man walked up in dark brown and white clothing with some pockets filled with sweets as a dagger hung from his belt. He muttered with a lollipop stick in his mouth, "She took the orb, so everything is finished there. Now, the amount better be worth that trip, Blues."

Chrom nodded as he pulled out a bag and handed it over to the thief as he said, "Right. Here."

The thief grinned bitterly, "Thanks!"

He then turned around as he opened the bag and tossed what looked to be a couple of caramels into his mouth with the lollipop still stuck in his mouth. As soon as he did, he glanced back to them and said with a frown, "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention this, but it seems that everyone on the other continent have also disappeared. That Voice told us that too."

Corrin grimaced, "So the other people on the other continent has vanished as well."

The thief turned to the princess with a look of surprise, "Huh? These the so-called nobles of the fairytales?"

Before they could reply, Frederick cleared his throat, "Ahem! Yes, Gaius. These are the three rulers of the mythical kingdoms of the past and their siblings."

"Right. Right." The thief cut in with a wave of his hand, "The three kings: Ryoma, Xander, and Kamui, right? I've heard the stories so many times already stuck in my head."

Like many, Chrom's eyes widen in surprise as he said, "Huh? Gaius, how did you know their names?"

Gaius frowned, "Well, there's no way. I'm going to answer that, unless you sweeten the deal."

Chrom sighed, "More candies? Fine. I won't ask."

"Great." The thief replied with a curt nod before scanning the area, "Huh. Now, where's the boy…"

"Boy?" Elise replied with a tilt of her head, "Do you mean Xing? He's in the wagon, since he doesn't have the energy to walk yet."

"Who?" Gaius frowned.

Frederick frowned, "Pardon me, Lady Elise. He means Marc."

"Marc?" She looked with confusion.

Chrom sighed and said the thief, "He's in the wagon, Gaius."

"Got it." The thief replied with a small grin before he turned around and began to take his leave.

"Oh, Gaius!" the Ylissean prince called to him, "There's something I'd like to speak with you later."

"Huh?" the thief turned around with a raise brow and popped out his lollipop, "Is it another job or something?"

"Actually, it's about your son." Frederick replied with a frown, "There was an incident in the training ground last night."

The thief sighed, "Were the two playing with magic again last night? I thought I told the boy-"

"Actually," Chrom said with a grimace, "It's something else."

Xander raised a brow, "Chrom, is this man-?"

Chrom nodded and turned to the thief, "Last night, your son and Morgan was training last night and the children somehow had acquired their parent's swords."

The thief's eyes grew wider as the lollipop slipped out of his fingers; However, he didn't curse at his own carelessness or even glanced at it. Chrom frowned upon the man's reaction as he continued, "Of course, there was no major injuries and the two are healing, but-"

Before he could continue, the thief was already dashing to the back of the group where the wagon was with great speed. Chrom grimaced, but turned to Cordelia, "Morgan had the least amount of injuries and the two are already healed up without any problems, it seems. You should go see her, then."

Taking the cue, Leo spoke, "She's with your daughter and Caeldori tending to her Pegasus."

Cordelia nodded with a grimace ad was already away before they could direct her where. Sakura looked to the direction the two disappeared anxiously, "Will they be all right?"

Chrom frowned, "I'm afraid I don't know. They already seem a bit shaken when they realized that Reflet and Robin was taken hostage."

"I'll go check on Cordelia, then." Sumia suggested nervously, "She was so eager to return to see the kids. I'm afraid she'd go back to being depressed again…"

Emmeryn nodded with a frown, "Please do. I recall that the two of you are close friends. She would need an emotional support."

The Pegasus knight bowed before she glanced over to Henry and rushed off to her Pegasus as well. Chrom sighed before he suddenly raised a brow and turned to the mage, "Henry, where's your daughter and Say'ri?"

"Hmm…" the mage hummed with a hand on his chin and looked back up, "Well, they were ahead of us at first… Now, where could they be?"

As if on cue, there was a sudden scream followed by a shout, "Coming in~!"

There was a sudden dust storm with the addition of white feathers as a silver pigtail woman landed before them with another woman with straight black hair flowing behind her as she wore a samurai armor and dual blades.

As the black hair woman groaned, the other cheered with a bright grin, "Pegasus knight, Cynthia, has returned from her journey!"

Henry cackled, "That was great, Cynthia!"

As the mage laughed, the woman, Cynthia, giggled, "Thanks, Father!"

Everyone tried to catch their breath from the sudden dust storm as Inigo shouted, "You know you can pull back from the crash, right? Cynthia?"

"Inigo?" Cynthia perked up and turned to them before she squealed with glee and jumped off her mount, "Inigo! Owain!"

She tacked hug the two much to their surprise before letting go and looked to them with sparkling eyes, "I heard everything from Mother! You and Severa went to the past and became retainers of the royal family of Nohr! I can't believe that the three of you went on such a big adventure without me! You've got to tell me everything!"

Take aback, Owain chuckled nervously, "Of course, Cynthia. We would for certain-"

"But we're in the middle of work." Inigo replied and glanced behind the woman to where the royal families stood as the queen got off the pegasus, "A-Also, if you want, Severa is with Morgan taking care of her sister's Pegasus."

"Ooh! That's right!" the knight said as she jumped onto her feet, "I'll go ask her, then!"

Before the two could stop her, the knight was already on her mount and off to the back of the army. Takumi grimaced as he spoke with a little cough, "Are… Are your other friends like this?"

Inigo chuckled nervously, "Of course not, milord. We've known her since we were kids. She's always this energetic, while our other friends are a little more unique in their own right."

Chrom nodded and turned to the black hair woman before them, "Say'ri, these are the three rulers of the mythical kingdoms and their families."

She turned to them with wide eyes in astonishment, "Aye. They are as legends would have it… Rulers of the three kingdoms: Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla…"

Leo groaned, "So, it seems we're now well-known through out the world…"

"Aye!" Say'ri replied with a deep bow, "I am called Say'ri. I would say that I am the current Queen of Chon'sin; However, my people…"

Ryoma nodded, "We've heard already."

Takumi thought carefully, "Hm… Say'ri, huh? Then, wouldn't she be…"

At his brother's glance, the Hoshidan king nodded, "Yes. Chrom and Lady Emmeryn have told us everything."

"I see." The queen grimaced, "However, I've given the heirloom to my brother of another parallel dimension. I fear that another war may occur if it continues to stay in my kingdom."

Lucina nodded as she begins to explain, "Lady Say'ri is the second person to have awakened the sword after her brother's death, King Ryoma."

"What?!" Takumi's eyes widen in shock.

"Aye." The queen nodded in confirmation, "However, I fear the dangers of having such a powerful blade in my kingdom would bring along future wars. Chon'sin is no large kingdom; However, regardless of our size, our people are descended from heroes and are trained warriors. Each and everyone of us. Though we are not a military kingdom, we take pride in our lineages."

"That's quite a custom, I must say." Camilla spoke with a smile.

Say'ri returned a smile, "Aye. Thank you, milady."

Chrom sighed and turned to them, "I'm sorry, Sayri, but we don't have all day to spare sadly. We'll take everyone to Naga's shrine. Hopefully, she has the answers we need."

The queen nodded solemnly, "Aye, I agree. I want to hurry and save my people as well."

Chrom nodded and glanced over to his retainer, "Frederick, gather the Shepherds."

The retainer bowed, "Right away, milord!"

As they were dispersing to their positions, Kamui and Azura walked over to Shigure.

"Shigure, have you seen any more dreams after yesterday?" his mother asked anxiously.

The man smiled softly and shook his head, "No, Mother. I didn't dream of anything last night, so I slept well."

"I see." Kamui grinned in relief, "Let us know if something is bothering you again, all right?"

Shigure nodded, "I understand. Thank you, Father, Mother."

* * *

Kana and Ahna remained in their seats quietly as they glanced over to their tactician friends next to them. It wasn't too long ago when the thief that looks exactly like their ninja friend hurried into the wagon with an outburst before checking on Marc's condition. The two cousins didn't know the situation too well besides that something happened last night when they were training and their new friends had gotten themselves injured. At first, the appearance of the boy's father was so intense that they feared Marc would get hit by the man, but was relieved to see that everything worked out and that he was here to check on his condition with relief that he would heal, rather than scold him. However…

Ahna quietly glanced over to her ninja friend. He was side glancing at the older man, who looked exactly like him only taller and with orange hair. From being jaws dropped to staying quiet and eating his candies, the ninja looked to be trying his best or so to remain undisturbed by the sight of another person like him. Amongst all this, Caeldori was chatting very pleasantly with her newfound grandmother and her mother. Luckily with the top of the wagon off, the two began to immerse themselves with the landscapes of the scenery before them.

"Look! Look! That hill is covered with trees from top to bottom!" Kana shouted to her in awe.

"That's so cool!" Ahna concurred with a bright smile, "Do you think Morgan's black Pegasus would be able to reach there too? Marc?"

The tactician looked over and glanced to the hill. He frowned with a hum, "I don't know. Those trees could prevent a safe landing…"

"That's true…" Ahna frowned.

"But I wonder what its like there…" Kana thought aloud with enthusiasm as his imagination began to take its course, "Maybe if I turn into a dragon, then I can get a better landing than a Pegasus or wyvern can!"

"Maybe…" Marc said thoughtfully, "Nah's scales did protect her from the enemies weapons before and your scales are more like plates than scales. But, what about your wings? Would they be strong enough?"

"I don't know…" Kana frowned.

As they chatted on, the older tactician's father watched on carefully as the boy continued to speak with them in a bright manner.

"It's as if nothing happened, huh?" he frowned.

The thief and checked to small cuts and bruises the boy got and was thankful that it didn't came out as badly as it had with the boy's uncle. The thief sighed as he muttered quietly, "Blues better tell me what's happened clearly. He's all that's left now…"

He then strained a small smile as images of the little bundle with orange hair in the arms of the Voice appeared in his head. At least, the other Marc is still safe from all the dangers they would be going through to bring their mother back.

As if realizing the stare all this time, he turned to the brown hair ninja sitting next to the Hoshidan queen playing with an infant in her arms.

"What?" He called out to the young man with a frown, "Is there something you need? You know you can start better than just stare all day."

The ninja glared at him as Oboro looked to the two with a look of confusion.

"It's nothing." The ninja began with a grimace, "I'm Asugi."

"Asugi, huh?" the man replied with a curt nod, "The name's Gaius."

The ninja nodded silently before glancing back to the two manaketes and the tactician as Morgan began to join them. Gaius sighed as he turned to his future kid, "Not much for word, is it? Oh, well…"

Like this, the two remain awkwardly quiet as the chatters between the two armies continues. Suddenly, there was a bit of a cough as the thief turned and saw their dancer patting the back of an unfamiliar little boy.

"Hey, babe. Is that the kid that survived?" Gaius said to his comrade.

Olivia nodded, "Yes… He's still recovering and we can't leave him in the castle or with the Khans. For the time being, my husband and I can take care of him, since everyone else is really busy."

"Is that so?" Gaius responded as he glanced over to the boy, "Hey, kid. What's your name?"

Hearing this, the boy looks up from his white and brown clothing as he muttered, "M-My… name is Xing."

Olivia smiled, "He's gotten a lot better at speaking now and Lissa said that he's on his way to recovery now."

Gaius watched the boy with a hand on his chin before he noted, "Still as thin as sticks, he could use some food to get him back on his feet."

The dancer nodded, "That's what we thought so too. But, he is starting to get back up on his own again. He was able to eat on his own a few hours after he came to before then we had to spoon feed him for a while."

"Is that so…" Gaius said with a small grin, "Sounds like he's a real trooper, then."

Suddenly, the wagon came to a halt as Sully's voice called out to them, "We're here! Naga's Shrine! Now, be careful not to trip when you get out of the cart, Queen Oboro and Xing. Ya too, Marc! You're still gettin' better, after all!"

The tactician nodded as they all began to get off the wagon and take in their surroundings. They were on top of a tall mountain with green grass, Evergreens and a large view of the lands before them including the kingdoms of Ylisse. Before them stood a large altar of stone and marble. Full of curiousity, Kana turned to their friends, "Marc? Morgan? What is this place?"

"This is Mount Prism, Kana." Morgan replied with a bright smile, "Storm loves to graze of the grass here, so we come here as often as we can! Right, Marc?"

Her cousin nodded with a smile as he slowly walked over to them steadying each step, "A bit random, but that's right. This altar is where the exalt and the first exalt awakened the Fire Emblem, so we could take down Grima."

"It's too bad that we can't do that again." Morgan groaned as she kicked the dirt before her feet, "Then, we can be done with this and Storm can just graze on the grass here. Father and Aunt Robin would be back too…"

Gaius walked up to them, "Marc, I'll be going to talk with Blues. Stay with Morgan and your friends, got it?"

"Okay." Marc replied with a curt nod before he watched his father disappear amongst the Shepherds and their comrades.

Ahna whispered to the boy, "Your father looks a lot like Asugi, Marc."

The boy sighed, "Yeah. That's why I was so confused in the first place."

* * *

Kamui and Corrin examined the shrine with great interest.

"This place reminds me of the that island where the Rainbow Sage use to live, remember?" Corrin said with a bright smile, "The air is so calm. It feels like as if this whole place could be a dragon vein!"

"Ah." Kamui nodded, "I wonder what kind of person the Divine Dragon is…"

"Oh, look! Look, Sakura!"

"This is such a big waterfall… Oh my, that rainbow!"

The twins chuckled at the sound of their younger sisters' voices.

"The divine dragon's power flows through every blade of grass here."

They turned and saw Lucina, their siblings, and her father approach them with wide smiles on their faces, "Perhaps as you are descended from dragons, you can feel this place similar to that of the 'Dragon Vein' you speak of."

Chrom scanned the area carefully before he nodded, "It would seem that 'Robin's' seal was able to hold back Grima's powers as well."

"If so, she is a powerful mage to stop a death god's influence like this." Leo said with a frown, "I've read the books in your castle's library and the records. Grima is no easy figure to go against if so much preparation is needed against him."

Frederick nodded, "True, Lord Leo. All she had done was walk before us and casted her spell with much ease."

"I don't know…" Lucina said with a frown, "What can look to be a simple process can be quite difficult in reality. We've been through that before."

Chrom nodded, "She's right. For now, let's hurry in before Grima can pull through from her seal."

They nodded and follow the group into the white shrine. As they walked through the large double doors, they soon came upon a white alter with a form of a dragon statue above it down the long empty room. Elise gasped in awe, "It's so big!"

Sakura nodded quietly as Corrin said, "So, this is Naga's shrine…"

Chrom nodded, "Now, I just have to call out to the Divine Dragon…"

As he let out a deep breath, there was a sudden bright flash of light engulfing the room in a bath of white flames and startling everyone before it.

"What's going on?!" The Hoshidan king shouted.

"Chrom!" Kamui called out to their friend.

The Exalt bit his lips and then spoke with disbelief, "This… this is the Divine Dragon's flames!"

"What?!" Leo grimaced in shock as he tried to look up while shielding himself from the flames.

The light intensified as the Fire Emblem on Chrom's arm glowed like a wild fire. It soon died down revealing a woman before them glowing white and green with long green hair swept by the upward wind of the fire, pointy ears, and long flowing pink and white dress and sash.

"Children of man and descendants of our people…" the woman spoke with calm eyes as her voice echoed through the halls, "Be welcome. I know what you seek, awakener."

Kamui gasped, "Such… powers…"

"This is…" his elder Hoshidan brother grimaced in disbelief, "So this is the Divine Dragon, Naga…"

"Incredible…" Leo gasped upon the sight of the flames as his younger sister and wife grasped onto his cape.

"Please," Chrom said solemnly, "Tell us. Do you know of a way to defeat Grima? Is awakening the Fire Emblem still the only way to stop him again?"

They were soon crestfallen as the woman before them shook her head.

"I possess not the powers to stop Grima of the another timeline." The goddess answered solemnly.

Chrom grimaced, "Then, what can we do to stop him?"

"I shall bring thou to the source of what brought him here and saved him from vanishing with all the other."

"The source?" Lucina repeated with a grimace.

"Yes…" Naga replied with a nod and turned to their friends, "The source is located in the same world as the descendants of my people."

"What?" Lucina's eyes shot wide as the goddess said this.

"Huh?" Corrin looked to her in surprise, "Descendants of her people?"

Naga frowned and looked to them with gazes of lament shining in her blue eyes, "I see, the dear child did not have the time to speak to thou of thou ancestor's names nor past. Xane…"

She turned to the Nohrian siblings, the Hoshidan siblings and, then, the Vallite siblings, "Children of Idunn, Children of Sophia, and Children… of my dear friend, thou arrive for the power to traverse space, correct?"

They looked to one another before Kamui spoke, "That's correct. Our time has fallen apart and our friends brought us to theirs for shelter from the chaos."

"Please," Corrin pleaded, "Do you have the ability to bring us to that world? We must stop the monsters from conquering our kingdoms and save the people."

"I do possess such powers that thou desire for." Naga responded, "However, there is just one requirement."

"A requirement?" Chrom frowned, "What is it?"

"I require an artifact or essence of that world to guide thou safely through the passage of space and time." The Divine dragon answered, "Without it, I fear thou will be taken to an undesired world."

Kamui grimaced, "But, that's…"

"That's what the wolfdog is here for!"

"Lady Tiki?!" Chrom gasped in shock.

They suddenly turned and saw Miriel run up to them with an orb in her hand. In it shone the image of a woman with long green hair, gold crow, red dress with a pink sash tied around her waist, and carry an orange hair toddler in her arms. She shouted, "Mother! The little one by the former Exalt's feet had told me that he was raised by a powerful mage of that world and came to help them enter that world as the artifact!"

As the dog barked, the Divine dragon suddenly looked up to them, "Are thou certain?"

Eyes soon fell on the dog as it ran up to the woman. It barked, growled, and whined before her till a white light surrounded it as a rough voice echoed through their head, "I'm not too sure about what's going on. But, my master told me that they want our help to protect their friends. Since their so close to them, I'll do anything to help them!"

The dog barked louder. Their eyes widen in surprise as the Voice, Lady Tiki, explained, "This is magic that is from that world. Though born to be a normal wolfdog, this little one have been raised around a powerful mage long enough to be influenced by their magic. Mother, would this be enough to bring them to that world?"

They all glanced over to the goddess, who slowly nodded, "It would suffice the requirement."

Leo called out, "Would the requirement also need for the living presence to give up their life in doing so?"

The Divine Dragon shook her head, "No. All that would be needed is the magic this child has taken on. Not their life."

Emmeryn grinned softly, "You have my gratitude, Divine Dragon Naga."

The woman nodded with a soft gaze and turned to them, "What is required of thou is to seek the cause of Grima's arrival and survival. In that world, it is believed to exist ways in this field. Thou must seek this path."

Chrom nodded before he grimaced, "Then, what of this world and the children? Will the tactician who accompanied us be able to hold down Grima for long?"

Naga shook her head, "I know not of the woman's strength for she is much more powerful than I."

Lucina gasped as murmurs spread throughout the armies, "What?! More powerful than you? This 'Robin'?"

Naga nodded, "It's true. Thou must seek this danger. However, you must be wary. I had been informed of by its guardians that the culprit can blend in with their society well…"

"So, we'll have to blend into their society…" Takumi concluded with a grimace, "Undercover work, then?"

Hinoka looked to the army behind them with a grimace and hesitation, "For all of us?"

Chrom grimaced, "This is going to be difficult…"

Leo sighed as he rubbed his temple, "We're going to have to inspect the type of society they are before we can think of a plan."

Kamui nodded, "I agree."

"Are thou prepared?" the goddess said.

"I am!" Nowi's voice echoed through the room.

Sully chuckled, "Well now, this is goin' ta be excitin'."

"Us too! Us too!" Selkie's voice echoed.

Her father sighed, "Well, we've already made it this far with King Kamui. If they require our help, then we'll do what we can to pay them back our debt!"

"We, retainers, shall follow our lieges every step of the way, of course." Inigo said with a chuckle followed by a curt bow.

"It better not be the women that you're actually after or Beruka would be very angry." Severa warned with a scowl.

Upon the intense stare from his wife, the mercenary grimaced nervously, "O-of course not!"

He sighed, "I can be pretty serious too, you know…"

Slowly, the siblings smiled as Xander turned to Kamui, "It seems we're all ready to go to this world as well."

The Vallite king looked back to the others before he slowly grinned as well, "It seems so."

He glanced over to Chrom, who nodded and said to the goddess, "I still have one question."

"Yes?"

"How long can you assume we have before 'Robin's' seal is unable to contain Grima?" the exalt questioned solemnly.

Naga remained silent for a short while before she finally opened her lips, "I can only assume two months. However, the passage of time between our worlds differ. While thou are of this world, thou shall grow as according to our world. The time of the world flows faster than this and so thou shall age slower than many of their residents. Such if a year pass in that world, an hour has passed here."

"What?!" Lucina gaped, "Such a difference…"

"Then, it would mean we can't stay in one place for long."

They turned as a young child in sorceress clothing walked up to them with a tome in hand and curled brown hair. Leo's eyes widen before he nodded, "That's right. Nyx, do you know how to go about this, then?"

The girl nodded, "It would be difficult despite the lot of time available to us. However, we can make do, but we must always be on the move. Otherwise, the native residents would come to suspect something is amiss if we don't age normally as their people."

"I see." Corrin nodded with a grimace, "Would that mean that we'd have to be nomads, then?"

"I know not." Naga shook her head, "However, this is the law of the natural worlds. There are very few exceptions to the laws of the worlds and times."

"I see." Chrom nodded, "If being on constant travel is what it takes to stop Grima and bring back our people, then we shall take on this challenge. We are ready, Naga."

The woman nodded and raised up her arms above her head as light began to surround the white fluffy dog. Suddenly, the light began to burn in the bodies as well as they began to float in mid-air. Kamui gasped and turned around to see everyone beginning to disappear in a flash at a time and said, "This is-!"

He turned to the goddess, who gave the king and his siblings a small smile, "Be brave, children of my people. I pray that thou bonds and determination protects thou from harm, Children of the Divine Dragons."

Hearing this, Corrin gasped and reach out to her, "Wait, what do you mean-?!"

However, her question was cut short as the image of the woman soon vanished before them in another bright light. The goddess was gone… And so was her sad smile.

* * *

"-in!"

They struggled to open their eyes as the woman's voice screamed in their ears. They were able to open their eyes slightly before being stung by something blurry gray. They coughed as the disturbing stench of smoke and ashes filled their lungs.

"Ti-!"

To their surprise, their eyes were forced to open against the stings of the ashes. They held a breath in bewilderment as they descended a lit set of stairs with alarming speed against their will. Their eyes widen as the sight displayed before them. Bright flames surrounded all sides persistently staying as they felt their arms waved for it to vanish in vain. To their surprise, they continued forward jumping through the fingers of the blaze as their lips parted, "Tian!"

They jolted from the sound of the feminine voice coming from their lips as a scene laid out before them. Two men had collapsed on the ground. One dressed like a mercenary of black and blue with silver hair partially dyed red with blood that had split on the ground before them. The other was a man slightly taller with brown hair, and wore black and white clothing that also of a mercenary. The two bodies rested on the cold floor motionless as the disturbing feeling of horror bled into their chest. However, they rushed over to the two uncording to their will. Two blades laid between the two. One of gold, the other a white silver. It wasn't like any other they've seen before. However, their sight shifted to the two as slender arms reached out to the brown hair man and shook his shoulder as her screams were engulfed by the collapse of a nearby pillar. Where are they?!

They wanted to look around, but their sight was focus on the two before them as the woman shook the silver hair man's name, "Tian! Tian!"

However, the man remained motionless as did the other. The painful tears of grief crawled into their chest as it throbbed unsteadily. This wasn't normal. They know the feeling of such grief, but it wasn't suppose to hurt this bad before. Before they could process what was occurring there was a slight sound of footsteps above them as their gaze suddenly shifted back to the steps of stair behind them revealing the shadow of a tall man as the pain intensified. They involuntarily let out a cough as a tang of metal burst from their throat. They looked down and saw the tip of a lance pierce through their chest making the pain all the more real. Sounds of claps can be heard as a voice echoed and blurred by the collapse of pillars and boards all around them, "What wonderful display we have here?! The fleeting beauty of a butterfly eagerly here before us! Is she to enchant us with her beauty and warn us of the monarch that's to come? Or…"

The gleaming white of his smile brightened through the darkness, "Has she finally succumbed to the end of her short life of suffering and pain?"

They gritted her teeth behind their lips and held a steady gaze at the man through their pain. Seeing this, the man laughed, "Still? Please, I've seen it all. Your sadness, your pain. Do you still plan to hold them tightly to your chest?"

He cackled, "Oh, that's right. There's a hole in it now, so I don't think you have anyway of holding it."

To their surprise, they forced themselves up as a snap of the metal was heard. A strange feeling welled up in them as a white light shined before them. To their relief, the man's smile vanished as he stammered, "Wh-what are you trying to do?"

Their lips strained to a grin as the white light became longer and they slammed it into the ground as a magic circle appeared under their feet. To their shock, the circle grew wider as they feel the energy drain from their body.

"Stop! Don't you dare!"

However, they knew they've already done so as a bright light flashed before them. The man screamed before vanishing before their eyes as strings attempted to reach out to him, but they knew he had escaped from their clutches. To their shock, images floated in their minds full of blurry figures as innumerable amount of voices echoed through their head. After a while, it finally settled down and vanished leaving the figure of a few final images. They involuntarily let out a small grin as their hand gripped tightly on a piece of rock strayed into the room till the pain in the chest and hand grew numb.

"-ue!"

They looked to the stairs and see the masked woman with flame-like hair on the top of the stairs catching deep breaths of air and smoke. They see her grimace before she rushed down the stairs only to be stopped short by a collapsing pillar that crashed down the remaining steps down.

The woman screamed out to them incoherently, but a couple dark figures rushed in. They froze at the sight before they visibly grimaced under the darkness of their own shadows and reached down to grab the woman by her arms. As she struggled, they dragged the woman out of the room as one of them looked back with gritted teeth reveal a terribly injured eye to the right. Before they could make out more of the figure, the ceiling collapsed in the area blocking the door completely as their view soon tilted and blurred and their senses slowly grew numb. So this is death…

Their view slowly focused on the men lying before them as their blood soon joined them. Slowly, the pain in her chest began to dull as they stared at the blurry sight before them. However, a new pain began to rise in it's place. One the person seem to know too well.

* * *

"Sir!"

His eyes snapped open as he see the unfamiliar face of a young woman with green eyes and pink hair tied back into a puffy ponytail and a bonnet on her head. The woman gasped and turned to what seemed to be the wooden ceiling as she shouted, "Dear, one of them's awake! Dear! Doctor!"

The woman hurriedly rushes out of his view and, in it's place was the face of his mother and a tall white coat man with black hair and spectacles over his grey eyes. The blue hair woman looks to him anxiously, "Shigure! Are you all right?"

He nodded and attempts to get up as the man helps him followed by another with well-groomed brown hair and wearing strange clothing that looked like those used for canvases of Nohr's art.

"Careful now." The white coat man said, "Don't try to get up too quickly. One of your friends did that and nearly strained his spine."

Shigure grimaced as he slowly sat up and scanned around his surroundings carefully, "Wh-where are we?"

His mother turned to the people with a frown as the other man answered, "You're in Origin Inn of Percia Town."

"Per…cia?" the prince raised a brow and turned to his mother, "Mother, are we-?"

Azura nodded, "Yes. We've made it."

The brown hair man sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Well, your parents have told us a lot of things, young man. For now, I say that you and your friends just rest for now. Our Inn is closed for the next couple of weeks after all. Maintence and all that. I'll go call the rest of your friends."

As the man left, the woman nodded with a bright smile, "Just stay here and recover for the time being. You and your friends must've had quite a fall in the mountain from the magic you used to get here."

Shigure looked to her in shock, "P-pardon me, b-but how-?"

"Your father and I told them." Azura said with a strained smile, "We were worried that they wouldn't believe us, but…"

The woman laughed, "Yes. Well, things like this tends to happen in this world every now and then. We'll explain everything after a good majority of your friends are awake. For now, just rest up. Ryan should be back with your family and friends."

The tall man with a white coat walked up to them and stretched out a hand, "Hello. I'm Roger Schwanard. I'm the sole doctor in this town."

Shigure took the hand with a smile, "My name is Shigure. U-Um, what's a doctor?"

"Oh!" the 'Doctor' looked up in realization and hummed to himself before he said, "Let's see. According to your aunt and uncles, I'm like one of the healers you have in your world, but I don't use magic to heal just plain old diagnosis and medicines with a lot of research. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Shigure nodded slowly as the man let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god. My apologies, I have only been working in this town for a few months and this is my first time taking in patients of another world. I may need some time to get use to it."

"I… see…" Shigure strained a smile and nodded slowly as he processes what he said through his head, "What happened to us?"

"Apparently, when we arrived in this world, some of us nearly fell into a ravine in the mountains while others had hit their heads on the rocks or branches, like you had."

They looked up as Shigure's eyes widen in surprise, "Father!"

"Yay! Shigure's up!"

Suddenly, his younger sister rushed and hugged the man around his neck as his younger cousin crashed into him. He looked to them in surprise as Kamui chuckled, "Some things have happened while you were unconscious."

* * *

 **YueTian: Here's the next chapter!**

 **2/9/2019 8: 58 PM**


	7. Chapter 7: A Nightmare Called Changes

A Nightmare Called Changes

"How are you adapting to this world, Seigbert?"

The young man looked up to see his cousin in this pink and white shirt followed by this white 'jean' shorts. He strained a grin as he looked back at the three-stories Inn that took them in for the last couple of weeks.

"It's not too hard now." He responded with a small smile, "It was a bit difficult at the start, but I'm doing better now."

The man got up from the stone bench by the street and glanced down the road. Forrest sighed, "And to think that it's only been two weeks. It feels like its been longer than that, if Prince Shiro's new sibling haven't been running around the Inn."

The prince grimaced and said anxiously, "We made sure that our weapons are out of reach right? I made sure to keep my sword with me at all times now."

"Out of reach and sheathed if needed." His cousin added with a nod, "You didn't think that just keeping it out of reach would stop her would you? I mean, after she nearly fell over with Prince Shiro's naginata, we've all had to make sure to cover our blades with a sheathe or something. She did climb up the table one way or another to get it."

Seigbert sighed, "It's hard to believe that she's already two months old now according to this timeline. She really did come from this world."

"Yes. Well, her favorite word is still our cousin's name."

The two turned and saw Shigure walk over to them in a white collar shirt and blue navy 'jeans'. He chuckled nervously, "It could take a while before she starts to say everyone else's name."

Forrest grinned, "Good morning, Shigure. How are the clothes I've made?"

"It feels much better. Thank you very much, Forrest." The sky knight replied, "Still to think they'd have such clothing like this."

"It really contrasts the cultures of all our kingdoms." Seigbert nodded as he looked down to his red t-shirt and black jeans.

Forrest smiled with relief, "As long as it helps, then it's a relief. I'll admit this world's fashion aesthetic is more unique and free than from our world. It was very interesting to learn how they incorporated materials used in art supplies to create such durable cloth, but it was a bit harder to work with…"

Seigbert grinned nervously, "Well, that's how we know that it's as durable as it's made to be."

The Nohrian prince glanced back to the wooden Inn designed from cabins.

"Is Father and Mother having some difficulties finalizing the papers?" he questioned with a grimace, "I don't want to sound bias, but those people didn't look as cooperative as I hoped."

"Don't be." Forrest answered with a frown, "The way they spoke about the infant was even more rude than they were to Uncle Xander and Aunt Hinoka. It seems that it was true when Ryan and Isabelle said that the kindness only extends within this town."

Shigure nodded, "Uncle Leo and the kind couple are trying to help in everyway possible right now."

Seigbert could only strain a smile before turning to their Vallite cousin, "But, what of Rinne? I hope she doesn't appear before them as well…"

The Vallite prince nodded, "Uncle Ryoma had Shiro and Aunt Oboro in a separate room on the third floor. Doctor Roger is helping your parents get the girl into their care."

Forrest scowls, "I can't believe the orphanage in this world's parallel dimension was so bad."

"I don't think 'bad' is a word to put it." Seigbert nodded with a grimace, "Those children were clearly starving and hidden away in that room. According to Sir Ryan and Ms. Isabelle, it was actually quite difficult to find an orphanage who cares for orphans properly. We've only met one of them."

As he said this, he recalled the treatment of the children replay in his head. The orphanage was said to be barely getting by well, but, when his uncle sent in his two retainers as spies after hearing that the girl had been adopted, they found her abandoned to roam the empty streets and nearly got hit by that dimension's transports. He could recall the anger from his parents by the outrageous care of the orphans, who all lacked the proper supervision and proper social and academic education, when, according to the doctor, the place had the financial that most orphanages lacks in that dimension. It was hard to believe that that world would be the human world that they could've been sent to. Shigure frowned, "It's hard to believe that this world doesn't have a single known orphanage. If it did, we wouldn't have to ask the doctor for so much."

Seigbert nodded, "He went through the trouble of placing the girl into an orphanage only for them to have nearly killed her in an accident. Had he not state his worries and told us of these things, Uncle Leo wouldn't have sent his retainers and she could've died."

Forrest sighed as he grinned, "Well, on the bright side of this is that we get to have a new cousin now and Seigbert gets to be a big brother."

Shigure nodded, "With everything going on, only your father and his retainers have a stable job as the security of this town. It'd be quite unusual working like this, but, at least, you have a way to blend into this world."

"Yes. It's quite a surprise that we landed in such a newly constructed town. You would think that they'd already have a security system with soldiers, but there's hardly any here." Forrest comments with a suspicious look before he shrugs, "Well, this town is only three years old."

Shigure nodded, "If not for the night sky events and festivals, this Inn wouldn't have lived for long, or so they say. But, I think the real reason they made it this far has to be the food here."

Forrest chuckled, "So you think so too? Their restaurant is always packed if not for these 'beasts' of theirs, they'd have problems running it too. I'm honestly surprised by how lax everything is here."

Seigbert sighed, "Even so, you would think they'd start to create a guard system when the bandits appeared in the forest."

Shigure shook his head, "With everyone having an important role in this town and the lack of people, it may not be possible."

The Vallite prince turned to the curly blond hair cousin, "Forrest, I heard that you will apprentice under a tailor in this town, correct?"

The man nodded, "Yes. I spoke with the owner and manager of the store and they already seem pleased with my works, especially for Kana and Ahna."

Shigure chuckled, "I'm starting to feel like they'd become your models in your designs soon."

He glanced down the street lined with houses and public places on each sides.

"It would be great if we can all move together, then we wouldn't have to worry as much when something happens." Shigure comments with a grimace, "But, with our large number it would be quite difficult…"

"Then, what of our other uncles and aunts." Forrest's questions with a frown, "Given that we all got an orb for communication, we've still have yet to talk of how we'll get by in this world. Our currencies are different and our status doesn't mean anything here. Even though we were prepared for this from the start, it's still worrisome about our brief future here."

Seigbert nodded, "I heard that all of our retainers will remain here working under us as guards, but the other soldiers seemed to be working elsewhere or is going to travel with Soliel's grandparents. I heard that you'll be living there with your family, Shigure."

Their cousin nodded, "Yes. It's thanks to Ryan's invitation to take my parents in as his assistants. I imagine that they'll be traveling a lot, then. Father and Aunt Corrin have always wanted to explore the world."

Forrest frowned, "Then, what about you and your sister, Shigure?"

He smiled, "I'll be working here as a painter. The townsfolk seem to enjoy my paintings a lot. It would also seem that my sister and Kana can't travel as much, so they'll be staying with me and Midori here."

The man in pink grinned, "That's right! I've heard that she's going to open a floral shop here and work as a florist, right?"

Seigbert grimaced, "But, what about the finances?"

"I'll be helping her with that." The Vallite prince answered with a smile, "Since Uncle Kaze has to go with Aunt Corrin and our parents, Sophie and I will be working part-time with Midori."

Forrest frowned thoughtfully, "Then, have they figured out how to hide our pegasi? I heard that it would be rather difficult, since there's none in this world. The horses are no problems, but…"

"Ah, I believe that they'll remain hidden here in this town." Seigbert replied solemnly, "Ms, Isabel and Sir Ryan said that they own a pasture in the mountains behind the Inn. They don't own anything aside from cows and goats, so our mounts can rest there, including the wyverns."

Shigure nodded, "I believe that Lady Severa's family would be keeping watch of them."

"Shigure! Seigbert! Forrest!"

They looked up and saw Ahna and their cousin run up to them in blue overalls given by the couples and gray clothing inside followed by the tacticians in the purple hoods Forrest and Oboro made, gray and white or black shirts, and those blue jeans Forrest worked hard to make from some canvas cloth.

"Ahna?" the blue hair prince raised a brow with a smile, "Is there something you need?"

The princess shook her head, "Nope! I came to tell you that the spell really works!"

"Spell?" Forrest raised a brow, "Which is it?"

Kana grinned widely, "The one to hide Velouria's and Selkie's ears and tail! You should've seen it! It's like it went invisible! It's really amazing!"

"Ah, the one Ms. Miriel have been working on for the past two weeks?" Shigure confirms with a smile, "That's great. It seems her hardwork finally paid off."

"I wonder if it will work with our pegasi?" Morgan questions with a frown, "I really want to take her out and take a look around."

"You know hiding the wings of a Pegasus is much harder, Morgan." Marc responded solemnly, "Especially, since Storm likes to fly around so often."

As the younger tactician pouted, the Nohrian prince walked out to the double set of doors in a black turtle neck shirt and white 'jeans' with his brother in a black shirt and blue jeans. They watched as they saw the two suspicious looking man walk out with the couple from behind as if they were being shooed off the premises. Shigure and Forrest quickly hid the two cousins behind their back as they watched the men walk past them solemnly. They watched as they walked off and turned the corner. Once gone, the two finally turned to the older adults.

"Uncle Leo," Shigure said, "Did we got the child from them?"

Leo nodded with a small grin as his brother answered, "We did."

He then sighed, "But, apparently, the evidence that we've found is only enough to put a strike on their orphanage. Their government will consider investigating their case further."

"That's all?" Seigbert questioned with a grimace, "But, she could've been killed."

Xander shook his head, "It would seem that their government would require longer length of time to come to the decision to pull an investigation on them."

It was then that Hinoka walked out in a red T-shirt and white skirt that Isabel gave her with a small bundle in her arms and smiled, "Well, one thing for certain is that they can't take the child away from us again."

Xander nodded as Leo turned to the couples, "Thank you for your help, Ryan, Isabel. If not for you and Doctor Rogers, we'd have lost that fight from the beginning."

Ryan shook his head with a wide grin, "No, we didn't do that much. You and your friends were the one who was able to get all the evidence. We only gave you a brief lesson of their country's laws regarding the children and trial. If you hadn't threatened to bring it to their court, they'd never would've withdraw that quickly. I wouldn't be as tough as you and threatened such an act. Honestly, I didn't think they'd back out so quickly like that."

Xander chuckled, "Well, that really was the last bet that we could pull. If it'd actually had taken us there, it would've been more difficult since we don't have an identity in this world or knowledge of their government."

Isabel giggled, "Well, now you have the little gal in safe hands thanks to your bet."

Kana and Ahna jumped to their aunt.

"May we take a look, Aunt Hinoka?" Ahna called out with a curious gaze at the pink bundle in the queen's arms, "Please?"

"Well, okay…" the woman replied and brought the bundle closer to the children.

They all took a closer look and saw the little infant staring at them with silver hair and pretty little opal-like eyes. As they looked to her in awe, Kana looked to them, "So, what's her name? Mother said that Aunt Hinoka and Uncle Xander already picked one out."

The king looked to his wife with a smile before she answered, "We've decided to call her Suki."

"Suki?" Ahna tilted her head.

Xander nodded, "The day we found her was on the night of the new moon, but she stood out in the darkness with her silver hair. So, we've decided to name her something like light."

Hinoka chuckled, "So, I thought of Suki. It sounds like Tsuki, the moon, right?"

There was a sudden little laughter from the child, who reached out her small hands to them. With caution, the two manaketes stuck out a finger to her small palm, which she immediately latched on to gingerly.

"Wow…." Kana said with wide eyes, "So small…"

Leo chuckled, "Well, you were all that small when you started out too."

"We all did."

From behind them the first Nohrian princess walked up from behind in a purple dress with black rims. Isabel gasped and looked around the woman, "It looks like I was right! What do you think, Camilla?"

"It's a wonderful dress." The princess agreed with a bright smile, "Thank you very much for lending it to me, Isabel."

The woman chuckled, "Oh, but I already said that you can have it. Besides, it didn't fit me as well as it did you, so it's hardly worn for years now. It's a good thing we found someone who could fit into it without any problems."

"so, you'll be heading down by the port South from here, correct?" Ryan clarified as she nodded with a smile, "Then, what about Chrom's and Ryoma's families?"

"My brother told me that he and the rest of my siblings will travel north from here with Chrom before they finally settle at a place to begin their search." Hinoka answered with a smile, "They each have a communication orb, so it should be all right. I think…"

Camilla grinned, "Your siblings should be fine with Chrom and the others. I'm just worried about our Kamui and Corrin. Oh, I hope nothing bad happens to them in the human world. I had no idea it could become so difficult living there."

Hinoka nodded, "I hope nothing bad happens there."

Ryan smiles, "It should be to hard if Sean is there with them. He's a pretty experience photographer for twenty years, after all. He knows what he's doing. I just wish he could come back to visit a little more often."

"And get a wife already." Isabel giggled, "He's nearing his forties already too. You'd think the man would consider settling down and having a family of his own."

"All right, then." Xander nodded with a sigh, "We should start taking a look at the house in the port with Camilla. You've really helped us a lot, Ryan, Isabel. You have our gratitude."

Ryan shook his hand with a smile, "It's nothing big. You and your friends had helped us a lot with our renovation. We should be thanking you. If there's any problems in the future, we'll be right here waiting."

Isabel nodded as she placed her hand on her cheek, "Oh, but do stop by every now and then if you like. We haven't had such a lively place in years."

Leo chuckled, "We'll consider that, then. Thank you."

* * *

Kamui finally decided to take a short break from moving the boxes and sat on the porch to their small garden in his gray collared T-shirt and navy blue jeans. It was the first time, they'd be living in a proper house of this world. It was like a mix of Nohrian and Hoshidan culture. The layout of a Hoshidan home but made of materials found in Nohr. Marble and smooth wooden floor, strange appliances originating from this 'human's' world, two rooms for the children and bulk bed Ryan helped them make. There was so much he learnt of this world already, but he knew that there was more than just this. As he sat on the porch to the garden, he stared at the empty dirt lot of the gardens the children intended to grow their seasonal flowers.

"Spacing out again, Kamui?"

He turned and saw Chrom walk over to him in a blue collar shirt and white jeans while carrying a heavy looking box. Chrom chuckled, "Just be careful not to doze off or no work would be finished in time."

"Right." Kamui chuckled before he looked back out to the small patch of dirt then to his hand, "That dream. You don't think it's the woman who saved my twin sister and Nohrian siblings, would it?"

Chrom carefully set the box down and looked outside with a solemn expression, "I don't know. But, it is possible that it was the last moments of her life. Your brother recognized that woman, after all. I wouldn't be surprised if the one who died was close to her."

Kamui frowned as he tightened his hand into a fist, "There was a lot of pain coming from her."

"There was…"

They turned and saw Azura walking up to them in a sky-blue dress with short sleeves and a white hairband on her head pushing back the strands of her long blue hair. She pursed her lips before decidedly continued, "She had an immense amount of pain and grief through her and she fell into that trap."

Kamui nodded as their retainer, Silas walked up to them in a white shirt and gray pants, then set down a cardboard box as he catches his breath, "I heard from Lady Orochi… One of those men lying face down could be the one who saved Lady Azura and you."

Chrom nodded, "At the very least, we got to hear the voice of the culprit."

"Yes." Kaze said as he walked up to them in a green shirt and black pants with Corrin next to him in her white collared shirt and navy blue skirt, "A man with average height and a light voice."

Corrin strained a smile, "You'd know this type of dream isn't normal if everyone is seeing it on the same day."

Kamui nodded with a grimace, "How's Sakura and Elise?"

"We've checked on their condition." Silas answered with a small smile.

"Lady Sakura has recovered her composure and so has Lady Elise." Kaze reported solemnly.

"That's good to hear." Kamui nodded.

"W-Woah!"

"F-Father!"

There was a sudden tumble as Inigo suddenly emerged from the stairs to the second floor in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. As Olivia emerged in her white shirt and long pink skirt from the top of the stair case in panic, Corrin gasped, "Inigo! Are you all right?"

She rushed over to him, "Do we need to call a healer or-?"

"I-It's fine, Lady Corrin." The retainer grumbled as he got back to his feet with a strained smile, "I just tripped a little."

Then, a blue hair young woman looked over and called out to him with a couple of large boxes stacked in her arms, "U-Um, are you all right, father?!"

The man chuckled and gave a thumbs up, "I'm all right, Soliel! Nice catch! I'll be there in a bit. Just go put those boxes into Prince Shigure's and Prince Kana's room!"

"O-Okay?" the girl called out before turning back up the steps.

Beruka in her purple hood and black pants sighed with a small smile as she walked down the stairs and to the worn down pink sofa. She grabbed the small white case from the top of it and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the sofa.

"B-Beruka?" the blue hair retainer said in shock, "U-Um…"

She opened the case and pulled out a small piece of cotton and a bottle of antiseptic. Holding out her hand, she said as if ordered, "Arm."

"H-Huh?!" Inigo looked to her in surprise, "I-I'm quite all right, Beruka. Just a- O-Ow!"

As if impatient, she grabbed his arm and dabbed the wet cotton onto a bleeding cut. Inigo groaned, "Did you really have to be so rough, dear?"

The woman remained quiet and skillfully placed the bandage onto the cut without getting it stuck to her fingers, which they all had trouble with a first. Then, she grabbed the other elbow and began treating it as her husband cried in pain again. Chrom chuckled softly as his wife walked over to them, "It would seem that Inigo is in good hands without a doubt."

"I haven't seen him walk out to greet the girls unattended either." Ophelia giggled softly and whispered back, "It looks like Beruka keeps a good eye on him too. He really has found himself a wonderful wife."

Chrom nodded silently making sure they hadn't been overheard, then turned to Kamui, "You'll probably be very busy for a while, but make sure to at least contact your siblings if you can't contact us. There are two armies in this world and it's not going to be easy to manage it when we plan to spread out like so."

Kamui nodded, "Yes. It's a good think your Shepherd, Miriel, had been able to complete the communication magic and that it works even in this world."

Corrin grinned, "I'm just glad your retainer thought of caring so many orbs with us. I really must thank you as well for all the aid you've given us."

Chrom shook his head, "It was no problem. Now, we're both in the same position and were luck enough to be found by the townsfolks here."

"I heard that your sister and Lon'qu will remain in this town and help Doctor Rogers, right?" Azura questioned with a smile, "Have they found a place to stay as well?"

The exalt nodded, "For now, they plan to stay in Origin Inn. Lissa has never been a fan for travels and knowing that she and Long'qu would be there with Em is a relief. I've given her an orb as well."

"I see that you're also blessed with wonderful siblings as well." Corrin smiled, "Our brothers and sisters are also very kind and amazing."

Chrom nodded, "Yes. I can already tell when I talked with them."

Kamui nodded before he frowned, "How's Xing doing? I've heard that you've taken the child in yourself."

"Oh, that's right!" Corrin said with a wide grin, "Your retainer seemed to have been extremely worried when he learnt that you would take care of Xing. He kept going on how he should've been the one to help as his duty as your retainer."

Chrom strained a smile and glanced to his wife, "Yes. Well, it gets a bit lonely without our kids. Even more if we can only get to see them once a year through the orbs."

"That's right." Kamui grimaced, "One year here is like an hour there. How are the other shepherds dealing with this? It must've been very difficult knowing that they can't contact their children as often as they wish."

Chrom nodded solemnly, "None of us are too happy by this. But, we've agreed that we'd do so, if it's what it takes for us to find the culprit of this mess and protect them. We're already fortunate enough that the Voice was willing to care for _all_ of them in our stead. We can't always be calling them as often if it means only a few minutes has passed there. Of course, having Xing around won't replace our children, but it would make things a little more lively for me and my wife."

"I see." Kamui nodded with a small smile, "Then-"

"O-Olivia…"

They turned once again and saw the little boy now in a bright red shirt with a small flame design on it, and blue shorts. The child no longer looked as thin as he was before and seemed to be putting on a little more weight now as he walked over to the Ylissean queen, who bent down and picked him up, "Is something wrong, Xing?"

Suddenly, their future daughter came down the steps with her hair tied back into a ponytail, wore a white collared shirt, and navy blue skirt. She was soon followed by Gerome in a purple shirt, brown jacket, gray pants, and, of course, a pair of dark glasses Ryan called 'sun glasses'.

"My apologies, mother." Lucina said with a sigh, "Xing had just woken up from his nap and came looking for you."

"It's fine, Lucina." Chrom said with a grin, "All children are like this. Wait till they get older and you could grow to miss it."

"Father…" Lucina groaned as she blushed.

It wasn't long before they all went back to work and soon the boxes were moved and unpacked. Chrom and his family, then returned to the Inn for the remains of their preparations.

* * *

As night closed in, many gathered in the kitchen for this 'going away' party the couples organized with some of the townsfolk who helped them settle in this world. Amongst all the festivities, Shigure let out a sigh as he decided to take a step outside in the back of the Inn where the back yard and the couples' actual home is. A double story house much like the others along the streets. He took a step outside onto the grass and into the vegetable garden the couple grew. The air felt to be a little chilly tonight as a small breeze blew past him. Looking up to the night sky full of stars and a full moon, it reminded him of their kingdom and of Nohr. It didn't take him long to find out that he wasn't the only person out tonight as he saw a tall man with a silver poinytail and a man with blue hair talking with one another by the house. He couldn't hear what the two were saying, but, upon their solemn expressions, it seems to be rather serious. It didn't take long for him to recognize the sheathe of the blade the other held on his belt.

"Isn't that Raijinto?" he uttered silently with a brief look of surprise, "That would mean that he's the one who inherited my Uncle's sword, then."

He pondered the thought of greeting the two before disposing it. He turned around to return to the group. He noticed his cousin walking out in a white shirt and red shorts as his new sibling waddled out the sliding window door in her little yellow dress and pink baby shoes the couple found stored in their attic. He stepped back to let her through. However, she followed him and latched onto his pant leg. Shiro chuckled nervously, "Hi, Shigure. Sorry about that. She wanted to be outside since there was so many people inside the room."

She looked up to him with her shiny silver eyes as she giggled, "Hiro! Hiro!"

Shigure chuckled and petted her head, "I'm not Shiro. His right there."

Regardless, she giggled wider at his words.

"Hm?" the Vallite prince raised a brow and narrowed his eyes, "Is she… starting to grow teeth now?"

Shiro nodded, "Yeah. It's really early for her, but I guess it's a natural thing for her."

Shigure nodded as he recalled their conversation with the couples during the first couple of weeks they've arrived.

* * *

" _The world of fire guardians?" Leo raised a brow, "That sounds like something right out of a fairytale."_

" _That's so cool!" Elise said with eyes literally glittering with excitement._

 _Lissa nodded ecstatically, "Yeah! What's are these people like? Can they create a lot of fire with their magic?"_

 _Takumi sighed, "Well, leave it to those two to get so excited. But, to think there are two worlds within one dimensions."_

 _Ryan nodded and took a sit next to his wife before them, "That's because this dimension is so unstable to the point that we get visitors from other worlds quite frequently."_

" _Especially in this town." Isabel added, "When this town was first built, we've had numerous occurrences of otherworld visitors and, when things became really bad, a researcher volunteered to investigate the situation. Then, we've discovered that there was this fragile area where portals would open up occasionally."_

 _Ryan nodded, "The town's mayor tried everything we could think of to block it off, but it wasn't as simple and we refused to leave this area after finally settling in for a couple years while getting tourism around here."_

 _Isabel nodded, "Few offers to help us guard the town and it's impossible to ask nearby villages and town since they're a half a day far by carriages and the nights are dangerous for us with the increase in bandits and kidnappers. It's hard enough to keep an eye on the town's children from being taken from us than it is to keep an eye out for outsiders."_

" _Then, why us?" Frederick raised a brow, "It's clear that your town could find us suspicious with the history you have with people from another world."_

 _Isabel smiled as did her husband and glanced over to the Hoshidan king and his wife, "Because, she refused to leave your side."_

" _Huh?" Orochi looked up in bewilderment before looking down, "Do you mean this child?"_

 _Isabel nodded with a smile, "Yes. May I ask you something?"_

 _They slowly nodded as she continued hesitantly, "I don't mean to sound rude, but the baby in your arms… She not blood related to you, am I correct?"_

" _Huh?" Corrin's eyes widened._

" _L-let me explain." Isabel interrupted in a near panic, "You see, that hair color she has is something that our people haven't see for a_ long _time now. For us, it's proof that she's has part blood of a Flame creator herself and that of a magician."_

" _A magician?" Leo raised a brow, "So, a mage."_

" _Not like yourself." Ryan noted solemnly, "A magician is something else. They have the ability to control certain elements of the world in the human world. Our kind and them used to get along quite well till an incident occurred with the death of a royal member of Lepyr kingdom far South down the continent from here. Over two thousand years ago or so, their former crown prince was assassinated in the human realm and the kingdom found many evidence pointing to the Magicians and their people. Since then, our relationship with them have become strained and children, such as the child you have, dwindled. We don't know what became of them in the end, but, since then, not even they have been treated kindly by our kind. Though such thought have been left unfinished and we've begun to return to visiting the human realm, the kingdoms still distrust the magicians and despises the children with blood from both sides branding them names despite the fact that the case was not thoroughly considered for more investigation and the magicians have no proof of the guilt. Some of the elders with deeper passion than the current generation."_

" _All from one death of a member of a royal family…" Chrom frowned, "And the whole world can turn on them rather than just a kingdom."_

 _Isabel nodded, "That prince was well admired by many of the people here, after all. He was trying to spread the relation with the magicians, but, when he was killed, all hell broke loose amongst the people. The only ones still sane enough to reconsider the thoughts are the kingdoms up north: Wyscun and Osius."_

 _Ryan sighed and nodded, "However, just their kingdoms were not enough to inspire much change in the people's minds. The children, whom we call Hopien with half of the blood from each running through their veins were forced to live a hard life in the human realm as the human's witch hunt began murdering many. Few lived to die from natural causes."_

 _Isabel nodded, "Well, that event ended hundreds of years ago. Very few humans still think witches and magic exists, much less dragons and Pegasus. What makes the child stand out now is that Hopiens all have a unique physical characteristic. Their abilities could come from their parents, however, their appearances are natural aside from one thing that stands out the most. For the child, hers are her hair. Bright orange hair isn't as natural amongst us and, with the prejudice that still exists within some kingdoms, you may have to find a way to hide it at times. Our town accepts magicians, but I fear the tourist may try something with her, if they get one thought of it."_

 _Kamui frowned and turned to Ryoma, "Ryoma, what should we do about this? If we travel with her, she could get exposed to the prejudice."_

 _The Hoshidan king frowned and shook his head, "It'd be bad for her to hide her appearance for the rest of her life."_

 _Elise jumped with a bright smile, "What if we dye her hair slightly darker?"_

 _Camilla shook her head, "I'm afraid using hair dye on such a young infant can be dangerous."_

" _But, that does sound like a good idea, if you plan to travel." Isabel noted with a bright smile, "I do have some baby safe hair dye I planned to give my brother-in-law. He just had children, who are Hopiens. The first Hopiens to have appeared in a long time. Though they're accepted by the humans they live around, he feared that Fire guardians will begin to notice the subtle differences, so I prepared some for one of his child who has bright red hair. It's made with natural ingredients found in the woods rather than chemicals off a lab experiment table. You'll have to reapply it once a month, but it should do the job."_

" _Are you certain?" Chrom raised a brow, "We've only arrived so I don't think we have any valuables to spare…"_

" _It's fine." She waved it off, "I can just go get another or make it. They're quite easy to make. I did think I bought too much since it was on sale in the market. Not many parents wants to dye their children's hair at such a young age, after all."_

 _She walked behind the counter and pulled out a large paper bag before pulling out a bottle of dark orange liquid. She brought it over to them and placed it in Camilla's hand. The princess examined the label with a smile, "I see. Well, it does seem to be a mixtures of berries and plants."_

 _Camilla chuckled as she handed the bottle to the Hoshidan king and continued, "I'm more relieved that our languages are very similar."_

" _Really?" Ryan smiled, "I was already worried when Kamui awoke and didn't respond. I thought that all of you would be speaking a completely different language. To think that'd we would also have similar writing as well is a relief."_

 _The infant struggled as she tried to sit up in the queen's lap and glanced around. Orochi took this chance and excused themselves, "I'm going to get Shiro. I think she's looking for him again. Sorry, I'll be right back."_

 _Some nodded as the woman left up the stairs. Ryan frowned as he said, "There's something else I've yet to mention though."_

" _Hm?" Chrom turned to him._

" _The children also start growing and developing faster than normal infants." Ryan said, "Due to this, my brother has a harder time helping his children to get along with others their age, apparently. They start to calm down when they become toddler, I think."_

 _He then turned to them, "But, I'm wondering about something. How did you took in the child in the beginning? She seemed quite attached to you, but it looks as if you've just came out of the portal."_

 _Chrom and the Vallite king grimaced knowing that this would become quite a tale to tell._

* * *

The baby girl soon saw her adoptive brother and began waddling back to him. Shiro picked up the baby girl before she started grabbing her earlobe again.

"Argh! Really?" the prince groaned as he struggled to pull away from the girl and sighed, "At this rate, it's gonna become flat by the time she gets tired of this."

However, the girl giggles without a care in the world and let go to clap her hands together putting a smile on Shigure's face. He then turned to his cousin, "I heard that your family is considering settling down in the human world from Kiragi."

"Yeah." Shiro responded with a frown, "We've thought it may be better for Rinne, so she won't have to face against what other people would say about her, but we're still considering it since Sean said that there are monsters and people that could go after her. But, even Uncle Takumi looked quite convinced by their words. I'm just worried about their laws against holding weapons. I can't really do a lot if she gets attacked by them without my naginata and Dad may end up losing Raijinto without the license in that world. So, we could just travel with Soliel's grandparents for a bit."

The Hoshidan prince turned to him, "I've also heard that not everyone would be coming with us. I heard from Dad that Yen'fay and the guy will be doing some odd jobs in the other town half a day away from here. Asugi said that he'll be staying with them as well for some reason. Oboro would be working with Forrest at that tailor shop. Kaden is going with our Aunt's retainer, Felicia, and Jackob is going to."

Shigure raised a brow, "So, he won't be staying here with Oboro and Dwyer? Then, again, he is Aunt Corrin's loyal retainer and our parent's butler."

Shiro nodded, "Yeah."

"Hiro!" the girl called out as she clapped her hands together.

"She really looks up to you, doesn't she?" Shigure noted with a smile.

"Heh. I think she's more attracted to my earlobe and nose, then me as a person." He chuckled with a weary grin, "Gotta bring this girl to mother now. I think she's hungry now…"

"I think I'll return too." He said with a nod, "It's starting to get a little chilly out here."

Carrying the infant, Shiro chuckled as they walked inside, "Well, it's almost Fall now. So, of course, it's getting colder."

As they walked in, Shigure raised a brow, "Have you seen Ahna and Kana? I haven't seen them since the event began."

His cousin shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe they're playing hide and seek in the Inn?"

"They've gone to see Suki."

They looked up and saw Seigbert walking over to them as the man continued, "They've seem to have gotten really curious after seeing someone younger than themselves. I'm going to check in on her."

Shigure grinned, "It seems that Kana and Ahna have gotten really interested in the childrens."

Shiro sighed, "You'd think that Rinne would settle down more, so she could take a nap with her in the room. She has so much energy. It's a bit scary honestly."

Shigure frowned, "I wonder if Kana and Ahna were like that. After they were born, they were brought to the other worlds in the astral realms just like we did."

Shiro smiled, "Somehow, I can see that. Ow!"

Suddenly, the girl ended up pulling on his earlobe once more.

"I get it. I get it." The Hoshidan prince sighed, "We'll be going now. I see you later, then. Rinne, really. Let my ear go already…."

As they watched the prince walk off, they soon made their way to see their siblings. It didn't take long for the two to find the children gathering around the little girl who had started crying in Camilla's arms as she tried to get the child back to sleep with her husband watching the infant anxiously with his human ears remaining hidden under his hair.

"Oh, Seigbert! Shigure!" the princess smiled at the sight of her nephews, "Can the two of you please help me carry Suki while I go get her bottle?"

"I'll do it." Seigbert answered as he hurried forward.

After carefully handing the baby to him, the princess soon left the room with the baby bottle in hand. Seigbert took a seat on the bed as he stared at the infant with a clueless expression.

"U-um… What should I do first?" he said with a grimace, "I've never taken care of a baby before."

"Neither have I." Shigure said with a frown as the infant continues to cry.

"Try rocking her, like Camilla did." Keaton suggested, "We've done that before when Velouria was little and she loved it."

"Really?" Kana raised a brow.

Ahna nodded with a bright smile, "That might work! Mother had told me that I always liked it when she did that."

"A-All right." He replied nervously as he attempted in mimicking his aunt's movements.

Anxiously, the watched the little girl as her cries began to become smaller as the tears ceased leaving her with small hiccups and teary eyes. Ahna jumped onto the bed as she laughed, "Yes! It worked!"

Or so they thought. The infant began to cry once more to their shock as Seigbert tried to calm her down again. By the time she finally fallen asleep, the Nohrian prince's parents came in with the bottle of milk in hand.

"Oh! She's asleep?" Hinoka's eyes widen in surprise before softening into a relief, "That's good. I was worried that she'd still be crying when I get here. It took a while to get the fire in the stove going again."

Cautiously, she walked over and picked up the baby from his arms as he sighed in relief with his duty finally over.

"Good work."

Keaton grinned, "He did a really good job rocking her to sleep."

Camilla sighed in relief, "So, she was just tired. She must've really wanted her parents there instead of her aunt. Now, that's just adorable."

"Thank you for your help, Camilla." Hinoka whispered as the child continued sleeping in her arms.

The princess smiled, "It's fine. I was able to see her cute sleeping face in the end, after all."

As she said this, the infant began to shift much to Hinoka's surprise as the baby turned closer to her and yawned. Camilla giggled softly as she added in a whisper, "Like I said her sleeping face is adorable."

She then turned to the bed and chuckled, "I think we have a couple of little sleeping children as well."

Shigure strained a smile upon seeing his little sister and their cousin curled up on their aunt's bed fast asleep.

"I'll carry them to their rooms." He said as he walked over to his sister.

"I'll help." Their cousin offered as he walked over to their younger cousin.

"Thank you, boys." Camilla said as she and Keaton helped put the two on their backs.

They bid the adults good night before leaving the room and up the stairs to the third floor as voices of Flora and some of their comrades were heard cleaning up after the party. As they walked, Shigure grinned, "Thank you for helping, Seigbert."

The prince chuckled, "Well, Kana is our cousin as well. It's only natural that I should help."

As they got closer, they saw the princess's door open as a black cat dashed out into the hall while Azura and Corrin walked out of the room.

"Oh! Shigure! Seigbert!" Corrin hurried over to them as did the Vallite Queen, "Did the kids fell asleep during the party?"

"Here. Let us help." Azura offered as they helped get the children into their rooms and in the beds.

As they stood by the door, Lief sat behind the doorway and looked up to them, "I'll stay with milady tonight, then."

Azura nodded with a smile and patted the cat on the head, "Thank you, Lief. I'll leave my daughter to you, then."

They soon watched the cat hurry off to the bed where the princess slept quietly as Azura softly shut the door. Corrin looked to the two with a wide grin, "Thank you for bring the children back to their rooms, Shigure, Seigbert. You should hurry off to bed as well. Tomorrow is going to be another big day for you two."

After the two bid the mothers good night, the two left for their own rooms as well. Azura chuckled softly, "I didn't think they'd be so excited seeing someone younger than them. Ahna has been able to sleep soundly from playing with Rinne and Suki for the last couple of weeks now."

"I know." Corrin smiled, "It's too bad we'll be piled up with work for a while. I hope my daughter's flower shop becomes a success soon."

Azura nodded confidently, "With my son and the kids with her, it'll be fine. Forrest and Sakura's family will be in town as well, so they're not alone. Not like back in the astral realm. I just wish that it was us that get to stay by their sides."

Corrin frowned, "I know that feeling all too well. We've only gotten together for a few years and now we have to go back like back in the astral realm. It's heart breaking, but, at least they won't have to wait for months for us to visit them and we get to contact them through the orbs with our voices and appearance. Much better than letters. And the children get to have a grace period of three months before we have to start paying the taxes here. With all of us working together, we should be able to get by well enough."

"You're right." Azura grinned, "We'll just have to do our best till we find the culprit and the source."

* * *

"Yue!"

They looked up to the sound and saw the masked, red-hair woman rush up to them with a smile across the lush green grass and smacked her back lightly as she shouted, "You know! You know! I saw some humans greet each other like this in the human village! So, maybe there's multiple ways to greet each other!"

They let out a sigh. They were feeling… annoyed? Irritated? No, they didn't really feel much different nor close to it. Still, they opened their mouth as the familiar feminine voice flowed, "Maybe. According to the books, each society can have their own form of greetings. These 'greetings' are-"

"No~!" the woman pouted, "That's just plain boring!"

She grabbed the book that was in their arms and ran off as she shouted, "If you want to learn something, you have to go out and see it for yourself!"

They sighed as they watched the woman dash across the field to the village on top of a hill with people returning back with a wagon full of what they've hunted for the day. A chilled breeze blew past them as they soon found themselves grabbing the collar of her one-piece dress in one hand and the book in the other. They let out a sigh as they muttered, "Are you done now?"

The woman turned around quietly with a pale face as she chuckled nervously, "Ah. You caught me again."

They grumbled, "And? What will we do if the humans spot us?"

The woman pouted, "Aw~! But, they have nothing against us! Not like the previous group of humans."

She grinned widely before grabbing the hand, "Well, let's go!"

With tremendous strength, they were suddenly pulled along with her into the village. The woman grinned widely and watched the people that walked all around them with great interest. She turned to them, "Hey! Hey! Did you know that there's this person that everyone sees when they get hurt and feel pain? They call them the Shamans here!"

They sighed, "The word Shaman can mean different things for all people."

"Well, all right! But, they're called the Shamans and they do these really cool things with the magic sprouted from this world!" the woman continued oblivious to what they say, "Hey! Hey! Do you think that they can create those Pegasus or unicorns that we saw in the water magic you did?! Well?! Well?!"

They frowned, "I don't believe so. Mankind do not have the ability to create from nothing nor destroy into nothing. To create a such a being would need more time and evolution, but horses do not have the structure to grow an extra set of bones an-"

"Boo!" the woman pouted, "Too many things! It would just be easier to go ask them!"

They watched her run off with a sigh and pressed the bridge off the nose as they grumbled, "She's going to get herself into more trouble. Is she really suppose to be older than me?"

They stopped as a small smile came across their face and humor danced in their chest as a small chuckled escaped from their lips, "Well, I suppose I can say the same for myself, then…"

As they continued on as the smile played on their lips, they continued, "Since I am supposed to be the youngest one amongst us."

They watched with a small smile as the crowds of people walked by them with the woman gone from their sight.

"Wouldn't you say so as well?"

* * *

After the last couple days of work, they were finally able to finish putting everything away into their destined location. As he let out a sigh, crying sounds could be heard as he turned to look to his new little sister now on the couch. She lay on her back as their mother sat besides her as one of his aunt walked over to her glancing at the baby in panic. Her bottle of milk was set aside as his mother decided to pick her up. Hinoka sighed, "It's just not working…"

Her sister nodded anxiously, "She's not hungry or sleepy."

He glanced around before seeing one of the smaller boxes on the ground.

"Huh, I thought we had placed everything away." He walked over with a raised brow before glancing to his mother and the baby.

He opened it up revealing another bottle and some milk in powder form that was available in this dimension. Amongst some of the other things, he quickly pulled out a small rattle toy and a hard book in hand. As he glanced to the two in each hand, a shadow casted from behind as he looked up and saw his retainer.

"Soliel?" he stood up with a raised brow, "Is there something you need?"

The woman grinned and looked to the two objects in his hands, "Nope. But, you could try giving those to Lady Suki."

Seigbert nodded, "I was planning to give it a try. Also, it maybe best to refrain from calling Suki by her title. It maybe a little too soon for that and we are trying to blend into society."

"I know." She said with a carefree grin much like her father, "I just wanted to try and see how that sounds like. It's quite interesting on the tongue, if I may say so myself! Too bad we can't refer to her that way."

Seigbert nodded, "Perhaps. But, it would help her grow into the society she came from."

Soliel nodded with a sigh as they made their way to the queen, "It's too bad we couldn't find her birth parents, though. Just what was she doing in the forest anyway?"

Seigbert nodded as she said this. It wasn't too long ago before when they found the little girl in a tattered white cloth a week ago.

* * *

" _Are you sure that Forrest doesn't want to come along for the hunt?"_

 _Seigbert nodded as they trailed after their parents and said, "Yeah. He's doing all he can to help create extra clothing for the other soldiers with your father's retainer, Kiragi. Just leave him to his work."_

 _The archer sighed as he grumbled, "He did seem pretty excited when he was given the job."_

 _Seigbert grinned nervously in his black armor, "It's the first time he gets to, well… 'showcase' his studies, it seems."_

" _Well, he did spent a whole week glaring at all the clothe designs we wore." Kiragi said with a nod, "I wonder if he needs any help."_

" _I'm sure he'll come talk to us if he needs it." He replied with a small smile._

 _Today, they decided to do some hunting in the nearby forest to repay the townspeople for taking care of them. The town mayor gave them access to the surround forest with a few caution of the beasts that dwell in it. Two hunters by the name of Edward and Will offered to help guide them and teach them the cautionary procedures around the beast: Their appearance and how they ambush the passersby._

 _Suddenly, Kiragi's head jerked to the side and narrowed his eyes._

 _The Nohrian prince raised a brow, "Ki-"_

" _Shh!" the archer raised a hand._

 _Hearing this, the archer's father turned and whispered to the King, "King Xander, it seems Kiragi got something."_

 _As soon as he said this, they watched the Hoshidan prince raise his bow and notched an arrow staring ahead with narrow eyes while the wind blew against their face. Finally, he pulled the line back and after a few seconds released it. The arrow flew into the bushes and disappeared as the sound of something rustled. The sound of rustling grew closer as Kiragi grimaced, "They're coming."_

 _As soon as he said this, he had already notched another arrow and let it fly as a deer came charging out for the bushes only to drop dead as the arrow hit it into the skull."_

 _Immediately, the man in a forest green shirt and brown pants, Will, rushed in and slit the neck with the dagger as he slowly stepped back and sighed in relief, "Great work there, kid! It seemed a quick death for it too."_

 _Edward in his black shirt and brown shorts nodded, "We try to make a quick and painless death for them as possible. It probably endured a bit, but you ended that pretty fast."_

 _Will nodded, "Just needed to make sure that the guys if dead. But that was rather impressive."_

 _Kiragi grinned with a smug expression, "When it comes to hunting, nobody can beat me!"_

 _Takumi sighed, but rustled the boy's hair with a smile, "Don't get too cocky now, Kiragi."_

 _Hinoka chuckled, "It's not too bad to be confident."_

 _Suddenly, Kiragi spung around and raised his bow once again. However, something shot out from behind them and skidded to a halt. Seigbert grimaced as he and his brother pulled out their blades._

" _A wolf!" He muttered as he pointed his blade to it._

 _Edward scowled, "Is it after the deer we caught?"_

 _However, the brown wolf turned to them and hurried back into the bushes. Will raised a brow, "That was weird…"_

 _Hinoka nodded as she slowly lowered her lance, "Yeah…"_

 _Out of the blue, a rustle was heard as the wolf's head stuck through the bushes before disappearing back into the bushes._

" _Uh…" Kiragi frowned in confusion before turning to his father who looked just as confused as the young man._

 _After a couple more times, Seigbert finally walked up to it as its ears perked forward._

" _Does it want us to follow?" Kiragi questions with a raised brow._

" _It could be planning an ambush for us…" Takumi pointed out with a grimace, "Wolves work in a pack. It's not uncommon for them to come up with something like this."_

" _I don't know." Edward said with a frown, "We know that one. He's a loner who was exiled from his pack. They left these parts of the woods a long time ago after we settled in."_

 _Finally, there was a whine as the Nohrian king hesitated and turned to his wife who nodded._

" _Then, we're going after it." He concluded before he and his son jumped on their horses, "Woah!"_

 _Suddenly, their mounts took off followed by Hinoka's Pegasus._

" _Wh-What the?!" the queen shouted in shock as they raced after the wolf leaving the archers and hunters far behind shouting._

" _F-Father!" the prince called out to them, "Mother! What-… What's going on?! Calm down! Woah!"_

 _Xander grimaced as Hinoka shouted, "Just don't let go of the leash and hold on tight! Whatever you do, don't let go, Seigbert!"_

" _Right!" he replied as the grip on the reins strengthened._

 _The trees flew past them as the sun was already beginning to set. Their mounts continued taking off with great speed disregarding their masters' commands as they charged after the wolf. The scenery soon changed from the dark forest two a small river as they jumped from pebble confidently much to their masters' shock. Seigbert muttered in astonishment, "It's like they were waiting for us to get on… Just where are they taking us?"_

 _Xander grimaced, "Just where did they get so much stamina from?"_

 _Finally, as the sun began to set, they could feel the mounts began to tire while the wolf jumped over each roots of the forest. Taking this chance, the king and his wife pulled on the reins._

" _Just what's with them?" Hinoka grimaced as the two continued forward regardless, "He hasn't been this stubborn in years."_

 _As they drew deeper into the woods, the wolf slowed to a small trot as did the others. Finally, they came before a large tree that stood out against all the other Sequoias. It's roots were so large that it grew out of the dirt like a vein from the earth itself. They soon grew breathless from the sight before them as they drew closer into the darkness of the plant. Though they were losing sight of the beast, their mounts continue forward as Hinoka's Pegasus took to the ground as well. As they descended deeper through the winding roots, the scent of the fresh earth wafted up their nose. By the time they could no longer see the ground beneath them, there was a small glow of white._

 _Seigbert's voice echoed through the narrow passage, "What's that?"_

 _As they drew closer, the king frowned, "Something's there?"_

 _As they drew closer, the wolf dashed up to it and moved a bit of it with its snout. It whined as they drew closer. With the reflection of the light, the small area was lit up slightly by the greenery around it. Xander narrowed his eyes as he whispered, "A piece of white cloth?"_

 _Hinoka gasped and muttered, "No! Don't tell me!"_

 _Ignoring the wolf, she jumped off her mount and rushed forward to the light before anyone could stop her as her husband and son could only do the same. The sky knight gasped as she brushed aside another piece of cloth revealing a small face with silver tufts of hair from her head and eyes shut tight while its body rises and falls with signs of life. Seigbert's jaw dropped dumbfounded as his mother whispered, "A baby? Out here?!"_

 _Xander grimaced and looked up to see the little bit of light from the moon flowing down through a small crack in the roots._

" _It couldn't be left here deliberately to die, could it?" he questioned with a frown, "Nobody would have thought of leaving a child here this deep in the forest and this place…"_

" _She doesn't even look more than a couple of months…" Hinoka frowned as she gingerly touched the baby on the face._

 _As each words came out, it was clear that the two parents were clearly upset upon such a revelation. Cautiously, Hinoka lifted the baby in her arms and looked to the wolf, who turned around and disappeared into the darkness._

" _I guess its work is done." Seigbert said with a raised brow._

 _Xander nodded and scanned around their surrounding with a grimace, "Now, it's up to us to get out of this place safely._

" _King Xander!"_

 _A familiar voice shouted out. They looked with wide eyes as the king muttered, "Inigo?"_

" _Hinoka!"_

" _Prince Seigbert?! Are you there?"_

" _Uncle Takumi and Soliel!" Seigbert shouted with a sigh of relief, "They came looking for us. Soliel! We're in here!"_

 _There were shouts of relief and joy as Soliel's voice shouted, "See, father! I knew it! Velouria was spot on!"_

" _We get it, Soliel." Chrom's voice responded with a soft chuckle, "Miriel, do you know a way to get them out of there?"_

 _They heard the woman hum as they could imagine the woman in a robe similar to her son with spectacles and red hair just before her shoulders examine the roots with narrowed eyes while she readjusts her glasses. It was a habit they've come to understand of the scholarly mage. Finally, a familiar voice spoke up, "Well, it's really dark, so why not we use a rope for them to guide out with. We have a torch with us."_

" _Then, you can tie the rope around me and I'll bring the other end to them." Another young voice spoke, "I'm the lightest amongst us and, if I fall off the ledge, you can just pull me back up."_

 _Seigbert's eyes widen in surprise and glanced over to his father who nodded. It was Marc and Morgan, the descendants of their family. After much consideration, Chrom finally sighed, "All right. I can't believe I'm doing this, but, be careful not to fall."_

 _He groaned as he continued, "You'd know as well as I do that your Father could zap me if he hear that I let you do something like this."_

 _Morgan's voice chirped with joy, "Yes, sir!"_

 _After a couple of seconds, Morgan's voice echoed with clear confidence, "Okay! Here I go!"_

" _Be careful!" Hinoka called out to her._

" _Yes, ma'm!" the girl responded._

 _After a couple second, Inigo's voice shouted, "Morgan! Is everything all right?"_

" _Yeah!" the girl called out, "EEK!"_

 _Seigbert jumped to his feet, "Morgan!"_

" _I-I'm fine!" the girl replied._

 _There was small sounds of struggle before her voice echoed to them, "I-I think I'm almost there!"_

" _Steady now!" Marc shouted._

 _Finally, there was a small flicker of light as Xander called out, "We're right here, Morgan!"_

 _As it grew closer, they could see the girl as she looked up with a bright smile, "Yes!"_

 _As she took another step closer, she continued grinning, "I knew that I'd fin- Eek!"_

 _Suddenly, she lost her footing as she slipped on the moss._

" _Morgan!"_

 _Immediately, Seigbert dashed out before his parents could stop him and grabbed her hand holding the torch._

" _I got you. Careful." The prince said as he carefully pulled her up._

 _Once on the root, Xander and Hinoka rushed over to the girl as she slowly got up. Xander took the torch from her as Hinoka examined the girl and asked, "Are you all right, Morgan?"_

 _As the girl nodded, Xander called out to them, "She made it here safe! We're going to trace back now!"_

" _Okay!" Chrom replied as an audible sigh could be heard on the other side._

 _The journey back wasn't as bad. Tying the other end of the rope to his wrist as his father held the torch, Seigbert and his mother made it out of the darkness while the queen held the infant in one arm and Morgan's hand in the other. As he brought out their mounts with both hands, the other was already checking on the young tactician and the infant in Hinoka's arm while his father explained to the Exalt as to what had occurred. After their long journey back, Hinoka immediately brought the infant to the healers and Doctor Rogers, whom they were all shocked upon the young girl's appearance and her mysterious backstory. After that, Doctor Rogers assumed that she could be a human girl and offered to bring her to the other dimension and place her in an orphanage since they were already caring for a baby already. However, it was only two days later when the doctor noticed something was off when he came across the supposed caretaker of the orphanage and couldn't spot the baby amongst the children. Though given many reasons, he decided to consult this with them instead, which led them to place Leo's retainer in the orphanage as spies. Being overly dramatic, Owain easily took the spot as one of the caretakers while Niles was put into the back of the whole program where they found the truth behind the whole scheme. The two reported their findings through the orbs for the first time and retrieved this valuable "CD" they were able to steal from them, not long after Owain saved the girl from an accident on the road when she somehow escaped. Using the whole scenario as one of the case and the "CD" of the last couple of weeks as proof, they were able to witness the true activities behind this so-called 'orphanage'. It was discovered that what was supposed to be an orphanage for children was something much darker that neither of the adults allowed for him and his cousins to hear of. According to the files, there was large shipments of normal merchandises, such as pots, followed by the illegal trade of children into workplaces of another country as slaves. Though he believed that it was dark already and should see the rest, his parents forbade him from continuing any further than he already knows as Rogers took the files and sent it to the civil force responsible for crimes and the protection of the people in their country. According to him, the files were immediately processed through their government system responsible for such cases and have forced a restraint of any further actions of the group before they could push for a warrant to seize everything that resides in the building and the location Niles had given them which managed all the trade that would occur. It was a remarkable feat for the retainers, according to the doctor. He told them how it was incredible to his retainers to retrieve this much evidence in such a short span of time while bringing the infant back into their care. After this, Rogers quickly organized a meeting with the orphanage using the fact that they have the little girl and requests an adoption under the guise that they were quite taken with her to begin with, which was partially true in his parent's case. With the help of the couple and the doctor, they were able to change the request into a demand when they came and objected to it with the accusation that they had stolen her from them. Thankfully, this wasn't their country nor their world when Leo pulled out the original evidence and used it to persuade them to give her up. His father's retainer had told him how the two men seemed shaken before handing them the files to sign, which his parents did under their aliases that they came up within the last minute._

* * *

As the girl reached out and grabbed the book with sparkling pink eyes, his mother smiled, "Thank you, Seigbert."

"It's no problem, Mother." He responded with a smile as watched the girl open up the small four pages book, "It looks like Suki already knows what it is."

"It would seem that way." Hinoka chuckled as she helped the girl sit up in her lap, "Would you like for me to read it, Suki?"

Hearing this, the girl looked up to her in awe before struggling to open the pages and began to point to the picture on an elephant printed on it. As she gurgled and cried out with great attention on the book, Sakura gasped, "She's so smart! She's already differentiating pictures at such an early age."

Hinoka nodded, "Yeah. We've found that out just recently too. She always seem to prefer reading together than playing with her rattle toy yesterday."

The infant began to cough abruptly much to their surprise as Hinoka quickly began to pat her back.

"Again?" she muttered with an anxious expression, "She seems to be coughing quite often for a two month old baby. I hope there really isn't anything wrong with her."

"I-I can take a look at her in a bit if you want, Big sister." Sakura said nervously as she eyed the baby with deep concern.

"Thanks, Sakura." The elder sister said before she sighed, "I hope Kamui and our siblings are doing okay in the human world. I didn't think it'd become so… harsh."

"I… think it's only one part of their society." Setsuna said as she took a seat on the wooden chair adjacent to the couch with a yawn, "Odin, did say a lot about the speed of the world and the lights… Though he did nearly collapse from it all."

"It really must've been a big change from our world." Soliel said with a frown, "I remember father said that everything there is so confusing because the technology they have surpassed our kingdom's by far."

"And Sean did say that there's only few places now where its just pure nature." Seigbert noted as he recalled their brief conversation with the black hair man with the large backpack, "It does seem he knows his way around the world, so our uncle and aunts shouldn't have too much trouble if he's around."

"Lor- I-I mean, uh… Seigbert."

They looked up to see a blue short hair man in a white t-shirt and brown shorts in the hall.

"Is something the matter, Hisame?" Siegbert questioned with a raised brow.

"It's the books we placed back in earlier." The man said with a frown, "It's all scattered on the ground."

"Huh? Really?"

As the prince said this, he walked over back to his room as he continued, "But, didn't we just place it back in not too long ago?"

"We did." The man responded with a grimace, "But, it's back out again."

"Again?" Soliel hurried over and followed them out of the living room.

It didn't take long before they arrived in the prince's room with the blanket laid out over the texts strewn all over the room and his window wide open. Hisame's eyes widened as he spoke, "Huh? The blanket wasn't like this before…"

Seigbert grimaced, "An intruder, perhaps. But, we've just moved in…"

"Perhaps, someone should keep watch for the night, then?" Soliel suggested as she shut the window down close.

As she gone to pick up the books and blanket, Seigbert nodded, "I'll see to that, then. I'll keep my sword by the bed tonight. If things come to worse, I may have to use it."

"Perhaps, we should call Nyx in."

They turned and saw the Queen and his father looking to the room with a frown as she continues, "Oboro and Ryoma isn't here."

Xander nodded as he walks in and glances around before turning to him, "Nothing is missing, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Soliel nodded solemnly, "Everything is accounted for."

"It could've just been the wind…" he assumes before glancing to the items with a frown, "But, it would need a storm to move books and the sheets off the bed."

"I-I'll go get Leo, then!" Sakura suggested before she rushed off when given a nod.

Xander frowned as he placed a hand on his chin, "Did we not check the history of this building that well or is it because of our work?"

"But, we've only just started working as guards in this world and the people of this realm isn't discriminate against humans either." Hinoka noted with a frown.

"Which is why his majes- I-I mean, Kin- uh, Xander… believes it might be other things at work." Inigo spoke as he walked into the corridor, "But, what would they want?"

As he said this, Peri spoke up as she made her way next to her colleague, "Maybe! Maybe it has to do with that dream yesterday!"

Inigo sighed, "Peri, we get it that you were upset about it, but please try not to bring blood into this. You're going to scare the people we're protecting before we even start the job."

"Fine… Peri will go help Hinoka move the baby's things, then!" she concluded before hurrying off somewhere, hopefully the living room.

Xander nodded, "For now, let's move the other things in."

He turned to Seigbert, "Your mother and I will speak with Nyx later. Could you help Peri move Suki's belongings?"

"I understand." He replied before returning to the living room.

With the prince and his friends gone, Hinoka turned to Xander as she cradled the baby in her arms, "I hope that it's just a natural accident, like a small animal or something."

Xander nodded as he turned to the shut window, "Same."

As they were soon thinking of the incident, Suki suddenly began to cry again. Hinoka held the infant tighter to her as she tried to calm it down. Out of the blue, the windows suddenly swung open as large thumps of footsteps were heard charging across the room. Instinctively, the king braced himself as he was knocked back against the wall of the room.

"King Xander!" his retainer shouted before he clicked his tongue and jumped before Hinoka and her retainer with his blade out before the empty space, "Setsuna, take the queen out of here!"

The archer nodded and quickly pulled Hinoka along to the living room where her son and the other retainer stood.

"M-mother?!" Seigbert called out in bewilderment, "Mother, did something happen?"

She looked to him with confusion, "I-I don't know. Here, hold on to your sister. I'll go get my naginata."

She carefully placed the infant into his arms before reaching over to her weapon lying against the couch.

"ARGH!"

There was a sudden loud noise as the blue mercenary's voice could be heard. She quickly pushed him and the children to the door, "Go and find your uncle! Hurry!"

Panicking, the prince turned to her in shock as she shouted, "Go!"

He nodded and rushed to the door before swinging open the door.

"Woah! Seigbert?"

He looked up and saw his uncle and his aunt at the door as the man raised a brow, "What happened?"

Before he could answer they could hear their mother's scream as Leo's eyes widen in alarm and pushed the children to his retainers behind him, "Stay back! Hinoka! Xander!"

The man hurried inside as Soliel turned to Owain dumbfounded, "Uncle Owain, what's going on?"

The man grimaced, "The air here is really bad. Stay with us."

He turned to Niles, who nodded and glanced to the sorceress, "Nyx, do you know what's going on?"

The woman frowned as she narrowed her eyes in the hall, "I'll have to take a better lo- No, never mind."

As she said this, she stepped aside revealing a monk with spiky brown hair and still in his white and blue priest clothing of their world. She said, "Azama, can you please assist us?"

The monk grimaced as he muttered, "Just what has the girl gotten herself into now? What?"

As he pulled out a talisman, his eyes widen in surprise as the long piece of paper flew out of his hand and onto the ground as light shined before them revealing a transparent barrier and a dark creature on the other side. It stared at them with beady eyes and a large mouth full of sharp teeth pulled back into a nasty grin. Long fingers and arms reached to them only to be zapped back into place as it reeled back in clear pain as the cries of Seigbert's younger sister grew into a scream. Taking this chance, Owain pulled out a tome from is belt and shouted, " _Ruin!"_

As he said this, the tome glowed as a purple haze came from his hands and shot out to the monster consuming it into a black blob as it sank into the wooden panels. Seigbert pulled the infant closer and turned to Nyx, "Lady Nyx-"

She nodded giving him the chance to rush back inside as he rushed over to his mother.

* * *

"A being who consumes children?" Hinoka gasped.

Inigo frowned, "Now, that you mentioned it… There weren't many children in this town, even though this town is supposed to be prosperous."

"So that's why you asked for someone religious to come with us." Xander nodded, "I see now. But, to think that we'd actually see it. Well, there's nothing for me to say against what we've seen and experienced."

Nyx nodded, "That because its gotten desperate."

"Desperate?" Seigbert raised a brow, "It was that hungry."

Azama groaned as Nyx nodded, "While you were moving the furniture, I had Azama help me form a barrier around the house as a precautionary measure, but it seems it still broke through."

"So it was after Seigbert…" Hinoka grimaced.

"No. Seigbert is already old enough to be viewed as an adult." the sorceress shook her head and turned to the infant in the queen's arms, "It's interest lied in Suki."

"Suki?" Xander raised a brow, "Well, she is the only child here."

Nyx shook her head, "It's not just that. It would seem that she has a strong ability in the arts of magic."

"What?" Leo frowned, "Are you certain about this?"

Nyx nodded, "You can disregard my words, if you want. However, Suki seems to have a lot of natural energy from the earth in her, which attracted the monster to her."

"Okay...", Xander raised a brow, "So, would that assume that she'll always be-"

Nyx shook her head, "No. Just give her an item that she can keep by her side and carry around with her. It has to be something she's attached to. Doing so, she would unconsciously channel her energy into it and form a barrier around herself. If she does this, then those things won't come for her as often and she won't get attacked."

Xander nodded with a small smile, "Well… that sounds a rather simple answer."

Suddenly, there was a yawn as Hinoka glanced back down to the infant, "Looks like I'll have to bring her to the bed."

Xander glanced to the clock on the wall with a frown, "I'll come by and check before I go to see the mayor then."

She nodded and quietly walked out of the room as her retainer followed closely behind. As she entered their room, she gently placed the infant on the large bed as the infant let out another yawn as her small hand cling tightly to the small alphabet book in her small arms. Hinoka chuckled as she brushed aside the small bangs of silver, "You really like that book, don't you?"

Her question remained unanswered as the infant continues to drift back to sleep as the two women watched on with a small smile on each of their faces.

* * *

With most of the adults gone, Seigbert remained in the house with his friends and his younger sister who was now sitting up on her own with her bottle in her mouth as she held it up with her fragile arms. Soliel sighed as Seigbert, seated on the wooden floor next to his sister, grabbed the bottle before it slipped out of the baby's small weak hands.

"It's been three days now and his majesty still hasn't called us in for our shift," Soliel frowned as she added with a mutter, "Much less a schedule…"

Seigbert strained a small smile, "Well, it's not like there's a big problem with it. It just goes to show that everything is all right back in town. Ah, hey now!"

He gently scolded the little girl as he picked up the milk bottle she dropped in her attempt to hang it from her mouth.

"Hold it properly now." He instructed before letting out a sigh of defeat and picked the girl up in his arms and brought the bottle to her lips again, "I didn't think caring for a baby would be this difficult."

Soliel raised a brow before she got off the chair and walked over to the two as he took a seat next to Sophie. Soliel noted, "Father told me that Suki is growing up pretty fast and is a quick learner… I wonder if that's true. I don't have a younger sibling, so I don't know. But, then again, I guess neither does any of us."

Sophie nodded with a frown, "Since, we all lived with the servants and townsfolks. But, I think I'd like to have a younger sibling one day."

Hisame sighed and shook his head, "If you can handle waking up in the middle of the night to their cries. Father had told me that we were all like that when we were small. Mother was quite impressed to learn that all the infant wanted was company and a reading partner."

"Then, she started comparing her to you, right?" Soliel teased with a light chuckle as the man's face blushed a little, "It's fine. We can already kind of guess since you like to study so much."

Siegbert smiled as he turned to the infant concentrating on the bottle of milk before her, "I wonder if it'll be the same for Suki as well?"

The three paused before Soliel answered with a strained smile, "Well, she is of this world, so we can see how she lives to become."

Hisame nodded, "It's not that simple to find the main culprit of the murder or the attacks in, not just one world, but two. It could take a while before we're forced to leave."

Sophie smiled, "Yeah. Father told me that it was because of that that his majesty a-an- I-I mean, it was because of that that your father and mother agreed to adopt her till she becomes an adult. I mean if one hour in our world is a year here, then we'd be gone for about eighteen or twenty hours in our world and that would be eighteen or twenty years here, right?"

Hisame groaned, "So, we're going to stay in this world for twenty years, huh?"

"Now that I think about it…" Sophie frowned, "That does seem like a long time of us not growing. So, that's why you would have to move out of this town in another five years…"

"Yes…" Siegbert nodded with a frown, "The people outside of this town are a little more cautious and think more like the older generation than that in the town. We'll have to be a bit more careful around these parts of town."

Soliel nodded with a smile, "And… you've told them that you came from one of the towns in the regions up North, like Ryan instructed us to say, right?"

"Yes." He replied, "It did give them a small sense of relief, but this place isn't like that where Aunt Camilla is. They're still really wary of us, since we've just moved in."

Soliel sighed, "And that leaves me with staying here all day. It's too bad that I can't go outside and ask the girls next door out for tea…"

Hisame groaned, "Soliel, we don't even have enough of this world's currency for something like that. Please restrain yourself from using your earning in such a way till you've stabilized yourself first."

"Which is why I've already signed Seigbert and I to volunteer at this library as tutors." She said with a grin, "Oh, you're going to join us too, Hisame! Since you don't seem to have much to do now that your parents want you to stay in town with Forrest and Sakura as per their charge's orders."

"What?!" the man looked up in shock, "Who told you to-?!"

"My apologies, Hisame. Your father and mother discussed this with my mother a couple days ago over the orbs." Seigbert said with a strained grin as he glanced over to his retainer with a frown, "Soliel."

The woman sighed, "Well, I just wanted to get it over with, so I went ahead and signed up us. I also kinda forgot to tell you about that, Hisame. Sorry…"

The man frowned, but sighed in defeat, "All right. I'll go see to it, then. Honestly, I didn't think that father and mother would go with that decision without letting me know first."

Soliel smiled, "Great! Cause I placed you in as a math tutor!"

"What?!" Hisame groaned.

"Soliel!" Sophie shouted with a frown, "Couldn't you have asked him about it first?"

"Calm down! Don't worry about it." The mercenary said with a grin, "I've talked to the librarians and they said that you can change it when you walk in there."

The man sighed in relief at the sound of this as Sophie slumped back in her seat the same. Seigbert only strained a smile, "I suppose I can teach math. I've taught my cousin before."

"Well, I haven't done this before, so it's going to be interesting." Soliel said with a bright smile, "Though it would probably be even better if I could help run a flower shop like Sophie."

The woman shrugged and sighed, "I don't know. I'm not that experienced around potted plants and bouquets. I'm pretty sure Avel would've eaten any plants before I could observe them better."

"And you're going to need his help to move the merchandise." Hisame added with a frown, "Will you be all right?"

"No…" the woman admitted with a grimace before she spoke with a slight more confidence, "But, I'm not going to let that stop me! Not when Shigure's parents are the ones who ask that I help them."

"Well, if you say so." Soliel replied with a shrug, "But, I'll be happy to help if you need. Just let me know."

"Thanks, Soliel."

* * *

It was already afternoon by the time the baby fell asleep on the couch. Soliel sighed as she muttered, "Finally… She really likes to read a lot. I don't know how many children's book I've dived through."

Hisame nodded, "Well, it does seem she really enjoys learning."

"Then, we've got ourselves another bookworm?" she questioned with frown and sighed, "I'd rather train with Sophie if she hadn't left to check on Ahna and Kana. Speaking of which, have you heard that their retainer's sword is with Ahna?"

Seigbert raised a brow as he came back with a small blanket and wrapped it around the infant. The first thought that came to his mind was the silver hair woman and her black blade that looked like it could dissolve into the darkness without a shine.

"Is it the silver hair swordswoman?" he questioned with a frown, "Feather? Or is it her brother who took the knighthood exam in Hoshido?"

"Feather." Soliel responded with a nod, "Apparently, she just tossed her sword to her charge before giving her to Shigure. Her sword looks so cool too. Aside from the hilt, it's completely black, like… Obsidian, I think. But, metal."

"That's unusual…" Hisame frowned, "But, that sounds a little worrisome. Will Ahna be all right carrying the sword around?"

"Oh, it's no problem for her." She replied with a grin, "The sword doesn't hurt her or their family, after all."

"Wait." Seigbert looked to her with wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Well," She started with a frown, "when we saw Ahna hold the sword with her this morning, I asked if I could take a look at the sword her retainer used. It was wrapped in a white cloth and the hilt was sticking out, so I grabbed the hilt and my hand was burnt by it."

"What?" Hisame frowned, "And Ahna had it with her the whole time?"

"Yeah." Soliel nodded, "Sophie knew about it too, but it seems they've never touched the sword till now and Ahna had been touching it for who knows how long now. Shigure and Midori had no problem unsheathing the blade for us, though. Forrest tried grabbing it too and he came out fine."

"It sounds like only the royal family are able to touch the blade, then…" Hisame concluded with a frown.

"I don't know." Soliel said with a grimace, "Velouria came by for a visit and, although her mother is of the royal family, the sword burned her hand too."

Siegbert grimaced, "So, it's limited to a few people. Just what is the meaning of this? It sounds like as if the sword could be a sacred weapon as well. Also, didn't her brother also hold Raijinto with him till my uncle lost his?"

Hisame frowned, "You don't think that they're from another timeline like Soliel's father, right? I mean, it's only known to us that the descendants of the royal family are in Chrom's Shepherds. What proved that was when the weapons awakened for them because it required the lineage of the royal family."

"But, Kana and Ahna won't wield the sword, right?" he questioned with a frown.

Soliel nodded, "Yeah. I mean, it doesn't seem the sword would let them cut even a stick. It's a weird sword that reminds me of grandpa's Falchion."

"Well, as long as they don't use it." He nodded before placing a hand on his chin, "But, why would Feather have that kind of blade?"

"Perhaps we should report this to your father _?_ " Soliel said as she tilted her head, "I mean, he's the closest person we can tell this to."

"I believe we should, but how does Ahna and Shigure think about it?" Siegbert answered, "The sword was given to them, so they can decide what to do with it."

"Shigure said that they'd hold on to it." Soliel said with a grimace, "Kana and Ahna said that they don't plan to use it and Shigure will keep an eye on it too."

"If that's what he plans, then-"

Out of the blue, there was a knock on the door. Soliel looked to them as Siegbert shook his head. Soliel nodded with pursed lips and got up from the wooden chair. Hisame got up and followed her as he whispered, "Remember what we spoke about."

She nodded as they made their way to the door. Using the peep hole, she glanced through it with a hand on the door knob. After a couple second, she suddenly took a step back with a grimace.

"Soliel?" the blue hair man questioned with a frown.

She frowned and took another look before shaking her head and they made their way back into the living where Seigbert sat next to the sleeping three-months-old girl. Upon seeing them shake their heads, he grimaced, "It's been a while since this happened."

"At least, we know what to do about it now." Hisame said with a frown.

As he said this, there was another knock. This time down the corridor hall. Soliel looked to them in bewilderment as she spoke hesitantly, "Uh… that sound like it came from your room again, Siegbert."

The man frowned, "I remember locking the window this time…"

"Is the door- no, nevermind. That sounded a dumb question." Hisame said with a sigh as he rubbed his temple.

Soliel grimaced, "You don't think it'll open the door, right?"

As if on command, there was a sudden tumbling sound as they suddenly jumped to their feet.

"What was that?!" Hisame said with a grimace, "It sounds like a fight is going on!"

Siegbert frowned, "Soliel, stay with Suki. I'm going to take a look."

"Uh…" She looked to him with a frown in confusion, "But won't that be doing something Nina's mother told us _not_ to do?"

"I won't be opening the door." He responded bluntly, "I just need to assume what it's trying to do in my room."

"Okay." Soliel nodded and set the chair down by the sofa.

As she sat down, Seigbert and Hisame made their way into the corridor and stopped by their door as the tumbling sound continues. Seigbert hesitated as they listened carefully. Finally, he called out, "Is somebody there?"

Suddenly, the noise stopped completely. They looked to each other in confusion before glancing back to the closed door.

Out of the blue, numerous knocks occurred causing the two to jump back as they got ready for the thing to jump out when the noises suddenly came to a skidding halt. It was then that the door slowly creaked open as Siegbert's eyes widen upon disbelief as did the other swordsman. It didn't stop moving till the door was completely wide open revealing the room to be partly covered in paper as a sword stood there stuck in the ground.

"A sword?" He raised a brow as he took a step back.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't need to check on her?"

As he said this, Shigure sighed before pointing to the image of the infant behind his Hoshidan cousins across the grassy plain in the small, cold crystal orb as he continued, "She's going for you weapons again, Shiro."

"Huh?" the man turned only for half of his face to go pale like usual.

Kiragi shouted as he rushed over, "Ah! No!"

Suddenly, the image blurred before nothing shown in the crystal ball. He shook his head with a small grin as he muttered, "Well, at least it seems they're doing just fine with Soliel's grandparents."

"Really?"

He turned and saw Midori walked over to him in her green dress that their cousin made just the day before as his sister and her brother attempt playing a game of tag with the two cats while Sophie watched on anxiously, much to Evol's displeasure. He nodded, "Yes. Though I think they should keep a closer watch on his new sister."

"She's always causing some kind of trouble." Midori nodded with a frown, "Have you tried calling our parents already? I'd like to speak with my father and mother now."

"Ahna and I have already talked with our parents. You and Kana can have the orb now." He said as he walked away from the small table where the crystal ball sat.

"Thanks!" she replied as she hurried to it as she called out, "Kana! I'm going to call Father and Mother now!"

"Coming!" the boy shouted from the top stairs.

They could hear the sound of the boys' footstep rush down the stairs as Shigure made his way to the kitchen jointed to the small dining room. He paused as he saw the small white figure sit on the kitchen counter grooming himself as Shigure sighed and picked up the cat, "Didn't we told you that you can't be on the kitchen counter or the table, Evol? We could accidentally get food into our food if you keep jumping up here."

The cat meowed before he was set on the wood floor once again.

"Damn it!" the cat cursed as his tail swung from side to side, "Can't you bend the rules a bit? I mean, you weren't even using it."

Shigure gave him a small smile as he wiped the counter clean with a table cloth, "Maybe not, but we can't always be cleaning the counter before we start preparing food. Oh, speaking of food, I forgot to get some fish for-"

"We've already ate." The cat muttered as he jumped onto a wooden chair, "We're not as helpless as you think. We have claws and teeth for a reason."

Shigure raised a brow, "I assume that you hunt, then?"

"Of course." The cat scoffed, "If you can't catch even a mouse, then you're no cat."

Shigure strained a smile at the cat's attempt to show off his claws, "Just make sure not to scratch the furniture or we may have to cut those claws of yours."

"I'd like to see you try!" Evol hissed loudly as his fur stood on end with an arched back.

Shigure waved it off as he continued, "As long as you don't scratch the furniture."

As he said this, the cat glared at him before slowly settling back down on the chair and began to groom himself once again, "So, anymore dreams after that? Or was it only that dream about Yue?"

As he began cutting the cucumbers, he nodded, "It's only been that dream we last had. My aunt and uncle's retainers couldn't figure out what is going on, but, at least, we're coming across more clues about the women who saved my families. They seem to get along quite well. I wonder if they're siblings… Ow!"

The cat sighed as he hopped off the chair and walked to the table sitting in the corner, "Hey, careful, kid. Don't lose a finger before the real battle."

As he watched the back stride back with the small box of first aid kit in hanging from his jaw, the prince strained a smile while pressing against the wound and said, "Thank you, Evol. It's been a while since I've started cooking like this."

The cat placed the box before him as the man bent down to pick it up as Evol said, "Well, take it slow. You can't let your blood start contaminating the food. It's unsanitary otherwise."

"I know." Shigure said with a grin, "I can see why you're so close to Feather now."

The cat eyed him with a frown, "What?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Thank you for bring the bandages."

The cat's tail twitched as he muttered, "Just make sure you disinfect it well, first. It'll be a hassle if it gets infected."

"Yes, yes." The sky knight responded with a small chuckle as he began his own treatment.

As he returned to cooking up the meal, he said, "It sounds like you've done this before as well."

The cat groaned, "All kits start somewhere. Feather had always been quite clumsy when she was younger and, if she's not training, she's getting cuts on her finger or tripped somewhere. You can't keep your eyes off her for even a second."

"Really?" Shigure raised a brow and looked up from the frying pan, "Feather?"

The cat sighed, "Like I said, we all start somewhere. She's a good cook, especially for our fish, but just keep the knife out of her reach. Hell, the last time she had trouble was when she accidentally dropped her knife and almost cut off my poor tail."

Evol began to groom his tail as he muttered, "If I had moved to the left even one inch…"

He shuddered telling the prince all he needed to know as the man chuckled nervously, "That must've been a disaster…"

As he plated the dish, he frowned in thought as he tried to imagine the woman in her clumsy state as the cat had told him. Finally, he washed the pan to be reused as he called out to the cat, "Evol?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask what Ciel was like?" he asked with a frown, "I've heard stories of Feather a lot, but Ciel… he's not one to share his past as often."

"Huh, the other kid?" he muttered as he brushed his ear with his paw, "The jay was always a protective one for a long time."

Shigure nodded as he placed the stir fry mushroom and peas on the table, "I can imagine that. He is the older sibling too, after all. Unlike me and Ahna, they grew up together since birth."

"It wasn't always like that."

Shigure paused as he looked up from the cutting board with a raised brow, "What do you mean?"

The cat curled into a ball before looking to the man, "They weren't like this before. The Jay use to be much like his father and still is, but he's growing to show his overprotective side more than his old man did. Before the boy had some problems figuring out his place in his own family when they all kept looking to Feather because she had some problems since young. It wasn't till he nearly lost her when he started growing up. Since then, the kids been real careful with her."

"Is that so…" he said as he plated a simple salad and set it along the table, "It sounds like you've been with them for a long time. Were you really with them since young?"

"We've been with them since they were just newborns." The cat admitted with a sigh as he jumped off the chair.

"Shigure…"

They turned and saw Midori call over with a frown, "Seigbert contacted us just now. It seems like something had happened at our cousin's home."

"Huh?" he raised a brow anxiously as he recalled the news their cavalier friend told them, "What happened? Did their situation got worse?"

"I-I don't know." Midori stated with a frown, "But, a sword suddenly appeared in Seigbert's room and it seems that our uncle found the sheathe for it in his new office."

"What?" he held back a breath.

Mirdori continued, "Seigbert said that his parents thought that they saw the woman who saved them and handed it to them in his office."

"That's…" Shigure remained silent as he tried to process the information before he questioned, "Did they ask for help from Nina's mother?"

She nodded, "She and our aunt think that they should keep the blade with them. I'm not too sure about it though. It sounds really… scary."

Shigure nodded as he admit, "It does."

"Shigure?"

They paused and looked out of the dining room into the living room as a familiar voice called out, "Shigure!"

They looked and saw their Nohrian cousin's face stick against the glass in clear panic. Shigure frowned and hurried over, "Siegbert? What's wrong? Did something happened with the sword?"

The red hair swordsman shook his head, "No. I need you to get Aunt Sakura and Aunt Elise. Suki is running a really high fever and Doctor Roger is probably off his shift by now."

"What?" Midori gasped, "I-I'll go get them. Just let me grab an extra crystal with me."

"Thank you, Midori." Seigbert nodded with a sigh.

As she vanished to fetch her coat and shoes with a smaller crystal with her, Shigure turned to him, "Since, when did this happen?"

"Just now." He replied with a grimace, "It was very sudden. I made sure she was tucked during her nap and, when my parents came back and checked on her, she woke up with a fever. Soliel and I made sure she was fine just a few minutes ago before they returned too."

"That's unusual." Shigure agreed with a frown.

As Soliel was seen running around in the back ground, his cousin nodded solemnly, "I just hope our aunts get here soon."

"It's already plain to see that things have gotten really serious there." He noted with a grimace, "I just hope this isn't due to the activity that monster brought."

"As dumb as that sounds, I hope it isn't as well." Siegbert concurred with a grimace, "I'll go tell my parents that our cousin has gone to find them."

Shigure nodded as he noticed Midori rushed out with her bag of herbs with a small smile, "It would seem that she's going to come and see the situation too."

"I see. I'll let them know." He said with a small smile, "I'll talk with you later, then."

As he said this, the image in the crystal blurred and cleared into a normal crystal ball.

"Shigure?"

He turned and saw his sister and younger cousin.

"Will the baby be all right?" Ahna questioned with a frown.

"Midori said that Suki got really sick." Kana said with a look of concern.

He gave them a small smile and petted their heads as if they weren't up to his arms anymore, "I don't know honestly, but Midori and our aunt will be there. So, she's going to be in safe hands."

As they nodded, he smiled, "Shall we have dinner while we wait, then?"

"Okay…" Ahna agreed with a tried grin on her face, "Last one to the sink is the rotten egg!"

Suddenly, the two disappeared up the stairs as Shigure just sighed and looked to the black cat by his feet, "I hope the children didn't cause you too much trouble, Lief."

The cat purred as she flicked her tail, "They weren't any trouble, I promise."

"Yeah. Running around for your life is no trouble, indeed." Evol added with a grumble.

"Oh, shut up." She hissed as the children came running back down.

"Ah. Ev and Lief looked like their arguing again." Kana pointed out as he groaned, "We had just washed our hands too…"

Lief flicked her tail again before jumping onto the sofa and curled herself into a ball in silence. Shigure chuckled before turning to the two, "Well, let's go eat now."

"All right!" Kana shouted as he rushed over to the dining room.

Seated around the table, Ahna said with a big smile, "You know, Father said that they were going see a large waterfall at this really cold place with Sean!"

"Mother told us that too!" Kana said with a grin, "I hope they can take some really pictures with that machine Sean has!"

As the two chatted along, Shigure smiled as he recalled their conversation with their parents. Their parents have planned for a trip to see a large waterfall in a really cold climate after they can adapt well to the human world and take the necessary prevention against some illnesses. He was worried when Sean began listing off some of the illness he encountered and seen in his travels as he explores the world. Although they knew that the dragons aren't here with them, he still prayed that his family and friends would come out safe when they arrive back in their world and time. He wanted nothing more than that, even when it seems unlikely for such a wish to come true as easily.

There was the sound of the door unlocking as he looked up and saw Sophie walk in with a sigh of relief as she reported to him with a smile, "I've brought in the flowers and the plant pots to the back yard, sir!"

Ahna perked up with glimmering eyes, "Really?! Yay!"

Shigure nodded as he got out of his seat with a smile, "Thank you, Sophie. Did you have any trouble with Avel?"

As he took out a carrot from the fridge, the woman responded proudly, "A bit, but all the flowers came back unharmed!"

"That's good to hear." He smiled and handed her the carrot, "We can't give you your pay yet, but can you give this to your horse for the hard work too?"

"Thanks!" she said as she took the carrot in hand with a wide grin, "I'll give it to him when we get back to the pasture with Caeldori's family."

"Your mother still refuses to live closer to town?" he questioned with a strained smile as he recalled the female cavalry ride through the woods behind the Inn, "It's quite a long walk to get here from the pasture farm Caeldori's family is managing for Ryan and Isabel."

Sophie shrugged with a small chuckle, "Yeah, but she prefers the farm to this town. You know how she is with social interaction. But, she's still the best mother I could ask for!"

Suddenly, she blushed as she yelped, "Oops, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to rant about it. I'll go before Avel start causing trouble again. See you tomorrow!"

The woman then hurried off before he raised a brow, "It's… quite alright…? Oh well."

He closed the door and made his way back to the table.

* * *

After making sure that his sister had gone to bed with Evol for the night and his cousin had gone to bed before him, he sat on the sofa going over the finance they had made from helping around the town with odd jobs and selling his artworks with the lit candle on the table. It wasn't long before there was a bright light as a familiar voice echoed through it, "Hello? Shigure?"

He turned and saw the crystal ball in the corner of the room and walked over to it setting the book on the table as he did so.

"I'm here." He responded with a frown.

Midori grinned in relief, "Oh, good! It would seem that Suki's fever hasn't gone down yet, so I'll be staying here with our aunts for the night."

Shigure nodded, "So, it's still burning?"

She nodded anxiously, "Y-yeah. We'll be keeping an eye on her tonight with the doctor."

"Doctor Rogers is there too?" he questioned with a raised brow, "I thought his shift was over?"

"It was, but he seemed to have forgotten his keys and came back when we were about to leave." She explained with a small smile, "As soon as he heard about Suki's condition he grabbed his things and came with us."

"We were fortunate that he had forgotten them, then." Shigure slowly grinned upon the news, "And, how is the baby's condition? Does she also have the coughs and such?"

She nodded with a frown, "She was really red and had a really bad cough. Doctor Roger got really worried and took a blood sample from her. He said it wasn't idea since she's sick, but he really needs to examine it."

He nodded, "That sounds a bit like Nohr's form of treatment. Well, he's helped us a lot when he gave Xing and Rinne a check-up. He should be able to get to the bottom of all this."

"I think so too." Midori nodded with a small smile.

"Midori!"

Upon one of their aunts voice, she turned and saw Elise looking to her with a look of alarm as she continued, "We need your help! Her temperature has gone up again!"

"What?!" Midori gasped as Shigure's eyes widen in bewilderment, "H-How-?!"

"We don't know, but we have to lower it as much as possible!" Elise said with a frown and they looked back revealing Elise's husband looking to them with a frown.

Owain nodded, "I'll go let Ophelia know that we'll be much later than we've expected and she should stay with my mother for tonight."

"Thanks, Owain!" she said with a bright smile before pulling Midori's hand along into a corridor.

Doing so, he noticed his cousin sitting on the sofa with a sword in a beautifully decorated blue sheathe in his hand as the swordsman stared at the corridor anxiously. Shigure frowned before Owain's face popped up as the swordsman spoke, "My deepest apologies, Sir Shigure."

"Right. You need to let Ophelia know." Shigure nodded with a small smile, "I'll be taking my leave, then."

As he said this and took a step back he watched as the crystal ball became blurry and clear while the surroundings dimmed till there was only the light of the candle shining. He sighed and returned to the sofa as he thought of his wish once more with his head resting on the back on his intertwined fingers and the elbow on his leg. Something he had feared is coming true as he recalled the small little girl with silver hair looking at her with pretty pink eyes. He bit the bottom of his lip as he looked up slightly more determined and folded his hands together tightly touching it lightly with his warm forehead as he silently prayed knowing all well that the first dragons aren't in this world with them, but still did so hoping on the feeble light in his heart that everything would come out all right and his entire families would make it back home victorious and safe as their people waited for their arrival that would come. For their safe return. To see to it that the girls would live their life to the fullest and long. To come to see the world around them. To see the joy and sadness around them as they grow searching for their inspirations.

"Lord Shigure…" Lief whispered anxiously as he pretended not to hear as he only tightened his grip and prayed harder.

If his prayer can't be heard, then he'd wish for as long as possible till he knew his family would be safe from the coming troubles that would bring. He was never as much as religious person as his aunt's retainer or the father of one of Inigo's friends, but everything thing that could help the child was already over there before her and even that didn't seem to be enough. Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his lap as he opened his eyes and looked down to find, Lief curled up in his lap and looked to him with gold eyes breaking his train of thoughts as he placed her head down. Breathing softly, the cat remained there till he realized that she had fallen asleep on his lap. He strained a smile and softly petted the feline on the head. He sighed as he whispered, "My apologies for worrying you, Lief."

He then relaxed his shoulders and looked up only for his eyes to widen as he froze. On the other side of the large table stood a woman with long silver hair flowing down to her waist and wore a beautiful one-piece white dress followed with a blank white mask on her face. His mind raced as his first reaction was to grab his naginata, which he soon discovered was not there with him. He grimaced and looked to the woman again before he narrowed his eyes. A woman with long silver hair and a mask. His eyes widen as a word slipped from his lips, "Yue…"

The woman didn't stir as her face remain hidden. Hesitantly, he questioned with a grimace, "You… You're Yue, aren't you? The woman who saved my Nohrian cousin and his family, then perished when trying to help us."

The woman remained the same as he continued slowly, "We've continued to get these dreams of your final moments in our head, Yue. Then, three days ago, we saw you and your friend visit a village of humans like us."

His lips shut tight as the woman finally made a move and walked closer to him before kneeling down. As she took his hand, he could feel the gentle cold touch of them as she seemingly stared at his open palms, despite not having openings in the mask for her sight. After a few moments of silence, she finally turned to him as he stared to her mask in bewilderment.

"You…" She spoke in a very familiar voice, "How far will you go to ensure that your wish comes true?"

"Huh?" he looked to her dumbfounded.

Had she read his mind? Did she have such an ability?

"Would you kill innocent people just to attain your wish?" She continued in a monotone, "Just one or two? Ruin their lives for the sake of your own happiness?"

His eyes widen as he shook his head with a grimace, "No. Of course not. I can't do that. If I would be given the choice, I'd try to protect both the bystander and those close to me."

"What if their life were on the line?" She continued, "If you were to choose between your parents and your sibling, what would you do?"

"That's…" He grimaced as she inquired him further.

"No…" She shook her head, "What if you were to choose between your sister and your loved one?"

The prince remained quiet upon her questions as he bit the bottom of his lip with his head down. As he could feel her hands leave his, he grimaced and saw that her bare feet turn around and was starting to walk off.

"I don't know."

As he admitted this silently, he saw her feet come to a halt from the corner of his sight and looked up to her as he continued firmly with a steady gaze, "There was a time when I lost all my friends and everyone I knew in the village I grew up in. The people were all kind to me and I made many friends there. However, I wanted very little to do with the world my parents were living in. The people suffering due to the war that took my grandparents lives… The coming battle that would also claim my village's just because of my presence there."

Finally, as he spoke in a solemn voice, the woman turned around with her mask to him once more. He let out a sigh as he continued, "Everyone died. They died protecting me as I made my escape. I couldn't save a single person there. Not the elders, not the children. They all died before their time by the hands of our enemies."

He gritted his teeth as the images of the fire and cruel dance of water and blood came to his mind joined by the sun who chose to play the role of irony.

"I was too weak to do a thing against them." He spoke with regained composure, "It was the biggest mistake I've made in my life up to now and it still is. By shutting away my eyes and covering my ears, I refused to take action in understanding more about myself or prepare to protect all that I care for. By the time my parents arrived, it was already too late and everyone, who risked their lives saving just me, perished in the battle against the enemies. Had I chose to take action and listen to the victims of the war around me, I could've saved my village. The elders. The children. My friends and the servants."

He paused before he said firmly with his eyes set at where hers would be resolute, "Since the day that happened, I've vowed not to ignore the cries for help around me. To always keep my eyes and ears open no matter how dire or bad the problem is and I certainly won't let the same happen again. Not to my families. Not to my friends or my people."

The silence that came after dragged on for so long he feared that the woman would decide to vanish before him, despite his desperate words. As it continued, he gritted his teeth uncertain of the situation and her thoughts about him and his sudden topic of his past.

"As a naïve 'divine' being, I crafted things I thought would be for the good of the world impulsively." She began much to his surprise, "However, I soon witnessed the small teeming lives that lives on in our creation and became attached to them out of my own curiousity. Till one day, I realized my own mistake. While I can barely hold on to the strings of time in my hands aging ever slowly, the humans I've grown to call friends perished as theirs flowed by them like a rushing stream, not waiting or stopping for them. I've come to realize the atrocity of my errors in my ideas and cursed myself, my own existence, once more for having created such a fragile world. To have grown attached to the small fleeting lives that grew on another like a parasite."

Instinctively, he flinched upon her harsh words as he listened intently as she continued in his silence, "One day, I came upon this old human and was greeted knowing who I was and my errors. Unlike others in his position, he neither greeted me with an ulterior motive nor cursed me as the others had. My curiousity gotten the better of me once more as I questioned him, 'What… What is it that you think of me in your eyes? You hold no disgust nor pity in your eyes. Tell me. What is your wish? What would you do to have that wish granted? Immortality that I can not give or to hold the strands of your time that would slip my own fingers?'"

She looked down to the cat in his lap as he quietly patted Lief's head. He looked to her and asked curiously, "What did this old man say, then?"

The woman suddenly became silent once more much to his confusion. She turned to him, "Child of the dragons, do you believe that the celestials can pray for a miracle as well or a wish can give their last prayers before they vanish?"

"Huh?" the prince raised a brow in bewilderment as he processed her words before he grimaced, "That's…"

As he thought carefully, he looked to her, "Do you have a wish that you want granted, Ms. Yue?"

The woman didn't reply, but, if it were true, he could almost feel a small smile behind that mask of hers as the air around them seem to lighten softly. Finally, she looked out to the direction of the sliding window doors to the back yard, "If you seek your flames of guidance, they will have the answer to your present dilemma. The human would do little aid as they hoped for lest they know of the truth."

"If I seek my flames of guidance…" He mumbled to himself, "Flames of… Do you mean-?"

As he looked back up, the woman was already gone.

"She's… gone?" he muttered in bewilderment, "Was all that just a dream?"

"Shigure?"

He looked and saw his cousin coming down the steps in his blue pajamas as he rubbed his weary eyes and said, "Is Big Sister back already?"

He strained a smile and picked up Lief in his arms.

"No." he replied, "She called and said that she'll be staying at our cousin's home for the night with our aunt. Let's go to bed for tonight."

The boy nodded his head groggily as his cousin helped get him back up the stairs cautious of the steps along the way. Once up, Kana turned to him with confusion, "Then, who were you talking to? It sounded like you were talking with someone like a woman."

Shigure's eyes widen in surprise as he frowned in thought before he nodded, "That was Lief."

The boy's eyes widen as he looked to the cat in his arms in awe, "Father and Mother said that the cats can talk. So, was that really her?"

Shigure forced another grin as he nodded silently as an apology played in his head. He watched the cousin now too excited to sleep as they made their way to their room before making certain the boy won't fall off the ladder as Kana climbed up to his top bunkbed. Shigure passed the now half-awake life into the boy's arms before grabbing his naginata and head down the stairs to make sure the house was locked up. Finally, he made his way back to his room with his book in hand as he recalled the woman's words.

He hummed to himself in thought as he muttered, "Flames of guidance… The only person I can think of are them… Perhaps I should contact Caeldori and her family…"

* * *

After the difficult night of constant survelience on the child, Midori awoken by the sound of the doorbell. She slowly got up and found herself on the sofa with a small white blanket draped over her. She rubbed her eyes drowsily before looking around. Her eyes widen as she realized where she was. Ophelia's parents seem to have fallen asleep on the table with their now cold cup of coffee while Sakura was probably still with the baby and her uncle and aunt. Their retainers, Setsuna and Inigo were probably with them as well as she did not see them around. She suddenly recall calling her cousin telling them that she would be staying at their Nohrian cousin's home treating the child and then the girl's temperature suddenly rose to dramatic temperature not normal for the normal infants of her age. They worked together with the doctor late into the night just helping the child fight against the fever. It took a while before her temperature stopped rising anymore and she could no longer remember what occurred after. She grimaced as she realized that she must've fallen asleep on the couch. She looked up as she noticed movements off to the side and saw their cousin and Soliel walk out of the halls still in the clothing they were yesterday night, understandably. She slowly got out of the blanket and sat up on the sofa as she began to brush her hair back into steady pigtails.

"Ms. Isabel?"

Upon his voice, she looked up with wide eyes and jumped to her feet brushing against her cheeks as she could hear the others begin to stir. She watched as the pink hair woman walked in invited by Seigbert as she bowed and thanked the lad. The woman seemed to have been in a hurry as she was in an orange plaid dress and her pink hair loose to her shoulders.

"I came when I heard about Suki's condition." She told the man as his eyes widen in surprise, "Shigure came to see me and Ryan early this morning and told me about what's happened. Is your parents home, Seigbert?"

The swordsman nodded, "My mother is home. Father had to go back to the office for a bit. He called earlier and said that he might be back soon. Let me go get her."

As he made his way to his parent's room, she nodded with a small smile, "Thank you again, Seigbert."

"Isabel!" Midori called out as he hurried up to her with wide eyes before she carefully spoke against the drowsiness, "I'm surprised to find you here… My cousin called you here? Why?"

Isabel smile grew a little wider as she said, "That's cause I got a feeling that I might know what's going on with Suki. It's still too early, but I have my suspicions."

She looked to her in confusion as the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

"Isabel!" Roger's voice called out to her as they saw the man's eyes widen in surprise before taking her hand and shaking it, "I don't know how the man knew, but thank god you're here!"

As he sighed in relief, Hinoka greeted her in her red dress lent by the woman with a small smile, "Good morning, Isabel. I heard you came here to see Suki?"

The woman nodded firmly, "Yes. I heard the situation and the symptoms from your nephew. I have my suspicions, but I came to make certain before coming to conclusions."

"What about the inn?" Seigbert questioned with a frown, "I believe that you were the one in charge of the reception desk."

She smiled widely as she spoke with a small laughter, "My brother-in-law arrived last night with his wife. They've offered to take over my shift this morning as I come here. If it's them, then I know they would do well to keep my husband from turning our inn to ruin."

She turned to Hinoka, "Hinoka, how was Suki's temperature the las few hours?"

The red hair woman nodded, "Her fever was starting to come down when minutes after it suddenly rose higher out of the blue."

Rogers nodded with a grimace, "Yes, it suddenly sky rocketed and we've only just finally gotten it down. The infant is coughing into a scary fit till recently and has fallen asleep now."

Isabel nodded, "The fever was out of the blue?"

As the doctor nodded, Isabel frowned and turned to them, "It's possible… It's possible that the baby isn't from the human world, after all. What she's going through is what most children of our world get into as they grow."

"You're saying that she's a fire manipulator?" Roger frowned as he placed the crook of his finger on his chin, "I've heard such a condition is regularly found in manipulators, such as the fire guards of this world, but for Suki to actually be one. The chances of that are there, but I don't know. She doesn't have that aura most children have and they'd have to reach past four for it to occur. Suki is far before the age of four."

"That's why I've placed my thoughts under suspicions," Isabel clarified with a grimace, "It doesn't make any sense, but it's clear that those symptoms are pointing to that and it can put her in danger if we don't keep her temperature down as much as we can."

"You mean it can happen again?" Hinoka grimaced at the thought, "But that's…"

"It can get worse into physical problems." Isabel noted with a frown, "For our children, they can start burning items unintentionally when their fever rises high. Luckily, this house you've found is guarded by magic of the current generation. Very few things can catch on fire, which lets us focus more on the child's health than your own home. What we do is use whatever safe method to keep her cool. The fever usually last a few days for us."

"It's up to a week at most." Rogers said with a grimace as he looked to the open door of the parents, "But, is she really a manipulator? I mean, I've already drawn blood from her last night for examination at a lab in the human realm."

Isabel's eyes widen as she heard this before she bit down on her lips in deep thought as she mumbled, "But for her to have normal blood of a human…"

"Doctor Rogers!"

They turned upon hearing Sakura's cries. They froze before hurrying back inside. There stood the healer replacing the wet towel on the child's forehead. Rogers grimaced as he rushed over, "Is her temperature-"

She nodded with a pale face of weariness and fear as she was near to tears, "Y-Yes! Her temperature has jumped again. I used the machine as you told me over and over again, but it keeps saying that it's over a hundred and ten!"

"Let me have a look." Isabel said as she rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair back with a hairband in her pocket.

She hurried over to the bed and placed a hand on the baby's forehead. Midori rushed in with Elise as the Nohrian princess said to her with a small smile, "I've rested a lot, so I'll take over. You should go rest for a bit, Sakura. You and your sister look like you're ready to faint at any minute now."

"Thank you so much, Elise." Sakura said with a small smile as tears finally spilled out.

Owain walked in and guided the princess out of the room as Hinoka turned to Setsuna, "I'll rest after I see the situation."

The archer bowed in silence not as tired as the rest, but had an anxious expression on her face as she watched her charge stand with the doctor and healers.

After a few minutes, Isabel nodded with a sigh. She had checked the child as any mother or nanny would with a sick child in silence as she finally said with a nod, "Yeah. She's in her overheat stage. The same as most children around four."

She turned to them firmly as she continued, "I don't know how, but, right now, we have to make sure that she doesn't get any higher than this. Since she seems to have a human body, we'll try to maintain her temperature in the nineties to hundredth. No more than that. So we have to bring it down now."

"So, there's a way to treat her, then?" Hinoka let out a sigh of relief.

Isabel nodded, "There is, but we have to act fast."

Rogers nodded, "Another bucket of water and another change of towels. I know the procedure from here."

They watched as the healers and the doctor quickly made their way across the room and hall in preparations as Isabel turned to Hinoka with a small smile, "Just go rest for now. It won't be good for your health if you continue to stay up anymore than this, Hinoka. Not since, you're still adapting to the changes of this world."

Hesitantly, Hinoka frowned in thought before looking back to the child still breathing with blushed skin. Finally, she sighed and nodded, "I'll go rest with my sister, then."

Setsuna stayed by her side as they made their way out of the room.

* * *

For the last couple of hours, it consisted of them running around trying different method both the Inn keeper and the doctor knew of. It didn't take long for them to include Sophie into the fray as she rushed around making certain that everything was present for the doctor and healers. Without much choice, Seigbert and Soliel had to take their leave and take on the shift that was suppose to have been his mother's leaving the home to her and her sister.

After what seemed to be a short nap, Hinoka and her sister stirred to the sound of a baby crying. Soon, their eyes opened wide as they hurried back into the room. For once since they've left the infant home with their elder child, Suki was crying. Sakura was barely awake enough to notice that it was almost afternoon as the room lit up from the light of the setting sun. The interior glowed a shade of orange as the infant lay in Elise's arms. The blond girl looked to her with a wide smile as she said, "Hey, her temperature is back down to what it's supposed to be!"

As the others sat around the bed weary from the work, Hinoka carefully took Suki into her arms and stared at her as her cries faded into a sniffle. She turned to them in shock as she said, "I can't believe it. She was _crying_ again. She hasn't cried since we came back yesterday. Thank you very much, you guys."

As she said this, Isabel smiled as she walked over and patted her shoulder, "It's fine, Hinoka. Suki will be just fine, if you keep her temperature as the doctor says and she should be back to normal in the next few days."

"Nineties to hundred as I've shown you." Rogers reminded her with a small smile and sighed, "Honestly, I feared the worst since I saw her last night. It's a good thing that young man told you of our dilemma when he did. Otherwise, things really could've gone for the worst. Speaking of which, how did he know to notify you and your husband of the problem?"

Isabel shrugged as she said, "He told us that a friend of theirs told him to tell us in a dream."

"In a dream?" Hinoka raised a brow as the baby snuggled close to her.

The inn keeper nodded, "Yeah. I think he said her name was Yue or something like that."

Their eyes widen in surprise as the words hit them hard. Slowly, a smile formed across the red sky knight's and her sister's face as Hinoka said, "I see. So, it was her. She's been watching over us from the beginning…"

Though confused, Isabel chuckled weakly as she grinned, "Well, as long as you know her, then I guess there's nothing wrong."

Hinoka continued smiled as she carefully placed the infant back on the bed. Suki yawned and looked up to the adults over her head with deep interest and cute large pink eyes… swirling with gold and blue. Dumbfounded, their eyes widen as Isabel gasped, "I see now."

She smiled as she turned to them excitedly, "So, that was it! That's why she has overheat, despite being human!"

"What is it?"

They turned as they saw Leo walk in with a sigh as he continued, "You could explain to us without making us wait like this, Ms. Isabel."

Isabel chuckled as she nodded, "I'm sorry."

She turned to them as she continued, "Hinoka, you and your husband have taken in a Hopien, like your older brother and his wife did."

"What?" Sakura gasped in shock.

Hinoka's eyes grew in shock as she turned back to the infant and saw the girl looking to her with her shiny opal eyes. Leo frowned as he saw what they did, "But, how is that possible? Her eyes have always been pink till now. You're certain that it's not from the fever itself?"

Rogers sighed as he sat back down on the bed, "That's because the only change an overheat would create in a link between a manipulator's emotions with their ability making their powers sway with their emotions. Nothing more. This is going to complicate the forms we signed with that damned orphanage."

"They won't have to worry about that." Isabel said with a smile, "As long as she stays in this world, the humans would have to be daring enough if they want to meet up with them again. It would also be best if they don't recognize her at all too."

Hinoka nodded with a grimace as she recalled their conversation weeks ago when her siblings was still present around her. She concluded, "I plan to keep her safe from the harms the would come."

She smiled as she petted the girl's head, "I've trained hard to protect my younger siblings. I'll do the same for my children as well."

Leo sighed and nodded with a smile, "And we have our answer. All that's left is to tell my brother and nephew."

* * *

Shigure and the children had just returned from helping his cousin set up the flower shop just across from their home for the day. As he prepared the meal and the two helped prep the table, they heard the sound of the front door open as the two looked up with eyes of excitement. They looked to one another before they hurried off to the living room.

"Midori!" he could hear the two shout as he wiped his hands on the cloth hung from the stove handle and placed the last dish of food on the table. He then made his way to the living room where the two children were already jumping onto a weary looking apothecary. Shigure gave her a small smile as Sophie also made her way in.

"Welcome back, you two." He said, "If you feel like eating, food is already on the table. Just wash your hands before you touch them with your chopsticks."

Midori nodded, "Thanks, Shigure. We're back, Kana, Ahna."

Ahna gave her cousin a big hug as Kana stood to the side with a wide grin as he spoke, "Since you're here, we can have dinner together, right?"

She nodded with a smile, "Of course. Sophie, would you like to join us?"

The woman shook her head as she did a small bow, "I appreciate the offer, but I need to return home. I've been away for so long now, My mother must be awfully worried about me."

"I see." Shigure nodded with a grin, "Make sure to say hi to her for us. It's been a while since we've last saw her, after all."

"Yes, sir!" the woman replied before she bid them farewell and left through the door.

Once she was gone, Midori turned to him with a small grin, "You must tell me what had happened! Everything was solved because Isabel was there!"

Shigure grinned nervously as he said with a soft chuckle, "I get it, Midori. But, let's wait till we finish eating dinner. I'm sure you're hungry already."

"Fine." The girl said with a small pout as if she was still his sister's age.

* * *

They looked up and saw the face of a woman with pink eyes and flowing green hair decorated and perfumed by flowers all known and mysterious to them. A soft pink smile played on her lips as they could feel the soft touch on their head. They tried to speak, however, their words turned into the mumbles and gurgles. They tried to reach out to her only to discover their arms and fingers were that of an infant. Regardless, the woman took their hand with her large fingers as she grinned with her arm wrapped around them lifting them into her arms, "I see you've awakened, little one. Your siblings have already gone out to see what the Existence has in store for us."

As they looked up, they notice the woman's gaze was that of sadness.

"Shelanoir."

The woman's gaze broke from theirs as a unanimous voice echoed in their head, "It's time. You cannot stay any longer than you already have."

The woman nodded as she tightened her grip around them. The softly grasped at the white silk dress the woman wore flowing with the wind. She turned her head off into the distance and slowly loosened here grip as she separated them into the arms of another. The image of the woman disappeared as they saw the face of a man with green eyes and purple hair tied back into a ponytail fluttering with the small breeze surrounding them. The man looked up as he said to the woman who seemed to have gone elsewhere. He moved his lips saying something they couldn't understand before she responded, "Yes, Feng. There's no other way. To protect everything that I have created while still existing. This must be done."

They couldn't see the woman as the man grimaced and tightened his grip around them. They finally turned in time to receive the touch of the woman on their cheeks before she said, "Feng. Watch over them without the anger in your eyes. Their fate will most likely be what they need. Protect them as I would."

The man questioned and she smiled, "One day, you'll come to understand the world and yourself as I did. When that comes, I want you to know that you too have a choice."

The man frowned with clear confusion as she smiled and brushed her hand on their cheeks. She said something that they couldn't understand, but, at the same time, they did as they watched the woman slowly turned away and walked away disintegrating into a shower of colorful petals with the wind. As she did, cries could be heard as they longed to turn around. Their tears replaced with the numb feeling in their chest.

* * *

"Wait!"

He jumped up and found himself sitting up on his bed as he grimaced, "Ugh. Another one of those dreams…"

Cries of his little sister could be heard as he looked up. His eyes grew wide as he jumped out of his bed and rushed over scooping the little brown hair girl into his arms. At the same time, his weapon, covered with a cloth, fell to the ground with a clang. As he sighed in relief, the four-month child cheered as she waved her arms around in his with glee, "Yay! Shiro awake!"

He forced a small grin as he placed the girl in her dusty white dress on the wood floor. He frowned as he saw the dress smothered in dirt and dust, "Mom's not gonna like this… What are we going to do with you, Rinne?"

She squealed as she clung to his purple pant leg, "Mommy! Mommy!"

As he tried to walk out of his new room, his sister wrapped her small arms around his leg. He groaned as he saw that he was going nowhere and lifted the girl into his arms, "Let's go see mom, then."

The girl muttered something incoherently as a wide grin shown on her face. As he made it to the kitchen jointed to the living room and the dining area, Orochi came out from the kitchen with the plates of food in her hands.

"Good morning, Shiro. I bet somebody went to wake you up this morning again." The mother said with a bright smile as she placed the food on the table, "Can you go call…"

Her voice faltered as she saw the child in his arms giggling. Orochi sighed as she walked over and the infant reached her arms out to her as Shiro passed Rinne to their mother.

"Why did I put a white dress on her again?" She muttered to herself with a grimace as she smoothed out the dress, "Well, now I know what you're wearing today, miss."

She strained a small grin as the girl giggled, "Red! Red!"

Orochi giggled as she watched the girl cheer, "You've really gotten yourself taken to their color scheme, haven't you?"

As she made her way to the infant's room adjacent to his on the second floor, she turned to him, "Oh, make sure to call your father."

"Got it." The man nodded, "Oh, mom?"

She turned around as he continued, "Did you get this dream last night too?"

She frowned and shook her head, "No. Perhaps, it's just another normal dream? You've been having a lot of them lately. Maybe It's not as normal as I thought."

"It's fine." Shiro shook his head, "I've probably been training a little too hard for this exam."

"Make sure that you don't over do it, all right?" She said with a frown, "You've done your studies just in time for this exam, so try not to let your hardwork go to waste by exercising so much. It was fortunate that we found a place for work and to raise Rinne in. The last time I checked, it was pure coincidence that this friend of yours is the principal of the school around the block. More importantly, have you checked the age range of the children you'll be teaching?"

The man nodded with a sigh, "I have. They're teenagers around thirteen to eighteen years old. I can't teach them how to wield weapons, though. At most, not real ones."

"Well, of course not." Orochi responded as she walked up the steps, "The students here apparently, don't start touching weapons, unless they're in a higher education that isn't free. Well, try not to be too hard on them, I heard that some students can dislike the outdoors or even exercising in general."

"I got it!" He replied confidently as he turned around to call his dad.

* * *

He sighed as he made his way up the road to the town hall. Today was the day of his exam.

Thanks to the principal's recommendation, he was allowed to partake in an exam where only educated people of this world was allowed to take. It wasn't what he planned to do when he first came to this world, but it did allow to give him some source of income and possibly move out of his parent's home in the near future. Kiragi, his cousin, was already helping his father run a place that teaches archery while his father's retainers help run a small dojo with him. It was difficult at first, but the four was able to make it workout once they've done all the necessary files for the permission to do so. The town was big so it took a while, but now they're well known here despite having only started a couple weeks ago and the town they're in with his family isn't even that small to begin with! After a run in with some kidnappers making their getaway with children in sacks, he and his dad was asked by the knights of the town to help them look out for the town due to the increase of the kidnappings here in Fielo. The town itself wasn't too bad. Even though it's Fall, it's always green here with leaves and plains that the constrction process of buildings and roads seem to fail making it look any duller than that of the human realm he'd seen through the texts he read with his cousin. Of course, the town didn't seem too accepting of outsiders, but that only lasted for a couple days after they've left Chrom's traveling group. With the recipe to make the hair dye for Rinne, they had very little problems adapting to this world, especially for his little sister who is always on the move to make new friends no matter where they went. As he continued to walk down the hard concrete road passing by shops and other businesses, his thoughts soon returned to that of a week ago. Not long after aunt Hinoka had notified his Dad that her adoptive child was also these Hopien with unique eyes characteristics, Rinne had been in a fit of tears for literally a whole week with no explanation given. It was rather abrupt as his cousin's sudden fever. He didn't know if it was due to the fact that they were these 'Hopiens' or not, but it's clear that the kids were suffering do to their blood lineage. It was frustrating watching his younger sibling crying to the point that it was hard for her to even consume anything. Three days had about passed since his father's retainers did everything they could to figure out the problem when she suddenly stopped spilling tears. Though they don't know the previous cause, they did everything they could to make her healthy as a four-month-old infant is supposed to be at her age, which they'd have to change it up a little since she wasn't your average four months old girl. After walking for possibly an hour's worth of walk, he finally arrived at this large wooden building that was at least five houses long and two stories high. It couldn't compare to his home in Hoshido or Ylisse's castle, but it certainly was the biggest building he's seen so far in this world since he arrived here. He looked up in awe and read the large wooden board hanging above the two double doors with a wide grin, "'Town hall'. Huh. That's pretty straight forward."

"Oh, hey, Shiro!"

At the sound of a familiar voice, he turned and saw the figure of his cousin waving at him as he ran up to him in his blue shirt and yellow shorts.

"Kiragi?!" the man replied with wide eyes, "What are you doing here? Are you here for the test too?"

Due to his sneakers, the brown hair boy nearly tripped before steadying himself without the man's help.

"You can't be serious." Kiragi groaned, "Don't you remember that Mr. Kazuki recommended me to work in his school as well after your family invited him over for dinner? I mean, I've even borrowed your textbooks for a reason too and we've talked about it."

"Ah, that's right…" the man grimaced, "Sorry about that. It is surprising that this type of career would be available to us, though."

"Never thought we might become teachers at some point, huh?" Kiragi chuckled, "I never thought I'd go into the subject I dislike. Mom was really happy that my studies actually paid off. She did stay up with me learning, after all."

"Umm, are you here for the exam?"

The looked up and saw a man in a suit that they've seen the men from the orphanage wear.

"Yeah!" Kiragi replied with a smile.

The worker smiled, "Then, you should hurry on in and find a seat before it runs out. I heard that there's a large number of students attending since the residents of the human world are also taking their exams here."

"R-right!" Shiro nodded with a grimace, "Let's go, Kiragi!"

The boy nodded as he hurried in with his cousin. The man raised a brow as he watched them leave and hummed to himself, "Kiragi? Are they Japanese? And he looks quite young to be taking the exams… Oh, well."

* * *

"That's a really bad joke, Chrom."

Upon her brother's unusual phrase, Corrin turned to the tent that was opened and saw him infront of the orb before him. The image of their blue hair friend was displayed there with a grimace. It's been nearly over a month or so since they've arrived at the human realm of advance technology and since they've gotten the needed preparations against most of the problems they'd probably have to face in their future, they've been traveling to many places they'd never thought they'd see in the human realm from their impression of the residents' behaviors. Many of the society had some series of major political and environmental problems from what they've seen and with the world's strict rules in regards to arming themselves, they've done all they could to hide their weapons. However, their efforts were rewarded by the amazing sights of waterfall and landscapes. So, they've always felt that it was worth the trouble, especially when the people they meet are really kind to strangers like them unlike those suspicious workers. They were worried about their friends who came with them, but it wasn't as bad as they played their cover works as Sean's assistant. She quietly left the pot of soup to her retainers and walked over to her sibling, "Kamui? What happened?"

The two looked to her as Chrom grimaced, "I'm not jesting, Kamui. We didn't notice it at first, but it seems Xing could be the only one unaffected by the laws this world travel in going through or he could be of this world."

Corrin raised a brow, "What do you mean? Did something happen to him?"

Kamui sighed and frowned, "It would seem that Xing is growing along with this world's time…"

* * *

 **YueTian: New chapter over! Now, to other things. I wonder if I should download Grammarly for this. I've been repeating the same word and phrases for so long. I feel like it's a really bad problem that I need to fix soon. I'm going to see what I can do about that over the weekend and check what's going on with my Microsoft word document account. It said that I've never used it, but I have so I'll have to figure that out soon. I wonder what else will happen after this chapter. Well, things have already became weird to begin with. A world that knows about the existence of other worlds and have constant 'guests'. This was originally my idea of a new fiction novel I've always wanted to write, but I failed so bad with my small range of vocab words that I really need to do better. Thank goodness Fanfic exists! OMG! Service dogs! Sorry! But, I just saw one in the lounge of my college! It's so cute and working hard. A black lab! My classmate has a husky service dog, which really impressed me since the common believed nature is that they're harder to care for with their energy and stubbornness. Training one into a service dog is no small feat! It's too bad I can't pet them or watch them for long, since it could distract them from caring for their owners. Sorry, I really had to put this out since I have no one around to squeal this to. Now, what should I do next? Blossoms? World? Or Sky? I'll figure it out after my next class. See ya! Hm… I wonder how the children will do in their new jobs. I can't believe I've forgotten such a thing when I placed them in this situation and what should I put Rinne's and the new children's roles as in the plot? I can't believe this, but I guess naming the woman after my username sounds really 'original'… or is it the other way around? ;D**

 **Lief: YueTian, title.**

 **YueTian: Right. Later. Thanks, Lief.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Nightmare Called Changes 2

A Nightmare Called Changes 2

It was already afternoon by the time the baby fell asleep on the couch. Soliel sighed as she muttered, "Finally… She really likes to read a lot. I don't know how many children's book I've dived through."

Hisame nodded, "Well, it does seem she really enjoys learning."

"Then, we've got ourselves another bookworm?" she questioned with frown and sighed, "I'd rather train with Sophie if she hadn't left to check on Ahna and Kana. Speaking of which, have you heard that their retainer's sword is with Ahna?"

Seigbert raised a brow as he came back with a small blanket and wrapped it around the infant. The first thought that came to his mind was the silver hair woman and her black blade that looked like it could dissolve into the darkness without a shine.

"Is it the silver hair swordswoman?" he questioned with a frown, "Feather? Or is it her brother who took the knighthood exam in Hoshido?"

"Feather." Soliel responded with a nod, "Apparently, she just tossed her sword to her charge before giving her to Shigure. Her sword looks so cool too. Aside from the hilt, it's completely black, like… Obsidian, I think. But, metal."

"That's unusual…" Hisame frowned, "But, that sounds a little worrisome. Will Ahna be all right carrying the sword around?"

"Oh, it's no problem for her." She replied with a grin, "The sword doesn't hurt her or their family, after all."

"Wait." Seigbert looked to her with wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Well," She started with a frown, "when we saw Ahna hold the sword with her this morning, I asked if I could take a look at the sword her retainer used. It was wrapped in a white cloth and the hilt was sticking out, so I grabbed the hilt and my hand was burnt by it."

"What?" Hisame frowned, "And Ahna had it with her the whole time?"

"Yeah." Soliel nodded, "Sophie knew about it too, but it seems they've never touched the sword till now and Ahna had been touching it for who knows how long now. Shigure and Midori had no problem unsheathing the blade for us, though. Forrest tried grabbing it too and he came out fine."

"It sounds like only the royal family are able to touch the blade, then…" Hisame concluded with a frown.

"I don't know." Soliel said with a grimace, "Velouria came by for a visit and, although her mother is of the royal family, the sword burned her hand too."

Siegbert grimaced, "So, it's limited to a few people. Just what is the meaning of this? It sounds like as if the sword could be a sacred weapon as well. Also, didn't her brother also hold Raijinto with him till my uncle lost his?"

Hisame frowned, "You don't think that they're from another timeline like Soliel's father, right? I mean, it's only known to us that the descendants of the royal family are in Chrom's Shepherds. What proved that was when the weapons awakened for them because it required the lineage of the royal family."

"But, Kana and Ahna won't wield the sword, right?" he questioned with a frown.

Soliel nodded, "Yeah. I mean, it doesn't seem the sword would let them cut even a stick. It's a weird sword that reminds me of grandpa's Falchion."

"Well, as long as they don't use it." He nodded before placing a hand on his chin, "But, why would Feather have that kind of blade?"

"Perhaps we should report this to your father?" Soliel said as she tilted her head, "I mean, he's the closest person we can tell this to."

"I believe we should, but how does Ahna and Shigure think about it?" Siegbert answered, "The sword was given to them, so they can decide what to do with it."

"Shigure said that they'd hold on to it." Soliel said with a grimace, "Kana and Ahna said that they don't plan to use it and Shigure will keep an eye on it too."

"If that's what he plans, then-"

Out of the blue, there was a knock on the door. Soliel looked to them as Siegbert shook his head. Soliel nodded with pursed lips and got up from the wooden chair. Hisame got up and followed her as he whispered, "Remember what we spoke about."

She nodded as they made their way to the door. Using the peep hole, she glanced through it with a hand on the door knob. After a couple second, she suddenly took a step back with a grimace.

"Soliel?" the blue hair man questioned with a frown.

She frowned and took another look before shaking her head and they made their way back into the living where Seigbert sat next to the sleeping three-months-old girl. Upon seeing them shake their heads, he grimaced, "It's been a while since this happened."

"At least, we know what to do about it now." Hisame said with a frown.

As he said this, there was another knock. This time down the corridor hall. Soliel looked to them in bewilderment as she spoke hesitantly, "Uh… that sound like it came from your room again, Siegbert."

The man frowned, "I remember locking the window this time…"

"Is the door- no, nevermind. That sounded a dumb question." Hisame said with a sigh as he rubbed his temple.

Soliel grimaced, "You don't think it'll open the door, right?"

As if on command, there was a sudden tumbling sound as they suddenly jumped to their feet.

"What was that?!" Hisame said with a grimace, "It sounds like a fight is going on!"

Siegbert frowned, "Soliel, stay with Suki. I'm going to take a look."

"Uh…" She looked to him with a frown in confusion, "But won't that be doing something Nina's mother told us not to do?"

"I won't be opening the door." He responded bluntly, "I just need to assume what it's trying to do in my room."

"Okay." Soliel nodded and set the chair down by the sofa.

As she sat down, Seigbert and Hisame made their way into the corridor and stopped by their door as the tumbling sound continues. Seigbert hesitated as they listened carefully. Finally, he called out, "Is somebody there?"

Suddenly, the noise stopped completely. They looked to each other in confusion before glancing back to the closed door.

Out of the blue, numerous knocks occurred causing the two to jump back as they got ready for the thing to jump out when the noises suddenly came to a skidding halt. It was then that the door slowly creaked open as Siegbert's eyes widen upon disbelief as did the other swordsman. It didn't stop moving till the door was completely wide open revealing the room to be partly covered in paper as a sword stood there stuck in the ground.

"A sword?" He raised a brow as he took a step back.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't need to check on her?"

As he said this, Shigure sighed before pointing to the image of the infant behind his Hoshidan cousins across the grassy plain in the small, cold crystal orb as he continued, "She's going for you weapons again, Shiro."

"Huh?" the man turned only for half of his face to go pale like usual.

Kiragi shouted as he rushed over, "Ah! No!"

Suddenly, the image blurred before nothing shown in the crystal ball. He shook his head with a small grin as he muttered, "Well, at least it seems they're doing just fine with Soliel's grandparents."

"Really?"

He turned and saw Midori walked over to him in her green dress that their cousin made just the day before as his sister and her brother attempt playing a game of tag with the two cats while Sophie watched on anxiously, much to Evol's displeasure. He nodded, "Yes. Though I think they should keep a closer watch on his new sister."

"She's always causing some kind of trouble." Midori nodded with a frown, "Have you tried calling our parents already? I'd like to speak with my father and mother now."

"Ahna and I have already talked with our parents. You and Kana can have the orb now." He said as he walked away from the small table where the crystal ball sat.

"Thanks!" she replied as she hurried to it as she called out, "Kana! I'm going to call Father and Mother now!"

"Coming!" the boy shouted from the top stairs.

They could hear the sound of the boys' footstep rush down the stairs as Shigure made his way to the kitchen jointed to the small dining room. He paused as he saw the small white figure sit on the kitchen counter grooming himself as Shigure sighed and picked up the cat, "Didn't we told you that you can't be on the kitchen counter or the table, Evol? We could accidentally get food into our food if you keep jumping up here."

The cat meowed before he was set on the wood floor once again.

"Damn it!" the cat cursed as his tail swung from side to side, "Can't you bend the rules a bit? I mean, you weren't even using it."

Shigure gave him a small smile as he wiped the counter clean with a table cloth, "Maybe not, but we can't always be cleaning the counter before we start preparing food. Oh, speaking of food, I forgot to get some fish for-"

"We've already ate." The cat muttered as he jumped onto a wooden chair, "We're not as helpless as you think. We have claws and teeth for a reason."

Shigure raised a brow, "I assume that you hunt, then?"

"Of course." The cat scoffed, "If you can't catch even a mouse, then you're no cat."

Shigure strained a smile at the cat's attempt to show off his claws, "Just make sure not to scratch the furniture or we may have to cut those claws of yours."

"I'd like to see you try!" Evol hissed loudly as his fur stood on end with an arched back.

Shigure waved it off as he continued, "As long as you don't scratch the furniture."

As he said this, the cat glared at him before slowly settling back down on the chair and began to groom himself once again, "So, anymore dreams after that? Or was it only that dream about Yue?"

As he began cutting the cucumbers, he nodded, "It's only been that dream we last had. My aunt and uncle's retainers couldn't figure out what is going on, but, at least, we're coming across more clues about the women who saved my families. They seem to get along quite well. I wonder if they're siblings… Ow!"

The cat sighed as he hopped off the chair and walked to the table sitting in the corner, "Hey, careful, kid. Don't lose a finger before the real battle."

As he watched the back stride back with the small box of first aid kit in hanging from his jaw, the prince strained a smile while pressing against the wound and said, "Thank you, Evol. It's been a while since I've started cooking like this."

The cat placed the box before him as the man bent down to pick it up as Evol said, "Well, take it slow. You can't let your blood start contaminating the food. It's unsanitary otherwise."

"I know." Shigure said with a grin, "I can see why you're so close to Feather now."

The cat eyed him with a frown, "What?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Thank you for bring the bandages."

The cat's tail twitched as he muttered, "Just make sure you disinfect it well, first. It'll be a hassle if it gets infected."

"Yes, yes." The sky knight responded with a small chuckle as he began his own treatment.

As he returned to cooking up the meal, he said, "It sounds like you've done this before as well."

The cat groaned, "All kits start somewhere. Feather had always been quite clumsy when she was younger and, if she's not training, she's getting cuts on her finger or tripped somewhere. You can't keep your eyes off her for even a second."

"Really?" Shigure raised a brow and looked up from the frying pan, "Feather?"

The cat sighed, "Like I said, we all start somewhere. She's a good cook, especially for our fish, but just keep the knife out of her reach. Hell, the last time she had trouble was when she accidentally dropped her knife and almost cut off my poor tail."

Evol began to groom his tail as he muttered, "If I had moved to the left even one inch…"

He shuddered telling the prince all he needed to know as the man chuckled nervously, "That must've been a disaster…"

As he plated the dish, he frowned in thought as he tried to imagine the woman in her clumsy state as the cat had told him. Finally, he washed the pan to be reused as he called out to the cat, "Evol?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask what Ciel was like?" he asked with a frown, "I've heard stories of Feather a lot, but Ciel… he's not one to share his past as often."

"Huh, the other kid?" he muttered as he brushed his ear with his paw, "The jay was always a protective one for a long time."

Shigure nodded as he placed the stir fry mushroom and peas on the table, "I can imagine that. He is the older sibling too, after all. Unlike me and Ahna, they grew up together since birth."

"It wasn't always like that."

Shigure paused as he looked up from the cutting board with a raised brow, "What do you mean?"

The cat curled into a ball before looking to the man, "They weren't like this before. The Jay use to be much like his father and still is, but he's growing to show his overprotective side more than his old man did. Before the boy had some problems figuring out his place in his own family when they all kept looking to Feather because she had some problems since young. It wasn't till he nearly lost her when he started growing up. Since then, the kids been real careful with her."

"Is that so…" he said as he plated a simple salad and set it along the table, "It sounds like you've been with them for a long time. Were you really with them since young?"

"We've been with them since they were just newborns." The cat admitted with a sigh as he jumped off the chair.

"Shigure…"

They turned and saw Midori call over with a frown, "Seigbert contacted us just now. It seems like something had happened at our cousin's home."

"Huh?" he raised a brow anxiously as he recalled the news their cavalier friend told them, "What happened? Did their situation got worse?"

"I-I don't know." Midori stated with a frown, "But, a sword suddenly appeared in Seigbert's room and it seems that our uncle found the sheathe for it in his new office."

"What?" he held back a breath.

Mirdori continued, "Seigbert said that his parents thought that they saw the woman who saved them and handed it to them in his office."

"That's…" Shigure remained silent as he tried to process the information before he questioned, "Did they ask for help from Nina's mother?"

She nodded, "She and our aunt think that they should keep the blade with them. I'm not too sure about it though. It sounds really… scary."

Shigure nodded as he admit, "It does."

"Shigure?"

They paused and looked out of the dining room into the living room as a familiar voice called out, "Shigure!"

They looked and saw their Nohrian cousin's face stick against the glass in clear panic. Shigure frowned and hurried over, "Siegbert? What's wrong? Did something happened with the sword?"

The red hair swordsman shook his head, "No. I need you to get Aunt Sakura and Aunt Elise. Suki is running a really high fever and Doctor Roger is probably off his shift by now."

"What?" Midori gasped, "I-I'll go get them. Just let me grab an extra crystal with me."

"Thank you, Midori." Seigbert nodded with a sigh.

As she vanished to fetch her coat and shoes with a smaller crystal with her, Shigure turned to him, "Since, when did this happen?"

"Just now." He replied with a grimace, "It was very sudden. I made sure she was tucked during her nap and, when my parents came back and checked on her, she woke up with a fever. Soliel and I made sure she was fine just a few minutes ago before they returned too."

"That's unusual." Shigure agreed with a frown.

As Soliel was seen running around in the back ground, his cousin nodded solemnly, "I just hope our aunts get here soon."

"It's already plain to see that things have gotten really serious there." He noted with a grimace, "I just hope this isn't due to the activity that monster brought."

"As dumb as that sounds, I hope it isn't as well." Siegbert concurred with a grimace, "I'll go tell my parents that our cousin has gone to find them."

Shigure nodded as he noticed Midori rushed out with her bag of herbs with a small smile, "It would seem that she's going to come and see the situation too."

"I see. I'll let them know." He said with a small smile, "I'll talk with you later, then."

As he said this, the image in the crystal blurred and cleared into a normal crystal ball.

"Shigure?"

He turned and saw his sister and younger cousin.

"Will the baby be all right?" Ahna questioned with a frown.

"Midori said that Suki got really sick." Kana said with a look of concern.

He gave them a small smile and petted their heads as if they weren't up to his arms anymore, "I don't know honestly, but Midori and our aunt will be there. So, she's going to be in safe hands."

As they nodded, he smiled, "Shall we have dinner while we wait, then?"

"Okay…" Ahna agreed with a tried grin on her face, "Last one to the sink is the rotten egg!"

Suddenly, the two disappeared up the stairs as Shigure just sighed and looked to the black cat by his feet, "I hope the children didn't cause you too much trouble, Lief."

The cat purred as she flicked her tail, "They weren't any trouble, I promise."

"Yeah. Running around for your life is no trouble, indeed." Evol added with a grumble.

"Oh, shut up." She hissed as the children came running back down.

"Ah. Ev and Lief looked like their arguing again." Kana pointed out as he groaned, "We had just washed our hands too…"

Lief flicked her tail again before jumping onto the sofa and curled herself into a ball in silence. Shigure chuckled before turning to the two, "Well, let's go eat now."

"All right!" Kana shouted as he rushed over to the dining room.

Seated around the table, Ahna said with a big smile, "You know, Father said that they were going see a large waterfall at this really cold place with Sean!"

"Mother told us that too!" Kana said with a grin, "I hope they can take some really pictures with that machine Sean has!"

As the two chatted along, Shigure smiled as he recalled their conversation with their parents. Their parents have planned for a trip to see a large waterfall in a really cold climate after they can adapt well to the human world and take the necessary prevention against some illnesses. He was worried when Sean began listing off some of the illness he encountered and seen in his travels as he explores the world. Although they knew that the dragons aren't here with them, he still prayed that his family and friends would come out safe when they arrive back in their world and time. He wanted nothing more than that, even when it seems unlikely for such a wish to come true as easily.

There was the sound of the door unlocking as he looked up and saw Sophie walk in with a sigh of relief as she reported to him with a smile, "I've brought in the flowers and the plant pots to the back yard, sir!"

Ahna perked up with glimmering eyes, "Really?! Yay!"

Shigure nodded as he got out of his seat with a smile, "Thank you, Sophie. Did you have any trouble with Avel?"

As he took out a carrot from the fridge, the woman responded proudly, "A bit, but all the flowers came back unharmed!"

"That's good to hear." He smiled and handed her the carrot, "We can't give you your pay yet, but can you give this to your horse for the hard work too?"

"Thanks!" she said as she took the carrot in hand with a wide grin, "I'll give it to him when we get back to the pasture with Caeldori's family."

"Your mother still refuses to live closer to town?" he questioned with a strained smile as he recalled the female cavalry ride through the woods behind the Inn, "It's quite a long walk to get here from the pasture farm Caeldori's family is managing for Ryan and Isabel."

Sophie shrugged with a small chuckle, "Yeah, but she prefers the farm to this town. You know how she is with social interaction. But, she's the best mother I could ask for!"

Suddenly, she blushed as she yelped, "Oops, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to rant about it. I'll go before Avel start causing trouble again. See you tomorrow!"

The woman then hurried off before he raised a brow, "It's… quite alright…? Oh well."

He closed the door and made his way back to the table.

* * *

After making sure that his sister had gone to bed with Evol for the night and his cousin had gone to bed before him, he sat on the sofa going over the finance they had made from helping around the town with odd jobs and selling his artworks with the lit candle on the table. It wasn't long before there was a bright light as a familiar voice echoed through it, "Hello? Shigure?"

He turned and saw the crystal ball in the corner of the room and walked over to it setting the book on the table as he did so.

"I'm here." He responded with a frown.

Midori grinned in relief, "Oh, good! It would seem that Suki's fever hasn't gone down yet, so I'll be staying here with our aunts for the night."

Shigure nodded, "So, it's still burning?"

She nodded anxiously, "Y-yeah. We'll be keeping an eye on her tonight with the doctor."

"Doctor Rogers is there too?" he questioned with a raised brow, "I thought his shift was over?"

"It was, but he seemed to have forgotten his keys and came back when we were about to leave." She explained with a small smile, "As soon as he heard about Suki's condition he grabbed his things and came with us."

"We were fortunate that he had forgotten them, then." Shigure slowly grinned upon the news, "And, how is the baby's condition? Does she also have the coughs and such?"

She nodded with a frown, "She was really red and had a really bad cough. Doctor Roger got really worried and took a blood sample from her. He said it wasn't idea since she's sick, but he really needs to examine it."

He nodded, "That sounds a bit like Nohr's form of treatment. Well, he's helped us a lot when he gave Xing and Rinne a check-up. He should be able to get to the bottom of all this."

"I think so too." Midori nodded with a small smile.

"Midori!"

Upon one of their aunts voice, she turned and saw Elise looking to her with a look of alarm as she continued, "We need your help! Her temperature has gone up again!"

"What?!" Midori gasped as Shigure's eyes widen in bewilderment, "H-How-?!"

"We don't know, but we have to lower it as much as possible!" Elise said with a frown and they looked back revealing Elise's husband looking to them with a frown.

Owain nodded, "I'll go let Ophelia know that we'll be much later than we've expected and she should stay with my mother for tonight."

"Thanks, Owain!" she said with a bright smile before pulling Midori's hand along into a corridor.

Doing so, he noticed his cousin sitting on the sofa with a sword in a beautifully decorated blue sheathe in his hand as the swordsman stared at the corridor anxiously. Shigure frowned before Owain's face popped up as the swordsman spoke, "My deepest apologies, Sir Shigure."

"Right. You need to let Ophelia know." Shigure nodded with a small smile, "I'll be taking my leave, then."

As he said this and took a step back he watched as the crystal ball became blurry and clear while the surroundings dimmed till there was only the light of the candle shining. He sighed and returned to the sofa as he thought of his wish once more with his head resting on the back on his intertwined fingers and the elbow on his leg. Something he had feared is coming true as he recalled the small little girl with silver hair looking at her with pretty pink eyes. He bit the bottom of his lip as he looked up slightly more determined and folded his hands together tightly touching it lightly with his warm forehead as he silently prayed knowing all well that the first dragons aren't in this world with them, but still did so hoping on the feeble light in his heart that everything would come out all right and his entire families would make it back home victorious and safe as their people waited for their arrival that would come. For their safe return. To see to it that the girls would live their life to the fullest and long. To come to see the world around them. To see the joy and sadness around them as they grow searching for their inspirations.

"Lord Shigure…" Lief whispered anxiously as he pretended not to hear as he only tightened his grip and prayed harder.

If his prayer can't be heard, then he'd wish for as long as possible till he knew his family would be safe from the coming troubles that would bring. He was never as much as religious person as his aunt's retainer or the father of one of Inigo's friends, but everything thing that could help the child was already over there before her and even that didn't seem to be enough. Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his lap as he opened his eyes and looked down to find, Lief curled up in his lap and looked to him with gold eyes breaking his train of thoughts as he placed her head down. Breathing softly, the cat remained there till he realized that she had fallen asleep on his lap. He strained a smile and softly petted the feline on the head. He sighed as he whispered, "My apologies for worrying you, Lief."

He then relaxed his shoulders and looked up only for his eyes to widen as he froze. On the other side of the large table stood a woman with long silver hair flowing down to her waist and wore a beautiful one-piece white dress followed with a blank white mask on her face. His mind raced as his first reaction was to grab his naginata, which he soon discovered was not there with him. He grimaced and looked to the woman again before he narrowed his eyes. A woman with long silver hair and a mask. His eyes widen as a word slipped from his lips, "Yue…"

The woman didn't stir as her face remain hidden. Hesitantly, he questioned with a grimace, "You… You're Yue, aren't you? The woman who saved my Nohrian cousin and his family, then perished when trying to help us."

The woman remained the same as he continued slowly, "We've continued to get these dreams of your final moments in our head, Yue. Then, three days ago, we saw you and your friend visit a village of humans like us."

His lips shut tight as the woman finally made a move and walked closer to him before kneeling down. As she took his hand, he could feel the gentle cold touch of them as she seemingly stared at his open palms, despite not having openings in the mask for her sight. After a few moments of silence, she finally turned to him as he stared to her mask in bewilderment.

"You…" She spoke in a very familiar voice, "How far will you go to ensure that your wish comes true?"

"Huh?" he looked to her dumbfounded.

Had she read his mind? Did she have such an ability?

"Would you kill innocent people just to attain your wish?" She continued in a monotone, "Just one or two? Ruin their lives for the sake of your own happiness?"

His eyes widen as he shook his head with a grimace, "No. Of course not. I can't do that. If I would be given the choice, I'd try to protect both the bystander and those close to me."

"What if their life were on the line?" She continued, "If you were to choose between your parents and your sibling, what would you do?"

"That's…" He grimaced as she inquired him further.

"No…" She shook her head, "What if you were to choose between your sister and your loved one?"

The prince remained quiet upon her questions as he bit the bottom of his lip with his head down. As he could feel her hands leave his, he grimaced and saw that her bare feet turn around and was starting to walk off.

"I don't know."

As he admitted this silently, he saw her feet come to a halt from the corner of his sight and looked up to her as he continued firmly with a steady gaze, "There was a time when I lost all my friends and everyone I knew in the village I grew up in. The people were all kind to me and I made many friends there. However, I wanted very little to do with the world my parents were living in. The people suffering due to the war that took my grandparents lives… The coming battle that would also claim my village's just because of my presence there."

Finally, as he spoke in a solemn voice, the woman turned around with her mask to him once more. He let out a sigh as he continued, "Everyone died. They died protecting me as I made my escape. I couldn't save a single person there. Not the elders, not the children. They all died before their time by the hands of our enemies."

He gritted his teeth as the images of the fire and cruel dance of water and blood came to his mind joined by the sun who chose to play the role of irony.

"I was too weak to do a thing against them." He spoke with regained composure, "It was the biggest mistake I've made in my life up to now and it still is. By shutting away my eyes and covering my ears, I refused to take action in preparation to protect all that I care for. By the time my parents arrived, it was already too late and everyone, who risked their lives saving just me, perished in the battle against the enemies. Had I chose to take action and listen to the victims of the war around me, I could've saved my village. The elders. The children. My friends and the servants."

He paused before he said firmly with his eyes set at where hers would be resolute, "Since the day that happened, I've vowed not to ignore the cries for help around me. To always keep my eyes and ears open no matter how dire or bad the problem is and I certainly won't let the same happen again. Not to my families. Not to my friends or my people."

The silence that came after dragged on for so long he feared that the woman would decide to vanish before him, despite his desperate words. As it continued, he gritted his teeth uncertain of the situation and her thoughts about him and his sudden topic of his past.

"As a naïve divine being, I created things I thought would be for the good of the world impulsively." She began much to his surprise, "However, I soon witnessed the small teeming lives the lives on in our creation and became attached to them out of my own curiousity. Till one day, I realized my own mistake. While I can barely hold on to the strings of time in my hands aging ever slowly, the humans I've grown to call friends perished as theirs flowed by them like a rushing stream, not waiting or stopping for them. I've come to realize the atrocity of my errors in my ideas and cursed myself, my own existence, once more for having created such a fragile world. To have grown attached to the small fleeting lives that grew on another like a parasite."

Instinctively, he flinched upon her harsh words as he listened intently as she continued in his silence, "One day, I came upon this old human and was greeted knowing who I was and my errors. Unlike others in his position, he neither greeted me with an ulterior motive nor cursed me as the others had. My curiousity gotten the better of me once more as I questioned him, 'What… What is it that you think of me in your eyes? You hold no disgust nor pity in your eyes. Tell me. What is your wish? What would you do to have that wish granted? Immortality that I can not give or to hold the strands of your time that would slip my own fingers?'"

She looked down to the cat in his lap as he quietly patted Lief's head. He looked to her and asked curiously, "What did this old man say, then?"

The woman suddenly became silent once more much to his confusion. She turned to him, "Child of the dragons, do you believe that the celestials can pray for a miracle as well or a wish can give their last prayer before they vanish?"

"Huh?" the prince raised a brow in bewilderment as he processed her words before he grimaced, "That's…"

He looked to her, "Do you have a wish that you want granted, Ms. Yue?"

The woman didn't reply, but, if it were true, he could almost feel a small smile behind that mask of hers as the air around them seem to lighten softly. Finally, she looked out to the direction of the sliding window doors to the back yard, "If you seek your flames of guidance, they will have the answer to your present dilemma. The human would do little aid as they hoped for lest they know of the truth."

"If I seek my flames of guidance…" He mumbled to himself, "Flames of… Do you mean-?"

As he looked back up, the woman was already gone.

"She's… gone?" he muttered in bewilderment, "Was all that just a dream?"

"Shigure?"

He looked and saw his cousin coming down the steps in his blue pajamas as he rubbed his weary eyes and said, "Is Big Sister back already?"

He strained a smile and picked up Lief in his arms.

"No." he replied, "She called and said that she'll be staying at our cousin's home for the night with our aunt. Let's go to bed for tonight."

The boy nodded his head groggily as his cousin helped get him back up the stairs cautious of the steps along the way. Once up, Kana turned to him with confusion, "Then, who were you talking to? It sounded like you were talking with someone like a woman."

Shigure's eyes widen in surprise as he frowned in thought before he nodded, "That was Lief."

The boy's eyes widen as he looked to the cat in his arms in awe, "Father and Mother said that the cats can talk. So, was that really her?"

Shigure forced another grin as he nodded silently as an apology played in his head. He watched the cousin now too excited to sleep as they made their way to their room before making certain the boy won't fall off the ladder as Kana climbed up to his top bunkbed. Shigure passed the now half-awake life into the boy's arms before grabbing his naginata and head down the stairs to make sure the house was locked up. Finally, he made his way back to his room with his book in hand as he recalled the woman's words.

He hummed to himself in thought as he muttered, "Flames of guidance… The only person I can think of are them… Perhaps I should contact Caeldori and her family…"

* * *

After the difficult night of constant survelience on the child, Midori awoken by the sound of the doorbell. She slowly got up and found herself on the sofa with a small white blanket draped over her. She rubbed her eyes drowsily before looking around. Her eyes widen as she realized where she was. Ophelia's parents seem to have fallen asleep on the table with their now cold cup of coffee while Sakura was probably still with the baby and her uncle and aunt. Their retainers, Setsuna and Inigo were probably with them as well as she did not see them around. She suddenly recall calling her cousin telling them that she would be staying at their Nohrian cousin's home treating the child and then the girl's temperature suddenly rose to dramatic temperature not normal for the normal infants of her age. They worked together with the doctor late into the night just helping the child fight against the fever. It took a while before her temperature stopped rising anymore and she could no longer remember what occurred after. She grimaced as she realized that she must've fallen asleep on the couch. She looked up as she noticed movements off to the side and saw their cousin and Soliel walk out of the halls still in the clothing they were yesterday night, understandably. She slowly got out of the blanket and sat up on the sofa as she began to brush her hair back into steady pigtails.

"Ms. Isabel?"

Upon his voice, she looked up with wide eyes and jumped to her feet brushing against her cheeks as she could hear the others begin to stir. She watched as the pink hair woman walked in invited by Seigbert as she bowed and thanked the lad. The woman seemed to have been in a hurry as she was in an orange plaid dress and her pink hair loose to her shoulders.

"I came when I heard about Suki's condition." She told the man as his eyes widen in surprise, "Shigure came to see me and Ryan early this morning and told me about what's happened. Is your parents home, Seigbert?"

The swordsman nodded, "My mother is home. Father had to go back to the office for a bit. He called earlier and said that he might be back soon. Let me go get her."

As he made his way to his parent's room, she nodded with a small smile, "Thank you again, Seigbert."

"Isabel!" Midori called out as he hurried up to her with wide eyes before she carefully spoke against the drowsiness, "I'm surprised to find you here… My cousin called you here? Why?"

Isabel smile grew a little wider as she said, "That's cause I got a feeling that I might know what's going on with Suki. It's still too early, but I have my suspicions."

She looked to her in confusion as the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

"Isabel!" Roger's voice called out to her as they saw the man's eyes widen in surprise before taking her hand and shaking it, "I don't know how the man knew, but thank god you're here!"

As he sighed in relief, Hinoka greeted her in her red dress lent by the woman with a small smile, "Good morning, Isabel. I heard you came here to see Suki?"

The woman nodded firmly, "Yes. I heard the situation and the symptoms from your nephew. I have my suspicions, but I came to make certain before coming to conclusions."

"What about the inn?" Seigbert questioned with a frown, "I believe that you were the one in charge of the reception desk."

She smiled widely as she spoke with a small laughter, "My brother-in-law arrived last night with his wife. They've offered to take over my shift this morning as I come here. If it's them, then I know they would do well to keep my husband from turning our inn to ruin."

She turned to Hinoka, "Hinoka, how was Suki's temperature the las few hours?"

The red hair woman nodded, "Her fever was starting to come down when minutes after it suddenly rose higher out of the blue."

Rogers nodded with a grimace, "Yes, it suddenly sky rocketed and we've only just finally gotten it down. The infant is coughing into a scary fit till recently and has fallen asleep now."

Isabel nodded, "The fever was out of the blue?"

As the doctor nodded, Isabel frowned and turned to them, "It's possible… It's possible that the baby isn't from the human world, after all. What she's going through is what most children of our world get into as they grow."

"You're saying that she's a fire manipulator?" Roger frowned as he placed the crook of his finger on his chin, "I've heard such a condition is regularly found in manipulators, such as the fire guards of this world, but for Suki to actually be one. The chances of that are there, but I don't know. She doesn't have that aura most children have and they'd have to reach past four for it to occur. Suki is far before the age of four."

"That's why I've placed my thoughts under suspicions," Isabel clarified with a grimace, "It doesn't make any sense, but it's clear that those symptoms are pointing to that and it can put her in danger if we don't keep her temperature down as much as we can."

"You mean it can happen again?" Hinoka grimaced at the thought, "But that's…"

"It can get worse into physical problems." Isabel noted with a frown, "For our children, they can start burning items unintentionally when their fever rises high. Luckily, this house you've found is guarded by magic of the current generation. Very few things can catch on fire, which lets us focus more on the child's health than your own home. What we do is use whatever safe method to keep her cool. The fever usually last a few days for us."

"It's up to a week at most." Rogers said with a grimace as he looked to the open door of the parents, "But, is she really a manipulator? I mean, I've already drawn blood from her last night for examination at a lab in the human realm."

Isabel's eyes widen as she heard this before she bit down on her lips in deep thought as she mumbled, "But for her to have normal blood of a human…"

"Doctor Rogers!"

They turned upon hearing Sakura's cries. They froze before hurrying back inside. There stood the healer replacing the wet towel on the child's forehead. Rogers grimaced as he rushed over, "Is her temperature-"

She nodded with a pale face of weariness and fear as she was near to tears, "Y-Yes! Her temperature has jumped again. I used the machine as you told me over and over again, but it keeps saying that it's over a hundred and ten!"

"Let me have a look." Isabel said as she rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair back with a hairband in her pocket.

She hurried over to the bed and placed a hand on the baby's forehead. Midori rushed in with Elise as the Nohrian princess said to her with a small smile, "I've rested a lot, so I'll take over. You should go rest for a bit, Sakura. You and your sister look like you're ready to faint at any minute now."

"Thank you so much, Elise." Sakura said with a small smile as tears finally spilled out.

Owain walked in and guided the princess out of the room as Hinoka turned to Setsuna, "I'll rest after I see the situation."

The archer bowed in silence not as tired as the rest, but had an anxious expression on her face as she watched her charge stand with the doctor and healers.

After a few minutes, Isabel nodded with a sigh. She had checked the child as any mother or nanny would with a sick child in silence as she finally said with a nod, "Yeah. She's in her overheat stage. The same as most children around four."

She turned to them firmly as she continued, "I don't know how, but, right now, we have to make sure that she doesn't get any higher than this. Since she seems to have a human body, we'll try to maintain her temperature in the nineties to hundredth. No more than that. So we have to bring it down now."

"So, there's a way to treat her, then?" Hinoka let out a sigh of relief.

Isabel nodded, "There is, but we have to act fast."

Rogers nodded, "Another bucket of water and another change of towels. I know the procedure from here."

They watched as the healers and the doctor quickly made their way across the room and hall in preparations as Isabel turned to Hinoka with a small smile, "Just go rest for now. It won't be good for your health if you continue to stay up anymore than this, Hinoka. Not since, you're still adapting to the changes of this world."

Hesitantly, Hinoka frowned in thought before looking back to the child still breathing with blushed skin. Finally, she sighed and nodded, "I'll go rest with my sister, then."

Setsuna stayed by her side as they made their way out of the room.

* * *

For the last couple of hours, it consisted of them running around trying different method both the Inn keeper and the doctor knew of. It didn't take long for them to include Sophie into the fray as she rushed around making certain that everything was present for the doctor and healers. Without much choice, Seigbert and Soliel had to take their leave and take on the shift that was suppose to have been his mother's leaving the home to her and her sister.

After what seemed to be a short nap, Hinoka and her sister stirred to the sound of a baby crying. Soon, their eyes opened wide as they hurried back into the room. For once since they've left the infant home with their elder child, Suki was crying. Sakura was barely awake enough to notice that it was almost afternoon as the room lit up from the light of the setting sun. The interior glowed a shade of orange as the infant lay in Elise's arms. The blond girl looked to her with a wide smile as she said, "Hey, her temperature is back down to what it's supposed to be!"

As the others sat around the bed weary from the work, Hinoka carefully took Suki into her arms and stared at her as her cries faded into a sniffle. She turned to them in shock as she said, "I can't believe it. She was crying again. She hasn't cried since we came back yesterday. Thank you very much, you guys."

As she said this, Isabel smiled as she walked over and patted her shoulder, "It's fine, Hinoka. Suki will be just fine, if you keep her temperature as the doctor says and she should be back to normal in the next few days."

"Nineties to hundred as I've shown you." Rogers reminded her with a small smile and sighed, "Honestly, I feared the worst since I saw her last night. It's a good thing that young man told you of our dilemma when he did. Otherwise, things really could've gone for the worst. Speaking of which, how did he know to notify you and your husband of the problem?"

Isabel shrugged as she said, "He told us that a friend of theirs told him to tell us in a dream."

"In a dream?" Hinoka raised a brow as the baby snuggled close to her.

The inn keeper nodded, "Yeah. I think he said her name was Yue or something like that."

Their eyes widen in surprise as the words hit them hard. Slowly, a smile formed across the red sky knight's and her sister's face as Hinoka said, "I see. So, it was her. She's been watching over us from the beginning…"

Though confused, Isabel chuckled weakly as she grinned, "Well, as long as you know her, then I guess there's nothing wrong."

Hinoka continued smiled as she carefully placed the infant back on the bed. Suki yawned and looked up to the adults over her head with deep interest and cute large pink eyes… swirling with gold and blue. Dumbfounded, their eyes widen as Isabel gasped, "I see now."

She smiled as she turned to them excitedly, "So, that was it! That's why she has overheat, despite being human!"

"What is it?"

They turned as they saw Leo walk in with a sigh as he continued, "You could explain to us without making us wait like this, Ms. Isabel."

Isabel chuckled as she nodded, "I'm sorry."

She turned to them as she continued, "Hinoka, you and your husband have taken in a Hopien, like your older brother and his wife did."

"What?" Sakura gasped in shock.

Hinoka's eyes grew in shock as she turned back to the infant and saw the girl looking to her with her shiny opal eyes. Leo frowned as he saw what they did, "But, how is that possible? Her eyes have always been pink till now. You're certain that it's not from the fever itself?"

Rogers sighed as he sat back down on the bed, "That's because the only change an overheat would create in a link between a manipulator's emotions with their ability making their powers sway with their emotions. Nothing more. This is going to complicate the forms we signed with that damned orphanage."

"They won't have to worry about that." Isabel said with a smile, "As long as she stays in this world, the humans would have to be daring enough if they want to meet up with them again. It would also be best if they don't recognize her at all too."

Hinoka nodded with a grimace as she recalled their conversation weeks ago when her siblings was still present around her. She concluded, "I plan to keep her safe from the harms the would come."

She smiled as she petted the girl's head, "I've trained hard to protect my younger siblings. I'll do the same for my children as well."

Leo sighed and nodded with a smile, "And we have our answer. All that's left is to tell my brother and nephew."

* * *

Shigure and the children had just returned from helping his cousin set up the flower shop just across from their home for the day. As he prepared the meal and the two helped prep the table, they heard the sound of the front door open as the two looked up with eyes of excitement. They looked to one another before they hurried off to the living room.

"Midori!" he could hear the two shout as he wiped his hands on the cloth hung from the stove handle and placed the last dish of food on the table. He then made his way to the living room where the two children were already jumping onto a weary looking apothecary. Shigure gave her a small smile as Sophie also made her way in.

"Welcome back, you two." He said, "If you feel like eating, food is already on the table. Just wash your hands before you touch them with your chopsticks."

Midori nodded, "Thanks, Shigure. We're back, Kana, Ahna."

Ahna gave her cousin a big hug as Kana stood to the side with a wide grin as he spoke, "Since you're here, we can have dinner together, right?"

She nodded with a smile, "Of course. Sophie, would you like to join us?"

The woman shook her head as she did a small bow, "I appreciate the offer, but I need to return home. I've been away for so long now, My mother must be awfully worried about me."

"I see." Shigure nodded with a grin, "Make sure to say hi to her for us. It's been a while since we've last saw her, after all."

"Yes, sir!" the woman replied before she bid them farewell and left through the door.

Once she was gone, Midori turned to him with a small grin, "You must tell me what had happened! Everything was solved because Isabel was there!"

Shigure grinned nervously as he said with a soft chuckle, "I get it, Midori. But, let's wait till we finish eating dinner. I'm sure you're hungry already."

"Fine." The girl said with a small pout as if she was still his sister's age.

* * *

They looked up and saw the face of a woman with pink eyes and flowing green hair decorated and perfumed by flowers all known and mysterious to them. A soft pink smile played on her lips as they could feel the soft touch on their head. They tried to speak, however, their words turned into the mumbles and gurgles. They tried to reach out to her only to discover their arms and fingers were that of an infant. Regardless, the woman took their hand with her large fingers as she grinned with her arm wrapped around them lifting them into her arms, "I see you've awakened, little one. Your siblings have already gone out to see what the Existence has in store for us."

As they looked up, they notice the woman's gaze was that of sadness.

"Shelanoir."

The woman's gaze broke from theirs as a unanimous voice echoed in their head, "It's time. You cannot stay any longer than you already have."

The woman nodded as she tightened her grip around them. The softly grasped at the white silk dress the woman wore flowing with the wind. She turned her head off into the distance and slowly loosened here grip as she separated them into the arms of another. The image of the woman disappeared as they saw the face of a man with green eyes and purple hair tied back into a ponytail fluttering with the small breeze surrounding them. The man looked up as he said to the woman who seemed to have gone elsewhere. He moved his lips saying something they couldn't understand before she responded, "Yes, Feng. There's no other way. To protect everything that I have created while still existing. This must be done."

They couldn't see the woman as the man grimaced and tightened his grip around them. They finally turned in time to receive the touch of the woman on their cheeks before she said, "Feng. Watch over them without the anger in your eyes. Their fate will most likely be what they need. Protect them as I would."

The man questioned and she smiled, "One day, you'll come to understand the world and yourself as I did. When that comes, I want you to know that you too have a choice."

The man frowned with clear confusion as she smiled and brushed her hand on their cheeks. She said something that they couldn't understand, but, at the same time, they did as they watched the woman slowly turned away and walked away disintegrating into a shower of colorful petals with the wind. As she did, cries could be heard as they longed to turn around. Their tears replaced with the numb feeling in their chest.

* * *

"Wait!"

He jumped up and found himself sitting up on his bed as he grimaced, "Ugh. Another one of those dreams…"

Cries of his little sister could be heard as he looked up. His eyes grew wide as he jumped out of his bed and rushed over scooping the little brown hair girl into his arms. At the same time, his weapon, covered with a cloth, fell to the ground with a clang. As he sighed in relief, the four-month child cheered as she waved her arms around in his with glee, "Yay! Shiro awake!"

He forced a small grin as he placed the girl in her dusty white dress on the wood floor. He frowned as he saw the dress smothered in dirt and dust, "Mom's not gonna like this… What are we going to do with you, Rinne?"

She squealed as she clung to his purple pant leg, "Mommy! Mommy!"

As he tried to walk out of his new room, his sister wrapped her small arms around his leg. He groaned as he saw that he was going nowhere and lifted the girl into his arms, "Let's go see mom, then."

The girl muttered something incoherently as a wide grin shown on her face. As he made it to the kitchen jointed to the living room and the dining area, Orochi came out from the kitchen with the plates of food in her hands.

"Good morning, Shiro. I bet somebody went to wake you up this morning again." The mother said with a bright smile as she placed the food on the table, "Can you go call…"

Her voice faltered as she saw the child in his arms giggling. Orochi sighed as she walked over and the infant reached her arms out to her as Shiro passed Rinne to their mother.

"Why did I put a white dress on her again?" She muttered to herself with a grimace as she smoothed out the dress, "Well, now I know what you're wearing today, miss."

She strained a small grin as the girl giggled, "Red! Red!"

Orochi giggled as she watched the girl cheer, "You've really gotten yourself taken to their color scheme, haven't you?"

As she made her way to the infant's room adjacent to his on the second floor, she turned to him, "Oh, make sure to call your father."

"Got it." The man nodded, "Oh, mom?"

She turned around as he continued, "Did you get this dream last night too?"

She frowned and shook her head, "No. Perhaps, it's just another normal dream? You've been having a lot of them lately. Maybe It's not as normal as I thought."

"It's fine." Shiro shook his head, "I've probably been training a little too hard for this exam."

"Make sure that you don't over do it, all right?" She said with a frown, "You've done your studies just in time for this exam, so try not to let your hardwork go to waste by exercising so much. It was fortunate that we found a place for work and to raise Rinne in. The last time I checked, it was pure coincidence that this friend of yours is the principal of the school around the block. More importantly, have you checked the age range of the children you'll be teaching?"

The man nodded with a sigh, "I have. They're teenagers around thirteen to eighteen years old. I can't teach them how to wield weapons, though. At most, not real ones."

"Well, of course not." Orochi responded as she walked up the steps, "The students here apparently, don't start touching weapons, unless they're in a higher education that isn't free. Well, try not to be too hard on them, I heard that some students can dislike the outdoors or even exercising in general."

"I got it!" He replied confidently as he turned around to call his dad.

* * *

He sighed as he made his way up the road to the town hall. Today was the day of his exam.

Thanks to the principal's recommendation, he was allowed to partake in an exam where only educated people of this world was allowed to take. It wasn't what he planned to do when he first came to this world, but it did allow to give him some source of income and possibly move out of his parent's home in the near future. Kiragi, his cousin, was already helping his father run a place that teaches archery while his father's retainers help run a small dojo with him. It was difficult at first, but the four was able to make it workout once they've done all the necessary files for the permission to do so. The town was big so it took a while, but now they're well known here despite having only started a couple weeks ago and the town they're in with his family isn't even that small to begin with! After a run in with some kidnappers making their getaway with children in sacks, he and his dad was asked by the knights of the town to help them look out for the town due to the increase of the kidnappings here in Fielo. The town itself wasn't too bad. Even though it's Fall, it's always green here with leaves and plains that the constrction process of buildings and roads seem to fail making it look any duller than that of the human realm he'd seen through the texts he read with his cousin. Of course, the town didn't seem too accepting of outsiders, but that only lasted for a couple days after they've left Chrom's traveling group. With the recipe to make the hair dye for Rinne, they had very little problems adapting to this world, especially for his little sister who is always on the move to make new friends no matter where they went. As he continued to walk down the hard concrete road passing by shops and other businesses, his thoughts soon returned to that of a week ago. Not long after aunt Hinoka had notified his Dad that her adoptive child was also these Hopien with unique eyes characteristics, Rinne had been in a fit of tears for literally a whole week with no explanation given. It was rather abrupt as his cousin's sudden fever. He didn't know if it was due to the fact that they were these 'Hopiens' or not, but it's clear that the kids were suffering do to their blood lineage. It was frustrating watching his younger sibling crying to the point that it was hard for her to even consume anything. Three days had about passed since his father's retainers did everything they could to figure out the problem when she suddenly stopped spilling tears. Though they don't know the previous cause, they did everything they could to make her healthy as a four-month-old infant is supposed to be at her age, which they'd have to change it up a little since she wasn't your average four months old girl. After walking for possibly an hour's worth of walk, he finally arrived at this large wooden building that was at least five houses long and two stories high. It couldn't compare to his home in Hoshido or Ylisse's castle, but it certainly was the biggest building he's seen so far in this world since he arrived here. He looked up in awe and read the large wooden board hanging above the two double doors with a wide grin, "'Town hall'. Huh. That's pretty straight forward."

"Oh, hey, Shiro!"

At the sound of a familiar voice, he turned and saw the figure of his cousin waving at him as he ran up to him in his blue shirt and yellow shorts.

"Kiragi?!" the man replied with wide eyes, "What are you doing here? Are you here for the test too?"

Due to his sneakers, the brown hair boy nearly tripped before steadying himself without the man's help.

"You can't be serious." Kiragi groaned, "Don't you remember that Mr. Kazuki recommended me to work in his school as well after your family invited him over for dinner? I mean, I've even borrowed your textbooks for a reason too and we've talked about it."

"Ah, that's right…" the man grimaced, "Sorry about that. It is surprising that this type of career would be available to us, though."

"Never thought we might become teachers at some point, huh?" Kiragi chuckled, "I never thought I'd go into the subject I dislike. Mom was really happy that my studies actually paid off. She did stay up with me learning, after all."

"Umm, are you here for the exam?"

The looked up and saw a man in a suit that they've seen the men from the orphanage wear.

"Yeah!" Kiragi replied with a smile.

The worker smiled, "Then, you should hurry on in and find a seat before it runs out. I heard that there's a large number of students attending since the residents of the human world are also taking their exams here."

"R-right!" Shiro nodded with a grimace, "Let's go, Kiragi!"

The boy nodded as he hurried in with his cousin. The man raised a brow as he watched them leave and hummed to himself, "Kiragi? Are they Japanese? And he looks quite young to be taking the exams… Oh, well."

* * *

"That's a really bad joke, Chrom."

Upon her brother's unusual phrase, Corrin turned to the tent that was opened and saw him infront of the orb before him. The image of their blue hair friend was displayed there with a grimace. It's been nearly over a month or so since they've arrived at the human realm of advance technology and since they've gotten the needed preparations against most of the problems they'd probably have to face in their future, they've been traveling to many places they'd never thought they'd see in the human realm from their impression of the residents' behaviors. Many of the society had some series of major political and environmental problems from what they've seen and with the world's strict rules in regards to arming themselves, they've done all they could to hide their weapons. However, their efforts were rewarded by the amazing sights of waterfall and landscapes. So, they've always felt that it was worth the trouble, especially when the people they meet are really kind to strangers like them unlike those suspicious workers. They were worried about their friends who came with them, but it wasn't as bad as they played their cover works as Sean's assistant. She quietly left the pot of soup to her retainers and walked over to her sibling, "Kamui? What happened?"

The two looked to her as Chrom grimaced, "I'm not jesting, Kamui. We didn't notice it at first, but it seems Xing could be the only one unaffected by the laws this world travel in going through or he could be of this world."

Corrin raised a brow, "What do you mean? Did something happen to him?"

Kamui sighed and frowned, "It would seem that Xing is growing along with this world's time…"

* * *

 **YueTian: Onto the next!**

 **2/9/2019 9:17 PM**


	9. Chapter 9: Heart

Heart's Decisions

"Morgan! Marc!"

The two tacticians turned away from their training and studies, then looked up to see the two younger manakete rushing to them literally jumping on their feet as they made their way up the slope in their blue jeans and white shirt with the green label 'Lakeside Flowers'. In their purple hoods and black and yellow clothing, Marc looked to his cousin as he raised a brow with a smirk and looked to the younger children now catching their breath for air before them, "Let me guess. It's about how your cousin is moving here in the next couple of days, right?"

Ahna gasped, "How did you know about that?! Big Brother had just told us that today! And he's known about this for over a year now!"

Oblivious to her words, Morgan looked up with wide eyes, "Oh, right! I've forgotten about that."

"What?!" Kana grumbled as he folded his arms, "Big sister too! Why do you guys always have to leave us in the dark? We're old enough to know stuff like this too! I mean if we go by the time of this world, we're adults!"

Marc chuckled, "Adults in the body of a thirteen-year-old? Maybe it'd sound more convincing if you act like one, Kana."

"And if you got to your growth spurt, kid." Morgan smirked with a light grin.

"Just you wait! When we get back to our world, we'll grow past you and Marc!" Kana pouted, "So why don't you and Morgan act like one too? I mean, you'd be at least near your thirties like our parents are right now, if we didn't grow according to this law that we keep hearing about."

"It's space law." Marc corrected with a sigh, "You don't even know that?"

As Kana glared at him and Ahna looking between the two nervously, Morgan sighed and shook her head as she glared at her cousin, "Marc! Stop teasing Kana already! You're just like Asugi and Uncle Gaius!"

Marc placed his black sword into the ground with a smirk, "Well, Kana is younger than us. Also, you act just like Aunt Cordelia and Severa."

Kana grinned, "Oh! Shigure said that this is probably because you got this through, uh… 'hera-dity'! Yeah!"

"You mean, heredity." Morgan corrected with a giggle, "Laurent told me that too! How we take after our parents so much. It's so fun thinking of how much we take after our parents, especially since it doesn't seem to bother him anymore."

"So, it came out?!" Ahna gasped as she stared at her with wide eyes, "That he really is Miriel's and Vaike's-"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah. The technology of the other world that Roger told them about really helped."

As Ahna squealed with excitement, Marc sighed with a grimace, "It took a long time before his mother could accept the method as 'acceptable', though. I mean, it took them five years before she cold acknowledge the human's technology and science and stuff."

Kana groaned, "I'm just glad that's over, so he won't look at us strange when we talk about our parents."

"Kana!" Ahna gasped and glared at him, "That was just plain rude!"

Marc smirked, "Goes to show that he's still a kid."

"Hey now. You're no different if you can say those words."

Suddenly, a bare arm rested on the boy's head and they looked up. Marc groaned as he tried to remove the arm, "Dad!"

The candy thief now in a black shirt, blue jeans and a brown leather belt with candies and his dagger hanging from it smirked as he watched his son's futile effort in escaping from his 'old' man.

"Heh. You'll have to put more effort than that, kid." Gaius laughed, "This is why you don't skip breakfast, Marc."

"Argh!" the boy grimaced as he placed more effort into his arms to no avail.

"Especially if the breakfast is pancakes with syrup." He chuckled before removing his arm and ruffling the boy's head, "Hm… I wonder if I should cut your hair again."

"No way!" Marc replied with a frown, "The last time you did that I had to keep my hood on for weeks before Aunt Cordelia offered to help."

"And ya still kept it on." Gaius added with a familiar smirk as his son's friends and cousin began to giggle, "Hey, you were the one who said you wanted this different hair style. If you didn't want the one I chose, you could've just kept it long like that cousin of yours."

"Oh, you mean, Subaki?" Morgan clarified before thinking carefully, "Hm… That'd probably work…"

"Then, I'll have to worry about keeping it from tangling like Morgan and Severa." Marc grimaced, "I don't want that! You know, you could've tried something else besides using a fruit bowl, Dad!"

Gaius feigned a thoughtful look as he said, "Hm… Well, you can go bald…"

Finally, the children began laughing aloud losing all control to maintain themselves as Marc groaned, "No way! Agh! I'm going to the pasture!"

"Ah! Wait for us!" Ahna shouted as the others hurried after the boy sheathing away his blade.

"We'll be back for Lunch, Uncle Gaius!" Morgan called out to him as she hurried after the three with her book tucked away in her rough leather bag.

The thief just watched them rush off before he sighed, "Robin, you said the boy looks like me, but he keeps reminding me of your brother instead, especially since Your Majesty gave him back your brother's sword. I get it that he's our boy, but just which part of him that you see me in?"

"Maybe the part where he speaks?"

The man turned with wide eyes as he grimaced, "Wha-?! Subaki?"

He sighed as he grumbled under his breath, "Must be losing my touch if I let you sneak up behind me. Guess I'll have to train more."

The red hair man grimaced, "Well, please try not to loot the town if you're going to practice stealing."

"So, what are ya here for?" Gaius questioned with a sigh.

"I came to let you know that Cordelia and had just finished talking with her children." The sky knight said with a small smile, "They're waiting for you now."

"Yeah?" Gaius questioned with a small grin, "Guess I better hurry back then. The barrier ain't gonna wait for me all day."

With that, the man vanished before him as Subaki groaned, "I wonder if it was really necessary to let the man learn from Saizo's son. I thought they've agreed to let him act individually as he likes."

He then looked up to the blue sky with a small smile, "The sky looks clear today. A perfect day to begin preparations for their arrival."

* * *

"U-um… M-Mom! Have you seen my books?! E-Eek!"

There was a sudden crash in a room as Hinoka sighed with a grimace, "Guess, I'll have to break out the first aid kit again."

The red hair woman in her white shirt and red pants placed down the box on the marble floor before turning to the kitchen counter and picked up the small white box off the counter. It's been a week since she and her husband and announced their move to Persia with her family of four. Now, they're have already partially finished moving a good portion of their belonging out of the house and into their new home in Persia. The town that first found them and cared for them, despite being complete strangers to each other. They've moved a couple times before in this town, but it would be their first outside of it. Hinoka then made her way up the stairs with a small smile, "It's a good thing it wasn't the stairs she tripped from… Suki?"

"I-I'm all right!" a small voice called out hesitantly, "Just a couple bruises and a small cut."

She turned to the slightly ajar door on the right and pushed it all the way open revealing a white room with couple large bare bookshelves against the walls. Adjacent to it was a window and a blue cover bed under it. However, despite the boxes stacked up around it, her eyes were more focused on the younger silver hair girl in a gray shirt labelled after her niece's floral shop, short blue jeans and a small tear drop crystal pendant hanging from her kneck with a small silver chain. Besides the overturned mat by the bed, the child was examining her small leg injury through the torn portion of the fabric with her pink contact eyes. She suddenly turned to the woman with wide eyes as she bit her bottom lip. Noticing this, Hinoka smiled and pulled up the box, "Let's take a look at the injury now, shall we?"

The girl looked to with a small nod as Hinoka forced to maintain her grin. As she remained silent, Hinoka quickly began to attend to the injury. She winced upon seeing the injury, "That's… not a small cut, Suki. Well, I'll clean it out now."

"Thanks…" the girl muttered quietly, "S-Sorry for the pants, Mom. You had to go to the Human realm to get it too."

Hinoka looked up from the swab of blood-soaked cotton with a nod, "Well, we can always replace this pants. In fact, it was the reason why you picked it out in the first place, right? You didn't want to ruin the other clothes and that you accidentally sent your other clothes to the new home."

Her pink eyes widened, "How…"

Hinoka smiled, "Do you really have to question that? I am your mother, obviously. Also, I knew you wouldn't want to damage things like clothing and furniture, like some of our relatives did. You're certainly the cautious one."

The girl winced as the woman carefully pulled away from the thin flap of skin and brushed against the wound with the antiseptic fluid from the small bottle. She sighed placed the bandage on it, "There all done."

After putting away the supplies, the two got up as Hinoka said, "Oh, and the books are already in the cart."

"Thanks again." Suki nodded quietly.

Despite her withdraw, Hinoka smiled and nodded her head, "Your welcome. Seigbert will be here shortly to help you move the things."

Suki raised a brow, "Huh? But, wasn't he suppose to be in school teaching today? It's a week day and his night shift…"

"She called in Kiragi to substitute his class today." Hinoka explained, "And Soliel will take over his night shift tonight so he could have dinner with us."

"Really?!" She looked up her with wide eyes and a large smile of her small lips.

Hinoka giggled, "I knew this would perk you up. It's a good thing we kept it a secret till now."

"Of course!" She replied with a bright smile, "It's been two weeks since he last came back home!"

The girl sighed, "It'd be great if he didn't have to dorm at the school or if it wasn't so far. I wonder how many books they have in their library…"

"Well, you can ask him when he gets here." Her mother suggested as she walked out of the room, "Also, I think it'd be best to hide that wound on your arm if you don't want to see Soliel holding back her laughter again."

She heard the girl sighed and replied weakly, "Yes, ma'm…"

As she made her way down the steps, her retainer looked to her from the sofa, "Oh, did she trip over the mat?"

"It would seem so." Hinoka replied as she winced from the image of the injury, "Though she's gotten better now than before, she still gets more injuries than others we know all too well."

The red hair woman sighed as she placed the kit back on the counter and looked back up the stairs, "It's hard to believe that it's already been thirteen years since we've been here. She's grown up so fast."

"She could be taller than Kana and Ahna too." The archer added.

Hinoka chuckled, "Yes. Well, we already know the answer to that. They weren't too happy about that when we told them that."

The queen frowned, "But, I'm afraid she's still so quiet and withdrawn by the day…"

Setsuna tilted her head, "Maybe, she's like Lady Sakura…"

Hinoka shook her head, "I don't know. She's really withdrawn from us, though. Xander and I have tried everything to get her closer to us, but she just clamps up when there isn't much to talk about. I know she's already at the age of puberty, but she doesn't act out and we've never had to pull her back before since she never got out of hand…"

Setsuna sipped the cup of tea in her hands, "Maybe she's like Shigure…"

Hinoka sighed, "Again, I just don't know…"

She picks up the large box as sound of plates softly clang against each other inside and sighed, "I guess I'll just have to stay by her till she asks for our help…"

As she made her way outside, Setsuna tilted her head, "Hm… That's weird since Olivia and Orochi seems to have larger problems with their children…"

"W-Woah!"

The archer looked up the stairs again with a frown as silence followed, "Huh… I guess she caught herself in time…"

"OW!"

"Or not…" Setsuna added as she sipped her tea and looked over to the kit.

However, it was already in the hands of the blue hair retainer as the red hair prince rushed up the wooden stairs and called out to the girl, "Suki? Is everything all right?"

"Ah…" the archer grinned upon the sight of the man and his father's retainer, "Wasn't your daughter suppose to be here?"

Inigo sighed as he handed the kit to the prince in the white t-shirt and white pants, "She's resting back at home with my sister. To get injured the day she came for a visit…"

"She should be careful walking through the forest…" the archer said as she rested the cup in her palm.

"She's not like the way you always fall into traps, Setsuna." Inigo replied with a sigh as he brushed his business clothing of a blue shirt and beige pants.

He placed his sheathed sword against the sofa and sighed, "Rather, we seemed to have made an unexpected encounter alongside my father yesterday."

"Really?"

They turned and saw Hinoka walk in with a piece of paper in hand, "What happened?"

Hesitantly, Inigo looked to Setsuna and the stairs before answering, "Last night, we had a small expedition up north from the next town. My daughter and Ophelia came across something we haven't seen since our arrival."

"Do you mean the Lost ones?" Hinoka grimaced as she said this.

For the last thirteen years they've been here, they've come to call those creatures the 'Lost ones' due to the memories of the being's human structure, but lost the appearance of humanity in them. Since the time they've been in this town, the events had gone from out of control to really tame. The queen and her family have finally gotten a hold of their new child's strange events that surrounded her like annoying mosquitoes. Now, things have gotten along so well as they've moved to the new two story house eight years ago that they've just started to realize the worrying behavior of the girl. As Inigo nodded with a grimace, she sighed and looked up the stairs, "It's a good thing we're moving out of this port town, then."

Suddenly, a thought came to her.

"But what will Ryoma do?" She said with a grimace, "It could be too dangerous to stay here much less raise Rinne here and the people…"

"I don't know about that…" Inigo replied with a grimace, "I was able to get in touch with your brother, Takumi, and it seems she's much stronger than we believe she is. So much so that it's… pretty much driving them crazy sometimes… And your siblings will be here to keep watch of the town. I'm certain of it. They are your siblings, after all."

"Really?" Hinoka raised a brow, "But, Rinne can't fight."

"But she's incredibly strong, Lady Hinoka." Inigo reasoned with a strained smile, "To the point where even Shiro had to rely on her at times."

Hinoka tilted her head in bewilderment before she sighed, "Well, I'm just glad we got something… Though it isn't as reassuring…"

"That's what milord thought too." Inigo added with a small chuckle, "It's been years since we've come across something like this."

Hinoka nodded, "That's true… I wonder how Kamui and Corrin are doing and if they've found anything as of late."

"Mom…"

Snapped out of their conversation, they looked to the stairs as Suki stood there and said quietly, "I-I'm done moving all the boxes. We're about to move the furniture now. The desk is already there, so we'll be moving the mattress."

"Got it." Hinoka said with a smile, "After you get that done, I'll have Sophie help bring them back to town."

As the girl nodded, Hinoka forced another small smile, "Now are you certain that you don't have other friends you need to say bye too?"

Suki frowned in thought as she listed aloud, "I've already spoke to the neighbors and the librarian. Some of the townsfolk too… Yeah. I think that's everything."

"What about your friends?" Inigo added with a smirk, "They'd want to know if you're leaving and all that."

Suki plainly strained a small smile as she said, "W-Well, I did say bye to, uh…"

"Suki! Yuki is acting up again!"

The girl spun her head around as her long silver ponytail swished about and hurried back up the stairs, "C-Coming!"

Once gone, Hinoka sighed and turned to him with a small smile, "Sorry about that, Inigo. Suki just doesn't seem to have a lot of friends here in town, much less, kids around her age."

"I see she still gets along well with adults more, then." Inigo noted with a small smile before he winced, "It's my fault for bringing it up, milady. This is just the person she's grown to be. I also understand that everything Xander and you have decided is for her safety, but, if there's anyway we can help, please let us know. In any case, I've already spoken with Isabel and it seems they'd be delighted to have her work at their place part-time in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Inigo." Hinoka replied with a smile, "It's a mystery why the child would want to work there instead of her cousins' flower shop. Well, it is the first time she's asked for something like this personaly to us and there's a chance she might get along better with the children there."

"It's only natural to want to grant something your child wishes for. Especially since Suki is such a gifted child." Inigo said with a wide grin with a sigh, "It's reminding me of the time when I use to train with my daughter now. Was and still is a good caring girl."

"Again…" Setsuna sighed as her liege chuckled.

"Well, you and your cousin do like to dote on your daughters." Hinoka said with a smile, "At this rate, you'll be convinced that it's a fact, which it is. Just not to that extreme. Soliel is a wonderful child and a good retainer to my son. My husband and I are glad that we've appointed her to be his retainer. I just wish Suki would be more outgoing like her and Rinne. She always chooses to stay at home with her books or go to the library. At this point, I'm starting to be convinced that she really takes after my sister and Leo…"

"That's probably because Leo was her home tutor for a long time…." Setsuna suggested as she sipped her now cold tea.

"That could be it… But, that didn't make him as quiet as her nor as shy to others her age as my sister." Hinoka said with a wry smile, "I'm just glad she and Seigbert get along so well. I heard Orochi told me how disastrous it was when Shiro and Rinne are at home."

Inigo chuckled nervously, "Ah… You mean that time when he arrived at his outdoor class with markers drawn all over his face? I'm just relieved she didn't try that with her Father. That'd leave to some unspeakable consequences for certain."

Hinoka sighed, "I just don't understand where she even gotten her hands on the art supplies when all she had was his lunch with her."

Setsuna grinned as she said, "Maybe she could get along with Owain's mother… She loves to pull pranks too."

Inigo wore a wry grimace as he buried his head in his hands and muttered, "That'd be a disaster, Setsuna… Aunt Lissa is infamous for her pranks too… I'm just relieved she hasn't tried to pull anything with his majesty and his family for the last few years."

"Is she really that bad?" Hinoka raised a brow as he retainer shrugged, "She doesn't seem anything different to Elise."

Inigo sighed as he looked up to her with despair, "Please don't make me start listing all the things she'd done when my father led the Shepherds on the war expeditions. It's… just really something I wouldn't talk about."

"Owain too?" Hinoka looked to him clearly bewildered, "Well, I suppose it's a good thing that he and Ophelia isn't so mischievous as your aunt was."

"Oh, Hinoka?" Inigo said as he looked back up the stairs with a raised brow, "That injury on her arm…"

Hinoka sighed, "It would seem that our rug didn't do it's purpose last night and she slipped in the shower the moment she walked out."

The man remained silent with wide eyes of amusement before he asked, "Like Felicia?"

Hinoka nodded with a sigh and a chuckle, "Yup. At least, it wasn't as bad as the incident that happens when she's in the kitchen. I just hope nothing happens when Suki is in Isabel's kitchen…"

"Still, it sounds quite early to get a part-time job at the age of thirteen." Inigo noted with a frown, "I recall our neighbors' kids got their first job when they were fourteen and fifteen of this world and they still had school to attend too."

Hinoka nodded as she lifted another average size box in her arms as she said, "I know. Suki is still thirteen and she's been homeschooled for her whole life. We think she's about ready to start preparing herself for this world's society now, but I'm worried that she may be starting a little too soon."

"Maybe we should follow Sean's advice and send her to school, like she wished?" Inigo suggested with a small smile, "What about the one where Seigbert is teaching at? He could keep an eye out for her."

"But, what if she loses those fake eye colors that Corrin got for her?" Hinoka said with a frown, "She could get rejected from the other children and tutors… Maybe, the school. I've already read the consequences other children in her situation faced years ago. I'm worried the same might still be going on here in this world. That festival we've seen in one of the older towns were horrific with the way they envisioned them and then treated them! I'm worried Suki or Rinne would become like those dummies."

She sighed as she walked out to the cart and placed the heavy load onto the cart, "Now, just need the mattress. I guess things was much easier when we had futons out than beds with mattresses."

"Incoming!"

As Inigo's voice called out, she turned and saw the children and Inigo holding up the mattress behind her. She took a step back as the kids carefully placed it on the cart. Hinoka smiled, "Well, I guess we can just bring this over to Persia now."

"Um, just what is Persia like?"

She turned and saw Suki looking at her with curious eyes.

"Ah, that's right. You've never been there long enough to remember." Hinoka smiled as she recalled it, "It's a small town surrounded by green forest and a large lake. Maybe you'll meet a lot of new people there."

"And that's where Midori's flower shop is at, right?" Suki added with a frown before looking at her perplexed, "Do I really don't need to have these on there?"

As she pointed to her eyes, Hinoka nodded with a small smile, "Yes. You don't have to if you don't want to, Suki. The people there won't judge you a lot for your appearance as they do here. Also, there's a star gazing festival there in the next couple of days."

She frowned before she finally nodded with plain uncertainty, "All right? I'm going to get Yuki now."

Hinoka nodded as the girl ran back to the partially empty house. She turned to Inigo, "Is my brother already on their way here, Inigo?"

"I believe so, Hinoka." Inigo replied with a smile, "The last I checked they were already almost done packing up their remaining luggage, but I don't know if it would be a bit longer than that since Rinne still has problems choosing what to pack."

Hinoka chuckled wearily, "It is Rinne, after all. I haven't seen her for a long time now. The last time was on her second birthday. I think it's been a while since they've seen Suki too. She used to be so shy around strangers that she started crying a lot. It's a good thing Soliel and Seigbert was there to help, though he was probably more flustered than us."

"I… can't really deny that…" Seigbert replied slightly nervous, "But, at least, she's gotten over crying and hiding."

Hinoka chuckled, "That's right. I remember that one time when you trained with your father in full armor the first time for a while."

"Ah, that." Inigo said with a small chuckle, "Since Peri and Subaki was there, Xander and Seigbert couldn't even start their training when she kept hiding under Seigbert's cape."

"Well, some of us had a good laugh when that happened." Hinoka said with a smile.

"Yes. It was pretty funny looking back on that." Seigbert nodded with a small chuckle, "Honestly, I was very embarrassed when she wouldn't let go of it."

"Well, you certainly were redder than your own hair…" Setsuna pointed out with a small yawn.

There was a sudden loud tumble as Seigbert grimaced, "I-I'll go get the first-aid kit."

"Thanks, Seigbert." Hinoka said with a small smile as the man rushed back into the house.

She sighed and looked back up the house, "It's been thirteen years now and we've finally gotten more clues to the culprit. I'm really starting to think that we're lucky that we defeated the Silent dragon as soon as we did. Even though, that must've lasted long before we were born."

She turned to Inigo, "Has any of my nephews and nieces gotten any dreams since then?"

"Not since Rinne had her fever." The retainer replied with a frown, "Before then, it had been the same dream of Yue."

Hinoka nodded, "I don't know if it's a good thing or not, but as long as nothing bad happens."

* * *

"She's grown."

Laurent nodded and said bluntly, "She certainly has."

"She's taller than us…" Marc noted with a grimace.

Nah sighed, "Is that all you thought about since she's arrived?"

"Yup." Morgan said with a wide grin, "You should've seen it when she got out of the cart. When we saw that she was an inch taller than Marc, he was so mad and stayed like that for so long."

"Shut up…" Marc muttered as he sulked under the tree by the large blue lake, "It's already bad enough that Dad keeps teasing me about it. If Mom was here, she'd have scolded him for it."

"I wonder where she got the little white fox, though." Nah said with a tilt of her head.

"Ah," Ahna spoke up, "I remember that Selkie's dad found it in the forest of the human realm recently. They said it was from the land of, uh… Jaban? Japan? Well, they brought it over to my cousin since it was missing its mommy and they nursed it back to health. It really likes Suki."

"It's really smart too." Kana added as he sat on the tree branch looking down, "It would help carry bags and sometimes, if you're not careful, it would steal eggs and bury them in potted plants and blankets."

"It's said that Foxes are scavengers, like coyotes, and burying their food is their way of keeping it safe from other foxes." Laurent noted with a sigh, "They're not like our half-fox allies, Kitsunes."

"So, how about we invite her to go fishing?" Nah said with a smile, "It is the season."

Morgan sighed, "She's probably already working with Ryan and Isabel at the restaurant."

"Kana! Ahna!"

The two looked up and hopped off the tree.

"That's Midori." Kana said with a grin "It's back to work for us! See you all tomorrow!"

They waved as they watched the two cousins leave. It's been a couple days wince they got to see Suki and her family return to Persia in thirteen years. The sight of the tall girl they once played with had grown taller than Marc and was about to reach Laurent's shoulder. However, the girl seemed to be more drawn away from them than she had before, which frustrated them a lot. Marc sighed, "Great. They're gone now and Eric is too busy studying."

"Not to mention, Uncle Chrom isn't here and Uncle Xander is busy with work." Morgan groaned as she shut the book in her hands, "Seigbert is already preparing for the next semester too and is still teaching Math."

Laurent raised a brow, "Since when have you started referring the king as Uncle? Chrom is understandable since your parents have a close relationship with him."

Marc shrugged, "We just started doing so for a while now. He just feels like an uncle to us."

Laurent sighed as Morgan giggled, "It did freaked out my brother when I said that."

"I can only imagine." Nah noted with a frown, "At least, he deemed you worthy of regaining your parent's sword back."

"Yeah!" Marc grinned smugly as he patted the hilt of the sword hanging from his belt, "As long as we don't use it against the Levin sword, everything will be fine!"

There was a sudden growl as everyone turned to Morgan, who froze and chuckled nervously, "I guess I was a bit hungry."

"A bit?" Laurent emphasized with a raised brow.

Marc sighed, "Well, we did skip breakfast…"

"Again?" Nah said with wide eyes, "But nobody's home today due to the star gaze festival tonight. Everyone's busy."

"Then, how about we go get food at Origin's Inn?" Morgan suggested, "They should have their yearly discount on the fries since it's the festival day. Oh, then, maybe they'll let Suki go back home earlier!"

* * *

"Um…"

Suki had just changed out of her apron and white stained uniform into her overly vibrant blue knee length dress and brown sandles. She and Yuki stared at her cousin's friends and raised a brow as she said, "Star-gazing? Do you mean the festival?"

"Yeah!" Morgan said with a wide grin, "We're all going to be at the Lake side tonight. You wanna come with us?"

Suki thought for a bit as Marc said, "Or you can just stay at home, but the stars are better at this spot…"

"Really, Marc?" Morgan grumbled as she tapped him on the elbow.

"Uh…" She began hesitantly, "I don't know…"

Marc sighed and turned around with a bag of Fries in hand, "Knew it. Let's go, guys!"

"Huh?" Nah looked to him with wide eyes, "Wait! Marc? What's gotten into you?"

She watched the other two hurry after the boy as the man in spectacles glanced back with a curt nod and narrowed eyes then hurried after them. Suki raised a brow upon seeing their reaction to her answer. It wasn't hard to tell that he was being led to go with them, but she feared something more than not making any friends. She wasn't sure what, but something tells her to keep away from the group, especially how familiar they look. She sighed and shook her head before making her way back to the pavement as the afternoon sun begins to set across the large rocky hills in the distance. Her head was still pounding from the rush of customers she encountered from her work. Thanks to Ryan's and Isabel's thoughtfulness, she only worked part of the day from being too overwhelmed with her job. It was a strange experience. She had read novels from both the human realm and the "manipulator's" as Doctor Rogers would call it and she didn't experience the negative imagery she had read in books. Instead, the kitchen was always neat and the floor dry without a single puddle in sight and it was all managed by Isabel herself. The town itself was as her mother said with green forest and rocky hills. She recalled the mesmerized feeling she received upon the sight of the town from one of those rocky hills. There was no word that could escape her lips as she felt that she could be the very definition of the term, "Speechless." It wasn't that her hometown was anything, but beautiful, with its own beauty of the smell of the ocean and sandy beaches. The warm wind that flows with the tides against your cheeks was certainly of the story books such as the Little Mermaid she read from their small library in town. However, she had always felt that such a place wasn't calling out to her as this place have. The frightening vastness of the horizon and sea was no where to be seen. Instead, the calmness of the forest and it's serenity wrapped around her like a blanket of greenery. It was like the comfort of her home and the sense of security that she's grown around feeling, but lighter. Flowers blooming by the vacant spaces of the field and the nostalgia of the lake. It was amazing. She felt like she was home to her heart as it nestled upon the sights that greet her. As she closed in on her new two story home with a pretty brown color of the roof, the sky was starting to grow darker into a velvet shade or royal purple and residue of embers against the incoming darkness. As she looked up, she noticed the small spots of light casting over her head posing. It was probably almost time as she glanced to her door and unlocked the door with the key tied around her wrist by a string.

"I'm back!" She called out as Yuki hopped right in with clear satisfaction to be home.

"Welcome back!" She could hear her mother call out to her, "Will you be having dinner tonight?"

She felt a slight tug on her dress and looked down. Yuki had grabbed the hem of her skirt in its mouth with its front paws on her leg as it looked up to her with a couple whines. She grinned nervously knowing how smart the cub was and hesitated before replying upon seeing the red hair woman stick her head out behind the wall between the living room and the kitchen.

"A-Actually," She began nervously, "I… kind of want to… go see the festival."

She watched her mother's eyes widen as she pursed her lips. As the fox begins to whine, Hinoka sighed and nodded her head, "All right, then. Do you have anyone to go with you, though?"

Suki's eyes widen causing her mother to give a wry smile, "I'm going to guess that was a last-minute decision. I'll let your brother know when we change shifts tonight. I'll make you a quick snack to bring with you befor-"

"I-It's all right, mom." Suki interrupted frantically, "I-I actually want to see the stalls that Rosem talks about all day today. I've never tried the food stalls before, so…"

Hinoka sighed and nodded, "Right… Then, make sure you have your bag with you at all times."

As she nodded, her mother disappeared behind the wall as her voice said, "So, where will you wait at? It can't be in the dark, all right? The last time you waited in the dark we had thought that we lost you."

"Right." Suki winced upon the terrible memory of her frantic parents, "Then… in front of the Inn? It's only ten minutes away from here."

"Great." She replied, "Make sure that you grab a coat too. I heard that tonight's going to be chilly. Oh, and don't forget your orb!"

"Y-yes!" Suki replied before hurrying up the stairs as she weaved through the diminishing stacks of boxes on the ground.

She soon made her way down the hall before arriving in her room down the small passage to the right. She quickly made her way in and flicked on the lights. She looked around examining her room as Nina's mother had told her to. There was a window adjacent to the door as her bed sat right under it. She quickly made her way to her desk standing between her book shelves and closet behind the door. Seeing the large leather bag resting on her chair, she grabbed it and checked its contents before turning to her fox as she let out a deep breath, "Let's go, Yuki."

The white fox looked to her with a smile like a face as it wagged its tail and rushed to the door crying and wailing along the way.

"I get it. I get it." Suki replied with a small smile, "Just… please don't start burying your eggs in the grass."

Clearly impatient, the fox was already gone as she said this. Suki sighed before hurrying after the little thing.

* * *

Passing by the shops and stalls, she stopped by a place the sold some strange looking squids. The man running the stall called out to the passerbys, "Try out some grilled squid! Originating from Japan of the Human realm and the Northern lands! It's called the Ikayaki!"

She watched in silence as the man waved and passed sticks with squid stuck to it through the head. She watched as the man stole a quick glance to the other stall selling hotdogs with browned onions over it. It was obvious that the two seem to be competing as their voices grew louder. Uncertain of which to go for, she continued on quickly not wanting to choose either or both. She made her way further down the dirt path as more people in stalls called out to the passerbys selling strange foods. She saw small octopuses, seafood, chicken products, fried noodles, popcorn, icecream, sweets, cottoncandy, something called a kettle corn, crepes, and strange looking 'fruits'. There were game stalls among the tents and such as well. One of them caught her attention. It wasn't a game stall or food stand, but it was a small store that sold masks and little toys. The man was busy handing the masks and toys to the children of his customers as she walked up to the large rack of masks. Amongst the masks of story book heroes and others probably from the human realm, she noticed once that piqued her interest. A white mask with a small snout. Carefully, she picked it off its hook for closer inspection of its red markings as small movements could be felt in her bag. A white head poked out of the side of her leather bag with a small chirp. Suki grinned and showed it to the little fox, "Look. It's a fox mask, Yuki."

It sniffed the plastic mask and gave a small tilt much to her amusement. She giggled before checking the price and nodded, "It's fairly cheap. Perhaps, I'll buy this one. What do you think, Yuki?"

Yuki gave out another small chirp as she giggled, "Well, I can place it on your head instead. But, you're already a fox."

The fox seemed to be giving her some form of a wide gaping grin as she scratched it behind the ears. She hurried to the stand with the other hand digging in her bag for small wallet, which she found sitting under Yuki's butt.

She soon walked away from the stand with her wallet and mask back in her bag with Yuki. She didn't really have the desire to wear the mask yet as her stomach grumbled. If she doesn't hurry soon, she may have to settle with her mother's homecooked meals again tonight, which she hoped to avoid entirely. Looking around, she was soon reminded of the last festival she had been to with her mother and brother. She was only six years old then and her father was stuck in his office with work and patrols. They had also just moved into their second home according to her brother. It was so difficult for her since she had never been good with strangers and still worries about eyes on her for having to wear her contacts for so long. It's always been a mystery to her, but, because of it, she had been called out sometimes before her family was there to get her back home. She recalled eavesdropping on one of her parents conversation when she was playing by the stairs. The reason they decided to move into this town was because they were afraid that the neighbors were going to find out about her. She didn't know what it was that made her so valuable, but she knew she was and felt guilt for being the cause of such a reason. Since the decision, her mother have been telling her more stories about this town than normal and Suki knew the reason for such a response, but remained silent. Things have never gone well for her for a long time now. Despite her wish to attend school since she was a child, she had been unable to have such an opportunity. She thought about approaching her brother to help her, but it seemed that they've already decided this for a long time now. To satisfy her curiosity, she spends time in bookstores and libraries in solitude and thinks to herself quietly in the corner of her room when her family were busy with their jobs. She could say that she's become more like Matilda from the book, _Matilda_ , but she's no prodigy like the main character with supernatural powers. Not in this realm, at least.

Yuki's whine broke her out of her chain of thoughts as she caught herself before running into one of the tourists. She quickly excused herself and hurried out of the scene before finding herself in another place. From her memories of when she first came here a couple days ago, she could tell that she was getting close to the water as the natural background turned from streets of shops and housing into willow trees and pines. The streets became fresh green grass and soft dirt littered with toothpicks and bits of trash that would be burnt away with their fire abilities the next coming morning leaving the plants untouched. She sighed and scratched the fox behind the ear with gratitude as she attempted to reassure it. She looked around and see that the few stalls left were of some selling human realm street food and small games. One of them finally caught her eye which she knew from the books and pictures her relatives brought with them from their travels. She carefully made her way through the crowd trying while hoping that she could blend in with the people around it. She may have been pushed aside once or twice, but she got her small tray of takoyaki after a couple attempts in communication. After much consideration, she began making her way through the path she remembers gulping down on the little pancake balls with large bits of chewy octopus in each one using a toothpick. Her mother was right when she said it was a bit salty, but Suki really liked it and wished she had ordered another tray before changing her mind upon seeing more stalls selling unusual looking foods. Yuki let out a small whine once more as it eyed on her tray. She sighed and brushed against the top of the fox with a finger.

"Sorry, Yuki." Suki said with an apologetic smile, "I really can't risk giving you stomach aches with human food. Not after that incident with the chocolate, remember?"

The being whined louder before disappearing back into her bag. She sighed before looking ahead of her and noticed the end of the rows of stands as her toothpick hit the bottom of the tray. She glanced to it and saw the empty container. She sighed and looked around. There wasn't a single trash can in sight. She grimaced and questioned placing it in her bag before recalling the stains that left inside the bag followed by the effort to remove it. She frowned before glancing around and saw that her brother had not arrived yet or anyone she was familiar with. She sighed and looked back to the tray with a conflicting gaze. She really wanted to do it, but she had been told again and again not to do it. She frowned before she shook her head and continued her way down the cool grass. Slowly, the radiant lights of the lanterns and torches began to fade as she grew further away from the light and into the dark. The soft rays of the moon reflected off the greenery it shined upon giving her the sufficient light needed for her short journey as she followed after the few people that dared to stray away from the light. As it grew darker and the backs of the tourist and townsfolks become shadows, she quietly trembled as she quietly made her way after some of them. There was small rustle in her bag before she suddenly recalled her little companion. She stopped and noticed the little cub stick its head out much to her relief as the shine of its white fur shone under the moon's light. She softly scooped out her little friend out of her bag and into her arms as the warmth of its small body spread in her arms calming her. She then made way after the shadows of the backs of people. As she hurried through the path, the darkness of the branches made little light for her as she followed after the sound of the people's footsteps. When she emerged, she froze upon the sight before her. The sounds of footsteps had vanished and before her was a forest. She quietly held back her breath and took a small step back. Slightly trembling, her lips moved as her voice squeaked, "Wh-where are we?"

She was lost. This was for certain. The sight before her was nothing of her own memories, yet it felt so familiar. She looked down to the fox curled up in her arms, "Y-Yuki? Do you know where we are?"

The fox too glanced around before shaking its head much to her horror. This was it. She was lost in the forest in the middle of the night with only the moon for light. She scanned her surroundings as her feet soon met the leaves besides them. Suddenly, there was a small rustle as she jumped and spun around pulling Yuki closer to her making the little fox growl. She knew that her body signal was sending the fox into a state of agitation as well, but she was clearly agitated. She looked back the way the came of complete darkness before carefully making her way back the path she came. However, it wasn't long before it was soon proved futile as she arrived in an empty vacant area surrounded by pine and oak trees. Yuki whined as her grip tightened a little. She immediately loosened her hold as she whispered under her breath, "S-Sorry, Yuki…"

The silence was a little frightening. She had always been used to the people who would sometime roam the streets, though that was frightening as well. Yuki snuggled against her chest as she carefully took a deep breath. With her heart calming down a little, she squinted her eyes as they slowly adjusted to her surroundings. She certainly was in the forest with no people in sight. Suki shuddered upon the reality setting in before shaking her head and quickly reached into her bag. She patted everyplace down before feeling the small orb in the pocket of her bag. Pulling it out, she quickly thought of her brother and said a couple words. The little thing glowed as she maintained her image of her brother. As the blur of the orb began to dissipate, a red image flashed in the back of her mind. She winced back and the orb suddenly cracked.

"Wha-?!" She gasped upon the sight before she frowned, "L-Let's try that again!"

A snap rang out from behind as she jerked her head around and came face to face with the image of a woman with black hair covering her face and wore a simple white gown as droplets of blood dropped. She froze as the woman stood before her barefoot while her mind turned to that of horror movies she recall her cousins watched once scaring her aunt. Yuki's growl snapped her back to reality as She jumped back away from the woman's outstretched hands. Suki immediately turned around and ran for her life through the unusual terrain as the footsteps behind her quickly followed. She silently cursed under her breath as she leaped over the roots and ducked under the low branches while tightening her grip around the orb. Yuki leaped out of her arms and joined her in the run much to her surprise. As she ran through the brushes, she felt a tug as she let out a yelp. Obviously, she fell as the ground gave way under her feet. She looked back and saw the woman getting closer to her by the second. She saw the hem of her dress caught by the small branch of a bush. As Yuki hurried back to her, Suki was already working with the dress as she could hear the footsteps drawing closer. She quickly turned back to her dress and thought of tearing it off when a scream broke out and she looked up as leaves fell on her face through the darkness. The woman was gone before her much to her alarm as she hurried back to her dress only to find the branch was no longer there and she was free. She didn't want to think much more as she hurried to her feet. She swept Yuki off the ground and hurried out of the scene. She dashed through the trees ignoring the pain in her feet from the sandals. She didn't stop till she finally came to a wide green plain spread out before her. Her eyes widen as she grimaced and whispered to her fox, "Yuki, do you recall this place, boy?"

The fox's whine was enough for her to understand what it's saying as Suki sighed, "Guess not…"

She looked around as the light of the white moon reflected off the surface of the grass. The soft wind blew by her cheeks creating ripples of light off the green grass and into the woods beyond it. As they watched the scenery with awe, Suki held back her breath as the calm beating of her heart raised with excitement, "This place… I… know it?"

She could feel Yuki's gaze on her as she carefully took a step into the grass. It was all nostalgic for her. The scent of the sweet grass swept up by the wind. The rustling of the trees. It was all on the tip of her tongue as a hazy image appeared in the back of her head. Figures…

There were people here… or had been here. She was here…

She was talking to them. So agitated and afraid. They had called out to her then. Someone called out to her then, but who was it?

Yuki's chirp snapped her back to the small being in her arms as she noticed the fox's back legs now dangling from her arms.

"S-Sorry, Yuki." She quickly tucked his legs onto her arms and hurried across the field.

She paused from entering the woods on the other side and glanced over before seeing a very familiar looking olive tree. She looked to Yuki who looked up to her with questioning eyes before Suki bit the bottom of her lip and drew closer to it. The spiky bark and the thin branches reached out to them as if trying to touch her. It didn't reach for the sky, it looked like it was trying to reach to her specifically and she could feel it like that. It wasn't until the smooth sticks touched her cheeks before she realized how close she'd approached the being. There was a slight rustle before something fell to the ground next to her feet. She looked down and saw something shining in the darkness. She crouched down for closer inspection and raised a brow upon seeing the white gleam of a small dagger. Aside from the blade, the cloth around the hilt looked incredibly worn and torn ready to fall off at any moment. She could feel a strong sense of nostalgia coming from it as she cautiously picked it up. It didn't look dull. It reminded her of her brother's well-kept sword when he goes out to patrol in this town. As it shined in the moon's light, something flashed before her. The sounds of children laughing in the dark as if they had become drunk to the smell of the sweet grass and pines. Running freely as if they knew their surroundings like as if it was their home. The pines grew to that of oaks and willows. The brushes vanished as they approached under a large willow. There was a sudden sense of pain in her arms.

Suki looked and nearly dropped Yuki to the ground. She gasped and grabbed a hold of the fox as she felt the small orb slip out from her hand alarmingly. She silently cursed under her breath as the orb disappeared into the grass. The dagger remained in her hands as she looked around and found the familiar path from her vision. Quietly, she ditched her only source of communication and hurried onto the path. An idea popped into her head as she pulled out the containers in her bag. Focusing on the tip of the paper box, she sighed in relief as a small flicker of flame began and began to set the box ablaze lighting up a small area in her surroundings. As she made her way through the brush and pines, the scent of the grass fades till pines enveloped around her much like the dream. It was nostalgic as she made her way through and watched as the pines fade replacing with trees of Olives and Willow with occasional oaks. As she continued on, she could hear the soft waves of the lake drawing closer. It wasn't long before the bit of the box remains burnt away to ashes and she could see the large willow towering over her as she could recall from the vision. As she looked around, she noticed a small opening between the leaves that hung from it's branches. Upon closer inspection, it looked large enough for her to crawl through.

Out of the blue, Yuki leaped from her arms and rushed through the leaves.

"Yuki!" Suki hissed quietly, "Get back here! What if there are wild animals in there!"

As the fox rushed back and stuck his head out with a couple screech, Suki quickly reached for him. However, he had an idea of his own and rushed back inside much to her annoyance. As his chirps rang out, she sighed and shook her head before ducking her head and snuck inside. The interior was quite large and spacious leaving room for another couple floors if possible. She glanced around and noticed a small area where the leaves floated along with waters of the lake as the waves softly crash against the pebbles of the land that transcends to the grass she stands in. How could she see all of this in the dark? Well, it's just say the place wasn't as a hollow as it seemed. Instead, the top of the tree itself has a large opening as the moon's light shined inside the small space with the numerous breath taking stars. Suddenly, Yuki let out a growl and barked warning her of an unseen danger.

"Who's there?!"

She yelped and spun around. There stood a tall boy in a plaid sweater and white shirt with blue jeans. He looked slightly older than herself with faint red hair and wide violet eyes staring back at her as his jaw dropped.

"U-Um…" Suki grimaced before she quickly gave a curt bow, "M-My name is Suki! I was looking for my brother and-"

"Your brother?" the boy raised a brow before he stood straight, "Um… Could you be Seig's younger sister?"

"Seig?" She tilted her head.

"I mean, Teacher Seigbert." He clarified quickly, "I'm Eric Tswun. I'm his math student and I live in this town."

Suki slowly nodded, "That's my brother…"

Yuki quickly jumped into her arms as she adds, "And this is Yuki."

"I know." Eric replied with a small laugh, "The teacher tells me much about you and your family's fox, Yuki."

"H-huh?" Suki's eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's quite strict when it comes to our studies sometimes, but, when you get to know him better, he talks non-stop about you and Yuki. Not many knew about this, besides the other teachers and staff." Eric answered with a small smile.

"Really?" Suki groaned as she tried to imagine that, which seemed really foreign to her.

"But," Eric began with a frown, "Weren't you suppose to be waiting for him by the lake? He won't find you in here."

He looked around with a frown, "But, I'm surprised that you found this place. It's supposed to be a secret that I've told very few."

She frowned, "My apologies for intruding in your space. I got lost when I was looking for the lake and entered here out of curiosity."

"It's fine." Eric shook his head, "But, you should be a bit more carefully. There are places where bandits and kidnappers hide in, after all. Seig is by the lake right now."

"I understand." Suki replied with a small nod.

* * *

Eric helped lead the two alongside the lakeshore. They talked about many things she didn't know her brother had thought about or said when he stays on the campus. It was long before she finally saw her brother looking down on his wrist watch.

"Seigbert!"

The red-haired man looked up with wide eyes at the sight of the three and rushed over to her.

"Suki!" the man let out a sigh of relief before looking at her with a grimace, "Where were you? I've been waiting here for a while now."

"I-I'm sorry." She flinched and muttered, "I-I got lost in the woods and Eric found me."

Eric nodded, "She was at my hiding place from my childhood. I was surprised that she was there, but it's a good thing I found her there."

Suki frowned quietly, "I-I'm sorry. I broke the orb and lost it in the grass…"

Seigbert frowned as he nodded, "So, that's why I couldn't contact you. I thought you were spending some time at the stalls for dinner. I'm just glad you made it back."

As she nodded, Seigbert turned to Eric, "Thank you for finding her, Eric. How did you know that she was my sister? Did she tell you?"

Eric chuckled, "Seig, all the staff knows about your sister. I just heard her name and I knew. You did mention that your family had just moved into our town, after all."

Seigbert's eyes widen as he chuckled nervously, "I guess I do talk about her a lot."

"That's true." Eric nodded before he chuckled, "Oh, have you seen my sister?"

"Ah, Sally." Seigbert replied with a nod, "She said that she was going to be here soon after competing in one of those stalls."

"I'm back!"

A girl with short pink hair and violet eyes rushed up to them with an armful of plushies and boxes. Her pink skirt fluttered against the small breeze as she ran up to them in her sneakers and a white t-shirt with the hem tied to the side of her waist. Eric groaned as she rushed up shouting to them, "Eric! Eric! Look at this. I went to a lot of places and won all the games!"

"That's great, Sally." Seigbert chuckled.

Eric sighed, "And? I'm going to assume that you used up all your allowance money again?"

She pouted, "Well, that's what I plan to do with some of my saved allowances! Basically, I didn't use all of it!"

"But, you did use all of the money you brought with you, right?" Eric added as he folded his arms.

"Maybe…" She replied slowly before her eyes turned to me, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"I-It's fine." Suki replied nervously.

Out of the blue, she gasped as she nearly dropped her prizes, "Woah!"

She quickly grabbed the pile carefully, then let out a sigh of relief before turning to her with bright eyes, "Could you be Eric's Teacher's sister?!"

Eric chuckled, "You would want to rephrase that with proper grammar, Sally."

"I'm Sally! Eric's little sister!" the girl replied with a giggle as she ignored Eric, "Hey, could we be the same age?! You look around thirteen too!"

"Even though, you're fourteen?" the little girl's brother corrected with a small smile and a raised brow.

The girl pouted, "Oh, aren't I suppose to be fourteen on my birthday? I still got four more months to go."

Eric sighed as he shrugged his shoulders and turned to Suki, "Again, this is my sister, Sally. As you can see, she's a fan of playing games and the like."

Suki nodded and turned to Sally, "H-Hello. My name is Suki and his name is Yuki."

As she lifted Yuki a little higher, Sally squealed at the sight of the little fox, "Oh my gosh. He is so cute and your names rhyme! It's awesome meeting you two! I'd shake your hand, but mine is a little too full… Eric, pretty please…"

As she pleads to her brother, Eric rolled his eyes, "Fine…"

"Yay! Thanks!" she said as she dumped her pile of prizes on him and rushed in for a hug with Suki as the silver hair girl flinched from the contact.

Sally moved back and grasped her hand excitedly as she shook it, "Again! It's great meeting you! Oh, were you the one who moved into the vacant house down the street from here?"

As Suki nodded absentmindedly, Sally jumped on her toes, "Wow! Then, that makes us neighbors! We live couple houses down the block!"

"Sally." Eric called out to her, "Your stuff."

"Oh, could you carry that a bit longer? Please?" she begged with puppy dog eyes, "I really want to talk with Suki a bit more."

Eric groaned, "You can do that while you hold your stuff. I'm not going to get myself tricked by you again."

"Oh, but I only forgot last time and I apologized like alot." Sally replied nervously.

"However, you must be responsible for your belongings." Eric argued back firmly, "Or do you want it in the water?"

Finally, Sally sighed with slumped shoulders, "Alright…"

She freed her brother from her earnings as Eric stretched his shoulders around, "Finally!"

"You know, the situation would be sorted out, if you've brought a large bag with you, Sally." Seigbert pointed out with a small smile.

"Yeah…" Sally admitted with a frown, "B-But, I forgot to prepare one and didn't want to miss the games-"

Eric sighed, "She forgot it at home and was too lazy to go back for it."

"I was not!" She pouted back.

Suki watched the two siblings continue arguing back and forth. It was strange. She certainly don't mind the small commotion before them. She finally looked up and saw the many groups of stars spread across the sky. Some of which she could trace from the memories of her previous books.

* * *

"Then, the orb shattered?"

The familiar woman with bob-cut red hair and glasses raised a brow as she tapped her mage hat briefly, "Hm… For such a thing to transpire in that manner."

"Normally, if we can't concentrate on the image enough, the orb usually stays blurred for a while." Hinoka said with a frown, "Magic has been something Suki has talent for and she's grown up learning to use it with ease, even during panic, so for something like this to occur…"

"Is unusual." Xander finished with a grimace, "The orb never broke in this manner before as we recall."

"It's unlikely for them to break without a physical force behind it." The scholar concurred with a nod, "There are many possibilities for the orb to shatter just by using them…"

"I'm going to guess that would mean that you'll be going do some studies to figure all of this out, right?" Hinoka assumed with a small smile.

"That's precise." Miriel responded with a curt nod, "Of course, my son is in Presia. I'll discuss this matter with him in private in the morn. He shall supervise her abilities from afar while I prepare for my departure to your town."

"It would require a few weeks to reach here from the human realm." The man thought carefully.

Hinoka nodded, "These 'Plane' rides through the human realm and then to get here through travel."

"There's no other alternative at the moment since this is a world without magic." Miriel nodded as she readjusted her glasses, "It appears that my field ranges in the science of magic than level of engineering of this realm. I would also feel safer continuing my studies in the manipulators' realm than here in Massachusetts."

Hinoka's eyes widen, "Massachusetts?! Wasn't that where-?!"

"The Salem witch trials…" Miriel nodded with a sigh, "I miscalculated when we settled here. Of course, it's only been two weeks, so Vaike and I shall be making our trip to the airport tomorrow. The timing is exact as I've also processed through the system of their sequence."

"I see." Hinoka nodded slowly.

"Still, remain cautious, Miriel." Xander added, "Any evidence of magic can be quite dangerous in parts of that state."

"An advice I shall pay close attention to." Miriel nodded before the orb began to blur, "I shall contact you in the next couple of days, then."

"We'll keep watch for your messages." Hinoka replied with a small nod.

It was soon over as the orb cleared up. Hinoka frowned as she looked to the stairs where the children were resting in their beds above.

"Perhaps, I should've called off my shift tonight and accompanied Suki to the festival this afternoon instead." Hinoka suggested with a grimace, "I didn't think that she'd be attacked or get lost in the woods."

"Not to mention, there were certainly a lack of lights that were to guide tourists. It must've been pitch black out there tonight." Xander added with a frown, "But, what Suki told us earlier is still a concern."

"A red screen and images of children playing in the forest calling to her." Hinoka listed slightly disturbed, "I hope she could find this dagger with the Tswun kids tomorrow, but are you certain they won't need anyone with them?"

He nodded, "Eric was also trained by our son in the field of battle and Siegbert trusts in his abilities. It's not everyday that our son would show such strong trusts with a student. If things do get out of hand, Laurent should be around watching Suki before and after her shift."

Hinoka nodded, "And wherever Laurent is, Morgan and the children will be sure to follow suite. I just hope they don't end up messing up his jobs with so many people."

"It shouldn't be too bad." Xander replied with a small grin. From what we've seen, Marc and Severa's sister are very attentive to their surroundings and knows how to make use of it. Perhaps a bit of battle experience would help them grow stronger as well. Gregor's child is there to help them in necessary as well."

Hinoka nodded with a small smile in return, "And we know who much the town keeps an eye out for her and our nephew's and niece's safety. Have you told the mayor of the situation?"

Xander shook his head, "I've only warned him that something was lurking in the woods and that it had attacked our daughter. I've asked for this to be spread around quickly through words before we start hanging around caution papers in the next couple of days. It takes a day to print all of them out, apparently."

"I've already warned your Camilla's and my sister's retainers." She noted with a frown, all that's left now is to let all the others in town know before they start their morning routine."

"Or we can just warn your sister and our sibling's children." Xander suggests with a small smile, "They should be able to pass the message along."

Hinoka strained a small grin and nodded, "Y-You're right. I may have thought too much about this a bit."

There was a sudden thump from the second floor as Hinoka couldn't help, but smiled from the ongoing silence.

"Looks like someone is sleeping a little too well again." Xander noted with a chuckle.

"It's been going on for almost two years now." Hinoka said softly, "You'd think she'd try harder to grow out of it. Well, I'll go make sure she'd covered up properly."

As she walked up the stairs, the man checked the locks before making his way up the stairs to their room when something moved in the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see it flicker out of view. He narrowed his eyes and carefully began making his way back down the steps.

"X-Xander!"

His eyes widen before he rushed up the stairs and hurried into the little girl's room. Hinoka had turned the lights on and their daughter was starting to rise out of bed sleepily with confusion as Hinoka rushed over to her side and sat next to her on the blue blanket. Between him and Hinoka stood a long blade stabbed into the wooden floor with the chair toppled over and a couple books that had fallen off their high shelves. Slowly, he made his way through the room and examined the sword in the ground before glancing to his wife, who shook his head and patted her daughter on the head before walking over to the sword.

"It's been a while." Hinoka said with a frown.

Xander nodded with a grimace, "If I remember correctly, I've place this sword in my office. How did it get here?"

"I'll go call Nyx and Leo-"

"It would probably be best to contact Nyx first and see what she sees, then." Xander said with a sigh, "But, I still feel like it's just a set up."

"A set up?" Hinoka raised her brow.

Xander nodded, "I'll explain in a moment. Just not right now."

Catching his words, Hinoka nodded and glanced over to Suki before inquiring, "Suki?"

"Mom?"

The girl was now looking off to the other end of her bed in her blue night gown and reached over the ledge of it before getting back up with a shiny blue and silver scabbard in her hands, "Mom? Dad? What's this?"

As she showed it to them, Hinoka gasped in horror and rushed over to the child when a bright light flashed and enveloped around her. Hinoka was quickly pulled back as the light gathered around her daughter.

"Suki!"

Despite her shout, the girl did not respond. Instead, the light took it's cue and died down leaving Suki lying back on her bed and the scabbard vanished without a trace.

"Suki!"

* * *

It did take a while. However, the two were relieved to find that the child had only fallen asleep and that she was unharmed. Despite the good news, there were other pressing matters as the scabbard that the child had held had vanished along with the sword. Due to the commotion, Seigbert had awoken and stayed by his sister's side till Nyx and Leo arrived at the scene. The child never knew what had occurred that night as she had just fallen back asleep in her mother's arms as if she was still a toddler.

"This is going to sound crazy…" Leo muttered hesitantly, "But, Suki felt a little off just now."

Xander raised a brow as he took a seat next to his wife on the sofa, "What do you mean?"

"She felt a little more armed, correct?" Nyx spoke still in her gray dress gown.

As Leo nodded, Nyx sighed, "I'm afraid that even I'm unsure of what's going on? My best guess is that the scabbard had decided to form some sort of barrier around her by let her body take it in. However, I don't feel the presence of the sword it holds."

"That can't be!" Hinoka's eyes widen in disbelief.

"So, you're saying the scabbard is in her?" Xander raised his brow, "How do we know this?"

"We don't." Nyx shook her head with a frown, "I'm afraid that all I'm going off is my own intuition. Suki's barrier feels a little more reinforce than before and I'm still unable to feel the presence of the sword."

Hinoka grimaced, "I don't like how this is going…"

Leo nodded, "The sword have been with your family for over ten years now and suddenly, it vanishes into two. Nyx, can you tell us why this is all happening to Suki specifically?"

Xander nodded, "It's been almost thirteen years since this last occurred. Suki has just become a teenager a few days ago. Nothing as bad as the incident have occurred for twelve years now."

"Ever since we got her that pendant." Hinoka added as she brought her hand together on top of her lap, "Since we got her the pendant, activities have begun to diminish and almost vanished completely. So, why are things starting to act up now?"

Leo frowned as he placed a hand on his chin, "It can't be because she moved into this town, right? We _found_ her just outside of this town. So, she basically came from here. Nothing happened in the past. So what could be causing all of this?"

"No." the king shook his head, "These things only just started tonight during the festival."

"The star gazing festival?" Leo raised a brow.

Xander glanced over to his wife before giving them a nod as he clarified, "Something… happened during the festival while we were at work…"

* * *

The cool wind blew past his cheeks as he watch the pale pink petals of the Sakura flowers drift to the ground while another lands on his out-stretched palm. The purple hair prince glanced around and saw that he was surrounded by numerous Sakura trees. All swarming around him as if greeting him with a shower of flowers.

"Where am I?" he muttered breathlessly under the beauty, "This place… It almost feels like I'm back home in Hoshido."

"Move forward."

He jumped and spun around searching desperately for the owner of the feminine voice as he gripped his naginata in hand. He shouted, "Who's there?!"

Suddenly, the cool gentle breeze swept up the petals into the air as the wind grew stronger and petals flew all around him.

"Shiro… Move forward, Shiro."

"Move forward?" he muttered under his breath as he braced himself from the barrage of petals, "Who are you?! How do you know who I am?!"

He cries landing on deaf ears as the voice continued, "Continue forward, Shiro. They're waiting for you."

"They?" he questioned with a raised brow as the wind died down, "Who?!"

"They've longed to see you for a long time now, young man." The feminine voice echoed with a soft chuckle, "So, have I, Shiro."

As the petals drifted back down to the ground, he inquired, "Me? What are you talking about?"

He waited for another answer when he noticed something was off and the familiar presence he felt started to fade in alarm.

"Wait!" He shouted, "Who are you?!"

To his frustration, the presence continued to fade as the voice whispered, "Do not forget the bonds you forge, Shiro. One day… One day, your bonds will become the only thing you can depend on. …Even then… I'll always… watch over you… and… your wonderful family."

He shouted and tried to run after the fading presence through the forest of Sakura trees brushing aside the petals that fall to his face. However, it was all proven futile as the presence faded away. He grimaced and rammed his fist against one of the trees in frustration, "Damn it!"

"Those clothing…"

He spun around and saw two familiar figures standing before him. The black hair woman in a long white kimono gasped with wide brown eyes before she softened to a gentle smile, "I remember now. You were a part of our children's allies."

Shiro's eyes widen upon the sight of the woman as words slipped out of his mouth, "Former Queen Mikoto…"

He turned to the spiky black hair man with narrowed eyes, "Then… are you my grandpa, then?"

The man's eyes widen before he chuckled and smirked, "Young man, if you say you know who we are, shouldn't you tell us your name first?"

"Huh?" Shiro's eyes widen upon disbelief, "R-right! My manners! U-Uh, I'm Shiro! My dad is the king of Hoshido, Ryoma, and my mom is Orochi."

"Shiro?" the man grinned wider, "I see now. And the king of Hoshido, is it? He's finally taken up the throne."

"Oh my!" the woman gasped with joy, "I didn't think I'd ever foresaw such a future like this! So, your hair color came from your mother!"

Shiro raised a brow and glanced from his estatic grandmother to his grandfather, who gave him a nod and raised a brow, "A naginata? Shiro, did you choose to wield a naginata instead of a katana?"

"Huh?" He looked down and noticed his weapon still in his hand, "Oh, right!"

He brought his naginata up against his shoulder with a wide grin, "I wanted to beat my dad in a duel, so I picked up the lance as my form of weapon."

He then grimaced nervously as she chuckled, "Of course, I had no idea I'd be inheriting my dad's sword in the future or that I was a prince."

The man laughed, "I see now. So, that was the cause for this."

"Of course, I'm training harder in the sword, so I can take on the throne and Raijinto in the future. But, I'm still a bit far from seeing that yet." Shiro quickly added, "Wait! Why are my grandparents here? And where is this place? Let's see… I remember I just got back from work and then I opened the door-"

He froze as his face went pale, "Oh, no… Dang it! Rinne! She must've hit the back of my head with her boxing gloves again!"

"Rinne?" Mikoto questioned with a smile, "A friend of yours, Shiro?"

"O-oh," the prince chuckled, "No, she's my younger sister."

"Oh, so they also have a second child as well." Mikoto grinned wider, "Oh, a granddaughter! I wish I could go see her. I wonder if she takes after her mother or-"

She suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth and shook her head, "No. I'm afraid we've spent too much time here. I wish that we could speak with each other longer."

Suddenly, the man nodded solemnly as well, "Yes. Shiro, where is your parents at this moment?"

"They're in the outskirts town of Lepyr kingdom, Wawe, where Aunt Hinoka used to live." Shiro answered with a raise brow, "After Aunt Hinoka moved out with her family, we moved into her previous home or at least they did, I'm living at a school as one of the instructors there temporarily as a cover."

"I see." The former king grimaced, "So the events have affected you as well."

Mikoto smiled softly, "I'm just glad to know that all of you are safe in the other world."

The man nodded, "Regardless, this is where things will now begin. Shiro."

The prince looked up to his grandfather as the man continued, "Tell your father to protect this little girl that the enemies are after. From now on, things will become more complicated for you because the enemy is now on an active search for her."

"The enemies are after…" Shiro muttered as his eyes widen, "Wait, that's Rinne! They're after her now?!"

"Rinne is-?!" Mikoto gasped before she slowly nodded with a grimace, "I see now. Shiro, you and your family must watch over Rinne and protect her from the enemies. We're not certain what they're after from her, but I can only fear the worst outcome for Rinne."

Shiro grimaced, "But, what if dad and mom thinks that I made it up. No, wait. Mom would know, but dad…"

Mikoto glanced over to his grandfather, who frowned before he looked over to him, "Your uncle and aunt. Kamui and Corrin. How are they right now?"

Shiro nodded, "They're doing great so far. They're right now traveling the human realm with an acquaintance. Uncle Kamui have also became the king of Valla after the war too."

The prince raised a brow, "What is it?"

"So, he's now the king of Valla." The former king muttered before he nodded, "If they knew about their lineage, then tell your father this. If they ever question about it, tell them all they want to know. They're old enough to know about it now."

Before Shiro could question his words, running footsteps could be heard as they turned and saw a figurer rush over to them. One he has not seen or heard from for a long time.

"Ciel?!" He called out in disbelief as it finally came back to him.

The silver hair man rushed over to them with a grimace, "Lord Shiro!"

He gave a curt bow before he spoke hurriedly, "You must leave this place, Prince Shiro. The enemy is trying to invade your dream for you."

"Huh?" the prince raised a brow in bewilderment before an image came back to him and he scowled, "Was it the person who took down our allies?"

"Most likely." Ciel confirmed, "My apologies, I can't confirm if it really is him, but he's already on his way here. We must leave this place immediately."

Shiro grimaced, "I won't be able to take him on myself."

"Don't." Mikoto shook her head, "You must return to the waking world and protect your sister, Shiro."

His grandfather nodded, "He's probably trying to use you to get to her."

Shiro frowned, but nodded and turned to Ciel, "Dad and I still have some questions for you later, Ciel. So, you have to get out of here alive too. Also, Kana and Ahna are safe with Shigure."

The retainer's eyes widen before he gave a curt bow in gratitude as a strong wind blew. Sakura petals blew into his face as a bright light flashed before him. Taken aback, he braced himself against the light as it engulfed him, "Grandma! Grandpa!"

* * *

"Ciel!"

"OW!"

A sudden pain hit him on the head as he groaned and looked around him. He was in his dorm of a desk, bed and closet while a young girl with long dusty red hair to her hip, red dress, pink skirt, white coat, white stockings, and silver eyes sat before him rubbing her forehead much like him. He grimaced as he scolded angrily, "Rinne!"

She looked up nervously and chuckled, "H-hi, big bro… Ha..haha…"

He glared at her as he scolded, "Why did you hit me with your gloves again? And what did I say about entering the boys' dorm building by yourself?!"

"Well, at least, you're up now."

He glanced behind him and saw his cousin also still in his suit from their teacher meeting. Kiragi sighed, "I'm glad I'm not the one taking that hit."

"Kiragi?" Shiro grumbled in confusion as he slowly got up from the hardwood floor and dusted off his blue suit, "So much for getting a suit cleaned."

"Well, it's not like we wear it so often." His cousin pointed it out, "Also, I was the one who brought your sister inside your dorm room."

"Yeah!" Rinne pouted as she got back up, "Mom and Dad won't be back till tonight and Uncle Takumi and Aunty is really busy with classes today. So, they decided to send me here to stay with you for the day."

"So, you can use me as a punching bag." He joked as he stared at her red boxing gloves lying on his table next to his writing utensils and naginata, "You didn't touch my naginata while I was out, did you?"

"Nope~!" she replied with a smirk, "I kept my hands away from it like you asked!"

He sighed in relief before he groaned, "At least, why can't Dad give me a heads up before you came?"

"Oh, it was actually something that suddenly came up this morning." The girl replied with a grimace, "Some soldiers showed up today at our door and Dad needed Mom's help. It seemed serious."

Shiro raised a brow, "Really? I guess it can't be helped, then. But, I wonder what could it be…"

Rinne shook her head, "I dunno. But, Mom and Dad looked a bit nervous this morning…"

"Well, I hope it's nothing too bad." Shiro said with a sigh, "Kiragi, can you ask Hisame to take her to the cafeteria? I don't think she's eaten anything if she made it all the way here on her own…"

Right on cue, a thundering growl could be heard in the room as Rinne blushed, "Ha…Ha…"

Kiragi chuckled, "I'll go see if he has time, then."

"Yay!" the girl chirped.

Shiro chuckled and tapped the girl on her forehead, "Are you really thirteen years old? You sure don't act like one."

Rinne pouted and lightly slapped his hand away, "Duh! Of course! That reminds me…"

"Huh?" the prince raised a brow.

"Hurry up and find a girlfriend already." She said, "The neighbors back in town keeps coming over with their daughters and it's really starting to get annoying, especially when they keep trying to pretend to be friendly with me!"

Suddenly, Kiragi turned away stifling back laughters as Shiro blushed with a grimace, "Oh, be quiet and mind your own business."

He ruffled her hair as he continued, "Besides, I'm sure that will die down after a week or so. It was the same before, right? They'll stop coming to you with such intentions when you give it some time."

He grinned, "And if they keep bothering you, just let me know! I'll see what I can do to help!"

"Okay!" the girl replied with a grin.

He nodded, "Now how about you go outside with our cousin while I change? I really don't like wearing this suit."

"Fine." She replied and rushed out the door dragging their cousin along.

After seeing that the two left, he sighed and walked over to his closet. As he quickly changed out of his clothing, his mind drifted back to the dream he had and muttered under his breath, "I know that Dad is busy as always, so maybe I should try calling Mom, instead?"

* * *

Rinne was busy having lunch with her cousin's friend at the empty cafeteria as they spoke much about their days, or at least she tried to. Hisame sat across from the on the bench in his pale suit talking of things she could barely understand.

"I heard that the treatment and pay for the teachers in the human realm have gotten worse in the US States. With the current election having caused such huge uproars, I hope the students' fieldtrip this year won't be too close to the protests." Hisame muttered as he pushed the meatball on his plate to the side with his fork.

Kiragi sighed, "Same. I heard that the last peaceful protest resulted with a few deaths when one guy decided to run it over with their transportation vehicle. It's really crazy how far both sides would go. This is why I prefer horses instead. You can calm them down and overthrow the rider leading it. You can't run people over as easily, though I'm not too sure about the younger kids…"

Hisame shook his head, "That's what I'm saying. I'm worried that whoever tries to manipulate the protest could end up harming our students. This is why I think we should bring this up at the teacher council. There's just no reason for me to bring the students near these events. At least, I'd have them observe from afar and show them the importance of politics and government, but it's no use if they fall victim to a plot against these protests."

Kiragi nodded with a grimace, "Everything was a lot easier back there. We know who was going to run the government and we don't have to worry as much since it's them."

Rinne raised a brow and slowly munched on her lettuce as she picked another one from her plate. She tried really hard to go along with their conversation, however, it was just impossible. As she was on the verge of giving up, a voice called out to them, "Hi, Hisame. Finally taking a break from your summer classes?"

The man looked up from his pasta, "Oh, Shiro. You're done now? It took you a while."

"Yeah." The prince nodded, "I had a quick chat with our parents. So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing big." Kiragi shrugged, "Just talking about the political situation of the US in the human realm."

"Ah…" Shiro grimaced, "I heard about it. Things are getting really heated up back there."

Hisame nodded, "I'm thinking about requesting to change the field trip location for the graduating students at the next teachers' council. At this rate, it could pull our students into the fray as well."

Shiro groaned, "It's good to be into politics around their age, but we can't have them start getting hurt because of it. I see your point there."

Rinne tilted her head, "Have Uncle Kamui and Aunt Azura seen these protests too, Shiro?"

"I don't know." He shook his head with uncertainty, "Speaking of which have you been following everything Laurent taught you?"

Rinne sighed, "Yeah. But, he returned to Presia with Nah. Now, Uncle Takumi and Aunty have been tutoring me. It's great since it was a little difficult understand what Laurent says with those vocabulary."

Shiro sighed, "But, he has the knowledge and time to tutor you, Rin. Even, if you want to be a singer, you still have to learn things to become a singer and dancer."

"I know…" She groaned as she stuck a piece of her vegetable into her mouth, "Blegh, beets?"

Shiro sighed as he ruffled her hair, "The only way for you to get taller is if you eat your veggies, Rin."

She sighed again, "Yes, sir…"

She stuck her fork with the beet back in her mouth and slowly began chewing it. As she did so, Hisame raised a brow and turned to him, "Shiro, are you parents all right? I heard they had some kind of emergency this morning."

Shiro suddenly froze before he shook his head with a grin, "Yeah… I'll tell you about that later. Ah, Rinne!"

The girl groaned before pulling her plate away from her cousin's. She grumbled before stabbing the end of her fork into the red sliced beets. Watching the girl tackle against her meal once again, Hisame sighed, "I wonder how Seigbert's sister is doing."

"That's right!" Kiragi said with a nod and a grin, "It's been ten years since you last saw her right?"

Hisame nodded, "I use to think that she and Rinne look so much alike. I wonder if they still are? They say that some people may have a chance to meet with their look-a-like once in their life. Some of our friends have already gone through that."

The archer still in his suit laughed, "Oh, right! The look on Asugi's face that day was priceless!"

Shiro chuckled, "It was funny seeing his eyes pop open that big, but, if he hears us say that, he could get angry, don't you think?"

Hisame nodded with a sigh, "Too true. Ah, Rinne."

The girl froze in her standing position with her hand still on her plate before she snatched her fork and shoved the last bit of her veggies into her mouth, "Dun!"

As she rushed to the trash bin, she muttered, "Geez, why do they keep such close watch?"

Shiro grinned watching her walk away before he turned to them and whispered, "About my parents. There was word that the Lost Ones appeared again this morning."

The men's eyes widen in bewilderment before Hisame nodded slowly, "So, they've finally made their first move after all these years."

Kiragi grimaced, "But, why now? We've been here for thirteen years now and now they start moving."

"I don't know." Shiro responded with a sigh, "But, Mom and Dad are worried that they could be after Rin."

Kiragi shook his head, "But, how would they know she's in Wawe? It'd be impossible for the enemy to find her so easily. Your parents even went so far to changing her name a little to keep her safe."

"I don't know." Shiro shook his head as he watched his sister make her way back to them, "But, it seems she's going to be away from home for a while just to be safe."

"Hey, Big Brother! Does this school have magic classes too?!" she questioned with glittering eyes, "I just saw some people flying in the sky outside and shooting flames!"

"There is." Shiro nodded with a wide grin, "Hey, there's also a boxing club on campus! Do you want to-?"

She gasped with shining eyes, "Can I go see it?! Please?! Please~?!"

"I was going to ask you, but, oh well." Shiro said with a chuckle.

As the girl squealed, Hisame grimaced and clamped his ears shut. Kiragi could only chuckle nervously.

* * *

"Karate, Boxing, Judo, Martial Arts!" the girl squealed as she listed off all the names of all the clubs she's gone to, "Volleyball, Soccer!"

Shiro sighed as he petted her on the head, "You really like these things, huh?"

"Duh! They're so cool!" she pointed it out ecstatically, "It'd be great if I can go to school here too!"

Shiro raised his brow, "Isn't the school in the human realm enough?"

"But, I want to go to high school there too!" She punched in the air, "And show those boys whose boss!"

Shiro chuckled, "You mean, those bullies who kept telling you how to act? You know, you can always ignore them instead of trying to beat them up."

"No way!" She pouted, "I want to get stronger and protect the weak like you and Dad! Who cares if I'm a girl! I'll get stronger!"

Her brother chuckled, "But, you can't be both, Rinne. Between wanting to be a soldier of the Flame creator world and a singer, which would you choose, Rinne?"

She hummed thoughtfully to herself as she put her hands down, "I don't know… I want to be strong and protect, but I also want to cheer everyone up with my talents. I really want to do both…"

Shiro chuckled, "How about you face that dilemma for a bit longer, then? Nobody can choose what they want to be right away."

"All right…" she muttered with a grimace before looking to the darkening sky, "It's starting to get dark now. I wonder why mom and dad haven't come to pick me up yet?"

Shiro looked up to the sky as well with a grimace before turning to her, "I'll go see if I can contact them in a bit. If we have to, I'll speak with the staff in charge of the girls' dorm and see if we can set you a temporary place for the night, but perhaps you can stay at our uncle's place… Getting into the dorms is no simple feat, after all. But, it has been empty for the last two years after it was made."

"Big Brother?" Rinne questions worryingly now, "What's going on?"

He shook his head with a small smile, "Like I said, Rinne. I'll go talk with our parents and see the situation. If we have to, you could stay with at our uncle's and aunt's place tonight."

"Okay…" she responded hesitantly, "I hope mom and dad gets back soon."

"Same." He replied and patted her head.

"Oh, that reminds me!" She exclaimed with excitement, "I brought my guitar with me today!"

"I know. I saw." The man replied nervously as he recalled the guitar case lying on his bed back in his dorm room, "As long as it's not your trumpet…"

"'kay~!" she chirped with a smirk.

* * *

"Big Brother?"

The man looked up to the knock on his door his sister called out to him from behind, "Have you seen Sora this morning?"

He stood up from his work desk under the light of the morning sun and stretched briefly before he answered, "No."

He opened the door as his younger sister stood before him, "I thought he went to work with the guards today."

The blue hair girl frowned and shook her head, "Marc and Morgan said that they usually see him working around the afternoon."

"Then, he probably went into the forest again." He said with a small grin, "He really does like that place a lot. What do you need him for, Ahna?"

"I just want him to come play with us today." The girl replied with a frown, "Lately Morgan and Marc have been spending a lot of time with Nah and Laurent. We want to play with them, but they always seem to be really busy a lot lately and they always end up ignoring us when they keep talking with each other."

"So, you want to play with Sora, instead?" Shigure raised a brow, "I see. I don't know if he's played a lot of games before, but it shouldn't hurt asking. You can usually find him by the lake."

"By the lake? Got it!" she smiled and turned around, "Thanks, Shigure!"

He watched the girl run down the steps before turning back to the room lit by the sun's rays. The room had changed quite a bit since the new temporary addition to the household. Sora was a human from the human realm that their parents came across during their travels in Japan. According to his mother, they found him running in the alleys of Tokyo, Japan's capital city, and the child was ten and an orphan in hiding. He was a tight-lipped child found in rags, his mother had told him. He recalled the situation requiring his uncles and aunts before his aunt, Camilla came back with him three years ago. As Shigure took a seat and glanced outside to the blue sky he thought back to the day the boy suddenly showed up at him how with his aunt. He had shaggy blue hair slightly lighter than his uncle's retainer, Inigo, and fierce looking yellow eyes that reminded him of a wyvern. It was probably the reason why Camilla and her wyvern became so attached to him. He was a subject of concern for quite a while as he seemed to have ran away from families and orphanages who took him in for unknown reasons. His background was one of complete mystery to them. Only the older members of his family knew of him due to their involvement for his case. At first, the boy would only glare at him and the other members of the household and could only stare at his plate while others around him ate. He had a really hard time trying to get him to open up to them. Eventually, Camilla and her family decided to take the boy in and raised him in hopes that he would recover better by the port than at their home. For a while, he had heard stories of the struggles the boy had faced adapting to living with a family from Velouria. However, it seemed that the boy have shown no signs of any runaway attempts much to their relief. It didn't take long before they finally got to hear him speak weeks after much to their relief. From there, the young man seemed to be recuperating well to his new environment and becoming a bit more sociable now. However, he was still tight lipped and rarely talked much about his past with them. Not ever revealing his name to them, Midori's parents called him Sora for a good amount of time before deciding to take action to help him. Shigure chuckled as he leaned back in his seat and placed his brush down, "Thinking back now, I don't think we'd have thought that we would end up taking him in, did we?"

"Are you think about Sora too?"

He glanced over to the door and saw Midori standing there with a pot of jasmine flowers in her hands. He grinned nervously, "Kind of. You too?"

She nodded, "It's not everyday our siblings actually want to play with him, after all. He was kind of scary to them at first, remember?"

"He was." He admitted with a nod, "But, he did have a lot to face when he got here. If you think about it, he was suddenly brought into our house and was thrown with a lot of questions as soon as he got here. He also had a harder time using chopstick than he had with the other utensils around the table. It must've tougher for him than it had for us."

"That's true." Midori nodded after a bit of thought before she gasped, "That's right! It's almost time to open up shop!"

"I'll go get ready, then." Shigure said as he got out of his seat, "My painting is almost done anyway."

"Really?" She said with a wide grin, "Can I take a look?"

He nodded as she came in for a quick glance at the tilted canvas, "Oh… that's right. It's almost Sora's 'Birthday'."

Shigure nodded, "Yes. I thought it'd be a good idea to give him something."  
Midori stared at the painting with a smile, "I see now. A 'Self' portrait. Hehe…"

Shigure nodded, "Yeah. It's 'Sora', after all."

Midori nodded before turning around and leave the room, "I'll be at the shop, then."

"All right." He responded closing the door behind her.

It's been over ten years, since they arrived here in this world of two realms. As if answering his prayers, he was grateful knowing that all of their families and friends are doing well for these past few years and are adapting well to their situation moving from town to town unless they chose to stay in Presia. It was difficult for some to remember their age without mixing it up with the time of this world as the years go by. For some raising children of this world like their uncles and aunts, it was more of an unsettling feeling waiting for the kids to question their families' growth. Some were mentally prepared to tell the children the truth as others were uncertain where to start if it occurs. He recalled the day their cousin moved into town. The look of bewilderment and confusion flashing in her eyes startled him to the point he wish she wasn't so easy to read as her brother had told him. However, the first words that came out of her mouth still remained in his head, "The air around you… is very familiar…?"

He smirked as he mumbled quietly, "It's probably because I take after my parents a bit."

* * *

Picking up the pen, he took a seat on the stool of the cashier desk and began managing the shop's finance as he always had. Midori who was always by him learning was stuck with more customers in the front as Sophie began rushing back and forth between stocking up supplies and making sure to keep her mount, who still refuses to listen to her, in check. After making certain of their monthly bills, he noticed his cousin walking over to him with a sigh of relief, "I didn't think it'd be so busy today. If I'd known, I'd have asked Kana and Ahna to stay and help."

Shigure gave her a small grin, "It can't really be helped. However, it really is strange. Our sales have been increasing these past few days. I wonder what's happened to attract so many customers here?"

Midori nodded slowly, "It's probably just me, but I've noticed that a majority of our customers are men, but it's not even White's day…"

"Well, at least, they're not just requesting for white flowers." Sophie said with a sigh as she slumped down in a chair next to the desk, "Then, we'd have to change our orders a lot."

Shigure nodded, "At least, we're keeping up with the changes, but I am curious for the sudden shift."

"That's it!" Sophie jumped, "I'm going to see what's going on behind all this!"

"If that involves stalking our customers, I advise you refrain from doing so, Sophie." Midori said with a frown, "We can just scare our customers like that."

"Fine. You're right. I'd be more of a stalker than a knight like that." Sophie muttered with a sigh, "But just what could be making business go so well here? If Anna was here, she probably- no, most likely won't even think twice about what's causing all the commotion."

"True." He agreed before putting his pen down, "Perhaps we can ask the customers?"

"Well, I already did and one of them said that it was for his girlfriend and so did the next one." Midori noted with a sigh, "I wish someone would get me flowers too…"

Shigure chuckled nervously, "Yes. You usually say that during every White's Day, Midori."

"Excuse me?"

"Coming!" Midori called out in a hurry and left the small group.

She walked up to the customer only to find a pleasant sight before her, "Oh! Good morning, Eric! Hi, Sally!"

Eric nodded with a grin, "Good morning, Midori."

"Hi, Midori!" Sally replied with a mischievous grin, "We're looking for some Hibiscus flowers for our Mom today! Do you have some for sale?"

Midori's eyes widen as she smiled wider, "Yes! I've saved them for this occasion! It's your mother's birthday today, right? You always come here looking for them. Sophie, can you take out the Hibiscus flowers in the back?"

As Sophie quickly rushed to the back of the store, Eric noted, "It looks like you've become quite busy as of late."

"Yes." She replied with a small chuckle, "For some reason, many customers have been coming by asking for some flowers."

"See? What did I tell you!" Sally elbowed her brother, "I told you we should be helping."

"Huh?" Midori tilted her head in confusion, "Is something the matter?"

Eric looked to her hesitantly and then to his sister before he sighed, "Recently, Origin Inn have been really crowded with customers ever since Suki have been working there."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Sally nodded, "Also, we saw a couple man fighting in the back of the inn yesterday."

"So, we're thinking of picking up Suki this afternoon since her brother is stuck with patrols today." Eric added with a frown, "We're worried that she's getting a bit too much attention since she started working at the Inn."

Midori gasped and looked back to see her cousin's and Sophie's look of concern on their faces. She turned back to the to children, "Does Seigbert and our Uncle know about this?"

"I think so." He answered with a frown, "Suki and the two of us told Seigbert and the Origin couple yesterday."

They heard the sound of the stool pushed back as Shigure made his way over with Sophie.

"I see now." The blue hair man said with a frown, "She is reaching that age after all. But, does Suki even want all of these attention on her?"

"Of course not!" Sally replied with a frown, "After we told her what happened, she freaked out and immediately went to talk with Ryan and Isabel!"

Eric nodded, "We don't know what they're going to do, but the couple are also really worried about this. I'm worried that she might end up with a stalker situation eventually."

Shigure grimaced as he placed a hand on his chin, "This is going to be a big problem, then…"

"Yeah…" Sophie muttered worryingly as she gently placed the cold contain of Hibiscus flowers in Sally's arms, "Maybe we should help keep an eye on these men? I mean, Suki doesn't want this, right? It's also really scary feeling eyes of other people behind your back."

After some thoughts, Shigure nodded, "I have an idea, but I'll have to speak with our cousins and uncle."

Midori raised a brow, "Really?"

Suddenly, a small yellow flame lit up before them as an image shone in the center of it, "Eric! Are ya there, pal?!"

The young man sighed as the spiky red hair man in blue jacket and black shirt, "I'm here, Chase. What's the matter? Don't tell me you broke your dad's motorbike again? You don't even have a permit or at the age to ride it, Chase."

"No way! Of course, there's no way that happened… again…" the man's voice cracked as he cleared his throat and continued bluntly, "It's my bicycle this time."

"Not any better, Chase Aster." Eric pointed out with a groan.

"It's just Chase, Eric!" the boy snapped with a sigh and pleaded, "Just please help me out here, would you?"

Eric thought for a bit before he sighed, "And I'm going to assume that it's busted beyond repair again. Fine. Let me just go pick up a friend first, then I'll get over there."

Suddenly, Chase's eyes lit up, "Oh! Speaking of friend! Guess who I came across today?!"

"Let me guess…" He sighed as he gave the payment to Midori, "You met with Shay at the park."

"No way! Not that idiot…" he grumbled before his eyes lit up again, "Her name is Suki an-"

"What?!" Eric stared at the flame in disbelief, "Suki? As in my teacher's little sister?"

"Yeah?" Chase nodded slowly, "Isabel and Ryan asked if I help Suki shop for ingredients today at the market. You've met her already?"

Eric sighed as he muttered, "I see now… Chase, you have your lance with you, right?"

"Yes?" the boy nodded, "Training?"

Eric shook his head, "No, just keep it with you today. I'll be at the park in a bit after we leave the floral shop."

"Got it!" he replied, "See ya in a bit!"

With that, the flame immediately extinguished itself in mid air as Eric sighed again, "This is probably Isabel's idea…"

"It does sound like it." Shigure said with a small grin.

"Oh!" Sally exclaimed in surprise, "That reminds me! Have you heard what is going on in the human realm this morning?"

Shigure raised a brow, "I haven't heard anything recently, but our family have suddenly decided to return to the creator realm. Did something happen?"

Eric frowned, "A war between the children of magicians and monsters have begun."

"What?" Midori gasped, "You mean this really secret society in the human realm?"

"No…" Sophie grimaced.

"So, that's why our parents are returning…" Shigure grimaced, "Do you know the scale of this war?"

Eric shook his head, "All I know is that it's probably going to affect the human's society at some point and it could be a big one. Some known figures have already started popping up."

"Where is it taking place, though?" Midori questioned, "I hope father and mother isn't in the middle of it."

Eric nodded, "The war only started yesterday in California of United States."

"Yesterday?" Shigure's eyes widen in surprise, "And word have already spread?"

Eric nodded, "It's just that big. The battle began in two different locations of the two factions and the magicians both came out victorious. However, their damage…"

"So, a lot of casualties…" Shigure suspected with a frown, "If that's the case, I hope our family gets back soon."

"Yeah." Eric agreed with a frown, "Your family and friends are mostly from one that's connected between time, right? They should stay out of it as much as possible. Getting caught up in it could be serious."

"We understand." Shigure nodded, "I'll let, Caeldori know about this later this afternoon. Her family have some close friends living in the human realm. It'd be best if they check up on them."

"Not to mention that one of them knows a few of those kids." Midori added with a sigh, "But, they're only teenagers."

Eric nodded, "However, they have inherited some of the magicians' abilities. Strength, Power, Wisdom, and such. Their parent's virtues can make a big difference to their future kids, regardless how young they are. Not to mention, the strict rules they're forced to follow. If these rules your friends were told about still the same, then it could still be bad…"

After some silence, Sally interrupted, "Hey, hey! There's also a rumor going about too!"

"Rumor?" Midori tilted her head in confusion, "What is it?"

Sally grinned mischeviously as her grip on the Styrofoam container tightened, "I knew you'd want to know. There are some people that are saying that the Genrare might have to attempt to use a forbidden spell to win the war against those monsters."

"A forbidden spell?" Sophie frowned, "That sounds really dangerous."

"But, after their last battle, I can see why they would want to attempt that." Shigure noted with a frown, "Their numbers were small to begin with. Strength and their wit is what's keeping them alive right now."

Midori nodded, "And now, they have a war with a lot of monsters that were hiding the whole time. What kind of forbidden spell is it?"

"We don't know." Eric shook his head, "But, I think Sean would. He's been traveling between our realms for a really long time now. He might know something."

"Probably he would know a lot more about this than anyone in town." Shigure nodded in agreement.

From their experience living in this world, they've learned more about the magicians as some of Chrom's Shepherds and their parents travel through the human realm. The magicians were like a hidden society that have been able to evade the eyes of humans for a long time. There are only a few of them and they represent certain virtues. However, with an immortal like body, each have children that inherits their abilities to a certain extent. Unlike their magician parents, their life span have been recorded to be up to thirty years and only under certain conditions would they be able to live past that expected life span. It's a frightening thought of children growing up avoiding being hunted by monsters that came after them. These children were ironically called Genrare, after one of the human realm's many languages referring to generations. One that probably would never thrive for years. They still don't know a lot about the Genrares; However, many of their friends have tried to help whenever they surprisingly come across one. Their system have caused a lot of concerns and conflicting emotions amongst their group knowing of these children's lives are one of peril where their parents are unable to take into helping in anyway or form. Some have seen them killed by the monsters that sought after them. It had reminded him a great deal of a book from the human realm. One full of gods and a young man who changes his distant families' lives for the better. However, the magicians are forbidden to have _any_ guidance for their children, despite being the parent. The lack of responsibilities was outrageous to them, but, for this world, it seems to be a natural thing. Magicians are always seen in a bad light for generations, even though they were seen as gods in the human realm, like the first dragons were to them. Their reason to neglect the Genrare was beyond his group's understanding, even after the children dies. Now a war has begun between those kids who were said to be raised together away from their normal human parents, most of which were stripped away from them at a young age.

"I'm back."

They looked to the door and saw a blue hair teenager with a black shirt, leather gloves, and jeans walk into the store with a couple daggers hanging from his black belt.

"Welcome back, Sora." Midori said, "Did you see Ahna and Kana? They were looking for you this morning."

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

The man then hurried past them and to the back, "I'll be moving the rest of the plants, Sophie. Avel is trying to chew on the daisies and cat grass."

"What?!" the woman gasped and hurried after, "Oh god. Avel!"

Once the two were gone, Sally sighed, "He's always the quiet one."

"Sally…" Eric scolded with a frown, "It seems like he's finally gotten the hang of things in this realm. He's skilled with the dagger too."

Shigure nodded, "Yes, but I still think it would've been better if he takes up the lance instead."

"Still training him with it?" Eric questioned with a small smile, "He does pick up on that very well. I wonder if it's like second nature to him?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Shigure said with a grin.

"Well, we'll be leaving now." The young man said with a nod, "Thank you for the hibiscus, Midori."

"No problem! Come back any time!" she responded with a bright smile in return.

They watched the two siblings leave before Shigure frowned, "A war, huh? We've survived one in the past, but one involving those with supernatural abilities…"

Midori nodded with worry, "Do you think our uncles and aunts knows about this?"

"I'll go talk with Seigbert during his shift in a bit." Shigure offered, "I just hope Suki and Rinne doesn't get pulled into this."

Midori nodded hesitantly, "Say, Shigure?"

He glanced over to her as she continued, "You don't think Yue and that woman were Magicians too, right? Maybe Rinne would be that woman's biological daughter?"

"I don't know." Shigure shook his head with a sigh, "Our families have thought that too, but none of the Genrare knows about them or the monsters we faced. They could be something entirely different. I haven't had any dreams for a while now."

Midori nodded, "And none of us have had it for years too. It's only been you and our cousins."

"At least, we know they're watching over us."

He turned to her, "Have you gotten any word of those symbols stuck on Suki's arm? It's been three days now."

She shook her head, "None. I tried contacting Aunt Orochi, but she's still busy looking around their new town. Shiro said that they should be back tomorrow."

"What about Rinne?"

"She's staying at Say'ri's place for the time being." Midori answered with a small smile, "I think she's finally gotten use to living with her for a while."

"That's good." He smiled.

"Have you heard anything from Feather?" Midori questioned with a look of concern, "It's been years since you've seen her… even longer for our younger siblings…"

Shigure nodded with a grimace, "No and Ahna have been keeping her sword really close to her too. It's not too hard to tell that the two miss them very much."

"It's the first time anyone they know left them, after all." Midori responded with a sigh, "Nobody we've known well have stopped moving before us till that day too."

With his thoughts on the pendant still hanging around his neck, Shigure slowly nodded as the air began to grow gloomy. Finally, Midori sighed, "So, what do you plan to do for Suki? There's a lot of boys trying to get her attention and, by the looks of it, it's going to become a big problem."

Shigure forced a grin as he said, "I may have to speak with Seigbert and Shiro about it first."

"Okay?"

* * *

Suki looked up to the direction of the road to her cousin's flower shop before glancing back the Chase's broke bicycle with a dented front wheel. The boy was now sitting on the edge of the sidewalk despite her attempts of warning him about the act. She recalled how the man nearly crashed into her with his out-of-control bike. It was certainly a surprise as he spun the steering wheel and ran into the stone wall surrounding the large park instead, barely missing her. Then, when she goes to check up on her, he starts confusing her for someone else before he freaked out seeing that it was someone else instead. The person was weird and it reminded her a bit of Sally, who was much more out going than him. She was certainly surprised when she found out that he was the person Isabel had told her to look for in the park. The plan was to go shopping for tomorrow's special menu, but she can somehow see that she might not be able to make it in time after seeing the dent on his tire. She sighed and checked her watch. It was around seven in the morning. Breakfast usually doesn't start till eight, but all she needed was ingredients for tomorrow's menu. Suki could see why Isabel said that this would be her task for the day, but would she have known that Chase broke his bike the moment he met up with her? She grew uncertain of what to do as she leaned back against the wall brushing her hand across Yuki's back as a source of comfort against her growing anxiety. Finally, she heard the sound of running footsteps as she looked up and sighed in relief, "Eric! Sally!"

"Hey, Suki!" the girl replied with a wide grin.

Eric hurried over to them as he grumbled, "Again?"

He sighed and glanced over at the orange bike. He grimaced at the sight of the dent wheel as he made his way over, "I don't know if I'm going to be able to fix that…"

Chase jumped up and hurried over, "I was afraid that would be the case."

Eric got down and examined the bike's wheel closer as Suki asked, "So, he won't be able to use it for our errands, then?"

After a couple seconds and some more examination, Eric nodded with a sigh, "No riding. But, I think you can use it as a wagon if you tie the groceries down on to the seat."

Chase raised a brow, "I guess that could work… or…"

He glanced over to me, "Hey, Suki! Can I borrow your bag?"

She tilted her head but still handed her large partially empty bag to him. As he grinned, Sally frowned and inquired, "What are you planning to do now?"

He didn't answer, but grabbed the strap of the bag and looped it around the steering wheel until it formed a medium sized leather basket.

"This might be the first nice idea you came up with, Chase." Sally noted with a smirk, "Just gotta add some streamers and paint it pink, then-"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Right. Anyway, now we can go on that errand. Wanna come with, Eric, Sally?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah. You might need some help carrying the groceries, right? Isabel always makes us run some errands for her before she makes a special."

"I'm coming too, then!" Sally responded and clung to Suki's arm, "The market, right? You'll need most of the stuff there!"

Before she could respond, Sally was already pulling Suki along by the arm down the road freaking the silver hair girl very much as the hem of her pink dress flowed against the wind. Eric took a second to look back before he continued forward with them in a hurry.

Chase grinned proudly as he led his bike down the sidewalk and said, "That was a really big surprise, though. I was wondering what you'd look like when I heard about Teach's sister. You look so much like this other friend of ours. Sorry if I scared ya."

"Your other friend?" Sally raised a brow, "And quit trying to imitate country accent. We already told you that it's really bad."

As Chase just shrugged, Eric spoke up, "He means the girl that we use to play with when we were small. But, Chase, that girl was only half human. Suki is a creator like us."

Suki raised a brow, "Do you mean, Rinne? She's my cousin and we've been told that we look very much alike."

"Rinne?" Chase frowned, "Nope. I don't know who Rinne is."

"Really?" Suki tilted her head, "I wonder who she is, then."

"It wouldn't matter if you knew her." Eric said with a sigh, "You're Suki, not her. She moved out a long time ago. Sally, you were too young to remember her."

"Oh…" She nodded.

Suki tilted her head at their unusual conversation, but, before she could ask, they soon came to a stop in front of a large open stall full of fruits and vegetables. Behind the cashier was a tall man with puffy brown beard, green apron, and in a white and blue overalls.

"Hi, Bob." Eric waved with a smile.

"Hey, Bob the Builder!" Chase grinned widely.

Sally groaned, "That joke's gotten old a long time ago, Chase…"

Regardless, the man laughed, "Well, if it isn't Eric! …And Chase. So, you're here for an errand or something?"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Sally commented with a groan, "Geez! Boys! How does Ms. Lissa deals with these?"

Chase shrugged again, "Anyway, Suki and I are here for some ingredients for Isabel's special menu tomorrow."

The man turned to her with a look of surprise as she quickly gave a swift polite bow, "Hello. My name is Suki. I work as Isabel's assistant and the cashier at Origin Inn."

"Hi. I'm Bob. I run this produce market as you can see." He nodded, "Ah, I see now. So, you're their daughter. Let me go fetch the ingredients… and ship the eggs to the Inn."

As he said this, he glanced over to Yuki, who's eyes were glued to the carton of chicken eggs stacked infront of them, with a nervous chuckle, "I've heard about your little fella too. Just make sure that he keeps his paws away from my eggs and he can come here as well. Our chicken hasn't been producing much eggs recently."

"A-All right." Suki replied as she hugged Yuki tighter to her chest.

It didn't take long before Bob came back out with a large create of onions, bellpeppers and ther vegetables all bundled up together in one crate. As Chase strapped the box to the seat, Bob spoke up with a nod, "Welcome to Presia. If you're going down by the fishing port, watch out for the people there. Just look for the shop with the big fish sign. That's the only shop you can get your ingredients. The other fella aren't to friendly with people in your position, Suki. So you best be careful. Eric, Chase, keep an eye out for her. That place isn't any playground for her to stay in for long."

Suki's eyes widen in surprise as the others only tilted their heads. Others, but Eric that is. The teenage boy raised a brow and glance back at me before his eyes widen. Suki understood that he's figured it out now. Her heart pounded as Eric spoke, "Really? I didn't know that you're one…"

He frowned as she stood there nervously. However, he nodded, "You should've told us sooner… but, I can see why now. Forget that. Just make sure you don't leave our side when we get there."

She looked up to him in surprise as Eric nodded. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up and saw Bob standing next to her as he said, "Not everyone here thinks like the old times."

He then took her hand and placed something in her palm. It was a pair of sunglasses.

"However, if you really need it, put this on. My kids didn't want it since it won't fit them." Bob said with a small smile, "If you really need to, you can use it."

Suki's eyes widen in surprise as a thought hit her. She had forgotten her contact lenses at home! Though just as confused as ever before, she nodded, "Th-Thank you very much, Mr. Bob! You as well, Eric!"

Bob patted her on the head, "It's no problem."

Eric nodded with a strained grin as well much to the other two's confusion.

It wasn't long before they soon left the market as a woman walked out from behind the stand with a deep look of concern, "I've never thought I'd see one till now. Who'd have thought that Hinoka's child would be a Hopien. I hope nothing terrible happen to her by the port. Actually, why didn't you just suggest that Chase go there instead?"

Bob shook his head, "Even, if I did, they'll have to come across her sooner or later. I can only imagine the reason her parents decided to move here was for her sake. If she can't learn how to be strong, then she could get pushed around outside of town or worse."

"I see now…" the woman said with a grimace before she looked up in surprise, "Speaking of which, weren't Ryan's nephews and nieces Hopiens as well."

Bob sighed and shook his head, "Let's not bring up the past, Kris. It's already hard for them to even think of the kids, much less his brother's family."

"You're right." She sighed and shook her head, "Let's just stop here, then…"

Bob nodded, "This time, the town can't let another go again."

* * *

The small port by the large lake was small, of course, but also bustling with life as shouts could be heard across all sides around them. The port only held fishes and products of around the lake, but, even then, it was still full of life as the smell of roast fish wafted in the air overcoming that of the fish. Suki couldn't help as a smile played on her lips as she questioned, "Are you guys sure that this isn't a port by the sea? It's so lively here."

Chase laughed, "That's what everyone that came by here tells us all the time!"

"More importantly," Eric said with a frown, "Put on the sunglasses, Suki."

Suki frowned, but followed as he said and put on the glasses. It was a bit tight around her temples, but it was bearable for now. Chase grinned mischeviously, "Come on! I can't wait to introduce you to Aiden! It's gonna blow his mind!"

"Chase!" Eric called out as he reached out to her.

Without warning, Chase pulled her arm away as they rushed through the crowd of people before finally upon a tall two floor shop.

"Hey!" Chase grinned to the man behind the counter of fishes.

"Ah, Chase!" the man chuckled, "Going out on the lake with Aiden? He told me about a couple days ago!"

"Ah, right! About that…" Chase grinned nervously, "There's been a change of plans. There's someone I want him to meet!"

The man sighed with a smirk as he saw me, "Got ya self a girl now, is it?"

A blush appeared on his face as he stammered, "N-No! That's not it!"

"Good morning, sir."

They looked up and saw Eric and his sister walking up to them.

"Ah, Eric!" the man chuckled, "School still hasn't started for ya yet?"

Eric shook his head with a smile, "Not yet, but almost. I've got a month left till we're called back."

As the fisherman nodded in understanding, Eric patted Suki's head, "Sir, this is Suki. She's my teacher's younger sister."

The man's brown eyes widen in clear shock as he said, "Xan's little girl?! That's some tough situation you got here, kid!"

Chase groaned as his ears turned red, "Again, she's not my-"

"Actually," Eric interrupted, "Suki is working part-time at Origin Inn. Today, she was tasked to gather ingredients for tomorrow's special menu."

"Oh, so you guys were the ones how's suppose to be here for the trouts." The man nodded, "Give me a second."

As the man disappeared behind the counter, a woman walked over looking at her in confusion, "Is it really that sunny today for sunglasses?"

Eric shook his head, "Bob gave them to her when we told him that we'd come here for a certain reason, you see."

Suki looked up to him in confusion. They've only known each other for a couple of days, but she's been able to pick up that Eric would only do things for certain reasons and is rather attentive to his surroundings more than his younger sister, who would sometimes spout out words that weren't meant for others to hear. Normally, she would be uncertain if she want to interact with such a person, but, in the end, her brother trusts him and he really doesn't seem to be a bad person. She turned back to the woman. The reaction of the other shopkeeper was a little unsettling. She wasn't glaring at her or anything, but the look of bewilderment and concern was enough for her to understand that something wasn't right. The woman frowned, "Is it safe to bring her out here, then?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah. At least, the three of us will be here with her till she's able to move around town without any problems."

"I see." The woman nodded, "Suki, correct? You must stay by your friends' side at all times out here."

Suki raised a brow but nodded causing the woman to look up to Eric in confusion, "It can't be. Does she not know?"

Eric shook her head, "I don't know as well. My teacher have never mentioned a word to me before and I can assume why."

The woman with brown hair nodded with a sigh, "Of course. There are certain fragile things in this world, after all. I wouldn't expect them to say a word of it to anyone, but Is and her husband. They were there when they found them."

Suki frowned in confusion as the woman continued talking with Eric. She was unable to figure out what the two were speaking of in general, but she could tell they were hiding something from them. Suddenly, the man with the green hair got back to the counter with another large white box as he crossed something out on a piece of paper with the blue flame spiting out from the tip of his finger. Doing so, he nodded and mumbled, "Fifty white fin trouts… for Origin Inn. Check!"

He grinned before walking out in his rubber overalls and passing the box to Chase, "Here ya go, boy! Trouts for Isabel's special menu. Just don't let Ryan touch them. Those magic touch of his would send another fish at his face again, if ya let him do that! Haha!"

He turned to her, "The man's Trev! I've been working in Presia for a little over a decade now."

He waved to his wife, "This here is my wife, Lexi."

As she was about to give her greetings, Chase interrupted, "Say, can Aiden come with us today? I plan to take them to the park today and practice magic with Eric and Sally."

Trev chuckled, "Sure. If the boy's feelin' up to it, at leas-!"

"All right…"

They looked behind the counter and saw a tall boy with brown hair and wore an orange plaid shirt with blue shorts. He was taller than her with dark brown eyes, unlike the fisherman's blue ones. She could imagine him being somewhat of a camper boy if given a red bandana, gears, and blue jeans to match the brown boots. He walked over to them with a raised brow before glancing to her. Suddenly, his eyes widen as they could hear an audible gasp.

"Hm?" Trev noted with a look of confusion, "What's wrong, young man? Did the gal caught your attention too? Just so ya know, Chase here got-"

"Again! We're not in a relationship!" Chase cut in with a growl.

Regardless, Trev laughed, "Yes. Yes. Can't the old man have a bit of fun?"

Lexi sighed and shook her head, "Right."

She turned to her son, "So, you're going to practice your magic with your friends? All right. But, make sure to return before dark. If ya wanna catch this monster thing, you gotta get back on time for things ya plan for, got it?"

The man looked to her in surprise, but nodded, "A-All right."

He looked back to them and gave a curt bow, "I'm Aiden Locker. As you can tell, my family runs a fish shop here. It's pretty much well-known in this town."

As the father seemingly cursed something under his breath, Suki nodded, "My name is Suki. I work part time at Origin Inn since a few days ago. My parents are both guards in this town."

"Guards?" Aiden said with a raised brow.

"She's Hinoka's little gal, Aiden. Seig's little sister." His mother clarified, "Their family moved into town a few days ago, remember? She's started working at Origin Inn the moment she set foot here."

Trev nodded, "A strong girl like her mother, I see. Already trying to make her own living in the future."

"Suki…"

She turned to Aiden with a raised brow, but the boy didn't look her in the eye much to her confusion.

"Aiden, can you help Chase deliver the fish to Origin Inn?" Trek said, "Your mother and I can handle the rest for the day."

Aiden nodded.

"Yes, your daddy and I have something to talk about."

They spun around and saw a tall man in a suit with a top hat and mustache as if it was still the nineteenth century. The man held a long cane and wasn't as visible as its sharp green eyes. Aiden growled, "Steve…"

His old man sighed and shook his head, "There's no negotiations here, Steve. I've already told you. I won't sell my business to you."

The man remained as indifferent as he continued, "But, we do. For instance, what if the monster in the lake starts acting up again. It would be difficult if the beast frightens all your catch away."

Chase scowled, "That's-!"

"That was something that was caused by a third party in all this as I remember." Trek interrupted with strange composure, "All starting from a couple of human mechanics that they shouldn't have brought to the lake. There were reasons why the port discontinued such practices years ago, Steve. Moreover, even if you had tried to take over the port, your human mechanics would pollute the environment in time before it could make any good profit for you."

The man, "Steve", sighed and shook his head, "I suppose you're correct. You and the Origins are always the stubborn ones. Well, I suppose I take my leave, then. Hm?"

He turned to us with a raised brow and muttered under his breath in seeming awe, "My, is this the rumored silver girl? The chief's little one, if I recall correctly?"

Aiden stepped back all of a sudden as did the others in her bewilderment. Trek frowned, "Steve, if you're speaking of the rumor, then you know she's only just moved into town recently."

"Yes, yes." Steve nodded with a sigh, "I do know better than to intimidate a young lass, but, if you don't mind, could I take a quick glance in her eyes? I've heard that the young girl's eyes are a sight to witness."

Suddenly, her heart sank as she could feel the warmth drain from her face at the words. Eric grimaced, "That's-!"

"Now, there's nothing wrong with that now, is it?" Steve intercepted with a thin grin under the shade of his hat, "There's no harm done in seeing these pretty eyes of her, correct?"

Aiden frowned, "No, but-!"

"But there really is no harm in it, right?"

The man spun around and they saw a familiar blue hair woman in a light blue T-shirt, black jeans, a brown belt with a long sword dangling from it, and swung a brown jacket over one shoulder. Beside her stood a familiar blond hair man with a book in one hand, wore his usual white lab coat over a blue shirt and black pants. He pushed back his glasses as he said, "Yes. It shouldn't be any harm to show him your eyes right, Suki?"

The top hat man frowned, but turned back to her expectantly. She watched on in bewilderment as he gaze shifted to the two familiar people behind her glasses. However, something caught her eye before she nodded slowly and removed the glasses. The man gasped, "Now, this is a sight to see! A silver hair child with eyes of pink pearls! Please pass on my words to your friends, young girl. As common as it is to find children with pink eyes, hers maybe the prettiest I've seen."

She frowned in confusion as Soliel smirked, "I'll make sure her brother hears of that too!"

"And my superior."

They looked behind the two and saw Inigo walking up in a similar blue jacket as he smirked, "But, I wouldn't want to tell him that his child was unable to work properly if he gets caught up in all the chit chat here. Of course, if it was with some pretty girls, I may be of some help."

Steve sighed and groaned, "It eludes me why such a diligent group of security workers hire someone so laidback in his job. Regardless, what you say is concerning, indeed. I shall take my leave then. I do hope we meet again another day, little lady."

He waved as he carefully made his way through the crowds of people. It didn't take long before he vanished did her parent's close friend hurried up to them with a grin, "Are you guys all right?"

Suki nodded slowly as Trek said with a sigh of relief, "Ya couldn't have come at a better time, Inigo. I didn't think the man would come back again after all this time."

Inigo nodded with a grimace, "Yeah. It's been nearly a year or two now too. I came as soon as Soliel and my friends told me they saw him in town today. I didn't think there'd be such a bad timing too. Speaking of which…"

He patted Suki on the head with a grin, "Better keep those glasses on, Suki. It's bad enough that your eyes are just as fragile."

She nodded before quickly putting the pair of black glasses over her eyes again. Inigo nodded with a smile, "Do you have your communication device, Suki?"

She nodded as she patted her leather bag that sheltered Yuki and her new orb that Laurent had handed to her not long after she lost her previous one. He nodded, "All right. Just let me or Peri, um… I meant…"

Laurent sighed, "Just notify Inigo or Owain if you find yourself in trouble again."

"Right, Uncle Laurent." Soliel nodded upon Laurent's raised brow, "Steve is a hard person to talk with, much less persuade."

Inigo chuckled, "You guys should hurry back to your errand. I have something to talk with Aiden's dad."

Eric nodded with a grin, "All right. Come on now. Let's get going, guys."

Suki nodded back as she began to walk away and called back to them, "Thank you!"

Soliel waved back as the children made their way through the crowd with Aiden holding the box of fish, instead. Laurent sighed and shoved his glasses back as he turned to Inigo who chuckled nervously, "Hey, I wasn't the one who told her to call you that. She decided that for herself."

The mage shook his head and turned to the children's direction, "It doesn't matter anymore. I need to return to my post."

As the man walked away, Inigo sighed and scratched his head as Soliel chuckled, "Then, it's all good, right?"

"Yup." Inigo smiled before turning to the fisherman, "Now, about Steve…"

Trek nodded, "It's a good thing you came when you did. I've got a bad feeling about all this, after all."

* * *

Once out of the port, Suki took her glasses off as Eric looked at it with a frown, "It's really just pink…"

Sally frowned, "What's wrong with that? Isn't it always that way?"

Aiden sighed and shook his head, "How about lets finish this errand, so we can go practice our magic?"

"Magic?" Suki raised a brow, "As in the one with fire?"

"Well, duh!" Chase said with a grin.

Eric frowned, "Can it be… Suki, your family also didn't teach you fire magic?"

Suki shook her head, "They couldn't. Because I was born and raised here, I was the only one to inherit the fire ability under special circumstances. My parents and my brother are all humans."

"That'd explain a lot now." Eric nodded, "I've never seen Seig use fire magic before. He's only ever taught us math and swordfight."

Swordfight?" Suki frowned, "I've heard that's one of the subjects they teach at Tasogarekan?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah! They're well known for a lot of things. Besides the boring stuff, they're popular for their combat skills, especially now that a lance mentor was hired last year! I heard that he's really cool and can even combat against people who uses axes and whips!"

She tilted her head, "Was his name Shiro by any chance?"

"That's him!" Chase nodded, "You know him too?"

Eric frowned, "Mister Shiro is Mister Seigbert's and Suki's cousin. Her mother is his father's younger sister."

"What?!" Sally gasped, "How come I never knew that?!"

"That's my line!" Chase commented with a frown before turning to Suki, "Hey, Suki! Do you think you could ask if he could train me sometime?"

Suki frowned, "I don't know… I hardly ever spoke with him for a long time now. Mother said that the last time we saw each other was at a reunion eleven years ago. Since I was too weak to make the journey, I never took part in it again. To be honest, I don't remember much about any of my other cousins besides Forrest and my other cousins here. I was told that we actually have a really big family if we includes my aunts with their families."

"Wait!" Chase interrupted with a frown, "There's Forrest's family, Shigure's family, Midori's family, Ophelia's…"

"That's about six cousins." Eric said with a sigh.

Suki nodded with a dry smile, "Then, I heard that there were others. So, there should be about… ten in total and my brother and I would make twelve… I think?"

There was a quiet silence before Aiden sighed, "That's a really big extended family."

"It is." Suki agreed with a small chuckle, "Sometimes, I'm not sure if I've gotten them all down because we have so many people. My parents said they both came from a family of four or six siblings…"

"Four or six?" Sally raised a brow.

Suki shook her head, "I don't know about that one. It was never that clear for me."

"I can imagine. Well, scratch that idea, then." Chase grimaced, "Oh, hey! There's the bakery!"

Suki looked to where the young man pointed and saw a small building with a store sign in the shape of a loaf of bread hanging from a wooden post with two creaky bronze chains. She looked down to the slip of paper Yuki handed her and read a loud, "Sarah's Bakery…"

Chase nodded, "Yeah! We just need to place the order for the bread and we're done. Did Isabel mentioned what kind of bread she needs?"

Suki nodded, "Sourdough and French Bread, but I believe that there were others down here."

Eric nodded, "Then, you and Chase should go inside and place the order. The three of us will be out here."

"I can go in with her too, if needed." Aiden offered.

"Not with that box of fish." Sally noted with a frown, "You're going to make Celica go crazy with the smell of fish on you!"

"Celica?" Suki frowned in confusion and hesitation, "Can I take it that she's not human?"

There was a soft chuckle as the turned and saw a tall woman with long blond-curly hair tied back with a white ribbon, blue eyes, and wore a long green dress and a circlet of iron flowers.

"Greetings, Sally, Aiden." The woman said with a small grin, "I see that Eric and Chase are here as well."

"Good afternoon, Miss. Emmeryn." Eric said with a curt nod.

"Good afternoon to you as well." Emmeryn said with a wider smile before her eyes widen at the sight of Suki, "Oh! This… Could you be Suki by any chance?"

Suki tilted her head in confusion before she slowly nodded, "Yes?"

"I thought so!" Emmeryn chuckled, "My, you've grown so much since I last saw you! Of course, it's been over a decade since then. My name is Emmeryn. You probably don't remember me anymore, but I use to help take care of you when your parents first brought you home."

"Really?" Sally gasped with wide eyes, "That's so cool!"

Aiden frowned, but spoke, "Is Em here to pick up Celi?"

"It's not Celica?" Sally questioned with a frown.

Eric sighed, "Sally, her cat is Celi. He's not a female cat. Please remember that."

"Fine…" Sally groaned.

Em chuckled, "Well, I am here to pick him up."

Sally leaned over to Suki and whispered as he brother talked on, "Em always asks Genesis to catsit her cat over the first three days of the week because she works the night shift at Doctor Roger's place."

As Suki nodded, Em asked, "So, what bring all of you here? Are you running errands for Isabel again?"

Suki nodded, "I'm working part-time at Origins Inn and Isabel asked that I go and pick up some ingredients for her special menu tomorrow."

Chase nodded, "We're here to place orders on some bread for tomorrow."

"I see." Em said with a nod, "Then, it's going to be very busy for them tonight. Shall we go in, then?"

Suki nodded as she and Chase walked in with her.

Immediately, they were greeted by a calico cat with white fur followed by black and orange puddles. The cat immediately sat up in his basket at the sight of them and yawned before jerking his head to her. Suki looked to it in confusion before a voice called out to them, "Good afternoon, Em!"

They turned and saw a woman with rusty brown hair pulled back with a bonnet and wore a yellow dress with a pink apron. The woman smiled before turning to them, "Oh, could this be…"

Em chuckled, "I think you've guessed it."

"Really?" the woman said with wide eyes and awe, "My, I can't believe it's been a decade since she first came here! You're so tall and pretty now! Lyle! Lyle! Hurry up! There's someone you have to see!"

"I got it!"

As the voice called out, a tall man with light green hair came strolling out in white clothing and a plain apron.

"Good afternoon, Em." He said with a curt bow, "Celi has been doing just fine this week as well. He got a bit playful last night, but all's well."

"Was he?" Em giggled as she scratched the cat on the head lightly.

"A good sign, even." Genesis added with a giggle before she gasped, "Oh, it's not just that. Lyle, look! You remember Suki, right?"

The man raised a brow and turned to us with wide eyes, "She's Suki?"

Genesis elbowed him and laughed, "Yup! A decade can do quite some changes with the time."

Lyle frowned before looking to Chase and sighed, "You got some growing to do, man. You're suppose to be older than her by a few months, not younger."

"Oh, I'm growing just fine, Lyle!" Chase glared at him.

However, the man waved it off with a smirk as Genesis sighed and said to them with a small grin, "Pardon my son's childish play. So, what shall we get for you today?"

Suki nodded, "Isabel needs about…"

She glanced at the paper, "Twenty-five Sourdough and twenty-five French bread tomorrow afternoon at eleven."

"Is that so?" Genesis nodded, "I see, then I'll have my son get to the sourdough while I take care of the French bread. Sourdough takes a while to make."

"Measuring. Kneading. Scoring." Lyle nodded with a sigh, "If nothing goes wrong, we should have it done by tomorrow afternoon."

Genesis nodded, "I'll also help take care of the measurements, so I may have to call on my mother to help out."

"Oh, how about let me help instead?" Emmeryn spoke up much to their surprise, "I've done so a few times before and your family have always helped me watch over the young ones for me."

"Are you sure about this, Em?" Genesis said with wide eyes.

"Of course." She replied with a nod, "Ms. Crystal is already having problems moving around. It'd be bad if she hurts herself with so much work and, since you helped taught me how to run the cashier, I think I can help."

"All right, then." Genesis nodded slowly, "Just let me know if you can't find what the customers are looking for or if you're having some difficulties. Measurements don't usually take too long, so it's no problem if you come by for help."

"I understand." The woman replied with a smile.

After a bit more neogotiations, it wasn't long before the two walked out with a small box of dinner rolls for tonight's menu. Eric nodded, "Did you get the order done?"

Suki nodded back slowly, "Yeah…"

"Suki?" Sally called out in concern.

Suki shook her head, "It's just there's so many people who knows me…"

Adrien nodded, "This is still a small town, after all. Whoever comes here, what we do here. Many knows. If this were any other towns, then it would've been worse."

Suki nodded slowly as she recalled the previous towns she's been to, "I see…"

"This town accepts foreign people, after all." Eric added, "Because of the constant problems with the other worlds here."

"I heard." She replied slowly, "Father and Mother told me about it sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Eric frowned, "I see… I suppose it can be seen as a big problem…"

Suki tilted her head. Just what did he meant by that?

* * *

After she finished putting the things away and the last bit of her work, she contacted her mother that she would be home late tonight then followed Eric and the others to the nearby park. They walked past a lot of things. The playground, a couple large boulders, trees. They didn't stop till they arrived at a large grass field. Sally turned to her, "Hey, Suki! Want to give it a try?"

She looked up in surprise, "Huh?"

Sally smirked and raised a hand, "You know, Fire Magic? You said that you can do it too, right?"

Suddenly, a flame came alive in her hands burning in a shad of white and orange. Suki's eyes widen before she frowned, "It's fine. I'm not really suppose to be using fire magic anyway…"

Sally sighed, "Again?"

Eric frowned, "Well, how about some general magic?"

As he said this, he lifted up a hand as light gathered into his palm forming into a sphere of light. When it died down, a small metal orb sat midair above his palm. Sally groaned, "That again?"

Eric shook his head, "If you can't even get this basic thing down, then you don't even have a chance at passing Tasogarekan's entrance exam."

Sally continued to groan as Eric glanced over to me, "Surely, this should be all right. There's no fire magic involved in this."

Suki frowned in deep thoughts before she nodded, "It shouldn't be a problem, then…"

"Oh, then, let me teach ya!" Chase called out with a wide grin and stuck out his hand, "See this!"

Suki nodded as he continued, "You just…"

Again, light gathered in his hand before a small metal ball appeared in his hand. Adrien sighed, "You haven't even told her what you're doing."

Eric strained a smile before he spoke, "Suki."

They looked to him as he showed her the orb again, "This is how you use materializing magic. First, you need the image of what you want to materialize and, in this case, a metal ball."

As he said this, there was a sudden tense feeling in the air as light began to form around us.

"Can you feel energy in the wind?" he questioned.

Suki nodded, "This is mana, right? It's the first time I've seen it before."

Eric's eyes widen as Sally noted with a frown, "But, I can't see anything?"

Suki's eyes widen she quickly shook her head, "Uh, I mean the wind…"

"Oh, that's normal." Sally grinned, "It's just the mana, uh… turning into a material thing. Yeah!"

"You mean, manifest." Eric corrected.

"Yeah, that it." Sally said with a grin.

Eric shook his head, "Now, you just will the mana particles in the air to gather in one specific spot by focusing on the spot and, then, pull up the image in your head. Imagine it before you. To be able to touch it and manipulate it…"

As he said this, the light began to gather into his palm as the shape of the mana particles began to manifest. It wasn't long before the light died down that a metal orb appeared in midair. Eric smiled upon his accomplishment and turned to her, "Now you try it. I'll guide you through the steps."

Suki nodded and pulled out her hand with her palm up as Eric spoke, "Now, just focus your will into your palm."

As Suki followed this step, she could already imagine the orb's cold exterior in her palm as light rose around her. With eyes widen, she was taken aback as she could feel the atmosphere around her appear much tenser with more lights. Regardless, she remained focused in her palm as she concentrated into her palm. Lights gathered around her and was brought into her palm as a light orb appeared before her. She imagined the orb in her hand shining from the light of the faraway light post. It didn't take long before the light vanished that a metal ball appeared floating in her hand. Sally gasped, "Hey, you got it on your first try!"

Suki looked to it with wide eyes, "It's really different from the magic Uncle Leo showed me…"

"Uncle Leo?" Eric raised a brow, "That's right… Professor Leo is your uncle."

Suki nodded, "He teaches magic in Tasogarekan too, right?"

Eric nodded back, "Yes, he teaches us human magic, though. So, it's different from creator's magic. So, you know how to use human magic?"

Suki shook her head, "Not really. I love to read about magic in general, but I've never really gotten a chance to use it before."

"So, you've never used magic before?!" Sally gasped.

"That's so cool!" Chase said with a wide grin, "Then, maybe you have a hidden talent in magic you never knew about?"

"Maybe?" She responded with a small smile.

Adrien frowned, "Are you sure that you were never taught magic before? It's a big thing, you know. You also have an uncle who teaches human magic too."

Suki nodded, "I learned what I could in books. I just never used it before."

"That's really strange…" Eric said with a frown, "I'd get fire magic, but human magic as well?"

"My uncle and aunt are probably always busy with work, though." Suki said with a small grin, "They could only spare a few hours to come tutor me."

"So, you're home tutored, too?" Chase said with a raised brow, "Huh? Wonder why you're never taught magic before, then?"

Suki shook her head, "I really don't know."

Eric frowned, "Well, how about lets start by moving the metal ball?"

As he said this, the metal ball in the air shot around them and making somersaults in the air much to Sally's annoyance. Eric said with a smile, "It's the same as before. Allow the orb to follow how your will wants them to and use your mind to tell them where you want the to go. Like… that can."

He pointed to the can lying by the bench. He smirked, "Better not to litter…"

As he said this, the ball flew past her and knocked the can into the air before it spun up then knocked it into the trash bin a few feet across from it.

"Show off…" Sally muttered as she materialized her own orb and pointed at another can with smirk, "I'll show you!"

The orb also flew past her as it reached for the other can lying a couple meters away. Like her brother, the can flew into the air before the orb knocked it higher into the sky, but before it go into the trash bin the orb crashed down with lightning speed before puncturing a hole through the can.

"Damn it!" She cursed angrily, "Not again!"

Eric chuckled, "It's not that easy to control it as it seems, right? That was a little too much power, Sally."

"Shut up!" She snapped angrily before turning her back to them and kicked a pebble lying next to her feet.

"Ow!" Chase grumbled as it hit him on his leg, "Why me?"

However, Sally remained silent as she grumbled to herself. Eric turned to Suki, "How about you give it a try, Suki?"

Hesitant, Suki looked to the orb in her hand. To get it to move to her will. Would it mean to imagine how it will move? She let out a breath before focusing on the ball before her. She concentrated carefully staring at the ball before orbs of light appeared around them. The orb suddenly began to shudder anxiously. Carefully, she began to imagine the speed, the sound of the ball going against her ears, the direction. She thought all of this carefully as the ball began to levitate itself higher into the air. Her heart pounded doubtfully as she tried her best not to falter against the growing tense magic in the air. It was the first time she used magic in front of everyone. One this big even, which is why she must make this work to the best of her ability. The wind blew around her gently as it caressed around her.

"This…" Eric's eyes widen as Sally gasped.

"E-Eric? What's going on?" his sister called out worryingly.

"It's fine, Sally!" Eric called back but the expression on his face says otherwise.

Despite her growing curiosity to their conversation to her magic, she remained focused at her task as she recalled one of the books she read in the library. If she were to lose focus, who knows what would happen to her unfinished magic then? She grimaced as she continued to concentrate on the task before her very eyes. The wind around her continue to flow before she could feel an unusual feeling gathering in her. It must've been the light orbs around her as it slowly disappeared upon the warm contact to her body. Strangely, the ball stopped shuddering before she let out a soft breath and focused a little more intently on it. With her mind only focusing on how the ball is to move and the starting factor to its function, she gathered this unusual energy into the palm of her hand as she shifted her palm against the ball. She counted each seconds before finally letting out the burst of power from her grasp. Out of the blue a large gust of wind blew against the as the metal ball charged out of her hand and crashed into the can kicking up dust while doing so. As the can flew up into the sky, Suki's heart raced as she recalled the next step. Compared to Sally's attempt, she learned that a light tap was all it needed. A light tap.

She pursed her lips as she stared at the ball on the ground before she formulated the image into her mind and body. Her metal ball took off into the sky much to her horror, before it halted in place above the can. A light tap. It just needs a light tap…

She grimaced as she imagined another picture in her head. She heaved another deep breath before feeling the power finally ebbing away from her palms. Suddenly, the ball plunged down and stopped abruptly in place after the sound of the tin echoed in the surrounding field. They watched anxiously as the can flew at an angle down to the ground where the recycle bin stood. As if answering her prayers, the can entered the bin without a sound as silence of uncertainty soon followed.

After a couple moments, Suki could feel a hand on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Eric looking to her with a wide smile and a nod. She let out a sigh of relief and could feel all the energy in her hands depart from her before nearly being tacked down from behind.

"What was _that?!"_ Sally exclaimed with wide eyes as she swung her arms around Suki's neck, "Why didn't you tell us that you can do that?!"

Suki's eyes widen upon the sound of her friend's excitement before she glanced back and saw that Adrien was staring at her with wide eyes and Chase's jaw could be probably noted as "literally" dropped. The reaction clearly agitated the girl who had very little experience with sudden changes in other people's reaction with the exception of her family.

"I-I-I've never really u-used this type of magic before! S-So…" She grimaced before biting down hard on the bottom lip.

Sally giggled, "We know! We know! But, dang! Suki, I bet if you were to take the entrance exam by end of September, you'd be guaranteed to pass!"

She then wrapped her arms around hers and began pulling her closer to the other boys as she smirked before Chase, "Hey, Chase! You do realize that you're the currently definition of 'jaw-drop' right now!"

As Suki giggled, Chase's cheeks turned red along with his ears as he grimaced, "W-W-Wha-! What do you mean by that?! Your jaw dropped too, so you can't blame me for doing it!"

Adrien sighed before shaking his head, "Regardless, what Sally said is true."

The brown hair boy turned to Suki as he continued, "If she continues training, she could have a chance to enter Tasogarekan Academy too…"

Eric frowned before he nodded and agreed, "She could…"

"However, the school isn't all just about magic, you know." Chase said with a frown, "She'll also have to take on an actual weapon and train how to use it too."

"That's correct." Eric concurred before turning to her, "Suki, since your father and brother uses the sword and your mother uses the lance, have they also trained you how to use a weapon too?"

Suki frowned, "Tha-"

"Well, they must've!" Chase interrupted with a sigh, "Just about all of her family members were taught how to fight. It'd be weird if she didn't."

Eric shook his head and turned to her. Suki sighed and shook her head as well before grimacing with a reply, "I'm afraid not. I've never have much interest with weapons before and my parents never really talked about having me train with one before."

"What?!" Sally gasped.

Eric nodded, "I thought so…"

"What do you mean?" Chase questioned with a frown.

Eric shook his head again, "It's something that's private with her family, but she does have some special circumstances apart from the rest of us. If it were me, it'd be hard to decide whether or not to place our own kids into school. But…"

He turned to her, "Suki, have you ever thought about wanting to attend Tasogarekan Academy before?"

Suki jerked her head up and saw the look on the young man. Hesitantly, she stared in silence before he questioned again, "If you could attend Tasogarkan Academy, would you take the chance and try to be qualified to become a student there?"

Suki's eyes widen as she frowned. He was serious. Her thoughts suddenly shifted to her past experiences. Going to the library almost daily, learning all she could from her uncle and her other relatives, sitting in the corner of her bed with books piled high on the sheets, and watched the children from her window leave in their uniforms onto a wagon or by beasts to the place called the Academy. How she waited with her parents' close friends for her parents to return from work, waited for her brother's occasional visits from the academy. However, at the same time, she recalled her parent's conversation that night in the dining room as she hid in the shadows under the stairs with her flashlights and books. Their concerns and decisions. All made revolving around her "conditions" that she never knew of clearly enough. They never wanted her to attend school for her sake while, at the same time, still tried to do what they could to help her knowing full well that she was eager to go like the rest of the children. If she choose to stay and continue working part-time at Origin Inn, she would start to begin living independently in the near future with the possibility of relieving her parents from the stress of her well-being. However, she could still gain the attention from the people around her. She could get stalked again or even attacked at some point. She was no fool and knew this even without experiencing it. The possibility was there. But, if she were to choose to attend the Academy instead, she could take this chance and learn much more about what she wish, even if it were just one or two main subjects like the colleges she read about and heard of. She could also meet up with other students who are interested in the same subject as she does. All the books she could read and the magic she could learn from the instructors. However, she fear that her parents would continue to worry for her safety and the money she would need for the education. She could use what she has now and work during the breaks, but that won't change the fact that her mother could grow fearful for her well being as Suki wasn't really as strong as the other children since birth. There were always many complications as she grew up. Times when she suddenly had a heart attack during the day out of nowhere when she wasn't even tiring or pushing herself. Another when she found herself bleeding heavily for no particular reason. Due to her spontaneous condition, her parents fear that something worse could occur to her while she attends the Academy as a student.

Now she finally gets a chance to decide for herself if she wants to continue working part-time and eventually live independently while her parents gets to breathe easy or choose to risk taking the exam and entering the Academy for her own satisfaction as her parents worry for her health from day to day checking in with her brother.

Slowly, she pursed her lips before she looked up to them.

* * *

"This place…"

Shigure frowned as he looked around his surroundings. It was the flower field again. His eyes widen upon seeing the field of Lavendars, other wildflowers and Jasmine bushes lying astray in his surroundings. He looked up and saw the Sakura tree where he and his siblings had their last picnic before the attack of the lost ones. The wind was just as gentle and fragrant as he remembered. Nothing like the unusual air temperature in the other world. It was all so nostalgic to him as he slowly moved about before finding that he was in his usual clad of armor and with his naginata in hand once again like old times. He let out a sigh as he took in the sights before him with a painful smile.

"Lord Shigure."

He froze upon the sound of the familiar voice he hadn't heard for so long before slowly turning around to person. His eyes widen before a wider smile came to him as he rushed over and grabbed the person by their shoulders, "Feather! It's been so long since I last seen you!"

The silver hair swordswoman nodded with a small smile, "I… don't understand since it's only felt like days for me and my brother, but I'm glad that Lord Shigure seems to be doing well."

He nodded, "A lot has happened since the world I'm in has a different flow of time. So, it's actually been nearly a decade since I've last saw you, Feather."

"A decade?!" she gaped upon hearing this and stammered, "Wh-What of my-?!"

"Kana and my sister are doing well, Feather." Shigure replied with a small smile, "Even though ten years have passed, they still act as if they've just become teenagers. They still miss you and your brother dearly. Speaking of which, where is Ciel? Last I heard, my cousin, Shiro, told me that he saw him in his dream with my grandparents."

Feather let out a small sigh and nodded with a grin, "He's left to try escort your grandparents out from dreams after dreams. It seems our pursuers aren't our ordinary mages. They've been able to track where our trail is and have pursued us for what seemed like days. Right now, we've only been able to secure a hiding spot for Lady Arete, though I'm afraid we can't reveal her location upon her request. Please forgive me."

He shook his head, "It's fine, Feather. As long as I know all of you are safe. It would make Kana and Ahna really sad if they learn that they've lost the two of you for real. However, I do have some questions in regards with your blade, Feather. Do you think we have some time to talk in peace?"

Feather frowned as she thought carefully before she nodded, "I believe so, Lord Shigure. To begin with, I'm afraid that I don't know too much about my sword, milord."

"Really?" Shigure frowned, "But, you've always had it with you for so long and even gave it to my sister. I doubt that you'd give anything that would harm Ahna and Kana."

Feather nodded, "Of course not, milord. My blade is a special weapon passed down from my mother's side of the family. Much like his majesty's weapon, I was told that my mother's sword choses its master as well. The wielder is given at least three to four wishes or demand during the time they are chosen to wield the blade."

"It was such an important family heirloom?" his eyes widen as he spoke, "Then why give it to…?"

Feather nodded, "Before I hurriedly got milady onto your Pegasus, I quickly gave it a demand. To make certain that our lieges and their family would remain unharmed by those they deemed as enemies. However, it would seem that my abilities may not be enough to include the entire extended family. My apologies, this is all I know."

Shigure shook his head, "It's fine, Feather. We can already tell that you gave it to my sister for a reason."

"That's a relief." Feather noted with a small smile, "I was told that the blade had other functions as well, but, as long as I'm the master, it won't try to act against them. So, if I ever pass, I request that Lord Shigure and milady dispose of the blade immediately."

"What?!" he grimaced before scolding, "Feather, don't talk like that. I've already told you. Ahna and Kana would be really upset if they learned that you and your brother vanish from them like before. So, please don't talk as if you're not going to make it out of this. Please, hold out for a little longer. My uncles and our new allies have just found traces of our enemies. We should find the source soon. Just a bit longer."

Feather nodded, "I understand. My apologies, Prince Shigure. I'll keep my lips shut any further mention of the topic itself."

"Thank you, Feather." He replied with a strained smile before he raised a brow, "I've… wanted to ask you this for a while now, Feather…"

"Hm?" she looked up waiting.

Hesitanting, he slowly continued anxiously, "You've… always mentioned about your… parents, yet you said that they left you and your brother. I never wished to dive into your personal affairs, but with the sword, I may have to ask that you shed a bit of light on your mother's side of the family where your sword came from. A black blade isn't a common thing to come by, after all, and another Raijinto…"

Feather raised a brow, "Another Raijinto? But, I don't think my brother nor I possess such a blade before… Also, my deepest apologies, but I don't know much about my mother either. She left us when we were both eight without any warning. We were told that she left on a mission, but she never returned nor did her superiors ever told us much about her or her whereabouts, but that we were to be in our uncle's care. Her brother was the one who told us a little about my mother's blade, you see."

"So that's how it is." Shigure grimaced, "Thank you, Feather."

"It's of no issue, Lord Shigure." She replied with a small grin before her eyes widen.

Shigure frowned, "So, it's time."

Feather slowly nodded, "I can already feel his magic piercing into this realm."

Shigure nodded, "Do you think we'll be able to meet again and with your brother as well?"

Hesistantly, Feather thought quickly before she answered, "Probably in the next couple of nights in your current world. However, it may be a while before Ciel would have the time to meet up with me again."

"I see." Shigure replied slowly, "Then, I'll wait till then. Be careful, Feather."

The retainer bowed deeply with a strained smile, "You and our lieges as well, Lord Shigure."

Suddenly, a strong wind blew between them before a dark shadow separated the two as his eyes widen while he grimaced, "This…"

* * *

 **YueTian: Hi, guys! It's been a while. It's finally Summer now! But, I have to study for the GRE and I have to tutor children at my part-time job, so I'm afraid I will still be quite busy during the Summer. I'm sorry. Also, I'm having a harder time figuring out what to put on for my other fanfic, "FE Awakening with Blossoms". But, I've already started on the next chapter for it and I hope to reach one of the paralogues soon! It's already pretty late at night right now, like… I dunno? (3:14 am in the morning) But, I should be all right! Right? Right?! Lol! Anyway, I'll finish up the rest of this note in an edit down at the bottom of this chapter after or during the day, so see you all later cause I'm really tired now! Good night!**

 **Evol: _MRROOOWWW!_**

 **YueTian: Damn it! We've got a mad Kitty in the house! Help!**

 **Evol: What have you done with me?! Where was _I_ the whole time? Huh?! _HISSSSSS!_**

 **YueTian: There was just not much of a scenario to put you in here, so-**

 **Evol: Then, you better do so in the next one! _HISSSSSSS!_**

 **YueTian: Y-yes, sir!**

 **Lief: You may want to put up a good title before he gets any angrier.**

 **Evol: What?! You didn't put-**

 **YueTian: Be right there! OMG, somebody help~…**


	10. Chapter 10: Turning The Vines

Turning The Vines

"Again?"

The groaning voice echoed in their head as they opened their eyes to find the same man who had carried their infant self-standing between them and an enormous tree with a tight frown. They, however, neither frown nor did they feel a twitch in their lips to bring a smile as they replied stoically, "Humanity has decided that they were created for a purpose, Feng. That's what I've come to conclusion with as well."

"But, their decisions and discovery are bringing the world down a path to destruction in the next thousands of years!" the man rebuked with angrily as he swung his arms aside making the white flowers around their feet sway violently, "Yue. You may be the strongest out of us, but you're still the youngest and the least experienced. What you say now is not from wisdom, but knowledge."

They nodded, "If that's true, then what do you define wisdom as, Feng? What of Knowledge?"

"What?"

"From our visits, I've learned that some humans define wisdom as what they learn from books while others say that wisdom comes from experience and time. They say that knowledge is what comes from books while others say that knowledge comes from your own eyes." They explain much to their own confusion, "But, is there such a blunt answer to what these two words mean?"

"Yue, don't try this with me now. We don't need any more of the mortals' philosophy lessons." He warned with glaring eyes, "If you say that we celestials also exists for a purpose, then why did we have to go through so much just to be nearly forgotten by the mortals? Why did _She_ have to go?!"

Suddenly, the image of the green hair woman flashed in the back of their head as Feng continued, "The one who brought you into existence and _gave_ you a purpose from the very start. You'd know what would've happened without that purpose!"

They nodded their head, "True. She gave us a purpose. Which is why I must know what was it that she wants me to seek."

"And you believe that it's in the hands of mortals?" Feng grumbled miserably, "If it's something pertaining the world, it can only be safe in the hands of celestials like us. We can't pass away as easily as mortals."

Yue nodded, "But, neither can the answer she wants us to find. Among the mortals, humans are the most knowledgeable and sociable than any other mortals. Furthermore, they have the key that separates them from normal animals and beasts. The self-awareness. Like this, they can feel and express their emotions much more physically than any other mortals, which is why She fell for one."

Feng sighed and shook his head, "She fell for all of them, Yue. Just because she loved humanity, doesn't mean that they're more trustworthy than us and she wouldn't want to put them in danger. Then, what do they do after she's gone? Go out and find brutal ways to destroy this delicate balance she created for their safety! What's more, they've all forgotten about her! All she's done, all the pain she went through to erect that barrier for their protection and gifting them with the knowledge to survive and they throw the memories of her away!"

Yue frowned, "They did. And the worst of it? It was bound to happen."

"What?!"

"They've forgotten all about her because humans and mortals don't live long. They'll do everything they can to pass on the memories they have of the past, but not everything will come through." The words spilled from their lips as they continued, "However, that's why they try so hard to keep the memories of who they know alive, even if it won't be passed on to their next generations. If we were to consider that they'd remember all their past lives while making new memories, it'd be past the limit of what they can remember. She knew that as well, yet she still went ahead and did what she did. She's no fool who would believe in everything that's been thrown against her ideas and experience, but, unlike some of us up here, she's more open-minded and doesn't question it. She watches and sees why they have these qualities that make them different from us and themselves."

"Yue."

"If they were to have such qualities that She deemed strong and trustworthy, then there's no doubt that she'd leave the answer to them. No matter how distorted they've become." They finished solemnly.

Feng shook his head with a sigh, "You're only contradicting yourself, Yue. Earlier, you said that the answer can't disappear like us, now you said that it can become distorted."

They nodded, "Not all things can last forever, Feng. Even if we are Celestials, we can't continue forever as this divine image our kind wants us to think. We already have proof of that."

"Stop." He raised a hand and groaned with a sigh, "That's already enough. Yue, you've gotten too many ideas from the mortals. We are the Celestials. We _can't_ mingle with the ideas of those below us."

Before they could respond, he continued, "That's it. I'm going to see our eldest brother. As for you, just… try not to get any more crazy ideas, Yue. I know you dislike the humans just as much as I despise them."

He finally turned around and walked into one of the cave tunnels in this deep ravine lit only be the light of the moon and the glowing white lilies around their feet. They sighed and looked up to the full moon in the center of the open ravine as they muttered hollowly, "That's right. And I know that their curiosity and desire will also become their own downfall."

* * *

He opened his eyes to the black-white wall above him as he muttered, "What do you mean…?"

He slowly got up with a grimace and saw that he was in his own room before coming face to face with a certain person sitting next to his bed with a raised brow.

"What do you mean by that, big bro?"

"Huh?" he raised a brow before he shouted, "What the-?! Agh!"

She watched as the purple-haired man's hand slipped from the blanket and went for a tumble right before his little sister, who giggled, "Good morning, Shiro~!"

He groaned as he sat up on the carpet, "Gah… How did you get in here, Rinne? Don't tell me Dad and Mom dropped you off here again?"

"Pretty much." She answered bluntly.

He sighed as he looked up to her, "And? Who let you in this time, little beast?"

She pouted angrily, "Hey, just so you know our cousin was the one who let me in! Kiragi does have your keys for a reason, you know."

Shiro yawned as he got up, "Right… What time is it, Rinne?"

"Hm…" She frowned before checking her pink watch, "It's… almost eight."

"Oh, I see. Thanks…" He nodded with a smile before his eyes widen, "What?!"

He checked his wall clock before he panicking grabbed the swivel chair she was on and rolled it outside with her in it, "Wait outside while I get changed! Oh, gods! I'm going to be late!"

As he said this, he quickly slammed the door behind him. Rinne shook her head with a sigh before seeing Kiragi run up to her in a blue jersey with a panicked face.

"Rinne!" he called out to her with a grimace, "Don't tell me he's still-?"

She shook her head, "He's just woken up."

"Have you tried smacking his face?" Kiragi questioned with a sigh.

She nodded as she listed, "Slapping a few times, blew my trumpet, screamed into his ears, punched him in the face, set off a few alarms all at once…"

Kiragi grimaced, "So, that's why it's gotten harder to wake him up. You know, you're-"

"A little violent?" She finished with a smirk and a small sigh, "That's what everyone says. But, it's not like he'll just notice me if I call him."

"A little?" He shuddered before shaking his head and knocked on the door, "Hey, Shiro! Are you done now?!"

"Y-Yeah! S-Shoo-!"

Suddenly, there was a tumbled as Rinne gasped, "Oops! I forgot to put away my trumpet case… Heh, heh?"

* * *

It was afternoon when classes were finally over for the day and Rinne could talk in better details with her brother. They sat down around the table in the corner of the library as her brother spoke, "Don't tell me he went even though he got injured?"

Rinne shook her head, "Nope. But he did try to. Mom wouldn't let him."

Kiragi sighed, "So, why did they brought you here?"

Rinne shrugged, "I was hoping you'd know, but I did hear Mom and Dad say something about these 'Lost Ones' or something like that."

Shiro frowned as he narrowed his eyes, "Oh, I get it now…"

"Really?" she said as she looked up to him, "What are they talking about, Big Bro?"

Shiro shook his head, "That's for us to know, Rinne. Honestly, you'd be better off not knowing about those, uh… bugs. They're kind of like termites, but well…"

"They're just annoying bugs." Kiragi finished with a small grin, "Our neighbors had them one I think, but I don't know how they got rid of them…"

"Really?" Rinne frowned, "I've never heard of those before."

Shiro shrugged, "Well, you can try to look up about it here in the library…"

"Aw…" She pouted, "But that'd take too long. I hate researching too… Just how does Laurent do it? They're so complicated…"

Shiro smirked, "Well, I guess it's because he likes to study?"

"Well, I don't…" She sighed, "So, much work."

Kiragi shook his head, "Seriously, you and Shiro are really alike."

Rinne frowned, "Well, we are siblings, obviously."

Shiro nodded with a sigh, "You know that's saying it in a negative way, Rinne?"

"Really?" she tilted her head, "Doesn't it usually mean as a compliment?"

Their cousin shrugged, "That's depending on how you look at it."

"Then, it's a compliment!" Rinne stated with a wide grin.

Her brother nodded again, "Right…"

As their cousin raised a brow, Shiro continued, "There's no use explaining to her."

Kiragi sighed, "I know."

Shiro turned to her, "So, what did Dad and Mom talk about?"

"Hm, they said something about a source and that they need to see Uncle Xander and Aunt Hinoka in the next couple of weeks." She said with a frown, "It don't think it's time for the yearly reunion yet, though…"

Shiro narrowed his eyes and glanced over to their cousin, who nodded firmly, before looking back at her, "And? Was that all they talked about?"

She shook her head, "Well, it seemed like they were talking about me and how I should probably go with them at some point."

Shiro's eyes widen as Kiragi frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It was after Mom told Dad to stay at home." She replied as she continued with a frown, "Dad was wondering whether or not they should bring me along at some point and also learn how to fight from Mister Jakob. He doesn't seem convinced that I could protect myself with just martial arts and boxing…"

"Really?" the brother raised a brow with a frown.

She nodded, "Yeah, but it's weird since they never called me with a nickname before…"

He sighed, "So that's it, huh? Rinne, how's your boxing lessons coming along?"

Her eyes suddenly lit up with a bright smile, "Master said that I would come out number one again this year and I can feel that too!"

She smirked and mimed a punch in the air, "I'm so hyped! I'm gonna aim for the top at the national championship in the human realm too!"

He smirked and ruffled her dusty red hair, "Just don't slip the moment the match starts, kid."

She groaned and pouted, "Hey, that was only once, Shiro! I was _five_!"

"Yet, you still remember the time better than I do." He chuckled before she gave him one of her light jabs in the shoulder, "Haha! I get it! I get it!"

"Mister Shiro…"

They looked up and saw a blond bun hair woman in a white suit and glasses walk over to them as she whispered in a hushed voice, "This is the library."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, Miss Stryk." He whispered back nervously.

"Also," she continued, "It would seem that you got a call from Mister Seigbert from the General Middle school Section."

Shiro raised a brow, but nodded, "Please tell him to contact me through another device and that I have it on me right now."

She nodded after pushing her glasses back in place, "All right, then."

As she walked away, Shiro turned to them, "Kiragi, can you take my sister back to your parent's place?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"Work again?" Rinne sighed with a short shrug, "Got it. I'll go stay with Uncle's and Aunt's for a bit… after I take my trumpet with me."

The purple hair lancer groaned, "Speaking of which, why did you bring that… trumpet with you? You know how loud that thing is."

"Yet, you slept right through it." Rinne sighed, "You know, I played the 'Carnival of Venice' solo for a good eight minutes straight and you slept right through that too."

"Carnival of what?" Shiro grimaced before he sighed, "Whatever the case, can I ask that you don't play your trumpet in my room seven in the morning? All the kids asked why I started playing the trumpet in the morning of all times and I can't tell them that it's because Kiragi and I let you in my dorm room. It's a boy's dorm, after all."

His sister sighed, "Well, you certainly didn't wake up from that…"

"Oh," her eyes lit up, "But, what if I learn how to use the cymbals from my master and use that?! Then, I can-"

"Rinne…"

She paused upon the frown and the scolding tone of her brother before she sighed and shrugged as she mumbled, "I got it. I got it. I won't do it again…"

After seeing his little sister away from the table, Shiro returned to the corner and pulled out a small orb from his pocket. Sure enough, a small image of his comrade shone in the orb as he sighed, "Sorry about that, Sieg. It took a while to get her to leave with our cousin."

The red-haired man shook his head, "It's fine, Shiro. More importantly, something unusual has started to occur as of late. I felt that it'd be best for you to know as well if you haven't heard."

"Really?" Shiro raised a brow, "Does this have to do with the sighting of the Lost Ones again?"

Siegbert shook his head, "No, it doesn't, I'm afraid."

Shiro looked at him quizzically as his friend continued solemnly, "There's a war starting in the human realm."

"A war?" Shiro grimaced, "So, the election has started another bloody battle amongst themselves after years?"

Siegbert shook his head, "No. Fortunately, the elections haven't gone to that level, though some feel that it's close. If it did, it would've become anarchy in one country. No. It's the Magicians and the monsters."

"Those guys?" He raised a brow, "But what could've made them start moving? They've never even got up from their seats till now."

Siegbert frowned, "I don't know. But, this time, even their children, the Genrares, are starting to move and have won battles in both factions. However, they've lost a considerable amount of people along the way."

"Oh gods." He muttered, "And those groups were small, to begin with. Not to mention, they're still just teenagers."

"And children." The other added with a grimace, "Have your parents decided the measure they're going to use to keep Rin safe or have they not known about it yet?"

Shiro sighed, "I don't know if they know about it, but they've sent Rinne to school today. Mom decided to go and investigate the Lost one incident with Asugi's mom. Dad is probably stuck at home with some files to work on."

"Really?" Siegbert raised a brow, "I thought he'd want to further investigate the matter."

Shiro nodded as he brushed his hair back, "He did. But, he got injured a bit during the last investigation and is stuck at home healing up. My mom didn't want him to be up and about, of course. "

"I guess it's not too major if he's pondering about leaving, then?"

Shiro nodded, "Ah. But, he doesn't seem to have the time to watch over Rinne as usual. So, what do you and your parents plan to do for Suki?"

Siegbert frowned before shaking his head, "Well, since they've heard about the war, they planned to keep her as close as possible, but…"

"But?"

The red hair swordsman sighed, "Last night, she talked to our parents. She wants to take the entrance exam for Tasogarekan Academy."

"What?!" Shiro's jaw dropped, "She wants to attend school? Here?! But, won't she face-"

Siegbert nodded, "Yes. We've talked about it for a while, but it seems our Father is finally reconsidering the idea after all these years. I never thought this would happen…"

"So, that means she can try to get into this school." Shiro assumes.

"It does." He replied with a frown, "Under one condition."

Shiro raised a brow, "'kay?"

Hesitantly, the swordsman continued, "That she'd score in the top ten in the entrance exam."

"Huh?" the lancer raised a brow, "But, I thought that your father is reconsidering his thoughts-"

"He is." Seigbert replied with a sigh, "But, our mother still thinks it's a little too early for her to leave the house."

"Aunt Hinoka?" Shiro raised a brow, "She really is protective of Suki, after all. So, what is she going to do? She's gonna have to study and all that."

Siegbert nodded, "Yes. She told me that she's already studying and training under Eric and with the other examinees."

Shiro sighed, "Well, she is pretty good at her studies, but Suki has never touched a blade before now or a tome."

"Which is why our mother thinks there's a good chance she won't pass as easily." Siegbert added with a sigh as well, "She is very anxious when it comes to Suki, especially as of late. And the test isn't till a month. She won't be able to pass just by picking up a weapon for a month. Our mother isn't trying to be mean. She's just worried and doesn't want her to leave her side."

"Suki won't." Shiro concurred with a grimace, "Not even in the top tens. At most, she'd reach in just by the lower half if she takes the test like this or she wouldn't even make it at all. Why did she suddenly decided to take the exam all of a sudden? It's not like she's been training all her life like your pupil and his sister have."

"I don't know." Siegbert shook his head, "But, it's the first time she'd ask for such a big decision from our parents for herself. I want to be supportive and help her since it's the first time, but even I'm not allowed to partake in training her."

"I can see why." Shiro nodded, "She's a Hopien, after all. Unlike my sister, Suki's physical characteristic is her eyes. What is her eye color now? Silver?"

Seigbert nodded with a grimace, "Yeah. It's changed after these past five years. At least, after her seventh birthday."

Shiro sighed, "Now, for Rinne."

"Have she decided what to do in the future?"

He nodded," Yeah. Our parents aren't too happy about it, but they're supportive at least."

"And? What about you?" Siegbert questioned with a frown, "What does she want to do in the future?"

"She wants to become an idol." Shiro answered with a sigh, "You know, the celebrities who perform? She wants to become an idol in Japan."

"Oh, singers." Siegbert nodded, "I get it now. Strange. I'd thought she'd want to become a knight later on?"

Shiro nodded with a sigh, "Same here, but she chose to become an idol and she's serious about it too."

"Well, she does have talent in music too. I really should've thought about that." Siegbert said, "But, Japan is in the human realm."

"Yeah. We don't know how she plans on living in that realm with that problem." Shiro answered with a grimace, "And now that there's a war going on there…"

Suki's brother nodded, "That's going to become a large obstacle in her path."

"Yeah." Shiro concurred, "Have you heard of any other information about that war since then? Like where it's taking place?"

"A lot more than you think." He answered solemnly, "It's already been over a week too."

"A week?" Shiro frowned, "Word must have spread pretty fast, then… or is it just that big."

"The latter."

"I was afraid of that…"

Siegbert nodded, "Sean and my Soliel's grandparents told us everything they could gather. It seemed to have started in Southern California, then it also began in Northern California as well."

"In both groups?" Shiro frowned as a dark image came into his mind, "But, can those monsters plan attacks like this? They don't seem very smart."

"We don't know." Siegbert shook his head with a frown, "However, those two battles seemed to have costed many lives on the two Genrare bases."

"Loses?!" Shiro grimaced, "But, they must be children around Rinne's age!"

He nodded, "Yeah, but that wouldn't matter to those beings. They've been like this for hundreds of years, after all."

"So, who's leading the factions now?"

"We've got some names." Siegbert replied with a frown, "Kasha is the female tactician and leader of the Southern California base. The other is Matthew. He's the leading general of the Northern California base."

"Great." Shiro sighed, "Assuming that they're both teenagers, I guess-"

"Actually," Siegbert cut in, "Matthew is a teenager. I heard that Matthew is around our sisters' age. He seemed to have been chosen because he is skilled with the katana."

"Strength." Shiro noted bluntly.

The other nodded, "His father is the magician of Strength meaning fire."

He sighed, "And the other? It doesn't sound like she's a teenager as well."

"She isn't." Siegbert replied firmly.

"It's rare for a person to live into adulthood even though they're being chased for so long." Shiro noted with a frown.

The other nodded, "Yes. Kasha is nearing her thirties and seems to already have a family of her own. While Matthew's background remains in the dark."

"It sounds like she could make it out alive for a longer period of time at this rate." Shiro commented with a nod, "Anyway, the graduating students are supposed to have a field trip there this year too."

"They're going to have to reschedule that." Siegbert said with a grimace, "It would only put them in danger if they get caught in the middle of it."

He paused before he said with a narrowed eyes, "Sieg, does your sister know she's a Hopien, yet?"

The red-haired swordsman shook his head, "Not yet. My parents still think it's a little early for her to know. What about Rinne?"

Shiro sighed, "She knows, but…"

Siegbert chuckled, "Still acting oblivious?"

He shook his head as he groaned, "Nah, just happy-go-lucky and doesn't understand the whole issue besides that it's a secret. Anyway, does Shigure know?"

"He's the one who told me about the war first. Uncle Kamui and Aunt Corrin reported the rest to my parents." Siegbert replied with a frown, "Now, I just hope Suki wouldn't start asking to go out into the human realm as well. It would make it harder to watch out for the both of them than just one."

Shiro nodded, "Not to mention that she would be known all around the world like that. There's very few Genrare that survive despite being known around the world."

Shiro sighed, "It looks like we suddenly have some pretty demanding siblings on our hands all of a sudden, for better or worse."

"It seems like it." Siegbert replied with a chuckle, "Anyway, it's almost time for my shift now. I'll speak with you another time, then."

"Ah." He nodded with a short wave, "I need to make sure that my sister leaves the school grounds safely too. See ya!"

As the image vanished, Shiro stuffed the orb back into his pocket. He looked up to see the empty library gates before he got up and grabbed his naginata leaning against the table as he made his way out the door.

* * *

In the shadows of the darkness, a woman with long curly brown hair hurried across the field of grass holding them tightly in her arms. They remained quiet as they watched on in her mother's arms. Taking a quick look back, they noticed a dark shadow of a large snake with arms holding a dual blade in each hands. They shuddered as she heard something sizzle and turned to her mother, "Mother…"

The woman looked down to them with a strained smile, "Everything's alright… We'll get back to daddy and your siblings, Rin."

They frowned as their hearts pounded faster, "But, mother, I'm-"

"Not now, dear. I'm-!"

There was a sudden scream coming from their mother as the tip of a sword oozing green pierced through her chest. Their eyes widen in horror as a hand suddenly covered their mouth. Their mother's voice flowed into their ears as everything turned black around them.

When they finally came to, they found themselves crushed under something as they struggled under the burden. By the time they were out, their eyes widen and their heart sank as the sight of the woman lying motionless on the ground before them with gaping flesh all over her body. Despite knowing, they softly touched her on the arm, "Mother?"

There was no response as to be expected. Regardless, they kept shaking her shoulder and called out to her, "Mother? Mother?!"

"Hey, there's one over here!"

She turned to the person around her only to see some kind of tentacle creature thrown across the field with a glint of a blade into its head. Suddenly, there was an arm that scooped her up as she was suddenly carried off. As they glanced up, they were met with a grimace from a silver-haired man, who whispered, "Hold on. We're almost at Tokyo Towers now."

"But, what about Mother?" They questioned with bewilderment, "What's happened to mother?"

"What's goin-?"

* * *

"Shigure? Please wake up?"

" _Meow…"_

"Oh gods! Shigure, wake u-!"

" _MRRROWWW!"_

"OW!"

Pain rang on his back as the blue-haired man suddenly jumped up coming face to face with the white Maincoon on his table. He grumbled as he touched the back of his head, "Ow…"

"Evol!"

There was a sudden black paw that lashed out of the white cat from the corner of his eyes. It was Lief. The man strained a smile as he watched the two began another quarrel over him this time as he patted both on the head, then slowly got up from his chair and quietly made his way to the small table in the corner where a small antique lamp sat. He grasped the indented handle and inserted a small key from his pocket on his pants. After doing so, he pulled the drawer open revealing an old large book. It had a hardcover that was blue with white rims. In the middle written in gold was his name in cursive. It was something his father bought for him partially as a souvenir from this old country called Britain. It was an unusual place often referred to as Great Britain, but, with their long history, he could see the reason for the title. He was told his mother had helped his father in picking it out and he could see the reason why they chose the book. He pulled out the book and returned to his seat on the sofa as he opened the book. Inside were many scribbles and writings he did over the course of ten years here in this world. As he took a step on the sofa, the cats ceased their bickering and looked up to him as Evol called out to him, "Had another dream again, Shigure?"

"Was it unbearable as it was before?" Lief questioned anxiously as she placed her head on his lap.

The man nodded, "Ah, it was a little more unusual. Not too difficult this time, Lief, but thanks for the support."

The cat purred as he scratched behind her ears. He then pulled out a blue ball-point pen and began to write on a blank page. Evol sighed, "As long as you think so, then that's all that matters."

"But, is it possible to tell us about it this time, milord?" Lief pleaded as she looked up to him, "Pardon my request and curiosity. It's just you've always told Ev of the dreams."

Shigure nodded with a strained smile, "I will, but let me finish writing down what happened before I forget anything important."

The pages were full of the unusual dreams that he had. Dreams that he felt were needed to be recorded as they seem to be related to their former allies. Others were of things that made little sense to him but felt crucial to make note of. As he wrote out the details of his dreams, his eyes narrowed as he muttered, "Tokyo Tower…"

He frowned before putting his pen down and reached for the miniature orb on the large table before him. As he brought it closer, he turned to the black cat, "Lief, if you want you can hear about it when I speak with Shiro."

"At this time of night?" Lief questioned, "I understand that your dream must have been of great importance for milord to call Shiro, but it's in the middle of the night. I don't wish for you to end up feeling fatigued in the morning."

Ev nodded, "If it's so urgent, put it till tomorrow morning or the both of you will end up feeling to tired to start the day tomorrow, Shigure. Otherwise, it would only prolong your work longer and it's already been ten years."

The prince grimaced before he nodded, "You're right. We've gone through this before if I remember correctly."

"One where you collapsed in your cousin's shop too." The white cat pointed out with the flick of his tail, "Lest, you want to put your cousins and sister through that shock again, I'd advise that you rest for the night."

"And maybe you get to meet Feather in your dreams again." Lief said with a cat grin.

Shigure chuckled awkwardly before scratching her behind her ears once again, "You know, it's not like that, Lief. But, it would be better if we know that your master is safe as well."

He sighed before closing his book, "Then, I'll take your advice and put it aside till tomorrow."

He locked the book back in the drawer and placed the orb into his pocket before making his way to the stairs with his lance in hand. Once he vanished, Lief got up from her seat on the sofa and approached her colleague as they stare at the stairs, "It's been ten years now and the prince's dreams have only grown to occur more often. You were right to be worried that this would happen, Ev."

The white cat sighed, "True. But, it's more troublesome than that."

He turned to the orb sitting under the lamp of the small table in the corner as he muttered, "To think that his cousins would be experiencing the same…"

Lief nodded, "You've been by our former mistress longer than I have, Ev. Do you know what this could mean?"

"Sadly, I don't." He sighed before cleaning his paw, "We know her personality. She'd never want to worry us with her personal affairs to the best of her abilities."

Lief turned to him, "I know you, Ev. You're wise and ecetera, but too prideful and rude as ever. Still, I know that you're attentive to our surroundings more than the four of us. It was the one thing that taught and protected our mistress throughout our journey to Nohr more than it had with her strength."

He stared at her with a flick of his tail as he growled, "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

He gave himself a quick shake before he sighed, "So? The only reason you're talking like this is when you want to know something that only I know. Spit it out."

"You must have noticed it before." Lief began, "So far, only the crown princes of the three kingdoms have been having these recurring dreams. We thought that it was just a coincidence at first, but it's been getting worse ever since the day we arrived. Save the dreams where our mistress appears recently. You don't think that this is all set up, do you?"

" _You_ thought that it was just a coincidence." Evol clarified solemnly, "Have you forgotten the teachings our former mistress received? Everything we encounter is inevitable. There are no coincidences. It was because of this teaching that she thrived to have the kits."

He sighed before curling into a ball on the sofa cushion, "However, she's gone. We're the only ones left and I do not know how to use this lesson to my advantage as she had. What worries me now is why is it inevitable for these kits to start have these dreams? Just what connection do they have with these dreams? If we know this, we can start making our judgements and follow our orders perfectly."

Lief nodded, "To protect Valla's royal family in their absences, especially Lady Ahna and Lord Kana."

As he nodded before, her ears perked up as she added, "Oh, and please don't refer the princes as 'kits' at least. It's extremely disrespectful."

"Does it look like I care?" He heaved a sigh as he placed his head on the mattress and muttered, "I have the right to say whatever I please. You can't stop me."

Sighing as well, she got to her feet as she responded wearily, "Sounds like something you'd do. I'm going to check on the princesses."

The white cat lifted his tail once before turning his head away.

* * *

On the fence in the pasture of livestock and war mounts, Ahna whined as she pouted, "Where's Eric and Sally? I haven't seen them in so long now…"

"Yeah." Kana said as he leaned against the fence under the sun, "Laurent's gone too."

Sliding his blade back in his sheathe, Marc sighed, "That's because Eric and Sally are training for her exam."

Closing her tome, Morgan looked up to them from the green grass and nodded with a frown, "Laurent has to do some work for his mother, but he should be able to spend time with us tomorrow. His parents are suppose to be here by tomorrow, I heard."

"Oh, did you know that I saw Suki using magic for the first time yesterday?" Nah said as she sat next to Morgan.

"What?" Morgan raised a brow, "But, I thought she couldn't use magic too well aside from the orb?"

Ahna's eyes widened, "Is she going to try and take the test too?"

"Maybe." Nah said with a frown, "Why should try asking Eric, though. He's the one tutoring them."

"That's true." Ahna muttered.

"Morgan!"

They turned to the interior of the pasture and saw a silver twin hair girl running up to them with an anxious look about her face as she called out to her sister, "Storm has tried to start a fight with Beruka's wyvern again!"

"Huh?" Morgan furrowed her brow, "Again?!"

She hopped up to her feet and swung herself over the fence before hurrying up to her sister and into the large white barn.

Marc sighed as he leaned against the fence next to Kana, "I don't understand what her Pegasus has against the wyvern."

"Me either." Nah concurred as she shook her head.

* * *

"Hey, Aunt Luce. Where's Grandpa and Grandma at now?" Soliel called up to the blue haired woman with a blue skirt, white button shirt, and a sword in hand as she watched her aunt over the fence in the training ground.

The woman looked up from her target tree with a raised brow, "They should be far South of Wyscun by now."

"Really? Wow, that's far." Soliel said with a grimace, "It'd be great if they could make it to the reunion. Is Uncle Gerome going far too?"

Lucina strained a nervous grin, "S-Soliel, it's not like we're-"

"But you two must've thought about it, right?" The light blue hair woman said with a cheeky grin, "Dad told me that the two of you have been together for nearly five years before we came here."

Lucina sighed as she sheathed her blade back and walked over to her before petting her head with a chuckle, "Let's… talk about this another time, Soliel. Gerome has only gone to check on how things are following at Rinne's home. We heard that they're having a tough time and he's gone over there to help."

The girl raised a brow, "But then, you'd be going to help as well, Aunt Luce."

"Normally," Lucina nodded in agreement, "However, this time, I am to stay in town with you and keep watch over this town. Also, it seems your father and superior needs some help with their job."

"Oh, I get it now." She nodded, "Mom has been really busy helping her boss with the move and she still has to work as a guard here too."

"So you see?" Lucina smiled, "Gerome and I have always been on a journey for a long time and we have the most time out of everyone. It's only natural that we'd choose to help out our comrades at their time of need."

"Then, Grandpa and Grandma are still searching for more clues in this world too, right?"

Lucina nodded, "Yes. All that's left now is this world. Kamui and his family are still searching for signs in the human realm, so my parents will search for clues here in this realm."

"It's about time too." Soliel said with a sigh, "It's been over ten long years, after all. It feels so weird to live for another ten years. I still feel like I haven't aged at all."

Lucina chuckled, "Haha… Yes. Well, we still have to keep an eye out over Rinne. She was brought to your comrades for a reason, after all."

"So, we needed to wait for her to grow up?" Lucina's niece groaned, "That's a really long time."

"It has." She agreed with a curt nod and looked up to the blue sky behind the white puffy clouds, "However, I believe that we're extremely lucky that nobody has given up hope, despite it having passed ten years. Now, we've found the proof that we're looking for and it's given all of us the strength to continue forward into the search."

After a peaceful silence passed, Soliel turned to her Aunt, "Hey, Aunt Luce. Can you tell me about Ylisse again? And how grandma met grandpa?"

Lucina chuckled, "Didn't I tell you those tales last week?"

"Yeah." Soliel confirmed with a smirk, "But, I want to hear about it again and the tales about the hero-king that we're descended from."

Lucina sighed and shrugged, "Well, it shouldn't be a problem and it can't be helped if Inigo was unable to tell you any tales of our home and lineage."

The cerulean blue hair woman took a seat on the green grass as her niece followed suit next to her. Lucina began, "It all started a long, long time ago. There exists a kingdom in the continent of Archanea called Altea. And, in the kingdom lived two siblings. Prince Marth, the crown prince of Altea, and his elder sister, Princess Elice. All the kingdoms of Archanea were at war and Altea was one of them. One day, while out on a campaign, their father, the king, fell when their own allies, Gra, betrayed them and he was forced to take on the Dolhr Kingdom by themselves. The kingdom of Gra sent men to capture the siblings, but Elice had hidden Marth away with her powers. From there all word of his whereabouts remained unclear till the day he reappeared out of the blue protecting the people regardless of their origins and marching on to reclaim his kingdom. During his quest, he gained many allies…"

* * *

"Xing!"

As the cerulean blue hair man shouted, a black and white ball was sent flying into a red haired boy in a red and white jersey jacket and red pants. The boy smirked and caught the ball his foot doing a backflip.

"Xing!" A pink hair woman in a pink dress gasped and rushed over to him, "Are you all right, Xing? Just what was that?"

The boy chuckled, "I'm fine, Mom. You and Sis worry too much."

"Well, of course!" the woman scolded with a frown, "If you're going to play soccer, can't you do it without doing these tricks?"

"It's fine, Olivia." The man chuckled as he walked over to them in a blue jersey and brown pants, "The young man is a pro at this."

"Yeah!" Xing chuckled as he gave a thumbs up.

"However," he added with a raised brow, "You should still exercise caution and not get too cocky, Xing."

"Dang it." The boy groaned.

The couple chuckled as he sulked.

"Have you sparred yet, Xing?" the man questioned.

Xing nodded, "Yeah. A hundred times on the stone."

"Good." He nodded with approval as he smiled, "And, I'm going to guess that Frederick brought you down again?"

"Yeah…" Xing frowned, "Dad, why do I have to practice the sword when the human world rarely ever uses it anymore. Are we staying in this realm?"

"Perhaps." The father nodded with a frown, "There's still something your mother and I have been searching for years now and this realm is the only place that's not been thoroughly checked."

Xing raised a brow, "That's what you said last time when we were in Antarctica. Just what are you searching for, Dad?"

The man shook his head and walked over to the young boy. Ruffling his son's hair, the man smiled softly, "It's a little early for you to know now, Xing. Wait till you're a little older."

"But, I'm already fifteen." Xing replied with a frown, "You keep saying that I need to wait till I'm older, but just what is it that would need for me to wait?"

"Chrom…" Olivia frowned.

The man shook his head and patted Xing on the shoulders, "Right now, what you need to worry about is your own education and swordplay, Xing. I promise that we'll tell you when we feel that you're ready to know about these things."

The boy frowned, but turned away and walked back to the wagon. Olivia frowned and attempted to hurrying after her son, but Chrom stopped her and shook his head, "He needs some time by himself, Olivia. He needs to grow up by himself now."

"But he's only fifteen, dear." She frowned.

He nodded, "An even more reason why he needs some time to cool off."

He picked up the soccer ball as he continued, "Don't worry. If something happens, we'll be right there by his side. He just needs some time for himself."

Reluctantly, she slowly nodded and glanced back to the old wagon they've had for thirteen years constantly being repaired or had parts replaced, "Do you think we'll have to tell him one day? That he's adopted?"

Chrom frowned, "Perhaps, but not now. It would probably make things worse for him during this stage of life."

"Chrom sir, the squad is ready to set out in a bit."

The couple turned and saw the Ylissean retainer still in his old armor as if the years had yet to sink into the metal. Chrom nodded and took off his jersey jacket reveal his usual blue clothe from his world and handed it to his wife. Olivia looked up to him, "Your armor is in the wagon, dear."

Chrom nodded once more with a smile, "Thanks, Olivia."

"Cherche have offered to stay behind and watch over young Xing, sir." Frederick stated.

Chrom gave a small smile as he joked, "Thank you, Frederick. You still can't just call me without any honorifics can you, Frederick?"

"My apologies, sir. But, I just can't do that." the retainer responded sternly.

Chrom shook his head, "It's fine, Frederick. I'll be right back."

As the man left to the wagon his son entered, Olivia turned to the knight, "Frederick? Where are the Shepherds going to investigate today?"

"The forest up north. It holds the legend of a large shark that inhabits a pond." Frederick answered, "There have been sightings of the ghost of an elderly man with elf-like ears."

"Elf-like ears?" Olivia's eyes widened, "But, in our world, that'd be…"

"A manakete." He nodded.

* * *

After a few minutes, the man returned and they've set out on their journey into the forest as they trudged through the snow. As they walked on, Chrom turned to Frederick, "So, there is probably a manakete in these forest?"

"Yes, sir." The retainer said with a curt nod, "The person is said to be an old man with white beard and red robes. It's also said that a white dragon lives in these parts of the forest, but these rumors have been going on for as long as the residents of the town remembers. There's been claims that it could even be the former king of Wyscun."

"Ghosts?" Leo frowned in his old armor and brown war horse, "I see. So, that's why you asked me to join you this time. However, I believe that Owain would know more about this than I would, Chrom. He's done missions related to these subjects, after all."

"I'm afraid that's the biggest problem, Sir Leo." Frederick responded with a frown.

"That's the problem?" Leo frowned and raised a brow before his eyes widen, "No, you don't mean-!"

Chrom nodded with a grimace, "Lon'qu and my sisters doesn't know yet, but we've sent my nephew on the mission a week ago and, since then, there's been no mention from him. I'm worried that something had happened to him, which is why we had to ask for your help, Leo."

The dark knight grimaced, "Then, he's been gone missing for over a week? Elise was right to be worried."

"So, you haven't heard a word from him either?" Chrom frowned, "That's not a good sign. I thought he'd at least given you a word of the situation before he vanished."

Leo shook his head, "All he told me was that he had personal matters that needed to be taken care of and that was a week ago! That must've been before he set out into the forest!"

Chrom nodded, "That'd sound like something he'd do."

Leo muttered, "Then, where could he have gone?"

"Chrom!"

The three stopped as Keaton rushed over to them with a piece of stick in his hand, "Chrom! I've found this further down in the forest!"

The black and white hair man hurried over to them and showed them the stick. Chrom frowned, "That… it looks a little like Lissa's staff."

"Hang on! Let me see!"

Brady rushed up to them in his usual Sage clothing. The man grimaced, "Yup, that looks like his no doubt."

"It's his?" Leo raised a brow.

Keaton nodded, "It's faint, but his scent is all over it."

Brady nodded, "Yeah. It was from the previous exalt from our time. After his ma passed, he came back as fast as he could, but we only found this in all the rubble at one of the fortresses. He told me not to tell our comrades, but… Well, we need ta' know where he is."

Chrom frowned, "I see."

Leo raised a brow. Seeing this, Chrom turned to him and clarified, "In their time, after I fell to Grima, Lissa became the next Exalt and ruled over Ylisse while Lucina was still young. She too had been fighting against the Risens till a raid in the castle also claimed her life."

Leo nodded, "I get it now. But, that would make it a memento of his someone important to him. I don't think he would want to drop this even by accident. Then, could it have been an event that suddenly occurred, like an attack?"

A dark image flashed in the back of his mind as Chrom grimaced, "Thinking back now, I should've sent someone to accompany him into this place. We knew the Lost Ones could be about. After that encounter, I should've taken better caution over the men."

"I won't disagree, Chrom." Leo frowned, "However, there's no use trying to fix what has already been done. We need to find Owain fast. It's already been a week since he vanished. Keaton, can you use the scent and track down where he went?"

"Sure!" the man nodded, "But, I'm going to warn you now. It won't be easy in all this fresh snow."

Leo nodded, "I'm aware. Just do the best you can."

With this, the man nodded and hurried off into the forest followed by two dark skin and brown hair people. As they watched on, Leo grimaced, "It's been a while since this last happened…"

Chrom nodded, "I heard. How long did it took before your brother was able to find Suki?"

"Two weeks." Leo said with a frown, "We were only lucky, then. But, we can't risk it this time. We know what it's like to live in the snow. Each minute that's passing by can lower our chance of finding him again… alive."

"Then, we must hurry." Chrom said with a grimace.

After what seemed like hours, the sun was beginning to set before Chrom grimaced as he kicked the pile of cracked snow aside, "No traces here either."

He sighed and leaned back against the tree with his fingers on his temple, "Think. If I were Owain where would he have gone to search."

Leo watched his ally wreck his head as he frowned and looked up to the sky. He muttered quietly to himself with a grimace, "It's almost a whole day now. Owain has been out here for a week. Unless, he found some form of shelter, he'd be nearly frozen to death by now."

Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye as he spun his head around and noticed something large dashed into the bushes. As he noticed other bushes trembling, he grimaced at the unmistakable shape of the being and shouted, "Chrom! Lost Ones! It seems they might have surrounded us!"

"What?!" Chrom's eyes widen before he shouted, "Shepherds! On your guards! The Lost Ones are here!"

As the group began to reassemble with weapons armed, Chrom glanced over to Leo as they got into battle stance, "Leo, I may need your help to get us out of this mess."

"I understand." Leo nodded as he opened Brynhildr, "I'll see what I can do, then."

"Chrom, Leo!"

The glanced over and saw large black werewolf and two large rabbits with sharp claws return.

"Keaton?" Leo raised a brow, "Did you find something?"

The werewolf nodded, "In a few feet from here, there's two large trees wrapping around a huge crystal. It seems to have been guarded by more Lost Ones, but that's where the scent led to!"

"Really?" Leo raised a brow, "Then, we'll have to find a way to get there."

"I agree." Chrom nodded before cutting off the head of the inhuman monsters, "Leo, do you think we'll be able to get there?"

The dark knight frowned as he scanned their surrounded, "Possibly. I'll try to come up with something…"

As he scanned around their surroundings, Chrom grimaced as he cut down another monster, "I haven't seen this many Lost Ones before, just how many are there?"

Leo grimaced as he strangled another one using his vines through the magic of his tome, "It was a lot worse back in all three castles. We must be close to one of their hideouts, Chrom!"

"What?" Chrom's eyes widen as he scowled, "And I sent Owain here. Could he have been ambushed along the way?"

"Quite possible." Leo said with a frown before his eyes widen, "This…"

The dark knight turned to his comrade, "Chrom! Keaton! I need the two of you to take out that tree over there! Think you can do it?!"

Chrom glanced over to where he was pointing with a raised brow and nodded, "All right!"

Leaving Frederick to cover their backs, the exalt hurried over to the pine and swung his sword against it. A second passed before the tree toppled over crushing one of their enemies with it. Leo pulled back the reins and hurried over to the area before he nodded, "Watch my back and stay back! I'm going to try and activate a dragon vein!"

"A what?!" Chrom raised a brow as he stepped back.

Without answering, Leo raised a hand as light began to glow around the spot. Their eyes widen as thorn vines appeared from the trunk of the tree and began to make its way around them strangling their enemies. The Shepherds all retreated back as the growth slow down and Leo let out a sigh. As the dark knight wiped away sweat from his forehead, Chrom walked up to him, "Leo, what was that?"

"A dragon vein." Leo replied with a nod, "I don't think you know what it is since there's hardly any to be felt in your time, but they're all over the world in our time. Only those with the blood of the First Dragons are able to activate its power. They're like a pocket of power waiting to erupt and we're what is needed to allow for it to happen, though the ability may have dwindled as time passed."

"It must have." Chrom nodded, "None of us have such an ability before. It must be natural during your era, then. Regardless, let's hurry and take out the enemies around that crystal Keaton and Panne found."

* * *

As they hurriedly made through the forest after Keaton and one of the larger rabbits, the werewolf raised his furry arm and muttered, "Up ahead."

Leo nodded and quietly got off his horse. Handing the reins to Frederick, Chrom and Leo carefully made their way after a human shape Keaton in his usual clothing and a woman who reverted from being a rabbit they called Panne. It didn't take long before the soon could see a small clearing surrounded by these creatures they call Lost Ones. The monsters were roaming the surrounding aimlessly, but always turned around the moment the reached the edge of the clearing.

"Look!" Leo whispered, "That's the tree, right?"

Far ahead the entire group sat two intertwining oak trees wrapped around a gigantic crystal shard.

"Correct, man-spawn." Panne nodded, "This was where his scent led us to."

"Five, six, seven…" Chrom counted with a frown, "By gods, around fifteen…"

"And Owain could be somewhere here?" Leo nodded with a grimace.

"How about planning an ambush?" Chrom suggests.

"Wait, you guys are still planning to go in there?" Keaton said with a grimace, "Well, if Owain's been gone for a whole week, it'd be really bad…"

Frederick nodded, "It'd also be mad for us to go out there with only eight of us here. We're already two times out numbered."

Leo grimaced, "We are, but-!"

Suddenly, the crystal grew bright as light beamed out from it. Many of the monsters spun around and stared at it while some fled into the woods without looking back with its beady eyes. Suddenly, the figure of a tall elderly man with white beard, long red robe, tall red hat, and pointy ears appeared before the tree in a opaque form. Leo's eyes widen, "That's-!"

Chrom nodded, "A manakete."

As soon as he said this, the elderly man frowned as he shook his head with pity shining from his eyes, "I'm afraid I am not the one you seek for salvation, pitiful beings. You must return to your den at once!"

As he said this, light shined from the man's body startling more to flee from the area. In the place of the man, a dragon three times larger than Kamui's and Corrin's dragon form appeared before them. The dragon have silver scales, black claws, and sharp red eyes. As it moved, the earth trembled forcing the monsters to step back before they shrieked and began charging at him all at once. Chrom took a step forward before Leo and Keaton held the man back.

"Not yet, Chrom!" Leo hissed quietly and gestured over to the group, "Look…"

The dragon let out a roar as the clouds about them grew dark. The ground below them shook as the earth below them began to split with light erupting from it. Out of the blue, lighting struck down from the sky as sparks flew in the air after striking the ground. A loud roar echoed around them, "Leave this place at once!"

Suddenly, more lightning crashed into the earth as the ground trembled harder forcing Chrom and the others to grab onto to trees around them for support. Frederick grimaced, "What strong power."

Leo nodded as he gritted his teeth together, "And to think this is all magic…"

"What?!" Chrom's eyes widened in disbelief.

The monsters scattered back into the forest leaving the open field completely empty. Seeing this, the dragon scanned around their surroundings before placing his head down and returning into the shape of a human. The earth then pulled itself back together as the dark clouds slowly began to dissipate revealing the red sunset sky. The elderly man nodded slowly before suddenly turning to their direction, "I know you're there. Show yourself, Idunn. You know I do not enjoy tricks and jests, especially not from Xane."

Leo's eyes widen before turning to Chrom who nodded with a grimace, "I think he's mistaken us for someone else, but let's go speak with him."

Frederick frowned, "But, milord, that's-!"

"Idunn?" the man called out once more.

Leo sighed before following after Chrom out into the clearing with his tome ready in hand. As they made their way out into the open, the old man's eyes widen before he frowned, "Oh? And I'm assuming that you are here for the young human."

Chrom's eyes widen before he slowly nodded with a grimace, "That's… correct, if he's the one we're searching for."

The man raised a brow as Chrom continued, "My name is Chrom. I'm here in search of my nephew, whom I sent here to investigate a case we've been working on for years. A week ago, he came to this forest and we have not heard word from him since then, sir."

Chrom gestured to Leo, "This is his superior and an ally of mine, Leo. We're here in search of my nephew. He goes by the name of Owain and is a myrmidon with the abilities of a dark sorcerer, sir. Is he with you?"

The man brushed his white beard as he looked to them, then slowly nodded, "I may have the one you are looking for. But, I've heard that this place is known for my presence over these last thousands of years and with these pitiful souls making themselves more present what is a person such as yourself sending your own blood into these parts of the land alone, if I may inquire?"

Chrom grimaced, "It was a mistake on my part, sir. The case we are looking into is involved with those monsters. I was naïve and thought that it would be fine to leave the investigation to my nephew because of his experience with the dark magic. However, he's been gone for over a week with no response and I didn't even think of sending a squad with him. Due to this, I've decided to come to search for him with our friends."

The man frowned as he stared at them for a couple of seconds before he frowned, "I see. But, I'd like to see the truth of your words."

"What?" Leo raised a brow with a grimace.

Light began to engulf the elderly man as he turned himself into the dragon once more, " _If you can prove to me that what you say is true, I shall return the human to you. If not, I shall send you all out of this forest and ban you all from ever returning forever!"_

Chrom grimaced, "Wait! Can't we talk this out a little bit more?!"

Leo scowled as he opened his tome, "Chrom, we have no choice but to fight!"

Hesitantly, Chrom looked from Leo to the dragon before he grimaced and pulled out his blade, "It would seem that we don't have a say in the matter, then. Shepards, let's go!

As he said this, Leo shouted, "Chrom, you said that your blade can harm dragons, correct?"

"Yeah!" the man responded as they charged forward.

"Then, let's do this." The dark knight shouted, "Keaton, start tackling against the wings! Panne, Yarne, go against his front claws! Brady, Frederick, make sure he doesn't start swinging his tail against us! Chrom, the two of us are going after him directly."

As he gave out orders, the soldiers began making their way through the battlefield following the orders. The dragon let out a roar as he began fighting back against the beasts and soldiers as if trying to get rid of ants clinging all over him. Suddenly, the sky grew dark again as Chrom grimaced, "He's going to attack!"

"Just keep going!" Leo shouted, "I'll cover you! Go!"

Chrom nodded and rushed ahead as the dark knight brought his horse to a halt, then began to chant. Soon, large wooden vines sprouted from the ground creating a partial small canopy over them as the lightning struck in the nick of time. The vines were lit ablaze before they were smothered by more branches and vines. Chrom rushed forward as the dragon swung its head and roared realizing that all his available limbs were busy against their unusually strong soldiers. The earth cracked once more before more vines stretched out and covered their ground giving the places to land without worry. Wearily, Leo grimaced as he watched Chrom rush forward, "Hurry, Chrom!"

The dragon roared. Without a reply, Chrom jumped into the air and brought his blade down as the dragon attempted in biting him with his massive jaws. However, Chrom landed on his own two feet as two large fangs fell next to him afar. The dragon let out another shriek before light engulfed him reverting himself back into the elderly man. The man slowly got up on his own feet as well as he sighed, "I see now…"

Chrom looked to the man, "So, have we proved that what we say is the truth?"

The man nodded, "You have and, as I promised, you can have this human back with you."

Suddenly, the crystal glowed brightly as the light left from the source and floated before them. It grew larger and once it faded the familiar figure of a tall man with brown hair, yellow clothing, and dual blades collapsed before them.

"Owain!" Leo shouted as he and Brady rushed over to the man.

With their help, Owain slowly got to his feet unsteadily as he groaned, "Ugh… L-Lord Leo? Brady? What happened?"

Leo sighed in relief before he smiled as Brady answered in an outburst, "That's what we'd like to know! Ya uncle sent ya on a stupid mission and ya disappeared on us for a week! A week!"

"A week?!" Owain's eyes widen in deep confusion, "B-But, I was in the forest for a day an-and… And then I found this crystal…"

Leo nodded, "You can tell us the rest when we get back. Yarne, help Brady watch over Owain. We still have some business to take care of."

"Y-Yes, sir!" the rabbit responded as he rushed over and took over in his human form.

Leo watched the three head to the back of the small squad where their mounts now rest before turning to the old man, "Though we're thankful that you saved my retainer, I believe we have something to discuss about, sir. Could we start with your name?"

The man nodded, "Yes, I believe we do, young man. My name is Gotoh. I was once known to be called a member of the First Dragons, the Arcane Dragon of Magic."

"The First Dragons?!" Leo's eyes widen in disbelief, "But, I've never heard of such a dragon before! Unless…"

Gotoh nodded, "Originally, there were seven of us who finished the war, but, by the end of the war amongst ourselves, my life came to an end in these lands."

Leo grimaced, "But, that's-!"

Gotoh stared at him with a small nod, "However, I see that my companions have moved forward and finished the mission in our stead, inheritor of Brynhildr."

Chrom frowned, "But, what is the soul of one of the First Dragons of our world doing in this one?"

"We were here in search of help, wielder of Falchion." Gotoh answered with a nod.

Chrom's eyes widen, "You know about Falchion?"

The old man nodded, "Of course. For the first dragons were all dragons millions of years in the future after the war."

"What?!" Chrom gaped.

"I see this would take a little longer to understand, so let me start from the beginning." Gotoh said with a nod, "Do you know of Lady Naga and Lady Tiki?"

Chrom nodded, "Of course. The Divine Dragon, Naga, and the Voice, as well as her daughter, Lady Tiki."

The image of the two green hair manaketes flashed back in their heads as Leo questioned, "So, you know them as well?"

Gotoh nodded, "I knew them far longer than any dragons have. We were of the same tribe before the degeneration occurred."

"The Degeneration…" Leo frowned, "I recall reading that from Ylisse's records. The degeneration was basically dragons losing themselves to their primal instincts and lashing out against humans, correct?"

"That's correct, Leo." Gotoh nodded, "We, whom you humans call manaketes, have mostly come from the tribe of the Divine Dragons. Have you heard of the great war a young man by the name of Marth took part in?"

"How could we not?" Chrom said with a smile, "My family are all descended from the lineage of the Hero-King."

"So, they refer to him the Hero-King now, do they?" Gotoh nodded, "I see the stories of his deeds have lived with the life of a dragon as well. Just as Lady Tiki took part in the war, so have I."

Chrom's eyes widen, " _You_ were a soldier of the Hero-King's militia?!"

"It was only till the young man has slain the monster my pupil became as I was also to blame for not keeping a closer eye on him." Gotoh answered with a sigh, "Yes. Thinking back now, I can see why you humans would refer to him as the 'Hero-King'. However, I did take part in the war and guided him as I had in protecting young Tiki during her younger years after her mother's death."

Chrom grimaced, "Then, we're talking about over a millennia ago! But, how did you become a First Dragon in the past?"

"It was thousands of years after the war has ended." Gotoh answered with a sigh, "After King Marth's death, I stepped down from my position as his advisor and spent my life watching over Lady Tiki's growth. During those days and before, I was known as a bishop called the White Sage. Before I met King Marth, I gave up my dragon powers and discarded my dragon stone, then I took upon myself the life of a human and became a bishop. However, over time after the war, Lady Tiki and I soon realized that some of the manaketes we knew of vanished without a word. At first, one of our people and I ventured to go in search of them, but then we soon came upon this portal that opened up before us and we were pulled into it. When we came to, we realized that we were not alone. Not only did we found our long lost people, but we also came upon dragons and halflings from times before and after ours."

He turned to Leo, "Such as Idunn, the dusk dragon who was entrusted with the sacred weapons of Siegfried and Brynhildr. She was from a time after ours. To search for my assistance, she ventured into the portal with a young fledgling, who would become known as the Wind dragon amongst the humans."

"Even the dusk dragon?" Leo muttered in bewilderment, "So, then the First Dragon were all from the future?!"

Gotoh nodded, "That is correct. When we entered the portal, we all regained our powers and lost our human form. However, the power we gained was so much that we knew if we used it as we please it would destroy all of humanity and quite possibly the world. This led to many conflicts as the humans soon began to take notice of our presence and began to refer to us as deities for worship. We used our powers to shape the earth and the seas. Many tried to help the humans. However, no matter if we are these divine beings or not, our people were still both aides and victims of humans. During the dark time of us manaketes from the future, humans had enslaved our people and used our powers for war. Those manaketes who came with us in the past fell victim to their hatred and anger nurtured from their pasts and began to rise against the humans and the idea of protecting them."

"That was how the war began?" Leo said with a frown, "It started because the humans treated the dragons poorly? That's…"

Chrom nodded, "And it still hasn't completely ended. It was the same in Nowi's case. When we found her, she was being chased in the desert by her pursuers who wanted to sacrifice her to Grima. We were lucky to have saved her when we did. However, she told us she was first acquired by the Grimleals through an auction."

"What?!" Leo snapped with a frown, "Then, it was worse for the dragons during your era."

Gotoh nodded, "Only very few of us were brought back by people much like King Marth. Idunn, herself, was also a divine dragon captured and brainwashed into a machine of war by the humans when she offered to help them. She was saved by a young human boy, who fought to free her and kept watch of her recovery. It's people like them, who influenced our ideas of humanity."

"I see now." Chrom smiled, "I take it that Marth also saved you as well?"

Gotoh shook his head, "No. I only did so because it was Lady Naga's last request."

"Naga's request?" Chrom raised a brow.

Gotoh nodded, "To protect the humans."

"I see." Leo said, "So, you continued associating yourself with the humans to protect them because Naga ordered you to do so."

"I did." Gotoh concurred.

Chrom chuckled, "Are you certain that King Marth didn't influence your ideas? I heard from Lady Tiki that he was quite good at making a lot of friends."

Once again, Gotoh cracked a small smile as he said, "Perhaps, he has, but who knows. He was always a thoughtful ruler always trying to avoid creating violence and wars while putting himself in one to protect others without thinking of the consequences. Quite reckless, if I must say. But, he grew to become a virtuous leader in the end with that same ideology."

Leo sighed as he glanced over to Chrom, "I'm getting the feeling that all reckless leaders like that are going to become like that."

Chrom chuckled, "Perhaps. But, what brought you here, Sir Gotoh?"

"Nearing the end of our lives we were told of an evil that would one day threaten to take over all of the three kingdoms we fought to protect." Gotoh responded with a frown, "Some of our close allies refused to allow such a being to enter our world and so we searched for a passage to this world. Here we found people willing to aid us in our cause."

"There were other people involved?" Chrom raised a brow.

Leo frowned, "Was this evil by any chance some monsters that you just fought off?"

"Yes. Though, it was just a minority of it, I'm afraid." Gotoh responded with a grimace, "It was the last vision to be seen by our comrade before she completely lost her prophetic visions."

"Prophecies?" Chrom frowned, "Then, you knew about this all along?"

"That would be correct, Chrom." Gotoh nodded with a frown, "We tried to prevent it from occurring by traveling to this world using one of my pupil's powers. With our comrade's visions, we tracked it down to this realm and searched for the root of the evil before it could emerge. However, we arrived too early with little ways of finding it."

"If you knew this, you would've returned." Leo said, "Why stay?"

"For two reason, young man." Gotoh responded with a sigh, "The first being that I was already nearing my time as a dragon. Even with great powers, we are not immortals, Leo. Our time shall come to us all eventually. With this, I was unable to continue forth alongside my kind. Second was that the people who offered to help wanted me to pass a message along to those who would come here."

"A message?" Leo frowned, "To us?"

The old man nodded, "Our ally foretold that we would be unable to find the evil so early on and saw that there would be people from our world. They would come to this world in search of help and, in turn, they asked that I be the one to help guide you all in the right direction."

"My apologies, Lord Gotoh." Frederick spoke up with a grimace, "But such tales-"

"Sound absurd, am I correct?" Gotoh responded with a small grin, "I see even during the future the descendants of King Marth is protected by retainers of logic. A good sign, indeed. However, it's all the truth. Our allies made it possible."

Leo frowned, "You continue to speak of these allies, Lord Gotoh. Would it be possible to tell us who was it that the First Dragons allied themselves with?"

The man nodded, "It was the Celestials."

"What?!" Chrom shouted with wide eyes and turned to Leo, "Didn't your Nephews and Prince Shiro told us that Yue maybe part of a group called the Celestials, Leo?"

The dark knight nodded with raised brows, "That's right. So, this was how they knew we needed assistance. However…"

He frowned, "If they knew, then why did the First Dragon, Moro, had to contact them for help? They must've known long before he felt the need to look for her."

Gotoh shook his head, "I do not know, Leo. For that, I hope you could find the answer hidden within this crystal."

They turned to see the large crystal before them as he continued, "As I was nearing my death, the Celestials asked that, to send you the message with guidance, if I would trap my soul into this crystal till the time came. As you can see, I agreed to go with the method if it would mean that I would be able to save the humans of our world. However, I never thought of how long I would need to wait before you all arrived."

Chrom grimaced, "If we went by how the gap between the time of our worlds, it would be over another millennia, I bet."

"Perhaps." Gotoh nodded, "I've long since lost count."

Suddenly, the crystal shone brightly nearly engulfing them with the light before it reduced itself and the light floated over to the Arcane dragon leaving behind a large empty space in between the trees. He turned to Leo, "As I see that you've inherited Brynhildr, I take it that you have extensive knowledge of the dark arts, Leo?"

The dark knight nodded before Gotoh brought out an open palm with the light radiating above it, "Then, I shall hand the crystal to you."

Leo frowned, but nodded as he carefully reached out and touched the light. Suddenly, the light ceased all at once revealing a crystal shard around the size of his palm as it fell into his hand. His eyes widen as Gotoh nodded with a sigh, "So, I was correct. Idunn had a deeper connection with that human than I had been told. Young man, are you by any chance the son of Idunn?"

Leo narrowed his eyes as he thought carefully, "Idunn is the name of the dusk dragon, right?"

As Gotoh nodded, he frowned, "I am a descendant of the Dusk Dragon, so my dragon blood isn't as strong, Lord Gotoh. The war of the First Dragons ended a long time ago. Only the royal families of the three kingdoms hold the proof that they exist because the blood of the First dragons only flows in the royal families."

Gotoh's eyes widen as he slowly nodded with a sigh, "I see now. So, Sophie as well. That is unexpected. I only assumed that Idunn and one of our other comrades would hold such a future, but it seems I was wrong. I see they did not heed my warning closely."

He shook his head, "Regardless, listen well, Leo. To see the contents of this message, you would have to wait until nightfall before using the powers of the crystal. Place the crystal in your palm and squeeze it. When doing so, the crystal will shine and you and your comrades will all be put to sleep as soon as you utter the word, "Guo". The power of the crystal must not be played around with. I warn you. The message will be giving in a dream, so you must be careful not to fiddle around with it. The Celestial told me that many dangers would come if the powers of this crystal is placed in the hands of a fool. I pray that you aren't one."

"I understand, sir." Leo nodded as he carefully placed the crystal into his leather bag, "Thank you very much for the instruction, Lord Gotoh. I shall heed your warning carefully."

Gotoh nodded as his image slowly began to fade, "I trust in your words. Now, with the last of my powers, I shall create a small passage to lead you all out of the woods safely."

As he said this, he raised as hand as the earth cracked and the sky grew dark. Lightning crashed around them as bits of lights faded into the woods. Gotoh nodded upon seeing the two large cracks formed into the forest behind them, "With this, the chance of being attacked by the creatures will lessen. Now, I leave the rest to you and your friends, Chrom, Leo. You must succeed by all means."

Finally, the man vanished before them with a stern face before all they could see was the two intertwining trees before them. Chrom turned around to see their stunned comrades and friends as he strained a nervous grin, "How about let's all return to the wagon and rest for the time being? Today have become a much longer day than we had expected."

* * *

It's been two days since their sudden meeting with one of the first dragons. Chrom and Leo had contacted the other Royal families and their retainers. Siegbert was making his way to turn in his report to his father in the corridors of the Mayor's building. Soliel stretched as she yawned, "Finally, a hard day's work done! I can't wait to go home and spar with Aunt Luce."

Siegbert chuckled, "And here I thought you were tired."

As Siegbert reached for the knob, Soliel grinned, "Tired of another boring day. It'd be great if I could spar more often against my aunt and grandpa. Except for Frederick. He's so scary when he gets serious."

"There's something you're hesitant of speaking of, then?"

The two froze as they could hear his father speak in his office. Seigbert raised a brow and glanced over to Soliel who looked back with confusion.

"That's… It's something that the three of us felt the need to tell eventually, especially after we heard that the First Dragons left a message."

As Inigo's voice spoke up, Siegbert shook his head with a sigh and took a step back, "How about let's wait for our fathers to finish their conversation, Soliel?"

Soliel sighed, "If you say so."

As the two walked to the direction of the lobby, the atmosphere seemed to continue forth nervously inside the office. Xander raised a brow, "I see. Then, it's something pertaining to the First Dragons."

Inigo stood next to the table nervously before he let out a sigh and spoke with a grimace, "That's correct, milord."

Xander frowned. It's been a while since the retainers have ever referred to him this way, but he could already understand that it may be of some great importance in what he was about to say. He nodded for him to continue.

It's about Prince Kamui's and Princess Corrin's heritage, sir." Inigo explained with a frown.

"My siblings?" Xander raised a brow, "What of their heritage that you're hesitant to speak of?"

Laslow nodded, "We've met with their father back in Valla nearly five years ago of our world's time."

"Their father?"

This time, the superior's eyes widen in bewilderment. He knew that the twins weren't blood related to the Hoshido's royal family, and suspected that their parents were of Vallite origins after learning that their mother had told them that they came from Valla in search of help with his step-mother. However, he had never put too much thoughts into who their father was, since it was a more personal matter to them.

"Do they know that you've met with him?" he asked with a frown.

Inigo shook his head, "No, milord. We had obstacles at first from telling them, but, now, we're just uncertain whether or not we should tell them of him."

Xander thought carefully, "And since this is about the First Dragons, then their father is related to the First Dragons."

Inigo nodded, "We thought it would be better to reveal it to them, but we're still uncertain how they would take to it."

"So, you decided to consult with me first." Xander concluded with a nod, "I see. But, what connection does their biological father have with the First Dragons? If it's in Valla, then the First Dragon they worshipped must have been the Silent Dragon before he lost his sanity. That's the closest connection there is to the Silent Dragon unless there's another."

Inigo frowned hesitantly before Xander raised a brow, "Perhaps, it would be best to ask this question first. Is he still in our world?"

Inigo shook his head, "No, sir. He passed on completely. Soul and body."

"Soul and body?" Xander said with a frown, "Then, could you tell me who the man was?"

Inigo frowned. Xander's eyes narrowed as he saw the mercenary glance around the room quickly. Slowly, Inigo turned to him and answered with a slow nod, "He was the mage who brought us to our time five years ago, sir."

"The mage?" Xander frowned as he recalled their backstory, "I do recall you told us that a mage came to your world in seek of help. So, he was their biological father?"

Inigo nodded, "He was, sir."

"He must've been quite powerful if he traversed time to find you three, then." Xander said with a nod.

Inigo grimaced, "His name was…"

The king looked to him with a frown before nodding his head upon seeing his retainer's hesitation.

"His name…" the mercenary continued, "Anankos, sir."

Xander's eyes shot open as he stared at his retainer in disbelief, "What?!"

When they came to, they could see a gigantic tree covered in white flowers that beamed under the moonlight. A carpet of white lilies and flowers much like jasmines bloomed around their feet. They were in a large cave-like ravine lit by the light of the moon above them. A small waterfall trickled along the walls of the cave and flowed into the large lake along the walls of the ravine. Kamui watched on with wide eyes as his twin gasped, "It's beautiful…"

"Big Sister Corrin! Big Brother Kamui!"

They turned and saw the rest of their families, retainers, and their children walk over to them. Like the two, they were all in their proper armors and equipements. Corrin hurried over and hugged their younger sisters. Chrom, as well, made his way over with Olivia and his families behind him. He smiled, "I see that the spell worked."

Leo sighed, "That's a relief. It took a while before it could have any effect though."

Sakura frowned nervously as she said, "But, if we're in a dream, then wouldn't you have been on the ground, Leo?"

The prince's eyes widen before he sighed, "Now, that you mentioned it. I really should've sat down on the bed instead."

Owain said, "I'll make certain that, milor-"

"I'm pretty sure that Sakura will be there, Owain." Lissa chuckled, "Hey, everyone makes mistakes! In fact, there's this one time where Chrom acci-"

"L-Let's stop right there, all right?" Chrom strained a nervous smile as he cut in, "More importantly, where are we?"

Kiragi looked around and noted, "In a ravine of some sort, that's for sure…"

The little archer gasped and pointed, "Look!"

They all turned their heads and saw the figure of seven hooded figures standing not too far away from them before the large roots of the tree. Standing amongst one of the roots was a very familiar figure.

"That's her!" Shigure said under his breath, "It's Yue…"

Ryoma nodded with narrowed eyes, "And those must be the First Dragon."

Leo nodded with a grimace, "Yes. The energy coming from them… is immense."

Elise gasped in surprise, "Look, Sakura! There's a child amongst them!"

"Girls," Camilla scolded lightly, "Let's quiet down now, shall we? It looks like they're about to start a conversation."

"S-Sorry!" Elise whispered as she covered her mouth with her hands.

They watched Yue look up around her as she came face to face with a tall person in a gray hood and locks of blue hair sticking out from under his hood. His facial expression wasn't visible save from his nose down. Yue sat on the uplifted root as he stood with a few other shadows behind him. Inigo's eyes widen before quietly approaching his charge and whispered something into his ears as the king's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Please." He pleaded with a grimace, "If what you say is true and that my descendants will one day face peril again after defeating me, then I beg that you help protect them and those they hold as important."

Yue sighed before shaking her head. A growl was heard as a tall man spoke up from behind him, "Then, you're saying that you won't lend a hand? After all that we've done for you?! Our friend's future is already in danger and you chose to watch his future descendants suffer?!"

The man took a step forward out of the shadow revealing himself to be a young man with red hair, sharp ears, and blue eyes. He was donned with a brown robe as he glared at them while making his way. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulders as another figure stepped out of the shadows. It was an elderly man with white hair, a silver beard, and stern red eyes. He wore a red robe as he held the man back with a hand and shook his head, "Steady, Xane. It's unlike you to lose yourself. Regain your composure."

Chrom's eyes widen as he whispered quietly, "Sir Gotoh…"

Hinoka's eyes widen, "That's him?"

The elder man turned to the silver hair woman and walked forward, "Yue of the Celestials beings, I, Gotoh, wish to clarify this with you. Are you truly saying that you won't aid us in our attempt to save the future of our world? Even when you say that the problem would originate from this realm?"

Yue spoke, "It is against the law we set to intervene in the affairs of the other world. These laws were placed for the stability of our realms or they would merge into one creating chaos and mass annihilation of the living."

Suddenly, a small figure dashed up revealing a little girl, possibly no more than eight years of age, as her hood flew off her head revealing her pink hair and teary emerald eyes, "B-But, even if that's the rules, can't you at least help Anankos? W-We've already l-lost so many close friends… I don't want another to disappear too!"

"Anankos?!" Corrin's eyes widen in disbelief as she stared at all of them, "He's amongst them as well?!"

"Shhh!" Kamui whispered to her, "Let's wait till they finish talking."

Orochi frowned, "So, they already foresaw his fall long before it occurred…"

Leo nodded, "If I remember correctly, Lord Gotoh told us that they came here not long after the war amongst the First Dragons."

Sakura gasped as she tugged on Leo's sleeve, "Leo, look! Isn't that your tome?"

As they saw this, Takumi noted with bewilderment, "The Fujin Yumi is there too!"

A figure pulled down her own hood revealing an anxious young woman with long silver hair, sharp ears, and bi-color eyes of ruby red and Sapphire blue. She hurried over to the little girl with a purple tome in hand and urged the child to her side before approaching them again.

"Celestial Yue, I understand your reason for the laws the Celestials set, but, if I may be so bold, for this one conflict that also pertains to the illegal use of traveling between worlds. Won't you lower the priority of the balance to aid the humans and our kind's descendants?" She pleaded nervously, "We've lost many close friends due to the degeneration of our kind and have even dragged the humans into our affairs."

As she said this, Xane grimaced before lowering his gaze to the ground.

"The least we can do is offer our protection to the humans and all the other being in our world for aiding us." The woman continued, "Even a little aid from the Celestials would be deeply appreciated by us. S-So-"

As the woman grimaced, Yue finally sighed, "I did not say that I would not help, Lady Idunn."

"Then, you will aid us?" a woman spoke as another slim figure holding a large stringless bow in hand.

As she pulled back her purple robe, she revealed herself to be a woman with very long light purple hair and purple eyes. She looked to them as Yue nodded and replied, "I shall… for more personal reasons as well, but you will be given the aid you seek for in the future, Lady Sophia."

Yue turned to the hooded man, who still had yet to reveal himself, "However, I'm afraid that I'm unable to change your fate, Lord Anankos. Perhaps your children's fate I can manipulate, but I'm unable to do anything for you."

The man strained a smile, "If you're able to protect my future descendants as well even after my time of insanity, then it's more than I can personally ever ask from you, Celestial Yue."

"That's Anankos?" Siegbert raised a brow, "He's… different from before he became a tyrant."

Ryoma nodded, "So, he also wanted to protect the humans as well."

"Yue." The silver hair woman corrected with a sigh, "You can choose whether or not to address me so, but I would personally prefer that to only be addressed simply. Like yourselves, I do not find the thoughts of my kind to be any different from that of the humans nor are we as special as my kind claims to be… 'Divine'."

"If that's what you wish, Yue." Sophia bowed deeply.

Leo frowned, "If the woman holding my tome is the dusk dragon… Then, could she be the dawn dragon?"

"Perhaps." Xander said with a frown, "You told us that Gotoh refers to the dusk dragon as Idunn. It wouldn't be a surprise if the other holding Prince Takumi's divine weapon is the Dawn Dragon."

"If I may," A woman with aqua blue hair and blue eyes walked up to them, "Pardon for my curiosity, but would you tell us what this personal affair is?"

"Aenir," Gotoh said with a frown, "As the Ice dragon of the Human Ice Tribe, you must-"

"It's fine, Sir Gotoh." Yue responded, "I've seen a vision of the future."

"So, she could prophesize as well." Orochi said with a curt nod.

Kamui frowned, "But, isn't the Ice Tribe where you came from, Felicia?"

"Y-Yes!" the maid responded with wide eyes in wonder, "I never thought I'd get to see her like this before!"

"You prophesize as well?" Xane raised a brow and glanced over to Sophia, "But, that's something only the Dawn Dragon can do!"

Sophia shook her head with a sigh, "Sadly, I no longer have the ability the moment I entered the past and took on the role of the Dawn Dragon. But, this vision-"

Yue nodded, "The future will play a big role. A role that would aid me in my time of need. So, in response and my personal feelings, I shall aid them to the best of my abilities."

Another elderly man with an arched back stepped forward with a crooked frown, "So, in aiding you in the future, you shall gift us with aid that have yet to be repaid?"

"Yes, Bantu." Yue responded with a curt nod, "You four have someone wishing desperately for your well-being as well. Someone who would come to chose to aid the humans in a millennium year against the dragon created from the dark workings of alchemy."

Gotoh narrowed his eyes as Ananokos gasped, "Lady Tiki! My pupil would become this powerful?"

"Not alone." Bantu grinned, "A millennium years… She would become a full grown woman by that point. If only we were there to witness her growth."

Anankos nodded with a small grin, "I wouldn't be surprised if she grows to become much like the mirror image of Lady Naga herself. Perhaps, I was right to leave her for her independence. I just hope she doesn't get too lonely with all of us here."

"Lady Tiki?" Kamui frowned, "Isn't that the Voice?"

They turned to Chrom who nodded, "That's correct."

"She has the humans who would remain by her side." Gotoh spoke up with a nod, "It's about time for her to-!"

The elderly man was suddenly cut short as he falls to his knees gripping his chest tightly with one hand.

"Gotoh!" Anankos hurried over with a grimace, "Damn it! The degeneration… At this rate…"

"They're still affected by the degeneration?" Takumi said with a grimace, "But, isn't the degeneration what makes dragons become wild?"

Bantu stuttered frantically, "L-L-Lord Gotoh! You must abandon your dragon form and abilities soon! O-Or you'll-!"

The old man raised a hand, "No. Even if my power continues to grow wild and consume me, I cannot abandon my powers. I'm afraid I just don't have enough strength to do so anymore."

As Anankos helped him up, he continued, "I've already lived far much longer than you all. My time has already been nearly spent and, when it does, it'll be far before I lose control of my primal instincts."

"So, that's it." Hinoka said with a grimace, "He just didn't have enough strength to do it. Just how much does it require, though?"

Fae gasped as her eyes teared up, "B-B-But, Gotoh! You have to live! The humans are still waiting for us Divine Dragons to go back home! A-A-And, you're the Arcane Dragon of Magic there! Moro! Moro's waiting for you to come back too! I-I don't want there to be only six of us! I-Idunn!"

She grasped onto the woman's robe as tears streamed down her face, "Idunn, can't we do something? With you as the Dusk dragon and me being the Wind Dragon, we can come up with something, right?"

"That's the Wind Dragon?" Olivia gasped.

"She's only a child!" Mozu said with a frown, "She was forced to fight in a war?"

Chrom shook his head, "She probably wasn't forced."

They turned to him as he continued, "Nowi was certainly slightly older, but, if she's still a child, she was probably persuaded into picking a side or she chose out of her own decision."

Leo nodded, "That's true. She doesn't seem nervous or scared around them…"

The manakete looked to the child with a perplexed expression before Yue, spoke up, "You cannot stop death, Fae. With the creation of time, Death is a natural process of all life. To stop a person's life from passing is the same of traveling across the realm as often as this. To defy the natural world. Those with such an ability would already become the most powerful being in the world. We are not that being just as we are not immortal with everlasting life. In time, even the Celestials would lose their life to time. There are no such things as eternity or infinite."

As she said this, the child began to bawl loudly as Xane frowned bitterly, "But, can't we do something? We've already reached so far and done all we could to get to this point. There has to be a way to get past this!"

Yue bit back a sigh as she continued, "Xane, I can not tell you what to do to get past this point, but I can say that, in the future, you'll come to understand this and will have to work hard to achieve what you want to make possible. You are the Rainbow Dragon the humans look to, correct?"

Kamui's eyes widen as he said in disbelief, "That's the Rainbow Sage?!"

Azura frowned, "It seems we were are in the past, then…"

The man bit down his lip before turning away and to the side of the group as Fae continues to cry while Idunn and Sophie did what they could to comfort the child, despite knowing that it'd be useless at some point. The hooded man turned to them, "Then, this source that would come to harm the humans in the future. Do you know where it will begin?"

Yue shook her head, "Aside from knowing that it all began in this world, I do not know where it shall start planning the attack. My only assumptions are that it shall start underground."

"Underground?" Bantu said with a frown.

There was a small stir amongst Kamui's and Chrom's group as Yue nodded, "Just as it had avoided the light that shines in the day, the source have also avoided the light of the moon and the shadows of the unknown. The only place that we've not considered as of yet is the world below the surface."

"So, you've already started the search before we even arrived." Idunn noted with a small smile, "Then that means, you've already planned to help from the very beginning."

"Regardless," Yue continued, "I will admit that the search for the enemy would be difficult, even for me. We can start searching right away, but it would be difficult to persuade all of us to put our efforts into the search."

Sophia nodded with a grimace, "And with the position you and your siblings are in…"

As they said this, Kamui raised a brow as his twin said in confusion, "Her and her sibling's positions?"

Yue nodded, "If I were to start an expedition into the undergrounds, only a half of my faction will choose to follow me. The same goes for my counterparts."

"There are factions amongst the Celestials?" Camilla frowned, "There must've been many more than just a few of them, then…"

"Then, no one will listen till it's too late?" Xane questions with a frown, "But, then humans would already be starting to disappear by then!"

"Which is why we've already chosen to act instead." Yue responded.

"By yourself?" Gotoh questions with a frown.

Yue shook her heads, "Not completely by ourselves, my counterparts and I have four people who operate directly under us and only us together, not individually. If we chose to, we can count on the three of them to aid us in our search."

Takumi raised a brow, "Three? Why not four?"

"Why not four?" Xane echoed with confusion.

"One of them is still quite inexperienced and immature, despite being around our age." Yue responded immediately, "They could end up getting themselves into a bit of mischief, even if it was not intentional. They shall aid us in other things related to this case."

"So, it's for their safety." Anankos concluded, "I understand now."

Yue nodded before glancing over to the elderly man, whom she noticed long before staring at them.

"Pardon me?" she called out to him.

The man shook his head, "Ah, no. It's probably just me, but you remind me of a young man I came across during a war. He too decided to offer a place to young Tiki despite knowing who we were and how young she was."

"Him?" Bantu noted with a small smile, "It's certainly been years since I've heard you speak of him, sir."

"Indeed." He nodded, "It's certainly been thousands of years now."

Chrom chuckled with a grin, "He must be talking about the Hero-King… I didn't think he'd be so influential to the manaketes as well."

"Which is why there's something I'd like to ask of in private, sir." Yue said.

The seven looked to her in confusion as she continued, "There's something I wish to entrust you with."

The old man shook his head as Bantu helped him to his feet, "If it's something for another thousand of years, I'm afraid I won't have that much longer left to live."

Yue shook their head, "No, it's a little more complicated than just allowing the time to pass by, sir."

"I see." He nodded and turned to Bantu.

The elder man nodded and slowly took a step back leaving the man on his own two feet. The two slowly walked off as Chrom and Kamui hurried after.

Kamui turned to them, "I'm going to see what they're going to talk about."

It wasn't long before the three and their retainers disappeared when Xander sighed, "I guess the rest of us shall examine the area, then?"

Ryoma nodded in agreement before Hinoka frowned, "But Kamui and Corrin-!"

"They'll be fine, Hinoka." Ryoma said with a curt nod, "They have their retainers by their side."

"Chrom is there as well." Leo added and turned to the other dragons quietly amongst themselves, "Also, I'd like to see what kind of people the First Dragons were as well."

"Same." Ryoma nodded as he glanced over to the still hooded man, "I'd also like to see for myself. Perhaps we should all return to this spot when they return?"

Xander nodded, "That does sound like a good idea. Then, till our siblings return, let's take a look around and see our surroundings for a bit as well."

Once the group began to make their own way apart, Lissa and a few of their other friends made their way to the younger manakete surrounded by Bantu and the two women. As the child continued to sniffle in Idunn's lap with Kana and Ahna trying to reach out to her, Sakura frowned, "If only, I could help her… She's still only a child too."

Leo frowned, "She talked about losing some of her friends. Could she be talking about the opposing dragons of the First Dragons' war?"

Takumi frowned, "If that was the case, why did she take part in it and killed her friends?"

"Dad!" Kiragi groaned, "There must've been a reason that she chose this."

"Right…" Takumi grimaced, "Sorry about that. Bad habit."

As the child continued to sniffle, Sophie said with a grimace, "Perhaps, if I still had my power with me, then…"

Idunn shook her head, "There was nothing to be done, Sophia. Neither could any of us. In the end, we were the only one fortunate enough to come out alive. We were the only ones who lived through the humans that wanted to harm us. If Roy had not saved me, I would've died by his sword as a war machine of the humans' war. I wouldn't be able to regain my emotions with Fae or him nor would I have the chance to. It's the same now as it had when I offered to aid the humans of our time. It was inevitable that this would happen."

"Our friends were survivors in the body, but not the soul." Bantu said with a sigh, "In the end, their hearts were covered in the scars left by humans and it clouded their eyes."

He slowly reached over and touched the child on her head with a small smile, "But, if they were here, they would've wanted us to continue to live in their stead as fellow dragons, would they not? To receive the chance to fulfill our own goals that they couldn't receive and to live on."

Fae looked up slowly with a small smile as she nodded, "A-All right. Thanks, Bantu. You're a really nice dragon, despite being the god of the Fire people."

Bantu sighed as he chuckled, "The Fire Tribe, young lady, and I'm no god."

Idunn pulled out a small handkerchief from her cloak's pocket and wiped the girl's face as she said with a small smile, "Now, how about you go and wash your face off by the lake, Fae. Try not to startle the little one this time, all right?"

Fae nodded as she hurried off to the sparkling waters.

"They have such close relationships." Hana noted with a frown.

Sakura nodded, "But, Nohr and the rest of the tribes will get along better in the future, Hana. Maybe, your husband would like to travel to Nohr one day? You told me that he really likes to travel, right?"

"Yeah!" Elise said with a wide grin, "Come visit us at the underground capital too! The people there are really nice!"

"They are." Sakura said with a soft smile.

"And, this suddenly became a meeting to plan for the future political trips…" Takumi said with a sigh.

Leo nodded, "But, the relationship between the three kingdoms has gotten better over the last two years of our world. We should think about letting passage between the kingdoms at some point in time."

* * *

As the group continued to talk, Shigure stared up at the tree against the starry night sky as Seigbert walked over to him and called out, "Reminds you of Nohr, doesn't it?"

The Vallite prince turned around and nodded with a chuckle, "It does, but you would know that better than me, wouldn't you?"

"That's true." Seigbert laughed.

As they watched the sky, Shigure spoke up, "Feather told me once the reason why she decided to remain in Nohr when she and Ciel separated for the knighthood exams."

Siegbert raised a brow and turned to him, "Really? I always wondered for what reason she remained in our kingdom."

Shigure nodded, "She loved the night skies. She often told me how much it reminded her of her homeland where she lived with her family."

The Nohrian prince frowned, "I wonder why she chose to leave, then."

Shigure remained unusually silent before he spoke, "I'm going to try and recreate this image through my paintings. If this was the past, then there could be a chance that we could find something about this place."

"That sounds like a good idea." Siegbert nodded, "If the Celestials were so vital to the development of this world, then they should be mentioned somewhere. So far, we've yet to come across something like this before."

"I have!"

They turned around and saw Shiro rush over with a wide grin. The Hoshidan prince said, "Well, not before you told us about the Celestials."

As they looked to him in confusion, he continued, "Anyway, Kiragi and I searched through the library in Tasogarekan. It's not much, but we were able to come across this children's book about the legends of the Celestials and guess what? Yue's name was mentioned in there!"

Their eyes widen as Siegbert grinned, "Looks like we may have a lead in our other search as well."

Shigure nodded, "Do you think you could borrow the book, then? I'll go over to your place to see it."

"Already on it." Shiro smiled, "It's sitting at my place right now."

Siegbert frowned, "Still, if the Celestials knew that something like this was going to happen, why did the Astral Dragon have to contact them?"

"That is strange." Shiro nodded.

"Regardless, let's continue the search." Shigure said with a frown, "I got the feeling that we'll find our answer as we keep looking for more clues on the Celestials and the situation. Right now, we already have our answer to where the source of the problem could be located at."

Siegbert nodded with a frown, "Underground."

"That's why none of us have figured out where the culprit is." Shiro said with a grimace, "They were making progress underground. Speaking of which, that's where the monsters were found too."

Siegbert nodded, "To think that such a possibility would be the answer, but the problem is where?"

Shigure grimaced, "They would have to search all over the realms again just to find it."

Shiro shook his head, "And, we were searching for it for so long in both realms. Then…"

* * *

As the three princes continued their conversation, the kings made their way to the side of the lake where Anankos and Aenir stood. Ryoma raised a brow, "He knew that he was going to lose himself at some point in time, so how…?"

"I still can't believe that I'll one day be having children in the future." Anankos said with a grimace cutting off the king's words, "I-I mean, I knew, but to think that they'll all be in danger just because I can't accept the fact that the humans will one day move on without me."

Aenir shook her head, "There's nothing we can do. It's ironic when Gotoh continues to warn us not to mix with the humans."

"It's impossible to avoid such an outcome." Anankos shook his head with a sigh, "There's already half-blood dragons in the time we came from. How can we avoid not blending in with the humans?"

"How could we not." Aenir nodded with a sigh, "Each time he tells us that I end up remembering the children I left in his care back in our time. Nils and Ninian were only kids when I left them. Then, to make matters worse, I find myself here and can't return to them. So, the least you can do, Anankos, is make certain not to repeat the same mistakes as I had made. If you can't prevent yourself from losing your sanity, then protect your family."

"I know." He said firmly, "How could a parent not? Also, it couldn't have been your fault to have left your children, Aenir. You never knew it would happen. How could you've possibly known? You don't have the ability to see into the future, as Sophie did. I can't tell you to not feel guilty over what you had no control over, but, at least, know that you did all you could to protect them and return to them, Aenir."

"Perhaps." Aenir nodded, "But, what are you going to do now, Anankos? You offered to give up your memories of this world as the price for our passage between the worlds. You won't remember the vision you had. You won't even remember what your children look like, either."

"I'll figure something out." Anankos responded with a grimace, "I'll have to if I'm to figure out either my own salvation or my demise. The humans are counting on it and so are my future descendants."

"They'll no longer depend on you or remember you." Aenir reminded with a frown, "And if the vision was true then so will your children no longer recall who you are."

"They won't." Anankos nodded, "And they never will."

Xander raised a brow as Aenir frowned, "Anankos, don't tell me that you-."

He nodded, "They will never know that their father was the dragon who lost himself to degeneration and took out the kingdom they are liberating. This way they would never have to bare the burden of knowing that their own father is to blame for destroying an entire kingdom."

"But, they would wonder, Anankos." Aenir said with a frown, "I know from experience that children can become very curious and are quick to judge because they're still developing. They will wonder who their father is, Anankos."

"But, when they know, it would hurt them more than it would not knowing." He argued with a frown, "Aenir, you remember what I said. The children are only infants. Consider what knowledge of that would do to a child's mind. Better yet, what would the people do if they learn of their heritage? It's better that some truths are left not spoken just as in any world, Aenir."

"Anankos!" She snapped before she said firmly with sharp blue eyes, "Listen to yourself. It's no wonder that you would end up degenerating. You have no trust. Not to the people, not to your children, not even yourself. It's no longer about who trusts you, because, even if it isn't everyone, there are those who do. It's you who can't give them back that trust that they give you."

"That's…" His voice faded as he grimaced.

There was nothing to argue back. Even they knew that she was right. Aenir sighed, "Anankos, even if you can't believe in yourself or the people, at least believe in your own family and friends. Do at least this much. The only reason we were able to make it through the war was because you trusted the humans that was why we made the decision to hand the sacred weapons to the selected individual of humans, who we _trust._ Wasn't that why you handed gave a part of your powers and your alliance to Cadros?"

"That's true." Anankos nodded with a frown.

"When Xane went ahead and created the sacred weapons, Gotoh told us to let the weapons choose who would be their masters," Aenir said with a frown, "But, you said… you said that not all masters that are chosen would go down the path for humanity. You told us to find humans whom we trust and place the weapons in their hands with the authority to lead the army alongside us."

"We won. We did." Anankos nodded, "But, it took the lives of their family. Two wielders of the sacred weapons fell because of it."

Aenir sighed, "Must I tell you what you told me? You told me that I can't blame myself because I did everything I could, Anankos. I could say the same for you. You… _We_ did all we could not knowing the consequences of the war and who would fall to our conflict. A conflict started by us, dragons, that would drag bystanders into our argument. You didn't know they would fall to the war. You couldn't have. None of us could. We only did everything we could think of in our newfound power. You and Xane was the one who told us about the humans. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have realized that we brought them into our fight as well. So, we did all we could and, if you have the idea to say that it was still your fault then you could also say that it's _our_ fault cause we were the ones who started the war this time. Not the humans. And, if we hadn't, those who fell could've lived fuller lives."

There was a moment of silence before Anankos slowly said, "You're… Right."

He sighed as he continued, "It seems I have lost my trust in everyone since I saw that vision. If this is what brought me down, then I'm really that pitiful to end up being lectured by you amongst all of us here."

Aenir chuckled as a smile slowly starts to spread over her lips, "Then, you should start pulling your act together as I have when coming to the past. Lest, you want Fae to be the one scolding you."

Anankos laughed, "That'd probably be quite embarrassing indeed."

He sighed, "I suppose even if I wouldn't remember this conversation or vision and I do lose my trust in humanity, I still need to put my trust in Cadros and my future descendants."

"Even if that means getting scolded by Gotoh again?" Aenir questioned with a smirk.

"Even that." Anankos nodded with a chuckle, "Makes me wonder why the old man would ever choose me as Lady Tiki's mentor. I've always thought that he would make a better mentor than I ever would."

"Really? Cause I could see that." Aenir replied with a sigh, "Maybe if you weren't so dense, you'd understand why. Anyway, I'll go check up on Xane and see how he's doing. Hopefully, he's not following around with his shapeshifting technique again."

Anankos strained a smile as he watched her go, "That maybe the most upset words I've ever heard you say, Aenir. I better make sure not to anger her further, then."

Anankos frowned as he muttered to himself, "But, what can I do to protect them? A weapon?"

"So, he knew."

They turned and saw Orochi, and Hinoka walk over to them as Hinoka narrowed her eyes, "I still can't believe it. Is this really him? He's… different. Nothing like the dragon we defeated."

Ryoma nodded, "It's also clear that he has some issue with trust."

"So, that was the reason." Azura walked over to them with a grimace, "And I thought that he only did it for no reason. I was wrong."

Xander nodded with a frown, "The degeneration. Why didn't we think of that? All the surviving First Dragons shed their dragon form and became mortals, which was how they escaped it. If I recall correctly, he never shed his."

"Quite Irresponsible, especially since he knew of the consequences." Orochi said with a frown.

Azura nodded, "In doing so, he could've prevented the destruction of his own invasion, but what's done is done. We can't revert back time. What worries me is this price he spoke of."

"Right." Hinoka nodded with a grimace, "He said that he would have to pay the price of crossing worlds with the memories he made here. Meaning whatever he says now, he won't remember in the future when he returns to our world."

"And the children." Ryoma said with a frown, "He said that he would have children in the future. I'm worried about these descendants of his."

Xander frowned, "Perhaps, but he did say that, but would they have realized that? He said that he would make certain that they would never know of their heritage. Unless, he chose to change that thought in the future?"

"I don't know…" Azura said with a frown, "But, to have descendants, he would need to have discarded his dragon form to do that."

"Then, how did he do it if it fell through?" Hinoka said with a grimace.

There was a sudden splash as Fae's voice could be heard screaming with glee, "Yay! Let's play!"

"Fae!"

They turned and saw Xane rush over to the green and white feather dragon in the sky as he shouted, "Dang it, Fae! He's way too big! You're going to get hurt!"

With his words falling on deaf ears, the little girl laughed as she played tag with a white and blue serpent much to their shock as waves sprayed everywhere.

"Oh my!" Azura gasped as she hurried over to the nearest shelter from the water followed by their wives.

Ryoma raised a brow with a chuckle, "Have they forgotten that we're in a dream?"

"Perhaps." Xander nodded with an amused smile upon seeing the realization dawn upon the women's faces from afar, "Regardless, would your family be at the reunion this year, King Ryoma?"

The samurai nodded, "We will. Well, everyone, but Rinne again. She has some personal matters to take care of at home."

Xander nodded, "Normally, I'd say the same, but Suki also won't be able to make it for the same reason in general. There's just something I'd like to discuss with you in private at the reunion."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes, but nodded, "All right. Is it something that requires our help?"

The paladin nodded, "Yes, but also some advice."

* * *

As they followed Gotoh and Yue to the back, Gotoh asked the Celestial with a raised brow, "Yue, what is it that you wish to ask of me?"

"I wish to ask if you could become my secret messenger and deliver a message to the future adventurers, sir." Yue said, "I understand that you are nearing the end of your life and I cannot just impulsively ask of this from you, but… I wish to tie your soul to a crystal filled with all that we talked of tonight, including now."

Gotoh's eyes widen before Yue quickly continued, "I understand that what I'm saying is reckless and rude to someone who knows they're about to pass on, but I need someone present today who could tell those in the future what truly happened in our meeting today. Not some passed on notes or bard's tales. This information is too important to be warped for other people's interests, sir. Only after they activate the crystal in hand will you be set free to the next life. I know it sounds like imprisonment, but-!"

Her voice faded as they saw the man raised a hand firmly. As he set it down, he nodded, "I understand what you wish to say, Yue, and that you do not wish to imprison my soul against my will. That is what you want to get across to me."

"Lord Gotoh…" Corrin said with a grimace.

Frederick's eyes widen in disbelief, "Is this what they wish to speak of when he was asked to take on this task? She trapped his soul into a stone?"

He slowly sat down against the root as he heaved a sigh, "It's been a long time since I was given such a choice."

He nodded, "However, if what you say is true and that the humans who we did all we could to protect would come seeking help…"

He paused as he thought carefully with closed eyes before he nodded once more and looked to her, "I understand that you require my help to protect the humans. But, if I may, what connection do you have with the humans, Yue? I was told that you had a difficult relation with them in the distant past."

Yue paused before she took a set across from him and sighed. It was unusual seeing the woman, they've known to be unexpressive sigh for the first time with deep emotion. Even Gotoh raised a brow as she answered, "I had a difficult relation with the humans when I was younger as they said, sir. However, I want to protect them, sir."

"You want to protect them, you say…" Gotoh muttered quietly as he frowned before slowly nodding his head, "I see now. Then, I shall agree to bound my soul to this crystal you speak of, Yue. What you wish for is a message untainted by the passage of time, correct?"

Yue nodded slowly. Gotoh smiled, "Then, I shall deliver this to them. However, how do I know who they are? You say they're strong warrior lead by powerful leaders."

"Sir Gotoh, you will battle them." Yue answered as Gotoh's eyes widen, "I shall place you and the crystal into a forest. Deep into the forest. If they fail, you shall send them out and the trees shall move. If they pass, give them the crystal and how to use it."

As she said this, Yue held out her palm as a bright light flashed. White mists was pulled into the center before the light intensified and finally faded revealing the crystal shard glowing brightly.

She continued, "All they need to do is this. At night fall, put the crystal into their palms and squeeze it tightly. Light shall shine and, when it does, they must say this word, 'Guo', to unlock it."

As Gotoh nodded, she opened her other palm as a small light appeared in the other and brought it closer to the crystal which absorbed the orb making it shine brighter.

"When they do," She said carefully, "They be sent into a deep slumber and they shall see us and what we spoke of this night. But, be warned. Stray too far into the dream and they shall never see the real world again. That's why…"

She carefully caressed the shard and brought it to the elder man, who gently received it into his palms as she continues, "the person in charge of activating this magic must be one with deep understanding with magic and its dangers."

She carefully touched the shard once more with a finger as she said thoughtfully, "Hm… It'd be best if it were a male mage as well, it seems."

They raised a brow before she spoke, "Each crystal has their own personality and depending of them…"

She slowly waved her hand as the mist churned forming the image of a miniature lion above it with black fur, green claws, and red mane. Gotoh's eyes widen as she continued, "This beast shall not harm those he deems his master. Amongst all of them, he's the one with the most understanding of mankind and connected to them. So, if they fail, he shall simply leave them be and return to his den in peace. However, I find that unlikely."

After a couple seconds, Gotoh frowned, "So you say, but what if the one who defeats me isn't the one we seek?"

Yue turned to him, "You shall know who they are Sir Gotoh. You shall see."

Cautiously, she wrapped his fingers around the crystal and continued, "And when you do, I know that you would put your hopes in them as well."

Gotoh raised a brow, but slowly nodded, "I hope you're right, then."

"I am…" She said as her voice cracked.

Suddenly, her mask began to grow longer and darker much to their shock as the atmosphere grew grimmer in turn. Kamui grimaced, "Wh-What's going on?!"

"Kamui! Corrin!"

They turned and saw their family rush over to them as Takumi shouted, "Everything's starting to collapse!"

Just as he said this, cracks formed around them as the mask of the woman formed into a snarling face of a beast. Kamui grimaced as her body turned into a black shadow. As their surrounding breaks with the sound of glass, Elise whimpered, "O-Owain? Leo? What's going on?"

Leo shook his head as Owain frowned and answered, "I'm afraid none of us know, Elise. Just stay with us."

As she nodded, Kamui grimaced, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

As the glass image fell revealing nothing but pure white, Corrin nodded, "Yue said that there would be an individual personality in every crystal."

Chrom frowned with wide eyes as the shadow grew larger and vines began to surround them from all sides. Frederick muttered in disbelief, "Then, that would mean…"

"That the beast is going to greet us right now!" Chrom finished.

Before they could inquire anything, the large black figure glowed with spots of red jewel shards forming its mane as thorn vines emerged in his jaw and from his paws acting as fangs and claws. With it was done, the beast lets out a booming roar that Corrin feared it would wake them from their spell slumber.

" _I am. I am!"_ the large lion roared in anguish and glared at them with startling green eyes, " _She trusted the humans so deeply, even knowing that they would be the ones to bring the demise of the world like parasites! And what happens to her in the end? They kill her! If this is what humanity is, this world, the living, and she could live without it! I shall see this through! For her sake! Only her!"_

Chrom grimaced as they fought back against the overwhelming energy from just his presence alone, "Didn't Yue said that he'd be a more reasonable being?"

"She did!" Kamui responded with a frown, "But, why is he like this?"

Jackob grimaced as he jumped to their side with the other retainers, "Your majesty! Lady Corrin! It's going to come at us!"

" _Be grateful, humans!"_ The beast growled, " _I shall present your pitiful lives with a swift death."_

With this, the beast jumped at them. However, the sharp thorn paws were pushed back with the burst of water and black fire bursting from the jaws of Kamui's and Corrin's dragon form. The beast bounced back to its feet as Kamui shouted, " _Now!"_

On cue, they all pulled their weapons and made their way against the beast as Kamui shouted, " _We're only going to subdue him!"_

Chrom nodded, "Perhaps we can talk this out."

* * *

As they went into combat against the beast, Seigbert noticed the hind leg about to step on his cousin before rushing over and slashed against the ribs as he did so. The beast let out a roar before jumping to the side opposite of Forrest and his retainers. Taking this chance, he and Soliel quickly rushed over to them as he shouted, "Are you three okay?"

Forrest nodded, "Somehow. Thanks, Siegbert. Ophelia, Nina, are you two unharmed?"

"I'm all right." Ophelia said anxiously before turning to Nina who was kneeling on the ground, "But, Nina…"

"I'm fine." The archer replied curtly as she struggled to get back up on her feet, "I'm just a bit dazed."

Forrest grimaced, "Nina, it's impossible to be fine after taking that blow from him."

The archer shook her head before finally steadying herself, "It's the truth, milord. See?"

It was as she said. The archer was unharmed with out a single weirdly shape limbs or splatter of blood on her. Her steady balance had seem to throw them in a loop of bewilderment, instead as Siegbert grimaced in confusion, "What? How is this possible?"

Forrest nodded, "But, I-"

Nina nodded with a frown, "It true that I was hit full on by the monster, milord. But, I'm really fine, surprisingly."

Forrest turned to Siegbert with a grimace, "Somethings not right, Siegbert. For better or worse, something really isn't right."

"I know." Siegbert replied with a frown, "We're fortunate that we didn't lose someone, but the mystery…"

After some thought, Forrest's eyes widen as he turned to him, "Siegbert, give me a hand with something. I have something I want to try out."

"Really?!"

Forrest nodded, "Yes. I think I know what's going on, but I need his full attention on me."

The crown prince's eye widen in shock before he nodded, "Got it. You be careful, though. Nina, Ophelia, that includes the two of you as well."

The retainers nodded as he added, "I'll go ask the adults and our friends for some help as well."

With that, the prince vanished into the battlefield with his retainer after him. Forrest turned to Nina, "Nina, go confirm these things for me with Shigure. He should be in the back with Midori for healing."

He whispered more into her ear before the archer nodded and hurried off. Forrest turned to his last retainer, "Ophelia, the two of us are going to join the others."

Ophelia nodded, "Yes, Lord Forrest."

* * *

The battle continued as the beast easily deflect all the weapons with great speed and attempted to wrap their limbs with vines. Suddenly, the beast pounced and swatted two familiar figures to the ground with great speed.

Ahna gasped, "Dad!"

"Kamui! Corrin!" Azura shouted as she rushed over to them.

However, the beast didn't give either the chance to regroup as it made his way to them. Chrom dashed over, but knew he'd be of little help against the beast as he watched his daughter jump between the dragons and their enemy.

"Lucina!" He grimaced as he watched his daughter point the blade at the lion.

Leo grimaced as he turned to Owain, "Have they returned yet?"

The myimiddon shook his head with a grimace, "No, milord."

Leo opened his book and summoned vines to grab legs of the lion, however, it went awry when the vines suddenly turned back and grabbed his other retainer and Frederick. He scowled as he watched in disbelief, "It has control of my vines. Damn it!"

He watched the vines snap as arrows of light cut through them. Takumi and his wife rushed up to next to him with a frown, "Then, let's try something else."

Leo nodded and flipped to the next couple of pages with a frown, "Then, I hope this works!"

As he chanted orbs of light formed around them before it shot out to the lion. The bubbles burst as the black fur melted with a terrible stench in the air as the lion roared and glared at them. Takumi grimaced as he formed another arrow and string with his bow, "What was that?!"

As the arrow sailed and shattered against its mane, Leo grimaced, "A spell that I've been experimenting on with Henry and Miriel before she had gone to the human realm. It's supposed to be the first dark magic with healing properties, but you can say that it was a failure."

"Well, it seems to be effective, at least!" Mozu shouted as her eyes widen, "Move out!"

Regardless of her words, the four were already on the move as a paw stood where they once stood.

"Father!"

The three turned and saw the red hair healer rush over to them as Leo sighed with a small smile, "You made it back! Did you find what you were looking for?"

Forrest nodded as he displayed a small crystal in his palm, "Uncle Kamui and Prince Chrom told me where the crystal was. Father, this is the crystal you used, right?"

Leo's eyes widen, but he examined it and nodded, "That's right. But, Forrest, what are you planning to do?"

Forrest frowned, "I'm planning to speak with that beast."

"What?!" Takumi exclaimed with wide eyes, "I don't think it's in a talking mood though…"

Forrest shook his head ad turned to Leo, "You must've noticed for a while now, Father. Everyone has been tossed around and attacked by him, but none of us have taken any serious injuries."

Leo frowned as Mozu muttered with wide eyes, "That's… true…"  
Forrest nodded, "Uncle Kamui and Aunt Corrin told me that Yue said the beast was understanding about mankind. If so, there must've been a reason that he suddenly started to attack us. And this crystal. It's been shining the entire time! There has to be a connection to all of this. The battle with the first dragons. The mention of the beast. We all heard him. He has a voice."

Owain raised a brow, "But, it's not shining…?"

Leo frowned as he listened. Hesitantly, Mozu spoke up, "Takumi… I think he has a point."

Takumi nodded as he watched the others battle against the beast, "I know, but it's risky. He could get hurt or worse."

Leo continued to think before he finally spoke, "All right, then. We'll help bring his attention to you. When we do, you have to make him talk."

Forrest's eyes widen as a smile formed on his face.

"However," Leo said with a grimace, "You only have one chance at this, Forrest. I can't exactly let you get attacked in front of your mother either."

Forrest nodded firmly, "I understand."

Leo nodded and turned to his retainer, "Owain, change of plans. Tell Niles that we're going to try something else."

Owain nodded, "Understood, Prince Leo."

The man then hurried off as Leo turned to Takumi, who nodded, "Need some help, right? I'll call my retainers to help as well."

Leo nodded, "Thank you. Forrest."

He turned to the healer, "Head to where Siegbert is. Currently, he seems to be focused on the most."

"Got it." Forrest nodded.

With his retainer, the healer rushed back out to the battle field in search of his cousin. Seeing this, Xander eventually made his way to Leo as Takumi and Mozu left in search of his retainer.

"Leo, is something wrong?" he said with a frown, "It's not everyday that your son speaks with you during a battle."

Leo nodded, "He's going to try and speak with the beast."

"What?!" Xander's eyes widen as he grimaced, "But, he could get killed!"

Leo frowned, "I know, but it seems that Forrest thinks it wouldn't. I've sent him to Siegbert. Niles and Owain will be close by when that happens."

Xander remained silent as a couple seconds of silence passed as the atmosphere grew tense, but the king finally sighed, "Then, I certainly hope he knows what he's doing."

Leo nodded, "Yes. For now, we should just help him with his plan for now."

The two knights quickly returned to the battle field as the beast continues to swipe against them in blind rage.

* * *

It wasn't too hard for them to find their cousin as Siegbert spotted them in surprise, "Forrest! Did you find what you need?"

"Yeah!" the healer responded, "I just need his attention now."

"What are you going to do?"

Forrest strained a smile, "As crazy as it sounds, I'm going to talk to it."

"What?!"

Suddenly, there was a large explosion from afar as the ground began to shake. Forrest grimaced, "It's coming!"

They looked up through the cloud of smoke as the red eyes beast jumped through the smoke and let out a roar before them. They withstood against the wave of wind brought forth as it as the crystal in Forrest's palm was held close to his chest. As the beast looked down and spotted them, Forrest took his chance and brought out the crystal before it.

" _The crystal…"_

Forrest nodded with a frown, "Listen! I know you can understand humans! Yue said that you were the one with the closest connection to the humans!"

" _Yue…"_ the beast muttered.

Siegbert's eyes widen as he saw the other royal families and retainers watched them with bewilderment and confusion as his cousin spoke slowly with a nod, "Yes. Yue."

Siegbert watched on as the beast's tail flicked and the beast ceased his snarl.

" _Yue…"_ the beast began, " _Our creator. The calm darkness she brings…"_

Their eyes widen as they watched the lion slowly sheathed his claws and spoke, " _Human, what is the meaning of your words? You say our Lady Yue was the one who claims that I am that kind of being. But, are you certain that everything you've seen is true? I've lived in the crystal for many years till now. Who knows what things I've altered within it."_

"It is!" Forrest replied immediately with a determined look, "You say that you lived in this crystal and seen the message it held. But, I'm certain that you didn't change the message it held. No, you wouldn't have done so from the very start. Not if you treasure her this much."

" _Treasure?"_

He nodded, "All this time, you've done nothing but speak her name. If you actually cared for her so deeply, then you wouldn't even been able to bring yourself to alter what she left behind and we know that she was deemed highly by those around her with respect. You… You must've been amongst them. Because she said that if we fail… If we fail, then you would leave us be and return to your den peacefully. You had no intention to take our lives from the start. Not even for revenge!"

" _Then, tell me, young man,_ what _is it that I've been doing all this time, if it's not for the revenge?!"_ He snarled as his claws began to draw out, " _Even when the humans cursed her and used her, she watched over them. She gave them the_ care _she never received from them!"_

"But, she never said that she wanted it!" Forrest said with a grimace, "You know it too. Because, if she had, you wouldn't be here. It would've been her!"

" _Would a Celestial even waste her energy and-"_

"She would." Forrest intercepted quickly, "If it was her, then she would. We know because she was also there in person when she came to our world to save our families! There were other celestial aside from her. She could've chose someone to go in her place, but she went there instead! If she was just as passionate when it comes for revenge she would've been here in person too!"

As the beast remained silent, Forrest continued, "The reason why you're here…"

He grimaced as he continued, "The reason why you're here is because this is all a test that you came up with and what you want is… To see if we have what it takes to solve this mystery! To see who would be fit to be your master!"

"What?" Siegbert's eyes widen in disbelief.

Forrest nodded, "Our Uncle and Aunt told me. Yue said that the beast would not harm whoever he deems as his master. Meaning, amongst us, you were looking for whoever would be them!"

A couple seconds ticked by as they waited with uneasiness. Finally, the beast growled forcing many to arms till he sat down with a chuckle, " _I see that there was someone who could see through all of this. Well, done, Forrest of Nohr. But, tell me. After all this time, have you seen who it is I've been watching?"_

Forrest thought carefully, "It's…"

There was a sudden chuckle as a familiar figure appeared before them.

"Now, let's not make fun of the young man, shall we?"

"Arcane Dragon!" Leo's eyes widen in disbelief, "I thought you moved on!"

Gotoh looked to him with a smile, "Truth is I was also asked to transfer a small portion of my power into this crystal during ritual. So, my soul is gone. I am the power he left behind, not him, I'm afraid."

He turned to the lion, who nodded, "I may have gone a bit too far, then…"

The beast turned to him, " _The one whom I shall choose as my master must be the one who could catch onto the hidden clues in the message as they receive it and holds the crystal."_

"But, that means," Seigbert's eyes widen as he turned to his cousin, "It's Forrest…"

"Me?" Forrest's eyes widen in disbelief as he took a step back.

The lion blinked his eyes with what seemed to be a smile on his face as he spoke, "You could see the crystal shine, could you not?"

Forrest raised a brow, "But, I'm not the only one, right?"

Ophelia gasped, "No, milord. My father and I have been unable to see it shine, milord. It must've only been you this whole time!"

Forrest frowned in bewilderment, "Then, I was chosen from the start? But, why me?"

Without an answer, the crystal in his hand glowed bright before it literally sank into his palm.

"Forrest!" Sakura gasped.

The lion stood proudly as he spoke, " _My trials have been passed by a single individual with a bright mind. From this day forth, I, Rairan, Sage of Knowledge and Member of the Crystal Spirits, choose Forrest of Nohr as my master."_

As he said this, the place where the crystal sank grew bright as it spread into lines of light that curled and ascended his arm as the light shined through the clothe.

" _As per Lady Yue's wishes, I now grant my new master the permission to access all the knowledge she had during her life as a Celestial."_ The beast announced with a huff _, "If you ever seek my help, all you require is to call out my name, but be warned. Use this power carelessly and you could find yourself on the brink of death. It's no simple task to summon me on a simple whim, Lord Forrest."_

Forrest's eyes widen, but slowly nodded, "I-I understand. I'll call you when I truly need your help."

Rairan nodded as he sighed, " _With this, my wait is finally over. When you awaken, you shall find the crystal's presence undetectable, but know that it will always be there till the day you have reached your goal as well as I."_

Kamui walked over in his human form as he spoke up, "Pardon me, Rairan. When you called yourself a member of this spirits, are you saying that there are more of you?"

Rairan's ear twitched as he answered, " _There are, Kamui of Valla. I am only one of sixteen crystals in the world."_

"Sixteen?!" Hinoka grimaced, "That's a lot…"

" _Most of us were created by the children of Shelanoir with the purpose of watching over the humans while others joined our ranks."_ Rairan explained with a curt nod, " _But, know this. Before her death, Lady Yue used her powers and, not only placed all of them into their place, she made certain to leave behind all the clues she have gathered up with thoughts that they maybe vital to your search to the day before she died."_

"Then, she's leaving us with all the progress she left behind." Camilla's eyes widen as he lips curled with a smile, "Clever."

Xander nodded, "But, how did she knew that she would die?"

"Easy." Corrin answered with a frown, "Remember when she talked with the other first dragons? She knew that there would be a day that we would arrive and that we would be in trouble. That was the reason why she decided to help us in the beginning. It's because she had the ability to foresee the future!"

Rairan nodded, " _An ability with great responsibility and consequences. She had great trouble with the power as she matured."_

Ryoma raised a brow, "It sounds like you knew the Celestial."

As he allowed the image of Gotoh to sit on his paw, Rairan nodded once more, " _That goes without saying. I've known her since she have yet to be known by the humans as a Celestial."_

"Th-Then, could you tell us more about her, sir?" Sakura timidly asked as she clung to her staff.

The lion nodded, " _Yue was a quiet child growing up. She was also the child of Shelanoir, the creator of the universe."_

Chrom's eyes widen as he gaped, "And we are getting help from someone so powerful?"

" _Yes. But, as powerful as she was, she was known to have a bad reputation from birth, despite being a Celestial._ " Rairan said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Elise said anxiously.

He looked to them, " _Have you heard the tale of the End of A Beginning?"_

Kamui looked around to see shaking heads and spoke up, "No. We've been in this realm for over thirteen years, but have discovered very little."

" _I see…"_ Rairan said with a frown, " _It was a tale of old, after all. The era of the Celestial came from the Goddess Shelanoir who created the universe from nothing. From the universe, powerful living being were born inheriting her powers. However, there were some who came directly from the goddess, herself. One of them being Yue. She was the youngest of all her siblings who were directly related to the goddess. However, the day she was born light and darkness poured into the world for the first time plunging the universe into chaos as the darkness was so strong that it overpowered the light. When it finally settled, many creatures did not survive the purge of darkness."_

"Then, she was falsely accused?" Leo raised a brow, "Where did the darkness come from?"

" _It came from Yue."_

"What?!" Takumi grimaced, "Then…"

Rairan nodded, " _I was told that, from the moment of her birth, she made her first creation and was from then called, the Creator of Darkness."_

Hinoka frowned, "Did she know what she was doing?"

" _How could she?"_ Rairan sighed, " _It's rare amongst Celestials, but it was an unintentional creation. But, because of it, it killed many being that could've become sacred years later, such as the Pegasus."_

"They didn't survive it either?" Hinoka gasped as she recalled her own Pegasus back on the ranch.

Rairan nodded, " _I'm afraid so. From that day forward, she was shunned by both humans and Celestials alike and grew up that way."_

"Even her own mother?" Corrin's eyes widen in disbelief.

The lion shook his head, " _Shelanoir vanished after Yue came into existence. Many claimed that she might not even exist anymore."_

Takumi shook his head, "Something not right. If it's like that, then why did she decide to help us? We're humans too."

Rairan shook his head, "I _do not know, but she have always respected her mother's choices. Shelanoir loved humans, you see. Amongst all her creations that grew out of her care and left, she was very attentive with the humans and loved them. My best assumption is because Yue knew of this that she decided to reach out and help them, even when she knew what their treatment to her would be."_

It hadn't been long before everything started to become a little blurred as Rairan's voice echoed, " _It would seem that our time is almost at an end. Human of the otherworld, I wish you all luck to your quest."_

"Same." Gotoh's voice spoke, "Now, that you've heard the message our wait is now over. It's finally time for us to act. I shall aid you as much as I could as part of the Arcane Dragon."

"Wait!" Chrom shouted.

But, the image was growing more blurred by the second as everything began to black out.

* * *

Suki sat in her dark room reading a book on magic under her blanket as a small ball of light sat on the palm of her hand. It was a light magic that Adrien taught her in secret. With it she was able to use it to do her studying in the night in secret. She certainly wasn't banned from doing magic anymore, but that didn't include inside the house and she still had a curfew to meet. Tomorrow would be her first day off since she started working. So, she and her friends have decided to take this chance and try to take in some practice in the park. Out of the blue, there was a sudden crash in the kitchen. As she suddenly threw her covers of and jumped out, she noticed the noise continue and it was coming from the halls. She raised a brow, "Big Brother? Or…"

Quietly, she made her way out the door. She frowned, "The doors are all closed…"

Carefully, she made her way down the steps as she noticed a ghostly white figure admist the darkness. Her eyes widen before she noticed it floating over her way. She gasped and shut out her spell before ducking behind the sofa and entering the small storage room under the stairs. She quietly peeked out and notice that it was a woman with silver hair and a white dress. Upon noticing the spear in her hands she frowned, "Is it a friend of Mom and Dad?"

"Huh…? Suki?"

She jumped and nearly screamed had a hand not covered her mouth. Quickly, she used her magic and created a small orb of light. Her eyes widen.

"Mr. Gaius?!" She exclaimed in shock.

The brown hair man sighed, "No… The name's Asugi. I'm… a friend of your brother's. Yeah…"

She raised a brow, "Um… A friend of big brother? Then, what are you doing under our stairs?"

Asugi shook his head, "Your family is trying to something really important, so they won't come to till morning, okay? Your brother wanted me here so I could keep watch of the house in case something happened."

"Really?" Suki's eyes widen, "But, why didn't they tell me? Oh, never mind. Then, umm…"

As she glanced out the door, Asugi nodded with a shrug, "I know. I've seen her for a while now. Got use to it too. I'm sure if you ignore her, she'll be gone."

Suki raised a brow, "She's always been around here? Does Seigbert knows about it?"

"Yup!" He said with a sigh, "Had a quick talk with him. They all know. Candy, if you keep it quiet?"

As he said this, he pulled out a clear lollipop decorated in the shape of a beautiful flower on a flimsy plastic stick. She stared at it and sighed shaking her head with a small smile, "Thanks. But, my teeth aren't exactly the best condition for more sweets. But my brother wants to keep quiet about it?"

Asugi grimaced as he puts back the candy in his sack and nodded, "Yeah."

"I guess I should go along, but why didn't they speak with Aunt Nyx about it?"

"I don't know." Asugi shrugged as he plopped a candy into his mouth.

Suddenly, there was a small hum as a soft melody could be heard through the door. Asugi sighed, "And here she goes again."

Suki raised a brow before opening a small crack through the door and peeked out only to see nothing, but darkness. She frowned, "Does anyone know who she is?"

He shook his head, "Nah. Not yet anyway. Also, you should go back to bed. Nobody will be up till morning anyway and I still got to let your brother know what I've seen tonight."

As she froze, he sighed, "Well, what do you know. How about this as long as you don't tell anyone what you've seen tonight, including about me, then I won't tell anyone that you were up and about tonight."

Suki nodded, "That's it? Okay! It's a deal!"

Finally, the melody came to an end as Asugi grinned, "Looks like that's it for tonight. Get to bed before they get up, 'kay?"

Suki nodded with a frown, "It's too bad that her song ended. I really liked it…"

"Yeah, well, don't stay up too late all night, Suki." Asugi shrugged, "Gonna make your bro worried."

"Okay." Suki nodded before cautiously opened the door.

Finally seeing that the coast was clear and no sound was made, she crawled out and said to the man, "I'll see you next time, then. Thanks for letting me hide here."

"Got it. Got it. Just go back to bed and lock your door, ya hear?"

She nodded and made her way back up the stairs quickly. Once she made it back up the stairs and to her room, she locked the door and pulled out a large black book from under her bed and flipped it open to where a pen sat tucked in between the pages. She grabbed it and sat on her bed as she wrote quickly.

 _Tonight, there was a loud noise in the kitchen. I was studying in secret, but I got out to check and saw a glimpse of a white ghost! Then, when I went into hiding under the stairs, there was a man, who said that he was big brother's friend acting as a guard tonight. He said his name was Asuki or something like that. Should I be worried about this? Oh, well…_

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't in his room as he thought he was. Instead, he found himself back in the flower field of Valla once again! His eyes widen in disbelief, "This…!"

"Lord Shigure?!"

Upon the shocked voice, he turned and saw Feather before him. The woman stared at him with wide eyes as she gasped, "What happened to you?! You looked like you were attacked in another dream! Are you all right?!"

He looked down to see the tattered blue clothing and dented armor with a strained grin, "Well, you can say something like that happened, but I'm all right, Feather. More importantly, I'm surprised to find myself here tonight."

"As am I." Feather nodded with a grimace, "Perhaps, I can mend your clothing, if you just hold still?"

Shigure chuckled nervously, "It's fine, Feather. You don't really have a sewing kit with you, after all. And, this is only a dream."

Feather frowned, "Even so, there are somethings that I just can't let it slide, sir. Such as the state you're in."

She then pulled out a small wooden box with a smile, "And I always keep one with me for such circumstances, sir. Hehe."

Shigure's eyes widen before he bursted out laughing, "Haha! I see. You remind me a bit of Caeldori, now. Always prepared for the worst cases."

Feather chuckled, "Perhaps. Please have a seat and try not to move, milord. If I start now, I may finish before I'm forced to leave."

Shigure nodded, "I suppose I don't have much of a choice, then. I don't want to see you of all people get mad for the first time."

"Oh, I don't know about that." The retainer said with a small grin as Shigure took a seat on the grass.

As she pulled out a needle, she paused before handing a piece of paper to the prince, "This was from my brother, Lord Shigure. We were able to meet up a few hours ago. He's still on the run, but he's long since lost our enemies as well. He wanted me to pass this on to you in person."

He took the note and opened it as he raised a brow, "So, he was here, then?"

Feather nodded as she got to work with the needle and thread, "Yes, milord. I've told him everything you had been concerned with and what was occurring. He hastely wrote this down after he realized that he might not be able to stay for long. It would seem that the enemy have sent out a tracking spell for him specifically."

"What?!" Shigure grimaced, "Is he all right?"

Feather nodded as she worked on the large tear on the fabric on his back, "Yes, sir. He had outrun a blood hound in the past and hid from a tracing magic before. I believe that he'll get away from our foes again. Of course that would mean that I won't be able to remain here for long as well. My deepest apologies."

Shigure shook his head, "As long as you and your brother stay alive, that's all that matters. Now, let's see…"

As he read silently to himself, Feather continues to work on the fabric with quick precision and speed while humming a very familiar hymn Shigure had heard once before. As she was almost done, Shigure frowned as he folded back the paper and stuffed it into his sack on his belt, "I see that Ciel was able to hide my grandparents and is doing well, but I don't know about him becoming a decoy."

"What?!" Feather froze with wide eyes as she gasped in disbelief, "But, he's never told me that before!"

Shigure turned a quick glance to her with a frown, "Has he ever…"

She shook her head as she quickly sewed the remaining bit of tear, "Once, but that time didn't go well and he was badly injured with a scar that he bears to this day…"

Shigure grimaced, "Then, I shall go after him."

"Please don't, milord." Feather pleaded as she tapped his shoulder, "Let me. The dream realm could be a dangerous place to one who still can wake up, milord. My brother and I probably still has a while before everyone solves the problem. It's dangerous if you get lost here, so let me go."

Shigure frowned before he slowly nodded, "All right. But, be careful, Feather. There's a good chance that the enemy could be after you instead."

Feather nodded, "I understand, milord. Till then, please remain hidden in this place."

"Okay."

As he slowly got back up, he turned and saw her packing up the needle and thread into her kit before she got up as well. His eyes widen before he frowned, "Wait, Feather. You don't have a weapon…"

She smiled, "It's fine, milord. I was taught martial arts by our uncle when we were young. I'll be fine."

Shigure hesitated before he nodded, "All right. But, remember that, if you're unable to win, just pull back, Feather. Don't waste anymore energy if you're unable to escape with your brother."

"I understand, milord." She bowed, "I'll make sure to return with my brother."

With this he watched the woman quickly turn and disappear into the green woods in the blink of an eye.

Shigure nodded as he noticed his surroundings getting clouded, "I have a part to play as well. You two just hold out a bit longer with Yukimura and Lilith. We're finally getting somewhere now with this case now."

* * *

 **YueTian: Great! Got this chapter out! Now, to figure out on chapter 32 or 31 of FE Awakening Blossoms. Gonna need something to be done. Anyway! I hope you guys like it! I thought about posting it yesterday, but I ended up falling asleep. Also, my family had just gotten a new puppy! A yellow lab I names Ciel! (Not from Black Butler, but from the song Artonelico! Took me a while to learn that it was French meaning Heaven or Skies. T-T Now, that sounded so human…) He's doing great so far and only needs two more shots before we can take him out. He's three months now too! So, there's the update on our new little brother! So cute! If only I could post his pic on here! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this! See ya in a bit!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Old Legend

The Old Legend

"No!"

"Rinne, please?"

Shiro must be watching Hisame and her exchange with a grimace. It was the most plausible reaction she could imagine him do knowing that he asked his friend over to help them, but this? Hisame sighed, "Come on. This angle is ninety degree and these are three inches and four inches sides."

"Then, that would mean that the hypotenuse is five inches." She grumbled, "I know…"

"How, though?" he responded with a frown, "You still have to write out how you got that answer."

"Can't I just write that I memorized it?" Rinne responded with a sigh.

Hisame shook his head, "The question asks that you show how you got the answer."

"Dang it…" She grumbled and gingerly slides the paper to her side and begin scribbling out the process she now knew by heart.

As she did this, she could already hear her brother muttering something with their cousin and, occasionally, spoke with Hisame, who've now became her temporary tutor. It's strange how her cousin and her brother decided not to teach her instead. To her, her current tutor and her previous were no different, but, if she said so, her brother and their parents would be really upset. She recalled how Hisame had once told her how much their cousin hated to study too. It was a wonder how he became a teacher in a private school when he hated studying, especially in a subject he disliked so much. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder as soon as she had her answer down and saw Shiro. Her eyes widen with concern, "Big Brother? Is something wrong?"

On his face was an unusually serious face. One that she only seen him wear once when she watched him spar with their dad or when he was in combat against tougher opponents. Shiro shook his head with a small smile on his face once more, "Nah. I just need to go help Mom with a mission since dad is stuck back home. She around the island today."

"Really?" Her eyes glisten before she raised a brow, "Is it something really difficult?"

"On her own maybe." Shiro replied with a smile and rustled her dusty red hair much to her annoyance, "That's why Kiragi and I are going. You just stay here with Hisame and focus on your studies. We'll be back between tonight and tomorrow night. It may take a while."

"Really…" she groaned, "All right. But, what are you going to do about class?"

Shiro smiled, "I've already talked with Aunt Camilla. Remember her?"

She nodded as the image the tall woman with wavy purple hair and overnice appears in the back of her mind, "The Aunty who works here as the Home Ec teacher, right? She was really nice and gave us sweets for Christmas once in a while."

Shiro chuckled, "Right. She's going to be subbing my class for tomorrow."

"And I'll be taking over Kiragi's math class tomorrow." Hisame said with a nod.

"Okay?" She said slowly, "Then, I'll be staying at uncle's and aunt's place again?"

Shiro nodded, "That's how things are going to go for now. Hisame will take you there tonight."

Hesitantly, she nodded, "All right?"

She watched her two relatives leave the library leaving only her, Hisame, and the librarian behind the front desk in the library. The blue hair teacher glanced to her with a frown, "Is something the matter?"

She shook her head, "Not really…"

He raised a brow, but nodded, "Then, let's continue to the next question. This time we're dealing with a…"

"Obtuse triangle." She groaned as she began sketching out her plan, "I know what to do…"

* * *

She sighed as she finally sat down in the Old Japanese style guest room of her relative's place. She sighed as she began to scribble into her pink diary with a small lock on the cover in pen.

"Brother had a strange look on his face today. I think it's something really serious. It's been so long since he's done this for something other than spar. I'm worried, but everything will turn out fine, right? Like that day when Forrest seemed to be feeling really sick. He turned out fine this morning. I hope that was the case. These days, mom and dad won't tell me much. Is it because I'm a hopien? What is a Hopien? When dad said that, I had a strange feeling in me. I could tell that it has to do with why I always have to keep my hair red, but…" She shut her book closed and stuffed it into her backpack as a knock echoed in her room, "Coming!"

She rushed out to the door and swung it open before she suddenly tripped over her own bag.

"All you had to do was slide the door open…"

Upon the familiar grumble, she looked up with a weak chuckle, "Sorry, Dwyer."

She got up letting the gloomy looking man inside. She glanced up to him as he placed down her clean futon and sighed, "I prefer not to-?"

"Please? Just one match?" She pleaded.

He shook his head with a grimace, "No. That was the last match. No more. Good night."

With that, he walked out of her room as fast as she'd ever seen him closing the door shut behind him. She grumbled as she crossed her arms, "Damn it! But, I wanted a rematch. If I could just land one proper punch on him without him going easy on me like before…"

She sighed before plopping back on the tatami looking up, "Then, again, if I can't even beat his dad, how am I going to beat him…"

She grumbled before reaching out her diary once more and the pen as she literally wrote, "Damn it! Dwyer came in with my clean futon earlier and walked out before I could get him to spar with me again! Maybe, I should be thinking of what would give me a better chance at landing a single hit on him, then just running at him, but I really want to land one hit on him! One without him going easy on me like before. Maybe I should just go ahead and agree to train with Uncle Kamui's friend? I heard that he was also crazy strong in hand-to-hand combat. Damn it! Big Brother's not back yet either! An-"

He pen froze in the middle of her writing as she saw a bright light outside of her door. She hid her diary before waiting for her aunt's voice, but it never came.

"Aunty?" She called out eventually as she slowly got up.

However, there was no reply before she slowly slid open the door. In front of her stood a bright light shining. She gasped, "Wha-?!"

" _It's finally starting, milady…"_

Suddenly, everything around her turn dark like some shady curtains. There was a sudden shake when she finally opened her eyes again.

"Rinne!"

She rubbed her eyes for a better view as she slowly sat up, "Hrm? Aunt Mozu?"

The brown hair freckle woman sighed in relief with tears, "Thank god! Are you all right? What happened?"

"Huh? I-I'm all right?" Rinne raised brow, "Um…"

She looked around and noticed that she was infront of her room with her aunt and their close friends around her. Upon seeing the garden, her eyes widen, "That's right…"

She pointed to the zen garden, "I saw a light outside my door earlier and thought that it was Aunt Mozu checking in on me, but, when I opened, there was this bright light shining infront of me."

"A light?" Oboro raised a brow.

Rinne frowned hesitantly, "Maybe it was some sort of magic?"

She turned and saw Hisame raise a brow, "But, there's been this barrier up on the estate to prevent any form of cheating through magic."

"That's weird…" Rinne raised a brow before her eyes widen, "Oh! But, there was this deep voice that spoke. Something about something finally starting…"

"Something finally starting?" Hisame raised a brow.

Dwyer sighed, "Are you sure about this, Rinne?"

She nodded with a firmly, "Yes! There was a light that said something was starting! Don't tell me you don't believe me!"

Mozu smiled, "Well, I believe you."

"Thanks, Aunty." She replied with a small smile of relief.

Dwyer nodded with a frown, "None of us said that we didn't believe you, Rinne."

Hinata grinned, "I'll make sure to inform Sir Takumi, right away!"

They watched the man run through the halls in his white pajama as Hisame sighed in exasperation and began rushing after him in his brown pajamas as well, "Father, it's the middle of the night! He's only just came back from a mission too!"

Oboro sighed, "Anyway, would you be all right sleeping in your room for the rest of the night, Rinne? Or should we change your room?"

Dwyer, "I'd change rooms, if I were-"

"I'm good." Rinne nodded, "I'll just lock my door for the night."

Oboro raised a brow as she spoke, "It'd probably be best if you always lock your door in the middle of the night, Rinne. What if someone sneaks into your room at night?"

Rinne frowned, "But, only Kagero have ever done that once."

Mozu chuckled, "Yes, I don't think Takumi or I would ever forget how ya were able to scare her of all people."

"She what?!" Oboro's jaw dropped.

Dwyer sighed, "It's fine. I was always the one making sure all the door are locked at night."

"Thanks, Dwyer." Mozu smiled.

As he bowed, Mozu turned to her, "Then, we'll see you in the morning, Rinne. If something does happen just call out. We'll come rushing over."

Rinne nodded, "Okay!"

After seeing everyone off, she sat down back in her room after locking the door as she mumbled, "Just now, what was that thing?"

She looked to the watch on her wrist before she gasped, "It's twelve?! I gotta go to bed!"

She rushed as she hurriedly pulled out her pink night gown from her bag and changed. It wasn't long before she finished everything she needed to do and went to bed for the night.

* * *

As she slept, her door slid open as the gloomy face of Dwyer in his cleric armor appeared. He sighed and shook his head, "It only takes her a second to forget that she was going to lock her door? Seriously?"

He frowned before grabbing the short wood pillar behind the door and placing it directly behind the door's wooden frame leaning against it. He walked out and shut the door as he heard it collapse next to the door frame. He nodded before surveying the surrounding then walked away through the hallway.

* * *

Shigure smiled as he got up and stretched his arms. Midori grinned, "We're finally done here. How's the painting coming along, Shigure?"

Shigure grinned, "It's done."

"Really?!" she smiled wider, "Let me see…"

As she placed the flower pot on the shelf, she hurried over to the table as her eyes widen , "Wow! This is amazing, Shigure! The touch ups made it look more alive! This is going to be a great present for Sora!"

"I hope so." Shigure grinned, "Anyway, I'm thinking of checking on how Suki's training is coming along."

"Oh! I heard that Suki's finally start using a weapon for a few weeks now." Midori said, "Can I come along?"

"Sure." He replied before watching his cousin hurry back with her green apron gone in the drawer.

"Let's go!"

Shigure nodded before the two locked up the store and made their way to the park as the afternoon sun begins to make its way to the hills. Not even ten minutes have passed before the saw the entrance to the park and Midori frowned, "Do you think that she'll be able to make it in time, Shigure?"

"I hope so." Shigure said with a grimace, "Siegbert told us that she's always been training with her friends after work."

It didn't take long as they made their way through the gates before he could hear the sound of metal clanging against each other. Shigure grinned as they made their way to the sound, "It sounds like they're still at it."

"Yeah…" Midori nodded in amazement as figure slowly begin to come into view on the hill.

As the figure came close, their eyes widen as Shigure muttered in bewilderment, "What the…!"

They watched as Chase rushed in with his lance at the familiar looking silver hair girl, who jumped aside and closed in to him instantly. Chase quickly swung his silver lance, which she blocked with her silver blade and continued closing in as sparks flew in the air. It wasn't till her blade was on his chest that they finally froze.

"Suki won!" Sally cheered as she hurried over with Yuki in her arms.

As Eric helped Chase to his feet, he turned and noticed the two with a small smile and a nod. They returned it as Midori added a short wave and whispered, "What was that?"

Shigure shook his head as he watched Suki sheathed the blade she borrowed from Eric for the exam, "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before, but I think perhaps she does have a shot at passing the exam. Maybe."

Midori frowned, "In the top ten?"

Shigure sighed, "I don't know. The possibility is there, but they're not the only ones taking the exam, remember?"

"Tasogarekan is a well-known academy with connection to the government and military, I heard." Midori nodded, "Such a reputation would make any parents and students want to take part in it. Only a few of us were fortunate enough to make it there like Siegbert. But, what is she going to do about the education fee? Is Uncle and Aunt going to pay for it?"

Shigure nodded, "For the exam first. Depending on it, they'll decide from there. Siegbert knows more, of course. Still, it's difficult to say if she'll even make it into the top ten."

Midori grimaced, "It'd be great if she could go to school with the other children. If not for that problem, she'd be in there already."

They watched as Suki began to practice magic with Sally.

"Uh…" Midori grimaced, "You don't think that will explode, right?"

Shigure watched hesitantly as they watched the orb in Sally's hand expand till it was twice the size of her brother's magic, "Oh god… Take cover!"

The two quickly ducked under a nearby bush as a bright light exploded before them and screams could be heard. By the time they poke their heads out, they could hear Chase shout, "Damn it! Sally, can't you reduce the amount of magic you use?!"

Aiden sighed as he crossed his arms, "As if you're one to talk. Yours was about to explode as well…"

"Seriously?!" Chase's eyes widen in bewilderment, "No way! I mean, I checked and all that!"

As she smiled exasperately from their bantering, Midori frowned, "You don't think that they'd all get in together, right?"

"I hope they do." Shigure said with a small hesitant grin, "But, I'm not so sure about that anymore to be honest…"

"Oh, hello, Shigure, Midori!"

The cousins turned to find their pale red hair cousin with his usual curly hairstyle and wore pink and yellow shirt and blue jeans. He smiled with a wave, "Are you out to check on Suki too?"

Midori nodded with a look of concern, "Hi, Forrest! Are you sure you're well enough to walk outside now?"

Shigure grimaced, "We were worried when we heard that you were stuck in bed with a slight fever after that night."

Forrest nodded, "Yes. It was a terrible fever, but it seemed to have vanished completely yesterday morning. I only stayed indoors for precaution. Father and Ophelia's father thought that it was probably the side-effect of taking in the crystal."

"I see." Shigure nodded with a grimace as he noticed his hand, "Does it hurt?"

Forrest smiled, "Not really. It burned at first that night, but it stopped afterwards and I didn't get any wounds from it. I believe it was more internal."

Midori sighed with a small smile, "That's good to hear. I know you and your mother are healers, but you can always count on us, if things get worse too."

"Thank you, Midori." Their cousin responded with a smile as he looked up the hill to the small group, "Let's change the topic for now. What do you think of Suki's training so far? Last week, I saw her defeat Adrien and Sally easily."

"Really?" Shigure's eyes narrowed in bewilderment, "We just saw her beat Chase in a spar just now."

"What?" Forrest frowned, "But she's only started about a few weeks ago, right?"

"Perhaps, she has an innate talent with it?" Midori raised a brow as she watched Suki take on Adrien with her sword, "But, she wasn't taught any proper stances…"

"A freestyle, then?" Shigure assumed with a frown, "It could benefit her once in a while, but it would become a problem if she encounters someone who also doesn't use any proper styles either."

"You know, Lucina came by to teach her one of her family's swordplay form." Forrest said with a frown, "Soliel seemed to be coaching her in secret too."

"Really?" Midori smile, "So, that's it! Aunt may have said that she can't seek help from Siegbert, but she didn't say the same for us."

Forrest chuckled, "Actually, Soliel and Lucina were the one who offered it after they heard the story from Siegbert. Suki seemed to have a similar sense of right in her mind as our aunt."

"Really…" Shigure said as his eyes shifted to the group, "Guys?"

"What is it, Shigure?" Midori questioned before she noticed the sparring continuing on and froze.

Forrest grimaced, "This is bad."

They nodded in response. Before them, Adrien was charging at her with his rapier slashing in the air where she once was as she stepped back from side to side. Shigure frowned, "Her movements are starting to become sluggish."

Midori nodded, "She must've tired herself from the previous fight with Chase. Oh no…"

Forrest frowned as he hummed to himself. Shigure raised a brow, "Forrest?"

He gave him a small smile, "Let's just keep watching for a bit."

Uncertain, Shigure nodded and returned to spectating the match. However, it wasn't long before they watched the girl get down on one knee and finally grimaced.

"Suki!" Midori gasped as she watched Adrien take this chance and dashed up to his opponent with his silver rapier pointed at her.

Shigure grabbed Midori's shoulder with a grimace, "Hold on. They lose only if their opponent is down or the other is disarmed for over a five minutes, remember? There's still a chance."

As he said this, a bright light flashed and nearly blinded the three. Shigure squinted against the light and, when it died down he noticed something white disappear behind the Adrien before the man was suddenly thrown on to his back with the tip of the silver blade now pointed in front of his chest. Shigure's eyes widen as he said, "What just happened?"

Forrest shook his head, "I don't know. Did you see anything, Midori?"

"N-No…" The girl shook her head, "What did she just do?"

Shigure shook his head, "Let's go ask Suki and Adrien. It's starting to get dark. They should be getting ready to leave soon."

As they watched Eric inform them of the time, Shigure and the two made their way to them. Eric looked over to them with a smile, "Good after-. I mean, good evening, Shigure, Midori. Forrest? Are you feeling well enough to be outside now? I heard that you suddenly gotten a high fever two days ago."

Forrest smiled, "I'm feeling better now, Eric. Thank you. Also, we were watching the spar just now. But that light…"

Eric chuckled, "Quite creative, isn't it?"

Shigure raised a brow, "Something you taught her?"

Eric shook his head, "Nah. Think of it as her own instinct or intellect."

Midori tilted her head, "But what did she do to beat Adrien? We didn't see a single thing under that light."

Eric chuckled, "That was a blinding spell, Midori."

"A blinding spell?" Forrest raised a brow, "So one of this world's magic?"

Eric nodded, "Yes. It was apparently a spell she learned on her own from books. Impressive, right?"

Shigure nodded, "I see she did some research on her own, then. But, during that light…"

Eric shook his head, "You're going to have to ask her about that. Speaking of which, are you here to pick her up?"

Forrest nodded, "Our cousin is stuck with patrol, so I though I might as well come by and bring her home. It's been a while since I didn't have any major requests for tailoring. I'm also going to open up shop tomorrow too."

"That's great!" Eric smiled, "Hey, Suki! Your cousin is here!"

The silver hair girl in a blue t-shirt and black jeans popped out from her group of friends and hurried over with her silver sword and bag with her as her little fox popped his head out from the bag.

"Forrest!"

She hurried over and greeted them with a small smile, "G-Good evening, Shigure, Midori."

They waved as Shigure smiled, "Good evening, Suki. We saw that you've been training pretty hard."

Midori grinned with a nod, "Yeah! Keep up the good work!"

"Th-Thank you…" Suki blushed as she looked down to her feet in clear embarrassment.

Forrest nodded with a small grin, "Hey, Suki? Could you tell us what you did when you casted the light spell?"

Hesitantly, Suki looked up to them stuttering, "I-I-I used my hilt and swung Adrien to the ground…"

Midori gasped, "You mean, you tossed him over your head?! That's amazing! I didn't know you'd be this strong!"

"Right?!" Sally joined in ecstatically, "That was so cool! She also did something similar last week against Chase too!"

Shigure nodded, "That's quite impressive, Su-, huh?"

Suddenly, the girl was gone as Forrest chuckled nervously and raised an arm revealing the girl hiding behind her cousin, "Too much praise for you to handle again? Sorry about this, everyone."

Sally giggled, "It's fine. I knew this would happen. Sorry, Suki. I forgot, but that really was amazing!"

"Th-Th-Thanks, Sally…" Suki blushed as she tried to return a strained smile.

Forrest smiled, "Well, shall we head back to your house now?"

Suki nodded and slowly walked out from behind his shadow as she waved to her friends nervously, "S-See you tomorrow…"

Sally grinned as they returned a wave, "See ya, Suki!"

As Forrest took the girl to the park entrance, Sally turned to them impatiently and full of excitement, "Guys! Guys! This is the first time she's ever told us that! Maybe, this means we're becoming closer friends with her now?"

Eric sighed exasperately upon seeing her sister's excitement, but chuckled, "I'd like to think so. Anyway, it's about time we go back home, Sally. Mom's probably about to finish making dinner soon."

He turned to Shigure, "Oh, right. There's something I need to tell you about the human realm."

Shigure raised a brow and nodded, "Is it about the war between the beasts and the Genrare?"

Eric nodded with a grimace, "Bad news have occurred in the South faction."

As the air slowly grew tense, Midori frowned, "What happened?"

"The tactician of the Southern faction, Kasha, have been kidnapped a couple nights ago along with almost all of her halfsiblings."

* * *

As Forrest made it back into his room after having dinner, he took a fashion magazine of the human realm's Fall edition designs and sat in his chair as he browsed through it. However, as he did so, he soon realized that he wasn't wholeheartedly looking through it as he thought he was. He grimaced in frustration before putting the magazine back on his desk and leaned back in his chair. As he stared up on his white ceiling, he lifted his palm before him as he mumbled with narrowed eyes, "Can they really not see it?"

As a faint glow appeared on his palm, he grimaced, "So, it's true."

He sat up against and poked at the center of his palm where the crystal had entered his palm with a sigh, "The Sage of Knowledge, is it? He said that I now have access to everything that Yue ever known, but how do I get to it? Maybe there's some sort of magic involved with this?"

" _There is. Depending on what you plan to unlock, that is."_

He nearly fell of his chair as he grabbed the side of his desk and looked up in astonishment.

"Y-You're-!"

Before him stood the ghostly figure of an extremely familiar woman wearing her usual white mask and white dress. A shudder ran down his spine as he recalled their first meeting with her thirteen years ago in the lands of Nohr. The bloody white dress stained in the color of the enemies and her own. He gritted his teeth and stood carefully glancing to the door only to notice that it was locked though he had no recollection of doing so. He frowned and looked back to her firmly, "Yue. You're Yue, right? One of the Celestials who agreed to help us."

She made no sound in response much to his uncertainty as she turned her head and walked closer to him. He stood warily with a hand slowly reaching to the tome attached to the handmade belt behind him. As he touched it, he froze. At the same time, the woman had also reached to his hand. The one bearing the crystal. He could feel a slight force lifting it up to her as she seemingly examined the only proof to his success. Slowly, she finally nodded, " _Rairan… Sir Gotoh… So, this is who you've chosen in the end."_

Carefully, she let go of his hand as she turned to him, " _The knowledge you imagine is more than you have ever hoped for, Forrest. Terrifyingly more than you currently need. For now, you shall only gain the knowledge when you truly wish to know of something. Not on a whim."_

Forrest frowned, "Of course not. I'm not someone so irresponsible as to abuse any form of power."

" _I know."_ She replied, " _Otherwise, he would never have chosen you from the beginning."_

Forrest's eyes widen, "That's right. Why did Rairan picked me from the very beginning? There were many others he could've chosen. My cousins, my uncles and aunts. There was even my father who wields Brynhildr. Everyone else is just as powerful, so why me?"

" _Rairan choses his master through their heart, Forrest."_ Yue answered, " _He had never been the type to judge a person on the skin of their talents and strengths. To him, virtue have been of more importance to him than all else. Understanding, responsibility, open-minded. These are the things he looks for and it seems these are the things he found strong in you than all the others Sir Gotoh found as allies."_

"But, open-minded and strong responsibility?" Forrest frowned, "Perhaps, I'm understanding, but I don't think I'd fit into the category of someone so open-minded and responsible for something so important as this role. Not yet, at least."

Yue shook her head, " _But, he picked you of all the people that were there and, by what you said, there must've been many candidates for him to choose from. Picking you must've been something he intended from the beginning. And, annoying as it is, this is just how he thinks."_

"But to bear the responsibility of all you've ever known and the master of such a powerful beast?" Forrest grimaced, "This could be even greater than trying to becoming capable as the next wielder of Brynhildr. I also have a long way to go before that time comes too."

" _Is it so long?"_ Yue questioned, " _Perhaps the best you can do right now is doing your best, Forrest."_

Forrest shook his head, "It's not that I can't bring myself to try to wield it. I'm only afraid that I'd lose sight of myself in power."

" _So you fear that it would be the same obtaining this one as well?"_

He nodded, "Yes."

Yue shook her head, " _If he had chosen such, he must've thought otherwise."_

"Huh?"

" _Rairan gave you the power because he believes in your responsibility and your own power as an individual and what you can do for others."_ Yue said, _"He's always done so for over a millenia. It's one of the things we learned, after all. You must've shown him your ability as a person to be deemed capable of wielding the power given to you, Forrest. I can think of nothing else. Knowing that you fear losing yourself to power is one of the things that he would see before handing away such a thing of great importance. He wants to know if the wielder of the power understands the great responsibility and consequences they would take on when given it. If Rairan believes that you could handle it, then I have no worries that in who he's chosen as his master. However, it would be best if you be wary of what you learn, Forrest."_

As she said this, he raised a brow.

" _Not everything you shall see from me is as blunt as my own thoughts seem to be."_ Yue said with a frown, " _So, I would avoid setting off something unwanted from the crystal if possible. What you want to know will come to you in its right time. All you need is patience."_

"Patience?" Forrest hummed thoughtfully as he looked back to his palm, "But, would they make it in time?"

" _Perhaps."_ Yue responded as her image slowly begin to fade, " _Hold belief close and perhaps it shall come before the unexpected time as a forbearing warning."_

Forrest's eyes widen as he called out to her, "Wait! I still have something to ask you about!"

However, her image was slowly beginning to fade as the woman responded, " _Perhaps another time, Forrest. For now, heed my warning to do not dwell into the knowledge before its given time or it shall haunt you for a very long time."_

Just like that, the woman was gone just as she had appeared. The man frowned and glanced back to the palm of his hand before looking back up, "Not a dream. Perhaps, I'll hold back for now, then, but…"

He shook his head, "This is the first time I've ever seen her like this before. Was this how Shigure saw her too? If so, that must've been terrifying."

As he looked back at his palm, he frowned, "But knowledge that would haunt me? Yue, does that mean you know some dark secrets of this world that we don't?"

As he said this, he glanced over to the magazine and the alarm clock on his desk. He sighed, "I guess I'll turn in early, then. There's no use thinking too much on this. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day afterall."

* * *

Shigure slowly walked into the boy's dorm room with a paper in hand and an orb in the other as a large bag slung across his shoulder. He looked around to the clean beige walls to the green carpet. He assumed it was only to be expected that it wouldn't be so bad since this was the dorm of such a popular school. Though, what bothered him the most was the really awful paintings hanging on the wall. He'd expect that the school would do a little better than to use paintings entirely manufactured by machines. He could hardly see any personality coming from the brush as if it was precise with the intentional amount of paint per each stroke. As he walked up to the white and wood stained front desk a man sat behind it in a white shirt and black jeans followed with a blue baseball cap. The man looked up to him with a business-like smile, "Good afternoon, sir. Is there something you need help with?"

Shigure smiled back with a nod, "Yes, My name is Shigure and I'm here to see my cousin. He's a teacher here. Shiro."

The man narrowed his eyes as his jaw nearly dropped, "Really? I didn't think Mister Shiro would have another cousin beside Mister Siegbert and Mister Kiragi."

Shigure chuckled, "Yes, well, my father has a lot of siblings, you see. Some of our uncles and aunts aren't exactly blood related."

The man nodded with a smile, "I see now. That must be quite a big family, then. Well, his room is on the third floor. Oh and the bag?"

Shigure strained a smile, "My aunt was worried that it was going to get cold and asked that I bring him some blankets from his house. I was also asked to take back the old blankets from his dorm room too. Haha…"

As Shigure opened the bag and showed him the white blanket and black sweater, The man nodded, then stood up and pointed over to the stairs, "Unless the person is handicap, we don't really encourage using the elevator sadly, but take the stairs to the third floor and turn to the left. He's room is at the end of the corridor on the right, sir. Really simple."

Shigure nodded, "I-I see. Thank you!"

He left the desk and made his way up this grandiose looking wooden stairs that seem to be made after the classical style of Nohr's regions. The stair wrapped around the walls to the next floor and the next. By the time he made it to the third floor there was three passages before him. As told, he turned to the left and walked down the long passage way of the same beige color walls and green carpet. Along the walls were rows of wooden doors. It wasn't long before he finally saw a large window at the end of the long corridor and two doors on the sides of it. He sighed as he put the sheet of paper back into the pocket of his jeans, "Well, that took a while. I can see why they decide to dorm here in the end."

He knocked on the right door. After a couple seconds, the door opened as the purple hair cousin in red t-shirt and white shorts grinned, "You made it! It's great seeing you again, Shigure. Come in. Siegbert and Kiragi is already here."

As he stepped aside, Shigure thanked him and made his way inside. In the room, Siegbert was already sitting on the grey swivel chair in his black wool sweater and purple pants. Kiragi was sitting cross leg on the brown carpet. The brown hair man looked up to him with a wide grin, "Hi, Shigure! Let me guess. You nearly missed the train stop, right?"

Shigure strained a smile, "Sort of. How did you…"

Siegbert sighed, "All of us here seemed to have missed the stop and went in circles three times before we got here on our first day. It was an anxious day for all of us then."

Shigure nodded slowly, "Ah, I see now. Somebody told me to get off the top the last minute."

Shiro sighed as he took a seat on the ground against the side of his bed, "So, what's in the bag?"

Shigure strained another grin, "Well, he wouldn't stop begging me to bring him along…"

As he said this, he unzipped the bag once more and pulled out the blanket and sweater before a white head poked out.

"Ah, you again?!" Kiragi frowned.

Siegbert raised a brow, "Weren't you suppose to be guarding Kana, Evol?"

"Since our parents are home, Kana and Ahna are at home while our parents help around the store." Shigure explained as the white Persian cat yawned.

The cat looked to them, "Lief will be watching over the twins for today as the house seemed to be quite full."

Shigure nodded, "Yes. With our parents back, the house has become quite crowded. Thankfully our parents have their own rooms or this would become quite a mess."

Siegbert nodded, "That be four more residents in one estate and with four others already there. I'm not surprised."

Kiragi sighed, "So, is this everyone?"

"Oh," Shiro interrupted and glanced over to Siegbert, "I heard that Forrest plans to come here too."

"Really?" Kiragi's eyes widen in surprise, "Huh, he didn't tell me any of that. Though, I did hear that he changed his mind thought about opening his shop next week."

The blue hair man's eyes widen, "I never heard anything about that."

Siegbert nodded, "It was a last minute decision. I don't think he knew that you were going to be here too."

As he said this, there was a knock on the door. Shiro quickly got up as Shigure finally took a seat on the bed as Evol jumped onto his lap. Their cousin soon returned with the red hair man in his pink jacket and white jeans. Kiragi called out to him with a grin, "Hi, Forrest! I didn't know that you were going to be here today!"

Forrest smiled as he took a seat on the ground between him and Siegbert, "Sorry, Kiragi, Shigure. Something happened this morning, so I decided to push back the opening day and come here with you guys. I met Yue yesterday."

"W-What?!" Kiragi nearly fell back in astonishment, "You too?"

Forrest nodded with a frown, "I think it was because I was trying to see if how I could access to her knowledge. She appeared like a ghost and told me to be patient and wait for the knowledge to appear."

Shiro frowned, "What does that mean? Waiting for knowledge to appear?"

Forrest shook his head with a sigh, "I don't know either. But, what bothered me was how she told me that if I rush for the knowledge, I could get scared of knowing what I learn from it."

"That does not sound promising." Siegbert frowned.

Forrest nodded, "It doesn't. But, it makes me wonder what kind of person she was if she had been the one to obtain the knowledge she had before she passed. She seemed to be the type with a lot of secrets."

"That's why you decided to come here today." Siegbert nodded, "Well, I did tell you that I'd be coming here to check on the book Kiragi and Shiro found in the library."

"Then, let's get right to it!" Kiragi grinned and pulled out an old leather book from his blue backpack.

As he placed it down before them on the carpet, Kiragi grinned nervously, "It's a children's book, but it was the only thing I could find on the Celestials."

"A Children's book?" Siegbert raised a brow, "So, it was something like a fairytale?"

Shiro said thoughtfully, "That reminds me of how Soliel's grandparents thought that our kingdoms were nothing, but myths."

Shigure nodded as he frown, "The End of the Beginning?"

Kiragi nodded, "Interesting Title, huh?"

"It is quite unusual." Forrest admitted.

Kiragi flipped the hard leather cover over followed by the opening page till a picture of a landscape and strange figures appeared on the first page they came to.

Siegbert raised a brow, "That's the Pegasus!"

Forrest nodded, "I see some other things like… herds of unicorns, elves, griffon."

"Dragons and phoenixes?" Shigure grimaced, "And they're amongst the horses and humans."

"Cool, right?" Kiragi grinned proudly.

Forrest stared at the curled words as he begin to read, "Many millons of years ago. Before the world began or the Big Bang that we assumed marked the beginning of our universe. There was a powerful form of energy. Today, we call this form of energy, 'Existence'. With this energy, the form unconsciously created a large Pangea-like realm. In this realm, he created animals whom we see today and many beasts and beings we refer as mythical to this day."

Forrest flipped the page revealing a drawing of a woman with a long flowing white gown and extremely long wavy green hair adorned with many varieties of flowers as if grown from her hair. Forrest continued, "Over the million of years, the form began to gain a consciousness. It began to discover its own existence in this realm he created like each part of his own. It slowly ceased its abundant flow of creation and began to watch over the realm."

"A being began to recognize their own consciousness?" Siegbert raised a brow.

Kiragi sighed, "It's only the beginning and it's already this difficult if you're not reading it carefully. I had to read the first couple pages a few times before I could get it."

"I can see why." Shigure nodded with a grimace, "But, a being called, 'Existence'? I wonder where this will lead to."

Forrest nodded and continued, "As if being the first being to ever take place, Existence began to feel their first emotions on the realm. Amazement, Confusion, Enthusiasm. With this, he decided against his original decision and created what he hoped to be his last creation. The creation had slender arms and legs, green hair like the greenery of the world with life sprouting from each strands and human-like features of a face with eyes of the color of small corals, and soft pink… lips… Um, guys?"

As Forrest looked to them with a grimace, he asked, "Does this remind you of something?"

Shiro nodded with a frown, "That dream. I've had it every now and then. I remember that woman pretty well because of it too. That picture. Her name was Shelanoir."

"So, she was the first Celestial here?" Shigure's eye widened as he stared at the drawing on the paper.

Kiragi sighed, "Well, things are starting to make sense now. That's a good thing at least."

Forrest nodded as he looked back to the book, "Unlike the other creations, he wanted this last one to be special and showed it by personally granting this being a name. Shelanoir. His representation of his creation and life. However, from the moment, she was created and opened her eyes. She took on after her creator much more than any others had. She gained emotions and began to experience life through her own consciousness she gained from her creator. Shelanoir soon began to interact with the world around here. The life of an eternity of peace and the secure feeling of being in the arms of life."

"So emotions were new to them?" Shigure raised a brow.

Siegbert sighed, "It seems to have been quite a difficult start to life, then. Since that would mean they also need to understand what their feeling, most likely. There are times when even we get our emotions confused."

Shiro nodded as he crossed his arms, "Ah. But, where does Yue come in on all of this?"

Forrest shook his head, "I'm going to keep reading and see. One day, something unusual occurred. The creations Existence had created was slowly disappearing before them one by one slowly as the days gone by. Both the creator and the woman he created began to feel different individual emotions. As the creator felt anger and curiosity, Shelanoir felt fear, grief, and sadness for the first time crying streams of tears that would become the streams and rivers. This was when Existence discovered the shocking discovery that his creation, whom it watched over carefully, has now also become a creator of sorts as well. Interested in this sudden development, it decided to look into ways to see if it could cease the tears she made to create such terrains. However, in doing so, it discovered something it never suspected."

He flipped the pages revealing a large black hole with parts of what seemed to be the beast broken apart like toys and pulled into the dark vortex.

"It was a black hole." Forrest continued with a raised brow, "Just as there was Existence, a balance was needed to ensure that everything that existed would return to Nothing. Seeing this, Existence tried to figure out more about the black hole only to find that it was just as powerful as it and was nearly destroyed by its own carelessness sending it into a long slumber to regain its energy that was lost. During this million of years, Shelanoir watched feebly as all she knew became nothing before her eyes. By the time Existence returned, she too have began to step up with her ability of creation as her own form of weapon."

Forrest flipped the page revealing the picture of brown lines coming from the roots of the trees and a thin looking rock with a crack in the center of it. Under the two frames was the image of hands stitching the edge of the black hole with the light coming from behind it. Forrest continued, "She plucked the roots of what was left of the trees and weaved them into long thread, then carefully picked a thin piece of stone with a large hole in the center. With the knowledge from the elves and the other beings whom she all cared of so deeply, she stitched the black hole as if stitching a wound together. However, in doing so, Existence had used himself as the seal preventing the black vortex from reaching out for anything else and leaving Shelanoir all on her own out of the blue."

He flipped to the next page once more as two images appeared this time. One of her crying over a bright sun and the other of a similar image as the one of the first page. Forrest raised a brow, "From then on, the woman cried in sadness that would soon grow into anger that would boil over the realm. It didn't cease till she had discovered that her own emotions have turned the world she once knew into nothing but a large ball of molten earth from her grief and rage and, before she could do anything to restore it, the realm she once knew bursted in a shattering light of explosions."

Shiro muttered with a grimace, "Talk about bad turning to worse."

Shigure nodded, "So, she wasn't able to control her own emotions and it affected the world in turn."

Siegbert frowned, "I was worried that something bad would happen from not knowing what you're feeling."

Forrest grimaced, "And, in this case, you were spot on. She lost it and destroyed what was left to her."

He looked back to the page and continued, "After millions of years of confusion, grief, and uncertainty, she finally pulled herself together and came upon one of the remains of the realms and settled down to start over from scratch. Like her predecessor, she created mythical beasts, animals, and beings, whom she once knew in the past and, like it, she created one more special creation. Being like her, but without her ability to create."

He flipped the page revealing that of native human figures settling down into a small village as the woman watched on from afar in the trees.

"Humans and Guardians." Forrest read, "She watched over them and only grew more joyful as she saw them having little ones as she had created them years before. She knew they would survive, flourish, and never perish with their own form of creation. However, years of nothing but creation have left her with the feelings of loneliness and nostalgia of the past she no longer could return. So, tempted by her own longing for a social life, she decided to mingle amongst the humans. After years of pains and struggle, her creations and herself have finally done the unexpected of their time."

He turned the page that then shows merging images of trees, flames, water, sky, snow, and many others small images slowly merging into a human form. Forrest stopped and looked to his cousin before Kiragi decidedly took over upon seeing his cousin's bewilderment to continue, "Her creations: the sky, earth, seasons, weather, water, and everything else began to create their own beings. These beings would one day come together and become the first Celestials to be remembered to this day by the humans and guardians."

"What?!" Forrest's eyes widen as he continue to stare at the images in disbelief, "They began to all take on a human form?"

Shiro chuckled, "That really is unexpected."

Siegbert narrowed his eyes on the image as he muttered, "So, those are the Celestials…"

"This is a really unusual situation, after all." Shigure noted with confusion.

Kiragi grinned mischeviously as he said, "Wait till you see what's next! I didn't read all of it, but you might be surprised here."

He turned the page revealing the same woman now standing between three other more human-like figure and a white bundle with gold shining from it. Kiragi continued, "Shelanoir soon adopted the method of creating beings from the humans and created three Celestials with the ability to grow as humans can. However, amongst those born, her fourth child, a daughter, was born without the blessing of anything their mother created. Instead, on the second she came into the world, her blazing gold hair and red eyes emited rays of light shining upon the gray world before them and blessing the greenery with fruitful growth than those before them. The waters sparkled turning her mother's sadness into happiness. The harsh winds was forced to pull back protecting the living from the brutal elements that it brings. Her light cuts through the clouds and gave the living the warmth they seek. Her deeds and out-going demeanor brought upon herself the name her mother gave and the title the living deemed her, Ri, Creator of Light."

Shiro strained a grin as he muttered, "Out-going demeanor…"

Kiragi chuckled nervously, "That does sound like the person who brought Rinne to us, but…"

"A little more." Shiro nodded.

"So, that's her?" Shigure raised a brow as the other three examined the drawing, "Gold hair and red eyes."

"So, she was the creator of light?" Siegbert frowned, "But, if she's gone, then how is this realm still getting light?"

Kiragi shook his head, "I don't know. I never finished it. There's still three more pages left, though."

He flipped the book as a darker image appeared. It was the same image, but this time streams of black trailed from the infant as Kiragi sighed, "However, her next child wasn't anything like her sister. Once born, darkness oozed into the air from her as her silver hair glowed amongst the darkness. Her eyes remained shut as her mother covered them with her hand out of fear of her ever knowing what she had done. The darkness blinded the living and created monsters that lurks in the dark and sank into the hearts of the living. It covered the light and brought disasters of cold and illness with it. Since her birth, the living slowly withered and ceased all movements experiencing first hand in death. It went without need to explain further that she was a child of ill omen who brought misfortune to her mother's beloved realm and was given numerous of titles, such as the Creator of Darkness, Cursed Child, Death, and many more. However, as all hated her, Shelanoir took pity on her youngest daughter and gifted her a name many didn't think possible, Yue."

Just as he said this, Siegbert nodded, "I guess our assumption were correct."

Forrest nodded, "This also follows with what Rairan told us that night. She was hated by both Celestials and humans alike. However, her creation was unintentional, like Ri's. They shouldn't pin the blame on her, but that's only if they knew that it wasn't her fault. She didn't mean for it to happen, but it happened in the end."

Shigure nodded as well while Shiro grimaced, "If we see her in our growth stages, she's only a child."

"Imagine the damage it must've done to her during her growth." Siegbert frowned, "It's fortunate that she was still willing to aid us while going through the criticism of her own people and the humans in this world."

Shiro nodded, "But, have they ever looked past it before?"

Kiragi sighed, "Who knows. We _are_ talking about a really long, long time ago, after all."

He turned the page revealing the image of the picture again. However, this time, she was gone. Shigure read the lines, "Due to her daughters unsteady powerful creations, Shelanoir was forced to recede into hiding from the forces of Creator of Darkness's powerful darkness overwhelming his elder sister's power of light. On the same day, she handed the care of her daughters into the care of her three sons: Feng, Hei, and Haelane."

He turned the page one last time and saw the image of numerous beast all lined up before them with various colors and in the light and dark tone. Shigure narrowed his eyes and continued, "She then assigned one of the beasts, whom she created to help her maintain her realm during its creation, to be her daughters' guide in the world. The beast was known with many names. One of the most well-known being the Sage of Knowledge. After ensuring her children's future, she disappeared from their side marking the beginning of the era of the Celestials."

Shiro frowned, "I know this scene."

They all turned to him as he continued with a grimace, "I've seen that scene so many times in my dream. Shelanoir was definitely forced to leave their side from what I recall. Feng was most likely one of her brothers as the book says. He doesn't seem to like humans too well, though."

Shigure frowned, "So, there was some changes in the tale throughout the years. Kiragi, do you know who or when the book was written?"

The archer shook his head, "Nope. There was no name, but the librarian found that the book have been here for over fifty years now. That's all."

"I see." Shigure said with a curt nod, "But, we've been here for over a decade now. If this was a legend, why does nobody know about this? We've asked just about everyone in Presia now…"

Upon the fading voice, Evol looked up to him, "What wrong, kit?"

At this, everyone looked to their cousin as his eyes widen, "Not everyone…"

"What do you mean?" Forrest frowned, "That we're still missing someone after all these years?"

Shiro frowned, "Shigure, we've all asked the school and the towns we've been to. Nobody knows these tales."

"Just as nobody knew of our kingdom." Shigure said with a grimace, "What if we're not asking the right people?"

"Not asking the right people?" Kiragi's eyes widen.

Shigure nodded, "According to Father and Aunt Corrin, nobody knew the kingdom of Valla during the war. It wasn't till Mother took them to Valla and Father found the renowned Rainbow Sage did they discover more about it. So, maybe we're not looking for the right people. But, if that's the case, then where should we be looking?"

His words only brought more silence as the question itself prompted them to think more of the thought.

* * *

It was morning when Seigbert returned from his school for the weekend. However, when he arrived into the house, he noticed his mother hurrying through the kitchen and the burnt smell. Setting the packages on the sofa, he rushed into the jointed kitchen and dining room behind the living room wall just in time to see his father rushing into the house with a bucket of water and dumped it over the flaming pot.

"Father? Mother?!" Seigbert's eyes widen as he saw the scene, "What…?"

" Oh, welcome back, Seigbert! Another utter fail in cooking." Hinoka strained a smiled as she took some cloth and removed the pot into the sink with a sigh, "Today is Suki's birthday and I can't even get a proper meal onto the table…"

Upon the sight of the set table and balloons, he could tell that it was going to be a rather big celebration. Seigbert asked, "Is our relatives going to be coming over as well?"

Xander strained a smile, "Yes. Suki is turning thirteen now and, in this world, that would mean that she's finally turning into a teenager."

Seigbert nodded, "Then, let me help with the food. Maybe we can also ask Aunt Camilla for some help too? She will be coming today too, right?"

"Yes. That'd be a much better idea." Hinoka smiled as she rubbed the blackened pot with the metal scrub, "Thank you, Seigbert."

"You're welcome." He replied with a grin before looking around and seeing the two portable tables, "But, how many people are coming?"

"My younger siblings and their families." Xander answered as he placed the blue bucket just outside of the back door, "Then, there's Suki's friends. We've already bought a cake from Ryan's and Isabel's Inn. So, all we need to prepare now is the food."

Hinoka said, "And, since she's coming back from her training trip with Eric's family and her friends, I was hoping to prepare a big meal, but…"

Seigbert nodded, "So… what was the pot for?"

"I was trying to make beef stew." Hinoka answered with a grimace, "But, the pot got caught on fire when I accident spilt some alcohol for the beef."

"I see." Seigbert nodded, "Then, I'll help with that. Suki and her friends won't arrive till seven tonight, right?"

"Yes." Xander nodded, "Hinoka, I'll contact my sister and wash the pot. Can you bring in the fruits from the ice tub?"

"Got it." She nodded before rushing out.

As they got to work, Seigbert brought out another large pot as he grimaced, "Uh… We're not suppose to be using Alcohol for the beef, right? Was Mom trying to make a special meal again?"

The Father and son could only struggle a smile knowing the mother's enthusiasm was only due to good intentions just like always. The preparation took a few hours as their guests came to the home and helped out. The first being their Aunt Camilla's family. As soon as they arrived, Camilla immediately got to work as she teaches his mother some of the steps. Soon Severa's family arrived as they pitched in with the effort. What didn't seem to have been a simple task became easy as some of their friends pitched in to help them. Despite everything running smoothly, he felt that there was still something that bothered him. He recalled the last little party when she turned five. It was a surprise party then. The moment after they surprised her, she went bawling from being startled so bad. She was certainly a quiet child and still is. He was worried what her reaction would be this time. Everything looked good so far. The food was nearly done and Sophie had brought the cake from Origins Inn with her father. To their surprise, Rinkah was there as well, though it didn't seem that she came voluntarily. Regardless, they thanked her for joining them. The gifts were laid out on another table and the food was out on the table by the time the doorbell rang a little past seven. Everyone was ready with the streamers in the hands of some. Signaling for them to hide in the kitchen and dining room, he quickly made his way to the door. There was murmurs in the back and sounds of shush as he quickly unlocked the door after looking through the peep hole. By the time he opened the door, Suki was already there with Eric and their friends. Seigbert smiled back, "Welcome back. How was the trip?"

Suki strained a small smile, "It was-"

"It was amazing!" Sally answered before her brother knocked her on the head, "Ow…!"

"The question wasn't for you, Sally." Eric said with a sigh.

As he said this, Seigbert could hear a small chuckle before Suki asked, "Um… Was mother trying to make something for my birthday? Somethings seems to smell burnt… Hm?"

Seigbert strained a smile as he said, "Well, how about you try looking in the kitchen?"

Suki frowned in the confusion before she carefully made her way past the living room. Suddenly, streamers flew into the air.

"Surprise!"

"Eeeek!"

The girl jumped up in shock a clear two feet, but still covered in streamers. Xander chuckled as he shook his head, "It's your birthday, Suki. Why are you all the way to the couch?"

The girl looked around flustered, "W-Well…"

Hinoka giggled, "Happy thirteenth Birthday, Suki."

Following her, a few others echoed the words as Suki's face turned red, "Th-Thank you…"

"Aww…" Camilla giggled, "Come here and give your aunty and uncle a hug."

Before either could stop her, Camilla had already embraced her and Corrin in her arms. Corrin's eyes widen as she struggled under the embrace, "C-Camilla?! Isn't the hug for Suki?"

There was some warm hearted laughs as the party began on a smooth start and sailed on. Seigbert was relieved that Suki was doing well through out the whole party. As he watched her and their relatives and friends have cake, Caeldori walked up to him, "Seems like things are moving well now."

Seigbert nodded, "Fully thirteen years old now. This is going to confuse a lot of people."

Caeldori raised a brow, "You never told anymore that she was twelve and a half before?"

"No. With only a month left, there's really no need to say that anymore." Seigbert answered with a dry grin.

Caeldori nodded, "Isn't it time for her to go to school, though. I mean no offense, but she is thirteen and most children around her age would be taking classes."

"That's right." Seigbert nodded before glancing over to his parents talking with the other adults in the living room, "However, our mother is a bit concerned over her. She also set the bar pretty high since Suki wanted to go to school too."

As Caeldori looked to him in surprise, he explained, "She wants to go to Tasogarekan Academy."

"Excuse me. But, that's the school you work at, right?" Caeldori's eyes widen.

Seigbert nodded, "But, even if I would bring her in, she needs to take the entrance exam to get in. And, they're not only looking for smart people, but strong ones too. This is an Academy, not a public middle school. If it were, she could've gotten in easily with her studies."

Caeldori nodded, "And, with your mother's concerns, the bar was set high."

Seigbert nodded in silence before looking around, "Hm? Is Shigure and Midori not here? I see Ahna and Kana."

Caeldori shook her head, "I heard that our enemies have began sprouting all over the place. There's not enough of us on guard today to keep watch of this town. They've gone to take over some of the empty spots."

Seigbert grimaced, "So, that's why. Lately, they've been showing up more frequently in this world. However, I heard that Lissa's brother have arrived in this world and is already searching this world as we speak. I think they'll be able to lend us a helping hand for a bit."

"That's fortunate news." The Sky knight strained a smile.

Seigbert said firmly, "We just have to continue focusing on our goal."

Caeldor nodded, "What happened in the past."

Seigbert nodded, "We were able to take a copy on the tale and hand it over to my father and the other rulers, but what we found in the school's library is only the beginning of their life, not the end. Something happened between our allies and the enemies in this world years ago. We just need to find clues that tells us what happened. Moreover, what we find here amongst text might not even be the facts. They're written by people, so there's only a side to it."

Caeldori smiled, "Then all we need to do is to find the other half of the story. It won't be easy, but we have certainly found something after all these years. I've read the tale from one of the copies my father was given. It's unbelievable, but, if it's true, then the enemy must be really powerful to defeat them. What did your father think about it?"

Seigbert shook his head, "He had the same thoughts. Even if Yue did fall into a trap, her sister didn't. She fell to the enemy. Meaning the enemy we're dealing with maybe just as powerful as our previous enemy."

Caeldori frowned, "That's very possible."

There was a few moments of silence between the two as they watched the party with food in hand. It wasn't long before she noticed something on the counter as Caeldori raised a brow, "Huh? Who's slice of cake is that? I thought everyone had a piece?"

Seigbert strained a smile as he said, "That's for someone else who couldn't join in today."

As Caeldori tilted her head in confusion, he added, "As a small payment, you could say."

* * *

A week passed before, the time finally came. Seigbert hurriedly made his way through the halls of the Middle School Section. It was almost time for a new school year and the exams have already begun. Anxiously, he made his way down to the first floor from the second, then hurried out to the school's field where all the extracurricular activity took place, but it's already time for the second phase of the exam and he was already late. Of course, he wasn't the one taking it, but he wanted to see his sister's progress in the exam. However, when he looked up to the clock on his office's wall, he was shocked to find that he was already late and that the break session in between has already ended. By the time, he made it out to the field, he noticed his cousins and their friends were already there. As soon as he was with them, Hisame said, "Prin- S-Seigbert, you've made it."

Surprised, Shiro turned to him with a strained smile, "Hey, Seigbert… Who was it that taught your sister how to fight?"

"Eric?" he answered with a grimace, "What happened? Was I already too late?"

"Yeah, you were late." Kiragi said with a grimace before glancing at his small watch, "About five minutes late to the exam and four minutes late to her battle! Seigbert, your sister just smacked her opponent face down to the dirt in less than five seconds!"

"What?!" the man's eyes widen above disbelief as he grimaced, "I knew that she was catching on fast, but not this much."

The system of the exam was simple. the students would be paired into groups of two and they will be sparring against one another till one of them is done for the count. Normally, the winner would enter the academy, but there's usually other factors that goes into choosing their students. The weapons they use would be put into account ith their performance and it was also one of the factors into picking out their judges from their staffs to give the score to the candidates. Hisame sighed, "There's no need for worry, at least. With this, she is able to rank into the top ten easily…"

"R-really?" Seigbert smiled in relief, "That's great. Now she can finally go to school…"

"As within the top three."

When Hisame finished his sentence, Seigbert was silent as his eyes widen before he strained a dry grin, "Well… That's unexpected. Mother did set the conditions rather high, but Suki went over it."

Kiragi nodded with a weak chuckle, "Hey, um… Seigbert. Just so you know, she scored over a hundred on the written entrance exam."

"Huh?" Seigbert grimaced, "But the exams should contain part of the higher levels education problems as extra credits."

"It did." Hisame nodded, "But, she answered them all correctly. The staff had to bring in the assistant principal and gave her another written exam, but the results were the same. Seigbert, your sister is the first to ever pass the entrance exam with over a hundred points and, with the battle, it's safe to say that she's already in the top tens of the examinees this year."

"That's…"

Seigbert was now at a loss for words. He knew that with her education, she has a chance of entering the top tens, but it was simple to say that she had beaten all of their expectations and was underestimated. She is certainly a prodigy. Seigbert muttered in confusion, "But the results have yet to come out. Though we can already say that she'll become a student here, it's not certain that she'll be in the top three of her year. Does the assistant principal know?"

"She does." Shiro nodded, "Look by the fence."

As he looked away from the four battles, he saw a woman with blond hair in a bun, floral skirt and yellow plaid shirt with sunglasses hung from the collar. It was clear that she was called out during her break and rushed here the moment she received the call. Whether or not she noticed them was unknown as she was watching the sparing field intently, but he already knew that this was going to be the talk of the school for a while now. As he looked around, he noticed that Amongst them were Chase, Adrian and Sally. He said, "And, how are the other kids doing?"

"I don't know about their written test." Hisame said, "However, in battle, they seem to do well."

"Especially that lancer to the right." Shiro grinned.

As he said this, Seigbert could already see that, amongst the examinees in that direction, one familiar teenager had already tossed his opponent out of the ring with the point of his lance. Shiro chuckled, "I bet he'd be a strong addition to the club. It's pretty smart for him to use his lance like that, but he still needs more training."

"I'm thinking the same thing for that girl with the bow." Kiragi said with a sigh, "It's great to see that she's using magic to make up with her lack of power, but shooting a bow still needs accuracy. She won't get better without more practice. Hey, Hisame! What do you think of that guys with the samurai sword? Think you'll reach out to ask him to join your club?"

Hisame sighed, "Isn't it the captain who would usually do that? But he seems to have gotten better."

"You know him?" Shiro raised a brow.

"Now, that you said it." Kiragi muttered, "He does seem familiar…"

"Really?" Shiro frowned.

Seigbert nodded in silence not wanting to reveal the identity of any of Suki's friends. Knowing that either they were from their town or that they are friends of his sister or his pupil will only waver their true thoughts of the group. He didn't want that as sometimes the painful truth is what is needed to improve. Still, he would've liked to see his sister's exam as well. He watched as Chase walked off the ring having completed his exam. The purpose of the battle exam wasn't about who lost or won, but their performance. He frowned upon seeing this year's judges, "Uncle Leo and Aunt Camilla?"

"You finally noticed?" Kiragi grumbled, "Did you know that they asked my father to be one of the judges this year? Instead, he refused and chose to train his students for the next competition in three months. There's only five spots too."

"But, why Aunt Camilla?" Seigbert raised a brow, "She's the Home Ec teacher for the middle school section."

"However, she is pretty strong when it comes to using the axe." Shiro said, "Even, the assistant principal acknowledges that."

"Then, who managed the written examines?" the red hair man asked.

"Your uncle and I handed out the exams." Hisame answered with a nod, "But Ms. Stryk and some of our other teachers were the ones who corrected them."

"So, that's why you knew about her score." Seigbert said with a frown.

Hisame nodded, "It's left your uncle pretty speechless too."

"I'm not surprised." He replied with a frown, "Suki has always done well in her studies, but we never knew just how much."

Hisame nodded, "I was aware of that as well, but those days I recall was when she was small. So, I never knew how her studies went till now."

"When will the results come out again?" Shiro asked.

"In the next couple of days." Kiragi answered, "Are you going to let Aunt Hinoka know?"

Seigbert shook his head, "As dumb as this sounds, I need to see the final results before I can tell her."

"Yup." Shiro said with a sigh, "Oh well. She's going to pass anyway."

"Problem is…" Kiragi said, "How will Aunt Hinoka handle this?"

"I don't know." Seigbert shook his head, "But it shouldn't be that bad… aside from a few tears probably. Mother is really worried about her, after all."

"Right, about that. Does she know?" Kiragi questioned with a sigh, "She's thirteen now, right? Geez, why do I still think she's fourteen?"

Seigbert grinned, "She doesn't. and we've told everyone she's thirteen since she was only close to the age. That reminds me. Where's your sister, Shiro?"

The man remained quiet before he said, "She's gone to the human realm with Sean. She wants to take this audition for one of the company in Japan."

Seigbert's eyes widen and turned to him. Shiro frowned, "Our father finally allowed her to give it a try. I just hope she passes."

Kiragi nodded with a sigh, "Yeah. This is her future after all. Who knows how long we'll be here too."

"We can't bring residents of this world into ours." Hisame added, "If we don't age because we only follow our world's time, then it should be the same here. Bring lady Rinne and Suki will only shorten their lifespan. The queen said that as well."

Shiro struggled a small grin, "Leave it to mom to solve these out for us…"

"Speaking of worlds," Hisame said, "What do Seigbert and Shiro think about our next step?"

Seigbert nodded, "We are given the task of finding out more about our allies and my Father still allows me to continue with the investigation…"

Shiro grimaced, "I'll have to return home and temporarily guard the town in my dad's place over the winter break. He's going to check out the surrounding from what we got last week."

The paladin frowned, "I've asked Soliel's aunt in assisting us with searching the libraries of other towns we can't reach. If they're able to, they could probably get to places such as the kingdoms."

Kiragi sighed, "Are we really going to look through the kingdom's library too? It's not like our home, you know. There's about ten kingdoms here, you know…"

Shiro shrugged, "Hey, things like this takes time and effort. We learned that while we are here, remember?"

Seigbert nodded, "At the same time, we should think about asking others we've yet to talk with and, instead of using Yue's name, let's use Ri's as our clue. I doubt anyone would enjoy sharing tales of a Celestial with her background, unfortunately."

"Hey, it's not like it's her fault things came out like this." Kiragi grumbled before taking a seat on the hillside grass, "And, now, she's being labeled as this villain who sent bad things to the world king of stuff. She was only a baby. How would we control things if we don't even know about it. The book wasn't even that good either."

"It was research." Hisame noted with a frown, "So, we continue with our inquiry and search through the libraries and archives?"

Shiro nodded, "Yeah. Shigure said that there must be something that we're missing."

"That or we could've gotten the wrong book." Kiragi brought up.

"Lo-" Hisame cleared his throat, "Kiragi… That'd be a really bad thought since we've also made the tale public within our circle."

"That's true…" the archer grimaced with a sigh, "When is all this going to be over?! I mean, we've been here for so long, right?"

Seigbert nodded, "Thirteen years now. Finding one clue is a great boost in morale, but, if we don't find another soon, our friends won't be able to keep it up for long."

Shiro nodded, "There's only so much crystal orbs too. We can't even find a way back from here either."

"Yeah…" Kiragi sighed as he looked to the exam field, "Oh! I think they're done! Are you going to take her back home now, Seigbert?"

As he watched the candidates leave the field with their belongings and weapons in hand, the red hair swordsman grimaced, "I'll watch from afar."

As eyes turned to him, he explained, "The thing is she said that she wanted to come here alone. And, what she doesn't know is that Father and I already planned to secretly keep an eye on her."

"Oh, those things." Shiro said with a nod, "Wow, so, you've started that now, huh?"

"What's wrong?" Seigbert frowned in confusion.

Kiragi grinned, "We've done that a lot when we were little. Our parents sent us off on some errands on our own when the truth was that they've talked with people around the place beforehand on what we're doing without our parents."

Hisame sighed, "It's just part of teaching children how to become more independent in the future."

"Really." Seigbert's eyes widen, "Well, Suki's no longer a child, but this isn't our world. I'll just keep an eye out for her until we reached the other station. See you tomorrow, then."

"Sure!" Kiragi said and waved as they watched the man return to the road.

Once gone, Kiragi got to his feet with a sigh, "Well, it's time for me to gather all the materials for tomorrow's last lecture! See ya!"

Just like that, the archer left as well in a run. As Hisame waved, he noticed Shiro still looking to field as the swordsman said, "Still bothered, Shiro?"

Unusually, the lancer nodded in silence as he stared at the field. Hisame frowned as he folded his arms, "I'm surprised how come you didn't ask Pr- Seigbert about her preparations for the exam. At this rate, Suki would be setting some form of record, and the school could eventually turn to her for her work."

Shiro nodded, "She's not the only one."

Hisame raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Shiro remained quiet as he stared upon the field for a while longer before shaking his head and said, "I think this year will become an eventful year."

Hisame frowned in bewilderment, but nodded, "That doesn't sound good from the way you say it. But, let's see what the new school year has in store for all of us here."

Shiro quietly nodded as he looked to the freshly cut stump. His Aunt's words from two weeks ago came to his mind, _"She told me that she heard the words 'It's finally starting.'"_

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! I've decided to stop the chapter here for today. I'm aware that so far I've been writing sixty page long chapters in this story for the last six chapters, but, since I'm little tired of making it so long while knowing that it maybe a bit long for my readers, I've decided to put my limit for around thirty pages temporarily. With it, I'll also be putting out a short poll in the next few days and see what everyone thinks would be better. A thirty page long chapter or a sixty page long chapter. Honestly, even if it's tiring, I do have a sense of accomplishment when I finish a sixty page chapter, but, due to its side effect, I'm not too sure. Moreover, I want to be able to publish these out sooner rather than later, but the results is up to you, my readers. Now, on to some else more fun, I've been updating my other stories such as FE Awakening Blossoms and Fe Fates of the World. I am thinking of putting a stop to Questions and Reasons since I don't see an end to all that anymore sadly and the work is rather cringy. Also, did I mention that my family and I have a puppy now? Yes! We have a new puppy for the last two months by the name of Ciel! Hahaha! Yup! Ciel! Why? Let's just say being the oldest sibling of three children in the family and having to watch over your two younger brothers occasionally, I've learnt rather quickly that my siblings were going to give the pup a ridiculous name (Which I found out the older one wanted Buster or White Beard, and the youngest wanted Leo…) So, to save the puppy from a sad future of being called either of the names, I came up with a more decent one right off the top of my head and, being that I was still working on this then, I just blurted out Ciel. Hey, at least it's decent. So, we did the silly little "Let's see which bowl of different dog food with the names under it will he pick!" and seeing that the dog was eyeing for a salmon base, I immediately placed the name under it, thus barely saving it from a life time of ridiculous name for the little boy. Now, his name is Ciel and he's a four month old yellow English Labrador retriever and he's already begun to recognize his own name! If we ever get a cat next or another dog, I might just name it Feather if it's a girl, but my dad seems to like male dogs better. So, I'll have to wait till I leave the house and get a large, four-legged, and furry pet, till then! Now, it's getting late, so I'll put up a title and post it up before calling it a day. Actually, it's already past 2:30 AM, so it' already late. Well, good night and if you have any questions just either PM me or use the review. For any wondering about the poll, I don't believe that you can use your mobile phone for that unless you specifically go on the internet app and onto the website from there. The poll will be on my profile page saying "Poll"/"Vote", but I won't be putting one up till after the next one or two updates of this chapter. Okay, it's getting late. So, I'll stop here. Good night everyone and I'll see you all next time (Hopefully, next week.)! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Starting Place

The Starting Place

Needless to say, Seigbert was already home the next couple of days to help her sister get her things ready to school. It was the weekend, so there was actually no work that day and they have till another couple of days before her new term started. He knew that life was going to be ne for her since she never left home before or lived on her own. He just hoped that, with him being one of the teachers there would help ease all that. When he arrived his father was already off to work and his mother was already trying to make lunch once again. He only needs the nose to know that his mother was struggling with it once again. With his sister not being there, he only assumed that she was in her room preparing. As he approached the kitchen hesitantly, he noticed the couple sheets of paper sitting on the table top. He raised a brow and made his way over to the dining room. Taking off the paper from the table, He noticed that the length of the paper and the seal was from his school. It was the acceptance papers. He knew that very well, having done some himself in the past. It was strange since it was two sheets, but that didn't matter as much right now. Instinctively, he read through the contents quickly till he reached the one portion that would tell him her position in her year. His eyes widen as he muttered quietly under his breath, "First…"

"Yup."

He turned around and saw his mother trying to scrub the black pot silver clean once again as she muttered with a sigh, "Maybe I should ask Setsuna to help me out a bit."

She turned to him as she picked up the table cloth to wipe her hands off with before giving him a small smile, "Well, I guess she'll be going to your school in the next couple of days. She's also received a school scholarship to help with her studies. It's written in the second page."

He flipped to the next page that wrote the scholarship details on the back along with the among of money that she would have for her tuition. He couldn't believe it. The among was enough to help him pay for her entire year. Hesitantly, he turned to his mother with a raised brow, "Mother? Are you…?"

Hinoka pulled a small smile, "I've spoke with your father and I think it would be better to let her go there. She needs to go out on her own eventually and I can't really keep her here with us. Just promise me that you'll keep an eye on her. You're teaching math in the same area, right? I just need you to make sure that she always keeps her contacts on."

Though unsure, Seigbert nodded, "I understand."

She nodded, "Great. Now, your sister should be upstairs preparing for the school year. I've already spoke with Ryan and Isabel about the news, so she's not working there during the school term. Can you go up and make sure that she's doing all right? I've already helped her with her personal necessities."

"Of course." He nodded with a strained smile.

He set the paper back down and made his way to the stairs. It was rather awkward with how easy it's become between his mother and his sister's results. He didn't know what his father had spoke with her about, but, whatever it is, he's just glad that everything worked out in the end, sort of. Upon entering the room he noticed that Suki had already had her books laid out on her desk and the writing utensils in a bag. Yuki was sitting on the bed though knowing he usually wasn't allowed on it. Seigbert chuckled seeing that the girl still hasn't noticed his presence, "Suki, do you need any help with the school supplies?"

"I think I'm good?" Suki replied uncertainly.

Seigbert nodded, "Well, just let me know if you need any help."

"Okay."

As he went downstairs to get some materials for her move, she noticed a light shining from the pocket of his jacket. He makes his way to his room consisting of a shelf, a desk, a bed, and a trunk. Closing the door behind him, he pulls out the small orb and sees someone rather familiar. He smiled and said, "Good afternoon, Lucina."

It was his retainer's aunt. The woman nodded with a returned smile, "Good afternoon, Pri- Seigbert. I hope I wasn't intruding on anything urgent."

The man shook his head, "No. Not at all. Is something the matter?"

Suddenly, her face became stern as she spoke, "It's the tale of the story you found. The end of the beginning. I've discovered that the book you have has a sequel to it."

"A sequel?" Seigbert's eyes widen, "Do you know what the title is?"

She shook her head with a grimace, "No, sadly. We were in a town on the outskirts of Wyscun when we came by this information from some elderly. It seems they've known some parts of the tale that you read, but what's important is that they know where the real book is and where the sequel is."

"That's amazing!" Seigbert grinned, "What did they say?"

"The End of the Beginning is located in a library in Cramoisin. That's where the original copy of the story is. The residents told us that the story dates back to the ancient times and very few knows of the tale anymore after it was considered as nothing more than an old wives' tale or a bard's song." Lucina answered with a frown.

"Bards?" Seigbert's eyes widen, "I haven't seen a bard in these lands for a long time now."

"That makes sense." Lucina replied, "That's because most of the bards come from Wyscun. At least most of the well-known ones. After it's fall, all records had vanished with it. Tomes, scores, scrolls. Even a few members of their royal family is nowhere to be seen when Osius searched for their remains. It's believed that they were either taken by Osius or burnt to nothing."

Seigbert nodded. He knew the history of this realm that brought a great tilt in the world's peaceful balance. The two kingdoms had once hold strong relations amongst one another, but as Wyscun become more widely known for their strength in magic, fear stuck Osius and it wasn't till a few decades later that they launched a surprise attack on the kingdom annihilating it from the surface of the mountains where they inhabit. It wasn't long after that their prince then overthrew his father, the former king, and took over as the current ruler, since then there has been an absence of hostility with Osius, but nor was there any progress with relation. Lucina sighed, "However, it's hard to tell if there is any connection between the kingdom with the tale. However, what I know is that Osius may have the sequel of the story."

"They have the sequel?" Seigbert's eyes widened before he grimaced, "If it's true, then we have a problem in our hands."

Lucina raised a brow, "Why?"

Seigbert sighed, "That's because the kingdom is really strict on who they allow entry to their lands. Unless you're from the royal family of another kingdom, passage onto their lands is nearly impossible. I should know since I went there once on an errand for the school, but they didn't let me through when I have the entry papers on me."

Lucina frowned, "Then, what shall we do?"

Hesitantly, Seigbert answered, "We should find someone that could grant you access into the kingdom, but… I don't think it's as safe as we fear. Aside from rumored abundance of crimes, their system is also corrupt with the former king having to bring down the iron fist to his ruling. For now, let's avoid entering their lands. It's too dangerous to go in without information."

Lucina nodded, "A wise choice. I had thought the same. My father had thought of entering the kingdom as well. I'll contact him at once and tell him to keep his distance from the lands. Ah…"

"What is it? Is there something else you want to discuss about?"

Hesitantly, she nodded, "I know it's not my place to go into other people's business, but I heard that your cousin's family sent Rinne to Japan… Is that alright? I can't really bring myself to ask their family, but she was brought to you from Ri, right? Would that make it dangerous for her to be out in the open? If it were me, I'd have kept her close, but it isn't."

He frowned, "That's right. I don't know what my cousin and my uncles are thinking, but my parents trusts them, so we just need to believe that they'll keep her safe as she travels Japan. My best guess is that they can't really hold back her desire to be an idol. Even now, I don't know what she's doing. Though we're technically cousins, she has never contacted me before."

"Really?" Lucina's eyes widen, "Well, I won't judge. Though Owain and I are cousins we don't always keep in touch as often as a close-knit family would. My brother does though. Then, I'll leave that up to her family as usual. Still, what should we do about our current situation?"

"Have you and Gerome gone into any kingdoms?"

She shook her head with a grimace as he noticed the background of trees began to shift down. As she sat down somewhere, she answered, "It's not as simple. I've went to gain passage into Okeanos, but, something must've happened behind the walls because Minerva suddenly started acting unusual. We also felt that something wasn't right."

Seigbert narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "That's unusual. There's been little rumors of the kingdom, but so is any progress within the walls. I don't know what's happened there, but, if you don't think it's a safe idea, then let's try something else. I'll also try to see if I can run some errands relating to the kingdoms. If I find anything, I'll let you know from my side."

"That'd be for the best. Thanks, Seigbert." She grinned, "Right now, Gerome and I are going to see if we can gather more information from merchants and the surrounding towns."

"Then, I'll see what I can do from the school grounds." Seigbert nodded with a smile, "Be careful out there, you two."

"I know. Thank you!" Lucina nodded back with a grin till a screech was heard, "B-Bye! Minerva? Is something wrong?"

As the orb went dark, Seigbert frowned as he took a seat on his bed. He placed his orb back into his pocket and pulled out a map from the drawer by his bed. He spread it out over the bed and, with a pencil, carefully dotted out places around the large continents and the surrounding oceans. When he was done, he looked at his work once more. As he pointed to some of the pencil marks, he muttered quietly, "Cramoisin, Okeanos, and Osius. We know that three of the eleven kingdom doesn't allow safe passage or stay for mostly unknown reason."

He pondered quietly for a bit before he pulled out a book from his bedside. He took out his orb and insert it into a dent in the side. There was a small click before the orb fell out of it and the book flew open on its own. Unperturbed by this, he took out a pen from his jacket and began noting down on one of the blank pieces of paper in silence.

* * *

"I'm telling you. They really do look alike!"

Shiro sighed as he looked up from his naginata, "I don't think they look that similar. Kiragi, I know you have sharp eyes, but that's impossible. Maybe it's just a doppelganger type of situation. They say that you only get to meet your lookalike once in a lifetime."

"Sure, the eyes and hair is different, but her features are exactly like Rinne's!" the archer responded stubbornly, "Think about it! We don't know anything about either of their background. What if they were long-lost sisters?"

Shiro frowned, "That's a strong possibility, but that's what you also said about Ms Tharja and Rhajat. They looked exactly alike, but had nothing in common."

"Then, what about Asugi and Caeldori?" Kiragi questioned, "They were lookalikes with her mother's friends and family, and it turns out that they were related to one another by blood."

"So, then you're thinking that either one of them is descended from either." Shiro said with a grimace, "That's be extremely unusual to think about."

Kiragi sighed, "I'm just saying that the possibility is out there! Didn't Mister Laurent had this blood exam or something to find his relation with his parents? Can't we do the same for Rinne and Suki?"

Shiro shook his head, "Do they even _want_ to do that? After all this time, even if they were curious, would they really want to go back to their biological families? Rinne has always been an outspoken girl. Even when she knew that we adopted her, that didn't make her want to search for her biological family. If she really wants to know, then our family will help her find them. She has the option and isn't shy to take them. Suki on the other hand…"

Kiragi nodded with a grimace, "From what we heard, I doubt they even told her that she's adopted into his family too."

Shiro shrugged, "Right. The majority of our friends and family have taken in children and people from time to time. One of Sir Chrom's children being one of them too, remember?"

"Oh." Kiragi nodded with uncertainty, "That's right. It's been a while since we've spoke to one another. Well, at least to you."

"Why me?" Shiro raised a brow as he looked up from his polishing, "I mean Seig and I are cousins, but, if it's Sir Chrom's family, wouldn't they contact my Uncle instead? Seig hasn't talked with anyone, but Soliel and her aunt. I don't even know if he knew they aren't related to one another, but he's still his second son in our eyes, just as Rinne is still my sister."

Kiragi nodded, "I know. Let's just end the conversation here, okay? The newcomers are already on their way here. We have to pick up the incoming Freshmen at the gate, remember? I'm going to count on you for the announcement, cousin."

Finally, Shiro grinned as he held his weapon with the blade closer to the ground with a overconfident grin, "I got it! Just count on me! You just keep using your eyes to look for any stragglers behind us so they won't get lost."

"You got it!" he smiled back with a thumbs up.

Seigbert made his way down the stone path to reach the gates when he felt eyes on his back. He turned around and saw his uncle and aunt looking out from the windows of the third floor at Middle school district. Noticing him, his aunt gave him a calm smile and a wave as he nodded and waved back before continuing done the road. He knew along with the district that this year would most likely be different. In a school that had once been an private school for boys and changed into any regular private school, this was the first time in ten years that they would have two new female pupils. What's worse? One of them was his younger sister and the other is his pupil's. Yes, it was true. Though many passed either tests, the majority of the female examinees have either passed one and failed the other. There were many close calls, but the school isn't such a lenient place as to let them in. It still worries them to this day as to why it never worked out, but now that they finally get to be the successful regular academy, they want to do their part and make sure that they would pass their school years and graduate from their school. It wasn't told, but he and his relative knew after being here for the last five years from the existing fifty of this school. Ever since, the school changed its Dean, the rules and codes of changed for the better according to the senior teachers and staffs. As he made it to the entrance swarmed by new students, he saw the samurai waiting for him and his cousins. Hisame nodded, "Are you ready for the orientation, sir?"

Seigbert nodded with a smile, "Yes."

Shiro nodded with a grin, "Obviously!"

Kiragi shrugged, "Well, he does have things under control. Don't worry, Hisame. That's why we're here too!"

He sighed, "I suppose so… Well, this better not turn out like last year."

"Yes" Seigbert smiled, "And we have the past to remind us what to keep an eye out for."

"Yeah! So, let's get going!" Shiro said with a smirk as he opened the tall gates.

Doing so attracted all the students attention as he called out, "Hi, guys, and welcome to Tasogarekan Academy! I'm Shiro! Your Physical Education teacher in the High school Division!"

As Hisame groaned, Seigbert could only strain a smile before joining his cousin, "Greetings! My name is Seigbert. I'm one of your math teachers for the Middle School division. It's great to see that all of you have arrived on time to the orientation today. I hope you continue to do so to all your classes in the future. All those entering Middle school, please follow our fellow teacher, Mister Hisame from the High school division. We shall give the Middle school students a quick tour of campus!"

As Hisame walked up and waved, eyes turned to him before some students began to gather around him till he shouted, "File into to lines, students! You're no longer in elementary! Therefore, you shouldn't be acting like one!"

"Aw!" Kiragi chuckled, "Loosen up a bit, Hisame. Everyone going to highschool follow me! My name is Kiragi! I'm one of your math teachers this year, Freshman!"

As Seigbert watch the students wander about to their section, he soon spotted his sister and her friends amongst the crowd before lining up next to her classmates in the Middle school district. There was a couple of calling and a couple more students left around the signboard by the wall before they were all ready. The four then led the group through the gates before heading to different direction. After through the concrete path and passing the forest, they soon came back to the sight of the white building much similar to a gigantic mansion back in Seigbert's homeland. Standing before the entrance was none of then Leo and Camilla, whom both had made their way down. Upon sight of the other two professors, murmurs broke out amongst the students but silenced the moment Hisame sighed exasperately. Camilla grinned, "Now, it's only to be expected, Hisame. They're only children."

There was an audible sigh from behind before Leo frowned, "Regardless, it would be unsettling if the students this year don't straighten themselves within one year. They're going to the highschool division or into society, Sister. Not to daycare."

Camilla chuckled as she grinned wider, "Oh, even if they do, you'd just punish them like usual, right?"

"Why should I?" Leo shook his head as he pulled out his tome, "If the students don't want to learn, they can clean the entire school. I only teach those that want to learn. Is that understood?"

As he gave them a side glance, there was an air of nervousness about before Seigbert smiled, "Do try to go a little easier on them, Uncle. I heard that a majority of them received higher scores on the physical exams than their written test."

"I know." Leo sighed as he shook his head, "I was the one who scored both of them. However, if one of them decides not to pay attention either way…"

There were some uncomfortable movements amongst them before Camilla giggled, "Now, let's let them go for today, Leo. This is only their first day."

Leo hummed to himself in thought as he eyed on the group before Camilla sighed and turned to them, "Now, welcome to Tasogarekan Middle School! My name is Camilla. I will be your Home Ec teacher for both years from today. I'm also the supervisor for the mythical beast club starting from your familiars to your wyverns. Now, for your information, I do not prioritize over insect related beasts or those around the size of mice. That's for another teacher to help you. For you see, I have a beloved cute wyvern called Marzia. Oh! If you come to my class during club sessions, you'd see his cutest little face hanging in a pink frame on the wall!"

Seigbert, who had now moved to the side of the group heard a young man grumble under his breath, "Right. And how are those consider cute-"

"And those who dare to criticize him in front of me will be tending his stall in the back of the girl's dorm for a week." She quickly added, "Oh, I'd used to ask the students to feed him before, but it's too bad the school district restricts such choices. Oh! Speaking about the girl's dorms! I'm the teacher manager of the dorms. I'm just thrilled to hear that we finally got some girls amongst us now! Now, let's see… Beside me is Leo. How about you take over now?"

The young mage nodded, "As said, My name is Leo. I'll be your teachers in the arts of magic and the studies of spells. I also supervise the club of magic. We create spells that exists from other kingdoms and study the history behind them. I won't go into the details of warning and punishments unless you're entering the club, but I will point out this. Because, to my amazement, there's always this one person that ends up opening the door when I already have a warning on the wall. Do not, and I _mean do not_ , slide open the doors under any circumstances, unless you want to interrupt a spell and get wrapped up in its recoil. It's already happened once every year and I promise if this happens again, I will bring out my teacher assistant and, with the permission of the principal and the dean, either attach your glasses to your head permenantly for a week or glue your hand to your papers as you write down the twenty rules on the board a hundred times during dining period… Is that understood?"

There was complete silence and some quick nods of the head as he sighed in relief, "Good. Since the last student had ended up in tears from interrupting a fake-tears hex for two weeks. It was definitely not easy getting rid of that."

Suddenly, his eyes lit up upon realization before he glared at them again as he continued, "Now, before we begin, let me point this out _before_ I forget to mention this. No boys or girls are allowed to enter the opposite dorms under any means! We didn't have much worries in the past because we never had female students till now, but remember this. Each of the dorms are guarded and it only allows the students to their respective dorms. Should any students dare to try to enter the opposite dorms there will be big consequences? Especially the boys. My sister is in charge of the girls' dorms as I mange the boys'. So, you understand the consequences if we ever catch you running off to another dorm. For the girls, the consequences doesn't lessen for you either."

Though Leo never seemed the one who would volunteer to act in a high position, Seigbert could only strain a smile as he could already tell that his uncle's strict demeanor over the students was usually due to a few mischievous students in the past. Thankfully, he doesn't have as quick of a temper as Seigbert's other uncle, but he does try to keep some form of order for the children's sake rather than his own. Camilla giggled, "Yes, but let's explain that after we enter the dorms, Leo. Now, kids. I know there are a lot of rules here, but, as long as you uphold these sets of rules, you'd pass the years without need of worry for horrifying incidents. All right? Now, let's divide into our groups shall we? Does everyone remember their classroom numbers on the billboard? Those who don't make sure to speak with Hisame and Seigbert. Give them your names and they'll take a look at them through alphabetical order. All of the second class, line up before me! Those in first need to line up before Leo! Seigbert is in charge of the third class and Hisame the fourth! Please remember the classes you're in and, before anyone comments, no, these numbers are not due to your test scores. They're in alphabetical orders as well, just to make it easier for us. Also! Please line up in alphabetical orders, so we can tell who's here!"

The lines quickly dispersed as Seigbert saw that some of the children had quickly lined up before him in a straight line with glances between his uncle and himself. He strained a smile as the first green eyes boy before him asks, "Is Mister Leo really your uncle, Mister Seigbert?"

"I don't think so." The second young man from behind answered in a hush, "Mister Leo looks too young to be one and Mister Seigbert looks a little older than him."

Seigbert knew this would be brought up as he answered, "Yes, we're related. There are factors that played into this, which is why this happened. However, he is my uncle, which is why you also need to make sure not to talk behind his back or there will be things that I can't prevent."

Without questions, the boys zipped up their lips. Another boy walked up to him, "Um… I forgot my class number, sir."

"I got it." Seigbert nodded as he pulled out the half folded sheet of paper from his pant pocket, "What's your name?"

"Creo Stallman…" He whispered.

Seigbert nodded silently and quickly flipped through the pages as he muttered, "Hm… it starts with a 's', so you should be in my class… Yup! You're in my class."

He closed the sheets of paper as he turned to the unusually blue haired boy with a wide grin and held out a hand, "Welcome to Tasogarekan middle school, Creo Stallman!"

The boy wore a big grin as well and took his hand. Seigbert soon noticed small giggles before he gave the two boys before him a long hard stare. They clammed up as they noticed his glare and stiffened themselves into a single file line once more. He turned back to Creo as he thought, "Let me think… You should line up in front of Suki and Miss Sally Tswan. You should be able to tell where they are."

The boy nodded and quickly rushed to the back. Seigbert sighed as he knew the boy would find the only two girls of the entire academy. He doesn't want to get into the who scene the fact brought to the board of education after the whole scenario behind it all. Even now, it's still an ongoing thing as he could only watch from the side line of the battle. He frowned to the two boys before he sighed, "It would seem a strict set of rules are the first on the list when we get to class."

As the boys looked down to their feet as if little children, Seigbert looked amongst the students finally beginning to get in order as he noticed his sister and Sally join his class.

As they set off their individual instructions, the first set of instruction was the hallways and the rules. It was simple. No running, no summoning, no fights on campus grounds, and no screaming. Vandalizing also isn't an option and the punishment was just the opposite of the act with detention or suspension depending on the severity. After leaving the third floor, it was time to show them the library. It wasn't as hard to navigate through the forest path as he's done this many times already, but he warned them regardless before reaching to the modern-style building. Inside was a mix with the first floor being quite usual as any library in the human realm. Carpet floors, beige walls, wooden shelves lined with books, a few shapes of tables between them and the white front desk, and the smell of paper lingering in the cold air. As he toured them around the first floors quietly with the normal set of rules and restrictions of magic. He led them to the second floor where the them shifted to a more classical style as he said, "Unlike where the first floor, this second floor holds books on magic and anything else out of the ordinary. Normally, the school would have these in the basement, but those holds something else, such as forbidden magic or swordsplay, This is also because some of the books and scrolls are a bit… unusual and hard to control in the hands of an intermediate and novice. Unless, you have the permission from the staff, you are unable to enter there. Unless, you want the worst to happen."

He quickly noticed a hand and called on them, "Yes?"

A boy asked, "What's the worst that's happened to those who did?"

Seigbert frowned in thought before he slowly answered, "I'm… not to sure… I've yet to see a student trespass or return from the basement. However, I remember that it did occur during my first year here eight years ago. I believe the student wasn't given any further punishment since what he received that day was enough to teach him not to go in there again. The next day he came to my class, he looked… a little different."

Suddenly, he looked to them in surprise, "Oh, right. I apologize if I scared some of you on the first day with the experience. Regardless, he was unable to attend magic class anymore after that, so I strongly advise you to stay away from the basement."

There was some nods as he looked, but he swore that he could've heard some laughter amongst them as well. He bit back a sigh and pressed forward to the second floor where the them turned into that similar to Hoshido. However, it wasn't just a place filled with scrolls and pages held together by a needle and thread. There was also some tomes amongst the shelves. He gave them a more thorough description of the floor as this was where he visited more often. He knew where the books containing historical tactics and techniques were. When it was all over, they exited the building after making sure that all was accounted for and having placed the orders to borrow some textbook for his class.

* * *

It was afternoon when Shigure finished helping his cousin and Sophie stack the orders of flowers into the fridge like machine. Sophie stepped back with a sigh and said with a wide grin, "It's a good thing you lowered your orders a head of time, Midori! I didn't think we'd lose so much customers today."

Shigure gave a small smile, "Considering that the cause was Suki's presence, it would make sense that the number of people would decrease after she left town."

"She's starting school today with the Tswan children, right?" Sophie though aloud, "I didn't think she'd be able to pick up the sword that quickly. I mean, she's never even touched it till now."

"It is a mystery." Shigure said with a nod, "Even if she were to have talent, her movements were unusual for a novice. She's only trained for two months after all. Normally, it'd be extremely difficult to get past an exam after just a month of training."

"Then, maybe the training trip they went on two weeks ago?" Midori questioned as she shut the door, "We were there for her birthday party after all. Something might have happened during then. We can ask our aunt about the details later. Oh! Shigure, how's the search coming along? Do you need help with anything?"

Hesitantly, the man shook his head, "There isn't much progress. Maybe it's about time I start asking the nearest kingdom, Okeanos?"

"What?" Sophie gasped, "But, Lor- Shigure! I'm not trying to sound rude in any sense, but the kingdoms-"

"I understand." Shigure nodded with a grimace, "However, we are at a deadend as well. At this rate, I don't know who else to ask?"

After some thoughts, Sophie spoke up, "Then, how about we ask for Ryan's and Isabel's advice?"

As she said this, there was a sudden growl amongst them. Midori struggled back a giggle and Shigure could only grin as he said, "The idea is promising. Perhaps, we can get some food as well."

Midori nodded, "Then, I'll let our parents know that we won't be home for a bit. Kana and Ahna should be home as well."

"All right!" Sophie struggled a grin as she chuckled, "Thanks…"

After closing shop and going to Origins Inn in the chilly wind, they found the restaurant to be empty for the day as they entered. Ryan looked up to them with a wave, "Good afternoon, Sophie! Oh! Shigure and Midori! Welcome! We're finally closed for the afternoon, but you can come in."

"Thank you, Mister Ryan!" Sophie grinned and had already plopped herself on a tall stool by the table.

As the others joined, Shigure looked around in surprise as he recalled the many customers that had came for a meal during the summer. Ryan chuckled, "Yes. Well, everything finally calmed down after Suki left. It was just after we were able to keep all those pursuers off of her too. Now, we finally have the time to take things a little easier."

Midori smiled, "That's great. I was worried when I heard that there was starting to form lines out the doors. Thanks for protecting our cousin, sir!"

"It wasn't a big deal." Ryan grinned, "In the end, I believe it was your little friend that helped as well. Not many customers would be willing to listen to us unless we call your relatives out here, you know. In fact, our mayor has been able to continue his work much smoother thanks to you guys!"

As he gave them the menu sheet to fill out from the selections along the lines, he continued, "I heard your uncle is trying to recruit more guards for us as of late."

Shigure nodded as he passed the paper and pencil to Midori, "Yeah. My father said it's to make sure that there's always some protection in town when we leave."

Ryan laughed, "Yes. I thought that would be the case. Silas was here not too long ago with your father and told us the whole story. It's great that you finally have some clues after all these years searching. Congrats!"

After passing the slip to him, he hurried to the back to hand it over to his wife before he returned with a thumbs up, "It would be done in a few minutes, she said."

"Thanks, Ryan!" Sophie grinned and returned the sign as well.

"Oh! Ryan!" Shigure spoke up, "I actually have something to ask you about."

"Really now?" He looked up with a grin, "What is it that I can help you with?"

"It's about our investigation behind a legend." Midori answered, "You remember what we told you about this woman who saved us and then died?"

Ryan nodded quietly, "Ah… I haven't heard a word about them since then. So, you finally found something."

Shigure nodded, "Their identity, their birth, and the legends they took part in. Ryan, have you ever heard of Celestials?"

His eyes widen as he gaped, "By the gods, tell me that's not true."

They froze and looked to one another before turning back to him as Shigure frowned, "So you do know them."

"Not as much honestly, but yes." Ryan nodded with a grimace, "However, I thought they were nothing, but fairy tales to entertain children. The Celestials' mother was the one who created our worlds. Her children were the ones who governed over each part of what she left. Amongst them only two governed what was rightfully their from the day of their birth."

"Ri and Yue." Shigure answered hesitantly, "They created the light and dark and they were the ones who governed them."

"There's more to it than that." Ryan said with a sigh, "They later created the sun and the moon and would govern that as well. I don't remember the entire legend, but you should ask Sean later. Back in our hometown, he was the one who read the story to me when we were children. After the town was attacked, everything was lost in the flames. But, he should still remember it better than I can."

"You have the legend in your hometown?" Midori's eyes widen."

"Yeah." Ryan nodded, "It was told to many of the children there. I don't remember where we use to live and the name slips my tongue now, but we left when we were really young so I don't really remember."

"I see." Shigure nodded.

Ryan and Isabel had told them before that he and his wife came from another town that had vanished from the map when it got caught in the flames of Osius's wars. From then, they relied on their elder brother for everything till they became old enough to work. Sadly, though he had many other siblings before him, they'd all passed away over time or vanished completely as he and Isabel grew older. When Ryan and Isabel got married and opened their dream Inn, it was just him, his brother and Isabel, whom they took in during the escape when they were children. Things would've been better with a roof over their head and some food had this realm cared for the next generation enough to open an orphanage, but there was none much to their dismay and the human realm was a dangerous place to be. To protect them from being separated and taken into the human realm, Sean stole his siblings and Isabel from the adults and they fled from town to town until they were all eighteen and Sean changed his identity to who he is now. Their history was known to their family when asked for their history out of curiosity of aunt Elise and their uncles. However, they never knew much of the couple's childhood. But, now that there was a clue, Shigure wasn't willing to pass up the opportunity to question the owner's brother as the man brought out their meal and said with a chuckle, "I know that face. Finish eating first. I'll go get my brother after. Since the ongoing events in the human realm, he decided to stay here with us for a while. But, be warned. My brother does love his secrets. He's only just returned after helping your cousin in the human realm."

As he finished with a sigh, he threw a towel over his shoulder and left them to his meal most likely to look for him.

Sophie couldn't contain a bright grin as she said, "I knew we'd find a clue if we asked them. But, this is even better!"

Shigure nodded with a smile as he noted, "Let's do as he says before we ask Mister Sean."

* * *

When Shiro returned to the dorms, Leo was already there with a sigh as he looked to his watch, "Well, at least you made it here on time."

The purple hair man grinned, "Last, sure. But we got here with time to spare, Dorm manager!"

A voice quietly whispered, "Mister Leo is the dorm manager of the dorm too?"

As Leo glared into the files, the boys flinched and stood rigid in their place. Leo only sighed as he nodded, "As long as you get here on time. Let's get to the dining hall."

"Yes!" Shiro grinned as he led his group in a straight line as they filed into the room.

In there, he could see his cousins and their class already seated with those that were already here since the years before the newcomers. After lining up and getting their meals with the students, the teachers all sat with their students and those from the other classes. After they had eaten their individual meals, Leo and the staff had the students line back up and assigned them their rooms where their belongings awaited them. Seigbert was able to return to his room's door on the third floor till he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned around and saw that it was his cousin. Seigbert's eyes widen, "Shiro? It' rare to see you by my door at this time of night."

Shiro sighed as he frowned exasperately, "I know. But, Shigure called me earlier. Apparently, he's found a lead back home."

"Really?!" Seigbert's eyes widen.

"But…" He raised a hand to stop him as he grimaced, "There's a problem… Sean knows more details about the legend, but he is out traveling this realm…"

"What?" Seigbert frowned as he shook his head with a sigh and folded his arms, "There goes our clue. Perhaps we should start searching for him instead?"

"Kiragi already asked your other cousin." Shiro said as he leaned back a little, "Velouria, I mean. She's already on the move. I've also asked some of our relatives if they've seen where the man went, but so far nothing."

Seigbert nodded, "Something like this needs time."

"Is that so?"

They turned and saw his uncle standing before them with a sigh, "Didn't I say that all secrets are to be kept behind doors?"

"S-Sorry, uncle…" Seigbert grimaced as he finally took notice of his surroundings.

Luckily the hall only consisted of him, his cousin and his uncle as Leo nodded with a strained frowned, "There certainly are a number of newcomers today. It's like babysitting a number of Kana. Only Kana is much more well-mannered due to his parent's position."

Seigbert nodded, "Well, you made it out today, at least."

Leo pulled a small smile before he focused on them again, "Shall we speak of this matter elsewhere, then?"

Seigbert nodded and replied, "Of course. Is my room all right for now?"

Leo shrugged, "I really don't see any other choices. Thank you."

Upon entering, the layout of the room was very similar to his cousin's room only tidier and a lot more books about. They sat down around this miniature table Uncle Kamui got him for Christmas only without the blanket and the heater. They sat on the mats as Leo spoke, "You say that Sean knows clues about the legend?"

Shiro nodded, "Yeah. Shigure told me what he could. Since Ryan and his wife left their hometown when they were really young, they don't remember much, but it turns out that all the children there knew of the tale of Shelanoir and her daughters. But, they don't know how that happened."

"I see." Leo said, "I recall that Sean is his elder sibling by nearly a decade. If it was him, he may know something about the tale and their hometown then Ryan does. Not to mention his family is one of the survivors. It would be difficult to find any other survivors."

Seigbert nodded, "So, Sean maybe the only person we can rely on at this rate."

After some thoughts, Leo nodded, "Let me go speak with Camilla. She should be able to help us out. I'll call my retainers for some assistance as well."

"Is that really alright, uncle?" Seigbert's eyes widen, "I mean, you and father is still looking for the lost one's base and the mysterious person."

"Not to mention you've only just found them again after all these years." Shiro added with a frown.

Leo sighed, "Perhaps. However, this is everyone's problem to solve. If it's become a burden to you and your friends, you can always ask us for help. We can't remain stuck in one place for long. Not after we stayed here for over ten years now without returning home even once. Prince Chrom and our siblings spoke about this. That'd we'd all make a full out investigation now that evidence have finally appeared. Attached as some are, we all want to go back to our homeland. If we are to do that, we have to work together as one, regardless what our roles in this quest are."

Seigbert nodded, "I understand."

Shiro grinned, "Thanks, Prince Leo!"

Leo sighed but put on a small smile, "Well, I shall take my leave first."

As he left his seat to the door, he turned around and said sternly, "Be sure to get an early sleep. We have another meeting tomorrow."

Seigbert narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Is it about my sister and Sally again?"

Leo nodded.

"I understand." He said.

"Good night." Leo then left the room.

His cousin sighed, "Can't they just leave it be already? I mean, she's ranked the top and they still want her out of the school?"

Seigbert shook his head exasperately before he pulled out a leather backpack from under the bed, "It can't be helped. Even if a majority of us allows it, there will always be discrimination of race and gender. You remember the stories Uncle Keaton told us. Wolfskins and Kitsunes are going through the same thing back in our world. And the taguels…"

Shiro grumbled, "If it's not race, it's gender. Going to the human realm a few times definitely helped me realize that it's not easy to accept things that we rejected for so long. Not accepting changes or talking things out. Thinking back, our kingdoms were like that too, right?"

Seigbert nodded, "Yes. It's already a miracle that communication between our people is finally starting on the peaceful side. It'd difficult, but we somehow managed to convince the people to give it a try."

"The last we were home, they were already working together to get by the invasions." Shiro frowned, "Speaking of which, the sooner we get back to them, the better too. We've already been here for too long."

Seigbert frowned, "We have to find the culprit and go back to where we came from. It probably won't be easy, but people kept coming into this world through Presia, then there must also be a way back. But, first let's see if anyone has seen Sean from their location. We can still get through this."

"Well, I've already thought of contacting Selkie. Since her family returned with our uncle, she should be able to lend us a hand." Shiro said with a grin, "Being a shapeshifter, they do have a stronger sense of hearing and smell than us. She knows Sean well too. So, she might be able to help us."

After some thought, Seigbert nodded, "Then, I'll ask others traveling. Maybe my retainer's relative would be able to lend a hand."

"Oh, Princess Lucina, right?" Shiro clarified, "Isn't she working to find a way into the kingdoms? She called me yesterday for information about the book too, like where it was published."

"So, that's where she's going." The swordsman smiled, "That's not a bad place to start. But, where do we start?"

Shiro sighed, "It would be easier if we just find the oldest person here and see if they know anything about it."

His cousin chuckled, "It would, but we can't do that. Especially if it means giving away our identity for children's tale. For now, I'll search through the library. Shiro, can you help Lucina find a way to enter a kingdom safely? The last three were a little risky."

"Yup, you can count on me, then." Shiro nodded, "I'll look to see if I can find an excuse of some sort. You just worry about the book and your sister. And, don't worry about Rinne. I found out that one of my dad's retainer left with her to Japan. There's no way we wouldn't be cautious after the way we got her."

Seigbert nodded, "Glad to see that it's sorted out, then. All we need now is to keep an eye out for anything unusual like we always have."

Shiro sighed, "This is going to be a spiral, but let's do our best."

Suddenly, his eyes widen as Shiro sighed. Seigbert raised a brow, "Shiro?"

"That's right…" he grumbled, "Speaking of Suki, did Asugi followed you around today? I forgot to tell him that Suki started school."

"Oh, he's here." Seigbert nodded, "We talked in the dining hall today. Pretty impressive disguising himself as one of the teachers too. I've spoken with my aunt. She's allowed him temporary passage for now. She's wary, but we know that Asugi does his job well."

"Thanks…" Shiro chuckled, "Saved his hide there. He's probably not gonna be too happy that I forgot to do all this for him since all I did was give him passage through the gates."

His cousin sighed, "I'll leave the talk with you and your retainer. Just try not to forget next time. But, he doesn't seem to care as much."

"Right…" Shiro struggled a smile.

* * *

As Shigure took a seat around the dining table as his father wrote some on some papers, Kamui looked up to him as he sat his pen down with a grin, "Welcome back, Shigure. How was your day today?"

Shigure smiled, "Fairly well, Father. We finally made some progress to the tale."

"Really?" Kamui smiled wider, "That's great news! Ryoma have gone to find the location of the den, so he's left Wace for the time being. Knowing that it might be underground would help a lot in our search."

Shigure nodded, " Seigbert and Shiro found that the Kingdoms of Cramoisin and Osius might have the part of the legend in their possession. Lucina helped us know that Cramoisin might have the original copy of the legend we know of right now. But we don't know which Osius has with them. Not to mention passage into the kingdom is difficult."

"A dead end, huh?" Kamui frowned in thought, "Hm… Osius doesn't have a really good reputation due to its history. Then, what about the other kingdoms?"

"That's what we're tying to do." Shigure answered, "In the next couple of weeks, I plan to go see my cousins and see if we can find a way into the other kingdoms. It would lessen the work load on Soliel's aunt and we'd be able to get the job done faster."

"That sounds like a promising plan." Kamui nodded approvingly, "But, if you're thinking of leaving on a journey, make sure to let your mother know as well. You're not a child anymore, but we still know every little of this world's capabilities. Last time, we were nearly burnt alive in a cave if not for Sean's help."

"I understand." The sky knight nodded, "Speaking of Sean, we've been looking for him today. Ryan told us that he and Isabel grew up knowing a little bit about the legend since it was a common tale aongst children of their hometown, but Sean might know more. However, he suddenly left today and nobody has seen him."

Kamui's eyes widen, "Sean? Well… there's only one place I can imagine him looking for."

"Really?"

His father nodded, "Around a month or two ago, we've came across an interesting news about a Hopien that has two brothers. It's a rare occurrence for a parent for have more than one Hopien child. He must've gone to see if it was his nephews and niece."

Shigure frowned, "Mister Lamark's children? But, did he already checked their bases?"

Kamui nodded, "Yes. But, they weren't there. If lucky, they would've been taken in by another family or they'd be amongst the many unfortunate ones."

Shigure grimaced. It was well-known that the magicians have very little care for their children or how many they would have. Due to their immortality-like bodies, they can live for long period of time. It was a heartless way of living, but there are some who are family-oriented people. He said, "But, what makes it so different this time? Something else must've happened."

"There was something else." His father replied, "Have you heard what had occurred to the former tactician of the Southern base?"

"How could I've not." Shigure grimaced, "The enemy kidnapped, not just the tactician, but all of her half-siblings. Such news would shock anyone, Father."

"I agree." Kamui nodded, "But they've already appointed a new leader and tactician the very next day."

"What?"

Kamui continued, "Amongst those kidnapped, one was spared from captivity along the path. Inigo's friend, Brady, was told that her siblings all pushed her off the wagon while it was on the run. She hit her head so she needed time to recuperate, but her brothers found her because they were out patrolling the area that night and not in the base with them. It was a miracle that they didn't fall for it too. But, that child. At the age of thirteen she already led the faction of healers and is well-known throughout the base. Which was why the former leader decided to leave a will that states she would take over her position should anything occur to them."

"That sounds a little weird." Shigure frowned, "She's only thirteen too."

Kamui shook her head, "Maybe, but her skills were proven the next day on the battlefield when she pulled off an alliance with one group of the neutral monsters the day before and used it to help her win the battle. Because they were being pushed back into a open field with a forest around them, it was vital to pull off an alliance with the monsters because the forest was also their home. If you were told to help your natural enemy to fight with them against another opponent, that would be a rather impossible thing to go along with, right?"

"However, she pulled it off." Shigure nodded finally understanding the matter.

"Yes." Kamui agreed, "She seem to have some negotiation skills her former doesn't and the determination to go far. Now we just need the two base to just cooperate with each other and end the war quickly."

Shigure frowned, "But, being a leader is something anyone wanting power would wish for."

"Yes, but I don't think she wanted the place in my opinion." Kamui said with a frown, "The current leader was the former's half-sister and, under the guise of two humans who have no relation to one another, the current became the former's adopted daughter a year prior. I heard that it was due to some issues, but it was never clear. However, because of this, it's very likely that Sean must've gone to make sure to see if it was them. He's been like this ever since their brother and their sister-in-law passed, after all."

The sky knight frowned, "I see."

Kamui nodded, "I'll see if I can help with the search. You just prepare for that journey, Shigure. It's been a while and sitting around the table won't help us as much at this point. Don't worry about our search, just focus on your current task."

"I understand. Thank you, Father." He smiled with a returned nod.

* * *

Shigure had just finishing helping his parents check in on the younger children and was making his way downstairs where they were having a chat with his aunt that night when he heard the front door click and open. When he got down to the first floor, a familiar voice called out, "I'm back!"

Aunt Corrin and his father got off the sofa as he turned to the entrance with a smile, "Welcome back, Midori."

"Midori, welcome back." His aunt smiled before giving her a hug, "How was your cousin?"

Midori grinned, "He seems to be doing a lot better now. I left only after aunty came to visit him at his apartment."

"Being a healer himself, he should know his own condition…" Kamui said anxiously, "But, he can't even understand it either?"

Midori nodded with worry, "Yeah… he told me that sometimes it felt like he was getting another fever again when everything is all right. Sometimes he feels a little sick too… But, his condition is all clear."

Azura frowned as she made her way through, "What if it's the side effect of having that crystal in him?"

"I'm worried too." Corrin nodded, "We know very little about the crystal. Even if we have it, we don't know anything about it."

Kamui frowned, "Leo is at school too. He must be very busy around this time. It would be difficult for him if he were to come all the way out here. Then, let's ask Laurent for help. Perhaps he would know what's going on if he examines it."

"That'd be a good idea." Corrin nodded.

"I can ask Sophie to reach out to him." Shigure finally said, "He's living with Marc's family, correct? Sophie's family isn't that far."

"That'd be great. Thank you, Shigure." His Father said with a smile.

Aunt Corrin turned to them, "Then, I'll speak with Leo tomorrow. Midori, can you stay with your cousin till Laurent arrives?"

"I'll speak with Sakura." Azura offered, "I'm worried that she's confused of the situation and doesn't know what to do again. If it's magic, then this could be something outside of her field a little."

Kamui nodded with a frown, "She's not going to like that feeling either. She's always the one that wants to offer help in some way. I'll let Laurent know right now. Midori, you should go rest for tonight. Let us handle the rest for now."

Midori nodded as she and Shigure returned to their respective rooms.

As Midori was about to enter her room where his sister slept, she turned to him, "Oh, right. Where's my father? He was here this morning."

"He should be on his way back." Shigure answered with a smile, "Father went to check up on Caeldori's family this morning and the steeds. But, it seems Morgan got a cold when she fell into the lake. She had to take the long way back to avoid eyes. Father asked uncle Kaze and Silas to give them a hand with the steeds. I think Morgan and her sister was in charge of them today."

"Oh." Midori frowned, "I recall that Caeldori's mother has a hard time with the wyverns because she was raised around Pegasus. They don't like Pegasus very much."

"They don't." Shigure agreed, "Uncle should be back soon, though."

"Okay. Thanks, Shigure. Good night!"

As Midori left the corridor to her room, Shigure nodded and entered his quietly as his other cousin slept on. Then, he pulled out an orb and pulled out the familiar image of the other end. It was late, but it couldn't be too late. Luckily, when the image formed, there was the knight still in her armor as she answered, "Lor-! I-I mean, Shigure?! Did you need help with something or require something?"

Shigure smiled, "Yes. Sorry for calling you so late, Sophie, but my family and I need your help tomorrow morning."

He quickly explained the details to the knight occasionally taking side glances to his cousin ensuring that he was not awoken. When he was finished, she nodded with a bright smile, "So, I just need to bring Mister Laurent to Lord Forrest's apartment? Not a problem!"

"Thanks, Sophie." Shigure smiled, "I'll let you know if there are any changes, but it should run smoothly."

"I got it." Sophie nodded, "Just leave it to me."

Suddenly, there was a crash in the background as Sophie's eyes widen before she strained a smile, "P-Pardon me, but I think something has happened."

"A-Alright?" Shigure raised a brow as there was soon some shouting in the background, "Good night, then."

The light in the orb faded as the vision vanished as well. He sat on the lower part of the bunkbed as he sighed in relief of a day's work. The day was full of events starting from that morning again. Morgan falling off her Pegasus, hearing that Sean knew something of their clue only for him to vanish to the human realm, and finally his cousin's bizarre condition after he became the owner of that strange looking crystal. He was worried by what all this could mean, side from Morgan's little accident into the lake. He grimaced as he whispered anxiously, "Yue, what's going on here? And what happened to you?"

* * *

With the children now in their rooms and the house cleaned, Kamui frowned as he sat down on the sofa. With the house being a little chilly due to the change in weather, Azura lit up a small fire in the fireplace as Corrin called out to him, "Brother, don't tell me you still think…"

Kamui grimaced, "So far, Shigure and our elder brother's children are the only ones having these strange dreams, Corrin. I don't know if it was planned, but don't you think that it's strange how we don't have such experiences? Now, it's not just them who saw her, even Forrest has seen Yue. The only time when she appeared was always before the children. First, she appeared before Shigure for a few times, then she appeared before Forrest because of the crystal. Now, Shigure wants to go on a journey to find out more about the legend. I believe that, this time, we have to rely on Shigure and their friends. I hate to say this, but I really think that Shigure going out there with her friends is the only way we can solve what's really going on in this world and get back home."

Azura frowned as she took a seat by him, "But what about Ahna and Kana? Kamui, they've only just became teenagers in our world. Putting them out there to venture just as we had in our world just isn't the same."

"Nor does it make it any less dangerous." Corrin added.

Kamui nodded, "Which is why I want someone to go with him. Someone who we know can keep them from anything too dangerous."

"Which pretty much fits Shigure." Corrin sighed, "He does fit that description pretty well, but he's the one going on the journey."

Azura strained a smile, "He does seem that way, but I'm worried that he would misjudge something and get hurt."

Kamui frowned, "We just need someone to be with him so he wouldn't have to be out there by himself… Hm? What about Sophie?"

"Sophie?" Aura tilted her head.

"Silas's daughter?" Corrin frowned, "Well, she is a strong knight as well. And, she's gotten better at handling Avel."

Kamui nodded, "Shigure is able to judge things on his own at times, but, if we have him stick with a comrade, they'll be able to work together to decide on this."

Azura nodded, "I see now. Yes, that would make her a good choice since she is also good friends with him."

Corrin looked to him, "Then, let's keep Kana and Ahna in town. They're still to young for such a big task. We were adults when we left on out journey. They're only teens."

"I agree." Kamui concurred, "I was thinking the same. Here, they have Evol and Lief by their side too. It sounds weird, but they do a good job protecting the children as cats."

Azura giggled, "Yes, they do. And sometimes, better than humans."

Corrin smiled, "Speaking of them, I heard that Shigure has seen Feather as of late and even talked about the blade."

"Yeah." Kamui frowned, "The details were too accurate to be put off as just your average dream. Even Rhajat and Nyx thought so as well."

"It's like… they're communicating through their dreams?" Azura frowned, "Is this even possible? Oh, what am I saying? We've already gone through the evidence long before now. But, how is this possible?"

Kamui thought long and hard before he said, "Let's hold that thought for now. First, let's make sure that we do our part in the present situation. Take care of Forrest's condition should come first. Then, we need to help Shigure form a small party of two or three. It doesn't need to be said, but Midori needs to stay here as well. Unlike Shigure, I don't really want her to be put in danger as well and the younger children might get really worried. I don't want to prompt them into suddenly leaving the town for that. Also, she's one of the few who runs a business where we can gather some information, at least. We'll help her with the work time to time before we can get her some assistants."

"I can already name some off the top of my head." Corrin said with a grin, "We'll focus more on the safety of the towns around us too. With the Lost Ones back, this is no light matter."

"I agree." Azura nodded, "Shigure was the one who took care of the accounting. I'll take over till we get workers who can take over for us."

Kamui nodded with a smile, "Then, we know what's going to happen. I'll try to get more involved with Xander's patrols around town. Also, try to refrain from transforming unless we're training, sister."

Corrin giggled, "I know. You don't have to tell me that. Let's get to work tomorrow morning."

* * *

Two weeks has passed since he told his parents about his decision to leave Presia. Sophie had brought out his winged steed with a jacket over it due hide the wings. He had instructed his younger sister to keep it busy with its favorite food, so it doesn't start flying out of the blue. As he grabbed his lance and walked out to the front. It as still dark and the air was bitter cold during the autumn morning. After agreeing with his father to bring Sophie along to help him, he told Sophie of his plans. Though shocked at first, she agreed to join him on the journey. Midori their siblings weren't too happy the first couple of days, but they finally got over it in time for them to have a proper talk before he was ready to leave. As he tied his bag to the saddle, he noticed footsteps approaching them fast. He noticed Sophie giving him a troubled look before they looked up only to find Inigo rushing out onto the street with his cousin and Morgan. He called out to her, "Morgan! What's going on?"

The girl halted and turned to him with a smile, "Shigure! Thank god! Have you seen Forrest? He went missing after we saw a flash of light outside his apartment."

"What?!" Sophie gasped.

Shigure frowned, "We haven't seen hi-"

"Shigure! Shigure! Are you there?!"

His eyes widen before he quickly pulled out his orb and saw the image of his cousin in his Nohrian clothing, "Forrest! What happened? I heard you went missing just now!"

"Forrest?!" Morgan gasped and rushed over, "Where are you? You're apartment looked like there was a burglar!"

Forrest grimaced as he looked about, "I think I'm in the forest somewhere. I don't know what happened clearly."

Hearing this, Inigo walked over to them, "The forest? Are you safe right now?"

Forrest nodded, "Yes. I'm currently hiding in a tree."

Inigo breathed a sigh in relief, "Good. Owain, go get a squad as quickly as possible. Call Severa. She should be able to help too. Two squads. I'll report to Xander quickly."

"Right." The mage nodded before rushing off.

Inigo turned back to them, "Forrest, tell me what happened?"

They were slightly taken aback at the retainers sudden hold of the situation as though out of character before Forrest nodded, "R-right. I was asleep in my room when I suddenly heard a loud crash in the living room. I went to go check things out, but, as soon as I opened the door, something dark came out to grab me."

Inigo nodded, "Then, what happened?"

The retainer quietly pulled out his orb and handed it over to Sophie with gestures. Sophie nodded and quickly turned away as Forrest continued, "Well, I tripped and got away from them, but I was trapped in my room and they were in my way to the door. I have my tome with me, but he was too near. Next thing I knew, there was a bright light and I found myself in this forest with all my belongings from when we first arrived to this world."

Inigo nodded, "Can you describe to me your surroundings?"

"Let's see…" Forrest grumbled as he scanned his surrounding, "I… I see a lake. I think I'm by the lake."

"All right." Inigo grinned, "Good. Just stay hidden and don't let them find you. Owain and Severa is out looking for you as we speak."

"I'm coming too." Shigure said, "More people can make the search easier."

Inigo looked like he wanted to reject the thought, but he held back and nodded, "Then, let's hurry."

Shigure jumped onto his Pegasus. After giving it a small pet and gentle words, he and Sophie was already off to a gallop with Inigo on Avel's back. Inigo called out to Forrest, "That shadow, do you know what it was?"

"No." Forrest frowned, "However, there was a distinct human shape to it."

"Is all your belongings accounted for?"

Forrest nodded, "Yes. Aside from what we got in this realm, I have everything on me."

Inigo muttered quietly as they passed the quiet shopping district, "Your other belongings were left untouched too."

Forrest frowned in confusion, "All of the stuff on me are things I haven't touched in a long time too. My tomes, elixirs, staves, my bag, and my clothing. Okay, unless you hear us call you and get closer, don't reveal your hiding place. The pursuer might still be about. And keep our contact open, so we know where you are."

"Yes!"

Impressed in his sudden turn for control, Shigure stole a quick glance back to see that the retainer was straining his eyes as he peered into the darkness of the oncoming trees. It was a nice change from his usual habit of being a flirt to the women. He looked up again and saw the lake. He muttered to himself, "He's by the lake… Forrest! We're by the lake already. Can you tell us which part of the lake you're at?"

There was a bit of a hum before he answered, "I can see the dock to the right and… and some shadows…"

"That must be us." Sophie grimaced.

"Keep an eye out for the shadow." Inigo warned as they set off to the left.

"Understood."

Morgan giggled, "We're coming to the rescue!"

Inigo hushed, "Morgan, quiet down. If the pursuers is stalking us, your voice would give us away."

Morgan smiled, "That won't happen. I mean, I've always kept an eye out around us. I'm a tactician, remember?"

Inigo sighed and smiled, "All right…"

After minutes of traveling, hilltops were a shade of purple.

"Guys, I see a shadow moving…"

Shigure grimaced, "Hold on, Forrest."

Finally, there was a sigh as Forrest spoke, "I see three shadows now."

Inigo nodded before he cupped his hands and shouted, "Forrest! Are you here? Forrest!"

"That's it!" Forrest shouted.

Something jumped out at the corner of their eye as Shigure turned around and saw Forrest popped out of his hiding only to see a shadow behind him under the moon's light.

"Forrest! Behind you!"

The man spun around and jumped back just in time to dodge a swipe. As they rushed over, he pulled out his tome, but, without a spell conjured, the shadow fell and vanished into a puff of smoke. Behind it stood their uncle and the other two squad behind him.

"Uncle Xander!" the two shouted in shock.

"Gramps!" Morgan shouted with a wide grin, "You arrived right on time!"

Though some looked to her in shock as her sister groaned in embarrassment, Xander strained a small chuckle as he nodded, "That was some well made plan you and Marc thought of."

"Marc?" Inigo raised a brow, "But, I thought he was at home?"

Xander nodded, "He is, but that doesn't men he couldn't form a plan while stuck there."

"Yeah! I became our eyes and he used our orbs to listen to our conversation!" Morgan grinned widely.

Xander smiled, "Yes."

He turned to Forrest and continued, "Forrest, are you all right? Relax. I've yet to notify your mother of your disappearance."

The healer nodded with a strained smile and sighed in relief, "Yes, uncle."

Xander nodded back and turned to his retainer, "You did well handling the situation, Inigo. What is the report?"

Inigo jumped off Sophie's horse and gave a curt bow, "There was a report of a strange light and a crash outside of Forrest's apartment a couple hours ago. When we came upon the scene, his window was broken and there was signs of intrusion. All belongings were thrown about and only his belongings from our world was missing. We came upon Shigure and Sophie ready to leave and suddenly received a call from Shigure's orb. We remained in contact and found that he was attacked by that shadow hours earlier and disappeared with the light."

Forrest nodded, "I found myself here in these woods back in my clothing and my belongings that I haven't touched in so long around me. I gathered my things and hid whilst in contact with Inigo and my cousin till just now."

Xander thought for a bit before he nodded, "Inigo, since you've seen the scene, what do you think of the matter?"

After some thoughts, he finally answered, "I believe that they're target wasn't any of his belongings. I think they can specifically for Forrest, sir. The clues are the untouched cloth and items laying about the floor, but, even some of those with values were left untouched. I don't think this was a burglary or anything of such mundane level. That shadow clearly came after Forrest, sir."

Xander nodded in approval, "I was thinking the same after your report. Subaki, Severa, take Forrest to Sakura's home. Subaki, seeing that you're her retainer, I trust you would be able to tell her what happened. I'll be there soon after I witness the scene myself. Then, I'll see Sakura and call Leo."

The two nodded and began to escort the Nohrian prince back home. Xander turned to Shigure and Sophie with a smile, "Shigure, Sophie, thank you for helping us find Forrest. I'll tell your parents of the situation after this, but it would seem that dawn is coming. If you want to leave unseen, you best do so now. Owain, is it alright to have you daughter check on Forrest as soon as possible? I won't be able to check on him anytime soon and Ophelia and Nina is the closest to him."

"If that's what you wish!" Owain grinned with a bow before suddenly leaving the group.

Shigure strained a smile before he turned to the king, "Then, we shall be taking our leave, uncle."

Xander nodded with a smile, "All right. Safe travels."

Shigure waved as the two turned around and began their way back through town. By the time they reached past the entrance and into the distance, the sun was finally poking out of the hills. Looking back, Shigure noticed the lake shimmering from the light of the morning sun as the light casted down upon the town. It was a very pretty sight. One he hasn't since the first two years he arrived in this world. Now, he was finally leaving the town he lived with his family and friends for nearly a decade, like one large family. Sophie whispered, "Shigure?"

The man smiled, "You know, this feels weird. The last I left a town like this was during the war. Back then everyone risked their life and died to make sure I lived. It left bitterness knowing that everyone died for my sake and my carelessness, but this time… it feels different. Like I'm leaving for their sake. I'm more cautious now and nobody has to risk their life for my mistake."

Sophie remained quiet as she listened.

"It feels like I'm taking the appropriate action this time." Shigure smiled wider.

"It's different now that you're not alone too!" Sophie grinned, "I remember when you first arrived that day, you were all by yourself. This time you have me, your trustworthy knight and Avel!"

Shigure chuckled, "That's true."

Suddenly, the horse grunted and began turning around and continued forward as Sophie shouted in shock, "H-hey! Avel! We were in the middle of a conversation just now! Avel! Can't you listen to me for once? Come on!"

No matter how much the girl pulled the reins or kicked the horse with her flat heels, the steed didn't stop as the slow pace soon grew into a gallop resulting into a runaway horse and a kidnapped owner. Shigure grimaced as he could hear her scream, "I'm coming, Sophie!"

As the sun rose, the sky knight and his friend took a rest by a tree as another group of travelers arrived. He looked up with a small smile, "You made it!"

Sophie grinned, "Great! Ophelia and Nina are here too!"

Nina looked around to see that their surrounding was clear and Ophelia giggled with a confident smile. After getting off his steed, Forrest shook his head with a sigh, "Sorry to force you two to bring me along."

Shigure shook his head, "Uncle already told me everything. It would probably be safer on the move if someone already tried to kidnap you."

Ophelia looked like she was about to say something when Forrest smiled to her with a nod, "I need to speak with our cousin for a bit, Ophelia. Can you wait here with Nina? With your abilities, can you keep watch of anything strange that may have followed us?"

The two nodded and remained as the three walked over to the tree where Avel and the Pegasus were tied to.

"I've spoke with my father about this not too long ago, but, this morning, after I found myself in the forest, my hand was glowing and I was covered in vines. Then, before we left, Ophelia and I found this on my hand." Forrest said as he removed a glove.

On his hand where the crystal vanished was the very same crystal glowing a small shade of viridian hue. Shigure looked to him, "What did your father say?"

"The obvious." Forrest said with a sigh as he put on the glove again, "That the attack must be tied with the crystal."

Shigure nodded, "That would be understandable. As far nobody has made direct contact with Yue or Ri. What's more is that the pursuer came after you specifically, even after you were no longer in your home."

Forrest nodded, "Father thinks that there's someone who must've either snuck into our group or overheard our conversation. And that they might be looking for me."

Shigure frowned, "Whatever it is, it definitely isn't friendly if t already started attacking."

"I think so too." Forrest agreed, "Which is why I agreed to come along with you and Sophie. It's a good idea to stay in numbers, but, if the enemy can sneak past the patrol, I'm worried about what they can do with all of our families."

Shigure nodded, "I see. I would say that it would be better to stay with everyone for safety, but this is also a logical decision. It'll be a disadvantage with only a few of us here, but we'll try to stick together at all times and keep moving about."

Forrest smiled, "Thanks, Shigure."

Sophie asked, "So, what's our first destination?"

Shigure frowned, "I was thinking of the Goud Kingdom. Fro-!"

"Then, let's get going!" Sophie said with a grin.

Suddenly, there was a loud neigh followed by a snap as Ophelia shouted, "S-Sophie! Your horse is on the run!"

"What?!" The knight gasped before rushing around the tree, "Oh no! Avel! Get back here!"

Forrest sighed as he noted, "It's only just started, but it's already so lively."

"True." Shigure chuckled as he watched Sophie struggle to bring the horse back to their resting spot.

"But, Goud Kingdom?" Forrest frowned, "Isn't that…"

Shigure nodded, "It's much like your average kingdom. It would be a good place to start searching. Shiro told me that there's no need for a pass to enter the kingdom there."

Forrest thought for a bit, "I recall that the kingdom is known for the strong belief in religion. Perhaps, they would have part of the story?"

"I hope so." Shigure frowned, "At most, I hope the one they worship is one of the celestials, so we'd figure out what had happened that day."

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, everyone! It's been a while since the last update! So far, School is nearly starting for me and I'll be posting this up for everyone soon. I'm still thinking of doing the poll. On the other note, I'm almost done with Fe Awakening Blossoms! I've been working on it for over a year now and it's coming close to the end. It's been a great journey on that. Speaking of which! I never intended for this to happen. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking for a filler but I was and now Shigure is off on a journey to find the truth. Truth is that thirteen years in one place without growing old and moving about with no progress is a said time to be in. It wears down on people like this if you imagine yourself that way. It would've drove anyone crazy! So now, Shigure and his cousins are impatient and wants to go look for the clues of their own instead of waiting about, especially now that they know they aren't given access to enough places for their answers. Forrest's kidnapping also wasn't planned. It was a filler that led to this result with him traveling with Shigure. It was extremely difficult planning out all the family relations amongst Shigure and his family because, though Shiro's extended family and Seigbert's extended family may feel the same to me sometimes, I realize that whoever is Shiro's extended family is also Seigbert's, but not the other way around. It's so hard to wrap around the idea. And I just realized just now that, because Shiro's aunts are Sakura and Hinoka, he also has cousins in Nohr and it's not just Seigbert, but also Forrest! Dang it. This family thing is so hard to wrap around. Anyway, I'll leave that all two you to figure out. Now, my biggest problem isn't the parent's pairing because I've already figure that out, but the children's. I hope to sort out everything soon and maybe start the next chapter for FE Fates of The World. Well, see ya later, everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Bumpy Start

The Bumpy Start

Rinne let out a sigh as she looked to the papers Kagero handed to her. It was for the audition she had done for a company. With her father's assistant making breakfast, she spent her time reading the letter. Honorable mentions. She was so close! Looking at all the notes from the judges, she could understand that they were impressed with her performance skills and her voice, but what threw it all off was her hobby! What's wrong with the love for the arts of hand to hand combat?! Can't a girl hold that kind of hobby?! She couldn't tell if it was due to her image or if the judges were stuck with the old, but, if they weren't her judges nor a human of this world, she'd have beaten them up for such discrimination! Is this called feminism?! Ugh, she doesn't want to care! She wanted to throw down the paper and stomp on it with the image of the judges in her mind, but she withhold the urge to as Kagero was with her and the imprints would cause some questions. She grumbled some incoherent things before she got out her phone and quickly scanned through all the entertainment companies. She wasn't going to give up just yet! She's going to be a singer! And she'll show them what she's capable of with her feet on the stage! She'll be strong and be a singer at the same time! Just they wait!

From the aligning kitchen, Kagero could only sigh as she saw the ball of fist from Rinne as she stared intently at her black smartphone. Kagero strained a smile, "She's at it again… Oh well, it's not like she ever gives up."

* * *

It was the first day of class officially as Suki left the girls dorms. With her bag in hand and her school uniform consisting of a school coat and white t-shirt and came with a white skirt, she began walking down the streets now littered with leaves of Fall and the cold air about her. It was all right, but she hurried down the street in the cold hoping to find some familiar figures as she entered the parade of male students. Looking at this, she grimaced. She had told her siblings that she would be all right and that she has her brother with her, but now that she's here. She doubted that thought. There was so many eyes on her she could feel them pierce behind her back. As she thought, being one of the first two girls in a formerly all boys school was going to be just as difficult. She suddenly felt a pat on the back and turned around before she grumbled indifferently, "Oh, it's you again…"

"Hey!" the boy grinned with a smile as he waved, "I see that you made it in. Who would've thought that one of the only two girls of this school would be you? I was sure that you cheated when they called you back in for a retake."

Suki glared at him, "Oh? Who'd have thought that a flirt like you would be able to enter too."

As the man feigned a chest pain, Suki just turned around and walked away. That man with silver hair grayer than hers and wore the school's black coat and pant was someone she had met during the examination. She was on her way to the first exam after being one of the first to arrive to the school. She was heading back to the gym with fifteen minutes left to spare. When she saw a group of boys walking by her. One of the leading males was the man she had just seen. The man glanced over to her with a sly grin and stopped her with a hand to the wall. She had looked to him then in confusion before he smirked, "Hey, girl! What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, he continued, "Taking an exam for an all-boys school? Give it up. This school is made for boys. Only those smart enough can enter the school and it's clear for a good decade now that girls just don't have the abilities to be qualified into such a grand school like this. How about you and I go-"

His voice faded as he noticed her smile. She did her best to maintain the grin as she knew if her heart that she was ready to explode the dynamite in his face. However, doing so would only get her in trouble, but, for some reason, she noticed them shudder when she did so before she walked up closer to him, "Thank you for the warning, mister, but, if you have so much time to spend the time with me, you should use it for yourself. As honored as I should feel, I worry that you may just end up wasting your time on me. Perhaps, if you beat me to the top tens, then I'll speak with you again."

Infuriated and on the verge of boiling over, she flipped his arm away with a good restraint as she smiled, "Oh, just so you know, if you really have so much manners as to interrupt another individual, you really are just a foolish individual than the rest of your friends. Good bye! Oh, my bad…"

She turned around and gave a curt nod, "My name is Suki. It was nice meeting you, Nimrod!"

"Huh?" they looked to her with a blank stare as she walked away.

It's been a week now and seeing him again meant only one thing.

"Hey! Hey!" the man hurried over with a smile, "At least, I'm in the top tens! So, I can speak with ya! Now, don't ignore me, Suki! Listen, how abou-"

"Hey, Suki! Come on!"

She looked up and saw that it was Sally, Chase and Adrien! She sighed in relief and turned to him with a wave, "Well, see you later, then!"

"Who was that?" Sally asked with a grin, "You already have a crush or something?"

"Seriously…" Suki sighed as she shook her head, "I don't know. Also, why would I like a guy like him?"

Sally sighed, "I keep telling you to open up, Suki. At this rate, you won't be able to get a love interest."

Suki raised a brow, "Huh? But, what about you, Sally? Don't you want one?"

"Duh!" Sally pointed out, "But I'll be the one to choose that!"

"As if someone would date her." Chase said with a grin, "She's too much of a tomboy for that."

"What did you say?!"

"I wonder what's our first class going to be about?" Adrien asked with a frown, "We're in the same class, but our grades are different. Moreover, they never explained to us how we should go about the lessons."

Suki could already feel the notes tie around in her stomach as he said this.

"Dah! That's true!" Chase said in shock, "I haven't asked Mister Leo yet! Oh gods… Of all teachers, why does it have to be him…"

Suki could only pat his back as she said, "It'll be alright. I don't know what my uncle teaches for his classes, but you can tell me with whatever things you need help with. I'll try my best."

"Suki…" Sally said almost in exaggerating tears, "Why are you so nice to him? We have Mister Seigbert and he's already started our first lesson during the orientation… Help me out atleast, would you? You know how bad I am at the subject!"

"I-I can try…" Suki strained a smile, "But, I've never taught before. I can help you with your homework, though…"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sally reached for her hand, "Just help me with my homework and study, please!"

Adrien sighed as he put an arm between the three pushing them away from Sui before they could smother her, "If you have the strength to ask all of this from her, you can get to your class without any problems."

"What?!" Sally pouted, "Boo… That's no fun."

"But, that is right…" Suki grinned, "We'd be late if we don't hurry to class."

"Right. Right…" Sally sighed, "Well, see you later, guys!"

"See ya, tomboy!" Chase grinned.

"Why you little-!"

"N-Now, let's get to class, Sally." Suki said as she pulled her friend along.

With the girls now gone, Chase looked back with suspicion before he said, "Hey, Adrien. You don't think…"

"That can't be…" he responded with a frown, "We maybe only children, then. But, we all know that weight of the crime is harsh."

Chase frowned, "I don't want any ifs or buts. I'll protect her this time with my life if I have to."

"Ah." Adrien nodded with a frown, "You can count me too."

In the depth of the darkness, they watched as the darkness surround them. In the distance they could hear it. Laughter. Oh, the hated joyful laughter of the humans! They would do anything to silence those ugly lips with strings and pull it off their face with glee. As they laugh, there are those who cry. Those ignorant things! Laugh with all their might as another cries for their joy. This twisted world. They must bring order to it. No cries. No one sided laughter. The humans. They must die! For their joy, they must suffer for their happiness. Why is this twisted world moving upon its axis? Would they fall if they tilt it? No…

No, they have to control themselves. They were meant to experience this for the good of the living… The living that never understood what it means to suffer… But never should face the same troubles as her! They can't let themselves be swayed. They bit their lips as a scream piled up within their chest. Their chest churned with pain and warmth. They fought back tears that welled up. The darkness wrapped themselves around them as they felt a warmth pulling them together and apart. The silence was soothing to the ears. In time, their heart settled as a ragged feeling came to their head. Letting out a sigh, they pleaded to the darkness, "Help… Somebody help me…"

His eyes open as he found himself in dorm. Getting up, he looked about and saw that it was already evening. He left his bed and put on his jersey. Today was the first week of school and, having finally finished his schedule for the next two weeks, he had taken a nap as his head ached from the things he did. As he reached for the knob, he felt his vision shift. He quickly caught the knob and got himself to his knee. He gasped as his chest ached. Was this a heart attack?! He never had one before, so he quickly grabbed his orb. As the orb's light shined, his head suddenly grew dizzy as he suddenly dropped to the floor.

When he came to, he found himself staring at the ceiling again.

"Seig!"

The voice sounded like his cousins as he slowly got up to find that his uncle and aunt was there as well.

"Seigbert!"

He was suddenly wrapped around in his aunt's arms before she asked anxiously, "Are you all right? How are you feeling? The nurse said that you only passed out from fatigue, but-"

"I'm feeling a lot better now, Aunt Camilla." Seigbert strained a smile, "But fatigue? I guess my head wasn't as clear when I woke up…"

"Another dream?" Shiro asked.

Seigbert nodded, "Yes."

"Do you remember what it was?" Leo asked with a frown.

He nodded, "Well… It was just a place in complete darkness. But, I can hear laughter and what she was thinking."

"Her, then." Shiro assumed after checking through the blinds for the nurse.

Seigbert nodded, "Yeah. It felt like she was really upset about the laughters. Like she was ready to take actions. Really bad ones. But, it felt as if she was going crazy because she didn't want to at the same time. She was calling for help too…"

Camilla frowned, "That poor child."

Leo grimaced, "A fight between passion and logic. No, emotions. We've all went through that as we grow, but, if the one going through that was a Celestial, their actions behavior could effect the world. However, if she was kept at a distance, it wouldn't be possible to find the help they need. Then, if you add the condition she was raised in followed by the possible treatment, she would be in a difficult position. But, I'm curious. She have the reason and the power to do as she wants. Why didn't she?"

"I remember that she didn't want them to suffer like she had." Seigbert frowned, "Despite the treatment, she still cared for humanity and still want to keep them alive."

"That's a lot to go through." Shiro noted with a frown.

Kiragi sighed, "I'd have gone off to hunt by now instead if I was her. Takes my mind off things."

Shiro smiled, "I'd have gone off practicing!"

Camilla giggled, "Oh, still acting like children, aren't we?"

Leo sighed, "So, I assume that the effect of this dream was the cause."

"Most likely." Seigbert assumed, "I can't tell for sure, but, when I woke up, I was fine till I got to the door. For a second, I feared that it was an attack or worse…"

Camilla smiled in relief, "Well, I'm relieved that wasn't the case. I haven't told Xander or Hinoka yet, so you don't have to worry about that. But be careful with these dreams, Seigbert. They don't seem good for your health. Shiro, that goes for you too."

Leo nodded, "Kiragi, let us know right away if you have any of these dreams."

"Yes, sir!" Kiragi grinned.

As they made their way through the woods, they finally came upon a path and fields of tall grass. Shigure looked to his map as he nodded, "If we continue on this path, we should find ourselves at the nearest town. We'll stock up some supplies there before we continue for the castle. What do you think?"

"That'd be a good idea." Forrest nodded, "Many of us came without proper preparations. We'll purchase the necessary items then continue our journey."

"Let's do that." Shigure nodded.

It hadn't been long after they entered the town when Shigurer noticed the familiar looking buildings and street lamps. His eyes widen, "Oh god. I forgot! Isn't this where one of my uncle's and Shiro's descendants live?"

"Huh?" Ophelia looked up in surprise, "Oh… That's right! Asugi was here living with them too."

"That's right." Shigure grinned, "I can't believe I forgot that! It's been a long time since I came by here for a delivery. I believe that was the day Sophie got sick after taking the fall for my sister. Sorry about that, Sophie."

"That was a long time ago!" Sophie pointed out, "Besides, I'm fine now."

"We know." Nina sighed with a shrug.

Shigure nodded, "I'd want to go greet them, but it's not like we gave them a notice before we came."

"Huh? Prin- Shigure? Forrest?"

They turned and saw that it was a familiar dark cerulean blue hair man with a green bandana in a red shirt and gray shorts. He was holding what looked to be a barrel in his arms as he stared at them, "I haven't seen those outfits in a long while now. What are you doing here in the outskirts of Okeanian lands?"

Shigure smiled, "Priam! I'm going to try and find more about the tales. We have some clues now, but it's getting harder for my cousins and Lucina to acquire them. I thought it was about time I go as well."

Priam sighed as he settled the barrel next to the store entrance. He stared at them hard before he frowned, "Shigure, I'd like for you to see me at the port in the afternoon. Be sure that you're armed as well."

Shigure raised a brow before he nodded, "All… right?"

The man nodded before he walked away. Shigure frowned as Forrest narrowed his eyes, "A spar, is it? Sir Priam is always testing the skills of others. Be careful, Shigure."

"I know…" Shigure sighed before turning to them, "For now, let's find an inn for the night. Tomorrow, we go to into Goul's borders."

The inn was rather close and they rented two rooms for the night before Shigure pulled out his lance again. Sharing a room with his cousin, Forrest sighed as he sat on his own bed, "This is great. We only just started the journey and Priam already wants to spar with you."

Shigure nodded, "I've been training everyday, but I wonder if I'm at the level where I'm on par with sir Priam's strength. He's trained not just everyday, but every hour relentlessly. He's already nearly beaten my father once. Even if I do have the advantage with a lance, I wonder how he fights against those of my class."

Forrest frowned, "You're just going to have to do your best. If this was a group battle, I'd be helping you, but Priam asks only for one on ones."

Shigure sighed, "That's fair for us. Are you still going to try and use the crystal, Forrest?"

The healer sighed as he shook his head, "Nope. Not whe-"

There was a sudden scream in the other room as Shigure grimaced, "Sophie and the others!"

Forrest quickly opened the door and the two rushed out to the room. Forrest banged on the door, but it flew open showing Nina in her night gown with a bow and arrow in hand and Sophie in her small pajamas with her lance in hand as the two pointed them to the ground where a young man sat cowering in fear. Shigure grimaced, "An intruder? What happened?"

Forrest sighed, "The door was wide open… Was it picklocked?"

Nina frowned, "I'd like to know that too. Well? Spill it!"

The man stammered, "I-I…"

"Ugh… he reeks of alcohol…"

"Ophelia?" Forrest called out to her.

"I'm over here. My apologies, but I think I forgot to lock the door! Also, please don't come here, Forrest. Really don't…" She replied as a hand stuck out behind the bed.

Slighly blushed, Forrest nodded with a grimace, "R-Right. I'm really sorry about this, Ophelia. We'll leave this place soon."

Shigure frowned, "Still a drunkard? Sophie, hand him over to us. He probably mistaken his room. Also, make sure you lock the door."

"Yes, sir!"

Quickly, the two girls led the man out of the room and the two man took him down to the lobby where he was escorted back by the front desk manager. Forrest grumbled as Shigure sighed, "We've only just started and already this happens… Just try to forget about it, Forrest. It was a mistake on both parts."

"Right…" Forrest grimaced as he shook his head.

When Shigure opened his eyes, he found himself in a familiar place. He looked to see that there was a figure behind him, "Feather?"

"No." the figure came to view.

Shigure's eyes widened, "Ciel?!"

He hurried over to him, "I haven't seen you for years now-"

"Be careful, Prince Shigure!" Ciel jumped back much to his surprise.

The man gripped his shoulder and grimaced.

"Ciel?" Shigure's eyes widen till he noticed a crimson stain from the shoulder of his black shirt, "You're hurt!  
Ciel held out his other hand to stop him as he grimaced, "And cursed too. Don't come any closer. I was told that it spreads."

Shigure grimaced, "Is it the enemy?"

Ciel frowned, "The enemy that we are seeking for? I believe so. I met with my sister. She filled me in on everything…"

Shigure nodded, "Good. Is she all right too?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes, milord. She fled before we could get found."

"I'm currently traveling around the other world right now." Shigure grimaced, "Show me the curse."

Ciel grimaced, "Yes, milord."

He showed Shigure the curse on his shoulder which turns out to be a form of intricate writing in dark ink and shaped in a strange void as the gash was left in the center of it. Shigure wanted to treat it, but he grimaced, "How long has it been since this happened?"

"A couple days ago after I met with Feather." Ciel answered, "Though I escaped, the curse got me."

Shigure grimaced, "I'll try to see if I can find Nina's mother. She might know something about this."

Ciel nodded, "I understand, milord."

"How long do you have till you have to start moving again?"

Ciel frowned, "I don't know. The guy always seem to be able to find us at times, which is why it'd be better for milord to hurry back to reality and fast."

Shigure looked to him, "And leave you like this?"

"I wouldn't be able to face our lieges if you get cursed or worse too." Ciel pointed out.

"You're just as important to Ahna and Kana than me!" Shigure scolded, "Even now, they're trying to find a way to bring you back. Before I left, they had tried to follow me so they can find you two again! Can you still say that you aren't as important to them?"

Ciel flinched as he spoke harshly. Finally, Ciel grimaced, "No… If that's what milord wishes then I understand. I just ask that you escape should the enemy come."

Shigure sighed and nodded calmly, "I understand, Ciel. Make certain that you escape too and my apologies for acting out like that."

Ciel nodded, "It's fine, milord."

Shigure looked about before he noticed the empty sheath on Ciel's belt. He frowned, "Your sword…"

The silver hair retainer grimaced, "Broke after I encountered some of the minions."

Shigure looked to him, "What are you going to do now? You don't have a weapon against those monsters."

"I'll manage, Prince Shigure." Ciel responded, "I was prepared for these circumstances before I left home. More importantly, I've made certain that the Former King and Queen of Hoshido are hidden safely."

"Good work." Shigure smiled before he thought aloud, "Now, we just need to stop the culprit."

Suddenly, Ciel looks up, "Prince Shigure. Hurry and wake up."

"Ciel?" Shigure grimaced, "All right, but you have to get gong too."

"I understand, Lord Shigure."

When it was morning again, Shigure got up and left the room with Forrest after writing something into his book. When they arrived at the lobby, the girls joined him out the door as they headed to Priam's place. It was a small house that he lives with his cousin's descendant and Asugi. Being the only ones with uncertain decisions of their next steps, they followed Priam to this town and inhabited the house for a long time while doing odd jobs for a bit. Of course, Priam and Yen'fay did end up being recruited by the guards, but he still did odd jobs around town in spare time as his only form of training aside from the sword. There, they took back their horses and Pegasus before making their way to the dock. By the time they got to the dock, a thin light appeared along the horizon as Shigure noticed the figure and the ice that floated along the waves. It was Priam. He held onto his weapon as he approached him, "Sir Priam?"

The man nodded and readied his weapon as Shigure took off the jacket from his Pegasus revealing the beautiful white wings. He had taken it out for a quick stroll the sky before the left for the dock. He silently prayed that all would go well as he readied his lance. Finally, without a word, Priam lunged at him as Shigure took to the sky. The prince saw the man jump high up behind them before he pulled a risk and looped over him on his Pegasus ramming him into the direction of the ocean.

"Good work." He quietly praised his Pegasus as the ears pointed up with a small neigh.

However, the man grabbed the rim of the port and threw himself back to land before Shigure charged at him as the adjusted their weapons. The two clashed as Shigure struggled to throw him off. As the two fought, Nina grumbled, "A bunch of overdramatic silence… great."

"Will they be all right though?" Ophelia said nervously.

"I don't know." Sophie shook her head nervously, "I do know that Sir Priam can rival Shigure's father and uncles. But, there's never been a record between Shigure and him. Oh god…"

"It'll be alright." Forrest said as he stared at the battle, "I have a rather good idea, but… why?"

Suddenly, Shigure dodged around the sword before his Pegasus shot straight up for the sky.

"Again?" Priam sighed as he shook his head and jumped into the air.

Just like before, Shigure pulled off the stunt again, but, this time, he jumped off the saddle and knocked Priam's sword, Ragnell, from his hand before landing perfectly back on his Pegasus. As Priam landed back on the ground, Shigure was already charging at him between him and his blade. It wasn't long before the tip of the spear was already pointed at him when Shigure grimaced. Time stood still between the two before finally Priam sighed and raised his hands with a chuckle, "You won. You can put down your blade now."

As Shigure sighed in relief and brought down his weapon, Ophelia rushed over with the jacket and wrapped it around the pegasus' wings. Priam picked up his blade and made his way over to him, "Nicely done, Shigure. Like your own father, perhaps. Maybe, even better."

Shigure could only stare at him with a grimace, "Why?"

Priam sighed as he shook his head, "Listen. Do you want us all to stay here? What I give you now is what I give to the elites of this realm. If you can pass, you can go forward. Also, I need comrades to move forward, but I won't find them here in this port town where you neogotiate more than you fight for what you believe. Pick up your lance and keep going from here, Shigure. Moreover, I did not hold back in the least. Shigure, you beat me and that is the truth."

After a pause of silence, Shigure finally nodded, "I understand…"

Forrest frowned as he approached the two, "So, it wasn't that you didn't go at him with everything you had. So, we truly…"

Priam nodded, "Yeah. We say that our descendents would one day surpass us, but sometimes it's the opposite."

Shigure looked around before he answered, "Where's Yen'fay? Asugi shouldn't be here, but it's unusual that-"

Priam sighed and shrugged, "Ever since a couple weeks ago, he became more involved in personal training. It's possible that your cousin's powers gotten to him."

Only one person came to mind as Shigure narrowed his eyes, "Suki… What did she do?"

Priam looked to them before Forrest frowned, "Wait… does this have something to do with the ice in the sea?"

Priam nodded, "Pretty much. There was a sudden storm last week and she was caught in it. We went to go help her, but, she saved all of us instead and froze the entire ocean before it could hit us with a flood."

"She did what?!" Ophelia gasped, "But that can't be… Could she be chosen by the stars?"

Priam frowned as he stared out to the sea littered with ice, "Who knows. But, she did the impossible and froze the ocean."

"Then, where's Mister Yen'fay now?" Forrest questioned nervously.

"In the woods, probably." Priam shrugged, "We have a training spot there for years now."

"That's strange…" Shigure noted, "He is a quiet person, but never a distant one."

Priam remained silent before he sighed and sat down on one of the posts for the ships' ropes, "Perhaps it has to do with the former tactician. The former imposter…"

Shigure's eyes widen as he turned to him, "The former 'Robin'?"

Priam nodded, "Yeah. She was incredibly powerful when we got to know her. Have I not told you that?"

Forrest raised a brow, "This is the first time in thirteen years that you've spoke about her, Sir Priam."

Priam thought for a bit before he nodded, "You're right… Crazy when we got to know her better than the other armies."

Shigure looked to him before he hesitantly questioned, "Sir Priam… could you… tell us more about this Robin?"

Priam sighed, "Sure. But, don't expect me to have all the answers."

"Ooh! Story time of a mystery…" Ophelia said much to her friends sigh as she sat down, "I'm ready!"

Priam didn't even looked to the girl as he spoke, "It was just after we left the Shepherds to mark our own path. When I woke up, I found myself speaking with my former comrades as if it was the first time we've met. I knew that something was wrong after I checked the date. Luckily, Yen'fay was there when I rejoined the army. We spoke with Chrom and Frederick and I didn't know what they think of it, but Yen'fay and I already began to take action when we saw the new tactician."

"What did you do?" Forrest asked as he frowned, "I remember Lucina telling us that out of everyone, only the two of you remember everything."

"We followed closely behind her." Priam said with a sigh, "What else could we do? Nobody was with us and the militia wasn't as certain either, even if they didn't deny our words as lies. Yen'fay and I already suspected that if she was to act similarly to our Robin, then she should come speak to us of her own accord."

"Did she?" Nina questioned with a frown.

"She did." Priam nodded with a frown, "But, what she wanted to speak to us about was different from what we thought she would tell us as our Robin did. Instead of training, she spoke of our thoughts to certain matters. Our real Robin only asked if I could train her and her sibling. So, we kept a closer eye on her. I don't remember much of it, but the next thing I knew Yen'fay came up to me and told me that this 'Robin' was also becoming aware of her own presence."

"So, you acted." Sophie said with a frown.

" _She_ acted…" Priam corrected with a grimaced much to their shock, "During the battle of Valm's castle, she was no where to be found in the aftermath and we assumed the worst while Lucina and Yen'fay believed otherwise. They were right. While we traveled back to the Valmese port, Yen'fay and I spotted a familiar figure in one of the previous towns. We followed and found her, but she got away from me. When we found her again was at the dragon's table. Her display of power wasn't like anything we imagined then. Suki's power to freeze the ocean must've triggered some memories of her. He was rather close to him when it became a norm for the three of us to be with each other."

"Hm…" Nina frowned, "Say, you don't think that they were…"

Forrest strained a smile, "Nina. I don't think now would be an appropriate time for this. But, regardless, that does sound weird."

Sophie looked to him, "U-Um… Sir Priam. What was this Robin like in comparison with the real one? I'd like to know…"

Priam looked to her before he sighed, "Well, she was independent like our Robin, but, if spent time with her, she does have a younger sibling vibe, you could say. She couldn't talk, but she chose not to communicate much over time. However, I fear her tactics were always too dangerous where she assumes the more dangerous roles than relying on someone else. There was numerous times, where we almost lost her too. I can't say that she's fit to be a tactician fimly judging this by a third person. Yen'fay and I had to speak with her before she could reveal to us what she's planning at times. Chrom was the person who helped convinced her to change it. Though she was our tactician, she ended up becoming closer to a younger sibling to me. I just wish I knew what she was thinking all those days."

"That's not good." Forrest grumbled, "Being a tactician does mean to fight alongside your allies too, but you can't help them if you're killed in battle. Father told me this numerous times as I was learning to be a strategist."

"Being in her world, what are your ideas of her now?" Shigure asked, "Has it changed?"

Priam shook his head with a sigh, "Who knows. We still have yet to speak with her. I'd like to talk with her one more time. To see what she really thinks of all this."

Shigure nodded, "I see. So, she was that close to you and Yen'fay."

"I don't know about him." Priam shrugged, "But, he seem to be close with her too and his sister was especially taken with her."

"Say'ri?!" Shigure's eye widen as he tried to imagine the strong princess like his aunt doting on the unknown figure of a tactician.

Priam laughed, "That's right. But, she won't admit to it if you brought it up to her."

"I see." Shigure smiled, "Well, I appreciate you for telling us your side of the time you spent with her. But, for the ocean to be because of her…"

"Well, how did she do?" Priam questioned, "Last I heard about them, they were training for the exams with your cousin's pupil. Just curious. Did she pass?"

"You can rest easy, Priam." Forrest grinned proudly, "She got in after getting ranked the top of her school."

"Really?" Priam raised a brow before he grinned, "I thought she would do well. Anyway, I'm going to my shift now. You should take your leave to the capital of Goud. Be careful, though. I heard that Goud's monarch is becoming more and more difficult these days."

"I understand." Shigure nodded, "Thank you, Sir Priam."

The man got up and walked away as he waved to them. Finally, Shigure looked to the others, "We should get moving as well."

After leaving the dock to the outside of town, Shigure led the group out to the plains as Forrest questioned, "Shigure, what do you think about this tactician that was brought into their world? It seemed unusual for someone, such as Sir Priam, to refer to her as a close ally after all the suspicion he held against her."

"It's an unusual description and past," he nodded, "but, I still wonder whether that makes her their ally or not. Though she had came to their world without any background and left without any notice, she saved them from their Fell Dragon."

Nina frowned, "It's still suspicious. She could be hiding anything and her bad sense of a riddle just make things look weird."

Sophie sighed, "Well, she doesn't seem that bad right?"

"Yeah." Ophelia nodded, "As the descendant of a chosen one, Sir Priam, even stated that she was really close to them."

Nina frowned, 'What if she was doing that on purpose?"

Forrest sighed, "Let's stop that here. None of us will know the answer unless we speak with her ourselves. Shigure, how far are we know from Goud?"

"Not that far." Shigure smiled, "We may have to camp out for the night, but we should be on their land when we pass the forest."

As they looked up, they could see an endless line of trees just on the horizon of the plain. Sophie grinned, "All right! Let's go!"

"Hold on!" Forrest grimaced, "What's that up ahead? Look! By the entrance."

Shigure frowned as he peered into the distance of the forest in time to see a white figure trudge out from the entrance of the forest. The figure suddenly shifted as Shigure grimaced, "Somebody's collapsed! Hurry! Forrest!"

"Got it!" the healer gripped onto his staff.

It was difficult to make a Pegasus run on a terrain they weren't used to, but Shigure did his best to coax it into doing so and it didn't take long before they found themselves before the body of a young man in a white armor rimmed with silver, blond hair, and a silver lance with gold ornate designs crawling over it. Shigure and Forrest hurried off the steeds before Nina helped the man sit up. As Forrest looked over his conditions, he saw that the man was covered in severe wounds and probably suffered from a head injury and some broken ribs. Shigure hurried to his side shaking the man's shoulder, "Are you alright? Stay with us!"

Seeing the bloody stained white shirt under his armor, Forrest grimaced, "He lost a lot of blood… First, I have to close the wounds. Broken ribs needs more treatment… Nina, put him back down and hold his arms over his chest. Yes like that. Breathing is good…"

Forrest muttered a couple words as his staff shined light before the man making the wounds disappear. He sighed in relief and quickly began other treatments as he called over to Ophelia. Much to Shigure's relief, the man opened his eyes slowly as Shigure smiled, "You're awake!"

Though the man tried to sit, Nina kept him down as she warned him, "Stay down. Forrest is still treating your injuries."

The man grumbled, "It's only some minor cuts…"

"I wouldn't call broken ribs minor cuts, now would I." Forrest scolded, "Make the wrong move and it could puncture one of your organs!"

"Y-Yes, sir…" the man grimaced in confusion as he did as he was told, "Who are you?"

"My name is Shigure." Shigure answered, "This is my cousin, Forrest, and our friends, Nina, Ophelia."

"Shigure! I found another horse!"

Shigure strained a smile, "And… that was Sophie. We're travelers that just began our journey."

"I'm…," The man grimaced, "Leoht. Ow…"

Nina scolded, "Didn't Forrest tell you not to move?!"

"M-My apologies…" Leoht grimaced.

Shigure nodded, "Leoht, what happened?"

"I-I was traveling through Carbuncle forest with a friend to the nearby town, but we were attacked by flesh eating plants." Leoht said with a grimace, "It startled my horse and I was thrown off. That's right! Raven! He's still in there! Agh!"

"Seriously…" Nina sighed.

"S-Sorry…"

Shigure frowned and looked up, "Sophie!"

Forrest grimaced, "Shigure, it's dangerous to go in without a plan. At least-"

"Someone's in danger, Forrest."

The healer sighed, "Fine. At least, bring Ophelia with you. Ophelia, do you have any fire tomes on you?"

"Yes, sir!" the mage nodded as she stood rigid.

"Good." Forrest nodded, "Join Shigure and Sophie to help the man. Nina, stay here and help me keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir!"

"Thanks, Forrest." Shigure looked to the man, "Leoht, how far in is your friend inside there?"

"We were close to the exit when we got surrounded." He answered, "I don't know after that. We got separated."

Shigure frowned, "Is that so…"

Forrest looked to his cousin, "Maybe, he got lost."

"I'm afraid so." Shigure grimaced, "Let's first take a look. Sophie, Ophelia, be careful. We're dealing with some strange plants."

The two nodded before he jumped onto his Pegasus.

"B-Be on your guards." Leoht warned, "They can come at you when you least expect it."

"All right." Shigure nodded, "We'll be right back."

The three departed into the forest as Shigure immediately noticed a slight shift in the air. Not even ten feet into the woods, Ophelia grimaced, "Ugh… it stinks here…"

As she grimaced, Sophie frowned and patted Avel, "She's right… Shigure…"

The Sky Knight grimaced as he noticed their mounts' unsteady movements, "Yeah… Even the steeds are becoming hesitant."

As he petted the Pegasus, he noticed something in the corner of his eye It was the decay body of a rabbit. He grimaced, "Is that their doing?"

Ophelia rushed over and poked the black rabbit with a stick as she grimaced, "It's sucked dry of any moisture. Poor thing…"

"We could be next." Sophie grimaced.

"We'll be fine, if we stay on our guard." Shigure said, "Let's not let anything slip past us."

The girls nodded and the three continued forward cautiously. After walking through the forest for a good twenty minutes or so without much success, Sophie frowned, "We haven't come across anyone yet?"

Ophelia nodded, "Yeah… It's lik- Eek!"

"Ophelia!" Shigue spun around to see their mage being dragged away by a vine.

"H-Help!"

"Ophelia!" Sophie screamed and snapped her reins, "Avel!"

The horse neighed and rushed forward. Quickly, she threw down her lance slicing the vine from the leg before the sorcerers quickly got back up to her feet.

"Th-Thanks, Sophie." Ophelia grimaced and quickly opened her book.

Hearing movements, Shigure grimaced, "Not good. Could it be that they've surrounded us?"

"Oh no…" Sophie grimaced, "Avel!"

They jumped back in time to miss a vine that shot out at them.

"Woah!" Shigure ducked as soon as he spotted movements in the trees wit a grimaced, "Damn it… Just what are these things?!"

"Shigure! Watch out!"

Without time to look, the prince was pushed off his steed and onto the ground. He quickly got to his feet and saw just in time for a large cage like green plant snap its jaws around Sophie pulling her off her horse and into the bushes.

"Sophie!"

Despite their scream, they knew that she wouldn't respond and Shigure quickly jumped on his Pegasus. As more came, Shigure shouted, "Ophelia!"

"Right! Bolganone!"

The flames reached out to the plants before the living plants as shrieks could be heard and they retracted. They dove through the bushes with Avel's reins tied to his pegasus' saddle. It wasn't long before they came upon a horrifying sight of many more of these scary looking mouths. Many of which were already clamped with their preys consisting of birds, deers and even perdators! Shigure heard Ophelia gasped and spun around hoping to see that she had found the knight only to find that the nearest plant opened its jaws and the poor blackened carcass of a cougar of some sort was dropped out of its jaws. Shigure grimaced as he backed away, "So, this is why Priam's town restricted the place…"

"What about Sophie?" Ophelia frowned as she looked around the place, "Sophie! Sophie! Where are you?!"

Suddenly, the place shifted as the plants seemed to have begun their attack. Ophelia snapped open her book as Shigure readied his lance. That was when he noticed that one of the plants behind the groups suddenly turned brown as a black liquid dripped out from above it. There was a loud shriek as the jaws opened and a black figure fell out from it. Ophelia shouted with joy, "Sophie! Sophie! E-Eek!"

Though she had tried to greet her, Ophelia was soon brought back to reality as the plants were still before them with red jaws wide open. Quickly, Shigure dashed forward and cut the plant as black liquid oozed out from it and it started disintegrating. Shigure's eyes widen as the plant laid dead before them. He quickly turned to Ophelia who nodded and put away her tome while bringing out a blade. Shigure's eyes widen in confusion as he muttered, "That's a Killing Edge!"

"Yeah!" She grinned, "I am the chosen grand daughter and daughter of two legendary swordmasters and healers, after all! Let's go!"

Despite her theatrical speech coming through again, he nodded and the two rushed forward cutting the plants that came at them. He couldn't say that it was easy protecting himself and two steeds, but Sophie wasn't so far as they reached her after cutting a few more along the way. By the time they reached to her, Ophelia rushed to her side anxiously, "Sophie? Sophie!"

"Ugh…" The knight slowly got to her feet unsteadily, "Am I out now?"

"Uhuh!" Ophelia smiled, "After we followed you here, we saw you just freed yourselves!"

Shigure grimaced, "Ophelia, Sophie. Get on Avel! Quick- Damn it!"

By the time they turned around, Shigure saw that they were already surrounded from top to bottom with the flesh eating plants. Ophelia looked up startle, "N-No way! I don't want to be plant food!"

"We're not!" Sophie grimaced, "I think…"

Shigure frowned and stepped back before he noticed something black jumped down before them. Shigure's eyes widen as he saw the man with pitch black hair, silver armor, and an iron blade in hand. The wall of plants also disintegrated into sticks that hardly resembled it's former as Shigure's eyes widen, "Th-Thank you. Could you be?"

The man turned to them and stared at them under the shade of the trees, "What are you doing here?"

Shigure frowned, "We're looking for a fellow soldier's friend. He told us that his friend was still in the forest."

"What was his last name?" He inquired.

Shigure noticed something was off about the young man and frowned, "He told us his name was Leoht, but he didn't give us a last name."

The man remained silent as Shigure was unable to see the expression on his face before the man answered, "I see."

"He's currently waiting outside the forest with my cousin." Shigure said, "He was badly injured and we advised him against leaving the place we found him."

"Again?" the man grumbled with a sigh.

Shigure frowned, "So, you're-"

"I'm the person you're looking for." He replied, "Introductions later, if you want to live past here."

Shigure nodded, "That's logical."

"Which way?"

"Here." Shigure said as he made his Pegasus follow that direction, "Get on."

The man nodded and jumped on the Pegasus. As his steed snorted, Shigure petted the mount reassuringly before they quickly left the place. Along the way, the black soldier cut down some of the following plants. They quickly led Ophelia's and Sophie's horse through the woods as it was tied to his sadle. It wasn't long before they finally began to notice that fewer and fewer of the plants came after them as they drew closer and closer to the light. It wasn't long before the burst out of the trees that the were greeted by the wide eyes of his cousin and Nina.

"What the-?!" Forrest looked between them and the newcomer before he grimaced, "All right. Those injured need to get off right now. Especially, you, Sophie."

They looked to the knight as Shigure's eyes widen in surprise. From head to toe, she was covered in black dust! Sophie groaned, "Dang it. And these were new clothes too…"

Forrest looked back to him, "I'll need the report too."

"That goes without saying." Shigure sighed as he got off his mount in time to see the sun high in the sky.

* * *

"It's all right… Come here…"

He looked up to the pretty crimson eyes of the woman under the clear umbrella with her hand stretched out to him with a soft smile, "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Corrin. What's yours?"

Before he could respond, a voice called out to her, "Corrin! Is something the matter- Oh!"

He turned from under the cardboards and saw a man with green hair kneel down with narrowed eyes and a grimace, "What's a child doing out here?"

Corrin looked to him anxiously, "I bumped into him while I was in the alley, Kaze. He's going to get a cold in this weather."

The man nodded, "Then, let's bring him back to the hotel with us. Is that all right with you?"

His eyes widen as he noticed the eyes turn to him. He looked between the two before he slowly nodded. Kaze smiled, "Well, it's decided, then."

He draped his jacket around the child's back and asked, "My name is Kaze. What's your name?"

He tried to find the words in his head, but he was unable to respond. In confusion, Corrin suggested, "Let's first take him back to the hotel and get him washed up."

"I agree." The man responded and helped the boy up before petting his head, "You'll be all right."

A young man sat in the trees with his eyes closed while a stalking figure crept up the trees.

"Velouria, that's not going to work…" He grumbled as he kept his eyes shut.

There was a stumble as a flurry of red fell out of the tree with a sudden scream. However, her drop was cut short as a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm. The silver hair woman looked up and saw that the young man had now been awoken from his nap and had caught her just before she landed. She looked up to him with a wide smile, "Sora! You're up!"

"Yeah…" He yawned and carefully dropped his foster-sister down to the ground, "Well, you're here for something, right?"

The woman with the purple strand of hair smiled, "Yup! I want to go treasure hunting! Do you want to join me?"

Sora grumbled as he jumped off the branch, "Why? You've always found the treasures first before I do. Also, how does a colorful bug becomes a treasure when it can kill you, Sis?"

Velouria sighed, "Oh, baby brother just doesn't know the wonders of such value of these treasures. Have I told you about Father's perfect acorn, I found for him a long time ago?"

Sora frowned, "It's just an acorn. If it's treasure, wouldn't Keaton and Camilla be your treasure?"

"But they're your treasure too, right?" Velouria noted with a wide smile, "Father and mother said that some treasures need to be shared with other, so we have to share. If it's sharing with you, then I'm all right with it."

Sora frowned much to Velouria's confusion. During the years she spent with her new baby brother, she had never been quite able to tell what goes on in his mind. Only that he doesn't like something or is indifferent with others. It was the same when he first came to her home on the dock of Wace the port town. He had been a shaggy cub with little muscles or weight on him. Just a skin bag of bones. Her mother and father decided to take him in after hearing his background with pity of the child. She, however, wasn't the least bit thrilled to learn that all the attentions have shifted from her to her new sibling and was devastated to learn that she now had to share her parent's affection with him. Still, she kept quiet for her parents fearing that they wouldn't like her thoughts of the matter. It was hard for her to have to care for a child she had only known for a few days while her mother and father was out working. She knew little about humans and knew that if any harm should come to him she would be responsible for it. It's been years now and Sora was still the quiet young man he had been since he was a child, but, if there was anything she noticed, it was that he was more willing to speak some of his thoughts more so than he would with other people. Seeing this, she felt some form of accomplishment in her knowing that he most likely trusts her more than he does with those around him, especially knowing he speaks more with her than them. There was still some cute habits he keeps about, such as secretly writing poems or drawing of their mother and father in his notepad and small novels. Occassionally, she would still find his old teddy bear their mother bought for him with his laundry whenever it was her and her mother's turn to wash them. He was also a messy sleeper and would sometimes be sleeping on his rug as if he fell, but just didn't care. It was all cute and fun from her perspective. She just wished that they'd still be there when he was out on guard duties. Though her father and herself are wolfskins and her mother is a human malig knight, Sora ended up learning how to wield a katana from her cousin's grandfather. It was rather disappointing to learn that he won't be learning the axe though it was true that he just couldn't learn how to fight like a wolfskin either as he was a human. Sora grumbled, "Fine… Where are we going today?"

"Oh, the woods behind Origins' Inn." She replied with a smirk, "It's nothing we've never done before."

"If you say so." He sighed and made certain his blade was with him as he nodded.

As they left, Keaton watched the two head to the road as he frowned.

"Is something the matter, Keaton?"

He turned around and saw that it was Kamui. The black and white hair man pulled a weary smile, "Not really. I was just wondering…"

"If I may," Kamui began, "what were you thinking of?"

"How long we have with Sora before we have to leave…" Keaton answered hesitantly.

Kamui frowned, "But, doesn't he have a place here in Presia? My brother gave him a job as a guard here."

Keaton nodded, "I know and it's not that I don't like that."

"Okay?" Kamui nodded curiously.

"It's just that I feel like his destination is always further from these towns…" Keaton grimaced, "I know it sounds crazy, but that's what I think everytime I see him here."

Kamui shook his head, "No, it's not crazy. Even if we do give him a place here, it's most likely that Sora would end up living his life elsewhere. We can't always be here for the rest of the children's lives, but the best thing we can do is give them the headstart they need. Also, this maybe because your race prefers to live alone? I heard things like that from your daughter."

"Velouria." Keaton nodded, "Well, that's true. But, Sora isn't one of us by blood. He's not part of our race. I just don't know if this is because of my instinct. I mean, humans are a social race. It also seems the same with Manaketes."

"It does." Kamui nodded, "We do hold the same value with humans, especially since my family is raised around humans. But, I don't know as much about my heritage, so I wouldn't know for certain."

"It's all right." Keaton sighed, "I'm just worried about Sora. I know he's a strong fighter, but I still wonder what he is meant to do here. I never like to wonder too much into things like these, but, lately, it's been bugging me and Camilla."

"Camilla too?"

Keaton nodded, "Ah. We like Sora a lot, but it always feel like he's not with us here at times. Makes us really worried, you know."

"Which is why you think that he's destination is somewhere else." Kamui concluded.

Keaton nodded with a grimace, "Yeah…"

"Well, I won't point anything out, but how about you talk with him about his future later on?" Kamui suggested, "It'd be a good start to things and get to know how he feels about things, himself."

"All right. I've give that a go." Keaton grinned.

As they continued down the road, Velouria asked, "Did you have a nice dream?"

As he gave her a look of confusion, she smiled, "You seem to be in a good mood."

Sora closed his eyes with a sigh as he looked up to the clear blue sky, "Just… remembered something…"

Velouria stared at him as he continued, "When I first met, Uncle Kaze and Aunt Corrin."

She smiled in relief, "Really? It's been a while since you had that dream. Shall we go visit them later?"

Sora shook his head much to her surprise as he grimaced, "Night shifts…"

Velouria sighed, "Oh, right. That."

Sora nodded. It wasn't long before they passed by a familiar looking house that Velouria looked up with a sigh, "It's too bad Suki left town so soon. I wanted you to meet her at her party, but you ended up with the cold. I hope she comes back for Winter break."

She looked to her brother, who just shrugged and continued moving on. She sighed as she felt that the man was just not interested in anyone or anything. Suddenly, a thought came to her as she smiled, "Oh! I heard that Xing is going to be at the reunion! Want to come with us?"

"Not interested." Sora said as he stared blankly at the road before them.

Velouria frowned as she thought of other things. Finally, she noticed something flying in the air as it shined with a dull brown color. She gasped, "A brown Rhinocerous beetle! Let's go!"

She dragged her younger brother with her as they rushed after it.

* * *

Xing looked to his father leaving the wagon to the library building with a piece of paper in hand as his mother bandages his arm.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful when training, Xing?" Olivia lightly scolded.

"I can't help it if Mister Frederick keeps throwing me to the ground." Xing grumbled as he grimaced, "I still don't get why I need to practice the sword anyway. I don't get to participate in any competition and I still get homeschooled. Mother, why does father makes me do all this anyway?"

Olivia strained a smile, "It's because we're worried about your safety, dear. In the future, none of us would be able to stay with you, so you have to be strong to protect yourself from danger, Xing. It's what we want for you. Even if your father is unable to convey it to you, we are doing this because we love you. There!"

As she finished tying the bandages together, Xing frowned, "I still don't get the reason for making me take these lessons though… You and father always talks in riddles. Frederick too…"

Olivia could only put on a painful smile as she petted his head, "M-maybe you won't understand us right now, but you'll see in the future."

Xing looked to her in confusion, but nodded, "All right, mother. Then, I'll go train on my own for a bit."

"Just don't get hurt!" She warned as she watched the boy jump off the steps of the library and back to the field where Frederick was training the other soldiers-in-disguise.

As she sighed depressed, Cherche walked over to her in her pink sweater, long brown skirt and black boots, "He's only doing this to cheer you up, Olivia…"

"I-I know…" the dancer sat down on the steps, "He's a kind boy, very much like Inigo is. But, it's painful everytime he comes back with injuries. Since he is from this world, it only means that he might have something to do with the problem. I'm worried that something worse will happen to him."

Cherche watched her friend helplessly as she frowned, "Has your husband thought of telling him the truth yet?"

"We can't…" Olivia shook her head, "I'm worried that he's still too young to know the truth… Maybe when he's an adult…"

Cherche nodded, "I understand. Still, I'm impressed. He's gotten so big already."

Olivia giggled, "Yes. Sometimes, I still wish that he was that small toddler we brought over from home. He's gotten so big already and takes after Chrom and Lucina."

"Yes." Cherche chuckled, "I can already see that. He fits right in quite nicely."

Olivia nodded, "Yes! I just wish that I can bring him to the kids. They'd get along well too."

Thinking of the children, Olivia added, "I'd really like to get all this solved so we can see our children again too…"

Cherche nodded with a grimace, "I agree and I don't think we're the only ones. Many of us still have our children in the Voice's care. While they are there for hours, we're here for years. I'd like to return to see my little Gerome and Young Lady Noire."

Olivia sighed, "I've heard that the other families are also trying o save their friends and some of their children are trying to save their retainers too."

"That's very admirable of them." Cherche frowned, "Though Frederick and I are fortunate to serve under good charges, not many get such an outcome as we do. I wonder where are they now?"

Olivia shook her head, "I don't know. Many of their allies said that they were trapped in time while on the verge of falling to their death after risking their lives to protect their lieges. Oh, what a scary thought! I hope they get there in time to save them."

"Me too." Cherche nodded, "I pray that nothing happens to our lords…"

Olivia nodded with a troubled look before a thought came to her, "Oh! That's right! I have to go prepare the winter clothes! It's getting chilly, after all!"

"You should check and see if my husband got that prepared already." Cherche strained a smile.

"You're right! Thank you, Cherche!" Olivia gave a small nod and left.

By the time she left, there was some footsteps from behind her as a voice cleared his throat, "Cherche… Would you care to help this young man with his… little dilemma?"

"Lor- Virion, sir?" She turned around expecting to see her charge only to find him in his archer clothing with a young man next to him as she gasped, "Xing! What happened?!"

Before her was Xing in his usual silver armor but now with quils of sharp needles sticking out from his cheek. Cherche grimaced, "Wait, let me go get the first aid kit from Olivia."

Virion nodded, "Great. Then, we shall wait behind these steps. Though I do request that you keep this silent for the Olivia's sake."

"Of course." She nodded before she hurried off.

When she returned, she took a some tweezers and carefully began plucking the quils from the young man's cheek as she said, "Don't speak unless you want the quills to come out more painfully."

Xing remained quiet as he gritted his teeth in pain while Cherche continued working on the quills. Virion sighed, "It was the most unfortunate event, I'm afraid. At least, you lived through it."

Thankfully, Xing was obedient and there wasn't as much quills as she had feared. As Virion rambled on about Xing's so called luck, Cherche was finally done and said, "There. Think you can tell me what happened now?"

As she wrapped the napkins around the quills to be tossed and stuck a large bandage to his cheek, Xing grumbled, "I was running over to the practice field, but I tripped on the gravel and got quilled by a porcupine in the face."

Cherche nodded, "You probably startled the poor thing when you fell. Still, you're fortunate that you didn't get quilled in the eyes. Then, we won't know how to help you. I've poured the antiseptic liquid on your cheek for now. Porcupine aren't the cleanest creatures, so you want to apply them daily just in case."

"Yes, m'am." Xing nodded.

Cherche sighed, "Between the two of us, let's keep the gravel thing a secret before my husband begins picking those up too."

Xing nodded as he tried to grimace upon the idea of his father's loyal assistant picking up very small rocks with the pebbles, "What about mother and father?"

Virion sighed, "That'll be up to you, young man. If you want to lie, go ahead. Though, they may find out. On the other hand, if you were to tell your mother…"

"She'd faint no question…" Xing frowned painfully, "Maybe, I'll just tell father what happened instead."

"Ah." Virion grinned, "That'd be a choice to follow."

Cherche nodded with a frown, "Oh, that's right! Did you come across Virion while you were there?"

"Considering how loud the poor lad screamed in pain…" Virion strained a smile.

"Thank you, Mister Virion, Missus Cherche." Xing gave a curt nod in gratitude, "I'll go back to the wagon now. I might have to train with Frederick still…"

"That sounds very likely." Cherche chuckled, "He takes training very seriously, you know."

Xing nodded and left to the wagon with hesitation in his steps. She sighed, "I guess there're somethings that he may be more careless in…"

Virion chuckled, "Now, let's just let the lad overcome the obstacles himself. I'm afraid we do have other matters to worry of."

Cherche nodded, "Of course. I've searched the aisles of the library, but I haven't found a single clue as to the enemies' whereabouts."

"Not here either?" Virion frowned, "That's a troubling thought…"

"My apologies." Cherche grimaced, "We've searched all over the human realm too…"

"No matter." The archer shook his head, "The world is massive. Searching for something so little is meant to be complicated with years of search. I say we continue aiding Chrom with his efforts. We've already come this far, after all."

"Of course." Cherche smiled.

* * *

Not long after going over what had occurred, Forrest sat on a rock as he mumbled, "Flesh eating plants that bleeds black liquid… No doubt the mixture comes from the victims it captured. But, how do we go about this?"

He looked to the Leoht's friend, "Raven, right? What brought you and your friend to the woods? Are you traveling too?"

Raven shrugged, "There's been reports that the people have gone missing ever since they walked down this path."

"W-We were sent here to check on the situation." Leoht answered as he finally sat up on a large stone.

He nodded, "But, the plants died the moment it touched your weapons… What if… Leoht, what material was used to make your weapon?"

"Huh?" he looked up in confusion, "S-Silver?"

Forrest looked to their weapons, "Iron, huh? What if their weakness is Iron? Silver and Iron are both metals, but, if I remember correctly, Iron… is scientifically different from Silver."

Forrest grimaced, "Not good. Laurent would know more about things like this. But, if my thoughts are right, then we should counter these things with iron weapons! Spells won't be as effective, so we need to stick with Physical weapons. Iron more specifically. As long as we injure it with that, we should be able to get through the forest without any problems."

"That's it?" Leoht looked to him in bewilderment.

Shigure nodded, "I agree. We used Fire, but it took longer to bring them down than our weapons."

Leoht frowned, "But, silver is known to help purify darkness-"

"Sorry to say." Nina grimced, "'Purify' doesn't necessarily mean to defeat your weapon. It's nothing but passive fighting and we're not fighting against something that's dark in energy."

Ophelia nodded, "Yeah. Sometimes we have to think out of the common mind to find the light. I think we should use iron weapons to fight against them too."

Sophie sighed, "Well, I have my iron spear ready."

"My lance already have bits of iron in it." Shigure said, "And, it seemed to work quite well too."

"That'd work." Forrest nodded, "We just need to injure them and expose the metal to the injury."

"Well?" Raven looked to Leoht, "What are you going to do now?"

They looked to the injured man as he remained silent before he nodded, "I may need to borrow an Iron lance, then."

Raven nodded before handing him a sword, "I only have a sword."

"That'll do." Leoht smiled and took it in hand.

Ophelia looked to Forrest, "Is it really all right to let him take part, Forrest?"

He nodded, "We've done what we can with the fractures. As long as he doesn't move about wildly, he'll be fine."

"All right." Shigure nodded, "Sophie, can Raven go with you on Avel?"

"Got it!" the knight smiled now in new clothing and clean armor.

Shigure turned to Forrest, who nodded, "We need to get through the Forrest as quickly as possible. Nina, you're going to get onto my steed."

"Understood." Nina replied.

Together, the group once again entered the dark forest. This time everything was silent as they continued forward. As the passed through the brushes and trees, the strong odor of decay reached their nose. Forrest grimaced, "It's this bad?"

Sophie nodded with a frown, "It gets worse if you get caught in them."

"I can't imagine…" Nina grumbled, "Let's not think of the worse, all right?"

"You got it!" Ophelia grinned.

As they trekked deeper into the forest, Shigure frowned, "It's quieter this time…"

Raven narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps…"

"Hold on…" Leoht said with a grimace as he halted his horse, "I think I hear something…"

Forrest scanned around their surroundings before he nodded, "Well, let's not stay here, then. Hurry."

As he snapped the reins, the three followed.

"W-Wait!"

Shigure looked back and saw his younger cousin with a grimace, "Ophelia!"

Suddenly, Leoht rushed back as they notice something slithering in the background, "Quick!"

Ophelia grabbed Leoht's outstretched hand as he threw her onto his mount and quickly rejoined them in the run.

"Thanks!" Ophelia sighed in relief as she saw the place soon covered with slithering vines.

"You're welcome." He nodded before turning to them, "Up ahead should be a ledge. It's where we got caught off guard."

"Let's get around that, then." Shigure grimaced as he looked to his mount with a grimace.

He knew that, if they had jumped, his mount would surely be unable to resist the urge to spread its wings. He's always taken it out for a stroll in the sky, after all. It was disappointing, but there's nothing that could be done about it. As they turned the corner, Forrest grimaced, "Sophie! To your left!"

Quickly, the knight brought her spear down in time to catch a plant at the tip. As it disintegrated, Sophie grinned, "Thanks!"

Forrest nodded before he called out to Shigure, "I think I can see a light behind those trees! Shigure, watch out for the plants around it though!"

"Got it!" Shigure quickly readied his lance.

"Huh?"

"What is it, Forrest?" He called back.

"They're back off?" Forrest raised a brow, "Why?"

Shigure frowned, "We'll talk about that later. Is it safe to get out?"

"Y-Yeah…" Forrest nodded in confusion, "Ophelia! Behind you!"

The yellow sorcereress quickly spun back and barely cut the plant as the metal touched its flesh. Like Sophie's, the pursuer also disintegrated.

"I got it!"

Shigure nodded and ducked under a branch in time to avoid a small jaw.

"Wha-?!" Shigure grimaced, "They're in the trees too?!"

Forrest frowned, "Be careful! I didn't see that coming…"

Leoht gritted his teeth, "This is really bad. I'll have to report this later…"

Raven grumbled, "Do you really think they'll listen, though?"

Leoht remained quiet to their confusion.

"There!"

Upon Forrest's shout, Shigure looked up and saw the light from the distance. However, there was a sudden scream and the sound of a horse as he looked back and saw that a small jaw had caught hold of Avel's leg!

"Sophie!"

As the horse collapsed, Sophie and Raven tumbled to the ground. Sophie gasped and rushed over to her horse as the jaws hurried over to them, "Avel! Avel, are you okay? Hang in there!"

"Sophie!" Ophelia screamed.

Shigure stopped and turned his steed back as Forrest shouted, "Nina! Quick!"

The archer quickly notched an arrow and hit the plant square in the mouth as she shot out some more. Raven grimaced, "Hurry and go!"

Bewildered and anxious, Sophie exclaimed, "B-B-But, Avel-!"

Raven grimaced as he disintegrated the plants. Leoht frowned and quickly jumped off his steed before rushing over to them, "Move!"

He shoved her back and examined the leg before putting a hand over it. Light shined from his hand as a bright flame erupted from the leg. The horse kicked a bit before he finally got to his feet. Sophie gasped tearfully and hugged the steed, "Avel! Y-you're okay now?"

"It's only first-aid." Leoht grimaced as he jumped back on his mount, "Hurry! It won't last forever."

Sophie nodded and hopped onto the horse as Raven did the same.

"Huh?" Sophie's eye widen, "No kicking this time?"

"Not now, Sophie!" Nina grimaced, "Go! Go!"

She looked back and saw the incoming wall of plants rushing at them in shock, "Wha-?! Go! Go! Go!"

She snapped the reins and the horse began to gallop once again at full speed. The others followed quickly as they ducked under branches and went around the trees. Finally, with a sudden burst and energy, they emerged on the otherside of the forest. Upon, the warmth of the sun upon them once again. Forrest slowed down, "All right. This should do it."

They looked to him in confusion as they saw the wall of plant halt before the entrance and retreated.

Seeing this, Leoht frowned, "They're weak to light? But, my magic did nothing to them."

"Not the light." Raven grumbled as he got off Avel, "The sun. This is why they didn't follow us out."

"Of course!" Leoht grumbled, "Why didn't I think of that before? They never attacked my after I got out of the woods."

Raven nodded, "You're going to have to restrict passage at night."

The knight nodded, "That goes without saying…"

Leoht turned to Sophie, "You should get off your horse. He'll need better treatment when we arrive at the town."

"Huh?" Sophie tilted her head, "So, he's really not better?"

Leoht nodded, "It's only temporary. Like a painkiller, but his injury won't worsen until the magic wears off. We need to get him to an animal healer before then."

"Oh…" Sophie frowned and quickly got off her mount.

Forrest turned to him, "So you use healing magic?"

Leoht nodded, "I'm a magic paladin, after all. Well, I just became one recently, so I'm not as experienced."

"Magic paladin?" Ophelia looked to him with sparkling eyes of awe, "Is it something like a hero?"

"I wish I can become one, but no." Leoht laughed, "Have you really not heard of magic paladin?"

Shigure strained a smile, "You can saw that we're foreign travelers, so almost everything is new to us, sir. Let's ask him about that later, though. We have to find a healer for Avel if we want to keep moving."

Sophie nodded and petted Avel's mane, "I hope it's nothing too serious…"

Shigure nodded as he looked to the distance, "I can already see a town. Perhaps, they'll have a healer for a horse?"

Leoht approached to them, "They should. A good one too. He's helped look after Lea once."

"Lea?" Ophelia tilted her head.

Leoht chuckled and petted his horse's mane, "This girl right here!"

"Oh!" the mage's eyes widen, "So, that's her name! It's nice to meet you, Lea!"

The horse snorted as Leoht chuckled, "She's a prideful mare."

"Huh?" Sophie frowned in confusion as they began walking over to the town, "I thought that paladin rides on stallions?"

Leoht strained a smile, "They do, but this girl is really intelligent than them."

He glanced over to Raven, who was walking next to Avel, as he chuckled, "For example, she was somehow able to unlock her own gate and the stable door to steal apples from a nearby orchard and ate all of the oats Raven hid in his bag this morning."

Raven grumbled, "And whose fault was that?"

"Right." Leoht laughed, "Sorry about that, Raven. I did forget to put her on her reins, but I'm sure she'd be able to get out of that."

Sophie sighed as she petted Avel's back, "I don't think that compares to Avel. He's so stubborn when we're not on the battlefield. He kept trying to eat the flowers from the store and always drags me about. He refuses to listen to me too. I don't know what I'm doing wrong too."

Leoht chuckled, "I think he's quite capable of understanding what you want him to do. Maybe you just need a little more confidence to help you lead your horse. Not everyone cares as much about their steed as you did. In that situation, they would've left their horses by then. It's cruel, but it's not like they would be willing to stay back for them as you had."

"Maybe." Sophie sighed, "For now, I just want to get him to healer."

Shigure smiled as he sees that everyone had made it out with him in one piece as he noticed his cousin looking to his gloved hand. Shigure frowned. Perhaps…

* * *

With the sun now vanishing and the sky becoming purple, Soliel walked out of the Town Hall as she sighed, "Finally!"

Her father nodded as he grumbled, "That was a really long talk. Huh?"

"What is it, Dad?" Soliel looked to him and followed his gaze before a smile appeared on her face, "Aunt Em!"

She rushed over and hugged the woman, who greeted her with outstretched arms and said, "Good evening, Soliel, Inigo. You seem to have had a busy day."

"You can say that again." Soliel nodded, "But, it's great to see you again!"

"Good evening, Aunt Emmeryn." Inigo chuckled, "It's quite a surprise seeing you here today. Have business with the Town Halls?"

"Hehe," Emmeryn chuckled, "No. I came to look for you."

"Me?" Inigo raised brow.

Emmeryn nodded, "It's rather abrupt, I'm afraid. You see, Lissa and Owain seem to be rather down ever since Ophelia left home and I thought of bringing together our families for the Mid-Autumn Festival. I want to cheer them up and I think having the other family members around would be just the thing for them."

Inigo nodded, "I get it now. Huh, I'm pretty sure that's next week. It'll be the full moon by then."

"Yes." Emmeryn chuckled, "We can only celebrate the day on a full moon, after all. Perhaps, our families can help us with the preparations?"

Soliel nodded, "Well, you can't really have the Festival without a moon cake."

Inigo laughed, "We could make some purchases for those."

Emmeryn giggled, "Though the cake last year was just as good."

"Well, I didn't know that a Moon Cake isn't actually a cake!" Soliel laughed, "But it was good!"

The aunt nodded, "I believe that was your first time having one. It was my mistake giving you the task without asking if you know of it."

"We're going to need some space if we want to celebrate it together." Inigo noted.

Emmeryn nodded, "I've already spoke with your cousin. I didn't tell him what the celebration was for, but he offered to let us spend it at their home."

"They do have more space than the rest of us and, with his liege having him stay here, he wouldn't hae as much work." Inigo nodded, "I think we can make the day off. I wonder if my superior has anything planned then. We'll figure something out, Aunt Em. It's been a while since we came together to celebrate, after all."

"Thank you, Inigo." Emmeryn smiled.

"Do you need us to accompany you home, Aunt?" Soliel grinned, "It's getting dark."

"It's fine. It seems you're all exhausted from today's work. So, you should return home soon." She looked to her feet as they saw the Calico cat, "Celi can keep an eye out for me. He's done a good job doing so too. Right, Celi?"

The cat looked to her before he meowed and began cleaning his paw. Inigo chuckled, "Well, if you saw so, Aunt Em. Just be careful of those things on your way back. Nothing has happened, but we don't want that to change."

"And at the bad time too." Soliel added.

"I'll be fine, Soliel." Em smiled, "This town is safe though, thanks to you and your father."

As she patted her on the head, Soliel smiled, "Well, all right, Aunt."

Seeing the healer leave, Inigo smiled, "It's only been at most a day and they're already depressed. I guess it's up to us to do our part to cheer them up."

"Of course!" the girl grinned.

* * *

 **YueTian: Yay! Finally done! Anyway, is anyone going to celebrate the Mid-Autumn Festival this year? Got your moon cakes ready too? It's next Monday, but my family is going to spend it tomorrow with some family friend. For those who're curious, Moon Festival seems to usually celebrate over the harvest from what I can remember. It's always celebrated on the full moon around this time, but not every, of course. Once a year, family and friends would get together and celebrate it with a meal and the moon cakes as dessert. To me, it's great fun when friends come over to our house. However, the moon cakes can be quite costly and ruin a healthy diet if you like it like I do. It's made with a lot of fat, after all, even if it's sweet or savory. The most expensive ones should be the snow skin moon cakes which are generally like ice cream! I've never had them before, but one thing for sure is that moon cakes are mean to be shared with your friends and family! So, I hope you have a great** Mid-Autumn **festival if I don't get another chapter out before then! If you don't have someone close to spend it with, you can spend it with a pet or… um, a plant? Okay, now that just sounds stupid, but if you really want to…**

 **Feather: I'd celebrate it with my brother and my lieges if they like… But, I might have to try and make the cakes myself…**

 **YueTian: Oh well. They're like a sweet pastry filled with either sweet filling or savory ones. But, no matter how small it is, you can't have it all to yourself. You need to share it.**

 **Soliel: (Laughs) Yeah. Our first time celebrating it was so funny! Caeldori, Ophelia, and I all made an actually three layer cake. It was a good thing Caeldori did her research and got us some back ups that day.**

 **Raven: Let's get on with the story…**

 **Soliel: Huh? Who are you?"**

 **YueTian: Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! It felt more like a side chapter, but Shigure's adventure made it seem otherwise for a bit. With their granddaughter gone, obviously, Lissa would be depressed without the girl with her. She get along really well with her relatives and it seems that they get to spent their days with Emmeryn now too! Such luck is hard to come by! I wonder What kind of person Sora and Sing are though? Also, did I forget to mention that Tasogarekan Academy was one a private all boys school. I'd be so scared if I was the only girl there. Not to mention, it's shocking to hear that Xander and Ms. Tswan let's the girls attend the Academy! Why did they do that?! Oh gosh, I hope something get through from this… Cause I clearly have no idea on what to put for the next chapter! Haha… I'll figure something out, I guess…**


	14. Chapter 14: To Continue Forward

To Continue Forward

From the shadows of the entrance, Shigure watched as Forrest walked out of the lit inn and sat down next to Sophie on the bench outside. The two talked as the knight smiled, but they could already outline the red under her eyes. Shigure frowned as he looked to the stables. Avel was all right at the moment and is depending on the paladin's magic to use its leg, but the diagnosis from the healer wasn't promising. During the moment the stallion fell, it seemed to have fractured or broke the leg and sprained its ankle. When they asked for a cure, the healer just shook his head sadly, _"I'm afraid that there's just no cure in this case. The fracture… is bad. The choices you have are to either have him keep off of it or amputate it, but either aren't easy on him. Horses need to be on all their feet the day they're born or they can't survive. It's the same for any horses. Wild or tamed."_

In the end, the decision was put off as Sophie was left with deep grief and high anxiety. Shigure grimaced upon the grim turn of events as he gripped his naginata tighter. From his time with the knight, he knew how much Sophie have love the stallion and horses in general. To have to make the decision to put Avel down… must be tearing at her. The decision wasn't final and the healer agreed to let them decide for a few more days. In him was the feeling of bitterness and anger. Maybe they should've brought Leoht and Raven back to Priam's town. That way Sophie would have a chance to regain herself before they risked running blindly into the forest. However, there was no method of turning back time and whatever they think of now may not be of much help. He frowned and walked into the Inn once more leaving his cousin and Sophie to converse.

He grumbled as he stared at the crystal on his palm. It was late when they were able to get Sophie back to the girls' room that night with the help of his retainers. Forrest touched the warm stone glued to the back of his palm. He wondered if he should speak with the soldiers and see what he could do as Leoht's abilities proved useful during the time the stallion was injured. However, that wouldn't be solving the problem and, to make matters worse, none of them are experts in the field of animal medicine. This was clearly out of his expertise too. Even if he has a steed, he needs an animal healer to treat him. It seemed that his cousin doesn't really know much either. He sighed and prepared to go to bed before he noticed that the stone had began to glow much to his bewilderment. He grimaced, "Oh no… Shigur-!"

However, the light enveloped him as he started to look to the other bed. Light blinded him before he came to and found himself before the large black lion.

"Rairan…" Forrest's eyes widen till he noticed the millions of shelves around him all filled with tomes, "This…"

" _So, you've grow this strong already…"_ The lion stared at him, " _To be given permission of milady…"_

He sighed before shaking his head and turned to the human, " _Meaning there's something you truly wish to learn…"_

"To learn?" Forrest frowned till a thought came to him, "That's right! Rairan, please! My friend really needs help and I can't do a thing to aid her!"

The lion's ear twitched, " _Lest thou speak, I would not know how to give you the aid you seek."_

"R-Right…" Forrest grimaced, "It started like this. We left our town to find out more about the legend you told us, but, while passing through Carbuncle Forest, we were attacked and my ally's steed is severely injured. Many of us know how close she is with her stallion, but the animal healer told us that we can either put him down or make him struggle with either an amputated leg or keep off of it."

Rairan grumbled, " _Either is a problem for a working being such as him… Did he break the limb?"_

"The bone is fractured and he sprained an ankle…" He grimaced.

Rairan nodded, " _I see. However, they did say that it'd be treatable, did they not?"_

Forrest nodded back, "Yes…"

" _The modern age of medication treatment differs greatly to the old, child."_ Rairan muttered.

"I know." Forrest frowned, "But, we don't have months and we can't just leave Avel in town. He's also Sophie's only steed."

" _What the horse requires is a splint and time of immobility…"_ Rairan said, " _If you truly are unable to wait…"_

A book flew out of one of the million shelves and placed itself before Forrest in midair. The book opened till it stopped before a drawing of a plump looking plant. As he tried to read it, he noticed the title were gibberish. As he frowned, his mouth opened, "The crystal plant… What?!"

He stepped back as his eyes widen, "How did I…"

" _I chose you."_ The black lion grumbled, " _And with it, you should also inherit the ability of reading the writings of the ancients."_

"The Ancients?"

The lion nodded, " _This plant can be found in forest terrains. It seems that the child is fated to be with her steed. However, you'll need to find this herb in the forest and infuse it with magic. Otherwise, you'll be feeding him a poisonous plant…"_

"What?!" Forrest grimaced, "But-!"

" _If the stallion is truly fated to be with her for her life as a warrior, then he shall take the herb and be well overnight or in minutes."_ Rairan answered _, "However, if he doesn't…"_

"But the risk of him dying is possible." Forrest grimaced as he looked to his own hands, "What if I can't make it? If I fail to turn it into a proper herb, he won't make it!"

" _Concentration is key, child."_ Rairan stated, " _Concentrate your strength into one point."_

As he said this, the point of his large green claw touched the center of his palm where the crystal lay, " _Picture where you want it to go, child, and it'll do its purpose, but only if your heart is with it. The rest is up to you to see to."_

"What?"

But, when he looked up again, he was met with the coat hanger across the end of his bed. He looked around frantically till he saw that his cousin was still asleep. He frowned and saw that he was still up in his bed.

"Did I…" Forrest grumbled though he knew that wasn't true.

He quickly scrambled out of bed only to feel something brush from under his hand. He froze and looked back to see the same brown tome on the bed. His eyes widen and quickly opened the book. Swiftly, he flipped through the pages till he finally came upon the picture of the plump looking plant and the foreign words. Like before, the words slipped from his lips, "The Crystal plant… Is this what will truly help Avel and Sophie?"

Shigure found himself before the field of flowers once more. He frowned. It's not like he gets this dream as daily, but he was already getting the hang of it. However, as he looked about, he noticed that instead of the twins or even just Feather, there was a familiar white and blue little koi reptile before him. He gasped as he recognized the figure, "Miss. Lilith!"

He rushed over to the dragon who was hugging tightly to her orb. He heard heavy breathing as he looked up to see only for him to hold his breath as the figure stumbled out to the light, "Ciel!"

The silver hair swordsman stumbled out into the open hugging his shoulder. Shigure rushed over to him with Lilith in his arms, but stopped a hand as he noticed the black engraving on his shoulder, "That's right…"

Ciel strained a smile, "My apologies… I… came back… like this…"

Shigure nodded, "It's all right. But, these injuries…"

"I can use my powers…" Ciel grimaced, "I'll be back on my feet in time… Huh? Lady… Lilith, right? But, I though that…"

Shigure frowned, "She's suppose to be back in our world guarding the astral realm and the people. But…"

He quickly looked to the dragon before looking to the retainer, "No injuries, but…"

He silently prayed as he took out a roll from his pocket as he sighed in relief, "Looks like I was right. Here…"

As Ciel took the roll of bandage, he looked up to him in surprise, "You weren't able to bring things into the dream world before… It's only been me and my sister… So how…?"

"Well, this is a dream…" Shigure smiled, "So, I thought that I'd try to imagine that I'd have one, but I also placed one in my pocket just in case that wasn't going to work either."

Ciel paused as he stared at him before he chuckled, "Is that so? That's impressive, milord! Regardless, thank you very much!"

Shigure nodded as the retainer went straight to caring for his wounds.

The prince looked to their surroundings of flowers and trees before he turned to Ciel, "Ciel, the enemy. Were you able to get a glimpse at him?"

Ciel nodded, "Barely, I'm afraid. I do see that it was a person with purple black and purple hood, but nothing else under it. My apologies, milord."

"It's fine." Shigure smiled, "It's already more than enough. We've just arrived to the town of one of the kingdoms. We'll try to get to their library as quickly as possible. I've spoke with Forrest and we've a plan to speak with Nina's mother about the curse the morning."

Seeing him nodded meekly, Shigure grimaced, "I know you're badly hurt and what I'm saying may be asking a lot, but please hold out for a bit longer."

"Don't worry about me, Prince Shigure." Ciel smiled, "I know you have a lot on your hands as well. Moreover, it's the retainer's job to care for their lieges. Don't worry about me or Feather. We'll try to figure this out to the best of our abilities!"

Shigure nodded, "We know you will. You and Feather have always been doing your best. Just don't be afraid to ask us for help when you need it. Even if you and your sister are my sister's and cousin's retainers, you're still friends amongst us."

Ciel nodded, "If that's what you wish, Prince Shigure… and thank you very much…"

As Shigure smiled, Ciel then noticed the dragon, "Lady Lilith has certainly been sleeping for a long time."

Shigure nodded with a grimace, "I know… But, I don't see anything wrong."

Ciel examined the dragon from a distance before he cautiously placed a hand over it. After some thoughts, Shigure raised a brow, "Ciel?"

"If I may, I'd like to try out something."

Shigure nodded. Ciel took in a breath before he sang some soft words. As he did this, the dragon's eyes snapped open as it jumped out of Shigure's arms, "H-Huh? W-What just-?!"

"Lady Lilith!" Shigure sighed in relief.

"Lord Shigure?!" the dragon's eyes widen, "P-Please! Just Lilith is fine. But how…?"

"Lady Lilith?" Ciel spoke up, "Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

"Ciel?! I passed out? But, that's…" Lilith narrowed her eyes, "Now that you mention it. I did hear a soothing lullaby from a voice of a child."

"A lullaby of a child?" Shigure raised a brow.

Ciel nodded, "As I thought, a simple sleep hymn… But, a child?"

Shigure raised a brow, "A sleep hymn?"

"Shigure!"

His eyes snapped open as he saw his cousin before him. He slowly got up and yawned, "Forrest…? Is it already time?"

He took a weary glance through the window and saw the dark sky in confusion, "Huh?"

"No." Forrest admitted with a grimace, "But, I need some help."

Having quickly changed and sneaked out of the room, Shigure brought out his Pegasus and Forrest's mount while his cousin came back out with Nina that night. They didn't say much as they quickly returned to the forest. All they knew was that there was a way to help Sophie's beloved horse, but, to help him, they'd need to search for a cure right away. It wasn't long before they finally reached sight of the forest that the healer finally said as he opened the strange book, "Somehow, I was able to get in contact with Rairan just now."

"Rairan?" Nina frowned, "The Lion we fought before?"

Forrest nodded, "He told me about this plant called the crystal plant. See?"

As he showed them the plant, Shigure frowned, "You can read that?"

"Somehow." Forrest muttered as he shook his head, "I don't know, but Rairan told me that I was given the ability when I was chosen. So far, I can decipher that the plant only blooms at night in forests. The only problem is that it's hard to find. We can only find them under the shadows of the trees."

"So, we'll have to go back in there just as you said." Shigure frowned, "I don't see any other choices either. There aren't many forests nearby according to the map."

"That's right." Forrest grimaced, "But, I really want to find the herb for Sophie's horse too."

Nina grimaced, "But, you told us that its risky…"

Shigure nodded, "But, if Forrest thinks he can do it, then I know he can do it. Besides, his current situation isn't too promising either."

Forrest nodded, "That's why I'm asking for your help. If Sophie hears about this, I'm worried that she'd try to attempt this on her own recklessly. She really loves Avel, after all."

They nodded as it was already evident from the day they first met her during the first war.

"Which is why Ophelia will be watching over her." Nina concluded.

"That's right." Forrest smiled, "But, I also called you out because I know your skills in spotting things as part of being an archer."

Nina's eyes widen, "B-But, compared to Kiragi-!"

Forrest shook his head, "That's Kiragi and he's not here. Amongst us, you have the best sight, Nina, and I know you have the talent as well which is why I'm asking for your help too. So, please?"

Hearing his words, the archer panicked and bowed, "There's no need to ask, milord. If that's what you wish…"

Forrest smiled softly in relief, "Thank you, Nina. We should hurry before the sun rises. By then the plant won't be found without the darkness!"

Despite saying this, they stayed in a group and entered the forest before searching for hours upon hours. Finally, Shigure sighed, "This really is taking a while…"

"My apologies…" Nina grimaced.

"It's not your fault, Nina." Forrest nodded as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead and held up the lantern, "I read that it was hard to come by. Let's just try searching a little harder."

Nina nodded and turned around before she froze on the spot, "I hear something…"

Forrest grimaced, "It's probably those plants… Let's pull back…"

Shigure nodded before Forrest frowned and looked back only to see small movement in the back. He grabbed their arms and brought the two closer, "Not good…"

Shigure frowned before his eyes widen and he quickly scanned around the area in time to see the little movements too. He frowned, "So, we're surrounded."

Forrest nodded, "Sorry, Shigure, Nina. I should've paid more attention to our surroundings before we entered."

"It's fine, Forrest." Shigure shook his head, "We just have to figure out how to get out…"

As he said this, there was more shuffling above them as Shigure steadied his Pegasus. He grabbed a tighter hold of the reins and readied his naginata. After some tense minutes, something finally lunged at them! Quickly, he cut it down and Nina back him up shooting the back with her arrows. Forrest thought for a bit before he put away his staff and brought out the sword and tome. He spun around and successfully brought down some of the plants that came from behind. He casted a fire spell forcing them back.

"What do we do now?" Nina frowned as she quickly shot down one of the plants hanging from the trees.

Forrest frowned, "At this rate, we'd tire ourselves… Damn it! Take this!"

Forrest tried to shoot out another fire spell only for a light to shine in the air.

"What?!" Shigure grimaced before he felt something grab his hand.

"This way!"

He felt a pull as he quickly snapped his reins following the sound of his cousin's voice and the steed's hooves. As he took a look back, he could see thorn vines appear in midair and wrapped around the plants. When they came to a stop, Forrest grimaced as he sighed in relief, "Thank god…"

"F-Forrest…" Nina gasped for air as sweat dripped from her chin to the ground, "What was that?"

"Honestly… I don't know…" Forrest grimaced, "I was trying to send a fire spell, but, then, I felt this… warm feeling in my hand… At this rate, I'd say it's something similar to what my uncle says sometimes… Uncle Owain… It does feel like it was pulsating?"

"Seriously?" Nina raised a brow, "That'd make Ophelia really happy."

Shigure nodded, "Let's talk about that later. Right now, let's try and figure out a way through this forest."

It was extremely dark. Darker than it had been during the late morning. The three struggled through the forest for a while before they finally found themselves in the horrible place. Forrest grimaced, "Could this be…"

Shigure grimaced upon seeing the disgusting sight of the towers of jaw plants one over another each with a prey in their mouth as light bounces off them making the place lit up in green. Forrest glanced back only to find their entrance blacked by more plants. Forrest grimaced, "Nina, when your arrows run out, use my tome."

The archer looked to him with bewilderment, but nodded quietly, "Yes, sir…"

Forrest whispered to Shigure, "I deeply apologize, Shigure."

"Don't lose hope, Forrest." Shigure grimaced, "No matter how slim, we still have a fighting chance…"

As soon as he said this, the plants before them moved apart while a large shadow crept up from the small entrance. It was a larger jaw. But, as it opened, a figure of a woman with dark green eyes appeared from the inside. She have long green hair and green eyes that looked to them casually. Her torso down was the bottom of the jaw as she seem to wear a clothing of dead leaves. The woman grinned, " _A child of humans? So, this is the so-called chosen one the sage has chosen. Hehe…"_

Forrest took a step back as Nina was already preparing to notch her arrows. The woman giggled, " _Oh, no need to be on your toes… Let's see…"_

The woman swirled around the group as Forrest watched her steps silently. Finally, the woman sighed, " _An unusual being… But, not as bad… I hope so."_

She then frowned, " _But as usual, wielders of the mother's gifts…"_

Forrest looked to her in confusion as she shrugged, " _No matter."_

She grinned and rest her chin on her hand as her elbow is placed on the jaw, " _Still curiosity do gnaws at me... Tell me. What brings you back here, child?"_

Nina mutters something under her breath as Forrest answered, "I'm… In search of a herb called the crystal plant."

" _Ah… those?"_ The woman grinned, " _Well, you won't have much look I'm afraid."_

"What?" Shigure frowned, "Why?"

She glared at him, " _To demand such an answer…"_

She sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms, _"Well, if you must know… The plant was once our only source of feeding. However, the man love to use it for their… baseless rituals and took the plants. Now, there's hardly any left… Starving my poor children and making them fight so hard to live. They took our food and now we're trying so hard to thrive off of the metallic juice of the beasts."_

She grumbled the plants began to move behind her, " _Being unable to consume the living, I can only thrive off of their energy now."_

"Hence the forest becoming so dangerous…" Shigure's eyes widen, "So, that's it!"

"But, when did this happen?" Forrest frowned, "Not to mention we need the plant to help someone…"

The woman giggled, " _Is that someone a horse? You do realize the dangers of feeding them such a plant."_

Forrest nodded, "But, Rairan told me that, if I use my abilities, I can change it into a herb for her horse. I… I believe I can do it."

The woman hummed as she stared at him. Finally, she sighed, " _I thought I saw those eyes before… You remind me so much of the other human I've met with so~ long ago…"_

As they looked to her in confusion, she said, " _How about this… If you… bring back our food, we'll let you take a bit of our precious crystal plant as a reward. Sounds promising?"_

Forrest looked to them as he saw his cousin nodded. He too nodded and answered, "It does, but, if I may, who was the ones who took them?"

The woman hummed, " _Yes… I believe they were men cloaked in white and an ugly yellow. They raided my forest possibly weeks ago? Years? Time is difficult for us nymphs. However, they took all of the crystal plants from us. They even took the lives of so many of my kids."_

As she said this in anger with glowing green eyes, she petted the top of a small jaw plant. She growled, " _To abuse the gift of our mother… I'll never forgive them… No respect!"_

Forrest frowned, "You're speaking of the iron… I understand. We'll look into the matter and try to bring back the plants. But, in response, I ask that you also cease attacks on the people. We'll try to bring them back as quickly as possible."

" _To ask this of me? What a surprise…"_ the woman grinned in thought before she looked to him, " _Child, what is your name? You do have one, don't you?"_

Forrest nodded, "My name is Forrest. This is my cousin, Shigure, and my friend, Nina."

" _Forrest?"_ the woman grinned, " _A fitting name, child. That's if you can live up to it… Fine, then. I'm Nephtytis. As the mother of these children and the guardian of this place, I'll hold you to your promise. In exchange for our plants back, we'll cease all attacks until you bring back our plants. I, too, would like to know what's going on…"_

She waved a hand as there was rustling behind them. The group spun around and saw the plants leave an exit outside. The woman sighed, " _My beloved little darling will lead you out of the forest. So unless, you have other questions to speak of or continue your search, I advise you leave before I can no longer hold back my children's hunger for food."_

Forrest nodded, "Then, unless we have any question to bring back, we shall take our leave. Thank you, Nephthytis."

" _I wish you the best of luck, Child of the trees."_

Seeing that she was reluctant, Shigure quickly pushed the archer through the entrance as they followed after Forrest out. Seeing the slithering vines of her "Children" was unsettling, but, following after them, it wasn't long before they found themselves outside of the forest the way the came in. Shigure frowned, "It seems the matter is much more difficult then we initially thought."

"Yes…" Forrest frowned, "We can't do all of this on our own anymore… We need their help."

Shigure nodded, "Let's try to speak with Leoht and Raven, maybe they have something in mind."

"If they're willing to cooperate." Forrest frowned.

Nina sighed, "If you want, I can always persuade them to speak."

Forrest smiled, "I'll call on your help when needed then. It seems that's most likely, though."

* * *

Seigbert was going up to his aunt's floor with papers of ad for the mythical beasts club she was holding. It had been a favor he wanted to repay for the help he received last year during the club rush. This year, they were going to hold it again. As he passed by his uncle's classroom, he noticed the sliding door opened to his confusion as he stopped and took a glance at it in time to see Chase utterly fail with his spell and it blew up in his face. Seeing that the boy was alright, he couldn't help, but stifle back a chuckle. He then noticed the silver hair girl near the front of the class successfully created a glistening image of a snowflake in her hands. He's never seen her perform magic before, but seeing this was rather interesting as he saw how much that small child had come to. He watched as Leo only gave her narrow eyes. He looked to his uncle in confusion as Leo looked up when he felt the gaze before he looked away. Taking this as the cue, he continued back up to the next floor. He sighed and silently wished that the staircase wouldn't just be from one side of the floor and the other at the opposite side. He walked off o the third floor when he noticed a sweet scent in the air and strained a smile, "Was it cookies today?"

After he knocked on the sliding door, Camilla opened the door in her casual clothing and a white apron while she said with a bright smile, "Ah Seigbert! Are these the copies?"

"Yes." He handed the fliers to her.

"Thank you." Camilla smiled, "Oh, please do call your cousins and friends to come by the campus Mess Hall. I made some cookies for the five of you."

Seigbert chuckled, "I understand. I'll let Hisame know."

As he walked away, he could hear quiet murmurs in the class. He sighed as he knew what it would have to be about. After all, it's no surprise that about a quarter of the higher education staffs are of relation to his family. It's not that they own the place, but that their skills were scouted out from their towns and were quickly asked to teach their next generations. They needed working experiences or finance to be able to move freely on their own, so they took the chance and became teachers. As each year went by, they were eventually able to save enough and learn enough of the realm and the world, but, at the same time, they also learnt of the barriers between the kingdoms that prevented few communications amongst them. He walked down the halls to return to teaching his class that was now taking a quick math quiz during his absence under the supervision of a staff. As he walked down the steps, he couldn't help, but recall the words of the celestial. Anger, resentment, grief. However, on top of it all was the sense of peace and a gentle warmth…

Why?

* * *

Not long after that night, the three tried to get whatever sleep they could before they got up in the morning again. Needless to say, the rest of his sleep was a dreamless one. The sky knight was still tired but was starting to come around as he sat around one of the tables with his friends. After explaining some of the situation to them, Forrest said, "Leoht, Raven. You're both soldiers from this kingdom, right?"

Leoht nodded with a frown as he stared at the picture, "Yes… But, I've never heard of such a ritual that would use these plants. Rather, those plants are known to be gifts of the forest to the people. They are known for their crystal-like interior when broken off. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them in these parts for a really long time now… Perhaps there are some dark matters going about? There's been rumors of a cult that's taking place under the noses of the castle. Perhaps it has been them?"

"But are you really going to catch them?" Raven said as he stuck a piece of the bacon into his mouth.

"We can report this to the guards…" Forrest grimaced, "But that would take too long and they won't be able to hold their hunger."

As they ate, Leoht finally placed his fork down and sighed, "Then, how about we try acting on our own for a bit. We'll try to help you to the best of our abilities as thanks for the aid you gave us, but I can't guarantee that we'd make it far. You may have to finish the rest on your own."

"But, be careful." Raven muttered, "Some things can't be known to the kingdom."

Despite a grumbling Ophelia, Shigure smiled, "That's good enough and I appreciate the warning, Raven. We'll be careful."

Looking about, Leoht turned to them, "I don't know if this'll be of any help, but it's said that there's been something going on with the temple as of late. They say that the bells will toll even in the middle of the night. I don't know if that's true. The citizens have always been treated well by the castle and the temple priests. So, it would be weird for something to just suddenly occur."

Shigure raised a brow and looked to him. Raven sighed, "The kingdom is known to be tied to the temple. It's a monarch government tied to religion."

Leoht nodded, "Even, the royal family are known to be connected to the priests."

"Really?" Shigure's eyes widen, "Well, who do you pray to?"

Leoht nodded, "Lady Ri of the light and sun, of course."

"What?!"

Nina quickly slapped Ophelia's mouth shut as they noticed some eyes looked to them in confusion before their owners decidedly returned to their duties or chores for the day. Shigure looked to them, "That's quite a coincidence. You see, my cousin just recently found a recent copy of the tale a few weeks ag-!"

"Y-Yeah!" Forrest interrupted as he gave Shigure a light kick under the table, "Many of us only thought of it as a baseless tale. They're real?"

"Of course!" Leoht's eyes widen, "Have you truly not heard of the tale?"

"Only of her birth and Shelanoir." Forrest answered as he shook his head.

Leoht nodded, "Yes, well… Lady Ri is one of Lady Shelanior's beloved children. In fact, we know more about our goddess than her mother. It was said that this kingdom was blessed with the protection of her light."

"Really?" Ophelia looked to him in surprise.

"It's been millions of years now, I heard." Leoht said, "I don't know how much of it is true, but that's how it is here. Thus, the people and the royal family continues to show their gratitude with offerings of gifts annually. Her statue is now in the center of the temple. It's said to occasionally move at night though."

"Move?" Nina frowned, "That can't be right… It's made of stone, right?"

Leoht nodded, "Which is why it's caused so much confusion. Many say that it's just the crazy tricks of children while other say that it's Lady Ri's soul entering the statue."

"What do you think?" Ophelia asked, "Can it really be true?"

"I don't know." Leoht shook his head with a grimace, "I am a follower of the religion, but I do know that there are some logic to all things. Goddess Ri is the symbol of light and the sun. Her teaching is what brings us hope and confidence. Occasionally, there are miracles but something like this? I don't think she would come down if she wants us to continue forward our lives using our own strengths."

Raven continued to pick at his veggies as he noted, "I only just moved to this kingdom, so don't ask me about it."

Shigure nodded, "These are some strange things."

After a quick glance, Leoht nodded, "You should try looking into the church, though."

"Oh~!" Ophelia grinned, "Straight to the point, huh?"

Shigure frowned, "Why? Do you suspect them?"

Leoht sighed, "Not as much as you say, but I suppose that's true. You see… they're the only people cloaked in garbs of white and gold. Those are robes given to priests who gives out the teaching and words of Goddess Ri. Of course, I don't think they're all under suspicion, but the descriptions fits them too well. You see, those garbs and the materials to make them are few and controlled. Not anyone can get them as they please."

"Is that so…" Forrest frowned.

Leoht nodded with a grimace, "However, we need more information about the place. Otherwise, we're just risking our lives to be closer to Goddess Ri."

"Huh?" Ophelia frowned in confusion, "But isn't that what her followers want?"

Raven sighed as he growled, "They would… If she didn't pass on."

"Oh, right…" Ophelia strained a small smile, "S-Sorry…"

Leoht laughed, "It's quite all right. An honest mistake. The biggest thing we have to be careful of is the temple's most faithful followers."

"What happened?" Shigure raised a brow.

"Nothing…" Raven replied, "Just that they're so loyal that they don't think about themselves or reality. Always using religion as an excuse."

"It's not like that…"Leoht sighed as he shook his head with a frown, "What he said is partially true, though. They're extremely loyal to the priests. If the priests tell them that the goddess wants them by her side, they will kill themselves to do so. I've… seen it occur once as a child."

"That's…" Ophelia started before Nina quickly stuffed the mage's breakfast into her mouth.

Forrest frowned as he whispered, "So, they have the absolute control of the people…"

Leoht nodded slowly, "It's a shame, but it's even possible that they have more control than the royal family at this point. Not to mention, even with ties, the people are stuck between their loyalty for the royal family to their faith in the words of the priests. It's people like us that always get stuck between their crossfires too."

Shigure frowned, "But we need the herbs back if we want to stop these attacks and help Sophie. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"I saw her go down to the stables again." Nina said with a frown, "I think she's still really depressed…"

"That's not good." Shigure frowned anxiously.

"I'll go have a talk with her later." Forrest said, "You and Nina can go ask around town. We'll follow you later."

Shigure nodded, "All right. Then, where should we head out to after this?"

"How about the town square?" Leoht offered, "Hearing that you're travelers, you would need supplies, right?"

Raven nodded, "Take this chance to strike up a conversation as casually as possible. Remember, asking for more specific questions could be dangerous."

"Got it!" Ophelia smiled, "Then, let's go!"

* * *

As it already noon, Seigbert quickly rushed into the school's Mess hall. He breathed, "Thank god I made it!"

"Oh! Mister Seigbert!"

He looked up and saw the middle age ladies in their white aprons. He strained a smile, "Sorry, Mrs. Charel, Ms. Uell. Can I still get dinner? I was so busy with the quizzes that I forgot to get something to eat."

"Really?" the short hair woman with the blue dress sighed, "Well…"

"I'm making some fried rice with the left over food, if that's all right."

He looked behind the counters and saw the familiar figure of Adrien with a pot over the stove. Seigbert's eyes widen, "Adrien? Is that all right?"

The boy nodded, "Sure."

As he plopped down on of the tables, his eyes widen, "Wait, why is he in the kitchen?"

"Finally realized?" the older woman in a pink dress and blond hair tied into a bun laughed, "Don't worry. We don't do it often. Just once. We trust him around the kitchen too."

Seigbert raised a brow, "Okay… Just be careful or the other staff might find out, Miss. Charel."

The woman smiled, "It'll be all right. The other staff already returned to their offices. You're the only one late!"

The teacher strained a smile, "That is true."

"Big Brother?"

A silver head popped out from behind the table divider as he looked up in surprise, "Suki! I should've known you'd be here too."

He chuckled, "Didn't I say it'd be better to call me as a teacher?"

Suki nodded, "But, we're the only ones here…"

Seigbert sighed with a small smile and shrugged. Suddenly, another head popped over the divider with a gasp, "Wait, what?! It's Mr. Seigbert!"

It was Chase Aster. As the man ducked under the divider slowly and cautiously, Seigbert strained another smile, "We can talk about your quiz scores tomorrow after class, Mister Aster."

There was a quiet yelp as the lunch ladies laughed. Ms. Uell then placed a hand on her cheek, "I had no idea that this young lady here would be your little sister! My, she's so cute!"

"You say that about her." Mrs. Charel laughed, "The young lady over there is such a bright kid though, wouldn't you agree?"

Through the transparent top of the divider, he could now see Miss. Tswan on the other side of their table smiling nervously as she scratched her cheek. Mrs. Charel sighed, "The two of you better not lose them, young men."

"Huh?!"

Chase and Adrien looked up in surprise as Chase muttered completely red, "B-B-But, we're only close friends from the same hometown, M-M'am!"

Adrien sighed as he plated the rice, "Well, we'll keep an eye out for them."

Sally frowned, "Is it really that bad being the only girls here?"

Suki looked to her with a small nod, "Yeah… But, Chase and Adrien is always with us and we have our brothers, so we should be all right. There's also Aunt Camilla and Uncle Leo too."

Ms. Uell smiled as she sighed, "Having positive connection for you gals is going to be very important here, young ladies. You don't know which student you can trust here at times. When I was in school, I only had my parents to depend on. No friends no teachers. Life was really hard, especially if you are to be bullied. This academy is big, so you have to be careful."

"Yes, M'am." Sally nodded after some thoughts.

Seigbert looked to them, "Still, why are all of you here so late?"

Suki strained a smile slightly embarrassed, "Well, we were working on homework together. By the time we realized it, it had gotten so late."

Chase sighed, "And Suki was about to borrow the entire library out…"

The silver hair girl giggled nervously, "Sorry, Chase."

Sally sighed, "It doesn't help too when Mister Leo already starts throwing so much homework at us too."

Seigbert chuckles as he have heard of the many assignments his uncles has the students do. He wondered when they'll start complaining about the experiments he's going to make them do next.

As he thought this, Seigbert felt a slight warmth in his pocket as he quickly got up and said, "Hold on. I'll be just outside of the Mess Hall. Just need to check on something."

As the lunch ladies nodded, he quickly walked out of the room and into the hall before slipping to a corner with the small orb in hand. He looked and saw that it was Shigure! Seigbert smiled, "Shigure! It's been awhile. How have you been so far?"

The blue hair sky knight strained a smile, "Let's just say a lot has happened."

Seigbert raised a brow, "Where are you now?"

"We're currently in the outkirt town of Goud kingdom." He replied with a frown, "Some strange things have been occurring and, well, let's just say that we're unable to continue forward safely unless it's fixed."

The paladin frowned, "That's not good. Listen, if it gets too dangerous there, just forget about the legend and get away from the place. As important as the mission is, it won't help anyone if you guys get hurt out there."

"I was thinking the same." Seigbert grimaced, "However, it would be difficult to escape as well if left alone like this…"

Seigbert raised a brow, "Tell me the situation."

Shigure nodded and quickly recounted the events that followed up that day.

As they dug into their meal, Suki saw her brother return and sat down at his table as their was full to begin with. He had a strange expression about him as she saw him dig in after thanking Adrien. As she begin to eat away at her rice, she can't help, but notice that something was off about her brother. Still she remained silent.

For the next couple of hours, she and her friends left her brother to his job as they decided to walk up to the roof top of the school. Once there, they were greeted by the natural scenery of trees and grass. This was the rooftop of the school and was originally a place where only certain majoring middle schoolers could enter, but that system was gone and now all students could come up to enjoy the place for a while. Sally grinned and jumped on her toes, "Oh yes! The stars! Hey! Hey! Do you think we'll get to see the big dipper this time?"

Chase sighed, "Isn't it always there?"

Adrien grinned and petted her head, "Perhaps if we look hard enough, we'll be able to find it."

"Yes!" Sally smirked and peered into the sky, "I don't see it. Damn it!"

Suki looked up and petted the girl's shoulder as she pointed to the sky, "Look… There's one bright star over there, then…"

As she traced the sky, Sally's eyes widen as she gasped, "That's it!"

As she jumped on her feet, Suki pulled back a small smile. Perhaps this was what it was like having a younger sibling? But, she had heard that they'd be really, really demanding…

"What are all of you doing up here?"

They jumped and Suki slowly looked back as her eyes widen, "Uncl- I-I mean, Mister Leo!"

The three looked back in equal bewilderment as the staff sighed, "No students are allowed on the rooftop without any supervision."

"Y-Yes, sir…" Adrien frowned, "My deepest apologies…"

Leo raised a brow, but just nodded, "So, what brought all of you up here? And is this everyone?"

Chase nodded back, "We came here to see the stars, sir. I only know that the four of us are up here…"

The mage frowned, "I see…"

He sighed before he continue, "Then, you can join me at stargazing for a while…"

Suki looked up to him in surprise when she noticed the smile, "Just don't leave my range of sight. I don't want the worse to happen."

Suki nodded with a bright smile, "I understand!"

The four quickly began chatting on as Leo watched from a bench with a sigh as a chilly gust of breeze blew past them. Leo muttered quietly as he looked up to the dipper in the sky, "To think that Autumn is already here. As of late, time passes by fast… Which means it's almost time for the reunion…"

As he looked to the children, he frowned, "This year… will we be taking her with us?"

He shook his head with a sigh as he grumbled, "That's impossible. She's still too frail for the journey."

He then carefully touched his book once more along the violet cover as he muttered quietly, "Perhaps… it's time?"

He then noticed the shadow of his hand on the cover and looked up to see the moon nearing its fullest and recalled that night years ago. Back when he was still in Nohr protecting the refuge camp from the monstrous invaders. On the night of the full moon, she came and saved them. Him, his family, his siblings, and friends. But, what was the purpose of all she did? The words Forrest said that night to the massive beast still echoed in his mind. She was a goddess to this world, regardless of her past. Yet, she personally came to save them. For what reason? If the tale went as his relatives and friends found, then she should be understandably upset and hate the humans. Yet, she came… Why? And what does she want from his son? He wanted to keep the children away from the dangers, but, even now, he's beginning to notice the balance of their quests and their safety. He doubted his adoptive siblings are still oblivious to it as well. Is it finally time to let their children take the stand? But, they're still growing. He still felt doubtful that the kids are ready for such a path as they had against someone of power. However, what occurred in Presia in his absence still tugged at him. Would the worst occur if Forrest doesn't leave the safety of the town? All the questions still swirl around him as he pondered upon the difficult question. He wanted to keep his family safe, especially now that the danger of a constant life of war between the three kingdoms were over, but, if Forrest doesn't leave as he did now, would things remain like this for another decade? They've been here for over a decade without aging. Honestly, such an experience would've driven them all crazy at this point, but it was due to the fact that they weren't alone and have each other that it saved them from such feelings and thoughts to begin insanity. He recalled his descendant, Chrom, always telling him how the strong bonds amongst his Shepherds and themselves was what saved them numerous times during their era of wars. It was what saved his retainer as well, it seems, and Chrom's missing tacticians after they defeated their dragon. Would the bonds of he and everyone Forrest know protect him too? Even, when neither him or his friends and relatives are not by his side? He does have Shigure and Ophelia with him though… But…

"Uncle?"

He looked up in surprise and saw Suki looking to him anxiously, "Are you feeling okay? You seemed to have spaced out a bit."

Leo shook his head with a small chuckle, "I'm fine, Suki. I just have a lot of personal things on my mind. Aren't you going to join your friends?"

Suki looked to the group pointing to the skies with hesitation, "I… don't know. I kind of wanted some time on my own so I left for a bit."

Leo thought in silence. He knew the child was a prodigy and it didn't surprise him that she surpassed the bar her mother set for her. He was the one who taught her, after all. However, as much of a prodigy she is, the fact that she prefers little contact amongst other children her age was a troubling thought. He felt that perhaps she needs time to get to the expectation he has for her to be that kind of social child. He said, "Well then, what do you think of the sky tonight?"

Suki smiled, "It's… calming. I really like the night skies. Of course, I like the blue day skies too, but the night seems rather calming and quiet. It's nice. Just having the stars and the moon with a couple clouds. I'd like it better if it was snowing a bit, but then it'd be too cold."

Each words brought a smile to his face as he chuckled, "Really… that's far too accurate. Did Xander or Hinoka told you about our hometown?"

As he saw her shook her head and look to him curiously, Suki shook her head, "No. Now, that you said it, they've never told me of their hometown. What was it like?"

Leo grinned wider as the image of the land came back to him.

"It's a land where the light never touches. No crops grew and very few trees could bear leaves, much less fruits. It was far too cold for it too. There was snow almost all year round." Leo said as another image of his days during his childhood returned and he continued solemnly, "The people starved unless there was trade with other towns or their government provides for them, but that was when we were younger. Things finally got better a couple years before we left the town."

"That sounds like a harsh place to live in…" Suki frowned, "But, how did you and father got by?"

"Our father… Your grandfather was rather… wealthy." Leo said carefully as he tried to twist his words around a bit, "So, we got by better than most people. We had education, tutors, protection, and everything you have now whereas everyone else had struggle with. Because of that, we did our best to help them to the best of our abilities. We were even able to establish trade with another town and fix our relation with them."

"Grandfather?" Suki said nervously, "Father and Mother never talked about their parents too…"

Leo grimaced before he thought back to those days of the past and gingerly put, "Our father wasn't quite himself when he passed, but, when he was younger, he truly loved all of us and spoiled us quite a bit before we got older. He passed before we could make a better relation with the other town. I believe Xander was unable to tell you this since it really hurt all of us when he passed. Your… grandmother passed away much earlier when we were children, so he was really all that we had to follow and listen. They were both well-liked by our town before then."

A thought quickly came to him as he quickly added, "Of course, we left only after making certain that they have the support they need with the trade."

"What about Mother's parents?" Suki tilted her head.

Leo thought for a bit before he shook his head cautiously, "Her father passed away when they were really young. So, they were raised by their mother, who became the new leader of their… town. I believe it was due to their age being too young to take the position."

"Huh?" Suki's eyes widen, "Then, they were both from different towns? …And both grandfathers were the leaders… But, that would mean-! The town that had a bad relation with Father's hometown was Mother's?"

Leo chuckled, "That's right. Shortly, after their marriage, Seigbert came and well… you can probably guess the rest now."

Suki thought for a bit before she nodded, "So, was I born back in Father's hometown?"

Leo nearly choked as he realized his mistake and quickly added, "N-No… You were born in Presia, Suki."

Leo quickly cleared his throat and said, "But, our hometown… Though light could never reach our lands, there was always the stars and the moon. It was always snowing back then. On certain nights, the sky would be clear enough for stargazing, but, because it was so cold, not many left their homes for the scene."

"Wow…" Suki grinned wider, "Then, Father and Mother gets to see this a lot…"

Leo nodded, "Yes, they see this quite often."

Suki looked to him in confusion, "Then, what about you, uncle? You lived with Father and our aunts back then too, right?"

Leo thought anxiously as he soon realized that aside from his duties and visits, he hardly ever left the castle, especially the library and his room though there was the windows. He strained a smile, "I… was always busy, so…"

"Studying?" Suki questioned much to his surprise, "Aunty Camilla had told me once that uncle really loved the library and rarely left, even missing lunch and dinner quite often."

Leo nearly blushed red in embarrassment as he knew that he clearly had the advantage in the land and the dark skies, and, if he hadn't had his tome on him, he'd have started scolding Suki for knowing something like this. However, he bit back and sighed knowing that it was irrational before he shook his head in exasperation, "That's true… I do enjoy stargazing on my free time though. But, please, if you knew, don't talk about this infront of the person, Suki. There are some private matters that's better left without being mentioned."

Suki looked a bit taken aback, but nodded, "Yes, sir."

Quietly, he thought of making a quick note to speak with his sister later, but tossed that aside knowing that it'd be useless as this was just a part of her sadly. He can only pray that she doesn't reveal everything to the next generation.

* * *

As he looked about, he already knew where he was and before him was the familiar sight of the young dragon with close ties to his family. Shigure smiled, "Lilith!"

The dragon grinned, "Milord! I'm so happy to see that you're all right!"

She gave a quick bow before she continued, "Also, I'm grateful to you and Sir Ciel for the help earlier. He filled me in on everything that's occurred. How is his majesty doing?"

Shigure smiled, "He and mother is just fine back in our current residence."

"My apologies." Lilith said sadly, "Had I been there I'd have brought you to the astral realm for shelter instead of searching for years in that world…"

Knowing that wouldn't be much of a difference, Shigure still strained a smile, "It's fine, Lilith. You have the people to watch over. More importantly, if you're here, what has happened back home?"

Lilith frowned, "I've put up the barrier just in time as the monsters had gotten into our realm. Sir Yukimura was starting to lead some soldiers out to fight back against them, but then the time froze there. The monsters are unable to advance and neither could we. Being the only one capable of moving with my body of an astral dragon, I used my powers to place all the monster to the caves of Valla. Sir Yukimura and the soldiers are back in the castle with the people. It was a tight squeeze, but I did it."

Shigure smiled, "That's good to hear. You did really well, Lilith. If father was here, he'd be as grateful too."

Somehow, Lilith blushed on her white scales, "I-It's nothing, milord. I only do what I know his majesty and his families would want if they were there. However, I recall Ciel's and Feather's bodies back in their respective rooms."

Shigure nodded, "I don't know how, but they've entered the dream world. I've been meeting them here for a long time now, Lilith. Almost daily, they've been pursued by the mastermind of this whole plot we've been at for over a decade in this world. I'm worried that it'll eventually do much worse than a curse."

Lilith nodded, "I've seen it as well. The markings are unlike anything I've seen before. It would occasionally be purple, but, at most, it remains a black marking. I'm also interested in how I was brought here by the voice of a child or how the child was able to continue moving about."

Shigure frowned, "I recall Ciel mentioning that you was ambushed by a type of spell?"

Lilith grimaced, "Yes. He stated that it was a form of magic he knew very little about, but their parents taught it to him and him alone when they were younger."

Hearing the word, Shigure frowned deeper, "That again… I've heard much about their parents. Despite their past, their parents must've been someone of great knowledge and strength to teach them all of this."

Lilith sighed, "I'm only worried how is it that they know about so many important things that we're coming across. Perhaps, the invasion is coming from their homeland?"

Shigure shook his head, "I've confirmed that the monsters are coming from another world. Ow-Odin and Laslow confirmed that they knew that they were coming from another world before they came to our world… Speaking of which, Lilith, I recall that you questioned their choices before. Could you've perhaps…"

There was some awkward silence before the dragon finally sighed and settled down on the grass, "I-I'll tell you what you wish to know, then… This would be long, but please have a seat. Do not worry. I'm not the dead nor will the culprit reach here. I've placed a small barrier with Lord Moro's powers."

Hesitantly, Shigure nodded silently and took a seat on the grass across from her. Though still as normal as he recalled the dragon was, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes that he had rarely ever noticed from her during those rare times they've talked with one another. Anxious, he questioned, "Is it something you truly wish to speak about? I mean, if it's something rather private, then-"

Lilith shook her head, "No. I've never told his majesty nor Lady Corrin of this, but, perhaps, it'd be better known to you instead."

With a deep breath, she started, "You see… I've been carrying this… sin around with me for a really long time…"

A sin? Shigure looked to her in confusion.

"When I was born…" she began, "I wasn't like a normal child, per se. I came to be after the Silent dragon took over Valla. However, that was where I was born."

"Huh?" Shigure's eyes widen, "But, that place would have to be deserted by then…"

Lilith nodded with pleading eyes, "Please. Growing up, I only ever wanted one thing and that was the attention of my father. I wanted his recognition as foolish as this sounds. All I ever was to him was a tool ever since I existed and I accepted it as long as he would see me as his daughter… However, he never once saw me that way. Just a tool to do his biddings…"

"That's… awful…" Shigure grimaced as he could not put those feelings into better words, "You must've left him and escaped, then?"

Lilith shook her head, "Not for years. When I grew older, I was tasked with ruining the plot of a certain mage who brought over three people from another world. Those are who you now known as Laslow, Odin, and Selena."

"What?" Shigure's eyes widen, "But they were brought to our world to stop the Silent drago-… That… can't be… Then, your father is…"

Lilith nodded with a grimace, "My father was none other than the Silent dragon, himself. During my time as a human created by him, I've performed many horrible tasks under his orders, but that was only part of the sin I carry."

"But, they lived…"

Lilith nodded again, "The mage who brought them to our world helped them escape to Nohr where your father and Lady Corrin was held prisoners under the guise of poor health. During then, I could've chased after them and hurt them."

"But you didn't. You helped my parents and served under them. What happened?" Shigure questioned as he knew the Lilith now was nothing as she had described herself to be.

Lilith seemingly had a faint smile on her as she answered, "Though the one whom I called father doesn't accept me or even acknowledge me, the mage did. Though I wasn't his child, he accepted me as a daughter to him and acknowledged me. After hearing that for the first time in my life, I couldn't bare to take his life… However, the Silent dragon did in my place…"

As she grimaced, she continued as she shuddered, "He finished him off instead and I was unable to prevent that from occurring in time… That man… was your biological grandfather, Prince Shigure."

"What?!"

This time, his eyes widen as his jaw nearly dropped. Pulling himself together, he asked, "My grandfather… Then, that would be my Father's biological father! Why-? No… what happened? If you had told father… Oh…"

Lilith strained a smile as she continued, "No… if it was telling them that I caused their father's death, I wouldn't be afraid to take on the punishment or their anger. It's true that I deserve it, but it would hurt them more than me, and I vowed something to Lord Moro for guidance and his powers before I left Valla. In return for them, I'd never speak the connection I have with them in exchange to stay by their side. Thus, I became a bird and got hurt when I arrived at Nohr in search for them when we were still teenagers. The debt I owe them after they saved me from dying in the snow only widened from there, which is why I gave up my human form for their safety during the war. If I can protect your father's and Lady Corrin's safety and happiness, then I'm well-content with my life as well. But, now that they're so far away…"

Shigure frowned, "Pardon me, Lilith. But, don't you want to tell them that their father spent his moments thinking of them and those in need of him? I know that if it's Father and Aunt Corrin, they'd forgive you for what you've done in the past. Rather, we'd all accept and acknowledge who you were and your past. You've already done so much for my father and my mother, Lilith, and they think of you fondly too. They also know the great length you've gone through to ensure their safety and ours."

"I do want to tell them, even if it meant they'd be angry when we first met." Lilith grimaced, "But… to tell them that they have no chance of ever seeing their missing father or that they have a parent to look to…"

Shigure nodded, "I know it'd be difficult, even now mother still thinks a great deal of her parents. However, even if he doesn't say it, I know that Father often wonders about my biological grandfather. He just doesn't want to trouble my uncles and aunts over it with him. I know this sounds selfish after all you've been through, but the curse is gone and, even if you don't have your powers anymore, I know you can still watch over my father and my aunt. As for Laslow and the other retainers, I don't know why they never told father, but I'll take it that they have their own individual reasons as well."

Lilith was silent before Shigure continued, "You don't have to do it now, Lilith. Not even after all of this is over, but please think about this a bit longer. At the same time, I promise to keep my silence as well."

"If that's what you wish, I understand, Lord Shigure." Lilith slowly nodded with a small smile, "And thank you."

As she said this, he nodded with a returned sincere smile.

"Now, the current situation." He noted and quickly began retelling all that he had told his cousin over the orb magic.

When he was done explaining, Lilith frowned, "I see. The possibility of a cult within religious grounds"

Shigure nodded, "We were able to confirm what Leoht said was true. There is a cult performing omnious acts and rituals often ruining sacred materials and items while some taking lives. More ironically, it's taking place within the temple grounds."

Lilith nodded, "This is a big problem. Following a belief shouldn't be a big issue, but that it would start taking the lives of the people? That's no ritual, if it involves killing."

Shigure grimaced, "That's right. Even in their kingdom, it already follows under the condition of murder. Right now, I'm working with them to help stop the cult. It's said that the cult was formed to follow under Yue who saved Uncle Xander and Aunt Corrin, but I don't think following after one of darkness would help them."

Lilith nodded, "Religion is made under certain ideas. To many, those ideas are the truth of the world. Without it, they either lose their hope or they fight to make it real. Our kingdoms certainly isn't as religious, but something like this is frightening. Please, Prince Shigure. Be careful. This time, I'm unable to be there for you or your father. Even this is already out of Lord Moro's powers."

Shigure smiled, "I know, Lady Lilith. I'll be cautious and return safely. In the meantime, please watch over the retainers and the souls here. I heard that the enemy is rather powerful and is a challenge for them as well."

Lilith grinned, "I understand, milord. Then, I shall do all I can to provide a safe haven for them. I've also made certain that the barrier is still present in our world. I can feel it."

Shigure nodded, "I've talked with Lady Nyx about the curse, but it seems that even that is unknown to her."

"Then, I shall be careful when handling it." The dragon replied, "I'm afraid I hardly recognize it either, but that doesn't mean I can't think of a way to prevent it from spreading further. I try to figure something out."

"Thank you."

* * *

"That's no fair!"

He looked up and saw the large green lion holding a book with levitating magic and whined, "Why does Yue have to stay in the dark?! Can't I go see her?!"

" _No!"_

His voice made him shudder as the lion continued, " _The darkness have already tainted much of the world. Though powerful against your sister's might, it would be wise not to make her lose herself to the darkness. She must learn to fight against it, if she wishes to join us."_

"But-!"

However, the lion shook his head before placing the book before them, " _Tell me… what page is it that speaks of Lady Shelanior's creation of the humans, Lady Ri?"_

Ri? It finally dawned upon him that he was in a dream again as he automatically answered, "Page… 46?"

"… _146."_ The Lion answered as he flipped the page to the image of the familiar drawing of the green hair woman and small figures around her.

"At least, I was close?"

The lion sighed and a stack of papers between the pages emerged before them showing her the amount of papers she lacked. He felt Ri sighed. The lion only shook his head and continued reading from the book. As boredom settled in, there was a small spark in them as the Celestial smirked and slowly everything turned white. When they came to, he found that they were before a village. Ri grinned, "Stupid books can only go so much. You need to see to learn!"

As they raced down the dirt trail, they came upon what looked to be someone bent over on the ground. They approached as they could hear the coughs and see the unusual dark brown marks. Intinctively, he wanted to pull back knowing that it was something probably dangerous, but the dumb woman continued approaching it with an out stretched hand. Fearing the worst, a hand grabbed them. They looked up and saw that it was a person under a hood and a screen mask over their face. The person shook their head and spoke, "Don't… he's gotten something untreatable."

"Untreatable?" they repeated.

The man nodded, "Yes. When the darkness came to these parts of the land, sickness and death came with it. I'm afraid that the elderly is only one of the many that has left to live."

Their eyes widen as she said, "Death… That's right… But, isn't there anyway for us to help?"

The masked man shook his head, "I afraid not. I advise that you leave this town as soon as possible before it claims you too."

Ri frowned and shook her head, "No! There has to be a way!"

She broke free from the hand before rushing off to through the streets. Along the way, they could see many more victims with the same condition. They grimaced as they bit back the tears and didn't stop till they reached a forest. Out of breath, they sat down against one of the oak trees. They sat there as the words and the scenery danced in their head. Finally, she got up and pulled out a blade before starting to cut at the air before them with great frustration. However, the disappointment was still there. In the end, they just tossed their sword to the side and sat on the grass ground.

"So much for sword practice…" She grumbled.

" _If you don't want to learn the sword, what do you want to learn?"_

They looked up as their eyes widen and a smile grew on their face, "Ripple!"

They jumped onto the large white buck, who snorted, " _Again, Lady Ri? Rairan won't be too happy if you keep skipping lessons."_

"But, it'll be fine!" They smiled, "He's not going to bother much about it if we go over it before the next reunion!"

The buck sighed, " _Well, what do you want to learn?"_

The popped back into their mind as she recalled the heavy things. They were quiet for a bit before they saw the trees around them as the wind gently blew. Finally, a smile came on their face, "I want… I want to learn more about the life in this world."

They watched his ears twitch, " _The life, you say…"_

He glanced around before snorting and lay on the grass ground, " _Lady Ri, what you're asking for is a heavy thing that can't be understood as easily. There could be little to no logic in the realms that surrounds us."_

They looked to the deer. For some strange reason, the buck sighed, " _Milady…"_

As they kept looking to him, he sighed, " _Don't say I didn't warn you…"_

"Yay!" They chirped, "When do we start learning?"

The deer looked up to the skies, " _Get on…"_

"What?" They raised a brow.

" _Get on my back…"_ the buck whispered, " _NOW!"_

Startled, they were dumbfounded as the buck jumped up and swung them onto his back. They clung onto his neck, "W-Where are we going, Ripple?!"

" _Away from this place!"_

Before they could question, a burst of wind slammed the air out of them as they clung onto the buck. Struggling, they glanced back to see black come over the bright blue skies. The darkness engulfed the air and the light as if eagerly devouring it whole in enormous pitch black. They could feel something pierce through them like a needle of a pine. She watched on firmly, "Yue… I'm coming…"

"Yue?! Oof!"

"Another dream, Shiro?"

The teacher looked up as he slowly sat up, "Kiragi?"

"Mornin'!" Kiragi smirked, "You do realize you're on the floor, right?"

"Wh-wha?" He looked around and saw that he was on the ground as the light shines down on his flipped over chair.

There was footsteps as he slowly stood up.

"Need some tea?"

He turned with a nervous smile, "A-Ah, yeah. Thank you, Missus Camilla."

The woman in the female business suit smiled and placed it on his messy table as Leo walked over with a sigh, "Are you all right?"

"For a second, I was afraid that some burglar came in and knocked you out last night." Kiragi shook his head.

Hisame nodded, "I'd like to see that person when his weapon is just right next to him."

"Well?" Leo said as he sat his papers down, "Anything new?"

Shiro nodded as he put his chair up right again, "I saw that lion that we went against a few nights ago. I believe he really was their tutor. Also, she interacted with a white buck called… Rip? Ripple? One of the two…"

"A white buck…" Leo frowned, "Could it be… Another one?"

"Maybe." Camilla frowned, "Speaking of the lion, how is Shigure and Forrest?"

"He contacted Seigbert just recently." He replied, "It seems their investigating something in Gould Kingdom."

"Something happened there?" Kiragi hummed in thought, "That's strange I was just there a couple months ago."

"Anything can happen in a couple months."

They looked to the doors and saw Seigbert walking in to the teachers lounge. Seeing that no one else was amongst them, he spoke, "I've done some research and it turns out that there have been a cult that's been worshipping Yue in secret. I don't know as much I as had hoped, but I've heard that they've been in hiding for a few years. However, in the last few weeks, their cult have been showing themselves to the public for some odd reason."

"You're kidding…" Shiro paused from drinking his tea with wide eyes, "Just what are they trying to do?"

There was uncertain silence before Leo finally spoke, "Is there any other information that you've found?"

His nephew shook his head, "Just baseless rumors, I'm afraid. Such as sacrificial rites and such. However, there are records of missing people and children that have popped up in the towns around the outskirts. Shigure said that he's heard it from the families of the more recent victims where he was staying."

"Is that so…" Camilla frowned anxiously, "I can't believe that something like this have been happening…"

Leo frowned in deep thoughts before turning to his nephew's cousins, "Kiragi, who was it that told you to send in the files to their library?"

"The principal." Kiragi replied, "He told me to bring the files to the church's library in Gould Kingdom. So, I went there with Hisame. It was a short trip since I was told to give it to one of their priests. Something about an event."

"This principal…" Leo raised a brow, "Perhaps it was for that festival they had a couple weeks after. He is from Goud Kingdom, after all."

"Huh, I never knew that…" Shiro replied with raised brow, "You think he may know something about the legend?"

Leo sighed, "Perhaps. Moreover, are you ready for the meeting in the next couple of hours?"

"Agh-!" the man froze.

Seigbert sighed, "You're suit is hanging under the able. Aunt Orochi told me to bring it along yesterday."

"A-ah… Thanks, Seig…" Shiro strained a small chuckle.

Seeing the cousin had hurried out, Kiragi raised a brow, "So, what is today's meeting on again?"

"The goals for the year, I believe." Camilla replied, "It's like the ones at the beginning of each term."

"Mister Shiro?"

They looked up and saw a staff open the door.

"Mister. Steinberg?" Kirgai raised a brow at the blond hair teacher in suit.

"Don't call me that…" he sighed, "Anyway, I received a call that requests his presence back home. I've let the principal know beforehand."

Suddenly, a woman pushed the teacher aside, "Mister Leo! Missus Camilla! We have a problem!"

Leo raised a brow, "Miss. Stolke?"

The woman in the suit looked to their with an agitated look, "One of your students have fallen unconscious and is currently in the infirmary!"

"No…"

* * *

"I did it!"

Rinne grinned as she hurried back to the apartment complex with the papers in hand. She couldn't stop the smile on her face as she dashed down the busy street that afternoon. After numerous attempts, she had finally done it! After much practice and audition, she finally got chosen by an entertainment industry! Or was it company? Oh well! All she wanted was to bring it over to Kagero and tell her parents the good news!

"Maybe, I'll be able to move out and live on my own! O-OW!"

The red hair girl fell back on the ground, "Ugh…"

"Oh sorry about that! Are you okay?"

Rinne looked up to the hand offered to her, "Y-yeah. It wasn't your faul- Huh? You're…!"

* * *

Under the night sky, some dark figures stood under the dancing trees fluttered from the wind. They swept from the side of the large wall to the interior of the building. By the time, it reached the pillar a hand was placed on one of the tiles as darkness covered it. In time, the entire pillar shifted back revealing a dark column passage way. As the dark figures entered, the pillar moved back. Following the way down the path from the light of the torches, they soon found themselves in what looked like a large tunnel passage. As they continued forward, a hand reached out and grabbed the arm pulling it back to one of the tunnels. There was a mumble as a voice hissed, "Quiet!"

"S-sorry." Another voice replied.

"Seriously…" One of them brought down his hood revealing Raven as he sighed, "Can't you stop shaking for just one second?"

"It's not by choice, you know!" the other pulled down his hood revealing Ophelia, "Besides, all this is so exciting!"

"Leave it to Ophelia to get rid of the tense." Nina sighed as she pulled down her red hood.

Forrest chuckled, "Well, it's certainly not as bad as we had feared. Now, on to the more pressing matters."

Shigure nodded, "We have to uncover the entrance to the underground passage before Leoht returns with the other paladins. I hope he was able to convince them."

"He will." Raven sighed, "Now, let's get going before we get found."

"R-right." Sophie nodded and followed after the group.

However, it didn't take long for Shigure to notice the absence of someone. He frowned and looked around, "Forrest?"

"Shigure." Sophie whispered, "I saw him go through that tunnel."

Raven halted and turned around as he grumbled quietly, "Those idiots are going to get themselves killed!"

Shigure and the two hurried to catch up to his cousin and the two retainers when he notice the healer already examining a door.

"Forrest, what are you doing?" Shigure raised a brow.

The cousin grumbled, "I can feel something behind this door. Like… a humid wind or something like that."

"Probably a draft." Raven sighed.

"A draft in a tunnel?" Forrest frowned, "Isn't that suspicious?"

Raven frowned for a few seconds before he finally nodded exasperately, "You're right… Something isn't right here."

"Right?" Forrest nodded, "Nina, can you get us through?"

The girl looked at the lock for a bit picking at it with her hair pin before she grinned, "Of course."

She quietly opened the door as they quickly entered with her signal. Their eyes widen as they saw the rows of what looked like Crystal plants sitting on boxes of rows upon rows.

"By the stars…" Ophelia gasped as they quietly looked around the place.

Shigure frowned, "Not now. So many plants and we have to get one evidence…"

"Done."

They turned around and saw Raven pluck out one of the square pots from afar.

"What are you doing?!" Nina hissed before suddenly lifting her head, "Q-Quick! Hide!"

As she said, the group quickly duck under the tables. The door creaked open as a deep voice spoke, "So much for that scare."

"Is it ready?" Another voice spoke, "We need it done before the ritual."

"Of course. Here."

There was some shuffling before the man hummed, "Good. Keep an eye on them."

"Understood, sir." The other replied before a gasp was heard, "One of the crystals… are gone?!"

There was a moment of silence before the voice responded, "We must inform the guards immediately! Someone could've snuck in!"

"But how?"

"Does it look like I care how?!" He shouted much to their surprise, "Tell the guards of this immediately! Now!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Footsteps rushed out of the door slamming it shut behind them. Finally, they crawled out from under the table as Nina hissed, "Now look at what you've done, you moron!"

"Now, Nina…" Forrest sighed, "Blaming Raven won't help us get out of here. I'm more relieved that they're gone."

"Yeah, yeah…" Raven grumbled.

Nina scowled, "You-! Wha-?!"

They froze as they watched the black hair man gave the door a light push opening it ajar. Rave raised a brow, "What?"

Shigure chuckled as he shook his head, "It's nothing. Now, let's hurry!"

It was a couple minutes of escaping the room and leaving that tunnel before they found themselves in what looked to be a small room with an altar in the center. With their hoods back on, the group sneaked glances around the place.

"A place for rituals…" Ophelia muttered firmly.

"We know. You don't have to state it aloud, Ophelia." Nina sighed.

"Nina. Ophelia. Stay behind me." Forrest whispered quietly.

The two retainers ushered quietly behind the healer.

"Shigure?" he looked to his cousin.

Suddenly, the torches in the spherical room was snuffed out as a light on the altar shined. Immediately, everyone got to the ground. From afar, they did the same sneeking glances up to the altar. Finally, a tall man walked up to the altar in his dark hood with a box in hand as he called out, "Oh, Silent one. We come bearing the desires for your aid! We pray for the end of the curse laid by the sun! To end the flames that rob us of our loved ones and our belongings. All of what is rightfully ours!"

As the man walked up, he placed the small box on the altar and opened the lid. Straining his eyes, many could see the crystalized shape of the herb. To Shigure, it was almost exactly like the ones from his cousin's new book. It was suddenly covered in a dark liquid as the greenery turned to a shade of crimson red. Shigure held his breath as he sees this, but bit back his lips and grabs a hold of Sophie's gauntlet under their robe. Without a doubt, the knight would've sprang into action at the sight of something so horrid, but he knew that, if they weren't careful, they'd see much more horrid things than this. He grimaced as he watched the man continue, "With the water of life and the crystal of life, we offer you our eternal loyalty for justice and order!"

Ophelia was about to jump up but Nina immediately pressed her head down. Suddenly, a dark shadow enveloped their surroundings as Shigure kept his weapon closer to his side. By the time the darkness appeared over their head, something scurried across the floor and a bright light shined as Shigure finally looked up to see Raven standing before them all with his back to them. It took a second for him to see the tense situation as he saw the sword stabbed into the altar. The darkness retreated behind the altar as a man in the hood point at them with glaring green eyes, "You! Get him!"

Shigure grimaced and jumped to his feet as the others followed suit drawing their weapons. He quickly pushed aside those around them with the blunt of his spear before seeing more surround them as his cousins and their friends struggle to keep the people at bay. Seeing the spacious room, he quietly wished that he had his mount with him before facing the reality of the situation.

"Damn it!" Nina grumbled, "Leoht… Anytime now…"

Spears came at the group while Raven quickly fend them off with ease. Shigure glanced to their ally in admiration, "Impressive skills."

The man was quiet though as their eyes were glued to the enemies. Not wanting to be left behind, Shigure quickly used the blunt of his naginata and swept it across the surrounding warriors. Many dropped their lances and spears as others continued forward. Slowly, the group was pushed back against the walls. The tense atmosphere and loud cries grew as Shigure looked around frantically, not even having the time to wipe away the sweat from his brows. At this rate, they will be smothered by the enemies' advances!

"Wh-What do we do?" Ophelia managed as she brought one of the man down with her blade.

"Destroy them! For the Maiden!" the man shouted at the top of his lungs.

Shigure wasn't certain how to respond, not with the current situation. He spared a quick glance to his cousin to see that he too was in a panic. He grimaced before a thought came to him. It certainly wasn't a place to be doing this, but…

As the group of soldiers began to close in to arms reach, a voice echoed amongst the cries and screams of battle. It was being drowned out by the number of people surrounding them, but the man who stood amongst the crowd shivered taken back. Within the crowd light shined as the closed entrance burst aflame. A beautiful golden flame…

"This flame!" a soldier shuddered as he dropped his blade and took a step back.

Slowly, the enemies began to step back in shock as a woman cried, "It's them!"

Finally, the crowd of worshippers created enough space for the group to make a dash for the shadows of the room. Finally out of sight, Forrest glanced over to Shigure with a hushed whisper, "Cousin, pardon my words, but what in the world were you thinking?! Singing in the middle of a battlefield?"

"Sorry, Forrest." The knight grimaced, "I was trying to throw off their ring leader for a bit."

Raven grumbled, "Quiet! They're here."

"That's right…" Nina frowned as she coughed against the smoke of the flames, "Just who are they talking about?"

The knight grimaced in silence as the could see that whoever it was made the entire community panic in disarray, but Shigure was able to grasp bits of the words.

"They're here! Run… What do we do?!... Please forgive us… Mother!"

"Nina!" Forrest whispered, "There!"

As he pointed, they could see an arrow fly into the distance and pinned a hooded person against the wall as the plant fell to the ground. Caught, the man screamed for help, but none came.

As the heat grew, they stared to the flames only to realize the abnormality of it.

"This color." Shigure grimaced.

"You too, Shigure?" Forrest frowned, "I was wondering about it too. Raven, this flame…"

"That's right." The man nodded, "This-"

Suddenly, a large number of people burst upon the scene as Raven quickly pushed everyone into the crevice of the wall leaving him to meld with the shadows.

"This is the Magic Knight Elite Force of the Royal family!"

"Block all passages! Capture the ring leader and his followers! We're to bring them in for interrogations!"

"Yes, milord!"

Following the words, the sounds of footsteps and hooves echoed in the room. Raven grumbled, "Typical…"

Shigure wasn't certain if that was on a positive or not, but Raven made a motion for them to remain quiet as they watched the group of people rounded up carefully. Shigure watched in shock as one of the knights pulled apart a child from the group where the mother was, but saw a soldier intervene before he sighed in relief. Perhaps the knights weren't too bad themselves.

When all was counted, their ringleader was brought back down and tied up before they were all brought back out through the passages. In all, it took about a few hours before Raven brought them all out into the day light. The whole ordeal had been weighing down heavily on them with fatigue and barely shaken. This was the first time he had ever seen a dark ritual done. There was times he worried that they would bring up a person to become sacrifice as the tales goes, but he thanked the god dragons that wasn't the case. The day's light brought them a feeling of freedom and relief as Sophie and Ophelia crashed onto the grass.

"W-we're alive!" Sophie managed a breath of relief as Forrest nodded.

"I was worried that we'd get caught by the officials." The strategist said glancing over to Raven, "Thank you for protecting us, Raven. But, if I may, what's going to happen from here on?"

The man nodded as all eyes came upon him. The man looked to the distance beyond the trees and grumbled, "Who knows. Anything can happen from here on out, but l'd just hope their deity are on the justified side."

"But…" Ophelia frowned, "It's not all their fault, right?"

"Yeah." Sophie grimaced, "I-I mean, they needed help and there was no one there for them."

"If they continue to become this dependant," Raven growled, "when is the day when they can stand on their own and face their own hardships?"

The girls were slightly taken aback from the sudden change of his voice, but Nina nodded with a sigh, "It's sad and all, but they had the ability to go against their problems. Sure, not everyone is there because they weren't strong, but not everyone there were tricked. I've seen many cases where people have been through that, but this is different and a first for me too. I've never seen so many people like that together."

Raven nodded, "This is what happens when they rely on their goddess for everything. They rely on her too much and forget to strive for themselves as well."

Shigure frowned, "But to go against their religion and start dark rituals."

Forrest grimaced, "The missing people…"

Raven sighed, "There's nothing to be done. But, I doubt all the problem will just end itself as easily."

"What?" Forrest frowned.

"Nothing." The knight shook his head before handing Forrest a bag, "Here, the herbs."

The sack was slightly large to where they wonder how the man had kept it hidden, but, as Forrest opened it, he gasped, "This many?!"

The inside was filled to the brim with the crystal plant. They looked to the man who nodded, "Consider it a reward for helping us capture their ringleader. I took that from their storage, so don't worry too much about it. The knights don't really take note of all items too well. Take what you need and return some to the forest. That will also end the other conflict the people are having."

"Avel, we're coming!" Sophie cried with joy, "Just hang on tight."

"Thank you, Raven." Shigure gave him a curt bow.

"Sure." The man sighed and left back to the back of the temple.

Careful, they each split up the potion of the content amongst themselves to avoid suspicion from the people before following the trail they came through. In time, they finally found themselves back at the Inn. There, they made brief preparation to return to the forest in the stables.

With the herb in hand, Forrest grimaced hesitantly before he cupped it and closed his eyes. His heart was beating hard against his chest as he took nervous breaths. Finally, he thought that he felt something move in his arms. It send shivers up down his spine as he could feel it crawl through his arms and into his palms. He grimaced as he concentrated harder.

"Oh, wow!" He could hear Sophie gasped.

"Amazing…" Shigure muttered in awe.

After some time, the crawling sensation died as a cold feeling touched the tips of his fingers. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and saw silver leaves poking out of the cracks of his grasp. His eyes widen as he uncovered his hand to see that the plump leaves had become shining white leaves and the stem had blossomed into a silver flower. Sophie muttered in confusion, "I-Is this it?"

Forrest frowned before flipping through his book. After some time, he finally sighed and shook his head, "I-I don't know. But, this must be. It's our only bet now."

Sophie looked to the plant offered to her before she nodded and finally took it into her hands, "Avel…"

She looked to the stallion with a determined look, "Here. It's medicine. Please…"

The stallion gave a small huff before sniffing the plant. After watching the stallion with intense looks, the horse finally began munching on the plant. Sophie and the other held their breaths. When he was done, he gave them a look of confusion.

"D-Did it work?" Shigure muttered.

Sophie hugged the horse around the neck in close to tears, "Please, Avel…"

A few more seconds passed beforethe stallion began stomping against the floor with the uninjured leg.

"Avel?" Sophie whispered in confusion, "Woah!"

Suddenly, the horse lifted the injured leg and stomped on the rope before kicking the walls of the stalls.

"H-Hang on! Avel! Now, listen! Ahh!"

Despite his master's words, the stallion broke out of his stall and was already running around the interior of the stables surprising their other horse and Pegasus. Shigure soon found himself trying to still his own mount as they were forced to watch Sophie helplessly try to restrain her own warhorse. However, with the stallion's energy, it took a long time before they could start holding back the stallion in place and put the stall door back on the entrance. Shigure chuckled as he watched the stallion standing proudly despite the mess, "Looks like, it worked wonders."

"I-I'm really, really sorry about that!" Sophie sniffled as she hugged Avel's head, "Thank god! Thank you, Forrest!"

Forrest sighed with a smile as he stuffed the rest of the herbs into his sack, "I'm just glad Avel is well again. I'll be honest, that was rather difficult for me to do on the first try."

"Well, you did well." Shigure smiled, "I know treating a human is different from treating a horse, but you were able to save Avel's life with that."

"I think we should also thank Reiran as well." Forrest smiled, "Without his knowledge, I doubt we'd know about the herb in the first place."

"You're right." Shigure nodded, "Please give him our gratitude when you see him again. We can't really speak with him like you can."

"All right." Forrest chuckled, "Well, let's hurry and see Nephtytis."

Shigure nodded as a thought came to him, "That's right! I forgot to ask about that flame! Remember? Back in the tunnels?"

As if the thought had dawned upon them as well, Forrest nodded, "We should've asked Raven about it, but, now that he's gone, perhaps Nephtytis knows something about it."

"I suppose so…" Shigure muttered cautiously as the image of the guardian appeared in his mind again.

Despite his feelings, they will have to go see her again anyway.

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! It's been a long time! I just didn't find the right ideas or time to work on this after I finished Fire Emblem: Awakening With Blossoms! Yes, it's complete. Anyway, after another chapter of this story, I'll put up a poll as to whether or not we should keep the pages around 30 or 60 pages. I hope everyone has a great New Years and had a great Christmas! Let's do our best this year too!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Cycle

The Cycle

After entering the forest with the group, they were soon met with the nymph without much problems reaching her lair. The woman was already staring at the contents of the bag with a wide smile as Forrest spoke, "Here's all of the Crystal plants we were able to take with us, though it's… not intact to the earth."

" _No matter…"_ Nephtytis giggled, " _You brought them and fulfilled your promise. My children and I shall plant them back into the soil and there they shall live. Now, it's time that I fulfill my promise as well. We promise to keep our kind from troubling the living creatures of flesh so long as none threaten me or my children."_

Taking the bag from them, she looked to Avel with a smirk, " _Ah… So, it was you, is it? Rather a… noble feat for a steed to save his own master… and a stubborn one at that."_

Before Sophie could speak, the nymph giggled, " _Now, let me tell you a secret as a little bonus for the story you've given me."_

"Secret?" Forrest raised a brow.

The nymph laid on her plant again as she nodded with a big smile on her green lips, " _Yes… Deep in this forest lies a spirit. The creature is as ancient as my long longevity and is the protector of the forests. Perhaps, if you speak with it, you just might be able to get the creature on your side for your journey."_

"A creature, like that…" Shigure mumbled in doubt, "Can we?"

Forrest frowned, "I don't know, but how do you know of our journey?"

" _You're Rairen's chosen and you still don't understand it?"_ Nephtytis giggled, " _Child of the woods, listen well. The spirits of the Celestials all wait for the one to their liking. You are only one of them."_

"I'm only one of them?" Forrest frowned, "So, there's really more and they all have to pick one person…"

"Oh!" Ophelia giggled, "So exciting! I knew milord would be chosen-"

"Yeah, yeah…" Nina sighed and pat her colleague's shoulder, "We get the picture, Ophelia."

Forrest looked back to the Nymph, "Have this ever occurred before?"

" _Hm…"_ the nymph hummed quietly before she shook her head with a shrug, " _No. This is the first for me. Finally, a story worth experiencing. But, I believe you have something else worth questioning more than this, sweetie?"_

Sophie shuddered and crept close behind Shigure, "Wh-why's she like this with Forrest?"

The Nymph giggled, " _That's because we all like the one chosen by Rairen. A child with the name of the woods. A fitting name as well. Rairen makes good choices too, but it's all doubt and assumptions until with see the outcome. Hehehe…"_

"So, that's why…" Forrest strained a smile, "But, we do have another question. It's about the flames we saw back in the tunnels. We've seen many flames during our time in the Flame's world, but never something as, well, dazzling as that one. Does it have to do with being a Magic Paladin?"

Nephtytis smiled, " _I'm glad you asked, dear. But, no. All normal people are dull flames. The one you saw was very special. Very special, indeed."_

"Special?" Shigure raised a brow.

Ignoring him, the nymph giggled, " _The flame you saw was the flames of a higher standing… I believe you people call it the, uh… Royal family?"_

"The Royal family?!" Forrest frowned, "But, why would a member of the royal family want to take part in a conflict outside of the castle walls? Or are they just that devoted to their kingdom?"

" _Of course, they'd take part in this."_ Nephtytis grinned, " _Worshipping a baseless character in such a religious kingdom is a big no-no. But, Lady Ri is a forgiving celestial, so you don't have to worry for the bearers of flames. However, should it be any of the other Celestials as their deity, then it would be a lot difficult."_

"I see…" Forrest smiled, "Thank you for clearing some problems for us, Nephtytis. About this protector you spoke of, can you tell us their name?"

" _Oh, of course!"_ The Nymph giggled and pointed to an exit formed by the smaller jaws, " _If you follow the path from here, you'll enter the deeper parts of the forest. From there, you'll meet with one of the spirits. His name is Carbuncle. Our forest was named after him. Darling, be a dear and guide the child and his friends to him."_

As one of the plants slipped to the entrance, Forrest looked to his comrades as Shigure responded with a curt nod. Having made it this far, they might as well seek aid from the spirit here as well. Perhaps, he could shed some light on the situation. They thanked the nymph and made it through the entrance. As they followed the plant deeper into the woods, the light around them grew dimmer and the smell of the earth grew stronger. Having gone a good distance away, Forrest looked to Nina, "Are you okay? You looked a little irritated back there, Nina."

"It's nothing, milord." The archer responded with a small smile, "Please don't worry about it."

"Okay…" the strategist replied in confusion.

Shigure smiled, "Well, it's a good thing that Rairen was willing to support us. If not, we'd be stuck in Goud for a much longer time."

"And have risked losing Avel." Sophie added, "I don't want to go through that again."

As she petted the steed's mane, the group couldn't help but smile upon the relief of it. After traveling for a while, the space around them became lighter as they stumbled upon an Elm tree surrounded by fireflies and crystals that jutted out from the roots.

"Amazing…" Shigure held his breath as the others watched in awe.

"What is this place?" Sophie mummered, "Ah, A-Avel! Calm down, now… C-Calm, Eek!"

The stallion buckled and kicked as it tried to run around the area.

"Sophie!" Forrest shouted and snapped his reins, "Woah!"

Suddenly, the stallion began to approach the tree much to Forrest's surprise. Shigure grimaced, "Forrest! Sophie! Just what's going on?"

He looked to his steed as if waiting for a response that would never come. Instead, the Pegasus only gave him a side glance and shook his mane. Shigure strained a smile. At least, his Pegasus isn't affected, but he couldn't help but worry from seeing his friends' state. Forrest was trying to pull back his steed while Sophie was starting to lose her grip. There was some giggles echoing their surroundings. Shigure looked around their surroundings with narrow eyes and whispered, "Ophelia? Do you know what's going on?"

"No…" Ophelia shivered.

"It's a trap!" Nina said with a grimace and searched for the plant.

However, the plant was already gone from sight.

"It's gone!" Ophelia gasped.

"Help!" Sophie cried desperately, "Avel, stop this!"

The stallion only buckled more and kicked in the air as the giggles increased. Shigure grimaced as he searched the area only to see Ophelia do the same as she grimaced, "Oh, I get it now…"

Her eyes glared at the tree as she brought out a tome from her bag and screamed, "This isn't funny! _Missiletainn_!"

Suddenly, ice shot out from the ground and surrounded the tree. There was a shriek as a little green cat appeared at the base of the tree… A cat… with bunny ears.

" _What was that for?!"_ the creature snapped at them with a growl.

Ophelia boldly walked up to the creature and stood before him with her hands on her hips, "Stop making fun of Lord Forrest and Sophie! If this continue, someone will be really hurt!"

The two seemed to be having a staring contest as neither backed down. Finally, just as Shigure was about to walk up to them, the beast grumbled and, with a swift flicker of his bushy tail, settled the two horses, much to the masters' relief. Still surrounded by ice, the creature avoided their gaze as they stared in him in confusion.

"You can't be serious." Nina muttered in disbelief, "So… this is the protector they talked about?"

"It's green…" Sophie muttered curiously, "And, cute!"

"Yes." Forrest chuckled, "More importantly, could you be the protector Nepthtytis told us about?"

There was some silence before the creature could look back at them with blue eyes, " _Yeah, I'm the protector! So what?"_

"Uh…" Ophelia frowned, "Are you really the great protector of this forest?"

The beast grumbled and only showed them their back before Shigure strained a smile, "Carbuncle, correct? Why did you pull a stunt like that?"

" _Because I want to."_ The little creature replied with a grumble.

Not being able to see his face was little of any issue as the picture was obvious. Shigure strained a smile as he recalled his sibling and cousins. He's pouting. Looking to his cousin, he was returned with a small smile. Forrest spoke in a softer tone, "Could it be… that you wanted to have some fun?"

" _No way!"_ Carbuncle snapped at them with a glare, _"A spirit having fun with humans? HA! Fat chance!"_

"You dare-!"

"O-Oh, okay…" Forrest smiled as he quickly stopped Ophelia from her outburst with a hand.

The creature grumbled before seeing the group once more. Out of the blue, the creature jumped to his feet with wide blue eyes and his long rabbit ears twitched, " _That crystal… Rairen?"_

"Huh?" Forrest looked to his palm, "Oh, yes. Rairen chose me a while back before I started my journey. Now, I'm on a journey to find out more about the Celestials."

" _What for?"_ Carbuncle raised a brow.

"To learn about what happened to the goddesses Ri and her sister." He replied.

" _Riri and Yue?"_ Carbuncle gasped as his ears perked up, _"Then, take me with you!"_

"Wha-?!" Ophelia scowled, "After what you've done to milord-"

"It's fine, Ophelia." Forrest strained a smile, "He stopped it too, so I'm willing to forgive what happened, right, Sophie?"

Sophie nodded, "I think so too. Thank you for sticking up for us though, Ophelia."

"Well, all right." The sorceress sighed.

Forrest looked to the creature again, "So, why do you want to come with us, Carbuncle? Don't you also have to protect this forest?"

" _As long as my barrier is up, no one can harm the creatures living here."_ He replied as he hopped out of the circle of ice, " _Also, as long as I'm still okay and Riri's followers respect the forest like before, then there should be no problem! Nepthytis told me that I can go with you guys if I want too!"_

"Seriously?" Nina frowned, "Just like that?"

" _Also,"_ Carbuncle added solemnly, " _I want to know what happened to Riri and Yue too."_

"You mean, you don't know what happened to them?" Forrest frowned.

The creature shook his head, " _I don't. I've known them since I was born, but Riri and Yue gave me a forest and told me to watch over it with the creatures here till Nepthtytis can give me permission to leave the forest. So, I've been here for a really, really long time. After that, Riri and Yue never came back."_

"Riri?" Shigure frowned, "Could that be…"

" _Ri!"_ Carbuncle responded, " _The three of us were really close, but Yue never really liked to play outside that often. So, I stayed over at her place."_

"So, you know about them." Forrest noted, "Shigure, how about we bring him along with us? I believe he'd be of great help to our journey."

Shigure nodded, "I've already thought about it. It's fine with me. Though, after what happened, I doubt all of us agree."

"If milord wishes it, then we'll just accept it." Nina replied and glanced over to Ophelia who nodded.

" _Then…"_

Forrest nodded and stretched out his hand, "As long as you don't cause further trouble, we'll be willing to accept you into our group."

" _Yes!"_ the creature jumped like a child and pat a paw on his hand, " _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

Out of the blue, light shined between the two as it began to sink into the two.

"Huh?" Forrest's eyes widen in surprise.

Quickly, the two let go and the light vanished as the jewel continued to glow.

" _My, my. Who'd have thought."_

They spun around and saw Nepthytis stand before them on her plant bed with a bright smile, " _I had a feeling that the two of you would become close friends, but to also form a pact."_

"A pact?" Forrest raised a brow and looked to the creature.

" _Yes."_ She giggled, " _It's not life threatening. Just that from now on, he'll follow what you say. As long as he allows it and you are close with them, they'll form a pact with you. What they see or feel are shared."_

"You only tell us this now!" Nina gaped in shock as they heard this.

" _My apologies."_ She grinned, " _I took it a little lightly there. But, now things get interesting. For the spirits to make a pact as well… Mankind is certainly the most beloved creation of the Celestials. Hehe… Just leave the rest of the matters in our hands, Carbuncle dear. It's certainly been years since you last explored the outside realm."_

" _Thanks, Nephy!"_

Shigure strained a smile, "That's great, but how about let's first leave the forest. We still need to check for any records in the library."

"Right." Forrest nodded, "Carbuncle, do you know the way out?"

" _Duh! Just follow me!"_

* * *

The hall was deathly quiet and dark. It was no doubt morning again while the surgery continued on. The operation only started that night after they examined and tested all her conditions and her files were brought. The only complaint he had was that it took too long. Seigbert stayed in the hospital with his aunt as his uncle and cousins had gone to the classrooms. They had left the meeting just recently and returned his sister's friends back to their classrooms. The only problem now is…

"Seigbert." Camilla moved the curtains, "Your parents are on their way as we speak."

Seigbert could only reply with a small nod as he watched the red light on the door continue to glow. It's been nearly an hour since they've arrived and, despite being excused from the meeting, his aunt had only just finished speaking with his parents. In all honesty, he should've been the one to speak with them and stayed in the hospital with his sister. He is her only brother and the closest person to her when it occurred.

"How did this happen?" He groaned as he tried to trace back to all the clues given to him through the form of vague words and visions.

Camilla wasn't her doting self as she sat down beside him, "No one knows. Sally said that she only saw her collapse and was in pain."

"Then, the nurse…"

"Couldn't understand the cause of her condition. They can only understand that her vital point was punctured and she was losing large amount of blood." Camilla clenched her hands together, "The problem is that, even if we can heal her vital point, there's the chance that she might require a blood donor. The only one we know can fulfill this is another Hopien."

"Hopien." Seigbert frowned before his eyes widen, "Rinne!"

Camilla nodded, "Hinoka is already contacting your uncle. I just hope they make it in time."

"I knew that Suki's health wasn't doing well, but for her abdomen to be punctured? No illness can cause that. Something must've happened." Seigbert grimaced, "Perhaps, there was something that Sally didn't notice."

"You could be right." Camilla nodded, "Even if you were trained to fight, experiencing the sight of blood on the field can shock anyone's senses in the beginning. I also know that she's not one to lie when a friend is in danger."

Seigbert knew that as well. He knew the Tswan family since he began tutoring. But, how did this happen? He even promised that he'd watch over her!

"Have you been keeping her abilities in check?" Camilla questioned, "She was found just outside of the classroom, but the school has a long history."

"She has never had any troubles after my father got her the necklace." Seigbert responded.

Suddenly, he felt a warm presence against his cold chest. It was the orb. He took out the orb from his jacket and saw that it was Shigure.

"Shigure?" Seigbert raised a brow.

"Seigbert, we found something regarding the two Celestials." The man strained a smile.

"Really?" Camilla looked to the orb curiously.

The Pegasus knight nodded, "Before they vanished, the two had placed more spirits in different parts of the world. Looks like each of them is guarded by one of the god dragons, just like Forrest's. Aside from that they've also placed numerous spirits who served under the beasts in them in different parts of the world too. If we can get them to work with us, they could give us clues to the enemy and what happened that day."

"Seriously?" Seigbert frowned, "That's interesting. But, how are we going to get them on our side?"

Shigure sighed, "I'm afraid I don't know, but we've already came by one of them."

The image shifted to what looked to be a room of an inn and a small green cat with long ears and white chest sleeping lazily on the blankets as Forrest poked at it gingerly with a finger.

"What is that?" Camilla frowned in confusion.

"Well, he said his name was Carbuncle." Shigure replied hesitantily, "He seemed to have made a pact under Forrest, so he answered all of our questions. The problem is that he doesn't know too much of what happened that day or the situation since he's the youngest of the spirit. He's also kind of joined our group for the time being."

Seigbert nodded. The creature was certainly strange, but it was difficult to focus on the situation of the circumstances when he also have to keep watch of the light. Camilla reached out a hand, "Seigbert, let me handle this. You just wait here, okay?"

Seigbert hesitated, but gave up his orb to his aunt as she took it down the hall. Hours seemed to have passed before he suddenly saw the light shut down. He jumped off from his bench just in time to hear his aunt run over to his side. After some tense seconds, one of the doctors finally walked out in his green clothes as he took off his mask. He glanced over to them silently. He shook his head.

* * *

"Shigure? What's wrong?" Forrest called out to his cousin.

The Pegasus knight hesitated before he took a seat on his chair and heaved a sigh, "Suki… She's in the hospital."

There was a moment of silence before a thump echoed in the room.

"What?!"

Forrest stared at him, "What- How did this happen?!"

Shigure shook his head, "They don't know. Aunt Camilla said that Sally saw her collapse outside of her classroom yesterday. The procedure have been going on over night. They still haven't finished it."

"The situation?"

"Not good…" He grimaced, "She was bleeding heavily and in critical condition."

"We have to go see her!"

"We can't." Shigure grimaced, "Aunt Camilla told us not to go over there right now… She's serious too."

"No. This can't be!" Forrest grimaced as he slumped back on his bed, "But, she's just a child and only just started school…"

Shigure was muttered quietly, "Uncle Xander and Aunt Hinoka are already on their way there. Aunt Camilla said to leave this side with them…"

Shigure watched as Forrest suddenly rummaged through her pockets till he pulled out his glowing orb.

"Father?" Forrest's eyes widen, "Father, Aunt Camilla told us just now. Suki-!"

"I know." Leo replied, "Don't come over here, Forrest. Leave this to us. I need you to stay with your cousin, got it?"

Forrest was quiet, but he slowly nodded, "I… understand. How's mother doing right now?"

Leo nodded, "She's safe and well. Just be careful out there, Forrest… What's that?"

Forrest looked to the bed, "Carbuncle."

"Car-what?" Leo raised a brow, "Nevermind, how yout just telling me what happened? I heard that there was some suspicious activities going on in Goud."

Forrest nodded, "Yes, well…"

They gave Forrest's father a report of what had occurred. The contents seemed to have brought him to a deeper thoughts before he looked over to the creature on the bed.

"So, that's it?" Leo raised a brow and sighed, "The rules of this world really is a complicated matter."

"But, father," Forrest frowned, "I still don't understand. If the Celestials have left these for us why did it took us ten years before we came across them? Chrom and his Shepherds have traveled through the human realm for nearly ten years and didn't come across anything till now."

Leo leaned back against a seat and folded his arms, "It's only an assumption we came up with, but I think it's probably because the condition for us to find them was specific."

"Specific?" Shigure raised a brow.

"They needed a certain person who meet their condition." Leo answered, "Which means, that no matter how far we go looking for clues, we won't find it unless a certain person who meet their condition is there."

Forrest grimaced, "But, that means…"

Leo nodded, "We sent the wrong person to do the job for the last ten years."

He sighed and grumbled, "We're currently talking it over with Chrom. At the reunion, we'll hold a war council."

"A war council!" Forrest's eyes widen, "It's been a while since I heard it."

Leo frowned, "It's been a long time since we've held one, actually. But it's decided. We'll go attend it. Forrest, keep doing what you're doing now. I believe it's important for everyone if you continue this journey. We might start moving out as well after this."

Forrest hesitated, but nodded, "I understand, Father."

After their talk, the communication ended and the orb turned cold. With all matters set aside, Forrest sat back down on the mattress again, "What a mess…"

Shigure nodded, "A War council… There hasn't been one since we came to this world. I believe Chrom and his Shepherds called it a Summit before."

Forrest frowned, "I suppose. But, to think there was nothing in the Library. How could such a religious kingdom have such a small library? It doesn't make sense. Everyone here can read too."

Shigure looked out to the window, "The only libraries we haven't checked are the castle Library and the temple."

Forrest shook his head, "They're heavily guarded and no commoner can just waltz in there. I'm not going to send Nina to sneak around there too. We have no clue what the residents of this kingdom are capable of."

Shigure frowned, "Raven and Leoht aren't soldiers under royalty either and they're still interrogating the people."

There was some silence before Forrest said with a sigh, "How about let's go to the next kingdom?"

"But-"

"If we stay here any longer, we'll just waste our time." Forrest said with a frown, "We can come back later too."

Shigure hesitated and glanced over to Carbuncle before he nodded, "We were able to obtain some information, at least. All right. Let's tell the girls, then get ready for departure. We leave tomorrow."

* * *

There was a dull silence that night in the dorms. Shiro was already in bed, but hardly a wink of sleep occurred to him. Instead, his head was still on the girl. It was the first time, he's gotten a closer look at his cousin today. Suki. A girl Kiragi wouldn't stop boasting of the similarities between her and his sister. After seeing the lifeless figure on the infirmary bed, the resemblance was uncanny. The girl looked so much like Rinne, but the equipments strapped on her just didn't seem to fit her. He knew from his father that his cousin have a weak health since young, but what was that? Why was she here? He cursed under his breath. This wasn't a place for those with weak health. A private school that had once been specifically been for boys is no place for a girl her condition. So, why? He recalled the battle that day. The way everyone watched in awe as she easily brought down her opponent with her pendulum as if it was her own limb. It just didn't make any sense. Just who is she?

It seemed like hours had passed before sleep finally came to him.

" _Ri!"_

Under the warm sun, she shuddered as a faint smile came across her face, "Ah, he found out. Gotta run!"

The wind blew past her face as she jumped over walls and ducked under some of the fences with ease. Finally, the scenery of cottages and Hoshidan style buildings changed to trees and shrubbery. The smell of the earth under her feet was fragrant and strong. She didn't stop until the sight of the familiar buck appeared, "Ripple!"

As she jumped on the buck's back, Ripple jumped before calming to a stagger, " _Lady Ri! I swear by our lady, if you do that again, I will hit you by accident!"_

However, the girl pouted, "Aw, but it's not like I get to see you every time."

" _What of yesterday and the days before?"_

"You only said hi and left." Ri frowned, "That doesn't count!"

The buck sighed. Ri grinned victoriously, "So, what are we learning today?"

" _Come."_ The buck began before looking back to her, " _Nevermind… Just watch and listen."_

After saying this, the buck began to move as Ri sat on his back. The two continued on a winding path till they came across a waterfall. Ri watched in awe as the fishes shot out of the water and against the current of the waterfall.

"Wow…" Ri gasped in awe, "What are those?"

" _Salmon."_ Ripple replied, " _They've come to lay their eggs over the waterfall."_

"Lay their eggs…" Ri frowned, "Like birds?"

" _They're descended from a similar creatures as birds. But, they're not birds."_ Ripple answered, " _But even they must follow the chain of life."_

Ri frowned, "But, they still have to watch over their children."

" _Not necessarily."_ Ripple replied as they began to ascend the rocky hill, " _Not all require the protection of their parents. Though some live in the comfort of their parents, others are left to strive and fend for themselves. From the start of life, we are all competing to live, to survive. But, those who fail fall down to the next approaching generation to compete with them instead."_

As they arrived to the top of the waterfall, the buck continue to follow the long trail of water up. Alongside them, fishes swam against the currents as bears began to approach the calmer side of the river and began catching the fishes.

" _Those who are consumed regenerate and return to their place of birth. However, this is ended and new cycle was born with the birth of your sister."_ Ripple said as they quietly tread on, " _With her birth, the cycle your mother created died away and, in their place, Life and Death came."_

Mother. The word brought an unsettling feeling to her stomach as she watched younger cubs rush up against their parent.

"I still don't think she did it on purpose, though…" she muttered quietly, "I'm sure Yue doesn't hate me either. Why can't anyone see that it was an accident?"

As they traveled up the stream, Ripple answered, " _Her creation brought so much chaos that nobody can forgive her because she was born. It's the kind of life that was created from her birth. Everyone experienced the feeling of perish, anger, and despair. Following this, blame was reborn in the hearts of the living, just like the era where your mother's enemy came into her life and destroyed the first world."_

Ri grimaced, "Still… We were only new-born Celestials. Why can't they see that?"

" _The life of a Celestial does not give the new generations such heartfelt thoughts simply because you were already born with great powers and are expected to do great things. As a child of Lady Shelanoir, you are expected from birth to achieve great things, just like your mother."_ Ripple said.

It wasn't long before a large pool of water soon appeared before them. Ri gasped in awe, "Oh, wow! A red lake!"

As they drew closer, Ripple spoke softly, " _Ri, do you recall the lessons Sir Reiran taught you about your birth?"_

"The light shined from my body and spread through the skies blessing the world with warmth and food. Yup!" Ri grinned.

" _And?"_

"Uh…" Ri strained a smile, "There was more?"

Ripple nodded, " _With your birth, Shelanoir crafted the faint light of a miracle as Yue's sole light of savior. Miracles is the only thing we can hope for in the midst of darkness. Just as this land was touched by the darkness, your light brought a miracle that would be born from the despair she created."_

"A miracle…" Ri repeated quietly before she began to notice the little flickers in the water and gasped, "The fish! They turned red?!"

Quickly, she jumped off the buck and rushed into the water. Not minding the soaked him of her white tunic, she reached down the cold stream of water and gingerly picked up the bright red salmon that lay on the surface of the water motionlessly. The creature was still and its eyes refused to move. Her eyes widen as a cold feeling creeped into her heart. She turned to Ripple, "What's going on? They're not moving."

" _They're dead_." Ripple approached her side and nuzzled her cheek, _"In the new cycle of a salmon's life, they are born in these waters, then become strong enough to follow the streams. Together, they grow into adulthood before returning to the waters of their birth and their souls leave their bodies to see the goddess of death, Nova."_

Death. This was what her sister created. She looked down to the fish with pity, "But, they only just grown up… Is there anything we can do for them?"

" _No."_ Ripple sighed, " _To bring back the dead is a power too great to be of control. Once their soul and body lose the connection, they are lost forever before they are reborn into another life without any memories of their previous. This is the cycle born from the darkness your sister created."_

"I don't believe Yue would've wanted this, though!" Ri shouted, "There's no way she would want to hurt others!"

As their hearts shuddered, Ripple stared at her, _"Lady Ri, so you still believe in Lady Yue?"_

"Of course!" Ri frowned, "She's my sister! We grew up together before she was taken, too, so I know what kind of person she is! She wouldn't have wanted this!"

There was a moment of cold silence as the warm wind entered between them. Finally, Ripple broke it, _"Then, keep your faith in her, Lady Ri. Never stop hoping and believing. In time of pain and hardships, steel your resolve and soften your heart evermore."_

"Hoping and believing…" Ri tilted her head in confusion, "Are those the warm feeling in me?"

" _Perhaps."_ Ripple huffed, " _Just as your sister created grief and despair. Your existence brought hope and belief in the hearts of humans. In time, those may become the only thing the two of you can rely on. Remember this…"_

As he gently entered the water, he pushed aside the fishes till a small part of the water cleared, _"Humans have such a saying. In every darkness, there will always be light."_

As he nodded, she approached the small circle and saw tiny red dots on the surface of the rocks.

" _Miracle is the only hope your sister can have amongst the darkness spouted from her existence."_ Ripple continued, _"So, in every death, there will always be a life and the creation of a new soul or the rebirth of one. The problem we are facing is not before us, but within our hearts. We cannot be expected to overcome such a difficult lose of a being we know by heart. But, our heart can also create the darkness within us and, if we utilize it blindly, we can create the same cycle of darkness in others. Hate, anger, grief. The feeling of revenge is a combination of multiple negative feelings in the heart and a weapon that would create another. In the end, should we fall to this darkness and harm others, this 'blame' only falls onto us."_

Ri listened quietly as she saw bits of movement within the small orbs.

"I see…" Ri replied slowly as the words carefully sinks into her heart.

Ripple chuckled, " _For someone always failing to remember their studies, you catch on quite fast. Should you be diligent as well, Sir Reiran wouldn't have to suffer on your little stunts."_

Ri strained a smile before looking down to the salmon, "I still feel sorry for those who can't accept the lose. I mean, it must be very painful for them if they were to succumb to darkness too."

Ripple nuzzled the girl, " _You have a kind and strong heart, just like Lady Shelanior. Don't ever throw that away, Lady Ri. Come, let's move on."_

Ri looked down to the dead fish hesitantly before placing it back in the water and climbed back on Ripple's back. As they walked through the forest, Ri muttered, "Ripple?"

" _Yes?"_

"Then, will the miracle mom created bring back Yue?"

The buck was silent before he spoke, " _If this is the fate your mother created and Lady Yue seen, then let it be that she returns by your side, milady."_

As they entered the forest, she looked up as they saw something move in the distance. A dark figure with long limbs and stick fingers. There was no visible features shown under the silhouette of the head. Nothing. As it stood there, they felt a shiver down their spine and the hair on their back stood up. Their heart beat grew stronger as the figure quickly moved its limbs.

"Lost Ones! Wh- whoa! Oof…"

Shiro opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of his dorm room and the call of his name.

"Shiro! What's wrong?!"

He quickly picked up the orb and saw the familiar figure of his father with a firm look on his face.

"Dad?" Shiro yawned, "Sorry. It was just a dream. Those again."

"Let's hear about that later." Ryoma replied with a grimace, "Rinne… She's missing."

"What?!" Shiro's eyes widened, "But, Kagero-"

"We can talk about that later." Ryoma frowned, "Notify your superior that you and Kiragi will be gone for a while. We're going to the human world right now. Meet me at Takumi's house."

"R-right!" Shigure replied and threw his orb into his pocket.

Having gotten himself ready, he quickly called the principal. It was early in the morning and it should be fine if the students had a study session that day before he can give a substitute a careful plan later. For now, it's more important that they first find Rin as soon as they can. With this in mind, he sped through the hall with his bag of gears and lance in hand as he had a phone in the other. It was an old model phone, but it sufficed enough with calls and texts. As he tried to think of his excuse, thoughts of Rinne continue to appear in his mind.

* * *

Ryoma placed the orb back as he turned to the screen door of one of the rooms in his younger brother's home. There was sudden sounds of footsteps as he looked up to see Takumi and Mozu dash across the hall to them.

"Ryoma!" Takumi tried to catch his breath and grimaced, "I heard what happened! Your retainer! Is she-?"

Ryoma was quiet at first, but then said, "For now, we need to focus on finding Rinne. For that, we need to find clues to what happened. Saizo and Orochi is already at the scene. Xander said that he'll send Leo over to us as well. I need you to meet him at Rinne's apartment."

Takumi frowned, "Huh? But, Suki is still in the hospital."

There was a moment of silence before Mozu gasped, "No…"

"This can't be…" Takumi's eyes widen, "First, this. Then… No, I'll go over there right away. We'll find Rinne, brother."

"Thank you, Takumi." Ryoma nodded with a small smile, "Be careful."

"I will." He nodded before turning to Mozu, "Stay here with Kagero and Dwyer, Mozu. Oboro, stay with them. I doubt the enemy isn't waiting for this moment we leave this realm to try something behind our backs."

"Yes, milord." Oboro nodded.

They watched as the prince and his samurai retainer hurry back to prepare for their journey to the human realm. Seeing this, Ryoma frowned as he looked back down the hall again. Thoughts swirl in his head as the word of his nephew's journey came back to him. Perhaps, it was time they return to their original roles once more. He looked back down to the white blade hanging on his belt. He also liked to know how a retainer of Valla got his hand on a blade so identical to his sacred weapon. Though the blade was similar, he could tell that there had been some difference to it. Such as the grip and more temporary decorations. However, the blade and the power flowing from it remained the same. If the retainers were with them, he'd have interrogated them on such a matter. Mimicking a member of the royal family could be punishable by death and mimicking the sacred weapons of the kingdom is punishable with life of imprisonment. However, this blade wasn't that. It was authentic with the powers flowing from it. Question is why was it in the hands of a Vallite retainer with no background in Hoshido, unlike Yen'fay who was his descendant? As he pondered this, he knew that there would be no answer unless they were able to return to their world and time to get the answer from the man himself.

* * *

Seigbert didn't know what time it was, but he wasn't certain if he wanted to know about it at that moment. The room was dark with very little light. The room was empty but for him, his parents, and the table before what looked to be a small shrine of this world's deity. On the table lay a large white sheet and under it: his sister. It was just that simple. No one made a word. They were all quiet. Seigbert could think of all the words he could've said, but felt that all were useless and hollow from his mouth. So, there was nothing more meaningful to say. Nothing made sense. He wanted to cry at least but felt that it would lack any real emotions when he would do so. He didn't have to worry about being seen unsightly since he won't be in tears anyway. But, his chest hurts and he wasn't sure what to say or do. He really wanted to see her and being asked what was the matter again. This silence… he disliked it. Finally, his father patted his shoulder, "I need to call my siblings for a bit. I'll be right back."

Though he nodded to him, he couldn't see his father's face under the darkness of the room and there was an absence of tears, but he knew that he was also deeply pained by the lose of his only daughter. Mother, too, had also gave in to tears not too long ago, though she had always been the strong woman of the household. Hinoka asked quietly, "Have they not found her?"

"There's been no word." Xander frowned, "I also just received word that her body guard is heavily injured."

As his parents spoke, Seigbert grimaced as he looked to the small light peeping out of the heavy curtains. He's never felt so saddened at the sight of the morning light before.

* * *

Shigure had gathered everyone the next morning and began their journey once more. There was no news of the situation, but they didn't tell the girls any of what had occurred. Who could when they were on a journey? Instead, Nina remained by Forrest's side looking out on the road a head while Shigure looked at the map.

"Hey, Carbuncle!" Sophie grinned, "What did you do to pass the time in the forest? It must've been really lonely just knowing the same people and seeing the same view."

" _It was! And, it was fun playing with Nephy till she started having her kids. She began treating me like a child after that. It was so annoying…"_ Carbuncle grumbled as he sat on Forrest's shoulder with his ear back, " _Other than that, I keep watch of the forest, but it doesn't help when I'm forbidden from interacting with the people from other places. How can I be the protector if I can't do my job? I mean, I've fought off invading dragons and stopped fires many times before! It's just not fair."_

"You've fought against dragons?!" Ophelia gasped, "By the light of the stars! There're enemy dragons here too?"

" _Yup!"_ Carbuncle smirked, _"They're about two oaks high and breathed fire from their nostrils! Normally, they're sensible and just leave us along, but, when one starts acting all mighty and stuff, I always have to step in and put him back in place, then chase him out."_

"That doesn't sound too bad." Sophie sighed in relief, "If we had to fight off another dragon the size of our Krakenburg castle again… Never mind. I don't want to think what would happen after that…"

" _Well, you'll be happy to know that all the dragons on this land have all died out hundreds of years ago. Humans kept hunting them down for glory and all that dumb stuff."_ Carbuncle sighed, " _That includes the good dragons too."_

"That's so sad…" Sophie frowned, "It's terrible if the humans just do it for their own personal gains too. I mean, the reason we had to fight off ours was because he was going to destroy the entire world!"

" _Seriously?"_ Carbuncle gasped, " _But it's a taboo here to destroy a world with the permission from the Celestials! It almost never happened before too! The only time it did was when the residents of the world was ensured of their safety that the Celestials gave them permission."_

"Speaking of the Celestials," Forrest smiled, "Can you tell us if there was more than six Celetials?"

" _Of course!"_ Carbuncle laughed, "There were so many different Celestials and each had control over a small part of the worlds. Did you know that there was also a maiden for each seasons as well?"

"Seriously?" Sophie said in awe, "Then, there would be four of them, right?"

" _There's also one that you can always tell if they were nearby, because, where ever they go, the rain clouds always follow them!"_ Carbuncle said with a shiver, " _Because of the I got to see what a flood is for the first time."_

"Wow…" Ophelia listened intently with great interest.

Forrest and Shigure looked over and strained a smile as the girls gossiped over the little creature.

"So," Shigure spoke as he placed his map back into his bag, "Can you tell us what kind of people the Celestial Ri and Yue were like?"

" _Yue was always quiet and never liked to talk, but she was really nice. One time, I accidentally broke my leg and she healed away the pain and the broken bones."_ Carbuncle smiled softly, " _Riri always liked to take us to places everyday. One day, we'd be by the ocean and, the next day, she'd take us to the desert! If she was happy, then we'd all be happy too! The three of us would spend a lot of time outside and we'd try to take Yue with us as often as we can. I don't think she liked the sun very much, especially the days before she vanished."_

"Huh?" Forrest raised a brow, "What happened?"

" _I don't know."_ He shook his head, " _Just that one day, she stopped going outside and Riri stopped making her follow us. I don't know why that happened, but Nephy told me that, not long after that, a fire broke out in their residence and she was nowhere to be found. Riri was very sad since Yue went missing too."_

"A fire?" Shigure's eyes widen as he noticed Forrest's nod, "Carbuncle, actually, when we first arrived in this world, we all had a vivid dream of Yue caught in a building set on fire."

The creature's ears perked up as he looked to them.

"A man was there that day as well." Forrest nodded firmly, "Many of us believe that he must be the one responsible for the fire. He also took her life too. That dream was more like a vision of her final moments before she passed. We also saw Ri there trying to save her before two men had to stop her from getting hurt from the flames. But, if you say that there was no trace of her after the fire, then I wonder what happened after that?"

" _S-s-so, she's gone?"_ Carbuncle gasped, " _Why didn't Riri tell me this before? I always thought that if she sees Yue again, she'd cheer up. Could it be… Riri's gone too? No. That can't be right."_

He frowned, " _I can still feel her presence in this world."_

Shigure frowned, "But, we witness her passing in our world too. She risked her life to save a human child of this world."

" _Th-Then, what exactly is this that I'm feeling?"_ Carbuncle frowned before looking to them, " _Something isn't right. If Riri really is gone, then why can I still feel her presence here? I see, it's a really good idea I came with you guys now. In turn, I can help you with your goal and find this monster you've been telling me about."_

As the group continued their travel across the plains throughout the afternoon, they soon found themselves before a large boulder. Shigure frowned, "Let's camp here for the night. The boulder there looks like a good place to rest."

It was as he said. There was a part of the boulder that looked like it could shelter them from the strong wind. Sophie smiled, "Oh, that's a good idea!"

The creature lept off Forrest's shoulder, _"Yay! Time for a break! I was getting tired there too!"_

"You just rode on Lord Forrest's shoulder!" Nina pouted, "How are you tired?"

Carbuncle scowled, " _Hey, I can still get tired from riding too!"_

"You got to be kidding me." Nina sighed, "You're not even riding on the horse."

Forrest chuckled, "Now, guys. Let's just set the tents up."

" _I wanna help!"_ Carbuncle shouted and jumped into the air as the wind blew.

To their surprise, the creature suddenly took flight and swirled around them.

"You can _fly_?!" Sophie gasped.

" _Duh, of course I can!"_ Carbuncle giggled, _"You wanna try?"_

Before they could reply, their feet shined as a gust of wind blew. Sophie was quickly swept off Avel and into the sky.

"E-Eek!" Sophie quickly braced herself, "H-help!"

" _It's fine."_ Carbuncle giggled, " _You just got to ride the wind!"_

"O-On second thought, I'd like the ground and Avel's back." Sophie stammered nervously as she clung onto her saddle.

" _If you say so."_ Carbuncle shrugged.

Shigure chuckled, "I think our little party have only gotten livelier with our new addition."

As he said this, the five made the way to the boulder followed by a drifting little rabbit cat.

After setting up the tents, Sophie and Ophelia volunteered to help with the hunt and went out into the plain in hopes of finding some meat. Shigure and Forrest went to tend to their steed while Nina started the camp fire. Shigure looked out into the distance and frowned, "Like I thought, maybe I should go with them. Nina's gotten the fire started and they're still not back."

Forrest hesitated, but sighed, "I wonder what's taking them so long…"

Shigure thought carefully before he nodded, "Okay, I'll go look for them. Forrest, stay here with Nina. Let me know if anything happened."

Forrest nodded, "Remember, no flying."

With a nod, he jumped back on his Pegasus and rode out to the darken skies. It was dark across the dry plains, but it wasn't long before he saw sparks of light on a certain part of the field. He peered through the darkness with a frown, "That's…"

"Halp! Halp!"

Shigure's eyes widen as he snapped the reins of his Pegasus. Quickly, the steed rushed across the plains on its hooves before they soon spotted the two girls fighting off a pack of wolves with a young man trying to fight off one of them with a spear and a pot on his head.

"Shigure!" Sophie shouted desperately as she threw one of the wolves back down to the ground.

"Coming!" he snapped the reins once more and raised his naginata.

Quickly, he knocked one of the wolves aside and whacked the other with the end of his weapon. Ophelia quickly came in with her weapon and smacked the other across the face with the blunt of her Killing Edge. Seeing this, the carnivore hesitated before retreating back into the grass. After seeing this, Shigure breathed in relief and turned to the man as Ophelia helped him up.

"Thanks, guys…" the man sighed in relief as he steadied the pan on his head, "I owe ya one."

"Don't worry about it." Ophelia giggled, "Those pups needed a beating of light."

Shigure smiled, "Ophelia, Sophie, we need to return to camp. Forrest is starting to worry since you were gone for so long. How you come with us, sir? You can rest there for a bit?"

"Is that alright with you al'" the man scratched the back of his head with a slight blush, "I don't wanna be of a bother to ya all."

"It's fine." Shigure nodded, "I'm more curious as to why you were all the way out here by yourself."

The man nodded as they escorted him back to their camp.

When they returned, Nina and Forrest prepared the rabbits the girls caught as they began to talk.

"Well, the name's Donnel. Thanks for savin' me." The man said as he munched on the jerky, "I was out here lookin' out for somethin'. But those wolves have been actin' up. I didn' think I'd get mixed up with them."

"Donnel?" Ophelia tilted her head, "Do you happen to know someone name Chrom?"

"His Majes-! I-I mean, you know him too?" Donnel raised a brow.

"Yes!" Ophelia grinned, "I'm Ophelia Dusk. Lissa is my grandmother."

"The princess!" Donnel gasped, "Well, I'll be… So, that's why you look so much like her."

Shigure chuckled as he placed the rabbit leg back onto his plate, "I'm surprised that Chrom's men would be all the way out here."

"Me too." Forrest frowned, "But, I never heard of a farmer as a soldier before. You were a farmer, right? Your pot…"

"Yup." Donnel nodded, "But, milord said that I have the ability to become a soldier, so I joined the Shepherds. At first, needed help to save my ma from some Plegian bandits. But, when his majesty asked me to join them, that changed everythin' for me. Said a sickle's no different from a sword and that no man was born a fighter like them. Changed it all for me and me ma when he let me be a Shepherd like them'."

"That's nice." Forrest smiled, "I remember it was different for Aunt Mozu, right?"

"I did recall that a soldier said somethin' about a 'countrybumpkin' or whatever became a soldier too." Donnel muttered in confusion as he chewed his jerky.

The Cycle

"That'd be our aunt Mozu." Shigure smiled, "She lost her entire village to the enemies of our time. My father took pity and let her stay in the militia. She's actually really skilled with the Naginata and bow."

"She's a really serious woman." Forrest nodded, "Always took farming serious. In fact, I heard she scolded Uncle Takumi when he accidentally stepped on her field."

"Uncle Takumi?" Donnel raised a brow, "Who's that?"

"He's Hoshido's youngest prince before our generation came in." Shigure replied, "He's also our uncle since my father is his stepbrother."

"Golly!" Donnel jumped, "I-I didn' know! I swear!"

"Calm down." Nina sighed in exasperation, "They don't bite. Lord Forrest and Prince Shigure are really nice people. Why does this always happen?"

Shigure nodded, "Since we're in this world, we've already told everyone to drop the title so we could blend in. Just call us like you would a friend."

"Speaking of which," Forrest looked to him, "What was the thing you were looking out for, Donnel?"

"Those Lost guys." Donnel replied as he slowly sat back down and frowned, "His gracefulness wanted us to stay in parts of the kingdoms to watch out for those guys. Things have gotten really bad for the last few months. I mean, you must've seen what happened a few weeks ago, right? Since, you're part of the royal family. One of the royalty was picked by a huge lion as its master!"

"I'm not surprised." Forrest sighed, "Since that incident, the Lost Ones have started appearing too."

"That reminds me." Donnel raised a brow, "What are all you guys doin' out here? I thought you were settling down somewhere with the others."

Shigure nodded, "Well, you could say that we couldn't wait anymore. Even in Presia, monsters were popping out everywhere and we've decided it was time that we go look around the world ourselves. I'm sure we'll find something out here."

"Well, we already did." Sophie said as she sat down next to them with her plate of the rabbit.

"Uh… is that it?" Donnel made a quick glance to the little rabbit cat snuggling on Forrest's lap, "I've never seen anything like it."

Shigure nodded, "Nobody knows about him yet. But, he's also one of the spirits the Celestials hid for us to find."

"Yeah." Ophelia frowned, "Shrouded in mystery, the servant of the Celestial was hidden in the shadows of the forest outside of the kingdom. Waiting for the chosen person to arrive."

"Uh, what?" Donnel raised a brow.

"He was left in the forest just outside Goud." Forrest explained with a grin, "We believe that they knew we would pass by and made him wait there for a long time before we could come find him."

"Yeah." Sophie nodded, "He was really lonely and wasn't allowed to interact with other humans without his only friend's permission for many, many years."

"Oh gosh. That must be really lonely." Donnel grimaced, "He must be really happy to leave that place, huh?"

"I believe so." Shigure smiled, "Since coming out of there, he hasn't left my cousin's side for even a second."

Forrest patted the sleeping creature with a grin, "He's still a little mischievous, though. So, be careful not to get dragged into his little antics."

Shigure chuckled, "I think he reminds me of Lissa. She really likes to pull little pranks."

"Well, I'm gonna steer clear from that." Donnel stated as he finished up his food, "So, have ya all found something from your journey?"

"Well, we only started a few days ago." Shigure answered, "We stopped by Sir Priam's and Sir Yenfay's place for a bit, then traveled to Goud kingdom and settled a little commotion there. We just met Carbuncle this morning too."

"Well, what do you know… That's actually pretty good." Donnel smiled, "It took us Shepherds two years before we could figure out that some bad guy wanted to brin' back a evil dragon and months before we can actually figure out how to stop them. So, I'd say you're off to a good beginnin'."

"Thanks." Forrest replied, "Still, we haven't told everyone else about him yet. Just our parents."

Shigure nodded, "Also, according to Carbuncle, there's a chance the two Celestials, who helped us escape, might still be alive. According to what he was told, they never found Yue's remains after the fire and he can still sense Ri's presence."

"Seriously?!" Donnel gave them a bright smile, "That's great news!"

"If that's true." Forrest corrected, "He only said that he can sense them and Yue's remains were missing, not that they were still alive. Also, if that was true, then who was the Celestial that we witnessed back home? I recall that she passed in our world."

Donnel sighed as he grumbled in deep thoughts, "That sound like a pickle, alright… I'm not as smart as ya all in stuff like magic, so I have no way to help ya. Still, just be careful where ya all go. I heard from the others that a whole bunch of crazy stuff is goin' on in the other kingdoms. Not ta mention, Chrom's little gal is havin' trouble going past those places."

"That's not good." Forrest frowned, "We also really depend on them too."

"Thank you for the warning, Donnel." Shigure nodded, "We were just planning to go to Crimean kingdom too."

"Well, ya all best be on your watch." Donnel said with a grimace, "They say there's some royalty problem going on in that kingdom and a rebellion goin' on. In fact, I haven't heard a word from Lucina since she went back there."

"What?" Nina's eyes widen.

"We tried callin' her a few times already, but everytime there's nothing from that place. Not even the rabbit family is respondin' to our calls. You know, Panne and her son."

"That's not good." Shigure frowned, "We should try looking for them when we get there."

"We're grateful if you could do that for us." Donnel nodded with a frown, "Gregor and I wanted to go there too, but Chrom told us to stay put. Said he'd come over here as fast as he could. He should be here by tomorrow mornin'."

"Okay." Shigure nodded.

"Shigure," Forrest frowned, "We should wait for them too. It'd be dangerous if we head in there by ourselves."

Shigure hesitated, "But, Lucina-"

"If we head in there right now, we'd risk ourselves losing our lives." Nina answered with a frowned, "If this is a rebellion, then both sides should be on high alert and suspicious of anyone who enters."

"Then, our allies would be in danger…" Shigure sighed, "Dang it. What would our parents do when they were in this type of situation?"

Sophie nodded, "I remember that my mother told me your father and mother went back to Hoshido to find support even when they were exiled from both kingdoms. But, when she met him, she saw that Princess Sakura had already taken their side and they were able to talk with the Wind Tribe's chief that day. So, maybe we should do the same. Look for help, I mean."

Shigure thought quietly as he weighed his choices. He could either go there right now and risk everyone's life or wait for help to arrive and risk losing their allies. The choices were certainly a problem and, if possible, he'd like to figure out a different way to get help as soon as possible and help Lucina and the others, but… if only their wildest imagination could be true.

* * *

By the time he arrived at the scene, he was horrified by the gruesome sight. Though his father had warned him numerous times in the past, to actually see it was another thing. The room was small, but it was enough for two people to live in and suffice their living conditions for a while. However, the sight of it was no longer idea for them to be living in. On the ground was full of ash while the walls and floor was smeared with blood stains. Rather than an ambush, it was more like a horror film. There were bloody handprints on the walls next to them. Possibly signs of trying to escape from the enemy. There was smashed plates in the kitchen and the table was broke in half. The windows were cracked and covered in blood. Now he could see why his father was hesitant about bringing him here. He wasn't prepared to what his father had seen in the past and this was only one of the things he had saw. Seeing this, Kiragi quickly rushed back outside. Shiro could assume that he probably couldn't handle the sight of the place. He noted to himself not to bring his cousin to any place that could also contain a body as well. It could end his passion for hunting game the next time he did, but it didn't quite matter at the moment as no one was fit enough to think of that. In the room, Saizo and his mother was already there as she casted a spell to find clues. When she was done, she saw them and made her way over while her father's retainer continued searching.

"Ryoma…" she pulled out a plastic bag containing a cellular phone, "We found this under the table."

The black phone was clean till his father slid out the keypad. On it was covered with bloody fingerprints. He watched as the message board appeared revealing her last conversation was with Rinne.

"I forgot to buy the milk. Please get buy one gallon from the market and some more plastic container from the convenience store…" Shiro's eyes widen.

Orochi nodded, "It seemed that Kagero was trying to keep her away from here as long as she could. We've confirmed that there was already all the product here."

Ryoma frowned, "We'll need to confirm this with her after she wakes up."

Though hesitant, Orochi nodded again before she continued, "There's also been no evidence that Rinne ever came back here. I've gone to check the stores, though, but I couldn't find anything."

"Have you called her?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, we did." Orochi replied, "But it was a dead end."

Ryoma was quiet. Shiro assumed he was probably thinking about the next course of action as a leader like him probably would do. Saizo walked up to Ryoma and reported, "We also discovered that she had gone to a small entertainment industry before coming back."

"What did they say?" his father asked.

Saizo narrowed his eyes, "They do have records of her appearing for the audition, but, though she as chosen, the judges present doesn't recall her ever being present for the auditions nor have heard her name before."

"They weren't lying." Orochi grimaced, "I used my abilities, but didn't detect a single lie in them. Not a single staff we met lied about not seeing her there."

"Brother."

Takumi appeared from one of the room with Hinata behind him.

"Her room is a mess, but we didn't find a single trace of her stuff. Just some bed sheets all over the place and a bunch of cotton." Takumi reported with a frown, "The most we've been able to confirm is that Kagero was attacked by a Lost One and a person."

"A Lost One?" Shiro's eyes widen, "In the human realm, Uncle? But, Chrom has yet to see one in the human realm."

"Kagero took photos of them with her phone." Orochi answered.

She took the phone and moved the screen to the gallery. There they found what they were looking for. There was a photo of the bottom half of the creature before the wall of the living room, which looked much cleaner than it does now. However, behind the figure was the white suit pants of a person with clean leather shoes. After seeing this, Shiro frowned, "There's some one there…"

Ryoma nodded, "It'd be difficult to find who was behind this attack. We need to warn the others. It seems someone could have been manipulating these creatures. That could only mean that these aren't any random attacks. There's someone capable of controlling them, which makes this even more dangerous."

* * *

With the talk over, it was already night and he walked out to the room his uncle said was his sister's then looked around the place. Just as he said, it was a mess with cotton and torn up sheets strewn all over the place. Seeing the mess, he grimaced and his hands clenched into fists. It was frustrating and it angered him how he could let this happen. He had told and encouraged Rinne to follow her dream yet here she was missing and almost non-existent to the world around them. If he had just came here with her, then could he have prevented this mess? There's still no evidence that the worst has occurred, but there was none that said the other. As he pondered this, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw his father standing there before him. He didn't even hear him enter the room!

"Shiro, there's something I want to talk about." The king said, "That dream you had."

"Oh that…" Shiro grumbled as he scratched the back of his neck, "It was about Ri again. Just another part of her growing up. However…"

"However?"

"I saw what looked similar to that of a Lost Ones in this forest she and a buck was going through." Shiro answered, "It looked a lot like the ones we faced, but was skinnier and taller."

His father was quiet as he eventually began his record of the dream. When he was done, his father was quietly in thought again. He knew that this was the moment when his father would think of some critical problems, so he kept quiet till Ryoma spoke, "It seems that it must be when the Lost Ones made their first appearance. But, that also brings together some questions. That deer too. Was he a spirit like the one Leo's son possess."

"Probably." Shiro replied, "I believe he was a teacher figure to her. She called him Ripple."

"Ripple…" Ryoma frowned, "I will have to bear this in mind. For now, we need to focus on the current situation. Right now, there's something I want you to do, Shiro."

Shiro looked to him in confusion as he continue, "The enemy is already starting to move, which means we have to start moving too or it'll be too late. I need you to go join your cousins on their journey and find out more about the past and the whereabouts of the enemy. I know you and Rinne are close and that you want to find her, but we need you to go find your cousin and help him. Leave Rinne to me and your mother."

The news surprised him as his eyes widen in shock. He grimaced, but, after a minutes of silence, he finally sighed, "Fine… But, I don't understand. Ten years ago, I asked you for permission to let me go out and find more about what we were dealing with and you immediately said no. What changed?"

Ryoma was quiet, but he finally spoke, "Because your mother and I were worried that something would happen along the way. That we'd lose you in a world we know so little about. In the past, we fought hard to stop a war that took our parent's lives. When you and the other children were born, we fought harder to stay by your side. We didn't want for you and the children to become orphans and bear the weight of your positions as we did after our parents passed. We were worried more about your safety in this world that we chose to keep you by our side, but, ever since my sister's son was chosen to take on a power foreign to us, we've talked this over with your uncles and aunts and decided that perhaps now it was your time to take action as well. So, when I heard that Shigure and Forrest have left their homes, your mother and I have decided that perhaps it was time we give you the chance to go and do what you said you wanted to do. I admit it was selfish, but your mother and I just don't want to lose you too."

Shiro was surprised to hear this. It was true that he was impatient and asked to leave on a journey to find the enemy after four months in this world, but he never took into consideration that his mother, much less his father, would have these thoughts. He knew that it was cruel that they won't take his words and put some more consideration, but he was at fault for not realizing that he would also not take their views into consideration. After hearing what his father had to say, he wasn't certain what to do. This was a terrible time to be giving him the permission to leave their side after what just happened to his little sister. He finally opened his mouth, "I'll go and find my cousins, then. So, we can find Rinne and all return to Hoshido soon… Ten years is really too long for this to drag out."

"It is." Ryoma nodded firmly before pulling out a blood stained red box with a white ribbon covered in blood stains.

His father took his hand and placed it in his palm, "Kagero had this with her."

Ryoma breathed slowly as he continued, "I know this isn't the appropriate time to give this to you, but she said Rinne wanted to give this to you on your birthday. However, she couldn't find it till the day she moved here. She wanted to make sure that you had it next year, so she gave it to my retainer…"

Shiro was quiet and, well, stunned. His father was correct. This definitely wasn't the right time to be giving him this, but he couldn't help it and chuckled, "That… sounds like something she'd do. She's always clumsy with everything we gave her."

His father was quiet, but he nodded, "Open it."

Shiro raised a brow, "Okay…"

Carefully, he began to pull on the ribbon with a grimace, "Dang it. Not again…"

Once again, the girl had glued the knots and the ribbon itself to the box. He grumbled, "I know she want to make things look perfect, but this is crazy…"

As he struggled, he heard his father heaved a sigh in exasperation, but he didn't have to look to know that he was actually struggling not to laugh at him struggling over a small box the size of his fist. After some effort, he managed to push aside the ribbon from the side and popped open the lid. Inside sat a red buck that was the size of his thumb. What amazed him wasn't the buck, but that it was a ruby crafted into a buck with silver for legs and head!

"What is this?" Shiro's eyes widen as he carefully took it out, "A small pendant? And, it's a buck…"

As he said this, the dream came to him again. He frowned and looked to his father. Ryoma was quiet as well before he nodded with a small smile, "Keep it with you, Shiro. Don't lose it too."

He sighed and nodded, "I know, dad. I won't lose things that easily."

He carefully put on the pendant as the sense of guilt and anger vanished in him from the touch of the cool jewel before he looked to the room again. It was empty and a wreck, but the anger and frustration he had once felt in him was gone. Ryoma raised a brow, "Shiro?"

"Dad," he said, "Ripple said that the problem we have when we lose something is that we create dark feelings within us. That if we use it we'd also create the cycle of dark feelings in others. Could this also be from that same cycle that he talked about? Just like the one we had against the Silent Dragon?"

His father was quiet and Shiro couldn't see his face with his head turned to the room. He could lose his sister and never see her again. There was the chance that they'd even call him and said that they'd have found their body. If this happens, will he be able to overcome the anger and frustration he had felt a few minutes ago? The fact that Ri still loves her sister, despite losing her mother because of her, didn't faze her in the least. She still held the connection she has with her dearly. Did she forgive her for not having a mother beside them, or was she just too young for it all to sink and or treasure their mother for those brief moments? If so, that could probably make her stronger than all the other people he's seen before.

"Shiro, when we protect our people in Hoshido from bandits, we are already creating emotions that could hurt more individuals." His father began, "I can't say that anyone would know a way out of this cycle, but I do know that it does exists. There was a time during the war that I wanted to put an end to Nohr when I fell into those emotions. Had it not been for Azura, Xander and I would've been locked in a battle till we both fell from it and brought our kingdoms down with us. The Silent Dragon was also a victim of such feelings and spread it to our kingdoms, but, whether or not this war was also caused by the cycle, we don't know. It could and we'd only be trying to kill a victim to the cycle, but, if we don't, there will be more victims than we can count. To lost someone so important to you can tear you apart. To tell them to accept the loss is even more difficult and senseless to them. After my father's death and your uncle and aunt kidnapped, my siblings and I all had fallen to those darkness once. Had it not been for our stepmother, we would've fallen into the cycle just as early as we could've after we lost her as well."

"I see…" Shiro muttered as he recall his grandparents from his dreams.

They seemed like the kind of people a person would look up to and probably idea rulers too. Hearing his father's words, he nodded, "I wonder what Ri chose to do after she heard that?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Ryoma nodded.

* * *

When they returned to his brother's house, Ryoma had made certain that the children had fallen asleep before he began to speak with his brother again.

"This is bad." Takumi grimaced as Mozu patted his shoulder, "To think we'd lose track of Rinne so quickly. I didn't think it'd be this bad when we let her go to the human realm."

"Takumi, Orochi and I have decided that we're going to send our son to join Shigure's group tomorrow. He's agreed to take on the job." Ryoma said as he sat down across from his brother.

Takumi took a deep breath and nodded, "Kiragi said he'd go too. He's given a call to his boss and, thankfully, the man is understanding of the situation."

Ryoma nodded, "Rinne is our only connection to Ri. Now that we've lost track of her, our only objective now is to find her. The timing, however…"

Takumi nodded as well, "It's way too perfect. For King Xander to suddenly lose their adoptive child on the same day Rinne gets attacked by the Lost Ones is just calling for suspicion. I doubt her condition was normal."

"It wasn't." Ryoma replied, "Hinoka told me that there was a hole through her abdomen and was left with severe blood loss. The child has been weak since young, but a hole through the abdomen is no symptom."

Takumi grimaced, "An attack. However, how can that be when her skin wasn't damaged. You have to get past the skin to get into the organs. Just how did this happen?"

After some thoughts, Ryoma said, "I think it's time that we contact those in Goud to search up more information regarding their deity."

"Huh? Didn't we do that before?" Mozu tilted her head.

Ryoma nodded, "But, this time, we need to enter the Temple's library and their royal libraries. If Rinne is really her daughter, I doubt they wouldn't put that into account."

Takumi sighed, "I guess we might as well try again. But, how will we get in?"

"We'll need some connection." Ryoma frowned, "Or sneak in there. Let's talk with Shigure tomorrow and see if we can get some help from them. I was told that they've found something of great importance there."

"How can that be?!" Takumi gaped, "We went there before, but couldn't find a single thing no matter how many time we went there."

"Forrest." Ryoma sighed, "I heard that Sakura's son was the key to unlocking the key we needed this whole time. It's because he was chosen by the Lion spirit. That it gave them the access we needed. The problem is that it'll also mean that more enemy will come after them."

Takumi nodded, "Which is why we're also sending Kiragi with them, right?"

Ryoma raised a brow. Takumi frowned, "Well… I was thinking why you suddenly decided to let Shiro leave after you told him no so many times before, brother. I know you wanted to protect him before, so I just kind of wanted to know why you decided for him to go. It was more than just letting the kids take a stand, right? His dreams could make him a target too, so staying in one place is too dangerous for him."

Ryoma was quiet as his little brother said this with great caution. But, whether or not it was true, Ryoma said, "Mozu, Kagero…"

"She hasn't woke up yet." The woman replied nervously, "But, it seems there really isn't anything Azama can do to help her now. She's really lost her sight."

* * *

Shiro woke up to find himself under the night sky. He looked around as he found himself in a very familiar town. His eyes widen as he soon found himself standing before a large statue. It was her grandmother's statue. Suddenly, he felt something grab a hold of his arm before he was pulled back into one of the buildings. Though he struggled, he was unable to free himself from his captors and looked back with wide eyes, "What?"

He heard a gasp, "Shiro?"

He felt the hands on his wrists release as he turned around in bewilderment, "Grandfather. Grandmother."

"Shiro!" Mikoto rushed over and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Sumeragi chuckled, "It was quite a surprise seeing you out here. I thought it was the enemy who came for us. But, nevermind that, what are you doing back in Hoshido?"

"I don't know." Shiro frowned, "I'm most likely asleep, so this should be a dream. I had no clue was I back home till I saw Grandmother's statue."

"Is that so?" the samurai frowned, "Then, let's talk for a bit while you're here. I'd like to know what has become of the situation on your side."

"S-Sure…" Shiro nodded and followed his grandparents to the small living room.

There was a pot over the firepit, but no flames sat underneath it. It was your traditional Hoshidan living room, nonetheless. After seeing his grandfather take a seat, he did the same on the other side.

"It's been a while since we last saw you, Shiro." Mikoto said with a soft smile as she sat next to her husband, "Tell me. How is your younger sister?"

"Well…" Shiro frowned, "Somethings have happened…"

Hearing his words, Sumeragi narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Go on."

With the best of his abilities, Shiro began to tell them all that had happened. How he began working as a mentor of an academy to obtain information of what had occurred to their allies. That his cousins have decided to leave their stations to search for more clues themselves after so many failed attempts in the adults' search. How his cousin was chosen by a spirit and the clues they found. Then, he told them the strange dreams he's had and how his father had decided to let him go with his cousin and travel for clues after his sister's mysterious disappearance. Throughout the entire talk, his grandmother looked more concerned while his grandfather remained quiet and emotionless as he listened intently. When he was done, Sumeragi finally began, "So, she still vanished. Your father was right to send you to your cousins."

"What do you mean?" Shiro raised a brow.

"Ryoma wants to send you away on the journey to protect you." Mikoto answered with a frown, "The power over dreams is a powerful ability to have."

"By keeping you stalled in one place, the enemy will only flock to you." Sumeragi explained, "So far, you've been seeing the growth of one of their higher beings. It's possible that they would fear that you'd see too much, that they would come to stop you before you find any truths your ability showed you. By making you follow your cousins on the journey, they won't be able to track you down easily. So, it was more than to let your generation step up. It was their only way to protect you."

"No way." Shiro's eyes widen.

Sumeragi frowned, "Go join your cousin and this Nohrian child you spoke of. Do you know anything of the people your cousin is traveling with?"

Shiro nodded, "His name is Forrest. He's actually also one of my cousins too."

"Huh?" Mikoto tilted her head in confusion, "A Nohrian child?"

Shiro nodded, "Aunt Sakura married Uncle Leo from Nohr's royal family during the war. So, Forrest learned his healing from Aunt Sakura."

"There was a moment of silence as Shiro began to feel a tense atmosphere orbit around them. He began to realize that it probably wasn't the best thing to have revealed to his grandparents who passed from the conflicts between the two kingdoms. However, Sumeragi suddenly started to laugh for a bit which surprised him as the man continued, "I see. So, the war truly ended between Nohr and Hoshido and Sakura got along with their youngest son. If she's happy, then I won't mind it at all. The war is over. So, it's time our relation is mended as well."

Shiro sighed in relief as he also saw the smile on his grandmother's face, "Then, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise if I said that Aunt Hinoka if now Nohr's Queen…?"

This time, Sumeragi looked a little confused, but Mikoto smiled, "Perhaps, our family is getting along a little too well… But Nohr's council…"

"Ah, right. About that." Shiro replied, "My cousin told me that his father demoted a lot of council members after his father's coronation and put together a new council. He told me that they were a lot better now and have began trading with the other kingdoms to support themselves instead of conquering."

Sumeragi sighed, "As long as the war is over and the people are safe and happy, that's all that matters."

Mikoto nodded, "With this, the war is really over."

"If it's Sakura's and Hinoka's children, then there's nothing to worry about." Sumeragi smiled, "Just be careful out there, Shiro. If we lose you, Hoshido will also lose their next ruler."

"I know." Shiro nodded firmly, "I may not have been prepared to ruler over a kingdom since young, but I'm learning as much as I can. I know I can't die when the kingdom still needs me. I'll be careful, Grandfather."

The man nodded, "Continue your studies, then. I'm certain, in time, you'll be ready to inherit your father's position and Raijinto. Now, there's something we need to tell you. It's about the people who are still in this 'Astralrealm'."

Shiro's eyes widen, but he nodded.

"After you all left, a young dragon have been protecting the people from the monsters even though time have stopped. However, that doesn't mean everyone was safe." Sumeragi said with a frown, "There seem to have been someone who snuck into the castle and sent the dragon and some of the soldiers into the dream realm. This place is only a mirror of the real Hoshido. In other words, it's also a dream. During the time we hid here, a young woman called Feather arrived carrying two of my closest friends away from the battlefield. They are a tactician of our kingdom and the Wind Tribe's chief. I believe you're familiar with them by now?"

"Yukimura and Chief Fuga!" Shiro's eyes widen, "But, how?"

Mikoto shook her head with a grimace, "We don't know. But…"

She turned to the sliding door behind them, "They have yet to awaken from their slumber. I believe the toll of the time spell had affected them."

Shiro wasn't certain what to say as he was clearly confused, but, then, he started feeling a little faint as he soon took notice that his hand was starting to fade.

Seeing this, Sumeragi nodded, "You're starting to wake up. Shiro, when you get back, tell Ryoma that if he wants to stop the enemy, he has to start moving and find your sister quickly. It's only a matter of time before they start their next move. Leave Yukimura and Fuga to us. We'll keep watch over them."

Shiro nodded as well, "I understand, Grandfather. I'll tell father right away. Don't worr…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as the world around him began to waver.

* * *

 **YueTian: (Will add notes after I get some sleep. Night!)**


	16. Chapter 16: Orphan

Orphan

That morning, Shigure and the group woke to the sound of hooves and footsteps. Carbuncle was the first to reach out to them as he landed on Forrest's chest, " _Hey, guys! Wake up! There are humans coming this way!"_

Donnel was the first to jump out of his place next to Forrest, "It's his gracefulness!"

"Chrom." Ophelia corrected as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Nina was already up and making the food as she muttered with a slice of bread in her mouth, "'rish er'y?"

Donnel grabbed his spear and poked his head out from behind the rocks, "It's him! They're here!"

Sophie sighed, "Let's forget about a proper breakfast and eat the jerkies, then."

As she got up with bed hair, Shigure hurried to put on his armor and brushed his hair before looking outside as well. Sure enough, there was the familiar blue hair man with the symbol on his shoulder and blue clothing. Behind him followed a small group of knights and a wagon led by a red hair woman.

"Donnel!" A green armored man waved on his steed, "There you are!"

"General Stahl!" Donnel rushed around with his pot on top of his head.

"You had me worried last night, you know that!" Stahl breathed in relief, "I didn't even had the appetite to eat my dinner yesterday."

"I'm really sorry, General Stahl." Donnel grimaced, "I was attacked by those darn wolves last night. I-I was lucky that Shigure's and Forrest's group was nearby and saved me life."

Chrom smiled and patted Donnel's shoulder, "We're just glad you're safe, Donnel. We all feared the worst when we heard you never came back last night."

Chrom looked to Shigure as he approached them, "Shigure. It's been a while since we last met. You have our gratitude for rescuing one of our Shepherds. How is Kamui?"

"Father is doing well." Shigure nodded with a smile, "He's currently back home resting with our relatives while things die down back in the human realm."

"That's good." Chrom nodded, "Things aren't looking too good there, after all."

"I heard that Lucina and some of your Shepherds are in trouble." Shigure frowned, "If possible, we'd like to be of help finding them. Our group also needs to see the library for clues."

"You're going there too?" Chrom frowned, "No. It's too dangerous. I know Priam told me that he believes you're strong enough to leave your town, but this is a civil war they're caught in. Not a simple rebel. You could die there."

"We're aware of the dangerous, Prince Chrom." Shigure nodded, "But, we need to go to Crimea. We need to find any lead to our mystery, sir. Ten years has been too long and Lucina is our friend as well."

Chrom remained with a dubious look as he saw Sophie appear from the rocks.

"Chrom, how about we give it a try?"

They turned and saw a pink hair figure walk out of the wagon to them.

"Olivia!" Chrom's eyes widen, "But, it's dangerous."

"Sir Priam and Lon'qu are your best swordsmen for the longest time since the war aside from yourself." Olivia reasoned, "But, Priam was beaten by him, can't we place our trust in them as well, dear?"

Stahl hummed, "You know, I did hear that there was some outsiders that helped settled the dispute in the outskirts of Goud. I believe they helped investigate a dark cult in that area and restored safe travels in Carbuncle forest."

Frederick frowned, "But they're still members of the royal families of the three mythical kingdoms. Also, how do we know that it was them?"

Chrom strained a smile, "Frederick-

" _Why can't you believe that it's them!"_

They looked up in surprise as Carbuncle flew down and landed on Shigure's shoulder. Chrom raised a brow but smiled, "You are…"

" _I'm Carbuncle! I am the protector of that forest. Since they help my friend return the plants the cult stole, I want to help them find the mystery behind Yue and Riri's disappearance."_ The creature huffed, " _I also made a pact with Forrest, so he's my master and also a friend too!"_

"A… spirit?" Chrom looked to Shigure.

"Carbuncle was one of the spirits the Celestials left for us to find." He replied with a nod, "He's also the youngest of the spirits, so he doesn't know a lot about the two. However, he said that he was raised by them when he first came."

Chrom hummed quietly as he looked at the creature. Finally, he sighed and nodded, "Well, all right. But, you have to follow what we say and refrain from acting recklessly. One wrong move and we can get both side against us."

"I understand." Shigure nodded.

With a compromise completed, Shigure's group soon joined up with Chrom's as they made their way down the path. Shigure looked around in confusion before turning to Chrom, "Is your son in Goud, sir? I thought he'd be here with you."

Forrest frowned, "I suppose a Civil war would be too dangerous for him to be present."

"Yes." Chrom nodded, "I left him with Gregor's family. By the way, Forrest, how is your father and your uncle? I've tried to contact them, but neither have picked up their orbs."

Forrest frowned, "I… I don't know… My uncle and his family is busy at the moment, but I don't know why my father wouldn't answer."

Chrom was quiet but nodded.

"It's too bad that we don't get to see Xing today, though." Ophelia grumbled.

Chrom chuckled, "You'll see him another time. You'll be at the war council, right?"

"About that." Ophelia frowned.

"I'm afraid not, sir." Shigure replied, "Our uncles wish for us to continue our journey and told us that they would be present, instead."

"Really?" Chrom frowned, "I see that they've also begun moving as well."

"Milord!"

Chrom jumped as they looked back to see Frederick rush up to them in a panic.

"Frederick?" Chrom frowned, "Is something the matter?"

"We've received a telepath from the Hoshidan family." Frederick grimaced, "Their daughter has gone missing."

"What?!" Shigure's eyes widen.

"A daughter?" Chrom raised a brow, "Who is it?"

"Rinne." Forrest's eyes widen in horror, "Oh no."

"That child?!" Chrom frowned, "How did this happen? Was there anyone watching over her?"

"There was." Frederick replied, "According to the High prince's retainer, one of the retainers was ambushed from a Lost One and is heavily injured. The child is nowhere to be found."

Olivia gasped, "Then…"

"Her state in uncertain." Frederick clarified, "There's been no sign that she was hurt as there was no sign left from her whereabouts."

"Rinne too…" Forrest frowned.

"Lord Forrest?" Ophelia looked to him in confusion.

The sky knight and healer nodded with a grimace.

"The thing is…" Shigure began hesitantly, "Yesterday, we received word that our cousin, Suki, had taken a mysterious injury and was rushed to the hospital two nights ago. Her friends found her collapsed before her dorm. Till now, we haven't received word after that. Uncle Leo told us to leave this to them. That was yesterday morning."

"What?!" Chrom grimaced, "But, Xander and Hinoka has yet too… Unless."

He shook his head, "Your parents are right. Leave the matter to us. Shigure, Forrest, the five of you have to continue your journey."

"Yes, sir…" Shigure nodded hesitantly with a frown.

It wasn't long before they reached the hot desert that Chrom strained a smile, "I hope you brought enough water with you, Shigure."

"We have." Shigure nodded and turned to Sophie who gave them the thumbs up.

* * *

It was morning when he headed out for Crimean kingdom. After saying his farewell to their parents, he and Kiragi left the town. He had contacted Seigbert before, but the guy didn't pick up his orb. He knew it probably wasn't a good time to speak with him after that happened. He grimaced as he sat on the train. Kiragi strained a frown as he steadied the bag on his back, "Shiro, let's try calling Seig later today, instead. Camilla told us that our cousins are heading to Crimea."

"Right." Shiro grumbled as he looked to his lance.

There was a moment of silence before Kiragi strained a smile, "You know, I never knew that you spoke with grandpa in your dreams too! That's pretty cool!"

"Yeah…" Shiro returned the smile, "Grandfather is cool just like dad said. Grandmother is really nice too."

"I'd like to see them too…" Kiragi sighed, "You… didn't tell them about our cousins, right?"

"They accepted it really well." Shiro replied with a shrug, "They looked more relieved that the war is over."

"Seriously?" Kiragi looked to him with wide eyes, "I'd be too afraid to even mention about it. They did fall during the war, after all."

"Grandfather and grandmother are open minded people." Shiro smiled, "Now that I think about it, I don't know why we were worried about it in the first place."

Kiragi continued the conversation as he changed the topic. Though he knew that he was only trying to liven up the mood, Shiro played along with him, but the thoughts of his cousin stayed in his mind. He knew the guy was all stiff and open minded too, but it was the first time he ever saw the guy so depressed.

The conversation lasted till they reached to the edge of Lepyr Kingdom. From there, they continued their path to the outskirts of Goud kingdom. It wasn't long before they finally found a familiar man with long silver hair awaiting them by the gates with a familiar white katana on his belt. Kiragi's eyes widen and looked to his cousin as Shiro waved, "Hey, Yen'fay! I take it our parents contacted you?"

The man nodded, "He did. He wanted me to help you through the forest."

"Huh?" Kiragi frowned in confusion, "But, isn't the forest safe now?"

Yen'fay nodded, "We can not let our guard down."

Shiro nodded with a sigh, "We understand. Thanks, Yen'fay."

After resupplying at a store where Priam worked part time at, the three began their path out of the town and into the forest. As they entered, they could see parts of the forest where carcasses lay barren. It smelled, but it was the forest that Shigure and the others helped solve. As their surroundings became darker and the air began to chill, Shiro frowned, "Is it already night?"

Yen'fay frowned, "Not yet."

As he said this, the two brought out their weapons as Shiro glanced over to his cousin, "Kiragi. Help me out, okay?"

"Got it." The archer grinned and peered into the darkness.

It wasn't long before he grimaced, "Um… I see something move around us… they're not animals, Shiro!"

"Huh?" his eyes widen.

" _What a surprise…"_

The archer jumped as Shiro called out, "Show yourself!"

" _Calm yourselves, dear."_

The shadows around them began to move as a bulky shadow slid down from the tree limbs. A green woman with green eyes stared at them lying on top of a hideous jaw plant bed. As she smiled, Kiragi smiled back, "Hi!"

Shiro stood before his cousin with a frown. She grinned, " _What surprise… Welcome, children of human. Might I ask what brings you through the forest today? You have a strange scent amongst your herd."_

Kiragi was taken aback by her speech, but Shiro smiled as he tried to remember his cousin's manner of speech, "We're trying to get to Goud Kingdom, Miss."

Yen'fay looked to him in doubt, but the woman smile curled, " _How honest a response… Had you been chosen I'd love to give you a hand, but you're not as well like amongst my children."_

As she said this, many smaller jaws appeared around them crawling down the trees on the end of vines. Seeing this, the three stayed close.

" _Dears, please… Mind your manners… and my temper."_ The woman said with a wave before looking to their with a sigh, " _Please forgive my children. They haven't had their meal yet and it's well past their meal time. But, do not worry, we don't feast upon the iron blood of your kind anymore. In time, our feast will grow to full and we shall gorge ourselves on our crystal plants. What I'm curious about… Is this scent around you…"_

As he pointed to him, Shiro raised a brow, "Me?"

" _You've met nature, have you not?"_ the woman grinned, " _The master who taught Lady Ri of the light."_

Shiro's eyes widen, but he shook his head, "No, miss. I don't believe so. Who are they?"

" _Oh?"_ The woman tilted her head in confusion, " _I believe our lady call them by the name… Ripple."_

Shiro's eyes widen as he shook his head, "I'm afraid I did not see him, Miss. I only know of him through strange dreams I've been seeing at night. One where he was interacting with the Celestial Ri."

" _Ah, so you have came across him, then."_ The woman smirked, " _My bad… Nature is a kind soul and a good old friend of mine. So, catching whiff of his scent on you is… interesting. Could you've known our chosen one?"_

"Forrest?" Shiro answered with a raised brow, "Yes. My cousin and I are his blood relatives."

" _Another one? My, how the world is just full of surprises. Well, if you wish to find them now, I'll tell you that they've begun their travels to Crimea. Our guardian have reported thus to us."_ The woman grinned, " _A well-mannered child he is. I do hope the Celestials take their side just as Reiran had. Speaking of manners, I've forgotten mine. I'm Nephytis. I protect this forest under the spirit guardian, Carbuncle."_

"My name is Shiro." He replied, "And this is my cousin, Kiragi, and… my relative, Yen'fay. He's here to escort us through the forest."

" _Yen'fay…"_ the woman narrowed her eyes as she stared at him, " _I'll be honest… You do look very much like someone I've met once before… If I remember…"_

She sighed and waved a hand, " _Dears, please let these young men pass. Do not even go for a nibble at them or I will punish you, understand?"_

The leaves and bushes quiver as the jaws retreated back into their hiding. The woman turned to them with a grin, " _Please give the chosen one our regards and I pray the Celestials bless you on your journey."_

"Thank you, miss." Shiro replied with a smile as they began their leave.

Watching the three leave, the woman hummed quietly, " _Ripple has always been the cautious one, but he has made it evident of his intentions. However, a child with the power of dreams? I do hope my dear friend knows what he's doing. The same goes with the blue hair child. He's scent was nearly addicting as this one. What does the universe have planned for his fate? I pray he has the watchful eyes of the Maiden of the Night."_

She looked up to the skies and sighed longingly, _"What has this era have become to the world? The times are changing, their fates are moving. Lady Yue, Lady Ri, please guide this world and protect it…"_

* * *

When Seigbert came to, he found himself before a bright sky surrounded by buildings he wasn't familiar with. He grimaced and looked around to see that everywhere was empty. There was no humans no animals. Nothing. No wind blew through his hair. He looked down to find himself in his Nohrian clothe and armor. Confused and worried, he looked about till he found a landmark. He hadn't seen the figure for a while now, but he remembered the day his mother brought him before it on her Pegasus, during his Uncle's coronation.

"Prince Seigbert!"

There was suddenly two arms that grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into a building. He struggled at first, but the arms immediately released once the door was shut. He looked up with wide eyes, "Yu-Yukimura? Chief Fuga!"

The glasses tactician sighed and nodded, "I'm relieved that you still remembered us, at least."

Fuga chuckled, "I did say it was impossible since you are close to his mother's family. He even has his mother's hair color. Now, boy, we have a lot of questions for you, but let us bring you to someone who would want to meet with you more than us. Then, we can hear your story."

As he said this, the chief opened the door and said, "Sumeragi, there's someone here you might want to see."

Sumeragi?

"Someone here?"

The door was opened wider as he looked up to see a tall samurai with black hair and beard followed by a very familiar woman.

"Q-Queen Mikoto!" Seigbert's eyes widen as he quickly straightened himself and bowed.

"My, this is a surprise…" the former queen gasped, "Your hair…"

The samurai nodded, "I believe so. Come in, young man."

Seigbert hesitated, but followed them as he was brought to a living room, which reminded him a bit of his mother's home. After being gestured for a seat, he followed as told. Seeing this, Sumeragi smiled, "It seems you were taught of our customs as well."

"Yes." He nodded, "My father and mother wanted me to be familiar with Hoshido's and Nohr's etiquettes since they said that the kingdoms will become allies after the war. So, I had a Nohrian caretaker and a Hoshidan caretaker while growing up."

"I see…" the samurai nodded, "Do you recognize who I am, then?"

He thought for a bit before he recalled the war. His eyes widen, "Yes, sir. You're Sumeragi. My mother's father. I was there during the battle in Valla and saw your battle with my uncle, sir."

"So, you were there as well." Sumeragi frowned, "Funny, how I didn't think that my grandchildren would be at the battle."

"It can't be helped." Mikoto grimaced, "We were controlled and couldn't think all else, but our own children. We never thought that they would use the Deeprealms to hide their children. Could you tell us your name, dear?"

"My name is Seigbert." He replied.

"Seigbert." Sumeragi nodded, "I was told of the situation from your cousins, but tell me. What is your situation on your side?"

The man nodded and began his account of the things that have happened. How his parents decided to take in an orphaned child, the years they spent in the world while he disguised himself as a teacher and found clues to the past, then helped Shigure and his cousin by giving them information he was able to gather, and the death of his sister. The two were quiet before they nodded. Sumeragi frowned, "How long do you plan to continue staying where you are now?"

Seigbert raised a brow, "Probably for two months. That way, I could leave the school without suspicion. With my sister… not there anymore, I won't have much reason to stay there either. Uncle Leo and Aunt Camilla will be there instead."

"I see…" Sumeragi nodded, "Be careful, Seigbert. The enemy is moving. They could come for you and your cousins next."

Seigbert's eyes widen in surprise, "What?"

"Suki…" Mikoto frowned hesitantly, "She could be related to the situation as well."

"How can that be?" Seigbert grimaced, "She's never-"

"That same day when Suki was rushed to the healer." Mikoto frowned, "Shiro's sister was kidnapped by the Lost Ones."

"What?!" Seigbert's eyes widen, "I never heard about that before… No, wait… Of course. That must be what Father and Mother were talking about…"

"Don't get distracted, Seigbert." Sumeragi said with a nod, "It's hard losing a love one. We know that feeling well, but it's at that moment you let your guard down that somethings starts to happen around you. Don't let that slip past your senses or you can end up losing someone else."

"That's…" Seigbert grimaced but nodded, "I understand, sir."

"Should King Garon come to his senses once more, he would've told you something similar, I hope." Sumeragi grimaced.

"There's nothing to be done about the past, Sumeragi." Fuga frowned, "The man suffered many loses and ended up losing himself as well. We're fortunate that his descendant are good people as the rumors said he once was."

Sumeragi nodded before he turned to him, "How is your mother and father, Seigbert?"

"Aside from the situation, they're doing well, sir." He replied.

Sumeragi smiled faintly, "I see. Mikoto."

His wife nodded and pulled out a small circle from her sleeve before handing it to him with a smile, "Give this to your mother and Father, Seigbert. Tell them that there's a clue related to the children they've adopted that was lingering around them if they don't find it before Suki's burial. It'll be too late."

Seigbert took the circle with both hands to find that it was a container of some sort. He looked to them in confusion as Mikoto frowned with a sad look, "We… only new that Rinne was one of the children related to your mystery and that there was another child, but none of us had known that your family had also taken in a child as well. It was our mistake that we didn't speak about your family sooner. Take that and show it to your mother and Father. I apologize that we can't tell them what's going on, but, if we speak everything, our pursuers can track us down with it."

"Let them know that whatever is going on is starting to take for another turn." Sumeragi frowned, "Be prepared, Seigbert, and stay with your cousins."

"If possible…" Yukimura said with a bow, "It'd be of great help if you can provide us a map of this 'new world' that you are at. That way, we'll know what's going on and I can provide some insight."

"You're as diligent as always." Sumeragi chuckled.

Seigbert nodded and looked to the container as he saw the wooden carvings. Just as he did, the world around him began to sway as he thought he could hear shouts, but, as he tried to decipher who it was from, he found his mother before him.

"Seigbert!" Hinoka breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him, "You scared me for a second there."

"Mother?" Seigbert's eyes widen in surprise, "My apologies. Is it time that we have to leave?"

"No…" He voice trembled, "Of course not, silly."

As she petted his head, there was tears in her eyes again as she whispered, "Suki, she-!"

"Hinoka, quickly! The doctors are coming!"

His eyes widen as he heard his father's shout. He turned and saw a doctor and three nurses rush into the room to where his sister lay. There was a moment of silence before one of the nurses shouted, "I can't believe it!"

"Hurry! Take her to the patient's room!"

As he heard this, Seigbert looked to his father in bewilderment, "Father! What's going on?"

Xander sighed with a relieved smile as he patted his shoulder, "She's still here, Seigbert. Suki… She's still alive…"

* * *

Shigure looked around the scene in confusion. With a little help from Nina, they were able to sneak the group into Crimean borders. Behind the tall walls of the kingdom. There was sand and bits of wood areas. He looked to Chrom who nodded, "Let's continue moving, then."

"Right." He nodded. As they continued walking along the sandy path, Shigure noticed a lot of open tents around the forest and under it numerous of people tanned by the sun and so thin he could see his bones and ribs along the skin. Within each of the tents lay one bowl. Some with water, some with money, but most had nothing in it.

"This is terrible…" Forrest grumbled under his breath, "I've never seen so many people in such a state."

Chrom grimaced, "Me too. Let's fine a place to rest first. Then, come back and ask of the situation."

They nodded and watched as Frederick rushed off in search of an inn. A few hours had passed before they finally found a place to stay the night. Chrom walked back out and turned to him with a nod, "Let's go see if we can find someone that knows what's going on."

Shigure nodded back, "I was thinking the same."

"I'm coming too." Forrest rushed up to them, "At least, let me help them a little."

Chrom hesitated, but nodded, "All right, but be careful not to stand out. I've just sent Kellam and Virion to find some information in the city."

"All right." Forrest replied and looked to Carbuncle in her medicine bag, "Stay put Carbuncle and don't move. If anyone finds you, thing could go badly."

" _Yes, sir."_ Carbuncle nodded and stuffed his head back into the bag.

He turned to his retainers, "Ophelia, stay here and listen to whatever they say here, got it?"

The mage hesitated, but, eventually nodded.

Together, the four left to the slums. Nina frowned, "I've never seen so many people homeless in my life. Just what are they doing here?"

"Hush, Nina." Forrest whispered, "It'll raise suspicion if the soldiers heard you."

"Yes, sir." Nina nodded.

As they wandered the streets, they soon came upon a mother and a child sitting across the mat with her child being exceptionally far. The sight left an odd feeling in Shigure. He frowned as he knew something wasn't right. Just all everyone else around them, the other and child were in rags. Clothing that wasn't enough for them to survive the nights as parts of their skin showed. The mother looked young, but pale and disheveled green hair. Her little girl looked no older than five with the same green hair, but looked mature as she sat down gracefully. The woman looked up and saw him with blue eyes. He strained a weak smile as she spoke weakly, "Sir, would you like to take my daughter with you? She knows how to do house chores well and is an obedient child. All I request are some food and a place for her to sleep. Any bit counts."

Shigure's eyes widen as he heard this. He frowned and shook his head, "No. We don't plan on such purchases, Ma'am."

The woman looked disheartened before Chrom stepped up to them, "Miss, why are you doing this?"

The woman was quiet at first before she looked up to them pleadingly, "B-Because… I'm going to die soon…"

Tears began falling down the sides of her cheeks as she said this. Chrom's eyes widen and Shigure quickly glanced over to the child still sitting on her knees quietly, but now they could clearly see her shoulders start to tremble as tears fell onto the sand. He grimaced as Forrest frowned and hurried by her side, "Can I take a look?"

The woman hesitated, but slowly nodded. Quickly, Forrest set to work as he brought out some of his medical equipments. He asked a series of questions to her as she answered each one of them. Each making Forrest's brow furrow. When they were done, he grimaced, "Lung cancer… In their late stages too."

"This isn't good." Nina grimaced.

Chrom nodded, "Frederick, let's bring them in."

"Understood." Frederick nodded.

Forrest helped the woman up while Shigure walked over to the child and offered her his hand, "Would you like to come with us? Don't worry. You're not leaving your mother's side."

The girl looked up to him as he saw that her eyes were a pretty shade of purple. The child hesitated before taking his hand. Seeing this, the mother leaning against Forrest turned to them, "Wh-Where are you taking us?"

"Shelter first." Chrom replied, "We'll talk there."

As they began walking, the woman was in tears as she whispered, "Thank you…"

Seeing the child's feet bare, Shigure picked her up instead.

"It'll be fine." He whispered.

With that, they brought the mother and child back to the Inn where they met a horrified Olivia. Almost at once, she reached into the chest of clothes and took them inside to be washed up before putting the mother in her green dress. With not much spare clothing, her daughter was dressed in Xing's old clothing of a shirt and jeans. With some straw, Forrest quickly made some slippers for the child as he promised her a little dress later. When they were done, Forrest and Olivia escorted the mother and child out of their rooms and down to the tables where plates of food laid. The woman was hesitant at first, but they insisted. So, the group gathered around the table for a meal. It must've been awhile since they last had something as Shigure noticed the child droll from the side of her lips, so he offered her a leg of a chicken. As she watched her dig in with a bright smile, Chrom said, "Miss, can you give us yourselves and tell us what happened to you? And, what happened here in this kingdom?"

The woman put down her fork as she nodded, "My name is Christine and this is my daughter, Heilen. We came from a noble family from Lufure."

"A noble family from Lufure? Out here?" Shigure grimaced.

"We came to this kingdom for the quality air and healing when a noble offered us a place for me and my daughter, who was only an infant then, to rest. I was already diagnosed with Lung cancer and, with no way of treating it, we tried to search for a place to slow the process. My healer told me that clean air and rest is the only way to do so. There was also problems in Lufure that threatened me and my daughter, so we took the noble's offer and moved out." Christine answered, "This kingdom have always been under pressure from both sides, but we believed it was better than Lufure and the problems they have with humane rights. However, one day, a rebellion broke out in the castle and the king was quickly overthrown. The entire royal family have also been executed by the next day in the town square."

"So, it was too late." Chrom grimaced.

Christine nodded, "The noble who supported us was a cousin to the crown prince and so he perished as well. Due to our connection, we were caught and were nearly sentenced to death had the council not taken our health into consideration and casted me and my daughter to the slums. They believed that, in time, our health would fail us and, as my daughter and I are the only surviving members of our family, we would pass without telling anyone. Our money and possession were stripped away from us and I was unable to find anyone willing to hire me since I have no talent despite being well-educated. In the past three years, some rebels came together and formed a resistance against the new monarch. But, even then, the people in the slums received no aid and my health began to take a turn for the worst. Three days ago, I was nearly run over by a wagon after I collapsed. So, I already knew that my time was running out. But, I feared my daughter would be in danger without me by her side. She could starve and fall ill."

"So, you decided that it would be best to sold her to a person willing to take a young child in for free." Virion frowned.

Christine nodded, "It was a terrible idea, but I am dying and my child would starve without me. We haven't had a decent meal till now."

"It's a good thing we took notice of you when we did." Chrom frowned.

"Milord, what should we do?" Frederick said with a frown, "With Forrest's diagnose, we know for certain that she's not lying, but we can't sneak out people from Crimea kingdom. We'd be on the execution stand too if we did that."

"I know, Frederick, but…" Chrom hesitated.

There was a moment of silence as Ophelia gave the child a pork rib. As she chewed on it, Shigure nodded, "Well, what if we disguise them as nomad entertainers? Does the kingdom allow nomads?"

"They once did." Christine answered, "But, I don't know about now. Ephelstine is the current ruler of Crimea. In the past, he was the former king's retainer and had the support of the nobles. During the time, the peaceful balance between nobles and commoners was wavering and tensions between both sides grew. The former king tried to settle the dispute time and time again, but, with each time, the royal family began to lose the favor of the nobles. Now that he's the king, the commoners' taxes of rose and the nobles didn't have to pay a cent, unless it was for the king. Those who went against him followed after the royal family and were executed or sent to the slums like we were. However, I do know that Ephelstine loves women and entertainment. So, I don't think he'd ban nomads from entering the castle walls either."

"So, that's it." Chrom muttered, "Then, what about this resistance forces?"

"I don't know much, but there is one rumor that everyone knows." Christine said as she whispered, "It's said that their current leader is one of the surviving members of the royal family and he wants revenge against the current ruler. Each day, news of their efforts were reported to the town as forms of theft and murder of the noble family. With such information, we don't know if we could get any help from them either."

"So, many camp out in the desert slums." The red armor knight called Sully frowned, "Well, I'll be. This is worse than the time we met Panne's son."

Chrom nodded, "It's not a village that's having problems now, but a kingdom."

He looked to her, "Christine, we came here after we heard that some of our friends went missing in this kingdom. Have you seen a tall woman with long blue hair and carried a sword? She should have a man by her side with short brown hair and carries an axe. Or maybe a woman with brown pigtails and a man little taller than her with long brown and a streak of blond. They both have tan skins."

"I-I have!" she gasped, "A woman with blue and a man with brown hair saved me and my daughter from the wagon that day, but, when I came to, the brown hair man and woman told me to stay at the tent. I heard from passerbys and the people in the slums that they had been captured by the noble for causing a ruckus that day. But, none of them came back."

Shigure's eyes widen as he turned to Chrom with a grimace, "That has to be…"

"Lucina and Gerome…" Chrom frowned, "Do you know where they were taken?"

"There hasn't been any notice of an execution scheduled yet. Probably the dungeons." Christine replied, "But, I don't know where that could be. I've only visited the castle once."

Frederick frowned, "Milord, you can't be thinking…"

He nodded, "We're going to find a way to get to the dungeons and save them."

With all things said and done, Shigure returned back out to check on his steed when he noticed the little girl giving his Pegasus an apple. As the Pegasus ate it, the girl smiled, "Pretty horsie…"

His steed gave a huff in response as Shigure chuckled, "He's saying thank you for the apple."

The girl looked to him with a look of confusion, "But… he said… he is not a horsie."

Shigure raised a brow as she said this.

"He's not a horse?" Shigure strained a smile, "Well, okay?"

He glanced over to his Pegasus, who was surprising looking to him. He reached over and patted the mane, "Is that so…"

"Heilen!"

Shigure looked up as he saw Christine rushed over and hugged the girl, "Next time you go somewhere tell mommy before you leave. I was so worried when you weren't in the bed room."

"Sorry…"

Christine looked up to him and gave a small bow, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"No, of course not." Shigure smiled, "In fact, I believe my horse was very happy to meet her. Thank you for the apple, Heilen."

The girl nodded. Christine gave him another bow in gratitude before returning into the Inn. That night, it was decided that Christine and her daughter would be sleeping in Nina's and Ophelia's room as the girls would share two beds. However, Shigure was unable to sleep as images of the slums and the family of two repeated in his mind.

"Can't sleep?"

He looked and saw his cousin sitting up in the bed across from him. He nodded, "Ah. You?"

"After what happened today?" Forrest sighed, "I've heard that some parents would sell their children to brothels back in Nohr or they'd sell themselves there… Since our uncle became King, I heard that my father has kept a close eye in those places. This is the first time I've seen something similar to that."

Shigure sighed, "This is the first time I've seen it too. But, Christine was only trying to make sure that her child would survive… Forrest, her mother-"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked dubiously as he petted the sleeping spirit in his arms.

Shigure hesitated but sighed, "Let's not talk about that, then. But, somethings from what she said today didn't make much sense. Though we can see that she is a noble with manners, why didn't Lufure notice any absence in their presence? Even if you were to leave the kingdom, you still have your citizenship from the kingdom you resign in. If Christine didn't report back her condition, shouldn't the government notice something was off?"

"I don't know." Forrest sighed, "Lufure is a kingdom known for their knowledge in medicine. For their kingdom to have problems in regards to humane rights, it's rather plausible. Father had always been in charge of such problems back in Nohr. It's one of the reasons why we are doing much better now."

"The adults have always been watching over the kingdom since before the war began." Shigure frowned, "I wonder if someday, we'd be the ones to take on those roles as well."

"Who knows." Forrest sighed, "One thing I know for certain, I can't stay a healer if I will have to inherit my father's Brynhildr. Soon, I'll also have to take up doing what Father does now. As long as Nina and Ophelia are by my side, then I should be able to get the job done. Right now, I don't know as much as father to help protect the people."

Shigure thought for a bit before he nodded, "I've studied my courses for the last two years, but it's still not enough… I hope that our kingdoms will never go through what Crimea have."

Forrest smiled, "As long as you have the resolve, I'm sure everything will be just fine."

It was morning when Shigure reached to his steed.

"Shigure!"

He turned around and saw Chrom wave to him as he walked over. With a stern face, he spoke firmly, "You and Forrest need to stay here."

"What?!" Shigure's eyes widen in shock, "But-!"

"After what we heard, I doubt Christine and her daughter would be left out of the picture. Instead, I need you to hid the two while we go rescue my daughter." Chrom stated, "Olivia have already dressed them in nomads clothing. I need you to take them out of the kingdom."

"That's…" Shigure grimaced.

"Chrom!"

They looked back and saw Virion and Olivia hurry to them with the mother and daughter in a pink dancer clothing with a dark hood over them.

"The guards are coming." Virion grimaced, "It seems they've had their eyes on our movement since we entered the kingdom. I suspect they'll also use false accusation for this as well."

Chrom's eyes widen, "Then, there's no time! Virion, go find Ricken and his family. They need to follow Shigure's group and escort Christine and her daughter out of the kingdom."

Virion nodded, "Shall we distract the guards as well, sir? No doubt, they'd want to have a public execution first to set the citizens in place. It would take time."

Chrom frowned, "Not now. First, Christine and the child."

Virion nodded and hurried into the Inn. Soon, Forrest and their group rushed out as Chrom helped them up the steeds.

"Go! Go!" he shouted.

Shigure quickly snapped his reins as Sophie shouted, "Sir Ricken and Maribelle are here!"

"Don't stop! Hurry!" the woman shouted behind them.

Their horses rushed through the wind and it wasn't long before they found themselves before a gate. However, they could hear the guards come after them as they turned around and saw an archer shot out an arrow at them. Shigure held the child tighter in his arms and knocked it down before another came. Not for him, but for someone else. Maribelle surprisingly knocked it down with her parasol before the realized that it had accompanied with another. They're eyes widen in surprise before a shadow casted before them. Shigure's eyes widen in surprise, but Maribelle screamed, "Shigure, Forrest! GO! Back to Lufure!"

Without much wait, he felt the sheet slid from underneath his saddle and his Pegasus began to run. They ran for a while as Forrest looked back and shouted, "Whatever you do, don't look back!"

As they reached the gates, they saw a familiar hunched figure wave to them.

"Uncle Brady!" Ophelia cheered behind Forrest.

The guards were sprawled on the ground as they rushed to him. Without wasting time, the man climbed up shigure's Pegasus and shouted, "Forget it and run!"

Just like that, the lot of them rode their steed into the desert. They didn't stop till they were certain that the coast was clear. Shigure sighed in relief as he muttered, "D-Did we lose them?"

"Who knows…" Brady grumbled as he got off, "Well, who's the kid?"

The girl looked around in confusion, "W-Where's mom?"

There was a moment of silence as Brady's eyes widen, "Ah, horse apples! You gotta be jokin'!"

"Sir Brady, let's find a safe place first." Forrest said with strained smile, "I think we all need a rest…"

"Wha-?! But the kid…"

"We can't go back there, sir." Shigure grimaced, "Not after that…"

Brady raised a brow before his eyes widen and he glanced over to Ophelia who was quiet as well. After some seconds, the healer sighed, "Fine. But, I'll tell ya all now. This ain't some daycare…"

He looked to Heilen, "Kid, just stay quiet, okay?"

The girl frowned in confusion and slight tears, but nodded.

After moving about, they finally came upon an oasis that was said on the map. As they rested their steed, Brady grumbled as he watched the child splash in the water with Ophelia, "So, what a' ya gonna do with her? This journey can be a big problem for a kid, like her."

Shigure nodded as he got out of the water, "We're taking her to Lufure Kingdom. It was what Lady Maribelle told us to do, sir."

Brady's eyes widen at the mention of his mother's name before he slid to the grass and grumbled, "You can't be serious, ma…"

Shigure frowned, "How about we contact the others for back up? I'm sure, if it's Gaius, he can slip through and save them. We might have to pay him a lot of candy after, but the lives are important."

Brady grimaced, "Listen here. If my ma told us to go to Lufure, she meant it. No goin' back for them. You leave the callin' ta me."

Shigure hesitated at first, but, after some deep thoughts, nodded, "All right. You can call them through the orb while we're traveling. But, let's not stay here for too long. They soldiers might come for us. We might have to camp out in the desert."

Brady grumbled, but nodded quietly. When they finished refilling the water containers, they continued on their way. During the entire time, the girl had been staring at Shigure's steed in awe. It couldn't be helped that she saw his steed's wings before they could thrown on a couple hoods to cover it. At first, she kept staring at the mount before she started trying to peek under the covers. He strained a smile and tapped her shoulder, "Heilen, I know you're very curious about my steed…"

He placed a finger to his lips, "Can you keep this a secret between you and everyone here?"

The girl stared at them and nodded mimicking his movement silently. It was a couple hours before they were able to find a steep dune just as the sun was about to set.

"Let's set up camp here for the night." Forrest said with a nod, "As long as we be careful, they won't be able to notice us here."

Brady nodded, "Ya, well, we gotta leave early tomorrow, ya hear? Or they'd have us in the mornin'."

"Got it!" Ophelia grinned.

As she hurried off to help tend to her liege's steed, Brady sat on the ground and grumbled, "It's just like talking to her grandma, sometimes… She's definitely the princess's grandkid."

Forrest strained a smile, "I heard that Lissa is a very vibrant woman when she met her husband. I can see that, but…"

"Ah, yeah." Brady grumbled as he set up the small fireplace, "She was more like a kid before she had her present kid. She played so many pranks, it nearly scared me half ta death when she brought out frogs from nowhere. It stopped for a while when she was having a kid, but, afta that, every other pranks weren't that bad."

Shigure smiled as he tied his steed to the tent, "I don't know if Ophelia would be doing that as well. She seem very content working under our cousin."

"About that…" Brady raised a brow, "Why is she working under her own cousin? Ain't her ma a princess too?"

"Yes, but…" Forrest strained a smile, "It seems both my retainers were inspired by their fathers to become my retainers, since I'm father's child."

Brady sighed, "Like father, like daughter. Why did the fool taught his kid to act too…"

As he grumbled, Ophelia smiled as she sat down with a brighter grin, "Hey, Uncle Brady! Can you tell us some of the adventures my father had when you were kids?"

"Oh no…" Nina groaned, "This isn't a nurser-"

Forrest patted her shoulder with a smile, "It's fine, Nina. I believe it will also entertain Heilen for a while too. Is it all right with you, Sir Brady?"

The cleric grumbled before he sighed, "Drop the 'sir' already. Fine. I'll tell ya all a tale. Just stay quiet and let me light the go… just let me light the fire…"

Nina sighed and nodded, "I'll go on the look out, then."

"Be careful, Nina." Sophie called out as she began to brush Avel."

As the fire started and he began passing out the jerkies, Shigure looked up just as Brady began, "Well, let's see… There was this time when we were just kids and got into a lot of trouble."

"Trouble?" Ophelia tilted her head in confusion, "My father?"

Brady nodded with a grumble, "Our kingdom was always ambushed by monsters when we were small, so our ma and pa were rarely at home sometimes. One time, ya pa got so tired of waiting that he left the castle ta help our mas and pas fight off the monsters. Problem is it was the first time we ever left the castle and ya pa was all about beating up a bunch a those monsters to show our mas and pas."

"Huh?" Ophelia frowned, "But he must've been a child, right? Why didn't you stop him, then?"

"Ya." Brady frowned, "I tried ta bring him back, but he just brought me along. Thing is our mas were best friends, so my ma wanted us ta be best friends too. Sure, I was close, but not that close. I also knew if I let him get into trouble, I was gonna get half te beatin' too."

He sighed and shook his head in exasperation, "But, tha' thick skull of his didn't stop ta think how much stronger the monsters were if our ma and pa had such a hard time fightin' them day an' night. So, when we came across one, I grabbed ya pa's collar and hightailed outta the place. But, ya pa was clumsy as a kid and tripped over his own go… his own feet. We could'a died that day if his cousin hadn't showed up and saved us that day. I've neva seen our ma so mad in my life. She and Lissa weren't happy at all after seeing that we left the castle. So, kids, think twice before you actually jump into somethin' a'right? We won't always be there to save your… to save you."

"Yes, sir!" Ophelia grinned.

"Yes, ser!" Heilen mimicked with a giggle.

Brady sighed before he muttered exasperately, "God dam-… Urgh… now we have another one…"

Shigure smiled as he saw the girl giggle as she continued to mimick Ophelia. Since making it out here, he has yet to seen the child smile, but, now, he was relieved to see something so simple from a five-year-old girl. Perhaps, they were on the right track to another destination as well. As Brady went on to other stories of when he got his scar and his life training as a cleric. Shigure left the two kids to the man as he went about checking their supplies.

* * *

Upon arriving to the border of Crimea where a large desert lay before them, Kiragi grimaced, "Why not? Did something happened?"

"Yeah. Gregor thinks you shouldn't go right now." The orange hair man frowned, "Chrom and the others have gone to fix the problem. Shigure and the others went with them."

Shiro frowned and looked to him, "I know that Crimea is in the middle of a civil war the last I heard about it. Gregor, has anyone passed through the place before them?"

"Gregor can't say." The man sighed, "Look, just wait here for them to come back. Xing is here with Gregor and his wife. Why not spar with him for a bit? Teach him some swordfight, eh? He's bested Gregor just yesterday."

"Xing?" Shiro raised a brow as the image of the young infant came back to his mind, "The kid? Sure… but let me first contact my cousins. I don't think they even know that I was coming."

"That's good with Grergor." The Hero smiled, "Kid has been getting too much energy for Gregor too."

"Right." Kiragi sighed.

Shiro walked away from the group to where Yen'fay waited for them and pulled out his orb as he shook his head, "No good. It seems that the Civil War has made things take a turn for the worst if Chrom and the others have gone there."

"You can tell?" Yen'fay raised a brow.

Shiro sighed, "Unless there's another reason Chrom was brought here, I can't think of any other reason but that the scouts he set up there has been involved in the war. This is the kingdom too. Not just some towns or villages. Not that either are good in that situation. I'm going to see if I can contact Shigure and see what's going on."

As he said this, he felt a small warmth in his hands, concertrating on it with the image of his cousin, "He was soon met with him followed by a little girl with green hair and purple eyes. The sight left him stunned for a bit as the familiar color stood out before him before he shook his head, "Shigure? Are you there?"

"Shiro?" the man looked down in surprise, "Yeah, we're all here."

"Okay? So, who's the kid?"

The sky knight grimaced, "I can't say for now. Let's just go with a survivor of the war going on."

Shiro raised a brow but nodded silently, "You're at Crimea, right? What's going on? I heard from Gregor that Chrom took you guys there. There's no way that he'd show up into a kingdom and not return for two days. Something happened right?"

Shigure's eyes widen, "Gregor? Either way, I'm afraid so. Panne and Yarne has been missing for a while now and Chrom's daughter has been captured by the castle."

"What?" Shiro's eyes narrowed as he grumbled, "I thought that something happened. Has Seigbert been in contact with her lately? Then, again, he's not in any good condition either."

"It seems the war has escalated quickly and the nobles are starting to become corrupted with power." Shigure replied, "This child's family is also a victim of the war. It looks like their former ruler was overthrown and executed by his former retainer, Ephelstein. Looks like whoever was in contact with the royal family was either executed or thrown to the slums. This child here was no exception. We're taking her back to Lufure right now."

"Seriously?" Shiro grimaced.

Shigure nodded, "Shiro, I need you to find Gaius and Asugi. You can do that right? We have another situation back in the kingdom."

Shiro nodded, "Fine. We're just on the border of Crimean lands too. Dad wants me and Kiragi to join your group."

"What?" Shigure's eyes widen in surprise, "So, uh… Why didn't you tell us this before? It does take a couple days journey to reach Goud."

Shiro sighed, "Sorry, cousin. I thought I did on the train, but I forgot. So, we thought that you were already waiting for us. Nevermind that. I've told you now, so you know. Now, you need Gaius and Asugi's help, right? I know what they're best at, Shiro… something happened to Chrom and the others?"

Shigure nodded, "Yeah. They're probably in the dungeons, but we don't have exact information. Brady said that he would call for help, but there have been no reply after he contacted them."

Shiro sighed, "Right. Then, I'll go call Caeldori. Be careful, Shigure."

"I know." Shigure replied.

As the light faded, Shiro sighed and tried another image in mind. A familiar one. As the light shined and grew warmer, Shiro called out, "Caeldori! Caeldori! Are you there?"

"Yes, Shiro?" the red hair sky knight replied with a smile.

"That armor…" Shiro's eyes widen, "Were you training? Agh, never mind! More importantly, where's Gaius?"

"He should be helping mother with the wyverns. What is it?" She titled her head in confusion.

"I need to speak with him and fast." Shiro replied.

Caeldori nodded, "All right. Hang on."

After a minute of brushed green scenery, the familiar thief in his normal clothing of black and gray clothing appeared. It was his first time speaking with the spy as Asugi was the one who normally spoke with him, but it was an emergency this time.

"Hey, crab." The thief grumbled, "So, what is it?"

Crab? Same attitude. Shiro grimaced, "Sorry to bother you. We have an emergency on hand and we're hoping you could help us."

"Me? So, how much?"

There was some commotion on the other end, but Shiro nodded, "How about I give you two medium bags of candy persimmon that my mom made? Sorry, it was an emergency, so I didn't have prepare for this yet."

The thief grumbled, "Fine. That'll do. So, what's the job?"

"Chrom and the other Shepherds were caught by the nobles of Crimea kingdom. If you can help them escape from the kingdom, I'll give you the bags."

"Crimea kingdom." Gaius whistled, "You're talking about a place of war, crab."

"You're not going there alone." Shiro replied, "I'm going to try to get Asugi to go with you. Would that help?"

The thief hummed quietly before he nodded, "Perhaps. One question. Why didn't you talk with your dad's soldiers?"

"Something happened back home, so neither of them can help. Dad's still busy too." Shiro grumbled, "Some of us just aren't in the shape for the rescue."

"Whatever you say." Gaius sighed, "Fine. I'll go there. Just make sure you have the bags ready when I finish the job."

"Thanks." Shiro smiled, "I'll talk to Asugi. Just meet us in Goud."

"Got it, crab." The thief mumbled before the orb went clear again.

With it over, Shiro sighed, "Now for the next one."

* * *

With their call over, Heilen looked up to him, "Who's that?"

"Our cousin." Shigure smiled.

"Will he be able to convince Asugi, though?" Forrest questioned.

"The kid's his retainer, right?" Brady smirked, "I talked with Marc's pa before. So, if he's the guy's retainer, he should listen."

"Well, not because he wants to…" Shigure grimaced.

"Yeah…" Ophelia frowned, "I heard from Caeldori before. She told me that he became a retainer in the end because of his family tradition. He wasn't too thrilled about it. Not like me or Nina. They're good friends now, though. Sort of. But they did have some arguments before and there are times Asugi won't follow what Shiro says."

"Well!" Brady sighed, "Now, that's a problem. Wait, if he's like Gaius, then he should like candies, right?"

"Pretty much." Nina replied, "But didn't you call for help too?"

"I did." Brady grumbled, "And, I gonna be in trouble later too. I called his kid."

"What?" Shigure's eyes widen, "Marc? But, can he…?"

"Hey, I've tried talking with Morgan for advice already!" Brady snapped, "She told me to contact her cousin. If Cynthia was here, things might be better."

"Maybe, she escaped." Forrest suggested, "Sumia and Henry may have been captured, but Cynthia is smart. She could be able to escape."

"If she didn't just snapped and starts flying." Brady grumbled, "So, what are you gonna do about that legend?"

"We'll come back for it." Shigure replied, "We have to first get Heilen back to Lufure first. She must have some distant relatives, at least."

"What are you gonna do if she doesn't?" Brady said with a frown.

Shigure hesitated and looked Forrest, who frowned quietly. Brady sighed, "Look. I get that we need to put the kid somewhere safe and that you want to help Chrom, but there's no guarantee that the kid have anyone else besides her parents. You heard the woman yesterday, right? They're the only members of their family left. Cases like these aren't rare. So, let's think about something now. What do we do if she doesn't have anyone to look to. It would be difficult to find someone willing to take her in and, for some god- for some dumb reason, there're no orphanages in this world! The child will have to learn things for herself the hard way if she's going to be living in this world."

"What if we put her into the human orphanages in the human realm?" Sophie asked, "They'd take her in."

"Till she goes through the same phase as Suki and Rinne." Nina sighed, "They won't want her to stay there, then."

"Well, what if she stays with us till we find someone willing to take her in." Ophelia asked.

"When's that?" Brady sighed, "Till then, we'd be the one raising her and she'll be attached to us longer. Xing is one thing because we don't know where he's family is and Lucina's family had already taken him in. But, if we have to stay here till she grows up, then we have a problem."

Forrest sighed, "Brady is right, Shigure."

Shigure nodded, "We'll have to find someone willing to take her in, then. Even if they're not from Lufure. But, first, we have to check and see."

Brady nodded, "This will do."

Ophelia tilted her head, "Uncle Brady kind of spoke normal for the first time."

"Hey! I've always speak normally!" Brady grumbled, "How come I'm hearing this from you…?"


	17. Chapter 17: The Servants

The Servants

Shigure placed the hood back on Heilen's head as they continued on their way to Lufure. He had heard much about the kingdom from his cousin during the last ten years. It was a kingdom of medicine and plants. Their love for knowledge to heal and life were well-known. However, that did not include their own. As a result, the kingdom had troubles with humane rights and would use people as research subjects to test the effects of medicine and poison. Many passed in the kingdom unless they were careful. It was understandable why a family would want to escape the place that would use their own people as test subjects during the time they were ill, but to a kingdom of war? The question was confusing and, after further conversation, he decided that they would first further investigate the matter before finding a place for Heilen. It's been a couple days of traveling and he's gotten to know the child a little better. Heilen is a quiet girl but still bright in personality. During the time of their travel, she was clearly curious of his steed but was true to their promise and kept quiet. Other than that, she really love to watch his cousin's and Brady's magic in healing and wished to know how. But, as they've tried, they soon learned that it was not possible since the girl was not of their world, but they could not tell her that and just said that she was too young. Still, Shigure was impressed with her thirst for knowledge and could see that she'd make a good student under any scholar. However, it surprised him as during the last couple of days after their escape, they had to fight off their pursuers quite a number of times during the journey. He didn't know if it was due to the fact that she was still an escapee or if, he suspected, that there were other reasons. Either way, it was safe to say that it was starting to become of great suspicions to him. When he asked her about anything between her and Christine, the girl looked confused and never could give a clear answer, nor did she question them further about her mother. After leaving the desert, they soon arrived before a dense forest of palms. Heilen shuddered below his eyes sight as he raised a brow, "Heilen, is something the matter?"

"Nothing." Heilen replied curtly.

Nina strained a smile, "You know it's not good to lie, Heilen. It's gotten a little cold here."

Heilen nodded, "The trees are a little tall…"

Brady chuckled, "So, that's it?"

"But it's great to have tall trees." Ophelia grinned, "You can climb it and see things from another view! Oh, maybe there's coconuts in this one!"

Nina sighed as Forrest chuckled, "Well, let's not get too distracted. We still have to continue to Lufure."

He rode up to Heilen and, with his back turned to them, took out Carbuncle with both hands as Shigure could hear him whisper, "Sorry, Carbuncle. Just don't move and protect her, okay?"

" _Wha-!"_

Without another wait, Forrest turned to them with Carbuncle in hand and placed him in her arms, "Just hold on to it, okay? It'll keep you warm and safe."

Heilen looked down at the little creature with wide, glittering eyes as a bright smile grew from ear to ear, "B-B-Bunny…"

The expression on her face made it hard not to laugh as Shigure struggled, "Wh-What made you say that it's a bunny?"

"It has long ears, like the bunnies in the shop…"

As she pulled on the ears, Carbuncle showed no signs of movements, but Shigure knew that it must be really painful.

As they entered the deeper parts of the forest, the slightly humid air grew accompanied with warmer winds. Vines hanged from the tall trees as Shigure looked to his cousin who nodded. This was no longer a forest of palm trees, but a tropical forest. It was unusual to see such dramatic change so close to the forest. Moreover, he knew that there were few of them who would know these kinds of terrain, but it was unfortunate that it was none of them. He didn't know about the cleric, but the disadvantage was there. As the lights grew darker, the vines and leaves grew larger. The humidity was heavy and it was slightly harder to breath. It wasn't long before a slight drizzle followed that Sophie came over and helped him make certain that Heilen would be well protected in the rain. The child was of the utmost importance to them and a quest that Maribelle told them to do. Shigure was still hesitant about not going back for the group, but Brady kept pushing them. In time, he also knew that it wasn't a choice for the healer's son as well. So, he too began pulling himself together to continue forward. As the wind starts to die down, so did the temperature and light. They couldn't keep track after hours of walking and riding. Perhaps it was already the afternoon, or night. As they continued through the forest, his Pegasus came to a full stop. He raised a brow. It was an unnatural behavior, but a thought came to him.

"Nina." Shigure called out to her, "Can you see anything in this darkness?"

Nina peered into the shadows with a grimace, "Oh… This isn't good. Shigure, be careful where you step. We're already attracting a lot of attention."

"W-what kind of attention, Nina?" Ophelia whispered.

"A jaguar is keeping a close watch on us…" she grimaced.

"Jaguar?" Sophie shuddered.

"Ja…guar?" Heilen tilted her head in confusion.

Shigure head Heilen closer to him as Forrest frowned, "Nina, get ready."

"Understood." Nina notched her arrow to her bow.

From the ground, Nina watched carefully as she whispered quietly, "He's… coming down… slowly…"

Shigure gently pulled his reins back as his Pegasus slowly back up. The others did the same as a pair of glowing eyes finally crept out of the darkness.

"By Naga! What in the world…" Brady grimaced.

Shigure narrowed his eyes, "It's… green."

Green. Like Heilen's hair. The child looked at the cat with bright eyes, "Kitty!"

The jaguar sprinted towards them as Nina lets her arrows fly, but it missed the target. As it was about to pounce, Sophie screamed, "Shigure! Heilen!"

Suddenly, the big cat lost its footing and slipped down the mud path. Quickly, Sophie and Ophelia jumped before Shigure and Heilen with weapons ready. However, the cat got back up and shook before staring at them again. Shigure wasn't certain if it was correct, but he could feel the eyes on them. Out of all of them, could it want a prey smaller like Heilen? He readied his spear as well while pull the child closer to his chest with his other arm. As he did this, her hood slipped off.

"…H-Heilen…"

They're eyes widen as the jaguar inched closer.

"L-Lady Heilen?" The jaguar's jaw opened as the deep voice left it.

They were stunned as Shigure's eyes widen, "A contract beast?"

" _My_ contract beast."

They turned around and saw a young man in a long green hair tied back into a pony tail, forest green shirt with long sleeves, black pants, and brown boots. Around his shoulders was a green cape with a silver strap, and on his shoulder was a shoulder plate with a strange symbol on it. Shigure frowned, "Sir, could you be from Lufure?"

"If I am?" the man frowned as he watched them with narrow eyes.

Suspicion. Shigure knew that this won't be easy, but he continued, "This child is also from Lufure. We're currently looking for her family. We were told from her mother that they came from the kingdom and are citizens here."

"Her name?" the man responded.

"We were told that the child's name is Heilen. Her mother is Christine H." Shigure replied.

The man narrowed his eyes and frowned, "Okay. So, where is the child's mother?"

Forrest frowned, "Who ar-?"

"She's… not with us anymore…" Shigure grimaced, "We last saw her in Crimea. The fighting that took place there has affected the child and her mother years ago. When we found them, we tried to help them flee, but we were spotted by the soldiers and caught their suspicions. We were only able to escape with Heilen. Christine… to protect our allies from the crossfire, she…"

The man was quiet as were they. Forrest frowned, "Shigure. Who is he, though? Do you even know the person we're giving all this information to? What if they're here for trafficking?"

The man frowned, "I'm Collins. A member of the royal guards."

The man pointed to his shoulder plate, "The proof is here. Do you truly not know that?"

Shigure grimaced in thought, but nodded, "Forgive us, sir. We're foreign travelers in search of legends. We came from a small human kingdom that chose isolation amongst others. We know very little of the outside world and the customs. After what happened in Crimea, our leader told us to bring her here in search of any possible distant relatives. The mother had told us that they once came from a noble family. My name is Shigure and this is my cousin, Forrest. These two are his followers, Nina and Ophelia. The knight is Sophie. She's a friend of ours. And, this is Brady. He's a cleric who works with our leader."

Collins nodded, "I see. For now, I'll show you into the kingdom. But, do take notice that if you show us a slight sign of reason to be suspected, I will bring you in or end you here."

"We understood, sir." Shigure nodded before watching him call the jaguar.

As they followed after Collins through the forest, Forrest frowned and whispered to his cousin, "Shigure, are you sure about this? I've never heard of such easy passage into a kingdom... Well not exactly easy…"

Shigure nodded, "I know."

Heilen looked up to Shigure, "What's con-con… track beast?"

Shigure raised a brow, "I'm not a flame user… But, I was told that they are creatures born from the emotions of the flame user to protect them."

As Heilen tilted her head in confusion, Shigure looked to his cousin, who also strained a smile.

"Oh! Oh!" Ophelia grinned, "They're strong, powerful animals that comes from your feelings! Only those with strong hearts can awaken them! They're like the chosen ones in a way too!"

"O-Ophelia…" Brady groaned, "Damn it, Owain… Why do I have to babysit your kid, eh?"

As they walked through the dense forest, the drizzle began to clear as a fog starts to roll in. Collin lifted his hand and a bright flame was lit up. A bright green flame.

"Wow…" Sophie smiled, "I've heard that there were other color flames, but this is the first time I've seen green flames. Will the people in Lufure have green flames too, Shigure?"

"Most likely." Shigure nodded, "Lufure kingdom is inhabited by those with green flames. I recall that Isabel once told me that there are at least thirteen different flames and all must exist or the fire would consume everything in the human realm, like a wildfire. So, each kingdom should be an origin of each color."

"That's right." Collins spoke up, "The existence of each flames are special and vital in preventing the human realm from being burnt away. Though we do have our conflicts as well, we still do this to live. Lufure is home to life and medicine. Our flames help benefit us to connect with life and understand them."

"That's interesting…" Forrest's eyes widen, "So, that would mean that a terrain like this would greatly benefit the people of Lufure. If my home was like that, then we probably wouldn't have to rely on trade for food and form better relations with the other lands."

Shigure smiled, "But, it's all fixed now and there's no way for humans to possess flames. More importantly, we should find Heilen's relatives then hurry back and save Chrom."

"Chrom?" Collin frowned, "Who is he?"

"Our leader." Shigure responded, "He was the one who ordered us to escape the kingdom with Heilen, but he fell back to distract our pursuers. So, we have to hurry back and save him and our allies as soon as possible."

Collin glanced over to them once before looking back, "We'll talk about that later. We're here."

As he said this, they noticed the fog lift as he lifted the leaves revealing what looked to be a wall of wood and moving vines. Forrest's eyes widen as did Ophelia.

"They're like your father's magic." She whispered.

"Yeah…" Forrest could barely manage.

"Collins!"

As they approached one of the forts, two men and a woman rushed out to him. The men both wore armor with one being slightly older than the other. The older woman wore a white armor instead of silver and had a silver tiara on her head. They hurried to him as the woman hugged him before letting go, "You should've told us that you were going before you left! Do you understand how worried I was when we realized you weren't in the garrison?! You should know better! You're still just fifteen, young man!"

"My apologies, mother." Collin grimaced, "Shrubs was on patrol and I had to get out there before he harms one of them by accident."

The woman looked to them with a frown before her eyes widened as they landed on the child, "C-Cole, her hair… Could it be…?!"

"It's as you think, mother." Collins grinned much to their confusion.

"Heilen!" the woman called out to her much to their surprise.

As she rushed over, Shigure got off the saddle before helping the girl off as well. The woman gave her a big hug much to the girl's surprise.

"Look at how big you've grown!" the woman exclaimed in tears, "Do you still remember me? Of course not, you were still a new born when your mother had to leave Lufure. Thank god…"

As she gave her another hug, the woman looked to them, "My apologies. You're?"

"Mother…" Collins grimaced, "We have some important matters to discuss with you."

It took a while for them to be let past the gates, but they were able to enter the kingdom with little issue. As soon as they entered, Shigure was met with a jaw dropped Forrest and a sparkling eyes Ophelia. Nina was also too stunned for words while Brady could only mutter his words facing away from them. Before the group stood many large trees carved into buildings and balls of lights keeping the place brightly lit. people walked about minding their own business as merchants sold their herbs and medicine with soft voices. It was entirely different than Crimea.

"Uh… guys?"

He looked up in surprise and saw Collins and his mother waiting for them. Embarrassed, he gave them a quick now, "M-My apologies! Forrest! Brady! We're going!"

As he took his pegasus' reins and left, he made certain that Ophelia didn't suddenly go missing, but he was surprised to find her sticking closely to their cousin's side. It seems that she's, once again, taken things a little to seriously. He knew that the mage meant well, but he couldn't help himself from praying that nothing would cause her to snap at the merchants like the last time they went shopping.

As they continued walking, they soon came upon a massive tree that looked like a smaller version of the tree they saw with Yue in the dream. Perhaps another hundred years and it might rival hers. Regardless, there was parts of bricks and stones in the carvings of the tree as many people and soldiers rushed back and forth. Some in white coats. Collins and his mother with Heilen in her arms spoke with the guards as they were let through the smaller forts. With permission, he gave the reins of their steed to Forrest's retainers and Sophie before the two cousins entered the tree castle. As they followed the two, people in white coats rushed back and forth. As they entered through a set of double doors, it was closed behind them. Shigure and Forrest was clearly nervous since, if anything went wrong, they could get attacked from all sides. However, to their surprise, there was only one soldier inside the room with a maid in blue maid outfit. On top of a couple steps were two seat that were clearly for the royal family. Collins' mother turned to them with a smile, "My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Tania. The current ruler of Lufure and this is my son, Collins. I heard everything from Collins. You have our utmost gratitude for rescuing Heilen."

"The queen?!" Forrest gasped, "Oh! My apologie-"

"It's fine." The soldier next to the chairs spoke up with a sigh, "Her highness enjoys keeping her identity quiet till the very last minute."

Heilen looks to her in confusion, "Queen? As in the mommy of princesses and princes?"

Tania giggled, "That's right, dear. But not all of the princes and princesses. I'll tell you everything when you're a little older."

Suddenly, the door bursts open as a young boy with wild red hair rushed in.

"Queen Tania! You're back!" the boy shouted before standing before them in confusion, "Who's that?"

"Orson!" Tania frowned, "Where are your manners?"

"Oh, uh…" the young boy with a green robe bowed, "M-My apologies…"

Forrest strained a smile as Tania placed Heilen back on the ground.

"Heilen, this is Orson. He's a little older than you, but do get along." Tania smiled, "Orson, this is Heilen."

"H-Hello…" He stretched out a hand to the girl.

The girl was quiet, but took it with a small nod, "Hi…"

Tania nodded, "The two of you can go play in the courtyard. Just be careful not to harm the fairies."

"Yes, ma'am." Orson nodded stiffly.

"Cole." Collins called to the younger soldier, "Keep an eye on them and make sure they don't hurt themselves out there."

"Understood." The man bowed and followed the children out the door.

With the doors closed again, Tania gave a small sigh, "That was Orson."

"He's an obedient young man." Shigure smiled.

"Oh? So, you've noticed." Tania strained a smile, "He takes after his father with each passing day. It's starting to become clear that he's fit to lead."

"Huh?" Forrest frowned in confusion and looked to Collins.

"Though I see him as my younger sibling, he's not my brother by blood." Collins grimaced.

Tania sighed, "That boy is the son of late King Akou of Crimea."

"Of Crimea?!" Shigure's eyes widen, "But, we were told that all the members of the royal family had been killed during the rebellion of nobles."

Tania nodded with a stern frown, "It was a few days before the king's execution. Five years ago, Cole was brought to this castle one morning with his father's retainer."

As she said this, she looked to the elder knight standing next to Collin. The man nodded back.

"Akou and my late husband were best friends since young to the day he succumbed to his illness. The night the castle was taken over, Sir Edward was sent to us carrying Orson in his arms." Tania explained, "When he arrived, Orson was unharmed, but Edward was badly injured and passed out upon arrival. A couple days after we treated him, he told me that Akou's retainer, Ephelstein, had betrayed them and manipulated the nobles to help overthrow Akou him. That Akou told him to bring Orson here and hide him in our kingdom away from place of his birth. The next day, we received word that the man had succeeded and was ruling the kingdom reverting many of the laws. He is the sole heir to the throne, but only in time can he decide what he would do."

"Then, Christine…" Forrest raised a brow.

Then, she frowned, "However, a few weeks before this, Christine was diagnosed with Lung cancer and needed a place to rest her strength after her daughter's birth. Akou and his cousin gave her a place within the castle and she accepted the idea fearing that her daughter had inherited her poor health. During the time, there were uncomfortable rumors in the castle as well."

"Rumors?" Shigure's eyes widen, "Is it about the trafficking?"

"That's only one of them." Tania grimaced, "With Heilen's birth, our subjects began considering a change in who would be next in line for the throne."

"What?" Shigure's eyes widen, "Heilen?"

Tania nodded, "Christine didn't tell you the entire truth. Though, I am the queen, Christine was a young woman my husband helped save from traffickers and later became his only concubine. Though we were of different status, Christine and I got along well. She was a kind woman and only wished for a better life. I understood that from her when we talked for the first time. However, after she gave birth, she saw what would later endanger both our children and took Heilen out of the castle."

"Why would she do that?" Shigure frowned.

"The fight for the throne…" Forrest grimaced, "When you have two or more figures in the royal family in line to rule, the numbers of supporters can still tip the favor to who gets to rule, but, in most cases, this would end in numerous death and manipulations. But, Heilen was only a baby then, correct?"

Tania nodded, "That's right… However, the system of inheritance would change when one is born with the royal jewel. A jewel that only comes to existence in the blood of royalty and with a strong sense of leadership. That jewel alone can tip the scales greatly. During those days, Collin didn't have his until recently and not all members can be born with it or form one. Their location are also of a secret unless it truly can't be hidden."

"So the stone Nina and Ophelia saw on the back of her neck yesterday." Forrest frowned.

Tania nodded again, "When Heilen was born, her jewel was shown on the back of her neck in a star shape. I talked with my son about the situation and that, if a fight for the throne were to happen, the people could suffer as well as Christine and her child. It could also traumatize Heilen and she was only a few weeks old. My husband, Patrick, passed away while Christine was three months along the way. Had he still been here, he'd be able to settle the matter and wash the thought as best as he could, but…"

Collin grimaced, "Without him, none would listen to us and Lady Christine was thrown with instructions from the subjects. I've tried to visit her once to see Heilen. Though I got a glimpse of her, they soon kicked me out. I was unable to do much and things got worse when the pressure fell onto her."

"The doctor said that one of the cause of cancer could be from stress and my mind immediately went to my subjects. So, when the doctor recommended that she find a place to rest and put her mind at ease. I told her that we could find a place in the kingdom, but she told me that she wants to go outside of it… with Heilen." Tania said firmly, "I quickly put down the idea and tried to persuade her not to leave, but, one day, she vanished from the castle. When we tried to look for her, we couldn't find her anywhere till I recall the offer Akou had for her and contacted him. He immediately confirmed that they were with him in another part of the castle. When I learn that she was well and was asked if I'd like to see her, I was hesitant because I knew that she always had thoughts of her daughter and my son after her birth. So, I chose not to. Perhaps if I had, I'd have brought her back before the war began to saved them both."

Shigure hesitated. Perhaps, it was not the best time to tell them how they came across her. Instead, he began, "When we found her, she was already into the late stages of her illness and was trying to find a place that would take her child in. We found her when she was trying to get us to adopt Heilen. Instead, Chrom and I took them both in to hear what happened to the kingdom. We never expected that she was a noble, or even a royal at that point in time. She only told us that she was a noble and wanted to protect Heilen after she was gone. Had we been more careful, we probably could've saved them both. My apologies."

Collin hesitated as Tania slowly shook her head quietly, "You've done your best. You brought her daughter back, though I'll miss her knowing that she's really gone from this world… From this point forward, I will adopt Heilen as my own child. We'll be her family now. Since they left, I've worked hard to gather supporters loyal to me. We'll work this out. I know it. We're not going to lose her again the second time for both of them. But, we also have to stop the war going on in Crimea. Akou had many friends aside from my husband. I won't be surprised if Heilen and Christine were the only ones trapped in there."

"If I may, milady." The other soldier approached her, "I recommend that we sneak in to save the prisoners first. If we enter the kingdom with an army, they'll see it as a declaration of war. Lord Cole is the sole heir to the throne and, if he ascends at his age, the pressure would be tremendous, but, should we lose, things would go badly for us."

Collin nodded, "So, we should go for a more undercover approach to help the kingdom, is that what you say, Gari?"

The man nodded, "That's correct, milord. That way, we'll also give these people the chance to save their friends."

"You're going to help us?" Shigure raised a brow.

"Yes." Tania replied with a smile, "We'll do everything in our powers to do so."

* * *

Seigbert had given the container to his mother and told the events to his parents. Though his mother immediately recognized that it was her mother's mirror, it was difficult to understand what events led him to meet his mother's parents. Even he didn't understand how it happened. Regardless, it was as his grandparents said. To his surprise, his father then told him that his cousin really did go to join Shigure's group. Understanding this, he told his parents that he wished to join them in two months time.

"Whatever it is that we're searching for, I believe that it's bringing us closer to the truth of the situation." Seigbert had told them.

However, his parents were slightly hesitant and he understood that well. After all, it was only recently that they nearly lost his little sister and now he came to tell them of the possibility that she's similar to Rinne's situation. It was difficult enough to learn that she nearly lost her life, but now that they learned that it was possible that this would happen again was difficult to understand. Regardless, his father nodded and told him that, in two month, they would decide whether they would let him join his cousins and friends as well. His mother wasn't too thrilled, but, at least, she was understanding as well. He knew that it would be difficult, but the situation was for more difficult than it already is and ten years was a long time with no progress. Not to mention, he already knew of some that have planned to give up searching before Chrom and his uncle found the first clue in the last ten years and they uncovered the start of the legends. Chrom and his own relatives were amongst the many that held on to hope and now it was starting to show its results. He only hopes that they'd hold out for a little longer.

Finally back in his dorm, he resumed his work and returned to school with his younger sister. They had been gone for a few of days. So, Suki had little problems keeping up with her studies. After Suki had came to, they discussed what she wanted to do and, to their surprise, she wished to continue studying in school. She told them that she wanted to go study astronomy in the future in the school as well. It was one of the schools with few specialization. His mother was against the idea at first, but even she couldn't bring herself to stop her daughter when she finally has a dream she wish to follow. His parents were both hesitant, but, with his father readily agreeing to her pursuit of knowledge as well, they allowed her to continue attending the school so long as she keeps her check up with Camilla and their nurse. They weren't sure where Suki would go with her dream, but, for now, it's best to support her and encourage her to follow it than to deny it.

When classes were over for the day, Camilla and Leo returned the orb to him. As she told him all that happened, his jaw dropped and struggled to whisper, "Prince Chrom and the others are taken by Crimean soldiers?"

Camilla nodded as she looked out the study room before locking the door behind her. Leo sighed, "That's right. At the moment, Shigure told us that they were trying to help a mother and child escape the kingdom, but, well… only the child escaped. The mother didn't make it. However, they were able to find aid in a rather surprising matter."

Camilla nodded, "It would seem that they had rescued the child of Lufure's royal family and they were willing to help us break Chrom and the others out of prison. However, it's a tangible job and would require time."

Leo sighed, "We've told Shiro this, and he's going to be on standby. Gaius and Asugi have already entered the kingdom. The important thing is that we can't take either sides."

"Even when the people there are suffering as well?" Seigbert grimaced.

Leo grimaced, but nodded, "If we do, it won't benefit the people. We've warned Asugi and Gaius about interacting with those on the streets. Gaius is experienced and Asugi would be all right under him. The problem is…"

"His mother…" Seigbert grimaced.

Camilla nodded, "Your uncle's retainer had not just suffered severe damage, but has also lost her sight in the ambush. This would be a set back on some things, but we'll keep bringing everyone through it. Kamui made it clear that we're not going to leave anyone behind and that includes her. Even, I don't have the heart to do that to an ally."

As she said this, Leo turned to him, "Seigbert, in this two month period, prepare your next move."

"My next move." Seigbert whispered to himself.

Leo nodded, "Shigure was lucky that Shiro was already on his way over when this occurred. With the help of Lufure kingdom, it's impossible for them not to succeed. Moreover, Chrom is not the kind of person to stand still now that he's in an enemy's territory."

Camilla grimaced, "To think that our armies would still be here for ten years and we'd only just found clues now."

Seigbert frowned. It was true that it took them a long time, but that clue is the only thing pushing them now, especially now that they know that the Celestial have always intended to help them. He only wished that his dreams had always been of better use. As they talked about their next steps. Everything went as smoothly. He just hope that it's the same for his work.

* * *

It's been a couple days since Suki had returned from the hospital. Now, Leo sat on the bench in the courtyard under the night sky when he noticed a white fox trot up to him and onto his lap. As it curled there on his suit, Leo raised a brow, "First, you hate that I'm here, then you come looking for me after your master is back. Make up your mind already."

As he played with his ears, he heard some footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw young man in a gray shirt and black jeans walk up to him. His blue hair made Leo raise a brow.

"You are?" He asked.

"Sora." The man replied with a grumble, "My mother brought me here today since no one was at home. And, you?"

"Sora?" Leo's eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" the man frowned in confusion as he tapped the hilt of his katana.

"Hands down, young man." Leo warned with a sigh, "That's right… It's been five years already. Do you recognize me? I'm Leo. Camilla's younger brother. Your uncle."

Sora frowned in confusion, "That was you? The guy in the gray suit?"

"So, you do remember." Leo strained a smile, "I heard you were doing well, but I hardly recognize you now."

"You… didn't change." Sora raised a brow.

Annoyed, Leo sighed, "There's a reason for that as well."

"You're still short."

Leo nearly hit the back of his head on the bench as he heard this and grumbled, "You can always be a little more considerate when you speak, right? So, what are you hear for? Did my sister let you up here?"

Sora nodded and walked over to the bench, "I heard my mother talk something about dragon and their blood. How she had them as well. Do you understand what she's talking about?"

Leo narrowed his eyes as he heard this, "Guess she wasn't too careful, huh."

He breathed a sigh before continuing, "All right. But do keep this a secret. It's a very private matter."

Seeing him nod, Leo began, "There was a legend that was told in our home town. That there was once twelve dragons who created the land, the sky, and the seas. Everything that we stood back home was forged by these dragons. Due to this, the humans respected them as gods. Deity. However, one day, their powers led them to start a war amongst themselves. The war became so great that it shifted the landmass and the humans were pulled into the mess. Amongst the dragons were those who liked the humans and decided to help them. They created five weapons and gave each of the two towns two weapons. One side was protected by the dusk dragon and the selected individuals were given a sword and a tome. The other was protected by the dawn dragon and received a katana and a bow. Each weapons held their own abilities. The sword was Seigfried. A weapon that can summon the fire. The tome with the power of life, Brynhildr. The Katana that could summon lightning, Raijinto. Finally, a bow that could shoot an endless amount of arrows, Fujin Yumi."

"The fifth?"

"A blade that is stronger than the four of them when brought together. It was called Yato, or the Fire Emblem. It has the ability to choose their master and that person would become destined to be a hero." Leo sighed, "Well, the weapons helped the humans stop the war alongside the dragons and the dragons ended up taking human form to join with the humans. Only the leaders and their children have the blood of one of the two dragons in them. My sister and I are only two of them. With it, we could change the terrain of the land and shift it to change the tides of battle or help the people However, it doesn't matter as much outside of our hometown. We can do nothing with it now."

"Must be inconvenient…" Sora muttered.

"Perhaps so." Leo admitted, "However, do we really need such powers to maintain peace? Even, during an era where there will be no wars. Is this the power that we need to keep peace once we have it?"

Sora was quiet as he provided no response.

"Yuki! Where are you?"

"He's over here, Suki." Leo called out to her.

"Look! Leo's here too!"

Leo nearly cracked his neck when he spun his head around upon the voice.

"Agh…" Leo grimaced.

He hadn't heard that in a long time.

"Elise…" Leo groaned, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, why can't I?" Elise pouted, "It's been so lonely back home without Ophelia, even Lissa looked really sad. So, I came by to see you and Suki with her! Oh, Sora!"

The young man looked back with a raised brow as he saw them.

"You're…"

"Suki." The girl replied curtly, "And you?"

"Sora." The man replied.

"Great!" Elise grinned, "Sora, Suki is Xander's daughter! So, she's your cousin. Suki, this is Sora. He's Camilla's son! That makes the two of you cousins!"

"Oh…" Suki tilted her head in confusion as she stared at him.

Sora frowned before turning his back to her. Elise frowned in bewilderment, "Oh, uh… Have you already met?"

"No." Suki replied bluntly and stared at him with narrow eyes.

"Okay? So, why are we already at a bad mood here?" Elise pouted.

Leo too raised a brow. Though he only met Sora, it was unusual to see Suki acting rather distant from her own cousin as well. He had never seen Suki act like this before with anyone.

"Well, Sora is one matter, but, Suki, you are a student. What are you doing up past the curfew?" Leo sighed as he got up.

"Aunt Camilla wanted me to come see Aunt Elise and Uncle Owain." She replied as he handed her the fox, "I recall that refusing to see a relative is impolite from the books."

Uncle Owain, huh? Leo sighed, "That's right. But, if you have a good reason such as getting enough sleep for tomorrow's test, then you can excuse yourself. Should it be for something smaller, it would be different."

"Oh." Suki nodded quietly as her eyes shifted back to Sora's back again.

Once more, Leo sensed an unusual vibe from the two. He raised a brow in confusion as he can see that her behavior was truly unusual. He had never seen her act that way around the other boys in class. He wanted to believe that it was his imagination, but this… Ask anyone and they'd find the same result as clear as day. Finally nerve-wrecked, he turned to her once more, "Go back to your dorm, Suki. I'll talk with my sister. Elise, take her back with Owain."

"Okay…" Elise nodded and held onto Suki's hand, "Come on, Suki! Let's go back to the dorms."

Suki nodded quietly before leaving the courtyard. Once gone, Leo sighed and turned to Sora with a raised brow, "Now that was strange. I know that you were sick during her birthday, but are you sure that the two of you have never met before?"

"No, we did not." Sora replied curtly.

Leo frowned in confusion, but sighed, "Well, all right."

Speaking of which, it was also the first time that Suki met with another adopted cousin as well, isn't it? He frowned. What a meeting, indeed. Still, he wondered what caused the two to have such an aura around them?

He sat back down and asked, "Have you met with your other cousins like this?"

"No."

A man of few words unlike his adoptive father. He was just more relieved that the child was doing a lot better than before.

" _Huh? A child?"_

 _Corrin nodded as she looked back hesitantly, "He looks no more than eight too, but he doesn't know anything about himself. Can you and Xander help us, Leo?"_

 _Leo frowned, "It's been a while since I've seen a child like his case-"_

 _He paused as the image shifted to a small boy sitting on the bed in a shirt too small for his size and pants with his ankles showing, which is unusual considering that it was winter season. The most distinct feature of him was his blue hair. Leo frowned, "Does he have a name?"_

 _Corrin shook her head, "None. But, I've been calling him 'Sora' for a while now."_

" _Sora…" Leo muttered quietly in thought, "Ten years old, probably."_

" _Ten?" Corrin looked back to the boy, "I thought he was eight…"_

" _He'll probably grow a bit after getting some care." Leo assumed before he frowned, "I'll let Xander now."_

" _Thanks, Leo." Corrin smiled, "I'll get him some food first."_

" _Right."_

 _When he saw him up in person, the child was quiet in the corner with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Leo sighed and said to his sister, "So, you're saying that you've known him for a while now?"_

 _Corrin nodded, "My brother and I helped him once when he was in trouble. We hadn't seen him for a few months after that."_

 _Kaze shook his head in exasperation, "It's not common to find people with natural blue hair such as Peri or Setsuna in this world."_

 _Xander looked to the boy with a similar look of curiosity before he nodded, "What happened last time?"_

" _A strange looking couple was running after him with a shovel." Corrin explained, "My brother and I thought that the situation was a little weird, so…"_

" _You followed them." Leo concluded with a grumble, "I can imagine many scenarios that could happen after that, sister."_

" _Well, Sora looked like he was desperately trying to escape, so my brother and I couldn't leave him be." Corrin persuaded them._

 _Xander sighed but nodded, "It's in the past, but, next time, take Kaze or Jakob with you. So, what else happened, after that?"_

" _When my brother and I saw him beaten with a shovel, we knocked them unconscious and took Sora away from there." Corrin explained with a grimace, "He didn't talk a lot, but he did tell us that he didn't have any parents. So, we don't know how the couple was. We tried to take him to the police here, but he disappeared the moment we looked away. It wasn't until recently, that I found him again in the alley. But he wasn't this thin before."_

" _We got him some food earlier, so he should be well now. However…" Kaze looked to the child huddled in the corner, "He refuses to speak to us or come any closer."_

" _A behavior from a child if they came from that environment." Leo said with a frown, "But, I'm not a specialist in this field."_

 _Suddenly, there was a knock on the hotel door as Kaze went to check on it._

" _La- Camilla!" Kaze's eye widen in surprise._

 _He quickly let the woman in followed by a familiar white and black hair man._

" _I heard you guys might need some help?" the man said when he looked over to the corner of the bed with a raised brow, "A pup?"_

" _Camilla!" Corrin smiled, "It's been a while since we saw you. How's the position as a teacher?"_

" _Oh, wonderful, dear. How have you been? I hope all the traveling didn't stress you too much!" Camilla smiled._

" _No." Corrin smiled, "In fact, Kamui and I had a lot of fun going to places in this realm with Sean."_

" _That's nice." Camilla nodded before looking over to the boy, "Corrin, why is the child in the corner?"_

" _We've tried telling him that he could go on the bed or chairs, but he didn't move or talked." Corrin said with a frown._

 _Leo looked to them, "How about I send Owain and Niles to see what's going on?"_

 _Camilla nodded, "I also asked my husband for help. His sense of smell is the best amongst all of us."_

 _Leo notice the child look to them slightly. Leo had a small smile. At least, the child was not completely out of it as they thought._

" _All right." Xander nodded, "We're first going to see what's going on. But, if something happens, I want you to pull back immediately and hide Sora."_

 _Leo nodded as he knew the child's safety of the biggest importance in this matter. He took out his crystal orb as he saw Corrin pass the child's dirty clothing to Keaton. Every now and then, his adoptive siblings would come across a person in need of help and would willing give them the hand they need. It was on rare occasions like this that they would contact them for help as well. He supposed it made sense as the Hoshidan royal family was still finding a way to settle down in the other realm. Soon, he had gotten to work with his retainers both searching for clues that Keaton sniffed out. One of the more alarming being the rotten smell of decay. Camilla and Corrin both spotted a massive amount of dry blood splattered on the child's dark pants. He recalled his brother noting that this might be something much bigger than what had happened three years ago. Leo quickly decided then to bring out Sakura to the human realm. He was very hesitant on bringing his family into the matter, especially the children. However, it was needed to be done and Sakura quickly gave him a check up on things. Luckily, the child had no damages and was very patient around his wife and his sister. After seeing that this would take a while, Camilla ad her husband decided that they would care of the child at their home. He and Xander was clearly worried, but Camilla was insistent and the couple clearly came to love the child as well. So, after his brother pulled her aside for a quick chat, he finally gave in and the child was brought to the couple's home. Duringg the time of their investigation, it seemed that the child had also started to grow accustomed to the life, but still refused to speak. So, Camilla decided to follow Corrin's idea and gave him a new name, which was the one their sister had been calling him for a while now. A week went by before they came back with results. They called back their siblings to the other realm. Camilla and Keaton had brought their children as well, but left Sora with Velouria and the other children who tried to greet him only to be given back silence. However, Velouria already seemed really attached to the new "baby" brother and wouldn't let go of him as well. Keaton wouldn't stop boasting about their new son for a while before the meeting started, so he supposed all was well there too. Kamui was the first to speak, "I heard that there was some… things that happened."_

" _Yes…" Xander replied with a frown, "The question is… do you still want to hear about it?"_

" _What?" Corrin's eyes widen as the thought came to her, "Is it really bad?"_

 _Leo nodded with a grimace, "I'm afraid it is, sister."_

 _Camilla was quiet, but nodded, "Well, we do have to start somewhere…"_

" _That's right." Kamui nodded as he glanced over to his twin, "Whatever is going on here is clearly affecting the child a little too much."_

 _Corrin strained a smile, "I probably won't like what's going on, but I want to hear the reason why he disappeared that day."_

 _Hesitant, Leo nodded and turned to Keaton, "Let's hear your report first."_

 _The wolfskin nodded, "So, those clothes… It was faint, but I followed the scent and found myself in this abandoned human hospital. The place had a weird vibe so I decided to leave the place right away. Whatever was going on in the place I felt that I shouldn't poke my nose in there further. I did hear faint sounds coming from there, though."_

" _Faint sounds?" Kamui raised a brow._

 _Leo frowned and opened a piece of paper he brought with him from the files, "That's right. After Keaton told about this, we immediately checked his health and the history of the building. If he ran from a hospital that had already in that condition, it should raise a lot of suspicion. The place you found Keaton. It was a human hospital, yes. But, it was shut down due to the evidence of illegal activities that occurred there."_

" _Illegal activities?" Camilla frowned and looked to Xander who nodded._

" _The place was claimed to have illegally taken organs from the patients or stolen money from the patients. Illegal experiments were also carried out and the officials have discovered evidence of this when they went undercover. Needless to say, it was also a fact that the place had a low rate of survival and is plagued with numerous deaths." Leo grumbled, "Your average idea of a bad hospital. It was shut down twenty years ago and the place have been left abandoned ever since."_

" _What the…" Keaton's eyes widen in shock, "Don't tell me Sora…"_

 _As he placed the other files down to show them, he continued, "However… what the people don't know is that there are still doctors and scientists who have had escaped from the raid. It's possible that those people returned to the hospital after the raid and resumed their work under the shadow of an abandoned hospital."_

 _Keaton and their siblings looked through the papers that consists of the place's history, whereabouts, and clips of newspapers that was during the time. Corrin was speechless as Camilla gasped, "Our Sora came from that place?"_

 _Xander nodded and pulled out his pale folder, "After Let told me this, I contacted a friend of mine who had been there during the raid and kept watch of the place as an investigator. He went undercover for us and found this."_

 _He handed a few pieces of paper to them. Papers Leo had seen much to his disbelief. Kamui grimaced, "This…"_

 _Xander nodded again, "The patients who was brought to the place or went there under some illegal activities. All of them became test subjects under those people there."_

" _What about your friend?" Corrin looked to him with concern._

" _He left the place unscathed." Xander replied, "The day he gave me the report was before it had been announced that the place was still under works and another raid was done on the place."_

" _So, it's been taken care of?" Corrin frowned in confusion, "Then, the people are safe?"_

 _Xander nodded, "For the most part, yes. But, they're either in a proper care facility or in an asylum. Unfortunately, there weren't many survivors…"_

" _Sora…"_

 _Keaton mutter caught their attention as the three quickly looked over to his paper. On it was the picture of the child probably around seven years old at the time. As they read the papers, Camilla looked up to them in disbelief, "Subject to Organ Transplant?!"_

 _Leo nodded, "That's right. However, in truth, the child lived and escaped the place. Keaton do you recall when you told us that the other scent brought you to a daycare."_

 _As the wolfskin nodded, Leo explained, "It was actually an orphanage. A small one that actually does their job. We spoke with the staff under the idea that he had escaped his previous home and found that the child had ran away from many orphanages and homes that have accepted him in. That one was no different. That day you found him chased by a couple. Those people were another orphanage, but they failed to do their job…"_

" _What do you mean?" Kamui frowned._

" _None of the children besides Sora lived." Xander explained, "Most of them were starved to death or other subjects, it seems. However, Sora must've been the stronger of the others or the newest and fled the place. That day, they chased after them, someone contacted the authority and an investigation was done. The place was under no condition fit for children anymore and the bodies were found buried in the yard. During that time, Sora was still missing and the couples were arrested on the spot. I believe that Sora survived all this time as he wandered the streets and alleys. You were lucky to have found him again last week."_

" _That's horrible…" Corrin gasped, "It's little wonder he fled the place."_

" _What about his health?" Camilla frowned in agitation, "I hope he wasn't suffering when we weren't looking…"_

" _It's fine, Camilla." Leo nodded, "Sakura check his health and all his organs are in him in one piece. However, his parents…"_

 _Xander nodded and sorted out two papers from the pile before handing it to them._

" _We were able to find his parents." Xander said, "But they never survived the experiments they were involved in and passed away shortly after. Leaving Sora orphaned. We're also unable to find their name or Sora's for the matter."_

 _Keaton nodded and turned to Camilla, "Well, why don't we take him in, instead? We probably still have a long while since we don't have a lead back home."_

 _Camilla thought with a smile, "He also hasn't ran away even once and Velouria is absolutely smitten with him too. She's never had a younger sibling till now. Keaton and I absolutely love him since he started staying with us."_

 _Kamui smiled, "I thought so. Velouria does seem really happy being around him."_

 _Leo nodded with a sigh, "We thought you might say that. Which is why we already contacted the people who helped us take back Suki. We contacted another orphanage that he came from and brought the papers here."_

 _As he took out another folder from his bag, Camilla grinned, "That's wonderful! Thank you, Leo, Xander."_

 _Well, the papers were filled out and, with everything sorted and situated, they were able to help his sister's family become the child's new guardian. It seemed everything went well for Sora as well. In sometime, the child began to speak for the first time and followed his new father and older sister everywhere she went. Keaton was never happier than the time when they first heard word of his daughter's birth. The child was still quiet and not as social, but he showed a will to live on and made his first request to them. So, in time, Leo was able to ask his best friend for his retainer's son to give him lessons in Katana. It seemed that his mother was already prepared for this and had a set of Katana forged specifically for him. However, the talent he showed surprised Hisame, who spoke with his father. In time, word reached the Hoshidan king who came to observe the training sessions. In time, with a bit of word from both father and son, the man decided to teach him himself, or so he heard._

It's been five years since that day his sister took him in and given him the new name, Sora. Now, the child is spoiled by his new family, who loves him unconditionally as proven by his sister's talk of the boy as if he was still a child. The child also works under his uncle as a guard and does a thorough job on patrols quickly pushing up in ranks. Currently, he works alongside Xander's retainers with his brother thinking of passing the position to him after they find a way to return. Leo was also impressed by the young man as well. But… just what was that?

"So, how was your day, Uncle Leo?" Sora questioned much to his surprise.

He sighed, "Another hectic day…"

Sora gave him a look that seemed to question this as he explained, "A student broke his foot today and won't go to the hospital, even when we had a nurse confirm it."

"The class?"

"Displayed the first proper use of teleportation magic and sent him to the hospital with Miriel." Leo explained, "Miriel did well creating the magic."  
"Teleportation… magic…" Sora said quietly.

"Familiar to you?" Leo asked in confusion.

However, Sora was quiet as he thought of this.

"I think…" Sora began quietly, "I think I heard of someone who can use it without casting the spell…"

Leo's eyes widen as he heard this, "Was it… from that place?"

Sora was quiet and didn't reply. Figured since not many knew about his past. Leo sighed before looking up to the stars, "Sora, have you thought about what to do in the future?"

The man gave him a surprised look as he grumbled, "You're fifteen now, right? A little late to be thinking about school, but I'll recommend it if you want. If not, there are still other things you can do."

"But, Uncle Xander told me-"

"Do you want that?" Leo questioned again without looking to him.

There was silence. The child probably hadn't thought about it as much since he came out of the situation. Finally, Sora spoke, "Why did you become a tutor and not a guard like Uncle Xander?"

The reply surprised him a little as he thought of the past and his identity. Finally, he spoke, "I didn't want to be a guard. I wanted to do something that wouldn't compare me to my brother as often. It didn't help, but they knew that I was better in magic than I was in the sword. It helped separated me from him in everyone's view. Your mother knew that and supported my goals since I began it. My brother never knew about it till the day we left our town behind."

"Why didn't you tell him before?"

"It was…" he thought for a bit, "Probably because I didn't want him to know what influenced my decision that time or he'd feel guilty. Our father was a powerful figure in our town and we all had our troubles with that, especially after our mother passed away. There were figures in our town under him and looked to us as one of the candidates they could either influence or support. I had no interest for the leading position or any traits I inherited from our father, so I went into magic. After he passed, Xander got married to Hinoka who was from… our rival town and took all of us out of the town after he left the position to another man. We traveled a while before finding ourselves in Presia. The day we left… he wanted to talk to me about something and I finally told him about it. He is fine with it now and sees me as if it had never happened, but he remembers. He's just accepted it."

There was some silence before Sora spoke, "I don't know much about my own dream… or goals…"

Leo was quiet as he listened to this. After some thoughts, he spoke, "Are you still thinking about it?"

There was some silence as Leo thought of it.

"My brother…" Leo began as he recalled that day Xander spoke with him and Camilla, "He just doesn't want you to be left with no where to go and, with your ability in the Katana and law, he believed that it would be best to leave you the position after he… retires one day. Seigbert has no interest in the position either, so it was an idea to go with. However, if you have other goals in mind, speak to him. The future isn't perfect, but, as long as you have a goal, no matter how long it takes, my brother will let you go, if you have a vague plan in mind and ready to work on it. Just give it some thought, all right?"

Sora was quiet again much to Leo's understanding and annoyance.

"Are you sure about this?" Shigure replied with a frown, "I mean, letting us into the castle's library."

"It's fine." Collins smiled as Heilen sat on his shoulders in her new green dress.

* * *

Since they were told of the aid and their purpose of travel, the queen decided to help them further by letting them into the library and reading the chronicle that they hold. Heilen was also titled the first princess of Lufure and Tania's daughter. She was also second in line to the throne. Unless she was with her brother or mother, the child was guarded from a distance for any of the previous supporters who wished for the child to take the throne. Collins seemed undisturbed by this too. Tania had told them that she planned for this to continue for a few years before the supporters could give up and leave the child be. In less than a day, the queen was already in teaching her some of the proper etiquettes as well as teaching her games she played when she was younger. Shigure wasn't certain if that was all right, but he was raised in the same manner as well when he was younger. However, amongst the family, Heilen always looked to her older brother, who was clearly awkward around her. With some pointers from him as he also have a younger sister and cousin, Collins was starting to become familiar with the child enough to give her rides on his shoulders, which turned out to be her new favorite thing besides his contract beast, much to Shrub's relief.

As they entered the library, Collins greeted the librarian and gave him word that they'd be allowed entrance by the queen. The librarian understood this and smiled as he saw Heilen. Shigure and his cousins greeted the librarian as well before following Prince Collins deeper into the library with their friends. The library wasn't as big, but it contained many books of medicine and plants as to be expected of Lufure Kingdom. However, none of them caught their interest as a chronicle. It wasn't long before they came to a light lamp. Ophelia gasped, "Wait. Wait. Could t be hidden in the walls?"

"What makes you think that?" Prince Collins raised a brow.

"Because, it's an important book, right?" she said with a firm look, "Such tome of great importance must be kept hidden in places befitting them."

Nina groaned, "Please ignore her…"

Much to their surprise, Prince Collins laughed a loud. The smile seemed contagious as Heilen also started giggling.

"Now, look at what you've done." Brady grumbled in exasperation, "We became a laughingstock."

"Hahaha… S-Sorry…" Collins managed with a bright smile as he catches his breath, "You're right. The book is hidden in the walls… But it's not in a trapdoor."

"Huh?"

As they looked up, they saw the fire on the candle turn green and the surface of the wooden wall warped and shifted till a book emerged from the layers of wood. The book was slightly large with a green covering over it and a strange crystal embedded in it. Collins smiled as he handed the book to them, "Since my father's death, I've been unable to open the book due to the magic around it. Only those with the jewel can open the book and read its tales."

As he said this, he brought Heilen down from his shoulder and on his arm as he asked, "Heilen, can you open this book for us?"

"Open the book?" the girl tilted her head and nodded.

With her small hands, she touched the book as the jewel shined followed by a light on the back of her neck. Soon, the book was flipped open to the first page as an image appeared followed by strange symbols along the yellow paper. As they sat the book on a nearby table, Collins strained a smile, "The problem is that I can't read the ancient language, but, our family had a tale told since the beginning of our kingdom that the book consists of articles of our deities, Sister of the Spring and Sage of the Autumn."

Sure enough, there was the image of two figures on the page.

"I see." Shigure smiled, "Forrest?"

"Maybe…" Forrest frowned as he traced the letters with his fingers, "Hm… With the notice of her departure, Shelanoir created a few more children from the world. Amongst them were four seasons with the powers of the season. The first born was the Oracle of the Summer season…

"Y-You can read it?" Collins' eyes widen.

Forrest frowned, "A little. As long as I don't get the words wrong, I think. Normally, I didn't tell many people since it could cause trouble if I do read it incorrectly. My teacher only had a few vocabulary passed down to me before he passed."

"I see." Collins raised a brow, "That's interesting. I only know of a few places that still had people who can read the Words of the Ancients. If possible, can I join you in reading the tale?"

Forrest nodded, "All right."

With this, Forrest began, "The first born was the Oracle of the Summer season, who brought the mark of the end of flowers and fruits. Her powers brought the much harvests of staple foods. However, as she was born from the light that first shone of her mother's skin, her temper came with that of her mother's anger that came from the memory of the universe's first war. The sun's ray would dry the lakes and ponds. Steal the living from their energy and moisture, essentially killing them and leaving the world barren with droughts and very little food. To fix her temper, the Sage of the Autumn came with cool winds that would come to quell the anger of the Oracle of the Summer. She would pluck the winds from the ocean and move them over the hills. However, there were days when her fury wrath would bring about storms of disastrous levels wiping the earth in floods and ripping the trees from their roots…"

" _from their roots. To quell the autumn's tantrums, the Songstress of the Winter season would come and calm her using the cold winds and freezing the clouds till droplets of rain became flakes of snow that would cover the ground. However, in time, even she would fall into a slumber next to the Sage of Autumn. The ground froze as the roots died away to the cold. Unable to stand their idle time and the fear of the suffering humans, the Sister of the Spring rushed in with the rain and her sisters in hand. The humans were suffering and, gifted with her mother's kindness and love, gently warmed the earth with her heart and brought about a new age of rebirth of the worlds. Her sisters scolded the four for their negativity on the world and gifted the youngest with a pendant that would contain their powers and restrain their powers from their new emotions. Each season, the season in charge would pass her pendant to the next season to ensure that the world would experience all four with crumbling the world under their long-term influence. However, every now and then, disasters would struck as one of the seasons had once again lost their temper before the Celestials could quell them. To prevent this from becoming to severe, the Sister of the Spring's sisters placed them under the orders of the two Celestial twins, Ri and Yue, to ensure the safety of their mother's creations. To teach them the emotions of treasure, the Seasons of Autumn and Spring were given a village for them to share and care for. In time that village grew to become a kingdom that worked to spread the knowledge of the Autumn and the love of the Spring. Together, the two seasons then named the new kingdom under one word, Lufure. The one word that the Sister of the Spring had used to save them all. One day, they each received a mission from their mistresses. To search for the danger that birthed from the minds of darkness. With this, the two servants of the twin Celestials left only to one day return with only one. The Sister of the Spring had vanished. Taken away by the darkness. That at which marked the beginning era of the downfall of the Celestials."_

"What?" Brady's eyes widen, "Did it say the start of their end?"

"Not yet." Forrest replied, "It's the downfall, but not the end. Something must've happened to the Spring. Taken away by the darkness…"

"Celestial Yue was the one who created Darkness through her birth." Shigure replied, "But, if Spring was under her orders, would she have been the darkness who took her away? Also, why would they want to take her away?"

"Celestial Yue?" Collins raised a brow, "I do not know. But, are you certain that she's not the one behind this?"

Shigure frowned, "I don't know. When we stumbled across the first copy of the legend, it made it seem like all was her fault, but you can't control anything at birth. So, we think it must've been a terrible accident that caused the negativity. Though it didn't mean that all the fault does vanish because it was an accident. But, to take the Sister of Spring? Also, who is the Sister of Spring? The legend doesn't tell us much, but that she was one of the deity who helped establish this kingdom."

"I was told that she was born from the love in Shelanoir's heart and, as she shared this feeling with those around her, she became to close the distance she had with the other Celestials, who called her Sister of the Spring, as she was close to them like siblings. He disappearance brought great sadness to her disappearance and brought further blame to Yue who sent her on the mission. My father was never to happy hearing her name within earshot before so I believe that the blame passed down through our family. He passed before I could understand why he hated her so much even after hearing about Sister of Spring's disappearance."

Brady looked like he was about to say something before Shigure quickly interrupted, "What about the Sage of Autumn?"

"The Sage of Autumn was a woman with knowledge of herbs and poison. She taught our people how to find cure to poison and what to watch out for or safe to consume." Collins explained, "Unlike the Sister, the sage was a little cold and didn't quite like being as social as her. After her disappearance, the sage was the one who had to care for us by herself. It left little time for her to return in search of her friend. However, we were told that it wasn't long before she left us for the Celestials because the Maiden of the darkness vanished. My father never told me what happened to her after and that she must be trying to erase the darkness created by Yue. Forgive him. He never like Yue in the least."

Shigure nodded, "Well, we're not making him respect her either. It's understandable after what had happened to the deities."

"Did your kingdom have had the same problems?" Collin raised a brow.

"We never heard of the legend till now." Forrest shook his head, "We only stumbled upon it in this academy our cousin got to work in. He came across a copy of the book and came to us for help. We were taught that dragons were the ones who created our lands. A war between them and that we were descended from them. We were also told how one of them went insane. Imagine our expressions when we learned of another legend outside of our kingdom."

As he struggled a smile, Collin grimaced, "Oh. Well, that's unusual. Out here, dragons are considered sacred creatures who served the creator of the flames. I believe he is one of the minor deities in Crimea. Before, humans came and hunted them to show superiority over themselves, but now we banned hunts on them. However, they've been coming slowly to extinction. We haven't seen one of them in thousands of years now."

"We heard." Forrest frowned, "It's hard to believe that others would see them in such negativity."

Collins smile, "I'm glad that, at least, there's a kingdom out there that respects them. Now, shall we go and have lunch. If possible, can you teach me some of vocabulary of the Ancients? It's rare to find those who can decipher them nowadays."

As he took the book to return it to its place, Brady turned to them and whispered, "Hey, guys… Tell me those were lies."

"Pretty much…" Forrest grimaced, "We had to tell him that you and your allies were travelers we joined, though. I can only say that it wasn't easy making up that story. Not since Shigure came up with that on the spot."

Shigure strained a smile, "I was afraid that it would be out of order."

Brady sighed, "Better than what I would've said. Can't just blurt out that we're from another world for the last ten years or so."

Forrest frowned, "But I heard that Yue refused to let one of the four go on the mission. So, why did all four left?"

"You don't think…" Shigure grimaced, "That the Sister was the one she referred to."

"So she persuaded them to let her go?" Brady grumbled, "Why the hell did she do that for?"

"She couldn't have known what would happen." Forrest pointed out, "If Yue really had the ability to foresee, she wouldn't have let her go either. So why did she do so?"

Sophie frowned, "We have to find the man and the monster who attacked them if we want to save our world too. Thirteen years is a really long time now."

"We can't leave without Ophelia's great uncle and the others." Shigure shook his head, "We're not going to leave them behind."

"Which is why I told you to leave the matter to me and get going." Brady grumbled.

"Chrom and Lucina is our friend too." He shook his head, "There's no way we're leaving them behind and burden you with all of this on this side."

Brady grumbled at first before he sighed, "Damn it all… You sound just like your pa too… Fine. But, if something happens to you, don't come lookin' for me when the man comes looking for your hide."

Shigure strained a smile as Ophelia smiled with glee, "Thank you, Uncle Brady."

"Again, stop calling me uncle!" the man groaned as he leaned against his seat.

It wasn't long after that the Prince and his little sister returned to them with a few books for the little girl, who happily carried them through the halls, sat on her brother's lap in his room where they sat for lunch. The room was rather large and decorated well that it was difficult not to believe that they were in a tree.

"Big Brother will teach Heilen to read?" she asked again with a bright smile.

Collins laughed, "Of course. Haven't I told you that already?"

Cole chuckled, "It seems milady is an eager student as her mother."

"He mother was a student as well?" Forrest raised a brow.

"Of course." Collins smiled as he patted her shoulders, "In fact, I first met her when she offered to tutor me in mathematics. She said that, back in the trafficking place, she was the only one with the best knowledge in mathematics and making a mistake was dangerous, so that was how she was able to survive until my father and mother got there. She helped them sneak in."

"Wow." Sophie smiled, "She was a strong woman, then. I didn't think she would be able to do that under so much pressure to live."

"A bold move." Nina nodded and looked to Heilen.

"Even after she became my father's concubine, she continued to teach me mathematics and maintained a good relationship with my mother." Collins chuckled, "I'd like to say that it's because of her that it became my strong point in my studies."

As Heilen shared her book with the Crimean retainer, he paused and looked to them again, "Is she… really gone, though…?"

Shigure grimaced before he silently nodded, "… Yes, sir… She sacrificed herself to save our allies… Though we suppose to be the one to protect them…"

Collin was quiet before he sighed and looked to Heilen.

"There's not doubt that once the nobles hear about my sister's return that they'll come flocking back for her." Collin muttered quietly, "After she and Christine left the kingdom, my mother dismissed a lot of the nobles who started to aim at me for ruler. She was disgusted by the way they decided to see us and Heilen and blamed herself for not being strong enough to protect the both of them. Since then, she looked for nobles who supported her for her ideas rather than position. She wanted it that way so Christine would be able to come back with Heilen, but, when she heard about the war, she nearly fainted. She had always told me that Christine was like a sister to her when father took her in and gave her a job in the castle. The thought of losing her to war scared her for nights. So, I don't know how the news of her passing affected her, not when Heilen was able to make it back alive. Her lung cancer…"

"Reached the late stages…" Forrest answered with a grimace, "She had only a short amount of time left. Probably a few months or weeks even. My magic told me as much."

"So, it would be useless even if we did brought her back." Collin frowned and looked to Heilen, "Now the main question is…"

"I don't know." Forrest grimaced, "I've checked her condition before we arrived on Lufure soil. She's a healthy child with no traces of the condition. I just pray it doesn't suddenly emerge later in her life."

Collin nodded quietly as he watched his retainer listen to her talk about the pictures. Shigure smiled, "You know, we've never heard her speak so much until we came here. That's a relief. I was starting to worry that she wouldn't like to socialize."

Collin looked to him and Forrest before he and his cousin chuckled.

"Probably because she was nervous." Forrest answered.

"Yes." Collins smiled, "Cole told me that she was so quiet around Orson till they went to the library."

"So a little bookworm." Shigure chuckled.

Collins nodded, "Also, my mother have started to form a small squadron to enter the castle."

Forrest nodded as well, "I've contacted our cousin, Shigure. He's waiting on the other side and a couple of our allies have sneaked past the walls."

"That's great." Shigure smiled, "With this, we'll be able to get them out of there."

Forrest nodded, "Of course, with Chrom's personality, there's no way he wouldn't think of breaking out."

"A daring leader." Collins smirked before he sipped his tea, "So, have you decided what to do after this?"

Shigure nodded, "My cousins and our friends are going to split up with the group for a bit and try to enter Okeanos or perhaps Osius, though I'm afraid either are a little difficult to enter at the moment."

Collins smiled, "I can help you get to Okeanos. Prince Fay and I are good friends since we were children. I do visit his kingdoms at times. After we free your friends, I can take you there personally perhaps. I do have some business to speak of with him."

"We're grateful for all the help you've given us, but I don't know." Forrest said with doubt, "You're certain it's not much of a bother having us tag along on your work?"

"It's fine." Collins replied, "You were able to decipher the tale of our deities to the most extent for me, so let me grant you a favor as well."

The cousins were slightly uncertain, but Shigure finally nodded with a smile, "If you could that would be great. Thank you, Prince Collins."

* * *

 **YueTian: Why do I always forget what to put down when I get to the author's note? Okay, first! Hey, guys! Sorry for being so quiet in the last chapter! So, here's the first thing… Um… Okay, the second thing! Starting today, I'll be including the time of the updates for my own personal benefits since I always want to keep track of how often I upload a new chapter and I will put down information of the new characters that are important such as the royal family or friends that would help Shigure and Forrest along the way.**

 **Third! I have a new poll out for all of you. After uploading a few new chapters of thirty pages or less, I've decided to open the poll for everyone. I will be making some changes to the chapters if you all want the 30 page options and split the previous 60 pages to 30. I'll be a difficult process, but I'll get it done if you all want it that way… Unless you want 120 pages… Hehe… Just joking! So, I opened up the poll link onto my bio, so all you have to do is fine my bio and my poll should be up there somewhere. You just got to have a sharp eye. Feel free to send me a PM if you can't find it! I love talking to my readers too so no worries! As for the link, it's:**

 **u/6366755/YueTian**

 **Man, I wish that it would allow copy and paste on some parts. Anyway, for those new to this, I don't think you need to have an account to vote and all you have to do is go to my bio and there should be a "Vote Now!" Option right under "Hide Bio" and my pen name. When you click on that, the poll should slide out for you. The results won't appear till the end of the poll which I'll probably give at least a month of two. So, please get it in soon!**

 **Well, that's it, everyone! Good night!**

* * *

 _ **Suki**_

 **Age: 13**

 **Equipment: Katana, sword, magic, and a pendulum?**

 **Xander's and Hinoka's adopted daughter, a student of Tasogarkan Academy, top student, orphan**

 **Loves to be around her brother, reads books, trains hard to stay in the Academy, has problem socializing, and doesn't seem to be on good terms with Sora on their first meeting?**

 **Currently in Tasogarkan Academy.**

* * *

 _ **Sora**_

 **Age: 15**

 **Equipment: Duel Katana**

 **Camilla's and Keaton's adopted son, a guard in Presia, works under Laslow, idea successor to Xander's position**

 **Stoic and quiet, tolerable with his older sister, skilled in the katana and studies of law and physics, and is diligent in his works. There are few who understands his thoughts and words and seems to be on bad terms with Suki on their first meeting?**

 **Currently brought to Tasogarkan Academy**

* * *

 _ **Tania**_

 **Age: 33**

 **Equipment: Magic and bows**

 **Queen of Lufure, King Patrick's wife, Mother of Collins**

 **Blond hair and green eyes**

 **Is anxious of losing her family members, thinks about the past often, determined to protect her children, enjoys spending time with her new daughter, and worries over her son's safety rather often.**

 **Currently resides in the castle of Lufure.**

* * *

 _ **Christine H.**_

 **Age: 27**

 **Equipment: None**

 **Mother of Heilen & Former Concubine of King Patrick of Lufure**

 **Green hair and blue eyes**

 **Smart, loves her daughter and respects the queen and the prince of Lufure**

 **Died by during the era of the Crimea Rebellion by the hands of the noble soldiers.**

* * *

 _ **Collins**_

 **Age: 15**

 **Equipment: Swords, Lance, Magic**

 **Tania's son, Crown prince of Lufure, Heilen's half-brother & First in line to the throne**

 **Brown hair and green eyes**

 **Works hard to protect and maintain his kingdom, worries over his siblings and his mother's health, enjoys reading to Heilen and play with her and Orson, and trains hard to support his love ones.**

 **Currently resides in Lufure with his new sister.**

* * *

 _ **Orson**_

 **Age: 7**

 **Equipment: Beginners swords and smoke bombs**

 **Late King Akuo's son, First in line to the throne of Crimea, the crown prince of Crimea, prince in hiding**

 **Red hair and gray eyes**

 **Loves running around the castle, play with Heilen, pull small pranks on the servants and staff, and spend time with Collins while sees him as an older brother.**

 **Currently hides in Lufure kingdom.**

* * *

 _ **Heilen H.**_

 **Age: 5**

 **Equipment: Too young for training**

 **Tania's adopted daughter, Collin's half-sister, & Second in line to the throne**

 **Green hair and purple eyes**

 **Loves to learn, play with Orson and Collin, pet Shrub, read books, and spend time with her new family.**

 **Currently lives with her new mother and her half-brother.**

* * *

 _ **1/13/2019 4:14 AM**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Leader

The Leader

It was either said than done. After just entering the kingdom, Gaius and Asugi was immediately caught and thrown into the dungeons. After walking through their dungeon for a while with their iron cuff in hand, Asugi sighed and turned to Gaius with a frown, "So, what do we do now?"

Gaius sighed and shrugged before they heard the door open. The two looked up as one of the soldiers spoke, "Hurry up!"

Suddenly, a young boy with orange hair was pushed into the hall. Asugi's jaw nearly dropped as he saw the new addition pushed into the cell and left there with them. Gaius grumbled, "What in the world… Marc?"

The young cloaked lad look up to them with a strained smile, "Oh… Hey, Father!"

"'Hey'-?!" Gaius grimaced as he rushed over to his son, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Brady said he needed help and called me to give a hand." Marc grinned wide like a fool, "What are the two of you doing here? I saw what happened at the Inn. You're here to save Uncle Chrom too, right?"

"Then, you know about it." Asugi grumbled.

Marc nodded, "The Inn keeper was actually a spy, you know. The king has many spies in the kingdom. I've been here for a day or two before you came."

"Well, that sums it up." Gaius grumbled, "Blue and the others must've stayed at that place."

Asugi grimaced, "So, what do we do now? There's nothing we can do even if we know about this now."

Marc looked around and chuckled, "About that…"

Suddenly, the cuffs around his wrists fell to the ground as Marc sighed in relief, "I've been working on this ever since they got it on me. Hehe…"

Gaius's eyes widen as he watched his son unlock their cuffs as well with a long metal needle. He sighed and grumbled, "Bubbles gonna kill me once she hears about this…"

"That's if mom hears about it." Marc grinned, "Right, Father?"

Gaius only managed a smile as he shrugged, "Let's go get Blues and the others out so we can get out rewards."

"You got it!" Marc chuckled.

After some seconds, Marc unlocked the door as they hurried down the halls and into the shadows of one of the pillars. Seeing the frame on the ceiling, Asugi tugged on their sleeves and pointed up. The two nodded and began climbing up to the frames. With the torches attached to the walls they were able to stay hidden above the ground as no shadows would be casted there. Quickly, the three made their way across the frames till they came to the other dungeon rooms. He looked to the prisoners and grimaced, "Some messed up system they have."

In the cells were the elderly and the children. Asugi peered in closer and saw what looked to be a motionless body as he shivered. It's been a while since he last saw a body. The man lay there with his ribs jutting out of his skin and holes where the eyes were suppose to be. He felt a tug on his head band and looked back to see Gaius grumble, "Don't stay here forever. We'll get them out. Blues would want that before he thinks of his own skin again."

Asugi nodded and hurried after him and the man's kid. The kid was fortunate in a way that he wasn't. He didn't talk a lot with the tactician's son, but, from what he heard and seen, it was more than enough for him. He held no grudge on the kid, though jealousy at times if he actually admits it aloud. Caeldori probably wouldn't like to see that part of him. Instead, he hurried past more dungeons before they came to a familiar face behind one of the bars. Asugi groaned as he watched a familiar blue hair figure trying to pull open the bars to his window, "Is he always like this?"

"Yup." Gaius smirked with a small chuckle.

Asugi shook his head and took a shuriken before tossing it through the cage and to the ground.

"Wha-?!"

The first to peer out was Frederick, whose eyes widen, "Gai-"

The thief swooped down and clamped a hand over the retainer's mouth, "If you want to get us all killed, then go ahead and shout."

As he let the retainer go, Asugi helped Marc back down as Chrom came over to them in his usual Ylissean outfit, "Gaius… Marc? How did you-?"

"Crab called and told us everything." Gaius grumbled as he turned to Marc.

As the tactician unlocks the dungeon, Marc said, "Brady asked me for help."

"Crab?" Blues raised a brow.

"Shiro…" Asugi grumbled.

Gaius sighed, "Look we're doing this for the candies so just focus and don't complain."

"Right…" Asugi shrugged.

As they got out, Gaius grumbled, "Come on. And, don't make a sound."

They nodded and hurried after them. As Gaius had said, Chrom wasn't the person to leave anyone behind, so they quickly freed those they passed by with them and split them into groups of three. Marc had the map and, with intel of the patrol times, made it past the guards with little effort. He took the group out of the dungeons and his father helped bring out their steeds and items followed by some money he may or may not have stolen from the treasury. With their steed, Maribelle and Frederick helped those who couldn't travel well on with them. They followed the tactician as he soon led them to a back door. There a woman awaited them with a cook. The two hurried them inside much to their surprise and cleared the fireplace. The cook took a log and jabbed it into the cracks before revealing a large moving passage underground. The woman gave them all hoods and hurried them down the passage. Marc thanked the two before hurrying down after the group. Chrom tapped on Gaius's shoulders, "How did he-?"

Gaius sighed and shrugged, "Bubble's specialty?"

"Like parent, like child." Chrom strained a smile as he followed the lad through the passage. They held torches before them as Chrom made certain the children and elderly remained in the center of the group. When they reached a slope, they found a long passage of muddy water flowing out of the castle to the outside. Marc gave them the signal of silence before they quietly approached the opening to find soldiers waiting for them.

"What-?!" Marc grimaced.

"Where do you think you're going?" a man with a long white mustache and long white hair smirked.

"Outside." Chrom answered as he pushed the young tactician and Asugi behind him while raising his blade.

"You haven't even learned your lesson and you want out?" the man scoffed, "That's absurd! Men!"

As the white mustache soldier raised his blade, the soldiers came rushing at them. Sully and Virion quickly stood their ground between them and the prisoners as Chrom rushed to the front lines. Frederick grabbed a hold of Marc's shoulder and said as he got onto his steed, "Stay with the people. They need you."

Marc's eyes widen before a determined look came over his face and he nodded. As Frederick rode into battle, Marc flipped open his tome as soldiers slipped passed the front lines. Marc muttered his spell then shouted, "Elwind!"

Suddenly, a visible green gust of wind emerged from his fingers and shot out to the soldiers pushing them back to the front lines.

"Good work, kid." Asugi grumbled as he threw another shuriken to the neck of a soldier.

"Thanks!" Marc grinned.

They were suddenly caught off guard as an enemy soldier crept up behind them and struck, "Got ya, little bastards!"

"Marc!" Asugi grimaced.

Suddenly, Marc slipped out a large blade from under his cloak and brought the soldier down. Lightning circulated around it as he shot it to another enemy soldier.

"Nice." Asugi nodded with a grin.

"I'll give you judgement for taking the life of a perfectly innocent woman!" Maribelle scolded before swatting a soldier across the room with her parasol much to her husband's surprise, "Hmph!"

Together, the two continued their fight against the incoming enemy and Sully and Virion helped them protect the prisoners who cowered behind them. In time, the smug look on the soldier's face warped into one of pale dismay, "Wha- This can't be! Men, charge!"

Chrom shouted, "Keep it up!"

"Fire!" the soldier shouted.

Chrom grimaced and rushed through the soldiers. He knew he had to get to the commander before they could realize their mistake at coming at them without their abilities. However, as he did so, a shadow dropped on the man as a man in dark blue outfit appeared before them. Behind her, soldiers in green and silver rushed in and brought down the soldiers around them. The man whispered, "Take them all out now. We'll take care of this."

With that, Chrom looked back to them as he called, "Sully! Virion!"

The two nodded and quickly escorted the prisoners out of the dungeons. It wasn't long before they soon found themselves before the tall adobe buildings of the slums that a tall man and a shorter one was there with three familiar figures.

"Hurry!"

He reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of some of the prisoners.

"Shiro!" Asugi grimaced as he spotted the prince, "What took you guys so long?"

"Argue later." Gaius grumbled and threw Marc to the prince, "Hurry!"

"Shigure?" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you guys all right, sir?" the sky knight questioned.

"I'll be fine after we get everyone out of here." Maribelle huffed.

Shigure and Forrest quickly helped the others on their mounts before hurrying through the nearby gates. To their surprise, the guards were already knocked unconscious as they made their way through without much trouble. Chrom shouted, "Wait! What about the people?"

"Those in the slums have been escorted to Lufure." The man called out to him.

"Lufure!" Chrom's eyes widen and looked to Shigure.

"I'll talk to you about it later." Shigure grimaced, "First we have to get back to the kingdom."

Chrom nodded with a sigh, "I'll hear what you have to say later, then."

* * *

Along the way, a wagon was provided to the people as Marc got to the back and released all their cuffs as well. The people looked both grateful and relieved as it came off while some held suspicions. As the journey continued, it wasn't long before they arrived at the humid forest. Marc thought it'd be fun and showed the kids a trick as he picked off coconuts off of the trees with only a fishing line. Though it was good that there were on the run, there was still the problem of hunger amongst those that have been in the dungeon for so long. They made use of the coconuts and served them to those in desperate need of them. It wasn't long before they soon found themselves before the walls much to Chrom's surprise. As they got off, soldiers rushed up to them as Chrom turned to Shigure, "Care to tell us what's going on now?"

The soldier turned to them and bowed, "Our highness heard of the situation back in Crimea and ordered an undercover rescue to be brought out."

Chrom's eyes widen as Frederick approached them, "Why would Lufure suddenly jump into Crimea's affairs?"

"Because my father was once good friends with the former king of Crimea." The shorter knight approached them, "My mother wanted to protect the people after she realized of the severity of the situation."

"Your mother?" Chrom frowned, "Could you be-?"

"Milord…" the tall man whispered, "I've ordered that the people be given shelter and provisions at once. They've all been escorted through the back of the kingdom."

"Good work, Edward." The other knight nodded.

He turned to them and nodded, "We'll speak of this matter further. Please, come in."

Chrom looked to Shigure and nodded, "All right."

As they entered the kingdom, Shigure saw the similar expression that they had when they first arrived. Chrom strained a smile, "This is…"

"Mind blowing." Ricken finished.

"What a sight to behold." Virion smirked as he watched the people enter and leave the trees.

They followed the man to the gates as Chrom called out to him, "Could you be-"

"Oh… My apologies." The man turned to their with a strained smile, "My name is Collins, crown prince of Lufure, and this is my temporary retainer, Edward."

"Temporary?" Chrom raised a brow.

"I'm a Crimean soldier during the reign of former king Akou." Edward bowed.

"What?!" Chrom's eyes widen.

"What is a soldier from Crimea doing here?"

They looked back and saw Lucina and Gerome walk over to them.

"It's a long story…" Collins replied, "I promise that it will be explained."

Chrom nodded and signaled them to follow.

* * *

After handing them the candies, Asugi grumbled, "So, first you left on your journey with your cousin and, suddenly, my dad tells me to follow you…"

"I seriously don't have any clue about this!" Shiro replied with a grimace, "More importantly, have you gone back to see your mother?"

"My mother?" Asugi raised a brow, "What is it?"

Shiro's eyes widen as he frowned, "Nobody told you? Asugi, your mom got seriously hurt from an ambush in the human realm."

"What?" Asugi's eyes widen as he heard this.

It seemed as if time stood still before he came to again, "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago." Shiro replied, "An ambush occurred while she was with my sister."

"Rinne?"

There was a moment of silence before Shiro grimaced, "She's… missing. We couldn't find any trace of her."

Shiro knew that Asugi had met the girl before and got along well with her, despite being his little sister. Shiro frowned, "Rinne hadn't returned home and your mother told her sent her on an errand before she could return, but Rinne never returned though she replied that she was going through the phone."

Asugi was quiet and speechless before he sighed. Gaius was quiet as well before Asugi finally said with a grumble, "I'll… talk to her later… Damn it that old man!"

Gaius handed him a crystal as he muttered, "Better do it now, kid. There could probably be no later if you're going with them."

Asugi looked to the orb in his hand and hesitated before he grimaced and took the orb before walking out. Shiro sighed as Gaius looked to him, "Well, how bad is the injury?"

Shiro frowned, "I… Just bad, I heard."

Gaius nodded quietly and left with his son.

* * *

When Shigure and the others entered the throne room, they were met with the Queen who greeted them with a warm smile, "Welcome."

"We've returned, mother. This is the traveling group Shigure and Forrest told us about." Collins said with a curt bow.

"I see." She nodded with a smile, "I'm Queen Tania of Lufure. Are you perhaps Chrom?"

"Yes, your highness." Chrom replied with a strained smile.

"There's little need for worry." Tania said with a chuckle, "You are safe within the walls of our kingdom, Chrom."

"Thank you." Chrom sighed in relief.

"We should be the ones to thank you." Tania replied with a curt bow, "Thanks to you and your friends, my son and I have been reunited with my best friend's daughter."

"Best friend's daughter?" Chrom looked to Shigure.

"It turns out that Christine wasn't just a noble, Chrom." Shigure replied, "She was Queen Tania's closest friend and Former King Patrick's concubine."

Tania nodded, "As I've told your friends, Christine and I are close friends, even after she became my husband's concubine. However, after Heilen's birth, there was turmoils within the castle walls and Christine took her child to Crimea when she learned that she had cancer. We believe that it was to protect both Collins and her daughter. Shortly after, King Akou's execution was brought to our attention, but entering the kingdom would cause a war between our kingdom and their new ruler. I was afraid that Christine and her daughter had perished as well…"

Chrom nodded with a frown, "After all this, what do you plan to do?"

Tania nodded, "We're going to secretly send support into Crimea and shelter the people in a part of our kingdom."

"You're not going to liberate Crimea from Ephelstine?" Chrom raised a brow.

"We can't." Tania grimaced, "My apologies, but we can't just yet."

"Pardon me, but why not?" Lucina frowned in confusion, "The people are suffering under Ephelstine's rule."

Tania shook her head, "It's against the law of all twelve kingdom to actually conquer the other. It was a law created since the start of our kingdom. Should we conquer Crimea just as Osius had with Wyscun, we would mostly decimate and convert most of their flames into ours. It would result in a catastrophe in the human realm."

"A wild fire…" Chrom grimaced.

Tania nodded, "If we're to overthrow Ephelstein, we need a member of their royal family to lead their people to battle."

"But, they're all gone…" Lucina grimaced.

"No." Tania grimaced, "The reason why Ephelstein still tightly secures the castle and the walls is because if the royal family was completely erased the retainer would be able to convert their flame into royalty. The fact that he's unable to do so must be why he's secured the walls and the castle."

"He's trying to find them and finish them off." Chrom frowned, "But, the fact that you know this…"

Tania nodded, "That day when he overthrew Akou, Akou had sent his retainer, Edward, to come to our Kingdom carrying his two year old child, Orson, with him."

"What?" Chrom frowned.

Once again, Tania explained the situation to the group. When she was done, Chrom grimaced, "So, that's why… However, Orson must be seven years old now, correct?"

Tania nodded, "That's right. We've also never revealed his true heritage as well. However, he has started his training already."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the ground shuddered. Shigure looked about the room in shock as she looked to Tania who could only give her son a troubled look.

"I'll go check right away!" Collins replied and rushed out of the room.

"Wha- What was that?" Chrom looked to Tania.

The queen only sighed before she replied, "That… was Orson…"

"What?!" Chrom's eyes widen.

Tania grimaced, "It would seem that he's inherited his father's talent in explosives. His kingdom specializes in the barriers that protect the people from the outside and, to accompany this, they would lay dangerous traps inside the walls. His father was of the best and created many special explosive traps that we've incorporated into our walls… Though, the child may have the ability to surpass his predecessors…"

"D-Does this always happen?" Chrom grimaced only to receive a small nod, "Oh god…"

"Let's keep him away from Morgan…" Gaius sighed as he grumbled, "She's still setting off explosions back on the farm too."

"Seriously…" Shiro grimaced as he recalled the times he met the child, "I thought Laurent was keeping watch over it."

"Not when she's the first to wake up at ridiculous times…" Gaius sighed, "And then, this guy follows her making things worse."

"It's not that bad." Marc pouted, "Though I may have broken the silo once, but I fixed it!"

Tania chuckled, "It would seem that your friends are quite interesting characters themselves."

"I agree." He replied with a chuckle, "Not a dull moment around my comrades as well."

Suddenly, there was another explosion before Tania strained a smile, "Forgive the disturbance. How about I have my retainer bring you to your rooms for the night? Ivy?"

A woman in blue clothing appeared as Chrom's eyes widen, "You're the one who helped us back in Crimea!"

The woman bowed as she brought down her mask showing a calm smile and bowed, "My name is Ivy. I'm Queen Tania's personal retainer and personal maid. Under her orders, I infiltrated Crimea to help Sir Marc free you and the people."

"You have our gratitude for helping us as well." Chrom gave a curt bow.

* * *

As they left the room, they were met with Collins pulling a young boy with red hair and silver eyes by the ear as he scolded, "Mother was in the middle of a meeting too…"

"Sorry…" the boy pouted, "It was just a prank!"

"Things are only a prank when other people can laugh with you over it. Not when you scare the daylights out of them, Orson!" Collins frowned.

"Sorry…"

Chrom strained a smile and walked over to Collins, "I see you found him."

"Chrom!" Collins' eyes widen in surprise, "My apologies that you had to see that."

"It happens." Chrom strained a smile, "My wife and I have children as well and there's never a moment when they don't get themselves into trouble."

Chrom looked to Orson, "Perhaps, you should apologize to the person you were trying to prank as well. I certain they were more terrified than happy after the stunt you pulled on them."

The little boy looked to him in confusion before he silently nodded, "C-Can we go find Selvy, Big Brother?"

Collins raised a brow, but strained a smile, "Well, all right."

He looked to Chrom and nodded, "Thank you, Chrom."

As the boys left, Chrom strained a smile, "I should probably start return to Goud tomorrow morning. I'm sure Xing is starting to get impatient."

"I hope he's not causing Gregor's family too much trouble…" Olivia added.

"It'll be fine!" Henry laughed, "That boy is getting a lot stronger, but it'll be better if he was cawmer. Hahaha!"

Chrom sighed, but strained a smile and looked to Ivy as they followed her, "So, Heilen would be living here with Queen Tania?"

Ivy nodded, "Two days ago, she filed the papers that would bring Princess Heilen in as her daughter. There was also an announcement yesterday of Lady Heilen's return to the kingdom. However, she would be under the protection of milady's loyal subjects and Prince Collins until it was certain that she would not fall under the same pressure her mother went through."

"What of those who didn't return to her?" Chrom raised a brow.

"Some remained in the council as others were demoted." Ivy replied, "Queen Tania would not turn away a person who thought only for the best of the kingdom's people."

"I see." Chrom nodded before he frowned, "Does Heilen know about her mother?"

Ivy shook her head, "It would seem that Sir Shigure and the other made certain that she did not know the truth. Her highness agrees to only speak of this with her after she grows older. Her highness was grateful for your efforts, nonetheless."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Chrom nodded, "That would be for the best for her child…"

* * *

In their room, Shigure sat on the cushion under the window as he looked out to the jungle before the castle walls. The light was out and he had just changed into his blue pajamas. It's been a while since he last slept in a castle. Thirteen years to be exact. And each time, he slept he had always wondered if he would see either of his sister's retainers. He recalled it all like it was yesterday.

" _Kana, Ahna. I know we told you that you could choose your retainers since young, but we've decided that it's about time that you have a retainer."_

 _His father stood before his throne with Aunt Corrin. To the side stood two unfamiliar figures with bizarre clothing. He wondered at first but should've known that his father would want them as his sister's retainers._

" _This is Ciel and, his younger twin, Feather." Corrin introduced them with a smile, "We came across them in your Uncles' kingdoms."_

" _Huh?" Kana looked to her in confusion._

 _Ahna, however, looked over to the man with long silver hair tied back with a white ribbon and sharp gold eyes, "Hello! I'm Ahna!"_

 _The man in clothing, white pants, and black boots bowed in a strange manner, "Greetings, Lady Ahna."_

 _The man's curt reply made Shigure slightly worried before the woman with silver hair slightly longer than her brother's, and wore a short white dress, black shorts, and gray boots smiled, "Greeting, Lady Ahna."_

 _Her sister smiled as Kamui walked over, "Ciel will train you two in swordfight and Feather will be your mentor from this day forward."_

" _But, what about Shigure?" Kana tilted his head in confusion, "I thought he would have his retainers first?"_

 _He would, if he ever found someone as close to him as he did back in the village he grew up in. Since then, there was many options as potential retainers, but, doing so, continued to remind him of the past. Having a retainer makes it more likely that they would make him leave them to protect him one day. Something he no longer wishes to experience. So, it was a difficult matter for him. He shook his head, "I haven't found anyone yet, but you and Ahna needs retainers, especially since only the two of you can become dragons, Kana."_

 _The young man hesitated but said, "Well… All right. I hope we get along!"_

" _If that's what you wish, milord." Ciel replied with a curt bow._

" _Of course." Feather smiled and bowed._

 _It was like to opposites. Shigure strained a smile as he hoped the four would get along knowing the danger of leaving his sister and cousin alone at times. They might not have known it, but, due to their ability, there have been assassins and kidnappers who have sneaked into their castle on multiple occasions. Knowing that they'd have retainers willing to protect them would be a great relief amongst all of them. It was that night after his sister showed them around that he finally actually got to meet them. The first being Ciel, who later became his training partner. The young man was a person with few words until his sister and cousin are around. He would give them advices and educate them on the areas they've never touched, just as his father's former retainer, Gunter, had once done for his father. Though he didn't talk a lot to him, Ciel communicated with his katana and lance. He was a man with advance proficiency in the sword and lance, rarely showing a single weakness in his stance and bringing in with his flexibility in his strikes. It was difficult for Shigure to get past him often just as it was him calling in a tie between them. Feather was a bit of the opposite and was an interesting person. She reminded him of a mother figure to the two at times while enjoying her mornings teaching and her afternoons preparing materials and books. The first time they spoke properly was that day he fractured his leg after falling of his Pegasus during their spar. It was there that he learned of their abilities in healing and her extensive education in battle and herbs. During councils meant against bandits, she and her brother shown a well versed knowledge in battles and how to better use their surroundings. Sometimes coming up with ideas that seemed nearly fantasy till it was actually proven possible with victory. The other difference was when they battle. Though her brother was serious and careful, Feather was an unusual girl who was stoic in battle. No matter if she got hit by the attack, her face remained her usual poker face. She would come at him with her blade and disappear before his field of vision before he could discover that he was unarmed by a tap on his elbow. She was a clever woman. Truly clever and a formidable foe to her enemy. However, she was still more sociable and had a cheerful personality followed by the kindness she shared with her brother. He recalled the one time a burglary occurred and his sister and cousin were about to be taken hostage when Ciel appeared with such an angered expression and eye while Feather binded the burglars from behind with a fire spell. Since then, they've earned their first titles, "Ciel, the Dragons' Eyes" and "Feather, the Dragons' Flames". When he told this to them lightheartedly, the two brushed it off._

" _My apologies if it trouble you, milord." Feather gave him a curt bow and a grimace, "We should've held back that day."_

" _No." he smiled, "It's not a problem. It was a praise, Feather. I was impressed by your actions out there yesterday. I believe the name fits you two well."_

 _Ciel was quiet, but giving him a dubious stare clearly conveying his opinion in the matter. Feather on the other hand smiled, "But, we were only doing our job and protecting our lieges and the people. I'm certain, if anyone was there, they'd have done the same and protected the people."_

 _She frowned worryingly, "Though the name must bring some discomfort to everyone else…"_

 _Shigure agreed that it was true, but he felt that those names truly suit the twins well with their character. That day, he truly felt that, if the men had taken his sister and cousin hostages, they wouldn't be facing judgement in the dungeons but in hell. He smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, Feather. Sophie and Midori are actually impressed than awkward. If possible, it'd be great if you choose to continue serving my family. Your skills and knowledge have greatly helped us during times in need. Kana and Ahna are also overjoyed to have someone to play with now too, since my parents and I are always working."_

 _Feather smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Prince Shigure, but I've already swore my loyalty to our lieges since the day we met. I have no intentions of leaving their sides. I believe it goes the same with my brother."_

" _Yes, you did." Shigure chuckled nervously, "My apologies if that sounded unusual to you."_

" _Of course not, Lord Shigure." Feather smiled._

 _Suddenly, Ciel got out of his little corner of the library as Feather looked up with a smile, "Oh! Are we going to train them now?"_

 _Ciel nodded, "I have some plans for their training today. You'll have to train with Lady Ahna, though. Lord Kana is advancing really fast in his swordsmanship. We'll have to practice with Lady Ahna a little longer."_

" _But, I believe that she's doing rather well, since her main choice of weapon is her dragonstone." Feather frowned in confusion, "We do want to give her another alternative should her stone go missing, but our job is to protect her as well, right, Ciel?"_

 _The man grumbled quietly, but nodded, "You're not wrong. Perhaps, I'm pushing Lady Ahna too hard?"_

" _My sister has always loved playing dragon games since young over training." Shigure smiled, "How about you devise a game for her next time to help improve her combat skills as a dragon?"_

" _That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Feather beamed and looked to her brother, "Well, Ciel? Isn't there something we can think up on for that?"_

 _Ciel nodded with a smile, "Lord Shigure is correct. I shall see if I can come up with a new plan of training for her tonight. Thank you, Prince Shigure."_

" _Yes!" Feather bowed, "Please let us know if you need any assistance as well."_

 _Shigure chuckled, "Of course. I'll see you both later, then."_

 _As he watched them leave with bright chattering looks, Shigure looked to the book on the table and saw that it was a mathematics book from Nohr. It confused him why she would have such a book and, for some reason, he was suspicious of this. Still, that didn't really stop him from wanting to get to know them better. It wasn't long before the three ended up becoming close friends, but Shigure still couldn't make her brother speak his mind unless it was an emergency and if it was about his lieges. Feather, on the other hand would love to talk about her lieges and how much they've improved or worry if they were having a problem that they don't want them to help with. However, never in the two years had he ever thought about questioning their origins or where they came from. He also never knew that they had familiars or knew things that he didn't about them. Things that they later shown him._

He soon recalled the look on Feather's face and her brother's confession. He felt like he wanted to get to know them better, but who'd have thought that he failed so badly at it that it probably had hurt them that day Forrest questioned them. Perhaps he wasn't as close to them as he thought he was. The words struck him odd. It had certainly been a while since he truly wanted to make friends with someone this badly. He recalled the time in the village he grew up in. The village that was later attacked by the Invisible Soldiers and massacred everyone he knew since young. It was certainly a long time since he wanted to get to know someone this badly. As he looked out the window, the image of Valla and the kingdoms returned to his mind. Still fresh, though it's been thirteen years now since he left his new home. Fifteen since his left his birthplace and made new friends and comrades, but this was the first that he wanted to get to know someone as unusual as them. Still, the nights went by without a single encounter from them or Lilith. Speaking of the dragon, he still wondered if he should ever tell his father one day about his biological grandfather. That he also has a younger sister they knew nothing about. Shigure sighed as he watched the flicking of lights rose from the ground. He recall Collins telling them that they were fairies who willing cooperate with them as an exchange form. To give them a place to take shelter and live together in exchange for them to light their kingdom in the darkness of the trees. A thought came to him as he whispered, "I believe the term Feather used was mutualism…"

He quietly smirked as he thought for a bit longer. In time, they'll return to their home and save them. For now, he'll make the effort to get to know them better in the dreams he keeps having with them. Unfortunately, that night he slept without much of an incident. He once again spoke with Lilith and gave her a report of the situation as she gave him hers, which was little to no change. He had scanned the trees before, but, sadly, the twins just weren't there. As he saw this, he wondered if it was still possible to apologize to them for that day he and Forrest began to question them. He knew of their forgiving nature, but, despite this, it just didn't sit well with him. He really wanted to let them know of his apology. Perhaps, he should've brought Evol with him, after all. The cat was harsh, but he always knew what to do no matter how vague his words were to him. They always meant something, though he doubt he could trouble the cat for something this personal.

* * *

The next morning, they were greeted by the sounds of laughter as Shigure passed by the yard to see that it was Heilen and Orson. She was now in a purple dress and black shoes. Her hair was a lot neater and tied into a braid. Orson, however, seemed to have had the bed head while wearing a green clothing. Chrom nodded in approval as the girl waved to them before racing after Orson again.

"It seems that Heilen will be just fine here." Olivia smiled as she made her way next to him.

"Yes." Chrom nodded with a sigh, "Now, we should return to where Xing is. I doubt he would stay in place for long."

Olivia giggled, "'Right."

He turned to Shigure, "I heard from Prince Collins that you will be going to Okeanea?"

Shigure nodded, "Yes. We were able to get most of what the chronicles in Lufure holds. Now we can move on to Okeanea."

"Forrest told us." Chrom smiled, "We can't enter Crimea yet, but I'm sure we'll be able to enter there in time. We're almost there now. We just need to be patient a little longer."

* * *

They stayed for a while longer looking through the library and greeting the queen once more. Shigure and Shiro even had a spar with the prince once before they decided to prepare for their departure. As they left the castle, Shigure and Forrest followed Colliins and Cole out of the castle. As a gift from the family, they were gifted a wagon that would help them carry their allies and their supplies. Sophie had already attached the wagon to Avel and began to pull it along. It was a bit unusual seeing Shiro and Asugi in their group, but, with Kiragi's bright chatter over the scenery, the tension was masked well. As they made their way through the jungle, Collins pointed out to them the plants that were edible and those that would cause harm, which was great since Avel kept snapping his teeth at them hoping for a bite. The direction they head now was south of Lufure where the warmer climates and sea was. As they made their way through the jungle, they finally came to a desert once more with the sun setting behind them. Collins sighed and turned to them, "Let's camp out here before we tackle the desert. Traveling at night isn't really the safest even if it's the better idea. There's a chance that we could get ambushed."

Shigure nodded, "I agree. Let's just set out early in the morning tomorrow instead."

With this said, they set up their camp while Kiragi and Shiro went out to hunt, which was what they loved to do in the past as well. Around the fire place, Shigure took a seat across from the prince as the man asked, "So, what have you been doing after you left your kingdom?"

"Settled a bit in the outside world." Shigure responded readily, "Our parents work in the human realm, so I stayed in this realm with my sister for a bit before we left. My sister is still back home, though."

Collins smiled, "So, you have siblings as well? Still, you must've been a knight right? That shouldn't have been too bad. Why leave?"

Shigure was at a lose for words before Forrest quickly cut in, "My cousins had some special conditions that would've been dangerous if we left them in the kingdom and we were curious of the outside world after finding that book."

"Really?" Collins raised a brow, "I know we have few human villages in this world, but never a kingdom. What is the name of your kingdom?"

"Valla." Forrest replied, "It was named after the legend place Valhalla. Though, it wasn't as divine as the myth goes."

Shigure silently breathed a sigh of relief under his breath as he strained a smile. Despite having prepared their talk, it surprised him that they had forgotten of the question arising. Only Presia can know about them. At least, the older people. Forrest smiled, "The place itself is rather hard to find because it was located in the bottom of a canyon. Very few people enter the place."

"Interesting." Collins thought carefully.

Shigure felt really anxious as his heart thumped in worry of being caught. Lying was never easy for them. A poker face can also be hard to maintain sometimes too. Now, he's only doing his best not to let the prince or his retainer find out.

"You know." Collins smiled, "I'm rather interested in this legend that you said your kingdom believes in. Care to tell me about it if it's not too much trouble?"

Forrest looked to Shigure who returned his confusion with a strained smile.

"It's a strange tale out here to be honest." Shigure began thinking of their place and their home, "We were told that the world was created by twelve powerful dragons. The land and the sea were said to also be forged by them. They were really powerful, but not all of them liked having to watch over things."

Forrest nodded, "A war between the intellectual dragons broke out and it ended up dragging the humans into their conflicts. Six of the dragons liked humans and wanted to protect them while helping them end the war. So, they crafted five weapons. A katana that shoots out electricity, a bow that can shoot endless numbers of arrows with wind, a sword that can summon fire, and a tome that create life. They were gifted to the humans who helped them fight the war, but the one that really helped them end it was this blade forged to house all of the four weapons' powers. After the war was over, the remaining dragons settled down with the humans and lost their dragon form. It's said that only the royalties and certain nobles have their blood in them and have the ability to change parts of the terrain around them. The blade that ended the war was kept hidden away. We were told that it would reappear before the master it choses and that person would be the hero that would end another disaster."

"That's quite an impressive legend… A war amongst the dragon gods… Quite fascinating." Collins smiled, "Still, is it true that the royal family could shift parts of the land?"

"We don't know." Shigure strained a smile, "We've never seen it for ourselves. So, we can't really confirm its tales."

"Which is why we left after reading a tome that fell into the canyon." Forrest replied, "We thought that there is probably another truth out here and my cousins are also in danger for certain physical traits that weren't actually their fault."

Shigure watched the prince quietly, who was deep in thought.

"Actually." Collins nodded, "I've heard of another tale. It's not necessarily proven either. You're familiar with the birth of Lady Shelanior and her children, correct?"

"Yes." Shigure nodded.

"Milord! That's-" Cole grimaced with wide eyes as he stared at his liege.

"It's fine, Cole." Collins smiled, "It's not really proven true either."

"Oh? Let us hear about it too!"

They looked up to see Shigure and Kiragi return with a large boar and some chickens.

"That's quite a catch." Collins chuckled as he saw their game.

"Nothing can get past these pair of eyes." Kiragi boasted proudly.

"I'll help fix them up." Forrest said with a smile, "Nina, can you give me a hand?"

The female archer beamed, "Of course!"

As they got to work, Shiro and Kiragi took a seat while Collins waited silently. Finally, after a while, he finally spoke, "This is a tale I heard from Lady Christine when I was younger. Something my father never wanted to be told again. It started when Lady Ri of the light and Lady Yue of the darkness had become old enough to pick up their skills in combat and fight on the front lines. It was said that, over the course of time, there appeared another Celestial. One whom they both looked up to."

"Someone even they look up to?" Shiro's eyes widen, "Why?"

"It was said that this Celestial was born from what was left of her previous world. Shelanoir gathered the remains of her world and forged a Celestial who had the capacity of growth and emotions as she had." Collins replied, "The fact that she made him from what remained from the previous world made by Existence is what makes him more powerful. He had the natural leadership that stemmed from Existence, but the depth of emotions from Shelnoir. Because he came from a lost world, he was given the name Tian, Lord of the Lost Stars."

"Lord of the Lost Stars?" Ophelia's eyes glistened in wonder.

Collins chuckled as he nodded, "Yes. Everyone looked to him as the leader of their beings. But, what made my father upset of this was what he had done and Lady Yue's involvement."

"What he had done and her involvement?" Shiro frowned.

"Lady Ri and Lady Yue became the idea deity the people saw them. Lady Ri being that of a bright Celestial and a savior amongst all as Lady Yue being the figure of authority and the judge." Collins spoke much to their surprise.

"The savior and the judge…" Forrest frowned.

The prince nodded, "Because her sister's darkness was always hard to maintain, Lord Tian reached out to her impressed by her relentless energy to help those in need without much thought of the problems that it would face and combined their powers to create a large ball of light that would banish the darkness for certain amount of time. Lady Yue have continued to appear before the people to guide them through her darkness despite the fear she shook in their hearts. However, her actions have caused such damage in the people that it was becoming difficult for her to continuously push herself to save them. During this time, Tian came before her was a similar offer. However, with wary, she rejected his aid."

"Huh?" Kiragi frowned, "Why would she do that?"

"After so much darkness in the hearts of men, Lady Yue became wary and has grown to see through the hearts of men." Collins replied, "However, when a Celestial who would just approach her with a kind offer of selfless aid appears, she needed to be wary of who she believes because whoever she works with have the danger of affecting the people suffering from her darkness further than it already has. However, Lord Tian was patient and reasoned with her, but his patience could not win against Lady Yue's and, finally, he took action and created numerous stars that would help guide the humans stranded on the dark seas. But… it greatly provoked Lady Yue who pulled him aside and lectured him despite their difference in standings."

"Their standing?" Asugi grumbled, "Great…"

"What was their standing against him?" Sophie asked in confusion.

"They were basically two of his retainers if we see it in our view." Collins chuckled, "If they were going to kill him, he could easily imprison them by himself."

"What?" Ophelia grimaced, "Why did she do that, then?"

"I don't know." Collins shook his head, "But, if I were to guess, I'd say that her mission is more important to her than her own life."

"What did Lord of the Lost Stars do, then?" Ophelia frowned nervously, "Banish her into her own darkness?"

"No." Collins smirked, "He laughed."

"He laughed?" Nina looked up from the chicken giving them her full attention followed by her liege.

"For her to raise her hand against him and even scold someone higher than her for interfering with her job, she praised her for her diligence and caution." Collins chuckled, "He then explained how his stars would be of use to the humans she was to guide. How they would learn to follow the stars and leave her darkness. Lady Yue listened to his words and hesitated for a long time before seeing a human and a guardian gain the knowledge and led themselves out of her darkness. Finally, she agreed. As an apology, she brought together bits of the stars' dust with her darkness and meld them into a glowing ball before sending it into the sky. That was the story of how the stars, the sun and the moon came to be."

"Nice story." Asugi yawned, "Liked it when she brought some sense into him."

"Asugi…" Sophie sighed.

"Yes." Collins chuckled, "I believe Lord Tian is fortunate to have someone who sees him as a person with his own failings and taught him some teachings as well. If his plan failed, it could've brought more humans and guardian down the path to the darkness."

Forrest shrugged as he placed the chicken and boar around the fire pit.

"The tale was really fascinating." Ophelia noted in confusion, "But, why didn't your father thought the same?"

Collins thought for a bit, "I believe… it's because of how Lady Yue was perceived. The maiden of the moon was never well liked by anyone of my kingdom for sending away the Sister. The hatred has lessened now, but that does not change the fact that many in Lufure sees her as a villain."

"What about Lady Ri?" Shiro raised a brow, "What did she do during then?"

"Lady Ri had rejected Lady Yue's advice, but she finally gave in at the end." Collins answered.

He turned to Shigure, "I hope the story can be of some help?"

Shigure nodded, "Thank you, Prince Collins."

* * *

After their meal, Shigure made his way outside of the tent and spotted his cousins sitting around the fire. They looked up from the sound of his footsteps and he nodded with a smile.

"Shigure." Forrest smiled, "We were just talking about the things that have happened."

"And the story Prince Collins told us." Shiro nodded quietly.

Shigure raised a brow as it was unusual for his cousin to be so serious on such matters, but he supposed that he can't really blame him. Instead, he looked up to the night sky where the stars shined, "I wonder if Yue's actions ever changed the view other had of her?"

"Who knows…" Shiro grumbled, "In my dreams, she was still accused of it all too."

"Yet she still chose to protect them from her own creation." Forrest said softly, "The criticism must've been harsh yet she still did what she did without a word about it…"

 _One day, I came upon this old human and was greeted knowing who I was and my errors. Unlike others in his position, he neither greeted me with an ulterior motive nor cursed me as the other had._

 _Child of the dragons, do you believe that the celestials can pray for a miracle as well or a wish can give their last prayers before they vanish?_

 _Huh? That's… Do you have a wish that you want granted, Ms. Yue?_

A wish, huh? Finally, Shigure spoke, "To still care for the people and accepting their words together… To hope to undo things or fix it while others don't believe it's possible… Isn't that… just sad?"

There was a moment of silence before Shiro nodded quietly, "Ah. In some way, she does earn respect for the effort she goes through. It just seems so unfair that things turned out this way in her case and the other for Ri."

"I wonder what her sister thinks of Yue…" Forrest muttered quietly.

"She still believes in her the last I checked." Shiro smirked, "I heard in my dreams that there might be one thing that can still save Yue from the darkness."

"There is?" Shigure raised a brow.

Shiro nodded, "Ah. It's ridiculous as it sound, but Shelanoir took some of the light from Ri and created a miracle to save Yue. Maybe that's what she's been looking for in these realms."

"Maybe…" Shigure nodded.

However, he knew that despite all this they might never really get to know either Celestials unless they continue their journey. Shiro looked to them, "Anyway, has Ahna figured anything about her retainer's blade?"

Shigure shook his head, "I've tried to speak about it with Feather, but she doesn't know about it much than that it was a heirloom of her mother's side. But she left when they were children."

"Well, so much for that…" Shiro sighed, "Well, what about Father's sword?"

Shigure shook his head again, "I didn't have the time to speak about it with him yet. I am curious as to why he has Raijinto in his possession."

"Is it really Raijinto?" Forrest frowned.

Shiro nodded, "Yeah. There's no way we'd mistaken that. Not even Dad would mistake it."

Forrest sighed, "I knew it was weird… But, I won't deny that they did their jobs as retainers to Kana and Ahna, and they would be upset if they lose the retainers too."

Shigure was silent as his cousin said this. Finally, he took notice of a silver sword next to Shiro and raised a brow, "You're still training with the sword?"

"Yeah." Shiro sighed, "I figured I might as we do so. But, I still got a long way to go before I'm ready."

"Even after thirteen years here?" Forrest raised a brow, "You think a little like Seigbert."

Shiro shrugged, "That guy already gotten further from me, so I don't see why he still believes that he still has a while before he could become a proper ruler."

"You maybe surprised." Forrest sighed, "After we got back to Nohr, he went straight into studying and helped his father with work everyday. It's the same thing as what you do, right, Shiro?"

Shiro frowned, "Yeah. But, I clearly am still not worthy to become ruler yet. I still got a while before I can make it."

Shigure nodded, "We did have a bumpy start. I'm still learning from my father and uncles. But, sometimes, even I fear that it's not enough."

"I'm sure the two of you will be fine." Forrest smiled, "You're not alone, after all. We'll all work hard too."

Shigure smiled as he looked to the stars again. Today, they've learned another new Celestial…

* * *

"Prince Shigure?"

He opened his eyes to find himself back in the forest again. Before him stood a familiar figure.

"Feather!" Shigure jumped and looked to the silver hair retainer with a relieved smile.

"I see that you're all right." The retainer smiled.

"For now, yes." Shigure nodded and looked around to see the little dragon floating next to him.

"Milord." The dragon gave a curt bow and smiled, "I'm glad to see you've returned."

"Yes. How are things here, Lilith?" Shigure asked with a strained smile before he frowned, "I heard from my cousins that Yukimura and Chief Fuga met with my grandparents, Former King Sumeragi and Former Queen Mikoto."

"They did?!" Lilith gasped and looked to Feather with a nod, "I've heard about it from Feather, but to think it was true… But, why didn't anyone tell me before?"

Shigure strained a smile, "My apologies, Lilith. I was preoccupied with the journey that I forgot about it."

As usual, he gave them a brief explanation of the situation as Lilith's eyes widen, "Wow, what luck!"

"Perhaps." Shigure strained a smile, "He did asked us a lot of questions like Forrest expected."

"You did well getting past him though." Feather smiled.

"But, to think we'd lost our only clue to the Celestials." Shigure grimaced.

"She's probably still there…" Feather frowned in thought, "Prince Shiro said that she was told to go on an errand, but never came back and, though there was record, nobody recalled ever seeing her. Yet, if there was still traces of her in the record… What if… Maybe she has abilities? If she's related to the Celestial Ri, then she must have some form of abilities that she never knew of. Perhaps erasing memories?"

"Erasing memories?" Shigure raised a brow, "I never thought that she'd have any abilities before. Perhaps, you were right about that… But erasing memories?"

Feather nodded, "I've heard from Ophelia that there was such a dark magic. I'm surprised that she never told you about it. Perhaps you should try asking her."

Shigure nodded, "That sounds rather interesting. All right."

Lilith frowned, "Still, for people from the castle to be here. I must examine the situation a little closer. I'll be right back."

"Do be careful, Lady Lilith." Feather gave a curt bow as the dragon left with a smile and a nod.

With the dragon gone, Shigure recalled it and turned to her, "Oh, that's right. Feather, Shiro wanted to ask your brother about the sword he threw to my uncle after he dropped Raijinto down the cliff."

"After he dropped Raijinto down the cliff…" Feather raised a brow, "You mean, the magic sword our parents forged for him?"

"Your parents forged for him?" Shigure's eyes widen in confusion.

Feather nodded, "Before mother left, she and father crafted a weapon using her magic. I don't know how they did it, but father gifted it to him a few days before he vanished."

"It looks exactly like my uncle's Raijinto, though!" Shigure grimaced, "Are you sure about this?"

Feather's eyes widen, but she nodded again, "Yes. I can ask my brother as well, but it's the truth that we know. Still, I'm surprised to hear that it's identical to the heirloom of Hoshido's royal family!"

Shigure sighed, "So, you don't know either… Your parents must've been really powerful to craft something so identical and powerful like Raijinto."

Feather frowned, "My apologies for the shock, milord. But, I really don't know much about our parents. They left us with our uncle at a young age."

"Yet, you never resent them for leaving you?" Shigure raised a brow.

Feather shook her head, "Even if I did, it would never lead me to understand why they did it. I know that they both loved us and cared about us a lot. So, their sudden disappearance has been a mystery to me. We've tried searching, but we never truly found traces of them. So, we gave up."

Shigure was quiet before he nodded, "I understand. My apologies for bringing up those memories. Also, I do have to apologize about the questions we made you and your brother answer that day after the monsters came for the refugee camps. I should've pulled you two aside with my siblings instead."

Feather raised a brow in confusion, but nodded, "It's fine, milord. Just curiosity and suspicion for the safety of our lieges. As long as we spoke the truth, we can quell them. It was bound to happen at some point in time."

She smiled, "Also, those memories bring about nostalgia of my childhood, so it's of no problems. Please, you have nothing to apologize for, milord."

"Is that so." Shigure silently breathed in relief.

"If I may, Prince Shigure, what made you think of wanting to apologize? You've done nothing wrong from the beginning. So, there's no need for Lord Shigure to worry over us." Feather tilted her head in with a concerned look.

"It's because I didn't do anything that day that I worry." Shigure grimaced, "I see you and Ciel as close friends of mine and people I can trust the safety of my sister and cousin to. The fact that I didn't try to stand up for you and your brother had always troubled me for a while, but never this much as of late. The two of you have been the closest friends I've had for a long time now. I also would like to keep that relationship."

"Really?" Feather gave him a bright smile, "I'm honored that you think of us as this. In truth, it's also been a while since we've interacted closely with anyone aside from you and our lieges in years. So, it makes me happy for you to say that. I believe my brother would great appreciate that as well… if he's not always so stubborn."

Shigure laughed, "I see. I'm relieved that you're all right with this."

Feather nodded with a giggle, "If you have anything else on your mind, please feel free to share it with us, milord. It's better to share a burdens and troubles than to keep it bundled up inside you."

"I will. Thank you, Feather." Shigure smiled.

"There's also been something on my mind as well." Feather began, "Our lieges… They're doing well, I pray? I hope my blade and Evol isn't causing as much trouble as it already had."

"They were well when we last spoke." Shigure chuckled, "They've also become quite attached to your feline familiars."

"I see…" Feather sighed in relief, "It's always pained me not knowing of our lieges' well being and to have been separated from them for so long."

Shigure strained a smile, "I won't lie. They do miss you and Ciel dearly. You are their first retainers and people they could interact with after the war two years ago in our world. But your familiars are keeping them company and ensuring their safety well."

"I though he'd do well in that aspect." Feather giggled, "He's always watched over us when we were young as well, though Evol does have a sharp tongue against humans."

There was a moment of silence before Feather spoke with a smile, "Even if you couldn't save her, you granted her wish to protect her daughter."

Shigure's eyes widen as he touched his chin with one hand, "Ah… Was it that obvious?"

Feather smiled softly, "I may not have been with you for long or have been your retainer but I know what a forced smile is when I see one."

Shigure sighed a breath as he looked up to the light skies, "But, I was in the vicinity. I could've just lifted my Naginata and deflected those arrows. Yet…"

"I may not have experienced motherhood before, but I understand the love of a mother when I hear one." Feather said, "She chose to risk her life to save you because she believes that you and Prince Forrest would save her daughter without her. With her life nearing an end, she had to make a desperate decision then and there. Had you raised your naginata, perhaps you would've hit her instead. Then, you would've had more to worry over. Instead, she risked herself to delay the soldiers for her child."

Shigure was quiet. Feather smiled, "Lord Shigure. Did you know that there was a long period of time when I was outcasted by the children of the town I grew up in?"

"You?" Shigure's eyes widen as she tried to imagine the bright woman outcasted, "That can't be. You've always got along well with everyone."

Feather shook her head with a smile, "Though I was loved by the adults and understood, it created envy and criticisms amongst the village children. Apart from the other children, my brother and I had fast growth both mentally and physically. The adults turned a blind eye to the fact, but the children could not. Whenever I was not around my brother, the children would poke sticks at me like swords in make believe games. I was too young to understand then that it wasn't really all fun and games in their eyes, no matter how much it hurted. One day, they decided to try and leave me out of the town. They told me that they planned to go on an expedition with them through the woods."

"Something's not right." Shigure frowned, "Something happened, didn't it?"

Feather smiled bitterly and nodded, "I was smart perhaps, but I was certainly naïve and went along with their plans. I waited in the woods for a long time. It was far from the town and it was getting dark, but I believed that they would return and that they wanted to open up to me to get to know me. However, they never did and I was left wandering the woods to find a way home in the end. With little training unlike Ciel and naivety, I entered a cave occupied by bandits. I was captured and was probably going to be sold when they brought in another captive woman."

Feather looked up with a faint smile, "The captive purposely went there and got captured just to save me. She alone helped me escape before my father arrived with reinforcements. She was my mother. Without any weapons for form of self-defense, she risked her own life to save mine, even after all the threats she received if she were to be found escaping. She was amazing and became my image of who I want to be growing up. Using only her knowledge and wits, she saved me and helped father capture all of the bandits that night."

Shigure's eyes widened before he smiled, "That's very courageous of her."

Feather nodded, "I know. To risk everything you have for the life of the child you love dearly. I believe Lady Christine must've been such a woman as well. Which is why I believe I know what she did back then was because she wanted to protect Lady Heilen and she believes that Prince Shigure and Prince Forrest would protect her well in places where knowledge and wits can do nothing. You succeeded in bringing her back to her kingdom and finding a family who wants her as their daughter. I think if she were to see this, she too would be overjoyed knowing that her child is safe and in good hands. So, there's nothing for you to be worried over or stressing about. I believe she'd want to thank you for your help, right? So, let's not be too sad and be happy for Princess Heilen and her new family."

Shigure was speechless for words. He wasn't certain if he should be feeling relieved and think that all went well in the end. Not when Heilen lost her mother and Queen Tania lost her best friend. It was clear that Lady Christine was loved by those she knew well, yet because of their weakness they both lost her to the war. He soon recalled the past. His village and friends, who gave their lives till the very end to protect him. The very man who failed to save them. It was a devastating blow to him. Because of his weakness and negligence, they perished before him. He glanced over to Feather and thought of her brother as well before he tried to gave her a small smile, "I suppose you're right… Perhaps it wasn't the best of choice to act that way."

His smile grew a little wider as he said, "You know, this is the first time I've ever heard about your parents."

"Is it?" Feather's eyes widen in surprise as a smile came to her lips, "I suppose it is. I don't talk about her much since I know very little of her life or our father's. But, they were both loving parents. My mother always worried every second we were gone for too long, so it was little wonder that she found out that I was taken by bandits. My father was a quiet man, but really loved us and brought us cakes on occasions. When they were together, it was all smiles and fun before mother suddenly had to leave without telling us. We never knew that she could use the sword till I received my sword. She had always been a housewife and mentor to us making certain that we'd be educated well, even if we didn't have a tutor. My father or my uncle would take turns training with my brother sometimes too. After mother left, he rarely left the house, but, one day, he also got up and left us with our uncle. Our uncle made sure that we were taken care of, even when he had to take part in the front lines. He taught my brother the sword and lance with a veteran friend of his. Also, my sword inhabited a spirit, remember? So, he also trained me to use the sword just as my mother had. We only decided to leave after we turned sixteen. Our Uncle and a friend of our parents gave us instructions to go find a family friend of my parents that they'd be able to take us in and advise us for jobs. But, things happened and we ended up being retainers. Hehe…"

Shigure chuckled, "That's quite some experiences. You must've traveled a lot to reach my uncles' kingdoms too."

"We did." Feather nodded, "There was so many adventures, but nothings beats staying in one place and protecting people. So, we chose to remain as retainers because it suited us well. I was so afraid that so many things would go wrong if Evol ended up opening his mouth infront of His majesty and her Highness that I told him not to speak around them. But, it seems I was wrong. He sounded like he was getting along well with them if he's willing to keep his language, like that."

"Yes." Shigure laughed, "He was a great alarm clock too. Always woke me up right on time, but let our cousin over sleep till the afternoon sometimes! Hahaha!"

This time, Feather joined him in his laughter.

* * *

That morning, they continued through the desert as Asugi grumbled aloud with a piece of candy coconut in his mouth, "So does anyone actually know about this Fay kid we're seeing?"

"Prince Fay is a good friend of mine for starters." Collins smiled, "He's also technically the next in line to the throne and is smart. He really knows his way around trade and is a strategist focusing more on naval battles than to take part in it. It makes up for his lack of physical strength with Magic and his abilities. However, he's rather strict and always belittle himself often, so it worries me often."

"So, you go see him often, then?" Sophie asked.

Collins nodded, "That's right. However, this time, it's not completely about his mental health. I have a personal delivery to give to his family."

As he said this, he patted on his saddle bag.

"Is that so…" Asugi grumbled.

* * *

Seigbert leaned back against his chair as he looked to his stack of papers with a grimace. After his cousins suddenly left on their journey, he had to share the burden of teaching three different classes with his uncle. He was fortunate that Camilla offered to substitute for the PE class should anything arise, but the amount of work given was already insane. Still, he knew it wasn't as bad as what he studies for in the castle back home. After having finished the papers, he turned to the window on his swivel chair as he pulled out the wooden container from his jacket pocket. With ease now, he unlatched the hinge and opened it to see the mirror and red blush makeup that was made back in Hoshido. He recall his mother telling him that it had belonged to his grandmother as a wedding gift from his grandfather, but he didn't expect her to give him something so valuable. It was her mother's treasured belongings, right? Still, his mother was insistent and told him to protect it in her stead. He wasn't sure why she did that, but he might as well do as she wishes of him. As he looks at the mirror, he heard footsteps behind him and saw his sister's reflection from the mirror. He turned around with a small smile, "Good afternoon, Suki…"

Despite seeing his sister's reflection, when he turned to greet her, he found that he was alone in the teacher's lounge once more. His eyes widen in bewilderment before he opened the wooden mirror again.

"Brother? Is something wrong?"

He jumped and looked up to see his sister before him looking to him in confusion.

"Seig?" Suki frowned in confusion and touched his forehead with a small frown, "You weren't overworking yourself again, right?"

"N-no, of course not!" Seigbert struggled a chuckle as he replied.

Suki tilted her head, "Well, all right. But, you should rest a little bit, though. Ever since our cousins left school, you, Uncle Leo and Aunt Camilla have been working without rest. I hope they find new instructors soon…"

Seigbert nodded as he tried to compose himself once more, "Yeah…"

"You need coffee or something, Seig?" Suki frowned.

"No…" Seigbert shook his head, "I appreciate the thought, though. But, what brings you here, Suki? Did I worry you too much?"

"I'm not _that_ worried, but I did come by to check on you. That's all." Suki replied, "Ever since that incident, you've been acting… not like yourself, I guess. Like you're really tired. Uncle Leo too."

"It'll be fine." Seigbert smiled and patted her head, "Thank you, though, Suki."

The girl sighed with a shrug before putting down his hand, "Well, you've always treated me like a child… Just be careful, Brother. Oh, you should at least come to the Cafeteria. Adrien got permission to use the school's kitchen again tonight."

"Right. I'll try to make it there on time." Seigbert smiled.

"I'll see you later, then!" Suki waved and walked out of the room.

After making certain she had gone, Seigbert opened the mirror again and frowned, "Just what was that?"

* * *

The travel was a bit longer than they had expected. Unlike the previous travel, they only had the misfortune of leaving the map in Sophie's hands before it was eaten by her steed. Though Sophie was furious and upset by it all, Shigure and the group laughed it off and pulled out an extra one, but they soon discovered that it would be better not to leave it in the hands of the prince's retainers as they soon discover that he was reading the map vertically rather than the usual horizontal.

"Finally!" Sophie grumbled as they approached the oasis town under the sun set.

"It certainly is taking longer than we initially planned." Collins grimaced.

"My deepest apologies, milord." Cole bowed hurriedly.

"It's fine, Cole." Collins strained a smile, "Next time, we'll just have to be more careful. Now, we should refill our water and food supply before we hurry on our way."

"Huh?" Shigure raised a brow, "Is it all right to travel at night?"

"No." Collins grimaced, "But, the package we're delivering has to be in Prince Fay's possession in the next three days."

"It's important?" Shiro grimaced, "Then, we should hurry. I'll go get the water refilled. Kiragi, can you help me with the food rations?"

"Nina, let's clean out all the things that were used during the journey." Forrest called out to her, "Ophelia, help Asugi guard the wagon."

"I'll make sure the horses get their fill of some hay and water before we leave." Shigure said.

"Oh! What about me!" Sophie called out.

"Just keep an eye on Avel for us." Asugi grumbled, "Shiro, make sure you get a new map too."

The man sighed and nodded, "I know."

As they spread out, Collins strained a smile, "Thanks, Shigure."

"No problem." He replied with a smile, "Though it probably would've been easier if you said that there was a time limit on this from the start. We'd be on our guard for mishaps such as these last few days. I think all the excitement of the legends and the escape have finally taken their toll. We may have let down our guard too much."

"You're right." Collins replied with a frown, "Sorry about that. I'll send a telepath to Prince Fay with Cole's contract spirit."

"All right." He nodded.

"Thief!"

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! I've saw the link I've uploaded wasn't giving you the entire link, so I'm just going to have to ask you to just check up on my account and bio if you want to vote on my poll. My apologies for that. Anyway, I'll post more tomorrow. Right now, too sleepy. But, I'll have plenty of time tomorrow. So, I'll put more then! See ya! I hope you also enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Rinne**_

 **Adopted daughter of Ryoma and Orochi, the only clue to their mystery, talented boxer**

 **Age: 13**

 **Weapons: Fists, Martial Arts**

 **Loves fun and games, optimitic but clumsy, childlike, enjoys waking up her brother with her trumpet, has talent in music and entertainment, Loves her family a lot, especially her parents**

 **Currently missing in the human realm**

* * *

 _ **Cole**_

 **Prince Collin's retainer and a cavalry.**

 **Age: 18**

 **Weapons: Lance**

 **Loyal to his liege and watches out for him often as possible, a bit clumsy or forgetful, too oblivious to things and gets lost often, does well around children**

 **Currently accompanying Prince Collins and the group to Okeanos Kingdom**

* * *

 _ **Ciel**_

 **One of Ahna's and Kana's two retainers, their mentor in swordsmanship and strategy, Feather's older twin brother, "The Dragon's Eyes"**

 **Age: 18**

 **Weapons: Sword, Magic, and Lance**

 **Quiet at times, likes to listen more than speak, is always quick to settle disputes between his lieges, trains often with Kana in the sword, will appear before their lieges whenever danger arrives, sometimes worries over his younger twin, and is powerful, but enjoys sweets.**

 **Currently trapped in the Castle while being stuck in time (body) and stuck in the dream realm where they ensure the safety of the ancestor of the two royal families (soul/mind)**

* * *

 _ **Feather**_

 **One of Ahna's and Kana's two retainers, the mentor in their studies and battle tactics, Ciel's younger twin sister, "The Dragon's Flames"**

 **Age: 18**

 **Weapons: Sword, and Magic**

 **Kind and loves to interact with people, is wise at times but can be quite gullible and naïve, fast on her feet even faster than her brother, loves sweets, is protective of her lieges, and cares for those around her especially her lieges and their friends.**

 **Currently trapped in the Castle while being stuck in time (body) and stuck in the dream realm where they ensure the safety of the ancestor of the two royal families (soul/mind)**

* * *

 _ **1/16/2019 2:43 AM**_


	19. Chapter 19: Too Many Princess Matters

Too Many Princess Matters

He looked up and saw a boy with green hair and tanned clothing rushed out of the nearby bakery with a bread in hand. Shigure raised a brow in confusion as the boy made for their way.

"Cole!" Collins called out to him as he began running.

"Got it!" the retainer jumped on his brown steed and hurried towards the boy.

Shigure tried to pull him back, but his shoulders slipped under his fingers as the boy rushed out for the boy. Collins made a lunge for him only for the boy to slip right under him and used Cole's steed as a step sending the stallion into a panic nearly throwing off his master. As the boy rushed past him, Shigure struck at the leg with the end of his steel naginata. The boy stumbled and fell when smoke erupted before Shigure and the two. By the time the smoke was gone, the boy was gone.

"Where did he go?" Sophie rushed over to them with wide eyes and her lance in hand.

"Got away." Collins sighed.

Sophie frowned bitterly, "Oh…"

"Hey!" Shiro rushed over with the box of food with Kiragi, "What was that just now?"

"A theft." Collins sighed, "It happens at times out here. Harsh weather doesn't make life any easier for those outside of the walls of Crimea."

"In any case, we should hurry." Shigure said before glancing over to the direction where he last saw the boy, "Though, I doubt he'd go too far."

"Did you draw blood?" Cole frowned.

"No." Shigure replied, "Just tripped him. I didn't think he had a smoke bomb with him."

"A smoke bomb?" Collin frowned.

Sophie nodded, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure that Asugi has them too. They're like little bomb that you throw on the ground and it explodes into smoke. It makes the best item to help you get away."

"That's interesting…" Collins mumbled quietly, "Perhaps, he have some spares for me to examine?"

"Depends…" Asugi yawned as he stuck his head out.

"Asugi?" Shiro frowned in onfusion, "Why didn't you help catch the thief?"

"Ah… Don't feel like it." The ninja grumbled and return to his slumber.

As Shiro shrugged and sighed, Shigure strained a smile. He suppose the ninja hasn't changed in the least for the last thirteen years, which is nice since he was afraid that everyone would change after coming years.

As they left on their journey through the night, the air was cooler and the wind was small barely kicking up the dust. It was all new to Shigure since he has never seen such a large desert before. The last time was only when he had gone to fight against invisible soldiers two years ago. Well, fifteen years ago. He had rode his Pegasus as they had changed the hoods on its back with a proper jacket, but, after five fours, he finally went to the wagon with his cousin. Seeing that Collins was far ahead speaking with Forrest, he whispered, "Has there been any word from your parents?"

Shiro frowned, "They still don't have any clues on her whereabouts. Nobody remembered seeing her. Not even the landlord of the apartment. My father's retainer told us everywhere they've been to, but they don't remember ever seeing her. You might be right, Shigure. It's possible that she must've had some abilities that suddenly came up. I already told dad about it and he's looking into it with my mom. They think it's a possibility if she is her biological child."

Shigure nodded, "They'll find something, then."

"Yeah…" Shiro nodded, "On the other hand, it seems that Seigbert will be busy for a bit. But he said that he's planning to join us after two more months. He'll going to look for information for a bit more."

"Really?" Shigure raised a brow, "And leave Suki with Uncle Leo and Aunt Camilla? I thought he might want to stay with her after what happened."

"I did too." Shiro nodded, "But, she'll be with her Aunt and Uncle."

Seigbert, huh? It was unusual for their cousin to leave the academy. Perhaps this might mean that something is going to change. Shigure frowned and looked to the front, "We shouldn't dawdle either. Hm? What's that?"

As he looked to the strange looking necklace around his cousin's neck, Shiro smiled and touched it, "Oh, this? It's a necklace Rinne got for me. It was suppose to be a birthday gift, but she lost it on the day on my birthday this year. She didn't find it till after it passed. Hah, can you believe it?"

As he smirked, Shigure strained a smile, "That sounds like something she'd do."

"I said the same thing." Shiro chuckled.

As he said this, Shiro looked down to the deer shaped necklace. Shigure wasn't certain what else to say before he managed a word, "Ruby… It seemed that she really got your family's color."

Shiro shrugged, "Mom said the same thing many times. I wonder… If she's here in this world instead?"

Shigure frowned, "I don't know… But it doesn't hurt to look. I'll speak with Midori. I'll tell her not to tell our parents about it too."

Shiro shook his head, "I'll search for it. Midori is probably busy paying attention to the war going on in… the human realm…"

As his voice grew silent, he looked up to Shigure with wide eyes, "You don't think…"

The war is in California of America…" Shigure frowned, "You should tell uncle."

Shiro nodded.

* * *

Leo sat in the chair with a book of this world's magic before him. Since coming across the books of this world's magic, he has been studying them out of curiosity. A hobby of his. Nothing big. Who'd have known that it would lead him to teach the subject to students even though he could not perform it instead. Occasionally, he had to fake some of the spells he performed using those of his world's and, with Miriel's help, they were able to succeed doing so more often. He found it strange why the dean of the academy gave him the job offer instead of the others in this world, but he was interested of the mystery they have on their hands and was told that the dean also understands that he came from another world for some strange reason. Due to this, he was hesitant, but the idea of finding clues was tempting and told his siblings about it. They had the same reaction as him and were hesitant before Camilla had been scouted from her town by another teacher of the same academy. Their brothers was completely against the idea after the two of them had been scouted. It was suspicious and it struck as an alarm in their families and friends. This led to many conflicts before Sean arrived with the Dean much to their shock. Sean told them that the truth was that the Dean was an old friend of their late brother, Lamark, and, after hearing about them from Lamark before he passed, the Dean was interested in the idea of recruiting people of other worlds into his academy to expand the students' knowledge and diversity of race and worlds. However, when Sean and his brother, Ryan, heard what he said to Leo and who the teacher scouted out Camilla, the two were exasperated and Sean explained that he's always so oblivious when something comes to mind and does it without much thought on the other side. The Dean apologized to them formally for the suspicion he's caused and being so oblivious to their situation. Then, he tried once more to persuade them to work in his academy as he's working to change the academy's ideas and thoughts on humans and worlds. He vowed not to reveal their backstory of being from another world without their permissions and allowed them to fake a spell as long as they understand that he is able to truly teach them how magic goes in this world. He then allowed Camilla to bring her wyvern to their school as long as there would be no student victims to his jaws. Leo was unsure of this that he thought back and forth on it, but it was all decided after the Dean added that they have a private library only available to the members of the Academy with books they uncovered to the old times. The idea intrigued him quite well, especially to their mystery. Finally, Leo and Camilla agreed and their brothers allowed it with the condition of constant communication. Soon, it wasn't long before a few of them came to the academy. He grumbled incoherently as he looked around to see that the library was empty while the clip board of those who borrowed books sat before him. So here he was stuck in the library while his papers sat in the bag next to him. He had a lot of corrections to do tonight and there's a good chance that he was going to have to pull all nighters to get it done by the next morning. As he contemplated requesting Miriel to take over class tomorrow or correct help him correct his papers tonight. He noticed a figure stagger into the library. He looked up in surprise, "Inigo?!"

The man wore a blue jean jacket and a white sweater followed by a pair of jeans. As he stumbled into the library, Leo got up and rushed over. He caught the man before he fell to the ground and brought him over a chair. The retainer looked rather shaken and fatigued as Leo asked with a grimace, "Inigo, can you hear me? What happened?"

"L-Leo?" Inigo grumbed hesitantly as Leo noticed a line of blood dripping from the side of his face, "My apologies for the scene…"

"What happened?"

Inigo grimaced, "I-I… was told to hand over a letter by my li- Xander to Camilla… I passed the gates and was about to enter the dorms when a large wyvern attacked me…"

Leo sighed, "That would be Marzia. My sister's wyvern. He got the role to safeguard the girls' dorm after the first incident when she chased out some boys with her axe. Since then, we were given permission to allow him stationed around the girls' dorms to watch over the entrance."

He brought out the first aid kit from behind the desk and grumbled, "Next time you go to see her, find one of us first."

"U-Understood…" Inigo replied.

Leo sighed and pulled out the disinfect and bandage, "Looks like she only nipped you above your forehead. Don't move."

"I-I-I-I can take care of this myself, sir!" Inigo jumped in surprise.

"There's no mirrors in the lilbrary and the closest place to the restroom from here is half a mile away." Leo grumbled, "You're going to have to let me do it or I'll have to bring Niles or Owain over here. You do realize that they're no place near the academy either…"

The man was hesitant before he nodded. Leo quickly got to work and found how annoying it was to treat a person when he continues to wince and shout like a little girl for the next five minutes. He concluded then that the next time this happens, he might as well just call in his retainers instead. When he finished with the bandage, he turned to him, "I'll call my sister in a bit. But, for brother to send her a letter? He hasn't done this since we entered this world."

Inigo nodded, "It's because it's related to the reunion next month."

"Next month…" Leo frowned, "So, it's that time of the year again… What of Suki?"

"He wishes for milady to stay here." Inigo replied as he grabbed an instant ice pack and placed it over his wound.

"After what happened this month, I'm not surprised." Leo said, "It's already been two months since she started taking classes here too. Next months would be her first Christmas away since she moved to Presia. Who would be keeping an eye on her while we're away from the academy? Her health isn't something we can just leave unmonitored."

Inigo nodded, "Your brother said that he would have his wife stay with her."

"Hinoka?" Leo raised a brow, "But it would be a council. Leaving Hinoka out… is that really the wisest thing to do, brother?"

As Leo muttered, he heard a cough and looked around the first floor, but found the tables empty and the chairs bare. Soon, Inigo, too, got up with a frown, "Leo?"

Leo placed a finger close to his face and looked around. There was another quiet cough. He looked to Inigo who nodded and placed down the ice pack. Together, the two looked through the aisles of books. Leo held his tome close to him and opened. As another cough sounded, Leo raised a brow and frowned, "This…"

"What is it?" Inigo looked to him.

Leo grimaced, "Don't tell me…"

He quickly shut his tome and hurried through the aisles and rows of books till he came across a familiar figure huddled in the corner of the library. He grimace and shouted, "Suki!"

* * *

After leaving the school dorm, Seigbert made his way to the library. As the librarian was stuck in a meeting, the responsibility of locking up the library fell to him. With the keys in his hands and the flashlight in his other, he made his way to the library where his Uncle should be waiting. However, the moment he got there, he was met with someone else.

"Sir Inigo? What are you doing here?" Seigbert raised a brow till he noticed the bandage, "You're hurt?"

"Just trying to deliver a letter to your aunt, sir." Inigo replied with a strained smile, "But, it seems there was an emergency and your uncle ordered me to watch this area in his place."

"An emergency?" Seigbert narrowed his eyes.

"Y-Yes." Inigo smiled, "Lady Camilla's wyvern was acting up since I ran into him while I was trying to get to the door. He mistaken me for an intruder and attacked me. I may have left some dents on his skin…"

Seigbert grimaced, "That… does sound like an emergency. So, my uncle is over there right now?"

Inigo nodded, "Yes."

"I see…" Seigbert muttered quietly, "Well, I'll close up the library now, if that's all right."

"Of course!" Inigo gave a brief bow and walked aside leaving the path to the door open, "Your uncle and I made certain to close the lights before he left."

He made his way over and locked the door with the keys before turning to his father's retainer and smiled, "Well, that's that. You'll be returning to Presia, right? Tell Soliel I said hi for me. Perhaps, we can meet up before January."

"I'm certain she'd be pleased to hear that." Inigo nodded with a bright smile and turned away, "Good night, sir!"

"Good night." Seigbert replied with a smile.

As he made his way back to the boys' dorm, he pulled out the mirror once more from his pocket. Since the day, neither his parents nor himself had ever talked much about the possibility of Suki's involvement in the situation. As he walked along the path, he halted in his path and suddenly crumbled on the path before hitting his head hard against the pavement knocking him out cold. When he woke up again, he found himself staring up at a familiar white wall. He slowly got up with a grumble as the pain shot through his head.

"Lord Seigbert!"

He felt a hand on his back as the voice called out to him, "Are you all right?"

He looked up to see that it was Inigo who looked to him with a grimace as the retainer continued, "Thank the gods, I looked back when I did… How are you feeling, milord?"

"A little dizzy still." Seigbert frowned as he touched his head, "What happened?"

Hesitantly, Inigo answered, "The Lost Ones, milord."

"The Lost Ones?!" his eyes widen, "Out here?"

Inigo nodded and placed something into his palm, "You dropped this earlier."

He looked to his hand with a sigh of relief, "Grandmother's mirror… Thank you, Inigo."

Inigo nodded with a smile, "No worries. I've already contacted your uncle and his majesty."

"My father?" Seigbert grimaced, "But, he's…"

"Every information is vital, milord." Inigo grimaced, "I understand that you don't want to bother him at the moment, but… Unfortunately, this is important, especially if they came for you…"

"That's…" Seigbert frowned before looking down on the compact again.

He was uncertain of what to make of the situation as he wondered for hours.

Finally, as the night closed in, he saw his father still in his patrol uniform and uncle still in his suit come rushing in nearly out of breath as Xander turned to his retainer who nodded. Xander grimaced but looked to Seigbert with a frown. Hesitantly, the king said in a slightly firmer tone, "Seigbert… Pack up your things. You're leaving tomorrow morning."

* * *

Xander was outside of his son's room as his brother left to contact their Dean. With no one else in the hall, he turned to his retainer, "It's really happened? Yue?"

Inigo nodded with a grimace, "Yes, your majesty."

 _After Seigbert fell to the ground, Inigo turned his head one more time hoping the young prince didn't follow him only to find him collapsed on the ground to his shock! He immediately rushed over to him and shook his shoulders, "Seigbert?! What's wrong? Wake up!"_

 _But, there was no response. He noticed the faint breathing coming from him as his eyes widen. His condition wasn't looking good. There was a loud crack that made him look up as he soon found himself face to face with the jagged teeth of a large black figure._

" _Wah!"_

 _He grabbed a hold of his blade and swung it at the enemy making it jump back a few meters. Inigo struggled to move his liege's son before finally just began to carry him on his shoulder as he contemplates whether or nor he should pray that Leo would catch him running away from it. But, as he did so, he saw a shine fell into the grass. It was the mirror the child's grandmother given him!_

" _Damn it!" he cursed under his breath._

 _He hesitated as he glanced back and saw many more come out of the shadows of the trees before diving in and grabbed a hold of the mirror. When he got it and turned to flee, he was stopped half-way as he saw more emerge from behind. He grimaced and looked around as he was backed into the center._

" _Well, well." He smirked, "This isn't looking good now is it?"_

 _In the cold wind, they were surrounded as he tries to sway his opponent in vain. Soon, One of the monsters lunged for him as he stepped back and let him pass before cutting down the incoming one before him. as the monster vanished, the others watched him with beady eyes. As the wind grew intense, Inigo strained a smirk and readied his blade, "Now, now… Is that all you got for me?"_

 _This time, he may have gotten too far as all the monster prepared to lunge for him. Seeing this, he strained a smile, "Uh… Oh no. What have I done…?"_

 _However, the monsters had already jumped for him. Reflexively, he dropped the boy to the ground and braced himself before the body. Before he could be buried by the mountain of monsters, the winds swirled around them as the air grew colder. There were shrieks as Inigo slowly lowered his arms to find themselves in the center of a large funnel of wind! The monsters were cut down and reduced to dust before it could die down._

" _By Naga…" Inigo grimaced, "What in the world…?!"_

 _Suddenly, he noticed it before him. A young woman with a blank white mask and long silver hair walking to him barefoot. His eyes widen as he jumped before the prince with his blade raised, "You!"_

 _However, the woman didn't stop. Instead, she pushed the side of the blade down and his shoulder to one side before she kneeled next to the prince._

" _Hey! What are you doing?" he called out to her._

 _However, there was no reply as he watched. After some thoughts, he watched her touch the prince's forehead before he asked, "Are you trying to help him?"_

 _Despite not receiving a reply, Inigo continued nearly pleadingly, "Please help him… His breathing is weak… He was just fine a minute ago too. His majesty and her highness would be depressed if they lose their only son here…"_

 _The woman was quiet before she placed a hand on his chest. A warm light glowed from her touch as it spread throughout his body. In time, the light faded leaving a more peaceful looking man slumbering on the hard pavement ground. He looked to the woman in confusion while she got up. He was unable to read her expression thanks to the mask and watched her outstretch her hand and white smoke appeared from it before her crescent like lance appeared in her hands. Inigo jumped and rushed over to them, but the moment he got between them, she had placed the tip onto the ground as a ring of light appeared from it. There were screams that echoed in the air as dust and heat surrounded them. Inigo watched in confusion before a thought hits him, "There was more?!"_

' _Two days.'_

 _He looked up in surprise as the voice echoed in his head._

' _For two days, he'll be protected. After that my influence would fade.'_

" _What do you mean?" Inigo grimaced._

' _Those with the power of the dreams are… special, are they not?'_

 _Inigo grimaced, "So, you're saying that the monsters are attracted to him because of his dreams?"_

 _There was only silence that answered him._

' _Two days. After that, he must protect himself. Hurry. The dark times are at the door."_

" _Wha-?! Hey!"'_

 _Slowly, the figure began to fade as Inigo hurried over, but he was unable to reach her in time as she faded. With uncertainty, he looked back to see that the prince was still out cold before he checked on his condition. He pulled out his orb and began contacting his liege._

"Two days…." Xander grumbled.

"She said that it was because he can use dreams." Inigo added.

"Could this be why Hinoka's parents want him to follow his cousins?" Xander frowned, "If that's true, then it makes sense why they want him to start moving. But, how did they know where he was?"

"She never explained anything." Inigo frowned.

"Yue…" Xander said in thought, "She's a quiet one… But, if Shigure's group claims that she's good, then I hope she knows what she's doing..."

Inigo nodded, "Shall I have Soliel aid him on the journey? She is his retainer."

Xander nodded, "Have Ignatius follow him as well. He's already a Great Knight, correct? With his skills, he'll be able to help Seigbert along the journey. I believe my sister said that they're in Lufure?"

"About that." Inigo frowned, "Lady Camilla told me that they've just left Lufure and are headed for Okeanos as we speak."

"Already?" Xander frowned.

"I'll contact my son and see if they would be able to meet up with them at some point."

They turned and saw Leo walk back to them with Brynhildr still in his arms.

Xander nodded, "That'd be of great help."

* * *

Seigbert had just finished packing his things when he was stopped by the voices outside his room. He frowned, "My dreams are what attracted the monsters over?"

He grimaced, "In two days, I have to be gone before they return… Then, what about Suki? No. She has both Aunt Camilla and Uncle Leo by her side. She'll be fine. So, that's why Father didn't tell me the reason. I need to hurry."

With his things packed, he grabbed his bag and his weapons and walked out the door.

First, they returned to Presia where Soliel and Ignatius were waiting. His mother had already prepared his armor and weapons much to his surprise. It has been a while since he last wore them and, since he never really grew, they fitted him just as they had the day he arrived in this world. His uncle had already contacted Forrest and they said that they would meet him in Okeanos. They warned him to keep away from Crimea Kingdom as the place might not be safe for travelers anymore. With this, they left the morning while the sun had risen. It was all rushed and he didn't really had the plans to speak with anyone as much. To his surprise, his aunt, Forrest's mother, sent one of her retainer's daughter, Caeldori, to join them on the journey. Together, the four left Presia and decided to make their way to Goud in hopes of finding information and materials that would help them on their journey.

As they made their way along the plains, Soliel stretched with a smile, "Finally, out of Presia! It's been a while since we went on a trip."

"It's a journey." Caeldori corrected as she looked around, "But it _has_ been a while… But is this okay? Now, only three members of our militia are with Suki, right?"

"My uncle and aunt are there too." Seigbert nodded, "She'll be all right."

Caeldori and Ignatius looked a little doubtful, but kept silent as Soliel nodded, "Yeah. There's nothing to worry about there. Princess Camilla is a strong Malig Knight too! I mean, she even beat my mother in a spar before."

Seigbert raised a brow, "Did that really happen before?"

"Yeah." Soliel nodded, "It happened at the reunion two years ago. When we had the spar going on outside of Presia? You were busy sparring with Aunt Luce, remember?"

He did recall taking part in a match with his retainer's relatives.

"I guess I probably missed it." Seigbert frowned.

"There's always another chance." Ignatius replied.

"I see." Seigbert nodded, "It's a little weird, though…"

"Hm?" the blond great knight raised a brow.

"We all use to think that this would be the only chance we have in meeting one another of different times, but, now, here we are talking about a next time. As if we would have to stay here longer." Seigbert explained with a frown, "But, I know that we all want to return home soon and solve the problem."

"Yeah. That is weird." Soliel nodded with a frown, "That's probably because we've been here for thirteen years now."

Caeldori nodded, "It was difficult keeping everyone's morale up for the last decade too, but now that we've found clues and the Lost Ones have started appearing, everyone is starting to get back together again. I guess their appearance is good for one thing."

"We haven't been just taking a break for thirteen years either." Ignatius said with a smile, "We've been training more often in the past thirteen years too. The patrols really helped us since we get to learn tips from those in the Shepherds."

"You're right." Caeldori smiled, "I never thought I'd get to see my grandmother after my mother told me about her. I've learned so much about her and my relatives in person. I wonder what my grandfather is like in person now too."

"Grandpa told me that Reflet and his sister, the real Robin, were close friends for many years since the start of the Plegian wars. He was skilled in numerous fields. Magic, Swordsmanship, and tactics." Soliel said with a smile, "I also heard that your great aunt also had a really bad temper once when my grandfather displayed his poor ettiquite skills. Frederick told me that she showered him with rocks and didn't know how to calm her down."

"That would be Marc's mother, right?" Ignatius shivered.

"Just what exactly had he done to be rained down with rocks?" Seigbert grimaced, "Isn't it a little… excessive?"

"Something about him not expecting him to act like a lady or like appearances and all that." Soliel grinned.

"That's bound to get most woman upset…" Caeldori grimaced.

Seigbert and Ignatius only nodded in silence. Seigbert then looked to the sun. After hours of traveling the sun had started setting on the other side and a small town drew closer. It was the town Priam and Yen'fay were staying in.

* * *

It was morning again when they decided to rest for the day. With the scorching sun, they all wore the tan cloth Cole had provided for them. According to him, it would protect them from the sun and that keeping moisture in their body was important, which was what the cloth would help them with. It wasn't long before they finally arrived before another tall wall of stone. Asugi grumbled, "It's not that different from the damn Crimean walls…"

Cole looked like he was about rebuke before Collins sighed, "I imagine overcoming the wall was difficult. The one who reconstructed their walls was the best of the best."

"The former King Akou, himself, huh." Kiragi sighed, "Well, what about this one?"

"I don't know." Collins shook his head as he showed the guards his emblem, "But, I imagine that they weren't amateurs either."

The guards straightened themselves and saluted to him in their silver armors, "We'll inform Prince Fay immediately, sir!"

As he said this, another guard had already rushed off inside. Collins nodded. Shigure brought down the cloth from his face and turned to him, "Prince Fay is in the castle at this time?"

Collins nodded, "I said it remember? He may not be able to beat me in swordsmanship, but his knowledge in magic and tactics are unrivaled in both of our kingdoms. He is the best person to turn to should a battle or trading problems arise. Rather, where my kingdom is best known for our medicine and abilities to manipulate the life around us, the Kingdom of Okeanos is well known for their abilities to manipulate the waters and is the center of many trading routes. Naval combat is their specialty."

"They're also home to the blue flame, right?" Forrest said.

Collins nodded as they followed the guard inside the capital, "That's right. It's said that their ruler is a very passionate man when it comes to his kingdom, but strict when it comes to other rulers. It's currently known that King Ivar, The Wise. He's currently the eldest and wisest ruler known in our generation. Many rumors say that he may rival that of Wyscun's Former Queen."

"The Former Queen of Wyscun?" Shigure narrowed his eyes.

"You've never heard of her?" Collins raised a brow, "The fortieth ruler of Wyscun, Queen Dawn Phoe? The Snow Dove?"

Shigure raised a brow and looked to Shiro, who shook his head, "Don't look at us like that, cousin. We weren't history teachers."

"She was born and raised during the era of the Rio Flame Wars. The greatest world war known to all in this world. To not know of her, you must be humans of the human realm."

They looked up to see a blue hair man with a blue jacket and narrow glasses watching them with sharp green eyes. He frowned, "Collins, who are these people?"

"Friends of my family." Collins smiled as he got off his steed and pulled out a paper bag before rushing to him, "Forget that. I'll explain later. Take this. How much do you have left?"

The man sighed and shook his head, "We just finished our last batch this morning. It's a good thing you came."

Collins sighed in relief, "That's good. I was afraid we wouldn't make it on time. I'll explain everything, but it would be best if we go somewhere private. It's still early for the other kingdoms to know about this."

Fay raised a brow, but sighed and pushed up his glasses, "Fine. Follow me."

After leaving the fort, they entered into the kingdom as a large gust of wind blew again Shigure's cheek. He shivered slightly as Sophie's eyes widen in awe, "Wow, it's like another world behind the walls! It's like the desert heat never existed!"

As they took of their cloth, Collins smiled, "That's because the castle walls are made from special materials and enchanted by water magic to trap the desert heat outside of the castle."

Fay cleared his throat, "We should hurry back to the castle. The sooner the better."

Collins nodded with a frown, "Right. Let's hurry."

As they walked through the streets, Shigure found himself at ease as there was less people staring at them as in the previous three kingdoms. There were many merchants of different culture gathered on the streets selling goods of different designs. Curious, Forrest looked as if he had one caught his attention. Shigure tapped his shoulder, "Let's take a look later, Forrest. We have something else more important to look to right now."

Forrest sighed, "Right, Shigure."

As they continued forward, they came upon a large castle by the shore of the beaches and sea. As Fay granted them passage through, Fay entered the castle grounds and looked around, "Diane? Diane!"

"Right here, milord!" said a maid in green who rushed over to them.

"How is Father?" Fay questioned.

"I saw that King Ivar is well, Lord Fay." She responded with a bow.

Diane looked up and saw the group with wide eyes, "Oh! Guests!"

"Prepare one of the meeting rooms and make certain that no one is allowed entry without my word." Fay muttered quietly for them to hear before handing her the package, "Prince Collins brought us this. Be sure to prepare it before night fall."

The woman bowed as a soldier in their uniform blue rushed over to him and saluted, "Milord! You've returned."

Fay nodded, "I hope nothing occurred while I was gone?"

The man nodded, "None, milord. Everything has been running smoothly, sir."

As the prince exchanged some words with the soldier, it wasn't long before he turned to them and briefly excused himself. When he left, Shigure turned to Collins, "I heard that Okeanos have kept their borders closed from foreigners or tightened their security. But, it doesn't look like there's been many problems."

Collins sighed, "Of course not. Okeanos would collapse should they close their trade. Instead, the kingdom consists of numerous islands. They would be able to survive for a while since parts of the kingdom would trade with the other kingdoms. They can't ban those places from trade no matter the reason."

"You're kidding…" Kiragi grimaced, "Then, if something shady goes on, there's nothing they can do about that?"

"I don't think so." Collins frowned, "That's why they are careful in those areas. Always making certain of what goes in and out of the kingdom. Fay regulates those trades. So, if something suspicious happens, he'd be the first to hear of it."

"That's right."

They looked up and saw the prince return with his maid. He pushed his glasses up as he spoke, "They meeting room is ready. Diane, will take your steeds into the stables."

Shigure looked up to him, "If I may, my steed is known to be attached to me and my friends. Is it possible to have one of our group bring him in with your maid instead? I worry that he may run wild and injure someone."

Fay stared at the man in silence before he nodded with a sigh, "All right. Diane."

The maid bowed and was given the reins by Forrest Sophie, who gave her a fair warning of his stubbornness. Shigure handed his rein to Asugi who nodded quietly. They then followed the prince into the castle as they looked about in awe. Unlike the other kingdoms, the interior of the castle was decorated with a variety of pink and vibrant colors along parts of the walls and pillars with rims of gold and silver. Much like that of a wealthy noble. Along the way, some nobleman greeted Fay, who returned with a brief greeting. It wasn't long before the made it to the meeting hall, which was surprisingly a little plain with white walls and blue curtains while shelves of books and papers lined in the back and corners of the room. Fay allowed them to have a seat around the wooden table. Shigure took a seat amongst the wooden chairs of the round table. Fay sat his elbow on the table with his fingers entwined as he spoke, "Now, Collins, what is going on here?"

"It's a long story." Collins frowned, "But, I'll start. Do you recall… Christine H.? My former tutor?"

Fay knitted his brow, "Of course. I was there with you that day when she was introduced to you and your mother. What happened to her? She left to Crimea before the Former Crimea King's execution."

Collins nodded, "That's right. Well…"

He began to retell the story they had told him and the current situation in Lufure and Crimea. The entire story lasted for about a few minutes as Collins gave him a brief explanation as he could and, during the entire time, he held the same look of suspicion on him. Finally, when it was over, Fay sighed, "So, your sister has returned and is now your step-sister as well? At least, she's safe and back in Lufure…"

Suddenly, his face grew softer, "Though you have my condolences for what happened to Lady Christine… I recall that you and your mother were rather attached to her since young. Now, I see why you told me that none of the other kingdoms know yet."

Collins frowned, "That's right. Should they know of her background and her story, King Akuo's kingdom and his people could be discriminated… My mother and I are just relieved that she's safe. We don't have the time to take on accusation of our people towards another kingdom and the people who are the victims in this as well."

Fay nodded and looked to Shigure, "So, you are the ones who saved Princess Heilen?"

Shigure nodded, "Though we didn't do it alone, but yes."

"Your names?"

"Shigure." He replied and turned to Forrest and his cousins, "And, these are my cousins. Forrest, Shiro, and Kiragi. We came from a human kingdom hidden in the bottom of an abyss, so I don't believe that you'd believe everything we say."

"It depends." Fay narrowed his eyes and straighten himself up, "And, you left your kingdom for your family and to chase some baseless legend?"

"Yes, milord." Shigure grimaced.

Fay nodded slowly before he sighed, "Fine. You've helped Prince Collins and his little sister… I'd like to have a talk with you before you start poking your nose into our library."

Shigure nodded, "I understand."

Fay looked to his friend, "Your room was left untouched, Prince Collins. If possible, I'd like to have a private conversation with them before I make my decision."

Collins sighed and nodded, "All right. It's not that easy to convince you, after all."

As he made his way out the door with his retainer, Collins looked back to them once more and nodded with a small smile before leaving the room. Finally, Fay turned to them, "So, now that he's gone, let's talk about a few more things, shall we?"

Shigure nodded stiffly. It wasn't hard to tell when something was up. He had been to Nohr a few times to visit his relatives before and witnessed them discussing things with some people before he could understand when there are matters that are meant not for others' ears for reasons. This was one of them. Fay turned to them, "Tell me. Where exactly are you from?"

Shigure looked to his cousins in confusion before he spoke, "Well, after we left, our first stop became Presia town. From there, our families split up to different parts of the continents, milord. But, I still reside in Presia with my sister."

"Really?" Fay frowned and awaited in deep thoughts before he sighed, "And, all of you are cousins?"

Shigure nodded, "My father was born into the family Shiro's father came from, but was raised in the family Forrest's father came from. However, since both still sees him as their sibling, I ended up having many uncles and aunts. Forrest and Shiro are only one of the many cousins I have. I heard the other either settled down or went on a journey as well."

"An interesting heritage." Fay nodded, "I understand, then. However… why do you seek our chronicle of the legend? Nobody has wished to see it aside from children."

"That…" Shigure grimaced.

"We wish to understand more about the Twin Celestials." Shiro spoke up with a grimace, "Our kingdom has become plagued by this darkness for years and it has finally affected one of our cousins. We broke our kingdom's law and escaped from the kingdom with them to find a cure when we stumbled upon the first tale of the chronicle. We've been here for a long time searching for an answer before our cousins found the second part of the legend. So, please."

Fay was quietly watching them before he sighed and nodded, "Let me speak with my father and we shall see. The chronicle is sacred to our kingdom, but not many worship the Twin celestial's creations aside from their servants."

He looked to Shiro, "Also, a leader must not bow his head or plea another ruler, Shiro. You seem to be of such upbringing. If you bow your head, many would see that their leader is either weak or incapable of achieving things on their own. I've had the same experience once before. Let this be a warning."

The purple hair man frowned, but nodded firmly, "I see. Thank you for your advice."

Fay watched him before he spoke, "Under my word, you shall be given a place to rest here for the night. It would be difficult for you to rest in an Inn here, correct?"

Shigure smiled and nodded, "That would be wonderful. Thank you, milord."

Fay nodded back and got up from his seat, "Then, let us end our discussion here. Lazar."

The same soldier from the castle ground appeared into the room.

"Escort the guest to their room while I go see Father."

"Understood, milord." The man bowed as his liege left through the door.

As they got up, Lazar looked to them with a nod, "Please follow me."

It wasn't till they got to their room that Shigure and Forrest let out a sigh of relief. Forrest looked around the area before he nodded, "I guess the coast is clear."

Shigure nodded as he watched his cousin put his medicine bag on the bed. As he opened it, a shadow jumped out from it and collapsed onto the bed with a groan, " _Freedom!"_

Shigure strained a smile, "You did well staying in there for so long, Carbuncle."

Forrest nodded with a chuckle and brought out a bag of cookies to him, "Here. Think of it as a reward for acting so well."

" _Yay!"_

The spirit dove in and snatched the cookies from his hands and laid on the fluffy pillow as he stuck his head into the bag. Forrest gasped and rushed over to him, "C-Carbuncle! One at a time! You're going to suffocate like that."

Shigure strained his smile before looking out the window as the sun began to set on the horizon. He frowned.

"Things are going a little too well, huh."

Shigure nodded, "Yeah. We were lucky to have came across Heilen and Christine that day. Though I wished we had stopped her from sacrificing herself that day… Regardless, it's true that things are a little easy in this kingdom."

Forrest nodded, "Prince Fay reminds me much of Father. Very perceptive of things. I doubt he hadn't noticed something was off during the meeting. Speaking of which, we should call Shiro. I hope what Prince Fay said hadn't gotten to him that badly."

Shigure nodded with a frown, "He's never actually spoken up till now. I was surprised when he took the initiatize."

Forrest nodded, "You don't think he's still bothered about his position, do you?"

With great concern, Shigure shook his head, "I don't know. After all these years, I heard that our uncle has been teaching him. There's a chance that the time here would give him enough to catch up."

Forrest nodded, "It seems his façade didn't get past him. Right of the bat, he knew that Shiro was some kind of leader. Honestly, it reminded me much of Seigbert back in Nohr. If he's trying to adopt his mannerism to act normal, then he's seeking the wrong person."

Shigure pulled out his orb, "I hope he's willing to return to his normal way of interacting. He's never been so formal before. If not, I wonder what could be bothering him."

As soon as the light revealed their cousins, Shiro looked to them in surprise, "Oh, hey, guys! How are you doing there?"

"All right." Shigure strained a smile, "We've just let Carbuncle out of his bag. He's currently taking a break after being in there for so long. The desert journey must've really gotten to him."

"I see." Shiro chuckled, "We've just gotten to our room too. The girls' room is right between us."

"Asugi said that he'll be sleeping in the stable with the steeds." Kiragi called out to them before his face popped up.

Shiro nodded, "Sorry about what happened back at the meeting. I got carried away there and said all that."

"It's not a problem." Shigure smiled, "We were just surprised since you never really spoke up often in meetings."

Shiro sighed, "Well, there's a first time for every thing. Actually, I was in a little of a panic and made up the story on the spot. He kept asking us so many difficult questions, I lost my cool there."

"It's fine." Forrest smiled, "I was a little agitated there too. He reminded me so much of my father during interrogation, but not as bad. However, he is perceptive. Even when you apologized, he could tell that you were a leader of some sort and spoke with Shigure. If he recognized that the two of you are special, we need to be careful. Shiro, you should just continue to act the way you are. It should help throw them off a little. This time, let me try doing the speaking. He might not see me as similar to the two of you, but, if he's as perceptive, I bet I can be better at hiding than he is at seeking."

"All right." Shiro nodded, "Just be careful, Forrest. We haven't seen the big cheese yet. If he's that smart, then we'd have a bigger problem."

"They said that the king is wise." Shigure nodded before a thought hit him, "That's right. They also mentioned the Former Queen of Wyscun."

"The kingdom that fell to ruins by Osius." Shiro nodded, "I know that much at least."

Shigure nodded, "They seem to know something about the kingdom. Perhaps they would have something about that place here?"

"We should take a look later." Forrest suggested, "It's no time to leave our room for other stuff yet. This place… It's so bright and vibrant, but it feels so much like the first day I return home with Father and Mother. No doubt, I think the reason for their isolation is due to problems inside the castle. Seigbert and I would know this feeling better than anyone else. We should find the Chronicles, translate it and leave as quickly as possible. I don't want us to suddenly get dragged into something again."

"Right." Shiro nodded.

" _Yum…"_

They looked to Carbuncle happily chewing on the cookies as Shigure strained a chuckle.

* * *

It was the next morning when they were summoned to the throne room. As they followed the Okeanian prince, a set of two giant doors stood before them. As it opened, they were met with a large room decorated with blue banners and Azure carpet. At the end of the carpet sat a coral chair of numerous colors and, on it, a tall elderly man with long white hair and beard and wore a blue robe rimmed in gold. As they entered the empty room, Shigure noticed the man staring at him with cold blue eyes. This wasn't going to be easy. Finally, they bowed before the man as the prince spoke, "Father, here are the guest."

The man nodded and gave a short wave as his son stepped to the side.

"Stand. Young man." The man said to him much to his surprise, "What is your name?"

Shigure gave a curt nod, "Shigure, sir."

"Shigure…" the man nodded, "Fay have spoke much about you."

As he said this, they could hear the door close behind them.

"Presia, is it?" the man spoke, "Tell me, Shigure. Which world are you from?"

Shigure's eyes widen in bewilderment, "Huh?"

Though they looked to Fay in question, the king spoke, "Presia is a town of worlds. They've once called to our kingdom for aid years ago and, though we did, we realized that this portal of theirs can't be closed as easily. They had once asked us for aid, but they haven't done so for the last decade. However, they still exist. Tell me… Was this your doing?"

Shigure was uncertain before he was reminded of his parents. He nodded and spoke firmly, "Yes."

"Wha-?!" Forrest looked to him with wide eyes.

"When we first came to Presia, the people were kind and allowed us to stay. To return the favor and to make a temporary living, my relatives and our friends chose to work there as guards." Shigure spoke.

"I see." The king nodded, "So, you've been in our world for ten long years?"

"That's right." Shigure nodded.

"For what reason exactly?" Fay spoke with a frown.

"To find the one responsible for the attack on our world." Shigure spoke.

"An attack?" Fay frowned, "That would lead you here?"

The king nodded, "Tell us about your world and the situation, Shigure."

"In our world," Shigure began, "We came from three different kingdoms. We've only just finished a war started by a mad dragon god and had two years of peace before strange monsters began appearing from our underground dungeons. We were caught off guard when the monsters came for us and our people. My father was connected to another dragon god who held of abilities of alternate worlds and took everyone for shelter there. It wasn't long before those monsters launched an attack one day and came at our people. We all would've lost many of our men had not two figures intervened that day."

"Two figures?" Fay raised a brow.

"We didn't know who they were, but we later learned that they came from this world and one of them went by the name Yue." Shigure said with a frown.

"Yue?" Fay narrowed his eyes.

"According to our dragon god, he had called for help from them because the monsters came from their world." Shigure continued, "But things took a turn for the worst when my sister was kidnapped from our side. We followed her retainers and found them in one of the kingdoms. Their retainers had gone to save them from their base. But, during then, we were ambushed by more of these monsters. During the battle, time suddenly came to a halt. Due to the situation, we were brought to another time before coming to this world Because we wanted to figure out who was behind this and what happened to our allies. Our only clues then was that the two woman were of a higher power from another world. However, when we arrived, we had no leads for ten long years before our militia came across one."

"The Chronicles." Fay muttered quietly.

Shigure nodded, "Before we arrived, everyone of us had a dream that showed that Celestal Yue was murdered by a mysterious man before she vanished in the flames. We don't know who the man is, but we know that before the incident, the Celestials were involved in our case. We can only assume that the man was trying to stop the Celestials from intervening. That is why we're here, your majesty."

He grimaced and added, "You can choose to believe my words now or not, but all I spoke to you are the truth."

They were quiet and watched the king who was silent. Fay too was watching them without a change in expression. Finally, the man sighed, "Is that so… Then, I shall grant you permission to access the Chronicles of Okeanos."

As he said this, Shigure's eyes widen as Shiro muttered quietly, "Is this… for real?"

Fay sighed, "Yes. My father once said that the truth can be more unbelievable than our wildest imagination, though I've yet to consider it."

Shigure sighed in relief and bowed deeply, "You have our gratitude, your majesty!"

The King nodded, "There will be one condition. In exchange for passage through sacred ground and the right to see our Chronicles, I would require that your group would remain here for the next few days and look into one of the problems in our kingdom."

"A problem in your kingdom?" Forrest frowned.

The king nodded, "Those in the castle are well known to all. Wherever we go many knows of us. Which is why we require a foreigner we can trust to help us in this matter."

He look to his son who nodded, "Six years ago, we too lost our princess. She had been in hiding for seven long years before we lost track of her whereabouts. Though I can assume that the case with Princess Heilen was that of coincidence, we are in search of people we can put our trust in to not spread word of her. She is a royalty we kept secret for years before he disappearance. She had been in the protection of one of the islands we trade with, but, one day, pirates attacked the place and took my sister. We've tried searching for the ship and arrested the pirates, but she was no where to be found. The pirates confessed saying that she had escaped under them and we did find one of their smaller boats were missing. However, we never found her after."

"After days of searching, we had to pull back or the nobleman would notice our movements." The king spoke with a frown, "She is my only daughter and my wife's treasure. Since her disappearance, she rarely left her quarter, much less the castle walls. It has been this way for eight long years now. She is a child who have neither learned of her lineage or her true name. Should we call her by name, it's certain that she would not appear and it would attract the attention of the noblemen."

"But," Kiragi frowned, "Why is it bad for the nobles to know about her?"

"A fight for the thone again, I bet." Forrest grimaced, "This castle's atmosphere reminded me so much of when I first entered Krakenburg castle."

Fay nodded with a sigh, "Most nobles have such visions. Ours is of no exceptions."

The king nodded, "I understand that this would most likely take a long time before you can find her, but the Chronicles is no book that any people can just trespass the sacred grounds to see either. So, this is my conditions I've set."

Shigure looked to his cousin in question. This could be a problem.

* * *

It had been the afternoon when they arrived in Goud kingdom. There, Gregor and Stahl awaited them with Chrom and the others.

"Seigbert. I see that you've made it." Chrom smiled reached out a hand.

Seigbert shook it with a smile, "It's been a while, Prince Chrom."

"Chrom is fine." Chrom chuckled before he frowned, "Now, You should stay probably stay for the night. The Crimean soldiers have been more active as of late. Probably due to our escape. Instead, you should try taking another path around it. Let's talk this over at the Mess tent."

"Right." Seigbert nodded.

"Good afternoon, Grandfather!" Soliel waved with a bright smile.

"I see you've tagged along, Soliel." Chrom strained a smile.

"Yup!" Soliel nodded, "Is Aunt Luce here too?"

"Yes." Chrom chuckled, "She should be training at the moment."

"With Uncle Gerome?" Soliel tilted her head.

Chrom narrowed his eyes, "Well…"

"Soliel?"

The looked up to see the future-past princess in her old Ylissean clothing.

"Aunt Luce!" Soliel grinned and waved.

"You're here already?" Lucina chuckled, "How's your father doing?"

"Father's doing great!" Soliel grinned, "But, he's gotten really busy with work recently."

"Is that so?"

As the girls began having their talk, Chrom turned to him, "How's your sister doing? I heard that it was a miracle she was actually alive."

Seigbert nodded with a smile, "Yes. Her heart beat was low that the machine couldn't detect it."

"I see." Chrom nodded, "So, I take it that you and your cousins won't be at the reunion this year?"

Seigbert nodded, "Yes. My apologies, Chrom."

"It's fine." Chrom smiled, "Just focus on what you have to do, Seigbert. Let us know if you need any help."

"Understood." Seigbert replied.

After setting up their tent, Seigbert returned to the stone building when he saw Chrom speaking with a white hair woman in purple hood. As he approached them, Chrom nodded, "All right. We'll do our best and looking into it."

The woman nodded and silently turned around and left through the doors.

"Chrom? Is something the matter?" Seigbert asked.

"Seigbert?" Chrom raised a brow before he nodded, "Apparently, there has been strange lights in the opposite of Carbuncle Forest? It's been going on for a while now. I think we should go help the people calm down after we figure out what's going on there."

"Milord." Frederick spoke up, "However, there are still some concerns over Carbuncle forest."

Strange lights? He thought for a bit as the words lingered in him. Seigbert nodded, "Then, how about you leave the strange lights to us, sir?"

"Seigbert?" Chrom raised a brow.

"We came here in search of information in the kingdom." Seigbert said, "Perhaps, there could be something Shigure overlooked."

Chrom frowned, "However…"

"Milord." Frederick said, "This may benefit us as well since we have to go speak with the sprite Lord Forrest talked of."

Chrom was hesitant before he sighed, "Fine. But, you have to Lucina and Gerome with you. I don't want to be the one to speak with your parents if something happened to you, especially at this time of night."

"I understand, sir." Seigbert nodded.

Quickly, he brought his group back together and the couple with them. As they set out to the forest on the other side of the kingdom, Seigbert noticed the silver hair woman with the purple hood who looked to them in surprise, "Could you be…"

"You asked Chrom for help, correct?" Seigbert replied.

"That's right." The woman gave a curt bow, "My name is Stella. I've been picking herbs in these forest for a while now and I've been able to see lights floating in mid air as of late. I don't know what's going on and grew afraid."

"Pardon me, but can you show us where these lights are?"

The woman nodded, "Of course."

As the woman entered the forest, Seigbert and the others followed suit.

"So," Soliel grinned, "What do you do out here with the herbs? Make medicine?"

"Soliel." Her aunt warned her with a slight frown.

"That's right." Stella nodded her head politely, "My parents were once herbalists and wonderful doctors themselves. Though they've passed, I'm trying hard to follow in their footsteps."

Soliel nodded, "I see. That's pretty impressive. Then, you come here often to study herbs?"

"That's right." Stella smiled softly, "What about you? From the looks of it, it seems that your group or travelers?"

"That's right." Soliel grinned wider, "I'm Soliel. I work under Pr- Sir Seigbert."

Caeldori sighed as Seigbert strained a smile and looked to her, "Greetings."

The woman returned with a curt nod.

"That must be nice." Stella smiled, "I came from a hidden village where it was impossible to leave without special permission and our folks refused to help outsiders."

"Then, why are you here?" Seigbert raised a brow as he noticed Ignatius began to start a torch for them in the darkness of the incoming night sky.

"Humans came to our village once asking for help them in a battle." Stella strained a smile, "But, my village, who was known for their skills in medicine refused to be involved with the humans. I didn't want them to die even if they were humans. So, when my village changed their location, I stayed behind to help the humans in secret."

"Is that so." Seigbert smiled.

"That was brave of you." Soliel smiled, "It's not easy for anyone to go against so many people. The humans must've been thankful for you to help them."

Stella shook her head, "No. They only wanted me for my skills. After I had done my work, I was imprisoned for a long time before someone came to help me."

"Oh…" Soliel frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that… How did you survive?"

"A young man saved me." The girl smiled softly, "Yes… A young man… I believe that his name was… Lord Roy of Lycia's house of Pherae."

"Lycia?" Soliel frowned, "Where is that, Miss?"

"There!" the woman called out to them and pointed to the distance.

They found themselves now before a lake. Small balls of lights floated into and out of the waters as Caeldori frowned, "They're going into the water. Perhaps the source is in the waters."

Stella nodded, "I've been experienced with magic before, but I can't sense anything strange with the water."

Seigbert got of his mount and peered at the water with a frown, "The light continues to the bottom. Is the lake really that deep?"

"Should we send someone down there?" Gerome spoke up with a frown.

"No." Seigbert shook his head, "It's still too risky to do that. We don't know who or what we could be dealing with either and what they're capable of."

"But…" Ignatius frowned hesitantly.

Suddenly, they heard a splash as they looked and saw Soliel already in the waters as he long blue hair waved in the waters.

"Soliel!" Seigbert's eyes widen in bewilderment, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to check things out! You should stay up there with Caeldori, Sir Seigbert!" Soliel called back to them, "I'll be right back!"

"Soliel!" Lucina screamed.

However, the girl was already in the waters by then.

"Oh no." Seigbert grimaced and jumped off his mount, "Ignatius, Caeldori, stay here-!"

"No!" Lucina grabbed a hold on his arm.

"Lucina?" Gerome frowned in confusion.

"It's all a trap!" Lucina shouted and looked around, "Stella!"

However, the woman was already gone.

"A trap?" Ignatius's eyes widen.

"Soliel!" Caeldori gasped and jumped off her Pegasus.

"Don't!" Lucina called out to her, "I know who we're dealing with!"

"What?" Ignatius looked to her.

"A village that refuses to help humans. Prefers isolation during wars." Lucina grimaced, "She said that she's met with a young man called Roy who was from Lycia, right?"

"That's right." Seigbert frowned, "Lucina, just who was she?"

"She's a manakete, Seigbert." Lucina grimaced, "A manakete from the war of the tale of the Binding Blade from our time! Roy was the first king of Lycia who led a war against a ruler who wanted the end of humanity. This is a tale older than that of the Hero-king Marth. I never thought that it was a true, though! I'm going after Soliel!"

"Stop." Seigbert grimaced and looked about before he sighed and turned to Caeldori, "Go to the sky and check on the situation there. I know it's dark, but try and see if you can find Soliel."

"Understood." Caeldori nodded and pulled down the jacket of her Pegasus revealing beautiful white wings.

Quickly, she jumped onto the horse and took to the dark skies. He turned to Lucina, "I'll go down there and see what's going on, but I need a rope. If something happens, I'll tug on it and you need to pull me out of there."

"What?!" Lucina grimaced, "Then, I'm going too!"

"Lucina…" Geroma patted her shoulder and shook his head.

The woman hesitated before she sighed. Instead, she pulled out her blade. With its sheath still on, she took it in both hands and stuck it out before him, "If something happens to her, I need you to give this to her."

"This…" Seigbert quietly took the sword, "But, this is Falchion. Your father's blade?"

Lucina shook her head, "Soliel's blade. Give it to her before she gets herself into too much trouble."

Seigbert looked to her again before he nodded, "All right."

With the long rope, Ignatius handed it to him as Seigbert tied it around his waist. Without his usual armor, he dove into the dark waters using the weight of the two swords to pull him down into the darkness of the lake. With the prince off to his task, Gerome held his breath and look to her, "But, is she able to wield it?"

"She's always been ready…" Lucina said with a grimaced, "For the last twelve years, I knew that she was ready… I… I just didn't want to put her on the front lines with it. Not her or my brother if he was ever capable of wielding it. My father fell with the sword in hand, while I did not. But, I worry that she might be given the same fate as my father had once…"

Ignatius looked to her with a raised brow, "Your father? That's Chrom, right?"

"As we came from a doomed future," Lucina explained, "My father died the day Grima was first resurrected in our time. When his militia returned, all they could retrieve was Falchion."

Ignatius shuddered as he heard this. No wonder she didn't want to pass Falchion to Soliel.

After entering the dark waters, Seigbert desperately looked for his only retainer as he got deeper into the waters. But no matter where he looked he just couldn't find the reckless blue hair girl! Frustrated, he tried to keep a calm head as he looked around peering into the darkness once more. Suddenly, a bright light shined and a sudden tide pushed him back. He braced himself against it before he felt something slipped out of his belt. Falchion! He tried to search for it, but the light blinded him as he cursed in his mind with the vision of his retainer in his head.

When he came to, he found himself, not in the waters, but back in the Dark Celestial's place. Before him stood a woman with silver hair and a familiar gray hood man. The woman huddled to the ground as Yue walked over to them. The sharp ear woman looked up to her as he could see her purple and red eyes.

"Lady Yue…" the woman muttered quietly.

With the help of the two, the woman was carefully placed on one of the rocks. She looked to Yue with a frown, "Milady… my child… Will he have to come into this world as well?"

"No." the man grimaced, "If you do that, then-"

"No." Yue frowned, "But, one day, there shall be a man who came from a kingdom covered in darkness. One day, your descendant will come and, when he does, he won't be alone. Never lose hope, Idunn. You who survived the darkness has much to teach those who are forced to live in it."

"Idunn…" Seigbert frowned, "The Dusk Dragon…"

The manakete nodded quietly, "I understand."

He looked to the hooded man with the blue hair sticking out of his hood, "That's… Anankos…"

After petting her belly, she looked up to the Celestial, "Then… I'm willing to do it. I'll trap my soul into this world after my death and await for my descendants of my child. I'll protect them… Even if it costs me my existence."

"Idunn…" Anankos frowned.

Yue nodded and knelt down before her. She took her hand and placed something in the palm of her hand, "Then, take this. Watch over him as a leader and await for them."

The woman nodded quietly, "I understand."

"What about the enemy's whereabouts?" Anankos looked to her with a frown.

Yue shook her head with a sigh, "Nothing at the moment. Of the two scouting parties, one of them has yet to return."

"No…" Anankos grimaced, "They can't be… For them to fall is…"

"Don't lose hope." Yue spoke with lower tone, "Even should something happen, you must not lose yourself. For the people's sake… and your own…"

Suddenly, the image shifted as he awoke to find himself back on the shore with Ignatius and Gerome next to him. He grimaced as he got up with the help of the two before quickly looking around, "Soliel!"

"She's here, milord." Caeldori called out to him, "Just wait for a bit…"

"Don't you dare do that again! Do you know how worried I was when I saw you in the water?"

"S-Sorry, Aunt Luce… I won't do that again… So, can you please not look at me like you're going to tell father or mother? Also, why are we behind this rock? My clothes are on the shor-"

"It's not your father, I'm going to report this to, but your grandfather. And don't you dare leave this spot, young lady."

Seigbert strained a smile before he gasped and looked around. It wasn't there! He looked to Gerome, "The Falchion!"

"It's with Soliel." The knight sighed, "No worries…"

Seigbert let out a breath in relief as he heard this before turning to them, "But what happened?"

"You didn't see?" Ignatius raised a brow.

Seigbert shook his head, "No. I had this really strange vision of the dusk dragon speaking with the Celestial Yue."

Caeldori frowned and handed him back his silver blade, "Prince Seigbert. I witnessed you drowning in the waters. A bright light flashed and Soliel came out pulling your body back on the shore."

"What?" Seigbert frowned.

Suddenly, a head popped out from behind the rocks as Soliel grinned widely and reached over the rocks with her bare shoulders, "Prince Seigbert! You're up!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Lucina called out pulling her back under, "Get changed _now!"_

"Yes, ma'am…"

Seigbert groaned as he sighed, "I'll just pretend that I did not see that…"

Ignatius was bright red in the face as Gerome grimaced, "Did Inigo not teach her modesty when raising her?"

"He did…" Lucina replied as she approached the group from behind the rock with a sigh, "But, as it stands, she's just not embarrassed by most things, nor is she bothered by them. Apparently, no matter how many times he or Beruka tried teaching her that, it didn't really stuck with her."

"And, yet, she was able to become my retainer…" Seigbert said with a frown.

Ignatius pulled out a bundle of clothing as he spoke, "I got your clothing ready for you, Prince Seigbert. It would be difficult to leave if you catch a cold."

"Right." Seigbert took it in hand, "Thank you, Ignatius."

After the two changed their clothes, the group then returned to building where Chrom and the others awaited for them. As it was too late, they spent the night and, the next morning, held a brief council. As they sat around the table, Chrom looked to Soliel with a sigh as he rubbed his temple, "So, let me get this straight. There was some light and the woman was behind it. Then, Soliel jumped into the lake to fight it?"

"Yup!" Soliel grinned before she saw the look on her aunt and shuddered, "I-I mean, yes, sir!"

Chrom sighed again before he spoke, "Fine… Soliel, what did you see down there?"

"Well…" Soliel grinned.

 _As she descended into the waters, she saw what looked to be a pair of glowing eyes peering at her. Shocked, she let out the air in her mouth and panicked slightly before pulling out her blade, but something grabbed a hold of her and her blade slipped out of her hands. Soliel was drowning and she knew that. Just as she thought she wasn't going to make it and thoughts of her family came to mind. A light shined before her and enveloped her body with it giving her the breath she needed as she choked in the water. Somehow, she felt light and looked up to the beast with a grimace. She called out to it with a smirk, "You're not even going to tell me who you are? Talk about rude!"_

" _Are you in any position to say such words, woman?" A low voice rumbled in the waters._

" _Obviously!" she grinned wider, "Oh, the name's Soliel, by the way."_

" _Silence!" the voice ringed in her head._

" _Really?" Soliel raised her brow, "I mean, is someone that Lady Yue and Lady Ri knows this impolite? You're not going to become popular like this."_

" _Fame, is it?" the voice grumbled, "And, for what fame shall be given with the promise of a name, foolish daughter of man?"_

" _Silly." Soliel smirked, "People will like you more if you are nicer to them and introduce yourself. Not doing that can make them feel insecure. It's like meeting a stranger."_

" _Daughter of the fool, himself." The voice grumbled, "Do you understand the reason I was brought to this place? The mention of my name brings fear in the hearts of man. Your words of kindness and insecurity does not rest with me!"_

" _No worries." Soliel grinned, "I mean, even if it's a long way, there's always room for a chance to change, right? It sounds dumb, but you know the saying that whenever there's darkness, there's light? There's always a chance to change how people sees you. All you have to do is start acting on it and work hard. Sure, it'll be a long time before your reputation clears up, but, hey! That's not important, right? As long as you're true to yourself and you accept yourself, there's nothing to worry about. I mean, it's better than pretending something that you're not. All you need is to start from the introductions! So, my name is Soliel. I serve under Prince Seigbert as his loyal retainer. What's your name?"_

 _Suddenly, a bright light flashed as the grip around her body loosened. When she looked up she saw that their surroundings hand lightened and, before her stood a large gray wolf with startling blue eyes. There was a bit of silence as he stared at her before he spoke, "I am Fenrir, who guards the gates of darkness. The familiar of Lady Yue."_

" _Cool…" Soliel said in awe, "Oh, but you might want to hold your occupation off till you get into the conversation. It helps impress the people that you talk to. Also, doesn't it feel stuffy acting all high and mighty?"_

 _The wolf huffed, "You're the one who said to introduce yourself."_

" _Yes, like that!" Soliel chuckled, "Man, we're off to a great start!"_

 _There was dead silence before the wolf start howling with laughter. Soliel tilted her head in confusion, "Hey, what's so funny?"_

" _You are either a fool or too confident." The wolf howled, "Interesting… Well, child of the sun. I'll grant you one test. Break the ribbons that confine me and tie them around your ankle. If you can't do this within your first three tries, I will consume you and bring you to the underworld."_

" _Ribbons?"_

 _She looked down and saw the white ribbon tied around his legs. She floated down to it with a frown, "Really? It shouldn't be too difficult…"_

 _She grabbed a hold of it and began to pull on it. However, to her surprise, it didn't work. The wolf chuckled as he spoke, "This is your first attempt."_

" _Right. Right." Soliel stared at it with a frown, "Since it's ribbon, then I'll need something sharp."_

 _She then took out a small knife from her belt and began to cut it. Instead, after some tries, her knife broke. She smiled and looked at the ribbon with a shrug, "Well, that didn't work. That's some ribbon. Let's see."_

 _Suddenly, something caught her attention as she looked away and saw a familiar object drift down with the current. Here jaw nearly dropped as she recognized it. She quickly swam over and grabbed a hold of it._

" _Falchion?!" Soliel gasped in bewilderment, "What is it doing out here… That's it!"_

 _Quickly, she swam back as Fenrir noted with a smirk of sharp teeth, "Remember, Soliel… This is your last chance."_

" _Right, Right!" Soliel smirked back and raised the sword, "Just watch this!"_

 _In one movement, the sword slid through the ribbon leaving the fabric intact as Soleil frowned, "Huh? Did it really not work?"_

 _The wolf hummed in deep thought as he stared at the girl. Soliel could feel his eyes pierce into her when she saw the ribbon suddenly give way. Her eyes widen as he heart leapt. Quickly, she rushed in and grabbed a hold of the satin ribbon loosening it from the paws. She brought it to the wolf and grinned, "See? I told you I can do it?"_

" _You had the help of those above." The wolf grumbled with a sigh, "Well, there goes my meal."_

" _Right…" Soliel chuckled as she floated in the water, "Now, let's see. The ankle, right?"_

 _As she tied it on her ankle, the ribbon glowed and begin to shrink and tighten around her bare ankle, "Wh-What's going on?!"_

 _When the light died down, a cold surface touched her leg as a silver anklet with a light blue jewel in the center of it tightly wrapped around her ankle._

" _What the-?!" Soliel's eyes widen as she tried to take it off, "Damn it! It's stuck! How am I going to fight like this?!"_

" _Just get use to it." The wolf grumbled with a wide grin, "Take it as a punishment for getting so cocky."_

" _Hey! I was not cocky!" Soliel shouted, "Help me get it off! You're the one who told me to tie the ribbon!"_

" _Can't you understand that you've been chosen?" the wolf sighed, "Lady Yue, what did I do to deserve her as my master?"_

 _As he grumbled, he looked to her with a shrug, "Just so you know, there's a man drowning in these waves, Nimrod. I think you know the red head fool?"_

" _Red head?" Soliel frowned before a thought hit her, "Damn it! Prince Seigbert!"_

There was a dead silence before Chrom sighed and sat back down in the chair with his head in his palm as he mutter something quietly.

"Grandfather?" Soliel tilted her head with a strained smile, "Is something wrong?"

Seigbert understood well of the Exalt's distress as the words came from his granddaughter's lips, but was forced to uphold his composure as he turned to her, "Soliel… You've just been chosen by a spirit, like my cousin. Do you realize what that means?"

"Huh?" Soliel looked to him with a bright smile, "Then, I get to show him around?"

"I can't believe this is happening…" Lucina muttered.

"Well, I do have the proof." Soliel replied, "Just give me a second."

"Don't!" Lucina called out hurriedly as she jumped out of her seat, "Just sit down and listen to us…"

Soliel tilted her head, but nodded, "Well, all right."

Chrom sighed quietly before he spoke, "Soliel, I want you to stay with your group no matter what. I can only imagine that the Lost Ones will be after you now too. As for your father and mother, we'll speak with Inigo. I'd like not to tell them what happened, but I bet that your father would want a clear explanation as to why his daughter suddenly became chosen by one of the Celestial's spirit. Of course, I'll get to decide your punishment for such reckless acts."

Soliel looked downcast as she muttered in disappointment, "Aw, man. I knew it."

Chrom looked to Frederick, who nodded and walked out of the room. Chrom looked to Seigbert, "My apologies, Seigbert. Because of my judgement, I put you in danger as well."

"No, it's fine, Chrom." Seigbert replied, "I chose to take on the mission from the very beginning. It should be my own poor judgement not to investigate the situation properly before taking on the mission. So, you have nothing to apologize for."

"But, I can't do that. You could've drowned in the waters, Seigbert! This is serious."

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as Seigbert spoke, "Then, how about you let me decide Soleil's punishment?"

"What?" Chrom raised a brow.

"Soleil is my retainer and I understand that she's also your granddaughter. So, instead of an apology, what if I decide her punishment for acting without my permission during the mission?" Seigbert said, "Of course, she won't be under house arrest as she did not create a disturbance amongst the public. Instead, what if I ban her from leaving my side to town as well as no tea time during breaks for the next two weeks? She should understand the weight should she disobey my orders, right? That much should suffice, would it not?"

"What?!" Soleil gasped as she heard this.

Chrom raised a brow and looked to his granddaughter hesitantly before he sighed and smiled.

As they walked out the door a couple hours later, Lucina called out to them, "Soleil!"

The retainer turned around to see her aunt rush over to her.

"Aunt Luce?" She tilted her head in confusion.

She unbuckled the blade on her belt and handed it to her niece.

"Falchion?!" Soliel looked up to her in shock, "But, this is your blade?"

"No. It's now yours." Lucina replied curtly, "It was meant to be for the longest time, Soliel. That act last night proved as much. You shall inherit Falchion from me."

"But, only the one next in line to the Ylissean throne can inherit this!"

"No, Soliel." Lucina shook her head, "That died the day Ylisse fell in my world with the Fire Emblem. There is no longer any throne for our lineage to inherit. Now, it's just us and our family. You've already proven yourself capable of wielding the blade as well. With this, your grandfather of our time will watch over you as well. I know that I can't make you promise not to act recklessly like by my brother, so just promise me that you'll survive whatever comes your way. You're a strong fighter, Soliel. So, do your best to follow your dream."

Soleil looked to her in surprise before she nodded hesitantly with a smile, "All right, Aunt Luce. I'll make sure that we'll be safe and sound."

"Good." Lucina nodded with a smile.

As they bid the princess and her father farewell, they then left for the desert as Soliel looked to her new weapon.

"Are you feeling all right, Soliel?" Caeldori called out to her.

"Y-yeah!" Soliel strained a smile, "I just never expected Aunt Luce to look that way before me. I mean, I knew she always thought about my grandfather of her time a lot and me with my father. But, she always had a smile when she was with me…"

"Well, this is probably what happens when you lost so much…" Ignatius spoke with a frown, "You start worrying as you go along with the rest of your life. Your aunt probably was worried about losing you just as she did with her kingdom and family."

Soliel nodded firmly, "I'll make sure she doesn't make that face again. After all, I'm sure Grandfather would be really worried about her if she was like that."

"Well," Seigbert chuckled, "I hope you have the same motivation when you help me look through the files. It's too bad that we really can't find any information here. Looks like the book really is in the castle, after all. When we reach Modure Kingdom, I'll need to look for some form of documents there before we can reach Okeanos. I heard most of their documents are in the form of scrolls than books."

Soliel groaned, "Seriously?"

* * *

 **YueTian: I'll probably put up the Author's note in the morning. Good night!**

* * *

 ** _Fay_**

 **Age: 17**

 **Prince of Okeanos, First son of King Izar**

 **Weapon: Tomes and magic**

 **Bookworm, regulates trades, helps the king with government matters, and enjoys sweets in secret.**

 **Currently in Okeanos castle**

* * *

 ** _Lazar_**

 **Age: 17**

 **Retainer of Prince Fay**

 **Weapon: Sword and Axe**

 **Is known for his loyalty to his liege and is shown to follow his liege around the castle as his assistant**

 **Currently in Okeanos castle**

* * *

 ** _Diane_**

 **Age: 14**

 **Prince Fay's Retainer and maid**

 **Weapon: None**

 **Is also very loyal to her liege and does a very thorough job in her work to the best of her abilities.**

 **Currently in Okeanos Castle**

* * *

 ** _Yue_**

 **Age: Unknown, but seen as in her early twentieth**

 **Weapon: Lance and magic**

 **Is quiet and mysterious. Also, very philosophical in thinking. Is hated by many, but has shown to actually care about the humans through Collins' words.**

 **Murdered by a strange man.**

* * *

 ** _Carbuncle_**

 **Age: Unknown, but is said to be the youngest of the spirits**

 **Guardian of Carbuncle Forest**

 **Abilities: Wind**

 **A creature that has a green, cat-like body, but with bunny ears and two cat tails. Very mischievous and loves to play. Acts like a spoiled child and loves the sweets Forrest's retainers make sometimes even behaving well only for them to make some. However, he is sweet at heart and cares for others as he stuck up for Forrest and Shigure often. When he's not around, he's usually found hidden away in Forrest's medicine bag and acts as a toy before others, much to his dismay. Has created a contract with Forrest and obeys him.**

 **Currently in Okeanos with the others.**

* * *

 ** _Ivar_**

 **Age: 57**

 **King of Okeanos, the Wise King**

 **Weapons: Spells**

 **Is wise from his experience in life and studies, very perceptive of situations. Like his son, he too likes books very much and is the one who inspired Fay to continue his studies. A person of facts and morals. Leads his people with much consideration and thoughts.**

 **Currently in Okeanos castle**

* * *

 ** _Fenrir_**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **The guard of the Gates of Darkness**

 **Abilities: Unknown still**

 **A large gray wolf with deep blue eyes. Is shown as aggressive and authoritative, but is then revealed as a humorous creature who likes to joke and tease his master. Has been seen as a negative image for an extremely long time. Has chosen Soliel as his master.**

 **Currently resides in the jewel around Soliel's ankle**

* * *

 **1/20/2019 3:41 AM**


	20. Chapter 20: Empress of Birds

Empress of Birds

"Camilla!"

The Malig Knight looked up and saw her sister-in-law rush over to her.

"Hinoka!" Camilla sighed in relief as she spoke, "Where's Xander and Leo?"

"They're speaking with the front desk right now." Hinoka replied hurried, "How's Suki?"

"According to the doctors, her fever spiked." Camilla replied, "I don't believe this happened before, right?"

"No!" Hinoka shook her head.

Worried, Camilla led her to a seat as Hinoka sat and said, "Just why is all of this happening now? She's never had any problem till now."

"The doctors are assuming that it's the change in climate. The academy is cooler than Presia." Camilla grimaced, "It should be fine. Dr. Rogers is here too."

Hinoka looked to the door. It wasn't long before Xander and Leo arrived that one of the doctors came out. Xander and Hinoka hurried over.

"Doctor Rogers." Xander called out to him, "How is Suki?"

"Her fever just broke. She should be coming too in a bit." Rogers said with a sigh of relief, "I haven't seen such a temperature since the last time Adrian caught a fever. We'll put her in the patient's room. For now, let's talk about this somewhere else."

They followed the doctor to her empty hospital room as he sat down on the swivel stool and began, "Her condition is good now and everything is going to be all right. She may lose a few memories in regards to recently because the temperature was so high, but what I'm concerned about it how she got such a fever. I've had a few patients in Tasogarekan academy before Suki and her friends attended the school, so I know that it couldn't be from the lack of hygiene. The climate change could be the problem, but it's unusual for her temperature to be up so high."

Hinoka nodded, "I know that Suki is a responsible child and won't take anything that she feels like could be problematic with her health."

"That's right." Camilla nodded, "She always spoke with the lunch ladies and made clear of whatever she could and couldn't take. They also know her really well and are good friends."

"Then, there's the library." Leo frowned, "I was talking with Inigo about the reunion when I heard her coughing in the library. But, I didn't even know that she was in there till it happened. I do know that she was in the corner of the library's first floor. There has never been any cases of problems in the library that I've known of till now."

"I'll try talking with Suki about what happened yesterday." Doctor Rogers said with a frown, "I'll check on her condition again so that nothing weird starts happening, but I don't think there's much you should be worried about now."

"Thank you." Xander nodded as the doctor nodded back and left the room.

He then looked to the papers of Suki's profile for a bit before Leo frowned in thought, "Suki… never really had any problems till this month, though. What could be the problem? The temperature in Tasogarekan isn't as cold as Presia either."

Camilla frowned, "There hasn't been any problems between her and the other students either. I kept an eye on that. I've also kept a close eye on her since she arrived."

Xander was quiet in thought as the diagnose of the puncture would came to his mind. He frowned and pulled out the object from his pocket. Hinoka's eyes widen, "That's…"

It was her mother's compact. The one she had given to her son. Xander nodded, "I asked Seigbert to let us borrow it. I got the feeling that we would need it."

"Xander…" Hinoka grimaced, "Suki…"

Xander nodded with a sigh, "If this goes on, we won't know what could happen next either."

"Wait." Leo spoke up, "Brother, I don't know what's going on. But, let's first bring Suki back to Presia a little bit and see if the situation changes there first. If she still ends up showing signs of problems, then we'll see what we can do."

Xander looked to Hinoka, who slowly nodded.

"All right." Xander nodded, "We'll bring her back to Presia and see the situation there."

So, after the next couple of days, they brought her back to Presia under the guise of an early holiday vacation. He then also explained everything to his siblings afterwards. Leo took the compact for a bit and tried to do some studies on it. After some thought, Xander has decided to bring the child to the reunion as well. Of course, she would have to be with her cousins. The next day, Xander decided to bring her to patrol one of the areas in the outskirts of the town. He only knew that the child had become strong enough to pass the exam with high scores. Not much else. It was a first seeing her arrive with a sword on her belt. Out of precaution, Leo came as well after finding substitutes for the other classes.

"Did you bring your pendulum too?" Leo looked to her.

"Yes, Uncle." She nodded.

"Pendulum?" Xander raised a brow, "The one she got for her birthday?"

Leo nodded, "That's the one, brother. She used it as her main weapon during the exam and then showed us that she could use the sword during training too."

"Really?" Xander looked to her in confusion, "A pendulum?"

Leo then handed him the compact, "Here. I couldn't find anything unusual about it, though."

"Really…" Xander frowned, "Well, if you can't find anything on this, then we can only just wait and see."

"A compact?" Suki looked up in confusion.

"It's something important that your mother gave me." Xander nodded with a chuckle, "A little secret."

As he patted her head, he raised a brow, "Have you grown again?"

"I think so…" She frowned in confusion.

Xander chuckled again, "Is that so? Well, now. Let's get going."

"Right!" Suki nodded and hurried after him.

In their group was also Inigo, Cordelia, and Sakura. It wasn't often that the priestess would join their little patrols, but sometimes she and her retainers would take part in these patrols. Not to mention, it would be quite lonely now that Forrest was no longer in Presia. As they walked around the forest surround the town, Suki couldn't help but notice the numerous plants surrounding the town and held a small conversation with her aunt over them. Leo sighed in relief and said, "So, it's true that she's suddenly gotten better."

Xander nodded, "We don't know how or why, but Elise said that everything looks normal."

"Huh?"

Xander looked back as he saw his daughter looking to the distance, "Suki?"

The girl looked to him and frowned, "Dad? I hear something in the distance… Is it wolves?"

"Huh?" Morgan frowned in confusion, "But, I heard that the wolves aren't here anymore."

Xander frowned, "Perhaps. Be on your guard, everyone…"

As they look to him, they all nodded knowing what he meant as Xander looked to Suki. He silently cursed the perfect timing of the situation as he said, "Suki, stick close to us and don't wander off."

Suki nodded quietly and hurried to their side. It was a rare chance for him to bring her along to work, but it was slightly frustrating that it had to be ruined from the possibility of an attack. As they continued walking, Suki finally came to a halt, "Uh, Dad… I'm getting the feeling that someone is watching me…"

Sakura looked slightly agitated and turned to Leo who narrowed his eyes. Xander grew worried as well and pulled her to his side looking back once, then to Leo who nodded. _They_ were on to them. Xander silently thought of the steeds that they should've brought had he not though that this route would be the safest. With Suki on his priority list, he made sure that she was next to him as they treaded deeper into the woods. He looked to Suki who seemed preoccupied looking around her surroundings. He wasn't certain if it was one of these paranormal things at first, but now he was certain that it wasn't. She was actually able to sense the enemy from afar! He just hoped that she cou-

Suddenly, he noticed her reaching for her hilt. He immediately looked around before the sound of rustling came to his ears. They're here! He looked to Leo who called out, "Morgan!"

His brother opened his tome and brought many branches to life around the catching creatures around them. He pulled out his blade and quickly cut one of the monsters in half.

"Suki!" He turned around, "Suki?!"

The girl was gone! He quickly searched for her as he cut his way through the enemies. He then saw the girl strangling a monster back with the metal string on her pendulum so Sakura could get away fast. With swift motion, she hurled the monster back and jumped on its back before cutting the head off with her silver blade. He turned back in time to bring down a monster approaching him from behind. It was then that he noticed a slightly large monster with a bigger frame in the back. Xander looked to his brother, "Leo give me a hand!"

"Right." Leo nodded as he saw the large monster.

Branches sprouted from the side of the monster knocking it to the side as it screamed. Xander took this chance to bring it down in one swoop. However, his eyes widen as he saw the monster grabbed ahold of his blade as if it as a branch. He tried to pull it back, but failed to as the monster screamed from the flames of his blade. Suddenly, a line came across his eyesight and wrapped around the monster's arm. He looked back and saw his daughter on the other end. As she pulled on it hand, the wire gave way as it cut off the monster's arm and freed his blade. The monster was then shot in the eye by one of Sakura's arrows as he took his chance and cut its head off. With the head off, the monster fell to the ground motionless. As he made sure that the monster was gone, he turned to see that the others had retreated as well. He sighed in relief and turned to Leo, "Was that the-"

"Xander, behind you!" Leo shouted with wide eyes. Xander spun around with his blade when he saw something flew across and hit the head of the monster follow to him. It was pinned in place as the body hissed in green smoke finally vanishing like the others. He looked to the blade and saw that it was a silver sword.

"Dad, are you all right?!" Suki rushed over to him.

He pulled the blade out of the ground and looked to her with a raised brow, "Uh… Did those in the academy taught you to throw your sword, Suki?"

"Uh…" Suki grimaced, "No. My apologies, father. It was out of instinct. I won't do it again."

Xander nodded and gave her back her blade, "Though it did save me, you always need to have your sword by your side."

"How about we just give her some throwing knives? Or daggers?" Inigo strained a smile, "This could be the start of another weapon she could master?"

Xander looked to his retainer who immediately took a step back and saw with a grimace, "Or, not…"

Leo nodded, "Let's just not do that again."

"Okay…" Suki nodded quietly.

Xander patted her on the head and smiled, "Good work. I'm glad that you're all right, though."

She smiled back with a nod before she frowned and asked, "Dad? What are that?"

Xander was quiet as he hesitated before he finally spoke, "I… don't know…"

His daughter looked confused, but there was nothing he can do to clear it up if he doesn't want her involved in it any further too. As they began to leave the area, a bright light shined behind them. Xander looked back to see that a bright blue glow surrounded them as a strange image appeared a very familiar image. Before them stood a large tree where a Celestial and another man in a blue mask appeared before her with a Katana in hand.

"I'll ask you again…" the Celestial's voice echoed in their mind, "Why did you do it?"

The man was quiet as he stood his ground.

"The mortals are looking to you for aid, so why did you do it?" the woman spoke again, "I understand that you can understand the weight of your actions now, but to break a taboo? What is going through your mind right now, Yun? These are mother's beloved creations too. Why did you break them?"

"The mortals needed help. I helped them to the best of my abilities as a Celestials." He replied curtly.

"By breaking them?" the woman questioned, "The taboo you've done… the consequences… are for you to hold."

The man turned around and walked away quietly.

"Yun?" the woman called out to him.

However, he never looked back.

Suddenly, their surroundings vanished as the land returned to normal. The light was absorbed into what looks to be a crystal lily sticking out from the ground. Xander turned to the crystal plant, "Leo…"

His brother nodded, "We're going to have to keep this place prohibited till we can find better solution to this."

So, they returned home with the flower. Inigo brought Suki home to Hinoka as Xander filed a report to prohibit entry to the south forest temporarily. That night as Suki slept, Hinoka brought out the tea she and Sakura made as he and Leo sat around the table.

"The Lost Ones…" Xander frowned.

Leo nodded, "What is it that they're doing is still unknown, but I bet they already know where we are…"

Sakura shuddered, "So, they'll be back?"

Hinoka frowned, "And right before Suki too…"

"She didn't question me about it after, but it must be on her mind." Xander said with a frown, "Children are curious about things and even more as they grow. Perhaps there will be a time when we would have to tell her about them… But for now, it's best that she doesn't. It was a really bad coincidence that we encountered them with her today too."

They nodded quietly.

"Still, this is the first time those things have a leader." Hinoka said.

Leo frowned, "It's possible that the enemy is starting to send them out more over time."

Xander nodded, "Soon, we might have to send Suki back to the Academy…"

"What?" Sakura looked to him in confusion.

Hinoka was quiet before she sat down and nodded, "I see… the academy might be the safest place for her now. Away from Presia…"

Leo sighed, "You could be right, Xander. Camilla, Hisame and I will be there too… Even though she was doing so well here…"

Xander said, "But, the Lost Ones in this area is starting to increase over time. Today, being the most. I'll need to send a scout and track them down when the retreat. After the reunion, we'll become very busy with these matters. It would be difficult to keep watch over Suki as well."

"She already has future goals." Leo said with a nod, "She'll soon be able to make her own decisions as she did when she began training for the examinations. As long as she remains in this world, she won't have to worry about the problems the human realm would do to her not when she's here."

It was a decision they didn't want to make, but it was time and Suki would only be in more danger from here on should she take part in it. Doing this, the couple soon came to realize the weight of the fact. Their child just isn't a part of their world and, as a resident of this world, she too have her own life to live, even if it means that they would never see her again.

It wasn't till the next morning when he arrived in his office to see a panicked Inigo speaking with his father through the orb.

"Inigo?" He called out to his retainer, "What is it?"

"Oh!" Inigo's eyes widen in surprise as he saw him, "W-Well…"

Chrom looked over and saw him, "Ah, Xander. There's something I need to speak to you about."

"Yes?" Xander replied as he took a seat behind his desk.

He noticed his retainer struggling to stay still next to Peri who couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Did something happen?" Xander raised a brow.

"Yes. Well, we did come across your son yesterday. However, there was a problem in the village and he offered to take the problem from our hands. But, well…" Chrom grimaced, "It turns out that it was a test from one of those spirits and, well… Soliel was chosen."

"What?!" Xander's eyes widen as he glanced over to his retainer with Peri cracking up.

Now, he could understand why the mercenary was in a panic.

"Where are they now?" Xander asked.

"On their way to Modure Kingdom." Chrom replied, "We told them not to go through Crimea Kingdom was the Civil War going on."

"I see." Xander nodded, "I'll contact them in a bit. There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Hm?" Chrom raised a brow, "Did something happen on your side too?"

"Brother?"

He looked to up in surprise, "Leo? Come in."

As he entered his brother entered them room with a large orb in his arms. On it was someone he didn't expect for a while.

"Ryoma?"

* * *

After meeting, Shigure walked into the room with Forrest as the prince sighed in relief, "That was some risk you took there, Shigure."

"It's the first time we've ever given the truth to anyone." Shigure grimaced, "But, it was my fault for telling him that we came from Presia."

"It isn't." Forrest shook his head, "We couldn't have known that the town had contact with Okeanos once either. I'm just glad that the king didn't push us aside after we told him the truth."

Shigure nodded, "The problem now is finding his daughter."

Forrest sighed as he sat down on the bed, "Right. The fact that they couldn't find her for the last seven years makes things harder for us too."

Shigure nodded, "Still, we can't give up. Everyone is counting on us."

"But, what do we do now?" Forrest frowned, "We agreed that if we find his daughter then they'd allow us to look through the chronicles they have."

"Well, let's speak with the prince. Maybe he'd know a little bit more of the situation." Shigure suggested, "He's also well aware of our situation. So, we won't have to worry about getting the information out of him."

Forrest hesitated for a bit before he nodded, "Fine."

As they left the room, they looked around in search of either the maid, the retainer, or the prince himself. He then saw some people walking by eyeing them with strange looks, looks that reminded him a bit of Nohr's castle during a banquet once. It reminded him much of the time he went with his mother to a banquet held in Hoshido once when he looked back to see some of the nobles looking to their with strange looks. Those looks. Forrest patted his shoulder, "Let's go, Shigure."

He was then dragged across the hall to their cousins' room much to his confusion. When everyone was brought together, they went to see the prince whom they finally found in the library.

"The island where she was?" the man raised a brow.

"We want to see if we can find some information about the place before we go check on it." Shigure said and turned to Forrest.

"There must be something there or else why did the pirates go for the island in the first place." Forrest said with a frown, "I want to make sure that it was really just a coincidence before we move to that place."

Fay sighed, "So, you're saying that they knew she was there and went to kidnap her? Her whereabout are a secret here."

"But, I know from experience that even the most well-kept secret can't be hidden for long." Forrest said, "I don't doubt the security of your kingdom, but I know that not many secrets are hidden for that long. It's possible that someone had overheard it and used it to their advantage. I'd like to see if it a possibility that the secret was discovered by someone else."

Fay was quiet and narrowed his eyes as he listened. Finally, he sighed, "The island is called Aspido. It's located far out in the oceans from Okeanos. It takes a long time to get there. About three nights and four days sailing. There are many legends in accord to the place and its location is thought to be unknown since the place is known to always be on the move just like the legends."

"It moves?" Kiragi frowned in confusion.

"Oh!" Ophelia gasped, "Could it be?! The island is on top of a fish and moves along with the stars!"

"No…" Fay sighed, "And I have no clue where you got that from unless that's from your world."

"We don't have anything as weird as that." Nina sighed and pulled back her collegue, "Please excuse her…"

Fay shrugged, "The place is named after the Aspidochelone. A giant sea turtle that carried a land on its back. As you can assume, it's only a myth. However, over time, our kingdom have successfully tracked down the location. Since then, the location is known all but its travel route, which only the royal family knows about. According to Father, he hired a couple to care for her there. They were a fisherman family who follows a long tradition of catching fish as according to their culture. Why father sent her there, I don't know, but it was important that she shouldn't be here in the castle. You must've seen the nobles passing through here, right?"

Shigure shuddered as he recalled those eyes aligning to those that he had once seen in Hoshido and Nohr. He had yet to see it in Valla but the idea of it is stuck in the corner of his mind. He didn't want that to happen, but those kinds of people are out there too…

Forrest nodded. Fay sighed as he closed his book, "According to the royal families, this generation is the generation of the fight for the throne. It's been happening everywhere."

"But, since you're the eldest, shouldn't you put a stop to this in your own kingdom? What about his majesty?" Shiro asked.

Fay sighed as he placed his chin on his knuckles, "If only it was that simple."

Shiro frowned, "What's stopping you?"

However, they were only met with silence as he only sighed.

After they gathered their information, they walked out to the open streets. Shiro sighed, "Aspido, huh? It would be difficult to get a hold of more information than that."

Nina sighed, "Not necessarily."

"Huh?" Kiragi raised a brow, "You know something?"

Nina nodded, "When there's a legend, there's bound to be treasure hunters. It's just that simple to us thieves. We always have to check if there are any treasure in regards to the legends. How about you just leave the information gather to me. Since that guy is still stuck in the stables, I'll just have to do all the work myself. I'll be right back, Sir Forrest."

As she walked off into the crowd, Forrest looked to Ophelia, "Help Nina, Ophelia. We're in a place we're not familiar with. Anything can happen."

"Right." Ophela mimicked a salute and rushed after her collegue.

As she rushed after her, Shigure looked about in confusion as he saw a strange figure rushing through the streets. A figure with green hair…

He shook his head, "Nah, that can't be right."

* * *

As they traveled on the road under the sweltering sun and high winds, Soliel groaned, "Two villages and no tea…"

"Well, it is your fault for acting without permission." Caeldori sighed.

Ignatius nodded, "That's right."

"Aw. Come on, Ignatiuis." Soliel strained a smile as she was about to pat him on the arm.

Seigbert gasped, "Soliel, wait!"

"Ow!" Soliel grimaced as she waved her hand around, "So hot!"

"It's because of the armor." Seigbert sighed before taking out an instant ice pack, "Here. But, don't use it for anything else, but the burnt area."

"Right…" Soliel grumbled and took the bag before crumbling it to start the chemical reaction, "This world is just that advance, huh? An ice pack in the middle of a desert."

"It is an interesting world." Ignatius nodded.

"Are we there yet?" Soliel groaned.

"Really, Soliel?" Caeldori sighed, "Aren't you suppose to be the retainer here?"

"Yup!" she grinned, "I'm strong too!"

" _Just as you are stupid."_

"What was that?" Caeldori raised a brow.

"I heard that too." Ignatius said with a grimace.

"H-Huh?" Soleil raised a brow, "But, I didn't hear anything?"

Seigbert raised a brow and looked around before he nodded, "Let continue push forward. They'll show up on their own."

Saying this, they could nodded dully and continued after the prince. After a few more days of traveling, they finally came to large village just on the outskirts of the desert surrounded by palm trees and plains. They were also greeted by large gusts of wind smacking right into their faces. Caeldori grimaced, "These winds… they're so strong…"

Seigbert nodded, "One of Modure Kingdom's infamous trademark.

Upon entering, they looked around seeing that all the buildings were made of wood and the tan clothing of the people with tan skin.

"They remind me of the Fire Village back in Hoshido…" Caeldori noted quietly.

"Yeah…" Soliel nodded quietly.

Seigbert nodded with a sigh, "We're finally here."

"Huh?" Soliel looked up to him.

"This…" Seigbert looked about, "Is Modure Kingdom."

"This place?!" Soliel's eyes widen.

Seigbert nodded, "Oh and don't try to change in public again, Soliel. This place is mostly about modesty. So, don't leave my side. Or you could get thrown out."

"Yes, sir…" Soliel grumbled.

Caeldori tilted her head in confusion, "But… I don't see a castle, anywhere…"

He continued, "This kingdom is said to try their best to live with the world. They never use many things for permanent uses. Hence, why they don't look like Goud Kingdom. So, they don't have a castle."

"Oh." Soliel looked about, "So, what's the color of this village's flame?"

He strained a smile, "Gray. It's said that they came from the citizens of both Wyscun and Osius, but those are just myths."

"I'm going to look for a place for us to stay the night." Caeldori said with a smile, "The Shepherd's place doesn't have enough room for all of us right?"

"That's right." Seigbert nodded, "Do you need any help?"

She shook her head, "No. I'll be fine, though. Thank you."

After leaving the group for a short while, Caeldori quickly got them an inn and two rooms. When they finished settling in, Seigbert walked out of the Inn with Soliel who looked to him, "So, you're just going to leave Ignatius here too?"

Seigbert nodded, "I know Modure Kingdom is safe, but just in case. Now, let's go find the Shepherds here and see what they've found."

Soliel nodded with a chuckle, "Sure… Actually, why don't we find go to the information desk?"

Seigbert raised a brow, "I would, Soliel, but they don't have that here."

"Oh…" Soliel struggled a chuckle.

Seigbert frowned in confusion before shaking it off. As they passed by the small shops and markets, Soliel once again turned to one of the stores looking through the window. Seigbert sighed and walked over to her, "You know… if you want one of the stuff that bad, you can always go inside and get it."

"N-No! I-I mean, it's fine." Soleil replied with a chuckle.

Seigbert sighed, "Okay, Soleil. What's going on? This isn't the first shop you've looked at since we left the Inn."

"Nothing, milord!" Soleil replied with a curt smile.

"Is that? Soleil?"

The woman jumped and slowly turned around as did he. Seigbert's eyes widen as he saw a woman with short gray-blue hair and green clothing. Around her shoulder sat a quiver of arrows and a silver bow. In her arms was a basket of bread. Soleil strained a smile and waved nervously, "A-Ah… Hey, Aunt Noire…"

"Oh! Y-you're already here…" the woman strained a smile and approached them.

Seigbert smiled, "Oh, Ms. Noire. You're stationed here as well?"

Noire strained a smile, "Well, for now… I heard from Chrom that you were arriving soon, so I thought that I should prepare a meal. W-w-would you care to join us for dinner?"

"That'd sound great." Seigbert nodded, "Thank you. Is there anything we can help you with?"

"N-No! It's fine, really." Noire strained a smile, "I need to be able to do at least this much myself."

"Well, all right. But, don't hesitate to ask us for help." Seigbert replied.

Noire nodded, "Our building is right next to the General store."

"Okay." He nodded.

After they departed, Soleil sighed in relief. Seigbert raised a brow, "So, it has something to do with Noire?"

Soleil strained a smile, "S-Sort of."

"Why?" Seigbert frowned in confusion.

Soleil frowned, "She can be really scary when she gets mad… And… I may have gotten her mad once."

"But it wasn't on purpose, right?" Seigbert raised a brow, "I know you for a while now and you don't normally get people mad on purpose."

"No. Of course not!" Soleil shook her head fervently, "It's just that one time Caeldori and I may have accidentally grabbed a hold of her talisman and damaged it. She was so mad that day even when Tharja made her a new one. That was probably the scariest moment of my life…"

As she shuddered, Seigbert strained a sigh and shook his head, "I see now… Well, did you apologize?"

"While dodging arrows? Yes…" Soleil replied nervously.

Seigbert wanted to sigh against, but once or twice is already enough. He was only surprised that there was something that could make her shake in her boots. Seigbert nodded, "Well, if you're still worried, why not just get her something as an apology?"

"But, what would she like?" Soleil grimaced, "It's not like I can just ask her out for tea, like my father."

"Well, do you know about anything she might like?" Seigbert thought curiously.

"Hmm…" the woman thought carefully, "She does seem obsessed with gold sometimes. Like the one time, I saw her find a bag of gold with Percy. It took a while before he could make her give it up, but she wasn't particularly obsessed with it in an unhealthy way."

Seigbert thought quietly, "Gold huh? A jewelry?"

" _Bracelet."_

"Huh?" Seigbert raised a brow, "Who-?"

"U-um… That was me!" Soleil strained a smile, "I was saying that maybe a bracelet would do or some earrings! Y-Yeah!"

Seigbert nodded with a smile, "That's a great idea! It doesn't really need a gem as long as it's gold. That's what she likes, right?"

"Yeah." Soleil smiled, "Then, let's go to the nearest Jewelry store and take a look!"

His eyes widened, "Huh? Me too?"

"Well, duh!" Soliel grinned, "Who else?"

Before he could say what he needed, Soleil had grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him along. He sworn his face was completely red by the time he left the nearest jewelry store. The sun was already close to the other side as the night sky chased after it.

"Next time, how about you go into the jewelry store yourself?" Seigbert grimaced.

"Eh?" Soliel tilted her head in confusion, "Well, it was your idea to get something for her."

"No. It was." Seigbert sighed, "But it was your idea to go to the jewelry store. Also, do you realize the misunderstandings we kept getting when the shopkeeper looked at us?"

Soliel grinned, "Well, what about it? It's not like we're getting something for myself."

"That's not the point." Seigbert sighed as he knew that it'd be useless to explain it all to her.

At least, she didn't make him pay for it like the last time they went for lunch.

"Ah, there they are! Seigbert! Soliel!"

They looked up to see Caeldori and Ignatius making their way to them.

"So, did you find them?" Caeldori smiled.

"Yes." Seigbert nodded, "They've also invited us to stay for dinner."

"Really?" Ignatius strained a smile, "They really didn't have to…"

"Well, it's not like I can turn down her invitation either." He replied.

"Her?" Caeldori frowned, "Ah… Could it be Miss. Noire?"

"Yup…" Soleil sighed.

Caeldori smiled, "Well, that's good. There was something I wanted to speak with her too."

"Really?" Soleil's eyes widen.

Caeldori nodded, "Yes. I got an apology gift for her back in Goud. Since I thought that we might have to avoid Crimea, I went and bought her a gift as an apology for the last time we caused trouble during the last reunion."

"Really?" Soleil frowned in confusion, "I got her a gift just now too."

Seigbert sighed, "Let's just go see the other Shepherds before it gets late."

"Okay." Soleil grinned.

It took a short while before they found the building. Like the others, it was a wooden building with pots of flowers on the steps. After knocking, they were greeted by Say'ri who looked to them in surprise, "Oh, Sir Seigbert and Soleil! Good even to you. Please, come in."

"Good evening, Say'ri."

As they entered the room, they saw that it was decorated similar to that of a house than a garrison, like the one back in Goud. They were then brought to the dinning room where there was already food plate out on the dining room. Seigbert took a seat with the others as he turned to Say'ri, who sat next to Soliel, "So, it's just you and Noire here?"

The swordmaster strained a smile, "Aye. Afraid so. Sir Virion and Lady Tharja are currently on a mission ever since they came back. They won't be back for a little bit."

"I see." Seigbert strained a smile, "I'm glad to hear that. I was worried after I heard from my aunt of the incident."

"Yeah…" Noire nodded nervously as she brought in the salad, "I was worried sick that mother and father wouldn't be back."

"My apologies, Lady Noire." Seigbert strained a grimace, "I wasn't able to focus during that time and had to hand my responsibilities to my aunt."

"It's all right." She nodded with a smile, "I don't know what happened, but, at least, they're back. I mean, you must've been busy with something more important, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Seigbert nodded hesitantly.

After dinner, they sat around the table with a slice of fruit cake Noire had made. Say'ri turned to him, "Lord Seigbert, you've passed by my brother's town, yes? Tell me. How was he? Well, I hope?"

"Yes." Seigbert nodded, "But, I do have a question. Is he usually… withdrawn from us?"

"A little, perhaps." Say'ri sighed, "He came from a parallel world where we failed to stop him and Valm all together. To stop us, he had to go through us."

"Was it any different for you in our world?" Ignatius questioned curiously.

"Aye…" Say'ri nodded solemnly, "He… I was the one who cut him down… Not the other way around…"

"Oh…" Ignatius grimaced, "I'm sorry for running my mouth…"

"No, it's quite fine, sir." Say'ri smiled, "The question was bound to come. After I came across him around my brother's grave, he seemed to have vowed to protect me. The one thing he tried to do for his sister. We believed, after the war was over, he would return to his world and rule over Chon'sin. However…"

"It didn't happen." Noire finished with a downcast, "We've tried to find ways to bring him back to his realm, but even the Voice couldn't figure out anything to help us. So, he's been with us for years now and works in Prince Chrom's militia. He wouldn't be found that way."

Say'ri nodded, "However, he continues to say that he would return one day and attempts to keep his distance till the day _she_ came."

"She?" Seigbert raised a brow.

"That person we called Robin for two long years." Say'ri sighed, "Thinking back to the past, I never saw him so alarmed in my life. He have always kept a calm composure to the day I recall my own brother's passing. Yet, around her, he made it clear to all of his distrust for her."

"Wow…" Soleil said in awe, "I used to spar against in once and he's never became mad or frustrated in battle before. So, did grandfather and aunt took his words?"

Say'ri shook her head, "We could not. Even more when we thought she fell in the final battle against Valm. As irony would have a way, when he tried to keep away from her, he then tried to find her, but never once found her… till the day Grima returned."

Caeldori set down her fork on her empty plate and frowned, "I've heard about the Plegian-Ylissean war, the Valmese war, and the battle against Grima all from my grandmother and mother, but, if grandfather risked his life to put a complete end against him, why did he return but my grandfather vanished?"

"Aye. I don't know." Say'ri sighed, "We all assume that he and his sister were taken by Grima before it was confirmed and there has been to reason how the monster returned before us. What me and my brother could finally agree on is that this Robin really is on our side."

"Do you miss her?" Soleil frowned.

Say'ri hesitated before she sighed, "I suppose… In truth, I don't know."

Noire nodded, "A-All- I-I mean, many of us felt that she was one of us. I am one of them, but it was a little harder to get close to her because of the mask. Still, Lucina and Prince Chrom seemed to get along with her really well and understands her."

"But, the mask?" Caeldori frowned.

"We've tried everything which came to mind." Say'ri frowned, "From accidents to dark curses. None worked."

Noire nodded, "I was just scared that she might lose herself since she looked to have gone a little crazed when she thought of ways to take it off. It was just… stuck there. It was also really, really painful for her."

Seigbert grimaced, "I could imagine."

Say'ri nodded, "If not for Lord Chrom and Lady Lucina, we feared that she would really lose herself."

"Right about that." Seigbert frowned, "Pardon my words, but there are people I know who still are suspicious of your tactician. So, my question is how is it possible for all of you to have so much faith in her? I've heard that she was also mute, correct? These are traits that are crucial in recruiting a tactician. How did she do it?"

"Aye. She was mute." Say'ri nodded again, "But, she was also a powerful mage in her own right. For the lack of a voice, she replaced it with magic to speak to us directly through our mind."

Noire nodded, "It's a little uncomfortable at first, but we get use to it later. I don't know how Lucina and her father could trust her in the beginning either, but I only trusted her in the first place before Lucina did. Inigo and I have always followed whatever Lucina said because we all trust her that much. So, if she says that we can trust this tactician, then we'd all do it."

"Wow…" Ignatius noted in awe, "Talk about loyalty and trust."

"We're not as bad as Gerome's father, though." Noire chuckled nervously, "Really."

Seigbert nodded quietly and placed his fork down, "So, have you began looking for clues to the chronicles as well?"

"Aye." Say'ri nodded with a grimace, "But, we found nothing. We try to search their archives, but it was not found."

Noire nodded, "Mother thinks that it could be enchanted with magic to hide from people."

"Huh…" Seigbert frowned, "A type of magic?"

"None of us are mages, though…" Caeldori frowned.

"I know some dark magic, but my skills isn't as good as my mother." Noire said with a frown, "But she thinks the result might be different if Soleil was there. It was the same when Forrest passed through the forest outside of Goud, right? We thought that we might as well give it a try."

He looked to his retainer who shrugged, "I could give it a try. Why not? But, will it really work?"

"I-It should… hopefully." Noire replied.

"That doesn't sou-"

"Let's give it a try first." Caeldori said with a strained smile cutting off Ignatius, "It might work, right?"

"R-right." Soleil nodded.

"Well… Okay?" Noire nodded back slowly.

Seigbert bit back a sigh as he could tell what was going on in their minds. He just hoped the knight wasn't too bothered by this.

"Well, has there been anything going on here?" Seigbert asked, "Like the time of the lights incident back in Goud?"

Say'ri shook her head, "No. None that I heard of."

"Really?" he raised a brow.

"That's because the people here usually keeps quiet of any trouble and only tells them where they can and can't go." Noire replied, "That's why mother and father are out on patrol right now."

"Will your father be all right?" Ignatius asked nervously, "He's an archer right?"

"An archer knight." Say'ri corrected, "He's taken up swordsmanship for the past few months and got a steed recently. He'll be fine."

"Oh." Ignatius smiled, "Looks like he's gotten stronger too."

"Oh, that's right!" Soleil jumped, "There's something Caeldori and I needed to talk to you about, Aunt Noire!"

"Huh?"

After leaving the place, they returned to the Inn. However, thoughts of the Shepherd's recent "tactician" remained in his mind as he pondered of the mysterious "Robin" in this entire problem. Their deity did tell them that this is also her world where she came from. So, why haven't they found anything on her for ten years? Surely, ten years would be enough for them to find the string to the needle in the haystack. His uncle was right. Even if it was proved that she didn't cast any sort of dark magic on them, it was strange with how much trust they have in this woman. Perhaps they would have to take a closer look into this as well.

* * *

Sounds of screams filled his ears as he opened his eyes. Before him was a large slope down into an open plain surrounded by large hills. The scene before him was just like that of fairytales brought to life… or the war he faced. Young men and women were on the battle field fighting against beasts of enormous sizes. From those to your waist to those as tall as the hills themselves. Monsters screamed and cackled. Some placing bets while others smile in satisfaction as blood flood from their lips. There were people who lost an arm, a leg, Some left limping to fall back. Where was this? It was a battle. A battle for survival. He felt himself watch unflinching but with a beating heart as the carnage proceeds before he finally felt his legs move forward and his voice come out of his mouth in a firm tone, "Fall back!"

Almost at once, all the humans began to move back as some helped their comrades flee. He continued to move forward as his left hand reached for the hilt on his right side. It felt unusual to grab a blade from the right side. He wasn't a left handed swordsman. But, he didn't draw it out. 'Not yet' ran through his head. Not yet…

As the monsters began their advance forward, the humans continued fleeing dodging the rocks that were flung from above. Soon, it would be time… for what? Suddenly, an image ran through his mind. The image of a woman with tangled brown hair tied into a bun and warm brown eyes. He felt a heavy chest as this came with many more images of other people. Soon, he noticed that all the monsters froze before him. With a pounding heart, he stood in the center silently as monsters muttered incoherent words to one another. He could barely make out of it. Words such as "Fool", "Snack", "Entertainment", and… "Traitor"…

Traitor? The word threw him for a loop. However, he felt his hand move to the latch of his sheath and released it. Startled, he panicked, but his face wouldn't show it. It didn't felt like it was showing it. Instead, he raised the sheathed sword like a fool… a black blade sheathed sword. The sheathe was a blade? He raised the blade and looked to the monsters wondering why he called the others back. What it was that he was trying to do even he wasn't certain of it. However, as he watched, he saw the monsters inching closer. Finally, it started. They came at him in a sprint as he stood there. Not yet. He felt something warm in the hands and watched the blade radiate in white mist. Suddenly, he heard footsteps next to him.

"Hey! Leave some fun for me at least."

Huh? But he didn't respond. Instead, he sighed and shrugged before watching movement to his side and an red katana was brought next to the blade. He was surprised, but was quiet when something flew next to his face.

"Didn't I tell you not to do things on your own? By the virtues…"

The femine voice caught him by surprise as he saw a dozen arrows pierced through the monsters front line. Still, he showed no sign of acknowledgement. Instead, he saw a young boy possible not much older than ten jump out behind him a lance in hand when his body suddenly reached forward and grabbed his collar pulling him back behind him. Suddenly, he raised his sword arm and brought it down in one swift motion. Seconds later, the monsters that were only feets away fell to the ground in a burst of ice. He was stunned speechless as the ground shook violently and cracks formed in the earth bring down more monsters to the depth with their fallen comrades. Minutes later, screams filled the air followed by a humid red glow. Despite the pounding of his heart and ears, he remained in place. He was disheartened when he saw more monsters appeared on the other side. That was when he felt it. A huge gust of wind against his ears as he called out, "Pull back."

He raised his free hand as a hand grabbed it and pulled him up. Thundering flaps of wings echoed his ears as he watched the monsters swarmed where they last stood. As the vision of the field grew wider, he saw large bodies of waters rise from the side and wash into the trench plains drowning the monsters under the tidal waves. Suddenly, a bright light flashed from above and he opened his eyes as a pain rang through his back.

* * *

"Agh!"

He heard another tumble as a voice called out, "What? What? Sir Seigbert?!"

"Right here…" He groaned as he got back up rubbing his back, "Ow. Ow… Sorry for the false alarm."

From the morning light, Ignatius poke his head out from the corner of his bed and raised a brow, "Are you all right? Sounds like you fell pretty hard."

"I'm fine." Seigbert grumbled, "It's been a long time since I last fell out of my bed…"

"It'd be better if we find Sir Forrest soon." Ignatius noted, "It won't be any better without a healer amongst us."

"Though I don't think this requires a healer, I think you're right." Seigbert nodded, "But, first, we need to find the scroll."

As they got ready and left for the library on the paper Say'ri gave them, he described the dream to his retainer who raised a brow, "Did you talk with Sir Shigure or your cousins?"

"Not yet." Seigbert shook his head, "Also, just because the sword is black can't mean that it's the same blade, right? We've seen a lot of unusual blade since arriving to this place. And, those monsters… I don't recognize any of them. They're not the Lost Ones."

"We're here." Caeldori called out to them as they found themselves before a wagon with a couple of brown horses.

"It's small…" Caeldori tilted her head in confusion.

"I've heard of some libraries on a wagon before…" Seigbert said as he greeted the owner with a short wave and a nod, "But, this is the first time I've been to one before."

"Guess it's the same for all of us." Soleil shrugged.

He nodded and stepped onto the wagon followed by his retainer, "Ignatius, wait outside with Caeldori. Let me know if something happens."

"Right." He nodded in response.

The room in the wagon was no where as big with enough room for at least three people. There was chests and small shelves of scrolls as Seigbert did as he remembered. To look through the chests and shelves. Tell the owner that they were looking for some books on spells and magic. He wasn't certain why he had to do this, but Noire was unable to tell him why either. So, he just did as he was told. Soleil did the same and looked through the scrolls as she grumbled, "Human's Amendments. Right of Lufure citizens… The life of a Crimean woman? And here I thought only the nobles of Crimea learn how to read or right."

Seigbert frowned, "Feel anything?"

"No…" Soleil sighed before looking through the scrolls again, "So many scrolls… Why don't they use books here?"

I believe that books would require more materials to create…" Seigbert recalled his studies in the Academy's library, "Modure is a kingdom that tries to live amongst the mortals. That means they need to lessen use of things that they see would take away life than to leave them be. Books needs a cover, binding, and the papers in between. Scrolls only require the paper and the metal or wood binding them."

Soleil grumbled, "Really? That's going a bit far, right?"

"With different values comes with different customs and culture." Seigbert replied, "That's why each of the kingdoms here are so different."

Soleil sighed, "I wonder what kind of place Wyscun is, then? Weren't they once considered the best of the best?"

"I've heard that they were second to the smallest kingdom in this world before Osius attacked the place twenty years ago." Seigbert frowned, "It wasn't too clear what their kingdom was like, but that they were strong despite their numbers and were feared by Osius for years before they took action. That was it. Nobody knows much about them after. Rather unusual since it was only a couple decades ago."

"Yeah…" Soleil yawned.

"Tired of the history lesson?" Seigbert strained a smile.

"No. just couldn't sleep for a bit last night." Soleil grumbled as she looked at the scrolls, "Something about Aunt Noire's reaction to our gifts didn't seem right…"

"Oh…" Seigbert raised a brow, "Well, she seemed rather pleased by it."

"I don't know." Soleil frowned in disappointment, "I was hoping for more of a 'Wow!' or… or a 'This is incredible!' stuff."

"Soleil…" Seigbert sighed in exasperation, "Not all gifts would mean that the other people would react the way you want them to react. Noire looked really happy receiving those gifts. Wasn't that what you intended for them to do? She did forgive you in the end, right? It didn't even sound like she was holding a grudge against you either."

"I guess…" Soleil pouted.

Seigbert bit back another sigh as he wondered which of them is the retainer. After searching for a bit, Seigbert frowned as he placed a scroll back on the shelf, "Still nothing."

"You sure that it's not with the royal family?" Soleil frowned, "I mean, if the others were with the royal family, why isn't this one the same?"

"Because, the royal family of Modure aren't allowed to hold books or scrolls in their resident." Seigbert answered, "The books and scrolls of literature are said to be a treasure that is meant to be shared amongst the kingdom and that none can be allowed to keep one amongst their possessions. Even their writers are seen on a similar standing to that of a noble. It's more difficult to find prized writers in Modure. They were the last of the kingdoms to follow with the times and settle down from being Nomads. So, if there's a scroll we need we can only find them amongst the libraries."

"This stinks…" Soleil groaned, "I'm going to miss my afternoon tea…"

"Did I not say that you are not allowed to leave for tea for two weeks." Seigbert frowned, "So, regardless you won't be able to have it till another week."

"Seriously?!" Soleil groaned as she sat down on the wagon, "No way…"

Seigbert bit back another sigh. It was one of the only few times she would listen to his orders anyway. It was a mystery how his father was able to restrain hers when they are so similar and have caused similar problems. After searching a couple more hours, they left the wagon and came to another led by a black and brown horse. The owner looked a little more intimidating this time, but Seigbert greeted him the same and entered the wagon. They searched hours after hours, wagons after wagons, but there was nothing. Finally, they returned to the Inn and had a meal around the table. Caeldori looked to them with a frown, "So… nothing, huh?"

"Yeah…" Soleil grumbled as she poked at the tomato with her fork.

"What about we try asking the librarians later." Ignatius asked, "There's still a chance that they'd know about the scroll we're looking for."

Seigbert thought for a bit before he felt a pat on the shoulder. He looked up and saw an elderly man peering at them with a blue eye.

"You say there's a book you couldn't find in a place where there are knowledge everywhere?" the man raised a brow.

"Sir?" Seigbert's eyes widen in confusion.

"Tell me about what you're looking for and perhaps I maybe of help." The man said before gesturing over to an empty seat, "May I sit here, sir?"

"Of course." Seigbert nodded and scooted to the side, "Would you like some water or-"

The man raised a hand, "No, no. I'm just fine. Thank you very much… So, tell me about this book you're looking for."

Seigbert glanced over to his team, who only looked back to him in confusion. Finally, he sighed and nodded, "We're looking for a legend."

"A legend?" the man raised a brow, "There are plenty out here, though."

"A specific one." Seigbert clarified, "One of the Celestials."

"The 'Celestials', you say?" the man glanced about before he nodded, "This is some business you're looking into, boy. Now, I see why you can't find the scroll. Are you all travelers per se?"

"Yes." Caeldori nodded.

"Well, now." The man sighed, "There are no knowledge regarding the Celestials here. Nobody here likes those fellas."

"Does it have to Ri's younger sister?" Seigbert raised a brow.

"All of them." The man sighed, "I'll make this clear. Nobody in the kingdom likes these Celestials. Therefore, we don't keep records of them. Not when we already have a tale on them."

"Huh?" Soleil frowned, "What is it?"

"Young Lady, you and your friends have experienced the winds of our land, yes?"

They nodded as he continued, "That is all due to the Celestials' fault. Thousands of years ago, it was said that the one who crafted the skies, Yun, who brought upon our winds. All because he fell for a woman of our realm."

"Oh! A love story." Soleil grinned.

The man sighed, "It all began when the Celestial Yun passed by our kingdom, that had once been just a tribe then. Due to some matters with the head of the tribe, he decided to rest in the tribe as he discusses matters with the leader. However, amongst them, a young Frian woman caught his attention."

"Frian?" Seigbert raised a brow.

"It's what we call ourselves. As I thought, you really are humans…" the man sighed, "Well, he became captivated by her voice and her beauty that he fell for her. When he tried asking her for her hand in uniting as our Frian traditions, she steadfastly rejected him. This went on for months and a few years. Then, one day, she suddenly gave her consent."

"What?" Caeldori raised a brow, "What happened?"

"We don't know." The man frowned, "However, it seemed even more unusual when the Celestial did not question her change of mind. In fact, it seemed as though he did not care. A Celestial of his status!"

"Well, pardon us for asking, sir." Seigbert began with a raised brow, "But, what is his standing?"

"He works with the Twin Celestials as their equal in standing." He replied with a sigh much to their bewilderment, "If only he was as knowledgeable as either of them…"

"What happened after?" Caeldori asked.

"They got along really well, supposedly. However, before the day of their wedding, he caught her with another Celestial and was furious. She pleaded for mercy which he did not give, and brought about gusts of wind onto our lands ripping our trees and forcing us to leave our lands in search of constant shelter. Even now, the winds blow as his anger still exists in him."

"What about the woman?" Caeldori grimaced, "Did she really-?"

"We don't know for certain." The man sighed, "According to my grandfather, she was the daughter of the head. Ever so faithful to her people and her father. For someone like her to betray her fiancé was unheard of, but the Celestials would not think of it and casted her out of their lands down an abyss."

"What?" Soleil frowned, "But, they haven't decided if it was really true or not!"

The man frowned, "We do not understand the entire tale around it, but we could not believe that such a devoted woman would do such a thing as to use the Celestials. That day as well… Lord Yun broke a taboo."

"A taboo?" Ignatius raised a brow, "What is it?"

The man looked to them, "Are you familiar with reincarnation?"

"Reincarnation?" Seigbert raised a brow.

"It's said that when a soul leaves the mortal world. Lady Ri and the Celestials of life and death forged the path for their soul to follow so that they would return to the living with a clean slate or imprisoned with her into the darkness." The man replied, "Though the child could've gone to either, Lord Yun's anger did not subside in the least."

With a breath, he continued, "After falling into the abyss, Lord Yun went down to the bottom and shattered her soul so she could not be reincarnated or sent to the darkness."

"But there's no evidence that she could've done it either." Seigbert frowned, "Why go so far for her and break a taboo?"

"It's unknown." The man sighed, "However, after that day, our people could not trust the words of the Celestials unlike the others and gave the other kingdoms all of our scrolls regarding them. We want nothing to do with them, but the life around us."

"So, it's like that…" Ignatius frowned, "No wonder there aren't anything on them here…"

"Yes…" the man sighed, "So, if it's books or scrolls that you are searching for you should look to other kingdoms instead."

"I see…" Seigbert nodded slowly.

After some more talk about the kingdom itself, they then helped the man back out where a young man rushed up to him in great relief with light scoldings. Regardless, it was all finished with and they returned to their rooms. During the night, he sat by the window was a frown as the wind blew against the window pane. Finally, something dawned on him. Just then, he heard a knock on his door and opened to see that it was Caeldori!

"Caeldori?" He raised a brow.

"My apologies, sir." Caeldori said with a frown, "But, there's a place I'd like all of us to go. I-I think I've figured out what's really going on here."

Seigbert's eyes widen in surprise before he nodded, "I was thinking about the same thing just now too. Okay. Go get Soleil up. Ignatius and I will be down stairs soon."

After getting the other two up and going, they walked out to the quiet street. Silently, the slipped into an alley and out to the forest. Seigbert raised a brow, "Caeldori, this part of the forest."

"Yeah, I know." She frowned, "But, I believe that there's more than just that out there."

"Really?" Soleil grumbled rubbing her eyes, "Dang it. If only Fenrir didn't…"

Seigbert raised a brow, "What?"

"N-Nothing! Haha…" Soleil strained a smile.

He frowned in confusion, but the growing wind caught his attention as he looked up to Caeldori, "Caeldori! Are you certain about this?!"

"Yeah!" She called back against the wind.

As they feared, he could see the black tunnel not too far away in the distance. Though he could already assume what was going on, he was hesitant of it, especially for Caeldori who was their only flier. However, with each step, they grow uneasy as the wind roared in their ears. He thought he heard screams or it was just the wind as Caeldori's voice shouted, "Whoever you are! We're here to learn what really happened with the story of the one who crafted the skies, Yun!"

The wind seemed to have picked up as they started grasping to the ground with their steeds lowering themselves closer to the ground than to run. Soleil shouted, "Whatever you're doing, keep shouting! I think it's working!"

Though Seigbert wasn't certain, Caeldori nodded against the dust and small debris. This time, she pushed herself forward and closer to the tornado, "Please! I just ask you to stop! I wish to talk this out! There must be something going on! A-A misunderstanding, perhaps!"

Suddenly, the wind died before them leaving an open calm field before them.

"Huh?" Soleil frowned, "Nothing?"

"Be careful." Ignatius frowned, "Anything could happen."

As if a jinx, something shot from over their heads as they looked up before finding a feathered woman with large bird-talon limbs, a three large pair of wings and long yellow-green feathers for her tail and hair. On her face was a partial mask decorated in black and silver above her green lips. The woman frowned as her voice echoed, " _A misunderstanding, you say? What could be misunderstanding for a woman's dishonesty and lust. It's the Frians who should be punished for her ways and her actions."_

"But, just because she was with another Celestials, did she really try to go with them for any means?" Caeldori spoke up, "The people here have passed down stories of her relation and their confusion with the tale. If they trust her so, can there be proof that shows that she is truly guilty?" Caeldori responded, "The story itself is just as vague. Anything can happen within the passages of time."

" _So, you say that it was not her fault."_ The woman said with a look of curiosity, " _Why do you say that? Speak, lest you wish for me you eat you alive."_

Hesitant, Seigbert looked to Caeldori with concern of their safety, but she steadfastly continued, "First, she suddenly accepts a proposal the woman rejected for years, then her soul was shattered even though the Celestials threw her down into the abyss, and, finally, to blame the entire people on this land for one person's act. Wouldn't a simple curse to her family work better than the entire village? Even after all the knowledge and scrolls were tossed, you still didn't attempt to attack them for her actions, but destroy the land that the Celestials created. That's why too many things that isn't making sense, isn't it?"

The beast hummed for a bit before she questioned, " _Child, what's your name?"_

"Caeldori!" she replied.

" _Caeldori… I see." The woman smiled wider revealing her sharp teeth, "Then, Caeldori, tell me. What do you think really happened? If you claim that all of these were loop holes, what is the real story?"_

"It…" Caeldori grimaced, "It was to protect her, correct?"

Seigbert's eyes widen as he heard this. Like her, he came to the same conclusion, but he could not understand the reason why.

"In some parts of the human realm, it was said that a relationship between humans and gods are taboos or looked down upon. I know this as I've read numerous tales of those lands." Caeldori grimaced, "So, I've come to believe this. It was all a set up because the other Celestials did not accept the relationship and tried to stop her. Lord Yun wanted to protect her and, to do so, he wanted to protect her from leaving his side by shattering her soul."

" _And, my activities?"_ the woman grinned, " _Why was I brought here?"_

"I-I…" Caeldori grimaced, "I don't know…"

" _A bold move…"_ The woman pierced at them with a smirk.

"But," Caeldori spoke up firmly, "I'm correct, aren't I? It was a misunderstanding."

The woman was quietly humming in thought before a gust of wind blew to them, " _Perhaps. But, you could not give me the entire truth. As given, I will have to consume you here and now!"_

Caeldori grimaced and pulled off her jacket as they got on their steed. However, right away, her steed's wing got caught against the current and was pulled into the skies.

"Caeldori!" He shouted in horror as they could see the beast come down for her.

But, the woman swung her naginata and the Pegasus quickly regained its stance. After a couple more swings, she moved up higher into the skies. It must be difficult for her since they've never really attacked another being bigger than a soldier, aside for the one time they brought down Anankos. IT would be more difficult since she's up there along too. As he thought, it would've been better if he brought an archer with them after all.

Just as he said this, he noticed something shot out into the sky missing the target entirely followed by roars of anger. It was Noire and Say'ri!

"You guys!" Seigbert's eyes widen.

"Oh! Seigbert!" Say'ri's eyes widened as well, "Why are you- Of course, since Caeldori is here as well. But, what is that?"

"I think that she's a beast a Celestial brought over here to create these winds. She's the reason why the people have restricted routes to here." Seigbert explained before quickly explaining the situation and the tale.

"So, that's what's going on." Say'ri frowned, "I thought it was an old wives' tale. To think it was true and that it was a Celestial."

" _Foolish humans!"_

Suddenly, a gust of wind swept them off their feet and onto the plains.

"Oof!" Seigbert grimaced as he looked up to see Caeldori battling against the monster.

He grimaced and got to his feet again. There had to be something he could do. Noire called out to them, "Say'ri! I still can't find my mother and father!"

"Huh?" Seigbert raised a brow as he heard Say'ri curse under her breath, "What do you mean?"

"Lady Tharja and Lord Virion have been missing since last night. Neither have returned after you left." Say'ri grimaced, "We can assuming they've let their curiosity wander."

"What?!" Seigbert frowned and looked up to the beast, "It can't be…"

He quickly looked around before he grimaced, "Ignatius! Get ready!"

He looked up, "Caeldori! Bring her down!"

"R-Right!" Caeldori grimaced as she circled around the beast only for her to outfly the sky knight, "Woah!"

"Elthunder!"

A bolt of lightning left Noire's free hand and struck the beast on the wing forcing her to turn around in anger before Caeldori smacked her on the back. Seigbert rushed up to him followed by Ignatius both wielding a lance in hand. They just need to pin her down. However, just before they could make it, the bird quickly got back up again and sent a gust of wind that blew them all off their steeds! Seigbert fell to the ground with a thud before looking back up to see Caeldori falling as well!

"Caeldori!" he shouted in shock.

"I-I got her!" Soleil called out as they rushed over to her.

However, she was landing so far away that he worried they wouldn't make it! Suddenly, a flash of light rushed past him as he suddenly heard and yelp before seeing Caeldori crashed into Soleil!

"Caeldori! Soleil!" Seigbert shouted in relief.

As he rushed over, Soleil and Caeldori slowly got up as Soleil groaned, "Ugh… what happened…?"

Caeldori shook her head, "I don't know, but thank you, Soleil. Still, we have to stop her. At this rate, she could harm the town!"

Suddenly, there was a bright light coming from the ground as they looked down. Seigbert looked to her retainer seeing that the lights came from her foot. Soleil frowned in confusion, "Now? Can't you pick a better time to do things…"

Sheh sighed with a shrug and revealed her ankle showing the elegant curved anklet wrapped around her with a glowing blue gem.

"Could it be…" Say'ri gasped, "I've heard it for Chrom, but to actually see it…"

"Fenrir, what now?" Soleil sighed, "Isn't cracking up bad jokes good enough for you already?"

" _Quiet!"_ the voice growned, " _Garuda has taken this too far. You have to stop her before she starts losing her self-control completely."_

"Garuda? And self-control?" Caeldori frowned, "What do you mean?"

" _Garuda is the Goddess of the Storms."_ Fenrir spoke in a deep voice, " _She was once under Lady Ri as her messenger, but fought back one day. As a result, Lord Yun subdued her and made her his messenger instead. However, it was said that her powers once granted her the title 'Fiends of the Wicked Winds'. She normally keeps her ability in check, but, with Lord Yun's orders, she has been using her ability non-stop. It's possible that she no longer has it under control anymore."_

"You just tell us this now?" Soleil groaned exasperately as he rubbed her ribs, "Caeldori could've died there… So, you got a plan?"

" _Call out your chains."_

"Huh?" Soleil raised a brow.

" _Just take out your paw and bring out my chains."_ The beast groaned.

"I don't have paws…" Soleil replied deadpanned.

" _You know what I mean!"_ Fenrir growled.

"Right. Right. It's only a joke. A joke. So, chill." Soleil sighed and brought out her palm.

As she pondered how to bring out chains, a long white satin ribbon appeared. Soleil handed it over to Caeldori, "We can't fly and I'll only get in the way if we ride with you. I got the feeling you'll need all the space you need for this."

Caeldori raised a brow and looked to satin, "A ribbon?"

Recognizing it, Soleil nodded, "Just give it a go."

" _Get close to her and use the chain."_ Fenrir said, " _Then, bring it to her and let it go."_

Caeldori looked to Seigbert in confusion, but he nodded. It would make sense since Fenrir was also chained back by the cloth. She nodded, "All right…"

" _Be wary."_ Fenrir warned her with a growl, " _Garuda was given many names for a reason. She lives up to them as well."_

Caeldori grimaced, "I understand."

"Are you certain about this?" Segbert frowned, "Doing this on your own."

Caeldori nodded firmly, "I understand. I know that I can do this, but I might need back up just in case."

"In that case, we'll lend our hand in this."

They turned around and saw two familiar figures he hadn't seen in a while, "Virion! Tharja!"

"Mother! Father!" Noire looked away from the bird and saw the two to her relief, "Eek!"

A dark sphere shot across the plain and hit the beast aside before she could grab a hold of the mother's daughter.

"Caeldori, go!" Say'ri ordered with a slight push to her Pegasus, "While, she distracted!"

"R-Right!"

After jumping on the steed, the sky knight took to the skies again. She tied the ribbon to her left wrist and rushed into battle again. With her silver naginata in hand, she rushed from around the spirit avoiding the large wings. The woman noticed her as Caeldori raised her blade. She tried to bat her away with her talon arm, but Caeldori ducked under it barely in time as she pulled the ribbon off and threw it before her face.

"Nice!" Soleil cheered.

Shocked, the bird tried to fly back, but the ribbon swiftly wrapped itself around her arms and her wings. Suddenly, she crashed down to the ground as Caeldori hurried back down. Once she landed, they hurried to her side as Ignatius grimaced, "Is it over?"

"She wasn't thinking straight during the battle right?" Noire said nervously, "Maybe she'll calm down now? Caeldori?!"

Caeldori was already making her way over to the spirit before Seigbert could stop her.

" _Caeldori, was it…"_ the spirit muttered before looking up to her from her restraints, " _I see that what you say is the truth…"_

Caeldori grimaced, but spoke, "Thank you. But, if possible, can you tell us what really happened?"

The woman was quiet as a voice spoke, " _After all that happened, you still refuse to follow your promise… Typical."_

" _Mad pup…"_ Garuda growled, " _Seal you mouth or I shall take it from you."_

" _Hah! I'd like to see you try, Stupid turkey!"_ the voice snarled.

"Enough." Soleil sighed as she flicked the gem, "Isn't it enough for you to help us tie her up?"

There was a bit silence before the spirit sighed and finally began , "My master fell for a Frian millions of years ago and it felt like an eternity to him to win her affection. She was the child of the tribe's leader. During the time, the tribe head's daughter was cursed with a spell that would retain her memories after death and burdened her with nightmares."

"A curse?" Tharja hummed quietly.

Garuda nodded, " _Day and night, she would recall the days of her previous life leading her to live her life away from other younger generations of her kind and spent her days with the shaman of her village. However, no matter what they did, nothing was able to break her curse or lighten her burden. Despite this, she greeted each passing day with a smile on her face and worked tirelessly by her father's side. Back then, the Celestials saw this as a sign of ignorance and were angered for her not to acknowledge her dire situation and pray to them for help. However, the day Lord Yun saw her, he praised her for her strong personality and chose to propose to her as those of her kind would. However, it would be four long years before she would finally accept and give her hand. Three nights before, her curse had reached its limit and all her memories of her past came together in one massive blow to her mind. She was left in a deep slumber. By the second night, Lord Yun returned and absorbed her curse instead. As a celestial with no past life, the curse would have no effect on him. when she heard word of this, she was guilt ridden and came to undo what could potentially harm milord's mental state. He refused as he knew the curse would have no effect on him. Instead, he calmed her before proposing to her again, like a fool. This time, she saw reason to accept it because she realized the person he is."_

It was just like ones of fairytales that Seigbert had once read in the books and scroll his mother brought for him when he was young. There was a sigh before she frowned, " _However, the Celestials could not accept this. They would not accept a Frian into their ranks and schemed to frame her for dishonesty and betrayal. Then, tornment her for eternity with the same curse. The day before their wedding, she was led out by a Celestial under the pretense to speak with another Celestial. However, when they arrived, they framed her for using her fiancé to move amongst their ranks with corruption. Milord saw this and knew it was a lie, but he knew that, even with the Twin Celestials' help, it would not be enough to save her. After they threw her into the bottom of an abyss, he hurried down and shattered her soul in hopes of sparing her from experiencing it all over again. Then, he sent me to summon the winds and protect the tribe from the Celestials' wrath and envy. He then was forced to bear punishment for breaking the taboo and was made to experience her pain and suffering through her curse and memories forever."_

"And no one knew of this?" Caeldori grimaced.

" _It was milord's orders_." Garuda nodded, " _None but the head's family can know the truth."_

"So, it's like we thought." Seigbert frowned, "He wasn't in fault here."

"But, how can the Celestials do this?" Say'ri frowned, "He's their superior, correct?"

" _Sometimes, without the support of the other Celestials, you can't decide things on your own."_ Fenrir grumbled, " _This is one example."_

Garuda sighed as she shook her head, _"Yes."_

"So, you've been here for a years creating this storm." Seigbert frowned.

" _Until the day Lord Yun releases me from my task, I shall continue to shield this small kingdom of hers._ " Garuda said firmly.

"But, not telling the people is another problem." Caeldori said with a frown.

"Is it?"

Suddenly, a spiral of wind appeared revealing a small pink hair manakete girl before them looking to them with a small frown. After seeing her, Caeldori's eyes widen, "Your ears…"

Seigbert's eyes widen as he muttered quietly, "You're… The Wind Dragon…"

"The Wind dragon?" Caeldori looked to him in surprise, "You mean, the deity Rhajat's family worship?"

"One of your deities?" Virion frowned and looked to them, "Then that would mean…"

"Are you here to help us?" the child called out to them, "To stop those mean creatures?"

Seigbert nodded, "Well, yes… We're here to stop those monsters too. My name is Seigbert. What's your name?"

"Fae!" the green eyes girl smiled innocently, "People like to call me the Wind dragon, though. Huh?"

She looks to Seigbert in confusion, "Mister, do you know Roy?"

"Roy?" Seigbert looked to Soleil who only looked back to him in confusion, "My apologies, I don't know him personally. I've heard of him."

"Oh…" Fae frowned, "C-Can I also ask you for help too?"

"Huh?" Noire tilted her head in confusion.

"I… I want to see everyone one more time…" Fae grimaced, "Bantu, Gotoh, Idunn, Sophia, Xane, and Anankos. I… I want to see them one more time… Please?"

As the ribbons loosened itself, Garuda frowned, " _That wish is not likely to be granted. Is memory truly not enough for you, Child?"_

Fae shook her head, "I haven't seen Roy for a long, long, long time now… Sophia told me that he might be gone with the stars and I can't see him until I go too, but I haven't seen Sophia and Idunn much, much, much longer. I miss them a lot…"

Caeldori looks to Tharja, "Is there anyway we can help her?"

The sorceress sighed in exasperation, but hummed in thought, "Perhaps, if you carry her soul in a vessel as well… Yes… yes, now that would be interesting. Hehehe…"

Caeldori frowned, "A vessel? As in a living vessel? But, won't that be dangerous?"

"Who said that it has to be living?" Tharja frowned, "As long as the child has a vessel, she would be fine… Hm… A vessel for a lost soul… Oh well… that's something that would be difficult for me to tread through…"

Caeldori looked to the child before looking back to Seigbert, "Is there some way we could help?"

"Well, I already have Fenrir to supervise." Soleil frowned.

" _You speak as if I am a child."_ The wolf huffed.

"Well, you keep acting like one!" Soleil grumbled.

" _I do not!"_ the voice snapped, " _Who was it that talked in their sleep late at night about tea and girls."_

"Agh! Quit it already!" Soleil shouted, "No one said it's a bad thing. Besides, you talk in your sleep too! Last night, I heard you howling in your sleep and talk about roast pork all night. Did you even have pork that long ago?"

" _Of course!"_ Fenrir huffed, " _Lady Yue was the best hunter and cook."_

"A Celestials who does housework?" Ignatius raised a brow.

Irritated, Garuda sighed and looked to Caeldori, " _Fine… Heaven's little robin… give me your hand."_

As she stretched out her talons gingerly, Caeldori looked to her in confusion, "M-Me? O-Okay?"

"Caeldori?!" Seigbert's eyes widen.

"Caeldori, wait!" Noire called out in horror.

But, the woman had already placed her hand on the center of her bird-like claws. A gust of glowing green wind blew around the two as the woman's red hair flowed with it. Garuda gingerly picked up Fae in the other and looked to the human with a small smirk, " _Never had I thought that I would be able to fulfill my master's last request. I bear the name of the Goddess of Storms. I am Garuda, the Empress of the Birds. Together with my master, I shall bring the winds of dawn to your world's twilight."_

Suddenly, the winds gently lifted her off her Pegasus and into the air as the winds around her grew stronger. Bewildered, the sky knight looked around as the spirit continued, " _From this day onwards, I shall gift you the ability to bring the crosswinds to your side when you beckon so. Be cautious, Heaven's Robin, for great power can come with great responsibilities."_

The green winds begin to gather to her chest and wrapped around her neck. She looked down as a faint light shined to reveal a silver ornament pressed against her skin from the center of her chest to the back of her neck. On her chest sat a dazzling green jewel. A flicker of green appeared by her eyes as she touched it to find a long green feather tied to a lock of her red hair. The beast before she smiled, " _May luck always be on your side, young robin. Though my winds will always protect the kingdom from dark gazes, this child and I shall always remain by your side through your journey."_

"Really?" Fae's eyes widen as the beast nodded, "Okay! Thank you, Garu!"

As she hugged the beast's talon with giggles, the two became a green light and vanished into the jewel before Caeldori was carefully brought back down to her pegasus' saddle.

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! I hope you like this chapter! So, some of these spirits may have come from other games (okay, not may), but I was starting to run a bit short on ideas as I want the spirits to be special. Sure, taking existing spirit names isn't exactly creative, but I get to decide what to change them into. I hope you all like this chapter! Also, the poll is still going on, and I've figured out since last week that this website won't let me copy and paste links into our chapters. So, you're just going to have to go to my bio by typing "YueTian" into the search for Authors. The poll button should be just above my bio as the option "Vote" or "Poll", I believe. About a week have passed, so the poll will continue for another 4-5 weeks. I hope you all got the chance to vote before then! I'll get to work on the next chapter tomorrow morning. I've decide to also put aside FE Fates of the World till I find more inspiration for it. For now, I have ideas for this chapter and will be on here for a while. See ya!**

* * *

 _ **Roger Schwanard**_

 **Roberts, Presia's only human doctor and the only doctor they have, Suki's primary doctor**

 **Age: 37**

 **Weapons: None**

 **Warm, fun, modest, and very forgetful. He would sometimes even cause trouble for his coworkers and staff. Sakura and Libra are always there to give him a hand or he would've lost his job much sooner for multiple reasons outside of finance and skills, which is what he's best at.**

 **Currently back in Presia after taking care of the files in regards to Suki's conditions.**

* * *

 ** _1/25/2019 1:28 AM_**


	21. Chapter 21: A Crystal Meeting

A Crystal Meeting

"So, in the end, you too… Fae."

Seigbert didn't quite understand where he was till he saw the field of flowers and the large tree. Two figures stood under it. One was the child, the other was Yue. The child nodded, "I… I want to help too."

"How did you know?" Yue questioned in their mind, "No. Did Xane accidentally slipped his tongue? Or did you got Sophia or Idunn to tell you everything as well?"

"It doesn't matter how I got it." Fae frowned, "I want to help too. I'm a dragon deity too, you know! I know I may not look like it, but the wind tribe depends on me too. Let me help too!"

"And? What of Roy?" she asked, "I thought that you want to see him and Liliana again."

"I do want to see them again. I want to see everyone back home again." Fae pouted, "But, I can't go back on a promise."

"A… promise…" Yue repeated.

"I promised everyone that I'd protect them." Fae replied, "I also told Anankos and the others to leave the wind tribe to me. If I don't keep up my promises, everyone would be sad and can get really, really hurt."

"A promises, huh?" Yue said quietly.

Fae nodded, "This is the only way I can help them when it happens. I want to show them and the wind tribe that I can be reliable too. So, please let me help."

Yue was quiet. There was a tense silence.

"When you pass, you won't be able to meet Roy so soon." Yue said, "Your soul would remain in this realm for millions and millions of years."

"I know that." Fae pouted, "But, Sophia, Idunn and I promised that, when we see Roy again, we'll all greet him after we help the humans. How can I go see him without them? We didn't even finish helping the humans too!"

Yue was quiet again before Fae began, "I've lived for a long, long time. Longer than Roy or everyone. It's sad to watch them go to the stars with everyone and leave the three of us behind, but Fae can't leave without helping others just as Roy helped Idunn and me. I want to help everyone just as he helped me. Waiting far another millions of years is fine. I've already lived for millions of years. I know I can wait a few more years. Maybe… Maybe I can also see some of the people from the Wind tribe again! It'll be fun when that happens! Heheh!"

As she said this with a bright smile, Yue was still quiet as she watched the child.

"Shouldn't it be fine this way?"

Seigbert turned around in surprise to see young man in blue and a gray mask make his way over to them with a blade on his belt.

"Yun…" Yue said.

"She is determined to do this, so why not let her help?" Yun said, "I can set it up for her."

"Garuda?" Yue questioned, "What of that place?"

"Does it matter?" the man replied in a deep tone.

"No." Yue replied, "However, a child with the Goddess of Storms?"

She was quiet before he nodded, "I believe that she would do well, then. I have other things to attend to for the matter. Fae, take this."

She took the child's small hand and placed a purple gem and a green gem on her palm.

"These were suppose to be for Anankos, but you shall carry onto them till you find the one fit for the young spirits. Until then, they'll be in your care." Yue said.

"An Emerald and an Amethyst?" Yun nodded, "They will need them."

"They will?" Fae looked to them in confusion as she carefully held the two gems in her hands.

Yue nodded, "Yes. Now, go with Yun. He'll go over the process for you."

Fae nodded and followed the man who began to leave the room.

"Thank you!" the girl waved back.

Yue was quiet though as the girl disappeared. As the wind blew around them, Yue reached down and picked one of the lilies. Quietly, she made her way to a small body of calm waters. Seigbert followed her as he dropped the lily onto the still water surface. The woman was quiet and kept watch of the white flower. Finally, after a while, the flower began to move as a dark shade of red tainted the petals to a dark shade of crimson. Seigbert held his breath as the flower absorbed the color. Yue picked the flower back up and looked up to the starry skies. He couldn't tell what she was feeling with her mask, but was quiet. Finally, she turned to him and took his hand much to his shock. She placed the flower into his palm as her voice echoed in his mind, "An ill omen… Take this and keep it with you, Prince of Nohr."

He looked to his hand baffled as she let go and walked away looking to the skies once more.

"Till the day comes…" Yue echoed quietly, "I'm sorry…"

"Everyone…"

A gust of wind brought him back to reality as he found himself being pulled back.

"Seigbert, we have to go!"

He looked and saw Soliel and Virion pulling his arms. His eyes widen as another gust of wind hits him, "R-Right!"

He didn't know what had happened, but, when he looked back he saw twister reappear. After reaching back to the Shepherd's temporary garrison, nearly out of breath, he looked to them in confusion, "Wh-What happened? This wind is stronger than the previous."

"I don't know." Cealdori shook her head, "After that strange vision, I just saw the tornado."

"Vision?" Noire trembled, "So you saw it too? The two mask people and that little girl?"

"You too?" Seigbert's eyes widen.

"Perhaps, it's because we were all in the same place at the same time." Tharja noted with a frown, "To wrap me into this as well. They have some nerve…"

As Noire shuddered, Seigbert looked to Caeldori as Soleil looked to her in awe.

"Wow! The design is really cute." Soleil grinned.

Seigbert strained a smile as he spoke, "Well, I'll have to report this to Father now. How are you feeling?"

Caeldori nodded with a small smile, "A little dizzy, to be honest. I think I'll be fine after I sleep it off. Overall, I'm fine."

"So you too." Seigbert thought quietly, "I wonder why Forrest got the fever, then…"

"As long as you're all right." Ignatius said with a small sigh of relief, "I'll go bring the steeds back to the Inn."

"You'll attract unwanted attention if you do that." Virion shook his head, "Leave your steeds here for the night."

"Tomorrow morn, take your leave immediately." Say'ri said with a nod, "No doubt, the towns people would assume something off. You should reach Okeanos in three days time."

"Right." Seigbert nodded, "Thank you, Virion, Say'ri."

That morning, Seigbert and the others woke up bright and early and was about to return to the garrison where Say'ri would await them with their steeds. However, there was a problem.

"Not any better?" Seigbert asked his retainer.

She shook her head, "No."

Though the sky knight was well the day before, Now she had fallen ill with a high fever. One very similar to his cousin. Seigbert grimaced, "We don't have a healer either…"

"There's a strong possibility that the townspeople would-" Soleil frowned,

"I'll carry her on my back till we get to the garrison." Ignatius replied.

Seigbert nodded, "We'll figure something out there."

They quickly helped Caeldori get on the knights back while Seigbert went down and signed them out of the rooms. Together, they managed to sneak Caeldori out of the Inn. The streets was empty as they snuck to the garrison where a shocked Say'ri and Noire stood. Noire gasped, "What happened?"

"Caeldori has the same fever Forrest got. It's probably the aftereffect of the process." Seigbert grimaced.

"But…"

"Noire get a wagon." Say'ri replied, "There should be a healer in a village nearby."

"R-Right!" the archer replied and hurried to the back.

Seigbert raised a brow, "Where's Virion?"

"He already left the town with Tharja." Say'ri replied, "Nevermind that. Quick."

Seigbert nodded, "Right."

They quickly got a hold of their steeds as they tied her pegasus' reins to the end of the wagon. Not long after, they were already on their way. From behind, sounds of coughs could be heard as Seigbert frowned, "We need to get away from here as far as possible before we can find her a healer."

Ignatius nodded as he looked back from his reins. They've tied the wagon to his steed while Soleil helps keep an eye on Caeldori's condition. If it was anything similar than the fever would have to be really high. The sun was barely rising so the place wasn't as cold or warm, but the temperature could still be a problem. They need to get to Okeanos fast. He'll have to let his father know of the change in plans.

* * *

It was the fifth day since they've began their search. The biggest concern now is the fact that the princess is still nowhere to be heard of and that Soleil have also been chosen by a spirit nearly three days ago. It was an unusual event. Upon hearing the name from Uncle Leo, Carbuncle turned up his nose and never spoke a word. He supposed that even spirits have their own preferences on who they wish to call friends. With the news that the King of Okeanos already figured out their background, Leo was already packed with other matters and have told them that the four would reach them soon. Needless to say, this would bother his families quite a bit. As he got to the door of his room after another search, he felt a strange warmth in his pocket. He entered the room while Forrest was already found seated on one of the two beds and fished out his warmth to find a familiar figure, "Seigbert?"

"Shigure!" the prince sighed in relief, "Where's Forrest?"

"Seigbert?" Forrest raised a brow and rushed over, "What's wrong? You look a bit rushed."

"It's Caeldori." Their cousin responded with a grimace, "Last night, we found another spirit in Modure Kingdom and it has chosen Caeldori."

"Again?" Shigure's eyes widen as he recalled the daughter of his aunt's retainer.

"I need your help." Seigbert said with a grimace, "After that happened, the winds around the area picked up so we had to leave as soon as possible. Right now, she's going through some similar symptoms as you, Forrest."

"Symptoms?" Shigure looked to Forrest with a raised brow, "So, that wasn't just any ordinary fever?"

"We're currently on our way to Okeanos." Seigbert said with a frown, "But, I don't know if she can hold on till then. She has medicine, but it'll only subdue the symptoms a little."

Forrest frowned, "That's… I'll go other there right now."

Shigure nodded, "I'll take care of things from here."

Forrest nodded back, "I'm leaving Nina with you. Carbuncle, let's go!"

"Huh?" the spirit looked up from his cookie.

"We're going to help a friend." Forrest said as he grabbed a hold of his medicine bag.

Without much thought, he grabbed Carbuncle and threw him into his bag as well. Shigure looked to Seigbert, "Where are you now?"

"East of Okeanos." Seigbert replied.

Shigure nodded and quickly traded orbs with Forrest, who took it and rushed out the door. He then made his way out the door again looking to find his other cousin. Another one of their friends were chosen. Though he should be excited with their progress of their search, he can't help but also feel a little agitated. Something wasn't right. What was it?

When he found Shiro leaving the training ground with Collins, the purple hair man waved with a wide smile, "Shigure! Taking a break?"

"Sort of." Shigure strained a smile as he noticed Prince Fay got up from the nearby bench and gave him a nod, "I heard from Seigbert and my uncle. A lot of things are happening…"

Shiro sighed, "I thought so. Forrest came by earlier and told me what happened. So, I sent Asugi to go with him. Sophie came by and told me that she'd watch over the mounts."

"Lazar and Diane will help with your steeds as well." Fay noted with a sigh, "So, there was more of you."

Shigure nodded, "Things… have taken a turn in Presia, you could say. Forrest left the case to me for now."

"So, what happened?" Collins raised a brow as he put away his blade.

"Our cousin's friend has gotten ill during travel. They're going to join us on the journey, so they're already on the outskirts of Okeanos, but her fever is severe so Forrest is going to see her right now." Shigure explained, "They don't have a healer on their side."

"Ah." Collins nodded, "Kind of unusual to hear that healers actually exists. I've never seen one till now. But… just a question… do all healers dress up in frilly clothing?"

"Ah…" Shigure strained a small smile, "That's actually a hobby of his."

"Cross-dressing?" Fay retorted.

"Creating clothings." Shiro replied, "Back in Presia, he also ran a clothes store and was well known for his dress designs."

"So, that's how it is." Collins smiled, "Perhaps I could ask him to make one for Heilen…"

Prince Fay sighed, "Right. Well, it's unknown if we can provide rooms for them as well."

"I believe our cousin told me that he doesn't want to burden the people in the castle for space and necessities. He's already planned to stay at an inn." Shigure replied with a small smile.

Shiro sighed, "That sounds just like him. Well, we'd have done the same if we didn't get the chance to meet Prince Collins."

"You help me and my mother. It's only right to return the favor." Collins replied.

As he said this, Fay sighed, "Well, shall we speak of matters in the library?"

Shigure nodded, "That's right. I have planned to speak with you before Forrest left."

Shigure and Fay left the confused princes to their battle as they went to the library. Once there, they were met with the same rolls of books and structure similar to that of Nohr, but more pristine and under the light of the sun. They sat around one of the tables as Fay began, "How has your search been going?"

"It's been going well." Shigure replied, "Soon, we may have to go look at the island and see the place ourselves. However, there is one thing I wanted to ask."

"Yes?"

Shigure asked, "What happened to your sister's caretakers?"

"The fisherman's body was found on the beaches later and only his wife and daughter lived through hiding." Fay replied, "That day, the fisherman took my sister with him to fishing, but ran into the pirates' ship."

Shigure thought carefully before he nodded, "If possible, can we go to the island as soon as Forrest returns?"

"All right." Fay sighed, "Just take precaution not to let the other nobles know about this."

"Understood."

Despite his words, Shigure already know that it would be a while before they could find Princess Skyla. IT would just be a matter of time before they could find better clues to her whereabouts.

* * *

It's been a while since they've been traveling now. With Ophelia and Asugi by his side, they were on their way to a nearby town his cousin was waiting in. The town was only a couple hours away from the capital. To get there, they would have to hurry. He recalled that, during the time of his fever, he had a hard time focusing on his surroundings. It was a miracle how she was able to endure it and still reach the nearest town. Still, they would need to hurry to get there in time before her condition gets any worse. Not to mention, he has some lectures to give out for moving a sick person. After reaching the entrance of the town, they were met with a man, who was sprawled out on the sand. Forrest's eyes widen in surprise as he watched the people walk by him in ignorance.

"A person?" He muttered quietly and jumped off his steed to help the person up, "Hey! Are you all right?"

"Forrest!" Ophelia breathed in surprise and rushed over to his side.

"Help me get him up." Forrest said quickly.

"Y-Yes!" Ophelia replied and rushed to help.

They were able to get him on a nearby rock. After giving him some water, Asugi grumbled, "We still have to go help Caeldori too."

"I know." Forrest replied, "But-"

The man began coughing before he opened his eyes and looked to them.

"Wh… Where… am I?" the red hair man questioned in bewilderment.

"The outskirts of Okeanos." Forrest replied.

"Okeanos…" the man frowned hesitantly, "That… sounds familiar…"

"It should be." Asugi grumbled, "It's a kingdom."

"My name is Forrest and these are Ophelia and Asugi." Forrest said with a frown, "Are you all right?"

The red hair man strained a grimace, but nodded, "I think so… My name is…Um… E… Erio… I think."

"You think?" Forrest raised a brow.

"Okay, that's it." Asugi grumbled, "We're gonna leave now."

"Hold on, Asugi." Forrest said, "Erio, was it? What were you doing here lying in the sand?'

"I…" the man grimaced, "I don't know…"

"Don't know?" Forrest frowned.

"Oh! Oh!" Ophelia gasped, "This must be what my grandmother told me about! Maybe he has Amnesia!"

"Well, that's just great." Asugi groaned, "Let's just leave him with someone else go."

Ophelia frowned, "If Caeldori hears about this, she won't be any happier!"

Forrest looked to him, "Eriol. Do you remember anything else? Your age? Your date of birth? Blood type?"

"A-age…" he frowned and looked to himself, "I-I don't know… maybe fourteen? And, uh…"

"Date of birth?" Forrest clarified.

The man shook his head.

"Anything?" Ophelia questioned with a grimace.

"I-I…" the man grimaced.

There was a sudden growl as Forrest sighed with a strained smile, "Looks like somebody's hungry."

"Oh great!" Asugi sighed, "So, what? Take him along with us?"

"I don't see any reason not to." Forrest replied with a frown.

"Of course!" Ophelia added.

"Why did I even bother…!" Asugi grumbled in exasperation, "Fine! Have it your way…"

"Yay!" Ophelia grinned widely.

"Can you walk?" Forrest stretched out his hand.

The man hesitated, but nodded. He took Forrest's hand and slowly got up. Seeing him in his red and black clothing with black hood, Forrest frowned, "You look about fifteen or sixteen, though…"

"Ow!"

"Ophelia?" Forrest looked back in surprise and saw his retainer picking up something from the ground.

"I'm fine, sir. Just kicked something… Huh?" Ophelia's eyes widen in surprise.

It was a blue spear. Ophelia looked to it in confusion, "Hey! There's an engraving on this thing! 'Erio'. Looks like this is yours."

"Ah…" Erio's eyes widen in surprise as she hands him back his weapon.

"Looks like you can fight?" Forrest raised a brow.

"Guys. Caeldori is still waiting for us." Asugi grumbled.

"Right." Forrest nodded and quickly handed the man a jerky, "Here. Bear Jerky. It'll have to do for now."

"Uh… Thank you…" Erio took it in confusion.

As he sniffed it, Forrest strained a smile, "It taste better than it smells."

"A-All right…" Erio nodded and bit into it with a small frown.

Not long after finding the inn, he saw Seigbert waiting outside in his Nohrian armor.

"Seigbert!" Forrest called out and rushed over to him, "How's Caeldori doing?"

As he got off, his cousin grimaced, "Her fever's getting worse and I think she's been fading in and out of consciousness. There's no cough, but she can barely move now."

"Dry cough…" Forrest grumbled.

As he rushed inside, Seigbert quickly led him to a room where Caeldori was laying under the blankets. Soleil and Ignatius was on one side of the bed when they looked up to see Forrest rush in.

"Sir Forrest!" Soleil shouted with a bright smile.

"Thank god, you made it!" Ignatius breathed in relief.

Forrest nodded, "Let me take a look at her condition."

After examining her condition, he nodded, "Her symptoms really is similar to mine… She maybe like this for a few days."

"Should we have her take anymore medicine?" Soleil asked.

Forrest shook his head, "No. This is a process she'll have to go through on her own. Medicine won't have any effects on her anyway. My mother tried that already too. She'll need plenty of rest."

"Oh…" Soleil frowned.

Ignatius hands him the packet, "This was the medicine she was taking since this morning."

Forrest took it and examined the prescription. It was similar to that of herbal medicine, but in powder form. Forrest looked through it and nodded, "The medicine is good, but it won't work on her. She just needs rest."

Outside of the Inn, Erio asked Ophelia, "Um… What's he doing?"

"Treating a patient right now." Ophelia grinned, "Sir Forrest is a healer and one of our friends needs help."

"A healer…" Erio raised a brow, "Then, are you a healer too?"

"Nope." Ophelia smiled wider, "I'm Ophelia Dusk! Hero chosen by the stars! Granted-"

"She's a dark sorceress." Asugi interrupted as he leaned against the walls of the Inn.

"A sorceress?" Erio frowned in confusion, "Like a magician?"

"A mage." Ophelia corrected as she glared at Asugi, "So what about you? From the looks of it, you could be a spear master…"

Erio looked to his blue lance in confusion as he muttered, "Maybe I'm a lancer?"

"Lancer?" Ophelia frowned in confusion, "Is that what you call a spear fighter?"

"Spear fighter?" Erio frowned, "I don't know."

"Oh, well, nevermind! Hehe…" Ophelia strained a smile.

Erio looked around, "Do you live here?"

"Nope." Ophelia grinned, "We're travelers in search of legends!"

"Legends?" Erio raised a brow.

"Yup!"

"Ophelia." Asugi called out to her with a grumble.

"Fine. Fine." Ophelia sighed, "Maybe, you're a traveler too?"

"A traveler…" Erio raised a brow, "Maybe…"

Soon, Soleil was out of the Inn with a bright smile, "Hey, Ophelia!"

"Soleil!" Ophelia grinned, "It's been a years!"

"Huh?" Soleil raised a brow, "We only met a couple months ago, though. So, who's the new kid?"

"His name is Eriol!" Ophelia grinned, "We found him outside of the town entrance. Sir Forrest helped him and he's gonna be with us for a bit."

"Really?" Soleil raised a brow, "Uh… But our mission…"

"Who knows…" Asugi sighed in confusion, "The kid claims to have amnesia, so be careful, Soleil. Anyway, how's Caeldori doing?"

Soleil sighed, "Still out for now. It seems the process of being chosen got her pretty hard in the head or something. Still, Forrest said that we can't leave till she gets better. I just hope nobody in Modure finds us after what happened to their wind situation."

Asugi grumbled, "I left her in Presia for a while, then she decides to go on this journey and got herself into this situation…"

He sighed, "Well, I guess, there's no way to make her stay there anyway. I wonder if she can have any sweets, though…"

As he looked through his bag of food, Soleil looked to Erio with a outstretched hand, "Hey! I'm Soleil. I work under Sir Seigbert. Sir Forrest's cousin. Nice to meet ya!"

"H-Hello…" Erio took it nervously with a curt nod.

"Soleil! Where did you go?"

"Here, sir!" Soleil called out to the voice.

Seigbert walked out of the Inn with a sigh as he muttered, "Don't forget that you're not allowed to go for tea or leave my side for another week. Huh?"

Seigbert looked to Erio in confusion. Soleil grinned, "Sir, this is Erio. Ophelia said that they found him at the town's entrance and has amnesia."

Erio looked to him and was slightly taken aback, "H-Hello, sir. My name is Erio."

"Erio, huh?" Seigbert raised a brow.

"Careful." Asugi grumbled, "He could be a pursuer from Modure."

"It's fine." Seigbet sighed, "My name is Seigbert. Still, it's rare to find another human in this realm, though…"

"A human?" they looked to the newcomer in surprise as Ophelia gasped, "You mean, he's not a Frian?"

"He's not." Seigbert replied, "I've seen humans in the academy before. He's not one of the residents here."

"A human?" Erio raised a brow, "What do you mean? You're not human?"

"We are." Ophelia replied, "However, this is the world of Frians."

"People with the ability to control elements of the flames." Soleil replied, "Each kingdoms houses different color of the flames and is made of it too. Without them, the fire in the human realm would eat up everything and go crazy."

"We're only here to search for legends and stuff." Ophelia added with a frown.

"Oh…" Erio grimaced and looked about nervously, "Then, why am I here…?"

"Maybe you have something that would tell something about yourself?" Soleil raised a brow.

"Let me see…" Erio looked through his pockets before coming out empty.

"Nothing, huh…" Ophelia frowned.

Seigbert sighed and nodded, "Well, I guess he'll just have to stay with us until he can settle down somewhere."

"You too?" Asugi grumbled.

After finishing the patient, Ophelia and Asugi was left to monitor Caeldori as Forrest sat around the table with Seigbert and the others. Soleil and Ignatius was chatting with Erio who seemed rather nervous around the two. Forrest turned to his cousin, "Seigbert, I heard from my father that Soleil was chosen as well?"

Seigbert nodded, "That's right. It was a reckless move on her. I guess being chosen is better than losing her as well."

Forrest raised a brow, "You're referring to Kana and Ahna's retainers…"

Seigbert nodded.

"It's been a while since we mentioned the two." Forrest frowned, "Now, only their family talks about them. Shigure too."

"Shigure?" Seigbert raised a brow.

Forrest nodded, "There are times when they meet him in his dream. So, they're not out of the picture at least."

"Still thinking about his village, then…" Seigbert said with a grimace.

Forrest nodded. They all knew about each other's story. How they came to join the militia. They were children brought together by their families, after all. It was only natural to stick to their generation aside from their commanders, Kamui and Corrin. Still, not many knew about everyone's backstory. However, the cousins knew about each others', all but Kana and Ahna. It was best if the kids didn't know yet. For the princes, they knew about each other well enough to know about it. Especially Shigure's for losing his entire village. Nothing will bring them back or fill the void. Not his entire family or an entire kingdom. That village… was personal to him just as their's was to them. Out of everyone, only he lost so much before joining the militia. So, it was understandable when he didn't interact with them as much. However, for him to spend that much time around his sister's retainers?

"Speaking of which, he still doesn't have a retainer with him…" Seigbert frowned.

Forrest nodded, "When I heard that his family got new retainers, I was hoping that it was about Shigure, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

This happens sometimes when they talk about their cousins of the other kingdoms. Since the end of the war, it's been a custom for the royal families to have at most two retainers under each member. As far, only Forrest, himself, has reached that. Kana and Ahna are the same under certain conditions. Shiro, Kiragi and his cousin only have one. Though Midori, Ophelia, and Velouria are also descended from Royalty, they already made it clear that they would be traversing on different paths than them. Especially Ophelia, who is already his retainer. As far, only Shigure doesn't have a single he can solely rely on. Seigbert sighed, "Well, perhaps he'll think of it in due time, it would be difficult to manage a kingdom on his own anyway. It doesn't have to be right away."

Forrest nodded, "I hope so…"

He looked to his cousin's retainer in confusion, "Still, it's unusual to see that Soleil would be well."

Seigbert sighed, "It seems that Fenrir held back the effects of the process when he chose her. Her spirit told us that much. We were more surprised that he was able to communicate, though."

"He spoke?" Forrest's eyes widen in surprise.

Seigbert nodded, "It started during the battle against Garuda. He told us that she was losing her control over herself and warned us while preparing us a way of catching her."

"Interesting." Forrest frowned, "Reiren never spoke with me aside from my mental state. Who is her spirit again?"

"She told us that it was a wolf called Fenrir." He replied.

"Ah, right…" Forrest strained a smile, "I remember now. Carbuncle wasn't too happy to hear his name either."

"Really?" Seigbert raised a brow and looked to his retainer, "He and Soleil seem to get along really well, though I bet she won't agree with that. Now, I just hope he can lend a hand and set her straight sometimes, but he seems to act aloof sometimes."

"So then, the one with Caeldori is this Garuda?" Forrest raised a brow.

Seigbert nodded, "That and the soul of the Wind Dragon."

"The Wind Dragon?" Forrest's eyes widen in surprise, "How did this happen? She's the child manakete, correct?"

Seigbert frowned, "It would seem that she wishes to see the other dragons and Caeldori decided to lend a hand. Now she resides in the same gem with Garuda."

"The other dragons, huh…" Forrest frowned, "But, the Arcane dragon…"

Seigbert sighed, "That's right. She won't be able to see him again, regardless."

Forrest frowned, "Have the attacks around your group grown?"

"None." Seigbert replied, "It was rather smooth sailing on our side. How about you?"

"Luckily none." Forrest replied, "Prince Collins was with us as well."

"That's right." Seigbert frowned, "How much were you forced to tell the king?"

"Quite a bit." Forrest grimaced, "None of us were able to lend Shigure a hand. The only thing he doesn't know about is the reunions, a majority of our location, and the spirits choosing us."

"I see. At least, we still have that." Seigbert nodded, "How has the search been doing?"

Forrest shook his head, "Well, but there's still the island that we've yet to check."

Seigbert nodded, "Perhaps we can help you as well?"

"That'd be great." Forrest strained a smile. I'm more suspicious about this Fisherman family they spoke of though."

Seigbert nodded, "If their kingdom was anything like ours, there's still that chance."

* * *

The next day came around and, after seeing that the sky knight was slightly recovered, Forrest allowed them to travel back to the kingdom where Shigure and Shiro was. There, Caeldori stayed in the girls' room whilst under Asugi's watch. Forrest then chose to stay with him as well as he was their only healer. Seigbert was worried, but it was true that she was in no condition to sail with them. Instead, Prince Collins offered to watch over her as well. With all of this done, he followed Ophelia onto the docks of floating wooden boards until he saw three familiar figures.

"Seigbert!" Shiro called out with a wave.

He waved back and made his way over, "Shiro, Shigure! Glad to see that you're well."

"How have you been?" Shigure smiled, "I've heard what happened to Caeldori."

Seigbert nodded, "For now, Forrest said that he'll stay here with Prince Collins and Asugi."

Shiro sighed, "Yeah. I heard. Just let the guy do what he wants for now. He still got things to handle."

Seigbert raised a brow, but nodded. Fay cleared his throat and made his way up to the group before stretching out his hand to Seigbert, "I see this is the new addition. Greetings. My name is Fay. I've heard a bit from your cousins."

Seigbert took it with a smile, "Greetings. Forrest told me of the situation. We're willing to help you as well. My name is Seigbert."

"Seigbert, is it?" Fay smiled, "You don't hear that name every day."

"Huh?" Seigbert raised a brow.

"In our world, it's a german name meaning a bright victory, but it was only known to be used in the royal families." Fay smirked, "Rather unusual to hear it from a person of another world."

Seigbert strained a smile, "Um… Thank you?"

"Regardless," he pushed back his glasses, "I'll show you were she was last known to be before the attack. It's going to be a while, though."

Siegbert nodded, "All right."

They then boarded the ship using the long planks tied to the dock. Not long after, there was a shout as the boat began to set sail. Seigbert than looked out to the seas with a small smile.

"Been a while since you last saw the ocean, Seig?" Shiro called out with a wide grin.

"Sort of." Seigbert nodded as he placed a hand on the rails.

Fay said, "Well, it'll be a long while before we reach Aspido. At this point in time, they should be the closest to us."

"A giant sea turtle, huh…" Seigbert raised a brow, "I recall hearing such tales from our world. But, it was never proven true."

"It's just a legend." Fay sighed, "It's true that the island does move though. However, why it does so have always been beyond us."

Shigure frowned, "I've never heard of such a place."

There was a chuckle as Soleil popped her heard out from behind Fay.

"Sir Seigbert! There's a mock battle that'll be starting soon. Let's go check it out!" she said with a bright smile.

"Huh?" Siegbert raised a brow and takes a step back, "Now, hold on, Solei-!"

Despite this, the knight was then pulled away by his retainer to the back of the boat. Shiro sighed as he watches this. Fay raised a brow and said, "That's his servant, correct?"

"Yes." Shiro frowned, "This happens all the time. If only Asugi was up for a mock battle more often."

Shigure smiled, "At least, it seems that Soleil is well."

Fay shrugged with a chuckle, "So, it seems that even master and servants can be as close. I'm rather envious of the fact that you have such companions."

"Is it not the same with you and your retainers?" Shiro raised a brow.

"Not when you're stuck in the castle around expecting nobles who would note every one of your decisions with dismay to traditions." Fay sighed and looked to the boat with a wider smile, "It's not often that I get to spend time talking casually with Lazar or Diane."

"That's…" Shiro frowned.

Shigure nodded, "I believe that our world would understand some of those problems."

As Fay gave him a surprised look, he replied, "One of our many cousins. Her father is a retainer under a companion's father of royal status, but then he married to his liege's younger sister with blessing from the royal family. He wasn't even of a noble standing either."

"Seriously?" Fay's eyes widen in surprise, "It's rare to hear of such occurrences. No doubt the nobles would react to that badly."

"Of course." Shigure replied, "But it is true that they are in love with each other and the rule that states a retainer isn't allowed to wed with a member of the royal family has faded over time. Even if there was opposition, the king would not allow that to interfere with his sibling's wishes."

"Even the king, huh…" Fay repeated quietly, "It's not everyday that you'd see a righteous ruler. In fact, truth be told, my family has such rulers for years before my father took the throne."

"Seriously?" Shiro's eyes widen in surprise.

Fay nodded as he sat down on one of the boxes, "You can't see it now, but that's only because my father went through years of reconstruction on the kingdom to bring it back to prosperity. Before then, his father was a weak ruler who ruled according to the words of his subjects. My father was against such way of rule and learned from watching him. He took on many lessons and reached out to people he could rely on in secret. He also had to learn from his own mistakes when he was younger too. The people starved and was nearly buried alive under the sand since the barrier only reached around the castle and the homes of the nobles."

"Talk about harsh…" Shiro grimaced as he looked to the far-off kingdom, "Still, it's hard to believe…"

Fay opened his book as he continued, "When his father was assassinated by a noble so they could use him as well, he brought out his own support and overthrown the entire council. Right off the bat, he wiped the council clean of ignorant and selfish nobles and worked hard to refill it with people he trusts regardless of standing. Promoting those he saw would benefit the kingdom and demoting those who would potentially corrupt it. He had to regain the faith of the citizens, fight on the front lines, and speak with people he could work with. All to rebuild the kingdom to its former self."

"That's… quite a feat." Shigure grimaced, "To have the power to overthrow the council and build it back up. I've only seen one king done that one in our world."

"Really?" Fay strained a smile, "I see that your world is full of problem in the midst of correct as well. Speaking of which, what is your kingdoms like?"

Shiro looked to Shigure in slight hesitation.

"My kingdom is called Nohr."

They looked up to see Seigbert return slightly fatigued as he strained a smile, "It's a kingdom where light would not touch and snows rather often. No matter if it was day or night, it was always night in our kingdom. The moon is our sun there."

"No sun or light?" Fay frowned, "Then how does the people thrive there?"

"The citizens thrive under the surface of the capital where the nobles live, so you can say that the real city is underground. In the past, it was through the form of conquer, but it's been recorded that no matter where they conquered, the place would then be covered in the night skies. Yet, we still fought war after war till our current ruler ended it and set a peace treaty with Shiro's kingdom."

Fay looked to Shiro in surprise, "You're of different kingdoms?"

Shiro sighed, "Pretty much. We have complicated family ties. Both of my aunts got married to Seigbert's family. But we have another one who was also adopted into my father's family. By the time we moved into our kingdoms, we were finally told of the problems our kingdoms faced in regards to relations with out families being the special."

"The Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr was always at war for a long time before our current rulers ended that with a third party." Shigure explained, "Since then, our families were given the role of being the ideal example to peace after the war."

"Nohr's king as well." Shiro sighed, "During the war, he also married a Hoshidan and the council was really angry."

Seigbert grimaced, "Well, I-I heard that they went overboard and angered him to throw out the entire council after they threw insults before rebuilding it with other nobles he worked with. I do recall that he was definitely not happy at all."

"Hey, better than working with them if they weren't going to follow the idea of working with other kingdoms." Shiro smiled, "At least, they stopped bugging you and your mother. I remember how pale my dad's tactician became after he heard that father gave his blessing to your dad."

He laughed and continued, "Then, after he saw us, he looked like he was ready to faint on the spot! I bet he wasn't prepared to see the next generation so soon."

Shigure sighed with a strained smile, "Well, Hoshido is the opposite. While Nohr doesn't have light and can't farm, Hoshido is blessed with those things, but technology isn't as advanced there in comparison with Nohr, so trade is of the best ideas for both kingdoms. I came from another kingdom though my parents were raised in both kingdoms. In truth, it's similar to what I told Prince Collins. My kingdom locates under the bottom of an abyss that leads to another dimension. There a large lake floats in our skies and our kingdom is on top of floating islands much to that of dreams. Our technology is fair as well as our harvests, but travel there is difficult. I recall the first time I entered the place, we had to jump off the ledge and the bottom is really deep. Well, not that we ever recall hitting the bottom."

"That's…" Fay raised a brow before he sighed, "Nevermind, I have no clue how to react to that."

Shigure strained a smile, "We get that a lot."

"A real kingdom under a canyon, huh?" Fay grinned, "That's rather interesting."

Shiro grinned, "I thought you'd say that. Well our families are always tied together so we're not that far apart really. Our uncles always talk about trade so Forrest and Kiragi sees each other quite often. But our family is big. I mean, my dad has five other younger siblings aside from him. While Seigbert's dad has about four other younger siblings."

"That's one big family…" Fay nodded in agreement before he hummed to himself, "Hm… I don't think I have any other relatives myself. My father had no other siblings while my mother was also an only child."

"We'll find your sister." Shiro grinned.

Fay sighed with a small smile, "I certainly hope Lady Skyla and Lord Seraf would grant you a different result than our search did."

"Lady Skyla?" Seigbert raised a brow.

Fay nodded, "She's the deity my father and mother named my sister after. It's said that she blesses our kingdom with luck on our journey out in the ocean while Lord Seraf grants us strong winds for sailing. They're strong deities who work under Lord Yun."

"Lord Yun?" Shigure raised a brow.

Seigbert nodded, "Apparently, he's a Celestial who also works under this Lord of the Lost Stars, Tian. So, he works in sync with Lady Ri of the Sun and Lady Yue of the Moon."

"So you've done your research." Fay nodded, "That's right. In the past, there was many towns and villages who worship different Celestials, but, over time, those towns and villages were then devastated by the war during my father's era. Now, only eleven of us remain."

Twelve? Shigure raised a brow and sat on a stool across from him, "Twelve, you say? You know We've never really heard about this war that your father took part in."

Fay nodded, "You may want to sit down, then. The story will take a while."

The other two nodded and sat on either stools or boxes as well.

"It all began when my father was still a prince." Fay began, "The war started after a dispute began from the day the humans began to invade our world. His father, being weak to the sight of blood and turmoil, sent my father out to the front lines in his place. He defended the kingdom with magic till the day the humans decided to pollute our waters. With it, our people slowly began to dwindle followed by his army. My father did not thought of the possibility then as technology was not our field. The humans took this chance to launch an all out attack against our kingdom and my father and his men was barely left standing, even with my mother's help."

"Your mother?" Seigbert raised a brow.

"She was the high priestess during my father's generation. With her abilities, she can speak with the spirit of the waters. In the war, she called on our kingdom's spirit to launch a tidal wave at the enemy. But the humans attacked our spirit and forced her back to slumber." Fay replied with a grimace, "We didn't know how they did it back then, but he was saved when Wyscun's princess and Osius's prince came to aid us."

"Wyscun and Osius!" Seigbert's eyes widen as he heard this, "I've never heard of their involvement in much till now, though Wyscun was destroyed…"

Fay nodded, "Back then, Wyscun was considered one of the strongest alongside Osius. It was always said that, should there ever be a disaster that would befall on our world, the combination of Osius's military might and Wyscun's powerful magic would shun any wars to come and protect our world from invaders. That's why my father recognized the severity of the situation when he saw Osius's former King Lucius and Wyscun's former Queen Dawn Phoe leading their armies from the other side of the field."

"Dawn Phoe…" Shigure narrowed his eyes, "I recall you talk of her once before."

Fay nodded, "She was the Former Queen of Wyscun during the start of my father's reign. Shortly after helping my father, her father fell in the war and her mother was in no condition to rule. Her younger brother was also sickly and the eldest had also fallen during the start of the wars leaving her alone fit to rule. Osius's former King was also well-known and worked alongside Queen Dawn. They were the idea partners though they did not wed or pursued to have their children do so either. King Lucius Treaty was a powerful military ruler believing in strength and traditions over knowledge and ideologies. Areas where Queen Dawn excelled in. The appearance of the two brought light to this world and shed the same light over the truth."

"The truth?" Shiro raised a brow.

"The humans were led by a Frian called Emil who wanted to use the human's technology to rule our world." Fay replied, "He hopes to use the flames of war and the respect of the humans to place himself above all. For years, Frians had hated humans for the discrimination and suffering they faced, but the truth that the war was led by a Frian with such ambition left us all speechless. Queen Dawn and my father was the ones who help open our people's eyes to the truth. That just as the humans were capable of such violence, we too also hold that same capacity of such cruelty and betrayal. During the war, the humans attacked all the small villages, took their possessions as loot, and reused their belongings into other materials. They melted the statues of the shrines and temples to create weapons and items. However, it turned out that this was all part of their leader's plan. Only few humans were able to return the belongings of the temples and shrines that they hid away amongst their things. The war was what became the first step to an understanding between both of our races. Both suffered from the man's plots and both wanted revenge on the wrong side. Amongst all twelve royal families, my father and the two rulers were the only ones willing to set an example and work alongside the humans. In time, the other rulers began to follow suit creating a large army of Frians and humans to bring down the enemy. The day Emil was caught, many thought that he would be executed for initiating an all-out war against both worlds, but Queen Dawn refused it saying that death is too good for a man of heavy crimes against the world. Instead, all the rulers and human leaders came together on one agreement. That he would be kept in the undergrounds of Osius kingdom dungeon where a three headed dog would continuously absorb away at his Will Fire till the day he dies."

"Will Fire." Seigbert raised a brow, "I believe I've heard that phrase once or twice…"

Fay nodded, "We, Frians, are comprised of two different categories of flames no matter the color. A Soul flame and a Will Flame. The Soul Flame is our soul while the Will is what creates and maintains our bodies at birth. Once we decide on our composition as according to our biological parent's souls, we will keep this shape and grow as we grow older. So, scars and injuries will still affect us. We would still have to perform surgeries to get well if needed and still have blood running through our veins. Each day, our soul continues to fuel our will but at a slow pace. It's like creating blood that flows in us. So, to be in a place where your soul can rapidly produce the will while feeling yourself being torn away is a very painful experience for us."

Shiro grimaced, "Right… I'm glad I'm not someone going through that…"

"I've always thought that the Frian world would have a lot of history." Shigure noted curiously, "Looks like they also have their own fair share of problems."

Fay nodded with a sigh, "Pretty much."

"So, Former Queen Dawn was such a figure." Seigbert said in confusion with a hand on his chin, "What happened to her after the war?"

"It was said that she officially married a human man and had a child after the wars while maintaining the kingdom and our relations for a long time. She hoped that it would last too." Fay frowned, "Before Osius launched an attack on Wyscun years later."

"How recent was the war?" Seigbert asked.

"It started when my father was barely in his teens and my mother had just became a high priestess." Fay answered, "They were the youngest of their generation. So, when the attack occurred, I was still an unborn infant. According to my father's retainers, the attack was already over by the time he reached Wyscun in secret. Not a soul survived the battle, though it was said that there was no remains left either. The only ones they found were of the soldiers and male citizens, the retainers of the royal family, and the majority of the royal family. The Queen was still alive during the battle before she fell to King Lucius's grandson, their new ruler. However, her power have diminished with old age and was killed while still fighting to protect her family and people with wooden sticks tied to her legs."

Shigure grimaced, "A strong woman, indeed."

Fay nodded, "Shortly after, my father aided Osius' prince in a rebellion against the king. Turns out, the king had gone insane and began slewing his own people and subjects. The prince took this chance to take action in secret and threw his father off the throne to save them. My father was the one who taught him how to better rule over his kingdom since the former king neglected him. The current King of Osius was also the one who taught me swordsmanship before I took on magic as my father's request and my former interest."

"Seriously?" Shiro's eyes widen in awe, "That's amazing!"

"Perhaps." Fay smiled, "He was certainly the image of an uncle in my eyes and my parents welcomes him into our kingdom till recently."

"What changed it?" Shiro questioned with a frown.

"I don't know." Fay frowned, "Probably something within the kingdom. The last message he sent us was to not allow any Osian aside of him and his son passage into our kingdom. That was nine years ago. Since then, he hardly spoke a word to my father. Since then, my father and I have assumed that something must've occurred in the kingdom. Something he wanted to protect us from."

Siegbert nodded with a sigh, "It was nine years ago before my father and uncles decided to try search in the kingdoms with Osius being our last destination. We… weren't allowed passage either."

"I thought so." Fay sighed, "It was the same whenever we sent our messengers."

"What kind of place is Osius, though?" Shigure asked.

Fay frowned, "I've only been there once to attend a banquet, but, if I were to describe it, it would be similar to Seigbert's kingdom. The land was cold and dreary. The trees were bare and the people were barely able to farm off the lands. The grass was dry as well. Since the attack and overthrow was slightly recent, the people looked rather miserable, probably also due to royal instability till then. But, there was still children playing on the streets with smiles and the markets were still packed with goods. However, the place is always cloudy with very few instances of light. That day, I attended the banquet with my father. They wanted to introduce me and their prince who was around my age then. I recall the reason was for his son to make friends since the queen passed when he was young. I do not know of what happened to him later on, but we didn't meet after that day either. Instead, my mother got sick and we had to go look to Lufure kingdom. That was when I met Prince Collins."

"I get it." Shiro sighed, "But, for there to be so many mysteries in this world."

Fay nodded, "So far, nothing is well. Wars over the thrones have become frequent and corruption have started to arise again. It's as my father said. Even if we end wars, corruption and suffering are something that must always be kept on watch. Yet, it's starting to leak into our own kingdom as well."

Seigbert nodded, "The only way to fight against them is our leadership and our own determination in the royal families. The backing of the noble families are also crucial since they'll be the ones to keep watch in areas we look away in brief glances."

"True again." Fay responded with a small smile, "Which is why my father is always trying to look for uncorrupted officials and people we can trust. I also need to find my sister as soon as possible."

"What does Princess Skyla have in all this, though?" Shiro raised a brow, "Wouldn't it be better to protect her from them."

However, to his question, Fay only sighed and looked to the waves. Leaving them in much confusion, but with more information for them to process through.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Shigure found himself in the same field of flowers. Lilith lay by his side snoring away as a familiar figure sat next to him. His eyes widen in surprise as he immediately sat up, "Ciel-?!"

He quickly cut himself off as he noticed Lilith grumble in her sleep. He looked to the retainer with a look of confusion before noticing his bandages on his arm. He grimaced, "The curse."

Ciel was quiet before he nodded, "I'll be fine in time. How's milord doing as of late?"

"I'm well, Ciel. My sister and cousin seems as lively when I last spoke with them." Shigure replied, "Speaking of which…"

He pulled out two orbs from his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief. He handed it out to the retainer, "This is the communication orbs I spoke of. I'd like for you to try using it once I wake up. I want to see if we can speak with each other at least."

Ciel took the orbs in confusion, "How does it work?"

Shigure took one of them and said, "Try imagine the person you wish to speak with and hold onto the orb a little tighter."

Ciel raised a brow, but nodded, "Understood."

He light grabbed onto the orb as Shigure's orb also began to glow. He called out, "You did it."

Ciel's eyes opened as he looked down to see the image of the prince in the orb with the same surroundings of trees. He turned to Shigure who smiled and said, "Like this, you'll be able to communicate with us no problem."

Ciel stared at him before a smirk appeared on his lips. Out of the blue, he chuckled, "It would seen so, milord. Perhaps, we can finally start communicating with our lieges as well?"

"Of course." Shigure smiled, "I didn't tell Ahna or Kana yet, but I'm certain that they'd be overjoyed to see your faces again."

Shigure was taken aback as he saw the retainer's face soften, "That's great…"

Shigure nodded, "I've also told my cousins to take some with them to share with the others stuck in this dream world. Hopefully, things work out well. We'll be the first to try it out. Tonight, Shiro and Siegbert will be on guard duty."

Ciel nodded, "Understood, milord."

"Mgh…"

They looked down to see the little dragon slowly open her eyes before they snapped open upon seeing him, "P-Prince Shigure!"

Shigure strained a smile as a small chuckle came from his mouth, "Good morning, Lilith."

The dragon blushed as red as her own tail before they could tell her of the situation. When he was done, Lilith looked to him as she began processing the information once again, "So, the realm was once invaded by humans… Then, one of the kingdoms attacked another before the ruler was overthrown. Now that place has restricted access to travelers due to some problems within the kingdom… Hm…"

Lilith grumbled, "Even if we don't have Prince Fay's help, we won't be able to enter the kingdom anyway. What if you try to have someone sneak in there? No. That'd put them at risk of torture."

Ciel frowned, "What if Lord Shigure attempts to get the help from the other royalties as he had from Prince Collins."

Shigure shook his head, "Then, we'd have a problem the moment they hear of so many kingdoms trying to get one group probably the size of a small army to enter one kingdom. It would cause suspicion. Unwanted suspicion."

Ciel nodded, "That's true."

Lilith sighed, "There's not choice. For now, let try heading to the other kingdoms after this quest. More importantly, how is the search going?"

"We're currently heading for Apidos island with Shiro and Seigbert's group." Shigure replied, "Right now, Forrest and Asugi are staying behind to keep an eye on Caeldori's condition. Ophelia has gone with them."

"Will she be all right?" Lilith questioned.

Shigure nodded, "Forrest is one of our best healers. She's in good hands and is on her way to recovery."

As he said this, Ciel frowned, "It's only a matter of time before another is chosen."

Shigure nodded again, "With all the traveling, we're bound to come across another spirit. Sadly, there's no Shepherds station in Okeanos. So, there's no information to be obtained as easily."

Ciel frowned, "Then, perhaps more of our soldiers are on the move as well?"

"It's just us for now." Shigure replied.

Lilith nodded, "Then, the top priority is the missing Rin and the princess. For now, I agree that Apidos will have to be your best bet in finding her whereabouts."

He thought quietly as Ciel and Lilith spoke. Finally, as if something dawned on him, he looked up with a small smile, "Well, how about this?"

* * *

Forrest looked around his surroundings to find himself in a familiar space of shelves of books and scroll and Reiren before him. He frowned, "Reiren? Did I fall asleep? Or did you bring me here?"

" _Both."_ The lion replied with a sigh, " _It seems the next to have chosen are the troublesome of the latter."_

Forrest raised a brow, "Why do you say that?"

Reiren just sighed and lowered his head, " _For your questions, we require the assistance of other Crystal spirits. Shall we see them ourselves?"_

Forrest's eyes widen, "We can see them? Right now?"

" _In a mental state, it's possible to communicate with the spirits and their masters. This is the condition Lady Ri and Lady Yue set. As long as the chosen meets their spirits, they shall have the abilities to enter the mental realm."_ Reiran replied, _"All that is needed is to be drifted into a resting state."_

Hesitant, Forrest looked to Reiran in confusion, but nodded, "All right. Please show me how it's done."

Reiran nodded, _"Get on…"_

Forrest raised a brow but climbed up the lion's head. The fur on his body felt like the softest grass and the long vines around his neck was sleek and gentle like real fur, but firm. The lion growled, " _Do not let go."_

"Right…" Forrest nodded as he held onto the vines on the head.

Slowly, the lion stood on his four limbs and began to tread across the open spaced room. The space around them slowly began to distort as the lion continued walking. Finally, he stood in place and opened his jaw as a thundering roar left it shaking their space. Light began to shine before them as Reiran continued to walk through it.

"What was that?" Forrest frowned nervously.

" _A door."_ The lion replied, _"It leads to a shared mental space with the other chosens."_

"A door…" Forrest looked back in slight confusion.

As they passed through, the light door behind them vanished.

" _Oh, snap shut, you oversized turkey!"_

" _You dare me, rabid hell mutt!"_

As the voices continue, they continued walking through the empty space until they came upon two large figures. They were both foreign to him. A large gray wolf slightly smaller than Reiren and a strange looking woman with shining green-yellow feather, talon limbs, and a partial blue and silver mask covering the top portion of her face above her metallic green lips. As they got closer, he could see two more familiar figures. His eyes widen as he shouted, "Soleil! Caeldori!"

However, his voice was drowned out by the roars and screeches of the two spirits.

" _Enough!"_

Reiren's voice vibrated in the room causing both spirits to look up in surprise.

" _Must we fight before our masters?"_ Reiren spoke in a firm note, _"Before a child as well?"_

Both spirits glared at each other with looks of wanting to say more, but slowly stepped back leaving them space in the center.

"Prince Forrest?" Caeldori's eyes widen in surprise as she sat perched on the woman's shouder with a small child on her lap.

"Oh hey!" Soleil waved with a smirk as she laid on top of the wolf's head, "Is the fighting over now?"

"I believe so…" he replied.

Reiren sat on the ground as he looked to the woman, _"Garuda, would you care to explain your reason for bringing a soul amongst us?"_

The spirit huffed, " _The child wishes to meet with her brethren once more. What am I for not granting such an innocent wish, Reiren? We do have the capacity after all."_

" _And, that's just going soft on a lonely spirit."_ The wolf growled, _"Such a spirit should just go to the afterlife like a good pup and wait for their next life. You've grown senile."_

The spirit huffed, " _Speak that for yourself."_

" _You dare-!"_

Reiren's growl silenced the two with a grimace.

"Um…" the girl spoke nervously, "Am I… a bother to you for asking this?"

" _Of course yo-! Ow!"_ the wolf snapped as Soleil jumped to his snout quickly and smacked him across the nose, " _What was that for?!"_

"Geez..." Soleil grimaced with her hands on her hips, "Learn some sympathy for a child, would ya?"

Forrest was left speechless as he watched the wolf grumble with a glare at her before blowing a sigh while she climbed back up his head. Forrest could say that he was impressed with her abilities to tame her own spirit. Reiran turned to Garuda with a frown, _"Then, she would be in your care. But, should anything befell on her soul, you will have to speak with our lieges yourself…"_

" _Of course."_ The woman smirked.

Despite this, the wolf grumbled as he sat back down, " _So, what shall we do now? The others have yet to have chosen anyone. I only came because Soleil gotten curious after you called for us."_

"Aw." Soleil smirked, "Weren't you lonely just a few seconds ago.

" _Soleil, if you don't be quiet, I'll bind your lips shut with the chains."_ Fenrir growled.

Soleil sighed, "If you say so…"

Forrest looked to Reiran in confusion, "Reiran, who are these spirits?"

Reiran hummed as he watched the two intently.

" _I suppose there was no time for formalities."_ Garuda sighed, _"I am Garuda, Empress of Birds. Messenger of Lord Yun of the skies."_

The wolf sighed, " _Fenrir, Wolf of The Howling Winds. I serve under Lady Yue as her guard."_

"Huh, so you were a guard dog." Soleil hummed quietly, "For a Celestial, that's pretty cool! But, I keep telling you to save it for later. That's when you can really impress someone."

Fenrir sighed, " _When will you just be quiet…"_

However, Soleil just smirked quietly much to her spirit's distress. With a strained smile, he looked to Caeldori. The sky knight seemed well in contrast to her current condition. Caeldori noticed his gaze and nodded with a small smile.

"So," Soleil began, "There's something I want to ask about."

They looked up to her as she continued, "There's someone we're trying to find in the kingdom of Okeanos. She's been missing for a really long time now. If we can't find her, her father won't let us look into this book. Do you know how we can find her?"

Forrest raised a brow, "That's why you're here?"

"I came here wonder when will I start to feel better." Caeldori frowned, "Then, the Wind Dragon also wanted to come and see other humans and spirits."

Forrest nodded, "I wanted to know how many more spirits and how we can find them and the tomes of the Celestials."

" _Then, we shall answer them here."_ Reiren replied with a curt nod, _"Garuda's master, because of Garuda's strength, your body is learning to adapt with her abilities. At most, it could take a week before you can leave your rest."_

"A week." Caeldori grimaced.

Reiran nodded, _"As I am one of the first to slumber, I do not know how many of us have been scattered in this world. But, each of us carry a soul or a will of your deity of your realm. Your Wind dragon, for one, is a soul. Meaning out there is her will. The concept is vaguely similar to that of the Frian race. To exist in the world, a soul and a will must be present. The will creates the body for the soul to inhabit. For humans, their will give them the strength to move in the body that's been provided since birth. However, for Frians, their will is their bodies and losing it will shift their chances of surviving."_

Soleil counted, "Let's see. So, there's Gotoh, the Dusk Dragon, the Dawn Dragon, the Wind Dragon, the Fire Dragon, the Ice Dragon, and… Oh, right, the Rainbow Dragon."

"Don't forget Anankos." Forrest added, "Then split them into two there are sixteen of them… That's a lot."

" _However, there are those the Twin Celestials and Lord Yun added shortly after Lord Tian's disappearance."_ Garuda replied, _"I was one of the last to be sent here, so I know. That some are in places without the dragons. However, they are of the lesser powers. Only we are given the dragons as a form of restriction from choosing random masters."_

Reiren nodded, " _With out powers, we would greatly need of such restrictions."_

"So, then that would be…" Forrest grimaced.

" _Hmm…"_ the bird hummed, " _It should be about twenty-two? So, Seven more aside from us."_

" _We need to find the other nineteen of us."_ Fenrir growled.

"How do we find them?" Forrest frowned.

" _Each kingdom houses a spirit."_ Garuda explain, " _For one, Fenrir was in the kingdom of Goud. While others are in certain places where our lieges placed us. You should be able to find them well enough, such as…"_

" _Okeanos' great spirit."_ She smirked deviously, _"Leviathan…"_

"Leviathan?" Caeldori looked up in surprise, "There was a spirit in Okeanos the entire time?"

" _That's right."_ Fenrir grumbled, _"However, do not allow this to get to your head. She's harder to sway in persuasion. Always acting all high and mighty. The moment you show weakness, she leaves you drowning in her waves. She will not accept weaklings and despises them."_

"So, they have to be strong?" Caeldori frowned.

" _She should have a dragon with her…"_ Garuda replied, _"Her strength multiplies when she's in her waters. Be way or she will drown the entire kingdom."_

Forrest noticed the tense look on the Sky knight's face as he nodded, "This will be difficult, then. But, she is still tasked with helping us, right?"

" _Yes."_ Reiren replies, _"However, be wary. Her change of mood can still change her thoughts. She is not one to be trifled with by mere humans or Frians."_

"Right." Soleil sighed, "Now, that we got that down, what about the princess?"

" _She was last seen on the ocean, correct?"_ Fenrir asked with a huff, _"The ocean waters are shared by two spirits. One is Leviathan. The other…"_

" _Undine."_ Reiran replied, " _Like Carbuncle, she is an elemental spirit of the waters."_

"Elemental sprits?" Soleil grumbled, "What's that?"

" _They are spirits who embodies the elements as a part of them."_ Fenrir replied, " _For instance, that rabbit you have with you. He's the elemental spirit of the wind and the spirit of life. He can see all where the wind goes and is part of it, but he's too young to form anything but contracts with you. Undine is the elemental of the waters. The water we take in, the waters we sail on, even the rain are a part of her. As long as there's a body of water, she sees all from there."_

Soleil groaned, "Ugh… That just left a bad image in my head."

" _You…"_ Fenrir sighed in exasperation.

Forrest strained a smile as Garuda spoke, " _However, with her powers, she cannot choose to form contracts or the mortal would be giving their body to her to possess. However, gentle and wise in nature. She sees all from the waters. I do not know exactly where she is, but she should also be somewhere in Okeanos. Perhaps, she too will choose someone as her master. She and a few other elemental spirits have that capabilities."_

Reiren nodded, " _However, your best chance in finding the Frian child is through her. However, she is already with you."_

"Huh?" Soleil's eyes widen in confusion as she saw his eyes on her, "What? Where?"

Fenrir sighed, " _Did you not hear anything he said?"_

"What?" Soleil raised a brow.

Garuda smirked, _"Looks like you've chose an interesting character, pup."_

" _Quit your gobble, turkey."_ Fenrir grumbled back with a slight growl.

Reiran frowned, " _We shall end it here for now. In time, you must wake and see the world for yourself."_

"So, this is it?" Caeldori grimaced.

" _Five more days, Robin."_ Garuda chirped, " _You can do this."_

Caeldori looked down to the dozing dragon and nodded, "I hope so…"

Forrest frowned, "Perhaps pain relievers would benefit you…"

Soleil sighed, "I need to go talk to Lord Seigbert soon about this 'Undone' spirit."

" _Undine."_ Fenrir growled, _"Never mind."_

Forrest strained a smile and looked to Caeldori, "Just hang in there for a bit longer, Caeldori. Asugi and Ophelia are waiting for you to get better too."

"Ophelia." Caeldori's eyes widen, "And Asugi?! Oh dear…"

"They wanted to let you know that they were there before I went to check your condition again in Okeanos castle." Forrest said with a small smile, "It's a fortunate thing to know that you're not alone, after all."

Caeldori slightly blushed before their spirits began to turn and leave.

On their way back, Forrest said with deep curiosity, "Reiren? Do you think there will be more spirits like Fenrir and Garuda? They have such… clashing personalities."

" _Us, Spirits and Celestials, are just as vast in personalities as humans and Frians, Forrest."_ Reiran replied with a soft rumble.

"Then, I wonder why Nephytitus liked me that much for being chosen by you?" Forrest raised a brow.

" _This is due to the fact that I possess powers that influence life around me."_ Reiren replied, " _By being chosen, you've inherited a part of my powers. Another reason is your name."_

"My name?"

Reiran nodded, _"The spirits find interest in the names humans and Frians gift their offsprings or life. Our names were gifted by the creativity of our lieges, but humans don't always have the most creative ideas when they have something as important. Gifting their offsprings with words or names of meaning amuses the spirits. Your name greatly resembles the term forest with an affinity to life. So, Nephytitus chooses to dote on you as she would with her own offsprings. The outcome is the same with many other spirits of the same affinity. Such as your friends. Soleil is referred to the sun from one of our many languages in this world and Caeldori is that of Heaven and Bird."_

"So, that's why she called Caeldori a robin…" Forrest said as the thought sank into him.

As he said this, the familiar light appeared. They passed through it with ease as the familiar scenery of the open space and galaxy with shelves of books around came to their sight. Reiren sat down on the unseen ground in an unusual silence before he spoke.

" _Forrest."_ He began softly, _"What… do you think of this world the Celestials created?"_

"Huh?" He raised a brow.

" _In this world the Celestials created, Light was created, yet mistakes always occurs. Those of the humans, those of the Frians, and those of the Celestials. Yet, the world continues to turn embracing it all as if it was a part of life from the start. What do you think of a world like this?"_

The prince was confused and looked about the stars around them hesitantly before forming the best answer in his mind, "I… Isn't this just fine?"

The lion moved his head up a little as Forrest took this as a sign to continue, "Yes, the world is full of mistakes and things that are the way they're suppose to be. But, I believe that this is what life is suppose to be. To teach us something..."

He paused in thought before continuing, "Growing up in my world, I learned that we can never achieve perfection and that's just frustrating. But, it's only frustrating before accepting something that isn't part of our idea is difficult, especially if it's something we've believed in for a long time. Nothing is perfect and I believe this world is trying to teach us just that. Therefore, I like this world… A place where we learn more about ourselves and how to better ourselves."

Hearing this, Reiren was silent as he carefully laid back down in his usual spot. Finally, after some time, he said, _"I see… When the journey is over, let's speak of this again."_

Hesitant, Forrest nodded, "Okay…"

* * *

 **YueTian: And, it's over. I'll get back to this tomorrow morning. I'll get to the next chapter soon, but, for now, I also want to read my own story. After all, I actually made this story for myself too. It just wasn't anywhere to be found, so I made one for myself before I thought about putting it on Fanfic. But, I am still wonder if I should put up thirty pages or sixty pages. I'd love a sixty pages, but doing it every time isn't always idea as I hoped. Thirty pages is great, till I have to wait impatiently for more ideas for the next chapter. Well, I'll talk about this in more details tomorrow. For now, good night!**

* * *

 _ **Rairan**_

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Sage of Knowledge, A member of the Crystal Spirit**

 **Abilities: Plants related**

 **Is very knowledgeable and assists Forrest in his time of need. He is said to have the most wisdom of the spirits and loved by Lady Ri as a nagging teacher while a wise one by Lady Yue who seems to be his best student. His form is that of a green lion made up of plants. Forrest is his chosen one and master.**

 **Currently resides in the Forrest's jewel located on his palm.**

* * *

 _ **Erio**_

 **Age: Approximately 14 to 16**

 **Weapon: Lance**

 **The one with Amnesia.**

 **Doesn't know much of his surroundings or his own background, but retains knowledge of how to use his weapon (probably). Chooses to follow wherever Forrest and Ophelia pulls him too and shows great gratitude to them for saving his life. He of the most suspicions to other, but is greatly supported by his few believers at the moment. He's also the only human they've met since arriving in this world.**

 **Currently on the ship to Aspido with Shigure and Seigbert as requested by Forrest.**

* * *

 **1/28/2019 1:00 AM**


	22. Chapter 22: Aspido, The Turtle

Aspido, The Turtle

It was an unusual thing. First, he was just on a regular patrol with his niece and the next thing he knew he found a woman and a small dragon… well, big like a wyvern actually. Leo looked to Suki who was already aiding the fainted woman on the ground with Sakura. He turned to the dragon who had been on the ground as well. He frowned as he noticed it breathing. He had seen many wyverns since that's what his kingdom's fliers normally rode, but he's never really seen a dragon other than the Silent Dragon and his siblings with their children. So, this was a first. It wasn't difficult to assume that either. After all, this was a reptile with arms instead of just wings and hind legs like a wyvern. He looked back and called out to his retainer, "Odin, help Suki. Beruka, keep an eye on her… creature? We'll take care of that later."

It has a saddle, so…

He looked to the woman whom he realized was a girl probably around the ages of ten or eleven in comparison to Suki. He look to the dragon again who was about four times her size. As a safety precaution, he casted a spell and bind the dragon down with vines and branches before making his war to the girl. She has pink hair, that reminded him a bit of the Ylissean retainer's wife, and wore, not an armor, but a white hood and red clothing under it. He turned to Sakura who sighed in relief, "She doesn't appear to be hurt anywhere. She should come around soon. As she said this, the girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Hm… Where… Where am I?" the girl began as she rubbed her eyes like a child.

Then again, she _is_ a child.

"H-Hi." Sakura began with a small smile, "I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

Leo bit back a sigh as he knew that her personality may be the best way to getting the child to talk aside from his approach.

"Aurora." The girl replied looking to them with confused blue eyes.

"That's a cute name. Aurora, what were you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I… I was trying to find my brother."

"Your brother?" Sakura frowned in confusion.

Leo patted Sakura's shoulder, "Let's take her back to town for now, but first… Is that yours?"

As he removed the branches revealing the dragon, she gasped, "Ryte!"

She rushed over to the dragon before falling flat on her face, "Ow!"

Leo grimaced as Sakura rushed over and helped her up, "Are you all right?"

The girl nodded meekly and turned to the dragon.

"H-Hold on. I'll get him back to his original form."

Original form? Leo raised a brow as he heard this. Suddenly, the girl began chanting something from her lips as a magic circle appeared on the ground below her and another below the dragon.

" _Return."_ The girl said.

Finally the dragon grew smaller till it was the size of a cat. Out of his vines, the girl picked it up and turned to them with a bow, "I-I'm sorry! We must've caused a lot of trouble."

"N-No! You didn't cause us any problems." Sakura strained a smile, "We only just found you here recently too."

"Oh…"

Leo sighed, "Well, let's first bring you back to the town… As long as your… 'Ryte' doesn't cause a ruckus there."

"I-I'll make sure he behaves!" the girl replied nervously.

Leo sighed and nodded. As they returned, Leo told his niece not to say of word of this to anyone before they returned to the town. Once there, the girl was already in awe like that of a… well, he did say that she was a child. After sending Beruka to make certain that his niece returns home first, he dismissed his group as he and Sakura led the child to the town hall where his brother should be waiting for them. He had Niles contact his brother's retainer beforehand. So, he should be waiting for them. He looked to the girl who was shown around the place by his wife. This was just great…

The small black dragon was still asleep in her arms as they brought her into the building. As he thought, bring Sakura with them was a good choice since the child seemed rather nervous here. He recalled it having once being the same when he found Kamui's daughter here as well. As they found his door in one of the building's wing. He gave it a knock, "Xander?"

The door opened as he saw Inigo, who smiled in greeting and opened it. As they walked in, his brother was already at the table with a pile of paperwork on the side. It reminded him a bit of the days back in Nohr, especially more so after his brother's coronation. There was two sofas and coffee table on the side of the room as Inigo gestured them to have a seat there. As he sat on one side with Sakura, Aurora followed suit and sat next to Sakura. Normally, Leo would be the one doing all the background check on people they come across, but it would seem that this child had a goal but no clue where she was. Cases like these were usually brought to his brother, though they were rare. At first, the child was agitated around her new surroundings till Peri came around and placed a plate of crescent rolls before them. Sakura thanked her and handed the child one. She ate it rather vigorously. He can tell that she was famished, at least. Finally, Xander left his table and sat down across from them as he looked over to the girl with a raised brow, "So, this is the child you've found?"

Leo nodded, "That's right. We've found her just outside the borders of town."

Xander looked to her with a small smile, "Well, then. Your name is Aurora, correct?"

The girl nodded, "Y-Yes!"

Looks like this child is also a bit intimidated by his brother.

"Where did you come from?" Xander asked.

"Wyscun."

"What?" Leo's eyes shot open as she said this.

However, his brother raised a brow, "Oh? And… you're here to find your brother?"

Aurora nodded, "He's not really my biological brother, though. We were brought together by our caretakers and raised together, so we're kind of like siblings."

"Hm…" Xander frowned, "Then, what is that in your arms?"

"This is Ryte!" The girl smiled, "He's my dragon! He's still an infant, though."

"An infant?" Leo recalled the size of the dragon with a grimace.

His brother looked to be in thought before he asked again, "Why do you have a dragon? I've heard that they're close to extinction here."

Aurora grimaced, "That's true. But, Ryte and I originally came from a village who guards the remaining ones. We're the only village left still doing that."

Leo looked to Xander as both had confused looks while Sakura looked to them with a frown, "So, then… there's still dragons?"

Xander frowned before he sighed with a strained smile, "Okay… So, you're from Wyscun?"

Aurora nodded, "Yes."

"What led you here from Wyscun?" Xander asked.

"It started a month ago." Aurora began nervously, "I lived with my three brothers and my caretaker. My brothers have always helped our caretakers with guarding the city and I was in training as a Dragon Mage. But, one day, my brothers didn't return home from their patrol with our caretaker. This wasn't the first time they didn't return home. Sometimes, they don't come back for days, but they always let me know if it was gonna be a long time. Then, the caretakers came back alone and told me that she thought they were already home. She told me to stay home and wait, but I got worried and secretly followed her with Ryte. Then, I got lost for a while before I saw one of my brothers again. He didn't see me, but I saw him walk to this snow field and vanished. I got worried and ran after him. Then… Then… Hm… I think that's when I woke up and found myself here."

Leo frowned, "How many people are in your town?"

"A lot." Aurora replied, "I mean, there was a lot of problems and there still is, but we're better off than the other kingdoms at the moment, except we're still smaller."

Leo sighed and looked to his brother, "What do you think we should do, Xander?"

"Let's first see if we can find her brothers." Xander strained a smile, "So, what's their names?"

"Scrya, Kulia Stratos, and Erio."

"Erio…" Leo frowned and turned to his brother.

Xander was quiet before he nodded, "We'll try to find them. For now, how about you wait here till then."

"Is that really okay?" Aurora frowned hesitantly.

Xander nodded, "We have connections amongst our friends and allies. Though it could take a while…"

"I-I see. Thank you very much!" The girl gave a curt bow.

After requesting a place and temporary work on the ranch with Cordelia, Leo had the child wait outside with Sakura as he turned to his brother, "I thought the Kingdom of Wyscun was destroyed? And a dragon?"

"The mysteries of this world will be more difficult to solve than the Kingdom of Valla." Xander frowned, "Let's wait and see if she knows something about the kingdom."

"What about Erio?" Leo frowned, "He's with Siegbert to Aspido Island."

"We'll also keep a hold on that and watch." He replied, "Right now, Erio doesn't remember anything. Let's wait for a bit longer and see if he can remember somethings. If what she says is true, then he was planning something when he left their kingdom. We'll also have to talk about an investigation to Wycun."

Leo nodded, "I've never heard of a town in the place since it was conquered by Osius."

"Neither have I." Xander nodded, "Which is why we have to be cautious. It's possible that the kingdom of Osius is keeping a close eye on the area."

Leo sighed, "We've got something troubling on hand again, huh?"

Xander strained a smile before he continued firmly, "Camilla has returned from the Academy."

"She has." Leo replied.

Xander got up and returned to his desk as he spoke, "Have her talk with Aurora. We need to be sure the dragon isn't going to harm this town or the people."

"Right." Leo nodded as a thought came to him, "Xander, do you think the man in Wyscun is one of them?"

Xander frowned, "Perhaps. However, we're going to have to see that in time. How's Suki doing during the patrol today? I didn't want her to take part in it, but-"

"She did well today." Leo smiled, "She was the first to react well upon finding Aurora. Calm and collected. She kept a cool head and immediately checked the girl's condition before we could wrap our head around it. Then, in the patrol, she stuck with her instructions well and didn't leave her position. Though…"

His brother raised a brow as Leo struggled to continue, "She could do well communicating with the other guards. She could do well if she makes some decisions herself rather than to just follow what others tell her."

Xander nodded, "I see… I thought that would be the case. She's never really enjoyed speaking with others her age. Speaking your own idea is crucial in this world and society."

Leo frowned, "Perhaps in another year or so she would change? The Academy is full of students. She can learn to change and grow leadership skills there."

"Perhaps." Xander frowned, "Her condition was stable, I hope?"

Leo nodded, "She's doing well today, Brother. No health problems and there were no fights whatsoever."

"I see." Xander replied with a frown, "Things have already gotten busy. I hope this doesn't bear a bad omen of what's to come."

Leo only managed to nod back in agreement.

* * *

"Undine?"

Shigure raised a brow. He had never heard of this spirit before. Then, again, he wasn't a resident of this world. So, he turned to Fay who frowned, "I've heard of the spirit before, but, if she was so easy to find, we'd have spoke with her already."

"Then, we just got to go and see if we can find her ourselves." Siegbert replied, "I'll look in town for some clues. You should take Soleil with you around the island."

"Are you sure?" Fay frowned, "You probably don't know much of the situation that occurred. Looking for something like this."

"It's a chance." Shigure nodded, "All right, then. Nina has some experience in this field, so I'll leave her in your care."

Fay sighed, but nodded as well, "Fine. But, I'll let you know that the island is big. It'd probably be better if you and Shiro split into groups of two."

"Then, I'll stay with my cousin!" Kiragi grinned, "Nina and I have the best eyesight in our entire group! Just leave it to us!"

"We're in different groups, though." Nina sighed with a shrug, "Also, I'm going to be with Sir Siegbert, not out hunting."

"But, you're the first to find out if something fishy goes on." Kiragi grinned.

Nina grinned, "Well, that's true."

Shigure nodded, "Sophie, would you go join Shiro's group after we arrive on the island? They're strong, but I'm sure they'll need your help if anything were to happen."

"O-Okay." Sophie nodded.

"I'll be with Shigure's group, then?" Ignatius looked to Siegbert.

The swordsman nodded, "Yes. Be sure to let me know if something were to happen."

"Yes, sir." Ignatius nodded.

"But…" Soleil frowned, "Why do I have to leave your side? I though I was serving under you?"

"I can't always keep an eye on you, Soleil. Didn't you try to flirt with Diane while we only just arrived on the boat a minute after? Moreover, your strength would better assist my cousins. That's why I'm leaving their safety to you."

As he finished saying this with a smile, the swordswoman sighed and nodded, "Fine…"

As she and Nina left to the back, Fay raised a brow and asked, "Are they… always like this?"

"Soleil? Pretty much." Kiragi grinned, "She's really good friends with girls, though."

Siegbert sighed, "I'll try to keep a close eye on her after her training. She's not one to shirk away from training at least."

Fay nodded with a slight frown, "I'll be sure to keep Diane from distracting her duties, then. But, as for Nina…"

"She's only like this because her liege isn't here with us." Shigure strained a smile, "She's dedicated to serving him much like Ophelia. You shouldn't worry to much, though. Since Forrest asked it, she'll do her job. She makes certain to do it well too."

"All right, then." Fay raised a brow, "You certainly have an interesting group."

"We get that a lot from everyone." Shiro shrugged.

Kiragi grinned, "Just wait till you see all of us. Haha! There's a lot more interesting people aside from us!"

"Is that so…" Fay mumbled in thought.

As the next couple of days went by, it was the third morning when they saw the large island of floating plank dock and jagged rocks with a dense forest. It was probably a quarter of the size of Okeanos's mainland when compared to their map. Shigure looked to the map then to the island as he muttered in bewilderment, "It really isn't on the map…"

"The location and routes are a secret of the Royal family." Fay reminded them with a sigh.

"Milord!" Lazar rushed up to them and bowed, "The captain said that he's about to throw the anchor in the docks very soon."

"Good." Fay nodded and looked to Shigure, "Whatever you plan to do, don't waste your time and get to it. The islanders won't be pleased should they find us walking all over their island."

Shigure nodded, "Shiro and I will split into two groups. Soleil, Ignatius and I will head deeper into the forest while Shiro, Kiragi and Sophie will look around the island."

Fay nodded, "Siegbert and I will talk with their mayor and investigate the area again. It would probably be best to speak with the Fisherman's wife again."

Nina sighed, "Well, yeah. Things like this is where anything can happen. Even the most unlikeliest thing can actually be the truth. You just need to take a really good look at them and piece things together, even if it doesn't seem to be the case. They got me good a few times too before I finally figured things out."

"That doesn't sound reassuring…" Fay sighed in disappointment but nodded, "Still, you are correct."

* * *

As they approached the dock, Shigure and his group quietly slipped away on the little boat as they began rowing to the side of the island. Amongst them was Lazar who was ordered to stay with them should anything occur. Though the boat as supposedly small, in truth it was large enough to carry one great knight and three steeds, so it wasn't as small as one would expect. Using his ability to manipulate the waters, Lazar was able to create a small water tent around the boat as he used the waters to sail them to the side of the island as quickly. He turned to look to the main ship arriving on the small dock. Lazar nodded, "It seems Lord Fay has arrived. Now, it's our turn."

"Right." Shigure nodded as he could see the sandy beaches.

"The island is huge!" Soleil said in awe.

Ignatius looked at the map again with a nod, "It really does look like it'd fit on a turtle's back."

Shigure nodded as it really did look that way. As they approached the sandy beaches, Soleil was the first to jump off to land as Shigure raised a brow., "You're in a rush…"

"Well, we need to hurry and find her, right?" she grinned.

As they got off the boat, Ignatius looked about nervously before he nodded, "I-I think we're safe."

After hiding the boat with his flame's ability. Lazar looked around the cliffs and trees before he nodded as well, "Yes. Let's hurry."

Lazar then led them across the sandy beaches and into the cool forest. As they walked about dirt ground surrounded by trees and strange fern plants. Soleil called out to them from behind the bushes, "Sir Shigure! Over here!"

As the girl waved, Shigure raised a brow and held onto the reins of his Pegasus as he called out to her, "Hold on, Soleil!"

The retainer, however, rushed off as Lazar grimaced, "Miss. Soleil! Be careful! These parts of the forest is known to be sli-"

"Woah!" Soleil cried out.

They pushed aside the bushes and hurried through to find the girl giving them a stupid grin as she held onto to a rock while barely standing by a small stream, "Haha…"

Lazar gave a sigh of relief as Shigure frowned, "Soleil."

"S-Sorry about that." She chuckled, "I'll be more careful…"

Shigure strained a smile, "Well, please be careful. I believe Sir Lazar was trying to tell you that it's slippery around here."

Lazar nodded with a sigh, "That's right. It's dangerous around here as well. Even if the inhabitants aren't here, there's rumors of Sirens around the waters."

"Sirens?" Shigure raised a brow, "You mean, the creatures with alluring voices?"

Lazar nodded, "It's unknown of their existence in these lands, but there has been cases of disappearances in these areas. None of the inhabitants of the island comes up here for that reason. Fences and such were made for their safety."

"That's… not good." Ignatius commented nervously.

Shigure frowned, "But, nobody has seen them…"

"Sirens?" Soleil repeated with curious look, "I wonder if they're just as pretty as the tales say they are."

"Let's not find out…" Shigure grimaced.

Disappointed, Soleil sighed with a frown. Shigure asked, "So, where are you taking us, Soleil? I believe Lazar would know this place better than travelers like us."

"But Undine is a part of the waters, right?" Soleil grinned, "So, I'm wondering if she might be up along these waters."

"What? Hey-!" Shigure called out with a grimace but the girl was already rushing off again.

He sighed in exasperation and frowned, "Well, she's not wrong in that assumption…"

Lazar grimaced and hurried after her as he shouted, "Wait! Along these waters are-!"

Ignatius sighed and got onto his steed, "It won't work. When she has something in mind, she follows through with it."

Shigure nodded and got onto his Pegasus, "Let's hurry after her before she gets herself in trouble."

Lazar looked to the two in confusion before he sighed and nodded. Then, he jumped onto his black steed and the three hurried after her. Hurrying along the waters, they finally caught sight of the girl now jumping up on the rocks along the steep rocky hillside with swift agility. Shigure's jaw nearly dropped as he looked about for another way up. Lazar frowned as he went past them to the side of the slope, "Over here."

Shigure nodded and the three hurried after him. He had no clue how the retainer jumped up the steep hill with such speed, but he may have to pull her aside for later discussions or hand this over to her liege. He quickly cut through the bushes and the ferns. When they finally saw the retainer along the river in their sight, he shouted, "Soleil! Wait!"

The girl stopped and turned around just in time for them to reach her side. At this point, Lazar looked furious and Ignatius was possibly nearing a visible panic. He, himself, was starting to feel a little irritated, but relieved all the same upon seeing her. However, worried all the same, he sighed and said with a grimace, "Soleil, stop leaving us behind. It's difficult keeping up with you too and I don't plan on leaving you to your own plan either. Lazar said that these waters could be dangerous, so if we're to travel along it. We should do so in groups."

"Fine…" Soleil sighed as she frowned with slumped shoulders.

As she slid back next to Ignatius and began a conversation with him instead, Shigure and Lazar led their group along the river once more as Lazar looks to him with a raised brow, "That's quite some patience and composure you have there. Pardon my words, but I feared I would not be able to hold myself back from offense."

"I don't know about that." Shigure strained a smile, "I was only worried that she would be in danger if she were to leave our side."

"I see." Lazar nodded.

"So, where does these waters lead us, Lazar?" he questioned.

"To a waterfall along those rocks up these slopes." The soldier replied as he pointed to the jagged rocks sticking out among the trees.

He looked to the rocks with a frown, "This will be a long hike… But, let's continue."

Lazar nodded as they made their way up the hill all the while Shigure and Ignatius ensures the younger retainers doesn't try to get herself into anymore reckless acts.

* * *

Upon their arrival to the island, Siegbert and his group was greeted by a crowd of people. Amongst them, an elderly man with dull clothing of blue and gray, probably their town leader, came out and engaged into a talk with Prince Fay. Siegbert wasn't certain how the talk would go as he watched the conversation go on before Fay signaled them to join in.

"Mister Karl, these are some acquaintances of my family. They're a group of travelers of our realm from a human kingdom. Everyone, this is Mister Karl. the current mayor of Aspido town and my former tutor in trade."

"Human, eh?" the elderly man raised his gray brow as he examined their group before he sighed, "To think it's come to this point… His majesty knows about our town as well… All right. Just this once, we'll let it slide. I'll guide you to his family."

"Are you certain?" Fay's eyes widen in surprise.

The man sighed as he held onto his walking stick, "The child was well-liked amongst our town. To hear of the unfortunate events that played out that day… We'd like to know of her fate as well. Even to this day, the widow still believes that she still lives. If inviting humans will help bring us to that answer, then we'll put aside our laws against humans for now."

As he said this, the thought came to Siegbert at once that these Frians still held their prejudice against humans, which means that they would have to carry out their mission carefully. Something he felt his cousin would do better in, but Forrest was not here. Leaving this matter into his hands. Suddenly, something past by them as a shout in the back called out, "AVEL! Bad boy! Get back here!"

It was Avel. Siegbert grimaced as he saw Sophie rush past them in a effort to go after the horse. However, the horse weaved his way through the crowd as his master rushed after him with a horrified look on her face, "Agh! No! Don't bother the people here, Avel! Avel!"

As she hurried after her steed, there was a couple of chuckles as they raced to the beach. Siegbert grimaced and looked to Nina who was already on her way tailing the two. With the commotion, Fay held his breath from the scene as Siegbert turned to the mayor with a frown, "My apologies for the commotion, sir. W-We'll get him back right away."

The mayor raised a brow before he nodded in confusion, "I understand. Perhaps it would be best if you get the stallion under control fast… I believe the one in trouble may be your companion."

It was true as they saw Sophie finally caught up to her steed as it started to pull his master along by his reins on the sand.

After bringing back the steed under control, Shiro and his group remained on the beach with Avel, who chose to sit himself on the sand much to Sophie's embarrassment. Needless to say, the scene seemed to have lighten the tense mood of that morning as he and Nina went down to the houses along the dock. Despite being on a small moving island, the buildings looked to be well-constructed of wood and stone and blinds of bright color shone against the light of the sun. it came to various of different shades of colors as he noticed one of a dull navy blue color door. The mayor walked up to it and knocked on the door. As it opened, a woman in a green dress, brown hair, and white apron opened the door.

"Yes?" she said before she gasped as her eyes feel upon the prince, "Prince Fay!"

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything important, Brittany." The mayor said with a frown.

"No. No, of course not." The woman smiled and let them before her eyes fell on Siegbert.

The man was slightly nervous as he believed that she hadn't seen him since he didn't see her back on the dock. However, the woman gave him a small nod and a wide smile as she stepped aside. He strained a smile back and nodded to her as the group made their way into the house.

"Rhea! We have some guests! The town mayor is here too. Can you prepare the tea?" the woman called out.

"Right!" a voice called back as a young girl in red rushed out.

As her long blond hair fluttered behind her, the girl rushed out of a room with a bright smile. She looked to them in surprise as she gasped, "Milord is here as well!"

"Rhea, prepare the tea." Brittany said with a frown.

"Yes, mother…" the girl smiled bitterly and hurried to another room.

The room they were in was small with a fireplace on one side, a small yellow couch adjacent from it, and the table before them sat in the center with chairs and stools that they sat in. the woman looked to them with a smile, "I'm terribly sorry that I did not prepare for your arrival, sir. I hadn't known that you'd be here."

"It's fine." Fay waved a hand dismissing it, "We were the ones who did not notify you of our arrival, ma'am. How have you been as of late?"

"Fine, sir." Brittany strained a smile, "Though I'm afraid I had no time to mourn for my husband. Not yet. I still have my daughter to care for, after all…"

"I see that." The prince nodded as he made a brief glance to the empty doorway.

"There was somethings I wished I'd have told to his majesty and milord that day. An apology for my absence. I'm terribly sorry for not being present before his majesty and milord that day when you arrived to help." Brittany said with a distorted grimace, "Even when you had given us such an important task…"

Her daughter suddenly walked in with a large tray of a teapot and several tea cups. As she quickly served each of them a cup of tea as she set aside some sugar and cream on the table. She then sat next to her mother with a look of confusion.

"My parent and I understand the pain of losing a family member, Brittany. There's no need for an apology either." Fay replied, "Actually, that's also the reason why we're here as well."

"Huh?" Brittany looked to the mayor who nodded.

"His majesty wishes to resume the investigation one more time, Brittany." The mayor replied, "This time, these humans will help us with the search. I was told that they had a hand in the return of the missing Lady Heilen of Lufure just the other day. His majesty wishes to employ them to search for the child, Fiona, one more time."

"What?" Rhea gasped in surprise.

Brittany's eyes widen as she looked to them in surprise, "So, that's why…"

Brittany hesitated before she nodded, "My husband was no fan of humans. That much I understand. However, if he was here, he would not push aside a helping hand and… I… I want to make certain of what happened to her. I don't want to believe that she just went missing after escaping the pirates. I want to believe that Fiona is still alive. But, I can't leave my life here either. My husband and I have lived here our whole life and I want my daughter to stay until she's come of age. If I leave, she'll be here alone in the house. If you're willing to continue the search, then I'll help you to the best of my ability. Rhea, wait up in your room. If we need you, I'll come fetch you, okay?"

The girl looked to them with a look of bewilderment, but followed her mother's words with a grimace. Hearing this, Siegbert felt the need to cross her out as a potential suspect. It felt that the woman in question truly thought of the princess as her biological daughter, but…

He turned to Nina who frowned. Guess there's no helping it. He looked to Brittany with a nod, "Good morning, Ma'am. My name is Siegbert and this here is one of my family's vessel servant, Nina. If possible, can we ask you some questions?"

Brittany frowned in confusion, but nodded, "I understand. I'll try my best to answer to the best of my abilities."

Nina nodded, "Okay. So, Fiona, right? What was she like when she lived with you?"

Brittany frowned, "She was a bright child. Loved the outdoors as much as my husband and very loving and caring to everyone she met. There wasn't a person here who didn't know of her."

"So, you're certain that there wasn't anyone who disliked her in anyway?" Nina raised a brow.

"Not to my knowledge. No." Brittany replied, "We all like her very much and knew her well."

"Do you know her favorite past time or what her hobby was?" Siegbert asked, "Perhaps, she was trying to do something, but an event occurred?"

Nina frowned, "A possibility, sure. But, it's not that simple. Still, it is important to learn about these things."

"Well, I know that she enjoys reading literature as a past time. Started out from simple story books my husband and I got for her and Rhea when they were younger. But, when she's outside, she loves to interact with the people with Rhea and, often times, you can find her playing by the ocean. There was never a time when my husband didn't warn her about the tides." Brittany replied.

"I see…" Nina muttered in thought, "Likes literature and plays by the beach a lot. She also knows the townspeople well… Do you remember if there was any strange behavior about her before she went missing?"

"Strange behaviors?" Brittany grimaced, "Not that I know of any…"

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed, "But, I do recall that her temper slightly changed a little a few weeks before. It wasn't a major difference and I only assumed that she was just getting to her rebellious phase."

"A rebellious phase?" Siegbert looked to Fay who frowned, "Did something happened?"

"It's not as big, but, one day, she got into a small spat with my husband. It was because she wanted to learn more about magic. She was really stubborn about it too. I've never seen her hold such an argument with anyone before." Brittany grimaced, "I wonder if something actually happened that made her that way…"

Fay frowned, "She wanted to learn about magic?"

Brittany nodded, "That's right. She knew that she was the only one in our family with the knack for it too. I've always told her that if she ever felt the need to use magic, that I would like to see her use it. But, she never did. She always told me that she doesn't want to abuse the power. But, magic is something you're born with, right?"

"Perhaps." Fay frowned, "However, she made the correct decision not to use her magic for such uses. There are such cases where people can abuse them and, in time, it can come back to bite them. But, she wanted to learn magic at such a young age…"

"Fay?" Siegbert raised a brow.

The prince shook his head, "It's nothing. Let's continue. So, what happened after that?"

"Nothing." Brittany frowned, "After that day, they hadn't spoke till it was the season to fish again. I believe that they talked it out before he took her fishing again. You see, it's a tradition to teach the children of our family to swim the day they can walk with ease. We've taught her and Rhea the tradition fishing methods of our family. Normally, we'd teach the boys, but, since there was no boys in the family during that time, my husband settled with the kids we have. But, I never thought that day would turn out like this."

Siegbert frowned, "Pardon me for asking this, but can you describe to us in details what you or Rhea were doing that day?"

Brittany nodded, "I was at home preparing the kitchen and our tools for the catch of the day. Rhea was stubborn and didn't want to go out fishing that day. She had a good fight with my husband before he gave up on the idea. But, while I was cleaning the tools thoroughly, I heard the alarm bells toll and couldn't think of anything, but the kids and my husband. Since Fiona and Karl was outside, my first thought was Rhea. So, I went to look for her, but she wasn't in her room. I panicked and tried looking for her everywhere when our neighbor told us that they spotted the mayor with her during the escape. I took out valuable and rushed out of the house to look for her. By the time, I found her in the forest with the mayor I thought that I had lost everyone that day. When I saw her, I was so mad, but happy, that I just couldn't stop crying."

She took a deep breath and continued, "But, then, I returned to the house after everything was over and found that my husband and Fiona was nowhere to be found. So, I took my daughter to find the Mayor. A search party was sent out before we found their boat broken into pieces. The townsfolk said that they found my husband's body floating on the ocean, but, when they retrieved him, his body cremated itself… He had already passed…"

Siegbert tried not to look curious as he mentally note to ask Fay about this later. Instead, he continued with a frown, "What of Fiona?"

"We immediately went to look for the mayor and he told us that he had already contacted Lord Fay and his majesty of the situation." The wife said with a frown, "It took a while, but they finally found the pirate ship and caught them, but, we were told that she had already escaped by then."

"What did you do after that day?" Nina questioned.

"I worked hard to provide for my daughter since that day." Brittany replied, "I knew that, without Karl, my daughter and I would lose everything, so I took up fishing instead as soon as possible and sent Rhea to school here. It was difficult to keep the house, but we did it in the end by working odd jobs in the afternoon. The town was kind and offered us aid too."

"Okay." Nina nodded, "And, what of your daughter? Did she get well with her too? Any bits of rivalry or fun times they had?"

Brittany frowned, "I'm not too certain, but I do get the feeling sometimes that she was being forced to leave the house with Fiona sometimes. I believe that their personality does clash a little bit, but they get along well for the majority of the time. Fiona also sees Brittany as a younger sister and acts the role of the big sister well."

"No problems there, huh…" Nina mumbled to herself before turning to Fay, "I think we've asked her all the question we have for her. But, I'd like to speak with Rhea for a bit and see her point of view on the situation."

Prince Fay nodded and turned to Brittany with a small frown, "If possible…"

"Of course." She replied and got up, "Let me just go fetch her."

As she pushed back her chair and left the table, Nina leaned in and whispered, "I have something to tell you after we're done here."

Siegbert nodded, "Then, after we finish talking with Rhea."

Nina nodded back silently as they noticed the girl walk out of her room to the table. Fay whispered something to the mayor before the man got up and escorted the mother outside. Nina looked to the girl as Siegbert began once more the conversation once more.

With their hike coming to a temporary rest, Shigure looked the small communicating orb in his palm with a frown. He hesitated as he watched the orb. Neither Ciel nor feather has contacted him. Lilith as well. With each hour, he was getting more and more concerned of their current whereabouts and whether the plan worked or not.

"What are you doing?"

"Wha?!" Shigure nearly jumped a good half foot before he spun around and saw Soleil looking to him with a curious smile, "Soleil?"

"An orb?" Soleil looked to him in confusion trying to talk to Kana and Ahna? Well, you said you haven't seen them in a while, right?"

Shigure frowned, "Well, I haven't contacted them for over a month now… They're probably really worried."

"So, it's not them?" Soleil frowned in confusion, "Wait! Is it… a girl amongst the milita? I bet it is! I've always told you that a talent like yours can catch the ladies' attention too!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shigure raised a brow, "Well, I'm only waiting for some people."

"A date?" Soleil grinned mischeviously.

"A date?" Shigure echoed with a frown in confusion.

Soleil pouted, "Oh, you can't be serious! You mean, you haven't shown off your talent to any other girls in the militia? I thought for sure you'd get a lot of proposals by now with your current position and talents."

Shigure was left speechless and ever more bewildered as he struggled a response, "Th-Thank you?"

Soleil sighed, "That's not what I meant! Okay. The next time we meet up with everyone, you're gonna go sing to some of the girls there!"

"Sorry, but I'd have to decline." Shigure frowned as it finally came all together, "I understand where you're coming from, Soleil, and I know you mean well. But, I don't want to use my voice for that."

"Seriously?" Soleil sighed before taking a seat next to him against the rocky terrain, "Now, that's a bummer. But, seriously, Shigure. Aside from me, is there any other girl you've sang to? It's a waste to always have to keep it all to yourself."

"I don't keep it to myself." He smiled, "I've shared my songs with my family and some of our friends."

"Our friends?" Soleil raised a brow.

"Yes." Shigure smiled, "Aside from you, Ophelia have heard me sing once before during the war."

"Huh? But's that's two years ago!" Soleil looked to him in disbelief.

"Well, singing is something I prefer to do on my own preferably though an audience of one or two isn't a problem."

"Of one or two humans." Soleil sighed, "I've seen your audience are mostly animals in the forest. Hey, even I didn't know snakes had ears till I heard you sing that day!"

She sighed and continued, "Wouldn't it be better if you sang before everyone else?"

"I appreciate the thought, Soleil." He smiled, "But, I prefer singing on my own leisure."

"Fine…" the retainer replied with a small grumble.

"Shigure! Soleil! We're going to leave!" Ignatius called out to them.

"I guess it's time to get going." Soleil shrugged and got back up to her feet again.

Shigure got up and gave the knight a wave as he went to untie the reins to his Pegasus. Thinking back, he supposed that not many heard of his songs as often, but neither did he wish to fish for praises from those around him. he wondered why Soleil would want to do that, though. Perhaps, it was just one of her ideas for more attention?

Rejoining the group, Shigure and the others follow Lazar along the stream as it began to join with other smaller ones to from a river. It was strange to him how a moving island could have rivers and he turned to Lazar only to notice the knight looking around nervously. He raised a brow and called out to him, "Lazar, is thing the matter?"

The knight looked back to him with a clearly strained smile, "Nothing. It's fine. I'm only worried that the stories are true."

"What are the Sirens anyway?" Soleil questioned with a raised brow, "Are they beautiful in this world?"

Shigure noticed the rigid grimace of their great knight as Lazar nodded with a sigh, "They are as deadly as they are beautiful, according to legends. They normally reside in the oceans, but the waters here are said to house a different type of Sirens who prefers the clear waters over the ocean. It's said that, by just listening to their songs, it would captivate those who pass by and take control of their body or consume them. However, it only works on men."

"Really?" Soleil's eyes glitter.

Ignatius grimaced with a slight shudder before Shigure sighed and looked to Soleil with a frown, "Then, we'll just count of Soleil to reach Undine or to help us, instead?"

"Huh?" Soleil frowned, "So I can't catch a single glimpse of them?"

"Why would you want to see them?" Ignatius grimaced, "If the stories are true, then we're as good as dead! Not just that, the fact that there are reports of this is already bad enough."

"Fine. Fine." Soleil sighed in disappointment.

Shigure strained a smile, "Regardless, let's continue. Hopefully, we won't come across them."

"All right." Soleil grinned and waved to the knight, "Let's go!"

"Huh?! Wh-Wait!" Ignatius hurried after the four.

As they went on traveling up the river, the forest began to grow thicker and the gravel slowly became boulders. Shigure noticed the knight look about with an anxious look. As he looked to the direction of the jagged rocks, Shigure nodded, "It'll be difficult to reach there on horseback."

Lazar frowned, "There is a portion of the path that requires for us to be on foot."

"Seriously?" Soleil frowned, "Well, what if I go instead? I'm not tired yet."

"Really?" Lazar raised a brow, "Even after traveling up this far?"

"Yup! Cool, huh?" Soleil grinned.

"Uh… right…" Lazar managed.

Shigure thought he felt the wings under his steed's jacket move a bit before he sighed and patted her mane with a soft smile, "I know. Just a little longer, all right?"

He was given back a small huff as a response. He chuckled soft, "I'll take that as a yes. Thank you, friend."

"If I may," Lazar spoke up as Shigure looked to him in confusion, "why must you always keep your mount's jacket on? Surely, it must be uncomfortable for the two of you."

"Just one of our customs." He lied with a small smile.

Lazar gave him a confused look, but didn't question further. Instead, he looked up to the skies and frowned upon the high sun, "Afternoon… We must make haste."

Shigure nodded and responded firmly, "Right."

* * *

After questioning numerous people who had been around the incident, they finally returned to the mayor's home. With the town leader gone to prepare the tea, they sat around the large table of the large home similar to those of the other houses, but with blue tiles. As he looked down to the map spread out on the table, Siegbert thought back to the people the spoke with as Fay looked up to them with a frown, "Well? What do you think?"

Siegbert frowned, "It's still to early to tell of her whereabouts. At least, we know what sort of person she was."

Nina sighed, "I'm more worried about what her caretaker said. That she had gone through some change before her disappearance."

An uncomfortable silence sat in the group before Siegbert's eyes narrowed, "But… if she really liked the island so much… why did she not return?"

"What?" Diane's eyes widen.

Nina frowned, "You're right. Everybody likes her and claims that she enjoyed her life here as well, so why didn't she return to the island after her escape? Also, can she really be the only hostage they held there?"

Fay frowned, "I did not question myself of her own thoughts, but I have confirmed that she certain was not the only hostage there. There is another hostage. A hermit who once served the royal family's militia. His name was Rai. According to the records, he was a former magician in our kingdom before he retired early. Before then, he was our best soldier on the battle field."

"Why quit if he was that good at his job?" Nina raised a brow.

Fay frowned, "We learned that it was because he wished to learn more of this island. So, my father gave him the direction to get here and he was been here ever since deep in his research."

"Then, he should be able to fight his way out of that…" Nina frowned, "unless, he was the one who came after her."

Fay shook his head, "I've checked everything. But he was here long after Skyla began living on this island. He wouldn't know of her existence or who she was. Moreover, we have no evidence that the two even met. Rai was a hermit on these land in the town outskirts."

"Would she happen to have a jewel, then?" Nina asked.

Siegbert nodded. He had heard of such a thing from his cousins. It wouldn't be a surprise in such a jewel was on the princess. However, Fay shook his head, "None that we know of."

He frowned as he remained in deep thought.

"Looks like we may be here for a while, then…" Nina frowned, "There's just not much to go off on."

Fay nodded, "I suspected as much. We had led the search for a while before we were forced to pull back."

"If we can't find anything here." Siegbert frowned, "We can only count on them."

The other three nodded quietly. He just hope that this spirit his retainer spoke of would be of help to them. Undine… just what sort of spirit is she?

* * *

Forrest had just left Caeldori's room as he made his way into the library. The place was full of books as usual. And, though he knew they would not find anything on the book they were after, he began searching for something else. As he walked through the aisle of books, he finally came across what looked to be a category of their religion. Curious, he pulled one of the books out and began looking at the title before he froze and barely breathe in shock, "They're… in Ancient Language!"

Quickly, he glanced around for people before he took some more of the books and hurried to a hidden corner of the library. Placing the books on the table, his bag ruffled for a bit before a small head popped out, " _Forrest?"_

"Carbuncle." Forrest smiled with excitement, "Come look at this! Books in the Ancient's language. 'The Days of The Past'. 'The Goddess of the Oceans'. Oh! This looks useful! 'Deities and Rites'."

Carbuncle slid out of the bag and snuck onto the table for a glance, " _Hm… Are they like stories?"_

"You could say they're stories based from spirits, like you." Forrest replied and opened the book of 'The Goddess of The Oceans', "Leviathan is the goddess of Okeanos, correct? They probably have a lot of information about their own deity here."

" _Maybe."_ Carbuncle frowned, " _She's always so mean, though."_

"You know her too?" Forrest looked to him with a raised brow.

" _Yeah."_ He grumbled as he climbed up his shoulder with a pout on his face, " _Just because I don't know much, she treats me as if I don't even exist! I hate that about her. Then, when I do get in trouble, she kicks me out of places and says things like 'You haven't earned the privilege to enter such a prestige place as this. Start from making yourself better.' Hmph!"_

"Right. Right." Forrest strained a small smile and petted his head softly in comfort.

He suppose that things aren't always easy for the spirits…

Still, as he got to the first page, he saw the unfamiliar shape of a snake like figure with a head that vaguely reminds him of their dead enemy, the Silent Dragon. However, the body was completely blue and silver. The creature is seen coiling itself out of the waves of the ocean. Forrest frowned, "This…"

He quickly turned the page and began gluing his eyes to the words. Despite the strange curves and lines that seemed more like a code, the words flowed into his mind as he read it aloud like a child beginning to read, "As the foundation of life of Okeanos, Leviathan is worshipped by the people as a pillar of purity and authority. Instated as the primary deity of Okeanos, the royal family of Okeanos also place their trust in her. Sacrifices are forbidden on her lands as fear of tainting the pure waters of the kingdom. The mother of the kingdom. The Queen of the Ocean. All of Okeanos look to her for guidance and aid. However, only those worthy of her acknowledgement are qualified to even meet with her, aside from her high priestess. All who harms her lands and waters will face the tides. All who requests of her powers will be trialed by her waters."

He frowned as he scanned the page, "This page… 'But, all who requests of her powers will be trialed by her waters'…"

As he traced the words on the yellow pages, he grimaced, "Does this mean… that we must pass a test? But, we'll be faced against a deity of the ocean. I doubt boats might be of use here… Also, which one of us has yet to be chosen? My cousins being ones. Then, there's Asugi, Sophie, and Ignatius. That's everyone here… I wonder… What if we bring Kamui and Corrin here instead? Also, with such powers… The ocean isn't something to take light of."

"She _isn't someone to take light of, you mean."_ Carbuncle corrected with a grimace, " _In the past, she was considered powerful enough to become one of the commanders of Lady Yue if she were to declare battles on the waters, despite not being a Celestial."_

"There's a difference between Celestials and Spirits?" Forrest looked to him in confusion.

" _Of course!"_ Carbuncle nodded, " _We, spirits of all kinds, were created by the nature the Celestials made. We take on a shape and start thinking on our own."_

"Speaking of which, I remember Reiren and the other spirits talked a bit of elemental spirits." Forrest hummed softly, "You were one of wind if I remember correctly."

" _Yup!"_ Carbuncle smirked widely, " _Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm also an elemental spirit. All of the Winds obey my will. If I want it to be windy, I get to make it windy. If I want it to be especially windy under my feet, I can make it that way too! There's nothing I can't do. Urk!"_

Suddenly, he groaned with lowered ears of dismay, " _But, Yue and Riri said we can't do that whenever we want. Even made it a rule. It's annoying, but I guess it just has to be that way. So, without their permission, we can't really do as much as we like or we get punished."_

He sighed as he laid his head on Forrest's shoulder and continued, " _But, all in all, we're still much stronger than other spirits, like the crystal spirits. Garuda won't even be able to use her winds if I don't want to do it for her. So, she gets to listen to me sometimes. But, she can get really scary if she gets mad whenever I don't want to listen to what she wants to do. Still, even if we're stronger, we still have to listen to the most experienced spirits. So, I didn't move until I was given the go by Reiren."_

"Everybody really respects him, huh…" Forrest said as he stared at the white gloved hand.

Upon arriving in Okeanos, he found it unsettling as words of the royal jewel in the royal family and went out to buy materials to make himself a simple glove for his hand before others began to get the wrong idea. Perhaps, he should question Reiren why the girls' jewel was in a fashion similar to jewelry accessories the next time he sees him. After meeting with the other spirits, Forrest began to notice it well too. How the other spirits treated his crystal spirit. Carbuncle hummed, " _Yup. He's the Sage of Knowledge, after all. It's said that he grew up around Riri's mom and is really smart, so everyone listens to his words a lot. Especially, Yue. Riri doesn't do it a lot. She likes Ripple better."_

"Ripple?" Forrest raised a brow, "Is this the deer Shiro has been telling us about?"

" _I guess."_ Carbuncle shrugged, " _He knows a lot too. I don't know why he teaches Riri when she always bosses them around too. He doesn't seem happy either."_

Amused, Forrest looks to Carbuncle with great interest, "So, the spirits are as diverse as humans and Frians?"

" _Celestials too."_ Carbuncle added, " _Some are scary as heck and others like Riri and Yue are great friends. But, others are really scary or annoying, so they help me hide from them. Now that I think about it, I think it's because I was too young to understand or talk with them… Well, I won't understand a word they talk about anyway. So, scratch that."_

Forrest chuckled softly as he mentally noted how easy it is to speak with Carbuncle, despite their standing and abilities, and was grateful for that. He patted the spirits head once more and said with a soft smile, "Well, we like you just the way you are, Carbuncle. If there's anything confusing or need help with, just let us know."

" _Really?"_ Carbuncle looks to him with slight excitement before he frowned in confusion, _"Wait. I thought I was suppose to be helping you instead. I'm stronger, right? This is flipping the order around."_

"There's no such order, if we're friends." Forrest replied.

" _Friends?"_ He looked to Forrest with glittering eyes, _"We're friends? Like Yue and Riri?"_

"Sure." Forrest chuckled, "Haven't we been so for a long time now? My cousins and our friends already considers you a friend for a while now, Carbuncle. Including me. Friends should help each other out when they need it. There's no order if who should help who or why to do it for such reasons as strength or standing. If you need help understanding somethings, we'll be happy to explain it to you. We'll help you understand it in time too."

" _Really?"_ Carbuncle looks to him in awe, " _Then… Then, we're besties?"_

"Besties?" Forrest raised a brow then chuckled, "Sure. Where did you learn that term from, though?"

" _Soleil kept saying that she and Ophelia was besties, like really really good friends."_

"Ah. Short for saying best friends…" Forrest chuckled, "Yes. They have been good friends since their fathers are also close. It's nothing hereditary, just that they've known each other well because they became close friends at a young age. Caeldori too. Her mother is also close friends with their parents. It's well known that they became retainers to the same house on the same day. It's something that doesn't happen very often. But, if you want, we can certainly be best friends."

" _Really?"_ He frowned in thought, " _What do we need to be best friends?"_

"Nothing much." Forrest smiled, "We're close friends already, right? That's all that's needed. Sometimes, people can just become close friends just by getting to know them a little better in a day. I thought you said that the Twin Celestials and you are besties."

" _I think so."_ Carbuncle replied, " _We're good friends, but I'm really close to Riri most of the time. When I want to take naps, Yue is the place to go to. She's always busy, so I don't think she ever minds before."_

Forrest smiled, "I wonder if all spirits have such relationship with other Celestials and Spirits."

"I _think so!"_ Carbuncle smirked a little rabbit-like grin, " _Everyone either gets along really well or they fight all day. Normally, Reiren would step in and stop the fight all the time or they start a fight. It's just that bad. I never got the chance to get into a fight that bad since the twins keeps me with them. I think it's because they don't want me to get into trouble too."_

"I see…" Forrest smiled as he noticed how they are similar to guardians or parents for the young spirit.

Forrest looked back to his book again and frowned, "Still, there's still much to learn of the spirits and Celestials."

He glanced over to the other books set aside with a frown, "I hope that Deities and Rites book would help me gather some of the information regarding the Celestials…"

" _I hope so."_ Carbuncle stared at the book in awe, " _Maybe I can learn something about Riri and me too. Nobody ever told me much about myself, especially Riri. Whenever we spent time, she only ever wants me to go traveling with her to faraway places. I really miss those days, but now I get to do that with you guys!"_

Forrest nodded and patted his head, "Of course."

"A spirit…"

He jerked his head up in surprise as he saw the figure of a woman with light blue hair down into the hood of her white robes as her blue dress peeked out from it. He unconsciously held his breath as his eyes followed her green eyes to Carbuncle, who looked to her in confusion.

This isn't good.

* * *

It was afternoon when Leo and Sakura left the building with the young dragon mage, Aurora. Though the intention was to report to his brother then leave, somethings happened and he was brought into he midst of things leaving the care of the child to his soft-hearted wife. The young pink hair child was talking with his wife in great enthusiasm of her infant dragon as they walked along the main street. It was decided, much to his dismay, that the child would remain with them until they can make certain of the situation… Not that they don't have enough on their plate already.

He sighed in exasperation with the desire to rub his temples as he looked up to the child who was now looking to her little dragon with a look of concern. The young blue dragon was still nuzzled into the crook of her arm as a drooling bubble was visibly formed on his nose. Talk about comical. Regardless, now the couple was stuck with an unknown child in their homes as it turned out that the Inn was packed for the holidays and Camilla, who came to take a look at the girl and her creature, pointed out that it would be unwise to just place something unknown into a populated inn… So, they chose his place since it was closer to the ranch… well, as close as it can be. He had talked it over with Sakura and they decided to just let the child stay in the guest room that was usually reserved for their adopted niece. Suki was fine with it as well since she never used it since her stay in Presia had been short before she left for the academy. He looked to his wife who was extremely hesitant in petting the little dragon on the small head despite the master's permission. The blue dragon was rather unique with a blue back scale and pale white belly. Any darker and it might resemble his siblings' dragon form. Still, he thinks it would be better to separate the dragon from the child, but there was the unknown danger should something like that happen. So, they just decided to keep the two together. After all, it was just asking for them to look back at the one time Corrin didn't see her daughter after the birth. Needless to say, the medical building was out of service for one full night and morning before their siblings arrived to fix the roof. When asked, his wife and little sister only responded that they weren't too certain of the situation till it was too late. This also goes to show that he should be wary of separating two things should someone have a trauma. Enough of that. To make things simple for his oversized brain, don't separate two things without knowing what would happen and that's exactly what they decided to do in Aurora's case. At least he was able to persuade his siblings to move her to the ranch should anything happen at their place. At least, he finished his shift for the day, so all that's left was to introduce the young dragon mage to some of the people in town while they help Sakura pick up ingredients for supper. Though he was hoping for the miso soup Sakura makes, he got the feeling that Subaki would be coming by again instead. Remind him why Sakura's retainer still serves under her when he still has his family to care fo-

Oh right. With his sister in town, the sky knight's wife is taking care of her liege's family while their daughter was gone on a journey with Leo's and Sakura's son and nephews.

Leo frowned as he knew that there was so much things to keep track of. It was going to be even more difficult for him from here on with Suki's situation and the up coming reunion. He still wasn't certain of bring the girl to the reunion with them. For now, they had given the flower to Miriel and Suki's sheathe problem to her son and Morgan. Might as well give his brother's descendent something to do than create explosions on the ranch. It's been a while since they made some form of order to the soldiers with what's left of their status. Now, everyone only refers to one another without much honorifics or titles. It was a requirement he and his siblings made in hopes of blending in with the world better. That was also soon followed with their own complications as they also had to struggled with learning who to care for themselves. Well, that was mostly his descendant, Chrom, instead. The poor ruler had some much to take note of and messed up badly on so many occasions. It was clear what he was taught to do since young only there was no castle walls for him to break at least… or trees to tear out.

"Mister Leo? Are you all right, sir?"

He was slightly taken aback in surprise as the face of the child was before him.

"A-Aurora!" Leo raised a brow, "Yes. Was there something you needed?"

He looked to his wife slightly nervous on his mess up as Sakura managed a smile with the groceries in hand, "No, we're just about to go back home now."

"Right." Leo nodded firmly.

"Hm? That's a crepe shop, huh…" the girl muttered quietly as they began walking again

Leo walked closer to his wife and offered to take some of the paper bags of vegetables as she whispered nervously, "I-Is something the matter? You looked like you had a lot on your mind earlier, so…"

"It's fine." Leo replied with a small smile as he readjusted his grip on the bags, "Just some matters to take mental notes on. Hm… It looks like things will become a bit lively, huh?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled wider, "It's been a while since it's been this lively. I-I believe the last time was when we went to see Forrest on his sixth birthday."

Leo looked to the girl as a thought came to him. It certainly has been a while. He began to wonder how the child is doing now. The last message from him wasn't as promising, but he hope it would be different this time and that they'd get to talk a bit more such as those days after the war when they decided to catch up on time for a bit more with Sakura.

He looked to Sakura as he recalled the day he first met her and her family on the battlefield three to four years ago. It certainly didn't take long for the impossible to occur after he joined Kamui's and Corrin's militia that he proposed to her. Rather an unusual situation there for their siblings. Those days were a few years ago, but it still felt like just yesterday when Forrest came into their life. That… certainly was some obstacles for him to overcome. Now, it was the same. She seemed to have gotten taller and her hair has grown slightly longer now, but she still hadn't gotten closer to his height at least. Not that he'll ever talk to her about something so trivial. Hopefully not… He strained a smile as those thoughts came to his mind. It only confirms how long it has been since the end of the war, but not the years they've spent in this one. As those around them change and grow, it only reminds them of the mission they must fulfill for their world and themselves.

After making it back to their one story home of white walls and red tile roof, his assumption was correct as they were met with a red hair retainer. Upon entering, Leo and Sakura immediately guided her to the guest room of red carpet floors, pink walls, a small wooden table in the center of the room, and a pink bed in the corner. The room was prepared in case Suki had to stay with them for the night such as Rinne had with her uncle. Now, it was temporarily given to Aurora for now. Surprisingly, Sakura had been able to persuade her retainer to help Aurora settle into the house while she goes to prepare dinner. It was rarely ever done, but, with everything that went down today, he didn't want to delve into it any further, though he certainly was curious. He, then, pulled out a book which contained the logs of information he had with their search and discoveries. As of late, the log has been filled with notes of things other than the life of the people here, especially that of his niece's circumstances. For now, he was able to persuade his brother from using that compact mirror on his niece and, seeing his brother's rare hesitation, it was clear that they neither believed it to be true. However, it was true that Siegbert and Forrest were never ones to lie without good reasoning. The problem is that they've become too attached to the child to do such an act that could have any effect on her. It was more accurate to say that the child is now truly part of their family by heart and, to him, she was his best pupil he's had as far.

He could hear Subaki's voice from the girl's room and his wife's hum as he started his recording again. As of the moment the only thing of great concern is the fact that their presence has caught the attention of one of the twelve kingdoms' rulers. Though the mayor have reassured them of the situation and that they could trust this "wise" king, there was still doubts. Doubts that they decided to keep hidden from the other children. For now, Chrom and his siblings are currently in doubts of sending more people to the children's side. It was one thing for them to decide, but another for the other rulers. If not careful, they'd catch more than just a known-ruler's eye. The situation has now gotten troublesome. They never knew that the town had previously been acquainted with another kingdom. The problem was… what now?

Having finished his log, he was just in time as the red hair healer have also finished supper and called the child out of her new room. Well, he was suppose to be having dinner, if he could focus on his meal and not the little blue dragon chewing on a piece of tofu in his jaw. Yes, the dragon was awake at this point and has made himself comfortable at the corner of the table with a plate of ingredients before him.

"He's an omnivore." Aurora replied with a wide grin.

Well… there's that too…

* * *

It was nearing evening when Shigure looked to the steep rocky hills with a frown. He turned to Lazar who was already hopping off his mount. The knight looked up to the rocks with a frown, "Up ahead is where the water source is coming from. The problem is this is where our steeds cannot tread."

Shigure nodded and looked to Soleil and Ignatius with a frown, "Soleil, Ignatius. I will need the two of you to wait here and watch our steeds."

"Huh?" Soleil raised a brow in confusion.

"Sir, is this wise?" Ignatius questioned with a grimace, "With just you and Sir Lazar?"

"The path from here would be of a problem for your heavy armor, Ignatius. I also trust you and Soleil with this girl here too. Then, we also need to Lazar as our guide." Shigure answered with a small nod, "It's not the best decision, I'm aware. But, it's the best I can think of. Unless, you have better ones?"

"Well…" the mercenary hesitated and looked to the two knights, "Not really. But, what are you going to do if something happens to you? I mean, sure you're not my liege, but Siegbert told me to protect you."

"I know." Shigure nodded, "So, should anything happen, I'll contact the two of you."

Despite their concern, he continued onto the narrow path between the boulders after Lazar who continued to occasionally look back in hesitation.

As the sun began to set, they were approaching the jagged rocks as he looked to the waterfall that came out of the cracks along the boulders. He touched along the surface of the stone wall. But, it was too dark to examine the rocks. Suddenly, light shone on the stone surface as he looked up to see Lazar holding a torch. He frowned and looked back down to the path they came, "Perhaps we should camp for the night?"

"Not a good choice." Lazar frowned, "The steps were slippery, remember? We should continue forward. Well, if you want to climb…"

Shigure grimaced as he nodded. That was true…

So, there's only the path before them. Thinking of the two soldiers, he knew that he needed to hurry.

"All right." He responded and turned back to the cracks. Interestingly, the water didn't fall from the top of the boulders, but from the cracks.

"Could there be another path behind this wall?" he muttered, "Water came through here, so…"

He looked to the small river and asked, "Where does this water flow to?"

"Along the borders of Apsido Town." The retainer replied as he pulled out the map and showed it to him, "See that blue line? It goes along the border of the town, the other side of the island and adjacent to that."

"I see…" Shigure examines the map intently before handing it back to him.

He grabbed his silver naginata and slightly pushed Lazar back, "Step back."

"Hm? What are you-?!"

After aiming, he used his strength and stabbed his weapon through the crack of the boulder. And, like that, it was stuck. He wasn't certain what to do and looked back to Lazar only to find him staring back at him in a bewildered look. The retainer heaved a sigh in exasperation, "I don't know what you're planning or how you did that, bu-"

Suddenly, he was pushed back by a splash of chilling waters as he struggled to look up. However, something hit him hard in the side of his head as the waters pushed him into the river. He thought he heard something, but he couldn't find Lazar against the dark waters. Rocks and pebbles scraped against his armor as he was pushed along the steep river. It was difficult to catch his breath against the waters as he was washed down the river. He was somehow able to grab a hold of his weapon as the waters rushed against his face pushing him back under the waters. He couldn't see what was going on around him and it was becoming difficult to make sense of the situation either. He was already struggling to claw at the rock floor, but the slippery pebbles were making it more difficult for him to do so. In the end, the dark waters enveloped around him as he felt something suddenly pull him deeper into the waters.

Suddenly, light appeared before him as he gagged and choked. The pressure of the waters were gone as he opened his eyes and found that he was no longer under the water anymore. Instead, glowing blue light shone revealing the interior of what looked like a cave. He slowly got up as he continued to cough for a bit longer. When he felt that all the water was out of his lungs or so. He looked about the place in confusion. He saw the bumpy rock path and the stone walls where glowing blue crystals shone jutting out between the rocks. The sound of water echoed from behind as he found himself on the edge of a large lake with a waterfall shooting out water from the wall in the distance It was an underground tunnel and Lazar was no where to be seen.

"Where…" He grimaced, "Am I?"

He frowned in confusion and looked about the place till his eyes rested on his silver naginata lying next to him. He picked it up and examined the condition but frowned as he noticed the nicked edge of the blade.

"It was a risky move." Shigure commented with a grimace.

He was prepared to lose his weapon from the attack. So, his was better than what he had thought. It was still usable for now. He'll have to bring it to a smith shop later. He rummaged for his bag before finding it next to his feet and pulled out crystal orb. In the well lit cave, he quickly began to reach out to the others, specifically Soleil and Ignatius. Fortunately, the image of the mercenary and the knight appeared as he was met with the wide eyes of his friends.

"Shigure!" Soleil cried out with a relieved smile.

"What?!"

The image of the girl was shifted as two more people appeared. Two weary knights.

"So, he's fine. Thank gods…" Ignatius sighed as he sank back out of the picture.

Lazar, however, soon shifted into a very upset look, "Where are you?"

"I don't know." He replied with a frown and give his surroundings one more glance, "It looks like a cave of some sort. I think a part of the river led to an underground cave? There's a small lake here too."

"An underground cave?" the retainer raised a brow.

Shigure nodded, "There's a tunnel ahead from here. There's a bunch of crystals here too."

"Crystals?" Lazar frowned, "I've never heard of such a place."

Shigure looked about in confusion before Soleil asked, "Do you think you can find an exit?"

"Perhaps…" Shigure replied, "There's a tunnel that I told you about. Just no wind…"

It was then that he noticed the incave in the gravel as he frowned, "I… don't think I'm alone. I see tracks into the tunnel, but it's not dark."

Lazar hesitated, but finally sighed, "Fine. Just keep moving forward if you want, but be careful of your next step and don't start acting on your own again."

Soleil raised a brow, "Well, he's alone right now. So…"

Ignatius stood up behind them with a nod, "I doubt he won't take action. We should contact Siegbert and the others."

Lazar nodded with a frown, "I'll speak with Diana before we inform Lord Fay."

He turned back to Shigure, "Just be careful. We'll let you know of your whereabouts as soon as we figure it out."

"Right." Shigure strained a smile, "Thanks!"

He looked up to the path and slowly got to his feet. He was completely drenched and shivering from the cold as he gripped his weapon in hand. He looked to the path and frowned, "There's only one way, then…"

He was nervous and uncertain without a doubt, but he held his breath and mentally built up the courage to continue forward. After making certain that his elixirs and armor were all in one piece, he managed to remove some of the water from his clothing and continued down the path careful not to trip over the rocks and pebbles. The light of the crystals lit his path as he continued. Looking about the place, he picked up one of the smooth rocks amongst the gravels and hummed quietly. This must've been an underground waterway at some point in time. He recalled learning of the process of erosion and such. There was certain a ton of pebbles and gravels here. Even the boulders looked smooth. Curious, he cautiously approached one of the crystals and touched it. It was smooth as well and a strange light shone from it. As he grabbed a hold of it, the object soon gave way to his small strength as the light continued to shine. He wasn't certain if it was safe to do so, but…

"It's already done." Shigure grimaced, "Should I take it with me or leave it here?"

The crystal was clumped together in one massive stone as he stared at it. It was cool to the touch and the size of his palm. He sighed and took it with him as he continued down the path. As he continued forward, he saw the path growing wider and his surroundings growing lighter. He heard a low noise as he turned around and saw… scales. Quickly, he jumped back and tumbled against the wall just as his previous position was smacked in a flash of silver. Jumping to his feet and bracing himself from the impact of the pebbles and gravels that flew about, he could barely see the white sheen against the scales of the creature's head. Blue eyes met his gold ones as he jumped to his feet and stared at it. As it revealed his full head with and snake-like body, he grimaced upon seeing the serpent. As the shadows slithered in the back, the sky knight quietly drew out his weapon from behind him with a small frown. As the end of his naginata hit the wall behind him, he made a mental note of his surrounding space. This is not going to be easy in the least. The serpent stared at him with hazy blue eyes before something suddenly made it jerk back its large heard around. Not choosing to lose this chance, he quickly dashed further into the tunnel as sounds of shrieks echoed in his ears. He ran until he noticed a large boulder Suddenly, a large figure jumped out before him. Instinctively, he blocked an attack with his weapon against the full brunt of the crash. However, doing so, he heard an ear-splitting and awful cry as he watched his lance snap in half before him and was slammed back against the other side of the wall. What was left of his weapon slipped out of his fingers as he struggled to his feet and looked up only to see the large black shadow jump out at him. He pushed his feet and propelled himself to the side barely missing the attack in time. He rushed to his feet this time and struggled to look up before a shriek filled his ears. He grimaced and hurried to the boulder barely jumping behind it in time as a crash echoed in the air. Nervous, he held his breath and remained where he was for a long time. The tremor and the hissing didn't end for a long while. Occasionally, he feared that the beast had came for him once more, but, after a few minutes, it finally left. Cautiously, he turned around and saw that the coast was clear as he quietly snuck out from behind the boulder. He scanned around his surroundings till he noticed a large shadow lying on the ground. Carefully, he approached the dark object with his crystal in hand. Walking across a puddle and shining the light on it for a closer look, his eyes widen as his eyes grew wide. He held his breath as he saw the beady eyes glinting back at him motionlessly. It's waist down had gone missing and the upper body was broader than those he had encountered in the past. When he finally began to think again, he coughed as he managed the words out of his mouth, "Ack! … Lost Ones…"

The puddle he stood in was red from its blood and next to it lay his broken naginata. He took what remained of it and grimaced, "Now, I barely have anything to defend myself with. I need to find the others quickly."

Saying this, he hurried along the path's wall with caution as he held the blade end of his weapon in his hand and the crystal in the other. It was a good thing that he took the crystal with him too as he noticed the light of the crystals fade further into the tunnels. Followed by this, water began to seep up from the gravels as the ground tilted downward. It wasn't long before he came to a fork in the tunnel. He frowned in dismay before a thought came to him. He pulled out a wet feather and grimaced before stuffing it back into his bag. With a frown, he looked about only to see many smooth rocks and boulders. One of the path was higher than the other of the two. The other led deeper into the waters with more crystals lighting up his surroundings. He was nervous as the thought of the unknown awaited from them both. Unconsciously, he touched the little crystal pendant he have worn for the last thirteen years. It was uncomfortable to wear something that made others remind him of his mother, but it soon became a calming agent to his thoughts and thinking. Something he was certainly thankful for the retainers. Suddenly, his eyes widenex and he rummaged for his orb once more. With it in hand, he thought of the one person he hadn't for a while. Either of the two was fine, really. But, still. As the orb begin to light up, his heart sped a little in agitation and uncertainty. Perhaps, he will also have to start thinking of getting retainers at some point in time too. Not that he's willing to tell his family of that just yet and not any would usually be much of his choice if they were to leave his side as well. As well?

"H-Huh?"

The familiar voice brought a sense of relief in him as he called out with a wide smile, "Feather? Feather, is that you?"

The image was blurry, but he was able to trace the outline of the familiar figure who clearly looked to him with wide eyes. A gasp was heard, "Lord Shigure!"

He smiled and nodded, "It's been a while, Feather."

"Thank goodness you called." Feather sighed in relief as she looked to him with a frown, "My brother and I have tried to contact Lord Kana and Lady Ahna, but to no avail."

"Shigure, you say?"

His eyes narrowed as he heard a familiar voice and the retainer turned around as the image became that of her and a woman with short blue hair and black clothing. His eyes widen upon the familiar image.

"You're Arete…" His eyes widen in shock, "My grandmother…"

* * *

The news of Shigure's disappearance came as a shock to them when Soleil contacted him. They borrowed a map from the mayor in hopes of hinding thing cave, but to no avail. They talked with the villagers, but even hey don't know about it. Finally, as a last ditch effort they were able to be granted permission to check on the hermit's residence. The place was a small hut and with little room inside to move about. He looked around as the table and shelves were filled with dishelved books and flocks of paper laid about. As he picked up one of the papers he frowned as he noticed maps of town and island itself. The room was warm for some strange reason in comparison to the cold outside. He picked up another one of the papers as the others began looking about. He raised a brow as it showed the image of a large sea turtle covered in rocks and plants. Along it shown a strange squid like creatures wrapping its arms around the turtle's face.

"Prince Fay." Siegbert called out to him as he made h is way over with the paper "Would you know much about this creature?"

Fay took a glance at the paper before he raised a brow, "That's… a kraken?"

"A kraken?" Nina walked over with papers in her hands.

"They're creatures that once plagued Okeanos' seas." Diana replied standing next to her liege with some books in hand, "Now, those creatures are said to have gone extinct in these waters."

Fay nodded, "I recall that my father once fought against one. The ink it provides were used against our enemies in the past. So, I've never seen one myself. But, there are many images of the monster in our library and pictures in the castle."

Nina frowned, "Well, that's a bust. There's not much to go on, huh?"

"No." Diana replied with a frown.

"It's still a little too early to give up." Siegbert replied, "Let's keep looking around a little bit more."

"That's right." Fay nodded, "Come on."

Once again, they split up to search the small hut. Each was tasked with a part of the house and he and the prince made certain that nothing they needed were missed. However, even then, nothing came to their eye. Finally, as the night closed in, they were forced to return to the ship where Erio awaited them patiently. Shiro and his group have returned as well as they set their findings on the table. It was nothing more than just maps, reports, and a tome full of gibberish despite the title of Aspido island. After looking through it, Kiragi frowned, "This is really confusing. Can you figure something out, Shiro?"

The spear fighter looked through the papers with a frown before turning to the book, "No. But I feel like that book might be hiding something. Why would he write so many pages off gibberish for no reason?"

As Shiro picked up the book and looked through it, Fay sighed, "I thought the same, but I can't seem to find any hidden meaning behind this."

Erio, who got curious, placed down the papers with a frown and looked to the book with Shiro. The man's eyes searched before he raised a brow. Catching this, Siegbert turned to him and said, "Did… you find anything, Erio?"

"Huh?" the lancer looked to him in bewilderment, "Oh. N-not really…"

He hesitated before he continued, "But… I think I recognize this from somewhere."

"You do?" Fay turned to him with eyes of suspicion and surprise.

"Yeah…" Erio slowly took the open book with a grimace and placed it on the table as he pressed the sides of his temple.

He closed his eyes as a painful frown writhed across his face.

"Erio?" Sophie called out in worry, "Are you okay?"

He struggled a small nod in response as he breathed deeply, "Y-Yeah… But… I know I've seen this somewhere… Where? Where was it…?"

Shiro frowned and pat his shoulder with a smile, "Hey, don't push yourself too hard. I'm sure it'll come to you eventually."

"Hm…" Erio glared at the pages to the point that Siegbert was certain that he'd have burnt a hole through it by now if he was a Frian.

Siegbert watched him flip through the pages of random letters and characters when he thought he smelled something burn. He turned to Fay who was surprisingly looking to him in a similar alarm manner. They looked to Diane and saw the maid looking to the other soldiers before along the room following her nose. Oblivious to this, Shiro picked up a paper of the map and stuck it before the lancer's view, "Here. How about we shift our thoughts for a bit?"

Surprised, he looked to him and saw the spear fighter's small smile before returning a small nod and looked to the map. He raised a brow at first making Siegbert and Fay share a look of suspicion.

"This map… Isn't there suppose to be a cave entrance here?" Erio said as he took a cloer look at the map.

Siegbert and Fay jumped to their feet as Siegbert rushed over to Erio's side, "Where was it?"

"Here." Erio pointed at the map as Fay stood next to him followed by the others.

"That's…" Fay frowned, "the cliff. But we've checked around that place."

"Not on the walls." Erio replied, "Under."

"What are you-!" Fay suddenly grimaced as he covered his eyes with a hand, "You… You can't be serious…"

Out of the blues, Fay froze before looking to Erio with narrowed eyes, "Wait… how do you know about this? I thought you have amnesia."

"I-I don't know…" Erio grimaced, "I vaguely recall having been there once…"

"You've been here before?" Nina frowned, "Something isn't right here."

A gasp caught them off guard as Diane called out in surprise, "The floor boards…"

They all looked down the table as visible dark prints of burnt wood on the floor boards. Where Erio's feet once was.

Siegbert looked to him in surprise and raised a brow, "You're a Frian?"

"A Frian who can't control his flame it seems." Fay sighed as he saw this, "Curious since I can't sense a flame from you. Just where are you from and how do we know for sure that what you say is true?"

"Yeah." Nina said in agreement, "This is getting weirder. Are you really amnesiac?"

"Nina…" Sophie frowned nervously as the two went glares of suspicion at the man.

Siegbert sighed and replied, "I believe in him."

"Huh?" Nina looked to him in surprise.

"It's not like he is wrong." Shiro smiled, "I believe he's telling the truth. Let's give him a chance, then."

"This could also mean that there's a connection between him and this place someway somehow." Kiragi grinned, "How about we go by there and take a look in the morning?"

"But the cliff side is dangerous!" Diane replied with a frown, "It's too dangerous to get any closer to the cliff."

"The waters there are strong." Fay nodded, "If you want to check there, it has to be at a distance."

"Sure." Kiragi grinned, "Just so you know. I have the best eyesight here! That'd be no problem for me."

"Underwater?" Fay raised a brow, "The waters are nothing like the surface. It's harder to see what's in front of you until it's before you."

"I've never really tried underwater before." Kiragi frowned, "But, we can still give it a try."

"No." Fay shook his head, "Like I said, the waters there are strong. If the ship itself gets closer we're all in trouble."

Siegbert grimaced in confusion as he thought of more other methods. Caeldori was still sick and shigure is MIA. They could be the only ones capable of getting anywhere near the place. He turned to Fay, "How bad is the waters?"

Fay was hesitant before he replied, "There's a whirlpool in those waters."

"What?!" Kiragi's jaw dropped, "You could've mentioned about that first."

Now it's different. He grimaced in thought before Shiro suggested, "Let's go check on Shigure, Siegbert. It's been a full day now."

A full day since they last saw him in person. Siegbert nodded.

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, Guys! Sorry for the long wait! It took a while for me to get this chapter down and I hope this has piqued your interest. Either way, I'm thinking of going back to the other chapter eventually and the poll is going to continue for the next month. I hope everyone has made their vote before then. I also hope that everyone like the introduction of a new character, Aurora. She was inspired from another character, but I've had her in my mind for a while too. Erio as well. Well, I wonder what I'm going to do next. Either way, see ya!**

* * *

 _ **Aurora**_

 **Erio's little sister, an apprentice Dragon Mage**

 **Age: 11**

 **Weapons: Dragon Magic**

 **Bright cheerful, but clumsy and weak at times. She loves her dragon, Ryte, and is still in training. She claims to have came from Wyscun and is currently under Leo's watch. She still has a hard to keeping watch of her dragon and likes sweets, which is a trait shared with Ryte. Is the youngest of her family.**

 **Currently in Presia**

* * *

 _ **Ryte**_

 **Aurora's little dragon**

 **Age: 7**

 **Weapons: Dragon Magic**

 **A little blue dragon with a white belly, it has a long neck and blue eyes. Loves sweets, picky, spoiled, and tends to get into fights with Aurora often over sweets and food. It is an omnivore which surprised everyone who has never seen a real dragon before till now and certainly not an infant one. Sometimes gets into fights over the simplest of things, but I still caring and shows concern over his master. It's favorite sleeping position is nestling his head in Aurora's elbow.**

 **Currently in Presia with his master**

* * *

 _ **2/9/2019 1:42**_


	23. Chapter 23: Ripples In The Lake

Ripples In The Lake

The prince and his late grandmother looked to one another in stunned silence. Finally, Arete smiled softly, "I thought the same even now. I see your mother's hair and eyes. You really take after her. And, your mother finally told you…"

"Yes." Shigure managed with a small smile, "She told me what happened. My apologies for not being there when you were in danger two years ago."

"It was fortunate that you did not." Arete smiled, "Even if you had, you would've been the one burdened with stopping me as well. I do not want that of you. I believe my daughter would want the same. Shigure, was it?"

Her smile widened as her eyes also glowed the same kindness, "A wonderful name."

"Thank you." Shigure replied, "Father chose it since Mother wanted a Hoshidan name."

"I see." Arete chuckled, "It's strange how fate ties us all together. But, the fact that you contacted Feather… Did something happened?"

"Oh, right!" Shigure looked around once more to find the coast still clear and looked to the forked path, "I'm currently stuck in an underground tunnel. I'm trying to find my way out, but there's a forked path ahead of me The feather I use is currently drenched too. Would you happen to know another method I can use?"

"You used the feather method too, is it?" Arete frowned and turned to Feather.

"Is this a joke…?" Feather grumbled.

Arete chuckled, "I'm afraid not, though it is quite a coincidence."

"Right…" Feather strained a smile and looked back to him, "Milord, is there a pebble around?"

"Yes. This place use to be a water way, it seems." He replied as he bent down and picked up a pebble.

"Water?" Feather frowned in confusion, "How did you there in the first place?"

"I was caught in a flood on top of a small mountain path. Then, I fell into the river and I found myself here."

Feather raised a brow, "Down a mountain path… Yes, this could work. How are you with skipping pebbles?"

"I'm not as good, but I can do it." He said with a raised brow and picked up a flatter rock.

"Throw one to each sides, but listen carefully. We're looking for the one that goes on longer than the other." Feather said.

Shigure nodded and with a flick sent a rock down the right path. He listened carefully till the tapping sounds ended, then, picked up another one and sent it down the other path. After listening to that, he got up turned to the first one and walked down the watery path. As they continued, he began to notice the bright light along the path. He smiled, "Great. I can see the light. Thank you, Feather."

"It was my pleasure, Lord Shigure." Feather replied with a smile.

"Shigure!"

He stopped and looked to the orb again to see his grandmother who smiled to him, "Shigure, be careful, all right? And please to contact us often."

Shigure smiled, "I understand, Grandmother."

Arete nodded as the image began to vanish. He continued as he got closer to the light. However, instead of bright light of the sun, he was met with the light of a room of crystals and a large crystal in the center. Seeing this, his heart sank as he realized that he was still stuck in the cave.

"This can't be…" He grimaced as his mind was now full of thoughts of confusion and doubts.

Feeling too much thoughts in his mind, he frowned and shook his head as he cautiously took a step inside. Nothing happened. The interior like a well lit room with a large space. It was beautiful and all, but it just wasn't his exit. Feeling annoyed, he sighed then took this chance and decided to take a break as he sat next to the gigantic crystal with his back leaned against the cold surface of the object. He looked to the entrance where he came with a frown. He looked about and couldn't see anything but a large lake. There was a lot on his mind and it was difficult to think it all through. To have suddenly reached here then to end up without a proper weapon to defend himself. What luck… As he thought this, he frowned and looked to his broken weapon. This was going to be trouble. He thought back to his friends and cousin who all were waiting outside or helping him get out as he grimaced, "Could this be…"

He shook his head, "No. It's still a little early for that."

He breathed a little before the notes came from his lips. The melody flowed from his heart instinctively. It was the song his mother had taught him since young. It was one of the few things that could give him a piece of mind. A soft melody for him. Without much of a conclusion he continued his song. A song of Light and Darkness. A song of the truth. A thought soon came to him. They were searching for the truth too, right? The truth of the matter itself. Who was the one who launched the attack. How they can protect themselves. He wondered as he thought of this. They were doing some very simple things, right? Something his father tried to accomplish. Simple things. Amongst it all, he would need to take up the torch and lead his cousins and friends as well. To protect his family and friends. It still made little sense to him how it all happened, but he just needs to lead the people, right? Lead them to victory and safety. To protect what is important to them. The kingdoms of Valla, Nohr, and Hoshido. His family and his friends.

"That's a lovely song."

His eyes shot wide open as he wearily got up.

"Who's there?!" he called out with a grimace as he slowly walked around the large crystal. Finally, he saw her. A woman with silver hair and blue eyes. She wore a white garb and was bleeding from her thigh. He gasped, "Wha-! Are you okay?"

He hurried over to her and pulled out a roll of bandage. He grimaced as he noticed the water on it. The woman strained a smile, "It's fine. Just a little wound. It'll heal."

"You certain?" Shigure grimaced as he watched the blood drip out, "How did you get here?"

"I got swept away by the river." The woman replied with a strained smile, "I was out getting some water to clean the hermit's home in the village, but I tripped on some rocks and fell into the water. I'm glad to see that you made it this far. I got here after I escaped from those monsters."

"You mean the lost ones?" Shigure frowned, "How did you come across them? Have they always been here?"

"I don't know." The woman replied, "I've been here for a while now and came across them recently. They're horrifying creatures. One of them managed to get me earlier. But, I think we're safe here for now."

"Oh." Shigure frowned, "My name is Shigure."

"I'm Agla. You may have a seat next to me." The woman smiled, "I'd like to hear how you got here."

"Thank you." Shigure replied with a nod and took a seat next to her against the crystal, "I was on a search for some legend and tried to get to the peaks, but got myself drowned in the river before finding myself here."

"I see." Agla replied with a small smile, "So, it's the same with you. But, you don't seem to be from around here."

Shigure shook his head, "I'm a human from a human kingdom in the bottom of a canyon."

"A human?" Agla's eyes widen in surprise, "It's been a long time since I've seen a human. What are you doing in the Frian's world?"

"Looking for legends." He replied with a small smile.

"Legends?" the woman chuckled, "If you're speaking of the turtle here, it doesn't really exist."

"Actually, we're looking for something else here." Shigure replied with a smile, "We're looking for a child name Skyla. Have you heard of her?"

Agla frowned, "No… Does this have anything to do with the pirate raid a few years back?"

"Yes." Shigure nodded, "We were told that she was taken hostage during then and escaped, but she never really returned since that day."

Agla frowned, "I don't really know."

"I see." Shigure said with a frown and looked around the place,

He thought for a bit turning to her, "Then, would you happen to know of the spirit called Undine?"

"Undine?" the woman frowned, "Not that I know of. This town only worships Lady Leviathan."

"Oh…" Shigure frowned.

"If I may, why not ask of Lady Leviathan?" she frowned in confusion.

"Because it would be difficult to speak with a spirit deity of a kingdom." He replied, "We won't be able to meet with a spirit as easily in a kingdom if they won't permit us. Due to the fact that we aren't from the kingdom, a permit isn't as simple. The spirit, Undine, is our only choice."

"That's… difficult…" the woman nodded slowly before looking down in disappointment.

Shigure nodded with a frown. For a while, they were quiet, save for the sound of the water around them. He was quietly thinking of a way out for a bit before he saw that Agla was still bleeding from her thigh. He wondered for a bit, but finally stopped. Had he continue to worry between her injury or the way out, it would leave things rather hard to figure.

"What was the song that you sang?" her questioned with a small smile, "I don't believe I've heard of it before."

Shigure was quiet for a bit before he smiled and responded, "Lost in Thoughts."

Agla chuckled, "From the lyrics, I thought that it would by Grey Waves."

He chuckled as well and nodded, "It's a slightly peculiar song, right? I learned it from my mother. It was passed down through her family for a long time. Now, we just sing it whenever we feel like it. It helps calm the mind."

"Which is why you sang it." Agla nodded, "I see. Whenever I get overwhelmed, I listen to my surroundings in the forest or the ocean. Anywhere better than the inhabited places. Your song is the first to have been the calming sound I've heard amongst any other places with people. You have a calm voice."

Shigure strained a smile, "So, I've been told. I don't really perform before people too often. If anything, I prefer to sing in more quiet places, but I've yet to get the chance to find much places as of late."

"That's a shame." She sighed before she strained a smile, "You know. But from the way you spoke, it sounds as if you came from a special lineage, like Okeanos's royal family."

"My family was something like that, but not anymore." Shigure managed with some quick thinking, "If so, I probably won't have as much time doing this searching. But, it does not change the fact that I still want to protect others, rather or not I have that position to lead others."

"I see." The woman said with a sigh, "You shouldn't be in such a high position."

"What?" Shigure looked to her in surprise.

"You won't be able to help many unless you're there for them." She looked to him firmly, "If you are just on the throne or sitting back in the battle lines, you won't be able to help other people. Also, it'll dull your senses as it had back in the former kings' days."

She leaned back with a sigh as her blue eyes shifted to the dull ceiling of the cave, "It was said that there were numerous kings who just sit back and let the crooked officials and nobles to rule over us. Those days of tyranny were hell to our people. The kings were so cowardly and wicked that we scared them off saying that Aspido would swallow their castle down in just one gulp. Hilarious, right?"

Shigure raised a brow and grimaced, "I've heard that all the previous rulers being that way, but have there ever been a single person who supports the people?"

"None." Agla replied shaking her head, "I was told over and over again of the atrocity being so bad that the people died of thirst once because they placed a price on water. Ridiculous, right? Dying from thirst in a kingdom of the waters? Ha…"

It was ridiculous. He wasn't certain what to say, but he also couldn't understand why that happened. Finally, silence took over their conversation. A solemn silence. He could see why since it was all abut the terrible past. After some time, he began, "It's true that the past was terrible and cruel and the current government still isn't the best there is. But, there are always people who wants there to be a change in the world. The only obstacles there are is the walls against the idea others wish to follow."

"Why wouldn't they want to follow it?" she questioned with a frown.

"Opposing ideas clash." He replied with a frown, "And sometimes, the bystanders and the people are the one being pulled into the fray."

"Fray?" she tilted her head, "But, we're not at war, right?"

"We're not." He nodded, "But no matter what there will always be consequences to our actions and those things can change the situation. We're only hu-… mortals… we're just as capable of making mistakes as others around us. What's important is that we learn from our past and correct the future. To look forward and to give things another chance. These are something I learned from my past."

He looked to the crystal room with a grimace, "At least to now… If only there is a way out of here…"

Hesitant, she looked to the waters and continued, "It's only an assumption, but I believe that we can find a way out through those waters."

"What?" Shigure's raised a brow.

"There's water here, right?" Agla said, "If there's water, then there is a way out of there. I don't see where else the water source is, but under the water."

"Why did you not try to escape?" Shigure frowned.

The woman looked down to her thigh.

"Right…" Shigure grimaced, "My apologies."

He got up and looked about, "Then, we'll try to escape together."

"What?" Agla's eyes widen.

As he got up, she grabbed his hand, "I'll be dragging you down. You need to get out of here by yourself."

"If I can save someone, I should do so or at least try." Shigure replied firmly, "I don't plan to leave you behind."

The woman looked to him in confusion before she nodded, "I-If you say so…"

He was relieved upon his response and helped dress her wound before carrying her down to the lakes. Leaving the dry grounds, he made his way deeper into the icy waters. With his weapon on his belt and the crystal in Agla's hand, the two got deeper as the water reached to his chin.

"Ready?" He called out to her.

"Y-Yeah."

He held his breath and dove into the waters.

It took a while to adjust to the cold waters till he noticed the warmth up to his face. he opened his eyes and saw the light of the crystals in the waters. He looked to the place as he noticed the vast space in the waters. Perhaps… There is hope somewhere down here. Suddenly, he felt the weight on his back disappear and turned to see Agla get off his back as she points off into the distance. There was something that she could see which he can't. He nodded and grabbed a hold of her arm as they slowly made their way into the blue waters. Surprisingly, there was no dirt or life under the waters. No fish. No plants. It was… omnious and cold. Still, he needed to get both of them out of here, especially with the Lost Ones being around. As they barely reached the ground, he felt something pull on his sleeve as he turned and realized that Agla was pulling him to the side. Crossing many of the minerals ahead, he saw what looked like a black cave. From it, the warm water drifted against his cheeks as he realized that it must be similar to the way they navigate in tunnels. Cautious, he brought out the blade of his naginata and watched as she shined the light into the tunnel. He swam closer to the entrance as they began their attempt to swim through it. Upon entering, the waters were dark, but not murky. The currents were also rather strong as they swam through the tunnel. He constantly had to make certain that Agla was behind him as they clung to the rocks along the way. However, it wasn't long when he looked back once more and saw something in the distance against the light. His eyes widen and he grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her with him as they hurried. With the dark waters, it was difficult to see where she was as his only reliable source is the crystal. They quickly rushed through the tunnels before he suddenly felt something grab a hold of his shirt from behind, Knowing that it wasn't Agla, he grabbed his lance and spun around. Agla must've turned around too as the light of the crystal shined down on it revealing it to be the distorted human figure of a Lost One. With its blood drifting around them, the creature's face tore open revealing the sharp jagged teeth. This was bad! He grimaced as he saw the creature coming for them. He thrust his only weapon through its mouth and grabbed her arm and swam as fast as they could not wanting to know the fate of the creature. As they went deeper into the tunnel, the waters began pushing back against them as he struggled fighting back against the current. So, far the monster had not given chase nor have its companions. He had made certain not to let go of Agla's arm as they carefully tread along the walls of the tunnel. The fact that the Lost One got in here wasn't a good thought to him. he needed to hurry, but not lose his head to panic. The amount of time he still has underwater was limited and it could take a while before they could get out of the water for air. They carefully treaded along the walls as the currents grew stronger. Finally, he could see the end off the tunnel as the light shined into the entrance. He looked to Agla only to nearly loose his composure to shock after finding her gone and another Lost One behind him. However, a flash of silver flashed before him. the surprise made him open his mouth and losing the majority of his oxygen. He could drown if he doesn't get to the exit in time, but the woman was still missing.

Before he could comprehend what had happened, something snatched his from where he floated as he felt something grab a hold of his body. He couldn't tell what it was but that it was some kind of monster. Bubbles and the currents rushed by him from seeing the full view of the beast as the light of the open ocean shined on them. Whatever it was, it had grabbed a hold of him in its jaws. He grabbed a hold of the jaws and tried to take a closer look as he could see the faint blue scales. Silver and blue scales…

His eyes widened. He knew what it was and he didn't like it. He grimaced and tried to get his naginata blade before he scowled. He had forgotten that he left it back in that monster. He frowned and looked to the jaws again. Had it had teeth, he'd most likely have been dead on the spot. The problem now was forcing him out of its jaws. However, the situation was already as bleak as it is. No weapon or the strength to pry himself out of its jaws, he could die. It felt hopeless, but he needed to escape. He tried to grab for his orb, but what he felt was the icky feeling of the beast's jaws and something jagged. For a second, he nearly panicked again thinking of the possibility of teeth inside the jaws when he realized that he could remove it. Despite the current, he managed to pull it out. At least, he was thankful that his arms weren't under it. He was barely able to take it out as he pulled out the crystal. He turned to the creature as he noticed the gravity around him dove down. He grabbed a hold of the beast. He felt the pressure around him grow as he reached for his communication device. However, each time he reached for it, there would suddenly be a turn of direction forcing him to use both hands to grab onto the jaws. With a grimace, he pushed the crystal into his bag as he started to feel a little faint.

* * *

Under the red light of the setting sun, Forrest watched as the woman slowly approached them with great caution as her eyes was fixated on the spirit on his shoulder. Stunned, Carbuncle remained on his shoulders motionless as Forrest held his breath and slowly got up.

"Wait!"

He froze as the woman took a step forward with an outstretched hand.

"Please wait." She pleaded, "I… I'm won't tell if that's what you're worried of."

Forrest look to Carbuncle in confusion who only give him a similar expression. So, he cautiously sat back down and saw the woman breathe a sigh of relief before looking up to him in bewilderment, "Is that really… the Ancient Wind Spirit?"

Just how many people knows another kingdom's spirit? Forrest remained quiet and uncertain. He frowned.

"P-Please…" The woman pleaded slowly, "M-My name is Dove. I used to work in the temple, so I'm familiar with the knowledge of other spirits. Please, don't be alarmed. There's no need for worry."

Forrest was hesitant but he was curious, "Pardon me, but what is someone from the temple doing here?"

The woman strained a small nervous smile, "Curiosity. I needed to search up something for my private benefits."

Still, her eyes was directly on Carbuncle as he frowned, "You recognize him?"

"No, no!" Dove shook her head freverently, "I've heard of many tales growing up in the temple, so I know of the element spirit of the wind. One with the flightness of a rabbit and the luminous green light of the cat-rabbit immortal. But… it's my first to actually see it first hand. H-He's real… am I right?"

Carbuncle looked to him in confusion as the woman gasped. Forrest strained a small smile, "It seems you're rather popular, Carbuncle."

"Of course!" the spirit hummed with a bright smirk on his face.

He turned to the woman with a small smile as he gestured to the seat across from him, "W-Well, would you like to have a seat?"

"If I may." The woman managed a small smile and sat across from them slowly with her eyes still on the spirit, "Pardon me, but why is Lord Carbuncle with you? You're… a human, correct?"

"I came across him in a forest while I was traveling around the place." Forrest replied as he set the spirit on his lap, "According to him and others, he's still the youngest of the other spirits. I talked to him about looking for legends and he had questions of the Celestials which led him to follow me and my friends."

"The Celestials?" Dove frowned, "Would you be speaking of Lady Aqua?"

"Lady Aqua?" Forrest raised a brow.

Dove nodded, "Our Kingdom was created under the watchful eyes of two Celestials during its beginning. Lady Aqua of the waters and Lord Pyre of the Flames."

Forrest narrowed his eyes, "Two Celestials."

Dove nodded, "Some Kingdoms worship two or more Celestials."

She looked to his books and tilted her head in confusion as she picked one of them up, "But these books… They're of the Ancient Language, are they not? Of Lady Leviathan as well."

"My friends and I were tasked with a mission, so I'm trying to gather as much information as I can. If it's something that's occurred out at sea, then I believe this kingdom's spirits would know of something." Forrest replied as he noticed the spirit rummaging in his bag, "Carbuncle?"

The rabbit head popped out of the bag with a cookie in his jaws.

" _Sorry. Haf a crafing for cookie."_

Forrest strained a smile, "Well, all right."

Dove looks to him in confusion, "Um… I was taught that spirits don't consume food."

" _I don't."_ the green spirit replied as he ate the entire cookie whole, _"But, I do love sweets!"_

Dove smiled, "So, spirits can taste food just as Frians and humans can. Fascinating."

She turned to him and to the open books with a frown, "You…"

She looked to him with wide eyes, "You can read the Ancient's Language?"

He frowned, "Not really. I was taught some words from my late professor. Even he couldn't translate an entire manuscript too."

"Really?" her eyes looked to the book with wide eyes as she frowned, "However, I'm impressed that he's able to translate even a single word of this. As far as I know, none of the Frians have been able to do so for a long time. Who is this professor of yours?"

Forrest strained a smile as he lied once more, "He passed when I was young sadly. I never really got to know his name properly."

"My apologies." Dove grimaced, "That's a shame…"

Seeing her sullen expression, he felt guilty for such a lie, but it must be done. If possible, he would love to ask Reiren to allow him to teach the Frians some of the characters, but that would only bring more questions onto him.

Suddenly, he felt something warm in his pocket as he looked down in surprise. In his pocket, a bit of light shined. He got up and said with a small smile, "My apologies, I have some matters to take care of. I'll be back in a bit."

"O-Okay?" the woman nodded in slight confusion as he rushed off to the aisle of book shelves.

Seeing that he was alone, he pulled it out as the image of Siegbert appeared.

"Forrest!" Siegbert shouted, "Have Shigure contacted you yet?"

"Shigure?" Forrest frowned, "No. Why? What happened?"

Siegbert frowned, "He got himself stuck in a cave under the island. We're trying to help him escape, but he hasn't picked up his communication device. Wha-!"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared as the connection disappeared.

"Siegbert?! Siegbert!"

Realizing that he was unable to speak with his cousin, Forrest grimaced in frustration, "Just what is going on at the other end?"

* * *

It was nearly night as Siegbert and the returned group remained in the council cabin with him. Fay and his retainer had just left the room leaving them to their own device. Upon realizing that he was unable to get in contact with Shigure, Siegbert had just contacted his cousin when a bright flash of light shined behind his back. He looked back and saw light coming from his retainer.

"W-Wha-!" Soleil gasped in shock.

"Soleil!" Siegbert rushed over as he tried to grab a hold of his retainer.

But it was useless as the force of the light pushed him back into Ignatius and the two tumbled onto the wooden floor.

"Lord Siegbert!" Soleil's eyes widen in surprise as the light around her grew darker into a black haze.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she grimaced, "This feeling…"

"Soleil!" Shiro called out to her as he stood from his seat around the table.

"I'm fine." She responded with a frown, "Fenrir. What's wrong?"

"Fenrir?" Sophie looked to her in surprise.

"As in the spirit?" Kiragi's eyes widen as he jumped from his seat, "G-Guys! There's no way a spirit that big would fit in here, right?!"

"Spirit?" Erio looked to them in confusion as he pressed a hand on the pages of the book.

There was panic in everyone's eyes as the light around Soleil began to take shape. Suddenly, before them, a large wolf was the just half the size of the room came into view. The silky black fur and dark blue eyes and large claws jutting out from its paws. So, this is his retainer's spirit. Fenrir.

Worried, he looked to his retainer, but she seemed all right. Suddenly, the wolf jumped onto the table with a light tap as the dark cold haze spread around them from under his paws. He was taken aback by his sudden move and looked to Soleil who only looked to the wolf with a raised brow and a calm composure. The wolf walked over to Erio with sharp eyes as a low growl rumbled in the air from his throat. The lancer froze in place as the wolf stared at his with dark blue eyes of the dark oceans.

" _How long will it be before you unlock your knowledge, child of courage? Those around you are vanishing and here you are fiddling your thumbs…"_ The wolf glared at him, " _By her lady of the moon, I command you to awaken your knowledge!"_

The dark haze fluctuated around Erio as Soleil jumped to her feet, "Fenrir? What's going on?"

" _Giving all of you a hand!"_ Fenrir responded with a growl.

Suddenly, the black smoke enveloped the young man as Siegbert jumped to his feet.

"It'll be fine, milord." Soleil called out to him much to Siegbert's surprise as he saw her firm gaze on the scene, "I believe that Fenrir is trying to help Erio too."

Those eyes. So, that's where he saw it before. Her eyes bears an uncanny resemblance to her aunt and Exalt Chrom of Ylisse. It would seem the trait runs deep in her family. The trust in her eyes were just like the ones he's seen on her grandfather whenever they spoke of their missing tacticians and allies. He watched for a while before he nodded in certainty. Despite her unnerved personality to a fault, he knew that Soleil is also just as good judge of character as he needed to be as well. If he's retainer have such trust, then so will he.

"Siegbert." Shiro turned to him with a firm look.

He nodded in agreement, "Let's watch for now."

It took a while, but the haze suddenly faded as Erio came to view once more. His eyes was closed and his shoulders slumped. The sight of him like this worried Siegbert as he got up and rushed over to him, "Erio?"

He moved a bit before his eyes slowly opened.

"Erio…" Sophie uttered out in confusion.

Siegbert found no fault in that. After all, the man that now looked to them had a firmer looking in his eyes as he watched them. Without a word, he sat himself back up. Siegbert looked to Shiro who returned him a similar look of confusion before turning to the wolf who huffed with a small nod, " _You're looking better now. Better starting fixing that problem in you want to save that pal of yours."_

Fenrir then turned around and dispersed into a haze as the smoke disappeared into Soleil. It took a while before Soleil could manage to move and touched her chest in stupor, "What… What was that? Fenrir?"

"A Book Binding spell."

They looked back as they saw Erio looking through the book with an unusual look of control across his face. As Erio flipped through the pages, Siegbert looked to him in confusion, "A… book binding spell?"

"Ah." The lancer nodded.

As he got up from his chair, Erio lifted a finger and suddenly sparks flew out of the tip of his finger surprising everyone. Siegbert was also taken aback as he stepped away from Erio to avoid the sparks from hitting his face.

"Erio?!" Shiro called out to him in no avail as the man ignored him and touched the pages of the book.

Doing so, a small draft of wind began picking up as it twirled around them. The sparks then vanished into the pages as the words lit up and slipped out of the surface of the papers. The words slipped around them in a dance on the small draft of wind. Siegbert was in awe as he turned to the man and saw the firm composure of the caster. Then, shuffling and moving about, the words then came together once more as they drift back into the fluttering pages in orderly filed lines. Finally, the wind died down as the book closed itself. There was a moment of stunned silence as Erio patted the cover of the book with a firm nod, "Now, it's done…"

"Erio!"

Shiro rushed over and caught the man before he could hit his head on Shiro's chair. Kiragi rushed over in worry. He took one look at Erio with a small nod and grabbed a hold of the lancer's wrist with a grimace, "Come on… It's around here somewhere… There!"

After a few moments of silence, Siegbert asked impatiently to his cousin, "Well?"

"He's…" Kiragi nodded, "He's okay. Just passed out, I think."

The archer breathed a sigh of relief as he let go on him, "We really need Forrest here with us."

Siegbert strained a smile as Shiro and Soliel helped bring him to the nearby bench where he lay asleep.

"Still, what was that?" Ignatius grimaced.

Siegbert looked to the book and picked it up. Upon opening it, he saw that the format and words were altered. He managed in surprise, "This! I can read it now!"

Shiro looked to him in surprise, "What?"

"Three months into the fall season and the beginning of my research. I discover that the island is more than it had seem." Siegbert read the first bit of contents before turning to Shiro who nodded.

"Soleil." Siegbert called out to him, "Get Fay."

* * *

When Shigure awoke again, he soon found himself on a large lake. He couldn't tell where he was at and his surroundings were just as dark. He watched his surroundings as he soon realized that he was in the cave once more. The crystal no longer shone and the waters were dark and shallow. Did…

Did he fail?

No! That can't be! There was just no way that he was going to let it end like this! Everyone still needs him. His family also needs him. Valla, Hoshido, Nohr. Their home.

Thinking so, he suddenly recalled his grandparents and his friends. He looked about in confusion as he began to recall it all. A white and blue reptile with a long snake like body. It was a creature that caught him. And, it was still too early to assume that he's dead. So… He looked about as saw a bright light come closer to him from the crystal. His eyes widen as he saw the outline of the object.

"Father. Mother…" He strained a smile as he saw them.

The two were in their clothes from their world and looked to him with a troubled look which came as him as odd.

"It's good that you're a talented Sky knight and artist, Shigure." Kamui said with a frown, "But, you are still a prince in reality, Shigure. What do you plan to do for Valla? When I'm gone, I need to pass the throne onto someone. It needs to be you."

"What?" Shigure frowned in deep confusion.

"Your father is right." Azura said with a frown, "You need to step up without us asking that from you. You're no longer a child anymore, Shigure."

"Mother?"

This was all so confusing. Why are they telling him about this? Also, they've never told him things like this before.

" _That's because these are their true thoughts about you."_

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" He called out.

On command, a large slithering figure emerged from the shadows. He didn't need anymore details to know who it was.

"You're… that creature from the caves!" Shigure grimaced slightly taken aback by the large figure.

" _A child who bears the title of a prince but rarely steps to his position is nothing more than a child. These are the thoughts of what those around you sees."_ The creature called out to him with a rumbling growl, " _What a shame."_

"Who are you?" Shigure ordered with a scowl.

" _You dare question my presence!"_ the serpent mocked with glaring blue eyes, " _Like your own position, you are befitting to know of my identity!"_

As the serpent hissed, Shigure grimaced. That's when a thought came to him.

"I see now." Shigure stood firmly in his place looking straight at the serpent firmly, "This is a test, is it not?"

A moment of silence confirmed his question as he continued, "You… You're a spirit. You're Leviathan!"

" _And you're a failed candidate."_ The creature hissed as a tornado of water rise around them, _"As per my vow, I shall drown you in my waves! Deep into the dark waters!"_

He felt the water underneath him shift and swept away as he grimaced. Briefly maintaining his posture, he turned to the Leviathan as it began to dive at him. Quickly, he rushed to the side to dodge, but the blast of the water pushed him against the large crystal as pain burned on his back. He then fell onto the water. Quickly, he got to his feet as he coughed on the water. Suddenly, his eyes widen in surprise before he noticed the spirit diving at him for another attack. This time, he jumped onto the crystal as he struggled to climb onto it. The stone shook violently as he nearly lost grasp of it. The water continue to grow around him as it soon began to take shapes of globs of water coming at him. His eyes narrowed. As he thought to look for the beast's weakness, a familiar phrase returned to his mind. That's right. Soleil's voice rang in his mind.

* * *

 _After having nearly crashed into the men's bunker, the retainer grinned much like her infamous father even with the oncoming dread of needing to apologize the prince on deck for breaking a board of the floor._

" _Fenny said that the ocean waters are shared by two spirits." Soleil frowned with a curious look, "One is Leviathan. The other is this Undine. They kept saying that it was something like this elemental."_

" _Elemental?" Siegbert frowned in confusion._

" _It's something that has to do with this wind and water thingy." Soleil shrugged, "I couldn't really wrap my head around it since both Leviathan and Undine are all about a lot of waters."_

* * *

However, there was a difference, right? As he looked to the waters again, he smirked as a thought came to him.

" _Have you lost it already?"_ Leviathan grumbled with a low growl, " _Then, I, Leviathan, shall save your misery and end it all here quickly!"_

As he watched another large tidal wave rise from the waters, he pulled out a rope from his bag and swiftly lassoed one end to the crystal and the other to his waist just seconds before the waters hit him full on in the face. All he needed to do was to check it once more. Just one more time!

"The test?" Forrest frowned, "Would this have to be why there's nothing tying down the planks on the dock down to the sea floor?"

"You're a sharp lad." Dove smiled as she nodded, "That's right. We were given a foretold. prophecy back in the temple. One day, fellow travelers will traverse space and time to save all. They will face perilous problems in the world and the darkest times of our lands. Then, they shall cultivate our miracle and save all of life from the death's blight. Solving all our solution with their travels. When the day come that they reach the kingdom of the waters, our lady must present them a test. Shall they live, she will prove them worthy of her powers. Shall they fail, she will take their souls and present them to the Celestials of the Dark."

Forrest's eyes widen as the last sentence reached his ears. He frowned, "Lady Dove, who… crafted this prophecy? Will it actually come true?"

"It was the Celestial of Time who crafted this prophecy." Dove said as her eyes softly drifted down to her entwined fingers on the table, "However, after years of dark times, it has yet to be proven true. Now, very few still believe in the tale and those who were foolish enough to believe this never returned from the goddess's quarters. Since then, only the royal family and the people of the temple may enter the temple."

"I see…" Forrest grimaced, "Could… Could the test be taken elsewhere such as out into the seas?"

"That we don't know, I'm afraid." The woman shook her head with a frown.

* * *

Barely hanging onto the rope, the waters passed by him as he was brought back down to the water floor. He gagged and coughed holding his chest to keep himself up. It was then that he heard her voice echo, " _I give you credit for your perseverance. But, this ends now!"_

"Are you sure about this?"

He grinned as he got to his feet with a frown as he stared straight at the beast's crystal blue eyes with a challenging stare as he called out to her, "What is the real test here, Leviathan? More importantly, why not confront me in the first place… Agla? No. _Undine_."

For once, the waters around him stood still as the sound of the droplets echoed around them. The serpent stared into his eyes, " _Interesting…"_

"I suppose so." Shigure strained a smile with words that flowed to his head.

They remained still for what seemed to be an hour before the serpent-like body melted and dispersed into water. The liquid, then, swirled around the air before gathering collectively in the center. The water morphed and the glob thinned to a slim figure with flowing dress of water. The collective water that formed long flowing hair and a spear of water in her hand. Her eyes open revealing a blue glow for eyes as she spoke, " _How did you know?"_

"The answer is easy." Shigure replied firmly, "Leviathan is the goddess of the sea. Yet, the water she controlled isn't sea water. They were fresh water. I know of two spirits who can control water and only one of them, in particular, just so happens to be an elemental for all bodies of water. The other is the goddess of the sea and not the waters, so, I could only assume that there must be a reason why you attacked me with fresh water. The crystal is also from the cave which must mean that the place was your shrine or such. Also…"

The image of the spirit came back to his mind as he continued, "You were hurt under the belly… Just as Agla was hurt on the thigh. So, I know you were the one who protected me from the Lost Ones."

" _Then, who am I?"_ the spirit questioned, " _Leviathan? Agla?"_

Shigure shook his head, "You are yourself. Leviathan. Agla. Undine. These are all of who you are. One individuals with multiple personalities."

Undine listened to him in silence before she nodded solemnly, _"Yet, you do not meet my expectations to pass the test."_

Shigure nodded, "I figured. You're right that I'm still inexperienced to rule or take leadership, but I know that I'll reach that position soon. I only ask that you give me another chance and see the leader that I will become."

The spirit was quiet as she remained quiet in his response. For a while, it became that way before she hummed in thought. Finally, she spoke, _"Very well… I shall deem you temporarily fit to become the one I chose, young prince. But, do heed my warning. If I see that you do not meet my expectations when the time comes, our contract is nullified."_

Her words echoed in his mind as he nodded firmly, "I understand."

" _You wish to know the whereabouts of the young queen."_ Undine said.

Shigure's eyes widen in surprise. He nearly forgot! He nodded, "That's correct. Did you see her during the pirate raid?"

" _I have."_ She replied much to his relief, " _And, much more…"_

Then, a light shined from the crystal as the water surrounded him. The sudden shift in their surroundings caught him by surprise as he barely caught a breath of air in time.

When he opened his eyes again, he soon found himself staring up at the light shining down on him. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shoulder. He looked back and saw the Okeanian prince grab him by the shoulder. He then saw the surface under the night sky and the full moon. He looked around to find that he was near a cliff where the crashing tides hit the wall of it. He then remembered the cave system and the underwater cave as well.

"Over here." Fay called out as he grabbed his arm and pulled him through the waters.

Looking ahead, he saw the ship before them and a ladder. Without much trouble, he climbed the ladder and got to the deck where his friends were. Sophie already wrapped a blanket around him as the water dripped from his clothes and soon felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Shigure?"

It was Shiro. Shigure was still trying to wrap his head around it all as he struggled a quiet nod.

Siegbert looked rather worried, "Let's first bring him below deck. It's chilly out here."

It makes sense. It was nearing winter and the wind at night is stronger than that of the morning. Despite all this, he didn't feel that cold in all honesty. But, they agreed and they don't need another sick sky knight in their current situation. So, he followed them down the stairs with jumbled thoughts. He felt that he knew what had happened to him, but his heart just wasn't in it. It wasn't till after he was brought to the bunker that he finally brought his senses back and began to try to recall all else that had happened during his encounter with the spirit. His cousin must've noticed his current state since they requested that everyone, but their Hoshidan cousins leave the room.

"Hey, Shigure." Kiragi called out to him as he touched his forehead, "Huh? It doesn't feel that warm."

"I'm fine…" Shigure managed with a grimace as he rubbed his eyes, "Just a little out of it…"

"We thought so." Shiro responded with a frown, "It was a good thing we went to check on the cliffside."

Kiragi nodded in agreement.

"Think you can tell us what happened?" Shiro questioned, "We lost contact with you for hours."

Shigure hesitated, but nodded as he answered, "I… I saw Undine."

"Seriously?!" Kiragi's jaw dropped.

It was already clear that they weren't expecting that answer. Shiro raised a brow, "Hold on! If you met with a spirit personally, then…"

Shigure shook his head, "I wasn't exactly chosen…"

He then went over what had happened to him during the time he had been missing to his cousins. His tale brought surprised reactions to them and, when he finished, Shiro sighed, "So, that's how it is…"

"So, you don't have the little crystal thing?" Kiragi raised a brow in confusion

"I don't know." Shigure frowned in confusion.

"What about Fay's little sister?" Shiro asked.

Images flooded his head as Shigure frowned in thought, "Okeanos. She's back in Okeanos. I think?"

"'I think'? What do you mean?" Shiro frowned.

"I-I don't know…" Shigure frowned, "There are these words and images that keeps repeating in my head…"

"Huh?" Kiragi frowned, "But, didn't they said that she was kidnapped from here."

"Let's talk to Prince Fay." Shiro suggested, "He should figure out something from this. Hold on."

As Shiro turned to leave, images began to appear in his mind as Shigure reached out and grabbed his arm, "Wait!"

However, there was a buzz in his ears as he fell to the floor.

"Shigure!"

"I see." He nodded before he gave her a nod and reached out his hand with a smile of gratitude as he stood up from his seat, "Thank you very much for this conversation, Lady Dove."

"It was a pleasure." The woman smiled and took his hand softly.

He reached down and picked up the books with a slow grimace in slight embarrassment seeing the unfinished research laid out before him, "Uh… If possible, may I… well, the books…"

The woman chuckled, "Well, it's not my place to say it, but I'm certain, if it was the queen, she would not mind. Especially after hearing that the spirit of the wind have graced us with his presence."

Forrest looked back down to see Carbuncle passed out in his bag with his belly full and his chest fur littered with crumbs.

"Ah…" Forrest grimaced, "I forgot. Now, he's gonna get a stomach ache tonight…"

As he gingerly placed the creature properly in his bag, he grumbled, "I'm not a healer for spirits, Carbuncle. You should be more careful too…"

As he placed the book next to the spirit, he turned to her and bowed again before bidding her farewell with gratitude for the tomes. After leaving through the doors and back to Caeldori's room, Forrest saw Asugi look up with a raised hand from his side of the wall, "Hey."

Seeing the sky knight's calm expression, Forrest smiled, "Has there been any change since then?"

"None, sir." Ophelia reported firmly as Forrest checked Caeldori's temperature.

"Well?" Asugi questioned with a frown.

The fever was still there, but it wasn't as severe as before. However, he could see that her meal was left with a little change in its contents. As he stepped back, he nodded, "She'll get better in a few more days… Just as the spirits said, huh… Just keep her temperature low and make sure she consumes plenty of water. Nothing with much oil content or it could make her feel queasy."

"Good…" Asugi responded watching the Sky Knight as Forrest pulled out the books from his bag, "So, I see you stole books from the castle. Anything new?"

"I didn't steal them." Forrest smiled, "The queen let me borrow them."

"The queen?!" Ophelia gasped in shock.

Forrest nodded, "That's right. I saw her in the library after I left. We had a long talk. But, she was trying to keep it a secret."

"A secret?" Ophelia raised a brow.

Forrest nodded again as he opened the book he was reading, "That's right. She didn't introduce herself as the queen after all, but the similarities were there."

"Similarities?" Ophelia frowned in confusion.

That's right." Forrest replied before taking out the orb, "Hold on. I need to contact Siegbert."

They nodded in silence as his orb began to blur. Finally, the image of his cousin appeared.

"Forrest!" Siegbert smiled, "We found Shigure."

"You found him?" Forrest's eyes widen as a wide smile appeared on his face before he sighed in relief, "Thank the gods… How did he get out?"

"I'll explain that to you later." Siegbert answered with a frown, "Right now, you should know this. Shigure has formed a temporary contract with Undine. Apparently, he didn't quite passed her test."

"What?" Forrest frowned, "How's his condition?"

"He was fine at first, then I think the aftereffects of the contract got to him and he collapsed." Siegbert replied, "He was drenched a while ago. So, he's rather cold, but he didn't seem to feel that way. Also, he didn't seem to be drowning when Prince Fay found him."

Forrest nodded, "Perhaps one of the traits he receives from the contract. However, tell him to be careful. It might still affect him even if he doesn't feel it. As for his collapse… he would have to wake back up on his own. Do you know which dragon was guarding this one?"

Siegbert shook his head, "No, we don't."

Forrest frowned, "I see…"

Siegbert frowned as well, "Things have gotten big in the last couple of months…"

Forrest nodded, "First, the spirits finally starts appearing. Then, we end up traveling around the kingdoms. Now, the ruler of Okeanos knows our secret after thirteen long years… Talk about drastic changes."

"It's already bad enough that anything could happen from here." Siegbert concurred, "Anyway, there's something we need you and the others to do for us."

"Yes?" Forrest raised a brow.

"Apparently, Princess Skyla was seen by Undine. Shigure was able to tell us that she sailed back to Okeanos before he passed out. We couldn't get anymore information after that."

Forrest grimaced, "It's already big news that she is here. But just that isn't enough. And, we also don't know what could happen with this kind of magic… We need someone in our group who can study these magic and what's going on or we'd have to take the time to visit our spirits. We don't know when that will happen and we don't have the luxury of time."

"We've been here long enough." Siegbert agreed, "We can't wait anymore. But, who can we turn to? Lady Nyx?"

"No." Forrest replied, "She's already busy enough with things back in Presia."

"Oh!" Ophelia jumped to her feet with a bright smile, "What of Uncle Laurent, milord?"

"Sir Laurent?" Forrest hummed in thought, "He does a lot of study. But, would he have the time?"

"There is another…"

Forrest turned to see Asugi look up with a frown and narrowed eyes, "But, we have to be really certain before we put our nose into her research."

"Who?" Ophelia frowned in confusion.

"You know who." Asugi sighed as he plopped another piece of hard candy in his mouth, "That one person who would not come out to see the light of day for years at a time? Or that's what people say."

"Oh!" Ophelia nodded with a frown, "You mean, Rhajat?"

"Rhajat?" Siegbert echoed with a frown, "Did Asugi just say Rhajat?"

Forrest nodded, "She does have experience in research. But, so does Sir Laurent."

"But Rhajat has a lot of time on her hand since she doesn't do a lot of work aside from her studies, right?" Siegbert pointed out with a frown, "Studies on spirits might pique her interest. As long as we set some limitations in her studies, it would be fine. We just need to be sure that it harms no one. I know she can set her own restrictions very well."

"Not just that." Forrest added with a small nod, "Since arriving here, she has been learning much from Tharja since they both have similar interests and their appearances have caught their attention as well. They've been sharing ideas for the last thirteen years too. Yes. She might just fit into this position really well. I'll try talking with my parents and see if we can get her into our group. Then, tomorrow, I'll go look around the kingdom and see if I can gather any information of the princess. Do you recall her appearance?"

Siegbert nodded, "According to the caretaker, she had blue eyes and blue hair that reached her waist. She has fair skin and her jewel should be on her chest. Right now, nobody but the caretaker and the mayor knows about this."

"Okay. Anything on the pirate raid? Anymore victims or anything like that?"

His cousin shook his head, "All we know is that aside from Skyla, there was a hermit on the island who has been studying the island's structure. However, it seems that there is more to this than he planned. During the investigation, he learned of the Lost Ones that he refers to as the Shadows."

Forrest's eyes widen in shock, "You mean that he's been studying the Lost Ones and they're on the island?!"

Siegbert nodded, "In the journal, he wrote that he found this cave at the bottom of this waterfall. By following down the tunnel, it would lead us to the underground cave. We believe that was where Shigure was. We were fortunate he didn't come across one during the travels. But, it seems that the monsters have been coming through there and the hermit always traveled there at night exterminating them to keep their numbers down. He have also been sending requests to the castle, but none of them ever reached the mainland since he never got a reply. The day he was about to search for the source was the day the pirate raid occurred. We don't have any information of that day, it was clear that was his intention."

Forrest nodded, "Then, I will check some of the places here. I have some ideas. You and our cousins just keep an eye on Shigure's health."

"All right." Siegbert responded, "We'll talk about thi further after we return."

After the image and the sound of the creaking wood faded, he put away the orb as Asugi sighed, "So, what? You want me to talk with Sunshine?"

"It's fine." Forrest smiled, "I'll talk with her."

"Have you talked with her before?" Asugi questioned with a raised brow.

"No." Forrest responded with a frown as he recalled whenever he saw her, "I've seen her before, but she usually stays in her home."

"Then, I'll talk to her." Asugi grumbled as he rummaged through his pockets.

"Actually, let me give this a try." Forrest stated firmly, "It's something that my cousins and I request from her. So, I should speak with her. I'm sure that she will find some interest in this."

Asugi raised a brow again but raised his hand and grumbled with a shrug, "Whatever you say."

Ophelia looked to him in disapproval as Forrest smiled, "Thank you, Asugi."

* * *

When Siegbert work up again, he found himself in an underground cave. The cave was really similar to the one Shigure had gone, but there was dirt and rock floors on the ground. Crystals shone in the darkness as a chilly breeze hit him in the face. He found himself shivering in his dark surroundings. However, it wasn't silent. Instead murmurs of voices rode the wind and into his ears. Confused, he got up from his spot in the middle of the ground. Wiping the dirt off his clothe, he saw that he was still in his armor. However, what peaked his interest more so was the voices echoing off the walls. Curious but cautious, he took his steps into the tunnel without looking back. Not even ten minutes passed when he saw it. Two individual dark figures standing at the end of the tunnel looking down to another chamber of the room. They were talking but he couldn't quite hear what it was. When he approached them, they didn't seem to have noticed his presence as they continued.

"It's only been weeks after her return and she already voices her agreement without our consent?" Said one of the two in a femine voice, "She's gotten bolder."

"However," said the other in a gruff tone, "those creatures did come from our world. A bold decision for them to seek out Lord Tian and Lady Yue."

"They should've kept it shut." The woman responded, "If a world is not strong enough to secure itself, it loses their right. I mean, it's not like we've ever responded to any other call before. Also, Lady Ri is all brawl no brains. This is the worst combination of leadership I've ever seen in my life!"

"However, it is the first to hear her call for all of us. Even the maidens who she never called before." The man said, "Let's see where this goes."

The woman huffed as she leaned against the wall of the cave and crossed her arms, "Well, I want no part in your twisted amusement, Consumer."

The man remained silent. Even more curious, Shigure got closer to the edge and saw it. The room was enormous. The walls were lined with numerous cave entrances and tunnels. In them sat many figures as well. Some cloaked in black hoods and some with none. There was more that had bodies of plants and rocks as others with water. Finally, the woman sighed and turned around, "I'm going to join, Pyre and the others. So, don't follow me."

After she left, another walked in with great strides. Even the gray hood they wore could not contain the presence they left on Shigure. However, he wasn't really taken aback by it and only grew more curious. So, he remained.

"She's changed." The black hood man spoke.

The man remained quiet. As the other continued, "Are you sure that you don't want to check on her?"

"Let them do as they see fit." The man in the gray hood grumbled, "Nonetheless, I can't stop them anymore. However, those I've met in the den."

"Ah." The other responded with a nod, "They were the dragons who requested for aid. Now, we just have to wait for the other one."

"Ah." The gray hood man nodded in reply.

"Please stop copying me…" the man grumbled with a sigh, "Can't you just respond with words more often?"

But, the gray hood man was silent.

"This is an outrage!"

The shout brought everyone's attention to the lower ground that lay barren of creatures save for four individual figures. It was rather difficult to see who it was clearly, but he recognized the silver hair and the fire shade girls with the silver hair man on one side. Next to them was an unfamiliar man which he could only assume had to be this Lord Yun Siegbert and the others talked about. It was a new sight to see the four together. Lady Ri of the Sun. Her younger sister, Lady Yue of the moon. Lord of the Lost Stars, Lord Tian. Lord Yun. The three together brought a rather mystified atmosphere around the room and a sense of authority that he initially felt back when he witnessed his father's coronation with his uncles and aunts surrounding him as his mother crowned him the ruler that would also make her the queen through their marriage. Along with it would be his coronation as the crown prince and the welcome of the rest of his family since Aunt Corrin would remain as the princess and make her children a prince and princess as well with the rights to the throne. Thinking back, that actually would've been a disastrous combination in the minds of the people such as the internal conflicts that could've rose over the fight for the throne in the future. That is probably why father and his uncles discussed this with great lengths and carefully picked their servants and soldiers. Even going as far as allowing Shigure to create his own army from people he trusts without questioning his parents. He wasn't sure why, but perhaps that was when they started to see him that way. As a weak leader with grandiose ideas in mind, though they weren't as grand. He didn't sought for approval just as his father had when he decided to separate from his family during the start of the war in another direction for truth. Perhaps, he should've continued that thought. The Celestials. Watching them now, they seemed no different from mortals in the aspect of the mind. Pride, glory, authority. Yet, there's also kindness amongst the younger looking celestials under the light of the moon. Yet, that one shout erased it all. As this celestial in a ragged black hood roared in anger, "You have no right to make such a decision without all four consent, Lady Yue! Why, you're still so young and making such rash decision will jeopardize all Celestials! Do you wish to make us vanish as well?!"

There was sounds of gasps and whispers that drifted in the air. However, the two man before him stayed quiet. Shigure wasn't certain what he meant till he recalled what Shiro had once told them.

" _I think… the moment the younger twin came to this world was the reason that forced her mother to disappear."_

Shelanoir. Their goddess and a creator of all this. She must've been in an even higher place than the four, then? The Celestials' reactions and the tension seem to have such a meaning.

"So, you say. But, I'd follow through with it." Ri spoke with a wide smile, "Those monsters are said to be from this world, so we should see what's going on in the mortal realm."

"It's those humans again…" Another voice muttered with a grumble though audible for everyone to hear.

"Perhaps." Tian replied despite the palpable atmosphere, "However, at the moment, we know every little of their creator. We must hold back judgement for now and search for the source of this."

"It's her."

Shigure looked back to see the black hood female figure again muttering aloud to the others behind her, "Why else would she be with Lord Tian when they summoned all of us?"

"To clean up her mess, no doubt." Another black hood figure muttered back with a grimace, "She just doesn't learn."

Hearing this sat rather uncomfortable with Shigure when he recalled the previous dream he had once before. The first time someone was chosen by a spirit. They said it. How they hated to trouble her when she wasn't in a favorable position. Now, he could see why. He frowned and turned to the center once more.

"What have your search found?" Tian spoke with a firm tone settling out all ushers.

"Nothing in the skies, milord." Yun responded with a frown.

"Those things haven't been in the light for the last few weeks of search." Ri responded as she leaned back with her hand stretched behind her head.

All eyes turned to Yue as she sat with her leg over the other and her arms crossed together. She responded firmly, "The monsters were no where to be found in the darkness."

"That's a lie!"

The shout surprised him as he nearly jumped back. He looked down and saw something dashed across the room. When he looked to the stone table, he saw that Yue's position had shifted her position as an arrow lay between her fingers. At least, that's what he thinks it is. He wasn't certain what happened, but she set the arrow down on the table as she turned to him and said, "Seeing that you are capable of traversing the darkness, search for your proof of my lie instead. But…"

Her voice suddenly grew harsher, "If I catch you forging lies and falsehood, we all shall _see_ what would happen then."

As Shigure saw a figure move back into the darkness, he was surprised to find himself also letting out a sigh when she turned back to the three.

"Oh?" the black hood man said in amusement, "An interesting approach. She's gotten stronger since her time in the mortal realm. But, would that be enough to convince everyone?"

The gray hood man remained silent. Finally, Shigure figured it out. He's only heard of it being possible, so it was a first to see it happen. Someone giving a strong presence. One that forced them to feel her intent. She would kill the man if he had lied was what he thought or maybe fade as they liked. Though Shigure knew this would not be the best way to go about this, he couldn't help, but admire the way she held her ground steadfastly.

"Now," Ri smiled, "let's talk more about this, shall we?"

With a clap, everyone was quiet. She looked over to the two men as Tian leaned forward with his elbow on the table, "They aren't in the skies, under the light, or in the shadows. Even the stars above have not seen them… How peculiar."

"Lord Tian," Yue began, "There was something that came up when I spoke with the dragons."

There was another shift amongst the people as she continued, "What if they were underground?"

There whispers grew into mutters as Tian raised a hand quieting them down. He nodded, "That sounds possible. If they were underground, it would explain how none of us have been unable to see them from the skies. Then, Yue, may I trust you with the task of leading the investigation?"

The woman nodded firmly, "If that's what milord wishes, it shall be carried out."

Tian nodded his head, "Good. Then, from now, I grant you permission to carry out this mission in the underground and return you the custody of the gate."

"Understood, milord." Yue responded.

Nobody spoke a word, but the atmosphere told Shigure everything. Something about this gate didn't seem to sit right with the people here. With it also an important place? And, the atmosphere continues to grow darker.

"But, milord!"

Suddenly, one of the people white armor called out to him from behind Lady Ri. He kneeled with his head lowered, "Forgive me for my outburst. However, to allow someone as young as Our Lady to possess something as destructive as the gates?! Please, reconsider this! She's only a few millions years old."

Through the darkness, Shigure could see the smile on the Lord's face as he softly raised a hand before him, "It is fine, Gen. I trust in the Twins' judgements. Ever since they're trip to the human realm, I've become rather interested in the change in them. As such, I've deemed it fit for the twins to bear the weight of their responsibility they've been denied for so long. You, Ri, shall also be returned your Key."

Suddenly, murmurs grew loud in the room. Shigure couldn't understand their words, but that alone also made him hold his breath. Somehow, without understand the how dire the circumstances could be, he, too, felt the tension upon the mention of the gate and the key. Are they connected? Could Lady Ri's key be the one that unlocks Lady Yue's gate? Is that it? Could it be that simple?

"Oh~." The black hood man next to Shigure smirked, "This certainly is quite a turn of events."

As he said this, he suddenly frowned and continued, "At this rate, she will have to take on all the responsibility as well."

The man turned his head slightly to the other as Shigure could see it. Those deep purple eyes such as those he had seen in the swamp when he went to help his parents bring Rahjat to her senses.

"If you don't jump in soon, you'll lose more than just her." He said to the gray hood man.

However, the man stayed quiet. Finally, a voice spoke up from behind, "As I thought. It was too much of a trouble…"

Shigure turned around again and, this time, his eyes widen in surprise. It was Anankos. The deity dragon stood before him in his gray hood with a visible grimace on his partially-visible face. Staring out from under his hood was two bright red eyes. Eyes that reminded him much of two people. Suddenly, a hand from above chopped on his head hard as he jumped in surprise.

"O-Ow!" he grumbled and glanced back.

Out walked the Ice dragon in smooth motion around giving him an icy glare.

"Had we not spoke of this, Anankos." She spoke with a cold voice, "Should I see you act so depressing again, it won't be your head I shall attempt to freeze."

She glanced over to the two other hooded man and gave them a deep graceful bow, "However, he is not completely wrong. Milords, please. Tell us what it is that we can do for the odds to be in our favor."

"Nothing." The gray hood man replied curtly, "Now, is the time you wait and see. Pray if you must, but pray to our mother. Not us. Now it all rests on them."

Aenir, the ice dragon, was quiet before she nodded, "Understood."

As she bowed once more, she and Anankos made their way back into the tunnel. Curious of the man whom had taken the Astral Dragon, Lilith, in as his own daughter, he followed them. Finally, the three came to a stop as Anankos took a deep breath and spoke, "Aenir, you-"

"Anankos." She spoke bluntly with a stiff posture as he voice silence Anankos, "I can understand where this sense of doubt is coming from you. However, you can not lose hope. Did you forgot the reason you're going so far for? I know it isn't for Cadros."

Cadros. Shigure recalled the name. In fact, according to many of the elderly and the historic books his mother read, he had always been told to have inherited most of his looks from him. Cadros, the first founding ruler of Valla. Then, could it be that the two were good friends instead? But, if it wasn't for him, then who was it for?

It hadn't been long before he noticed it. A cold hand touched his shoulder as he looked back to see who it was.

"Undine…" he spoke.

Without glancing at him, she watched the two as Aenir left the scene leaving Anankos alone in the tunnels.

" _To reach to an agreement with the other Celestials. Lady Yue gave her heart into the mission of this war."_ She spoke steadily, " _She spoke with the dragons who came desperately for aid and listened before deciding their punishment for breaking the taboo. Only after listening did she realize the elasticity of the law of the world and, so, sought out Lord Tian. During this time, rumors of her relationships with everyone around her came around to bite her while she continues to walk forward. A ruler must continue forward without looking back. This is her rule of darkness. A rule that brought forth admiration in the eyes of her group and vengeance in those she failed. Even with her most trusted servants, it was not enough to quell the anger in their hearts."_

Hearing her words, it finally began to draw together. Shigure grimaced and finally concluded, "So, it must've gotten worse after the Sister of Spring failed to return. That would make her the second to disappear after Shelanoir's fade."

" _Disappear, yes."_ Undine agreed, " _However, she was never truly gone. It wasn't till long after Lady Ri's disappearance that we sensed her influence on her season vanish. Now, only us spirits work over centuries to maintain the season that the maidens left behind. However, even before we confirmed her fade, they didn't relax their beliefs that Lady Yue would be the cause of all the misfortune. Through their anger and lose of mind, Lady Yue could only continue to force back their advances and make her way through as others struggle to follow after her. The question only remains. Was her choice correct?"_

After some thought, Shigure spoke up, "That's a difficult question to answer. Rather, I believe there really isn't any correct answer to this. Foresight or not, she never truly knew how to face forward, but to move forward. She was never wrong, but she couldn't have been right either. Seeing this now, I believe the problem could be her connection between her and her servants, but the reason is to vague to be certain."

He took a deep breath and glanced over to Undine with her spear of water. He continued without hesitation, "I don't know what rule is the correct. We don't. However, what I do know is that no matter what rule we choose, our people would be the one that would be affected by our decision and, unless we choose with their well-being in mind, we would be no different than any other tyrants in all worlds. That is something that I will not choose to rule as. Not for our people. To not be swayed by those who only want to rake in the benefits and look to my allies when I'm unable to reach my goal on my own, this is the type of rule that could help me in the future."

As he said this, he nodded in agreement to his own spout of words with a steady gaze, "Yes. This is how I shall continue to care for our home and people. Even if I do stumble, I will protect our people from any more threats that come forward and I know that I'm not alone."

Undine stared at him in silence.

"Lady Undine…"

Shigure's eyes widen in surprise as he spun around and saw Anankos looking to him with a frown as he continue, "As naïve as his words sound, I believe that this is a good start to things, is it not?"

"Anankos…" Shigure barely managed out in shock.

Undine nodded with a rare sigh, _"Perhaps. He still has a while before it can be confirmed."_

Suddenly, she drifted her formless body before him. Seeing this, Anankos rushed forward in a hurry but paused upon seeing the prince's eyes on him with caution. Undine nodded and held both her spear with both hands before stretching it out before him, " _You are still inexperienced, but you show promise. Upon the absence of your former weapon, I shall gift you my Strike Trident. Summon it on will, if you must, but you will do well not to disappoint me in your endeavor if you choose to take it, young prince."_

Shigure looked to her blade. Stunned on the words coming from her lips, he looked at it in awe.

"Shigure." He looked up and saw Anankos call out to him hesitantly, "It's against my idea for you to take on such a heavy responsibility, but I won't stop you if you wish to accept it. I only ask this of you from my will. Do not repeat my mistakes and reconnect your trust with your friends."

Shigure was surprised to hear those words come from the former enemy. He nodded and looked to Udine once more before receiving the spear with both hands. The spear was cool to the touch and a lukewarm feeling drifted into his chest. Suddenly, an objected drifted up from around his neck. Feather's pendant! As it levitated into the air from around his neck, the spear glowed white and nearly blinded him as its shape shifted into streams that flowed into the gem pendant.

" _I pray this new ripple will be the wave we need in this world."_

* * *

He didn't know what happened next, but, when the light died out, he was met with a familiar scene. A large field of white with an enormous tree in the center surrounded by a lake and a small waterfall. The night sky was illuminated with the stars and the moon in the crack of the ravine. However, what sat before him caught his attention. Leaning against the rock was the masked woman herself, Lady Yue. The Celestial looked to him, it seems, and waited in silence. Shigure, too, stood still uncertain of his next move. Finally, she spoke as he voice echoed in his mind, "It's been a long time, Shigure."

"Likewise, milady." Shigure responded with a deep bow.

"Yue." She corrected, "You and your allies have finally left your cradle after so long. Yet, you and your allies still require patience. Be cautious. One reckless move will spell death on those you hold dear. From here on, I can no longer gift you my protection. It's a shame after being together for so long. Shigure, continue down this path and grow. Do not worry of those you share your bonds with. I shall continue to guide and protect them."

Shigure wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't known that the Celestial had been watching over him all this time, but that would explain the lack of the Lost Ones till near the time he chose to leave Presia. Could this be the reason why? If so, he wasn't certain of what to say. All this time, they've thought that there was no one left they could turn to. Not the deity dragons. Not the Celestials. Not Lady Naga nor Lady Tiki from Prince Chrom's time. However, they've been looked after for so long. He stammered, "I… Forgive me. I'm truly at a lose for words. You've done so much for us. I don't know what else I can do aside from this quest."

Yue was silent as Shigure watched her intently. Finally, her voice echoed in his head again, "Shigure, I just ask of two things. One. Do not lose hope or waver in the twilight of your days. I believe that, one day, you will change what will come as long as you continue forward. Second…"

There was a moment pause as he pondered what the second would be.

"If possible, would you tell me the tales of the gray waves once more?"

Her question caught him off guard, but he smiled as he was happy to return the favor no matter how small and began his song.

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! I'm really tired. It's… 12:44 am in the morning and this is the first fanfic I've posted for the last week now. So, I'll just leave this note here and continue tomorrow instead. Also, I've created a new fanfic for my own amusement and from a bet with my siblings. The details of the description is below. I hope it catches your interest.**

* * *

 **Title: Fe Crossroads of Time**

 **Source: Fire Emblem (Mystery, Awakening, Fates)**

 **Genre: Adventure, Mystery, (Slight) Comedy**

 **Setting: Ylisse**

 **Summary: With wars over, Valla have regained their long-lost peace and their royal family busied themselves with its restoration. However, one day, something happened that brought back the conflicts that was supposedly put to rest. A conflict bizarre enough to send them to another world! The world where Ylisse reside! Despite their brief meeting, another problem secretly made its way too…**

 **Characters present: (Kamui/Corrin) (Reflet/ Robin) (Chrom) (Marth) *a slash between the names mean either or, but, in this case, they are twins again***

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this Fanfic. This time, I'm planning to add parts of original Marth and his militia into the story with Kamui, Corrin and their allies. I don't plan to bring everyone since that's just too much, but as many as I can! I hope you all enjoy it and I'd love to put the link down below, but they'd just edit it when I upload it. Well, good night!**

* * *

 ** _3/9/2019 1:05 AM_**


	24. Chapter 24: Giving It Our All

Giving It Our All

Once again, he questioned why he had been here as he and his siblings, finally, was able to take the day off and spend the day together. It's been a while since they last had their day off or barbeque. For the day, they even left Aurora with Severa's family, but, as they gathered around the table and the other children went about either with them or the park, Leo and Kamui couldn't help but notice… those two again.

"I know you told me about this before, Leo. But, I didn't think it was this serious till now." Kamui said with a small frown.

"I did warn you." Leo said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear…" Camilla whispered in disbelief, "This is worse than before…"

It was Suki and Sora, of course. Once again, at just one glance, they were in a bad mood again while, at least, taking care to move to the corner of the grassy field. Neither looking to one another or acknowledging their presence. Just sitting there either cleaning their weapons or reading a spell book whilst the small white fox looked anxiously between the two. Xander raised a brow and glanced over to his wife before he said with a flabbergasted look, "I've never seen her like this before."

"Well, if you say so, then I worry what could've happened?" Azura wondered aloud.

"Nothing that _I_ know of." Leo said with a sigh, "They were already like this when they first met on the roof."

"On the rooftop?" Xander raised a brow.

Hinoka set the plate of ribs on the table before she pat his shoulder, "I'll go have a talk with her after."

Xander nodded, "It's fine if we can't make them get along, but it'd be better if they could at least feel comfortable around us more…"

Kamui nodded as well before he noted with an awe expression, "It's already been over a decade, huh? Suki has gotten so big since Azura and I last saw her. Sora too."

Corrin who had been helping her retainers with the barbeque set nodded from afar, "I remember when he was so thin, but now there's hardly a trace of that. He's also more social now too. This morning, we had a small conversation over the menu today."

"That's because we taught him well! Right?" Keaton said with a grin towards his wife.

Camilla nodded with a bright smile, "Of course. He's our son, after all. As long as he's happy and healthy, we're happy."

It was then that Leo suddenly noticed a red hood pop out from behind the boy and wrapped her arms around her brother, "S _ora!_ Come on! Let's go treasure hunting!"

Before he could respond though, Sora was soon dragged away from the table as Camilla called out to them, "Make sure you're back before Lunch, dears!"

"Okay, mom!" the young woman responded in a child like tone.

Leo then noticed his niece then averted her attention to her little fox picking him up and soothing out its fur. It was then that Leo finally let out the sigh of relief as the tension at the table dropped dramatically. Finally he heard Kamui whisper, "So, have you heard from the children?"

"Kamui." Xander said with a frown, "Your son."

"I know." Kamui nodded firmly, "That's why I'm asking."

Anxious, Azura shook her head, "Shigure had told us he met my mother…"

"What?" Xander's eyes widen in surprise, "You don't mean Former Queen Arete?"

He then froze and looked back to his daughter before seeing that she had already gone off to the nearby tree to read. He breathed a small sigh of relief before he continued, "But, how could it be?"

Kamui shook his head and looked to Leo, "Honestly, we were hoping Leo could tell us something. Just a couple nights ago, my daughter and Corrin's son received a call through the orb. Next thing we knew, we were talking to Ciel and Feather."

There was nearly a drop of a spoon as he said this. However, being the first to recover, Xander narrowed his eyes, "You can't mean their retainers?"

Corrin nodded, "It's exactly that, brother."

"We've tried asking them many questions, but they only understand a handful just as Shigure had told us." Azura began with a deep frown, "And, then… I saw my mother."

There was a moment of silence that ran still in the air. It was no surprise, after all. The topic of their parents was still a fragile subject to take. During the war against the Silent Dragon, the enemy dragon had taken over their deceased beloved and used them as weapons during the war. Azura's beloved mother, Arete. The Hoshidan sibling's father, Sumeragi. Finally, Hoshido's most loved former Queen and their twin sibling's biological mother, Mikoto. They were all used against them as tools to play with their hearts. If anything, that was the one thing they could never forgive the Silent Dragon for. Then, he also consumed, consequently killed, their Nohrian sibling's father and Nohr's iron-fist ruler, Garon. It was all so complicated to begin with and nobody believed in their tale without them jumping into the canyon and returning back in one piece. However, they returned without their deceased parents. That alone was their only regret.

"I know she's passed on, but I didn't think the enemy would trap her into hiding again." Azura said in a pained voice that leaked out to them.

"Oh… Big Sister…" Elise muttered quietly.

Sakura was also near in tears. Camilla walked over to her and placed a hand on Azura's shoulder and said encouragingly, "We don't know what the enemy wants with her, but we know that she's safe with the retainers for now."

"We'll figure this out, Azura." Kamui said with a firm nod, "We'll save her and the retainers."

Leo nodded with a frown, "I don't know anything about things related to the soul, but I know the orbs can't lie. If the retainers and Queen Arete is there, then they must be somewhere."

"But, where did they got their hands the magic to communicate with us?" Xander said in confusion.

"Apparently, Shigure used his dream to pass along an orb to them." Kamui replied, "They decided to try and communicate with him first before finding us. That was when he met Arete."

"I see…" Xander said with a nod, "It seems the children have been making progress during their travels."

"True. But, let's not get outdone by them." Hinoka said with a small smirk, "We've been making progress ourselves."

"Obviously." Leo said with a small chuckle as he also saw his wife smile.

"Since they heard that the place is underground," Kamui said, "Chrom has been looking into places underground. With the Lost Ones appearing in this realm, we can already figure out which realm to look into. The Hopiens' war looks to be near their climax now."

"The war." Leo said with wide eyes, "That's right. How is everything there now?"

"Since their new tactician, the two factions have formed an alliance and are pushing back the enemy monsters. For now, it's safe to say that none of them are desperate to try and enter this realm. However, it seems their kidnapped tactician have… been executed…"

"What?" Corrin said in shock nearly dropping the next plate of hotdogs to the ground if her butler/retainer hadn't been there, "I didn't hear about this."

"It was last week…" Kamui said with a gimace, "Sean told me the whole ordeal. Apparently, the monsters were trying to bring back an evil deity of some sort used her half siblings as sacrifices. They said that the Hopiens used special weapons and had gone to save them, but their tactician and her friends were too late. All of her halfsiblings fell to their deaths from the ravine."

"You can't be serious…" Leo shook his head, "No. You don't tell very good lies, brother… And that was a compliment and proof…"

"How is the humans reacting to this?" Xander questioned.

"A… weak ground structure took their lives during a tour…" Azura answered bitterly, "They fell to their death, but, inreality, they fell as a sacrifice."

"And the deity?" Camilla asked with a frown.

"This is where it starts turning weird." Kamui said with a frown, "Their special weapons has the ability to change into another form through certain times of awakening. Their tactician awakened her weapon and disrupted the ceremony while slaughtering all the monsters there. However, she was composed enough to spare the lives of Hopiens who betrayed them."

"There are stillpeople like that? That's good..." Sakura said in shock, "But, aren't they also in danger?"

"Not quite." Jakob answered curtly with a small bow, "All of the monsters have ties to Hopiens one way or another. Traitors aren't to be forgiven, but it seems they also have a tactician who looks beyond the idea of killing."

Kamui nodded, "Now, they are continuing the battle and the Hopiens are in a good position."

"Great, so what about their all-so-mighty deity parents?" Keaton said with a huff of annoyance.

No one could blame him for that. After all, Kamui had also felt something similar when he heard of this. "They have a battle of their own. The Ancients are trying to reseal whatever leaked out of the cage they'd set up for this deity."

"And, none of them cared when the tactician lost all of her siblings?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "What about their parents?"

"We don't know about their human parents." Azura answered, "But it seems the other did not reach out to them nor attempted."

"No way." Elise said with a frown, "That's… That's just too sad…"

"Elise…" Owain placed a hand on her back as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Kamui shook his head, "According to them, this is the first mass casualty they've had since her promotion."

Xander frowned, "We need to be ready. Even if things are looking safe for now, those monsters could make impossible things happen."

Kamui nodded, "We won't let this slide past our guards either. While the children are out there traveling too, we'll do our best to support them."

They all nodded firmly as the air got tense only for it to be loosened by a chuckle.

"Corrin?"

Kaze who had been holding a plate of food looked to his wife in surprise. Corrin shook it off and smiled brighter, "My apologies. I'm not trying to be rude, but this talk… It's almost as if Shigure and the others are continuing where we left off…"

Her words surprised them as Sakura nodded with a smile, "If it was just us, we'd be out helping people by now."

"Yes." Xander nodded with a grin, "It looks as if the times have certainly changed. The next generation have already stepped into our we once held back during the warring."

"And I remember when many were only small infants or toddlers." Camilla cooed, "Now, they've grown up so big. What if they've already surpassed what we've accomplished."

"It's still too soon, but they've already begun carrying responsibility heavier than what he had to bear two years ago." Xander responded, "This time, we'll be supporting them."

"And, we'll also be here when they return." Hinoka added firmly.

Images of nostalgia and sadness returned as if it was all yesterday. Many felt the same as the secret Queen of Nohr and nodded in agreement. This time, they won't be the ones to leave behind their next generation so soon as their previous had.

After the talk, more distant relative began arriving, such as Lissa's family and Emmeryn with Marc and his cousin. The party soon become livelier as they joined in the event. For the first time in a while, they could let loose of the situation a little and just enjoy the moment with their family and friends. It was also Sakura's and Hinoka's idea to invite Lissa and the two cousins as well. Since the festivities with the Harvest festival event, the princess has been getting brighter. With occasional calls from her granddaughter, she and Elise have started to recover little by little. Now, the two watched over Morgan and Marc as they played with Kana and Ahna. After which, the four ran off to the furthest part of the park. Sora and Veloura returned with armsful of "treasures" and they decided to have lunch.

After the meal, Kamui noticed Suki looking at the orb in hand and approached her.

"Suki, hey there!" he said nervously. It was the first time in years since he last properly met with the child who have now grown into a teenager. She looked up to him and wore a small smile, "Hello… Uncle?"

He laughed, "That's right."

"S-sorry… I don't really remember…" She muttered nervously.

"It's fine." He smiled, "You were too young to remember anyway. The last time I saw you, you were just starting your first growth spurt when you were nearing three. How have you been? I heard that you just started school."

"It's all right." She responded hesitantly, "Uncle Leo taught us the elements of the worlds and the magic that flowed between the human realm and the Friar."

"The Friar?" Kamui raised a brow.

"The scientific name of our realm." She answered.

"I see." He replied with a small, awkward smile as he soon realizes the awkward conversation this could become.

* * *

When they returned to Okeanos, Forrest and the others were waiting for them followed by a now awakened Sky knight.

"Caeldori!" Soleil jumped and hugged her two best friends, "You look so much better now!"

"Sorry for worrying you two." Caeldori replied with a small smile.

"Let's be wary the next time we enter a new place." Forrest said with a smile, "A change in environment can trigger symptoms if we're not careful."

Since the Sky knight "caught" a bad cold, Forrest wrote it off as the change in environment being the reason for this mess and everyone tried to follow with it. As Shigure and the others walked up, Caeldori's eyes widen in surprise, "Shigure? Where's your Naginata?"

"Oh. It broke in half…" Shigure replied nervously.

He was returned with wide eyes as Forrest sighed, "What matters is that everyone returned safely."

"And, your search?" Fay asked with a grimace.

Forrest shook his head, "Nothing came up. I've looked around, but I can't find much clues yet. Asugi is out searching for more right as we speak."

Fae frowned but nodded, "It couldn't have been that easy. But, if what Lady Undine said is true and she did return to the mainland…"

"We'll find her." Siegbert replied, "If it was other islands, it shouldn't have brushed past the royal family's eyes meaning that she would have to be here on the mainland."

"Problem is that the main land is much, much bigger than the island." Nina said with a frown, "If we're going to find her, we'll first have to check Oceanos to see if she's really here or not. This Kingdom is the only place where access to other lands is available. It'd be difficult elsewhere."

"But, why would she return here?" Sophie asked in confusion.

Quickly Fae shushed them and whispered, "You all need to return to the castle quickly before the nobles come. They always do so after a voyage. You need to keep yourself from their sight. Diane knows her way around the towns. Just follow her. We'll talk more about this after I return to the castle's library."

"All right." Shigure responded, "Be careful."

After Fae returned with a curt nod, the others quickly left the scene following after the maid who briskly led them through some alley behind the streets. As Shigure followed after her, he could see the children in rags either sitting in the corner or running about the streets playing some sort of game. The larger alley ways were crowded with people of different shades of skins and eye colors. However, there was one thing they all had in common, aside from the idea look of poverty. It was the atmosphere on the people that matches perfectly with those on the main streets. Shigure thought for a bit before he heard Diane spoke, "They're foreigners who have come to settle on the main lands."

"Foreigners?" Siegbert said in surprise.

Diane nodded as they hurried, "Many came seeking for job opportunities. Those who succeeded dwell amongst the main roads, others in these alleys. Some bring their families and others by themselves. In the end, should they fail, it would be the children who would suffer. Poverty, hunger, and illness. If they weren't sold on the black market into slavery, they were starving on the streets."

"That's… too cruel." Caeldori said with a grimace.

"It's the way things are here." Nina said with a grimace, "Only those with the power or the status can change that. Remember how I stole back belongings that were forcefully taken by a mansion's owner once to help the people?"

Diane raised a brow but nodded, "His majesty is trying to pass regulations to help the foreigners and banish slavery, but, each day, they are put down by the council members. Without their approval, no laws aiding them could pass and each generation of council members only gets worse. Those who supports the people and protects them are few who are from his majesty's generation."

"Will your liege do the same and cleanse the entire council just as his majesty?" Seigbert asked.

Diane shook her head, "In the past, his majesty had the support of his people. Now, foreigners stand against him and the council. Sadly, few stands with his majesty. I too was one of them. Left alone on the streets as a child before his majesty and Lord Fay found me and took me in."

"Diane…" Ophelia whispered with sympathy.

As they entered the castle halls from the side, Diane led them into the castle library. Seigbert was the first to speak, "However, I've rarely heard of your kingdom's succession ever having problems when a daughter is born into the family. How would Prince Fay's sister bring such a large impact to the state of matters?"

"Because, she is the first-in-line to the throne."

Shigure spung around with wide eyes as he saw Fay and Collins walk into the library shutting the door closed behind.

"Pardon me?" Shigure spoke formally, "But, shouldn't Prince Fay be the first-in-line?"

Fay took a seat on one of the chairs and gave a rare sigh, "Should things go smoothly with the council's idea and attempt to turn me into a puppet, perhaps. However, from the first ruler of Okeanos to the forties, they were all ruling queens. After the forty-seventh queen's sudden death, her elder brother and only sibling became king. With the dark past of our kingdom, it doesn't take much to assume what has occurred. Since then to my father's rule, our kingdom plummeted into a stale state that was led by the gluttony of our lineage's side. Forcing our people to live the way the kings saw fit, expand territory and conquer nearby islands who proved no threat and tax the people of everything they own. My father risked everything to turn things around and, now, he wants to return the crown to the women of my family, but we all know what the council would think of that."

"Which is why you all hid her from the entire kingdom." Shiro muttered with a sigh.

"Prince Fay, I can see where all this caution is coming from." Shigure said with a frown, "But if she's going to achieve what your family hope of her, she will need the support of the entire kingdom just as King Ivar had."

"That's what I thought so too." Collin sighed, "But, when you compare things to what could happen if the council learned there was another puppet they could use instead, this was the better idea of the two."

"You were in on this as well, Prince Collin?" Sophie said in surprise.

"Not till Fay finally told me that he has a little sister and that she had been kidnapped." Collins said with a sigh.

"Prince Collins was the only person outside of the royal family and retainers that I was willing to entrust with our family's secret." Fay explained.

"So, because your sister is suppose to be the first in line to the throne." Shiro frowned, "Everyone needs to wait for her to grow up to take the throne…"

"Why not have another daughter?" Asugi muttered with a frown, "If it's another girl-"

"My sister was born on an island during a vacation trip." Fay replied bluntly, "And that vacation was not something that was randomly sprouted out of thin air. It was the only and last time father could plan something as short noticed as that without fear that the council would spring something during our absence. Also, do you honestly believe he would be able to bear another child from then to now?"

Shiro and his retainer frowned as the fact sunk in.

"Then, have you ever seen your sister before, Prince Fay?" Olivia whispered quietly with a look of concern.

There was a moment of silence before his lips parted, "Once… I was still going through my first book of spells when I met her cradled in my mother's arms. She was a small infant and it was surprising when I thought of how she would become a child following after me. Never had I thought that the council would try their hand to steer her away if she was to grow in the castle with the Nobles' knowledge. If that was the case, growing up afar from the castle and mainland would be the best choice there is for her safety."

"It must be tough for her too…" Shiro spoke up, "She was growing up in a family she had thought had blood connection to her. Then, next thing you know, she lost the man she thought of as her father and was kidnapped in one day."

"But she has a family here too." Fay said with a frown.

"When my father was brainwashed by Nohr's former king and was rescued years later," Shigure said with a frown, "it was difficult to feel the connection he once had with someone who was suppose to be family to him without his memories. It took the life of our grandmother to trigger his and his twin sister's memories of those days. However he told me that if he was to rebuild those bonds he lost as an infant and make a new start, it might become a bond similar to when he does remember of those days. Just because you are her family by blood, it would still take time and connection to build up a bond similar to what she had with the family who took care of her. And, to have known that you've grown up without your family could hurt the child."

Fay was quiet as he stared at the with a frown. Finally, he spoke, "I won't deny that if I think in her shoes for a bit. I suppose I was expecting too much when I thought of the bond we have. She really might not recall those days, but I do and I still want to bring her back in possible."

Shiro grinned, "All right! We'll help, of course! Right, Asugi?"

"We made it clear since last time, remember?" The ninja grumbled.

"Right…" Shiro groaned, "I'll get you a large bag of caramel in exchange for the work. Would that help?"

"Better." The man shrugged.

"All of you…" Collins chuckled, "Are certainly unusual group."

Fay could only huff a chuckle as a small smile sat on his face.

* * *

The next two days went by with everyone gathering more information. Nina and Ophelia searched the taverns and back alleys while Forrest and his cousin scouted nearby shops and stores. Shiro snuck his way into the ranks of the guards while Shigure did something similar and weaved through the higher ranking soldiers with the king's aid, in exchange for the information that his daughter was still alive. Never had Shigure thought he'd see the wise king wear a smile on his face, but he does have to agree that he had only met the old king once. When the day came for them to regroup, a couple weeks had passed. Shigure now made his way down the empty halls without the heavy armor he had to wear during his infiltration. When he entered the room, he saw that there was no one, but his allies. He smiled.

"Hi, Shigure!" Shiro grinned, "How did things go on your side?"

Shigure shook his head, "There wasn't much on Lady Skyla, but I'm afraid that there isn't much good gong on either."

"Yeah. I hear you…" Shiro grimaced, "Nothing good on this side either. Those nobles from the council are up to no good…"

"What do you mean?" Ignatius frowned.

"Apparently, the areas the council members are in control of are making foreigners pay higher taxes than the citizens and it seems that the worst can happen if they don't pay them. They disappear." Asugi answered, "We heard the guards talk about it a few times already."

"I heard of something similar." Shigure responded, "Apparently, those that vanished are being enslaved. They should be alive, or mostly…"

"If it's not about the citizens, the majority of the nobles can get by without worry from the laws." Fay grumbled with a scowl, "We have to install the rights to the foreigners as well… Damn it! So much matters to look into, but so little time and abilities."

"Not sure if this will help you." Kiragi spoke up, "But, I was in the archery and I heard a few archers talking about a count upon North. A big shot, Asugi refers to them, who would pin crimes on nobles who crosses his path."

"I'm well aware of that." Fay replied, "That count, however, has close ties to the council and could easily overthrow my father's hold on the council if he wishes…"

"It's that fragile?" Siegbert grimaced before he shook his head, "Pardon me, but I wish to put this aside for now. More importantly, Forrest and I have something to bring up."

They all looked to the frilly healer as he spoke, "We talked with the blacksmith and some of the shops in town. We were able to get that, after a couple weeks from the pirate attack, a customer had came to the blacksmith and ordered numerous books on magic and their best staff. Then, the clothing store had seen a similar customer who bought clothing for girls and children. They would do this once or twice every year since the attack. The customer was a man."

"What the?!" Shiro frowned, "What is he? A-"

"At the same time…" Seigbert cleared his throat giving his cousin a nod, "When we were on Aspido Island, did we not learn the victims who were kidnapped?"

Shigure's eyes widen, "A hermit, an orphan, and Fay's sister…"

"How do we know that it's them?" Lazar said with a grimace, "Our kingdom is home to many people across the seas."

Nina smirked as she shook her head with a shrug, "And this is where we come in. Apparently, everyday at a small tavern by the sea, the owner was seen taking out buckets to the dumpster at night, but one of the people has always seen him leave it there instead of dumping the contents out. The next morning, the bucket is still there, but the contents were going and the bucket clean as if it was never intended to be used for its purpose. There was rumors that a Frian was seen performing advanced water magic no one has seen before on the dock a couple years ago as well, but that was it and they were never seen again. And, guess what?"

Ophelia giggled, "We saw a girl with blue hair there at that small tavern!"

"But, can it really be them?" Collins said with a frown, "Skyla can't really perform any big magic, right?"

"We don't know." Fay said with a frown.

"Actually, we do." Forrest smirked and pulled out a list, "I was able to gather most of the tomes the man bought from the blacksmith and take a look. It ranges from the simplest child tome to tomes the revolves around the power of your deity, Leviathan."

"It's Skyla." Fay said bluntly as he stood up from his seat.

"Woah! That's fast…" Soliel noted with a look of surprise.

"Only those with the blood of the high priest or high priestess are capable of borrowing power from Lady Leviathan. Since my mother was the former high priestess, I am capable of using a bit of that power." Fay explained firmly, "The only other person who can do this aside from us can only be Skyla. But… how?"

"That's the easy part." Soliel grinned as she glanced over to her friends.

Shigure and his cousins nodded as Soliel wore a brighter smile, "We have a hermit, a girl who doesn't even know what she is capable of, and an orphan. But, you said the hermit was from the Kingdom's miltia and a mage at that… How else do you think she knows magic?"

"She was taught!" Fay's eyes widen upon realization, "How did I not think of that?! Of course, she can use magic now. The hermit taught her magic. The hermit is no one lesser to also not have heard of what the royal family should now be capable of either being part of our militia's ranks before. If she hadn't been seen for two years, that could only mean that he noticed this and has kept her hidden from public eyes. By the gods… Finally, after all these years…"

"Shall we inform his majesty?" Diane questioned firmly.

"Don't." Forrest answered for him.

Eyes turned to him as he continued, "Don't take the corrupted nobles lightly, Prince Fay. If they are capable of performing acts against the law, then they are capable of gaining information about this as easily as us. Prince Fay, we now know that your sister is alive and hidden, but we can't be the only ones. Some of the council must've known it before we have. After all, only her highness and you have the power to borrow from Leviathan. Now, what would happen if they here something similar happening down by the docks?"

There was a moment of silence. The answer was simple… They knew. They knew from the start! Skyla's presence has become known to members of the council. Fay scowled, "Then, that Count knows as well… Damn it… They had their eyes on us from the start. What to do…"

"If we search for her now, we can hopefully find her, but, at the same time, so would the council." Shigure said with a frown, "If we must do something, we have to keep her safe. Prince Fay… What would you do?"

The prince was quiet in his seat with his intertwined fingers over his lips in deep thought. Minutes passed as Shigure looked to the retainers, then to his allies, and finally Prince Collin who could only turn to Prince Fay. Finally, after nearly twenty minutes had passed, the prince opened his eyes and spoke firmly, "Diane. Lazar."

The two retainers walked forward stiffly.

"Fetch Father and Mother. The tears of the Serpent hidden behind the storm." He spoke with a firm look to them.

The maid and knight bowed deeply before turning around and hurrying to the doors.

Minutes after, the first to arrive was her highness in a white gown and translucent sash drapped around her shoulders. Seeing her and her , Forrest was the first to bow and said, "Greetings. We meet again, your highness."

Shigure recalled how his cousin had met with the Queen once before in the library. Honestly, he still couldnt' think of it as anything, but a lucky coincident.

"My!" the woman gasped in surprise as a smile came over her face, "What gave way?"

"If I may, Prince Fay resembles his highness very much in appearance wise and the connection to the castle and temples. Not many would use the name of Wyscun's former queen from books, correct?" Forrest replied, "But, more importantly, you're not here to aid us today, are you?"

"I'm afraid not." The woman smiled wearily, "I believe that would be your and your friends' roles today."

Suddenly agitated, she spoke quickly, "Tell me… Is my daughter… Is Skyla…"

"She's alive the last we saw her two days ago, your highness." Nina responded firmly.

"Thank, Lady Leviathan!" She whispered in a hushed tones with her hands clasped before seeing the group. Her eyes widen as her eyes rested on Shigure, "Your aura… May I ask your name?"

Shigure's eyes widen in surprise as eyes rested on them, "S-Shigure, your highness."

"Tell me, Shigure…" the woman asked softly, "Have you met with someone who aided you in this search?"

Shigure thought carefully, uncertain of how to respond before he nodded, "We were guided by the spirits… Undine."

"You… met with Lady Undine of the waters?"

There was a tense moment before the queen suddenly smiled, "I see… But, you have yet to awaken to your true potential…"

Suddenly, the door opened as the elderly king walked in. Blue eyes, dark with the burden and premonition of the words told, gazed upon them. They rested on the prince as the king spoke, "My son. You've found her?"

Fay nodded, "For the past years, she has settled on the mainland right under our nose."

"Then, you have need to seek me and your mother?"

Fay frowned as he spoke firmly, "Yes, father… The council has their eyes on her…"

The queen gasped as the king narrowed his eyes, "You seek my council's and my aid."

Fay was silent with a grimace. The king frowned, "Stand together, Fay. You are no longer the child you once were. If you seek aid from my council, you know what you must do. I too shall gather my force and make my last stand… to protect our family and our people of Okeanos. This time we will bring the sky to the ocean… and have them meet."

"Dear…" The queen whispered in bewilderment as he said this and tears glistening in her green eyes.

The king turned to Shigure and the group as he spoke, "You have done much for our family, young travelers. For this, I give you permission to access the temple and our Chronicle."

"Pardon me, your majesty." Shigure bowed, "Though we are grateful, my group and I have spoke and we would like to see through what we have started if you allow us."

"To see it through?" the king raised a brow.

Shiro nodded, "You see, your majesty… This matter hits us rather close and we would like to offer our help."

"I see…" the king muttered quietly, "However, should the council catch whiff of this we may not be of much help."

"We are well aware of our position." Seigbert responded firmly, "Still, we want to help because every one of us know what it feels like to have to live away from your family from circumstances."

This time, the King and Queen could not say a word as the rulers could only look to each other. Fay was the first to speak.

"Don't tell me…"

"All right…" the king said.

Shigure's eyes widen as he bowed, "Thank you, your majesty!"

* * *

Hinoka and her husband had been preparing for their trip to the reunion. Thoughts of worry passed their mind when they imagined their adopted daughter interacting with the other soldiers. Should they tell her of her lineage, like Rinne? They talked about it back and forth for a long time, but never came to a conclusion. Finally, the day came where they left for the reunion with butterflies swirling in Hinoka's stomach. Hinoka and Xander were both dressed in their old clothing of their homeworld while their daughter wore that of their present one. A blue jeans, sports shoes, and a black long sleeve shirt her Aunt Camilla got as a pair with the girl's mother. Sporting the turtle neck, stretchable cloth, and a book in hand, Suki held a striking resemblance to her Uncle Leo's figure, that which Xander and his wife could never stop teasing her about. The fact that it was cute sort of settled down the unsettling feeling in the mother's chest as she warned Inigo to be gentle with the steed they have pulling the wagon or there'd be another runaway carriage like last year. Looking back, they could see their family and friends joining them in their travels while their daughter plays with her fox.

"Let's wait for a little longer." Xander suggested nervously.

Hinoka nodded, "I think so too. But, what if someone at the reunion starts to ask her?"

"We can keep her close to us."

"We have a meeting to attend to, though."

"You're right…" Xander frowned, "Then… Shall we leave her with Kana and Ahna?"

"That could work." Hinoka smiled before she frowned, "But, will she be all right with them?"

"Midori will be there too." Xander reasoned with a smile, "This could work."

"Mother. Father."

The couple jumped in surprise and looked back to the wagon as Hinoka spoke, "What is it, Suki?"

Their little girl looked to them with a curious look, "Where is the reunion going to take place this time?"

"On the isolated plain between Goud and their kingdom." Xander answered.

"The Goud kingdom…" Suki whispered quietly, "I kind of want to go there suddenly too…"

Hinoka's heart skipped a beat as the butterflies swirled. She looked to her husband catching his gaze with her trouble look. He forced a small smile as he patted her head, "When you're older and want to leave home, perhaps."

"Mother?" Suki called out to Hinoka.

She flinched in surprise, but smiled and nodded, "Your father is right. You can go there once you're older, Suki."

"Okay?"

* * *

That night, as Shigure and his cousin was about to go to bed, they heard a knock on the door and opened it only to find Fay outside with Collins.

"My apologies for intruding so late and without notice." The Okeanian Prince said.

Surprised, Shigure could only shake his head, "Please come in."

He allowed the two to walk in. Taking out chairs for the princes to sit in, Shigure spoke, "I thought we finished strategizing this afternoon."

"We did…" Collins clarified, "And Fay had to tell me everything about you guys… I understand why you have to keep it all silent, but talk about a revelation…"

"What you said this morning still bothered me. That's why I'm here." Fay said with a frown, "Your cousin… Seigbert said that every one in your group can understand what my sister is going through. Before I'd have brushed it off as your own good will, but if it's for something else."

"Well, not exactly as she is." Forrest said stuffing his medical bag with small brown bags full of something sweet smelling.

Collins nodded nervously, "You said that you just came two years after finishing your own wars… Pardon me for… asking you something personal… But, why…"

"I'd like to hear the entire story…" Fay demanded crossing his arms.

Pressured, Shigure thought for a bit.

"We…" He started before glancing over to Forrest who nodded as he continued, "We are from a special circumstances… Because, though the war began long during the time of our parent's generation or longer, the real fight with the dragon that started it all didn't start till my father took the blade and stepped into the fight with his family. To start with, there were twelve dragons with god-like powers. They created the earth and sky. The dimensions. However, war broke out between them that split the twelve apart to two factions. Those who wanted the world to themselves and those who only sought to share it. The battle was massive and left those around to be absorbed in the fight. Seeing this, the dragons who sought to share the world created weapons and gifted them to the humans to help aid them in ending the war. This helped them win the war and save the humans… for now."

Forrest finally sat on the bed as he spoke, "Those dragon all shed their scales and took on the form of humans living mortal lives with long life spans. All six dragons were held as deities and prayed to even after death. Thousands of years later, the last and wisest dragon amongst them, that have chosen to live with the humans and didn't shed his scales, have lost his sanity and attacked the kingdom that once held him at high regards after the humans began to turn to their knowledge in technology. The hatred in his heart turned him mad and, with it, he accidentally killed the only one who still believed in him. His best friend, the king of Valla. Shigure's grandfather."

Their eye's widen in shock as they looked to Shigure.

"You're royalty?!" Collin muttered in surprise, "Then, that means…"

Shigure sighed as he knew things could come to this, "My mother was born shortly before she lost her father. My father and his twin sister, who were her cousins, were born after her only a few months apart. After the dragon conquered her kingdom, my grandmothers took their children and fled the kingdom in seek of aid from Nohr and Hoshido. During that time, both rulers have already lost their queens to illness and my grandmothers having lost their husbands ended up marrying them. My mother' side in Nohr and my father's side in Hoshido, but they could never get help to Valla in time because the dragon placed a curse on the land. Whoever speaks of Valla or the dragon will vanish as if they never existed. Then, the king of Nohr lost himself to the dragon's power after my grandmother passed. He became a servant under the power and sought to conquer both Nohr and Hoshido. Leading away the king and my father from Hoshido to neutral ground, he killed Hoshido's king and brainwashed my father and his sister, who was still toddlers into his pawns and prisoners, without their knowledge."

Forrest nodded, "My father saw our uncle and aunt as part of their family, though, and never mistreated them in the least. It was only our grandfather who was overly strict with them from what I was told. In turn, Shigure's mother was kidnapped to Hoshido. They hope that they could switch hostages, but our grandfather had already lost his mind and couldn't think straight to want her back. So, it stayed that way and his mother lived her life as a Hoshidan princess and treated kindly. Then came the day our uncle was permitted to leave the castle and was kidnapped from the battlefield after a dragon saved him from falling down the ravine due to the king's schemes. The ones who kidnapped him and his twin sister was our other uncle who would later become our uncle's retainer. He brought him back to Hoshido, but my father and his siblings saw it as a hostage situation and rushed into the land to save him, but, during that time, unusual events occurred. The Queen of Hoshido, Shigure's grandmother was killed from an assassination and the blame was already on my father's side who was marching towards the capitol."

"But it wasn't them." Fay responded.

Shigure nodded, "My father believed in them too. In both his thoughted-blood and adopted families. However, since neither could listen to his and our aunt's words, they were forced to follow down their own path without the initial support of his families. It took him months fighting against the dragon's forces of undead soldiers and persuading his siblings with his twin sister and my mother. But, it was slowly starting to work."

"But that's also when it happened." Forrest sighed, "Shigure's parents fell for each other and got married. Then, we had a problem. If they knew Shigure was born, the dragon wouldn't think twice and shift all the focus to them. So, our uncle spoke with the dragon that saved him. You see, the dragon was once saved by him and his twin, so you can see why they were on good terms. Now, we told you the battle ended two years ago, but what we didn't tell you was that the real war only lasted for two years and we were born during those two years."

"Wait what?" Collins could only look to them with a blank look as Fay raised a brow and said, "Magic…"

Forrest nodded, "It was a special type that only the dragon are in control of. We used the astral plane which is similar to dimensions and our parents hid us and our caretakers in the worlds sleeping in the astral planes. But, time flies differently in every realm. All of them were faster than the one our parents lives in, so we also grew up faster and became adults in a matter of weeks. But, they were also years and months that our parents could not visit us. We could not fight by our parents' side nor leave our world without the enemy catching sight of us. I was only able to join my father's side after he saw my growth from a town I treated because of bandit attacks. We weren't on very good terms before then."

Shigure nodded, "Every one of us you see before you are from the same circumstance. The only difference was that we got to see our parents for time to time. We want to help you and Skyla because her circumstances were more dire than ours and many of us aren't able to let it sit with us. We _want_ to bring your family and Skyla back together again. So, please…"

The room was quiet for a while. Thoughts seems to flow in Fay's mind, while Collin was stuck at a knot. Though they roughly explained everything to them, Shigure wasn't certain if they still felt the same about their request. It was a selfish request in a family affair, but it was the truth.

"My father already gave you permission to aid us. No matter what I say, the decision is final." Fay replied with a huff, "Not that I'm against it either. I just don't think Skyla would want to be rescued out of pity for her circumstances that she knew nothing of."

"You see her as a strong woman." Forrest responded with a smile.

"I suppose so…" Fay muttered without a glance.

At least, he wasn't strongly rejecting it. Instead, the prince looked satisfied with their answer. There's only one problem and that is that Shigure would probably have a lot of explaining to do later.

"Prince Fay, are you satisfied with their story now?" Collins asked with a small smile, "With this, there can't be anymore secrets between us now, is there?"

Fay sighed, "You're right… Tomorrow, we set our plan in motion."

"Then, we should probably get some sleep early." Collins noted giving Forrest and Shigure a small wink, "We all have our roles tomorrow."

As he and the Okeanos prince walked out of the door, Collins gave them a small smile and a nod. Rather it was in gratitude or apologies, Shigure wasn't certain, but he was grateful that the questions ended there. Closing the door, Forrest sighed, "It looks like we have a bigger problem in our hands. I should've kept a close eye on Seigbert before he started talking…"

"It wasn't your fault and Seigbert was clearly just swept up in the moment." Shigure said with a small smile, "So, just forgive him, okay?"

Forrest sighed, "Tell that to Asugi. You know that he doesn't like to be looked down on."

Shigure nodded, "That's… Caeldori is giving us a hand. She should be able to persuade him again, though we should be the ones doing that…"

"So, what now?" Forrest said with a frown, "The Queen clearly sees that you didn't have Undine's full acknowledgment."

"I don't know…" Shigure shook his head, "I've been looking for another spear in the meantime, but none would fit well in my hand than another naginata."

"What about our mission?"

"After we bring back Fay's younger sister, we will enter the temple and search for our next clue." Shigure replied firmly, "Yue told us not to lose hope. I want to believe in her words no matter how bleak our situation is."

Forrest smiled as he pulled out the Carbuncle from the medical bag snoozing away peacefully, "She's always there when we need her, huh? It begs the question, though. What happened to her now?"

"We will have to wait and find that out for ourselves later on." Shigure replied with a frown, "For now, let's get some rest as well. We have work to do tomorrow."

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! It's been a long time! Two months! So, I had a lot to do the past season and work to catch up. Now, I have a gallery show with my class this Saturday in Riverside. It's taking place in the Sweeney Arts gallery on Downtown Riverside. The time start from 2 pm to 5pm, but the gallery itself will be open for at least a month. However, I will only be present on the first day it's open. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! It's been a long time, after all.**

 **Also, I have another new fanfic out now called Bloody Angels. It's an experimental fanfic crossover between Sengoku Night Blood and Angels of Death. So far, there are people who actually likes the work and I've been posting a lot more on my other fanfic: Fe Crossroads of Time. They've both been surprisingly successful, so I recommend everyone giving that a shot too! I hope everyone has the best rest of the day and enjoys reading this chapter! See you next time!**

* * *

 _ **5/22/2019 8:47 PM**_


	25. Chapter 25: Child of Leviathan

Child of Leviathan

The fog was dense white that clogged the sky like thick clouds before them as Lazar easily rowed their small boat to a small dock. With only the light for his blue flame to light the area around them, Shigure struggled to watch where his feet landed while stepping on to the dock as he nearly tripped to the waters below. Luckily, Ignatius caught him in time and pulled him up.

"Thank you, Ignatius." He thanked him before he frowned, "This fog is thicker than I anticipated. More so than from what I heard."

"You can't trust everything from books and words." Lazar replied, "During the winter, the fog is unrelenting just as the seas are against the winter nights. Come quick."

To his whisper, the two knights nodded and hurried after him. The bitter cold had him worried of getting frostbites before the possibilities of battles ahead and, to this, touched his heavy iron lance hanging from his back. It did not bear that weight similar to his old naginata, but he was prepared for that when he knew that he'd have to get a new weapon. His time in the ranks during investigation weren't all that pleasant either with everyone looking down on him simply because he could not bear well with the weapon's weight in time. It was upsetting, but he needs to hold out for a bit longer before they could find someone who could forge a new one. Walking down the dock under the blanket of white, they saw the blue lights of the lanterns hanging from the houses and boats alinging the path ahead. Lazar gestured back to them and Shigure nodded. He and Ignatius followed after him and hid behind one of the shadows of the boats' frame. He waited for a while with eyes glued on two of the lights lined up horizontally before the fog. He eyes trained on the movement between the two. There was movements. Suddenly, there was a shout that echoed to their ears. Shigure grimaced, "What?"

"By the Celestials," Lazar scowled, "how did they know?!"

Shigure frowned and rushed in while ignoring Lazar's shout. He could hear Ignatius following after him as they reached the cave entrance guarded by a couple of knights. He knew them too. A guard from the capital gates and another from the castle. Indiviuduals he's seen from other ranks of a couple of separate ranks and armies. A note that struck him as nervous thoughts. He slowed his pace and walked swiftly past them as if it was the most natural thing to do. They didn't stop him nor did they stop Ignatius. The shouts grew louder and Shigure gave the signal to hide themselves against the shadows of the walls as they slipped through the cave entrance. Their surroundings grew warmer as they hurried deeper into the cave. It wasn't long before they saw light in the depth of the cave and, quickening their steps, they came to a large space lit up by the lights of flamed torches. Inside were shouts and screams as they came upon the scene. It was a large network of caves lit by torches as soldiers rushed in and out of the passage pulling and pushing people from within. Many were put into chains and cells. Some were found on the ground in puddles of dark liquid while others lay broken on the ground unmoving. A shiver ran down their spine as Shigure pushed himself to move quickly in search of a blue hair teenage girl or a hooded figure. It was then that they snuck into one of the empty caves. He saw some small beds and futons on the ground with mattresses torn. He gave ignatius the gesture to keep a look out, then hurried through the room. There was nothing under the beds and nothing in the broken chests. He grimaced and turned to Ignatius shaking his head. It was empty. They hurried to another cave entrance and saw similar results. An hour has passed as they searched passages after passages. Just when the soldiers were pulling back, Shigure noticed an odd crack along the caves in one of the walls behind a large cupboard. He took a quick peek at it and saw that it was a large passage behind it.

"Shigure." Ignatius whispered quickly, "They're coming around for inspection."

Shigure's eyes widen in surprise as he frowned. Quickly, he pushed aside the cupboard and froze in place. Inside the large crack sat two small figures huddling close. One was a familiar green hair boy and the other… a blue hair teenage girl. They stared up to them with wide eyes before the young boy whipped out a dagger. However, Shigure didn't have the time for this and snapped quietly, "Now's not the time!"

He turned to Ignatius, "Get in! I'll talk to them."

"But, what if they notice you?" the knight frowned.

"I'll be fine. Hurry."

Hesitantly, Ignatius nodded and entered the small space, "P-Pardon me. Sorry…"

The girl hugged the boy closer to her and they moved aside despite their bewildered looks. Shigure could see why, but first…

He turned to the entrance after pushing the cupboard back in place. As he quickly exited the entrance he noticed a large group of people getting ready to leave the cave with small cells and people in shackles before the entrance.

"Hey, you!"

He turned around and saw a group of soldiers walk up to him. A familiar group of soldiers looking to him with sneers across their faces.

"You're that newbie from the other day!" one of the pointed out with a scowl, "What are you doing here?"

"Cause I brought him here."

He felt a pat on his shoulder and saw Asugi putting his arm around his neck with a grin, "Figured he could help me keep track of the chests here. Boss wants to make sure that there was nothing _dangerous_ in them. You know what I mean."

"And he _allowed_ it?" the taller one growled in suspicions.

"Yup! Struck up a deal, you see." the thief chuckled, "What? It sounds like you're jealous over a newbie?"

"Shut up!" the other knight snapped before turning his back, "Just don't get in our way, runt."

With that warning, the guys walked away leaving Shigure and Asugi before the entrance.

Once gone, Asugi retracted the arm and sighed, "Where's Fraidycat?"

"You mean Ignatius?" Shigure raised a brow, "I'll tell you later. There's another chest in this cave."

Asugi raised a brow, but nodded. He led the thief into the cave and pushed aside the cupboard. Upon seeing the interior, Asugi gave a whistle and frowned, "Great. What now?"

Ignatius moved his way out of the crack and helped the kids out of the crack.

"I told them what was going on." Ignatius said.

"You're helping us out of here, right?" the boy questioned with a stare.

Shigure's eyes widened in surprise, "You're that boy back on the border between Lufure and Okeanos!"

"Horse apples!" the boy cursed and tried to make a dash for it.

"Hold it…" Asugi said as he firmly grabbed a hold of his collar, "You wanna get caught?"

"We're not here to capture anyone." Shigure said with a frown, "Asugi, you should join up with the others. They'll notice in time, especially since there are those who could be waiting for me."

"Got it." Asugi grumbled and shoved a new lollipop into the boy's mouth, "If you don't wanna die, stop running and follow these guys, kid."

The boy frowned but stayed put as they watched the thief return to the army. Shigure looked to the boy and then to the girl before he took out a long white hood he found in one of the caves and drapped it over her head.

"We're taking both of you out of here, I promise." Shigure said quietly, "But, you have to stay with us if we want to do this. Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Fiona." the girl spoke up, "And this is Harold."

"Fiona." Ignatius's eyes widen.

"Fiona, there's someone outside who wants to meet you." Shigure explained upon seeing the boy shift to his side, "They've been looking for you since the pirate attack back on Aspido Island. We can't explain more right now. Not where the council is nearby. Harold, you should come with us too. If they catch you, it would be the same with the others here. I just ask that you believe in us."

His words left a hesitant look in their eyes, but Fiona grasped the boy's hand and firmly nodded, "I believe in you…"

"What about Rai?" Harold asked.

"We haven't seen him." Shigure responded with a frown much to their surprise, "Asugi will try to find him, but, right now, we have to get you out of here or the council would have all three of you."

Fiona nodded and pursed her lips together.

Without a moment to waste, he quietly snuck the three out of the cave and saw that everyone had already evacuated the area. Ignatius kept the girl and boy close by his side as Shigure quickly took them through the passage back out. Surprisingly, there was no one guarding the entrance as he quietly brought them out onto the deck. Quietly, they snuck out to the back of the boats and saw Lazar who looked about ready to charge into the cave after them that was till he saw them walk out with wide eyes, but Shigure quickly signaled him to stay silent. The man nodded and brought them to the boat. Fiona followed after them with a very hesitant Harold. Lazar gave them a questioning look to which Shigure didn't say a word. The fog was still thick and only the sound of the retainer rowing the boat could be heard.

Upon arrival on another dock, they were greeted by Diane, who quickly took notice of the young girl and covered her mouth in a gasp. But, time wasn't given to them and Shigure gestured it with his hand. Nodding her head, she quickly helped them onto the deck and guided them through the dark alleys.

"Where are we going?" the boy demanded.

But, Diane quietly gestured him to stay quiet to which the boy reluctantly did so. The air was starting to grow warmer as the light slowly began to peek out from behind the capital walls. They had reached the back of the castle walls where Kiragi and Nina waited.

"You!" Fiona gasped.

"Hi!" Nina grinned.

"You were at the tavern a couple weeks ago!" Fiona exclaimed in surprise, "Th-thanks for taking over for me."

"It's fine. My colleague stuck her nose in somewhere she shouldn't be anyway." Nina replied with a shrug.

"And… I'm not going to ask what happened." Kiragi noted hesitantly, "Anway, you should hurry inside before anyone sees you."

"Does this have to do with this council?" Fiona asked.

"Sh!" Kiragi shushed loudly in panic, "Not so loud!"

The kids looked to each other but nodded quietly. Fiona walked in after them whilst dragging Harold with her. It wasn't hard to tell how lost the kids were as they entered the castle garden after him. That's when a thought came to Shigure. He frowned and began to lead them to the library where, upon entering, they were met by Forrest and the blue hair queen who froze in place.

"Sky...la?" the queen managed with trembling lips and on the verge of tears.

"She looks… like you, Fiona…" Harold managed with a gasp.

It was true. Straight blue hair, small nose and long lashes. She does take after the queen. It was a surprise that nobody had noticed in the past. Before they could say anything, the woman already rushed in for an embrace surprising the poor girl.

"Oh, Skyla! It is you!" the queen said much to the teenager's surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am. I think you have the wrong person…" the girl politely declined.

"Oh! M-My apologies, dear." the queen grimaced with a look of deep concern, "Oh, my. This… I do have some explaining to do…"

"Explaining?" Harold raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" Fiona looked to them with wide eyes and a shaken expression.

Shigure didn't know where to start, but his cousin began, "The is the castle located in the capital of Okeanos. The castle that houses the royal family of Okeanos. This woman here is Queen Cathy."

"What?!" Harold's jaw dropped.

Fiona's eyes widen as she gripped Harold's hand in hers. Shigure shook his head. He was worried about this and, at the same time, had enough. He turned to his cousin, "Forrest, it would be better to let the queen explain this information to her. Lazar, can I ask that we leave Fiona with us and the Queen? It's all right if Diane can stay with us is it?"

Lazar hesitated, but slowly nodded as he saw Shigure give the same gesture to Ignatius. The two knights and the archers left the room to them.

"What about the boy?" Diane questioned watching the young thief.

Hearing this, Harold glared at her, but Shigure shook his head, "Let him stay. Please."

They looked to him in surprise, but the queen nodded, "I have no problems with another child being present. Also, I believe he may help my daughter cope with this."

Forrest and Diane brought them to a table. The children looked uncertain, but, at least, the looks of confusion no longer were on their minds as the queen began, "Twenty years ago, I was the high priestess of the temple and engaged with the newly crowned king of Okeanos. I took part in the war against the humans alongside the king and married him after the war was over. The king, my husband, demoted the entire council while he was still in full control and brought together people who would work with him to set things right again in the country. Eight years later, I bore a child. A daughter and named her Skyla... "

She took a deep breath and continued with a frown, "But, during those days, there were constant fights for a position in the council my husband set up. Many he knew were gone or framed. Many began to sought for their own benefits and began going against my husband's back commiting crimes. Should they know we had a daughter added to our family, they would come for her as well, as they had with rulers before our time. So, my husband and I had to hide her away. He sought out an old friend he had and asked for his help in Aspido. A fisherman and his wife. It was said that they were also expecting a child and the fisherman offered to help us. Those on Aspido island knew of this. Even, their mayor offered a hand in hiding the evidence. They took our daughter in and named her Fiona. That was the last I saw you after. Nobody in the council knew that I was going to have another child. It was just me, my husband, and your brother."

"My brother?" Fiona's eyes widen in surprise.

"That's right." Cathy nodded, "He was present the day you came to this world, as well as the day you went into hiding. When I heard there was a pirate attack on Aspido island and you were missing. I didn't know what I could do. I was no longer a high priestess nor could I leave the castle under the watch of the current council."

"Your brother went to inspect the situation." Forrest explained, "Your father could not make it when the council watches him closely each day, so your brother did the job instead, but, even when they did catch the pirates, they couldn't find you anywhere."

"The pirates…" Fiona grimaced, "That day… Rai saved us from the pirates and we took a spare boat to escape the place. He took us to the mainland and kept us hidden. We didn't understand the situation, but he forbid me from leaving the cave by the dock without him. So, Harold would sometimes help me get materials I needed outside. But, Rai was a good person and taught me magic for these last few years."

"Just as I thought." Forrest smirked, "He must've known."

"Known?" Fiona raised a brow.

"Last month, there was an incident where the people claimed they saw a person using powerful water magic in the middle of the docks." Forrest said, "I take it that was you?"

Fiona grimaced, "I-It was… Because I lost control in such a crowded space, Rai was furious and looked very startled. We've never seen him so restless and worried. He immediately brought me back and had me stay in the caves for the past weeks unless he let me out. Huh?"

Her eyes widen in surprise, "That's right… I do recall him talking about something like the council… why..."

"That makes sense." Shigure said with a frown, "Fiona, when you used the water magic, was there something strange that happened?"

"Well…" she thought carefully, "There would be this long serpent with a jagged head that comes to mind. It would always take the shape with the waters and I would see it sometimes when I look into the water. But, when I told this, nobody but Rai would believe me."

"That serpent was Leviathan." Queen Cathy explained firmly, "Only the high priest or priestess could see her form outside of her lair."

"Because you are blood related to the queen, you have the ability to seek help from the goddess, which would be the serpent you see everyday." Shigure added.

Forrest sighed, "Because of that water spectacle, the council already knew that something was up and possibly even figured the royal family kept a child hidden from them."

"Then, the attack this morning!" Fiona's eyes widen in horror, "Oh no…"

"Attack?" the queen's lips curved down as she looked to Shigure.

He shook his head, "When we arrived at the cave, the council members had already found it and launched a raid. Ignatius and I snuck in while we had Lazar stay behind if anything does go wrong. It was by luck that we found Fiona and Harold while we were trying to hide from patrols ourselves. But, I fear that Rai could be captured instead or worse."

"He told us to go hide behind the cupboard. But, how did Rai know?" Harold asked with a grimace, "What does a hermit have to do with the royal family of all things?"

"Rai was a former soldier who served directly under the royal family." Forrest explained, "If it was matters in regards to the royal family, he should know."

Queen Cathy nodded, "We gave him permission to study the legends of Aspido island and the lands as reward for his efforts to further his studies. He left shortly before you were born. It's not a surprise that he would've pieced everything together. He was the youngest prodigy amongst our mages and our most prized scholar in our kingdom. But, if he was captured..."

Upon seeing her concerned look, Shigure quickly spoke, "Asugi is currently looking for him as we speak, milady."

"That's good to hear." the Queen responded with a small smile, "My husband and I owe him much more it seems."

"But, what are you going to do now?" Harold asked with a frown, "If Fiona really is your daughter, that means that she's a princess, right? That she would also need to stay here with you."

His words made Fiona's eyes grow wide. The queen thought for a bit before she nodded, "That's right… Izar and I have planned for this. She would have to live in hiding in the capital instead… But, I'd like for her to meet the woman who cared for her all these years, at least once more."

Her words surprised them as she continued, "Though I bore you, she cared for you all these years in my absense and unconditionally. This much I knew. She often sent me so many letters of your growth with loving words and your eagerness to take on magic. Her last letter was a request to persuade her husband to allow you to learn it. She was very much a real mother to you, was she not?"

Fiona's eyes sparkled as she nodded, "C-Can I see her?"

"It could be arranged privately." the queen responded before looking to the boy, "Young man, if I may, I only ask that you stay by my daughter's side?"

"What? Me?!" His eyes widen in surprise.

"I understand how difficult it is to change your life so suddenly, it would be of great help if you could be with her so she would have someone to turn to when things become hard for her."

The boy was visibly hesitant and cautious, but he did seem to be concerned for her.

"All right. Wherever she's going, I'm going too." he replied with a sigh.

Despite Fiona's surprised look, the queen nodded, "Then, I appoint you as her first retainer."

"What?"

Shigure nearly jumped back. He could see where the queen was coming from, but Harold was just a boy!

"A retainer gives you the permission to act as an aide and stay by my daughter's side." The queen explained, "You do not need background or knowledge of any sort to be one. Just the permission of the person. Since Skyla will need someone she could turn to and open up to, I would trust it to be you who have been with her for so long. You are the orphan who was kidnapped alongside her, am I correct?"

"That's right." the boy mumbled with a frown.

"All I ask is that you stay by her side and aid her however way you could. I have no doubt that my husband would allow this." the queen responded before turning to her daughter, "I'm so sorry we made you go through all of this, Skyla…"

After the meeting, Shigure stayed with the kids as the queen left the room with Diane. Fiona was clearly confused and Harold was looking around the library as if looking for something to distract him. Shigure watched for a bit before taking out a tome he found in one of the caves and handed it to her.

"I found this while I was searching for you two." he said, "I meant to give it to Sir Rai, but I didn't found him."

She took the book with a look of surprise, "This is an old tome he taught me out of once."

"You really like magic, huh?" Shigure smiled, "When my cousin talked with your mother… with Brittany, she told us that your father didn't want you to learn magic."

"He didn't…" she replied quietly, "I didn't know why, but… but maybe it was to protect me, after all…"

Forrest nodded, "Perhaps. We heard that your biological family are great mages, themselves, and, if using water magic can influence their goddess, I could see why he didn't want you touching those books…"

"Should I have not touched them instead?" she said with a grimace, "Then, the council wouldn't have hurt everyone…"

"What?!" Harold frowned, "But you love magic, Fiona!"

"I do…" She frowned, "But just using magic, ended up hurting everybody we knew…"

Shigure frowned, "Your father… he doesn't sound like the type of man who would make you follow everything he told you to do. If he knew that you were safe and have the opportunity to safely learn magic, would he have really denied giving you that chance?"

"... No." She replied hesitantly, "If that were the case, he probably wouldn't. My mother encouraged me and Rhea to follow what we believed and do so with an open mind. She and father was the one who taught us right from wrong. He wouldn't deny us something that couldn't hurt us one day."

"Then, you should continue doing what you love." Forrest replied, "Just because of one blunder doesn't mean that you have a good reason to give that up. You love magic and what happened this morning was unfortunate, but can anyone blame you for it? I heard what happened. That you were protecting someone from some knights. It was the council who are to blame. If they hadn't decide to raid the place for you or disciplined their knights, they would've lived. It was their decision to ignore the people that brought about this, even if they did come to the same conclusion."

She grew quiet as she thought. Shigure turned to his cousin and thought for a bit. As he did so, he heard a knock on the door and the lock turn with the knob. As the door opened, he noticed the evening sun leaking into the lit room of torches and books. It was pretty late now that he thought about it. Still, Fay walked in with a deep sigh as he could hear Collin's voice, "Well, it wasn't all that bad now, right? The count is gone and your father is safe."

"But, you showing yourself _was not_ part of the plan." Fay muttered when he looked up and froze in place, "...Skyla?"

"Huh?" Fiona looked up to him.

"O-oh…" Fay muttered nervously and saw Shigure, "I-I'm…"

He cleared his throat, "I'm Fay… I'm your brother, logically speaking..."

"I-I see…" the girl replied with a look of surprise and uncertainty, "How did you know who I was?"

"Blue hair, blue eyes. I saw you once the day you were born. You also take after mother well. Then, there's also Shigure being present."

"So that's it…" she said aloud, "I heard you looked for me for a long time…"

Fay nodded, "It grew difficult as the council started to take notice of me. Luckily, Collin found some whom we could trust."

"Hello, Lady Skyla!" Collin said with a smile.

"G-Greetings…" she replied hesitantly.

Harold snickered.

"What's so funny?" Fiona scowled.

"You trying to sound so formal." Harold laughed.

"Quit it!" She said with a frown.

Even, Shigure and Forrest couldn't help but smile as the tension in the air dissipated. Fay was quietly watching his long-lost sister in thought as he said, "You must be Harold?"

Fay continued with a raised brow, "Our mother told me she appointed a new retainer to Skyla's side. A friend of hers."

"Huh?" Collin's eyes grew wide, "Weren't you that thief back between the borders of Okeanos and Lufure?"

Shigure nodded, "He was the orphan that was kidnapped along with Skyla."

Fiona a nodded her head, "I asked Harold to help me gather some materials I required at the borders. But, then he came back with what I needed and bruises to go with it. When I asked what happened, he told me that he just tripped… I- M-My apologies for his behaviour that day…"

Fay raised a brow but nodded, "May I ask why you did what you did?"

"Some kids were hungry on the streets, so I went to steal them some food since I was outta money." Harold responded bluntly.

Collin raised a brow, "Would they happen to be hiding behind a general store? I recall that they were then taken in by the owner of that store shortly before we left the village. Of course, I wasn't there, but I heard it from Kiragi he said he saw he saw it happen while we left the village."

"Kiragi has the sharpest eyes out of everyone." Shigure replied, "If that's what he said, we won't have to worry about those children after that. But, there's bound to be more like them."

"It should start getting a little better after today." Fay said, "While you went to find my sister, Father and I caught the Count and the Duke scheming with proof to back it up. He'll be behind bars after his trials are done with should things go smoothly."

"What of the people he kidnapped?" Fiona spoke up with agitation in her voice, "Was he the one behind the raid?"

Fay nodded, "Mainly, he is. Other few members were arrested as well. As for the people he's taken, we've released them and offered funerals for those who fell victim to the raid."

"Wow." Forrest muttered in awe as Fiona sighed in relief.

"Wow, indeed." Fay sighed pushing back his glasses, "Pulling a funeral for individual people isn't as easy for others. However, one or two is one thing, but fourteen is another. I'm surprised that Father went through with this."

"All that's left is the trial." Forrest pointed out with a frown.

"I was worried he might try something." Fay said with a grimaced, "But father told me that everything would be fine and to leave this to him."

"Um…" Fiona spoke up hesitantly, "What kind of person is our Father? I know he's the king, but…"

"Well, for starters, he's the example of a wise ruler in this realm." Collin and before looking to Fay.

"He took part in the war against the humans when he was still a prince and flushed out the previous council of its members replacing them with those he trusted. At least, he use to trust before conflicts occurred. He's the first ruler recorded in history to have done this. Now, he's always on his toes so that the council does not overpower him for obvious reasons. He's a natural leader full of wisdom and the role model who inspired many."

As he sighs with confusion, Shigure nodded, "When we were looking for you, my cousin told us about the council. Sounds like the Duke held great power over them and the count acted as his little pawn the entire time without caring about his own actions. That's why Asugi infiltrated their forces as their thief. We did not expect to meet in the caves this morning either."

"There were people we didn't realize were there as well…" Fay said with a grimaced, "Even from our own soldiers. Now I'm worried about who else could be there too…"

There was a moment of silence when Harold spoke up, "Then, could you take a look over this?"

When Shigure looked, he saw a small leather book in the boy's hand.

Fay took it curiously and opened it. His eyes widen in surprise as he slowly began to flip through the pages. "This… is the records of everyone who's taken the count's side! How did you-?"

"Yeah…" Harold grumbled, "Let's just say I pickpocketed the wrong guy during the raid before they left."

Suddenly, Collin started to smirk to the side as Fiona's eyes widen, "You mean, the count was there?!"

"Maybe?" Harold shrugged his shoulders, "They weren't much value or help in the end, so I figured I throw it away. Looks like they don't have pretty good memory if you ask me."

"It's normal for scholars and people with knowledge to take notes." Fay said with a frown, "However, it seems they slipped up this time. I'll bring this to father. Don't leave my sister's side. We don't know what those two are up to."

"You don't have to tell me that." Harold replied folding his arms.

The boy's behaviour was intriguing to Shigure since he rarely see many retainers who acts like he does and to other nobles as well. Yet, Fiona seems accustomed to his attitude.

"Excuse me…" Fiona asked hesitantly, "But, did you find Rai?"

Shigure looked to Fay who responded, "We don't know. Seigbert and the others are looking into it as we speak."

"Oh…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Diane entered with Fay's permission.

"I've prepared Lady Skyla's room, milord."

Fay looked to his younger sister, "You should rest tonight. I'll let you know as soon as possible once we hear from the other group. Harold, I'm leaving my sister's safety in your hands."

The retainer didn't respond, but just nodded awkwardly.

Shigure noticed Fiona giving her brother a strange look as she asked, "So, what would happen to me now? Queen- Mother said that I would have to go back into hiding..."

"Do you want to go into hiding?" Fay asked her.

Skyla shook her head, "Even if I go into hiding, it'd only be a matter of time before they find me again. Then, more people will get hurt because of me."

"Then, get stronger."

Shigure looked to Fay in surprise, but the prince wasn't fooling around. His stern face made that clear. But, was it something he would have to expect from his younger sister?

"Your position as princess is much more important than you make yourself to believe, Skyla. The council would not waste their time trying to get you under their control. If you want to live outside of hiding, you can't be swayed by the council."

"Not be swayed by the council…" Fiona muttered in exasperation, "How… How do I do that?"

"Tomorrow." Fay started, "I'll see you tomorrow. That's if you have the resolve. For tonight, go rest."

Fiona looked hesitant, but nodded feebly. She and Harold then left the room following after Diane into the darkness of the halls.

Once she was gone, Shigure began, "Are you sure about this, Prince Fay?"

He nodded, "The council will hound after her. Our parents and I won't always be there to protect her from them. She also has the heavy role of crown princess on her shoulders. Having just come out of her life as a commoner, it would be difficult for her to adjust. It's best to prepare her before we inform her of her position further."

"Heh." Collin chuckled, "You've changed, Fay."

"How so?" Fay glared at him.

"Had it been you before," He answered with a grin, "You'd have thrown it all on her as if it was 'the most logical fact to know'. Not bad."

"I have no idea what you're speaking of." Fay responded with a frown and left the room with Lazar behind him.

The door slammed shut behind them as Collin turned to them with a small smile, "I was hoping to give you a hand, but it seems I've given you all more work to do. My apologies. You have my gratitude for helping my friend and his family too."

"It's quite all right, Prince Collin." Shigure grinned, "In a way, we accomplished something ourselves and you helped guide us to the next Chronicle. We also have nothing but gratitude to you and the royal families."

"So," Forrest asked with a frown, "What will happen to her now?"

"She'll probably have to start studying and take crash courses now that she's back." Collin said with a frown, "I don't know much about her curriculum, but I can imagine she has a lot to catch up on."

"Fay and Harold will be there by her side every step of the way.." Shigure responded with a frown, "It should help a bit, hopefully."

Collin nodded, "At least, they won't have to worry about magic if someone like Rai was teaching her. So, what are you going to do now?"

Shigure looked to Forrest who nodded.

"We're going to see the Chronicles in the temple in the next few days after the trial, then we'll return to our journey." Shigure responded.

"To look for another Chronicles?"

Shigure nodded, "Yes."

"What about your family? I believe they are here as well?"

"Our family will be holding a war council meeting back home while we travel." Forrest replied with a smile, "A more proper one than the years before."

Shigure nodded, "Father will meet with our uncles and another ruler of our world."

"What?" Collin raised a brow, "If there's so many of you, why aren't you making further progress with the investigation?"  
"Because our friends are having trouble finding our enemies' whereabouts." Shigure grimaced, "They've spent ten years in the human world searching, but found nothing. Though we worry about our allies of this world, the enemies that attacked our world is of great importance if they have even become a problem to the Celestials of your world. We didn't find anything for years until this year."

"Our fathers told us that the enemies suddenly appeared around Presia." Forrest replied with a grimace, "Since our family patrols the town, the people are safe, but we hadn't seen the for years till now."

"Who are they?" Collin raised a brow.

"Monsters who look like starving humans gone mad." Shigure responded with a grimace, "Though they appeared in the dungeons of our castles, Celestial Ri told us that they came from your world. We've searched for over a decade since finding refuge here, but we found nothing till now. From what we've gathered, we've found out that they must've resided underground for years, but with no proof to back the claim the Celestials left for us. For years, we've called them, The Lost Ones."

"Celestial Ri was in all of this too?" Collin's eyes widen in surprise, "Then, the tales…"

Forrest nodded, "We've done a lot of thinking since we last talked about your deities. Your deities were sent on a mission to investigate this it seems, but the enemies must've outwitted them."

"Then, what could've happened to the Sister of the Spring?" he asked with a grimace.

"We don't know." Shigure shook his head, "When we arrived, millions of years had already passed in this world while ours have been frozen due to the conflict. Our people are also at risk of vanishing with our world without the Celestial's powers in our world. They were the reason why we were able to survive for this long. Now that they're gone or missing, everything is at a standstill and our people trapped in the midst of an attack and in time."

"But," Forrest frowned in deep thought, "If the sister was the youngest amongst the four, I recall overhearing a flashback once that Celestial Yue forbid the sister from joining the others because she was too young. So, why did she take part in the mission in the first place? What changed that?"

"I don't know." Shigure shook his head, "But, this is the exact reason why we can't tell anyone else about the truth. Everybody has already lived with these events in their own interpretation for so long, if we reveal all of this without proof to back it all up, there will be conflicts, especially in Goud."

"Did something happened to Celestial Ri too?" Collins asked with a deep frown.

Shigure nodded, "Some say that she went missing while other said that she passed on."

"In truth, Celestial Ri appeared in our world when it was starting to fall apart. She was… She was on the brink of death, but vanished when we tried to heal her wounds. It was as if she faded..." Forrest grumbled in sorrow, "My mother who took part in her healing with my aunt was pained to no end to see her fade away from her injuries."

"By the Celestials…" Collin grumbled, "Then, how did you get here?"

"Our deity dragons used their powers to bring us here, so we can see what's going on and how to stop them." Shigure responded, "Now that we've finally gotten somewhere, we can't stop here. We're trying to find out what happened to them and if there's still anyone we can turn to for help. Now we know that our journey is finally starting to turn the wheels on our fathers' side we can't stop here. This is something we should've done from the start..."

"Then, allow me to help." Collin said with a smile, "I can't summon my entire kingdom to aid you yet, but I'm still the commander of my own army and we can help you gather information in regards to our deity. If what you say is true, there must've been some things we're mistaken."

"That'd be great!" Shigure said enthusiastically with wide eyes, "You have our gratitude, Prince Collin!"

* * *

The day itself was cool as the winter breeze froze the surface of their cheeks. The gulls cried out on the docks as the seals began their long migration to warmer places. A few days had passed since they set out with the preparations. Everything that happened the past few days have been a blur, but they were in luck, especially yesterday.

" _Aid from Okeanos?!"_

 _Sophie gasped with joy that easily leaked out across her face._

 _From his throne in the Throne room, the king nodded his head firmly, "Thanks to your efforts in search and return of my child, my daughter now rests safely in the South Tower. As for your efforts and goodwill, my family shall lend you a hand should you and your friends ever find yourself at odds. Within our abilities, that goes without saying…"_

 _Shigure couldn't believe his ears. First, it was the prince of Lufure and now the King Okeanos. Stunned and nearly speechless, Shigure gave a deep bow alongside his cousins, "Th-Thank you very much, your majesty."_

Now they approached the temple where the next Chronicle awaited them. At the front gate of a gigantic Ylissean-like temple built of white marble stood four hooded figures. two black and the other two white. To his surprise, the tall white figure walked up and greeted them, "Please come this way."

"Understood." Shigure replied following after them.

Following them into the temple, they were surprised when they were allowed to bring their steeds in with them. As they entered, they were greeted with an array of blue stones that decorated the interior walls and a gigantic white marble statue of a familiar figure with blue sapphire eyes.

"Leviathan…" Shigure muttered in awe.

"So, you've seen her…" the tall hooded figure spoke with a grin as she removed the hood.

"Queen Cathy?!" Kiragi said in shock.

"Should she be leaving the castle?" Sophie questioned in confusion, "I thought the council was going to be a problem."

The queen giggled, "Perhaps, but not at the moment. They have other matters to take care of at the moment."

"After what we did, I'd see that." Shiro said with a wide grin, "We got them good."

"Hehe… You did." the smaller white hood figure giggled as she pulled back her hood revealing it to be Fiona!

"Princess Skyla?!" Seigbert's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to the tall and short figure in black, "Then..."

They removed their hoods revealing it to be Harold with a grumpy frown and a tall man with short- cropped black hair, brown irises, and glasses. He was about the queen's height, but certainly much younger.

"Rai." Shigure smiled in greeting, "I heard you were appointed as Lady Skyla's private tutor and retainer. Congratulations."

"Thank you." the man replied with a nod, "I'll continue to teach her everything I know before she's fit to take her place as an official princess again."

"But, why is she here?" Caeldori asked hesitantly, "Won't she get caught if the council finds her?"

Queen Cathy shook her head, "At the moment, my son and the king has their attention. My husband and I agree that now would be the best time to go through her ceremony, if not soon. When a member of the royal family is born, they must be witnessed by our goddess before they could be taken into the family. As you would also require my assistance to access the Chronicles, now would be the best time to do so."

"Really?" Sophie gasped in awe.

"Yes." Queen Cathy replied with a smile, "Now, follow me."

Shigure and his friends followed the queen into a wide, vacant room. Upon entering, Shigure held his breath, "This…"

They we're surrounded by a small body of water with marble stone that led to a small altar on a circular stone path where a tall blue throne sat on top of a long flight of stairs. The tiles were stained with blue crystal veins as the waters below were lit. In all, it was a breathtaking sight. Stepping forward, Cathy took her daughter's hand and said with a small smile, "Come. You have nothing to fear."

Fiona looked to her biological mother and slowly nodded her head. Following her, they stopped before the steps.

"Go forward, Skyla." She said, "When you reach the throne, wait."

The princess nodded her head. She looked over to her retainers once before beginning her path up the steps. Fiona slowly walked up the steps. Careful not to trip over her hood robe or the steps, she watched herself cautiously. As she reached before the throne, he felt a sudden strange feeling in his chest and looked to the queen, but it seems as though she did not notice. Suddenly, the stone they stood on swayed a little as the water began to rise around them and shone brightly. Before he knew it, a familiar fortress of waterfall appeared around them.

"What's going on?" Seigbert demanded in surprise as he makes certain everyone was okay.

"She's here…" Shigure replied with a grimaced, "Leviathan."

As he said this,a large serpent sprouted from the waters around them and encircled around them before coiling above the throne. Shigure wanted to call out to it, but Leviathan has her blue eyes trained on the young princess. Shigure held his breath as he watched the two quietly.

"Woah…"

Shigure could hear Kiragi hold his breath in awe behind him as Shiro whispered to him, "Hey, Shigure! Is this the spirit that you saw?"

He silently nodded his head. Suddenly something lifted from the throne and drifted into the princess's hands.

 _"Frian child of Lazuli Lapis, from this day forward, you shall take on your role and lead your people down to the peace you desire. With it, I, Leviathan, grant thou my strength of the waters. Just as I bestow upon thou blood with the destiny of great wisdom, thou shall be given my body. I gift thou the contract to summon my body as you wish to protect it those dear to you. Traverse the path of your choosing and never look back. Accepting of the consequences and the peace you seek shall open. Skyla-, from this day forward, I deem you worthy as my child! Through will and through soul! Use your soul as you must to guide your people forth! From this day forth, a new light shall be lit in the oceans in my child's return. My daughter, Skyla… I gift to you your title: crown princess of Okeanos and my domain."_ Leviathan crooked down her neck and set her chin in the open palm of the princess reaching out to greet it cautiously as the spirit continued, _"Thou will are mine as one and, with it, you shall overcome your waves and echo the ripples of time."_

Suddenly, the light shone from their bodies and traversed into the girl's as Leviathan slowly slipped away back into the ocean. The light dimmed away from her body as she took one step back. They saw something from the back of her hood as her mother gasped, "By the Celestials!"

"What?" Ignatius spoke up out of agitation, "What happened?!"

"Lady Leviathan deemed her worthy as, not just a member of Okeanos's royal family or the next in line for the throne, but as her daughter." The older Okeanos retainer explained, "There has never been a member of the royal family capable of such a title given by milady for hundreds of years till this day."

"Just what are you talking about?" Harold growled, "What is it talking about? Daughter? Crown princess?!"

All eyes were on the Queen who only had her eyes of worry trained on her sole daughter slowly making her way back to her in a daze.

"Skyla…" the queen muttered with confusion.

It was eyes that Shigure had once seen her mother shown. That day he lost everyone he knew.

" _I'm sorry to say it must remain a mystery, at least for a little longer."_

"I'm sorry, my dear…" The queen muttered bitterly, "In time, everything will become clear. I only ask that you wait a little bit longer…"

Suddenly, Shigure felt a hand grab a hold of his arm as he spun around and saw Sophie looking to him in worry.

"Lord Shigure…" Sophie whispered quietly.

He suddenly remembered where he was and slowly nodded back with a small smile, "Thank you, Sophie."

"It's fine…" Sophie replied with a small smile of her own.

As they walked out of the room, Skyla walked over to Shigure and presented to him the large book in her hands, "Here…"

"Skyla?" The Queen raised a brow.

"Milady!" Rai said with wide eyes, "But that's the Chronicle!"

The princess nodded, "But, I keep hearing someone telling me to give it to them… To Sir Shigure…"

"Someone telling you?" Shigure looked to her in confusion.

"It must be lady Leviathan…" The queen whispered quietly before turning to them, "Then, as the former High Priestess and current Queen of Okeanos, I grant you the Chronicles, Sir Shigure. As Lady Leviathan wills it, the royal family of Okeanos will also gift you the Chronicles from our Temple. I pray that our lady and the Chronicles shall guide you well on your journey."

Shigure was ready to take in the book, but his hand froze above the tome as he took on glance to his confused friends and to the queen and her daughter with uncertainty as he spoke, "Are you certain about this, your highness? This tome. The Chronicle is a treasured item of your kingdom. Taking it-"

"Would be enough payment with the aid we shall give with your people and friends." the Queen smiled, "You've found my daughter and saved her from the Council whilst my family could barely do anything, but stay idle in the castle as the years went by. My family… our kingdom could not express enough gratitude to you and your friends for doing so much of what should have been our responsibility as rulers… and as a parent. We have much to work for where we failed to do and much to catch up on. Please, take it."

Shigure thought carefully of the royal family, the people, the foreigner who suffer, Prince Collin, Fiona,... and Undine. After much consideration of thoughts after thoughts, he finally gently took the tome from the girl's hands and gave them a deep bow, "You have our deepest gratitude, your highness. Fiona..."

The girl and her mother shared a relieved smile and silently nodded their heads back.

* * *

Seeing the kids stare at the communication orb in anticipation on the ride, Kamui managed a dry smile and noticed his wife doing the same.

"They've been at it for a really long time." Azura noted quietly, "Especially, Ahna."

Kamui nodded, "I think it was the right call to pick out their retainers for them at that time now. But, for now, I'm just glad the kids are okay. Now for the adults..."

They both looked to their siblings behind their large group. It wasn't often that either would see their older siblings in doubt, especially not their eldest brother.

"Looks like they're still thinking about it." Kamui muttered with a worried look et he'd across his face.

"Hinoka more than Xander." Azura added, "It makes sense though. This is the first time we've decided to bring Suki with us to the reunion."

"Speaking of Suki…" Kamui hesitated, "I'm worried that Ryoma might decide to stay in the human realm for a bit longer…"

Azura nodded quietly, "We were prepared for this. Rinne is special to everyone, but she became a part of their family for over a decade. She's more important to them than how we think."

"It's hard since we follow different flows of time too…" Kamui frowned, "But, Rinne has to be out there. If only we could give our brother a hand too."

"We will." Azura responded, "And, I believe this time, we can finally start moving just as you and Corrin have hoped."

With his worry thinning out, Kamui nodded his head. Aside from being in Presia due to the Hopien wars, Kamui and their family needed to stay behind and watch over Suki. It was a thought brought up by the other families, one that Xander and Hinoka didn't want to believe, that Suki must be related to Rinne in some way. Since the age of three everyone who have met the two would notice the similar features between the two. From the shape of the eyes down to their height, they were nearly identical. And, because Suki was a child of this world, no one could refute that they were in the wrong world either, which was one of the factors that prompted many to stay on task. Now that Rinne is missing, many worry towards the look on the outcome of this battle. However, admist it all, Kamui and his brothers were astonished and bewildered to hear to his son and his friends had given the whole truth to the royal family of Okeanos. Not just that, but also received word for aid and their Chronicle as reward for finding their long lost daughter. This was something Kamui could not wait to tell Chrom and the others. Finally, the Exalt could take a small breather knowing that someone was finally on their side, though he wasn't certain what they'd think of revealing it all to the people of this world who had every right to call all of this crazy talk. For now, there was some on their side and believes in them. That's all that matters right now. Meeting and such could wait for the time being while they plan their next move and he believes that, this time, everyone he expects would be present.

* * *

 _ **Cathy**_

 **Queen of Okeanos; Former High Priestess of Okeanos**

 **Weapon: Holy Magic of the waters**

 **Age: 50**

 **Before becoming the wife of King Izar, she became the High Priestess at an early age and devoted herself to her practice. Taking part in the war against the humans and leading her squad of Clerics and Priestesses, she became the main supporting figure fighting by the King's side during his time as Crown Prince while have just reached her coming of age. Shortly after the war, she then married him and left her position open for two decades for unknown reasons as some suspect that she intends for her son to take the position for himself. Having lost her daughter and unable to search for her, she imprisons herself in her chambers for years before Shigure and his party arrived to the Kingdom.**

 _ **Skyla (Fiona)**_

 **Fay's younger sister; Leviathan's Daughter**

 **Weapon: Water Magic**

 **Age: 13**

 **Long-lost Daughter of King Izar and Fay's long-lost sister. Having lost her adoptive father in a pirate raid, she was rescued by the hermit who once served under the royal family's militia. Under his guidance, she became his pupil and took on magic. She was then saved by Shigure and his friends during a raid and reunited with her biological family. Despite her looks, she still holds mysteries according to some of the events that occurred to her and her personality behind a gentle facade. Now, she lives on the mainland and resides in hiding from the eyes of the council.**

 _ **Harold**_

 **Skyla's retainer**

 **Weapon: Dagger and knives**

 **Age: 11**

 **An orphan who lived on Aspido island with Skyla, but didn't actually talk till the day the pirates attacked. Rescued by Skyla and Rai, he lives on the mainland as a thief with the two. Since the attack by the council, he was rescued alongside Skyla and taken in by the royal family as her retainer on the mainland.**

 _ **Rai**_

 **Skyla's retainer and private tutor**

 **Weapon: Magic**

 **A hermit who once served under the royal family and was the youngest prodigy the kingdom has. Having served well in the royal family's militia and done much research since young, he was given permission to leave the militia and pursue his own research on Aspido island before Skyla came into the world. As a hermit, he studied in isolation from the village. Only hiring one person to bring him food and necessity on a daily basis as he studies. Since the attack on the island when he was captured, he rescued Skyla and Harold from the pirates, then brought them to the mainland after taking notice of Skyla's identity, despite her known background andlack on knowledge. He solely raised the two under his care and the foreigners back in the caves with a mix of commoners. After being rescued by Shigure's group when the council attacked in search of her, he was given the role of Skyla's private tutor and one of her two personal retainers.**

* * *

 _ **6/7/2019 7:30 pm**_


	26. Chapter 26: Next Destination

Next Destination

After having solved the mystery of the missing princess number two, Shigure and his group left the kingdom behind after making a little... small detour.

"Just to be clear…" a purple hair onmyouji noted darkly, "This is only for Kamui and Corrin…"

"Yes, yes." Asugi grumbled, "You made that clear already, Sunshine."

In the wagon sat Rhajat. An omnyouji they had known for nearly over two years, well actually about fifteen including the years in this world. Without her pinpointing the princess's location, it would've been impossible for Nina and Asugi to have found the caves by the docks. Of course, this does meant that Shigure and his pegasus had to do a lot of flying across the borders of Lufure capital to the outskirts in order to find her father and her. After sharing knowledge between her and Tharja, the onmyouj has been cooped up in her home researching. Of course, knowing this, her father, Hayato, who was also an onmyouji, kept a close eye on her studies choosing not to leave her side this time while his wife goes to help her liege, Aunt Sakura. It was prying her away from her research, but, eventually, Hayato and Shigure's Father was barely able to convince her to leave her research to aid them. Even after that and finding the location, Shigure had barely been able to muster enough strength to seek the cave out and save the princess in time. Now that they have the Chronicles in their hands and what peace could be found in Okeanos was retained, Shigure and his group left the kingdom behind disguised as a band of nomads, thanks to Prince Fay's help. After discussing things with the royal family, they all agreed that such dangerous information should be kept a secret until the right time before chaos would break out. Now, reaching the border between Okeanos and Osius at evening, they came upon a bustling town filled with travelers to their surprise. Mages, warriors, and merchants.

"The place reeks of sweat…" Rhajat complained with a grumble.

"This must be a travelers town…" Shiro noted after looking around, "I've seen one just like it before when I was going to see Aunt Hinoka and Aunt Sakura for a visit with Father."

Seigbert nodded, "You mean the one that was just set up by our Uncles for trade."

"Yup." Kiragi replied with a nod.

"How about let's find a tavern for tonight." Soliel said with a sigh.

"You just want to make up for not being able to have tea with the princess." Ophelia said with a sigh.

"Well, what can I do? She rejected me." Soliel mumbled in disappointment.

"We were in the middle of leaving anyway." Seigbert grumbled.

"I'm going to scout around the area." Asugi mumbled as he walked away from the wagon.

"Meet us back at the center of the town!" Caeldori called out to him as he walked away with a wave.

Shigure turned to them, "Soliel is right though. We'll need a place to stay and food. With so many of us, it would be difficult for all of us to stay at an inn."

"We brought futons with us, so we could try sleeping on the ground of the Inn, then wash them later." Caeldori said, "It would save us the trouble if we make certain not to let the Innkeeper know either. Save us some travel money."

"That sounds good." Forrest smiled and looked to his retainers, "Then, Kiragi and I will go around restocking our supplies."

"I'll help." Shiro replied, "You'll need someone to help with the lifting Rhajat should come with us too."

"Do I really?" Rhajat muttered with a scowl before she sighed.

"Soliel and I will go looking for a tavern." Seigbert said with a nod, "Let's meet back at the center of the town two hours from now."

"All right." Shigure nodded.

* * *

Having left the group with Caeldori, the two Sky Knights searched for an Inn. Having gone to three, Caeldori grimaced, "This task is proving itself more challenging…"

Shigure nodded with a grimace, "There are a lot of travelers and the Inn Keeper from earlier said that this always happen in this town. We need to be lucky to find one open."

"Well, I'll keep watch of our steed." Caeldori said with a tyring grin.

As they walked into a fairly large Inn made of stone and wood tiles, he noticed a fairly large group of people rush out past them at the door. Shigure turned and saw the exasperated look on the woman's face as she walked out from their direction and looked to the man that must've been her husband who only scratched his head with knitted brows. Curious, he walked over to them, "Um, pardon me. Would you happen to have some rooms available? We have a large party with us."

The man shook his head and waved his hand, "We are full…"

However, on the front desk lay six silver keys. In bewilderment, he continued, "I'm sorry, but we just saw a bunch of people just left just now…"

The InnKeeper sighed shaking his head, but didn't say a word in hesitation. Finally, the wife prodded his side as he groaned, "Those rooms aren't available. One night stay there have given even the most tough axe man looking like a dead man the next morning."

"Nightmares?"

"Perhaps…" he muttered hesitantly.

"Then, influence of dark magic?" Shigure raised a brow, "When did this start happening?"

"A few months ago, actually." the woman responded, "It was after we brought in this… strange guest."

"We assumed he must be some weird guy, but he didn't stay for more than twelve hours, then left." the Inn Keeper said with a frown, "We've had a lot of shady guests before, but never this."

As he sighed, the Inn Keeper flipped through his book. Shigure thought for a bit with no idea of what to do before he realized that if he-

"We just need Rhajat's help."

Shigure turned around and saw Asugi and Caeldori, who should've been watching the steeds.

"Rhajat?" Shigure raised a brow.

"It's true that she's unwilling to do things without your father's orders, but I don't think Rhajat would leave this be." Caeldori said with a smile, "Let's give it a try. I know she won't mind if it interests her too!"

"Hold on!" the Inn Keeper looked to them in surprise, "Y-You'll help?"

The man frowned, "You should keep away from those rooms."

The woman elbowed him, "How about let's give it a try?"

"A risk rumors to spread like a wild fire?" the man grimaced.

"Rumors have already been spreading." the woman replied with a shrug, "Let's try hiring these fellow travelers and see if they could help us."

The man grumbled hesitantly as the woman continued to talk to him. Finally, he threw his hands up, "Fine! Fine! Have it your way. If you can solve this problem, we'll give you those rooms for free as payment."

"Understood, sir." Shigure replied with a small smile, "Thank you!"

After the Inn Keeper left the room, Shigure walked out with his companions.

"Are you sure it'll be all right? We haven't asked Rhajat or told her anything about this." he said wiith a frown.

"Best take your chances." The ninja grumbled with the lollipop stick still in his mouth, "The rest of the Inns are packed. It's either we get the job done or sleep outside."

"Seriously?" Caeldori grimaced, "Just what's going on today?"

"Who knows." Asugi shrugged, "I looked around and saw a lot of caravans."

"A market, then?" Caeldori raised a brow.

"A bad timing…" Shigure grimaced.

* * *

"An interesting proposal…" the onmyouji smirked with some books in hand.

"Then, you'll help?" Shigure asked hesitantly. He certainly wasn't expecting this.

"Except…" Rhajat said firmly, "In exchange, I want to see one of those 'vessels' you hold."

"Vessels?" Caeldori raised a brow, "You mean, someone with a contract?"

"I don't see anything else, do I?"

Shigure frowned, "I still don't have a proper contract yet and Caeldori has only just gotten better."

"I can let Rhajat take a look at it." Caeldori insisted, "I'll be fine."

Asugi shrugged, "It's not like Sunshine will do more than poke at it."

Shigure looked to Caeldori hesitantly, but nodded, "All right, then."

Needless to say, the boys were kicked out of the wagon as Shigure turned to Asugi, "By the way, Asugi. I thought that you were scouting around the area. How did you find us so fast? A coincidence?"

He shrugged as he sighed, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Again. Though, Shigure kind of expected this. Shigure had known Asugi and Caeldori around the same time as Rhajat. He recalled how many people had difficulty trusting him at certain times. One of them was when their food storage had been continuously been raided. At first, his aunt had a suspicion that it could've been him but didn't tell anyone except for Shigure's father. Since they were twins, it makes since that they would tell each other about a lot of things. However, they probably didn't expected their first born to have overheard them. At first, Shigure was curious because he hadn't met Shiro's retainer yet and the ninja was a thief who was against the thought of serving under someone. He couldn't help, but smirk as he said, "You haven't changed at all. It's been over a decade now too."

"Ya think?" Asugi raised a brow.

Shigure nodded, "It's not bad, though. I'm just curious about one thing."

"What?"

"When we were battling next to our families and friends, you were really clear about not wanting to be Shiro's retainer like your father. Everyone knew that too." Shigure said with a look of confusion, "What changed?"

"Nothing." Asugi shrugged, "I just have my own business."

"Oh, okay?" Shigure raised a brow, but didn't press for answers.

Whatever the thief had in mind, Shigure knew that it wasn't anything dangerous to them, at least.

"What about you?" Asugi raised a brow, "Last I heard, you were helping around Hoshido, then I heard from the Old man that you returned and became a prince too."

"Well, my intention was to gain experience of what goes on in the government, so I worked there for a while." Shigure responded with a frown, "What goes on between my Uncle's and my Father's Kingdom are different, but I needed to see what goes on there. However, after one year there, Father and my Aunt needed help around the castle. The only way I could help them is if I return and take the role. The people of Valla will also need much support after being under the Silent Dragon's rule for so long."

"Yeah." Asugi sighed and leaned back, "A lot of bad stuff went down during the war and all that. Shiro's dad became the ruler and a lot of bad stuff went down after their four eyes saw his kid."

Shigure nodded quietly. After they returned to their respective kingdoms, a lot of confusion to the future occured. Amongst them were four major events: the existence of Valla with his family's lineage, the treaty, and the expanding royal families. Though Shiro successfully became the crown prince, there was many disputes when it came to their other cousin, Seigbert, and the marriage between his mother and father. Shigure and Shiro didn't think that it would cause such turmoils in the kingdoms. Both Hoshido and Nohr were in shock when Seigbert's father arrived with his family consisting of more than just him and his siblings. The Council the former king once had were both outraged and upset that they discriminated against Shigure's Aunt, who is the current Queen of Nohr. According to Soliel, they not only discriminated against his mother, but also gave him and Hinoka awful names that Shigure's Uncle became furious. Out of the blue, he dismissed the entire council and rebuilt it. Thankfully, the majority of the kingdom was on their side after recovering from the shock. It goes to show how much trust Seigbert and his father has from their people. Before leaving their world, Shigure had heard that they've only just reassembled a new council completely and things were doing a lot better. So, needless to say, a lot of things happened. Speaking of promotions and time, a thought came to Shigure as the words slipped out of his mouth, "Speaking of which, during the time, all of our friends were getting promoted or traveling to places, but some of us had different thoughts… Wasn't it around this time that-!"

"We're back!" Caeldori suddenly walked out of the wagon with Rhajat who was taking some notes in a book, "Were you guys talking about something?"

"Caeldori!" Shigure's eyes widen in surprise, "That was fast."

"Pretty much." Caeldori smiled, "Rhajat was busy examining the stone while taking notes."

"I see."

Asugi yawned, "Well, I'll go let the others know. Take your time…"

As he walked away, Shigure noticed two familiar _large_ figures walk away with him. Alarmed Shigure called out to him, "Asugi?! O-Our steeds!"

"Oh, I'll do the babysitting!" Asugi said as he waved without looking back.

Aside from his pegasus, Caeldori's pegasus didn't hesitate to follow the thief to their surprise as he walked away baiting his pegasus. Shigure was at a loss for words as he watched. Shigure looked to Caeldori who was in the same state as he was, but speechless.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." Rhajat mumbled as she put away the book.

"R-right!" Shigure managed as he attempts to bring himself back to the situation.

* * *

"Interesting…"

Shigure watches as Rhajat looks about the room. It was your average Inn room with three beds on a wooden floor, a couple of cabinets a large mirror and some paintings. Rhajat goes to each one of them and examines the entire surrounding before stopping in front of a mirror. Touching it, she smirked, "Found you…"

She suddenly threw a bottle of greenish- purple liquid onto the mirror, which was suddenly followed by a high pitched scream. Smoke began to rise out of the mirror as the door behind them.

"By the Celestials! What in the world is going on here-! The mirror!"

Shigure turned around and saw that it was the Inn Keeper. However, instead of a red or pale face, he was simply surprised. Shigure was at a loss for words. They had just ruined the man's mirror without permission and probably did not have enough to pay for the damage! Other world Prince or not, there was still a limit to his own money and, now that they were on a journey, money became much tighter when all you have is what you earned in this world. It was one of the focus when they first settled here and that was over ten years ago. Still not enough to pay for an expensive mirror and, seeing the gold rim and elaborate designs on it, it was obvious that the mirror was expensive.

"When did you get this mirror?" Rhajat asked without batting an eye.

Shigure was nervous, but this was certainly her normal behavior.

"A few months ago…" The man replied quickly followed by a pause, "Wait…"

"Looks like you got your answer." Rhajat smirked.

She lifted up her potion away from her as if it was no longer of importance to her as she looked to her deed with a sense of satisfaction, "I didn't think it would work this well… Looks like the thing won't come out of here now. Now, how much is per room?"

"Ten silver coins with meals included." he replied.

She touched her chin in thought as she grinned, "We're given the room for the night… If you add the meal, I can properly dispose of it. For now, I've only just sealed it in the mirror, which is no problem… unless you want your customers to experience the thrill of seeing a ghost or such things."

"Sealed?" The man grumbled, "In all three mirrors?"

"You got all three mirrors on the same day, right?" Rhajat responded with a dismissive sigh, "All three rooms had occurrences and, looking through this one, I can see through it perfectly. All three mirrors are tied together like passages."

The man was in deep thoughts before he nodded much to Shigure's further disbelief, "Okay. If you can make sure it never comes back again, then I'll add meals to the deal tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Perfect." The onmyouji smirked and pulled out her bag taking two more of the same solution out.

As she walked out of the room, she turned to the Inn Keeper, "Also, if you really want them to be gone, you would do well not to buy these things from suspicious merchants from now on."

"Of course." The man nodded undisturbed by her shady looks.

* * *

By the time their friends arrived, they already have three rooms that they could share. With Sophie's help, they were able to squeeze all twelve of them inside. Of course, one of them would be out on the lookout for their steed's safety, so it was a close fit.

As they sat in the tavern around a large table, Sophie asked, "So, where do we go next?"

"Osius Kingdom." Shigure answered firmly.

A sudden chill ran down their spine as Shiro grimaced, "Isn't that-"

He looked to Seigbert who nodded, "That was where I first investigated during my time in the Academy. Even though I was a messenger, I couldn't even take a single step inside, much less deliver the package. Proof or not."

Shigure nodded, "This time, we have the support of both Lufure and Okeanos. I hope this will make some changes for the better."

"But," Sophie frowned, "What if they don't let us in?"

Soliel stretched as she mumbled leisurely, "Well, we can just tell them the truth and-"

"Let's not do that." Shigure responded much to their surprise.

Forrest nodded, "The last time we did that, it was because we didn't have much of a choice. We were lucky that Okeanos believed that we went through is true, but that won't go for everyone."

"Seriously?" Soleil groaned.

"Speaking of everyone." Seigbert looked to his cousin, "What about Eriol, Forrest?"

"We explained everything to him in the end." Forrest responded receiving a nod of confirmation from his retainers, "He believes us since he's lost already without his memories."

Since they left Okeanos, Shigure and his cousins have decided to keep the young warrior with them. After his cousins' experience with what happened on the ship, they decided it was too dangerous to leave him to wander the world on his own for his memories. Instead, they took him in and told him everything. After all, they were the only one he could probably depend on now.

* * *

It was morning when Kamui left the tent. Catching the scent of food, he decided to go look for his wife who had left their tent before he did. He asked around and soon came upon the lake they camped around. The familiar melody of her voice drifted into his ears as a smile slowly came over his face. It wasn't long before he found her sitting on a large piece of wood by the banks in her blue dress. It had been so long since he last saw her wore the dress that it nearly threw him into a loop of confusion before he remembered that he was also wearing his old clothing and armor. After all, today was the "reunion". As he walked up to her, the melody was soothing and he realized that he couldn't bare to interrupt it. So, he stood there letting her voice drift in the air. It was enough to calm his weary heart after all the stress and travel.

"Kamui?"

Her voice woke him up from the tranquility as he saw her look to him with looks of surprise. He felt the heat raise on his face as he tried to smile, "Ah. S-Sorry! I was looking for you, but I didn't want to interrupt…"

She giggled, "That's fine. This isn't the first time you've done this anyway. Also, I did have an audience."

"You do?"

He raised a brow and approached her. It was then that he saw his niece fast asleep next to Azura's feet with her head in her lap. Yuki, her small white fox rested peacefully next to them.

"Suki…?" He whispered quietly.

Azura placed her finger before her lips and whispered, "She had a hard time falling asleep last night. We should let her sleep a little longer."

"I see." Kamui strained a smile, "She's not use to traveling like us. I'll carry her to Brother's wagon later, then."

Azura nodded her head quietly with a small smile as she stroked the silver hair on the girl's face, "She's grown a lot…"

"She has." Kamui nodded in agreement, "It felt like just yesterday when Xander and Hinoka brought her back."

"She was so small back then." Azura said nostalgically.

"I heard that brother had some trouble at first." Kamui said, "But, they adapted to the situations really quickly."

There was a moment of silence before Kamui spoke with a frown, "Tonight will most likely decide it all…"

The air grew cold as Azura's smile faded, "Thirteen years… Almost fourteen… It's been too long for all of us. But now, Rinne is missing."

Kamui nodded with a grimace, "She was the key to getting us back home and the clue to the Celestials. Now…"

"It all rest with Suki…" Azura muttered quietly in silent sadness, "But, she's still so young…"

Kamui nodded again, "Too young. Problem is no one will disagree how much she and Rinne look so alike. If possible, I want them to wait a couple more years, but we are growing impatient and there are children who are waiting for their parents back in their time."

"Is there anything we can do?" Azura whispered quietly shaking her head, "I mean, Rinne is also so young."

"We'll figure something out." Kamui whispered in a low voice that indicated how small his hope of this was.

Azura caught onto this and quietly nodded her head as well as her eyes fell on the girl and her fox.

That afternoon, they finally arrived at the meeting point. The Endless Plain. A large flat plain of dry grass with tents, horses, and soldiers resting over it. Because the place was uninhabited and unclaimed, yet surrounded by trees over a hundred kilometers away. The perfect place to hold a secret meeting away from the eyes of society. As Kamui and his siblings got down from their horses and wagon, a familiar figure walked over greeting them with a bright smile.

"Kamui! Corrin! Xander! It's been too long!" the figure said waving his hand and reaching out to them, "You seem to be doing well."

Kamui took his hand with a smile, "Likewise. Corrin and I was worried when we heard that you had to escape from Crimean Kingdom. Thank you for aiding my son and his friends."

Chrom chuckled, "So you say, but it should be your son who should take the credit. Had it not been for him and your nephew, Shiro, we would've still been in the dungeons of Crimean's castle."

It was then that Kamui saw Chrom's eyes shift to the wagons. Suki had just walked out of the wagon with her fox in her arms as she rushed over to Hinoka's side. Chrom raised a brow and whispered to him, "Isn't that your niece, Kamui? Are you sure it'll be safe with her here?"

Kamui nodded, "Yes, Chrom."

"We don't quite have a choice, ourselves." Xander said with a grimace, "There's much to share later."

Chrom nodded before seeing the girl stare up to him quietly. He smiled and offered his hand, "Hello, Suki. My name is Chrom. A friend of your parents and family."

"Hello…" She responded quietly taking his hand.

It was clear the child wasn't use to strangers, so Kamui turned to Xander and nodded.

"Suki? Could you stay with your cousins for now? Your mother and I have a very important meeting to attend with your uncles and aunts." Xander said patting her head.

The girl looked to him and nodded, "I understand, Dad."

As she ran off, Chrom chuckled, "It's almost hard to believe she was the small infant thirteen years ago. Anyway, we should start the meeting."

Kamui nodded as they begin to follow after the prince, "How is Lucina? I heard that she did her own fair share of travels for a while too."

"She's doing well." Chrom responded with a smile, "She and Gerome joined us on a few travels before we got here. Her swordsmanship has either gotten better or I'm starting to lose my touch."

"It's probably the first." Corrin laughed, "We should be the ones to worry since we don't travel to unknown places as much as you do, Chrom."

Leo sighed, "Just last week, Elise was able to get a hit on me with the Elfire tome. That rarely ever happened before. Since then, I've been training more often before school starts."

"Looks like Takumi is doing well, then." Chrom chuckled, "I saw him earlier facing off against Virion a while ago."

"Takumi is here?" Hinoka's eyes widen in surprise as she looked to Sakura who was just as surprised.

Chrom nodded firmly as the smile vanished, "He came in Ryoma's place."

Xander nodded, "We understand. We were told ahead of time that there would be a possibility that he wouldn't be present."

Chrom frowned, "I thought the same."

After passing many tents, they came upon a large tent where Frederick and Sully stood guarding the tent with Hinata.

"Hey! It's been a while!" Sully smirked with a wave.

Just as Kamui thought, everyone was in their usual clothes. Clothes they haven't worn in a long time. He smiled, "It has. I see you're doing well, Sully."

"Yup!" the woman pounded her chest plate with a fist, "Ain't letting some thirteen years turning me rusty!"

"Milord, Prin-!"

"R-Right!" Chrom interrupted and opened the tent door, "Takumi is already waiting inside. He arrive just this morning."

He then pulled his retainer aside, probably to let Frederick know the presence of Kamui's niece, Suki, in this "reunion".

"Sorry for making you wait this long, Takumi." Kamui said as he walked into the torch lit tent and saw his brother.

The archer sighed, "It's fine. It wasn't all that long, anyway."

Kamui took a seat as he asked cautiously, "About Ryoma… is he still…"

A frown came over the archer's face as he said firmly, "Yeah. He's still searching for his daughter with Orochi. I…"

He hesitated before continuing bitterly as everyone sat down, "I'm not going to lie, brother… But, the chances are slim…"

Hinoka looked ready to jump up, but Kamui quickly replied, "I know. But, let's not give up hope and don't tell that to Ryoma. Right now, he's doing everything he can to find her. For us and for his family."

"Right…" Takumi breathed a little possibly in relief, "Shall we begin the meeting?"

Chrom nodded as he and his retainer entered the room, "Yes."

He took a seat and began, "Shall we start with the recent incident with Rinne?"

Takumi nodded as he spoke amongst those around the round table, "The day the event happened, brother and I were going about our usual place working. It wasn't till that afternoon when Ryoma's retainer, Saizo received a message through the orb from Kagero. However, by the time we got there, the apartment room they stayed in has become a crime scene. The place was a mess and the windows and furnitures was broken. Rinne was missing and Kagero was severely injured."

The pale look on Takumi's face as he said this worried Kamui. He had known that the scene was gruesome, but to be there in person must've been an entirely different level than to hear it.

"Was there any clues that led to her whereabouts?" Xander asked.

Takumi shook his head, "According to Kagero, Rinne was returning from those idol exams she's been dying to take part in and messaged her that she was returning home. During that time, a man in white had already broken through the window with a Lost One in tow. She immediately hid and told Rinne to go on an errand to keep her away from the house before contacting us. But…"

As he hesitated, Corrin frowned with worry, "Takumi?"

He grimaced with deep confusion, "Nobody remembered her at all when we asked the people in the shops. Not them nor the people in that entertainment company. It was like she never even existed in that world."

"What?!" Sakura gasped.

"What about the people managing the apartment?" Camilla asked.

He shook his head, "All she could remember was Kagero. She never recalled renting out a room to two women. But, there was evidence that Rinne was there because her things was still in her room. The only confusing part is that we're the only ones who remember her."

Leo frowned, "Now that you said it, I did recall you contacting me and Sakura in the middle of the night. You asked if we remember Rinne, if I was correct?"

Takumi nodded, "Many of us were already panicking by then and I tried to settle things down by confirming that we weren't the only ones who remember her. Luckily, I was right. Since then, brother and Orochi has been searching the area in the human realm."

Kamui frowned and looked over to his siblings, "I'll send Kaze over to help with the search."

"Niles has been to the human realm before." Leo said firmly, "I'll have him help too."

Seeing Takumi caught off guard by their offer to help, Camilla smiled, "Rinne is important to us as well. She is a dear friend before she is our clue. I know, I'll ask Beruka to aid you and your brother too."

Chrom nodded in agreement, "If Ryoma needs help, he shouldn't hesitate to ask. Because it's only our four armies in this world, we need to depend on each other."

"Well…" Takumi hesitated nervously, "I was going to ask Kamui and Corrin… Th-Thank you…"

Kamui smile and nodded before Corrin spoke up, "Um… About Kagero… How is she doing?"

Suddenly, the embarrass look vanished from his face as he frowned, "That's…"

"Takumi?" Kamui raised a brow as a bad premonition weighed on his heart.

"She…" Takumi grimaced, "She will need time to recover still, but she will have to retire early…"

"What?!" Hinoka jumped in surprise as Sakura gasped.

Concerned, Chrom asked, "Takumi, was it that bad?"

Takumi nodded in silence before he said firmly, "She cannot continue her role as retainer in her current position. The injury was just too dire."

Stunned, Kamui couldn't find words and only looked to Azura who was just as shocked as he was.

"No way…" Hinoka grimaced, "But, Kagero and Saizo have always been by our brother's side."

Takumi shook his head, "We can talk about this later, sister. What about the Hopien Wars, big brother Kamui?"

Kamui frowned, "A lot of things are going on there right now. Good and bad. First, we know that there were two factions of the Hopien groups. According to the current situation, after it started, their tactician and her half siblings were all kidnapped a month later. One of them, however, escaped and took over her position. Now, their new tactician leads the war and have formed multiple unlikely alliances in the course of two to three months. One of them being with rebel monsters rebelling against the enemy monsters."

"Seriously?" Takumi's eyes widen upon disbelief.

Corrin nodded, "It's not just that. It seems that she not only formed alliances with the monsters and the other faction of Hopien, but also created weapons of Celestial metal with an ancient spell. A fairly dangerous one. However, in the faction, a group of six or seven Hopien has been gaining a lot of attention. They not only hold all seven weapons, but also are the strongest amongst them. According to our sources, the tactician advises the leader of the group and have won many battles pushing the war in their favor. It should end in the next couple of weeks."

"Weapons of Celestial metal?" Chrom hummed, "I've heard of such materials somewhere before."

"Milord." Frederick spoke up, "You're speaking of the Celestial metal from the Greek and Rome myths."

"That's it!" Chrom nodded with a smile before his eyes widen in surprise, "Wait. That's actually real?"

"Apparently so." Corrin responded with a frown, "And, their tactician have seemed to have acquired some to make seven weapons. Weapons that were immediately labeled sacred weapons."

"How did that happen?" Leo raised a brow.

"We don't know. The only problem is that…" Kamui continued, "It seems that they've lost nearly half of that number in their group just recently."

"What of those weapons?" Xander asked.

Kamui shook his head, "We don't know either. Our source came from a Hopien whom we share trust with. Yet, even this wasn't told to them."

Chrom nodded with a grimace, "It is the same with us, but it seems your source was willing to share more. We only know as much as the fact that the Hopien might end the war in the next couple of weeks. However, it seems that their tactician have suffered quite a bit of damage from the war. She might not hold up long enough to live through the post war."

"Chrom?" Kamui raised a brow, "I've rarely seen you into something as this before. Did something happened?"

Chrom was silent for a bit before he answered, "I think… I think our tactician was also a Hopien… Half Ancient, Half Human… or possibly even with Frian blood in her…"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Leo muttered, "According to your words, she's far too powerful to be a human. She has to be either a Frian or a Hopien. I suspect that she's a Frian, though. I haven't heard about her using a fire type of tome. But, the question I'm curious about is if she knew anything about the Lost Ones."

Chrom raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"When we teleported to the world where your tactician came from, your deity, Naga, told us that the Lost Ones also originated from this world." Leo said with a frown, "If that's true, then could there have been any chance that she was involved with them?"

"I'm sorry, Leo. But, that won't sum things up." Xander said, "The Lost Ones only just started appearing in this world just recently. You were there to witness that too."

Leo nodded, "I know… But, the possibility that she met them before they appeared is still plausible. They are from the same world."

There was a moment of silence before Kamui shook his head, "How about let's talk of the situation with Shigure's and the children's journey."

Chrom nodded with a wide smile, "The last I saw them was in Crimean Kingdom and Goud kingdom. I recall that they got a spirit to accompany them on their journey. Then, I met with Seigbert's group. Soliel was their next chosen to form a contract with a spirit."

Kamui nodded hesitantly, "That's right. They've uncovered two of the Chronicles and, from what I heard, they also obtained the third."

"Just about each kingdom has a Chronicle, right?" Takumi asked.

Leo nodded, "That's right. Seigbert and Kiragi found the first one, but I'm surprised to hear that it was from our own library."

"That is unusual." Camilla agreed with a nod, "You've been there for over ten years collecting study materials for the students, so I'm surprised that you didn't come across the book."

Kamui thought for a bit as they said this and spoke, "Perhaps… Just like the spirits, the Chronicles were also waiting for the children and not us."

Corrin nodded, "It was only after we sent Shigure and Forrest on their journey that we started making progress. If they were waiting for the right person, it was unfortunate that we kept them from traveling so often away. But, it wasn't like we ever knew either..."

"None of us knew." Chrom corrected, "Right now, we are making progress. It's enough to boost everyone's morale too."

Kamui nodded, "Well, I have good news and bad news."

"Okay?" Chrom frowned, "Let's start with the bad news, then…"

"We'd have to start with that regardless." Corrin sighed.

Kamui continued, "The bad news is that it turns out that the king of Okeanos now knows amost everything about us."

"What?!"

The news nearly sent Takumi out of his chair while Chrom's eyes widen in shock as their brother spoke, "How-?!"

"During their time in Lufure, the royal family's crown prince was pleased with the return of his younger sister and offered to introduce them to his close friend, the crown prince of Okeanos." Kamui explained, "While they were there, the royal family found the children suspicious and forced the truth out of them."

Xander nodded, "It turns out that Presia once had contacted the problem of otherworld people to them before, so they knew something wasn't right when they heard that they came from Presia."

"Just our luck…" Chrom shook his head in dismay."

Kamui sighed as he continued, "The good news, though, is that, after aiding them with their problem, the King of Okeanos is willing to aid us with the search for information on the Celestials and keep watch out of the Lost Ones. Also, they gave Shigure the third Chronicle book."

"That's… unbelievable…" Takumi's eyes widen in disbelief.

In stupor, Chrom nodded silently as Kamui continued, "Yes. But, we told the children to refrain from doing that again in case the opposite effect were to happen."

"I agree." Chrom replied, "Even if the truth is better told, that's not always true in this case. Keeping it a secret will be safer than to reveal it again."

He smiled and continued, "However, it's a relief to know that there are those who are willing to believe and aid us than to suspect us."

"Their next destination is Osius Kingdom." Leo spoke up, "It seems that they were given letters and signatures from the King and prince of Okeanos for passage. My son told me that it's due to a close connection they have with the current ruler, but even they aren't certain if they would allow Shigure and the others passage."

"I heard the same from Shigure." Kamui replied with a frown, "However, I'm more worried about how things will go in Osius kingdom than their passage."

"What do you mean?" Elise tilted her head in confusion.

Camilla sighed hesitantly before she replied, "It's because… Osius Kingdom was the one who destroyed and conquered the Kingdom of Wyscun."

"Wyscun?" Elise's eyes widen, "You mean the one that became ruins?"

Xander nodded, "That was an even that only happened twenty years ago. Before we arrived."

"Talk about cutting it close." Takumi sighed, "If we had arrived any sooner, we would've also been caught up in the battle."

"Um…" Sakura frowned, "I also know that Osius was responsible for the destruction of Wyscun, but I've thought about this. Why didn't the other kingdom intervene or took part in it before?"

"I don't know…" Camilla shook her head, "The truth was never clear. Some said that their royal families had their own personal conflicts to take care of and didn't have time to aid either side. Others said that they just didn't want to risk losing their empire. In the end, the Wyscun Kingdom died away because the people of Osius and the royal family feared their powers."

"About that…" Leo interrupted with a small sigh, "It seems Forrest and the others heard Okeanos's side of the story to that plot since the kids were curious. Apparently, before this war there was another waged between Frian and Humans. All of the Kingdoms were involved with the war and some even fell. Those that fell joined with the remaining Kingdoms, but, during the war, the Kingdoms of Osius and Wyscun were considered inseparable allies and worked together to save the other kingdoms."

"Really…" Xander raised a brow.

Leo nodded, "According the Okeanos's King, the sole queen of Wyscun and the king of Osius were powerful warriors and fought alongside making them the strongest duo during the war. They saved the King when Okeanos had their waters polluted by the humans and the water is what the Kingdom survives off of. The two kingdoms had that close relation for years till the last generation. The King said that the former king of Osius went mad and, as Wyscun's power grew, so did Osius's fear that they would crush them down."

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "How could that be…"

Leo shook his head, "Their guess was that the was either jealous or went mad for more power and used his people's fear to launch an attack on Wyscun."

"And, since they had such a good relation, I'm going to assume that they didn't expect it, did they?" Takumi questioned with a scowl.

Leo nodded, "When Okeanos's King arrived to stop the fight, Wyscun was already burned to the ground."

"That's horrible!" Hinoka grimaced, "How could they do that?"

Leo shook his head, "I don't know why either. However, according to the king, the crown prince of Osius immediately overthrew his father for the throne and ended the war. During that time, he had requested aid from Okeanos's king to help him achieve that feat. After they succeeded, the former king was thrown into the dungeons and the current repaired relations damaged by his father. I was told that he paid Wyscun a visit, but found no survivors."

 _However, we did_ was what Kamui wanted to say, but now was too soon, and he certainly didn't want to reveal Aurora without further confirmation of the situation.

"That explains a lot now." Chrom frowned, "This is almost like back then…"

"Milord…" Frederick muttered quietly probably out of concern.

"Back then?" Kamui raised a brow.

"Could you be…" Corrin though for a bit before continuing, "Are you talking about the war between Ylisse and Plegia?"

"Who told you that?" Frederick raised a brow.

"We heard about it a lot from the Shepherds." Kamui responded, "My apologies, it piqued our curiosity…"

"It's fine." Chrom responded with a small wave and smile, "It's not like we intend to keep it a secret regardless. It's just as you said. Their conflict reminds me much of the days when our sister, Emm,... and our father... took on the mantle."

Suddenly, his face grew dark. Kamui hesitated to ask, but Chrom continued regardless, "When our father was the Exalt, he waged war on Plegian soil claiming them to be evil and such… the violence… It was a brutal campaign that lasted fifteen years and ended only with his death. I don't know what my father saw then starting war with Plegia, but his actions were also unexcusable. To go as far as even conscripting farmers who only knew to hold a pitchfork when the army started to diminish. Only after the violence ended did my sister took on the title of Exalt. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering as well as my own people. It took years before our people could forgive the royal family's actions… Emm, who went as far as accepting the stones thrown at her, worked tirelessly to quell the anger in the hearts of our people and nearly gave her life to save Plegia from their thirst for revenge and violent thoughts. Thinking about what goes on between Osius and Wyscun reminds me much of our own kingdom. Only they may never make amends to what had happened that day. I find that… very unfortunate..."

"I wonder what the people of Osius Kingdom are like…" Sakura asked hesitantly, "I mean… they can't be all that bad now, right?"

"I don't know…" Leo responded.

Kamui frowned, "For now, we should let them continue their journey into Osius Kingdom. Leo, can you tell them to tread carefully through those lands? It'd be good if they can continue making progress, but their safety is more important there. If they can't make past there, just go to another kingdom."

Leo nodded, "Of course, brother. Shigure and Seigbert understands that very well and is already planning their next destination."

"Good." Kamui nodded with a smile.

"As for us." Chrom said firmly, "Since we've yet to explore all of the underground, I'll lead the Shepherds through underground passages that we can find in this realm. If the Lost Ones first appeared here, then we shall start here."

"What about the aid from Okeanos?" Hinoka questioned curiously.

Takumi frowned, "Brother and Orochi are neck deep into Rinne's disappearance. It'll be difficult to have him leave when he got this far."

"But, all three ruler will need to be present for this one." Camilla responded with a grimace, "Okeanos Kingdom is a very influential kingdom and not making a good impression of ourselves would be… unwise."

There was a moment of silence before Chrom spoke up, "I'll talk to Ryoma and see if we can figure something out."

"Xander and I have plans to speak with the king. So, we already have that figured out" Kamui added, "Let me help. I'm also curious as to how far he's found on her."

Chrom nodded with a small smile, "That'd be much appreciated-!"

"Captain!"

Suddenly, Yarne rushed into the tent with eyes wide in panic as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yarne?" Chrom stood up with a look of confusion.

"I-I-I-It's Suki!" Yarne stuttered in a panic, "She's vanished!"

"What?!"

This time, Xander rushed out of his seat and to the entrance as Hinoka followed close behind him. Kamui was about to get up when he saw that the Taguel was about to faint. He grimaced and turned to Corrin, "Go! I'll take care of this!"

His younger twin nodded and rushed out the door while Kamui hurriedly helped Yarne to his seat. Leo and Takumi had already left the tent their siblings leaving only him and Chrom behind to take care of the taguel who was still catching his breath. He turned to Chrom, "You should check on the situation too, Chrom. Kaze, I need you to go with him."

"Understood, milord." The ninja responded.

Chrom nodded and rushed out of the room after them. Azura quickly took out metal canteen of water and handed it to Yarne who drank it greedily before finally speaking, "Th-Thanks…"

"Easy now." Kamui said with a frown, "Now, can you tell us what happened?"

Yarne nodded, "I-I-I was with Brady in the Mess Tent talking with Xing. Then, when we were done first, we left him and saw Suki walking out of the same tent as us. So, we talked to her for a bit when Xing came out and saw us. A-After that, I don't understand what happened well, b-but she started getting this really bad headache! A-And it wasn't just her! Xing also had the same thing, then he collapsed. B-But, Suki- She-... Th-This strange light came out of her a-a-and we c-couldn't see!"

"Calm down, Yarne." Kamui patted his shoulder, "What else happened?"

"W-Well…" He gulped for breath before continued agitated, "We heard her scream and then both her and that fox she has vanished into thin air. Brady tried to help both of them earlier, but he couldn't find anything wrong with either of them just before the light came. Then, Brady yelled for me to find Chrom quickly, so I ran here as fast as I could..."

"And Xing?"

"Brady is with him right now…" Yarne replied.

"I see." Kamui nodded with a small smile, "You did well hurrying over when you did. Take a break for now. We'll take care of this."

Kamui then turned to Silas, his other retainer, "Stay here with Yarne, Silas. If he passes out, take him to the infirmary."

"Understood." Silas nodded.

Kamui and Azura then left the tent. Azura looked to him with deep concern, "Kamui…"

Frustrated, Kamui slowly let out a sigh as they hurriedly rushed to the Mess Tent, "We… We shouldn't have brought her here…"

* * *

 **YueTian: Hooray for graduation! I'm finally free from college! Also, it's been so long! I had a hard time thinking of ideas to write about and my other stories. For now, I'm back to writing stories and working part time till I can make more money for my artworks. For now, you can expect more work uploaded in the near future! Till then, I see you all again!**

* * *

 _ **6/20/2019 4:27 PM**_


	27. Chapter 27: Alliances

Alliances

"So, you contacted Kana and my sister?"

"Yes." Feather responded with a small smile, "It was only for a few minutes, but I was satisfied just knowing they were safe."

"That's good." Shigure smiled.

After splitting up, Shgure joined his cousins in one room. The third room was entrusted to Ignatius while Soliel will stand guard with Eriol at their wagon. Now, the cousins were fast asleep while Shigure sat in the tavern by himself in the corner. Though the bar was open, he chose not to drink since he wanted to be able to focus by tomorrow morning. Not wanting to bother the others for a chat, he turned to his friend, Feather. Though hesitant and worried, he still chose to contact her. To be honest, he tried contacting her brother before, but he never picked up which worried him. So, he turned to her in the end hoping for a distraction.

"Actually…" Feather said hesitantly, "I'm thinking of quitting my job after this war is over."

"What?!" Shigure's eyes widen in shock before noticing his loud voice and he narrowed narrowed his eye calmly, "May I ask why?"

"I enjoy serving under Lady Ahna and Lord Kana, don't get it wrong. But... retainer is suppose to always stay by their lieges' side." Feather responded solemnly, "Safe my lieges may be, I could not be by there side for thirteen years. If what they say is true, that's thirteen years of absence away from them. This is an unspeakable failure on my part..."

"It wasn't your fault." Shigure responded firmly, "No one's at fault, Feather. Not you, not your brother. No one. None of us would've thought that you'd get caught in the magic. Up to the end you risked your life to protect my sister. The same could be said for your brother."

"But-!"

"It was true that you two greatly upset Ahna and Kana by attempting to sacrifice yourselves on the cliff, but never once did either one forgot you two." Shigure said quietly, "You and your brother were all they could think about when we arrived here. Had your familiars not been with them, my sister would've been in tears. They cherish you and Ciel very much. Don't you think that quitting your job would only betray those feelings after they just got back at the end of the war?"

"That's…" Feather was speechless and her eyes cast down.

"Think about this a little more, Feather." Shigure said quietly.

"I… I understand…" Feather responded in a whisper with a frown.

Shigure took a deep breath and continued in a lighter tone, "Speaking of familiars, you never told us that you had other familiars."

As he grinned, she looked up in surprise, "O-Oh, you mean, Evol and Lief? Right. I remember that you already met Evol. Lief is my brother's familiar, but they are tied to my family to they're actually both ours. However, for some reason, Ciel insisted that I take Evol and Lief will stay with him."

She wore a smile and giggled, "Hehe… Ciel has always been like that off of duty. I hope they aren't causing our lieges trouble…"

Shigure's smile widened, "Of course not. My sister and Kana, well… they love them very much. But, I believe they only just realized that the cats can speak."

Feather laughed, "Yes. Since I grew up around them, I always thought that cats could speak. Imagine my surprise when I tried talking to one when I was finally let out of the house. That was a huge embarrassment."

Shigure tried to imagine a younger Feather and Ciel crouching over a cat and just chatting with it. He smirked, "It's hard to imagine the serious Ciel doing that though."

Feather nodded, "Yes. Well, when he's on duty, he takes his job very seriously. He rarely jokes around. But, when he's off duty, he always pester me with questions like if it was too cold or if I was too tired. Then, he'd drag me back to the barracks and make sure I was fast asleep. One time, I tried sneaking out because I forgot to tell Evol to watch over Lady Ahna one night, and Ciel caught me. He was so mad. When he scolded me, I was so worried that the whole castle heard him."

"He even raised his voice?" Shigure raised a brow. He never once thought that the man would raise his voice and lecture someone before. Ciel had been a serious and silent person from Shigure's perspective. Like Feather said, he rarely joked or took his duty lightly, like a veteran knight of the royal family. He only spoke when he felt was necessary, which was what made Shigure believe had forced his rebellious cousin to listen and consider his words. He never once thought he'd hear of a moment of the retainer losing his composure so recently. Hearing this, a small weight pull on his chest as he forced a smile, "It just goes to show how much he cares for you."

"Huh?" Feather tilted her head in confusion, "He is a little overprotective…"

Shigure chuckled, "Honestly, it makes me a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Feather's eyes widen in surprise, "Milord?"

"When Ahna and I were young," Shigure spoke quietly, "we grew up separately. The astral realm's times was always changing. So, when I left my village and realm, I was surprised to see how much younger my sister was even though we were suppose to have been one year apart through the astral realm's time. Even though we were siblings, it was difficult for me to interact with her because we didn't know each other well. It was always awkward when we were together, but Ahna would always try to get close to me. I didn't know better and accidentally kept avoiding her or pushing her away. Though we're closer now, the barrier is still there. Hearing how you and your brother interact reminds me a lot of my father. My uncles always told me how his elder sisters worry over him and Aunt Corrin for a very long time and dolt on him while his elder brothers always try to protect them and give them advices. If I were to compare Ciel's personality to one of them, it'd be Aunt Camilla. She is always very overprotective over my father even now and have never been afraid to hide it. Your brother just cares about you very much and worries when you aren't feeling well."

"I figured…" Feather muttered with a sigh, "It's annoying even though I understand his intentions. I just hope he's all right. If he didn't pick up your call, then I worry if something has happened to him. Still, he is strong, so it should be fine…"

Shigure nodded, "Tomorrow, we will be traveling up to Osius Kingdom. I just hope that the signatures and letter would be enough to help us gain passage through there."

Feather smiled, "Even if it won't, I know milord will figure something out. There's a Chronicle per Kingdom right? There's always other kingdoms you can visit if that doesn't work."

"That's true…" Shigure smiled and let a small sigh of relief, "But, we're short on time. It won't be long before everyone starts losing morale again. How is my grandmother doing, Feather?"

"She's currently resting." Feather responded looking back once more, "I'm worried that being taken from her resting place has taken a toll on her soul… If Lady Orochi or Rhajat were here, they'd probably know, but, for now…"

Shigure nodded, "Please watch over her, Feather. You're the only one my mother and I can count on to protect her."

"Understood, milord." Feather nodded solemnly.

It was then that he heard footsteps descending from the stairs of the tavern and he looked up to see Shiro walking down the steps. The Hoshidan prince saw him over the wooden rails in his red pajamas and grinned, "Hi! I thought I'd find you here, Shigure."

Shigure waved with a small smile as Feather asked, "Shall I take my leave, then?"

"Right." He smiled, "Thank you for sparing some of your time to talk with me. Also, please think about that matter a little more, Feather. For now, let's not talk about this with anyone."

"Understood…" Feather strained a smile before the orb turned dark.

"Was that your sister's retainer?" Shiro said with wide eyes.

"Yes." Shigure smiled, "I didn't want to bother anyone of you, so I contacted them. What brought you down here?"

"Haha…" Shiro strained a grin, "If you count, our cousin kicking in his sleep that might do the trick."

"So, Kiragi woke you up." Shigure chuckled.

"Pretty much." Shiro nodded, "Then, I saw that your futon was empty, so I figured you'd be at the tavern. I'm surprised that you're not drinking when the bar is open."

"I need to focus tomorrow." Shigure excused it with a small wave, "I decide against it."

"Not gonna force you to drink." Shiro yawned, "Geez, when we were at school, the principal always took everyone outside of campus to do drinking after work. Everyone always forces us to drink all the time. Then, the women keeps nagging at you to try one of the wines. Those things are expensive."

Shigure chuckled, "Now that we are working, we can actually see what our people goes through when they are going about their lives. As peaceful as it is, there are still complications from time to time."

"You can say that again." Shiro sighed, "Still nervous about tomorrow?"

"You can say that." Shigure responded, "If the letters work, we'd be in Osius, but, if they don't, we will have to go try else where."

"Yeah." Shiro nodded, "Everyone is counting on us now. After all, we're the only ones making the furthest progress in such a short amount of time. I mean, how long has it been? Two months?"

"Three." Shigure corrected, "It's been three months since we started our journey. Since then, we have two of the Chronicles and many spirits have been aiding us."

"It felt like a long time, though…" Shiro said with a frown.

"True." Shigure nodded, "But, we have been here for over thirteen years."

"Right." Shiro groaned.

There was a moment of silence before Shigure hesitantly spoke up, "Well… How's the search for your sister going?"

Shiro sighed, "Nothing much at the moment. According to Asugi's father, my parents won't be taking part in the reunion either this year. So, my uncle will be taking his place for now."

"What?!" Shigure's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yup." Shiro nodded, "Well, I left a report of the current situation for now, so he can take a look at it later."

Shigure frowned, "I wonder what the enemy wants to do with Rinne? Isn't she still a little young to be taking an active role in the situation."

"What kind of role is she suppose to take?" Shiro scowled, "My parents and I have been with her for a very long time now, Shigure. Even if she was the clue or whatever, she's not ready for any of it. All she knows right now is that she's adopted. I was outside watching the whole thing, so I know. She understands that, but she's accepting it a little too well. Because of that, my parents are too worried to reveal anymore about her past."

Seeing his cousin starting to get a little upset, Shigure nodded calmly, "That is unusual. Right now, everybody is also drawing ideas that Suki might also be connected."

"Suki?" Shiro raised a brow, "Kiragi kept telling me how Suki always looks like my sister. How does that make her involved in any of this?"

Shigure shook his head, "I don't know either. I haven't seen your sister in a long time, but I think they are a bit similar. However, Suki is more quiet and reserved. More hesitant to do things."

"I was thinking the same." Shiro sighed, "I was there to judge to newcomers so I know. I just never got a good look at her before. Heh. Looks like I'll have to pay my aunt a visit next time and see."

Shigure added, "If anything, I don't want any one of the two dong anything dangerous…"

"In the line of work we're really in, that rarely happens." Shiro shook his head with a frown, "Eventually, I'd want to go help my parents find her, but I hope they find her soon before then. Anyway, it's getting late, so I'm going back to bed. How about you? Going to try and call someone else?"

He shook his head, "By now, Ahna would be asleep and I doubt Evol or Lief could pick up a call with them around."

"Right." Shiro laughed, "Speaking of which, how are those two?"

Shigure frowned, "Feather is safe with my grandmother, but Ciel didn't pick up my call…"

"That's calling for worry…" Shiro grimaced, "Seigbert and I just helped Yukimura recently. If you hadn't told us that it was possible to bring items into dreams, then we'd have a harder time bringing that map to him."

"I'm just glad that I could help." Shigure smiled before he yawned, "I guess that's it for me too."

With that, the two cousins returned to the bedroom. To his surprise, Shiro had pushed their cousin aside when he saw that he had taken the entire space for himself. Shigure never thought that he'd see that happen before. Guess they were all tired in the end.

* * *

After returning from a short trip from a nearby weapon store, Shigure took his stuff from his room and joined the others beside the wagon.

"Everything's ready, Shigure!" Sophie reported with a wide smile.

"Then, we can start moving." Shigure nodded and got onto his steed after reinforcing the grip of the jacket over its wings. Wouldn't want them to suddenly appear now, especially with so many people around. Shiro stayed in the wagon with the others while Ignatius took his turn steering it. Those with horses or pegasus rode ahead. The stone floors melted into sand as they continue treading through it with the map in Shigure's hands.

"How much longer before we reach the border of Osius?" Shiro called out.

"If there's nothing hindering us, it'd be another hour." Seigbert answered.

"What kind of place is Osius kingdom?" Soliel wondered aloud.

"Only you would be willing to ask your own liege a question you should've studied on." Caeldori sighed.

Sophie giggled, "Well, that's Soliel for you. Just wait till a battle comes. Actually, I'm gonna take that back. Let's not hope for a fight."

Shigure managed a smile as Seigbert could only manage a sigh in exasperation. It was certainly too early for this. Regardless, the Nohrian prince answered, "I think I went over this before, but the place reminds me much of Nohr, except there's no underground cities or snow."

"Then, a land of darkness?" Rhajat questioned with a smirk, "This could get interesting."

"No." Seigbert replied with a sigh, "But, it is almost completely without life…"

Shiro sighed, "That's still confusing."

"Well, we can just wait and see, then." Shigure strained a smile before humming curiously, "I wonder… Another Nohr with sunlight…"

As they walked under the scorching sun. They soon began to notice the cactuses slowing being replaced by dead trees that stuck out from the ground every so often. Shigure looked around as Seigbert spoke up, "We're almost there."

Shigure looked up and saw a large forts of stone in the distant on top of the cracked skin of the earth as the sand began to withdraw like waves on the beach. Having left the sands onto the firm ground making Ignatius's job so much easier now, Shiro looked up in awe, "You're kidding… Another wall? What is with all of this international dissputes..."

"Shiro…" Caeldori gave the prince a small glare.

"Sorry." Shiro grimaced, "That… was pretty bad…"

Seigbert sighed, "This is the Frian realm and their forts and soldiers are all they have to ensure their safety, after all…"

Shigure nodded, "The human realm is of no exception, but some more unfortunate than others. For now, let's focus on the current situation. Thankfully, the disguise has worked on other places. Rhajat and the others should change, though."

"Again…" Rhajat scowled but got up to take out her dancers costume with a few others.

Others, such as Shigure and Sophie, brought out weapons or bits of armors from Okeanos kingdom. In time, they all changed into their clothings and marched out to the fort. Surprisingly, the road was long and it took a while before they could see the soldiers in black armor.

"There, they are." Shigure spoke up quietly.

"I have the letters." Seigbert said.

"I'll do it." Soliel smirked.

Seigbert raised a brow.

"If they recognized you, they'll imagine something's up." Soliel responded bluntly.

"That's true…" Seigbert grimaced and handed the letter to her, "Then, I'll entrust you with the letter."

"Okay!" The mercenary grinned and took the letter with a curt bow.

* * *

"Halt!"

Shigure pulled back his mount carefully and turned to the knight that ran up to them.

"State your purpose!" the knight in the black armor rode up on his steed.

Soliel walked up leisurely with a grin and handed the letter up to him with a smile, "We came seeking an audience with the royal family from Okeanos, sir. Here's the letter from his majesty, King Izar."

"The king, you say?" The knight questioned before taking the letter.

It was difficult to interpret the look on the man's face due to the helmet that shielded it. The knight seemingly looked to the letter and frowned after turning it around over and over. He looked up to them and ordered, "What is your purpose for seeing his majesty?"

"We came seeking for aid, sir." Soliel spoke up, "We've sought the royal family of Lufure and the royal family of Okeanos. We came seeking for legends throughout the lands, especially information of the Celestials. However, the royal families, who aided us, doesn't have all the answers we need. So, his majesty, King Izar, told us to try the Kingdom of Osius, sir. But, he warned us something about the passage being nearly impossible to pass?"

The knight nodded, "That's right. Is it important?"

"Yes." Soliel answered bluntly before she strained a fake smile, "Well, for us it is. Otherwise, many of our families will be at risk."

The man quietly thought for a bit before he turned the letter over and over again. Soliel looked to him pleading which makes Shigure personally want to reach out and pull her back snapping her out of her behaviour, but he struggled to restrain himself from doing that. Finally, he spoke, "Wait here! I'll send a message to his majesty."

Shigure's eyes widen in shock as Soliel smiled and nodded, "We got it. Thanks!"

As he walked through the fort, everyone could only stare at Soleil in bewilderment as she turned around with a wide grin.

"See? It wasn't all that bad." Soleil smiled.

Seigbert nodded, "You did get us this far, but it'll be King's decision next."

Shigure took a deep breath, "I really hope everything goes well…"

"So…" Shiro spoke up, "I wonder what the Big Cheese of this kingdom is like…"

Seigbert shook his head, "There's no use asking me this, Shiro. I don't know."

"Nobody has." Shigure clarified as he looked up to the gates, "There hasn't been many who has bypassed these gates, after all..."

"Based on the history lesson," Sophie spoke up with a frown, "I guess he must be pretty powerful. I mean, he overthrew his father, who was a king."

"I wonder if the kingdom would be in a bit of turmoil, then." Seigbert said with a frown, "Actions like these usually have difficult aftermath."

As he said this, Shigure felt slightly unsettled, but continued onto another topic, "I remember that Prince Fay said that the King also has a son."

"You don't think that the prince here would suspect us more than Prince Fay did, would you?" Ophelia questioned with a frown in her yellow dancer costume.

"That's pretty obvious." Nina grumbled in her clown costume with a sigh, "I mean, think about it. We don't have any identification or proof about our mission, the best we can go on is what comes out of our mouth and the royal families, who are the only ones backing us."

"Nina," Forrest called out to his retainer, "Ophelia, let's not talk anymore about this. We're this close to the soldiers and close to being able to ask the ruler of this land for help. As little as it sounds, we should hope for now and speak about this later. Otherwise our words right now can also affect our outcome."

"Y-yes, sir." Nina and Ophelia nodded quietly.

As a couple hours have passed, the group found shade under the shadow of the walls away from the main road as they watched other caravans approach the gates. Shigure could only watch in disbelief as many were forced to turn around back into the hot ocean of sand ebbing away at his confidence, but not his hope. As he watched, he finally noticed the same knight run up to them. Soliel was the first to approach him with a smile, "Hi again! So, did his majesty-?"

"No." The knight shook his head and handed her a new letter.

Disappointed, Soleil frowned, "I see. This letter…"

"His majesty recommends you try other countries instead." The knight responded and placed the letter into her hands, "This letter will grant you access to wherever you wish to go except for the human realm."

"Seriously?!" Soleil's eyes widen in surprise, "That's really generous of him. Is this really all right? I mean, it's fine if we can't get access into Osius, but isn't this a little too much?"

"His majesty said to give this to you because you've aided two of our kingdom's closest allies." The knight responded, "Though he regrets not being able to help you more, this is the least he can do."

"I see…" Soleil smiled.

Seigbert rode up brushing past Shigure's hand in his attempt to stop his cousin, "Isn't this enough, Soleil? You've gotten through way more than I had, Soleil."

"Who are you?" the knight questioned.

Shigure made certain that his sword was nearby as he rode as close as he could to the three.

"My cousin!" Soleil answered with a smile, "He used to work in Tasogare academy. When I heard that he once came here on an errand to ship a package, I thought that he could help us too."

Seigbert sighed, "I did said that I wasn't allowed passage either, so I don't know how I could be of help to begin with."

"I see…" The knight muttered with a frown.

"Well, I thought you being around would help anyway." Soleil shrugged with another silly grin on her face.

Seeing the danger over, he halted his steed and watched in confusion. It was rare for Seigbert to be able to play along so smoothly. With that, they left leaving a probably wary knight behind. As they traveled back to the town, Kiragi rushed up to them from the wagon, "Shigure! Seigbert!"

"Kiragi?" Shigure turned around in surprise.

Shiro who had been with his cousins turned around with a raised brow, "Oh, hey, Kiragi!"

However the young man didn't reply catching his breath under the sun as Shiro narrowed his eyes in concern, "Hey, are you all right?"

"Your… Your father called, Shigure…" Kiragi replied wiping the sweat away from his chin with a grimace, "We have to return home right away."

He then turned to Seigbert hesitantly as he said, "Seigbert… Your sister… Suki is missing."

"What?!"

Seigbert's outburst soon caused a commotion as Shigure frowned amongst the chaos and took a deep breath. Feeling himself settled, he turned to his cousins and said calmly as he could despite the panic in his chest, "Forrest, can you contact your father for more information?"

Bewildered, Forrest looked to him in surprise before he raised a brow and nodded, "All right…"

As he left, he turned to the others, "Seigbert, I know you want to return as soon as possible, but let's first return to the town and talk about the situation further with our parents. At least, understand the situation better before we return."

Seigbert was clearly hesitant, but, to Shigure, he could still see that there was still some composure left in his Nohrian cousin. Quickly, Shigure turned to Kiragi and Eriol, "Eriol, I need your help calming the others."

"All right."

As the lancer nodded with a slight confused look, Shigure brought out a map and handed it to Kiragi and Shiro, "Kiragi, Shiro, can you help us decide out next route as we head back to town?"

"What? Me?" Kiragi's eyes widen in surprise, "But, these lands…"

"We're just as unfamiliar with these lands as you are." Shiro responded and took the map, "All right. We'll do what we can. With Kiragi's eyesight, it should give us a heads up if something happens. We can do it!"

As he gave his cousin a thumbs up, Shiro grinned widely. Kiragi still looked unusually hesitant, but nodded his head as well. Shigure turned to Seigbert, "We have to keep going, Seigbert."

"R-Right…" the prince grimaced but nodded. An action that worried Shigure. However, they can't stop here and he doesn't want them to. As he thought this, he grew worried of what could've happened that caused his cousin's disappearance.

* * *

It was morning of the next day when Kamui and Azura could finally take this chance to return to everyone in the council tent. Having checked on Xing, Kamui walked into the Council tent and saw that his Hoshidan sisters weren't present. Still, he and Azura took a seat next to his brothers and Chrom. He could imagine where they were regardless.

"I just received the report of eye witnesses." Kamui said with a frown, "It was just as Yarne and Brady told us. Suki was seen leaving the tent with Yuki and my daughter. Everything was fine when the two talked with her till Xing joined in the conversation. At some point, she appeared somewhat sick and pale before collapsing from what looked like a migraine… However, before then, she was just fine and even took part in some games with the other children."

"I see…" Chrom grimaced, "You don't think the pantry was-"

"Pardon me, milord." Frederick bowed, "I've spoke with Gaius and those on duty. The food served showed no signs of contamination and the pantry wasn't tempered in any way. Moreover, according to Gaius, he recalled that she took in a normal amount of food as any of our soldiers."

"Then, what could've happened?" Leo scowled.

"Leo." Xander called out to him firmly from his seat prompting their brother to purse his lips. An act he hasn't shown in a long time.

The air was restless, but, amongst them, Kamui noticed his elder brother still composed and in thought when he could only imagine the urge he must have to jump at the chance to search for her just as Ryoma is doing. Chrom grimaced as he spoke, "If only one of our tacticians were here-!"

"M-Milord!"

Cordelia rushed in quickly followed by Camilla's silver hair retainer all nearly out of breath.

"Severa? Cordelia?" Camilla turned to them with a raised brow, "What is it? And, the state the two of you are in!"

As Camilla rushed to the two, Cordelia spoke shaking her head fervently, "The Lost Ones! Th-They're here!"

Their eyes widen in bewilderment as Chrom jumped out of his seat, "What?!"

Leo narrowed his eyes as he got out of his chair, "Where are they right now? How many?"

"In the forest!" Severa answered, "Thirty, forty or so!"

"You got to be kidding me…" Takumi muttered as he got up with his bow in hand.

"Severa would never fool around in dire situations." Camilla supported firmly with a frown.

"And neither would Cordelia." Chrom responded with a scowl, "If they're in the forest, it only means that they surrounded us."

"We need to maintain our defences and evacuate the area." Xander said with a stern face.

"Chrom, we'll take one side of the camp." Kamui said quickly, "We don't have time to formulate another plan."

Leo nodded, "Those things are fast. I'll take my squad and head to the east."

"Xander and I will stop them in the front gates." Kamui said as he turned to Takumi, "I'll leave the west side to you Takumi."

"You can count on me, brother." Takumi nodded firmly.

"We'll assign some Shepherds to support you." Chrom said to the archer, "Ryoma could not have prediected this would occur either way…"

"Thank you, Chrom." Takumi replied with a small smile, "I won't lie. I would be needing that."

Kamui strained a smile knowing that his brother must be forcing his pride aside to do this for them all. As they rushed out of the tent, Kamui turned to his wife, "I need you to let the other in the infirmary know about the situation, Azura. We will be needing back up."

"Okay." The songstress nodded gripping her naginata tight in her hands.

"Azura, Kamui." Xander walked up to them before she could leave, "I ask that you have Hinoka sit out of the front lines."

"Huh?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise before he recalled the panicked expression on his sister's face and nodded firmly, "I understand, Xander. We'll just let her guard the infirmary tent."

"I appreciate it." His brother managed a small smile and nodded before turning around and rushing to the stables.

"Kamui." Azura turned to him, "Are you sure about this?"

Kamui hesitated before he nodded his head, "Ah. Our sister is in no position to take the front lines at the moment. I'll call Shigure. I'll tell him what happened to Suki and keep them away from this place. To Presia. Keep Ahna with you."

"I understand." Azura nodded back quietly, "Be careful, Kamui."

"You, too." Kamui wore a small smile and patted her shoulder before the two separated to their positions with fear and determination churning in their chest.

However, that was hours ago as the setting sun begin to descend against their will. Now, Kamui fight against three Lost Ones circling around him as the shadow starts to descend upon him and his troops. Over the course of hours, many had to pull back as the injured and those from the infirmary begin to evacuate from the area. Those who still fought wore bruises and bite marks on their bodies as they struggle to stay in position. Kamui and strayed too far ahead and have now caught himself in the middle of their hunt as they walk around him like wolves catching their prey. Kamui steadied himself to and fro dodging their attempt to grasp at him before he heard a loud screech. Corrin! He scowled and lowered his blade allowing the monsters to jump on him. However, his fingers wrapped around something cold across his chest as he felt a surge of energy rise from within him. What was hands and feet became hooves and claws. His armor began to merge with his skin as he could feel something solid protrude from his head. Water began to surround him out of nowhere as his holler became a piercing cry splashing water around them. The monsters that jumped on him bit into the armor, but either broke their teeth or was thrown into the air by Kamui's powerful jaws. Finally, with space again, he took this chance and shot out a stream of water from his jaws propelling the Lost Ones surrounding him into other Lost Ones who indiscriminately tore apart the heads of their comrades from its bodies. Kamui took this chance and jumped into the air as his wings swatted others off of him before he could rejoin his brother on the front lines. He quickly shot a stream of water at the Lost One before it could pounce on his brother's back.

"Kamui!" Xander called out to him in relief after cutting off the head of one of the monsters.

"How's the situation here, Xander?" Kamui questioned as his voice echoed.

"We will need to pull back soon." Xander said with a grimace.

"Even with the reinforcements from the Shepherds…" Kamui hissed as he shot out another wave at the monsters.

"Kamui, I need you to stay here." Xander said with a frown.

"Xander?" Kamui looked to him in surprise before he noticed another monster coming at him and merely swat it away, "What's going on?"

"I saw Hinoka amongst the front lines." Xander answered as he cut off the hand of the pouncing monster.

"What?!" Kamui said in shock nearly making him return to his human form.

"I… I need to find her." Xander said firmly.

If anyone could see his eyes under the protective blue visors of his dragon form, they would've seen it go wide as Kamui knew how dedicated his brother was on the battlefield. Unwavering would be the better word, but the situation was dire as well. Even if Hinoka would be in danger they were also in danger of dying too. He thought carefully before he finally nodded, "Go and bring her back! Just leave the front lines to us. There's also only so many of us…"

Xander nodded in gratitude before riding his black stallion away from Kamui's side with his retainers hurrying after him. Kamui could only hope that Xander finds Kamui's sister before anything could befall her. As night began to set, he could feel himself drained of his strength as he reverted to his human form. Now, they were meters away from the front gates and into the camp that had their tents tucked away leaving behind only the frames. He could barely lift his blade anymore as he could hear the battle cries of the Shepherds and his siblings not too far off. They were going to be surrounded and the darkness of the night sky certainly isn't of any help. It was then that he saw one of the monsters scream as it crashed into one of the leftover torches still lit. The light made other jump back before continuing to jump at Kamui and his diminishing squad. Kamui quickly aimed and cut off the head before he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Leo! Chrom! Takumi! Call the mages to use any fire spells available! Now!"

He cut down another monster before it could take a bite out of his left shoulder and turned to Nyx, "Nyx tell the other Mages to start using fire spells!"

"R-Right!" the woman nodded her head and rushed off.

In time, the entire camp was covered in the flickering lights of fire spells going off like fireflies in the darkness. The monsters also began to hesitate in their steps as if it was the start of dawn. Kamui, then, began to push his forces forward pushing back the monsters that finally started to scurry back. Doing so, he used every bit of strength in him and cut down the monsters that still moved whilst on fire. However, their triumph was short lived when the first mage ran out of fire tomes, yet the monsters still tread forth as if they had only just faced the vanguard. Tired and unable to raise his sword arm anymore, he reached for his stone one more time when a bright flare shot up into the skies. It was coming from the forest!

"Do not falter! Move forth!"

A voice shout out amongst the thunder of battle cries as soldiers appeared out from the forest. As they rushed forth, Kamui noticed Xander and Hinoka amongst them rushing to his side next to a young man with brown hair, green eyes and a lance in hand as he stabbed the monster through the head whilst swing his weapon. He was probably only in his teens and possible younger than Kamui's son as he shouted, "Cut down the Lost Ones and aid anyone that doesn't look like them! Don't aim for those with animal features or sharp ears! They're the allies!"

"Yes, sir!" The nearest knight in green armor responded firmly bringing down his sword.

Behind them, a large, green flag rose showing all the insignia of what looks to be a snake wrapped around a cloud. Xander and Hinoka was soon by his side covering for him as two more Lost Ones pounced on him unexpectedly.

"Xander. Hinoka…" Kamui muttered with a small smile, "Thank the gods… I was worried when you two didn't return…"

A sharp pain from his side nearly made him fall when Kaze was suddenly there with Kamui's arm over his shoulders.

"Milord!" The ninja called out to him with a frown.

"I'm fine, Kaze…" Kamui grimaced, "Try not to worry too much…"

"I'm really sorry, Kamui." Hinoka grimaced, "I was too overconfident and got stranded away from everyone. When Xander found me, we were both ambushed till Prince Collins and Queen Tania found us in the forest."

As the soldiers by passed them, the young man with brown hair got down from his steed and hurried over to him giving Kamui and Kaze a hand, "Are you all right, sir?"

"Ah." Kamui nodded as he looked up to his siblings, "I'm just glad to see you and Xander are safe, Hinoka."

The queen forced a smile and nodded quietly before turning to the monsters.

"Leave this battle to us, Kamui." Xander said firmly with renewed strength, "Rest while you can."

Kamui grimaced but nodded his head, "All right. Be careful."

As he walked away with the group, Kamui was brought to the infirmary tent and was surprised to see Azura and the others still there. Seeing her husband, Azura rushed over to him and helped them bring him over to the nearest bed.

"Kamui!" Azura gently touched his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He patted her hand lightly before feeling a slight pain in his side again, "Urk… I-I think…"

"I'll go find a healer!" Azura said before rushing off.

The man that aided then got up and held his lance with a smile, "Just leave this to us, sir. We'll put an end to the battle."

"W-Wait!" Kamui called out to him, "You...Wh-Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "My name is Collins, sir. I am the crown prince of Lufure."

"Crown Prince of Lufure?! Ack!" Kamui flinched as he nearly sat up bracing his side from the pain.

"Milord!" Kaze helped him up carefully so as to not further hurt himself while Collins rushed in to help.

"S-Sorry." Kamui grimaced, "But, how…"

"Shigure told us that there seemed to have been an ambush in this part of the land." Collins explained, "He was reluctant to tell us the location of your meeting, so I apologize if we put our nose in somewhere unintended for us."  
"No." Kamui chuckled, "To be honest, you couldn't have come at a better time. Thank you. Your have our gratitude, Prince Collins. We're in your debt."

Waving his hand, Collins smiled, "There's no debt needed to be paid. Your princes saved my little sister. If anything, the debt we have have yet to be completely paid in full. Rest here."

The prince soon rushed out of the tent before anyone could stop him. Kamui muttered quietly as his wife soon arrived with their younger sister, "Shigure… Please tell me that you're safe…"

When he came to, he saw the faces of his siblings around him as he opened his eyes.

"Urgh…" He slowly got up, "Everyone?"

"Big Brother Kamui!" his younger sister cried out with tears as they nearly tackled him back onto the bed.

"Woah!" Kamui nearly screamed when he felt the pressure pulled off of him and a hand help him up, "Takumi? Camilla? Wh-What happened? Was all that just a dream?"

"No." Camilla chuckled as she kept Elise by her side, "The Lufure Kingdom came and aided us last night. We're alive because of them, Kamui."

Hinoka nodded, "Bruises and bites aside, every one of us lived."

"I still can't believe it." Kamui shook his head before he noticed absences, "Where's Corrin and Xander?"

"They went to help Chrom reorganize everyone." Camilla replied.

"You should let Corrin know you're alright." Azura spoke up, "She was very worried about you."

"I see." Kamui nodded as he sat up.

"Does it hurt?" Sakura questioned as she began putting a little pressure on his side which seemed to have been bandaged up underneath the clothes.

"No." Kamui responded with a smile, "I should let Chrom and our siblings know that I'm well again."

"Don't overwork yourself." Camilla called out to him with a grin.

"I know, Camilla." Kamui chuckled, "I'm sorry I made everyone worried."

"You should." Takumi sighed, "Sakura wouldn't stop crying all night thinking something bad happened to you even when she was the one who helped treat you."

"I-I…" Sakura blushed bright red, "I-It's fine…"

"Well…" Hinoka spoke up, "I thought we should let you know that Queen Tania of Lufure and her son is present on the campgrounds."

"I see." Kamui nodded, "I'll also need to speak with them soon."

* * *

Leaving the infirmary with his family and retainers close by, Kamui was guided to the front gates where he saw his siblings and Chrom greeting a woman with blond hair, blue eyes and a fine wooden bow across her shoulders followed with a long quiver of arrows almost completely empty, which caught Kamui by surprise. How long have they fought? Prince Collins was present as well standing next to the woman. As he walked up, Corrin turned around and saw him as a bright smile soon followed, "Kamui!"

He waved, "My apologies for worrying everyone."

Chrom smiled, "Glad you see you're up."

As Xander patted his shoulder with a smile, Kamui turned to the woman and prince as Corrin spoke up, "Brother, this is the Queen of Lufure, Tania, and the crown prince, Collins."

Kamui walked forward and offered a hand with a wide smile, "I heard a bit of what happened from my siblings. That you saved us last night. You have our gratitude."

"Please think nothing of it." The queen smiled, "As soon as my son heard that you were attacked, he told me everything that happened. I won't sit aside and let those who helped save my children suffer from such a fate."

"Your children?" Xander raised a brow.

"I see…" Leo nodded, "Could it be the young girl Chrom and Shigure saved from Crimea?"

"That's right." Chrom nodded, "This is the wife of Heilen's father."

Tania bowed her head, "Yes. Heilen is my best friend's daughter and now my daughter as well. In return, Lufure will be willing to aid you with your mission for the truth and of these 'Lost Ones'. It's the least we can do after everything you've done for us."

"Please raise your head, Queen Tania." Chrom responded quickly.

The queen smiled and nodded, "Then, as the current ruler of Lufure and queen, I, Tania, offer to forge an alliance between Lufure and the four kingdoms of another world: Ylisse, Valla, Nohr, and Hoshido under the eyes of the Celestials."

Kamui looked to his siblings who nodded their heads firmly.

"In the name of the First Dragons," Xander said firmly with a regal posture and an outstretched hand, "I, Xander, speaking for the kingdom of Nohr shall accept the proposal of alliance between our kingdoms. "

"And, I, Kamui, speaking for my people of Valla," Kamui continued with a smile and outstretched his hand, " accept the offer for an alliance between our kingdoms."

Tania smiled and took both their hands one at a time as Chrom shook her hand, "As the exalt, I also accept your offer for an alliance between our kingdoms."

Tania smiled wider with gratitude before looking around in confusion, "What of Hoshido?"

Takumi sighed and nervously spoke up, "I represent Hoshido in place of my brother during this council meeting, Queen Tania."

"My apologies," Hinoka said with a frown, "My brother has urgent matters to attend to and never thought such events would occur so differently from the previous meetings."

"What do you mean?" Tania's eyes widen in surprise before she frowned, "Wait, could this have to do with the missing child the Celestial of the sun gifted you?"

"You knew?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise.

Collins cleared his throat, "My apologies, I understand that it was a secret, but I was worried that, had I not told my mother everything, her decision would change. Prince Fay and I were the ones who forced it all out of Shigure, King Kamui. My apologies..."

"It doesn't matter." Takumi sighed shaking his head, "My brother knew that everyone will realize it eventually, but yes. My brother is currently searching for her whereabouts in the human realm. The girl had dreams of her own and left with one of my brother's closest retainers, but the monsters came while they were separated and the child have being lost from our sight. As my brother and his wife raised her, they set about searching for her and left me with the role of representing Hoshido just for this occasion."

"Does he know of the situation?" Tania asked.

Takumi nodded, "He said he's on his way here last night. He should be arriving soon."

"Normally, I would ask if it would be acceptable to form the alliance with you instead, but, in this case, we can wait for your king." Tania nodded her head before she frowned, "But, I see… So, that was how she was raised all these years."

Kamui nodded, "Before she could leave us, we agreed that she should grow up with great compassion and understand the value of life. To us, there was no better family to ask then my brother, who raised his son with those traits."

"There was another." Xander spoke up with a grimace as Kamui noticed Hinoka grasp her hands together, "When we arrived, we took in a girl from the woods. She was around the same age as the infant, perhaps a little younger. My wife and I cared for her after certain events. Yet, they both grew up looking almost exactly alike. So, we assumed that there must be a connection, but, last night, she met one of the other orphans we took in and vanished from where she stood."

Tania frowned shaking her head, "I'm afraid you'll have to explain this when Okeanos arrives. It seems there has been a lot going on and Lufure would also like to understand the truth behind our Chronicles."

"Okeanos?" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise.

Tania nodded with a smile, "That's right. Prince Shigure and his cousins pleaded their case with King Izar before us. Whether the truth was that of chaos or light, we all want to know what really happened to Lady Ri and Lady Yue. After what happened today, no one can say what you went through was just a hoax."

Chrom smiled wider and nodded, "Thank you, Queen Tania. Hearing that from you is a relief to many of us."

"You've been through alot, Prince Chrom." Tania said, "Nobody blames you for keeping this secret from any of us. You had your reasons and your responsibility just as the both of us. Just please, no more lies such as this again. If it's aid that you seek look no further from our forest. My son and I would be happy to assist you."

* * *

Shortly after relocating their location to the outskirts of the forest, Kamui sent Silas to contact the children through the orb as he and the others gathered around the round table in the council tent.

"I'm thoroughly surprised, Chrom." Tania said with a smile, "Never had we thought there would be so many otherworlders in our realm and amongst us."

"We knew that we would probably be here for a while." Chrom replied with a small smile, "So, we tried to integrate ourselves into this world's society."

"Milord." Frederick rushed over to the Exalt's side and whispered into his ear.

Raising a brow, Chrom nodded, "Thank you, Frederick."

He turned to Tania and Kamui, "I just received word that King Ryoma has arrived, but it seems that King Izar has arrived as well..."

Tania's face became stern as she nodded, "I see…"

"Queen Tania?" Kamui frowned in confusion.

"Do not worry yourselves." Tania gave them a small smile, "King Izar is a wise ruler beyond his years. Many sought for his wisdom, including my late husband and Crimea's late King. He is one that deserves much respect from other royal families, regardless if he wishes for it or not."

"If Queen Tania says so, then he must be a big figure…" Hinoka muttered quietly.

"And to think, Seigbert and the others were able to persuade him to aid us." Xander nodded his head in amazement.

Suddenly, the door to the council tent was pulled aside as two figures walked in. A tall, aged figure in blue with a long beard followed by a young man with blue hair and green eyes behind narrow glasses walk out to the table. Next to the two, Shigure and his cousins walked out. Despite their looks, Kamui could see the weariness from his son and nephews. They must've traveled the whole night to get here.

"Father." Shigure smiled as soon as he saw Kamui.

"Shigure!" Kamui nodded with a wide smile, "You've made it!"

"Seigbert." Xander grinned as well once he saw his son after months.

Seigbert returned the smile and said, "Father, Uncles, and Aunts, this is King Izar of Okeanos and his son, Prince Fay."

Being the closest to the entrance, Kamui immediately rose from his seat and offered his hand, "Welcome, King Izar. Thank you very much for helping my son and nephews."

Noticing Azura stood up and bow her head slightly next to her husband, the king nodded his head and shook his hand firmly, "Your son spoke much of your situation. Though I came to offer an alliance with you, I also bear ill news…"

"Ill news?" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise but he got up and gestured him to a seat, "Please have a seat. The journey here must've been long."

The king nodded as Kamui sat back down as well. Once seated, Chrom began, "I am Chrom. The Exalt of Ylisse and captain of my militia, The Shepherds. Could you tell us more of the news?"

The king thought for a bit before continuing, "I see. Fay."

The prince nodded and said, "Shortly after Shigure's arrival in our kingdom, appearances of monsters with humanoid figures suddenly began to appear in the outskirts of Okeanos. According to reports from scouts, it appears that these 'Lost Ones', you refer to, have began to appear in parts of this world."

"What?!" Takumi held his breath.

"It's true."

They looked up in surprise as Ryoma walked into the tent followed by Shiro's mother, Orochi.

"Ryoma." Kamu's eyes widen as he saw his brother walk into the tent and took a seat next to Takumi.

His brother was in his old armor once more and his wife was in her old clothing again. Both showed little to no signs of being tired, but there was splashes of blood and ashes over them as he spoke, "Once I heard what happened from Takumi, we made our way back to this realm, but we were ambushed by Lost Ones as soon as we arrived."

"And, we still haven't pinpointed their exact location…" Chrom said with a frown.

"How much do you know of these monsters?" Cole asked, "Or the Celestials?"

Chrom turned to Kamui, "In my time of our world, we did not face these creatures. However, it seems that the kings of the three kingdoms have."

"Kings of the three kingdoms?" Fay looked to them in surprise.

Kamui nodded, "My name is Kamui. I am the current ruler of Valla. In our world and time, these monsters suddenly appeared in our dungeons thirteen years ago from now."

"It was the same between all three kingdoms." Ryoma responded firmly.

"What of the residents of the dungeons?" Tania asked with a frown.

"Though we were able to evacuate some, others became victims to these monsters." Kamui responded.

"We had assumed that there were dark arts applied to the creation of these monsters due to their humanoid features, but no one could come to a conclusion as to where it originated from." Leo said firmly, "I, for one, made certain that there was no more inhumane dark arts left in our castle and locked away the evidence after my brother took the throne of Nohr."

Xander nodded, "Though the late king had ordered for such experiments, we either disposed or locked away contents of the experimentations performed during his reign. The dungeons should also be safe as well, but…"

Camilla frowned, "The appearance of these monsters appeared from the depth of the dungeons. Not everyone was able to evacuate in time, so we suffered more casualties between the three kingdoms."

Cole frowned, "That leaves…"

All eyes turned to Ryoma as he spoke, "We also lost a few prisoners. Most were criminals we imprisoned in the deepest parts of the dungeons where the most notorious criminals stay. Before the monsters could reach further into the castle, we evacuated everybody, including the prisoners. However, our dungeons are monitored carefully. There was no signs of suspicious acts either in the dungeons or in the castle before the attack."

"How can this be…?" Fay muttered quietly, "All three kingdoms had monsters appearing within their dungeons, but no signs?"

"No, there probably was." Xander spoke with a frown, "However, the dungeons was where they came from and the monster have taken over our castles."

Kamui nodded, "We've tried sneaking back inside a few times before, but not many were successful and none of us were able to reach into the dungeons."

Tania frowned, "When we spoke earlier, you spoke of a child gifted to you by Celestial Ri herself?"

Ryoma nodded, "Before we were teleported away to the future of our world, time suddenly stopped in our world and trapped our people in the magic only we were spared from the chaos by help from our deity. Celestial Ri, then, appeared before us with an infant in her arms and severe injuries over her bodies. She gave us the child before succumbing to them. My family had the role to care for her for the last thirteen years. However, during a trip in the human realm, she disappeared and one of my retainers was nearly killed by the monsters. According to her, a man broke into their apartment with a lost one and tried to kidnap the child. However, when the danger was over, we lost track of her whereabouts. Strangely enough, nobody, but us, remember her. Records of her adoption was also erased from the records."

"This girl." King Izar spoke up to their surprise, "Could she be… a hopien?"

"Hopien?" Cole raised a brow when he saw his friend look to the king with a shock expression.

"Children born between an Ancient and a human." Tania explained firmly, "They are very common in the human realm but live in the darkness of human society. In our realm, many Frians dislike them and some with great passion due to an incident that involved with the death of one of the member of Okeanos's royal family hundreds of years ago. Some calls them god's children while most refer to them by crueler names."

"I'm surprised you remember." Chrom frowned, "That's right. When we spoke with a resident of Presia, they told us that the child was a Hopien with an unusual trait of hair color being bright red. But, how did you know?"

The king nodded, "Hopiens live in the shadows of human society and, from what I remember, it was important that they remain hidden from human society. For such reasons, they know spells and methods of erasing their tracks."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed as Kamui's grew wide in bewilderment and muttered, "You don't mean that she…"

"She must've been found by a fellow Hopien." Tania clarified with a frown, "Since passages to our realm have been restricted from their world, their spells would not affect those who know of her from this realm. But, it would seem that the child is safe and alive. If not, you would've found a… gruesome discovery by now, I believe?"

Orochi grimaced as Ryoma nodded, "I hope that is the case… However, the Hopiens are in the middle of a war."

Kamui nodded, "I hope she doesn't get further involved with the war if it will really end in another two weeks."

"Also, she is important if we want to stop the Lost Ones." Fay said with a frown.

"There... was another we assumed." Chrom said hesitantly.

Xander nodded, "Shortly after we arrived, my wife and I found a child in the woods around Presia. It wasn't our intention to take her in, but, after some circumstances, we did just that. However, the child grew up looking very much like the child King Ryoma and his family took in. Because of this, nobody could say that she wasn't possibly part of a clue to what happened to the ancients and a way to stop the Lost Ones. Yet, two nights before the monsters ambushed our camp, she suddenly disappeared in the middle of camp."

As he said this, Kamui noticed Seigbert look to his father and mother quietly. It was unfortunate. Clues they may be. The girls were still younger sisters to his nephews and daughters to his brothers' families. No doubt they must've grown attached to the girls. Now here they are telling them that they have also lost Suki as well.

"Two girls sent by the Celestials…" Tania muttered quietly.

The king continued to remain quietly listening. Many thought what the wise king could be thinking about as his eyes was on them. Finally, after a long tense silence, the King spoke, "The truth is often not what it seems. To grasp it, one must be willing to accept it with, not just an open mind, but the heart as well."

"What?" Chrom raised a brow.

Hesitantly, Kamui looked to his wife who looked back nervously before he turned to Shigure who sat next to him and said cautiously, "You… you don't mean to have Shigure and the others to continue on their journey…"

"Let me ask you." The king spoke, "How did you know that Celestial Yue faded from an attack by the Lost Ones?"

"It was from a dream everyone had before we arrived in this realm." Chrom responded, "We found that it was unusual for everyone to have it at the same time."

"A dream of the Celestial." The King frowned, "It would seem that your answer rests with the past of the Celestials. Should you learn more of the Celestial's past, you would most likely come to learn more of the truth as well."

"Then, there is no choice?" Chrom frowned.

Tania nodded, "However, the human realm is no longer as safe as it was during the olden days. It would be difficult to seek out the girls at this rate."

Cole looked to his mother with a confused expression as the king spoke up, "As the whereabouts of the girls are important, so is the safety of our people."

"Yes." Tania concurred with a frown, "It would seem that our realm are no longer as safe as it once was."

"Father." Fay turned to his father and asked, "What of Presia? The town rests between numerous borders."

"Our militia have taken up the role of guards in their town for the past thirteen years." Xander spoke up firmly, "My family and I can ensure their safety for the time being."

"So, I have heard." Izar responded with a nod of approval, "It has been many years since the kingdoms have been mobilized for battles, much less a war."

"Really?" Chrom's eyes widen in surprise, "When I saw Lufure aid us in battle last night, I was certain that they were all well trained veterans."

Tania chuckled, "True, we put our soldiers under harsh training. However, those soldiers were trained by my son, which makes some exceptions."

As she said this, the prince slightly blushed, "I wouldn't know if you could call that harsh training, but my mother and King Izar is correct. The last proper battle we had was decades ago. A majority of our people only know peace and some indulge in it."

"When we arrived to aid you, we did not come around many monsters till we reached your camp." Tania added with a frown, "So, I was understandably speechless and relieved when I saw that you were still fighting into the night."

Cole nodded, "When we received word that you were ambushed from Shiro and the others, it was still midnight when we immediately left our kingdom. Even when we traveled nonstop, we didn't arrive till last night. That would mean a full day of battle."

"And it would be likely that the fight would not stop here." Leo said with a frown, "This is most likely only the vanguard of the battles."

"Th-Then, there will be more battles like this again?" Sakura questioned quietly in deep concern.

"Then, let us complete an alliance." Tania suggested firmly, "If another battle such as this would occur, it would be unlikely that we will survive without aid from another kingdom. I recall that I have yet to complete my alliance with the Kingdom of Hoshido."

As she said this, she looked to Ryoma and Orochi as Kamui's brother nodded, "Then, we shall make that alliance."

"The Kingdom of Okeanos shall also forge an alliance with your kingdom." Izar spoke firmly.

By the end of the meeting, they had established alliances with both the kingdoms of Lufure and Okeanos. An incredible start to their journey, which would only lead to more. However, the rest is still times away as they prepare to brace themselves against the new existence of man eating monsters and the secrecy of their alliance.

* * *

Under the light of the full moon, he ran through the hot sands of the cool desert. Not resting, even when his feet touched the cool grass of the nearby tropical forest and thought he heard shouts from behind him, but it only prompted him to run faster. He didn't know why, but he only knew that he needed to run. He soon realized the heavy weight of a foreign object in his arms. He could see a nearby river and a waterfall as he rushed into the forest at an unknown speed. The cries behind him began to die away as he saw the ledge up the small waterfall and easily jumped up to it to his surprise. The cool air chilled his lead limbs and the leaves and barks cuts across his cheeks and bare skin. He followed the river as many more began to intersect and come together to a larger waterfall. Desperate, he tried to climb up the wall of the ledge as his heart thumped dangerously fast. He was scared. However, his body won't obey him as he stopped in front of the waterfall like an idiot. He could feel that he was limited on time and, yet, he walked to the waterfall gripping tighter on the heavy weight. As he reached his small hands out, he could feel a cold chill down his spine making him cry out in surprise.

"Wha?!"

When he looked around, he could see that he was still in his tent. Surprisingly, there was nobody around him unlike before. He raised a brow as he finally remembered the events of the day. Without rest, he and his friends had returned to his parents and their allies. However, as soon as they returned to Okeanos, they came across Skyla, who looked to have just snucked out of the castle with Harold. Never had he thought the girl had more insight than he took her granted for and that would lead her to bring her brother over to them. Hence the interrogation and the persuading that went on as soon as Kiragi accidentally let lose that their parents were in danger. Now, here they are after two days of traveling. It was fortunate that Collins was able to convince them to lend him a communication orb after Fay caught them using it during the search for his sister. Thanks to that, they were able to communicate with him and tell him what happened and the location of their parents. In all honesty, he had feared that he would be lectured and kept in his room for revealing everything, but it seems that his parents were proud that he brought aid at the right time and forgave him and his cousin for leaking information. However…

He pursed his lips and clenched his right arm that throbbed from the cut during the battle in Okeanos.

"Suki…" He whispered with a grimace.

He thought everything would be fine. Suki was with their uncles, aunts, cousins and their parents, but he never thought that many people would somehow backfire it all and the coincidental likeliness between Suki and Rinne's appearance. Had he saw Rinne before hand he could've known that something wasn't right. However, he could also have been the same as Shiro and denied that option strongly. He also didn't want his sister to be involved with their work. But, now she's gone and he can't find her anymore unlike the days when she was younger. Still, he worried and, since he couldn't sleep again, he tried to think of the places she could've been, even if it was useless. However, the thought of the dream came to mind and it annoyed him greatly. He swung his arm against the side of the tent catching him off guard as the cold pierced the back of his palm. He barely held back a shout when he heard the soft thump outside of his tent. He recognized the sound very well that he didn't even need to take a look outside. Finally, he noticed the bitter chill in the air and frowned. It snowed in the middle of the night and probably still is. Thinking this, he couldn't take his mind off the whereabouts of his sister. Was she safe? Did she find shelter? He hoped that she didn't freeze to death.

" _Hmm…"_

He jumped at the sound of a man's voice and looked around through the darkness with a hand frantically searching for his lamp and the other for his blade.

" _Show me more of the emotions of a human… of a mortal."_

He finally found his lamp across from his pillow and quickly lit the candle, but there was nobody inside his tent. He frowned and took his blade next to his leg before leaving the tent. However, outside was covered in snow and only the light of dawn shone on him as the white breath escaped his lips and into the air like smoke. Yet, he could no longer feel the cold on his skin. Instead, the unsettling feelings in his chest grew, so much so that he nearly screamed from frustration. The loss of his homeland, the suffering of his people, the journey, the dreams, and, finally, his sister. It was nothing but a blur of frustration and anger.

"Seigbert?"

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder as he nearly jumped in shock. Turning around he saw that it was only Shigure as he sighed in relief.

"Seigbert? What's wrong? You look… pale." Shigure questioned with a frown.

He hesitated before turning to him, "Have you… seen anybody outside of my tent?"

Shigure shook his head with a look of concern, "No. Did you experience something unusual? You looked like you were ready to break down..."

"That's…"

There was a moment of silence before Shigure nodded, "You don't have to share it if you don't want to, but you always have your family and friends to turn to."

Seigbert nodded, "Actually, why are you up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep." Shigure chuckled lightly, "I was thinking of talking with the retainers, but I also didn't want to trouble them."

Seigbert thought for a bit before he nodded, "Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! Lol! While I was writing the alliance part my head got really dizzy and I felt like all I wrote was just repetitions of events that they already know. So dizzy. Morning Edit: This is a long chapter… I hope everything goes well from here. I accidentally fell asleep for eight hours yesterday afternoon and couldn't sleep at all when I woke up at twelve! Can you believe that?! Lol! So, I was up till six in the morning typing away. Anyway, it's been a while since I last uploaded a chapter I hope everybody likes this one too! It was a little confusing to organize what everyone knows, but I think I almost got it! ...or I really messed it up this time. Lol!**

* * *

 ** _6/27/2019 10:37 PM_**


	28. Chapter 28:Departure Once More

Departure Once More

He couldn't understand it all anymore. The chaos and red that clouds his vision. Hell, is the best word to describe it. Hell far worse than the wars they had fought in the past. As he watched the battle go forth with thunder, explosion, and giants crushing children under their feet as they walk, he noticed two small figures stand out amongst them. One of which made his heart skip a beat. There stood a teenage boy with light orange hair wielding a large, silver blade that looked somewhat similar to Nohr's sacred weapon, but larger and chains attached to it. Next to the boy stood… a teenage girl, probably barely in her teens, holding nothing and wore a playful smirk across her face as shiny gold gauntlets shone from her hands while a blur of fiery red hair swayed against the winds of war. He knew who she was.

"Rinne! Gah!"

"Oh, it looks like I didn't need to wake you up, after all…"

Rubbing his red forehead, he looked up groggily as he saw his mother stand over him with a pan and a spatula in her hands.

"Thanks, mom…" He muttered as he soon recovered himself.

"Hehe... " Orochi giggled, "Your welcome, Shiro. It's morning already and you still haven't woke up yet."

"Right…" Shiro grimaced.

Orochi hesitated before continuing, "You looked like you had a nightmare when I came in."

Shiro shook his head, "Probably all the fighting has got to me for a bit…"

"Oh, dear…" Orochi frowned, "Then, do you need a break?"

"I'm fine, mom." Shiro laughed it off, "You know how strong I am."

"I know." Orochi nodded and sighed, "That's also why I worry. There are some things that strength alone can't fight off against. You're grown up now, so I don't expect you to tell me everything that's on your mind anymore. We all start keeping secrets as we grow, but please let me know if there's anything I can help you with."

"I know, mom." Shiro yawned as he began getting out of his blankets. The winter was cold and, after staying out in the cold and traveling back and forth between Lufure and Presia with the Lost Ones situation, Shiro was now stationed in Lufure once again with his group of generations. Due to the situation, few had the chance to return home. One of which was his uncles who resides in Presia. To protect the townsfolk from the monsters, his relatives have become focused on the problem and the safety of the people. They were barely able to spare their children from the battles to defend the people. Taking a break from the search, Shiro's parents finally began spending some more time with him, which he didn't mind since he wasn't treated like a child. He was also able to spend some time training with his father. However, since the Lost Ones came into the light, nothing was as peaceful as it had been once before. Just the day before, Shiro's father had to return to the town and help protect the people from attacks of the Lost Ones. Since Uncle Kamui discovered the second weakness of the Lost Ones, they made sure to restock themselves with fire tomes and that the weakness was revealed to Lufure and Okeanos giving them a way to defend themselves. However, mysteries are still going on and no one have been able to find his sister or cousin. As he sat around the fire with his mother and his retainer, Orochi sat closer to her son and asked, "Did you have anymore strange dreams? Or anything that bothered you in your dreams?"

Shiro hesitated. He waited for the question.

"Anymore of Rinne?" She finally asked.

He was quiet before he replied, "The war…"

"The Hopien war?" Orochi questioned.

"I think…" He answered, "There was a large scale battle. I didn't quite understand the situation, but there was children fighting against monsters… I… I saw Rinne amongst them. Just standing there ready to fight too…"

"There should've been a lot of people." Orochi questioned, "How did you recognize her?"

"Her hair…" He replied staring at the soup in front of him, "They weren't dyed… So, she stood out amongst them."

Orochi watched her son quietly. So quietly that Shiro couldn't tell if he had made her worry again or if she was still wondering what she could interpret from this. Since the major appearance of the Lost Ones, his dreams have been recurring. Many of his sister fighting or some when she was younger, but weirder. Now, he rarely could see his grandparents anymore and he often wonder if he was about to go insane. Sometimes all it would take to bring him back would just to be around his cousins and friends. Rhajat seemed to sense it too and, surprisingly, often tell him that he wasn't crazy. He couldn't tell if she was feeling sorry for him or just trying to help him from freaking out and losing himself. Finally, Orochi said, "Shiro… I've talked with your father and Kamui."

His spoon froze just above the surface of the miso soup as he turned to his mother in surprise.

She nodded quietly, "We've agreed to let you go out there with your friends and find Suki… and Rinne…"

"What?" Shiro's eyes widen in surprise.

He couldn't think. He just couldn't think as she said this.

"Shiro." Orochi said quietly with a sadden expression, "I've told you that, if you encounter anything related to dreams, I could always be of help to you… However, I don't know if my powers just aren't strong enough or if my knowledge is limited, but I no longer can understand what these dreams are trying to tell you. I've… faced many unusual cases since I was young and read many records your grandparents hid from me as a child, but the dreams you have aren't like anything I've heard of. That's why… If you want to have a better understanding of your situation, you will have to try and find it out the old way…"

She took a deep breath and continued, "Searching for the truth just as your uncle had."

Shiro thought for a bit before he nodded, "How did he do it?"

"Wait, Shiro!" Asugi spoke up with a raised brow as he took his lollipop out of his mouth, "There are a ton of Lost Ones outside just waiting for a human to walk into their candy jars! We also don't have an astral dragon to help us unlike Bosses had."

Orochi nodded, "That's why your father and relatives want you and your friends to go to Viridis."

"Viridis?" Shiro raised a brow, "Where is that?"

"What is that place?" Asugi asked again, "Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised." Orochi replied taking in a deep breath, "The place is a kingdom. One much smaller than Modure and Wyscun. Like Modure, they are an urban kingdom, but nobody believes that they existed because nobody can find them."

Asugi looked ready to say something, but Shiro questioned with a frown, "Then, you think we can find it or that it even exists is because…"

"Queen Tania has proof that the place exists." Orochi answered before placing something on the table. It was a wooden totem of some sort.

Asugi was the first to pick it up and asked, "What is this?"

"Their totem." Orochi responded, "While we were here, I had a chat with her after training over a cup of tea. That's when I told her about my concern with dreams. When she heard it, she gave me this totem and told me about Viridis. A kingdom that lives connected to the earth more than the Modure is, yet wise enough to avoid crossing dangerous borders. Blood ritual, human sacrifices. It was a miracle that they were able to survive this long… Was what I wanted to say."

Orochi placed away her empty bowl into the stack of bowls and continued, "There's someone there, Shiro. I know there's someone there who must've been able to guide them away from those paths. That person must have either the powers or the knowledge of these dreams to be able to keep them alive for this long. That person is the one you and your cousins must find, Shiro. According to Queen Tania, Viridis is a kingdom with wisdom and knowledge that rivals both the ruler of Okeanos and the kingdom of Modure. Knowledge that our teaching would not allow us to seek because of the danger it comes with pursuing the knowledge. If they don't know what is the meaning behind those dreams, then we can only go back to square one."

"You know," Asugi frowned, "My old man wants me to go on a journey with Shiro three days ago."

Orochi nodded and got up before returning to her tent. Moments later, she returned holding a long bundle before handing it to Shiro. He turned away from his bowl and looked down to the bundle before slowly taking it into his hands. As soon as he did, he could feel the structure under the cloth and immediately looked to his mother with wide eyes. She nodded firmly, "It's early, yes. Also, Yen'fay would be accompanying you guys while his sister stays with us, but, because the journey is dangerous, he wants you to have it. I… couldn't decided when to tell you this."

Shiro grimaced, "But, my role as the crown prince-!"

"Your father…" Orochi began solemnly, "believes you are capable of wielding it. And, though you will be continuing to gain experience to be a ruler, he believes you can do it."

Hesitantly, he looked to the bundle in his arms as his mother's words echoed in his mind. Slowly, he pulled away the cloth revealing a katana in a white sheathe. It looked different from the one his Father originally wield, but he knew that this was only because the sheathe came from Ciel, but the blade…

* * *

That day, Shigure gripped his reins carefully as he flew into the air on his pegasus's back.

"This is incredible!" Collins said in awe as he was seated behind him.

"We get it!" Fay called out from behind with Percy and his wyvern, "Now, tell us if you find anything strange!"

"R-Right!" Collins began to scan the area.

After weaving through the trees, Collins finally nodded, "All clear!"

"Finally." the young blue hair malig knight in a blue and red hero-like suit sighed in relief, "Now, we can leave with a peace of mind."

"Do you fly like this often?" Collins questioned with a look of surprise, "Now I see why you would keep a jacket over your steeds."

"They have one in Tasogare Academy too." Fay said with a sigh, "Have you truly forgotten that a wyvern guards the girls' dormitory?"

"Wait! You guys attend Tasogare Academy?!" Shigure's eyes widen in shock as he barely was able to land properly.

"Yeah." Collins nodded, "Have you heard of it too?"

"More than that!" Percy chuckled, "His Aunt and Uncle teaches there."

"What?!" Collins looked back in surprise, "But, I didn't see any of them."

Shigure chuckled, "You probably just passed each other. Uncle Leo was the librarian for a couple of years before he began teaching magic properly. Aunt Camilla was the Home Ec teacher for the last nine years. Her wyvern is the one guarding the girl's dormitory."

"That's _her_ wyvern?!" Collins was stunned as he heard this.

"And to think, we were this close to one another without knowing…" Fay sighed, "So, this is what they mean by a small world."

Percy laughed, "Then, you'd be doing flips when you hear this, but Kiragi was the math teacher for the first years of the high school level and Shiro was also the PE teacher. Kiragi's retainer, Hisame taught math of the same level too."

"Now that you said it…" Fay muttered with a frown, "I think I recall a young professor with unusual dusty blue hair having trouble going over Frian literature during calculus course. Could that have been him?"

"Dusty blue hair down just above the shoulder? Yeah." Percy replied with a grin, "You even had his class, huh?"

Suddenly, Collins bursted out laughing as he heard this, "Haha! To… To think we were this close from the start! Ha!"

As he struggled to catch his breath, his friend sighed as he muttered, "Never have I felt so ashamed as to not have noticed sooner."

"It's fine, Prince Fay." Shigure smiled, "My cousins don't really think much about social status when it comes to education either. So, if you told this about this, I believe they'd be just as nervous as you. Seigbert also taught math and literature there while Suki attended the school just last year for one season."

Fay sighed and shook his head, "It'd be useless for me to return."

Wiping away a tear and catching his breath, Collins nodded, "Obviously, since you've just graduated last year."

"So, Prince Fay is a graduate?" Shigure said in surprise.

Collins nodded, "He is a prodigy, after all. So, he skipped grades often, but always took summer classes in physical education because he keeps skipping them. Actually, wasn't there a rumor that a particular PE teacher had a bad habit of disturbing everyone with a trumpet of occasions?"

"That'd be Rinne." Shigure strained a smile, "My cousin has a difficult time waking up on his own. So, whenever Rinne visits, Kiragi would let her into his room in secret and she'd play her trumpet till he wakes up, but I heard that's not working as well recently."

"If she does that over and over again, of course it would lose it's effectiveness." Fay said with a sigh, "However, you do realize that you would also have gotten a chance to meet with other children of the royal families like this."

"Huh?" Shigure raised a brow.

"Right." Collins nodded, "We aren't the only ones attending or attended the school. Heilen will also be attending the school in the next year for primary level. Then, there's Fay's younger sister and many other children of the royal families. I believe there was rumors that the son of Osius's king is also attending that school, at least until the last couple of years. He suddenly vanished with his brother."

Shigure stopped his steed as he turned to him, "The prince of Osius? And a brother?"

"Right." Fay nodded with a sigh, "I met him when I was younger. I never even heard he had a brother till recently."

"What do you mean?" Collins raised a brow, "I thought you met him and his younger brother?"

"Younger?" Fay shook his head as Percy made a bumpy landing, "Prince Collins. The king's wife passed shortly after the crown prince's birth. The day he was born was also the day his mother passed. Weak health and child birth is never the best combination. He is the only child of the royal family."

"Then, a concubine?" Percy raised a brow.

"I don't know." Fay responded with a frown, "For as long as my father and I have known him, the king has never been said to have been unfaithful to his late wife in the least. That's…"

Shigure thought for a bit before he asked, "Well, what if the child was adopted? Taken in by the family."

Collins raised a brow, "Osius's king wasn't seen leaving kingdom ever, but what if he took in a child…"

"First of all." Fay sighed, "Has that boy ever attended our school before?"

Percy sighed, "So, why is this kid all that important again?"

Collins looked speechless for words before Fay cleared his throat, "My apologies. It's a habit for us to get caught up in what goes on with other kingdoms."

"It is interesting, though." Shigure responded, "Do you know anymore about the second son?"

Fay looked to him in surprise, "Prince Shigure, don't tell me…"

* * *

"I still can't go with Shigure?!" Kana groaned, "How come?"

"Because we still don't know what's out there." Corrin responded, "But Shigure and your cousins needs help. _We_ need help from someone who could make sense of this."

She then turned to Midori in her old Apothecary clothes and wondered quietly before speaking, "Midori, be careful out there and stay safe…"

She smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, mother. Shigure and Kiragi will be with me, so I'll be fine."

Corrin raised a brow in confusion but also gave her a small smile. Kamui turned to Shigure and hesitated, "Shigure, be careful. Make sure to contact us when you can. My retainers and I will be waiting. Also..."

Kamui hesitated before he continued, "Let me know when you feel something weird going on with that contract… And, Anankos..."

Shigure was stunned speechless for a few minutes before he held a small smile and nodded, "I understand, father."

When he and his friends left, Shigure looked back once more, but the trees of the forest had already separated the children and parents as he continued forth. Kiragi turned to Shiro who looked a little hesitant before the archer finally spoke, "So… which way is this Viridis Kingdom again?"

"According to what Queen Tania told mother," Shiro said as he walked, "There's a secret entrance in the center of this forest. She doesn't know the entire facts either, but very few adventurers who've been there and back said that they found Viridis kingdom past that point."

"The problem is..." Asugi muttered, "We don't know where exactly that portal is."

"She told you too?" Nina looked to Asugi in surprise.

"Mom invited him over for breakfast that morning." Shiro responded much to some retainers surprise, "What?"

"Heh." Asugi wore an obvious fake grin, "Looks like everyone forgot that our moms are pals."

"Lady Oroch and Asugi's mom?" Ophelia said in bewilderment.

"Yeah." Shiro nodded, "They're childhood friends."

"Shiro! Shigure!" Seigbert called out from ahead, "You should come tak-...a look…"

The hesitation in their cousin's voice worried Shiro and Shigure as they looked to each other once before hurrying to his side. The knight was off of his steed and staring into the trees.

"Seigbert?" Shigure called out to him in confusion.

"Look!" Kiragi pointed to the ground, "Footprints!"

Shigure looked down and saw the set of footprints treading deeper into the woods. Shigure turned to Seigbert, who looked dazed till he patted his shoulder snapping him back, "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah…" he responded looking back to them.

"Looks like there was two people. One of them is running around barefooted, though." Kiragi responded as he touched the ground, "The soil is pretty soft, but the tracks don't look fresh."

"Do you think we can scout the place, then?" Shiro asked.

"I don't advise it." Forrest responded, "Once it hits night, the Lost Ones will be moving about. Hunting. If we separate, we're as good as game to them."

"Then, let's travel together and find them. It's too dangerous out here as of late." Shigure said with a frown, "How old are the footprints?"

"Probably a couple days to a few days old." Kiragi responded, "It's hard to pinpoint it. The soil is too soft."

"What about the portal?" Sophie asked hesitantly.

Shiro nodded, "I'm with Shigure. There are people in need of help."

"I think the same." Seigbert replied though hesitant.

Forrest sighed, but nodded his head, "All right. But, let's try finding them quickly before the sun can start to set."

"Great!" Kiragi grinned, "Then, let's go!"

Due to Kiragi's talent in following trails from his time hunting, everyone followed behind him as they treaded through the thick brushes of the forest away from the trail. Staying quiet, the group also stayed vigilant to their surroundings as they kept a look out for Lost Ones. However, as they went deeper into the forest, Shigure noticed Seigbert starting to ride past Kiragi. Shigure raised a brow quietly and watched in silence. As he did so, Kiragi looked up in surprise as he saw this, "Seigbert?"

"Hey, Seigbert!" Soleil called out, "Where are you going?"

"Huh?" He looked back in surprise and noticed that he was already leading everyone when the role was entrusted to Kiragi.

Awkwardly, he turned to Kiragi as the archer was quiet.

"Shouldn't Kiragi be leading us?" Sophie questioned in confusion, "He knows the trail better as a hunter."

Seigbert wasn't sure what to say. So, Shigure opened his mouth.

"Actually," Kiragi grinned, "I needed to make sure that I'm prepared if a Lost One comes at me. So, I asked Seigbert for help. He was probably just following the tracks, right?"

"U-Uh, right!" Seigbert strained a small smile as he nodded.

"Great!" Kiragi nodded, "Let's keep going!"

"Okay?" Soleil raised a brow and nodded her head.

Shigure, however, felt a little unsettled and turned to Forrest and Shiro who gave him a similar look of confusion. Regardless, they continued their travel as Kiragi and Seigbert led the way. Occassionally, Shigure would see the two ahead whisper to each other quietly as Shigure watched on in silence. He turned to Sophie and asked, "Sophie, what do you think about this?"

Sophie tilted her head in confusion before nodded, "Right. Well, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but, honestly, I get the feeling that the two are hiding something."

Shigure nodded, "I see. So, I'm not the only one, then…"

"Shigure?" Sophie looked to him in confusion.

Shigure shook his head, "Let's continue. I believe in them. Seigbert and Kiragi are trying to help us. So, let's follow them."

"I think so too." Sophie nodded with a smile.

As they walked forward, Shigure began to notice the light ahead and turned to Kiragi, but he quickly realized that his pegasus didn't stop as he told him too!

"What-?!" Shigure held his breath in bewilderment and thought frantically when he noticed Sophie's and Ignatius's steeds speeding up a little.

"H-Help!" Sophie cried out in confusion.

Shiro's eyes widen in surprise as he soon noticed that Forrest's steed began to trot faster against his will, "Forrest!"

"I-I don't know what's going on either!" Forrest grimaced as he tried to pull his steed back to no avail.

Finally, the steeds halted before a small waterfall in confusion as the light began to take form. Wings began to sprout from the source and a long tail soon after. Finally, as the light died away, a long sharp beak appeared followed by a round head. In time, a large humming bird, about the size of a human appeared before them with bright colorful tail and wings. It had a white chest and green feathers as it spoke, _"Humans… It's certainly been years since I've seen some…"_

"A-A spirit?!" Sophie's jaw dropped, "This close?!"

" _A spirit?"_ The bird questioned solenmly, " _Ah, yes. I suppose that's what some would call me. Hmm… It's been a while since I heard that tongue."_

"Well," Shiro frowned, "What has others called you?"

" _A god."_ the bird replied, " _In the human realm, I'm referred to as a god. However, for what reason would you step foot into my domain?"_

Shigure grimaced, but Seigbert spoke up solemnly, "We came searching for a portal that would lead us to Viridis Kingdom, sir. However, on our way, we saw footprints this deep into the forest and came to search for them."

" _Why?"_ the spirit responded, " _Why would you abandon your goal just for these pitiful souls?"_

"We want to help them, of course!" Kiragi responded, "If there're people who needs help, we help them! Is it that difficult to understand?"

"Kiragi!" Shigure could hear Midori hold her breath in fear from the wagon.

Kiragi continued, "There could be people that needs help and, with the monsters roaming about recently, we want to make sure that they are okay and bring them back to safety. So, have you seen them?"

" _You are the first souls I've seen in years."_ the bird replied.

"I see." Kiragi nodded, "Thanks, uh… What's your name again?"

Upon seeing his cousin's nervous expression, Shigure was starting to feel a little worried too.

" _Quetzalli."_

Everyone looked to Forrest as they saw a little green head poke out of his medicine bag.

"C-Carbuncle!" Forrest's eyes widen in surprise.

" _Yo!"_ the Carbuncle called out to it casually, _"It's been a while, huh? Still flaunting that tail feathers of yours?"_

" _Hmph, I see the chick has left his nest."_ Quetzalli responded haughtily, _"But, he has not grown any feathers at all."_

" _Guh…"_ Carbuncle groaned, " _Shut up already! I was given permission to do what I want, so I'm going to follow my contractor!"_

As he said this, he stuck out his little pink tongue like the brat he is. Nobody was certain how to respond or speak up as Soleil was the first to speak, "So, why is there a spirit this close to Lufure?"

"The place was considered off-limits." Asugi responded with a grumble, "Now, I see why?"

" _While Garuda guards the Modure kingdom from Celestials' torment under Lord Yun's orders,"_ A voice around Soliel spoke up, " _Quetzalli serves under the Sister of the Spring. Ever since her departure, he is given the task of protecting the land and the mortals of this land from enemies. Namely, your so called 'Lost Ones', I believe. However, aside from that he is one of the few given permission to travel between the Frian realm and the human realm. Those who worship him as god reveres him and give him names and offerings in the human realm."_

"That important?!" Caeldori grimaced, "Oh dear…"

"Who's that?" Midori questioned in confusion.

"Fenrir." Ignatius responded with a small shudder, "He's Soleil's Crystal spirit."

"So, he rarely speaks?" Yen'fay questioned with a raised brow upon seeing the general's reaction.

"The opposite." Soleil sighed, "Whenever my parents and the adults aren't around, he talks all day and night. So, this is a god?"

" _A spirit."_ Fenrir responded matter-of-fact, " _Just this god thing got to his head thanks to the humans in the human realm. Go ahead and call him Palidor. It's what he prefers, anyway."_

" _Don't you dare call me by that name!"_ the bird snapped at them, " _I can-"_

" _Whip up little windstorms and call out to your little birdie pals to do your little biddings like servants."_ Fenrir yapped with a yawn, " _We get it."_

Soliel raised a brow, "You really don't like this fella that much?"

Fenrir growled, " _Typically those who make themselves sound so important and all that. They're annoying to deal with."_

"Really?" Soleil grinned, "You do realize that while you're safe in the gem, we're going to be on the brunt of his anger here."

" _Ugh!"_ the bird screeched in disgust, " _Dogs!"_

"Excuse me." Kiragi called out politely, "Quetzalli, right? I'm sorry we passed through your domains without your permission, but we really need to find these people even if you haven't seen them. Can you give us permission to pass by? We're only following this trail to search for them."

The spirit hummed a loud staring at Kiragi with its silver eyes for a while before it responded, " _I only give you till sunrise. If you can't find them by the start of morn, I shall whip up and storm and throw you all out of my forest! Now, leave my sight!"_

"Yes, sir!" Kiragi grinned victoriously and turned to them, "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's hurry!"

"R-Right." Forrest muttered in surprise.

As they quickly left the place, Kiragi, or mostly Seigbert, quickly led them up past the waterfall through a little slope before arriving upon a small little clearing with a small spring. There, they finally stopped and took deep breath as the tension soon dissipates. Shigure finally got off his pegasus and took a seat on a nearby rock next to Shiro who just collapsed onto the ground.

"Never again…" The Hoshidan prince groaned.

"I never thought that spirits wouldn't get along with each other…" Midori sighed in relief as she crawled out of the wagon.

" _I'll let you know, then."_ Carbuncle muttered as he fell out of the medic bag lifelessly, " _Ugh… Fenrir doesn't get along with alot of spirits, especially not Quetzally and Garuda. Geez..."_

" _Humph, those show-offs…"_ Fenrir grunted with displeasure.

"I understand you're not on good terms with them." Sophie sighed while hugging her horse wearily, "But, can't you start a fight when you're out of the gem instead? I thought he was going to stab through us like needles through skin!"

Forrest nodded with a frown and turned to Carbuncle, "Speaking of which, you know him, Carbuncle?"

" _Yeah…"_ the spirit replied with drooping ears, " _Even when he's underneath me, he always says that I'm too young and tells me to act according to my status… It's very tiring beng around him sometimes, but there are plenty of times he does help me. So, he's not all that bad. It's just Fenrir doesn't like him and just started the fight. He doesn't really like Fenrir either, so they fight a lot. If any of the Celestials aren't here, there would've been a natural disaster by now. So, I was surprised Kiragi was able to calm him down. He almost never calms down when angered."_

"Well, we trespassed his territory, right?" Kiragi explained with a sigh, "Anybody would be angry if you entered their private space. They'd think you're there to hurt them or take away their home. We just need to explain clearly that we're not there for that and our reason for being there. We just need to keep our end of the promise and leave before sunrise."

"Hopefully, we don't come across any Lost Ones before then." Eriol responded with a grimace.

Getting off the wagon, Yen'fay nodded, "Tired as we may be, we made a promise we can't go against. Soliel, Ophelia, you should get on the wagon. Should we get ambushed, we need to be ready."

"We hear you." Soliel sighed and slowly climbed on the wagon with Seigbert's agreement.

It was undeniable that they needed energy should something happen, so they didn't go against the veteran warrior's words. Instead, they followed it and the samurai went to take his place next to the Hoshidan prince. Shigure raised a brow as he noticed the katana hanging from the man's belt, "Sir Yen'fay, your sword…"

The man looked down to his katana in confusion before he nodded with understanding, "I lent my blade to King Ryoma."

There was gasps of surprise from the majority of them as they heard this.

"What?!" Shiro's eyes widen in surprise as he heard this, "But, I thought you should wield your Raijnto?"

Eriol raised a brow and asked Soleil, "What's Raijinto?"

"It's one of the sacred weapons passed down in the royal family of Hoshido." Caeldori responded with a frown, "From our world, Sir Yen'fay and his younger sister, Lady Say'ri, are descended from Lord Shiro's bloodline, also meaning from his father, King Ryoma's lineage. Therefore, the katana, Raijinto can only be wielded by either Sir Yen'fay or Lady Say'ri. It's one of the proofs of your lineage. Recently, His majesty, King Ryoma, lent Raijnto to his son, Lord Shiro specifically for this mission. However, he's not the only one who wield the blade."

Soleil nodded, "Right. Since, Yen'fay is their descendant, he has one too. A Raijinto of their time. Meaning, there's two Rajinto, but, since Yen'fay gave his to Shiro's father, he doesn't have one. Those weapons are really powerful, so having it with you really helps. But, Yen'fay..."

"It'll be fine." Kiragi grinned, "I mean, even without it, Yen'fay's swordsmanship is basically on par with Uncle Ryoma. They had a long mock battle a couple years back and couldn't really finish the battle either way. So, it was a tie. He'll be fine without it either way and, if he really needs help, he has us!"

"You are right, Lord Kiragi." Caeldori responded with a small smile.

"Kiragi." the archer corrected with a sigh, "We're no longer in Lufure or Okeanos, remember?"

"R-Right." Caeldori grimaced, "My deepest apologies."

"Not like Kiragi cares that you messed up." Asugi responded and handed her a new lollipop, "Cheer up, got it?"

"I suppose…" Caeldori wore a tiny grin and took the candy in hand.

"Kiragi is correct." Yen'fay responded, "I lent my blade to Lord Ryoma because Say'ri would be in his care while I depart on this journey. I vowed to use my blade to protect her, and, if I can no longer be there to do so, I can only lend my blade to someone closer to her. Now, let's make haste. It won't be long before the sun begins to set."

"Got it!" Kiragi nodded and began to stand next to the spring, "Come on, guys!"

Shigure struggled a small smile and got back on his pegasus before following after his cousin.

A couple hours had passed when Shigure noticed that the sun was already rather , his cousin still had not stopped. He was starting to get worried and looked to the others who seemed to have either preoccupied themselves with chats, games, or their surroundings as they began climbing up the rocky path of a large river. However, his eyes soon met Shiro's who seemed to share the same opinions as him.

"How far are we off the map?" Shigure asked him.

"We're getting closer to the center of the forest." Shiro replied with a grimace, "This isn't the main road or anything, but we're moving closer to it… I think Quetzalli's territory is the center of the forest, Shigure."

"Why would there be footprints leading all the way here?" Shigure frowned.

He turned to Seigbert who looked preoccupied in his talk with Kiragi. A thought came to him, but he dismissed it. He didn't want to believe it, but it returns much fiercer. He frowned deeper, but said nothing and followed close behind them with concern. It wasn't long before they encountered more forestry and vines as their surrounding darkens. With a frown, Kiragi and Seigbert hesitated in their tracks. Shigure couldn't blame them. Lost Ones were about now, and, in the darkness, they roam the land as if it were theirs. Regardless of the time of day, if it was dark, they would conquer. However, Yen'fay looked to the forest quizzically in silence before nodding his head, "If you still wish to pursue, you must be prepared."

"What would you suggest, Yen'fay?" Shiro questioned with a frown.

"Turn back and return at an earlier time." Yen'fay answered with a frown, "Or with a torch."

"We have torches." Shigure responded, "What if we take those and light them up with a flint?"

"You say that we move forward under the risk of an ambush from the enemy?" the warrior grimaced much to the looks of concern from Shigure's cousins.

"We have tomes and torches." Shigure said, "You aren't wrong, Sir Yen'fay. If we continue, we will be at risk of an ambush from either bandits or Lost Ones. But, I'd like to continue… Because, I believe this path is important to Seigbert."

"What?" Yen'fay's eyes widen in surprise and looked to the dark paladin with a look of confusion, "Seigbert, is this true?"

The paladin hesitated, but Kiragi spoke up, "That's right. He had a dream a while ago about this path. So, I talked with him and took the chance to try it out. And, what do you know? The path he recalls is the same path these people took. That's why I wanted him to help me lead too."

"So, that was it." Ophelia sighed in relief.

Caeldori raised a brow, "I know, Lord Seigbert won't put us all in danger on purpose. However, I also worried if he was all right these past few days."

"H-Huh?" Seigbert looked up in surprise.

"For the first two weeks, we were worried after hearing that your sister vanished." Caeldori answered honestly with a frown, "I don't have any siblings of my own, but that was also why I was worried that the event might hit you harder than most of us because Suki was family much like Rinne is to Shiro."

"Yeah!" Soliel grimaced, "I thought you were ready to pass out during that time. I wanted to go have tea with the girls in Lufure, but there's no way I can just leave when you looked like you're ready to get a heart attack. Then, the next thing I knew, you started looking better after the third week or so. I don't know what happened, but, if following this dream of yours solves the problem, then I'm all right fighting some Lost Ones so Ii can get some tea time with other girls."

"I'd like to know about this dream of yours too, Seigbert." Forrest said with a frown, "Even with me, you didn't share your thoughts to anyone. Isn't about time you start relying on us more? Our situation is already as dire as it is and it's at this time that it's fine for you and our cousins to ask for help. We can't do this alone. That's why we're together in this from the start."

Seigbert hesitated for a long time in tense, awkward silence before he finally nodded, "I… I see you're right… My deepest apologies for worrying everybody. Ugh… I didn't think I would be that easy to read."

Soliel laughed, "You have no idea…"

"For you, you mean." Ophelia corrected with a sigh.

Seigbert, then, turned to Yen'fay and slightly bowed his head, "Please, Sir Yen'fay. I understand the dangers ahead, but… I still would like to follow this path further. I… I recognize this area."

Yen'fay thought for a while evaluating his thoughts before he finally nodded as well much to Shigure's relief.

"Aye… I understand, Seigbert." Yen'fay responded calmly, "If you wish to undergo this path no matter the obstacles, then let us prepare for the travel."

Seigbert breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Thank you…"

"All right!" Soliel grinned, "Hey, Sophie! Give us a hand lighting some torches and handing out the fire tomes!"

"Wha-?!" The knight's eyes widen in surprise, "Me too?"

"Well, duh!" The mercenary grinned.

Caeldori sighed, "Just give in, Sophie."

"Yeah…" Ophelia added with a small nod, "Once she's like this, you can't make her stop."

"Seriously?" Sophie groaned aloud.

Sophie then slumped her shoulders as she got off Avel and walked over to the wagon with her steed following her much to their surprise. As the girls went off to work and was soon followed by others, Seigbert rode over to Shigure and asked, "How… How did you know?"

"I didn't at first." Shigure responded with a frown, "But, when we continued, I began thinking more about it and remembered something. Our conversation a few weeks back. That's why I decided to tell Sir Yen'fay about it."

"You knew that he'd allow it?"

"I had bet it." Shigure strained a small smile, "That's why I brought it up. Not matter how strict he is, he is open-minded and still retain insight that would fit a leader. I knew your reason was out there, but I imagine he would still reconsider it."

"I'm amazed that you'd think this far." Seigbert muttered quietly as they watched the girl pass out a torch to groups of two.

"I had some time to do so." Shigure strained a smile, "Or I'd make the wrong decision before then."

"Then, when that happens, let me help." Seigbert responded, "As Forrest said, this isn't the time where we think about our own responsibilities and standings. Now, both worlds are in danger. Our time and our future are at risk of falling apart and it all depends on this one. When you find yourself in need of help, don't hesitate to ask me either, Shigure."

Shigure managed a small smile, "I'll keep that in mind."

After receiving a torch, Shigure grabbed the reins once more and steadied the spare naginata on his back. It was one of his older ones, but it would do till he figures out how to use the one Undine was suppose to have lent him. For the past few months, Soleil had gotten a hold of his abilities and been able to draw out those ribbons of hers at will while Caeldori was able to summon small gales of wind to aid her while she was airborne. Their results surprised his father and their relatives while Shigure still struggled with his progress. Still, he was uncertain of what he could do when nothing happens around him. Though his father continued to encourage him that he would be able to do it in time as well, he didn't feel that it was possible and often get discouraged only till his sibling popped out of nowhere and asks him to contact her retainers for her. However, even that wasn't possible as he was unable to get in touch with neither Ciel nor Feather. He was worried. Very concerned for his new friends. However, it seemed that he wasn't the only one as Forrest struggles to pull out that "Library" he often told them about. Carbuncle does his best to reassure them, but, sometimes, Shigure felt that it didn't always gets through to his cousin. Without the ability to draw out a weapon as according to Undine's words, he began carrying his old naginata with him. The forest was dark and the scent of humid air began to grow dense and warmer much to their displeasure as the continue through the darkened forest. In time, the air was silent as their boots crunched the wood barks under their feet and hooves. The air was tense and his cousins were careful not to lead them down the wrong path as he continued to make their way through the dark road. It was then that they heard a small quiet voice.

"Give it to me."

They stopped in their tracks as Soleil looked up in surprise, "A woman?"

"Wait!" Kiragi jumped out and grabbed Soliel's wrists, "Don't. The trails isn't going this way."

"But-!"

"Give me the book. Book. Give."

Shigure froze as he could feel the hair on his neck stand. It was a familiar chilling feeling across his spine. He scowled and turned to Seigbert, "Keep leading the way. Everyone, whatever you do, don't leave the group. _No matter what I say!"_

His voice must've been really harsh as their eyes widen in surprise. Even he was caught off guard as he shook his head, "My apologies… I was just very worried."

As he rubbed the back of his neck, they all nodded as Caeldori said, "No, you're right. We're all on our guards. Let's just keep our heads cool and continue."

"R-Right." Soliel nodded hesitantly.

As they began once more through the woods, Forrest rode over to Shigure and asked, "What do you think that message was about?"

"I… I don't know." Shigure shook his head, "When I heard that voice, I couldn't help but feel terrified."

Forrest nodded, "We understand Shigure. Everybody is wary of the Lost Ones and what they can do. We know that you're just as worried about losing any one of us as this mission."

Shigure looked to him stunned in silence as Forrest nodded his head, "We all lost somebody important in our life, Shigure. When we heard how our Uncle lost his closest friend and family members, we understand why they did what they did. That's why we don't blame you for what happened earlier."

"Then, I must've caused everyone to worry…" Shigure grimaced.

"It's all right, Shigure." Forrest replied, "Like I said, we're all worried for one another. You're not the only one. If you feel that bad for making us worry, then we'd have to feel the same with you."

"Right…" Shigure muttered with a small smile uncertain of what else to say.

As they continued forward, they began to realize that there was light coming from the distance as the continue to follow Seigbert and Kiragi through the woods. The sound of crashing water ringed in their ears as they continue moving forward. The light was soft and it didn't blind them as they came upon what looked to be a fairly large waterfall. The grass peeked out from the rocks and bark below them and the light of fireflies floated around them as they could see the moon through the hole on the canopy of branches and leaves. Its light reflected onto the water revealing the water to be clear and shallow. It was a beautiful sight as the refreshing wind softly blew against their skin relieving the heat from the humid air and creating small waves of light across the grass. Seigbert was the first to break the silence, "This… This is the place. The one from my dreams."

"About this dream." Kiragi asked, "What exactly happened?"

Seigbert shook his head, "I don't remember clearly. I do know that there was someone on the run with something heavy in their arms. Someone or something was chasing them too…"

As he said this, he got off his stead and walked over to the waterfall with his hand on his hilt while he continued, "Yet, when they got here, they didn't run, but rushed over to this waterfall…"

As he got closer, Kiragi hurried over to him with his Long bow in hand, "Wait for me! It's dangerous to go by yourself."

"R-Right…" Seigbert responded nervously.

It was obvious to Shigure that his cousin was excited, but he didn't want to stop him from seeking out the answer to whatever was bothering him. So, he got off his steed and handed the reins to Sophie before getting closer to the two with his naginata in hand. When he got there, Kiragi called out to them, "Hey, guys! I see a passage behind this waterfall."

"What?!" Shigure's eyes widen in surprise as he rushed over to them with Sophie following close behind.

There was certainly a passage behind the waterfall. He and Sophie easily got under it and came up next to his cousins as he brought his hand against the walls to follow after them when he noticed his hand touched something smooth. He looked up with a start and shone his torch on it only to breath a small sigh of relief as he saw that it was a large tablet about his height. It was round and strange words and shapes were etched onto it.

"Wow!" Sophie gasped aloud, "There's some kind of writing here!"

"What? Really?!" They could hear Ophelia gasped in surprise outside and soon the wagon began to move closer to them.

"Can you read it?" Seigbert asked Forrest as he got closer to them.

"I can try…" Forrest responded with a frown and shone the light onto the circle. Slowly, he began, "By the name of the Blacksmith shall they hold. With the Blacksmith's soul, shall they shed their tears."

"And by their heart, shall they grieve to the death that claims the weapons' body and reseal themselves again."

Forrest stopped reading as Shigure froze and looked to Forrest who asked with wide eyes, "You can read it too?"

Shigure wasn't certain how to respond when Yen'fay shouted, "They're here! Let's go!"

Shiro shouted, "This is the center of the forest! There's probably a secret passage here. If we can find it, we can escape!"

"That's-!"

"Let's give it a try." Shgiure suggested with a grimace when he suddenly felt something push him into Nina into the wall who nearly screamed in surprise. Suddenly, the stone lit up as the stone began to move much to their shock. The light from the circle drained across the etched pattern of the tablet as it began to roll to the right revealing five items. A large broad blade, a silver bow with a quiver of arrows wrapped around the base, a silver rapier, a gold long sword, and a thick blue tome with gold paper and a thick binding all embedded into the stone wall. To their bewilderment, the weapons shone brightly and flew about the place from their resting spot lighting it up as familiar shrieks filled the air. The light soon hit Nina and Ophelia as they braced themselves in surprise. Just when Shigure thought that the light would die down, another shone so bright that it nearly blinded them as a force dragged him into the waterfall to his shock. He tried to fight it, but he soon heard screams that made its way into the waters as he soon slipped and was pulled along. When he came to, he found himself on the rocky shores of what looked to be a pond. The hint of humid air was gone and, as he looked up, he could see the golden scene of plain grass before him with a struggle, he slowly got up and looked around carefully. He then saw a familiar figure lying next to him.

"Ahna?"

The familiar light blue bun slightly disheveled and the silver armor and blue bandana around her neck. Shigure's eyes widen in shock as he rushed over to her. Without much of a second thought, he helped her sit up and shouted whilst shaking her shoulders, "Ahna! Ahna!"

"Shigure?"

He turned around and saw Midori slowly getting up before seeing him and her eyes widen in stupor, "Ahna!"

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter of Sky's fate. I'm surprised by how long this story is getting already. Think I should just go back to thirty pages? Anyway, I'm working on Crossroads and trying to get the next chapter out. It's rather difficult to come up with new ideas and I'm trying pretty hard for this to all work out great. In the meantime, my sleeping habit is out of the loops. I couldn't sleep last night at all just typing this. Was too excited to fall asleep. I've tried a type of tea that's suppose to help, but it just tasted awful and I couldn't finish it or felt sleepy. Geez. Well, I'll just take my mind off of things and work some more chapters and paintings. Also, I just got a new job as a private tutor for art! Yay me! Still, I'm surprised that the minimum pay for two hours of private tutoring is thirty dollars. And here, I was telling my teacher that I was only going to charge them twenty dollars every two hours. Really thought I was charging too much. Well, the lessons seems to be helping the child a lot, so I guess everything's doing well? I just hope that it continues to be like this. Well, I'll be seeing everyone on the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **7/2/2019 7:32 PM**_

* * *

 _ **Quetzalli**_

 **Spirit of Lufure Kingdom**

 **Works under Carbuncle; is very prideful and holds itself in high regards due to the influence of the human realm and his appearance; enjoys to be of attention and works hard to be worthy of his titles; Similar to Garuda, he and Fenrir are on bad terms with each other and especially hates being called Palidor; also, treats Carbuncle as a child rather than a superior**


	29. Chapter 29: Lies

***Warning/ Disclaimer***

 **I am not the creator nor have ownership of the new names and plot in this chapter below and from here on. They came from a group called Kotonoha Project that created a music video called Black Rose. It's a story based J-pop song. These therefore shows that this is not my ideas and are under the rightful ownership of Kotonoha Project who should receive the credit. Also, their plot would only have partial influence with my story, not completely. I also really enjoy their music, so please watch it when you have the chance! I really, really recommend it!**

* * *

Lies

"Ahna! Ahna!"

Shigure shook the shoulder of his younger sister to no avail. Despite hearing her shallow breath, the girl just wouldn't wake up. He grimaced, "She's breathing, but-!"

Without wasting time, Midorijumped in and pulled her closer to her searching for something from her bag on her back. She pulled out a vial from her bag and pulled out the stopper then brought it to her nose. Strangely enough, fumes began to rise from the concoction and he could see it enter her nostrils. The result was his sister sputtering out coughs and cries in tears, but Shigure was too relieved that she was moving now that he sighed in relief.

"Shigure?" Ahna muttered in confusion as she looked around, "Wh-Where am I?"

"I don't know either." Shigure replied with a grimace as he could see that it was no longer night and turned to Midori, "Where's everyone else?"

Midori looked about and sighed in relief, "We're all here. Looks like everybody went for a dip into the pond. I'll go check up on them."

"Thanks, Midori." He replied and turned to Ahna, "How are you feeling?"

"Um… Ok, I guess." Ahna responded with a shiver, "I think there's still water in my stomach."

Shigure smiled, "Better your stomach than your lungs."

His face turned serious as he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Mama said that you forgot the book at home and asked me and Evol to bring it to you." Ahna answered, "But, we couldn't find you or papa, so I waited in the wagon since you will be using it anyway. I guess I fell asleep? When I woke up… Um… I think I heard everyone screaming?"

"You fell asleep for that long?" Shigure raised a brow, "Did you see Dwyer?"

Ahna nodded meekly, "But, he looked really tired, so I didn't want to bother him. I thought that I could wake up once the wagon started moving anyway, but I didn't think I'd actually fall asleep… Am I… really far away from home?"

Shigure looked about their surroundings as he noticed the other began to stir and stand up above the gold plains. He grimaced, "I don't know. We'll ask our cousins later."

Ahna looked ready to burst into tears, but she nodded her head, "Okay… Are you mad?"

Uncertain how to respond, Shigure hesitated but slowly nodded his head, "I am… But… I'm much more glad to know that you're all right."

It was sort of true. After all, he'd rather feel anger and relief than distraught and guilt. As he watched the others get up with Midori's help, he turned to Ahna, "Make sure that you stay by our side."

She nodded her head before looking around, "Have you seen Ev?"

"I…" He looked about in confusion, "don't… know…"

"Ahna?"

Shigure looked up and saw Shiro looked to her with wide eyes whilst wringing his shirt from water, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain the situation in a bit." Shigure responded with a frown, "She said that Feather's white cat, Evol, was with her when she was in the wagon. Have you seen him?"

"A white cat?" Shiro raised a brow before looking around too, "No… Let's go check the wagon. Maybe Ignatius has seen him."

"O-Okay…" Ahna said with a small nod.

The air around them was cool on the soaked clothes as they walked to the frame of the wagon. The cloth was still intact, but it looked as though parts of the frame would require some time to fix. Luckily, the wheels and the body frame of the wagon was just fine as they walked up to Ignatius still pulling the wagon out of the waters.

"Let us give you a hand." Shiro said as he rolled up his sleeve.

"Thanks…" Ignatius responded as he continued to pull on the wagon.

"You stay here." Shigure said to Ahna who frowned.

"I wanna help too."

Shigure hesitated before he nodded his head, "All right. But, be careful."

She nodded her head before touching her stone. A bright light flashed as she soon became a dragon slightly smaller than their father and aunt. Shigure noticed Ignatius jump as he saw her from the corner of his eyes.

"L-Lady Ahna?!" Ignatius spun his head around with wide eyes.

"We'll explain later." Shigure responded with a small nod, "We need to look for her retainer's familiar."

Ignatius thought for a bit before he nodded and began to pull the wagon from as the three pushed from behind. His sister then returned to his original form and jumped into the wagon searching for the cat before pulling out a large bundle of dripping white clump that gave out a small feeble meow.

"Found him!" Ahna cried out with a bright smile and hugged the cat tightly across her chest before jumping out of the wagon right into Shiro's arms.

However, Ahna wasn't a child anymore and Shiro still had his wet clothes weighing down on him. In the end, the two went for another swim into the waters much to their cousin's disappointment. Shigure stifled a smile, "You did spoil her rotten when she was younger."

"Yeah, yeah…" Shiro grumbled slowly getting back up with a sigh, "You don't have to rub that in my face, cousin."

"Sorry, Shiro." Ahna said with a disappointed look.

"What about me…?" Evol muttered with a look of displeasure, "This is why you should keep me and water far away…"

"S-Sorry, Evol…" Ahna responded with a small frown.

Shiro raised a brow and turned to Shigure, "Since when did your sister know that he could talk?"

"She knew for a while." Shigure responded with a small smile, "He just wouldn't do it till Feather called them. Mother said that Ahna was as happy as a lark when that happened."

"I can imagine." Shiro sighed, "Now, can you explain to us why she's here with us?"

"Right…" Shigure nodded, "Let's first gather around and dry up. We'll talk as we rest up."

"If you say so." Shiro responded.

Shigure and Sophie went about gathering wood as Kiragi and Caeldori tried to start a small fire before they arrived. When Shigure returned and separated their groups into consisting of different genders as they dry their clothes, he left Ahna in Sophie's care. After Shigure finished hanging the majority of his clothes, Seigbert walked up to him and reported, "It looks like everybody is accounted for. We also have some that have weird weapons or objects stuck on them."

"Including Dywer?" Shigure questioned.

"You also knew that he was with us?" Seigbert asked in surprise.

Shigure nodded, "I told my father about the trouble we had because Forrest was our only healer and that it was difficult for him to be with us back in Okeanos. So, he asked Dwyer to help us. I remember seeing him asleep on the wagon under the bench before we got ready to leave. Speaking of which, it was probably after that that Ahna climbed onto the wagon."

Seigbert frowned, "We need an explanation for that too, then."

"I know." Shigure nodded.

While drying around their fireplaces, Shigure gave the story he had heard from his sister to everyone after which Kiragi spoke up, "Speaking of which, we still hadn't read the book, right?"

Sophe called out from behind the wagon separating the two groups, "That's right. We were all so busy during and after we heard about the attack that we just didn't have the time to get together and do that."

"Rhajat never stopped asking about it, though." Shiro said with a small awkward chuckle, "I got the feeling that we'd know what her next research might be about."

"Let's not get into that now, Shiro." Seigbert said with a sigh, "Also, let's not poke our nose into someone else's business."

"Unless, you want to become my next subject." Rhajat replied with a possible smirk on her face.

"I'd like to decline that…" Shiro responded visibly uncomfortable with the voice.

"I'm surprised that you slept through the whole trip, Dwyer." Yen'fay said with a raised brow.

"This really isn't the first time that this happened." Forrest responded with a frown, "I'm more relieved to know that you survived that trip into the pond."

Dwyer grumbled, "It would've been better if I didn't get drenched in water…"

"I-I see…" Yen'fay said with a small frown.

"Hey, guys?" Ophelia called out hesitantly in her casual tone, "What about these weapons that's stuck with us?"

Shigure looked to Yen'fay who looked down to the long gold blade and silver rapier next to him against the log. Next to Ignatius sat a large broad blade far longer than a long blade and wider than an axe.

"That's right!" Kiragi said with a look of curiosity and astonishment as he eyed the weapons, "Those weapons were inside the stone tablet, right?"

Forrest nodded, "That's right. When Shigure bumped into Nina, she fell onto the stone and it opened the tablet. Then, there was this bright light…"

"Milord is correct." Nina responded, "The bow then bumped into me and pushed me into the water!"

"Huh?" Ophelia frowned, "For me, it was this tome."

"They're so pretty, though…" Ahna called out in awe.

"May I take a look at it, Sir Yen'fay?" Shigure asked.

Yen'fay nodded and handed him the gold and silver swords. However, as soon as they landed in Shigure's palms, he felt a heavy load on his hands and fell off from his seat on the bench.

"Woah!" Shigure grimaced as he struggled to free his hands, "They're… so heavy… H-help!"

"Hold on." Yen'fay reached down and picked up the weapons with ease that it surprised them.

"What?" Kiragi shot up in surprise, "Let me try!"

Yen'fay looked to him hesitantly before placing the silver sword into his hand. As Shigure expected, they watched as the young archer fell to the ground.

"What?!" Kiragi's jaw dropped as he struggled to move under the weight before Yen'fay reached down and helped him, "Just what is going on? How can Yen'fay easily pick them up?!"

"What's going on?" Caeldori called out to them.

"The weapons Yen'fay has are to heavy for us to carry," Shiro called out to her with a frown, "but it's just fine for him! How about you girls?"

"Hold on!" Caeldori responded.

Minutes later, they heard Ophelia cry out much to their surprise. Shigure was about to question what was going on when Caeldori responded, "We tried having Ophelia and Nina switch the weapons in their hands! It looks like their weapons were too heavy for each to carry."

Shigure frowned in deep thoughts as Forrest muttered, "Then, they're specific?"

After hearing this, Shigure muttered, "It's as if they're only given to a few…"

"Eek! Rhajat! Wait!"

"What's going on over there?" Shiro called out with a small tone of warning.

"N-Nothing-! Wait, Rhajat!" Caeldori responded but flustered a bit.

"Caeldori?" Asugi called out in confusion as he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, "Rhajat? Don't try anything funny with the weapons!"

"Whatever." The onmyouji responded with a sigh.

The ninja sighed and walked over to his clothes before putting his shirt back on.

"Asugi?" Shigure raised a brow, "Where are you going?"

"Scouting the area." the ninja muttered, "The steeds aren't running for now, right?"

After saying that, he quickly vanished from the group and into the grass. Shiro frowned for a bit before Kiragi spoke up, "It's starting to get dark, guys. How about Shiro and I catch some meat back and we can get dinner started instead. Our clothes should be almost dry by now."

Shigure looked up and could see the setting sun. He nodded, "All right. But, be careful. Lost Ones could be out and about."

"Got it." Kiragi responded with a nod.

"I'll come too." Yen'fay responded as he got up from his seat.

"Okay!" Kiragi grinned, "The more, the merrier they say!"

"Then, what about Ahna, Shigure?" Forrest questioned with a frown, "I think she should stay with us now that we've made it this far."

Shigure nodded, "I was thinking the same. We're too far away from home and it would be too dangerous trying to go back where we came from. I'll try contacting with my father and mother before they worry too much."

"I'll organize our supplies." Caeldori responded, "Can you give me a hand, Sophie?"

"Sure!" the knight responded with a smile.

"Th-The wagon needs some repairs." Ignatius spoke up, "I'll get to work on that and see what I can do about it."

"I'll tend to the fire." Dwyer responded with a yawn, "It's the easiest job."

"Okay, Okay." Shiro said before they could argue, "Yen'fay and I will go help Kiragi with the hunting. Nina, can you give us a hand? It would be helpful to have another archer on the field."

"I'll stay by Lord Forrest while you're hunting." Ophelia offered.

"What about this bow?" the archer responded.

"Do you still have the bow you brought? You can use that." Forrest called out to her.

"Understood, milord."

* * *

Eventually, everyone put their clothes back on and began to work. As they did this, Shigure called Forrest and Seigbert into the wagon with Caeldori and the other retainers. His sister wanted to take part in the meeting, but Shigure reluctantly told her to go help Sophie and stay by her side for the time being. Before she left, he asked her for the book which they easily found in a chest she hid to surprise them. Why she thought it would surprise them? Shigure had no clue, but he was thankful that it wasn't ruined from the water at least. He placed the book on the small table inside the wagon as Soleil spoke up, "So, we're finally going to touch on this, then?"

"Yeah…" Ophelia responded with a small frown.

"Hold on!" Forrest called out, "Can you allow me to take a look at the first page?"

Shigure raised a brow and nodded as did Seigbert. Carbuncle flew out of his medic bag dry and fluffy once more as he yawned, " _What's going on? Is it bed time now?"_

"Not yet." Ophelia giggled, "It's still a little early, Carbuncle."

"We're going to take a look at the book." Forrest responded and opened the book before they could respond.

The first page showed the image of a man with purple hair and red eyes. It was written in a language unknown to them. However, Forrest looked up, "Can you read this… Shigure?"

"What?" He looked to her dumbfounded.

Ophelia gasped, "That's right… Shigure was able to read the ancient language back under that waterfall…"

"It probably has to do with the incomplete contract he shares with Undine." Forrest responded and looked to him, "Can you read it? Shigure? Caeldori? Soleil?"

They all looked to him in confusion before Shigure frowned, "A little… I need a little more effor than you do, though."

Caeldori's eyes widen in shock, "I can read it, but it feels a little unfamiliar to me…"

"What the-?!" Soleil grumbled, "I can't read it at all!"

"What?" Forrest raised a brow.

"Hey, Fenrir!" Soleil called out with an exasperated sigh, "Is there something wrong with our contract? Cause I can't read a single word on this paper at all! Fenrir!"

" _I'm up. I'm up."_ the beast grumbled, " _What?"_

"Everyone, but me, can read this paper." Soleil explained as she talked to nothing before her, "Care to explain?"

" _That's because you're too dumb."_ The wolf responded much to their surprise.

" _By the Celestials."_ Garuda snapped, " _This is all your fault that your child is unable to read the letters, dog! Admit it already! You dozed off on duty!"_

" _AS IF!"_ the spirit snapped as Carbuncle began to fold his bunny ears in a futile attempt to cover them, _"You just need to concentrate harder, kid."_

As Soleil peered at the first page, she grumbled, "I'm concentrating- Oh! I can read it now!"

" _Great. Problem solved."_ Fenrir responded.

" _You…"_ Garuda growled.

"Now, now…" Seigbert jumped in, "Thank you for your advice, Sir Fenrir. And, Lady Garuda, for helping us."

The two spirits remained quiet as Shigure finally felt the tension began to vanish. He gave his cousin a grateful smile and turned to Forrest, "But, what does this mean?"

"Reiren told me that I was capable of reading the language because I have a contract with him." He responded, "So, perhaps I'm not the only one. Because Soleil, Caeldori and you hold a contract too, you're all capable of reading the language regardless of what form of contract you hold. I suppose I'll have to try and find the library and bring a book out with me."

"Then, can you read the book to those who can't read it?" Seigbert asked hesitantly.

"Right." Ophelia nodded, "Not all of us have a contract."

"Allow me to read it, then." Caeldori responded before seeing the nod from the princes. She peered down onto the book and began to read it aloud, "The eldest of the three, Lord Yun, governed the sky and those who fell underneath them. All, but for the light and the dark. His body was forged from the sky and the wind. Upon his birth, Shelanior blew life into this lump of vessel full of potential life. His birth sprung the clouds and the winds to bow before him. For his birth, Shelanior gifted him knowledge of life as gift for his existence following the tradition of the mortal humans. This gave him many advantages as he used fire to tame the life from growing too abundant, water to nourish life, wind to help the airborne take flight with their feeble wings, and gravity to keep the skies afloat from crashing down on the world."

She flipped the page revealing what looked to be a woman with dark skin next to the male figure. Her eyes widen in surprise as she continued, "Despite this, he was not given the love to care for the humans, Shelanior's most beloved beings inspired from her creator's creations. He forged friendship with those he met regardless of their origins and species, but hesitated when it came to the mortal humans who are known for their cleverness and ability to adapt quickly to changes. However, this changed one day when he met a young boy chasing after a stag on the plains. He was upset to see him readily to injure the stag whom he have known as a close friend. As he was ready to rain down rain and lightning upon the child, Lady Ri saw this whilst bringing the sun down from the sky and reached out to grab a hold of him forcing him to hold his attack. Instead, she pushed him onto the earth and, thus, the impact injured his leg right before the young boy. Caught by surprise and the feeling of betrayal, he faced the young boy with a hand of flames and stood before him and the stag protectively. Out of anger, he threw the flames at the young boy, but the child simply stood there in bewilderment as the fire burnt the grass around the boy to cinders. The child was unharmed with his bow in his hand and the quiver across his shoulders. When the Lord of the Skies questioned his origins, he discovered that the child was a Lost Frian who have stranded away from his realm. Hesitant, Lord Yun held long conversations with him. Why he was hunting the stag and how long has he been in the human realm. Finally, after considerations, he allowed the boy to return home to the Frian's realm. Years later, the young boy grew into a man to took upon his father's mantle becoming his kingdom's leader. Lord Yun returned to visit the young boy who became a man while traveling for the winter assembly. During his stay, he developed a relationship akin to friendship and found himself in the man's debt for saving him years ago. An act neither could forget. As a form of formalities, he was invited for a meal with his family where he met the chief's only daughter. Loved by her people and held a calm and gentle demeanor, she caught the Celestial's eye and, in time, his heart."

Caeldori paused as she frowned, "This is…"

"The Kingdom of Modure." Seigbert nodded.

"That place about modesty?" Soleil groaned.

"You mean, the place Garuda guards." Shigure clarified with a look of surprise, "Then, could this book be of their kingdom?"

"That can't be right." Forrest shook his head, "This book is thicker than the others, Shigure. There's probably more tale than anyone can see."

"I suppose…" Seigbert frowned, "Let's continue."

Caeldori nodded and turned the page to a strange figure of many figures. Some with plain clothings and others with detailed ones. She continued, "One day, their kingdom's strongest man asked for her hand in marriage, but she refused it readily. The girl had become a woman and a beauty that not even the Lord of the Skies could look away from. With each coming day, she continued to reject both man and Celestial. Worried, her father and mother devised a plan. They would look through as many letters from suitors of their kingdoms regardless of the number and find one that she would accept. However, weeks passed, months passed, and, finally, an act of treason was committed. Unable to wait any longer, the man poisoned the girl's father. To lose the only figure protecting her and her mother, she would no longer have the power to protect herself. That was till the girl casted a spell and used her own life for her father's. On her death bed, the girl gracefully accepted her death with opened arms. Her selfless act was so powerful that it had forced the Celestials to move. Yun could no longer bare to witness the scene before him and rode the swifest wind to his dear friend's side. Unable to listen to reason, he used his powers and began to absorb the curse onto his own body and, doing so, absorbed another curse the girl was born with. The curse to re-experience death, her previous lives, and recall the tiniest details of her lives. Being an immortal man, Lord Yun had no past life to experience and took on a curse that would not harm his immortal body. Doing so, he saved the girl's life. His actions brought the girl into remorse. What was suppose to take her life was now haunting a Celestial and her father's closest friend. Unable to take this shame down with her, she pretended to accept his proposal as he caught the man responsible for attempt on his friend's life. Little did she know, he had already figured her little plan and played along with it only to foil it in the end. He claimed to take responsibility for his own actions down to his last bit of his existence. As he vowed this, the girl finally took on his proposal seriously and, with her father's and mother's blessing, would wed the girl in two days time."

"And, now we have a love story…" Soleil sighed.

"It mostly matches what Garuda told us…" Seigbert responded, "Only this has more details."

Forrest nodded, "The next is after she is tricked by the other Celestials, right?"

Caeldori nodded and turned the page to what look to be a dark picture with small figures and pieces of light on the bottom, "As the day approached, man and Celestials alike gathered to celebrate the occassion. Lord Yun was overjoyed by the fact as his to-be-wife prepared herself for the ceremony. They would have the ceremony as according to her people's tradition which surprised many of the Celestials while also angering some. One of which could no longer stand idle and wait for such an event to occur. That night, the Celestial banded together a group of Celestials with similar thoughts and began to lure out the bride. Innocently, she listened as one of them called her out for a conversation. Little did she know that her groom would be watching from the sky and saw the entire event, but, before he could force an answer from her, Lord Tian appeared from the stars and held him back forcing him to reconsider some thoughts for his bride. Angered from betrayal and jealousy, it was already too late by the time his thoughts came around. Other Celestials saw the bride and the Celestials interact in shock and anger as they jumped in and began to carry the bride to a ravine where she was thrown off as punishment. Unable to bear seeing her suffer but unable to fight against his fellow Celestials, he flew down after her and committed a taboo. He shattered her soul to little pieces before her body could touch the ground. Enraged and betrayed, Lord Yun returned to the Celestial skies and summoned his faithful messenger, Garuda, Empress of the Birds, to coat the kingdom in an everlasting whirlwind that would shelter the Frians of Modure from the Celestials' hateful eyes as he carried the sin of his actions forever with him as he said he would. However, what was thought to have been his last sin became seconded when he commited another. Hundreds of years after the passing of his friend, he went about the skies patrolling the world from any otherworld threats when he sent a report back stating that he had shattered nearly twenty more souls."

"What?!" Shigure's eyes widen in surprise as he heard this.

Caeldori turned the page as it revealed another dark page with numerous spots of white of what could possible be the souls. She grimaced, "Why?..."

"Continue." Forrest responded, "There has to be an answer."

Caeldori nodded, "His crime brought outrage upon his group and enraged the goddess who created the darkness, Lady Yue. the Celestial Twins and Lord Tian came together and placed him the duty of carrying the pain and memories of those souls with him for all eternity as he was banished from further involvement with the Frian or Human realms. Plunging his faction into the darkness. To this day, nobody could explain the reason for his action aside from the belief that a member of the Darkness had tainted his heart and his resolve… Why? Garuda?"

" _Even I do not know my master's thoughts."_ the spirit replied, " _However, I do know that, ever since interacting with the Frian girl, he no longer bears the suspicions towards humans and Frians as he once did. Why that would carry to the Celestials or change his thoughts of humans, I do not know. I do know that he's a person who follows his beliefs to the end."_

As Caelori flipped the page to what looked to be a picture of blue room with many figures, Seigbert grimaced, "Wait. I think… I think I remember when Father told me about this crystal he had Forrest's father look into. He told me that he saw an image of Lady Yue arguing with a man by the name of Yun… Something about a taboo."

"Those crystal?" Forrest raised a brow.

Seigbert nodded, "He doesn't remember it clearly and I couldn't focus enough to react to the name, but, thinking now, could that have been…"

Shigure nodded, "Can you talk with your father later and try to gather some more information, Seigbert?"

His cousin nodded, "I can try. Maybe if I can explain all of this to him, it would help them understand better too."

"I hate to rain down on this new discovery." Soleil interrupted, "but look at that picture! Anything familiar?"

Shigure raised a brow and looked to the picture of the figures when he saw it. Before the figure of what they assumed to be four figures surrounding a round circle. One had the familiar silver hair, another had hair of red and orange, the third with the purple hair, and finally one with a clean silver hair. Each wore a mask of full blank, half top red, half horizontal blue, and finally another full mask of gold. The masks brought a frown to their faces as Shigure felt a slight shiver in his chest. It was just a picture, but the representation of them. Just knowing who they were brought a chill in his chest. He turned to his cousins and friends when he noticed Seigbert sharing a look of fear that flashed across his face, or was it his own in his cousin's eyes. None of them spoke their thoughts till Shigure brought the book to his view and began, "One day, the universe came together. On the top of the world, they gathered for the daughter of darkness have prophesied the end of the world. The queen of the shadows. The beloved child of destruction. From the greed of her power, she claims that the end could only be prevented if the humans submit to her darkness and vanish into its cold embrace. Outraged by her offer to such a solution, all three Lords and maiden rejected her proposal. Redeeming her status, she backed down without a fight."

He flipped the page to what looked to be a picture of a shattered gold mask, flames and a broken full mask. Shigure paused with wide eyes as an image of a clean-silver hair man flashed in his mind. Long silver hair that began to absorb the blood dying it red and the feeling of a cold that pierced through his chest. He shuddered when he felt something warm on his shoulder and looked up to see Seigbert looking to him with a look of concern.

"Are you all right, Shigure?" the paladin asked.

"Y-Yes…" Shigure managed before stepping back from the table, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Soleil responded hesitantly, "But, you did freak out there for a bit."

Shigure looked to his hand and saw that it was clearly shaking uncontrollably as he touched his chest. There was warmth there, but he felt cold underneath the warm skin.

 _Do you want to accept it or fight it? Decide._

Decide to accept or fight what?

"Let's stop here." Forrest responded with a grimace.

However, Shigure wanted to disagree. He wanted to know the truth so badly as he silently cursed at his own weakness. Doing so, he recalled the figure of the masked woman. She wasn't really an enemy, right?

* * *

That night, as they went about their sleep setting aside their problem to tomorrow, Shigure returned to the wagon quietly and opened the book left in his position with a candle light next to him when he saw a hand forcing it shut in front of him. He looked up in surprise.

"Shiro…" He muttered in shock when he noticed a shadow behind his cousin, "Seigbert."

He stared at his two cousins with a frown. He knew why they were here, after all, but he must know what happened next.

"Let me guess." Shigure muttered, "You're here to stop me from continuing."

"Ha." Shiro grinned, "As if!"

Shigure's eyes widen in bewilderment as Seigbert nodded with a sigh, "Ever since we left Hoshido, you've been acting strangely, Shigure. Not trying to sound rude, But you rarely take the initiative before, cousin."

"Huh?" Shigure raised a brow.

"He's right." Shiro said as he took a seat next to Shigure, "You're usually sitting back with your father and talking to him most of the time during meetings. It's a first to see you be the first to take the step. Also, I'd like to know a little more about the book. You guys were reading it without me, after all."

"Next time you want to read the Chronicles, you should, at least, bring one of us along." Seigbert said, "It's not safe doing these things alone after what just happened. You should know that better than any of us."

Hearing this, Shigure was surprised and slightly ashamed. It was true that this would be an advice he once told others. Yet, here he was about to do the same thing. He struggled a small awkward laugh as he nodded, "You're right. I'm truly sorry that I made everyone worried."

"We figured." Shiro smiled, "But, we'll be needing your help to translate those whole bunch of chicken scratches."

"They're ancient languages." Seigbert corrected with a small shrug.

"Right…"

Shigure nodded, "Then, I'll try translating the words."

He opened the book again and stared hard at the words. Once again, the words came into his thoughts and he began, "However, her sister doubted this and her faction was no different. Lady Yue would plan a coup to overthrow their system and throw the entire world under a blanket of darkness. Under her orders, the Celestials under The Sun went to put a complete end to her before such ideals could begin. However, they were too late. That night, Lady Ri witnessed her own blood sister covered in the blood of the individual whom they sworn loyalty to as he crumbled to the ground..."

"Wait, what-" Seigbert quickly covered his Shiro's mouth.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, he turned to Shigure, "Continue."

He nodded, "Angered beyond sanity, she trapped her sister in her compounds and set it ablaze. Yet, the flames in her heart did not cease as it spread to the plains creating hills of sands. Devoid of life as the small creatures desperately dug out the earth for shelter in vain. Many baked alive while others burned. After many years of her fury, it was the humans who brought her sanity back, but her soul was worn and torn from the betrayal. In the end, the humans could do nothing but watch her fade away with their leader and her sister."

"That's not true…" Seigbert frowned.

"I know, right!" Shiro growled, "She didn't die from that and her sister wasn't the one who killed their leader! The story must've been tempered. Maybe even before the temple people noticed."

Hearing their words brought a small sense of relief in Shigure's chest as he frowned, "Shiro's right. The Chronicles must've either been tempered with or are just assumptions created by humans… or maybe..."

"You don't think…" Shiro grimaced.

"There was a man present during Yue's death." Shigure nodded, "He retreated when she did something, but we know that he got away."

"Then, you're saying that the Chronicles could be his creation?" Seigbert asked with a frown.

There was a moment of silence before Shiro grimaced, "Isn't this bad, then? There were a lot of problem created from these books and now here we are discovering that parts of the contents were fakes."

Shiro wasn't wrong. If these books were that important to the kingdom, they must've been something akin to national treasures. Yet, here they are with one in hand and declaring it a fraud. However, Shigure nodded with a small sigh of relief, "I'm glad that you two still believe in her and our visions. Discovering some legends were false is lighter than learning their national treasure is warped… What shall we do from here, though?"

There was a moment of silence.

"We keep the book sealed." Seigbert responded, "Then, lock it up. The book is important, after all. We'll discuss the other informations on our own. Anymore, we won't be able to continue our journey tomorrow with a clear mind. Our other cousins would then suspect something if we did that."

Shiro sighed, "I guess. But, it's not like I can accept the story here and go to sleep either."

Seigbert shook his head, "I doubt any of us will, but we need to at least get some rest, Shiro."

"Speaking of sleep," Shigure spoke up, "have the two of you seen our grandparents lately?"

Shiro and Seigbert looked to each other and shook their heads.

"No." Seigbert responded, "Since that day, it seems we've got nothing but nightmares… or dreams."

"We also didn't get to find the people you saw in your dreams." Shiro responded, "Asugi searched for more clues, but found nothing about the two people. I've also tried contacting our parents, but something is blocking our communications. The two of us also can't find a single landmark."

"Basically, we're stranded." Seigbert responded with a frown.

Shigure nodded, "However, we must be outside of Lufurian lands by now if the spirit back then didn't throw us out as he said he would."

"Then," Shiro frowned, "We're really in Viridis? All Asugi saw was plains for a really long time before coming back."

"Then, we could be in Viridis…" Seigbert responded with a frown, "My father never told me what the kingdom might look like. Maybe they didn't have enough information?"

"Come to think of it." Shiro sighed, "I never asked mom that before."

Shigure nodded, "I questioned my father once, but even he doesn't know. In the end, we still need to be extremely cautious of our surroundings. Even more so, that we don't have much intel of these lands."

"Then, we can only stay on our guard and keep moving forward." Seigbert responded firmly, "Everyone will need to be on their guard tomorrow."

"I agree." Seigbert nodded, "I'd also like to keep those weapons we found hidden. It seemed fine when Sir Yen'fay's blades touched the log. We'll hide them, then see what's going on with them later."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Shiro grinned, "Tackle things one at a time."

"Let's return to our tents." Shigure said with a small smile, "It won't be a pleasant experience if the others find us sneaking into the book."

"Kiragi wouldn't be too happy to hear that, especially after he heard that you already looked into it without us." Shiro noted with a grimace before he yawned, "Well, I'm heading back to bed now. See you two in the morning."

* * *

That morning, they set off once more. While Seigbert and Kiragi led the way, Shigure and Caeldori scouted the land ahead through air. That was when he saw it. Two figures moving north away from their group and along the gold and brow grass sticking out of the blotches of snow.

"Caeldori!" He called over to her.

"I see them!" Caeldori responded, "What should we do? Walk up to them? Or-?"

"We'll greet them." Shigure replied firmly, "Maybe they know where we are. But, we can't do it alone."

"Asugi should be nearby with Midori." She said, "We can ask them for back up if they're not friendly."

Shigure nodded and followed after Caeldori's pegasus through the skies. It took them less than five minutes before they found the two only a few yards away from where they were. They quickly landed and explained the situation to them. Midori smiled nervously, "Then, you need back up? I want to help, though I don't know how much back up I can provide."

"Be more confident, doc!" Asugi smirked before turning to them and nodded firmly, "All right. As long as we can get out of being in the middle of nowhere for the last hours."

"Great!" Shigure smiled, "Then, Midori and the two of us will approach the two and you can go into hiding in case things get… um, ugly?"

"Got it." Asugi gave the thumbs up.

Shigure and Caeldori then placed the jackets back on the pegasus gently tying down the wings snuggled comfortably underneath. Shigure helped his cousin onto his pegasus' saddle before they began trotting their way to the trio ahead. At first, Shigure worried that they wouldn't be able to find them at first, but nearly ten minutes passed when they found them. It looked to be a tall man and a child by his side. The boy wore a beret hat and shorts with straps over his white shirt. The man wore a long, brown trench coat and looked to be from the England's famous detective novel Shigure once read during the first few years he had been in this world. Shigure quickly took notice of the shoes they wore and figured that it was a teenage boy and a man. He raised a brow before they arrived and called out, "Hello?!"

They stopped and turned around as Shigure saw that his assumptions were right. It was a tall man with a monocle and a teen boy probably around Ahna's age. Both were blond, but the boy's eye colors…

Aside from the man, the boy's eyes were… a little strange.

Still, he forced a smile and said, "Hello, sir."

"Good morning." the man responded with a small nod.

"Pardon me, but my group and I lost our way during our travels and can't understand where we are at the moment. Can you clarify our whereabouts?"

The man raised a brow but nodded, "You're currently outside of Viridis capital."

"Viridis?" Shigure narrowed his eyes and muttered to himself, "Does the place really exists?"

"It does." the man responded before readjusting his monocle, "At least, for certain folks. What brings you here, then?"

Shigure frowned, "We were in search of Viridis kingdom. We came from Lufure Kingdom to seek help in Viridis, but we caught trouble on our way and had lost our path. To us, Viridis is a kingdom only spoken of in tales. You say, that we're in Viridis?"

"That's right!" the boy replied in a lax manner, "Up ahead would be the place."

"You'll have to hurry, though." the man said, "They are always on the move. More often than Modure."

"I understand." Shigure responded, "I'll go get the rest of my group, then."

"How many of you are there?" the man asked as he raised a brow.

"We're much like a caravan…" Shigure chuckled nervously, "But we need help from someone n Viridis."

"You traveled a long way, then." the man spoke with a nod.

"Huh?" Midori said with a look of surprise, "How did you know that?"

The boy laughed, "Sorry about that. This guy sees through many things and points stuff out whether their comfortable about it or not."

"I just believe that it should be obvious, should it not?" the man responded with a frown before turning to them, "If you like, we'll be willing to guide your group to the capital, if you like."

"That's if you can deal with this guy's personality." the boy quickly added looking away from them.

"Are you sure?" Shigure questioned hesitantly. Receiving a nod, Shigure smiled, "We'd greatly appreciate it. My name is Shigure and this is one of my cousins."

He looked over to Midori who smiled, "Hi! I'm Midori and this is our friend, Caeldori."

"You may call me Owl…" the man responded.

Shigure raised a brow as Nick chuckled, "That's what everybody calls him. I'm Nick. Nice to meet ya!"

"Greetings." Shigure smiled and turned to Caeldori, "Can you help me bring our cousins here, Caeldori?"

"Of course!" the knight said with a bright and turned her steed around before leaving.

Shigure turned to the two, "Out of curiosity. What kind of kingdom is Viridis? We've heard a couple legends of the kingdom containing vast amount of knowledge that not many dare to venture to."

"That's what we've heard as well." Owl responded.

"You've never been there?" Midori tilted her head in confusion.

"Nope." Nick grinned.

Owl slid out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and waved it with two fingers, "My acquaintance's requests takes place there and have kindly offered us a path to there. I've done my share of studies, but it's as they say. The truth is stranger than fiction."

"The truth is stranger than fiction?" Shigure found himself more and more confused as Owl said this.

"Don't wrap your head too much around this." Nick warned, "People tend to do that when he says that and gets on the edge every time he starts talking. He's like this 24/7"

"I see." Midori said with a smile, "It's kind of funny though. We came looking for help, but you came because somebody came looking for you for help."

"That is pretty funny!" the boy chuckled.

Shigure turned to Owl, "Pardon me, but may I ask how come you're unarmed?"

Owl shook his head with a small smile, "Oh, however, I am, my friend."

As he patted his waist covered by the trench coat, Shigure's eyes widen in surprise, "It's not common to find a Frian armed with those."

"They're a gift from an old friend." Owl responded with a small smile.

"Then, you're of the law enforcers?" Shigure raised a brow.

"I'm afraid not." Owl shook his head, "Simply, a manager of a small bar in Okeanos."

Midori frowned, "Huh? Then, why?"

"The Lost Ones…" Shigure muttered with a grimace.

"That's right." Nick responded with a frown, "It's no longer that safe anymore."

"That makes sense." Shigure responded with a frown.

"Hey!"

Shigure turned around and saw his family and friends rushing over to them.

"Woah!" Nick gaped in awe, "That's a lot of people. Like a band of mercenaries!"

Shigure shrugged off the comment and Ahna rushing over to him much to Shigure's alarm.

"Big Brother!" Ahna reached out and hugged his arm with a wide smile.

Shigure fought back his shocked expression and forced a tight smile before he turned to the two, "This is my younger sister. Ahna, your manners…"

"O-Oh!" Ahna's eyes widen in surprise as she saw them, "S-Sorry! I'm Ahna."

Owl smiled, "Greetings, young lady."

"Hello!" Shiro called out as he greeted them.

"Greetings." Seigbert smiled.

"These are my cousins." Shigure introduced them, "Seigbert and Shiro."

"Good day, sirs." the man gave a curt nod, "I am Owl and this is my assistant, Nick."

"Hey!" the boy responded with a wave.

"We heard that you've never been to Viridis." Owl said, "We've never ventured the capital before, but we know the path and would be happy to guide you there. However, I should inform you that we're not as confident about the path there."

"That'd be great." Shiro grinned, "We're sort of lost ourselves anyway."

"If it's about the Lost Ones, we'll help defend you two." Seigbert nodded, "It's also better to have someone who have at least more grasp of our location than us who don't."

"I can see where you're coming from." Owl responded with a faint smile, "Then, shall we be on our way?"

"Please." Shigure nodded with a smile.

As they walked, Shiro questioned, "So, why are the two of you heading to Viridis?"

"A client asked us to help them with a certain problem." Owl responded.

"In Viridis?" Seigbert raised a brow, "But I thought that place was of legends."

"We thought too when the client showed up a couple months ago and took us to one of a town of the kingdom." Nick responded with a shrug.

"The client?" Midori frowned in confusion, "They know this place."

"A fellow researcher, it seems." Owl responded pushing back on monocle, "Or a rich noble who seems fairly interested in the works of magic and dark arts."

"So, they made you do the work to get there for their benefit." Shiro mumbled.

"No. However, you're not completely wrong." he responded.

Nick sighed, "It's a troubling matter."

"I understand."Seigbert responded, "Then, we won't push the matter further."

"Oh! Is that it?!" Kiragi called out from behind them.

"Where?!" Shiro asked immediately and rushed forward before he grumbled, "Damn it. Our eyes just aren't as good as yours."

"I don't see anything." Nick responded with a raised a brow.

Shiro chuckled, "Right. Kiragi is our archer and he has the best eye sight out of everyone here. So, if he says that he sees something, then you can believe in his words. He saw something." As Shiro boasted with a wide smile, Shigure chuckled, "Kiragi is also one of our younger cousins, as well."

"That's a lot of cousins." Nick's eyes widen in surprise as did Owl's.

"My father and Midori's mother are siblings." Shigure explained, "But, they're step-siblings with Shiro's and Kiragi's fathers and adopted siblings with Seigbert's father. He had a complicated past, but they get along well."

"That's quite a situation to be in." Owl noted curiously with a nod.

"But, thanks to that, we're one big family." Shiro grinned.

Seigbert nodded, "Our blood only comes into play when it comes to relations. Sometimes, it can be a troubling matter."

"I can imagine." Owl responded quietly.

"Ah! I see it!" Nick cried out and they all looked up to see.

In the distance was numerous large tents about the size of houses and mansions! Shigure almost couldn't believe his eyes when he saw this. People with tanned skin walked out of the tents while people in hoods walked about the country roads.

"It would seem that we've arrived." Owl noted firmly.

Shigure nodded as he could feel a sense of unease churn in his chest. The kingdom had… a strange vibe to it…

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! It's been a while! I've had trouble typing this next chapter since I was a little fresh out of ideas. Thankfully, YouTube was just full of inspiration and I came across another music video that I just couldn't stop replaying over and over again! It had a plot to it and I just love it! It's called Black Rose by a Japanese music group called Kotonoha Project. Some of the names I found there have been used in this chapter. Not because I ran out of ideas for name (okay that was partially it… Maybe.), but I really love the story plot. If only it was an anime… Meow… So sad. But, you should really see it! Oh, maybe I should also add a disclaimer or something like that in the beginning of the chapter to avoid trouble with copyright. I'm trying not to spoil it, so you should see it yourself. It's really good and I'm addicted (not literally lol. Imagine that…) to it. I hope you also enjoy this chapter and I hope the next time I see you won't be as long.**

* * *

 ** _Owl_**

 **Weapon: Unknown**

 **Manager of a Bar?**

 **Age: Mid-Twentieth to thirtieth**

 **A blond and blue eyed man with a monocle and bown trench coat. Calls himself Owl, but it's very doubtful that would be his real name. A mysterious man with many secrets. Wears clothing very similar to that of old England or Great Britain traditional detectives, minus the cap and pipe.**

* * *

 ** _Nick_**

 **Weapon: None?**

 **Owl's assistant**

 **Age: Probably fifteen like Ahna and Kana**

 **Also a blond hair boy, but with strange pink eyes that looks a little too neon to be real. Also wears clothing similar to that of Old England or Great Britain for young boys. He is a very social and relaxed boy. Very eager to know stuff and warm to others, yet still being a little cold. A very unusual boy. He occassionally calls Owl his master, despite being the man's assistant.**

* * *

 _ **7/24/2019 1:14 AM**_


	30. Chapter 30: The Kingdom of Magic

The Kingdom of Magic

Upon entering the capital, Shigure could see the crowd of people bustling about with stalls full of suspicious items from under his black hood. He drew his younger sister closer to his side making sure that she was within his sight as she hugged Evol close to her chest.

"There's so many people." Ahna noted in awe.

"Yeah." Nick noted quietly.

Unlike Shigure and his friends, Owl and Nick decided against wearing a hood and walked onto the streets whilst ignoring the glances of passersby. Ahna looked to her brother, "Where should we go first, Big Brother?"

"Good question." Shigure said with a grimace.

Shigure looked about in confusion before turning to his cousins, "Did your mother said anything else, Shiro?"

"Nope." Shiro grimaced, "Our communication isn't working either."

"Is it something personal?" Owl questioned dubiously.

"You could say that some of us have been having nightmares that gave us no rest at all." Forrest replied walking up to them with a frown.

"Oh?" Owl raised a brow.

Seigbert nodded, "Owl, this is our cousin, Forrest. In our group, he's one of the two healers we have with us. However, healing does not associate with strange dreams according to his words. If this goes on, I fear none of us will do well in the near future."

"Strange nightmares, is it?" Owl raised a brow.

"Oh!" Nick grinned, "Then, won't you need a person like a soothsayer or an oracle?"

"Oracles prophesize the future." Shigure corrected with a frown, "A parent of our friend is a soothsayer and Shiro's mother works in a similar field, but they are at a dead end as well."

Shiro nodded, "Then, somehow, my parents were able to get some information about Viridis kingdom and were strongly recommended that we check this place out, but that's just it. Now, we can't even communicate with them."

"That's obvious." Nick wondered before he frowned, "Wait. You mean, you don't know?!"

"Don't know what?" Ahna asked curiously.

"The kingdom of Viridis always has a barrier set up when they settle on one place for a while. It prevents negative energies from entering and cuts off signals to the outside world." Owl explained, "Though the kingdom allows foreigners to come and go as they please, they only allow sorcerrors and people related to them. Friends. Family. Distant Relatives."

Nick nodded, "Even our admissions was allowed because of that creepy guy."

He probably meant their client? Shigure raised a brow, "However, our passage-"

"There are some exceptions." Owl continued, "Secret passages. When they set their destination, there would be some loop holes within the perimeters. If you went through there all charges of trespassing would drop."

"Yeah." Nick nodded, "They can't keep watch of every new loop holes that pop up, you know."

Shigure was stunned as Shiro gapped, "But, that's what happened to us…"

"That's a rather fortunate situation." Owl responded.

"So, do you know who we can ask for help?" Ahna asked hesitantly.

"No." Owl said as he hummed in thought, "But, there's probably a seer or a mystic in this capital. I just don't know where to go look for one. We also have our event to attend to later this evening."

"We'll seek out a tavern, then." Seigbert responded, "You have our gratitude for helping us get here. We can't continue to bother you further."

"I see." the man smiled, "Then, we should get going as well."

Nick nodded, "Yup! See ya! You too, Ahna!"

Shigure smiled as he watched the two merge into the crowd of people.

"So, now what?" Kiragi asked.

"We're at a dead end now…" Sophie frowned.

"We'll just have to find another lead, then." Shiro responded, "Didn't Seigbert said that we can go to a tavern? Let's try that. We'll also try looking for a place to stay for the night."

"With this many people?" Asugi grumbled as he pointed to the wagon.

"He's right." Midori responded with a frown, "There's so many people here. It's not possible to find one that can house so many of us."

"Set up camp?" Ahna suggested.

"No." Shigure frowned, "We'd stand out that way-"

He froze before he nodded, "Or maybe not…"

Forrest nodded, "This kingdom has many tents. If we set up ours outside of the capital, it could work, but isn't that a little too convenient?"

Shigure nodded quietly as Ahna frowned, "Why?"

"Because if we can do it," Kiragi started, "others can do it too. But they aren't."

"There was hardly any people or camps outside." Shigure noted, "Let's try asking around for a bit before we decide what to do."

"I'll help too!" Ahna said with a bright smile.

Hesitantly, Shigure frowned.

"Then, Ahna and I can go look for an Inn. Just in case." Forrest said with a glance. Shigure nodded his head in gratitude.

"Sure!" Ahna nodded her head with a bright smile.

Shigure looked to her and smiled, "Be careful and stay with our cousin, okay?"

"I know." Ahna responded and rushed over to him as their cousin brings his retainers with him.

"They'll meet us by the entrance later." Seigbert told him with a nod, "I'll head to the closest tavern and see if I can find anything. Is what I'd like to say, but I'll admit that I've never done something like this before."

"I'll help." Caeldori responded.

"Caeldori?" Shiro's eyes widen in surprise, "I thought you went with Forrest?"

Caeldori smiled, "No. Though your aunt and my father did ask me to watch over him, I am not his retainer. If he doesn't require my assistance, then I won't intervene. Aside from that, Nina and Ophelia does a great job protecting him too."

"So, he asked you to help me instead." Seigbert concluded with a strained smile.

"You're correct, sir." Caeldori responded with a nod, "He did so before he left."

Kiragi chuckled, "Looks like he knew that you'll need the help."

"It looks like it." Midori giggled, "Anyway, we should probably help too. I'll go make sure that we have enough supplies for medicine."

"I'll help." the archer responded, "Then, we can help look around for a bit."

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, "I'll double check our weapon supplies and the tomes, then I'll come over to help."

"A kingdom of mages." Shigure muttered quietly as he looked around.

"It's amazing that something like this exists, right?" Sophie asked with a wide smile.

"You're right." Seigbert responded with a chuckle, "But, we have shapeshifters and the Ice and Fire tribes too. So, the world should have something similar to them as well."

"Ah." Sophie gasped, "Speaking of that, I thought Selkie and Velouria were suppose to be here too."

"Not suppose." Shigure wore a small frown, "Selkie begged our father so she could travel more, but, even if my father was fine with that, her father wasn't. I was there so I know. Believe me. She was begging me to help her too. I remember seeing Lady Felicia furiously scolding her for her behaviour after that. But, it's not like I can come up with a good response either."

"Velouria was very similar with that." Seigbert added with a grimace, "She wanted her and her brother to come with us, but our fathers refused it. She didn't come asking me for help, but I believe she received an earful from Aunt Camilla. Truth be told, I'm also relieved to hear that Sora wished to stay with his parents."

"Really?" Kiragi raised a brow, "I kind of wanted to get to know him better, though."

"He acts stoic," Shigure smiled, "but, in reality, he's actually rather shy and sensitive at heart. However, his swordsmanship isn't something to laugh at."

"Well, duh." Shiro grumbled, "His mentor is my dad, you know. Who else do you know can wield the katana better than him."

"Aye, true. He was able to defeat our best warriors during mock combats."

"Yen'fay?!" Shigure spun around in surprise before he noticed the overdramatic reaction and nodded his head with an apologetic frown, "My apologies. You haven't talked much, so you surprised me earlier."

"It is fine." he nodded back before he frowned, "But, we should split up and search before the sun sets."

Shigure looked up and saw the sun about to reach higher into the skies. He frowned, "Sir Yen'fay is right. We should hurry. Let's meet back here before the sun sets. Also, we should be careful not to wander between alleyways and touching unusual objects."

As he said this, he could already see some sold on the counter of a nearby store. Some unusual plants and shriveled up objects. Dark liquid filled in a glass container and such. He clarified, "Basically objects we're unsure of."

"Understood!" Sophie said with a wide smile.

* * *

Hours passed as he went from tavern to shops and to the townsquare. The entire place was filled with usual objects and magic they've never seen before. Floating mirrors, servant golems made of mud, and magic spells that creates cubes of ice. It was as if the entire town relied on it in their daily lives! He had never been this excited to see such a place before. Looking over to his cousins and friends, he could see that Sophie was just as ecstatic and Seigbert busied himself trying to get his retainer to focus on what was before her than just the passing ladies in cloaks. Caeldori was distracted by the sights of wonder as he was and curiously tried to look on the counter countless times they passed by one. Dwyer, on the other hand…

He wasn't certain why Sophie insists that he should come with them at all seeing him yawn wearily and using his staff as a walking stick now. Well, it was better than everyone going their separate paths by themselves. Yet, even with the hoods over their head, he still felt as if they stood out like a sore thumb and it made him feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, they heard growling and he turned back to see that pegasus knight turning redder than the hair sticking out of her gray hood. Seigbert chuckled, "I think it's time for a snack. I'm getting a little hungry too now that I think about it."

Shigure smiled, "Then, let's take a break."

"Yes! Tea time!" Soleil cheered.

"Oh god…" Seigbert shook his head as Sophie giggled.

"She loves her tea." the knight noted with a wide smile.

"Is there anything she doesn't like?" Dwyer grumbled.

Caeldori smiled, "She's always like this."

" _I'm calling for beef!"_

Shigure froze from the sound of the familiar voice and saw that they did the same as he turned to Soleil who laughed, "You can't even have food with the way you are now. Just sit back and watch. It was your fault for making us face an angry looking spirit."

"Let's go, then!" Sophie quickly said before rushing to the nearest tavern they could find.

It was another large tent with many wooden table and a bar. Though the ground was dirt, the bar sat as if it was a part of the floor like any regular tavern. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Dwyer.

"We got a table." he said pointing to a table where his friends sat.

Shigure nodded, "Right. Thank you, Dwyer."

He sat next to his cousins as a waitress walked up to them with the usual red smile, "What would you like?"

" _Bee-!"_

"Do you have any recommendations of beef?" Soleil asked with a wide smile.

"Oh." The woman's eyes widen in surprise, "I'm sorry, but we don't raise cattles. Could this be your first time in Viridis?"

"Haha…" Seigbert forced a small chuckle, "Yes. My apologies. This is our first time here and we lack the knowledge of the culture on this land."

"Yes." Soleil said with a grimace, "I'm really sorry about what I said. Is there a dish you could recommend for us?"

"It's fine. Well," She hummed for a bit before nodding her head, "Vensions. I don't know too much for its taste, but it's popular amongst those who aren't beast masters."

"Beast tamers?" Sophie looked up with great interest, "I've never heard about that before. Can they also tame wild horses?!"

Shigure patted Sophie's shoulder and forced a small smile, "Sophie, we're not the only customers here. Let's give her our orders first."

"O-Oh right." Sophie frowned, "Sorry."

"It's fine." she replied with a smile, "So, one vension dish-"

"Oh, I'd like to try some too." Sophie added, "It's been a while since I had vensions."

Shigure smiled as he also began to order with everyone else. After she left, Caeldori noted, "So, there's many different mages here?"

"Does that really matter?" Dwyer yawned, "So hungry…"

"I'm surprised you didn't go for some kind of soup today." Sophie said with a wide smile.

The healer shrugged, "Not interested."

Strangely enough, Sophie frowned, "Oh, I see…"

He was about to ask her something when the waitress returned with their food. A salad, steak, and a couple other meals they had already chosen. Starting to dig into his soup, Shigure heard Soleil speak up, "Excuse me, but do you know much about the types of mages here in Viridis? Perhaps a beast tamer is one of them?"

The woman smiled, "Of course. We have many here in Viridis. From seers to oracles to beastmasters. Viridis is a kingdom of magic. From ancient dark magic to magic equipment enchantments and artifacts."

"Seriously?!" Caeldori gasped, "That's such a wide variety."

"Would you happen to know who to search for in regards to dreams, then?" Shigure asked.

"Dreams?" the woman frowned, "You'll have to find seers to do that. There also aren't many really good ones in a long time."

"Really?" Sophie's contorted in disappointment.

"Would you happen to know a fairly good one, then?" Soleil looked up with a wide smile, "It's important that we see one. Anyone would work."

The waitress raised a brow, "You must be really desperate to look for one, then."

Shigure nodded his head silently as she nodded back, "Okay. I know one. However, she's not a seeress and is fairly old. So, you'll have to go see her at her residence."

"Where would that be?" Caeldori asked.

"Five blocks down from here is an old stall." the woman explained, "The stall should sell fruits. Don't call for them. You only need to stand there with a pocket full of silver coins. You must not carry anything that's bronze or copper with you. You'll have to wait for a while, but you must wait quietly. When a white mouse appears on the counter, you can walk past the stall and into the tent behind it. There you'll find an oracle. I can not disclose her name, but she has some knowledge in dream. You could try seeking her out."

"Is there a reason you can't tell us her name?" Seigbert questioned in suspicion.

"Some magic are a little special, so she asks her clients not to disclose her name." she responded.

"That's great, though." Soleil grinned, "At least we now know where to go."

Seigbert nodded, "We'll check the place after our meal."

We thanked the waitress as she went on to the next new customers, much to Soleil's disappointment.

"Shall we go see this oracle, then?" Shigure asked, "It sounds promising."

"I want to say wait, but," Caeldori frowned, "We don't have time. There was a reason why our parents and Sir Chrom lets us travel again."

Shigure looked puzzled as he turned to Seigbert who frowned, "Everybody is getting impatient."

"Oh." Sophie frowned in disappointment, "I guess everyone wants to go back home."

"That's the whole point of being here, you know."

As he said this, Dwyer yawned much to their surprise. Though the two don't speak often, Shigure only knows Dwyer through his father and Dwyer's father, as well as his aunt's retainer, Jakob. With his mother being Hoshidan, he isn't as different as Forrest or Seigbert. He's actually one of the few that is able to go through both kingdoms too due to his bloodline. However, the man devotes himself solely to Shigure's father and Kana's mother, thanks to his father's influence from a young age to be a butler. When Shigure first met him, he had only just arrived to his father's castle created for the big war. The young man was doing his best to serve Shigure's father some coffee and cookies. Of course, his cousin, Velouria came by and plucked one of the sweets off causing a huge ruckus between the two, but that was the first impression he had of him, as well as Vel. They didn't talk much after, but what he got was that Dwyer loves to be by himself chilling more often when he's not being a butler for Shigure's father or competing butler skills with his own father. He can sometimes be lazy and his only interesting is becoming the Vallite King's and princess's butler, just like Jakob. On occassions, Dwyer would talk with him, but Dwyer is much closer to his little sister than he is with him since they first met. However, he's usually kept to himself either dozing off or working hard as a butler and healer. Always preferring the support end than the front lines of battle. Yet, Shigure knew that he wasn't the type to sleep so often as he thought.

The healer rubbed his eyes and grumbled, "Everyday, father and mother would tell me to just go with you guys and find a way back for everyone, but you know how it was with Rinne being there."

"That's right…" Seigbert smiled, "You also took care of Rinne on occassion, correct?"

"You mean, challenging me everyday? Yeah." Dwyer mumbled.

Shigure smiled as well. He had heard that the young girl was bright and energetic since young and was caused trouble for his uncle and aunt to no end. Yet, that child is now missing. He can't help but fear the worst.

"Then, we'll go pay a visit to this oracle." Shigure smiled, "Let's first stop by the wagon and take just the silver coins."

"Sounds like a plan." Soleil grinned widely.

* * *

After the meal, they briefly returned to find the wagon to find that Ignatius had already finished with the camp and their cousins have already returned. So, when they left, a few in their group traded places.

"So, let me get this straight." Kiragi muttered, "There's a strange fruit stall down from the tavern that needs a pocket of silver to enter?"

Shigure nodded, "According to the waitress, that's right. Still, let's be on guard."

"It does sound a little suspicious…" Forrest said with a frown.

"Let's go take a look first." Shiro said with a wide smile, "Then, we'll decide afterwards."

"We're here, I think."

They looked to the right as soon as they heard Seigbert's voice. It was a large fruit stall with fruits piled high, but looked probably a few days old and not very appealing. Soleil looked ready to speak up when Seigbert grabbed a hold of her arm and pressed a finger against his lips in silence. She quietly nodded her head and, together, they waited for what felt like hours. When the sun was close to the other side of the skies, a small white speck made its way onto the top of the fruit cart and squeaked. Caeldori nearly screamed before anyone could stop her, though Sophie was much closer to that than she was. Shigure looked to his cousins and allies before nodding their heads and followed after him in the back of the stalls. It was then that he saw it. A wooden door where the white mouse scurried through a hold under the door. Taking a deep breath, he placed a hand on the knob and carefully turned it. Once he opened it, he saw it. A small room probably of what could be a bedroom. Tatami floors and paper covered walls there was a small table where an elderly woman sat. Stepping inside, Shigure hesitantly asked, "Could you be… the oracle?"

"I am…" the old woman in white smiled under her black cloak veil, "Take a seat."

Though hesitant, Shigure was the first to do as she said before the others followed and sat around the table.

"Um," Seigbert spoke up, "About this-"

"You are here for my skills as a seeress." the woman said with a soft smile.

"Th-that's right." Shigure grinned, "The waitress must've told you."

"She did not." the oracle said with a chuckle much to their bewilderment, "I do not allow customers to return on a whim."

"Huh?" Ophelia raised a brow, "Then, how could you have known?"

"We already know you would come." the woman responded before she sighed, "To be burdened with the matter of time and space from the start of your life. It must've been difficult to live in another realm for so many years and more in this world. You've all done well to come here."

Shigure nearly jumped out of his seat as Caeldori gasped, "H-How-...?!"

"What's your name, young man?" the woman interrupted with a mysterious but pleasant smile.

Clearly uncomfortable as eyes shifted to him, Shiro frowned, "Shiro, ma'am."

The woman smiled wider as she said, "Shiro, could you please go to the corner and pick up the large sand device for me? I'm afraid my back isn't what it once used to be."

"Sure." Shigure's cousin smiled and got up.

It was a round wooden bowl of sand and an arch that went overhead. Attached to this bar center was a purple crystal, probably an amethyst or some sort, and two handles with gold trims. Ophelia was the first to speak up as Shiro placed it onto the table, "Um, if you know what we're here for, then why did you ask for our names?"

The oracle chuckled quietly, "Your fate is one matter that can be known to many if sought, but names are private. Knowing one's name and birth lets others identify you very easily, especially if they were fortunetellers. My service today is similar to that field. However, I only asked for name, because I didn't know what to call you."

"Is that so?" Nina smiled as she took a deep breath.

"Yes." the woman chuckled, "Do not worry. Nobody is here to harm anybody, especially not your lieges. After all, I have no intention to harm my customers nor have the strength for anything but protection."

"Heh…" Nina forced a small smile, "Impressive."

"Please." the oracle slowly shook her head, "I'm just your average oracle and fortune teller. I'm honored to have such unique customers come to my humble house. Your mother is quite an impressive soothsayer herself."

"Um…" Kiragi frowned, "You're sure our parents didn't contact you?"

"No, they did not. I don't share my name or date of birth with anyone." the oracle smirked before turning to them, "Now, this is quite a number of customers. Though you have change in your pockets, I'm afraid I would have to raise the price a little higher."

"What?" Nina raised a brow, "But."

She was stopped by the oracle who raised a palm, "Now, now. I'm not asking for more money. Rather, this is a serious problem. Though silver is required for me to perform my skills, I'm afraid this many people would a higher price. A price from the heart."

"A price from the heart…" Shiro grimaced, "Basically something important to each one of us, then? Not the money."

"What?" Kiragi scowled, "But, that's-!"

"Peace, young archer." the oracle said tapping the table with her knuckle, "I can only take in prices that aren't too high nor low. And, for that, I can only work with a few at a time."

"Then, it doesn't have to be everyone." Forrest muttered quietly, "How many can you work with today?"

The woman hummed quietly, "Four sounds safe."

"Four?" Ophelia raised a brow.

The oracle pointed to Shigure much to his surprise, "However, I sense that the three of you must be done today. You are interesting subjects to your environments..."

"What?" Seigbert look up in confusion as he noticed the finger point to him and Shiro as well.

"Wait!" Forrest spoke up, "If possible can we try another person first and see?"

"Which ever you wish." the woman smiled.

"Then, I'll go first." Forrest said.

"Sit on the other side of the pendulum." the woman gestured, "Gently place your hand on the handle."

He nodded and got up before Shigure could stop him. Placing a hand on the gold trimmed handle, the woman did so with the other and lowered her head in silence. It was then that the purple crystal began to move on its own drawing lines on the sand. Hesitant, Shigure spoke up, "Um…"

"Shh…"

He turned to Shiro who nodded quietly. Shigure bit the bottom of his lip as they watched their cousin stare at the image on the sand. The string seemed to stretch as it reached the edges of the bowl and occassionally stopping and turning on its own as the handle shifted to random directions. Finally, she spoke, "You can rest easy. Even if there would be something powerful to come into your hands, you would not lost sight of yourself as easily as those before you had."

"Huh?" Forrest looked up with wide eyes.

She smiled, "Do not worry when your fate suddenly takes you for a turn. Just as people are made up of pieces of cloths, you are made up of parts of the cloth from those who surrounds you. As long as those strings are tied, they would not be undone. It's a scary feeling when something that can alter the world to fall into the hands of a young child, right? Do not worry. Even with the tome, you are not alone. The branches of fate before you are something you will have to choose yourself. But, as long as you properly treasure the things important to you, you can never lose sight of yourself. You and your father seem to know that already. It's all right to bear little doubts, but continue believing in yourself and you will be fine."

Forrest's eyes widen in surprise as a small smile appeared on his face, "Is that so…"

"Also," the woman smiled, "As important as time is, patience is what helps you survive the struggle against such an opponent. Do not worry of time. Focus on what is most important to you and your loved ones. You know that you have all the time you need. Focus on what and when your actions are needed when the time comes. Just as you always have. Hm..."

She thought for a bit before she frowned, "It would seem that you already have a guardian spirit watching over you as we speak. Such a wise spirit they are. Your time with them will all the more vital to help your development into the type of person you want to be. It would seem that this power you came by… should be matched with a meeting. Yes. Though late as it was, the connection has been made. Yet this time… Ah… I see now."

However, the smile became a frown as she saw this, "Oh?"

"What is it?" Forrest looked to her in confusion.

Drawn on the sand was a long slender depiction of something familiar, yet indescribable with it's curves and winding lines.

"A feather…" the oracle frowned.

"A feather?" Ophelia muttered in confusion, "But what kind…"

Shigure looked up in surprise.

"A very vague depiction." the oracle grumbled, "Perhaps ascension… or…?"

She shook her head, "A feather lead you to where you are now perhaps?"

Shigure frowned as she said this. Suddenly, Shiro sighed and spoke, "If we're done, then can I have a turn?"

"That's fine." the oracle smirked, "However, you do remember the proper procedures?"

"Ah." Shiro nodded and handed her the silver coins he held, "Would this work for both of us?"

"It will." She nodded and placed them on the table, "For now."

Shiro breathed a slow sigh of relief, "Then, everyone would have to come in individually, after."

The woman smiled, "It seems your mother taught you much."

That's right. Since his mother is a diviner, he often told them of the divinations she has performed and also learned a bit of magic from her. It wouldn't be strange for him to be able to perform a couple if he wanted too, but, strangely enough, he never did.

"Not really." Shiro replied with a small smirk, "Just a few cautionary things."

"So, you're saying that everyone else would have to be here by themselves?" Nina said with a grimace.

"We knew this would happen." Shiro sighed.

"I guess…"

"We'll be fine." Seigbert said with a small smile and nod.

"If you say so…" Kiragi frowned.

"There is another room through here." the woman said pointing to the other wall adjacent from the table, "It is the lobby for companions of the customers."

Shigure raised a brow as Sophie spoke up, "But, isn't this place a little-"

Before she could finish, Nina had already opened the sliding door as a Sophie said this. Rather than leading to the outside streets, it was an average size room with tatami floors and paper walls much like this one. Tea was already set on the round table and snacks.

"It's as if…" Shigure muttered, "she already knew that we would be coming."

"I did." the woman grinned, "I was told that there would be a lot of people today. Very particular people from another world. So, I thought you'd like a place to rest while I help your friends."

"Seriously?" Kiragi said in awe.

Shiro looked to her and frowned, "You're… not your average oracle you say you are… Even my mother could not have seen this much."

"Nor mine…" Nina muttered with a grimace.

The woman chuckled, "Please. We just work in different fields. Divining is like that. Your mothers' skills are nothing to laugh at either."

With that, Shigure and the others were separated into another room as Shiro and the oracle started their fortune telling. Nina frowned as the door closed behind them, "Isn't she an oracle with a seer's ability? How can she also perform fortune telling? And a crystal pendulum at that!"

"She truly is extraordinary…" Ophelia muttered in awe, "A very powerful mage… I could feel it the moment we walked into the room. I've never felt magic as solid as this… Milord."

As eyes turned to the second Nohrian prince, Forrest smiled, "I'm all right, Ophelia, Nina. I'm just surprised at how accurate and specified her words were. They weren't vague that it could be taken in both ways."

Forrest turned to his cousins and said firmly, "She's the real deal, Seigbert, Shigure, Kiragi…"

"I can see that…" Kiragi grumbled uncomfortably, "It's a little scary letting others know about your fears…"

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to, Kiragi.." Seigbert said with a small smile, "Forrest volunteered. The last three times will be Shigure, Shiro, and me."

However, Shigure wasn't too certain about this…

Yet, when it came to his turn, he walked back into the room just as Seigbert and his retainer walked back out. With everyone out of the room, it looked larger than it originally had. The tatami floor and the table was very unusual when outside it looked like a ragged small tent in front of a fruit stand. He took a seat across the oracle and, before she could begin, he asked, "Pardon me, but is there a reason to tell our fortune? You know that we came to ask for help."

"That's right." the woman nodded, "Yet, your stories are all over the place and your feelings are tangled like thread locked away in the drawer to be forgotten. Only if I look into them can I untangle the knots and put the pieces together."

"Is that so?" Shigure frowned. Yet, he knew that she wasn't wrong. They were certainly all over the place. At least, he was.

Cautiously, he placed a hand on the handle as did she. Once again, the handle began to move from one direction to another as Shigure watched the crystal began to draw on the flat sand. Strangely, thoughts came to his mind as he did so. Troubling and doubtful thoughts that he didn't want to look to.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"What?" He looked up in confusion.

"Those people who grew up with you and protected you from those invisible soldiers to the death. They have always known that they wouldn't survive the battle, but wanted you to live. The fact that you were able to make it back to your mother that day and living life to the fullest was all they could hope to see you achieve." the woman said softly with a small smile, "They no longer feel the pain from the battle, they said. The village is gone, but the fact that you live on with their memories is all they could ask for."

"That's-!" Shigure's heart jumped a beat as she continued and he looked up.

"And, it seems that you have some trouble with some of your friends' circumstances. You don't want them to leave your sibling's side, but the possibility is high. Do not fret. They must make their decision on their own." she hummed, "And, important people have gone missing fairly recently. Could they've been the people the last two children have close ties too? If so, then I can see where this worry is coming from. Though I do not know where they are, you must have fate in them and another… Hm... Yet, whilst the turmoil, you're also worried that the many people, who came with you, would lose their patience and faith. Yet… time is what is required to achieve your goals. Do not worry. Those people aren't willing to give in by heart and you are not alone in this. Depend on them if you need. They are ready to help. As for leadership, true you have more to learn, but you do not need to worry. You are on the right path. As long as your heart is in the right path, then the path you choose will serve you well. Yet… it seems that there are a great number of things you've experienced that have you worried… There should've been a meeting with you as well..."

Shigure could barely utter a word as the woman carefully stated out all his trouble one by one and, one by one, give him advice.

"Oh?" she looked up. Shigure could see it. Her eyes glitter slightly under the purple veil, though that was all he could see.

"What's wrong?" He raised a brow and followed her startled, but soft gaze on the drawing on the sand. His eyes widen in shock, "A bird?"

"Ah…" the woman smiled, "The bird symbolizes ascension, and is the messenger of gods… Yet, the feather that falls… I wonder. Mh."

She looked up and smiled, "Now, I understand. The pieces are finally aligned. Please… bring the last two boys out?"

"Sure…" Shigure nodded slowly and got up.

After he called in his cousins as Soleil followed after Seigbert, Seigbert was the first to speak, "So, did you find anything, Ma'am?"

"Most." the woman said with a smile, "Yet, all mysteries have their secrets... "

"What?" Shiro raised a brow, "What are you-?"

"The deer," She spoke up quickly silencing his cousin who looked to her stunned, "The dragon, and the bird."

Could it be? Those were the drawings they've received? Shigure thought this glancing over to his cousin in confusion. Soleil spoke up in confusion, "What is it?"

"Would you state your dreams to me again?" she said.

There was a moment of silence, but the first to speak up with Shiro.

"The day we arrived, everyone had a dream of the past when the fire in Yue's residence occurred." Shiro said making the woman raise a brow, "Later, we received more and more dreams. Shigure had a dream that a child was being hunted at a place with a tall tower, and I had reoccuring dreams of a lady called Shelanoir and her daughter. Then, one day, I had a different dream. It was that of Lady Ri speaking with a deer wanting to learn from it."

"A deer." Seigbert muttered in surprise.

"Quite a coincidence, don't you think?" Shiro narrowed his eyes with a frown as Seigbert remained quiet.

"There is no such thing as coincidences." The woman suddenly spoke up with a distant look in her eyes, "Only the inevitable… Do you believe what you're seeing are coincidences?"

Shigure didn't know what to respond, but Shiro was the first to reply, "No. At least, not for me."

The woman turned to Seigbert who frowned before he spoke, "Recently, I have been having dreams. Some were nightmares of battles against monsters. Others being a person running. One of them lead us to this loop holes within this kingdom's barrier."

"Wait! Battles against monsters?!" Shiro exclaimed, "I had that same dream. I saw a girl who looked exactly like Rinne. She looked like she was ready to fight..."

"Oh?" the woman looked to him curiously.

She turned to Seigbert and he continued, "There are times where I dreamed of a black sword. Other times, I see Lady Yue talking with someone. Then, I get these weird voices echoing in my head."

"Is that so?" the woman stared at him with a frown, "Tell me. Has there been anybody in your family history that have fallen under the influence of possession or dark magic?"

"What?" Seigbert looked up in surprise.

"There's no one-!" Soleil was stopped as Seigbert raised a hand.

"There… was." Seigbert frowned, "My late grandfather was the first and last person I've known who was possessed, even long after his supposed death."

"To control the being even after their death is a display of powerful magic." the oracle said with a frown.

"The one responsible was a fallen deity gone mad." Shigure spoke up with a frown, "According to my mother, he could take control of people fallen into their negative feelings."

"A fallen deity is a powerful being…" The woman nodded, "That makes sense now. And, you?"

All eyes were on him as he frowned, "For over ten years, I've also been having dreams. They were sometimes about Yue and other times that of a dream where I could communicate with those still trapped in our world. Our friends and those who have passed a long time ago. I've met with my paternal grandparents who passed before my father and aunt could leave their care."

"Pardon me." Seigbert spoke up, "But if you say that these dreams aren't just coincidences, then you're saying that they are some kind of message?"

"That's right." the woman said with a nod, "The Higher beings plan our fate and gives us choices for us to take."

Seigbert looked hesitant and looked over to Shiro as the spearman nodded, "Shortly after I had that dream, my sister went missing and my father's retainer who survived the attack of Lost Ones found the necklace she wanted to give me a while back."

He pulled out the silver necklace from under his collar. It was a buck with a red jewel embedded on it! A deer! The woman smiled, "Ri of the sun is a bright goddess. Always looking to a solution and forcing herself to the bright side. To better understand the meaning of life alongside her sister, she became a disciple of a master of its flow. A elderly buck named after the currents of the lake. Interesting."

Shigure could feel her eyes rest on him before she turned and continued, "Since then, the deer is the symbol of Ri and the color red is the color of her followers' garments. Red. The color of flames and the sun."

She took a deep breath and began, "Ri and Yue have never left your sides. Tian and Yun as well. Even now, these dreams have been sent by them as messages to guide you. Gone now, their spirits still dwell on this earth and it seems that they have truths that wish to be revealed."

"Truth?" Shigure looked up in confusion.

"You carry records of their past, I assume?" the woman said, "Your expressions are an open book. Yet, parts of the history is tainted… Something have tainted us for millennials. It would seem that they have been waiting. Waiting just for you and your friends to appear."

"We know." Seigbert said with a grimace, "We learned that our deities came before they shed their dragon skins to become mortals. They asked for the Celestials help and that the problem originated from this world."

"Leaders of another world, remember this well." the oracle closed her eyes, "I see that the future before you ties with many of different times. A paradox?... No. Time is being tangled. I see now. The emblem of the fire is the crest needed to locate them. A beacon in the dark. Those around them will be the wind needed to unwind the time and seek the truth to the light. As for your dreams, they are clues for you to interpret. My only words for you are to follow them. There is no such thing as coincidences. Only the inevitable."

Shigure frowned and turned to Shiro who shook his head, "Is there anything else we can do?"

The woman thought for a bit, "I do not know. The rest can only be up to you and your friends to decide."

"Is that so?" Seigbert frowned.

"Then," Shiro spoke up with a small smile, "Could you tell us how today's weather would be like?"

Hearing this the woman chuckled as she pushed the coins to the side of the table, "It'll be all right. You should have a clear view of the stars tonight by the time you leave. Ah…"

She turned to them as if she recalled something, "That's right… I do not understand the meaning, but it seems that there had been a vision that wants you to enter a rather large tent. It seems an auction is going on. Strange powers are at play and I can't decipher it. But, I have a bad feeling even though it wants you to enter there tonight."

"Tonight?" Shigure said with a frown.

The woman nodded, "Yes. Be careful. I feel a power presence there and most auction during the night are dangerous, even illegal."

"We understand." Seigbert nodded, "Thank you for your warning, ma'am."

She smiled, "You are welcome. I pray all goes well for you and your journey. Also…"

"Yes?" Shigure raised a brow.

"I believe there is a samurai in your... camp?" she asked much to their surprise, "I feel that there is something that must be conveyed. I do not know what. However, it must be done."

"What would happen if we didn't?" Seigbert said with a frown.

The woman shook her head, "Rather you do so or not is up to you to decide. However, it seems that someone in your group is fairly unstable…"

Shiro frowned, but Shigure spoke, "We'll tell him. And, the payment?"

The woman looked to the silver coins and picked one up with a small smile, "These would compensate for his visit… Yes, these payment you given me would compensate for his wish."

"I understand." Shigure nodded, "Thank you very much."

As Seigbert went to call out the others, the oracle smiled, "You are welcome. The next time you return, my location would not change from the woman's description. So, please do not worry."

"The next time?" Shiro frowned, "When is that?"

"A couple more years…" she said with a nod.

"A couple?!" Ophelia gasped in shock as soon as she stepped out.

The woman nodded, "You can see it. Further polish your skills and you shall be able to foretell the future more accurately. Yet, your role is quite unusual in itself too. It seems there's something you weren't told yet, though."

"Huh? H-How-?!" Ophelia looked up to her in surprise.

"A fortune teller or an oracle can not predict their own futures for it is a taboo." the woman smiled, "Now that you know, do not look into those anymore or you would become dangerously obsessed over them."

"Ophelia, you can see the future?" Nina said with a look of surprise.

"I-It's not very good, b-but…" Ophelia stammered.

Worried, Shigure felt the need to leave the place as soon as possible.

"We can talk about this another time." Forrest said firmly, "Thank you, ms…"

"Mei." the woman smiled, "Please do not share my name with others."

"I understand." Shigure responded, "We'll see you again, then."

* * *

As they walked out, the sky was dark and the lights of lanterns on tents accompanied the stars to light their path as they began making their way back to the tent.

"It's true…" Seigbert said with a grimace, "They sky is so clear that you can see the stars…"

"What did she say?" Kiragi asked hesitantly.

"We'll tell you the rest later." Shiro said with a sigh, "Right now, it seems she foresaw us taking part in what looks to be an auction. Be on your guard. Apparently, auctions at night aren't those safe kinds here."

"Duh." Kiragi grimaced as he sighed, "These are the types of things I hate about divinations. If things were always good, then maybe we won't face so much problems."

"I hear you." Shiro grumbled, "I agree. It's not very fun to just predict bad stuff. That's why I chose not to get too involved in whatever my mother do."

"It's a good thing you and Nina have some knowledge in the field, then." Caeldori smiled, "For a second, I was worried that we did something bad."

"Normally, acting carelessly could get bad results." Nina said with a sigh, "But today, because Shiro and I was there, we made sure you guys didn't do anything dangerous."

"Yeah." Shiro laughed, "It was a good- Ah, hey!"

Suddenly, Shiro darted around the corner as Seigbert called out to him, "Wait! Shiro!"

With a grimace, Shigure began to chase after his cousin as the others reluctantly follow.

"Ah, geez!" Nina scowled, "What happened to making sure _not_ to do anything suspicious! Idiot!"

* * *

 **YueTian: I'll add the author's note later tonight. Right now, I'm too sleepy. *Yawn* Good night…**

* * *

 _ **8/19/2019 3:10 AM**_


	31. Chapter 31: Philosopher's Egg

Philosopher's Egg

Shigure grimaced as he ran after his cousin. It was rather reckless of him to have ran off after something in the middle of the night. Even more so since they've received that warning from Mei, the oracle. Yet, that spearman…

It was dark in the night and barely many lanterns light their paths. Shigure could only follow after Kiragi and Nina who have the best eye sight in the pitch black. Shigure wanted to click his tongue, but he didn't even have the time for that either. As he dashed through the alley, he noticed the dark figure next to him slowly fall back and grabbed their wrist, "Are you all right, Sophie?"

"Y-Yeah." She breathed heavily as she hurried to catch up, "W-We have have to stop your cousin!"

"Right…" Shigure grimaced, "Just what is he thinking?"

"Stop!"

Shigure could hear Shiro's shout as they made it to the main road, just as his cousin pounced on the figure in question. When they reached Shiro, Shigure saw that his cousin had caught a man in a black suit and black hat that was now ruined as the man crumbled to the ground under Shiro's weight. Shiro scowled as he snatched back something from the hands of the man. It was the necklace his adoptive sister gifted him!

"A thief?" Forrest grimaced as he sees this.

"He had the gall to do that in front of so many people…" Nina muttered as she and Asugi hurried over to restrain him.

Passing the thief over to his retainer and their cousin's retainer, Shiro breathed a sigh of relief and smirked as he placed the necklace back in its place, "Well, that's a relief…"

"Yeah." Kiragi shook his head and grumbled, "Next time, you can try to let us know."

"Rather, I think we should try to-"

Seigbert's words were cut off as Nina yelped out loud.

"Nina?!" Forrest turned to her in surprise just as Shigure did the same and saw the man shake off both the archer and ninja before snapping the sturdy rope that bound his wrists. Shigure's eyes widen in shock as the first thing that caught his attention was the strange eerie light coming from his eyes. "Monster" was the first thing that popped into his mind as he scowled and jumped to pull Nina back just before the man could land a punch on her. However, just from the strength of the movement was capable of sending the both of them flying back.

"Shigure! Nina!"

Shigure could hear Seigbert shout in surprise as Shigure barely shielded his ally from the impact of the ground below them. However, in doing so, the archer landed on his arm as pain shot up his shoulder. He bit back a yelp of pain and kept an eye on the man meters away from him whilst Nina recovered from the impact.

"A-Are you all right?" Shigure managed as he grabbed a hold of his right arm fighting back the pain that coursed through it.

"Y-yeah." Nina nodded as she looked back with wide eyes, "S-Shigure?"

"Watch out!"

Shigure looked up and saw Soliel parrying against the impact of the next punch with Falchion in hand. The moment the man reared back, she scowled and slashed at the man without a second sword came in contact with the target before the man jumped back and hurried into the nearby tent.

An extremely large tent…

Seeing this, Shigure felt a shudder and quickly got to his feet, but, before he could shout, Ophelia had already rushed in in an attempt to stop him.

"Ophelia!" Forrest shouted but it was too late.

Shigure quickly looked back and saw that Seigbert was ready to run after her.

"Don't!"

Biting his lower lip, Shigure hurried over as quickly as he could and grabbed him just in time with his left hand. Seigbert was surprised as Forrest continues with a grimace, "It's the large tent…"

 _She turned to them as if she recalled something, "That's right… I do not understand the meaning, but it seems that there had been a vision that wants you to enter a rather large tent. It seems an auction is going on. Strange powers are at play and I can't decipher it. But, I have a bad feeling even though it wants you to enter there tonight."_

" _Tonight?" Shigure said with a frown._

 _The woman nodded, "Yes. Be careful. I feel a power presence there and most auction during the night are dangerous, even illegal."_

"An illegal trading…" Shiro said with a grimace.

"Here?!" Caeldori stammered with wide eyes.

"But now's not the time!" Kiragi said with a grimace, "Ophelia is in there by herself!"

"Kiragi is right." Shiro nodded, "We should hurry after her."

Shigure thought to himself of the situation whilst knowing that every second counts. As he did so, he clenched his hand around his injured arm with a grimace as pain shot up. Just as it did, he flinched and felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw that it was Forrest who stared at him with a firm look.

"Then, I'll stay out here and treat Shigure's arm. Kiragi can go with our cousins." Forrest said as he began poking at certain parts of the arm which made Shigure jump, "We'll catch up to you after I finish treating it."

"All right." Seigbert nodded, "Be careful, everyone. We don't know what may happen once we're in there."

"Just don't do anything to stand out." Forrest added, "Or, we'll be caught before even finding Ophelia."

"We know, Forrest." Kiragi said with a wide smile and began walking in, "Come on, guys!"

Together, Shigure's cousins and friends began to vanish into the tent leaving Shigure outside with Forrest and his retainer.

"Th-Thank you, Forrest." Shigure replied once he noticed that his cousin's cold stare and vanished. It's good that he cares about the wellbeing of the group, but Shigure wished that it wasn't as scary when they don't seek Forrest for treatment on time.

"Brace yourself." Forrest responded with a sigh.

Shigure gritted his teeth as a stinging pain and buckle could be heard from his arm. With that done, Forrest quickly bandaged Shigure's arm into a sling and chanted something under his breath that subdued the pain coming from his arm. Finally, Forrest sighed and nodded, "This should do for now. You should return to the camp, but going back by yourself won't be the safest idea. Just stay close to us for now and stay out of combat."

"I-I understand." Shigure stammered with a frown of disappointment. He would most likely become a burden if he went with them, but it was just as Forrest said. Returning by himself or leaving his comrades in the tent wasn't the best idea either. They would still be vulnerable to ambushes and his comrades could also be in trouble if they needed help. They should've brought Yen'fay and the others along.

"I'm really sorry for breaking your arm, Shigure…" Nina responded with a grimace. Shigure knew the sincerity behind her words since it was rare for her to apologize on her own.

"Thank you for saving her, Shigure." Forrest responded with another small sigh but of relief, "I'd like to one day return to our home with both retainers in possible."

He nodded with a soft smile, "It's fine. It doesn't seem as though the arm was broken. Though, I'm afraid I'll become a burden coming with you now."

"It'll be all right." Forrest responded, "I…"

Forrest hesitated before continuing, "I won't sugarcoat the fact. I apologize, cousin. However, it's true that your arm isn't broken. It was simply dislocated. I set it back in its socket, so you should be able to use it in the next couple of weeks, given that you come for daily check ups so I can heal it slowly. Now, we should hurry. Our cousins and comrades might need us."

"Right." Shigure nodded firmly before following his cousin and friend through the tent entrance with great caution.

* * *

The tent was dark and everyone surrounding the stage and curtains were either dressed as nobles, adventurers, or staff members and guards. Mages that were present wore masks of translucent cloth over their entire face or let the shadow of their hoods mask them. Shigure was confused, but Forrest whispered, "Stay close and don't stray far. We need to stay together."

"R-Right." Shigure muttered quietly just as a cloth suddenly covered his entire body much to his surprise.

Nina had already turned to him and whispered, "The other party must've already noticed that you were injured and could use it to spot you out."

It was a hood. Shigure nodded, "Thank you, Nina."

The interior of the tent was dark and barely lit by surrounding torches. Just enough for them to see where they were walking. Finding their place amongst the crowd, Forrest grimaced, "I don't see Seigbert or the others. How about you, Nina?"

"Me neither." Nina responded with a grimace, "There's just so many people. Whatever they're putting on auction must be big with so many people here."

"Really?" Shigure said with wide eyes, "Have you come these events often, Nina?"

Nina nodded with a sigh, "I'm a former thief. Of course, I've been to these events often. Mostly to steal back stolen goods or items. I don't know what's going on, but it must be big or important. Maybe an important jewel or glass figure of something or someone. Who knows?"

"Let's talk about out previous exploits another time, Nina." Forrest responded, "It looks as though the event is about to start."

"Yes, sir." Nina nodded quietly as she quickly helped Forrest put on his hood.

Later, Shigure really wants to ask her where she hid all of these hoods.

As the event began, the lights were casted upon the red curtain as the announcer spoke up, "Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to Ghost Alley Auction! Today's auction is very special as you may have heard. Now, shall we dive through it?"

Suddenly, the red curtains were pulled aside as Shigure and the others continued to watch the auction continue on. The tents were guard by guards from the inside keeping them from leaving much to Shigure's displeasure as the auction continued. From what he could gather, the area of the tent they were in doesn't allow them to bid, especially not without a number. Since none of them have one, they were safe from further involvement. However, as the auction continued, the property went on from deeds and small valuable trinkets to nature spirits and slaves. Shigure's eyes widen in shock but was quickly brought back to his senses the moment Forrest grabbed a hold of Shigure's other shoulder.

"Just bare with it for a bit longer, cousin."

It was all Forrest told him, but it was something that also reminded him where he was. This was an illegal auction. If he were to speak up now, no one would stop it and they would have to face numerous spectators who came specifically for that purpose. Thinking thus, he reluctantly remained quiet and watched from the distance.

"Finally…"

When the last property was to appear, but what worried Shigure the most was the missing comrades whom he had still yet to find amongst the crowd.

"The man course of tonight's auction! Ladies and Gentlemen, Feast your eyes upon…"

Once again, the red curtains pulled aside revealing a tall ornate wooden stand featuring a well-carved stone figure of a young girl in a hood praying to the bright lights above them on her knees with her hands clasped together without a smile or such. Yet, the figure was so brilliant with its quiet appearance and delicate craftsmanship that it caught the eye of Shigure who was only an artist in this field.

"Philosopher's Egg."

The announcer finished with great excitement in his voice. Without so much as to listen to the background of this property, hands and boards were already risen to bid. Each time the auction mallet looked as though it was ready to go down, another person would quickly raise their hand or boards without giving it another chance to place the bids. Even those who were only watching ended up raising their hands only to be ignored by the announcer. Minutes passed as Nina stammered quietly, "The bidding of this property… is crazy."

Forrest nodded his head quietly, "Even without listening to the information about it, people are already placing their bids. You can tell that they are here for this item specifically."

"The craftmanship of this statue is incredible." Shigure nodded with a frown, "The smooth touches of the clothing and the face including the precise angles of the figure is spot on giving it a realistic look. But, even then, the statue looks alive and the bids placed in are becoming more and more unrealistic."

"The announcer said 'Philosopher's Egg.'" Forrest stated with a frown, "I've heard of many magical items before, but never a Philosopher's Egg. However, there is a very important item in both of our world that I've heard of called the Philosopher's stone. It's said to be the key to everything and create miracles easily, but everyone questions its existence or even capable of creating it through a process called alchemy. It's something similar to dark magic. Miriel should know a little bit of it since she studied the history of alchemy during her stay in Europe. Perhaps, Philosopher's Egg is something similar?"

"An interesting theory."

Shigure nearly jumped as he turned around quickly and saw the familiar figures with wide eyes.

"Ow-!"

Shigure stopped in the midst of his exclamation the moment he saw Owl pressed a finger to the lip. Silence. Did he snuck in just as Shigure and the others did? It was then that the small figure of Nick rushed up to them and whispered, "Our client wants us to inspect the auction going on today."

As soon as he said that, the lights went out without warning leaving Shigure and the others clueless and surprised. It was then that Owl's voice whispered, "Don't move recklessly or we would become separated from the others."

"Right." Forrest responded.

Without light, the interior had become pitch black and the crowd began to panic as the onlookers began to move around about them. It was during that Shigure was suddenly bumped into him causing the pain to run up his shoulder as he crouched over in pain.

"Shigure!" He could hear Forrest whisper in alarm and a hand reached out to his shoulder shielding him from further future impacts against the panicked crowd. With a grimace, Shgure whispered his gratitude to his cousin while silently cursing at his own weakness in his head. Had he only been stronger, he wouldn't have to burden his comrades.

"What's wrong?" Nick questioned in bewilderment.

"Sir Shigure injured his arm while trying to protect me from an attack a couple hours ago." Nina responded hastily. Yet, Shigure could hear the worry in her voice.

"Then, you would bring an injured person here?" Nick said in disbelief leaking from his tone of voice.

It was then that Shigure noticed a sound from above them and looked up to see something very dark falling over them followed by the subtle scent of something unfavorable and reminded him much of the human realm. He could hear Forrest curse under his breath as he pulled Shigure down, "Get down!"

As soon as he said this, the dark object above them suddenly burst into flames. Screams filled the air as Owl's voice called out to them, "Nick, bring the others over here!"

"Right!" Shigure heard as Nick suddenly appeared before them helping them over to his friend's side.

As he said this, the flames suddenly erupted into a burst of feathers as the heat also abruptly vanished as abruptly as it had come. In its place, the feathers rain down upon them like snow as Shigure stood back up watching the spectacle as the light were quickly reignited through magic. There was a gasp of shock as Nick pointed ahead, "The statue!"

Shigure looked up and saw that the statue that had stood on the pedestal had vanished as if it was never there to begin with. In its place stood a card that seemed to have cut through into the wooden pedestal as if it wasn't made of paper at all.

"So, it's already begun." Shigure heard Owl mutter with a grimace.

"What do you mean?" Shigure questioned firmly as he began to worry over his comrades' fate.

Owl looked between them and the statue before he sighed and shook his head then walked through the crowd as a sudden large group of people began charging their way into the tent prompting Owl to stay with them instead, despite his mutters of dissatisfaction.

"The officials are already here?" Forrest said with a look of surprise and anxiety.

"Don't worry." Nick smiled, "Ritz and her squad will put a stop to this auction. Huh? What's wrong?"

Despite the boy's cheerful words, Shigure and Forrest only grew more worried as Shigure answered, "The reason we snuck in was because one of our own had barged into this tent. We were warned ahead of time to avoid large tents so we could avoid this scenario, but it seems Ophelia had disregarded it when chasing after a thief. My comrades are mostly present in the tent with us, but we're unable to find them."

"Seriously?!" Nick's eyes widen in surprise, "Ah! That's bad! That's very bad!"

"Lower your voice." Owl growled in annoyance.

"B-B-But-!"

Despite Nick's panicked expression, Owl was quick to dismiss it with a sigh and busied himself staring at the surroundings. Shigure turned to the entrance as he saw the number of people rush in and restrain the crowds.

"You should stay close to us for now, anyway." Nick whispered quietly standing before Shigure and the others as if shielding them, "We still need to hear your entire story too."

"W-We understand…" Forrest nodded as he gave Shigure a side glance.

Follow along as he says. Shigure nodded quietly. Just as he said this, a woman walked over to them. She was a young woman probably a little bit taller than the other manakete called Nah. Perhaps about fifteen or sixteen? Long chestnut-color hair flowed as she approached them with solemn grace and elegance. She also wore black official female clothing that reminded him of officers in the human realm followed with a black cap and military decorations. But those weren't what caught his attention to begin with. Instead, it was the yellow eyes that seem to pierce them with caution and long katana that swung to her side as if in warning. This woman… was different from just a young girl, especially with a white hair officer following behind her solemnly.

"I told you to watch over the Philosopher's Egg and just what do you do instead?!" the woman scowled at Nick with a harsh glare.

"Calm down, Ritz." Nick responded with a small smile, "Owl is already on the case, so give us some time, okay?"

"Hm?" this "Ritz"'s eyes calmly shifts from Nick to Owl who was already inspecting the surrounding with careful eyes before she folded her arms together and frowned, "Very well. I expect that the two of you will find the statue before it gets stolen again. Huh?"

Shigure noticed the woman's eyes shift to them as he froze. She frowned as if noticing Shigure's involuntary movement, "Who are they, Nick?"

"Travelers we met on our way here." Nick responded firmly before giving her a brief account of their situation.

"They came in search of a seeress, huh?" Ritz said gazing upon them, "They certainly look nothing like the Frians here. Then, why are they here?"

"If I may," Forrest bowed his head calmly, "please allow us to explain what happened in detail."

"Hm…" the officer hummed to herself with a raised brow before nodding her head, "Very well. Let's hear what you have to say. I can't interrogate everyone at the moment, but there's nothing I can do if both Nick and Owl are defending you."

"Thank you very much." Forrest gave a small bow to both Nick and Ritz before explaining the situation that led them to where they currently are in great detail. When he was done, Ritz said shaking her head with a scowl, "Fine. We won't restrain you at the moment, but we will have to bring you in for further interrogation later. You said that your family and friends are here as well? This matter could take a while..."

"Um…" Shigure looked to her in confusion then to Nick.

The boy seemed to have caught on with a look of surprise and nodded with a bright smile, "Oh, right! This is Ritz, she's in charge of the-"

"That's enough coming from you." Ritz interrupted with a scowl, "My name is Ritz. I'm a police officer of the Sleigh that maintains peace in Okeanos. Due to the sudden decrease of trade outside the borders, we were specifically sent by his highness to investigate the anomaly."

"Yup!" Nick nodded with a bright smile, "And, she came to Owl's office for help!"

"But don't you run a bar?" Shigure asked with a raised brow.

Ritz said with disappointment, "If only it were that simple… That man there runs his business above a bar. A fellow acquaintance runs the bar instead. However, I was only able to attain the help of these fools for this incident this time. Had he not be of help to the Okeanos' Sleigh and the royal family, we would have already restrained him for multiple disturbances to the peace of Okeanos."

"That sounds like…" Nina raised a brow with doubt.

"Don't." Ritz scowled with a grimace as she pointed to them, "I'll tell you this now, but we have a better handle on our cases than those in that foolish detective story."

"R-Right." Shigure wore a small smile and attempted to pacify her temper, "It's true since you arrived just before things got worse."

Ritz paused for a bit before she sighed, "If only that were true…"

She looked over to the empty pedestal and frowned, "In the end, we were still a moment too late."

"That statue…" Forrest brought up with a frown, "They called it Philosopher's Egg, am I right? What is it? The moment that property showed up, the bidders began to grow out of control. A reaction such as that must mean that it's valuable, correct?"

Ritz was quiet for a while before she nodded, "That's correct."

"Lady Ritz!" The officer behind her jumped into the conversation frantically, "Are you certain it's wise to let-"

"I know what I'm doing." Ritz intercepted cooly before turning to them, "Since Nick and Owl trust you so much, I'll tell you. The Philosopher's Egg is statue of many owners in the past. It's said to be capable of creating great miracles upon their owner just by being in their possession. However, due to the bloody fights that come with wanting the statue, it had finally landed in the treasury of the Royal family to prevent further collapse of the noble families that sought it. Three months ago, it was reported to have been stolen from the castle's treasury."

"Three months ago…" Shigure muttered in bewilderment.

That was around the same time as when they helped Prince Fay find his sister.

"Since we couldn't find trails of it, we hired the detective and his lackeys."

"I'm not a lackey!" Nick interjected with a pouting look.

"And, had them assist us in the matter." Ritz continued as she act oblivious to them, "Which led us here. As for your group, we'll try to locate them, but I can't make promises."

"We understand." Forrest nodded with a small frown, "It was our fault for not watching out for one of our own friends."

"Good." Ritz nodded with a sigh, "Everytime this happens, we're always expected to bring them back alive. I won't deny that it's our job as to maintain the peace, but it doesn't always work out even after we put in so much effort. But, we'll do our best as well."

"Thank you very much!" Shigure sighed in relief as he heard this.

"As for you two!" Ritz glared at Nick with her arms crossed and brows knitted, "We gave you the task of finding the statue and retrieve it before the phantom thief gets it and now it's gone! Are you asking me to discuss with the royal family to reconsider entrusting you with this assignment?"

Nick was taken back in shock by her words before he rebuked, "You can't just fault us for something that you were tasked to do since you're the one that saw everything too! I mean, wasn't the retrieval of the Philosopher's Egg _your_ assignment?!"

"Does that mean you don't want to help us in the assignment that was given by the _royal family_?" Ritz snapped back with bloodshot eyes.

"That's-..." Nick was left uncertain as Ritz sighed shaking her head. She turned to Owl who was approaching the pedestal that has now been guarded by the officers now. Shgure wasn't surprised anymore after hearing that Owl was actually a detective aside from the owner of a bar. It was little wonder why he and Nick was here now. His thoughts on the matter was immediately brought back to the present when he heard Nina call out, "There they are, sir!"

He turned his head and saw Nina rushing over to the group and saw Seigbert and the others hurrying over to them.

"Shigure!" Shiro called out to them with a look of surprise as he saw them, "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Shigure nodded as soon as they made it over to them, "What happened and where were you? Forrest and got worried when we couldn't find you. Also-"

"Ah, Ritz!"

"Huh?" Shiro looked up in surprise, "What happened just now?"

"Well…"

While Nina helped them tell the others what was going on, it was then that Forrest's words were cut off as they noticed Owl touch the pedestal with his gloved hands. Curious, he turned to Nick and Ritz, whom all just sighed exasperatedly and shook their heads. As he noticed this, his cousin spoke.

"Isn't that Owl?" Seigbert questioned curiously.

"I assume that he's come to a conclusion." Forrest stated after seeing the smirk on the man's face.

Shigure and his cousins were very confused by this. Yet, it seems as though Forrest caught onto the situation quickly… once again. Curious, Shigure walked over after Seigbert as his cousin called out before Ritz could call out to them, "Excuse me, Sir Owl?"

It was then that the man turned around and handed Shigure the card, "Hand this over to Ritz."

Shigure looked at the card curiously as the words were written on it as plain as day.

" _Tonight, when the Maiden blesses the earth next to her beloved, I will receive the egg of the Philosopher._

 _Hyde"_

"That's…" Seigbert raised a brow, "This is the first time I've seen a warning letter _after_ the act is done."

He said this as Shigure handed this to Ritz who had came over to their side. After reading the message, the officer scowled, "What is that guy thinking? Why send a message after he took it?"

"First, you must inquire those who were present in the back." Owl responded as he turned his back away from the empty pedestal, "Magic such as this must be done with the full view of the lights."

"So, you're saying that the man in question put out the lights using magic?" Ritz questioned with a raised brow.

"The torches are wet, yet the interior temperature and surrounding climate make it impossible for humidity to be the answer. The temperature of the fire would've made it difficult to slip water over it, but those around them couldn't feel any water splash on them."

"What if it wasn't enough to splash over those who came around the torch?" Kiragi responded curiously.

"This already sounds like a detective novel!" Sophie muttered with eyes that almost visibly glitters under the torch light.

"Not likely." Owl responded bluntly, "Splashing water over the audience will only attract unwanted attention. If he wants to put out the lights, he would need to splash water over the lights while still retaining control over it. Doing that would also require the full view of the torches if he wants to put out the light simultaneously."

Ritz sighed but nodded firmly, "I understand now... Geez, you know this is an impossible task! Hey, you!"

Calling out to the silver hair officer next to her, she continued, "Gather the spectators from the back and start questioning each and every one of them!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the officer responded quickly before rushing outside.

Ritz turned to Shigure and called out with a scowl, "You guys too!"

"What?!" Kiragi exclaimed in disbelief.

"But, we can't use water magic!" Shiro added with a grimace.

"Oh?" Ritz stared hard at them as if challenging, "And, why's that?"

Lost, Kiragi didn't know what to say as he looked to the others in bewilderment. Ignatius stammered unlike himself, "B-Because-!"

"Because, they're humans."

Stunned, Shigure froze as Owl walked past them to Ritz as the man continued, "You can't feel the presence of the flames too, right? That is due to the fact that they are not Frians, but are, in fact, humans."

"Humans?!" Ritz's eyes widen as she stared at them in awe, "Now that you mention it…"

"No way…" Nick muttered in awe, "They look just like Frians, though…"

Forrest stared at the man in suspicions. Forrest was now on alert and very cautious. Shigure frowned. Just what can he do at this point? Forrest was the first to speak, "Since when and how did you notice that we were humans?"

"Even though we were on the look out for Lost Ones during out travels, I couldn't sense Sir Shgure's approach when we first met." Owl explained, "If there had been so many of you, Nick and I would've have taken noticed immediately. However, that wasn't the case."

"B-But, what are humans doing in our world?" Ritz stared at them in disbelief, "Also, what if they're just hiding their presence?"

"Would you like to evaluate them, then?"

To their surprise Ritz hesitated before she shook her head with a scowl, "Very well. So, what are humans doing in the Frian world?"

"Let us talk about this outside." Owl said with a frown, "There are still many people here."

"You're right." Ritz responded with a sigh.

For some reason, Shigure felt sorry for the young officer.

* * *

It wasn't long after walking outside that Ritz found them an isolated place that she began asking them questions.

"Where did you come from?"

"We're from Presia." Seigbert explained calmly.

"Presia?" Ritz's eyes widen in surprise before she frowned, "How long have you been in this realm?"

"Thirtee- No, wait…" Kiragi frowned, "It's fourteen now, right?"

"Almost fourteen years now." Forrest corrected, "We've been living with the villagers till recently."

"Recently?" Ritz frowned quietly before she questioned nervously, "Could you be… familiar with… the Lilium Alliance?"

"Lilium?" Soleil questioned with a look of surprise and glanced over to her liege who shook his head.

"Could you mean an alliance between Okeanos, Lufure, and four other kingdoms…" Owl responded with a raised brow, "Of another world?"

"H-How did you know that?!" Ritz stared at them in suspicions.

"Haha…" Nick smirked, "Word travels fast, you know. On the surface, or down below."

"H-Huh?!" Shigure's eyes widen in surprise as he turned to Forrest.

His cousin nodded and asked, "Are you familiar with the names of those kingdoms?"

"What if I said I am?" Ritz questioned with a frown.

"Great." Shiro sighed in relief.

"My name is Shigure." Shigure responded, "I'm from the Kingdom of Valla."

"D-Did you just say Valla?" Ritz stared at them wide eyed before shaking her head, "No. Just what is someone from those kingdom doing here?"

"We were just coming back from seeing a seeress when one of my cousins' belonging was pickpocketed leading us here." Shigure explained, "The rest is as you know."

"My mother was told about the kingdom of Viridis from Queen Tania." Shiro responded holding out a small totem in his palm, "She told us some directions to a loop hole and we found the rest of the passage on our way here. But, we were ambushed by Lost Ones before we fell in. So, it took us a while to get our stuff back together."

"That's an artifact given to Lufure's royal family if I remember correctly…" Ritz responded at the sight of the artifact, "You're saying that the Queen gave it to you?"

Shiro nodded, "I have connections to the royal family of our world. So, my mother spoke with the queen about our troubles with dreams. The queen gave this to her and told her about this kingdom."

Shigure gotta hand it to him that Shiro's gotten better at hiding his status and coming up with excuses since arriving in this world. Thinking thus, Shigure was interrupted before he could even began.

"We were warned not to enter any large tents by the seeress before we left," Asugi sighed shaking his head, "but this idiot let himself get pickpocketed the moment we just left that place."

Shigure wore a small smile as he heard this. If they were in the castle, Asugi would've been scolded by Kana's uncle for his language towards his liege. However, it's not like Asugi seriously wanted to be a retainer in the first place. Still, Shigure wondered why that happened in the end. Hearing thus, Ritz sighed, "You guys… have some really bad luck."

"You can say that again…" Kiragi muttered with a grimace.

"So." Ritz asked, "Do you have anything that proves you're from these kingdoms?"

"So, she says…" Kiragi grimaced, "But, we don't carry our kingdoms symbol so often. Do you think they can evaluate dragon blood?"

"No, that'd be difficult to do without a dragon vein present." Seigbert responded with a frown, "Ahna is also not here. Must we reveal someone of our family?"

"Oh!" Soleil smirked, "I can take care of that!"

"Huh?" Ritz looked to her in bewilderment as the retainer hurried up to her and gave a bow.

"I have proof of my lineage. How is that?" Soleil asked.

Ritz raised a brow and muttered, "I suppose that would be fine. I do know the symbols of the other kingdoms, at least."

"Great!" Soleil smirked, "Ophelia and I are cousins. One of our grandparents are siblings of Ylisse's royal family."

"Ylisse." Ritz said with a look of surprise as she smiled, "I see! Don't their royal family have this trait of being born with a strange birthmark? Mn, that could work. I'm surprised that you were descended from the royal family."

"Hehe…" Soleil smirked with pride, "My father was the youngest child of his generation, so my family isn't set to inherit anything too special anyway, but I do have the birthmark! Here!"

Soleil showed them her eyes that contains the symbol that was exactly like her grandfather's and aunt's. Ritz was surprised to see this, but she nodded her head with a sigh, "I was going to inspect the mark to make sure it's not just a random tattoo, but I can't do anything if it's in your eye!"

Hearing this, Shigure looked up in surprise, "Then…"

Ritz nodded her head, "Fine, you're free to go."

"Yes!" Kiragi cheered with a big smile.

However, Ritz frowned, "But, that doesn't mean I'm not suspecting you anymore. First of all, why did the kingdoms sent you guys out anyway?"

"That's-!"

Before Shigure could explain, Owl was the first to interrupt, "Ritz, we must return now. Let's hurry."

"Huh?! H-Hold on!"

Saying this, Ritz hurried after Owl as Nick smirked, "I'm glad that's cleared up for now. Anyway, let's hurry back. I'm sure Owl's trap has sprung if he's leaving right now."

"Trap?" Shigure raised a brow.

* * *

When Shigure reached the entrance of the tent, there were shouts as Owl and Ritz hurried inside. Shigure and his friends followed Nick into the tent and found the lights returned and a figure knelt before the pedestal.

"Look like we caught you again, Hyde Lou." Owl stated with a smirk, "You know you can't steal the statue with so many people around, so you waited until everyone was cleared outside for interrogations."

As the man looked up, Shigure noticed the silver hair. The man smirked and pulled out a white cloth from under his uniform. There stood a man in white with silver hair, monocle, and a white top hat.

"Too classy." Asugi said with a sigh, "Is he wearing a mascot?"

"As if!" the thief shouted with irritation slipping through his tone of voice.

"Catch him!" Ritz commanded as a bunch of officers rushed at the thief.

The thief smirked before bursting into a bunch of feathers.

"It's too bad we won't have much fun today. And, just when things got more fun too. Let's meet again another time, Detective Owl."

"That's…"

He couldn't say it, but that was really too traditional of phantom thieves. Instead, Shigure noticed Forrest returned to looking around the room nervously.

"Forrest?" Shigure questioned with a raised brow.

"Seigbert and the others said that they couldn't find Ophelia anywhere. Lady Ritz also has information about her appearance, but…" Forrest responded nervously.

He was right and worried no less. Ophelia isn't just Forrest's retainer, but their cousin as well. There's no doubt that he'd be worried to be unable to find his retainer. Shigure just hopes that they won't have to tell his Aunt the bad news or let her know of it.

"Damn it!" Ritz cursed, "The thief got away with the statue!"

"Who said he got away with it?"

Shigure looked up and saw Owl reach over to the pedestal and muttered something under his breath. Doing so, the white pedestal disintegrated into ashes and what stood in its place was none other than the Philosopher's Egg…

And Ophelia!

"Ophelia!" Nina called out in surprise as she and Forrest rushed over to the tied up sorceress who sat on the ground against the statue with a pale face once she saw them.

"Ophelia! She's all right!"

It wasn't long before Shigure and the other followed them in suit as the two quickly untied the ropes and took out the cloth from her mouth.

"It's a trap!" Ophelia called out immediately.

It was then that Shigure noticed it. From their shadows a line of people in dark suits appeared.

"Look familiar?" Shiro smirked as he pulled out his blade.

"Yes…" Forrest nodded as he slipped out a magic tome.

"Who would've thought that mere Frians were capable of solving the problems for us?"

It was then a shorty and chubby man in a black suit and bald head appeared twirling his old-fashioned mustache. One would think they'd have been apprehended by the officers outside, but it was alarming that they didn't arrive nor was there a commotion outside. Shgure frowned. It as he thought, he probably should've-

No. He frowned and shook his head. If he were to ask his mother for her pendant, he know she wouldn't even let him touch it since it could harm the owner if the power was used. Rather, he should've practiced with his cousins regarding the spirits' powers so he could use them for self-defense.

"Where are the others?!" Ritz shouted in bewilderment as she also noticed the absence of her underlings and colleagues.

"Roses!" Nick shouted in shock.

"Roses?" Shigure raised a brow.

"N-Nevermind that now!" Ritz shouted as she pulled out her blade, "You better stay close if you want to live!"

With that, Shigure was suddenly pulled back into a group.

"Surround them." The man responded easily.

Forrest muttered something under his breath as his tome glowed before lightning shot out and hit the first wave of men in black. Since they were so close, the Elthunder easily passed through each other resulting a domino effect of shock received between them. The surprise not only damaged them physically but mentally stunned them as well, as they stood in place with enough time for Shiro and Ritz to land a hit on them with their katana.

"What's this about roses, Nick?" Shigure quickly asked him worried for further contact.

"That's- Wha?!"

Just as Nick was about to respond, light glowed from the plump man as his figure began to change and grow bigger and bigger. In no time, his body had turned just big enough to fit under the tent! The light dimmed away revealing a large clown with two sets of arms, colorful suit and a top hat!

"The Philosopher's Egg…" the monster muttered as mist came out of his wide mouth and into the cold air.

"Duck!"

However, Shgure was too late and reacted incorrectly. He turned around and saw that they were suddenly ambushed from behind when a sound of a blast rang in the air. A combination of wind and light surrounded them. If Shigure had not held on to Sophie's arm, he was certain he would've been blown away as well. As the light faded, before him wasn't Nick anymore, but a young teen with strange feathery clothing. The hat was gone and the ears became a rather translucent set of sharp wings sticking out. From his back sprouted a large set of iridescent butterfly wings. His eyes glowed a neon yellow and his hand held a large crystal pen that was the length and size of a staff! Yet, the face was definitely that of Nick.

"Nick, go!"

At Owl's shout, Nick smirked and rushed at the clown. The enemy guards came at them, but Ritz and Shigure's older cousins cut them down with ease, yet Ritz's mouth gapped then closed as if in surprise. Shigure raised a brow, but didn't say anything when he noticed Nick reach out and in a ray of light dove through the clown with ease. As the clown was so big, Shigure knew that the attack shouldn't be as fast, but that didn't mean that Nick wasn't fast. He was much faster. So much so that Shigure didn't see him use the pen to attack or anything like that. With a frown, he scowled at his own inability to participate in battle. It reminded him too much of that day. That day that took so many away from him, even if it wasn't everything. As the clown began to shine, they could hear the many curse in anger, frustration, horror. How there wasn't enough fun. How this wasn't entertaining at all. How much he wanted the Egg for his decoration or to get stronger. He turned and saw that Owl already wielded a rather old fashioned gun as he stuffed a bullet into the revolver before locking it in place, yet that bullet was glowing. Owl easily shot It was then that another blast could be heard. No, it was a gun shot. Something Shigure had only heard in movies of videos in the human realm's "movie" theater once with his uncle's family. This one was more… loud and echoed in his ears bring s shiver down his spine. His eyes widen as he saw the clown shot down by that one bullet. He was confused- no, bewildered by the sudden downfall of such a large opponent with only one small bullet. It all went by so fast. The clown vanished into dust as what was left was a red liquid like substance that floated in midair.

"That's-!" Owl frowned just as Shigure was about to ask him.

"What's going on?" Shigure asked Ritz instead.

"I'll explain it to you later!" She responded bluntly before taking down another person, "First, catch that thing!"

"What?!" Kiragi looked to the blob in bewilderment, "How?"

"Just-!"

Before Owl could finish, the red blob suddenly attached itself to the statue nearby.

"The Philosopher's Egg!" Nick shouted in shock as he drifted down and returned into his human form.

"What…?" Shigure voiced in surprise before realizing that Owl said the same thing as he had. Did he not know what's about to happen either?

The statue was wrapped by the red blob as its veins grew into the statue. Light shone from it as an image of a rather familiar place of flowers appeared in his eyes. He blinked once as he saw a red hood girl with red eyes and blond hair sitting amongst the field of red and white flowers. It seemed almost exactly how the statue of the girl looked. He blinked again and saw that he was back in the tent with lights shown down on the stage where that same girl now sat exactly where the statue once was.

"Wh-What just happened?!"

Hearing Caeldori's cry, Shigure turned and saw that the people had vanished just as they had came and what was left now was an empty tent. Ritz turned to them and hurried over to Owl as she shouted, "The statue!"

"As you can see…" Owl muttered with interest in his eyes, "It changed into the form of a living child. No. Is it really alive? How did it-!"

"Forget that!" Ritz sighed as she shook her head. Finally setting down, Ritz grumbled whilst pinching the bridge of her nose, "Agh…! All those reports I'd have to write. Then I have to speak with his highness and my father…"

"Wh-What do we do now?" Nick muttered in bewilderment.

"Um…" Kiragi called out to them, "Why not bring them over to our tent? Since everyone is confused, we can sort out what happened there. I-I mean, I'm not the only one confused with what's going on here, right?"

Shigure nodded. He certainly wants answers. With that in mind, he turned to his friends. His Shiro nodded his head firmly though Siegbert and Forrest were a little more hesitant. To be honest, Shigure was also uncertain if he should let these Frians into their small camp, but everything that occurred around them was still a blur and Ritz still hadn't explained the situation to them even when they've already gave them their information. Thankfully, things went smoothly on their side, but now this…

Ritz, bewildered and slightly overwhelmed with the errands and events that occured without pause, sighed again and shook her head as she noticed Owl reached out to the girl who took her hand.

"Fine! You two, go with them." Ritz scowled, "I have a lot of things to organize through. For now, you follow them and explain everything. I also expect a report from you when you return."

"Well, since we didn't get the statue back in one piece, would we get something out of the report?" Nick questioned curiously.

"Of course." Ritz puffed her chest as she folded her arms firmly, "Your life, considering that I might choose rather or not to tell my superiors if you stole the statue or not."

"What?!" Nick scowled, "Now that's just an abuse of power and misinformation given. I mean, we didn't steal the statue at all!"

"Are you sure?" Ritz grumbled and gestured over to Owl who was already standing there with the girl next to him.

Seeing this, Nick groaned and lowered his head wearily, "Why am I not surprised…?"

"You guys explain the situation to them, while I find my men and sort the situation out here." Ritz ordered before glancing over to them, "I'll have to report meeting you here, though…"

"It's fine." Siegbert responded with a small smile, "We apologize for the trouble. If possible, please send Prince Fay our apologies for getting involved in the scene."

"Might as well." Ritz shrugged, "It's not written, right?"

"If it was," Forrest answered, "I'll write one for you to hand it over. It'd be less work for you since you're already busy, but I believe a short message such as this only needs to be conveyed through mouth, right?"

"Thank you, then." Ritz wore a small, but wary smile.

Yet, that smile was short lived due to the fact that they were quickly pushed out through the back entrance together by her leaving them back on the streets again. Kiragi raised a brow and turned to them, "Then, shall we get going?"

Nick turned to Owl who took the other child's hand and nodded.

"Then, let's go!" Nick smiled wide, "This is gonna be sooo exciting!"

Honestly, Shigure hoped so. At the same time, he hoped that their cousins and friends back in the camp won't be too surprised to see them.

* * *

 **YueTian: It's been a while. I've been very, very busy and can't keep up. The contents were hard and I'm always at a writer's block. Real life isn't any easier, but I'm trying hard. Anyway, this chapter took a long time with a lot of sudden events without proper explanations. Shigure is clearly confused with the speed and events that goes on, but please bear with it till the next chapter. I'll try working on it and I hope that all goes well, soon. Anyway, I'm tired, so I'll go to sleep now. I'll probably edit my author's note tomorrow morning or not. See you next time!**

* * *

 **11/15/2019 4:49 AM**


	32. Chapter 32:Another Ally Gained

Another Ally Gained

After settling down from all the excitement, Shigure finally gathered his thoughts together as he was able to calmly recall this event to the best of his ability. Shortly after the puzzling divination, his cousin as pickpocketed by a thief that took the pendant gifted to him by his beloved sister and chased after that man without telling them that. When they finally caught the thief with the pendant returned and heard what had took place right under their noses, the thief displayed an inhumane amount of strength and knocked them aside. To protect Nina from the impact, Shigure jumped in to protect her from the hard impact to the ground after being knocked meters away with her. During that time, he had not been careful enough and ended up dislocating his arm from her weight and the impact of the ground colliding against his arm. Now, he wears his arm in a sling and would probably be like this for the next month, a week if lucky with Forrest's help. Regardless, the thief ran into a nearby tent that was rather large and seem to be lit despite it being close to late night. Despite it being the one Mei the oracle specifically told them not to enter, Ophelia rushed in after the thief leaving them to split so that Forrest could heal his arm. However, though Shigure and his cousin hurried after them in, they were nowhere in sight. Instead, the auction began and they were found by Owl and his assistant. For some reason, they were there as according to their client's request. During the auction, a peculiar property appeared. It was a beautiful stone statue of a young girl in a hood kneeling and praying to the sky with closed eyes. It was then that the theft of the statue happened right before his eyes. From then on, everything happened fast. The illegal auction was raided by an elite force sent from Okeanos under Prince Fay's orders. The leader of the force was Owl's client and it turns out that Owl was really a detective tracking down the statue. He should've trusted his gut feeling back then. Everything became rather blurry after that, but Forrest decided it would be best to explain their situation to them in hopes of dispelling the suspicions. Rather, they lightened it at least. Somehow, Owl was able to find the culprit in the blink of an eye and find the statue along with Ophelia. Then some strange clown appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. It was the worst. As his friends and family fought, Shigure was left as a burden behind them. Of course, he wasn't abandoned, but to let others fight for him again…

It left a bad taste and feeling in him. Still, with Owl's help, they were able to put down the strange group of enemies and were released by Sleigh, the group of authority under the royal family. They would have to show their face around Okeanos again eventually, but, for now, they took Owl and Nick back with them after the job was done. Ophelia had gone with Forrest for healing and was most likely being scolded at the moment. In the meantime, they were sitting around the large campfires with meals in hand. Sitting on the bench, he turned to Owl who was sitting next to Nick across from them, "Would you be willing to share your side of the story? We would like an explanation if possible."

As the firewood cracked in the flames, Owl still ate the soup Sophie and Dwyer had prepared while Nick looked up with a smile, "Have you ever heard of this disease that have been plaguing the North of Okeanos?"

"Plague?" Seigbert raised a brow. At the moment, he and Shiro decided to sit on the same bench as them for information while their younger cousins check out the situation with the others who had been waiting for them while they were absent.

Nick nodded, "It's a plague that can't easily be spread… Sort of like magic, you could say."

"What do you mean?" Shiro looked up from his loaf of bread torn in his hand.

"This plague only affected those who have strong desires or ambitions." Owl spoke up abruptly, "Desires so powerful to the point that they would give their own heart and body to fulfill them. Those who succumb to this lose their sanity and become less Frian… Less Human. We call them 'demons'."

"Demons…" Shigure looked at him in surprise, "How long have this been occurring? We've been here for over a decade and have never heard of such a thing."

"You couldn't have." Nick shrugged, "It's only just started around the one or two months and spread like wild fire, you know."

"Then that clown back there…" Shiro muttered.

"Yup, that was a demon." Nick responded with a sigh.

"But, you also changed form…" Shigure responded curiously, "Wouldn't that mean…"

"There are few who still retain their sanity after the metamorphosis process." Owl answered, "Those victims are capable of forming a contract with their demonic powers and use it however they please if they cooperate with an alchemist."

"Oh. Owl is a Frian Alchemist." Nick responded with a smile, "I and a few others work with him."

"Then…" Seigbert frowned, "Does that mean the officer back then…"

"Oh, Ritz hasn't been affected by the plague yet." Nick responded, "She's driven and annoying, don't get me wrong. However, she won't lose her head to her desire. But, she is really annoying…"

"I see." Seigbert nodded quietly seeing the obvious frown on the man's face, "Then, pardon me, Sir Nick is also a demon?"

"Pretty much." Nick smirked, "Oh, but drop the 'Sir'. It makes me nervous when you say that."

"If that's what you wish." Seigbert nodded with a raised brow, "Is there any symptoms to this plague you're talking about?"

"Black Rose."

They turned to Owl who had finished his meal nonchalantly as he continued, "those who are affected will have the mark of the Black Rose on their bodies."

"In my case." Nick smirked munching on his bread, "Mine is on my leg. The mark is what gave the plague its name, 'Black Rose'."

"Black Rose…" Shigure frowned.

"Yeah." Nick stuck out a leg out to the side of the table and pulled down the sock revealing a vague black tattoo of a blooming rose with thorn vine and leaves traveling just below his knee.

"That man earlier probably had the same thing somewhere on him too." Nick shrugged after pulling his stocking back up.

"I don't understand…" Shigure muttered in surprise, "When we last spoke with Prince Fay, he didn't tell us about any illness."

"Of course he didn't." Nick responded with a sigh after finishing the last of his bread, "He couldn't."

Seigbert nodded, "When a plague has affected a certain population, spreading the news of deadly illnesses would be the last decision on a noble's mind. In most cases, few would provide effort to help them unless the royal family steps in. It was the same in Nohr."

"Nohr too?" Shiro's eyes widen in bewilderment.

Seigbert nodded, "There was a noble who was struggling with finding a cure for his people. Even the best healer was having trouble. It was Uncle Leo and Forrest who found them before it could get worse. When the news reached my parents, father and mother were both worried and my mother and Aunt Sakura both tried to hurry over to help. If our uncle didn't step in, they would have risked getting affected as well. Needless to say, the topic was a forbidden for another week when we finally gathered enough aid to help them."

"Heh…" Nick muttered curiously, "This is the first time I've heard about the Lilian Alliance though or another world. What is your world like anyway. Anyway, you're cousins, right? Does your kingdom have both samurais and knights together?"

"Nope." Shiro responded with a chuckle as he tossed the last piece of bread into his mouth without much manners, "All three of us are cousins, but our parents are from different kingdoms. A lot of things happened so we're all living in different kingdoms. I came from Hoshido. We have a lot of good harvest and our soldiers are mostly samurais. Seigbert is from Nohr. It's always night time there, so the harvest isn't too good, but their technology is something my kingdom haven't achieved yet. So, our parents and uncles manages the trade necessary for both our kingdoms."

Seigbert, though unsettled to have their cousin speak for him, nodded, "It fits both of our people's interests. Nohr requires food to survive and, without light, it's a difficult matter, but we are abundant in sorcery and technology. The people of Hoshido are interested in them, so our uncles easily established trade between our kingdoms with our parent's permission."

"Managing a kingdoms' state of affairs couldn't be easy." Owl responded bluntly and turned to Shigure, "Then, you're from Ylisse?"

Shigure shook his head, "No. I'm from Valla. Samurais or knights we have somewhat both. We don't have much that would be considered our own distinct paths from other kingdoms, but our location have always been unusual much like the night skies in my cousin's kingdom."

"That's right!" Shiro grinned, "Valla's location is rather special. If you look up at the skies, there's a gigantic lake floating above the land and the lands are like floating islands in midair. There's no bottom either and a lot of bridges because the islands are separated. You always had to be careful of the old bridges that's been around or you could fall. Well, that almost happened once."

"Seriously?!" Nick stared at them with glittering eyes, "That's just like out of a fairytale book! Wait, but that girl said she was from Ylisse."

"She isn't." Seigbert muttered with a sigh, "She's my retainer and she was raised similarly to us. Her mother is Nohrian and one of our aunt's retainers, but her father is one of my parent's retainers and is from Ylisse. He left Ylisse's royal family and traveled to Nohr before my father took him in as his retainer."

"A female retainer?" Nick said with a wide smile, "That's awesome! Nowadays, they've been appearing more often, but there was hardly any in the past. They must be skilled in combat or maybe government?"

Shiro shrugged, "I don't know. Our parents told us that we can choose our retainers, but our current retainers were recommended to us because our parents also have good relations. If Asugi wanted to, he could also reject the offer and do whatever he wanted too. I don't mind as long as he's not against it. We're good friends anyway. Doesn't mean he has to become my retainer."

"Soleil have always believed that she would follow her father's footsteps and she's talented in swordsmanship, so I wouldn't mind. She's also a good person." Seigbert responded bluntly.

All eyes fell on Shigure as he wore a small awkward smile while noticing the tense atmosphere, "I don't have a retainer yet, so I'm not too certain at the moment."

"What?!" Nick's eyes widen in surprise, "No retainers?"

"It's fine if he chooses this right?" Shiro replied hurriedly, "It's not like he must have one. We choose our own retainers as long as our parents allows it. It's not like we must have a set of retainers at who knows when."

"Would it not be difficult, then?" Owl asked with a raised brow, "Ruling a kingdom on your own."

"What?!" Nick's eyes widen in bewilderment as he looked to their with a dumb expression over his face, "Y-Y-You're part of the royal family too?! No way! I couldn't recognize it at all!"

They looked to Owl in surprise as Shiro laughed out loud, "Who said that we are always like that? Some of our situation is rather different and it's not like our status will have much of an influence here."

Shiro's face then turned a little serious as he continued, "However, if needed, we'd have to be very careful. I mean… it's not like everyone of us knew our real position in life or that we were raised in secret by our parents…"

"O-Oh… S-Sorry..." Nick was slightly taken aback by Shiro sudden change in mood to which Shigure nodded.

Quickly, he spoke, "It's fine. Everyone in this camp are our comrades and friends. Don't put too much emphasis on our status. But, if I may, how did you know of this, Owl?"

"Usually, the royal family has the duty of giving permission of trade to merchants who wish to do international trade." Owl responded bluntly as he stared into his container of water, "Some nobles are required to have retainers. For those to have retainers and require to hand out permission for international connection, they would need to be a noble of the highest standing. Hence, the royal family."

"Impressive." Seigbert smiled, "Now I see why the Sleigh hired you. Your attention to these details and knowledge would help in many cases."

"If only we could hire you as well, it would benefit us greatly." Shiro responded bluntly yet with a sigh he groaned, "But, we'd have to ask Prince Fay that…"

"You guys hire us?" Nick raised a brow, "Why?"

Shigure frowned and turned to his cousin, "Shiro, you can't be-..."

"I'll be honest, Shigure…" Seigbert sighed, "I also had the same thought…"

"You too, Seigbert?" Shigure muttered in bewilderment before he sighed and nodded. Turning to their two guest, he explained firmly, "The thing is… my Uncles and Aunts adopted two little orphan girls about thirteen years ago."

"Shigure…!" Shiro's eyes widen as he saw his cousin nod quietly.

"They're both Frian children and were found shortly after we arrived in this world." Shigure continued firmly, "My cousins' parents pitied over them and decided to raise them themselves after an unfortunate incident at a human orphanage. However, this year, both children suddenly vanished before our very eyes. One was involved in an incident with a Lost one another was right before an ambush by the Lost Ones. Our parents have already notified Lufure Kingdom and Okeanos Kingdom, during the day the alliance was formed, but..."

"They have grown impatient and are desperate for news." Owl responded.

Shigure nodded, "That's right. My aunts especially. We worry that we must've dragged them into something dangerous."

"Perhaps." Owl responded with a nod, "However, Lost Ones now roam the lands. It's little wonder that they would become involved in such an incident. However, this incident… How dun it? Why dun it?"

Shigure stared at the detective silently as he felt the tensed atmosphere coming from his younger cousins' eyes next to him. Shigure nodded and took up his empty plates, "That all depends if you're willing to take on the request and keep the information a confidential."

From his experience with his father's and relative's retainers, Shigure understood that some matters must be kept secret and some shared to a restricted number of individual. The problem was who to trust and when to trust. Yet, Shigure believe that he rarely met such a situation when he would require such tight security. Never would he have believed that the time would be now of all times. But, he put his acquired knowledge to work and began. The fact that this wasn't a game that he used to play with the retainers worry him as he spoke those words. He just hoped that what he learned from Dwyer's father helped no matter how little influence it may be from his mouth. But, would it work?

There was a moment of silence at their table amongst the bustling laughter of others around them. Owl then picked up his empty bowl and nodded, "Very well. Let's hear it."

Shigure nodded before turning to the little girl sitting around the fire place as Forrest patiently teaches her how to eat. Surprisingly, the child hardly knew much of anything besides alchemy, magic, and basic knowledge. However, things such as eating or drinking didn't seem to have been instilled into her mind. In any case, thanks to her, it wasn't a surprise to hear that Owl was actually an alchemist either.

"We shall leave her in the care of your cousin for a while." Owl responded nonchalantly.

"Very well." Seigbert nodded nervously.

* * *

That night, the five was in an isolated tent. Sophie and Dwyer, who had nothing better to do, guarded the entrance of the tent vigilantly much to his cousins' relief.

"These children." Owl began.

"There are some things that couldn't be said." Shigure responded. Solemnly, he told them the state and the situation over the adoption of these two children. The fact that they looked alike and that they were adopted at different intervals of time. How they were connected to their current situation. To Shigure's surprise, Owl seemed to have already known about the Celestials, though Nick was growing more and more astonished by the minute.

"These children…" Owl narrowed his eyes, "Are they… Tra- no, Hopiens?"

Shiro shook his head, "No-"

"Yes." Shigure responded much to their astonishment, "Is that a problem?"

The words fell out awkwardly from his mouth. It wasn't something he'd often say, but he might as well put it out there. It'd be bad if they turn their backs only because these children were Hopiens. People like that would surely only finish things half way and never complete them. He was quiet, but Owl shook his head.

"Hopien? What's that?" Nick looked to Owl.

"They are children birthed between a Frian and an Ancient." Owl responded, "After the conflict many years ago, the two race called for a truce and never associated with one another again much less contact. However, their children who came into this world before the conflict still roamed the earth for five hundred years before the last of their kind vanished. In the past, they were considered many things. Symbols, signs, vessels, miracles, monsters, hope and such. Many good and many bad. After the conflict, their reputation plummeted into the mud from both sides."

"Then, the reason why you suddenly brought that up…" Nick muttered in bewilderment.

Owl narrowed his eyes as he clasped his hands together and placed his elbows on the table, "The fact that two children appeared around the time these monsters came into existence and bore unusual physical characteristics are signs that they could be Hopiens. However, this is the first in so many years that a Hopien would come into existence again. Much less, two. Nature and science are stirring. Something is amiss. Why dun it? Unclear. Who dun it? Even more so."

"But, we do have clues." Seigbert spoke up, "A man. According to my Uncle's retainer who was tasked to protect my cousin, the one who ambushed them was a man. He and a Lost One ambushed them."

"And this child is missing in the human realm?" Owl muttered curious, "Before that. Tell me the condition of her disappearance."

They looked to Shiro who stared back at them before Shiro sighed and answered his request with every detail he could recall whilst adding what the queen and king of the other kingdom believed might have occured. When he was done, Owl nodded, "King Izar and Queen Tania are not wrong. For thousands of years, other Hopiens, those who are birthed from humans and Ancients, follows a series of strict laws. Over the years, it is known that when a Hopien reaches the age of twelve, they must leave their muggle families and gather with the other Hopiens at their base for survival training."

"There's such a rule?!" Seigbert's eyes widen in awe as he heard this.

"It's to protect them from being easily hunted down by monsters." Owl responded bluntly, "they would train and take one missions for the rest of their lives."

"But what about their families?" Shigure questioned.

"Yeah!" Nick nodded, "They must've missed their families by that point."

"Hopiens often become orphans at an early age rather through abandonment or their human guardians' deaths." Owl answered, "There are also some who have disagreements with their current human guardian and would choose not to return. The case does not goes against the Hopiens' will and they are allowed to return if they wish. However, it would be at the risk of putting their lives in danger. Hopiens are attracted by monsters at birth. It's not often that they would not make it alive before reaching the age of twelve. Moreover, these Hopiens were given the same name as the previous due to the extinction of the previous generations of children birthed between Frians and Ancients."

"You are… very knowledgeable about these things…" Shiro gave a wry smile as he stared at the detective.

"This guy…" Nick sighed shaking his head, "Give him a random book to study and he'd study it so thoroughly that he'd even point out the mistakes of the author who wrote it. He'd just go one studying and studying until there was no more for him to know. In fact, he still hasn't paid back the debt he owed the bartender for breaking the second floor window after a failed experiment. Sure, he owns the bar, but he's not the one financially managing it!"

"That… sounds tough." Shigure managed.

"Right?!" Nick looked to them half pleading and half exasperatedly, "This week, he-"

"Nick." Owl stopped him with one word before continuing, "Regardless, the most likely scenario would be that she had been found and taken to the camp as part of their set of laws."

Shigure looked to his cousins and caught Shiro's eyes staring back at him for a glance. They nodded. There was no doubt they would need to investigate a base sooner or later. As for the location, maybe Sir Brady would know something?

"The rest," Owl continued firmly, "would be for us to find out."

Shigure nodded, "Very well."

Shigure got up just as Owl did as well before Nick and the others followed them out of the tent.

"Would you be returning to the kingdom after this?"

Owl shook his head, "The report can wait. Ritz would take care of the majority of it. As for the Royal family…"

"Would you like for us to contact Prince Fay instead?" Seigbert suggested with a smile, "Of course, they may be busy at the moment, but my cousins and I have already agreed to contact them after we reached this place."

"Did you forget that we can't use the orb?" Shiro muttered in response, "With the barrier, contact outside would be impossible."

"Then, let's stay here for another couple of days and gather more information." Shigure responded.

"We'll send a note to Ritz." Nick responded.

Owl looked to Shigure, "If you would allow us, we'd like to travel with you for a short period of time. At least, until we return to Okeanos Kingdom."

"Travel with us?" Shigure raised a brow.

"If I may be blunt," Owl pushed his monocle back into place, "There's much I'd like to learn from the other kingdoms and this is also the best opportune for me to study any differences between Hopiens birthed between Frians and Ancients, and Hopien-!"

"Basically, you got the point!" Nick quickly interrupted, "Since I'm actually a freelance journalist, don't worry about me. I tend to travel a lot anyway."

Seigbert looked to Shigure with a raised brow before back at the two, "But, in battles-!"

"We can hold a few down on our own." Owl responded curtly, "Do not worry about pay. You only need to pay us after we finished taking on the job."

"That sounds fair." Shigure smiled and nodded, "Thank you again, Owl and Nick."

"No problem!" Nick grinned and gave the thumbs up.

* * *

That same night, after establishing Owl's and Nick's temporary place in their ranks, Shigure was returning to his tent when he noticed two familiar figures walking over to him. Peering into the darkness, he noticed that it was Shiro and Seigbert.

"Shiro. Seigbert." Shigure greeted them with a small weary smile.

"Cousin," Seigbert spoke up after greeting him back, "There's somethings I want to ask you about. Is that all right?"

Shigure raised a brow, but nodded, "Well, sure… If it's about my arm holding everyone back-!"

"It's not!" Shiro sighed shaking his head, "And here I was just about to thank you for back then. I knew you'd be bothered by that…"

Seigbert continued, "It was about our talk during dinner. I've never seen you use those words or that tone when you talked with Owl today."

"Oh, that…" Shigure frowned, "I tried to use what Father's and Uncle's retainers taught me since I knew that their situation would be delicate on other people… Sorry, it was weird coming out from me, right? It was my first time using that too."

The cousins looked to one another as Shiro sighed, "I bet it was Asugi's father that taught you, then? There's also Caeldori's father."

Seigbert nodded as well, "But, Shigure, you don't have to stand up for us by yourself. We're not standing on our own anymore. If you're hesitant on something, lean on us then just as you've done for us."

There was a moment of silence as Shigure stood there in surprise before he let out an exasperated sigh and said with a small smile, "Was it that obvious?"

Shiro chuckled, "A little."

Seigbert gave their cousin a light elbow to the arm as he continued, "Regardless, we are family and friends. You can rely on us if you need it."

Suddenly, he recalled their conversation rather recently when they were looking through the Chronicles left by the ruler of Okeanos. Once again, shame came across his heart as he frowned, "That's right… My apologies. I made the two of you worry again."

"It's quite all right." Shiro responded sounding the most respectful he could make himself sound.

"There were a few things I had been worried about…" Shigure admitted with a nervous frown.

"What would that be?" Seigbert looked to him curiously.

"Well…" Shigure hesitated as he thought of the conflict of the retainers and his lack of ability to protect, "I still can't use my abilities the way Soleil is capable of using hers. She has a spirit to aid her in combat, but no matter how hard I try I'm unable to do something similar, especially now that I can't use my arm for a while."

"Oh…" Shiro nodded, "I see. Right now, only Soleil, Caeldori and Forrest have spirits. But, it's not like Caeldori or Forrest can use theirs in combat either."

Seigbert nodded, "Soleil… easily adapts to her surroundings or, at least, tries to. I wasn't as surprised when I learned that she was able to communicate with her spirit and use her abilities so soon. Forrest is also trying to use his abilities in combat as well, but her spirit seems to insists otherwise. Caeldori tries to convince her spirit to teach her, but she requires more time. What about yours, Shigure?"

"Undine handed me her weapon during our last encounter. She told me that I could borrow it in absence of my previous weapon." Shigure responded, "However, I was never taught how to use it nor did we speak again after."

"That's impressive." Seigbert noted with a frown, "You just need to call it out, then? Maybe you can try asking Forrest tomorrow and see what can be done. Even if he doesn't know, perhaps his spirit might."

Shiro nodded, "Even if he doesn't-"

Shiro's voice was suddenly cut off as a high pitch scream could be heard echoing the air. The first thought jumped to Shigure's mind as he jumped up in bewilderment, "A Child?!"

"It sounds like it's not too far. Let's hurry!" Shiro called out as he led them into the small field of tents.

From the sound of the scream, the lights in the tents soon lit up as annoyed faces peaked out of the tents. Aside from them, Shigure noticed Caeldori jump into action too.

"Shigure!" Caledori called out to him in surprise, "Your arm-!"

"Not now." he replied.

Caeldori nodded, "It sounds like a child have wandered into camp."

They haven't even gone much further than two small blocks of tents when they saw a shadowy figure lifting up a child figure in their arm like a bundle.

"Asugi!" Shiro's eyes widen in bewilderment as he saw his retainer.

The ninja was standing there casually with a child tucked in the crook of his arm like a bundle of laundry. The child was a girl probably no more than eight with low pigtails the color of charcoal and was very dusty… No, she literally _is_ covered in charcoal! Her little blue dress was dusted with charcoal dust and, when she looked to him, he could see the yellow teary eyes.

"Oh, Shiro." Asugi grumbled as he held onto the child, "I found this kid running through the camp and caught her."

"That's great…" Shiro sighed in relief before looking up in confusion, "Huh? You're not going to call her a thief like the other kids you caught before?"

"Before?" Seigbert raised a brow.

Shigure patted Seigbert's shoulder with a small smile, "Let's not go into this now."

Looking to the retainer, Shigure continued, "Is it all right if we can ask her then?"

"Oh, interrogate? Sure." The man responded casually much to the girl's whimpers.

"Asugi!" Caeldori frowned, "I know she's a trespasser, but let's try not to scare her any further."

"Right…" The ninja responded with a click on his tongue and a grimace.

Carefully, he set the child to her barefeet and Seigbert walked over to the child with a small smile, "Are you all right?"

The girl nodded quietly despite the barrage of tears that still came.

"It's all right." Caeldori walked over to her and patted her head, "Hm?"

She looked to her hand with wide eyes, "Coals?"

Looks like she finally caught on. Caeldori frowned, but clenched her hand and pulled out a handkerchief wiping the dust off the child's face, "Now can you tell us what you were doing here?"

"S-Sister…" she whimpered, "I-I can't find her anywhere."

"Your sister?" Shigure frowned, "It's already so dark… Can her sister still be roaming the streets for her?"

"I don't know…" Shiro frowned, "You remember the streets. There was hardly a person roaming at night."

"Then, should we let her stay the night?" Seigbert responded with a frown and glanced over to Asugi.

"It'll be fine." Shiro responded with a wide grin, "I'll take over the second half of the night patrol after Asugi. There wouldn't be any problem, then. Right?"

Asugi frowned with a grumble, but sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Fine…"

"We'll help you find her tomorrow." Shigure said kneeling down to the girl's height with a small smile, "It's getting really late. Could you tell us what you're doing in our camp, though?"

"Th-there was a lot of tents," The girl sniffled and hiccuped as the tears finally stopped, "This is also my first time h-here, so… I'm sorry… Was I not suppose to come here?"

Shigure wore a small smile as Shiro laughed lightly, "You weren't, but it doesn't matter now that you're already here. We'll let you stay the night. It's not safe to roam the streets at night."

Seigbert nodded, "That's right. It's late, but you can't sleep like that. Let's get you cleaned up, all right?"

"Hey, Caeldori." Shiro called to her with a small dry smile, "Sorry to make things busier for you, but can you take care of the child for a while?"

"Well, I don't mind." Caeldori smiled and patted the child's head, "Then, I'll go get her cleaned up."

"Please." Shigure nodded with a small smile.

Watching her lead the girl away as the child looked back to them once, Shigure responded with a small nod and smile before turning to Asugi with a raised brow, "Let's ask her more questions later. Asugi, do you know how she got in?"

There was a small hole between the fences that we set up earlier today. Yen'fay found it and went to patch it up." Asugi responded, "I figured I should look around in case a child snuck in."

"Great job." Shiro smiled, "Then, I'll keep an eye on that area in case something else happens tonight."

"Suit yourself." Asugi shrugged before he casually turned around and left in the direction of the entrance.

Watching him leave, Shigure turned to his cousins, "Let's call it a night and talk about things again tomorrow."

His cousins shared a look before Shiro raised a brow, "All right? Well, see you tomorrow!"

Shigure nodded his head before turning around and returning to his tent.

That night after seeing his younger sister had gone to sleep, Shigure returned to his tent and opened the Chronicle once more. No matter how many times he read it, he was still unable to decipher which was false and which was true. Were they all false? It was then that the tent opened without his notice and saw that it was Dwyer! His eyes widen in surprise as he tried to slide the book behind his side from the small table only for the healer to stamp his hand on the book almost immediately with an annoyed grumble, "Why do I have to do this?..."

"Dwyer?!" Shigure's eyes widen in surprise when he saw the man stop him. It was unusual for the healer to act quickly since it would require more effort and he usually wouldn't exort much effort unless it was from Shigure's father's and aunt's words or an order. The healer picked up the book and carefully placed it in his bag with a sigh, "D-Don't blame me. If you keep this up, you can forget about getting better."

It was then that Shigure remembered his arm and frowned hugging it closer to his side. Since he had quickly adjusted to not using his arm due to the sling, he hadn't realized that he had completely forgotten his injury! Still, rather than allowing himself to listen, Shigure said, "However, since I am injured, why not let me take this time to study over the materials?"

Dwyer heaved a heavy sigh while shaking his head in annoyance, "'Take this time'? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

For once, Shigure was speechless without a way to make a comeback. It was true that it was too late and everyone, besides those on patrol, should be asleep, but…

"Dwyer?" Shigure raised a brow upon realization, "I thought you left to rest? How come-?"

"Just get to sleep." Dwyer responded with a trouble look before leaving the room with the book hidden into his bag.

Shigure didn't even had the time to stop him when he saw this. Shigure hesitated before he sighed shaking his head. These past half year have really become unfavorable to him. Thinking thus, he resigned himself to his slumber after undoing the sling and laying on his makeshift bed.

* * *

"This boy…"

"I-I…!"

"It is not…"

Shigure could hear muffled words echoing in his mind as he groaned.

"Shi-...!"

He could feel a pair of hand grab a hold of his arm as his eyes fluttered open in the dim light. It was blurry as he tried to sit up. The pair of hands changed their position to help him sit up as his vision began to grow clearer. He looked around to see that he was in a cave of some sort. It was when he turned his head to find the source of the hands, he saw the faces of two very familiar people.

"Grandmother!" He gasped in surprise, "Feather!"

"Milord, you're awake." Feather replied softly with a small dry smile as she quickly rushed over to the other side and kneeled onto the pile of hay where he laid, "I'll attend to your injury at once."

Seeing this, Shigure watched her hover both her palms over his shoulder as a warm sensation bloomed from the injury that no longer stung.

"Thank you, Feather." he replied with a soft smile upon seeing his good friend.

He then turned to his grandmother and responded with deep concern, "Grandmother, how do you feel? Since you're hiding in this cave, it must be damp."

"You needn't worry yourself over me, Shigure." Arete replied with a warm smile and kind eyes, "I'm well. The cave is damp, but Feather have been by my side protecting me. According to her, your father and his sister scouted her. They did well finding such a rare talent."

"Please, Lady Arete." Feather blushed, "I can only do so much compared to my brother."

"Haha…" Arete giggled, "Well, pardon my words, but to be on the run is difficult, yet, somehow, you make it seem so easy. Not to mention, you are able to keep a level head and stay in focus."

With each word, Feather only looked down in silence. Shigure couldn't help but smile as well before he heard his grandmother's voice, "Shigure, what happened that would give you such an injury? It doesn't look as if you would so easily be beaten in combat. Was there a fight?"

"Ah, that…" Shigure hesitated but gave her the entire information of what had occurred recently as well as an update of what had occurred. After listening to his tale intently, she as silent before heaving a rare sigh.

"I…" She began slowly, "I'm not surprised to hear you speak that of Anankos."

"Grandmother?" Shigure questioned, "Do you know him personally too? Lady Lilith once told me… that he was our grandfather, but…"

Arete nodded solemnly, "Your grandfather… he was the real Anankos. The small part of him that still wanted to protect humanity. When my first husband was killed and the kingdom of Valla fell into the hands of his other side, he was the one who saved me and your paternal grandmother, my sister. With our children, we fled from Valla after the lands were cursed. Your father and aunt couldn't have remembered. They were but toddlers when it occurred and your mother was still cradled in my arms. Only a few months younger than them. However, the event… she must've remembered that clearer than them."

"When I spoke with Anankos, grandfather." Shigure started with a frown, "he sounded so…"

"Uncertain?" Arete finished with a small smile, "Yes, he was that type of person. When my husband and him became close friends, my husband would always tell him to be a little more optimistic and believe in him more. Needless to say, with your maternal grandfather, the two were a great team. It was just…."

She frowned before continuing, "His hatred and anger that he left behind was too strong. The death of my first husband became his downfall to insanity. However, I believe these two sides of him are one and the same. Yet..."

As her voice faded, she continued, "Who had ever known that he had already foresaw his actions before the event even occurred. But, why did he not know…"

Shigure shook his head, "Traveling between space and time is a taboo according to the Celestials. A price needs to be given. I believe that price was…"

Arete nodded with another sigh before looking to Shigure, "Shigure… Now that you knew at least part of the truth, what do you think of this man?"

Shigure hesitated quietly before finally opening his mouth, "He's… much more human than I had imagined. Of course, what he did is still wrong and I can't forgive the side that took so many I knew away from me… but, I can understand that he's been willing to fix the source of what my family and friends had to endure as well as understanding that he was also in the wrong. He didn't have a malicious intent from the beginning. He was… just another person who fell victim to his emotions and doubt. The fact that he wanted to fix what was done… I believe that I can trust him. Those… are my honest thoughts."

Hearing this, Arete was quietly looking into the distance of the empty dark cave lit only by the campfire as a small smile formed on her lips, "Is… that so…?"

"I'm finished." Feather responded with a wide smile, "Please tell me if it hurts."

She suddenly grabbed his arm and moved it before poking his shoulder. Strangely, he felt as though he should've jumped from each contact. Not from pain, but mostly embarrassment since it's only been his cousins or Dwyer who had treated him. It's been years since Feather or anyone else other than them have treated him like this. Awkwardly, he wore a small smile and raised a palm, "It's fine, Feather. I feel a lot better and can even move now. I'm fortunate to have found myself here tonight and run into you and my grandmother."

"Y-You're welcome, Milord." She responded nervously.

Shigure thought he heard laughter and looked around but didn't see anything when the sound of footsteps could be heard. Tense, they froze in surprise. Quietly, Shigure was ready to lead his grandmother away when Feather spoke with a wide smile, "Brother!"

Sure enough, from the darkness, Ciel appeared with a firm nod till he noticed Shigure and quickly bowed before them, "Lord Shigure, Lady Arete, I've returned."

"Ciel." Arete smiled wide as she saw him and nodded her head, "Have you run into any trouble on your way?"

The man shook his head, "Strange shadows roam the forest outside, but none you should worry over. As long as they don't see you, the enemy most certainly won't find this place."

"What do you mean?" Shigure questioned with a frown.

"Shadows, Shigure." Arete responded with a frown, "After they spot one of the retainers, the enemy gave chase to us once more. Due to that, we were able to conclude that they were the eyes of the enemy."

"Then, it must be too dangerous to stay-!"

"We can't leave to the real realm, Shigure." Arete responded quickly, "At least, not me or my sister and his majesty."

"Why?"

"We've already passed, Shigure." She responded, "Our bodies returned to the earth. We cannot return so easily without possessing another flesh. I do not wish to harm another for my own sake or desire, Shigure."

"Grandmother…"

Shigure was at a loss for words. If he can't get his relatives out, then they would be in danger. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up and saw Ciel who bowed his head before speaking, "Milord, though I'm inexperienced, we do know a few things regarding the realms of dreams."

"You do?" Shigure looked to him in surprise.

"We do?" Feather raised a brow looking to her brother.

Ciel nodded and looked to his sister whose eyes widen in bewilderment, "But, I thought those were just tales to keep us calm!"

Ciel shook his head solemnly, "Our mother had once been a retainer as well and had a touch in all subjects. To protect us, she taught us how to avoid dangers. Physical and mental. What Lady Arete said is true. To bring out a soul that had already lost their place amongst the living, a living flesh is required to give up its soul so another could occupy it. However, the method is dangerous and, from our hometown, illegal without excusable circumstances. Yet, that does not mean that a living cannot leave the dream realm albeit for only a short period of time. The body would need to be kept safe. Since our bodies are under the protection of Lady Lilith's powers, we retainers can leave whenever we wished, however, I can't say the same for milady…"

"That's fine." Arete smiled, "Moreover, I'm worried over my granddaughter's safety. She's young and could get herself into trouble she can't solve on her own."

Shigure nodded firmly, "Then, let's try to summon the retainers to that world. But, how do we achieve that?"

Ciel carefully took Shigure's hand and placed something in his palm.

* * *

Under the light of the torches, Dwyer walked through the crowd of tents with a yawn before stopping before a torch still blazing away.

"Good work, Dwyer."

A shadow walked out from the light before their face was illuminated by the light of the flames.

Dwyer shrugged, "Seigbert."

The healer placed the large book onto the prince's open palm and sighed, "You guys have too much energy. How do you expect to get better if you stay up?"

"Shigure…" Seigbert bit his lip with narrowed eyes that could've bore a hole into the book, "These days he's been working harder than before. Probably more than he could bear…"

"Did you tell him that he didn't have to do these bothersome things by himself?" Dwyer responded with a frown, "At this rate, he'll wear his mind before his body."

"Shiro and I figured that would happen." Seigbert responded with a frown, "He's changed… Ever since we entered this world."

"The guy used to shut himself in town, right?" Dwyer shrugged, "Tell this to his parents."

"At this time, it won't be possible." Seigbert responded with a frown, "I plan to speak with Uncle as soon as we leave the barrier, but, for now, Shiro and I will keep an eye on him. I just hope the four of us are enough to support him."

Dwyer yawned again before grumbling, "Forget it… I'm tired and it's late. If you want to talk anymore, I'll lend you an ear… next time. Just don't expect me to make coffee for you again."

As the man walked away, Seigbert smiled and nodded, "Thank you again, Dwyer."

As Seigbert turned around to return to his tent, he noticed the sound of footsteps and stopped before turning around. It was only one person it seems. Seigbert duck behind the nearest tent and peaked his head out. From the sound, it's too heavy to be a child this time. Yen'fay should've mended the fence with the others too.

Just as he thought this, his eyes widen as he let out a sigh of relief. A smile appeared on his lips as he stepped out.

"Yen'fay," Seigbert called out with a small smile, "Did you finish?"

The Swordsman nodded, "The fence was mended. Asugi dissolved the patrol and Shiro have taken control of the next shift. ...What is it?"

"I was hoping we could have a small talk, despite the late night. I was curious." Seigbert began, "Well, it's not just me. You use to fight alongside with this mysterious tactician despite not trusting her, correct? Why still fight alongside her?"

The samurai nodded, "I do not… _did_ not… trust her. She was a being that should not have existed. The anomaly. Priam and I recognized her presence at once. Yet, who can we report this to? Our tacticians, my friends, were missing. She stood in their place as if it had always been hers. We spoke with the royal family, my sister, and that woman. Tried to pry out information and irregularities. Yet, it was everywhere. The two of us knew what we experienced could not have been a dream and I did not believe in her."

"I see." Seigbert responded with a frown, "Yet, when she showed herself and displayed that she had fooled everyone, why do you still believe in her? Why did you and Priam changed your thoughts on her?"

Yen'fay stood silently still for a while before he continued, "I'm afraid that I cannot say for Priam. However, the Exalt and his family have always held onto such strong beliefs in his friends. In my opinion, he must've saw the woman as someone similar to them."

"Them?" Seigbert raised a brow.

"Reflet and Robin." Yen'fay responded, "The tacticians of Ylisse. In comparison to them, she could not even hold a flame next to their achievements and talents in tactics."

"They were that great?" Seigbert raised a brow before he smiled, "No. Considering that the Exalt and his army placed this much amount of trust in them is already impressive. The only other person I can think of who could do the same is Uncle Kamui and Aunt Corrin. They also started from scratch if I remember correctly. They had the trust of the people they fought alongside with and many who believes in them. To think two tacticians were able to achieve a similar feat… But, what about this woman? Not only that… I was told that she could barely speak much less take off her mask. How could you and the others have known what she spoke of?"

"At times, it was writing. Others were through magic… Yes, something similar to that of telepathy…" Yen'fay responded thoughtfully with a frown, "Her entry into the ranks were no different than theirs. As if she had taken advantage of their circumstances of entry to join the ranks. Her behaviour matched that of the former elder tactician but mimicked the sympathy of the younger. She had been someone I would not trust. Her words and response matched that of Reflet, yet she hides behind a white mask."

"Under such circumstances, it would be difficult to place your trust in such a person." Seigbert responded, "Yet, she must've saved people, correct?"

"She did." the samurai nodded, "However, any would should they want to gain trust. It would be the basics for infiltrating any place. Priam and I held firm our beliefs and told no one of our thoughts. My sister of their world urged me to get to know her, but I admit it was difficult. However, it wasn't long after reaching Mila's Tree did she changed..."

"Hm?" Seigbert raised a brow when he noticed Yen'fay's sudden period of silence, "Sir Yen'fay?"

Once again, Seigbert was unable to understand what the man was thinking as the man frowned and shook his head, "It's nothing. Pardon me, but I must turn in for the night. I have an errand tomorrow."

"The oracle." Seigbert nodded, "I understand. Then, be careful."

Much to Seigbert's reluctance, Yen'fay gave a curt bow before continuing on his way. Once again, Seigbert was unable to understand the thoughts of the man who's believed to be one of his cousin's descendants. He frowned at the thoughts that came of the mystery before looking back at the book in his hands. For now, he has his family and friends to worry about. With that, he placed another hand over the book before returning to his tent.

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! It's been a while! I've also had a difficult time trying to make this plot without leaving any holes in it. It was difficult filling them in, but I'm getting there and trying to introduce as little "random" characters as possible, or maybe not? I don't know. Well, I hope this chapter was at least a little better in explaining everything in detail. For now, I'll just go to bed. See if I will edit this author's note later. Oh well! Good night! See ya later!**

* * *

 _ **12/2/2019 2:45 AM**_


End file.
